


Midnight Swallows & TV Cameras

by peetzahjoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Singing, Somewhat explicit sexual content, TV shows - Freeform, being on a set, boys being stupid, friends being all up in each others business, lots of starkid mentions later on, mentions of depression, mentions of past cutting, mentions of present cutting, slightly more explicit conversations about sex though, they are also neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 372,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker is seventeen and attends a private high school. He rooms with his best friend, Jeff, and they both are in a TV show together and are in the Midnight Swallows. Things happen on their show that change their lives, even if things are confusing.<br/>(crappy summaries are crappy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone or something was poking his side. He groaned and tried to swat it away, turning over on his bed and curling closer into himself. There was a stubborn noise and more poking and he mumbled in complaint again. He heard a sigh and he reached out blindly to try and shove the person away as they grabbed onto his shoulder. Then, he felt a slight weight on his mattress and he groaned into his pillow.  
  
“Riker Samuel, you need to get up,” a voice hissed. Riker buried his face deeper in his pillow, letting out a whine. The person sighed again and then the weight was gone from the bed. “Come on. Time to get up.”  
  
“It’s Saturday, Jeffry,” Riker complained into his pillow.  
  
“Yeah, and we have practice and have to go to set today,” Jeff replied. Riker groaned again but made no movement. “If you don’t get up, I will get a cup of water and dump it on you. Ice included.”  
  
“No! Not again!” Riker exclaimed, bolting upright. He looked over to see Jeff smiling smugly over at him. “Jackass.”  
  
“Am not,” Jeff replied defensively.  
  
“Sometimes,” Riker yawned as he stretched his arms over his head before looking over at his clock. He groaned again. “Remind me again why we have to go to set so early today.”  
  
“Like I know,” Jeff replied as he walked over to his closet and opened it. Riker rolled his eyes and threw his blankets off of himself before grabbing clothes and changing. When he turned around, Jeff was still standing in front of his closet, one hand on his hip while his other hand was at his chin, tapping it with his index finger.  
  
“Jeff, honestly. We’re just gonna go to set and have to change,” Riker breathed before going into their bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
“We have practice today too,” Jeff called out.  
  
“Yeah, and who are you trying to impress?” Riker asked before starting to brush his teeth.  
  
“I don’t have to dress to impress others, Riker Samuel,” Jeff hissed, sticking his head into the bathroom. Riker rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. Jeff stuck his tongue out at him and then went to go change. When Riker walked out of the bathroom, Jeff was pulling a shirt on over his head. Riker looked over at Jeff and shook his head.  
  
“I never understood how you got into jeans that tight,” Riker breathed. Jeff shrugged as he closed his closet and started to mess with his slightly long, dirty-blonde hair.  
  
“The struggle is worth it. My ass looks awesome,” Jeff added, turning to look at his ass in the mirror. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Maybe you should ask John for his opinion,” Riker said.  
  
“Hell no! I already know the creeper has a fascination with my ass! I don’t need to build on it by asking him what he thinks!” Jeff exclaimed, eyes wide. Riker burst out laughing, grabbing his bag full of his sheet music for practice later.  
  
“Oh, come on, it was only one date,” Riker said.  
  
“Yeah, one where he kept trying to get me to make out with him as he tried to grab onto me,” Jeff breathed as they left their dorm room and he locked it. Riker snorted with laughter, shaking his head.  
  
“Can I remind you how many guys you’ve let make out with you and grab your ass while at parties?” Riker asked. Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
“Totally different circumstances. Those are parties are where we are all wasted,” Jeff replied. Riker shook his head, smiling slightly and Jeff chuckled. “Last time I checked, you’ve grabbed my ass.”  
  
“On a dare,” Riker replied. Jeff looked over at him.  
  
“Mhm. And how nice is my ass after you’ve felt it?” Jeff asked, raising one eyebrow as he smirked. Riker rolled his eyes.  
  
“Sometimes I think you’re a bit too conceited about your butt,” Riker told him as they walked outside. Jeff laughed.  
  
“Sometimes I really wonder what goes on between you two,” their friend, Jamie, breathed as they walked up to her. Riker snorted.  
  
“Nothing bad, I promise. Just the normal things that could go on between a gay roommate and a straight roommate,” Jeff breathed, waving a hand. Jamie giggled, shaking her head.  
  
“I still say you two are not normal. I have no idea why the school let you room together again this year. You almost burnt down your room last year,” Jamie said.  
  
“That was his fault for leaving his straightener on. I had no part in that one,” Riker replied, holding a hand up. Jeff smiled slightly.  
  
“I’m sorry I like to straighten my hair sometimes,” Jeff added.  
  
“Your hair is straight!” Riker exclaimed.  
  
“Not straight enough!” Jeff complained. Jamie watched them and shook her head, smiling slightly.  
  
“What the hell are they arguing about this time?” Lauren asked as she walked up to them, yawning, a coffee in hand.  
  
“Straight hair,” Jamie replied. Lauren shook her head.  
  
“Sometimes I swear both of you are gay,” she said.  
  
“Well, I know I am. I can’t vouch for Riker here, though,” Jeff said, pushing his hair back. Riker rolled his eyes.  
  
“Pretty sure I’m straight, bro,” he added. Jeff just shrugged.  
  
“If Steve isn’t here soon, I am so going back up to sleep,” Jeff complained.  
  
“Says the one who woke me up,” Riker said. Jeff shrugged.  
  
“If you did that, Jackson would probably hunt you down,” Lauren said. Jeff shrugged again.  
  
“Then maybe he should get our driver to campus on time,” Jeff replied.  
  
“Sassy,” Jamie giggled. Jeff smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Plus, I want to know what the hell is going on in the show this season,” Jeff added.  
  
“Such a vital point, Jeffry,” Riker agreed.  
  
“Huh?” Joey asked as he walked up to them.  
  
“We’re talking about how we get to find out what’s going on in the show this season today,” Lauren said. Joey nodded and yawned, running a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
“My money’s on something going down between Nick and Eli,” Joey breathed.  
  
“What?” Jeff and Riker exclaimed in unison. Joey shrugged.  
  
“I could see that,” Lauren said. Riker and Jeff exchanged glances. Nick and Eli were their characters.  
  
“Same,” Jamie agreed.  
  
“Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Jeff breathed as Steve pulled up in front of them.  
  
“Yep,” the rest of them agreed as they climbed into the van, yawning their hellos to Steve.  
  
++++++  
  
Lauren was giggling, Jeff and Riker each staring moodily at the ground as they headed to practice later. Joey snorted and rolled his eyes as Jamie shook her head and headed towards the girls’ wing since she wasn’t in the Midnight Swallows with them.  
  
“Have fun at practice,” Jamie giggled, waving to them.  
  
“Later, James,” Joey said, Lauren still giggling while Riker and Jeff just nodded slightly.  
  
“Hey, guys. Sorry we’re late,” Lauren said as the four of them walked into the room and took seats on couches and chairs. Everyone looked over at them.  
  
“What was the hold up?” Chris asked. Joey and Lauren looked at each other and smiled.  
  
“Some people on set were making a fuss today,” Lauren giggled. All eyes immediately went to Jeff and Riker, who were deliberately looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
“Uh oh,” Emma giggled.  
  
“What happened?” Trish asked.  
  
“We’re not allowed to talk about it,” Joey said.  
  
“Oh, come on. You’ve guys have given us so many spoilers for the show before,” Alex complained.  
  
“Nope. This time we are not saying anything. Plus, I wouldn’t. I would wait for one of those two to say,” Lauren said, nodding her chin over to Jeff and Riker.  
  
“So not saying. I am going to keep fighting this,” Riker hissed.  
  
“Mhm,” Jeff grunted in agreement. Joey and Lauren exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.  
  
“There are some things I could say right now, but I won’t,” Joey said.  
  
“Shut up,” Riker growled, knowing what Joey wanted to say. Joey chuckled.  
  
“Okay. Well, we should move on with practice now that the four of you are here…” Chris said.  
  
“Please,” Jeff breathed, shifting slightly in his seat and crossing his legs.  
  
“If you are gonna act like there is a pole stuck up your ass the whole practice, we are going to have issues,” Grace said, looking over at Jeff, who rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.  
  
“He’s not the only one with a pole up his ass,” Trish snorted, eyeing Riker, whose lips were pressed together with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“Okay, I’m so sorry I’m not pleased with what is going down on the show. Can we please move on?” Riker asked. Lauren rolled her eyes and moved over to squish between Jeff and Riker before looking over at Chris and Grace.  
  
“We’ll be good now,” she said. “Don’t even ask me why they sat down next to each other.”  
  
Joey snorted and shook his head as some of the others laughed too. Chris shook his head as he pulled his notes towards himself and they actually started getting stuff done.  
  
++++++  
  
“Jackson, I don’t want to do the scene!” Jeff complained loudly later on in the day.  
  
“Too bad, Jeffry! You and Riker are going to have to deal with it!” Jackson yelled. Jeff and Riker both groaned.  
  
“Not cool,” Riker whined.  
  
“Oh, calm down. You knew something like this would eventually happen,” Dylan said as she settled into the couch on set next to Riker. Riker sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
“They won’t calm down until it’s over, Dylan. Get over it,” Grant breathed as he sat down on her free side.  
  
“Which makes no sense. It is just going to happen again after the initial scene. Like, come on,” Jamie said as she sat down against Riker’s legs.  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Jeff breathed as he flopped down across from her. She giggled and poked his leg with her foot.  
  
“Oh, come on…” Jamie started.  
  
“So not going into that story, Jamie,” Riker hissed, flicking the back of her head.  
  
“Ow,” she hissed, glaring back at him. He just smiled innocently.  
  
“Oo, what story?” Grant asked, chuckling.  
  
“No story. Forget it,” Jeff replied a little too quickly. Dylan immediately began giggling.  
  
“You guys have already, haven’t you?” she asked. Jeff and Riker both sighed.  
  
“No,” they replied.  
  
“Almost,” Jamie corrected. “In their defense, they were both super drunk at a party after they won that dance competition.”  
  
“They were in public too. Not their room,” Lauren said as she walked over. “You know, if you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about.”  
  
“Yep,” Jamie said. Lauren giggled.  
  
“I am not enjoying this,” Riker groaned, leaning his head back. The others, excluding Jeff, laughed.  
  
“Oh, come on. It’s just acting. You’re going to be in plenty awkward situations during your career if you continue acting,” Dylan said.  
  
“So true,” Grant agreed.  
  
“Whatever,” Jeff sighed, pushing his hair out of his face and crossing his legs. Riker snorted, shaking his head. Jeff looked over at him. “What?”  
  
“I seriously do not understand how you move in pants like that,” Riker chuckled. Jeff shrugged, resting his arms across his knees.  
  
“I wear skinny jeans enough that I’m used to them,” Jeff added.  
  
“Makes your ass stand out,” Dylan said. Jeff giggled and pointed to Riker.  
  
“Told you!” Jeff exclaimed.  
  
“I never said they didn’t. Plus, I don’t spend my time looking at your ass, Jeffry,” Riker replied.  
  
“Well maybe you should. It’s a pretty nice ass,” Jamie said as Jeff giggled.  
  
“No thanks. I don’t really look at other mens’ asses,” Riker said. Jamie shrugged.  
  
“Your loss at looking at a nice ass,” Lauren said. Jeff was still giggling, bouncing up and down slightly.  
  
“You guys calmed down now?” Jackson asked, walking over to them.  
  
“I still don’t want to do the scene,” Jeff said as he stopped giggling and bouncing and looked up at Jackson seriously. Jackson sighed.  
  
“I don’t either,” Riker added.  
  
“Too bad, boys. I don’t write the show, I just direct it,” Jackson told them.  
  
“Lame,” Jeff breathed, resting his chin in his hands moodily.  
  
“You kids will be fine. It’s just a kiss,” Jackson said.  
  
“Ah! Why’d you have to say it?” Riker exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears. Jeff’s eyes widened as he looked over at Riker and then back up at Jackson.  
  
“So not that simple, Jackson,” Jeff said.  
  
“Obviously,” Jackson breathed. “Only because you two are over thinking it.”  
  
“Are not,” Jeff and Riker said defensively.  
  
“Are too,” the rest of them replied.  
  
“You guys are acting like you’ve never kissed anyone before,” Dylan breathed.  
  
“Which is so untrue. You’ve both had your fair share of random make out sessions,” Lauren said.  
  
“Yeah, but those aren’t my best friend that I’ve known since I was a toddler…who happens to be the same gender as me,” Riker said.  
  
“Mhm,” Jeff agreed, nodding once as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Dylan looked over at him with one raised eyebrow and he smiled innocently at her. She rolled her eyes, leaning against Riker’s shoulder.  
  
“The same gender part does not work for you, Jeff,” Grant snorted. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well the fact that he’s my best friend doesn’t change,” Jeff said. “But your point is valid. I have obviously kissed other males before.”  
  
“Yeah, obviously,” Dylan, Jamie, and Lauren snorted in unison.  
  
“Oh, be nice,” Riker chuckled.  
  
“Seriously, just because I don’t like vag…” Jeff started.  
  
“Don’t see what that has to do with kissing,” Jamie said.  
  
“Well, kissing can lead to other things. I would like the person I’m kissing to have the body parts I want to mess with if it gets that far,” Jeff said.  
  
“Whoa, a little too much there, Jeffry,” Riker breathed. “I just had a flashback.”  
  
“Oh please. That time was not that bad. Clothes were still on,” Jeff said.  
  
“His hands were down your pants, Jeffry,” Riker hissed. Jeff shrugged, arms still wrapped around his knees.  
  
“Seriously, sometimes I wonder what happens in your guys’ room,” Jamie breathed.  
  
“You probably really wouldn’t want to know,” Jeff said. All the others turned to look between Jeff and Riker, eyebrows raised. Riker snorted.  
  
“It’s nothing bad, okay?” Riker asked.  
  
“We’re just weird as crap,” Jeff said. Riker nodded in agreement.  
  
“Like that day I woke up with your butt in my face,” Riker snorted. Jeff smiled.  
  
“I wanted to show you how fabulous my butt looked in those jeans right as you woke up,” Jeff replied, smiling smugly. Lauren smiled and shook her head.  
  
“There is something wrong with you two,” she breathed.  
  
“Meh,” Riker and Jeff said in unison, shrugging.  
  
“There is. Accept it,” Jamie said.  
  
“So true,” Dylan agreed. Grant snorted with laughter as Jeff and Riker both made faces, lips pursed.  
  
++++++  
  
“No, Mom. I’m not overworked,” Riker breathed into the phone later.  
  
“Are you sure, honey?” his mom’s voice came. “You have so much going on.”  
  
“It’s fine. I know how to balance it,” Riker told her. She sighed.  
  
“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you again,” she said. Riker rolled his eyes to himself.  
  
“Mom, I am completely fine. If I wasn’t, Jeff would have already alerted you,” Riker said.  
  
“Sweetie, sometimes you don’t tell Jeff,” his mom said. He huffed a breath, pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
“He knows me too well. I don’t have to tell him,” Riker said. He heard her let out a nervous sigh. “Mom, honestly, I’m doing fine. Why don’t you believe me?”  
  
“Because you sound tense,” she replied. Riker snorted.  
  
“It’s just some stuff with the show,” he said.  
  
“Like what?” she asked.  
  
“Stuff for the upcoming season,” he replied.  
  
“Again, like what?” she asked. He snorted, hearing the smile in her voice.  
  
“I can’t tell you that, Mommy,” he chuckled.  
  
“Aw, how cute, you still call her mommy,” Jeff giggled as he walked into the room. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow over at Jeff.  
  
“Last time I checked, you still call your parents mommy and daddy all the time, jerk,” Riker added. Jeff chuckled and then collapsed down onto Riker’s bed next to him.  
  
“Do not,” Jeff added.  
  
“Do too. Mommy, I have three tests to study for! Daddy, I…” Riker started imitating before Jeff pursed his lips and punched his arm. “Ow!”  
  
“That’s what you get,” Jeff replied.  
  
“Boys, behave,” Riker’s mom sighed into the phone. Riker smiled.  
  
“No way, Mom. We’re two seventeen year old boys sharing a room. We don’t ever behave,” Riker told her.  
  
“That sounds bad…but you’re straight so it is okay,” Jeff said, curling up at Riker’s side. Riker chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
“Tell Jeff he needs to keep his mind in check,” Riker’s mom said. Riker laughed.  
  
“That will never happen, Mom. He’s got a dirty mind,” Riker replied.  
  
“Like I’m the only one,” Jeff snorted quietly, rolling his eyes. Riker made a face at Jeff, sticking his tongue out. Jeff did the same in response before leaning over and licking Riker’s cheek.  
  
“Ew, Jeffry!” Riker screeched, pulling his sleeve over his hand before frantically rubbing his cheek. Jeff just giggled, hugging Riker’s shoulders.  
  
“Boys…” Riker’s mom warned.  
  
“No, Mom! He just licked my cheek! That is so not okay!” Riker exclaimed. He heard her laugh.  
  
“You boys used to lick each other all the time pretending you were puppies when you were kids, get over it,” she said.  
  
“Yeah, that was when we were three, Mom. Not seventeen,” Riker replied.  
  
“Oh, did she mention the puppy dog phase?” Jeff asked. Riker nodded and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Puppy dog phase?” Lauren asked as she walked into the room. Riker and Jeff looked over at her.  
  
“Yeah. We had a puppy dog phase when we were three,” Jeff said. Riker snorted, shaking his head.  
  
“I don’t understand why our parents let us do that,” Riker breathed.  
  
“Because it was cute,” his mom told him. Riker laughed.  
  
“That is so not cute, Mom. That is disgusting,” Riker told her. Jeff just shrugged. “So not going into this, Jeffry.”  
  
“Didn’t say anything,” Jeff replied.  
  
“You were thinking it, I know you were,” Riker said. Jeff shrugged and Lauren giggled, watching them.  
  
“You don’t even have proof I have before,” Jeff replied defensively.  
  
“Oh, don’t we?” Lauren asked, raising one eyebrow at Jeff, who shook his head.  
  
“Nope,” he added. Riker heard his mom sigh.  
  
“And this is when I hang up. I love you, kiddo,” she said.  
  
“Love you too, Mom. We’ll see you next weekend after filming Saturday,” Riker told her.  
  
“Alright. Be safe and don’t let the pressure get to you,” she said.  
  
“I won’t. Love you, bye,” Riker breathed into the phone before hanging up. Lauren rose her eyebrow at Riker this time, who sighed and rubbed his temples. Jeff giggled slightly.  
  
“Riker’s mommy is very protective of him. She never likes hanging up the phone,” Jeff explained. Lauren snorted.  
  
“How cute,” she said.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Riker told her, placing a hand on top of Jeff’s head since Jeff was still leaning against his side. “She is too overprotective.”  
  
“Not all the time,” Jeff said, peeking up at Riker, who rolled his eyes.  
  
“Speaking of which, she is probably going to contact you to tell you to watch me. She was freaking out because I sounded tense,” Riker said. It was Jeff’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, I even told her it was just stuff for the upcoming season. I’m not sure she believed me.”  
  
“I’ll get her to chill,” Jeff breathed, shifting positions and pulling his phone out of his pocket. Lauren looked over at them, confused. Jeff noticed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Lauren. Just his mom being protective.”  
  
“Whatever,” Lauren breathed, slouching down in Riker’s desk chair. “Have either of you looked passed your scripts after that scene?”  
  
“Nope,” Riker and Jeff told her in unison. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
“You should. There is other interesting stuff in there,” she said. Riker shrugged and Jeff snorted.  
  
“Maybe at a later date,” Jeff added. Lauren just shook her head before they began talking about other things.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Riker, ready for this season?” someone asked as Riker walked through the halls to class on Monday. Riker’s brow knit together.

“Yeah, Riker. Gotta be _ready_ ,” someone else chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Good luck. You’re so lucky,” a girl giggled as she walked by Riker.

His eyebrows knit even more as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. What the hell were they talking about?

“Mmh, _get that_ ,” Riker’s cousin, Brent, laughed as he walked by, his friends laughing behind him.

“Brent, what the hell?” Riker asked. Brent chuckled and turned to look over at him.

“Go check Tumblr,” Brent replied simply.

Riker immediately froze in the middle of the hallway, eyes wide. Tumblr was not a good thing sometimes. This could not be good.

“Hey, Riker, do you know what…Riker?” Jeff asked, coming to a stop in front of Riker, who was still frozen in the middle of the hallway.

“They know,” Riker breathed.

“What?” Jeff asked. Riker turned to look at Jeff, eyes still wide.

“Everyone knows,” Riker whimpered. “ _Everyone_.”

“What the hell are you talking about, crazy face?” Jeff asked. Riker just grabbed onto Jeff’s wrist and began pulling him back towards their dorm, not even caring they were both skipping their math class.

“ _Ow, ow_ ,” someone called out as they passed. Riker didn’t even bother to yell back at them and Jeff’s brow pulled together as he stumbled along behind Riker.

“This is bad. Oh god,” Riker breathed, immediately dropping onto his bed and pulling his laptop into his lap.

“What?” Jeff asked. “Can you calm down for two minutes to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Tumblr,” Riker gasped. Jeff’s eyes immediately widened.

“Oh no,” Jeff breathed. Riker just nodded, logging onto his Tumblr account. Most people didn’t even know it was him, but that was on purpose. He didn’t need random teenage girls filling his ask box.

“How the hell does this stuff get out?” Riker asked as they both stared at his dashboard. Jeff just shook his head, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Maybe your mom will stop freaking about you, though,” Jeff said. Riker laughed without any amusement.

“Doubt it,” he replied. Jeff shrugged. “This is not good. Our lives are going to be hell for the next few weeks.”

“Maybe it will blow over,” Jeff suggested, shrugging again.

“Doubt it,” Riker repeated. “It is never going to blow over. It is going to get even worse after the episode airs.”

“Fuck,” Jeff breathed. Riker just nodded, not even registering the fact that Jeff had just said fuck, which he rarely did.

“How the hell did this get out?” Riker wondered. Jeff shrugged, curling close to Riker’s side and resting his chin on Riker’s shoulder.

“Same way it got out that Eli and Selena hooked up last season,” Jeff offered. Riker snorted.

“We knew about that one, though. Dylan and I saw some random kids lurking around where we were that day. We haven’t even _filmed_ this episode yet,” Riker said. Jeff just shrugged.

“People knew Eli was gay before that episode was filmed,” Jeff added.

“That’s because it was the last episode of the season, man. This is just crazy. We only just started filming the first episode of _this_ season,” Riker said. Jeff sighed, shaking his head slightly.

“This world is weird, man,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled and ruffled Jeff’s hair, who screeched. “Why would you do that?”

“Oh shit, sorry man,” Riker laughed as Jeff jumped up and ran into their bathroom to fix his hair.

“That was so not okay, Riker Samuel,” Jeff hissed. Riker snorted.

“I’m sorry I forgot about your gay-isms with your hair,” Riker replied.

“Oh, shut up,” Jeff said.

“Don’t have to. This is my room too and it is a free country,” Riker told him.

“Well, you should listen to me because I’m older,” Jeff said as he walked back out of the bathroom. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Woo, by a whole three weeks,” Riker added sarcastically.

“Still counts,” Jeff said stubbornly, arms crossed over his chest.

“Barely,” Riker replied as he shut his computer down and then shoved it off of his lap.

“You’re just mad I’m older,” Jeff said, one eyebrow raised.

“Yep, you caught me,” Riker chuckled as he got up to go to the bathroom.

“What? Gonna hide your shame in the bathroom?” Jeff joked.

“Yep. I’m gonna dispose of it in the toilet along with urine,” Riker laughed before shutting the door.

“You are so weird, man,” Jeff called out. Riker chuckled.

“And you’re no one to talk!” he replied as he washed his hands and then walked back out into the bedroom and flopped facedown onto his bed.

“I so am. I am not as weird as you,” Jeff said.

“Questionable,” Riker said, lifting his head to look over at Jeff, who pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Rude,” Jeff told him. Riker just smiled and shrugged before burying his face back in his pillow. “You realize if you fall asleep you are going to miss history as well as math, right?”

“Yep. I am okay with this. I haven’t skipped since school started,” Riker replied. “That’s a new record for me.”

“So true,” Jeff breathed. Riker lifted his head to look over at Jeff again.

“Come on. You know you would rather sleep too. We so did not get enough sleep last night,” Riker said. Jeff chuckled, shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t though,” Jeff said. Riker rolled his eyes.

“But you want to,” Riker replied. Jeff snorted and shook his head.

“Of course. You think I want to go listen to people wolf-whistling at me?” Jeff asked in response.

“Nope. So climb into bed and fall asleep,” Riker said, voice muffled as he buried his face back in his pillow. “It is the more desirable option.”

“No crap,” Jeff breathed. Then, Riker heard Jeff sigh before there was pressure on his mattress and a familiar form pressed to his. Riker chuckled and turned onto his side to make more room for Jeff.

“I knew you would see it my way, best friend,” Riker laughed. Jeff smiled slightly and shoved Riker playfully. “Come on, nap time.”

“You’re the one still talking, asshole,” Jeff told him. Riker just made a face at Jeff and then pulled Jeff closer, causing Jeff to squeal. “You are such an ass.”

“You love me,” Riker breathed as he released Jeff’s shoulders and got more comfortable.

“That I do,” Jeff agreed as they both began to fall into unconsciousness.

000000

Riker groaned, rolling over. Jeff whined slightly in his sleep, curling closer to Riker’s chest. Riker let him, not really noticing as his arms wrapped around Jeff’s shoulders. There was a knock and they both whined again, trying to ignore it. The knock came again, a bit louder. Jeff took in a deep breath and shifted again, one of his legs pushing between Riker’s.

“Riker Samuel! Jeffry Alexander! What the he…oh damn,” a voice yelled, turning into a giggle by the end. Riker groaned and then moved slightly, pulling his arms away from Jeff’s shoulders to rub his eyes.

“What?” Riker yawned, still rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Jeff just whimpered slightly, turning so his face was buried in Riker’s pillow instead of Riker’s chest.

“What have you two been up to?” a voice giggled.

“Huh?” Riker asked, starting to sit up.

“You guys missed your last two classes today,” another voice snorted.

“Mhm,” the other voice laughed again. Riker finally opened his eyes all the way to see George and Lily. Lily had her hands over her mouth as she giggled and George was smirking, one eyebrow raised.

“So what?” Riker asked. George snorted, eyeing Jeff who had pulled Riker’s blanket over his body since Riker had moved.

“Well, we heard the rumors,” Lily said. Riker sighed, running his hands through his hair.   “Are they true?” George asked. Riker sighed again and nodded. George snorted and Lily burst into renewed giggles.

“That’s so cute,” she added.

“How the hell is that cute?” Riker asked. Lily shrugged, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“Well, you guys are so close. I wouldn’t have been surprised if you guys had kissed before,” she added.

“I can assure you that Jeff and I have never kissed before,” Riker breathed. “I am straight. I don’t work that way.”

“Mmh, don’t you?” George said, snorting when Riker shot him a look. “I’m kidding, I know you’re straight, man. I saw you and that girl going at it at that party last weekend.”

“Yeah, shut up. Jeff doesn’t know about that,” Riker said, eyeing Jeff even though he still seemed to be completely knocked out. George gave him a look and Riker chuckled. “Over the summer I told him I would stop partying so much during school.”

“That’s cute,” Lily giggled. Riker rolled his eyes. “So, do you guys always sleep in the same bed?”

“No. He usually stays in his bed so he can get up early to fix his hair. I can honestly say I have never seen his bed head in the years we’ve spent as roommates,” Riker said. George nodded slightly.

“That is quite the feat,” George added. “But what about after naps like this?”

“He claims his hair looks worse in the mornings,” Riker replied, shrugging. Lily smiled.

“He is so gay sometimes,” she giggled.

“You have no idea. I swear, it was worse when we were younger,” Riker told her. Both Lily’s and George’s eyebrows rose. “I know it is hard to believe, but it is true. He used to obsess over neat-ness so much more.”

“For some reason, I can’t picture that. He can be a slob sometimes,” George said. Riker snorted, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I know. He grew out of it. I don’t mind. He used to yell at me to go bathe after I would come back after soccer practice,” Riker said, smiling slightly.

“I can so see him doing that,” Lily laughed. Riker just nodded and then shifted slightly on his bed. Next to him, Jeff took in a deep breath and rolled onto his back.

“It awakens,” Riker laughed.

“Shut up, jerk,” Jeff groaned, reaching out to attempt to hit Riker on the arm. Riker just chuckled, shaking his head.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” George sang.

“No,” Jeff whined, slapping his hands over his face. Lily giggled.

“Come on. You know you want to wake up,” Lily added.

“No I don’t. Too many people are taunting me over our stupid show,” Jeff complained, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, it’s not _that_ bad,” George said. Riker looked over at him sarcastically.

“It is. Brent made a comment. He usually never makes stupid comments to me because I could beat him up,” Riker told him. George’s eyebrows shot up and he whistled. Jeff, on the other hand, shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide.

“ _Brent made a comment_?” Jeff asked, looking over at Riker, who nodded.

“He’s the one who told me to check Tumblr,” Riker added.

“Shit, this is _bad_ ,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded in agreement. Lily sighed slightly and then collapsed onto Jeff’s empty bed while George sat down on Riker’s desk chair.

“I think you guys are making a bigger deal over this than need be,” Lily said. Riker and Jeff both looked over at her, eyebrows raised. “I mean, joke around about it when people make fun of you. Then, when you actually have to film, just think of someone you would rather be kissing.”

“Oh no, that is such a bad method,” Riker said as Jeff nodded in agreement next to him.

“What? Why?” George asked, brow furrowed.        

“He and Dylan tried that last season. It ended up getting way too heated,” Jeff told him.

“Yep,” Riker agreed. “I mean, it wasn’t embarrassing or anything, just kind-of awkward.”

“Oh, don’t lie to me. I know you and Dylan had made out before that taping,” Lily snorted. George let out a short laugh before clapping his hands over his mouth and Jeff’s eyes widened.

“ _What_?” Jeff exclaimed. Riker sighed.

“That was almost three years ago now, Lily. Things are different. Plus, when we did, we were both drunk,” Riker breathed. Then, Jeff giggled.

“You get easy when you’re drunk, Riker Samuel,” Jeff added.

“Do not!” Riker exclaimed defensively.

“Do too,” Jeff and George replied as Lily laughed, falling back onto Jeff’s pillows.

“Whatever…so if you guys don’t do the whole picturing people thing, what are you gonna do?” Lily asked. Jeff and Riker exchanged a glance and shrugged.

“Just go for it…in a way. We have rules,” Jeff said.

“Like what?” George asked.

“No tongue, just make it look like it,” Riker started.

“Hands staying at our sides where they will start out because Nick and Eli are supposed to be holding hands,” Jeff continued.

“And no full body contact,” they both finished. Lily snorted and shook her head, arms crossed over her chest.

“That is pretty strict,” she said.

“That is the point,” Jeff replied, sighing slightly. Riker just nodded in agreement.

“Guys! Swallows practice!” they heard Chris yelling through the halls. All four of them sighed and then pushed up from where they were sitting to head out.

000000

“Riker, I am going to break your fingers if you don’t stop fidgeting,” Joey hissed a few weeks later as they sat on set.

“Sorry,” Riker breathed. “I just don’t want to do this.”

“Oh, _come on_. You guys are just psyching yourselves out,” Grant snorted as he sat down on Riker’s free side.

“Easy enough for you to say. You’re gay and don’t mind kissing other guys,” Riker said. Grant rolled his eyes.

“I am _bi_ , asshole,” Grant added with a chuckle. “But you have a point. I really don’t mind kissing guys. But, hell, I would so jump at a chance to kiss Jeff. Especially on those days he wears skinny jeans.”

“I still don’t understand how he gets into them. I go into the bathroom to pee and by the time I come out, he’s got those tight ass jeans on,” Riker breathed.

“It’s a gay guy power, I guess,” Joey snorted.

“Hey, it gives people something to look at,” Grant said, shrugging. Riker snorted slightly and shook his head.

“I don’t really spend time looking at my roommate’s butt,” Riker added.

“Didn’t say you do or should,” Grant replied, shrugging again. Joey laughed.

“See, just keep talking about random crap and you will loosen up,” Joey told Riker, who sighed.

“It won’t work. As soon as Jackson calls us over I am going to lock up again. This is just _weird_ ,” Riker breathed.

“Well, it is not going to be the last time you guys are going to have to kiss, so get used to it,” Grant told Riker, clapping him on the shoulder.

“I know,” Riker sighed. Joey chuckled, ruffling Riker’s hair.

“Joseph! Why would you do that when he has to shoot in five minutes?” Jackson called out. “Now he needs to get his hair fixed!”

“Oh, sorry!” Joey called out.

“Whatever! Riker, hair!” Jackson yelled.

“On it!” Riker replied, jumping up from the couch and beginning to walk away.

“Think funny things!” Grant called out. Riker just rolled his eyes and flicked Grant off, causing both Grant and Joey to laugh.

“Riker? Your hair presentable?” Jackson called out a few minutes later.

“He is ready to go!” Dessie, their hairdresser, called out.

“Alright! Riker, get out here! You too, Jeff!” Jackson said.

“Oh damn, I gotta see this,” Jamie giggled, jumping up from the seat she was in and running over towards where Grant and Joey were sitting on the couch.

“Thanks, James,” Riker said sarcastically. She just giggled as she squished between the two boys on the couch. Lauren skipped over as well, plopping down into Grant’s lap as Dylan took up the spot on Joey’s free side. Riker took a deep breath as he headed into line of the cameras, where Jeff was already standing.

“Ready?” Jeff whispered. Riker shook his head slightly. Jeff snorted. “Just think, we get to go home for the weekend after this.”

“So true,” Riker breathed. Jeff smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

“You two ready?” Jackson asked. Jeff and Riker looked over at him.

“As we’ll ever be,” they replied in unison. They heard all the others giggle slightly and Riker threw them a look before turning back to Jeff and taking a deep breath.

“Calm,” Jeff breathed as he laced their fingers together.

“Calm,” Riker agreed, closing his eyes as he took another deep breath.

“And… _action_ ,” Jackson said.

Riker’s eyes immediately opened and met Jeff’s green ones. They didn’t have to go through their lines because they had done that part earlier. This was just the kissing scene. Jeff looked back at Riker, Riker’s grey-blue eyes reflected within the green. They both took a deep breath and when Riker closed his eyes, Jeff leaned forward.

They both took in a sharp breath as their lips met. Then, they both began moving their lips slightly, trying to make everything look believable. Jeff’s fingers tightened slightly around Riker’s, and Riker did the same in response. They both let out a deep breath through their noses and Riker’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

Then, something seemed to shift slightly. Riker’s brow pulled together slightly as each of their fingers tightened around the other’s again. Jeff’s lips became slightly more urgent and Riker found himself responding because…because, well, it felt _good_. They each let out another breath through their noses and Jeff shifted the position of their hands, bringing them up from their hips to their shoulders. Riker didn’t protest, he just let Jeff move their hands.

Riker took in another sharp breath again as he felt Jeff’s tongue against his lip, but it was more in surprise that he opened his own mouth to take Jeff’s tongue into it. Then, Jeff froze slightly as Riker pulled their hands apart and moved his hands to loop his fingers through Jeff’s belt loops. The moment passed and Jeff moved his hands also to clutch lightly to the front of Riker’s shirt.

“Alright, and _cut_ ,” Jackson’s voice suddenly called out.

Riker and Jeff pulled apart, breathing a little irregular. The whole set was quiet. Jeff and Riker looked at each other for a few seconds, a slightly panicked look in their eyes as Riker moved one hand over his mouth.

Then, Jeff turned and walked away quickly, looking at the ground. Riker turned slightly to see the others sitting on the couch with shocked expressions on their faces as they watched Jeff practically run off of set.

Riker just stared, wide eyed, hand still pressed over his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so, I forgot how short these chapters used to be. It also feels a lot more immature, in a sense. Maybe because I started this four years ago :x  
> Also, my bbys are so dumb and I love them *squishes their faces*. Sweet little bees <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to deal with fixing the indents. Deal with it.
> 
> Also, this was deff posted out of procrastination. College \o/

Riker was sitting in the living room of his house, laptop on top of his crossed legs. The TV was on, but it was mostly just for background noise. He could hear his mom making dinner in the kitchen, but he knew she wasn’t really concentrating on it at all. She had been fussing over him ever since he had gotten home a few hours ago, a look of slight shock still on his face.

            “Hey, sweetie,” his mom suddenly said, running a hand over the top of his head before kissing it.

            “Hi, Mom,” he replied, looking back at her and smiling. She smiled back, but it seemed forced.

            “You sure you’re okay, Riker?” she asked. He sighed, looking back down at his computer.

            “Mom, I’m _fine_ ,” he told her.

            “Then how come you and Jeff came home separately today?” she asked. Riker’s breath caught as he continued to look at his laptop screen. He knew his mom had noticed this change in routine since they usually drove home together.

            “He, um, got to leave set earlier than me and really wanted to get home,” Riker lied. He heard his mom sigh.

            “Honey, are you lying?” she asked. Riker looked back at her and shook his head.

            “No, Mom. He left set earlier than me,” he told her truthfully.

            After Jeff had left set Riker had slowly walked over to the others, who looked stunned. He had sunk to the ground and they had all just sat there for, about, twenty minutes before any of them had moved, Jamie being the first to say _well, you guys broke your rules._

            “What is bothering you, then?” she asked, sitting down next to him.

            “Nothing. I’m fine. Just tired. It was a busy week,” Riker told her, not letting his mind wander back to the kiss. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He had been thinking about it the whole hour car ride home.

            “You sure?” she asked, playing with his hair lightly. “I don’t want you lying to me and then ending up in the hospital again.”

            “Mom, I’m fine. I am not going to end up in a hospital. That will never happen again,” Riker said, giving her a serious look. “I promise I am not lying and I promise I am not doing anything that will cause me to end up in a hospital.”

            “Okay, I trust you,” she breathed, kissing his forehead. He just sighed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be comforted in the action. “But, I can tell there is something bothering you. You can talk to me if you want, okay?”

            “I know, Mom,” Riker replied, giving her a small smile. She smiled back and pat his cheek before going back to the kitchen.

            As soon as she was gone, Riker sagged into the couch, closing his laptop a bit and then running his hands over his face. There was no way he was going to talk to his mom about having to kiss Jeff, and then what had happened when they had filmed. The more Riker thought about it, the more he realized he probably would not have told his dad either if his dad was still around to tell things to.

            Then, he sighed again and opened Facebook back up to look at the pictures he had been tagged in during the week. He smiled slightly as he looked at the first one. In it he was standing with George in their Midnight Swallows uniforms, both of them holding kittens. They had both wanted to take a kitten back to school with them, but unfortunately the school did not allow pets on dorm.

            The next picture was from the same day as the other, but in this one he was hugging Lauren tightly as she giggled and he kissed her cheek. Joey was behind them, holding his hands in the air. Riker snorted slightly, shaking his head as he commented on the picture, telling Joey that he had problems. In the next one, he was sitting in the grass outside their dorms, playing with bubbles. Lily was next to him, giggling with a bottle of bubbles in one hand and the bubble wand in her other hand.

            Then, Riker’s face fell slightly as he went to the next picture.

            He was still sitting in the grass in it, but this time, Jeff was sitting to his left, leaning lightly against his side and trying to grab the bubble wand from him. He sighed, mouse hovering over the _like_ button. He really did like the picture, but things were just awkward now.

            As he looked at Jeff’s smiling face in the picture, his mind brought him back to a few hours before when their lips had been pressed together. And it had felt good to have Jeff’s lips on his.

            Riker shook his head slightly and took a deep breath, turning back to Facebook to continue going through his tagged pictures. The next picture was just him sitting in the grass, headphones in and iPod in hand with his knees raised and ankles hooked together, which was how they had found him when they had come outside bearing bubbles. He smiled slightly and then made the picture his new default.

            Then, his phone began ringing. He sighed and picked it up from where it was on the couch cushion next to him. He saw who it was and sighed again before picking it up.

            “So, you wanna tell me what happened today?” Lily asked.

            “What do you mean?” Riker asked in response. He heard Lily snort.

            “You think I’m dumb, don’t you,” she said. When Riker didn’t say anything, she sighed. “For your information, I just got off the phone with a certain friend of ours who seems to be a bit upset.”

            “Why did you call Jeff?” Riker asked, whining slightly.

            “Excuse me, I didn’t call him, he called me,” Lily said. “You realize he’s been sitting in his room since he got home, freaking out?”

            “And you think I’m not a bit freaked out too, Lily?” Riker hissed quietly. “I made out with my best friend. Not fake making out like we planned. _We actually made out_.”

            “So what?” Lily asked. “Just go talk to him, you dumb ass.”

            “I can’t,” Riker breathed.

            “Why not?” Lily asked.

            “It’s too awkward,” Riker replied quietly. He heard Lily sigh.

            “You guys _live together_ at school. It would be better to talk about it _now_ rather than when you get back to school,” she said. Riker sighed, running his free hand over his face.

            “Just not right now, okay?” Riker asked. “I just want to sit by myself right now and my mom is barely leaving me alone. She’s been fussing over me ever since I got home.”

            “Your mom is so protective of you,” Lily giggled.

            “Yeah, I know. It can be really annoying,” Riker replied.

            “Can be?” Lily asked. Riker smiled to himself.

            “Sometimes it’s just really nice to know someone cares about you that much, you know?” he asked her in response.

            “I guess…” she breathed. Riker just let out a breath. He knew she didn’t understand. The only one who really would lived next door to him.

            “Just forget it, okay? It’s hard to explain. There is only one other person that understands,” Riker said.

            “Mmh. Let me guess, Jeff,” Lily said.

            “Mhm,” Riker agreed, pushing his hair back.

            “Come on. I know it’s weird for you to not have driven home with him today and to not be hanging out with him right now. You should just go talk to him,” Lily told him.

            “Not right now. Maybe tomorrow,” Riker replied.

            “Maybe?” Lily asked seriously.

            “Fine. I promise I will go talk to him tomorrow,” Riker said.

            “Good boy. Now go to sleep. You sound exhausted,” Lily said.

            “It’s only six o’clock, Lily,” Riker told her.

            “Oh well. Take a nap before staying up all night,” she replied. “I love you and I will see you Sunday night or Monday morning.”

            “Love you too,” Riker breathed before they each hung up. He sighed and threw his phone back down onto the couch and then put his laptop on the floor before curling up on the couch.

            Then, without even realizing it, he passed out.

++++++

Riker shifted, trying to get comfortable. There was a blanket over him that he didn’t remember putting there, but he barely took notice to it as he curled closer to himself, chin pressed to his chest. He heard a noise outside, but ignored it as he rolled over onto his other side.

            Then, his brow pulled together in confusion and he opened his eyes slightly. He was not on his bed. He was still curled up on the couch, a blanket over his shoulders that he figured his mom must have placed there. There was a slight weight at the end of the blanket and he figured his cat, Braxton, was sleeping there since he always slept near Riker’s feet when he was home.

            He heard another noise from outside and his eyes opened all the way, but he refused to move, muscles locking up. It sounded like someone was tapping lightly on the window. Braxton mewled slightly and got up to stretch, sending slight vibrations through the couch cushions. There was another tap and Braxton jumped off the couch to jump onto the table beneath the window where the sound seemed to be coming from. Another tap sounded and Braxton mewed, looking over at Riker.

            Riker let out the breath he’d been holding and then stretched out and turned over to face Braxton. His cat mewled again, pawing at the window.

            “What?” Riker yawned, scratching his head before getting up to walk over to Braxton, who pawed at the window again. Riker scratched Braxton behind his ears and then looked out the window, eyes widening. “Oh my god.”

            Then, Riker stumbled over towards the door, Braxton jumping off the table and meowing as he followed Riker. He pulled the door open and stuck his head out.

            “What the hell are you doing?” Riker hissed quietly.

            “I think we need to talk,” Jeff breathed, walking up to Riker, who looked down at his watch.

            “At three in the morning?” Riker asked. Jeff shrugged, hands in his pockets. Riker just sighed and then let Jeff in, closing the door quietly behind him. “How did you even know I was in the living room?”

            “I tried your room first but there was no answer. If you’re not in your room you’ve usually passed out on the couch,” Jeff replied, shrugging. Riker sighed, collapsing back down onto the couch.

            “So, Lily called me earlier,” Riker said. Jeff shifted his weight, seeming uneasy. “She told me you’d just been hiding out in your room.”

            “Yeah,” Jeff breathed, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

            “How come you didn’t visit Beth? You usually do when we get home,” Riker said. Jeff just shrugged.

            “I didn’t really feel like being around people,” Jeff added. “Are you telling me you went to go see people and didn’t just sit in the living room with the TV on?”

            “Never said that,” Riker replied. Jeff just snorted. “Look, I don’t know what happened.”

            “Well, we made out…” Jeff breathed.

            “Oh my god, I don’t mean it like that,” Riker hissed, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.

            “Well, other than that I don’t know how to explain it,” Jeff said. “We clearly broke all the rules we set.”

            “I know,” Riker groaned, leaning his head back against the couch. “They all noticed.”

            “I figured they would,” Jeff breathed, hands fidgeting slightly. “Why did we though?”

            “I don’t know,” Riker said, lifting his head back up, partially lying.

            “Heat of the moment?” Jeff suggested. Riker just shrugged, glancing over at Jeff to see Jeff was looking back at him.

            “Not many people just start making out with their best friend while filming a show, Jeff,” Riker added.

            “I know,” Jeff whispered. “It’s just so confusing.”

            “You think it’s not confusing for me?” Riker asked. “I’m straight.”

            Jeff just shrugged at this, looking out the window as Braxton jumped onto the couch between them and curled up. Riker kind-of agreed with Jeff’s action. He wasn’t so sure many completely straight people would have made out with their male best friend like that.

            “Do you think we’re going to be able to get passed this?” Jeff suddenly breathed. Riker shrugged.

            “Probably,” Riker added. “But, I mean, we’re going to have to do other stuff for the show now…if they’re keeping Nick and Eli together.”

            “Which they are,” Jeff said, still looking out the window. Riker looked at Jeff, inspecting him. His muscles were tense and he seemed to be holding something back.

            “Hey, you okay?” Riker asked. Jeff just nodded once.

            “I’m fine,” Jeff replied, but Riker could tell he was lying.

            “You’re lying to me,” Riker said. Jeff sighed. “I know you too well.”

            “And I know you well enough to know you’re not okay right now either. You’re confused,” Jeff replied, finally looking over at Riker. Riker just nodded, looking down at his hands. Jeff sighed and then shoved Braxton out of the way to move closer to Riker. “We’ll figure it out.”

            “Promise?” Riker asked, looking Jeff in the eye. Jeff smiled slightly.

            “Promise,” he replied before they pulled each other to each other’s chests.

++++++

Riker was roaming around his and Jeff’s dorm, cleaning up his side. He had left home a few hours ago and once he had gotten back to school he had showered and then started cleaning up. Joey had come by at one point to make sure he was okay and then left when George had pulled him away, saying they were going to pull a prank on Chris.

            Then, Riker heard a whistle and he turned to see Jeff standing in the doorway.

            “I have never seen your side of the room look so organized since the first time we moved in together freshman year,” Jeff breathed. Riker snorted.

            “I’ve had down time and needed something to do,” Riker replied.

            “Homework?” Jeff asked. “I know you didn’t do it this weekend.”

            “And that is where you are wrong. I did my homework late last night,” Riker told him. Jeff nodded slightly, walking over to his bed and dumping his bag onto it.

            “I’m impressed,” Jeff said. “You are never this productive.”

            “Meh,” Riker replied, shrugging as he put a few things into his desk drawer. “I guess I just needed to get out of my own head this weekend.”

            “Mmh,” Jeff breathed as he began to sort his own things from his bag.

            “Hey! You guys are back!” Emma exclaimed as she walked into their room. Riker chuckled.

            “We’re back,” he added as she hugged him tightly.

            “You guys missed a surprise meeting Chris organized yesterday,” she told them as she hugged Jeff.

            “Ah, so that’s why Joey and George are pranking him…” Riker breathed. Emma’s eyes widened.

            “ _What_? I so want in on this! Where did they go?” she asked. Riker shrugged.

            “I think George said they were going to their room. Go check there,” Riker told her.

            “Awesome! Later guys!” Emma exclaimed before running out of the room. Jeff looked over at Riker with his eyebrows raised. Riker just shrugged before crawling onto his bed, finally done with his cleaning.

            “I guess it was a really unnecessary meeting if they’re pulling a prank on Chris,” Jeff breathed. Riker shrugged again.

            “Sounds like most of the Swallows meetings we have, to be honest,” Riker added. Jeff snorted with laughter.

            “This is true,” Jeff agreed. Riker just nodded in agreement as Jeff threw one last thing in with his dirty laundry and then closed his closet.

            “You have any homework left?” Riker asked. Jeff just nodded as he flopped down onto his bed and then pulled his backpack onto his bed.

            “I didn’t bring any work home with me. I left in a rush,” Jeff added.

            “I noticed,” Riker said, leaning back against his pillows and pulling his laptop onto his lap. Jeff looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

            “Shut up,” he said. Riker chuckled.

            “Well, your stuff was kind-of messy and you never leave messes unless you’re frazzled,” Riker stated, looking over at Jeff, who stuck his tongue out at Riker. Riker chuckled slightly even though his brain brought him back to Friday when Jeff’s tongue had been sliding against his own. Riker took a deep breath and shook his head a bit, trying to clear it. Jeff rose one eyebrow at Riker and he just shook his head, opening the internet.

            “What was that about?” Jeff asked.

            “Nothing,” Riker lied, logging onto Facebook. Jeff sighed and then pulled his homework into his lap.

            Their room fell silent, except for a few noises out in the hallway since their door was still open. Riker scrolled through Facebook for a bit before opening Tumblr and going to his messages since he had a few of them. Jeff was sitting on his bed, head between his hands as he looked down at his homework, brow knit together with confusion.

            Then, there was a loud noise out in the hallway and they both looked towards the noise.

            “Poor Chris,” Riker breathed, smiling slightly.

            “Mmh,” Jeff replied, still looking down at his homework. Riker eyed him.

            “Want me to close the door?” Riker asked.

            “Please,” Jeff breathed. Riker just smiled and pushed his laptop out of his lap and got up to shut the door. “Thanks.”

            “No problem,” Riker said. “What are you working on anyway?”

            “Math. It doesn’t make any sense,” Jeff complained, pushing his books out of his lap. Riker chuckled and walked over to sit down on Jeff’s bed with him and pulling the worksheets into his lap to look them over.

            “Oh, okay. I understand this. Do you want help?” Riker asked.

            “Please,” Jeff breathed, expression softening. Riker chuckled and then scooted a bit closer to hold the paper out and begin explaining how to work out the problems to Jeff.

            “Understand now?” Riker asked.

            “Uh huh,” Jeff replied, pulling his paper out of Riker’s grip slowly. “Thanks. You’re like my own personal tutor.”

            “A free one. I’m whoring out my math skills,” Riker snorted. Jeff smiled and shook his head slightly.

            “Don’t be silly, you’re only a whore when you’re drunk,” Jeff laughed.

            “Am not,” Riker said, pouting. Jeff giggled and placed his hands on Riker’s cheeks.

            “Just a little,” Jeff added. Riker shook his head, still pouting and pulling his brow together slightly. Jeff just giggled again, nose crinkling up slightly like it always did when he giggled.

            “No,” Riker whined, blinking. Jeff just smiled and shook his head slightly, hands still on Riker’s cheeks.

            “You’re cute when you’re pretending to pout,” Jeff giggled. Riker smiled then, cheeks pushing Jeff’s hands slightly.

            “Thanks. You can be pretty cute yourself,” Riker snorted.

            “Aw, how thoughtful,” Jeff replied, rolling his eyes as he smiled.

            “Don’t roll your eyes. I know you liked that. You’re smiling,” Riker said.

            “I can do what I want!” Jeff exclaimed.

            “Nope!” Riker replied, pulling his face free of Jeff’s hands and then pushing Jeff onto his back. Jeff squealed and then began giggling hysterically as Riker tickled his sides.

            “Ah! Stop!” Jeff laughed.

            “Never!” Riker exclaimed as he continued to tickle Jeff who was squirming beneath his hands.

            “I hate you!” Jeff called out.

            “No you don’t! You love me!” Riker replied.

            “No!” Jeff exclaimed, trying to pull away from Riker, who laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist and brought Jeff to his chest.

            “You can’t escape the Riker Monster,” Riker stated, bringing back what Jeff had called him as a kid when they had played games. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at Riker.

            “We haven’t played monsters in forever, you weirdo,” Jeff added. Riker shrugged, arms still around Jeff’s waist.

            “I’m still Riker Monster,” he said. Jeff just snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing Riker’s brown hair out of his face. Riker smiled back down at Jeff as a small smile spread across Jeff’s face.

            Then, Jeff pressed his lips to Riker’s. They each took in a breath through their noses before releasing it. Riker’s muscles loosened as he let his breath out, arms tightening slightly around Jeff’s waist. Riker shifted slightly, pressing their bodies closer together. Jeff let out another breath, one of his legs finding its way between Riker’s.

            Riker didn’t care though. It didn’t feel wrong or unnatural. It was the opposite. It felt like it was right. His muscles relaxed and he let his body mold to Jeff’s as Jeff shifted his hips slightly. He didn’t even care about what he felt because his brain didn’t seem to be functioning correctly at the moment, speaking his own jeans had started to feel a bit tight.

            Then, they heard a loud noise out in the hall and they jumped apart, eyes wide. Riker sat up and scooted off of Jeff’s bed quickly. Jeff just shook his head, taking deep breaths.

            “Well, anyway, thanks for the math help,” Jeff breathed.

            “Um, yeah, no problem,” Riker replied, scratching the back of his head as he walked back over to his own bed and sat down on it, pulling his laptop back into his lap.

            They both fell silent after that, each of them glancing over at the other occasionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, my dumb lil idiots. They're such lil cuties, no matter how idiotic they are. And wow, going back and reading this over is like "wow this story has grown so much", because, like, I am just about to start the 53rd chapter of this story. Wow. These two have been my life for the past four years, tbh.  
> Soyeah. My lil bees <3  
> Also, things ae going to unfold more soon. Yay!  
> And if you ever want to read ahead faster than I am posting on here, the story is fully up to date on my fictionpress account, which is also "peetzahjoe"  
> So, enjoy! Feel free to ask me any questions you have!


	4. Chapter 4

Riker went into autopilot the next day for classes. He couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was yesterday when he and Jeff had kissed again. It hadn’t helped when Riker had walked out of the bathroom this morning to find his roommate wiggling his way into one of his regular pairs of skin tight jeans. Once his jeans were on, Jeff had just turned around and waved, smiling slightly before pulling a shirt on over his head and then leaving, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

At the moment a bunch of the Swallows members were in the meeting room. Riker was curled up on one of the chairs, trying to avoid looking over where Jeff was standing and talking happily with Kyle. Jeff glanced over at Riker and smiled, one eyebrow raised. Riker looked away promptly, pulling his phone out to text his older sister, Alyssa, back. He noticed Jeff roll his eyes slightly and then shift his weight, back facing Riker a bit more. Riker’s eyes narrowed as he watched. It was as if Jeff was taunting him, trying to confuse his already confused thoughts even more.

For a straight guy, Riker was thinking about his roommate’s mouth and butt just a bit too much.

“Mmh, you see that ass today too?” Tyler asked as he sat down in a chair next to Riker, who cleared his throat.

“Huh?” Riker asked. Tyler snorted with laughter.

“Jeff’s ass. It is so out there. I think he is trying to attract every gay and closeted kid in this school,” Tyler said.

“Don’t forget bi,” Lauren said. “Hm, good thing we don’t have to go to set today or else Grant would be all over that.”

“Oh my god, can we not?” Riker asked. Lauren and Tyler both snorted with laughter.

“What? Don’t want to talk about people wanting to ravish your roommate because of his ass?” Tyler asked.

“Pretty much,” Riker replied, rubbing his temples. Lauren giggled.

“I guess the fact that you’ve known him since you guys were three comes into play also,” she said. Riker just nodded, not wanting to voice that he possibly felt a little protective, as if Jeff’s was _his_.

“Hey guys, watcha talking about?” Jeff asked, walking over to them.

“Your ass,” Lauren replied. Jeff smiled widely.

“It’s looking nice today, huh?” he asked.

“Mhm,” Tyler agreed.

“Grant would try and seduce you if you showed up to set looking like that,” Lauren laughed. Jeff’s nose crinkled.

“Ew. I love Grant and all, but I would never hook up with him,” Jeff added. Lauren snorted with laughter and Riker smiled slightly, rolling his eyes.

“Tell _him_ that,” Riker added. Jeff just shrugged and then sat down on Riker’s knees.

“Nah, it can be fun to cock block someone,” Jeff replied.

“That is awful, Jeffry,” Tyler said. Jeff giggled.

“You’re only saying that because I cock blocked you once at a party,” Jeff said.

“Maybe,” Tyler replied. Jeff shrugged, shifting back slightly in Riker’s lap.

“I’m sorry I had to pee. Maybe you shouldn’t try to hook up with men in a bathroom,” Jeff added.

“Damn. Owned, Ty,” Lauren laughed. Tyler stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same in response. Jeff snorted slightly, leaning back against Riker’s chest.

“I’m being squished,” Riker chuckled.

“Oops,” Jeff replied, leaning back even further. Riker immediately began laughing, trying to shove Jeff off of him some, but Jeff resisted. “You are not getting rid of me that easily. I am pretty strong.”

“Not as strong as me. I play soccer,” Riker said. Jeff snorted.

“So you have more power in your legs. That is so not helping you right now,” Jeff added.

“That would help if he was gay and riding someone though,” Tyler pointed out. Riker immediately stopped struggling against Jeff and Jeff stopped pressing back into Riker’s hands. Lauren’s jaw dropped before she clapped a hand over her mouth.

“That was so wrong, but _so true_ ,” she breathed. Tyler snorted.

“I know,” he added.

“That was so not okay,” Riker breathed.

“Oh my god,” Jeff gasped, shifting on Riker’s lap slightly. Lauren looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised but he avoided her gaze. Riker eyed the back of Jeff’s head and then seemed to catch on. He could tell because Jeff had been uneasy all day too, obviously thinking about everything too, and now Tyler’s comment had sent him over the edge.

Riker’s mind began to wander too, but then he abruptly stopped himself before the situation got too awkward for him.

“Just saying, strong legs are nice when you want a guy to ride you. Keep that in mind, Jeffry,” Tyler said. Jeff’s eyebrows rose up and Lauren clapped her hands back over her mouth as Riker’s cheeks flushed, but he hid it by pressing his face to Jeff’s stiff back.

“This is such a not okay conversation,” Jeff suddenly breathed before shaking his head and getting up. “I’m going to try and burn what you just said out of my mind and I will see you guys in class later.”

“Ten bucks says he is going to jack off,” Tyler snorted.

“Tyler!” Lauren screamed, hitting his arm playfully even though she seemed to be holding back laughter. Riker just shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I think I am permanently scarred by the fact you basically told me if I was gay I would be able to ride someone’s dick,” Riker breathed. Tyler chuckled, smiling smugly as he shrugged.

“It was kind-of a necessary comment,” Tyler added.

“Was not,” Riker protested, glaring over at Tyler as Lauren giggled.

“I can’t even handle this right now. I am going to die laughing,” Lauren gasped. “Like, I could never ever see Riker riding anyone, like, in the hypothetical situation of him being gay. I feel like he would be the one totally giving in to being screwed with no power at all.”

“Wow, thanks, Lauren,” Riker said sarcastically. Lauren giggled and shrugged.

“Well, take you and Jeff for an example. If you were gay and you two dated he would be in complete control and you would easily submit to it,” Lauren told him. Riker blushed slightly, burying his face in his knees as Lauren and Tyler laughed.

“And this is when I am glad my sister is three years older and already in college,” Riker breathed. Tyler snorted.

“Oh _please_. Alyssa totally would have added onto the conversation with us,” Tyler replied.

“I’m going to text her and ask,” Lauren said.

“What? No!” Riker exclaimed, head shooting up. Lauren just laughed, already typing out a text message. “I hate you!”

“No you don’t. You love me. If it weren’t for me and the others on set, you would have gone crazy already,” Lauren replied. Riker pursed his lips.

“Not really,” Riker breathed, thinking _I’ve already gone crazy in a way, you have no idea_. Then, Lauren’s phone vibrated. She immediately began giggling hysterically after opening the text.

“Lemme see!” Tyler exclaimed, holding out his hands. Lauren handed him her phone and Tyler laughed as he read the message. “Ha, Riker! Your sister agrees with us!”

“Oh my god,” Riker groaned, hiding his face in his hands as his own phone went off. He knew it was from Alyssa and he sighed before opening the text.

_Anything you need to tell me about? Like why lauren is asking me about where you would be during gay sex?_

_Uhm, no_. Riker typed the message to his sister and then sent it as the other two continued to laugh. His phone went off again.

_Liar. There is obviously something going on._

_Well, not that really directly relates to the sex thing. That came up because Jeff pointed out that my legs are strong and tyler said that would be good for riding someone…_

_Okay, that is strange…but you should tell me about whatever is going on. You’re my baby brother, I want to know what the hell is going on in your fucked up life._

Riker smiled slightly as he read the message. Sometimes Alyssa didn’t even understand how fucked up his life actually was. She had no idea what had gone on with him between the ages of twelve to fifteen, and he never had any intentions of telling her.

_Alright. I will call you later after class if I have my room to myself._

_Whoa, Jeff doesn’t know what is going on?_

_Well, he kinna does but I don’t want to talk about it around him._

_Mkay. I will talk to you later then, riker biker._

_Love you, lyss._

_Love you too, baby bro._

Riker smiled slightly to himself as he texted his sister, slightly comforted in her words. Sometimes she just had that affect on him. Calming him down with just the words she would text him. He almost missed her running to him and screaming out _Riker Biker_! Jeff had always laughed at the nickname because there was no way Riker would ever become a biker, Alyssa had just decided on the nickname when Riker was five and had been obsessed with riding his tricycle around and pretending it was a motorcycle.

“Good conversation with the big sister?” Lauren asked, giggling slightly. Riker smiled and nodded.

“Always,” Riker added. Tyler snorted and shook his head.

“You and Alyssa are so weird,” Tyler said. Riker chuckled.

“You have no idea,” Riker replied as the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period.

000000

“Okay, biker boy, spill it,” Alyssa’s voice said through the phone later. Riker sighed and pushed his hair out of his face as he settled into a spot on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest.

“You’re going to be mad,” Riker breathed.

“Why?” Alyssa asked.

“Because I am going to have to tell you something about the show this season,” he told her.

“What? No! Tell the story without giving me spoilers!” she exclaimed.

“I can’t. It is pretty vital to the story,” Riker told her. He heard her grumbling.

“ _Fine_ ,” she finally breathed. “Don’t think I’m happy about hearing spoilers though.”

“I know you’re not. That’s why you don’t have a Tumblr,” Riker chuckled.

“So true,” Alyssa agreed. “Now, spit it out.”

“Okay, well, Jeff and I had to kiss for taping last Friday,” Riker breathed.

“What? Nick and Eli get together?” Alyssa screeched.

“Alyssa! Not important to my story other than the fact that we had to kiss!” Riker exclaimed.

“Oh, sorry. Go on,” Alyssa said, calming down.

“Okay, well, neither of us wanted to do the scene, but we knew we had to, so we came up with rules,” Riker said.

“Oh?” Alyssa asked.

“Mhm. No tongue. Hands stay at our sides. No full body contact,” Riker said. “Seems simple, right?”

“Yeah,” Alyssa replied. “So what’s the big issue in your seventeen year old life?”

“Alyssa. We broke _all_ those rules,” Riker breathed. He could almost see her eyes widening as she gasped.

“Oh my god,” she whispered.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed, biting his bottom lip slightly.

“Well, I can tell something else is bothering you other than you two breaking those rules,” Alyssa said.

“Um, yeah,” Riker said.

“Spill it, you little butt head!” Alyssa exclaimed. Riker sighed.

“It felt good,” he breathed. “And then yesterday I helped him with math homework and after we got into a tickle war and then ended up making out again. Plus, I swear he wore one of his tightest pair of jeans today on purpose, speaking when I walked out of the bathroom he was wiggling his way into them with his ass facing me.”

He heard Alyssa giggled, but the sound was slightly muffled, so he knew she had a hand clapped over her mouth.

“I’m sorry, Riker, but it just sounds like you and Jeffy are starting to actually discover each other,” Alyssa told him, still giggling.

“ _What_?” Riker hissed. Alyssa laughed a bit harder.

“I mean, I never pegged you for gay, but you and Jeff’s friendship has always been a little weird. I mean, you guys used to lick each other when you were little. Can you honestly say people have never thought you two were dating? Hell, even our parents ask you two on a regular basis if you’re dating as a joke,” Alyssa said.

“Are you trying to tell me I might be gay?” Riker asked seriously.

“Come on now, Riker, I never said that. I’ve seen you with girls. You are most likely not gay,” Alyssa snorted. “Being in love with your best friend though is different. I mean, you and Jeff are crazy close and he _is_ gay.”

“I am fully aware that he is gay. I’ve walked in on him with guys who have their hands down his pants,” Riker replied. Alyssa burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, that is kind of funny,” Alyssa said.

“No! It was disturbing!” Riker exclaimed.

“Are you saying Jeff has never walked in on you messing around with a girl?” Alyssa asked.

“Yes!” Riker replied.

“I find that hard to believe,” Alyssa said.

“It’s true. Never once has he walked into the room to find me hooking up with a girl. I have the common courtesy to warn him so he doesn’t come to the room,” Riker told her.

“Hm,” Alyssa huffed. “Interesting.”

“Why?” Riker asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Alyssa replied. “But you should just talk to him about what’s going on. Try and figure out your own thoughts and what not.”

“We tried that on Saturday. We ended up just sitting on the couch hugging each other while Braxton tried to climb over us,” Riker told her. Alyssa giggled.

“That’s cute,” she added. Riker rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” he said.

“Never. Just because you’re confused doesn’t mean I can’t find it adorable, okay?” she asked in response. Riker smiled and shook his head slightly.

“You are so weird,” he replied.

“Thanks,” Alyssa laughed.

“Hey, Riker,” Jeff breathed as he crashed through the door.

“Whoa, what was that sound?” Alyssa asked.

“Jeffry throwing the door open,” Riker replied. Alyssa laughed.

“I think he has something against doors,” she said. Riker smiled.

“I doubt it. If it weren’t for doors he would be too exposed. He’s told me so,” Riker said.

“Well, damn,” Alyssa laughed.

“Only because I sleep naked during the summer,” Jeff said. “You know that.”

“Yeah, I know. I found that out two summers ago, asshole,” Riker replied. Jeff snorted with laughter as he flopped down onto his bed and then pulled his homework out.

“What the hell?” Alyssa asked.

“He was saying the whole exposure thing is mostly because he sleeps naked in the summer,” Riker told her. She snorted with laughter.

“Seriously. Strange friendship you two have. You sleep over at his house all the time over the summer. Don’t even try and tell me that doesn’t sound a tad bit gay,” she laughed.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed as his sister giggled. “I hate you. I’m hanging up now.”

“Fine, live in your denial, jerk face,” Alyssa replied. Riker just rolled his eyes before hanging up. Jeff looked over at him with raised eyebrows and Riker shrugged, pulling his own homework into his lap.

“She was being annoying,” he added.

“Obviously since you hung up on her,” Jeff snorted. “Does she know anything yet about what happened for three years?”

“Nope,” Riker replied, shaking his head for emphasis.

“Surprising since you guys are so close,” Jeff breathed. Riker shrugged.

“I already have you and Mom on my case. I don’t need her on my case too,” Riker added.

“Mmh,” Jeff grunted. “So, what were you talking to her about?”

“Just stuff,” Riker replied, shrugging again. Jeff raised one eyebrow, expression sarcastic.

“You, my friend, are an asshole,” Jeff told him. Riker chuckled and shrugged.

“Deal with it,” he added.

“Nope. I’m going to ignore you and do my homework,” Jeff said.

“Yeah, until you need math help again,” Riker chuckled. Jeff pursed his lips and flicked Riker off, who just laughed. “Fine, I won’t help you.”

“Rude. So, so rude. You want me to fail math, don’t you?” Jeff asked.

“Maybe,” Riker replied, shrugging.

“Ass,” Jeff giggled, shaking his head as they both turned back to their homework.  

000000

Riker was lying flat on his back on his bed, hands pinned into the mattress by his head and hips aching to thrust up, but the set of hips above his own prevented just that. He looked up into the green eyes, which were sparkling with happiness even though the pupils were blown wide. Riker whimpered slightly, wriggling beneath them. They just let out a small laugh, nose crinkling.

Riker whimpered again, seeking out friction. They just let out another small laugh, giving him exactly what he had been seeking. He groaned slightly, chest heaving as he panted. They refused to release their hold on his wrists, keeping them pinned next to his head. He didn’t mind though. Being controlled by them was no problem in his mind.

Then, they let out a small giggle before leaning down to suck on the skin just beneath his ear. How they knew that spot always got to him, he had no idea, but he didn’t dwell on the thought as he wriggled beneath them, a small moan escaping from his lips. They smiled against his skin, lacing their fingers together. He just panted, eyes closing.

Suddenly, there was an annoying buzzing noise coming from somewhere. Riker’s brow knit together and he looked around, confused.

“Riker, get your ass out of bed,” a voice grumbled, swatting at his leg. Riker groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. “Riker, _come on_. We have Swallows practice.”

“Fuck Chris,” Riker complained, face still buried in his pillow.

“Come on. It’s only a short meeting and then we can get back to sleep,” Jeff said, giggling slightly as he nudged Riker’s foot. Riker stiffened slightly, his dream flooding back into his mind. Jeff mistook Riker for being tickled and giggled again, poking at Riker’s foot. “Come on, Riker. _Practice._ ”

“No,” Riker whined, wanting to curl up into a tight ball around himself. Jeff rose one eyebrow at Riker as Riker looked up at him.

“I’d say I just woke you up from a dream,” Jeff said knowingly as he eyed Riker, who blushed slightly. Jeff giggled again and slapped his leg. “Come on. Go take a shower.”

“I don’t want to get out of bed,” Riker complained.

“Too bad. Get your ass out of bed and go take a shower before we go to practice,” Jeff replied, this time slapping Riker on the back. Riker hissed slightly and then reluctantly got out of bed. “Good boy.”

“I’m not a dog,” Riker replied, rubbing his eyes.

“We didn’t used to think that,” Jeff snorted, looking over at Riker, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Speaking we used to lick each other…” Riker breathed. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes before shoving Riker towards the bathroom.

“Shower. Get dressed. Practice,” Jeff added forcefully as Riker whined in protest before shutting the bathroom door.

Riker sighed and looked around. The mention of licking each other had not done Riker any good. He sighed again and thought back to his conversation with Alyssa yesterday afternoon as he stripped down and climbed into the shower. Jeff’s voice drifted into the bathroom as Jeff sang as he got ready and Riker snorted, rolling his eyes.

Once Riker was done he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry off before brushing his teeth. Then, he pulled on his boxers and walked back out into the room, using his towel to dry his hair.           

He stopped when he walked out of the room, eyes wide and jaw dropped, hand frozen on top of his towel over his hair.

Jeff was pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, but he was clearly not wearing any underwear.

Riker just gaped, still frozen in position. Jeff seemed to notice and raised one eyebrow as he pulled a shirt out of one of his drawers.

“What’s your issue?” Jeff asked.

“You’re commando,” Riker gasped. Jeff shrugged.

“Do you really think I wear underwear with all these tight jeans I wear?” Jeff asked. “That could make for ugly lines showing through my jeans.”

“Oh my god, you are so gay,” Riker breathed, finally snapping out of his thoughts and walking over to his own closet to pull out clothes. Jeff snorted.

“So nice of you to notice after all these years, Riker,” Jeff added. Riker rolled his eyes, pulling on a pair of jeans and then a shirt. “Have you never gone commando?”

“No,” Riker replied. Jeff shook his head.

“Well, you’re missing out,” Jeff told him. “Plus, if you have an unexpected hook-up it is a wonderful perk.”

“Ew, Jeffry. I don’t need to know that you go commando on nights we go partying,” Riker breathed. Jeff just shrugged as they left their room.

“Keep your options open. You potentially get more action being straight,” Jeff added, a slight edge to his voice. Riker eyed Jeff out of the corner of his eye, and Jeff’s expression was slightly hard also.

“Who says I want it though?” Riker asked. Jeff looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t kid me. I see you at parties and I’ve seen you hanging all over Mariah. You want her,” Jeff replied, expression hardening again.

“Eh,” Riker said, shrugging. It was a lie that he wanted Mariah…but only recently. He only wanted one person right now. The person he had just had a dream about and had wanted so badly to kiss again last night when they had been lying on his bed. He couldn’t be truthful about it though, because it was just too confusing.

Jeff ignored the silence as they both continued walking, hands brushing every once in a while as their arms swung.

“Riker, you look tired,” Lily commented as he collapsed onto a couch next to her. Riker just shrugged.

“I only woke up fifteen minutes ago,” he added.

“He only got out of bed ten minutes ago, though,” Jeff snorted, crossing his leg over the other and then crossing his arms over his chest. “Took me five minutes for me to get him out of bed.”

“I didn’t want to leave my bed. I’m in a committed relationship with it,” Riker replied. Jeff giggled this time, leaning lightly against Riker’s side. Lily just smiled and shook her head.

“You have issues, Riker Samuel. _Issues_ ,” she breathed.

“Thanks,” Riker chuckled even though Jeff tensed against him. Riker gave Jeff a warning look, one eyebrow raising. Jeff pressed his lips together in a slight smile as he took a deep breath, still leaning against Riker’s side. “Chill yourself, Jeffry.”

“I _am_ chill,” Jeff replied.

“No you’re not,” Riker chuckled, poking Jeff’s side. Jeff yelped slightly and jerked away from Riker, eyes widening. Riker laughed and then pulled Jeff back to his side, arm wrapped around Jeff’s neck. Jeff giggled then, wrapping one hand around Riker’s wrist. Riker smiled slightly, pressing his cheek to the top of Jeff’s head as they both let out a breath. Lauren caught Riker’s eye and she raised one eyebrow as Joey sat down next to her and followed her gaze before a smile broke across his face. Then, Riker saw Joey pull out his phone and show something to Lauren and they both smiled. A few seconds later, Riker’s phone went off in his pocket. He sent a glance over at Lauren and Joey who both smiled as he pulled his phone out.

_Oh, grant would be so jealous if he could see you two. Get. It. Bro._

Riker raised one eyebrow and looked over at the other two, who were giggling behind their hands. He made a face at them and they just smiled, winking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sweet, idiotic bbys. They're such idiots. And I forgot how adorable they were. And how adorable the Alyssa/Riker dynamic was because that changes because Alyssa likes to be all up in her baby brother's business.   
> And Jeffry is definitely teasing the living hell out of Riker right now, because that's what Jeffry does best ;3


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, guys. We’ll be meeting for another practice tomorrow after school,” Eric called out. Riker and Carter exchanged a glance, as well as some of the other guys.

“Uh, Eric, we have Swallows practice tomorrow after school. Chris will kill us if we miss it because we have a competition next week,” Carter said. Riker nodded in agreement, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Eric sighed.

“What time does that end?” Eric asked.

“Between five-thirty and six,” Riker replied. Eric sighed again, running his hand over his face as he tucked the soccer ball beneath his other arm.

“Then we’ll have practice before school,” Eric said. Everyone immediately started protesting. No one wanted to get up at four thirty in the morning for practice at five before going to class at seven thirty. “Well, when else do you guys want to practice?”

“We don’t have Swallows Friday,” George piped up.

“Fine. Friday after school, then. You guys better be ready,” Eric hissed.

“Yes, Eric,” they all chanted before heading back into the dorms. Carter sighed next to Riker.

“That was almost bad,” Carter breathed. Riker nodded in agreement.

“Mhm,” he added, shaking his jersey slightly to get air flow since his sweat was causing his jersey to stick to him. Carter looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s been up with you today?” Carter asked. “You and Jeff both seemed kind-of out of it today.”

“Nothing. I just didn’t sleep well last night,” Riker lied. Carter shrugged.

The truth was far from the excuse of not sleeping. He had slept well enough last night. His issue was directly related to why Jeff was tense as well; because that morning when Riker was just starting to get dressed that morning the bathroom Jeff had knocked and then quickly walked in, not waiting for a response from Riker, thinking he was still in the shower. They had both frozen with their eyes wide. Jeff had dropped his toothbrush to the floor while Riker had quickly tried to pull on his boxers.

“Mmh, well you better get sleep before tomorrow or Chris is going to hurt you,” Carter snorted. Riker smiled slightly and shook his head.

“I know,” Riker replied. “I mean, I am kind-of a main part of this routine we’re using next week, so if I mess up, I am a dead man.”

“So true,” Carter laughed. Then, he clapped Riker on the shoulder as they reached his dorm. “I’ll catch you later. Good luck with homework and sleep.”

“Thanks, man,” Riker breathed, clapping Carter on the shoulder as well before walking down the hall to the staircase he needed to climb to get up to the second floor.

Once on second floor, Riker sighed and started walking down the hall to where his and Jeff’s room was, right above Carter and Lewis’. He pushed his bangs out of his face, making a slight face because of the feel of the sweat. This had been their first soccer practice since school had started two months ago, and Eric had worked them extremely hard.

“Hey, Jeff,” Riker sighed as he walked through the door, shutting it most of the way.

Jeff stopped in the middle of the room, looking over at Riker. There was a shirt in his hand since he was obviously cleaning up, but he paid no attention to it as he accidentally dropped it to the floor. Riker’s eyes widened slightly, body tensing as Jeff looked him over. He thought Jeff was going to yell at him to go shower since he was gross and sweaty, hair and clothes sticking to his skin.

Then, he squealed slightly in surprise as Jeff crashed their lips together, pushing Riker back against the door and causing it to snap shut loudly. Riker’s muscles relaxed and Jeff’s hands knotted in the front of Riker’s jersey. Jeff let out a shuddering breath through his nose as Riker brushed his tongue along Jeff’s bottom lip. Riker smiled slightly, Jeff’s grip tightening on his jersey as he brushed his tongue along Jeff’s.

Riker stiffened slightly in surprise as Jeff pressed their bodies closer together. Then, he let out his own shaky breath, hands finding their way into Jeff’s dirty blonde hair. Jeff whimpered slightly against Riker’s lips, moving his hips. Riker let out his own small whimper as Jeff did, grip tightening in Jeff’s hair.

Then, Jeff was dragging him forward.

Riker whined slightly at the missing heat of Jeff’s body pressed to his and Jeff smiled slightly against his lips before they collapsed onto Jeff’s bed. Riker let out a small squeal as he fell on top of Jeff, whose hands moved to Riker’s back. Jeff moaned against Riker’s lips as Riker ground his hips down and Jeff’s back arched up, his hips rising to meet Riker’s. Riker let out another shaky breath through his nose, hands moving down to Jeff’s hips.

Then, Riker’s phone started going off in his bag where it was dropped by the door. He rolled his eyes and ignored it. Jeff seemed as if he was going to try and push Riker off, probably to tell him to answer his phone, so Riker shifted positions, grinding himself down against Jeff. Somehow Jeff managed to pull his face away from Riker’s as he let out a moan before latching onto Riker’s neck, just below Riker’s ear.

Riker let out his own moan, moving against Jeff again and tilting his head to the side to give Jeff more access. Jeff chuckled slightly against Riker’s neck, shifting his hips up to meet Riker’s again. Riker panted slightly, muscles beginning to tense up as Jeff continued to work at his neck. Then, Jeff’s hands slid beneath Riker’s jersey and onto his back, fingers ghosting over his skin. Riker felt goose bumps erupt along his back and he shivered slightly, whining slightly as he shifted against Jeff once again. Jeff’s breath seemed to catch and Riker noticed that Jeff’s muscles seemed to be tensing up slightly also.

Riker realized they should probably stop before more happened, but then Jeff’s mouth was more urgent against his neck and he groaned, hips grinding down for friction instinctively. Jeff hummed against his neck as Jeff’s hips snapped up to meet Riker’s. Then, Jeff hummed again before rolling over, forcing Riker onto his back. Riker just panted, squirming slightly as Jeff’s hands found his and pinned them to the bed next to his head.

Jeff sat up slightly on top of Riker, still sucking at the same spot on Riker’s neck. Then, he ground down against Riker forcefully and a moan escaped Riker’s mouth as his back arched up as his gut tightened slightly. Jeff seemed to take notice and ground down again, a small moan escaping from his mouth as well and vibrating against Riker’s neck, which did not do Riker any good.

Then, Jeff pulled away from Riker’s neck and looked down at him. Riker looked back up, still panting slightly. His hands were still pinned to Jeff’s bed by his head and he shifted slightly beneath Jeff, trying to seek out friction that Jeff’s current position did not really allow.

Riker had a sudden flashback to his dream the other morning, but his thoughts were cut short as Jeff giggled and leaned back down, pressing his lips back to the same spot on Riker’s neck as he ground his hips down. Riker’s breath caught as his gut twisted a bit more and he shifted his hips up to meet Jeff’s, whose muscles seemed to tense up at the action also.

After a bit, Riker seemed to remember that he would already have a dark enough hickie on his neck and forcefully pulled Jeff’s mouth away from his neck to bring their lips back together. Jeff let out a shaky breath once again as they continued to grind against each other.

Then, a few minutes later, Jeff pulled away, chest heaving as he panted. Riker watched him, brow pulled together slightly, but Jeff’s eyes were closed. Riker was panting also, though Jeff seemed to be shaking slightly above him, even though his muscles were tense. Riker whimpered slightly, snapping his hips up to seek out friction. As he did, Jeff’s eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped, forming a small o as his breath came out in gasps and his body shook before he collapsed on top of Riker.

Riker’s own breath had sped up as he realized what happened and soon enough his own muscles were releasing. His breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back into the pillow, biting his bottom lip to keep from making any noise.

Once his breathing evened out some, Riker looked at Jeff, whose head was rested lightly on his chest. Jeff seemed to be avoiding his gaze, hands pressed between his cheek and Riker’s chest. Riker reached out and ran his fingers lightly through Jeff’s hair, causing Jeff to jump slightly. Riker chuckled and Jeff just looked at him, his green eyes reflecting Riker’s grey-blue ones.

“Um, we should clean up,” Jeff breathed. Riker pressed his lips together and nodded in agreement. “You can, uh, go first. You just got back from practice.”

“Mkay,” Riker sighed as Jeff shoved up from the bed, releasing Riker from his hold. Riker sighed again and then sat up before getting up off of Jeff’s bed as Jeff scooped up the shirt he had dropped earlier. Riker eyed Jeff, trying to read his expression, but then huffed a breath and grabbed a new pair of boxers before walking into the bathroom and closed the door.

Riker let out a small whine and collapsed against the bathroom door, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor, knees up to his chest and head held in his hands.

His mind was so confused. He was supposed to be straight. He shouldn’t be enjoying things like that with his best friend. His best friend that was the same gender as him. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, thinking back to his phone conversation with Alyssa the other day. He sighed. Maybe she was right, but he wasn’t sure. He was just too confused.

He pushed his confusion to the side and then pushed up from the floor and slowly undressed before turning on the shower and stepping in beneath the hot water.

000000

Riker was standing in the wings of a stage, looking out and watching one of the other groups perform. Everyone else was talking quietly to themselves and Chris was trying his hardest not to yell at them. Then, someone walked up next to Riker and he looked over to see Emma. She looked up at him and smiled encouragingly.

“You ready?” she asked. Riker shrugged.

“I guess,” he added. Chris had decided to feature his and Emma’s dancing skills during the number they were singing today.

“Legs still sore?” she asked, giggling slightly. Riker snorted and shrugged, adjusting his tie slightly.

“I think I’ve pushed passed that finally,” he told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around one of his.

“That’s good,” she breathed. He nodded in agreement, kissing the top of her head, not missing the look Jeff threw her way. Unfortunately, Emma noticed too. She sighed and looked up at Riker. “What is going on between you and Jeff? He always just looks so jealous when we’re practicing.”

“Nothing,” Riker replied, looking back out onto the stage. Though, he knew what she said was true. During every practice during the week Jeff would be throwing slightly jealous glances Emma’s way as Riker and Emma danced, laughing and hugging each other if they ever slipped up a bit.

“I don’t believe you,” Emma breathed, resting her chin lightly on his shoulder. Riker shrugged.

“And that’s your choice,” Riker replied. Emma sighed and pushed on his cheek slightly.

“Emma! Other side of the stage!” Chris hissed, pulling her away from Riker. She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll see you out there, Riker, and I want the truth later,” she said, pointing over at Riker seriously, who chuckled.

“Nothing to tell,” Riker replied before Chris shoved Emma to go over to the other side of the stage with some of the other kids.

“Ready to go?” Jeff suddenly asked, appearing at Riker’s shoulder. Riker looked over at Jeff, sticking his thumbs into his suspenders.

“I guess,” Riker added, looking forward. He heard Jeff sigh and looked back over to see Jeff looking out onto the stage too.

“They’re good,” Jeff breathed. Riker shrugged.

“So are we,” Riker said. Jeff looked over at him and smiled slightly.

“Just dance your heart out and we’ll win,” Jeff told him.

“Oh really?” Riker asked, chuckling slightly.

“Really,” Jeff replied, giving him a quick wink before walking back over to his spot. Riker’s eyebrows rose slightly as he watched Jeff as Jeff fell into place in line.

“Alright, you’re on,” Chris whispered at Riker as their group was announced. Riker nodded and took a deep breath before jumping out onto the stage and starting to dance. He looked over into the wings where Emma was, waiting for her turn to come out.

A few seconds later, Emma joined him. They both smiled at each other, trying to ignore the others as they all started filing out onto the stage also, singing. Riker glanced over at Jeff, who was one of the lead singers, and noticed he wasn’t smiling very much. Riker smiled to himself, and when he went over near where Jeff was, reached out to pull lightly at the back of Jeff’s suspenders.

A smile immediately spread across Jeff’s face as he glanced at Riker, who smiled back and then moved away as he continued to dance like he was supposed to. When he met up with Emma behind the rest of the group, she smirked and raised one eyebrow at him and he smiled, rolling his eyes before they headed back out to the front.

Riker glanced over at Jeff a few more times, noticing Jeff was watching him, a small still spread across his face. Riker rolled his eyes slightly but ignored it, focusing on his dancing.

Then, once they were done, they all bowed and then walked off of the stage so that the last group could go on.

“I want an explanation,” Emma said, grabbing onto Riker’s arm.

“There is no story to tell,” Riker replied, shrugging.

“You are such a liar, Riker Samuel,” Emma hissed. He chuckled.

“What did my roommate do this time?” Jeff laughed as he walked up to them. Emma looked over at Jeff with narrowed eyes and then huffed a breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s not just him,” Emma added. Jeff’s eyebrows rose in confusion and he looked over at Riker, who just shrugged. “You two are infuriating. I want to know what is going on.”

“There is nothing going on, Emma,” Riker told her, placing his hands in his pockets.

“And, again, I don’t believe you!” she replied.

“Sounds like your problem!” Riker said. She huffed a breath and then shoved his shoulder lightly before walking off.

“What the hell?” Jeff asked. Riker rolled his eyes.

“Before we went on, Emma was asking what is going on between the two of us,” Riker told Jeff, looking over at him.

“Oh,” Jeff breathed, nodding slightly as he looked down at his shoes.

“Chill out, Jeff, everything is fine,” Riker chuckled. Jeff just shrugged and Riker smiled, pulling his best friend into a hug. He felt Jeff sigh before hugging him back.

“Come on, guys. We have to get back out there soon,” Chris said, walking over to them.

“Mkay,” Riker breathed, pulling away from Jeff, who nodded.

“Ready to hear the results?” Jeff asked, grasping onto Riker’s hand. Riker just shrugged.

“We go to so many competitions each year. They’ve all started to blend together. I honestly don’t remember how many we’ve won or lost anymore,” Riker replied. Jeff snorted, shaking his head as the others began to gather around them. Lily came up to Riker’s other side and took hold on his other hand.

“I’m nervous,” she breathed. Riker chuckled.

“Don’t be,” Riker told her, looking down at her. She looked back up at him, deep green eyes wide.

“You and Emma were amazing, by the way,” she said. Riker smiled.

“Thanks,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Alright guys, this is it,” Chris said as everyone was called back out onto the stage. Riker took a deep breath and walked out between Jeff and Lily, still holding their hands. They all gathered around each other as the other three groups walked out onto the stage also, all of them looking nervous. Chris and Grace were holding each other’s hands tightly in the front next to Riker and Jeff.

They all listened as third and second place where announced, and they were neither. Chris’s grip seemed to tighten on Grace’s hand, as did Jeff’s on Riker’s hand. Riker raised one eyebrow at Jeff, who returned with a nervous look. This competition had meant a lot to the both of them because they had both been featured in it as major parts of the routine.

“And, in first place…The Midnight Swallows!” the announcer exclaimed. All of their eyes widened and they looked at each other.

Then, they all began screaming and hugging each other. Jeff screeched and jumped at Riker, throwing his arms around Riker’s neck and legs around Riker’s waist. Riker just laughed, hugging Jeff tightly as people surrounded them and pat them on the back, along with Emma and Lily.

“Ah! Oh my god!” Jeff screeched, still latched onto Riker. Riker just continued to laugh, arms still wrapped around Jeff tightly.

“Ah! I knew we made a good decision with you guys!” Chris yelled, clapping them on the back. Riker just smiled, still holding Jeff up as Jeff giggled and pressed his cheek to Riker’s. Emma raised her eyebrows.

“Nothing my ass!” she exclaimed. Riker rolled his eyes, still smiling.

“Come on! I’m sure our parents are waiting to shower us with affections to embarrass us!” Grace exclaimed.

“Yeah!” they all screamed, heading off the stage to go find their parents. Riker snorted as he followed them, still carrying Jeff who continued to giggle. They all slowly made their way out into the lobby, still clapping each other on each other’s backs and shoulders and congratulating each other.

“Ah! Mommy! Daddy!” Jeff suddenly exclaimed, jumping out of Riker’s arms and skipping over to his parents and throwing himself at them instead. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head as he watched Jeff.

“Nice moves, Riker Biker,” a voice giggled behind him.

“Ah! Alyssa!” Riker exclaimed, turning around and throwing himself at his older sister. She laughed, pulling him into a hug and lifting his feet off the ground. “I didn’t think you were going to be able to come!”

“I ended up not having to go to my meeting today, so I was able to make it. So happy I could. You were so amazing, baby brother,” she giggled, kissing his forehead. Riker smiled and sighed happily, arms still wrapped around her as he pressed his cheek to her shoulder. “Other than that, have you figured anything out?”

“Not really, no,” Riker sighed.

“Why not? It’s been almost two weeks,” Alyssa said.

“Does it really seem like something you could figure out over two weeks, Lyss?” Riker asked, looking up at her. She presser her lips together and shrugged.

“No idea. I’ve never really gone through that kind of situation,” she replied.

“Exactly,” Riker hissed. She giggled and kissed his forehead.

“Well, based on how I saw you guys interacting, I would say you both like each other,” she breathed. Riker rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see since he had rested his head back on her shoulder. “I mean, I can’t fully speak for you, but for Jeff, yes. That kid definitely likes you or something. Before you were over near him he just looked kind of jealous.”

“Meh,” Riker replied.

“Oh! Baby! You did so well!” his mom suddenly exclaimed, popping up behind Alyssa. Riker smiled and let go of his older sister to bring his mom into a hug.

“Thanks, Mom,” he chuckled as she hugged his shoulders tightly and kissed the top of his head.

“I am so proud of you, honey,” she breathed.

“Thanks,” Riker repeated as she smoothed down his hair.

“You’ve come so far. I’m happy you’ve finally made it to a good place,” she whispered in his ear, knowing he had never told Alyssa about anything that had happened. Riker flushed slightly, burying his face in his mother’s shoulder.

“Me too, Mom,” Riker replied as she kissed the top of his head again.

“Oh, sweetie, you did wonderfully!” a familiar voice exclaimed. Riker chuckled and turned around to have Jeff’s mother pull him into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Anne,” Riker added as he hugged her back.

“Congrats, kiddo,” Jeff’s dad said, clapping Riker on the back as Jeff giggled at his side, thumbs looped through his suspenders.

“Thanks, Jack,” Riker replied. Then, Jeff let out a small squeal as Alyssa snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

“Help me! I’ve gone blind! Ah!” Jeff screeched. Alyssa burst into a fit of giggles and moved her arms to hug Jeff from behind. He giggled also and rested his arms on top of hers. “Hi, Alyssa.”

“Hi, Jeffry,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “You sang really well. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Jeff giggled as he pulled out of her arms.

“You all did really well,” Anne said.

“You really did,” Riker’s mom agreed.

“Thanks,” Riker and Jeff said once again.

“Do you know when your next competition will be?” Jack asked. Jeff and Riker exchanged a glance.

“Nope,” they added, looking over at Jack, who chuckled and then ruffled each of their hair. Jeff squealed and immediately tried to smooth his hair back down.

“Dad! Why?” Jeff exclaimed. Jack chuckled.

“Sorry, Jeff. Sometimes I forget you are crazy about your hair,” Jack added. Jeff just made a face at his father and Riker chuckled.

“Oh my god, Jeffry, come here,” Riker laughed, pulling Jeff closer and fixing his hair as Jeff jutted out his bottom lip and pouted. Alyssa giggled as she watched while their parents just smiled.

“Thanks, Riker,” Jeff giggled when Riker was done, pulling Riker into a hug. Riker just smiled and hugged Jeff back.

“Sometimes it really is hard to believe you two aren’t dating,” Riker’s mom said, shaking her head at them. A wide smile spread across Alyssa’s face as both Riker and Jeff’s eyebrows shot up and they looked at each other.

“I agree with you, Mom,” Alyssa added as she giggled, looking over at her younger brother with one eyebrow raised. Riker gave her a serious look and Jeff sighed, cheeks slightly flushed.

“Oh, we all do,” Anne said. “I think it is just a matter of time.”

“Seriously. I think Dad even would have said that and he was so protective of his little Rike Tike,” Alyssa teased, pinching one of Riker’s cheeks. Riker huffed a breath and swatted her hand away, lips pursed together. She just smiled and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Jeff looked down at his shoes again, hands fidgeting behind his back.

“Alright, Alyssa, enough trying to embarrass those two. They have yet to go celebrate,” Riker’s mom said, pulling Alyssa to her side. Riker smiled widely and nudged Jeff in the side.

“Yeah we do,” Riker added as a smile broke across Jeff’s face as well. They knew what celebrating entitled, and so did Alyssa as she gave them a knowing smile.

“Have fun tonight, guys. Be responsible,” Anne said, kissing the top of Jeff’s head.

“I will be, Mom,” Jeff replied as he hugged Jack.

“Same goes for you, Riker,” his mom said as she pulled him into another hug and kissed his forehead.

“Always am,” Riker said.

“I might swing by. I wanna see other people other than you two punks,” Alyssa laughed. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Your choice if you want to hang around a bunch of high schoolers,” he added.

“I know,” she said. “So, I will probably see you later,” she said, kissing Riker’s forehead before they all left. Once they were gone, Jeff left out a breath.

“Family,” Jeff breathed.

“Family,” Riker chuckled in agreement as he clapped Jeff on the shoulder before they headed out to the bus to go back to campus.

000000

“Hey, you,” Lily giggled as she collapsed down onto the couch next to Riker. He blinked and looked over at her, slightly confused.

“What?” he asked.

“I just said hi,” Lily replied.

“Oh,” Riker breathed, nodding and looking back ahead of him. Lily snorted with laughter and reached over to start playing with his hair. Then, Riker’s brow pulled together and he looked over at Lily. “Lily, have you ever kissed your best friend?”

“Which one?” Lily asked, still playing with his hair. Riker’s jaw dropped.

“You have more than one best friend?” he gasped, eyes wide. She laughed.

“Yeah, pretty sure most people do,” she replied. Riker sighed, shrugging his shoulders dramatically.

“I never thought about it,” he added. Lily giggled. “But, have you?”

“A few of them, I guess,” she said. “Why?”

“Did it ever feel good to kiss them?” Riker asked, leaning his head back against the back of the couch and ignoring the second part of her question.

“Well, I was drunk a few of the times, so yes,” she told him. He looked over at her.

“But what about…what about if you were sober?” he asked. Lily shrugged, running her fingers over his forehead and then through his hair.

“Depends on the kind of good you’re talking about,” she said. Riker huffed a breath, picking his arms up and then slapping his hands back down to his knees.

“Like…like a good that you want to kiss them again, and, and hold them, and, I don’t know,” Riker cried, burying his face in his hands. Lily giggled slightly, eyebrows knit together a bit.

“You okay, Riker?” she asked.

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. She eyed him, expression amused.

“Riker, how much have you had to drink tonight?” she asked. He looked over at her.

“What?” he asked.

“I asked, how much have you had to drink?” she repeated. Riker simply shrugged.

“I dunno,” he slurred, head dropping back onto the back of the couch.

“Too much,” Alyssa answered as she popped up behind him.

“Alyssa! I’m confused!” Riker cried, bottom lip jutting out as he pouted. Alyssa smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I know, honey,” she added, giggling slightly as she ran a hand over his forehead.

“What the hell is his deal?” Lily asked. Alyssa shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s just being Riker,” Alyssa replied.

“No, Lyss! This is a problem! I’m confused and I don’t know what to do! I feel like crying!” Riker complained. Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes, still running her hand over his forehead.

“You’ll figure it out,” she added, kissing his forehead again as he whined.

“None of it makes sense! Stupid show!” he complained, throwing his hands into the air again.

“What’s wrong with the show now?” Joey asked as he collapsed on Riker’s free side, drink in hand.

“Everything!” Riker replied. Alyssa snorted.

“He’s being dramatic,” she added.

“He always is when he’s drunk,” Joey laughed.

“Am not!” Riker exclaimed, expression offended.

“Yeah, you do become a bit of a drama queen sometimes when you’re drunk,” Lily told him.

“No, no, no. He gets easy when he’s drunk,” Jeff giggled as he walked over.

“I am not easy when I’m drunk,” Riker protested, giving Jeff a serious look. Jeff nodded and hiccupped.

“Yes you do. You already made out with a girl tonight. I saw you,” Jeff said, pointing.

“Did not!” Riker exclaimed, sitting up straighter. “I haven’t kissed anyone tonight!”

“Uh huh,” Jeff said. Riker shook his head.

“Dude, he is so gone,” Lily breathed. Alyssa nodded in agreement.

“Riker, how much have you had to drink?” Alyssa asked, turning her younger brother’s face to make him look at her. He just shrugged, eyes glazed over. She sighed and ran a hand over her face. “No more drinking, okay?”

“Mhm,” Riker replied, nodding once.

“Promise me,” Alyssa said forcefully.

“Promise,” Riker told her, nodding once again. Jeff was eyeing Riker, a worried expression on his face.

“Ri-Riker, you don’t remember how much you’ve drank?” Jeff asked. Riker looked up at Jeff and shook his head before pulling Jeff into his lap.

“I wanted to drink. I’m too confused,” Riker replied, resting his cheek against Jeff’s arm.

“Why are you confused?” Jeff asked.

“Mmh,” Riker mumbled, not really paying attention to Jeff’s question. Jeff looked over at Alyssa, eyes widening.

“Jeff, you worry too much when you’re drunk. Plus, I can bet you can figure out why he’s confused if you think about it enough,” Alyssa told him.

“I do not worry,” Jeff protested.

“Yes you do. You become a mother hen,” Joey told him as he took a sip of his own drink.

“Mhm,” Lily agreed, nodding once. Jeff made a face, crossing his arms over his chest as Riker continued to nuzzle Jeff’s arm with his cheek.

“So confused, Jeffy,” Riker breathed. Jeff looked down at him.

“Why?” Jeff asked, even though he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer from Riker. Alyssa giggled.

“Think about it, Jeff. It started with the show,” Alyssa said. At once, Jeff looked down at his arms crossed over his chest, cheeks flushing more than they already were.

“He told you?” Jeff coughed.

“Mhm,” Alyssa responded. “I could tell something was bothering him and he told me. I can bet you’re a bit confused right now, too, but not as much as him.”

Jeff just nodded, still looking down at his arms. Riker just sighed, arms wrapping tighter around Jeff’s waist.

“I don’t want to be confused anymore,” Riker complained.

“Well then figure your shit out, baby bro,” Alyssa laughed, ruffling his hair.

“I am so lost right now,” Lily breathed.

“Don’t worry, so am I,” Joey agreed. “I’ve let it go though. Happens all the time.”

“So true,” Lily said, settling down more into the couch.

“I don’t think anything these two say right now is going to make sense. They are so wasted,” Alyssa snorted, eyeing Riker and Jeff, who were now holding each other tightly, Riker’s cheek pressed to Jeff’s shoulder and Jeff’s cheek pressed to the top of Riker’s head.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t remember any of this tomorrow,” Joey laughed. “They’re so lucky we don’t have to go to set.”

“I hate set. Jackson can be so mean,” Riker said, almost hissing.

“Oh, he is not. Just because you guys didn’t want to have to kiss does not mean he is mean,” Joey told Riker, who shook his head, eyes narrowed.

“I like Jackson,” Jeff breathed. “But he is nothing like my daddy Jackson. They’re so different.”

“Two different people, hon,” Alyssa said, kissing Jeff’s forehead.

“I know, Alyssa,” Jeff replied forcefully, giving her a look. She just smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned against the back of the couch.

“I have been dealing with this sass since the age of six. I must be a miracle worker,” she said.

“No lies,” Lily told her. “Sometimes he gets so sassy when he’s sober and I just have to walk away because I don’t know how to handle it.”

“I can handle his sass,” Riker breathed, squeezing Jeff’s waist. “I have to, I live with him.”

“I’m not that sassy,” Jeff whimpered. Riker nodded.

“You dump water on me if I don’t listen to you. Sass,” Riker replied, giggling slightly.

“That’s because you don’t listen and I need to make you listen,” Jeff said, smiling.

“It’s mean,” Riker said, poking Jeff’s side and causing Jeff to giggle. Alyssa snorted with laughter, shaking her head.

“No, what’s mean is when you take over the outer side of the bed and I can’t get up in the morning,” Jeff told him.

“Then maybe you should sleep in your own bed,” Riker giggled.

“But it’s lonely!” Jeff complained.

“Then deal with it! It’s my bed!” Riker said.

“No!” Jeff exclaimed as the other three watched them and laughed. “You should share your bed nicely.”

“I don’t share my bed nicely with Braxton, what makes you think I can share my bed nicely with you?” Riker asked. Jeff giggled mischievously.

“Because I can do this,” Jeff replied before grabbing onto Riker’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Riker froze for a second but then smiled against Jeff’s lips, kissing him back. Alyssa watched them with raised eyebrows while Lily and Joey stared with wide eyes, not knowing how to react.

“Okay, valid point,” Riker giggled once they broke apart.

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed, nodding once as he dropped his hands from Riker’s face.

“Oh-kay, I think these two need to go to sleep,” Alyssa breathed.

“Yeah…” Joey gasped.

“They are not going to remember this tomorrow. This is going to be so interesting,” Lily was whispering.

“Alright, you two. Come on,” Alyssa said, walking around the couch.

“Where are we going?” Jeff asked excitedly.

“A place that is really, super-duper comfy,” Alyssa told him.

“Oh, yay,” Jeff breathed happily, climbing out of Riker’s lap.

“Lyss, I’m too tired to move,” Riker complained, arms falling to his side.

“Riker Samuel Castellan, get your drunk, skinny, white ass up off that couch,” Alyssa said forcefully. Riker sighed but then obeyed. Alyssa rolled her eyes, grabbing onto her younger brother’s arm to keep him upright.

“Can I sleep when we get to wherever this is, Alyssa? I’m tired now too,” Jeff said.

“Yes, you can sleep when we get there,” Alyssa told him.

“Good,” Jeff yawned.

“Can you stay with me, Lyss?” Riker asked, leaning against her side as they walked.

“Mhm,” she replied, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Mmh,” Riker breathed, a smile spreading across his lips.

“Oof, I’m happy this party is on the same floor as your dorm,” Alyssa grunted, supporting Riker as he stumbled.

“Oh! We’re going to our room?” Jeff asked happily.

“Yes, Jeff, we are,” Alyssa told him.

“Yay. I want my Arnold,” Jeff sighed. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well that Arnold was the stuffed elephant Jeff had had since he was a toddler.

“Alright guys, inside,” Alyssa said as she shoved their door open.

“Mmh,” Jeff sighed happily as he collapsed face-down onto his bed. “So comfy.”

“Mhm,” Alyssa agreed as Riker flopped down onto his own bed and then curled up.

“Come, Alyssa,” Riker whined, reaching an arm out for her.

“I’m right here, Riker,” she said, walking over and then lying down with him. He just let out a happy sigh and then curled up against her chest.

“Night, Lyss. I love you,” Riker whispered.

“Love you too, Rike. Good night,” she replied. Riker sighed again, nuzzling closer to Alyssa.

“Lyss, I think I like Jeffy,” he giggled quietly. Alyssa smiled and kissed Riker’s forehead.

“Mhm, I think so too,” she replied. Riker just giggled to himself again, head resting against Alyssa’s chest as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, sweet, idiotic bbys.  
> Their first mutual orgasms! I legit messaged Jennie about it because she's been with this story since, like, the beginning. She appreciates it  
> Also, I miss drunk Riker. He's always a trip to write. Too bad I've passed the point of writing that because of reasons that will be revealed later on. But seriously. I love drunk Riker.  
> Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> If you ever wanna hound me, feel free to send a message or come stalk me one tumblr at stiles-derpinski :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Riker woke up, his head was throbbing slightly. He groaned and clutched his forehead, eyes still closed tightly. Someone shifted next to him, but he figured it was just Alyssa, so he didn’t care. He yawned and then shifted so he was curled closer to the body next to him, trying to go back to sleep. He draped an arm over their waist and rested his forehead against their shoulder.

Then, when he took another deep breath, his brow furrowed.

The smell of the person was familiar, but it wasn’t the smell that he associated with his older sister. He heard a giggle and he blinked, lifting his head to look across the room. He blinked again, this time in confusion, because Alyssa was sitting on Jeff’s bed, hands clapped over her mouth as she giggled. Riker let out a breath and looked down to see Jeff curled up next to him.

He groaned and fell back against his pillows, hands covering his face. He had no idea what had gone on last night. He had known he was drinking too much, but he hadn’t cared.

“Did he fall asleep on my bed?” Riker croaked. Alyssa let out another small giggle.

“No, Jeff crawled into bed with us around four in the morning and I moved over here. Three of us really didn’t fit on the bed,” Alyssa replied. Riker sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“What happened last night?” Riker asked. Alyssa sighed this time.

“You drank, a lot,” she told him.

“I know that. I don’t remember anything passed collapsing onto the couch,” Riker replied.

“Mmh. Well, you kept complaining about how you were confused and you and Jeff got into a stupid argument about sharing your bed because you don’t share with Braxton and then Jeff kissed you, saying Braxton can’t do that,” Alyssa said.

“What?” Riker hissed, sitting up with wide eyes. Alyssa pressed her lips together and nodded.

“Joey and Lily were sitting right there. After that I brought you guys here and you passed out,” Alyssa said.

“We kissed. In public?” Riker gasped.

“Mhm,” Alyssa replied, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I don’t know how many people noticed though. Plenty of other people were completely wasted too.”

“Shit,” Riker breathed, running his hands through his hair. Then, next to him, Jeff began to shift and mumble.

“Please, dear god, tell me I did not do what I think I did last night,” Jeff grumbled.

“What?” Alyssa asked. Jeff blinked and looked over at her, looking slightly confused.

“What the hell? When did I end up on Riker’s bed?” Jeff asked, confused. Alyssa smiled and shook her head.

“Around four in the morning. You crawled into bed, pushing your way under Riker’s arms and curling up at his chest,” Alyssa told him. Jeff groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Other than that, please tell me I did not do what I think I did last night,” Jeff breathed.

“Which would be what?” Alyssa asked.

“Kissed Riker while we were sitting on the couch,” Jeff said, looking over at her. Alyssa’s lips twitched as she tried not to laugh.

“You did,” Alyssa added.

“Crap-tastic,” Jeff grumbled, rolling onto his bed and stretching his arms over his head.

“Yeah,” Riker agreed, looking down at Jeff, whose hands now covered his face. Then, Riker began giggling. Jeff opened his fingers to reveal one confused, green eye peering up at Riker. “You’ve broken your record. I’ve now seen your bed head.”

“No!” Jeff exclaimed, suddenly sitting up and hands flying to cover his hair. Riker giggled happily, clapping his hands against his knees. “So not okay!”

“Oh, _come on_ , Jeff,” Alyssa said.

“No! This is not okay! For the past three and a half years I have gotten up earlier than him to prevent this!” Jeff exclaimed.

“Almost five years if you count summers,” Riker laughed. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“So gay, Jeffry,” she told him.

“I am gay! Get over it!” Jeff retorted before jumping up and running into the bathroom. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes before sliding off of Jeff’s bed and joining Riker on his.

“Want to know what else you said to me last night?” Alyssa asked. Riker’s eyes immediately widened and Alyssa giggled. “It’s not that bad, and I’m the only one who heard it because we were in here already and Jeff had passed out the second he flopped down onto his bed.”

“Oh god, what did I say?” Riker asked, breath and heart rate speeding up. Alyssa smiled, leaning against Riker’s side lightly.

“You told me you think you like Jeff,” she told him. “You of all people should know how truthful you can get when you’re drunk.”

“Fuck,” Riker breathed. Alyssa smiled and nudged him slightly.

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” she told him. Riker just took shaky breaths, shaking his head. “Even our parents think it is only a matter of time before you two start dating. Stop avoiding the inevitable.”

“There is nothing to avoid. We’re best friends. I’m straight,” Riker gasped, still shaking his head.

“Now, I know you don’t believe that whole _straight_ thing anymore, Riker Samuel. You just need to battle down your brain so you can do what you need to do,” Alyssa said, smoothing down his hair and kissing his temple, trying to calm him down.

“Alyssa, I don’t know what to do. I don’t _understand_ ,” Riker gasped.

“For one, you need to calm down before you work yourself up and puke,” Alyssa snorted. Riker gave her a serious look and she shrugged. “You’ve done it before.”

Riker just looked away from her, refusing to meet her gaze. He knew that he had done that before, but he didn’t want her to know it had happened on many more occasions than she knew about. She had only been around for a few of those attacks, but Jeff had been around for almost all of them.

He sighed. Once again, he was drawn back to Jeff. Jeff who had always been there for him and was still there for him, even though Jeff had seen him at his complete lowest when he had pushed Jeff away, refusing to talk to anyone.

“I just don’t know what to do, Alyssa,” Riker breathed, looking back over at her with wide eyes. She smiled softly and pulled her younger brother closer to her side, kissing the top of his head.

“You’ll figure it out, Riker,” she breathed, rubbing his shoulders.

“You sure?” he asked. She snorted with laughter.

“No, but I believe in you. You will figure it out and do the right thing,” she told him, pressing her lips to his hair. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be comforted by her embrace.

“I love you, Lyss,” he said.

“Love you too, Rike,” she giggled, squeezing his shoulders.

“Okay. My hair is presentable now,” Jeff breathed, finally walking back out of the bathroom. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked over at his roommate.

“Your bed head wasn’t really _that_ bad,” Riker said. Jeff gave him a look.

“It is bad and I hate it. I don’t like when people see my hair messy like that,” Jeff replied.

“Gaaaaaaayyyyy,” Alyssa sang. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed, shaking her head. “Oh _please_ , you know you act so gay sometimes.”

“No way,” Jeff breathed sarcastically as he walked over to his closet and pulled out clothes. Riker snorted, looking at the clothes Jeff was taking out.

“His clothes, for example. He actually gets _dressed_ when he’s hung over,” Riker said. Jeff looked over at Riker and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry I’m not like other lazy asses who lounge around in sweats all day after getting wasted,” Jeff replied.

“Sweats are comfortable, don’t hate,” Riker replied as Jeff smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Sorry I like to look good,” Jeff added.

“Not like you have to impress anyone,” Alyssa said, raising one eyebrow at Jeff and causing him to flush.

“Shut up,” Jeff coughed. Alyssa just smiled smugly, arms still wrapped around Riker’s shoulders.

“You two are so cute,” she added. Riker rolled his eyes and Jeff shook his head as he pulled his clothes on.

“There is nothing to get crazy over, Alyssa. We’re just friends,” Jeff said.

“My ass,” Alyssa snorted. “It is just that both of you are in denial. Like, honestly, from the sounds of it, it was not just _making out_ and you guys were _sober_.”

Riker and Jeff each took a deep breath and glanced over at each other, thinking of the last time they had made out. Alyssa seemed to notice and raised one eyebrow.

“You guys made out another time, didn’t you?” she asked.

“No,” Riker lied, refusing to meet her gaze. She sighed and shoved him lightly.

“I am going to keep pestering you guys now. Just so you know,” she said as she stood up and stretched.

“Nothing to pester us over. Riker is straight,” Jeff said. Alyssa laughed.

“I know neither of you believes that anymore. I’m not saying my brother is gay, it is just that he is not straight,” Alyssa said.

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed, covering his face with his hands as he blushed. Alyssa smiled and shrugged.

“Let me know if you ever come to terms with everything,” she laughed as she walked into the bathroom to wash up before she would leave.

“My sister is so embarrassing,” Riker breathed, hands still covering his face. He heard Jeff snort.

“Yep,” Jeff added in agreement. Then, someone knocked on their door before bursting in.

“Riker! You are such a freaking liar!” Emma exclaimed as she walked into the room. Riker flinched clutching his head as her high pitched voice rang in his ears.

“Emma. Quiet. Goodness,” Riker breathed.

“No!” she exclaimed. “I don’t care that you’re hung over! You are a liar! Actually, both of you are liars!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jeff asked as he collapsed onto his bed. Emma sighed angrily, hands on her hips.

“You two told me _nothing_ was going on between you two. That is such a lie. I saw you guys kiss last night,” Emma hissed.

“We were drunk, Emma,” Jeff said. “I wasn’t even sure it had happened until Alyssa told me I did when I woke up fifteen minutes ago.”

“I can honestly say I didn’t remember,” Riker groaned. Emma rolled her eyes, hands still on her hips.

“You guys are idiots,” she breathed.

“I agree with you,” Alyssa laughed as she walked out of the bathroom.

“Shut up, Alyssa. Go back to college,” Riker complained. She laughed again and ruffled his hair.

“I don’t have class again until Monday, you little ass,” she added. Riker groaned.

“I don’t care. Go back to college and leave me alone,” he told her.

“I still have a phone. I can call and bug you and leave you millions of voicemails,” she snorted. Riker peeked up at her through his fingers.

“You’re evil and I hate you,” he hissed. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“No you don’t. You _love_ me,” she said.

“Only because I have to,” Riker snorted. Emma smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

“You are five, Riker,” Emma told him.

“Nope. Seventeen,” he replied, finally pulling his hands away from his face.

“Questionable,” Jeff chuckled.

“Shut up, asshole,” Riker said, throwing his pillow over at Jeff, who screeched.

“Rude! You’re not getting your pillow back now!” Jeff exclaimed, grabbing at Riker’s pillow and curling up with it. Riker shrugged.

“I know how to get it back. I know where you’re ticklish,” Riker said. Jeff narrowed his eyes at Riker, who smiled innocently.

“I hate you, you jerk,” Jeff hissed before rolling over onto his other side so his back was facing Riker. Alyssa rolled her eyes and sat back down on Riker’s bed next to him.

“ _Flirts_ ,” she whispered in Riker’s ear. He pursed his lips and shoved her shoulder as she giggled.

“Emma, take my sister to your room. She’s bugging me and technically wasn’t supposed to stay the night in here,” Riker said. Emma laughed.

“Nope. Alyssa is your problem and I don’t care that she is bugging you. I’m mad at you for lying to me,” Emma said.

“I wasn’t lying!” Riker exclaimed.

“Mhm,” Emma replied, giving him a sarcastic look before walking out of the room. Riker groaned and then fell face first into Arnold since Jeff had left him on Riker’s bed.

“Jeffry, Arnold smells weird,” Riker called out, voice muffled.

“Why do you have Arnold?” Jeff asked, head shooting up.

“Because you left him on my bed, loser,” Riker replied, turning his head.

“Give him back!” Jeff cried out, holding a hand out.

“Nope. Give me back my pillow and I’ll give you back Arnold,” Riker chuckled. Jeff scrunched up his nose and pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“You’re not getting your pillow back. You threw it at me,” Jeff said.

“Then you’re not getting Arnold back,” Riker replied, shrugging.

“No! Give him back!” Jeff exclaimed, jumping over at Riker, who laughed and grabbed Arnold and curled around the stuffed animal.

“No!” Riker added, holding Arnold close to his chest as Jeff tried to grab the stuffed animal.

“Riker,” Jeff complained, trying to pull Arnold out of Riker’s grip. Riker just laughed, pulling back.

“Give me my pillow and I’ll give you Arnold,” Riker said.

“No,” Jeff whined, still trying to pull Arnold out from between Riker’s chest and arms. Alyssa snorted and then walked back into the bathroom.

“No pillow, no Arnold,” Riker said.

“You’re mean. I want Arnold,” Jeff whimpered, pressing his forehead to Riker’s. Riker just smiled, still keeping his hold on Arnold.

“You love me, don’t deny it,” Riker added, stomach clenching slightly as Jeff’s breath washed over his face.

“No, I don’t. You won’t give me Arnold back,” Jeff said, looking Riker in the eye.

“You won’t give my pillow back,” Riker replied, raising one eyebrow.

“You threw it at me,” Jeff breathed.

“You left Arnold on my bed,” Riker said, still smiling. Jeff’s brow pulled together and he jutted out his bottom lip, pouting. Riker chuckled slightly, stomach clenching again as his eyes dropped down to Jeff’s lips. He heard Jeff’s breath catch and he shifted his gaze back up to Jeff’s green eyes. Jeff’s eyes seemed a bit glazed over, and then they flicked down to Riker’s mouth just as Riker’s had just done.

Riker’s breath caught this time and then he tilted his head up to bring Jeff’s lips to his. Jeff let out a long breath through his nose and Riker smiled slightly, moving one arm from around Arnold to place his hand on the back of Jeff’s neck. Jeff let out a small moan, leaning in further to deepen the kiss.

Then, Riker’s breath hitched as he felt Jeff’s tongue slide across his bottom lip. Jeff giggled slightly and Riker smiled, opening his mouth for Jeff. Jeff’s lips turned up in a smile as he slid his tongue along Riker’s, a shiver running down both of their backs.

They both seemed to forget about the fight they were having and Jeff settled down on the bed next to Riker, pressing their bodies together. Riker let out a breath through his nose before his breath caught once again as Jeff’s hips rolled against his. Riker put more force into the kiss then, rolling his hips back and causing another shiver to run down Jeff’s back.

Then, they both jumped apart as they heard Alyssa singing in the bathroom. Jeff squealed slightly and almost fell backwards off the bed and Riker sat straight up, heart hammering in his chest. Then he groaned and clutched at his head because the sudden movement had not done any good for his pounding headache. Jeff shifted, lying flat on his back as he tried to even out his breathing.

“Oh god,” Riker breathed, covering his face with his hands. Jeff didn’t say anything, still panting slightly. Riker ran his hands over his face, heart still hammering in his chest.

“Hey guys,” Alyssa giggled as she walked back out into the room, shaking her wet hair. Riker just smiled slightly, cheeks flushing.

Then, he looked down at Jeff to see Jeff’s cheeks were flushed too. Jeff met his gaze and both their cheeks gained a bit more color before they looked away from each other, coughing slightly.

000000

“Oh my god! How are they going to leave a cliff hanger like that?” Carter screamed at the TV. Jamie, George, Lily, Katie, Jeff, and Riker all laughed.

“Carter, it is just a commercial break,” Katie said from her spot curled up at Carter’s side.

“I don’t care! There has been all this awkward-ness between Nick and Eli all episode and now they just left it with them running into each other!” Carter exclaimed. Jamie snorted with laughter, glancing over at Jeff and Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker smiled slightly, shaking his head, and Jeff giggled, leaning against Riker’s shoulder.

“You need to take a chill pill,” George told Carter.

“Never. I’ve been waiting for something to happen ever since Eli came out,” Carter snorted.

“Okay, this is kind-of weird,” Riker breathed.

“Hm?” Lily asked.

“Talking about our characters while we’re sitting right here,” Riker said. Jeff giggled.

“Well, it is kind-of weird to be watching ourselves on TV also…” Jeff added.

“So true,” Jamie agreed as she leaned against George’s shoulder.

“This is so totally normal, accept it,” George laughed.

“Not really,” Riker said. “Like, it’s not that I am Eli or anything, it’s just _weird_.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed.

“Okay! Shut the hell up! The show is back on!” Carter screamed. They all snorted with laughter but obeyed. Carter scooted closer to the TV and Riker shook his head as Jeff curled closer to his side, head rested on his shoulder. Riker smiled slightly, resting his head lightly on top of Jeff’s. Jamie looked at them out of the corner of her eye and Riker smiled slightly, rolling his eyes as Carter squealed excitedly as their voices drifted from the TV.

“Oh my god,” George suddenly gasped, looking over at Riker and Jeff with wide eyes. “ _This is why you were late that one day, isn’t it?_ You didn’t want to do this scene!”

“Yep,” Jeff replied, nodding once.

“We kind-of fought it until the day we taped this episode,” Riker added.

“Yeah, they did. Jackson wanted to kill them,” Jamie giggled.

“Shh! I’m trying to listen!” Carter hissed. They all smiled and shook their heads before falling silent. Then Katie looked over at them, eyes wide in understanding. Carter just stayed intent on the TV screen, eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly.

Riker and Jeff both looked away from the TV screen as the kissing part started and Jamie giggled, one eyebrow raised at them. Carter’s jaw dropped all the way and he slowly turned to look at them.

“Oh. My. God,” he gasped. Riker and Jeff blushed, looking away from each other and away from Carter.

“That was hot,” Lily giggled.

“Shut _up_ , Lily,” Riker grumbled.

“It was, though,” Katie said as she looked back at Riker and Jeff, who blushed again. “It almost looked like a _real_ make out session.”

At this, Jamie burst into a fit of giggles and clapped her hands over her mouth. Riker glared over at her and Jeff’s cheeks flushed even more as he buried his face in Riker’s shoulder. George stared at them with his mouth hanging open and Lily clapped her hands over her mouth. Katie’s eyes widened and Carter ignored them, still paying attention to the show.

“Oh my god. That is adorable, you two,” Lily giggled, finally pulling her hands away from her mouth.

“Somehow this doesn’t surprise me that much,” Katie breathed.

“Oh, shush. Nothing is going on between us,” Jeff said, pulling his face off of Riker’s shoulder. Jamie snorted, shaking her head.

“You guys kissed the other night. We saw it,” George said.

“We were both wasted,” Riker replied, shifting his position slightly as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Jamie just looked over at them, eyes wide.

“You guys kissed the other night?” she asked. Jeff nodded into Riker’s shoulder.

“After we won the competition,” Jeff added. “We were both drunk.”

“Psh, still looked real,” Carter laughed, turning to them as commercials cut back across the screen.

“I agree with that,” George laughed.

“Mhm, speaking I was sitting right next to them. Riker practically pulled Jeff into his lap,” Lily giggled. “Plus, they kissed because they were arguing like a cute couple over something stupid and Jeff was like _well Braxton can’t do this_.”

“Oh my god, why was I comparing myself to his cat?” Jeff breathed, covering his face with his hands.

“I don’t exactly remember. Something about beds,” Lily replied, shrugging. Riker sighed, draping his arms over his knees.

“That sounds so bad,” Katie laughed.

“Yep,” Jamie and Carter agreed as George laughed.

“This conversation should just end,” Riker breathed.

“What? Afraid Alyssa will call?” Lily asked.

“No,” Riker hissed as Jeff sighed.

“I don’t like Alyssa anymore,” Jeff added. Riker snorted now, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

“I don’t either, Jeffry,” Riker agreed.

“Good. She’s annoying,” Jeff said, stretching out his fingers.

“Why?” George asked.

“Because she has been bugging them about stuff,” Lily laughed. Riker looked over at her with raised eyebrows and Lily smiled. “I talk to Alyssa too, and I must say, I agree with her.”

“Ugh, _my life_ ,” Riker sighed, running a hand over his face. Lily just giggled and Jamie smiled, shaking her head.

“She’s just fulfilling her duty of being a big sister,” Jamie added. Riker rolled his eyes.

“She takes it to a freaking art form, Jamie,” Riker said. Jamie laughed.

“I know she does,” she replied.

“She really does,” Jeff breathed. “It’s not even like she just does it to Riker, it has extended to me.”

“Maybe because you both need to get your heads out of your asses,” Lily snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jeff made a face at her, sticking his tongue out at her. She did the same in response and the others laughed.

“I love you, Lily,” Jamie giggled, crawling over to pull Lily into a hug as Lily smiled.

“Love you too, James,” she added as they curled up.

“Okay. Shush now, show is back on,” Carter breathed, pointing to the TV. The rest of them all exchanged glances and smiled before falling silent and watching the rest of the show too.

000000

“For the last time Joey, I’m not telling you what I’m going as and I have no idea what Jeff is going as!” Riker exclaimed on the way back to dorm on Friday. Joey huffed a sigh.

“Both of you are lame. Why don’t you just tell us what you are for Halloween?” Joey complained. Riker snorted, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

“Because you will find out later when we show up to the party,” Riker added. Joey sighed again, throwing his head back dramatically.

“I’m gonna tell on you to Dylan,” Joey said. Riker laughed.

“Oh yeah, because she is gonna do so much to me. She loves me too much,” Riker replied.

“True. Maybe I should tell Grant. He’s been getting jealous of you lately because you and Jeff are all buddy-buddy even more than usual _and_ you get to kiss him for the show,” Joey breathed. Riker rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“Grant is so not jealous. He knows that Jeff and I have known each other since we were toddlers,” Riker said. Joey snorted.

“Yeah, and he’s also bi and has a weird schoolgirl crush on Jeff,” Joey added. Riker let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

“That image is honestly disturbing,” Riker said. Joey laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I don’t think Jeff would ever go for Grant, even if he was drunk,” Joey laughed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I know for a fact he wouldn’t. He has told me he wouldn’t, even if Grant stripped in front of him while he was horny,” Riker said.

“That is just wrong,” Joey told Riker, who laughed and shook his head.

“Better than seeing Jeff when he’s horny,” Riker pointed out.

“Valid,” Joey agreed as Riker nodded.

“Well, actually, that is kind-of a lie. You have totally seen him while he’s horny,” Riker snorted. Joey made a face.

“Why would you tell me that?” Joey exclaimed. Riker laughed.

“Better than walking into your dorm to see someone with their hands down your roommate’s pants,” Riker added, shrugging.

“Oh god. Just shut the hell up and go into your room and leave me to burn these images out of my mind, you asshole,” Joey hissed, shoving Riker towards his door as he laughed.

“Later, Joseph!” Riker called out.

“Asshole!” Joey replied. Riker snorted with laughter and then pushed his door open, knowing Jeff would already be in there because his classes ended earlier on Fridays. He dropped his bag onto his desk and looked around for Jeff before noticing the bathroom door was open with the light on.

“Jeff, _come on_. If you’re in the bathroom, _close the_ …oh my god, Jeffry, _what the hell is that smell_?” Riker coughed, waving a hand in front of his face as he walked towards the bathroom.

“Um…” Jeff started to answer as Riker poked his head into the bathroom. Riker clapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“Jeffry, what the hell have you done?” Riker asked, moving to stand in the doorway. Jeff blushed, shoulders slacking. “Why didn’t you wait for me to help you?”

“I don’t know,” Jeff breathed before looking over at Riker. “Can you help me fix it?”

“Yeah,” Riker chuckled as he pulled off his sweatshirt and then walked over to Jeff. “Why are you dying your hair brunette anyway?”

“For my Halloween costume,” Jeff replied shyly, looking down at his hands in his lap. Riker chuckled.

“You’re seriously going brunette just for one party?” Riker asked.

“Mhm. I want to be accurate,” Jeff said. Riker smiled and shook his head as he grabbed the dye bottle.

“You’re lucky I know how to dye hair,” Riker told Jeff, who chuckled.

“Well, you went through that whole phase where you always had to have blue streaks in your hair,” Jeff said.

“Oh, shut up. It was not only blue,” Riker said. “I had black strips more often than blue.”

“Well, _sor-ry_ , Riker,” Jeff snorted sarcastically. Riker smiled to the side of his mouth and shook his head as he started to fix Jeff’s hair.

“You are going to have to spray the room and bathroom with something when we’re done. It smells awful in the room,” Riker said.

“I know,” Jeff breathed, leaning back against Riker’s stomach lightly since Riker was standing behind him and he was sitting on a stool he had brought in from the room.

“So, what are you going as that it was so important to dye your hair?” Riker asked. Jeff giggled.

“Guess,” Jeff said, looking at Riker in their reflections. Riker smiled slightly again.

“Give me a hint,” Riker replied. Jeff sighed and pursed his lips, thinking.

“It is based off of a book series I read,” Jeff said. Riker snorted with laughter.

“Oh my god. You’re going to be showing your ears tonight, aren’t you?” Riker asked. Jeff’s cheeks immediately colored and he looked down at his hands. “Hey, stop it. I think your ears are cute.”

“I hate them, but they work for this purpose,” Jeff replied.

“Which makes no sense since you love those books. Show them with _pride_ ,” Riker laughed. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“How about no?” Jeff asked in response.

“Lame. One day you’re going to wake up to find I cut your hair in the middle of the night so that your ears show,” Riker said. Jeff glared at him in the mirror.

“I would hurt you,” Jeff hissed. Riker smiled and scrunched up his nose before putting the dye bottle down.

“I know, I’m kidding. And you’re good now,” Riker said. Jeff sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Thanks, Riker. Where would I be without you?” Jeff asked.

“Looking ridiculous because you can’t dye hair right,” Riker snorted as he walked back out into the room and flopped face down onto his bed. He heard Jeff chuckle.

“So, now that you know what I’m going as, what are you going as?” Jeff asked. Riker sighed and rolled onto his back to look over at Jeff who was leaning against the door jamb to the bathroom.

“I’ll give you a clue: I am someone from a TV show-that is not ours-and I am going as them as someone else,” Riker said. Jeff’s brow pulled together.

“So confused,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled and sat up, not even bothering to pull his shirt back down since it had ridden up some.

“Okay, I’ll narrow it down. I am going as a character on a TV show that we used to watch in middle school…and still watch on occasion now,” Riker said. Jeff’s jaw dropped and he pointed over at Riker.

“Oh. I think I got you,” Jeff chuckled. “Well, partially. I think I know who you’re going as…but I don’t understand the second half.”

“Think of the last episode,” Riker said. Jeff’s jaw dropped in shock as he looked over at Riker, who smiled.

“People are going to assume you’re someone else,” Jeff told him. Riker chuckled.

“I know. That’s kind-of the point. So I can correct them,” Riker replied. Jeff smiled and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You are sneaky and I like you,” Jeff added.

“I like you too!” Riker exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

“Yay!” Jeff replied, doing the same. Riker laughed and then lay back down on his bed.

“Sometimes I think we’re a bit too weird,” he breathed.

“No way. We’re awesome,” Jeff snorted as he went to sit on his bed. Riker looked over at him, smiling slightly.

“That we are,” Riker breathed. Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement as he turned on his laptop. Riker just took a deep breath and curled up, grabbing his extra pillow to hold. Jeff eyed him and snorted with laughter.

“Tired?” Jeff asked. Riker nodded.

“It’s been a long day, and who knows how late we are staying up,” Riker added.

“So take a nap. It’s not like we have anywhere to be. We don’t have Swallows practice or filming today,” Jeff replied, shrugging. Riker just smiled and nodded before turning onto his other side and falling asleep.

000000

“Jeff, where is my leaf skirt thing for tonight?” Riker called out from in the bathroom where he was applying fake blood to parts of his stomach. He heard Jeff giggle.

“I don’t know, Riker. Why don’t you keep track of your stuff?” Jeff asked in response.

“Jeff, where the hell did you put it?” Riker asked forcefully as he walked to stand in the doorway of the bathroom.

“I didn’t do anything with it,” Jeff replied innocently as he gathered things for his own costume.

“Don’t lie to me,” Riker said seriously. Jeff looked over at him and shrugged.

“I’m not lying to you,” Jeff added. Riker raised one eyebrow at Jeff and crossed his arms over his chest, not caring about the fake blood he was smearing across his sides.

“What? Do you want me to walk around in just boxers?” Riker asked. Jeff looked over at him and winked.

“Maybe,” he replied. Riker smiled to the side of his mouth and rolled his eyes before looking around the room. Then, he spotted what he had been looking for. Jeff’s eyes widened and Riker looked over at him, smiling mischievously. “No!”

“Yes!” Riker hissed, diving at Jeff’s bed at the same time Jeff did the same. Riker jumped on top of Jeff, trying to pull the other part of his costume out from beneath Jeff, as well as from beneath his blankets. Jeff wriggled beneath Riker, preventing him from doing just that.

“Ah! Your hands are _so cold_ ,” Jeff breathed as Riker’s hands passed over his bare chest. Riker chuckled.

“Because they’re covered in fake blood,” Riker told him.

“Ew! Why would you do that to me?” Jeff exclaimed. “I have to put a shirt on!”

“Well, you won’t give me my costume!” Riker replied. Jeff just laughed.

“Someone else is probably going to pull it off anyway!” Jeff said.

“No one is going to strip me tonight, Jeffry,” Riker snorted as he stopped trying to grab at his costume and sat down on top of Jeff, who looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Mmh. Girls are going to get drunk and throw themselves at you,” Jeff said. Riker rolled his eyes.

“That does not mean they are going to strip me and I am not going to go after them. _Plus_ , as I recall, _you_ are the last person who stripped me when you pantsed me the other day,” Riker replied. Jeff giggled, nose scrunching up.

“It was a good opportunity. I didn’t expect to pull down your boxers too, though,” Jeff said. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes and then swiped a hand across Jeff’s cheek to cover it in fake blood for good measure before getting up, already starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in a way he was starting to become a little too familiar with.

“Costume,” Riker said, holding his hand out. Jeff sighed and stuck his tongue out at Riker before pulling out Riker’s costume from beneath his back and handing it to Riker who pulled it on.

“Now I’m covered in fake blood, you ass,” Jeff said. Riker chuckled.

“If you want to be super accurate you should put some on, like you’ve just come from battle,” Riker told him.

“This is a good point,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded.

“Plus, now I have to fix _mine_ ,” Riker said as he walked back into the bathroom.

“Oh _please_ ,” Jeff snorted. Riker looked over at him.

“I do, jerk face,” Riker told him.

“I am so not a jerk face,” Jeff laughed as he walked into the bathroom too, still only in his boxers.

“Are too,” Riker said.

“Nope,” Jeff replied as he grabbed some of the fake blood and put a bit above one of his eyebrows and then some on his neck. “Hm. Now you smearing some on my cheek isn’t so bad.”

“You’re welcome,” Riker chuckled as he started to fix the fake cuts along his chest and stomach.

“My chest and stomach, however, need to be cleaned off,” Jeff breathed.

“Stop bitching and do something about it,” Riker mumbled, making minor changes to the fake blood spots along his body.

“You’re an ass. Why am I friends with you?” Jeff asked as he got a washcloth and wet it to clean the fake blood off of his chest.

“Because you love me,” Riker replied as he applied some fake blood to his face. He could have sworn Jeff’s cheeks flushed, but Jeff turned his face down as he cleaned his skin.

“Questionable,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled and leaned over to press his cheek to Jeff’s shoulder.

“Admit it. _You love me_ ,” Riker sang. Jeff smiled slightly, shaking his head.

“You are five,” Jeff told Riker before walking out of the bathroom.

“So are you sometimes,” Riker retorted. Jeff laughed.

“I have to agree with you there,” Jeff added. “Only mentally though. I am not five physically.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I know that, Jeffry,” Riker said as he walked out of the bathroom. This time, he was sure Jeff’s cheeks flushed and he smiled slightly, his cheeks growing slightly hot too as he realized he had more than one reason to know Jeff was physically mature. Then, someone knocked loudly on their door.

“Riker! Open the door!” Dylan’s voice screamed. Riker chuckled.

“Jeff is still getting ready, Dylan!” Riker replied.

“I don’t care! He can meet us down there! Get your ass out here! I want to see your costume!” Dylan exclaimed. Riker looked over at Jeff and rolled his eyes as Jeff chuckled.

“Have fun. See you down there,” Jeff added as he went over to his closet.

“Later,” Riker chuckled as he walked over to the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. He was immediately met by Dylan and Grant. Dylan giggled when she saw him and Grant smirked, raising one eyebrow as he looked Riker over.

“For once you are showing off your abs,” Dylan said. Riker chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

“I couldn’t resist. I know some people have a fascination with my abs,” Riker snorted. Dylan laughed again and kissed his cheek.

“I know I do,” Dylan added.

“I think we know a few others that do too,” Grant laughed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as they headed down the hallway to the staircase to go to the third floor lounge where the party was being held.

“Mhm. One of which is his roommate,” Dylan said. Riker blushed and shook his head as Grant fell silent.

“Jeff does not have a fascination with my abs,” Riker added. Dylan snorted with laughter.

“I beg to differ. When you guys were doing that shirtless scene the other day his hands were all over your abs,” Dylan said.

“Scripted,” Riker protested. Dylan rolled her eyes.

“Who are you supposed to be anyway? Tarzan?” Dylan asked, changing the subject.

“Nope. I am Ned Bigby as Wild Boy,” Riker said, smiling widely and placing his hands on his hips. Grant and Dylan both burst out laughing.

“No life, Riker,” Grant added.

“Oh yeah, and going as a gangster to show off your abs is so much better, Grant,” Riker chuckled. Grant smirked and shrugged.

“I don’t go to school here. I want to take advantage of the opportunities with people,” Grant added. Dylan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I know your real reasoning. You’re not getting him,” Dylan said. Riker clapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing as Grant pursed his lips stubbornly. Dylan smiled smugly and nodded once.

“You look cute, by the way,” Riker told Dylan, nudging her lightly. She giggled and hugged his arm.

“Thanks,” she added, pulling lightly at the skirt she was wearing since she had come as an elf.

“You should hang with Jeff tonight,” Riker snorted. Dylan’s brow pulled together and she tucked some of her black hair behind her ear.

“Why?” she asked. Riker chuckled.

“You’ll see when he comes down,” Riker told her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Riker! Tarzan, really?” Carter asked, jumping over to him.

“Wrong, Carter! Ned Bigby,” Riker laughed. Carter immediately burst out laughing.

“I get it now!” Carter added. Then, he looked over at Dylan and Grant. Riker smiled.

“Carter, meet Dylan and Grant. Guys, this is Carter. He is in Swallows and on the soccer team with me,” Riker said.

“Hi,” Grant and Dylan said, waving.

“Hello,” Cater breathed, waving as he eyed Dylan, who blushed slightly.

“Carter is obsessed with our show, by the way. The episode where Nick and Eli finally got together he kept yelling at the rest of us to shut up,” Riker laughed. Dylan smiled.

“Some of my friends did the same,” Dylan said.

“Dylan, your _mom_ told us to shut up when we were watching that episode,” Grant snorted.

“So did your big brother,” Dylan retorted.

“Yeah, well Shawn is nineteen and has a weird obsession with Riker,” Grant laughed.

“Ew, I will never be able to look at Shawn the same,” Riker complained. Grant snorted with laughter and clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“Never be shirtless around him then…or Amy for that matter,” Grant breathed. Dylan burst out laughing.

“So true!” she agreed.

“Huh?” Carter asked, confused, as Riker cringed.

“Shawn and Amy are Grant’s siblings. I am never staying over at your house ever again, Grant,” Riker breathed. Grant just laughed and Dylan giggled behind her hands.

“That is slightly disturbing, then,” Carter said.

“You think?” Riker asked.

“Ah! Riker! Look at dem abs!” Lily suddenly screeched, throwing herself at Riker, who laughed.

“Look at your _ass_ ,” Riker laughed, since Lily was wearing a skimpy bunny outfit. She giggled and winked.

“Shouldn’t be looking at _my_ ass. You have another ass to look at. Someone’s ass who will also be looking at your ass,” Lily said. Riker felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed furiously and Carter burst out laughing.

“So true, Lily!” Carter exclaimed, giving her a high-five as she smiled smugly. Dylan, on the other hand, looked at Riker with wide eyes.

“ _Excuse me_?” she asked. Lily laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure if you don’t know who you will figure it out by the end of the night,” Lily added.

“I hate you, Lilleth,” Riker growled, pulling her to his chest and covering her mouth with his hand. “You don’t even really know them.”

“I know who they are though. I was on the show once,” she mumbled from behind his hand and looking up at him.

“Doesn’t mean you can go make comments like that, you little bitch,” Riker hissed.

“You’re just mad because she’s right. You should see them during Swallows practice if you’re up there dancing,” Carter snorted. Riker’s cheeks flushed again and Dylan eyed him with one eyebrow raised.

“They’re being jerks. Leave it be,” Riker said. Then, Lily licked his hand. “Ew!”

“Hey, it got you to let go of my face,” she said, shrugging. Riker just shook his head, wiping his hand on her shoulder. Then, she looked over at Grant and Lily. “I’m Lily, by the way.”

“Dylan,” Dylan said.

“Grant,” Grant added.

“Nice to finally _really_ meet you,” Lily said.

“I’m not sure if I’m happy they’re meeting you,” Riker grumbled. Lily rolled her eyes.

“You realize I am calling your older sister later to tell her how much you blushed just now,” Lily told him. Riker’s jaw dropped.

“I hate you!” he hissed as she giggled and Carter snorted with laughter.

“You are an evil genius and I love you, Lily,” Carter added, kissing her cheek. She giggled.

“Thanks, Carter. It takes practice,” she told him.

“I’m just annoyed now. I want to know whose ass Riker wants,” Dylan grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Lily and Carter exchanged a look and then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god! I hate you guys!” Riker screamed, cheeks heating up again. Dylan and Grant’s eyebrows shot up.

“Okay, I’m sorry. The wording of that was just too good,” Lily gasped.

“Fucking hate you,” Riker mumbled.

“No need for harsh language, Riker,” Lily scolded.

“Is too,” he retorted. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Grow up, you’re acting like you’re five,” Lily said.

“Seems I said that earlier too,” a voice suddenly giggled behind them. Riker jumped slightly and his stomach clenched as he recognized the voice.

“Shut the hell up, Jeffry,” Riker added.

“Never, roomie,” Jeff replied, still giggling as he poked Riker’s side. Riker yelped slightly and moved away from Jeff. The others laughed.

“Your voice can go so high,” Carter said.

“Mhm. Just imagine how high…” Dylan started.

“Okay!” Riker screamed, slapping a hand over her mouth. “That is so not appropriate.”

“I bet there is someone in this room who could test that though,” Lily added, winking at Riker, who shot her a glare.

“Honestly, Lilleth,” Riker growled.

“Psh, you are so red,” Carter snorted.

“Because you are all attempting to talk about my sex life and then say someone could test the range of my voice,” Riker retorted. Grant snorted with laughter and Dylan smiled behind his palm, giggling.

“What the hell?” Jeff asked, eyebrows raising slightly. Lily just looked over at Jeff, one eyebrow raised. Jeff looked back at her, cheeks flushing slightly.

“What are you anyway?” Lily asked.

“Guess,” Jeff giggled.

“I’ll give you a hint: he’s a nerd,” Riker said, smiling. The others all looked at Jeff, who giggled. Riker looked also, taking in his roommate’s costume. Jeff was wearing a long, brown shirt with a rope belt hanging loosely around his waist. He was also wearing his green pair of skinny jeans that looked more like tights than skinny jeans. Jeff had a band wrapped around his forehead and had tucked his hair back, revealing his slightly pointed ears that he had always been insecure about.

“I enjoy being a nerd, asshole,” Jeff snorted, shoving Riker playfully. Riker chuckled and shook his head, reaching around Jeff with his free hand and grabbing at the cardboard sword Jeff had made and painted a dark purple.

“Got your sword,” Riker added as he pulled it out of Jeff’s belt.

“Like it will do you any good,” Jeff replied, one eyebrow raised.

“Okay, stop this weird flirting and tell us what you are,” Carter said. Jeff and Riker both blushed and Dylan looked up at Riker with narrowed eyes while Grant’s eyes widened.

“I told you to guess,” Jeff said, looking down at his feet.

“He is someone from a book he reads, guys,” Riker added.

“Oh! I got it! You’re Eragon!” Lily suddenly exclaimed, slapping Jeff’s shoulder playfully.

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed, nodding. Then, Dylan’s brow pulled together and she finally pulled out of Riker’s grip.

“Oh my god, Jeffry, how did you get your ears to look like that?” she asked, walking over to him. Jeff’s cheeks immediately flushed furiously.

“Dylan, tell me, have you ever seen Jeff’s ears _out_ before?” Riker asked. She looked over at him, expression contemplative.

“No…” she finally answered. Riker nodded his head towards Jeff.

“That’s why. He hates his ears,” Riker added as Jeff continued to blush. Dylan giggled and then reached out to run her fingers over Jeff’s pointed ear.

“They’re adorable. You shouldn’t hide them,” she said. Jeff shook his head.

“I hate them. If I was an elf it would be fine, but I’m not,” Jeff mumbled.

“Elves aren’t real, dude,” Grant said.

“No way, Grant,” Jeff said, giving Grant a sarcastic look.

“Okay, I remember when these two kids in front of me where seven. When did they get so sexy?” Katie laughed as she made her way over and pulled Riker and Jeff into a hug. They both snorted with laughter as they hugged her back.

“Well, Riker plays soccer and dances…” Jeff breathed.

“And Jeff is gay and worries about his appearance,” Riker laughed. Katie giggled and shook her head.

“Oh, you two, I love you so much,” she added as she leaned against Carter’s side.

“No love for me?” Carter asked. Katie giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

“Of course there is love for Carter. I’ve known Carter for too long to not give him love,” she said.

“Yay!” Carter exclaimed. Dylan’s eyebrows rose and Riker chuckled.

“Katie, these are Dylan and Grant. Guys, that is Carter’s cousin Katie,” Riker said.

“Hi,” Katie giggled, waving as she clung onto Carter’s arm.

“Hello,” Grant and Dylan replied, waving also.

“Carter, Katie, and Lily are part of the group that we watch the show with when it’s on,” Jeff said.

“Mhm. Jamie and George are missing,” Carter agreed.

“Because they’re probably drunk and making out somewhere,” Riker snorted.

“Nah, they don’t need to be drunk to go make out somewhere. George just needs to be horny and get his sweet talk on,” Lily laughed. Jeff, Riker, Katie, and Carter all burst out laughing while Dylan’s eyebrows shot up and Grant’s eyes widened.

“Jamie, _our Jamie_ , will just go make out with a guy?” Grant asked.

“Well, you’re making it sound like she does this with more than one person, but it is only George. They have a thing for each other but won’t admit it,” Lily said, looking over at Riker and Jeff seriously as she said the last part. They both looked away from her pointedly, pretending to not hear her. She made a stubborn noise and crossed her arms over her chest. “Your older sister is so getting a call later, Riker Samuel.”

“I’m so scared,” Riker replied sarcastically.

“Maybe you should be. Remember that day she came storming onto set?” Dylan giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously. She scared Jackson that day,” Grant added.

“That was because of something ridiculous that I didn’t tell her that she thought was super important. What Lily is talking about Alyssa would probably walk onto set giggling about some stupid crap,” Riker told them. Jeff eyed Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“What was she mad at you for that day?” Jeff asked. “I thought you hadn’t told her about all that stuff.”

“I haven’t. She was mad because I hadn’t told her that Mom was letting me take a year off before I go to college,” Riker told him.

“Oh, okay,” Jeff breathed, nodding once. Riker nodded also.

“I love Alyssa, shut up,” Katie said.

“I love her too, but she is wacked sometimes,” Riker replied.

“So true,” Carter agreed. “The first time I met her she decided she wanted to braid my hair because it was _pretty_.”

“That was your fault for having grown out your hair too long, Carter Jacob,” Katie told him, rolling her eyes.

“Doesn’t give a ten year old an excuse to come running up to me and trying to braid my hair,” Carter protested.

“It does in Alyssa’s world,” Riker snorted.

“Be happy you weren’t around sooner. Alyssa used to give us make-overs when we were little,” Jeff said.

“Oh, _shut up_ , you enjoyed it,” Riker said, rolling his eyes.

“Only sometimes,” Jeff admitted.

“Oh, so the gay-isms started early on?” Dylan laughed. Jeff shrugged.

“In a way. It got worse in the pre-teen years and now they’ve gone down,” Jeff added.

“So true,” Riker agreed.

“Mhm,” Carter said. “I remember when we used to come back from soccer practice.”

“ _Ew guys! You smell so bad! Go bathe or I won’t talk to you for the rest of the day!_ ” Riker imitated. All the others laughed and Jeff pouted.

“I don’t like you guys. I’m leaving,” Jeff huffed, grabbing his fake sword out of Riker’s hand and then stalking off, nose in the air. Riker watched him go, mind drifting to a slightly less appropriate place as he did.

“Did you guys ever not bathe?” Grant suddenly asked. Carter and Riker exchanged a look and smiled while Katie rolled her eyes.

“Yes, they did. And let me tell you, Jeff was true to his word. He would sit across the room from there and glare at them with his legs cross and arms crossed over his chest,” Katie told Grant. Dylan giggled and Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

“He did that once last year when Riker came in from practice in the rain and was covered in mud. The second Riker was through the door he started complaining and Riker protested bathing,” Lily said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, nodding once. “It was so worth it, because then I tackle hugged him to his bed and then once he was dirty enough I ran off to take a shower before he could get up off his bed.”

“He hated you so bad for that,” Katie laughed.

“Only because while I was in the bathroom I texted Carter and a few of the others to swing by and do the same before I was out of the shower,” Riker snorted.

“Oh, you are so evil to your gay best friend,” Dylan laughed. Riker smiled innocently.

“He loves me, so it’s okay,” Riker added.

“Questionable! I heard the conversation you were just having!” Jeff called out. All of them exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

000000

“Riker, your abs are awesome,” Grant breathed a few hours later from his spot on the couch next to Riker. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“Thanks,” he added as Grant’s head dropped onto his shoulder.

“He is so wasted,” Dylan giggled as she dropped to Grant’s other side and pulled Grant to her side instead of Riker’s.

“Pretty much,” Jamie agreed. “He keeps going on and on about Jeff’s ass too.”

“Well, Jeff’s ass is kind of prominent in those pants,” Dylan said as they all looked over to where Jeff was leaning over slightly with his arms rested on the back of a chair as he talked to someone. Riker took a deep breath and then tore his eyes away. It seemed as if Jeff had been purposely going to places all night where Riker’s field of vision would be drawn to his ass.

“He wears pants like that all the time though,” Jamie said.

“He has to wiggle his way into them. I walk out of the bathroom every once in a while to see him trying to get into them,” Riker snorted.

“Well, I guess he doesn’t have to worry about his sperm count, so whatever,” Dylan giggled. Riker smiled and shook his head.

“Not necessarily true. He might want to use a surrogate mother,” Jamie said.

“True, but if he wears pants like that all the time, I doubt it,” Dylan replied. Jamie shrugged.

“He should wear pants like that _all the time_. He looks so _sexy_ ,” Grant breathed, leaning heavily against Dylan’s side.

“Mhm, okay, sweetie,” Dylan said, patting Grant on top of the head.

“Hey guys,” Lily breathed as she walked over to them.

“Hey,” Jamie and Riker replied.

“You’re cute,” Grant slurred.

“Um, thanks…?” Lily asked.

“Grant gets weird when he’s drunk. Just ignore him,” Dylan told Lily, rolling her eyes.

“Hey. That’s not nice to ignore me!” Grant protested.

“Grant, shut the hell up and fall asleep,” Dylan hissed, bringing Grant’s head back down to her shoulder.

“Mkay, Dyl,” Grant sighed, eyes slowly falling shut. Dylan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“He obeys more when he’s drunk than when he’s sober,” she said.

“Obviously,” Riker laughed as he realized Grant was actually asleep. “How do you plan on getting him home?”

“Oh, she’s not. She and Grant are spending the night in Lauren’s and my room,” Jamie told him.

“Ah, okay,” Riker said, nodding once in understanding.

“I mean, if he was sober I would possibly drive home, but with him wasted, hell no,” Dylan said.

“Grant is still a better drunk than Riker, from what I’ve seen,” Lily said.

“Oh yeah, he totally is. Riker gets all whiney and bitchy,” Dylan assured her. “Grant gets a little too open sometimes.”

“You forget to mention that Riker becomes a whore,” Jeff laughed as he walked over.

“I do not!” Riker protested.

“Sometimes,” Jeff said, cocking one eyebrow at Riker, who glared up at him.

“He has to be so shitfaced though,” Dylan said. Jeff shrugged and perched himself on Riker’s knees.

“You haven’t seen him at parties over the summer,” Jeff said.

“Oh my god, Jeffry, that was _once_ ,” Riker hissed. Carter and Katie both started laughing.

“Are you talking about last summer when he hooked up with that chick from middle school?” Katie asked.

“Mhm,” Jeff replied, nodding once. Riker sighed and Carter chuckled.

“That was practically clothed sex,” Carter added.

“Damn, Riker. I guess you have a kinky side,” Lily snorted.

“Oh baby,” Dylan giggled.

“Oh my god,” Riker groaned, letting his head drop so his forehead rested against Jeff’s back. Jeff giggled, reaching back blindly to try and pat Riker on the head. “No, Jeffry. No.”

“Rude,” Jeff replied.

“You’re rude,” Riker breathed before poking Jeff’s side. Jeff squealed and jumped, eyes wide. Then he turned to look at Riker.

“That was not okay, Riker Samuel,” Jeff hissed.

“Neither was bringing up last summer with Selena,” Riker replied. Jeff just made a face and then leaned back against Riker’s chest, his own arms crossed over his chest.

“Oo, _Selena_ ,” Dylan giggled. Riker rolled his arms.

“She had a crush on me in middle school and I hung out with her over the summer and it came back so I entertained the idea while drunk once,” Riker said.

“It didn’t end well,” Carter said. “Selena started yelling that he used her when she was the one who started everything.”

“Yeah…” Katie breathed. “At least we only have to deal with her during the summer.”

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as Jeff started humming a familiar tune. Riker chuckled and shook his head. “Are you really humming Days of Summer right now, Jeffry?”

“Yes. I like that song, okay?” Jeff asked in response.

“What song?” Lily asked.

“Days of Summer. It is from a Starkid musical,” Riker replied.

“You’ve mentioned those to me before,” Carter breathed. Riker and Jeff nodded in agreement.

“They’re good musicals,” Jeff added. Riker nodded again.

“They’re entertaining,” Riker breathed.

“Plus, all the guys are sexy. Joe Walker has some really nice muscles,” Jeff said, smiling.

“Hey, some of the girls are sexy too,” Riker said.

“Well, I’m not straight, so I don’t pay much attention. Just give me Joey Richter under my Christmas tree and I will be happy,” Jeff snorted.

“Psh, you don’t need Joey Richter,” Lily giggled, giving Jeff a smug look. Jeff blushed even though he narrowed his eyes at her.

“No me gusta,” he added. Lily smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“I love you, and you know if Alyssa had been here the comment would have been worse,” Lily said.

“Oh my god, Lilleth, why would you talk about things like that?” Riker asked, cheeks flushing as he finally understood her comment. She smiled mischievously.

“Because I knew it would get to you,” she added.

“Lily, I like you,” Katie breathed. Lily giggled.

“I like you too, Katie,” Lily said as she leaned against Katie’s side.

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear those comments because I don’t want to know these things,” Dylan breathed as she ran her fingers through Grant’s hair.

“Man, Joey must contain himself on set then,” Lily said.

“Yeah, he really does contain his inappropriate comments,” Jamie breathed. “Instead he and Lauren sit in a corner and giggle about them. If they say anything remotely inappropriate Jackson yells at them.”

“As it should be,” Jeff huffed.

“Just because most of the stuff is aimed at you…” Jamie said, shrugging.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Jeff replied, crossing his arms again. Jamie and Lily both giggled and Jamie reached up to kiss Jeff’s cheek. He huffed a breath stubbornly and shoved her away.

“Aw, be nice, Jeffy,” Riker chuckled.

“No,” Jeff whined, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. “I can be stubborn. You’re stubborn all the time.”

“Oh damn, Riker. What now?” Lily laughed as Dylan eyed them with raised eyebrows.

“I know I’m stubborn though,” Riker said. Jamie and Lily exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.

“You are more stubborn than Jeffry,” Jamie told him.

“Maybe because I’m straight,” Riker replied, even though deep down he knew he was lying.

“My ass,” Lily snorted, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Jeff sighed and then got up.

“I’m gonna go talk to Danny. I’ll catch you guys later,” Jeff said.

“Mkay,” Jamie said, expression softening. Riker sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Riker, you screw things up all the time.”

“I know,” Riker breathed.

“My poor baby is upset now,” Lily whined.

“He is not a baby,” Riker told her.

“Mhm. You would know, wouldn’t you?” Jamie asked, snorting slightly and winking.

“ _Jamie Ellen_ ,” Riker hissed, reaching over to slap her. Next to them, Dylan’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god. You and Jeff?” she asked. Riker looked over at her with wide eyes.

“There is nothing going on, they’re all just annoying,” Riker grumbled.

“Mhm, sure,” Lily and Jamie said in unison, crossing their arms over their chest as they looked over at Riker and raised one eyebrow at him.

“Whatever. I’m gonna go hang with people who aren’t going to bug me. Later,” Riker said as he pushed up from the couch.

“Lame!” Lily exclaimed. Riker just flicked her off and they all burst into a fit of giggles.

“Finally escape the clutches of the females?” his friend, Henry, asked. Riker snorted and leaned against the back of the couch Henry was sitting on.

“Not really an escape. I stupidly decided to hang out with them,” Riker replied. Henry chuckled, pulling Trish closer to his side as she dozed off.

“Sounds like you were ignorant,” Henry said. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement, pushing his bangs out of his face.

“Definitely,” Riker agreed. Then, he yelped slightly as he felt someone grab his ass. He turned quickly, eyes wide, to see Mariah giggling with her hands over her mouth. “Oh my god, you bitch.”

“It was too good of an opportunity, Riker. Your sexy ass was just _there_ ,” she breathed, leaning on the couch next to him. He smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

“That so does not mean you have to grab it,” Riker added.

“Dude, I would have done that if I saw the opportunity, and I’m in a relationship,” Henry chuckled and he squeezed Trish’s shoulders. Mariah giggled again, leaning lightly against Riker’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re just special, Henry,” Riker told him, ignoring Mariah as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Like you aren’t,” Henry laughed, shaking his head. Riker smiled and shook his head, feeling someone watching him. He turned his head slightly to see Jeff staring at him, arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised. Riker thought there was slight jealousy in Jeff’s eyes as he eyed Mariah leaning against Riker, but Riker wasn’t quite sure.

“I never said I wasn’t,” Riker finally said, looking back over at Henry, who chuckled and rested his cheek lightly against the top of Trish’s head.

“Well, I wanna go get a drink. Come with me, Riker,” Mariah breathed, pushing away from the couch. Before Riker could even respond, Mariah grabbed his wrist and pulled him along behind her. Riker sighed, trying to pull his wrist out of her grasp and she pulled him towards a corner that was nowhere near the drink table.

“Mariah, could you _please_ let go of me?” Riker asked. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows and he looked back down at her seriously. “I honestly don’t care how skimpy your costume is tonight, I don’t want to hook up with you.”

“You weren’t saying that earlier this year,” Mariah said, placing her hands on her hips.

“That was almost three months ago, Mariah. Things have changed,” Riker told her. She gave him a sarcastic look. “I don’t want you in that way anymore, sorry.”

“Hmph. Boys,” she hissed at him before walking off. Riker sighed and ran a hand over his face before starting to walk out of the lounge.

Riker started towards the stairs to go back to his dorm, not even bothering to say good-bye to anyone before leaving. He felt kind-of bad for having to turn Mariah down, but it was true. Things had changed. He didn’t want her anymore, he wanted someone else and he was denying himself that person every day.

Then, someone grabbed his wrist and he jumped before tensing, thinking Mariah had followed him.

But, when he turned, all he saw was Jeff’s widened green eyes and he sighed in relief.

“Oh, thank god, I thought it was Mariah,” Riker breathed, twisting his wrist slightly to bring Jeff’s hand down to his.

“What? Don’t want Mariah following you?” Jeff asked. Riker shook his head as he twined his fingers through Jeff’s, causing a small smile to spread across Jeff’s face.

“She wanted to hook up,” Riker added. Jeff raised one eyebrow at Riker.

“And you don’t want to hook up with her?” Jeff asked. Riker shook his head again.

“That was so three months ago,” Riker snorted. Jeff smiled slightly and shook his head. “I think I might want someone else now, but I’m still confused.”

“Oh really?” Jeff asked, eyebrows shooting up and disappearing into his, now, brown bangs. Riker nodded.

“Mhm,” he mumbled. Jeff snorted, fingers tightening around Riker’s slightly.

“Come on. I want to sleep,” Jeff breathed, starting to pull Riker down the hallway.

“Mkay,” Riker agreed, allowing Jeff to lead him to the staircase.

“Hey guys, where you going?” George asked as he came out of the staircase.

“Dorm. We’re both tired,” Jeff replied.

“And I have soccer tomorrow,” Riker added.

“Ah crap, I forgot about that. I should go make sure Carter and some of the others won’t be too hung over for practice tomorrow. Later, guys!” George exclaimed as he sped off towards the lounge. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before pulling Riker down the stairs. Riker smiled and caught up to Jeff, their fingers still linked together as they walked.

“Do you actually have soccer?” Jeff asked, looking over at Riker.

“Yeah,” he replied, smirking. “But it’s actually not until five since it’s a Saturday.”

“Oh my god. George is gonna be so mad at you,” Jeff giggled as he unlocked their door. Riker just shrugged as they walked into the room.

“Eh,” Riker added, shrugging. Jeff looked over at him, one eyebrow raised and Riker smiled back in response. “So, was it just me, or was your ass facing me all the time tonight?”

“Depends on whether you actually liked seeing it or not,” Jeff replied, smirking. Riker pursed his lips and shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath.

“You are frustrating,” Riker said.

“Am I?” Jeff asked.

“Yes,” Riker breathed out before grabbing onto the belt around Jeff’s waist and pulling Jeff forward to bring their lips together.

Jeff let out a surprised breath, but then relaxed against Riker. Riker smiled slightly and Jeff smiled back, reaching out to grab onto the waist of the leaf skirt Riker was wearing. They both pulled each other in, bringing their bodies into as much contact as they could. Jeff froze slightly as Riker ran his tongue along Jeff’s bottom lip, but then Jeff smiled and opened his mouth. Riker’s smile widened as Jeff’s tongue met his and they both let out a shaky breath through their noses.

Riker could feel Jeff pressing against his thigh and a shiver ran down his back, grip tightening on Jeff’s belt. Jeff groaned slightly as his grip tightened as well. Riker heard a small _snap_ of plastic, but didn’t pay it any attention until the leaf skirt around his waist fell to the ground and Jeff was suddenly grabbing at the waistband of his boxers. Riker let out a small whimper into Jeff’s mouth and then undid Jeff’s belt. The fake sword fell free from the belt and hit the floor with a dull _thud_ , but neither of them paid it any attention as they ground against each other.

“Not fair,” Riker finally gasped, pulling away to press his forehead to Jeff’s.

“What?” Jeff panted, brow furrowing.

“You’ve got more clothes on than I do,” Riker breathed. Jeff giggled.

“We can fix that,” he replied before pulling Riker’s face back to his. Riker let out a small groan, pulling at the hem of Jeff’s shirt. Jeff giggled slightly and then pulled away so that Riker could pull his shirt off.

Before Jeff’s shirt hit the floor, Riker had pulled Jeff’s face back to his, fingers trailing over Jeff’s ears slightly. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips and Riker smiled back, shifting slightly. They both shivered as they felt each other and then Riker moved his hands to reach out for the button of Jeff’s pants. Jeff giggled, stomach muscles tensing as Riker pushed the zipper down. Riker immediately let out a small groan as he did.

Jeff had gone commando.

Jeff smiled mischievously against Riker’s lips as he pushed his pants down from his hips. Riker moaned slightly as Jeff’s bare chest came into contact with his own skin and suddenly everything they were doing just wasn’t enough.

“Who has more clothes now?” Jeff mumbled against Riker’s lips as he somehow managed to get his skinny jeans off of his ankles.

“We can fix that,” Riker growled, covering Jeff’s mouth with his own. Jeff’s lips turned up against Riker’s as his hands reached out to grab onto the waistband of Riker’s boxers again.

Then, Riker and Jeff both let out small moans as they pressed their bodies together without any barriers for the first time.

Jeff growled slightly in the back of his throat and then began pulling Riker forward until they collapsed on top of Riker’s bed. Riker fell on top of Jeff, but then rolled onto his side. Jeff smiled slightly, but then took in a sharp breath as Riker thrust his hips forward. A small moan left Jeff’s lips before he thrust his own hips forward. Riker moaned this time, muscles tensing. Jeff giggled slightly as they both wrapped their arms around each other.

Then, Jeff rolled Riker onto his back and forced a leg between Riker’s legs. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips, hips rolling up instinctively. Jeff giggled slightly, grabbing Riker’s wrists and pinning them down by Riker’s head. Riker chuckled slightly, allowing Jeff to take control as they continued to kiss and grind against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! Two updates in one day because PROCRASTINATION \o/  
> And my brain isn't functioning enough to actually work on anything creative.  
> Also, if you're ever wondering what all these people look like to me, go here: http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/midnightswallowsbbys  
> That's basically my headcanon cast for all dees bbys, soyeah.
> 
> Also, this chapter. I remember writing this chapter and looking down at the page count and being like "well shit I just wrote a 20 page chapter, I should probably stop"  
> I broke it up when I posted it to fp, but I didn't feel like doing that on here. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Riker yawned and stretched in his limited space. He didn’t bother opening his eyes because he had every intention of falling back to sleep. He took in a deep breath and curled closer to the source of heat that was pressed to his front. He smiled slightly to himself, arms curling around the other person’s chest. Then, he came to a realization.

He was cuddling Jeff.

But, not only was he cuddling Jeff, but he could feel their skin touching…everywhere. He wasn’t quite sure exactly how they had become naked because that part of the night was a blur, but it was extremely obvious that stripping had happened in some form or another.

Riker sighed and rested his chin lightly on Jeff’s shoulder as Jeff continued to sleep, chest rising and falling steadily. Riker used the time to think, trying to figure everything out.

He could no longer say he was straight. That was way off. What he and Jeff had been doing for the past two months definitely threw the whole _straight_ thing out of the window. His bigger problem was how he felt. He had been fighting against his sister for weeks, but now he could see that she was right. In a way, he had finally _discovered_ his best friend. He wasn’t exactly how he had started to like Jeff or if it had started _before_ they had to film their scene, but it had happened.

Then, he jumped slightly and his stomach clenched as Jeff took in a deep breath and stretched slightly. Jeff let out the little moan he always did in the morning and Riker smiled to himself, chin still rested lightly on Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff yawned and then blinked a few times before looking up at Riker out of the corner of his mouth and smiling, rolling back slightly to press more into Riker’s chest.

“Morning,” Jeff mumbled.

“Morning,” Riker replied, smiling to the side of his mouth.

“What time is it?” Jeff asked. Riker sighed and looked over at his clock.

“Almost one,” Riker replied. Jeff groaned and rolled over in Riker’s arms, burying his face in Riker’s chest.

“It’s not like we were even up that late,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled and shrugged.

“It was a busy week at work,” Riker said. Jeff grunted.

“True,” he breathed in agreement. Then, he pushed away from Riker slightly. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“Kay,” Riker yawned, rolling onto his back as Jeff pushed off of his bed and then walked to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Riker took a deep breath as the bathroom door shut, considering going back to sleep. Then, he just started thinking as he listened to the sound of the shower. He sighed again and then reached out for his phone.

“Hey, Riker,” Alyssa breathed.

“Hi, Lyss,” Riker yawned. Alyssa snorted.

“Did you seriously just wake up, you lazy ass?” she asked.

“Mhm,” Riker replied. “Last night was Halloween, you know.”

“I know perfectly well what last night was, but I know you didn’t get wasted because you didn’t whine text me, but you usually only wake up this late when you’re hung over,” Alyssa said. Riker snorted with laughter, putting one hand over his face.

“You’re right, I wasn’t wasted,” Riker breathed.

“Riker. Samuel. What happened?” Alyssa suddenly asked, voice serious. “I can tell something happened.”

“Yeah,” Riker said.

“What? Spill,” Alyssa demanded. Riker took a deep breath, running his free hand over his face.

“Lyss, Jeff and I made out again last night,” Riker said. Alyssa immediately squealed excitedly and Riker smiled slightly to himself, rolling his eyes.

“What happened?” she asked. Riker chuckled.

“Well, he wore these _really tight_ jeans last night for his costume, and I swear, he always kept his ass towards me,” he told her.

“Oh, so _you_ started this one,” Alyssa said.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed.

“What else happened?” she asked. “I can tell there is more.”

“Yeah. We kind-of…well, we both ended up naked,” he told her.

“ _What_?” she screeched into the phone. Riker flinched and pulled his phone away from his ear to rub it for a second.

“Alyssa, _calm down_. I swear, we did not do anything that bad,” he hissed. He heard her taking a few breaths.

“Okay, I think I’m good now. You can’t just say shit like that, Riker,” Alyssa gasped. Riker chuckled.

“You really think I would be this calm if I had had sex with my roommate last night?” Riker asked.

“Well, no,” Alyssa said.

“Exactly,” Riker agreed.

“So, you called me just to tell me this?” Alyssa asked.

“Not really,” Riker breathed, placing a hand back over his face.

“Riker, what’s wrong?” Alyssa asked, hearing the desperation in his voice.

“Alyssa, I feel like I’ve been denying myself for the past two months,” Riker whimpered. “I mean, I kind-of came to terms with not being completely straight a little bit ago, but _this_ is different.”

“Aw, Riker. Sometimes epiphanies just take time,” Alyssa breathed. “Things aren’t always easy.”

“I know,” he breathed. “Now I’m just freaking out.”

“Why?” Alyssa asked.

“Because why the hell would he like me back when I’ve been making all these comments about being straight when I’ve been hooking up with him in our dorm for two months?” Riker asked. Alyssa snorted with laughter. “Don’t laugh at me, you bitch.”

“Sorry, baby brother, but that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard,” she snorted.

“Alyssa, you’re not helping,” Riker whined.

“Oh my god, sorry. I didn’t mean for that to sound that awful. What I mean is that I’m pretty sure Jeff is just as head over heels with you as you are him,” she said. Riker snorted sarcastically. “Don’t you get all sarcastic with me, you little asshole!”

“Sorry,” Riker replied sarcastically. He heard Alyssa huff a breath and he smiled to himself. “I love you, Lyss.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Riker,” she said. “But, I have to go. Some friends and I are going out for our other friend’s birthday. Later, baby brother. Everything will work out, okay?”

“Mkay, Alyssa. Bye. Have fun with your friends,” Riker told her.

“Have fun with the rest of your day. Don’t get all insecure because there is nothing to be insecure about. Bye!” Alyssa exclaimed as she hung up before he could retort anything back. Riker sighed and put his phone back on his bedside table.

Then, he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. He sighed again and then yawned. He took a deep breath and got into a more comfortable position, slowly falling back to sleep as he listened to the water running steadily from the bathroom.

000000

Riker stood a bit off of the field, hands on his hips, as he watched some of the other guys kicking the soccer ball around. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck and chest, but he didn’t really bother trying to wipe it off. He needed this distraction right now.

Eric was barking orders at the other guys who he had practicing at the moment and some of the other guys not practicing were talking and laughing, exchanging stories from last night. Riker just took a few deep breaths and then pushed his bangs out of his face before rubbing his shoulder where there was a dark mark on his skin from last night. For once he was happy they had to wear jerseys to practice.

“Hey, you okay, Riker?” Carter asked, walking up to Riker’s side. Riker just nodded and placed his hands back on his hips. “You sure? You look beat, man.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Riker breathed. “Just thinking. Kinna wish Alyssa was here.”

“Mmh,” Carter said. “So, I saw you leaving the party last night.”

“So?” Riker asked, looking over at Carter, who was smirking slightly.

“You and Jeff were holding hands,” Carter replied. Riker shrugged, dropping his hands from his waist.

“So what?” Riker asked. Carter snorted.

“It was cute,” Carter added.

“Oh my god, Carter, I am going to _hurt_ you,” Riker hissed. Carter burst out laughing.

“Just because you won’t admit anything…” Carter said. Riker rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have to admit anything,” Riker retorted.

“Except to Jeff,” Carter said, giving Riker a look.

“There is nothing to admit,” Riker said.

“Mhm. I find that hard to believe since Lily was on the phone with Alyssa earlier and giggling her ass off,” Carter told him. Riker sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I am going to hurt my older sister,” Riker groaned. Carter snorted with laughter and clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“She just wants you to be happy,” Carter added.

“Well maybe she should leave stuff alone sometimes,” Riker replied, pushing his hair back again. Carter snorted with laughter.

“Not likely,” he added.

“I know,” Riker sighed.

“Guys! G’head and clean up! I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” Eric called out.

“Yes, Eric!” they all replied before starting to walk back to dorm.

“Hey, you okay, man?” George asked as he and Henry caught up with Carter and Riker.

“Seriously. I’ve never seen you so focused. If that ball had been someone’s head, they would have been dead,” Henry added. Riker snorted and shook his head slightly.

“Yeah, guys, I’m fine,” Riker replied. Carter chuckled.

“He wants his big sister to talk to,” Carter said. Riker pursed his lips and shoved Carter as the other two laughed.

“Because Alyssa would make everything better by bugging the hell out of you,” George said. Riker just shrugged and Henry rose one eyebrow.

“Does Riker like someone?” Henry asked. “Alyssa only thoroughly bugs you if you like someone.”

“Forget about it,” Riker told Henry.

“Oo!” Carter and George exclaimed in unison.

“I will harm you,” Riker hissed. Carter snorted with laughter and George chuckled.

“I don’t doubt it, but it’s about time you’ve come to terms with stuff, dude,” George added, clapping Riker on the shoulder.

“Oh, shut up,” Riker retorted.

“Whatever. See you at Swallows later,” Carter said as they all broke off towards their rooms since they were on the first floor.

“Riker. Samuel,” a voice suddenly growled. Riker sighed and turned.

“Hello, Lilleth,” he replied. She gave him a serious look, but then a smile broke across her face as she started giggling.

“So, when are you and Jeff going to start dating?” she asked, skipping over to his side and grabbing onto his hand. He rolled his eyes.

“We’re not,” Riker replied.

“Bull shit,” Lily said as she followed him up the stairs. “You like him. He likes you. You should date.”

“Lily, he doesn’t like me,” Riker breathed.

“For one, I’m pretty sure he does. Two, _you admitted you like him_!” she screeched.

“I am going to hurt you,” Riker hissed at her. She just giggled and followed him into his room.

“You are so lame. Just come out with it to him,” Lily breathed as she sat down backwards on Riker’s desk chair as he flopped down onto his bed.

“Nope,” Riker replied. Lily sighed, frustrated.

“You are so dumb. Even if he didn’t like you, which he does, it wouldn’t ruin anything. You guys are too close,” Lily told him. Riker looked over at her, expression sarcastic.

“You talk to my sister too much,” he said. She snorted with laughter, a wide smile spreading across her face as she moved the chair side to side.

“She’s like my own sister,” Lily added. Riker looked over at her and then snorted with laughter.

“Well, that explains why you bug me as much as her. You’re the twin I never wanted,” Riker said. Lily giggled and nodded in agreement.

“Not that I’m nearly as talented as either of you, but whatever,” she added. Riker looked over at her seriously.

“Lilleth, you are plenty talented,” Riker told her. She shrugged.

“You can dance, sing, and act. You are more talented than I am, Riker,” she said. Riker rolled his eyes and sat up, pushing his hair out of his face.

“You, my dear, can sing and dance as well. And I’m pretty sure you can act since you get huge parts in all the school plays. I would do those, but the show keeps me too busy,” Riker said. She shrugged again, still spinning in the chair.

“Best friend!” a voice suddenly exclaimed.

“Ah!” Riker exclaimed as Jeff jumped on top of him and hugged him. He coughed slightly, trying to loosen Jeff’s grip on him, but without any success. “Hi, Jeffry. You saw me three hours ago.”

“Too long,” Jeff giggled before kissing Riker’s cheek and then sitting up and releasing Riker. Riker chuckled and sat up also, shaking his head. Lily gave Riker a look, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, shut the hell up, Lily. I’m going to yell at Alyssa later for making you our un-biological sister,” Riker hissed. Lily snorted with laughter.

“I’m actually more amused with the fact that Jeff just tackle hugged you while you’re still all sweaty and nasty from practice,” Lily said. Jeff’s eyes widened and then he looked over at Riker to see that Riker was indeed still in his practice uniform and there was a slight layer of sweat covering Riker.

“Ew,” Jeff finally breathed, nose scrunched up. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes and Lily just smiled.

“You should have realized I just got back from practice,” Riker said.

“You should have told me you hadn’t showered yet,” Jeff retorted.

“You should have given more of a warning before you tackled me to my bed,” Riker replied. Jeff was about to say something, but then closed his mouth. Lily laughed.

“He’s got you there, Jeff,” she added.

“Shut up, Lily,” Jeff replied, sticking his tongue out at Lily, who giggled and shook her head.

“Plus, I swear sometimes you guys act like an old couple. That little fight was ridiculous,” she told them. Riker and Jeff both looked away from each other and blushed.

“Whatever, Lily,” Riker breathed before shoving off of his bed and pulling his jersey off to throw it in with his laundry.

“Your sister is getting another call later,” Lily said. “I’ll tell you how it goes at dinner.”

“You are a bitch and I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Riker replied. Lily laughed.

“Because I’m the twin you never wanted,” Lily said. Riker snorted and walked over to pull her into a tight hug. “ _Ew_! You’re all sweaty and gross! Let go of me, asshole!”

“This is my revenge for now,” Riker chuckled as Jeff giggled hysterically, hands clapped over his mouth.

“At least I had the jersey barrier. You’re gonna smell like Riker sweat now,” Jeff giggled. Lily looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised.

“Whoa! No! Not okay, Lilleth!” Riker exclaimed, cheeks flushing as he clapped a hand over her mouth before she could say what he knew she was about to say. Lily began to laugh behind his hand and Jeff’s expression became confused. “Trust me, Jeff, you do not want to know what she was going to say.”

“It’s true,” Lily mumbled from behind his hand.

“You are evil,” Riker hissed.

“Just because it’s true…” she grumbled.

“Nope,” Riker replied.

“I know it is true. Mariah told me about everything,” Lily said, looking up at him, voice still muffled behind his hand. Riker’s eyes widened.

“That little bitch,” Riker breathed. Lily shrugged.

“Hey, you told me about Selena over the summer. Wasn’t too different from that, I just got the other side of the story with Mariah,” Lily added as Riker released her mouth. He shook his head and Jeff looked at them with wide eyes.

“Why would someone mention how much someone else sweat?” Riker asked. Lily burst out laughing.

“Because she thought it was _sexy_ ,” Lily said. Riker rolled his eyes.

“Speaking she tried to hook up with me last night…” Riker breathed. Lily looked over at him and then went to say something before her jaw dropped.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, suddenly standing up and grabbing onto Riker’s shoulders. His eyes widened and he tried to pull out of her grasp.

“Could you let go of me?” Riker asked.

“No!” she exclaimed, inspecting his shoulder.

“Oh god,” Jeff suddenly whispered. Lily noticed and looked back at Jeff before looking back to Riker’s shoulder.

“Oh my god! Speaking of hooking up! Ah! I need to go!” Lily screeched, grabbing her phone off of Riker’s desk and dialing a number as she started to leave.

“Oh no,” Riker gasped as he watched her go with wide eyes.

“Ah! Alyssa!” they heard her exclaim from out in the hall.

“Shit,” Jeff breathed, slumping back onto Riker’s bed.

“Yeah,” Riker agreed before closing his door to drown out Lily’s excited screeches coming from down the hall.

“That’s not good,” Jeff said. Riker just shook his head and took a deep breath.

“Well, I’m gonna go shower. Don’t destroy my bed,” Riker said. Jeff chuckled and then crawled into the middle of Riker’s bed.

“I’ll make sure to break the bed, just for you,” Jeff added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, swatting at Jeff’s foot before walking into the bathroom.

000000

Riker and Jeff were sitting on set, waiting patiently for Jackson to tell them it was time to film the scene they were doing today. Joey and Lauren were off somewhere else, but they could hear the two of them yelling their lines since their characters were in a fight. Jamie and Dylan were sitting a little bit away from Riker and Jeff, giggling and talking. Grant was lying on the floor on the carpet in front of them, throwing glances over at Riker and Jeff every once in a while.

Riker was leaning against the arm of the couch they were sitting on, knees raised slightly. Jeff was sitting between Riker’s legs and leaning back against Riker’s chest. Riker had his arms draped over Jeff’s shoulders and Jeff was lightly playing with his fingers. Jeff sighed slightly, turning his head to rest on Riker’s chest. Riker smiled to himself, resting his chin lightly on Jeff’s now exposed shoulder. He felt Jeff’s cheek turn up against his chest as Jeff smiled also.

“Remind me why we’re already sitting in Eli’s room,” Jeff suddenly breathed. Riker chuckled.

“Because Jackson told us to sit here,” Riker replied.

“Mmh,” Jeff said, scooting down slightly to get more comfortable. Riker smiled again, adjusting also to keep his chin rested on Jeff’s shoulder. “I don’t understand why he did that when he was going to film the other scene first.”

“Me either,” Riker agreed as Jeff continued to play with his fingers.

“Whatever,” Jeff breathed. Riker just nodded in agreement and turned his head to touch his nose lightly to Jeff’s neck. Jeff smiled again and Riker chuckled slightly, lacing their fingers together.

Jeff sighed happily as he ran his thumbs in circles against Riker’s palms. Riker smiled and nuzzled Jeff’s neck, causing Jeff to giggle and pull his knees closer to his chest. Riker’s smile widened and he squeezed Jeff’s hands in his own.

“Your breath tickles,” Jeff giggled. Riker just chuckled and Jeff shifted slightly in his embrace.

“Too bad,” Riker added, nuzzling Jeff’s neck with his nose again. Jeff giggled and turned his own head to nuzzle Riker’s cheek with his nose. Riker smiled widely, arms tightening around Jeff’s shoulders. Then, Jeff giggled even more as Riker poked his stomach lightly. “You are _so_ ticklish.”

“You’re making it sound like this is a new discovery,” Jeff giggled as Riker started to poke his stomach even more.

“Never said that. I’ve known your tickle spots since we went through the puppy phase,” Riker chuckled as Jeff wriggled in his arms as he tickled Jeff.

“So not my fault. You would lick my tickle spots,” Jeff laughed.

“I know. My advantage. I know how to get you to submit to me now,” Riker said.

“And I know how to get you to submit,” Jeff replied.

“Oh really?” Riker asked, poking Jeff’s side and causing Jeff to let out a short burst of laughter.

“Yes,” Jeff laughed before turning his head to press his lips to Riker’s. Riker smiled against his lips and Jeff smiled back.

Then, they both froze and broke apart as they realized they were on set. They looked at each other with wide eyes before looking forward. The others seemed to have disappeared and they both sighed in relief. Though, neither of them noticed that the red light on the camera in front of them was on. Then, Lauren appeared, giggling as she held her Flip.

“Hi, Riker! Hi, Jeff!” she exclaimed. They both laughed and shook their heads. She always recorded random things and put them on Youtube and Tumblr.

“Hi, Lauren,” they replied in unison.

“How are you guys today?” she asked.

“I’m good,” Jeff said.

“Tired,” Riker added.

“Aw, why is poor Riker tired?” Lauren asked. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

“Seven in the morning soccer practice,” he replied. Lauren giggled and turned the camera on herself.

“See, fans? Riker Samuel plays soccer. He has many, many talents,” she said.

“Oh, yes he does,” Dylan laughed, jumping into the shot and winking. Both Riker and Jeff burst out laughing.

“Because you would know; right, Dylan?” Grant asked from a little bit off.

“Maybe I do, Grant! Maybe I do!” Dylan replied before giggling and flopping down on top of Riker and Jeff. They both groaned and Lauren laughed.

“Oh! Is this a pile on top of the roommates?” Joey exclaimed, running over.

“No!” Riker and Jeff exclaimed.

“Oh well!” Joey laughed before jumping on top of them as well.

“Oh god!” Riker exclaimed as Dylan and Joey laughed.

“So not happy with this,” Jeff groaned, trying to push the other two off of them. Lauren laughed, camera still on them.

“And this is a normal day for us,” she said as she pointed her camera at herself.

“Not exactly. Riker and Jeffry are more touchy feely,” Jamie said as she walked up.

“Jamie Ellen,” Riker growled. She just shrugged.

“What? It’s true!” she added defensively. “Plus, you can’t just walk around here in all your denial after we all saw you guys walking back to your dorm holding hands the other night.”

“It’s not that unusual to see them holding hands though. They’ve known each other since they were three,” Dylan said, looking up at Jamie from beneath Joey.

“No, Lauren, no. They were holding, _holding_ hands,” Joey said.

“What?” Dylan screeched, sitting up quickly and knocking Joey to the floor. “Oh my god!”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Jeff sighed.

“Lies!” Dylan screeched. “I am so mad at you two! I only find out about you two being all up on each other the other night and now I’m learning you guys were holding hands! I hate you!”

“Dylan, calm down,” Jackson breathed as he walked over to them.

“No!” Dylan exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. “Those two are frustrating!”

“Don’t worry. We’ve already talked them down,” Joey chuckled as he got up.

“Ugh, Jeffry and Riker are frustrating,” Dylan complained, throwing her hands into the air. Jackson smiled and shook his head.

“Come on guys. These two have to do a scene now,” Jackson told the others.

“Alright, Jackson. We can take a hint,” Lauren snorted as she placed her Flip in her pocket.

“That wasn’t a _hint_ , sweetie. That was nicely telling you to get your cute little asses off of the set of Eli’s room,” Jackson said.

“Oh damn, Jackson! Okay!” Joey laughed before they all snorted and walked off of the set. Jackson smiled and shook his head before turning to Riker and Jeff. He eyed them, expression contemplative.

“I actually want you guys to stay like that, okay?” Jackson asked.

“Mhm,” they both replied nodding once as the camera crew started coming over and lights started turning on above them.

“Alright guys, you ready?” Jackson asked a few minutes later. Riker and Jeff each lifted a hand to give Jackson a thumbs up and Jackson chuckled. “Mkay, and _action_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Sooooon


	8. Chapter 8

Riker was lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling. He just wanted it to be tomorrow so he could go home for Thanksgiving. They had a six day weekend and he was definitely looking forward to the break, especially with how busy this week had been. He’d had soccer practice every morning, and then Midnight Swallows in the afternoon before they all had to rush to the studio to finish taping some shows that were to air before the hiatus.

With everything that was going on, Riker was completely exhausted. Everyone else was too, which was to his advantage because he didn’t have anyone bugging him about when he was going to ask Jeff out or if they were already dating or if they’d hooked up again.

Riker yawned and then rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, trying to force himself to stay awake since he and Jeff were planning on going out with some of the others later on. He knew he needed sleep though, especially since he and Jeff agreed that he would drive back home tomorrow.

Then, someone giggled and flopped down on top of him. He grunted and shoved them off of him as they laughed. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Alyssa giggling at him, her blue eyes lit up.

“What the hell, Alyssa?” Riker grumbled, rubbing his eyes again. She giggled again.

“Someone’s tired,” she commented.

“Because I haven’t had any time to rest this week,” he complained, taking a deep breath.

“Oh really? How come?” she asked, settling down next to him on his bed, lying on her stomach and facing him.

“Eric’s had us practicing every morning before class.  Chris has had us meeting for Swallows every day _after_ class, and then right after that we go to the studio,” Riker told her. She sighed, resting her chin lightly on his chest.

“Good thing you leave for break tomorrow,” she said. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement. She smiled. “I guess you are super ready for a break.”

“Hell yes,” Riker breathed, running his hands over his face. “I need to escape from everything that happens at school, including what people say to me.”

Alyssa giggled at this, poking his side lightly.

“Lily has been keeping me updated,” she added.

“I know. She tells me when she is going to call you. We decided she is the twin I never wanted since she said you’re basically like her older sister too,” Riker chuckled. Alyssa smiled widely.

“I approve of this,” she added. Riker chuckled again and nodded. “So, has anything new happened that Lily does _not_ know of?”

“Nope,” Riker breathed.

“You’re not lying, are you?” Alyssa asked, giving her little brother a serious look.

“I swear, I am not lying to you,” he told her. “I still stick with what I always say on the phone.”

“Oh, shut the hell up, you oblivious fool. Jeff likes you,” Alyssa snorted. Riker just shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. “I swear, Riker…”

“Alyssa, you’re not going to be able to convince me. Only one person can do that,” Riker interrupted. Alyssa sighed forcefully.

“You are _impossible_ ,” she breathed. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

“I try,” he added.

“You do a good job, you asshole,” she told him. He chuckled, shifting slightly. “But seriously, I talk to him too, remember?”

“So?” Riker asked, looking down at her. She sighed, reaching out to push his bangs out of his face.

“You realize I just want you to be happy, right?” Alyssa asked him. Riker sighed and nodded. “I mean, I know you’ve hooked up with people when you’ve liked them, but it’s not the same.”

“I know. Hooking up always comes back to bite me in the butt,” Riker sighed. “Like on Halloween.”

“What happened on Halloween?” Alyssa asked, brow furrowing.

“Mariah tried to hook up with me,” Riker snorted. “I got her to leave me alone and then I left. That’s when Jeff caught up to me.”

“And then you came back here and hooked up. Again,” Alyssa said. Riker pursed his lips slightly and nodded. “I wish both of you would just wake up and realize you need to be together.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed. Alyssa just giggled and shook her head.

“I don’t have to, Rike Tike,” Alyssa replied, making a face at him. He chuckled and reached out to ruffle her hair. “Rude.”

“Too bad,” Riker replied. Then, the door opened and Jeff walked in.

“What the hell, I left the door open when I left,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled as he looked over at Jeff.

“Well, _hello_ to you too,” Riker said. Jeff looked over at Riker and smiled slightly.

Then, the smile faded slightly as Jeff eyed Alyssa and a different emotion appeared in Jeff’s eyes, but Riker couldn’t quite place it.

“Oh, sorry, Jeff. I must have closed it when I came in,” Alyssa suddenly said, turning her head to look at him.

“Alyssa! I didn’t realize that was you!” Jeff exclaimed, a smile spreading back across his face. She giggled.

“Just little ol’ me,” she added, waving as she rolled onto her back.

“You’re not old,” Riker said, shoving her shoulder lightly.

“Questionable. I am three years older than you. I am twenty,” she breathed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before looking over at Jeff.

“What time do you want to leave tomorrow?” Riker asked.

“Um, whatever time after we check out at nine,” Jeff replied.

“Ten good?” Riker asked. Jeff shrugged and nodded.

“You’re the one driving,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled and Alyssa smiled.

“Am I allowed to catch a ride with the young-ins?” she asked. Riker looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

“How did you get here if you didn’t drive?” Riker asked. She laughed.

“A friend dropped me off on his way home,” she told him. Riker nodded.

“Does Mom know you’re here?” he asked her. She nodded this time.

“I called her to say that I was getting dropped off here and to not expect me until you came home,” she replied.

“Good job, Lyss,” Riker chuckled.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Alyssa hissed, shoving him slightly. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes before walking into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door snapped shut, Alyssa sat up and giggled, poking Riker’s side.

“Ah! What the hell?” he asked.

“He was so _jealous_ before he realized it was me, Riker! _He likes you_ ,” Alyssa giggled, still poking Riker’s sides.

“You’re crazy. Stop poking me,” Riker protested, shoving her hands away from him and sitting up.

“I am not! I could hear it in his voice and it was still in his eyes when I looked over at him!” she laughed quietly. “He so likes you back! Just go for it!”

“ _Shut up_ , he does _not_ and he was _not_ jealous,” Riker hissed.

“ _Lies_ ,” Alyssa laughed as she finally stopped poking him.

“You’re delusional,” Riker told her.

“Am not. I’m just not blinded by denial,” Alyssa replied, giving him a look with one eyebrow raised.

“I am not blinded,” Riker grumbled. Alyssa snorted and lay back down.

“Yeah you are. You both are, so at least it’s not one sided,” she replied.

“Whatever,” Riker sighed as he lay back down next to her.

“Riker, are we still going out later?” Jeff asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Yeah. Lily told me to meet them at five-thirty near first floor lounge,” Riker replied. Jeff sighed and looked over at the clock.

“It’s three. Set an alarm for five. It is nap time,” Jeff said.

“I hear you,” Riker agreed, grabbing his phone and setting an alarm. Alyssa snorted, but then moved so Riker could crawl beneath his covers and curl up.

“Night, guys,” Alyssa giggled as she crawled next to Riker and they all fell asleep.

000000

“Okay, I am invading your bathroom to shower,” Alyssa breathed as she walked into Riker and Jeff’s room later on. They both laughed.

“Whatever, Lyss,” Riker said. She gave him a look.

“You guys spilled bubbles and paint all over me. I need to shower,” she hissed.

“We’re covered in paint too, in case you didn’t notice,” Jeff giggled. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“That was voluntary though,” she said. “You should have warned me you guys were having one of those bubbles and painting body sessions. I would have sat in here.”

“Oh _please_. You were having fun until Carter accidentally dumped bubbles down your arm,” Riker chuckled as he threw his shirt into his laundry. Alyssa made a face at him and then walked into the bathroom. Riker chuckled again and pushed his hair back.

Then, Jeff’s lips were covering his own. He froze for a second, surprised. Then he smiled against Jeff’s lips and responded. Jeff smiled also, fingers looping through Riker’s belt loops.

“Well hi,” Riker chuckled against Jeff’s lips. Jeff giggled slightly.

“I’ve been waiting to do this,” Jeff mumbled.

“Oh really?” Riker asked as they kissed hungrily between words. Jeff just nodded.

“Didn’t realize it was Alyssa. Got jealous,” Jeff gasped, mouth covering Riker’s urgently. Riker smiled wider, pulling at Jeff’s belt loops to bring Jeff closer to him.

“Really?” Riker asked. Jeff nodded again.

“So jealous,” Jeff added. Riker just chuckled and pulled Jeff’s face back to his hungrily, darting his tongue out to meet Jeff’s as Jeff readily opened his mouth. Jeff let out a breath and Riker groaned in the back of his throat.

Then, a loud noise came from out in the hallway and they both jumped apart, Jeff yelping slightly. Riker looked at Jeff with raised eyebrows and chuckled slightly.

“Shut up,” Jeff hissed.

“Nope,” Riker replied before collapsing on top of his bed. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before crawling onto Riker’s bed with him. Riker smiled also, opening his arms. Jeff giggled and crawled up to Riker’s chest and curled up. Riker chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders, kissing his forehead.

“Bed time, I think,” Jeff breathed.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed, taking a deep breath.

“Night, Riker,” Jeff yawned.

“Night, Jeff,” Riker replied, squeezing Jeff’s shoulders and kissing his forehead again before they both fell asleep.

000000

“Jeffry, you have no life,” Riker chuckled, looking over at Jeff who was sitting in the passenger seat, singing To Have a Home from A Very Potter Sequel.

“Neither do you,” Jeff replied as he looked back over at Riker. “Now, pay attention to the road. I don’t want to die.”

“I’m not going to kill us,” Riker said, shaking his head as he reached over to shove Jeff playfully. Jeff yelped slightly, but then grabbed onto Riker’s hand. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes as he continued to drive and Jeff started to play with his fingers. Then, Riker looked in the rearview mirror at Alyssa, who was still passed out. Jeff followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

“That’s what she gets for texting all night while we slept,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I mean, we were already asleep by the time she got out of the shower,” Riker snorted. Jeff shrugged as he continued to play with Riker’s fingers.

“We were up before her too,” Jeff added.

“Only because we had to check out for the weekend,” Riker said.

“True,” Jeff agreed, shrugging. Riker chuckled, turning into their neighborhood. “Yay! Home!”

“Yeah, except you can’t get into your house yet,” Riker snorted. Jeff made a face at Riker, sticking his tongue out. Riker smiled and did the same in response.

“Not my fault my parents are at work and my two asshole siblings didn’t come home yet,” Jeff pouted. Riker smiled.

“Well, Mom will be very happy to see you either way,” Riker said. Jeff immediately started giggling.

“I know,” he added, bouncing slightly in his seat. Riker chuckled and shook his head as Jeff continued to play with his fingers. “Your fingers are so long.”

“Thanks…?” Riker asked, brow pulling together slightly. Jeff giggled and finally released Riker’s hand as Riker turned onto their street.

“Just an observation,” Jeff added as Riker pulled into his driveway. Riker shrugged and then reached back to swat at Alyssa’s leg.

“Alyssa! Wake the hell up! We’re home!” Riker screamed. Alyssa cracked one eye open and then flicked him off.

“So fucking loud…” she grumbled as she threw his car door open and grabbed her bag as she walked up to the house. Riker chuckled and then jumped out of the car and walked around to open the trunk. Jeff did the same, humming to himself again. Riker looked over at Jeff and smiled. Jeff smiled back as they both grabbed their bags and then walked up to the house, Riker locking the car as they went.

“Riker, Jeff,” Riker’s mom breathed as they walked through the door.

“Hi, Momma,” Riker replied as he put his bag down and then allowed his mom to pull him into a hug. She hugged his shoulders tightly, kissing the top of his head.

“How have you kids been?” she asked as she pulled Jeff into a hug.

“Good,” they replied in unison.

“Haven’t been stressing out? Getting enough sleep?” she asked.

“Not much stress,” Riker replied.

“Sleep?” his mom asked seriously, hands on her hips.

“It was a super busy week,” Jeff told her. “We had Swallows every day after class and filming after that.”

“I also had soccer every morning before class,” Riker added. His mom sighed and took his face into her hands.

“You take on too much sometimes, honey,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Go rest.”

“Aye, aye, Mom,” Riker chuckled, kissing her cheek before grabbing his bag and then heading up to his room with Jeff.

“Your mom worries about us too much,” Jeff said. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Whose fault is that?” Riker asked.

“Um, _yours_ ,” Jeff responded, giving Riker a serious look as Riker flicked the light on.

“Oh, whatever,” Riker breathed as he dropped his bag to the floor and then pulled out his laptop before flopping down onto his bed.

“Jerk,” Jeff grumbled, sitting down next to Riker.

“How am I a jerk?” Riker asked, looking over at Jeff with his brow knit together.

“For making me worry for three years,” Jeff sighed as he leaned against Riker’s side and rested his head on Riker’s shoulder. Riker chuckled and rested his head lightly on top of Jeff’s.

“Well, at least I haven’t had problems in almost two years now,” Riker said. Jeff snorted.

“True,” he breathed in agreement. Riker just chuckled and kissed Jeff’s forehead before logging onto Facebook. “Damn, you have lots of notifications, Riker.”

“Because I haven’t been on since before Halloween,” Riker snorted, seeing most of his notifications were picture tags while a few were status tags. “Ready to look through pictures?”

“Yes,” Jeff giggled, scooting closer to Riker’s side and resting his chin on Riker’s shoulder. Riker snorted when he clicked on the first picture, which was from last night.

In it, he was standing in the middle of the soccer field, soccer ball held over his head as if he was going to throw it. There was a pile of shirts to his left and his chest and arms were covered in paint.

“Your expression is fierce,” Jeff laughed. Riker smiled and shook his head.

“Only because I was yelling at Henry when this picture was taken,” he added. Jeff just smiled and reached out to go to the next picture. A smile spread across Riker’s face and Jeff giggled slightly. In the picture they were both sitting on the ground across from each other. Jeff had his eyes shut and his nose scrunched up and Riker was laughing, hand outstretched as he painted a nose and whiskers on Jeff’s face.

“I like it,” Jeff suddenly breathed.

“Me too,” Riker agreed, resting his head lightly against Jeff’s as they continued looking through pictures. Then, Riker stopped, jaw dropping.

“Jamie,” Jeff hissed. Riker nodded in agreement as they both just stared at the picture. They were sitting on set, Riker and Jeff sitting on the couch on the set of Eli’s room. Riker was leaning against the arm of the couch while Jeff leaned back against Riker’s chest, both of them smiling as Riker had his chin rested on Jeff’s shoulder and Jeff played with Riker’s hands.

“This is so not okay. Why do they stalk us?” Riker asked.

“Because they have no lives,” Jeff breathed.

“Obviously,” Riker snorted, shaking his head. “What creeps.”

“Literally,” Jeff chuckled as Riker shook his head again and moved onto the next picture. He immediately snorted with laughter and Jeff smiled, shaking his head. “You have issues.”

“Do not. It was Halloween and I was having fun,” Riker chuckled.

“Nope. Issues. Look at yourself in that picture,” Jeff laughed, pointing to the screen. Riker smiled as he looked at the picture from Halloween where he was standing in the middle of the floor with his arms raised over his head and legs bent slightly.

“I was being a monster, _gosh_ ,” Riker added. Jeff giggled and pressed his forehead to Riker’s shoulder.

“Ah, okay, the Riker Monster made an appearance. That is acceptable then,” Jeff said. Riker smiled widely as he continued going through pictures from Halloween. Then he stopped at one, confused.

“When the hell did you take that?” Riker asked, looking over at Jeff, who giggled.

“I am a master of stalker pictures, man,” Jeff replied.

“Obviously! I didn’t even realize you had taken this!” Riker exclaimed, pointing to the picture in which Jeff was sitting in front of the mirror of the bathroom and Riker was dying his hair, a small smile on his face.

“It was to document the dying of my hair,” Jeff added, still laughing slightly. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head, patting Jeff’s cheek.

“I am done photo-stalking myself. I am gonna change my default and then be done,” he said.

“Oo, watcha changing it to?” Jeff asked, jumping excitedly and grabbing at Riker’s arm. Riker chuckled as he clicked on the picture from last night when he was painting Jeff’s face.

“This one,” Riker replied.

“Oh, _loser_ , I was gonna take that one. Now I have to figure out a new one,” Jeff complained. Riker smiled innocently as he changed his default.

“I think you will survive,” Riker added as he changed the caption underneath the picture to, _fourteen years and running-I honestly have no idea how this kid still deals with me_.

“Oh _please_ ,” Jeff giggled. Riker snorted and shrugged before logging out of his Facebook and then handing his laptop to Jeff. “Aw, _thanks_.”

“Welcome,” Riker replied as Jeff logged onto his Facebook. Jeff shook his head.

“Our friends take too many pictures,” Jeff snorted.

“I agree,” Riker breathed as Jeff went to his profile. Then, Jeff got a new notification saying that Carter had tagged him in a picture. Jeff sighed and clicked on it. When the picture showed up, both Jeff and Riker burst out laughing.

“That is amazing! New default for me!” Jeff exclaimed. Riker just laughed as he looked at the picture. In it, he was standing with his feet apart and his knees bent as he held a soccer ball in front of him and he was yelling at someone even though there was a slight smile on his face. Next to him, Jeff was jumping, arms over his head and jaw dropped in a wide smile. Both of them were shirtless, their arms, chests, and faces covered in paint.

“That is pretty good quality for a phone,” Riker chuckled, noticing that Carter had uploaded the picture to his mobile pictures album.

“Because he has an iPhone,” Jeff replied as he cropped the picture to where he wanted it and then clicked the button to make the picture his default.

“True,” Riker breathed as he shifted positions so he was lying back against his pillows, knees raised since Jeff was in the way of stretching his legs out. “Forgot about that.”

“Obviously,” Jeff giggled as he closed Riker’s laptop and then looked over at him. “Still tired?”

“Yep,” Riker replied. Jeff smiled and then placed Riker’s laptop on the floor carefully and then lay down next to Riker. “Nap time?”

“Nap time,” Jeff agreed, nodding once. Riker smiled widely and then stretched his legs out before turning onto his side to pull Jeff closer to his chest. Jeff giggled slightly and reached up to kiss Riker’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, Riker.”

“Sweet dreams, Jeffy,” Riker replied, sighing happily as Jeff curled up at his chest and they fell back to sleep.

000000

“No, Riker! No!” Jeff screeched, trying to grab the controller from Riker’s hands. Riker just laughed and held the controller above his head.

“Stop being a sore loser, Jeffry!” Riker exclaimed, still hitting buttons on the controller.

“I am not! You’re cheating!” Jeff protested.

“Am not!” Riker replied.

“Are too!” Jeff yelled.

“Boys!” Riker’s mom suddenly exclaimed.

“Sorry, Mom!” Riker called out.

“Be nice,” she added.

“Mkay!” they both replied.

“You are such a sore loser, Jeffry,” Riker chuckled. Jeff giggled and leaned against Riker’s side.

“I know,” he added. Riker smiled and shook his head as he got up from his bed to put the video game and controllers away.

“At least you can admit it now that you’re not trying to assault me,” Riker snorted.

“That was so not assault, Riker Samuel,” Jeff said, giving Riker a look.

“It so was,” Riker chuckled.

“Nope. I will _show_ you assault,” Jeff laughed before launching himself at Riker.

Riker screeched slightly as Jeff shoved him to the floor and pinned him down.

“ _This_ is assault,” Jeff added as he sat down on top of Riker before starting to tickle his sides.

“Ah! Jeff! _Jeffry_ , stop!” Riker gasped out between laughter.

“Nope,” Jeff giggled as he continued to tickle Riker sides.

“This is not okay!” Riker exclaimed.

“Accept it, Riker! Accept your assault!” Jeff told him.

“No! Stop it!” Riker replied.

“Riker! Jeffry! Don’t break anything, please!” Riker’s mom called out.

“Don’t worry, we won’t, Miri!” Jeff replied.

“Mom! Help me!” Riker yelled, trying to push Jeff off of him.

“Out of my hands, sweetie!” she exclaimed. Riker just screeched, still attempting to push Jeff off of him.

“I got you good, man,” Jeff giggled as he finally stopped tickling Riker and pinned Riker’s hands against the floor by his head.

“You did,” Riker said, looking up at Jeff, who smiled back.

Then, they both just stared at each other, breath evening out after struggling against each other.

“Jeff! Eliana and Blaine are here!” Miri suddenly called out. Riker and Jeff both jumped slightly and Riker let out a nervous chuckle.

“You should probably go before your siblings freak,” Riker added. Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement, dipping down to kiss Riker’s forehead before getting up and then helping Riker up from the floor. “Aw, what chivalry.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Jeff hissed. Riker chuckled and reached over to pull lightly at Jeff’s ears. Jeff made a face and swatted at Riker’s hand, causing Riker to chuckle again. “What is with you and my ears?”

“They’re cute,” Riker replied, shrugging. Jeff gave him a serious look.

“They’re weird and you’ve been obsessed with them since Halloween,” Jeff said. Riker shrugged again, cheeks flushing slightly.

“Jeff! Get your skinny, gay ass down here!” a voice suddenly called out from downstairs. Jeff smiled and shook his head.

“Language, Blaine!” Miri called out.

“Blaine, you are so dumb,” a female voice breathed.

“Shut up, Eliana,” Blaine’s voice retorted.

“Kids,” Miri warned.

“Sorry,” Eliana and Blaine’s voices said in unison. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” Jeff added, grabbing onto Riker’s hand and dragging him down the stairs.

“Jeffy!” Blaine screamed, throwing his hands into the air the second he saw Jeff.

“Blainey!” Jeff exclaimed, letting go of Riker’s hand to throw himself at his older brother. Blaine chuckled and hugged Jeff tightly as Eliana smiled and shook her head.

“Since when is your hair brown, Jeffry?” Eliana asked. Jeff looked over at her and smiled widely. Riker snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes.

“Since Halloween when he wanted his costume to be _accurate_ ,” Riker told her. Eliana giggled and shook her head as Jeff giggled and pulled her into a hug.

“There is something wrong with you, Jeff,” Eliana said.

“You have no idea,” Riker snorted. Jeff smiled again.

“Yeah. I would have been screwed if he hadn’t come back when he did and help me fix my hair,” Jeff added.

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed. Blaine snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“You’re gay, you should know how to dye your hair,” Blaine said.

“Oh my god, Blaine,” Eliana breathed, running a hand over her face.

“Blaine. That was so wrong,” Jeff added, shaking his head.

“Douche. You just practically called me gay,” Riker said. Jeff looked over at Riker out of the corner of his eye with one eyebrow raised. Riker made a face and shoved Jeff’s shoulder.

“Wait, what?” Blaine asked. Jeff snorted and leaned against the railing.

“Riker knows how to dye hair really well,” Jeff added.

“Well, it makes sense. He was dying strips of his hair for two years,” Eliana said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, nodding once.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” Blaine breathed.

“Obviously,” the other three said. Blaine chuckled and shrugged before looking over at Riker.

“Well, I wouldn’t call you gay…possibly bi with the way you act around my brother sometimes, but you get all up on girls too much to be gay,” Blaine said. Eliana immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and Jeff began to giggle while Riker’s cheeks flushed.

“I love you, big brother,” Jeff laughed, reaching over to pull Blaine into a hug. Blaine chuckled and hugged him back.

“Why are you guys talking about sexuality? Is it because Riker’s is a giant elephant in the room?” Alyssa suddenly screamed. Eliana and Blaine’s eyes suddenly widened and Jeff clapped a hand over his mouth and Riker blushed.

“Alyssa! I hate you!” Riker screamed. He heard Alyssa laugh.

“Just because you know it’s true! You realize I talk to both you _and_ Jeffry, right?” Alyssa called out. At this, Jeff blushed too and Riker stormed up the stairs to Alyssa’s room.

“Alyssa,” Riker growled. She giggled.

“Hi, Rike… _ah_!” she screeched as Riker tackled her to her bed.

“Riker Samuel! Alyssa Lorraine! Play nice!” Miri called out.

“No!” Riker growled as Alyssa curled up beneath him, hands over her head as she giggled. “I hate you, Alyssa!”

“You love me!” she exclaimed, still laughing.

“No!” Riker replied. Then, he screamed too as someone else jumped on top of them.

“Can we cuddle attack Alyssa?” Jeff asked.

“No! That was not an okay comment,” Riker said. Jeff snorted with laughter.

“Not like it’s not true,” Jeff whispered to only Riker. Riker pursed his lips and shoved Jeff off of him and then got up.

“I don’t like either of you,” Riker grumbled. Jeff and Alyssa both laughed and Riker made a face at them, leaving the room.

“So confused!” Blaine suddenly exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it, Blaine!” Jeff called out, slapping a hand against Riker’s door to prevent him from closing it.

“Jeff,” Riker complained, trying to shove the door shut.

“No, Riker Samuel,” Jeff hissed, pushing forcefully on the door and getting it open enough to slip inside. Riker sighed and flopped down onto the bed. Jeff huffed a sigh and then flopped down onto his stomach next to Riker. “Talk to me.”

“Nope,” Riker replied. Jeff sighed again and poked Riker’s side. Riker yelped and jerked away from Jeff as Jeff giggled.

“Come on. Talk to me,” Jeff repeated. Riker sighed, looking up at the ceiling and avoiding Jeff’s gaze.

“Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot,” Riker breathed quietly. Jeff snorted quietly at the reference and rested his chin lightly on Riker’s shoulder.

“I’m not a girl,” Jeff finally said. Riker’s stomach clenched slightly and he looked down at Jeff to see Jeff looking back up at him seriously, even though his eyes were soft. Riker sighed and then ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff sighed in content, but kept his expression serious. “You gonna talk to me?”

“No,” Riker breathed.

Then, just as Jeff was about to protest, Riker pulled Jeff’s face to his. Jeff squeaked slightly against Riker’s lips in surprise and Riker smiled. After a second, Jeff smiled back, relaxing slightly against Riker. Riker’s smile widened and he pulled Jeff’s bottom lip into his mouth and Jeff whimpered quietly, hands grabbing onto Riker’s shirt. Riker let out a breath through his nose, hands finding their way to Jeff’s cheeks and fingers tracing over Jeff’s ears beneath his hair.

Riker felt a shiver run down Jeff’s back and he chuckled slightly. Jeff giggled in response, one hand raising to run his fingers along Riker’s neck. Riker shivered this time, muscles tensing. Jeff’s smile widened as he ran his tongue along Riker’s lip and the smile returned to Riker’s lips as he allowed Jeff entrance.

Jeff let out a shaky breath through his nose as his muscles tensed, Riker’s fingers trailing along the tips of his ears again.

“Hey, Jeff! Mom and Dad want us to go _home_ , not hang in Riker’s room!” Eliana suddenly called out. Riker and Jeff jumped apart, both breathing hard.

“Coming!” Jeff replied, getting up from the bed. Riker sat up, running his hands over his face and taking a deep breath. Jeff giggled slightly and stood in front of Riker. “I’ll be back later.”

“You better,” Riker said, looking up at Jeff and smiling. Jeff smiled back.

“You bet I will,” Jeff breathed, leaning down to put his face level with Riker’s, who chuckled slightly. Jeff’s smile widened and he leaned forward to kiss Riker quickly. “Later, Rikey.”

“Later, Jeffy,” Riker chuckled as Jeff winked and left his room. Riker smiled and shook his head slightly, falling back onto his bed and pushing his hair back.

000000

“So, Riker,” Lily said. Riker snorted slightly, pulling his knees up to his chest and scratching Braxton behind the ears.

“So, Lily,” Riker added.

“Wanna tell me what went down earlier?” Lily asked. Riker’s brow pulled together.

“What?” Riker asked in response. Lily giggled.

“Alyssa called me. She said she pissed you off and you tackled her and then Jeff tackled you. Apparently after that Jeff forced himself into your room and when he left he looked slightly flushed,” Lily told Riker, who immediately blushed.

“Nothing happened,” Riker lied. Lily snorted in disbelief.

“I don’t believe you,” she added. “Just tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened,” Riker repeated, stretching his legs out as Braxton got up and nudged his legs, wanting to crawl onto his lap.

“And again, _I don’t believe you_ ,” Lily also repeated. Riker snorted.

“You don’t have to believe me,” Riker said. She sighed, annoyed.

“You are frustrating. Why can’t you two just admit your feelings for each other?” she asked.

“Excuse me?” Riker asked.

“Oh _please_. You guys are so into each other. Whether you’re just Jeff-sexual or bisexual, you like him. And he is gay and he likes you,” Lily breathed. Riker snorted with laughter. “What are you laughing at me for?”

“Jeff-sexual,” Riker chuckled. Lily giggled at this and he could tell she was probably shaking her head at him.

“Are you really sitting on your bed giggling over the fact I just said _Jeff-sexual_?” she asked.

“Hey, I have a cat in my lap too, okay?” Riker replied. Lily snorted with laughter.

“There is something wrong with you,” she told him.

“Nope. I just love my Braxton,” Riker chuckled, leaning down and kissing the top of Braxton’s head.

“You will become a crazy cat man,” Lily said.

“No way. I will get married when I get older. I want kids,” Riker protested. Lily laughed again.

“You are one of the only teenage boys that I have ever heard say that they want kids when they get older,” she told him. Riker shrugged to himself.

“Whatever. I like kids,” Riker added.

“And what will you do if you end up marrying Jeff?” Lily suddenly asked.

“What the hell?” Riker asked, eyes widening.

“It is a serious question,” she replied.

“A serious question I’m not taking seriously,” Riker told her. “We’re in high school, Lily.”

“One, who cares? Two, you just kind-of admitted you like him,” she giggled.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed, making a face at his phone. “You and Alyssa talk too much. Why did she have to make you an honorary member of this family?”

“Because you guys love me,” Lily replied, giggling slightly.

“Questionable,” Riker told her. Then, he yelped slightly as there was a light tap on his window.

“What the hell was that?” Lily asked. “I mean, it was adorable and all, but what the hell?”

“Nothing. I just heard a sound,” Riker told her, calming himself down as he looked over to his window, a smile immediately spreading across his face.

“Ah. Do you know what it was?” Lily asked.

“Probably just a branch hitting my window,” Riker lied as he walked over to his window and shoved it open with one hand.

“It’s windy there, I guess,” Lily snorted. Riker shrugged.

“Not really. It just happens sometimes,” Riker told her as he shut the window and Jeff gave him a questioning look. Riker smiled and pointed to his phone, mouthing _Lily_. Jeff nodded and then smiled, walking over to Riker’s bed and flopping down onto it to pet Braxton. Riker’s smile widened and he rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Jeff.

“Weird,” Lily breathed.

“Meh,” Riker said, reaching out to run his hands through Jeff’s hair. Jeff made a face and slapped his hand, causing Riker to laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Lily asked.

“Braxton. He’s weird,” Riker lied.

“Well, he is a cat,” Lily said.

“True,” Riker agreed, trying not to laugh as Jeff made a face at him and then started rubbing Riker’s shoulder with his nose and cheeks, pretending to be a cat.

“So, any big plans for break?” Lily asked.

“No, not really. Just hanging with people from middle school,” Riker replied, trying to shove Jeff away as he smiled. Jeff just scrunched up his nose and then reached over, attaching his mouth to Riker’s neck just beneath Riker’s ear. Riker immediately tensed, willing himself not to groan.

Then, suddenly, rain was pounding against the window.

Riker and Jeff each looked out the window, eyes wide. Braxton cracked an eye open from his spot at the end of the bed and then went back to sleep. Jeff shrugged and then attached his mouth back to Riker’s neck. Riker took in a breath, closing his eyes.

“Uh, I’m gonna go, Lily. I need to shut off my laptop. There’s a storm coming in,” Riker suddenly said, only partially lying. Jeff smiled against his neck and Riker tried not to groan once again.

“Alright. Later, Riker,” Lily said.

“Bye, Lily,” Riker replied, hanging up quickly and then letting out the groan that had built in his throat as Jeff sucked at his neck. Jeff giggled slightly, scraping his teeth along Riker’s neck before pulling away. Riker looked over at him, eyes serious. “What the hell?”

“I wanted you off the phone,” Jeff replied, shrugging.

“ _Obviously_ ,” Riker breathed. Jeff giggled, resting his chin on Riker’s shoulder. Riker looked over at him and smiled slightly, pressing their foreheads together. Jeff smiled also, letting out a breath.

“So, wanna talk about what happened earlier?” Jeff asked. Riker sighed and then lay down, pulling Jeff down with him.

“You mean the fact that I kissed you?” Riker asked.

“Mmh. Why did you?” Jeff asked, looking up at Riker, chin rested on Riker’s chest. Riker bit his bottom lip lightly as they heard thunder outside.

“Because I like to,” Riker finally answered. Jeff giggled slightly.

“You’re a man who knows how to use his words,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled and shook his head, reaching out to run his fingers along Jeff’s ears. Jeff sighed in content, eyes closing.

“Shut up,” Riker breathed. “You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

“True. I’ve seen you try and fail so many times. You’re lucky I know you so well,” Jeff giggled. Riker snorted and nudged Jeff playfully.

“You’re no better,” Riker said.

“So true,” Jeff breathed in agreement. Riker smiled slightly, taking a deep breath.

“Maybe that’s why we work so well together. We both understand we suck at this kind of thing,” Riker said.

“Probably,” Jeff agreed, eyes closing again as Riker continued to play lightly with his ears. “So, you figured your shit out?”

“What?” Riker asked, brow pulling together. Jeff snorted with laughter, eyes still closed.

“Like Alyssa said earlier, I talk to her too. She’s been complaining to me to tell you to figure your shit out so you can stop being all conflicted,” Jeff replied. Riker flushed slightly, taking a deep breath.

“She is such a bitch. She knows I figured _my shit_ out already,” Riker said. Jeff cracked an eye open, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh?” Jeff asked. Riker pressed his lips together and nodded.

“I figured stuff out Halloween weekend,” Riker added.

“Oh really? Do tell,” Jeff giggled, wiggling his way closer to Riker’s side. Riker gave him a serious look.

“You are such a douche,” Riker told Jeff, who just giggled again.

“Am not,” Jeff protested, still smiling. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, still playing with Jeff’s ears. “Maybe I just want to hear you say it out loud.”

“Because you’re a douche,” Riker replied, raising his eyebrows. Jeff snorted with laughter and shrugged.

“Maybe. Or maybe hearing it out loud will make me certain I am not insane because of what I’ve been thinking about the past few months,” Jeff said, shrugging again. Riker smiled slightly, shaking his head.

“Well, Jeff, I realized about a month and a half ago that I am bi,” Riker said, looking down at Jeff, who had a small smile on his face with his nose scrunched up slightly.

“That’s a big epiphany,” Jeff said. “What brought you to that conclusion?”

“Mmh. Well, you see, I have this friend and I started hooking up with them. They happen to be a guy and I’ve known him since I was three. I realized I couldn’t be fully straight because I enjoyed it all…sometimes maybe a bit too much,” Riker replied, looking up at the ceiling. He heard Jeff giggled slightly and looked back down at Jeff seriously.

“Okay, well, if that was a month and a half ago, what did you realize on Halloween then?” Jeff asked. Riker took a deep breath, looking down at Jeff.

“That I actually like you,” Riker breathed quietly. “And not, like, the _I want to be friends with you_ kind of way.”

“Well, no shit,” Jeff giggled, smiling widely and rolling his eyes. Riker blushed furiously, looking up at the ceiling. Jeff giggled again and then shifted his position slightly, wrapping an arm around Riker’s chest and raising himself up so he could look Riker in the eye. “Stop avoiding looking at me and being all embarrassed.”

“I can do whatever I want,” Riker mumbled. Jeff snorted and then moved forward to press his forehead to Riker’s.

“Stop being all insecure. There is nothing to be insecure about,” Jeff breathed, looking Riker in the eye. Riker looked back up at Jeff, both of them going silent as lightning flashed outside. Riker had turned off the main light in his room earlier, leaving over his desk light on, so the flash of lightning lit up the room.

“What?” Riker finally gasped. A smile spread across Jeff’s face.

“Riker, you’re dumb if you think I don’t like you too. I’ve liked you since the summer. That was the really the reason I didn’t want to do the kiss scene…that and because it would be super awkward,” Jeff told him.

Riker let out a breath, inspecting Jeff’s face, whose expression was serious. Jeff seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for Riker’s reaction.

Then, Riker smiled and grabbed onto Jeff’s cheeks and pulled Jeff’s mouth down to his. Jeff smiled back and allowed his body to relax against Riker’s as another bolt of lightning lit up the room briefly, so bright they could see it beneath their closed eyelids.

Riker reached up, fingers finding Jeff’s ears again. Jeff let out a breath through his nose, hands travelling down to rest on Riker’s hips. Riker let out a breath now, muscles relaxing as Jeff’s lips washed away his worries and insecurities the longer they kissed. Then, they both broke away, panting as they pressed their foreheads together.

They looked each other in the eye and wide smiles spread across their faces before they pulled their faces back together, barely noticing the lights flickering out as another flash of lightning lit up the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there are two things I want to address:  
> 1) I started writing this back in 2011, when iPhones were not as popular...which is why I went with the whole "wow good pic for a phone" thing  
> 2) I realize they make a lot of gay comments at Jeff. I just wanted to clear up that that is something that would have been talked about between all of them. Jeff doesn't mind because he has embraced who he is. He has never been ashamed of his sexuality (well...after telling Riker. That was a hurtle to jump over for Jeff, but once he realized Riker didn't care, he didn't care anymore) and totally takes comments as compliments. As long as it's not someone being a huge dick, which none of them are. Jeff knows they're just pointing out things about his personality, which he embraces. He knows who he is and doesn't care what other people think (with the exception of Riker, but there's a lot of give and take between those two). Soyeah, if anyone ever gets uncomfortable with the gay comments that are made earlier in this story, I am sorry. I never meant for it to be that way. It's just banter between family and friends and Jeff takes it in stride and throws it back at people, SO THERE'S THAT.  
> Like, that seems long and winded, but I realized not everyone may have understood the dynamic between all of these goobers.
> 
> Also, I could not resist the Starkid reference that I threw in there. It needed to happen. Because obviously Jeff would find it endearing af (because Riker's a lil cutie and Jeff is the reason Riker knows about Starkid). SOYEAH. And if you don't know Starkid, I am sorry. You should fix that because Starkid makes everything right in this world.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ah! It’s a Riker!” Carter exclaimed, throwing himself at Riker as Riker walked down the hallway. Riker chuckled and caught Carter, hugging his waist.

“Hey, Carter,” Riker added.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in _forever_ ,” Carter breathed.

“It was only six days,” Riker laughed as he walked outside to go to his car to get the bag he had left in it earlier. Carter shrugged.

“It feels like longer. Probably because we didn’t see each other every morning at five-thirty for practice,” Carter said. Riker snorted with laughter as he unlocked his car and grabbed his bag.

“Probably,” he agreed. Carter shrugged.

“How was your break, anyway?” Carter asked. This time, Riker shrugged.

“It was calm. I hung out with Jeff, Eliana, and Blaine a lot,” Riker replied.

“What about Alyssa?” Carter asked. Riker snorted.

“She was mad at me because I gave her a bit of a black eye the day we got home,” Riker said.

“ _What_?” Carter exclaimed. Riker just laughed, pushing his hair back. “How did you manage that?”

“Well, she said something that pissed me off so I tackled her to her bed and apparently hit her in the eye. She did not say anything at the time when it happened,” Riker told Carter, shrugging.

“Damn,” Carter snorted. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Oh my god, Riker! What the hell happened to your roommate’s hair?” Lauren’s voice suddenly called out. Riker laughed and Carter’s eyebrows rose.

“Huh?” Carter asked. Lauren sighed and grabbed onto Carter’s wrist as they reached her.

“You haven’t seen Jeff yet, have you?” Lauren asked. Carter shook his head, still looking confused. Lauren sighed again and then started pulling Carter forward towards the stairs to go upstairs.

“Lauren, it is not that big of a deal,” Riker laughed.

“Is too!” Lauren hissed, shooting Riker a look. Riker just shrugged, following them up the stairs.

“It really isn’t. It has been like that for three days,” Riker added.

“Well I haven’t seen him since you guys left, asshole,” Lauren retorted. Riker laughed and shook his head.

“Jeff! Lauren is freaking out about your hair!” Riker called out.

“I know!” Jeff’s voice laughed from their room before poking his head out of the door. “She screeched and then ran out of here looking for you.”

“Weirdo,” Riker snorted as he walked into the room passed Jeff and dropped his bag onto his bed. Carter stopped dead in the doorway, eyes wide.

“Holy crap,” Carter breathed.

“Right?” Lauren screeched. Carter just nodded.

“Oh, come on guys. It’s not that big of a deal,” Riker said.

“Is too!” Lauren exclaimed before walking over to Jeff and grabbing onto one of his ears lightly. “ _This is the first time I have seen this kid’s ears_.”

“Seriously,” Carter breathed in agreement, because Jeff’s ears were actually showing since his hair was cut shorter around the back and sides while his bangs were still a bit longer. “I mean, I saw them on Halloween, but that was specifically for his costume.”

“Whatever,” Jeff said, shrugging. “I thought it was time for a new look.”

“But you _hate_ your ears. You’ve said so many times,” Lauren said, looking at Jeff seriously. Jeff just shrugged again, gaze flicking over to Riker quickly, who smirked.

“I’ve learned to accept my weird ears,” Jeff added, looking back at Lauren.

“I mean, your hair looks amazing, I’m just in shock of your ears showing,” Carter said.

“Aw, thanks,” Riker laughed. Carter and Lauren both looked over at Riker, confused. Jeff giggled and crawled to the head of his bed and pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Riker is the one who cut my hair. We got bored one day and he found his old hair cutting kit,” Jeff said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed. “I cut Blaine, Eliana, and Curt’s hair too.”

“Okay, one, I had no idea you could cut hair, you should cut mine if you do it that well. Two, _Curt came to visit and you didn’t tell me_?” Lauren hissed. Riker shrugged as he pulled some stuff out of his bag and put it away.

“When my older brother decides to drop in as a surprise for Thanksgiving, my first thought isn’t to alert my friends,” Riker added. Jeff giggled.

“They started crying,” Jeff told Lauren and Carter. Carter snorted with laughter and Riker gave Jeff a look.

“I haven’t seen him in two years,” Riker said defensively. “Plus, he started crying first.”

“So what?” Jeff asked.

“You cried too, ass,” Riker added. Jeff shrugged, arms wrapping around his knees.

“How old is Curt now?” Carter asked. Riker sighed, thinking.

“Twenty-four,” Riker replied. Lauren whistled and Jeff giggled.

“He offers to buy us alcohol,” Jeff added. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“So taking him up on the offer for New Years,” Riker said.

“Yay!” Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

“We all better be invited if you’re throwing a party,” Lauren said, giving Riker a look. Riker laughed.

“Duh. It is going to be a get together for all of us,” Riker told her. She smiled and nodded once.

“Good boy,” she added.

“He isn’t a dog, Lauren,” Carter snorted.

“Questionable,” Jeff breathed. “Apparently the licking phase has come back.”

“Hey! You started that!” Riker exclaimed defensively. Jeff burst into a fit of giggles.

“I licked your cheek, not your ear while huffing a breath into it!” Jeff replied. Riker laughed and then climbed onto Jeff’s bed to hug him.

“It was getting back at your for acting like a cat while I was on the phone with Lily… _three times_ ,” Riker said. Jeff smiled innocently, eyes and nose scrunching up. Carter snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“You two have issues,” Carter added.

“We know,” Jeff and Riker said in unison.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you,” Lauren breathed.

“Because you love us and we entertain you,” Jeff told her. Lauren smiled and shook her head, arms crossing over her chest.

“Sometimes,” she said before looking down at her watch. “Well, I have to go meet Jamie. Later, guys.”

“Later,” they all replied. Then, Carter sighed and looked down at his phone as it buzzed.

“Woops, I have to go too. See you at soccer and Swallows tomorrow,” Carter said.

“Bye,” Riker and Jeff replied, waving as Carter left, closing their door most of the way as he did. Riker immediately started chuckling and Jeff smiled widely, looking up at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“I wonder how long it will take them to figure out we’re together,” Riker chuckled. Jeff’s smile broadened.

“If we play our cards right, it could be a while. We just have to be super careful around Lily,” Jeff giggled.

“So true,” Riker agreed. “But she’s not back yet.”

“Oh, _good_ ,” Jeff replied, covering Riker’s mouth with his own as they both chuckled and then lay back on his bed.

000000

“Guess what Carter’s mommy gave him money for,” Carter sang as he walked up to Jeff, Riker, Lauren, and Joey a few days later in the Swallows practice room. Lily popped up behind him, rolling her eyes.

“He is way too excited about this,” Lily breathed, dropping into Riker’s lap. Riker chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lily’s waist and nudging Jeff in the side lightly with his elbow as Jeff crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Jeff looked over at him and smiled slightly, rolling his eyes.

“I am not. This is an exciting thing,” Carter protested.

“Okay, whatever. What did Carter’s mommy allow him to buy this time?” Joey asked. Carter chuckled and then brought his hand out from behind his back, holding out a DVD package.

“What? When did season three release?” Lauren exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing the DVD box from Carter.

“Yesterday,” Carter replied.

“What the hell? Why didn’t Jackson tell us?” Jeff asked as Lauren flipped over the box and began reading the back.

“Hey, at least this means we get presents when we go to set tomorrow,” Riker chuckled.

“True,” Joey agreed, pointing over at Riker.

“Oh god,” Lauren suddenly breathed.

“What?” Riker, Jeff, and Joey all asked as Carter smirked and Lily rolled her eyes again.

“There are bloopers on here. And deleted scenes. And behind the scenes,” she said, looking over at them.

“Oh god,” Riker and Jeff breathed in unison.

“Yeah,” Lauren agreed.

“What is so bad about it?” Lily asked, brow furrowing as Carter giggled excitedly.

“Lily, we are all extremely strange on set. Like, on a whole different level than you have ever seen,” Jeff told her.

“Seriously. There are stories we have not told you guys,” Riker agreed.

“Mhm. Jackson once told us he thinks we all need to get our heads checked and go to see therapists,” Joey added.

“Pretty much,” Lauren agreed.

“This is only making me more excited,” Carter laughed.

“Because you are weird,” Lily snorted, shaking her head.

“I don’t even want to know what behinds the scene stuff he put on there,” Riker sighed.

“I can bet there are a lot of moments with you, Riker,” Lauren laughed. “You are a wild child.”

“Always has been,” Jeff giggled, poking Riker’s cheek. Riker scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes, making a face. Jeff giggled even harder, leaning his head against Riker’s shoulder.

“This is making me super excited to watch it. Let’s go. We don’t have Swallows for another hour,” Carter laughed, grabbing his DVD box back before starting to head back to his room. The rest of them exchanged looks and sighed before following.

“I don’t even want to know what you guys are like on set all the time. I saw enough fucked up stuff the one day I was there,” Lily breathed. They all snorted.

“That was a pretty good day. Jackson told us later he wanted you there all the time if we were that tame,” Jeff told her.

“Oh god,” Lily groaned.

“Don’t worry, he was only kidding. You will never be forced into our insanity with Dylan and Grant,” Joey told her, chuckling as he clapped her on the shoulder.

“Good,” she sighed as they walked into Carter’s room and Carter flopped down onto the floor in front of his DVD player to put the DVD in.

“I’m kind-of interested in the bloopers,” Riker snorted as he sat down on the floor and leaned back against Carter’s bed as Jeff settled down next to him and leaned against his side.

“Same, actually. We mess up so much,” Lauren agreed.

“Sometimes it is on purpose,” Joey laughed.

“So true. Like during Eli’s coming out scene,” Jeff said.

“Oh my god, I thought Jackson was going to kill us,” Riker laughed, hugging Jeff’s shoulders as Jeff giggled also, hugging Riker’s waist. Lily eyed them with one eyebrow raised, but then shook her head and looked towards the TV as Carter began giggling to himself.

“Which one first?” Carter asked as the screen showed up.

“Don’t care,” the rest of them replied. Carter sighed.

“ _Fine_. Let’s do behind the scenes,” Carter said, selecting the right one. They all just took a deep breath and watched the TV.

“Oh god,” Riker breathed as his face immediately showed up on the screen.

“Hi! My name is Riker Castellan! I’m sixteen and Jeff Aaronson loves me even though he will never admit it!” he exclaimed.

“Riker Samuel, shut your mouth! No one cares!” Jeff’s voice screamed from behind him.

“Don’t lie, Jeffry. You care. You care so much,” Grant’s voice laughed.

“You care too, Grant. You all love me,” Riker snorted as Grant walked up to him. Grant shrugged.

“Questionable,” Grant replied before walking away as Riker’s jaw dropped and Jeff began laughing.

Then, the scene changed. In the new clip, Dylan was sitting on the couch with Lauren and they were both giggling, Lauren holding up her Flip.

“Oh my god, Dylan, you need a new life,” Lauren laughed.

“Do not!” Dylan exclaimed.

“ _Mrawr_!” Jeff suddenly screamed, jumping out from behind the couch. Dylan and Lauren both screeched and Jeff leaned against the back of the couch for support as he laughed.

“You’re a douche,” Lauren hissed, reaching over to slap Jeff, who giggled and curled closer to Riker’s side. Riker smiled and shook his head, still paying attention to the TV as the scene changed again.

“Okay, so,” Jeff was giggling, “we just had a week off and went to the beach. Riker is a bit too proud of his tan.”

“Way too proud,” Dylan said, rolling her eyes. Jeff laughed and Jamie walked up to his side.

“Like, I have to admit, it is a sexy tan and all, but he is way too proud of it,” Jamie said.

“At least you didn’t have to share a room with him at the beach. I don’t think I’ve seen him naked so much since we were in elementary school,” Jeff laughed.

“Hey, that was your fault you walked into the bathroom when I got out of the shower!” Riker suddenly exclaimed, walking into the shot in only his boxers.

“Why must you ruin all my fun?” Jeff asked, whining slightly. Riker chuckled and walked over to Jeff’s side and hugged his shoulders tightly.

“Because I love you,” Riker added, kissing Jeff’s cheek forcefully as Jeff screeched and tried to shove Riker off as Dylan and Jamie laughed.

“That was such an interesting week,” Lauren breathed, smiling slightly. “Riker barely wore any clothes. Jackson was so annoyed.”

“Yep,” Riker chuckled in agreement, hand reaching up to play with Jeff’s ear lightly as Jeff rested his head on Riker’s shoulder.

“Oh no! Why this one?” Joey suddenly exclaimed as the scene changed again.

“I so do not approve of this,” Riker gasped.

“Me either,” Jeff agreed, shaking his head with wide eyes.

“Oh my god. I am going to hurt Jackson tomorrow,” Lauren hissed.

“Why?” Lily and Carter both asked. They all shook their heads, eyes narrowed at the TV as Grant ran across the screen with no shirt on, hands grasped tightly around the waistband of his pants as he laughed loudly.

“Come on, Grant! We just want your pants!” Jamie screamed as she followed Grant, wearing only her underwear.

“No!” Grant screamed back.

“They’re nice pants, but they would look nicer on the floor!” Dylan exclaimed as she popped up in front of Grant, who screeched. Dylan was also only in her underwear

“Come on! My pants are already on the floor, Grant!” Joey laughed, popping up behind Dylan clad in only boxers as they all tried to surround Grant.

“This is not okay! Someone help me!” Grant screamed, trying to shove Jamie, Dylan, and Joey away from him.

“This is your problem, Grant!” Jackson called out.

“Get his pants! Come on! We already have his shirt!” Riker suddenly exclaimed, joining the group. Lauren followed closely after, screeching and trying to grab at Grant’s pants.

“I got this!” Jeff screamed, diving to the floor and crawling between Riker’s legs and reaching up.

“No! Crap!” Grant screeched as Jeff laughed in triumph and jumped up from the floor, Grant’s pants held over his head.

“Kids! Why are your clothes all over the place?” Jackson suddenly called out.

“Because there is a sex scene, Jackson! We’re practicing collectively!” Jamie yelled. They heard Jackson’s laugh boom from the other side of set.

“Wait! How come Riker and Jeff still have pants on?” Grant asked loudly. Riker and Jeff looked at each other quickly with wide eyes before running off.

“Come on! Maybe the gay kids on the show want to do it too!” Lauren yelled, running after them.

“No!” Jeff screeched, dodging Joey’s hands.

“I’m fine with no shirt!” Riker yelled.

“It wasn’t that way when you had a tan!” Jamie laughed, arm wrapping around Riker’s waist. Riker screamed and fought against her hold.

“Ah-ha!” Dylan exclaimed, sliding to her knees in front of Riker and quickly unbuttoning his jeans. Riker quickly grabbed onto the waistband of his pants, trying to keep them on. Dylan pursed her lips and tugged harder.

“No!” Riker complained.

“Yes!” Dylan replied, tugging harder and pulling the waistband out of Riker’s hands. Then, as she tugged on Riker’s jeans again, he yelped, and it was lucky he hadn’t been in full view of the camera.

“Oh god! Give him his boxers back!” Grant exclaimed right as Dylan screeched and quickly let go of Riker’s jeans and he pulled his pants and boxers back up quickly.

“Oh my god,” Riker panted as Jamie released him, his face completely red.

Then, they all heard Jeff scream as Lauren collided with him since he had been distracted as he laughed at Riker.

“Ah! No!” Jeff protested, trying to kick Lauren’s legs.

“Someone help me get these tight jeans off of this gay boy!” Lauren exclaimed.

“I got you!” Grant replied, running over and trying to pry Jeff’s hands off of the waistband of his jeans as Jeff struggled against Lauren’s arms.

“We need more help!” Lauren exclaimed. Dylan laughed and jumped up, running over to help Grant.

“Ha!” Dylan laughed, pulling on Jeff’s pants as Grant held his hands up.

“Oh god! What is with grabbing the boxers too?” Grant yelped. “Dylan, there is something wrong with you!”

“Ah! Sorry!” Dylan exclaimed as Jeff’s face turned bright red as he quickly pulled his boxers back up. This time, Riker was laughing. Jeff made a face and then pulled away from Lauren to launch at Riker. As he did, Lauren yelped, grabbing at her bra.

“Who the hell unclipped my bra?” she screeched, hands quickly moving to her back to re-clip her bra. Joey immediately began laughing and Lauren turned to slap his arm.

“Ow!” he screamed.

“That’s what you get!” Lauren yelled at him as the others laughed, Riker and Jeff each distracted as they laughed. Then, they both yelped as Grant and Jamie came up behind them and pulled their pants down.

“Kids!” Jackson suddenly called out.

“Jackson!” they all replied as he walked into the shot and looked at them seriously. He snorted and shook his head as he looked at all of them.

“Put your clothes back on. All of you,” Jackson said.

“Party pooper,” Grant breathed as they all started walking away before the scene changed.

“Oh my god. I am not very happy with some of those scenes,” Lauren grumbled as the behind the scenes ended.

“Me either,” Riker agreed. Lily laughed and shook her head.

“Maybe you guys shouldn’t be so wacked out on set and strip each other,” Lily told them.

“Seriously,” Carter agreed, chuckling.

“That day was so not okay. The rest of the day was everyone pantsing each other. It was ridiculous,” Jeff breathed.

“Don’t even complain. They stopped trying to pull your pants down after the second time your boxers slipped down,” Riker said.

“Only because his jeans were so freaking tight,” Joey snorted. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Dylan just also had issues with grabbing onto boxers also.”

“Yeah. I learned that the first time she tried to pants me,” Riker breathed. Jeff giggled.

“Your face was priceless, though,” Jeff told him.

“It really was,” Lauren agreed.

“And so was yours when you realized that your bra was undone,” Riker replied. Lauren made a face at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Riker chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I love you, Lauren.”

“Well, I don’t love you anymore, asshole,” Lauren hissed.

“Lies,” Riker snorted as he settled back down and leaned back against Carter’s bed, one arm still wrapped around Jeff’s shoulders.

“Whatever. On to the bloopers before practice,” Carter breathed, going through the menu.

“Oh, this should be interesting,” Joey chuckled. Riker, Jeff, and Lauren all smiled and nodded in agreement as Lily rolled her eyes and settled down next to Jeff and leaned against his side. Jeff giggled and removed one arm from around Riker to bring Lily closer to his side.

“Oh no,” Lily immediately breathed, covering her face with her hands. Lauren burst out laughing and Joey snorted with laughter.

“Aw, Lily-poo,” Riker chuckled. Lily just shook her head, shaking her head as her voice floated out of the TV.

“Oh my god, guys, I’m so sorry!” her voice exclaimed as she accidentally ran into some props as she walked through set. The others all laughed, Jeff clapping his hands over his mouth as Riker clapped one of his hands to the desk he was sitting in and Lauren almost fell out of her chair.

“Lily, it’s fine! Keep going!” Jackson’s voice called out. “Guys, get it together!”

“But the desk is broken!” Lily complained, pointing to the desk that the coat rack she had just run into had broken.

“It’s fine, Lily!” Jackson replied as the others continued to laugh.

“Did you hear the sound it made?” Jamie gasped.

“Oh my god!” Riker exclaimed, running his hands over his face.

“I’m gonna pee, _oh god_!” Jeff laughed before jumping up and running off set. Joey laughed even harder and fell out of his chair as Jeff almost ran into another desk as he tried to leave.

“Kids!” Jackson screamed.

“I can’t! Oh man!” Grant laughed, holding tightly onto the desk he was sitting in so he wouldn’t fall out. “The look on her face.”

“Shut up,” Lily complained, hiding her face with her hands.

“I bet you’re happy you’re only in one episode,” Lauren laughed.

“Shut up, Lauren!” Lily whined, looking over at Lauren seriously before the rest of them started laughing again and the scene faded.

“Oh god, here come the coming out scene mess-ups,” Jeff said.

“Yep,” Lauren, Joey, and Riker agreed.

“Nick, I have something to tell you…” Riker breathed, looking nervous as he ran a hand across the back of his neck.

“What is it?” Jeff asked, eyes slightly wide with curiosity.

“Nick, I’m…oh god, hold on,” Riker started before scrunching up his face before turning away and sneezing. Jeff immediately started laughing, hands clapped over his mouth.

“Weirdest sneeze _ever_ ,” Jeff laughed.

“Shut up!” Riker exclaimed, shoving Jeff as Jeff laughed.

“Jeffry! Riker! _Focus_!” Jackson called.

“Sorry!” they replied before it switched to the next one.

“What is it?” Jeff asked again. Riker fidgeted slightly, shifting his feet.

“Nick, I’m gay,” Riker breathed, looking down at his feet.

“You douche! How could you lead me on for _five months_?” Jamie suddenly screeched as she popped out onto set and then slapped Riker across the face.

“ _Ow_ , Jamie! You didn’t actually have to hit me!” Riker exclaimed.

“ _Jamie_!” Jackson yelled.

“Sorry, it was too good of an opportunity,” Jamie replied, shrugging before walking off of the set, Riker glaring at her and rubbing his cheek as Jeff giggled behind his hands.

“Nick, I’m gay,” Riker breathed again.

“Dang, I would hit that. Mhm,” Grant’s voice called out. “I mean, Eli’s got it _going on_.”

“Oh my god, Grant. I will _hurt_ you,” Riker hissed, throwing a look in Grant’s direction. Grant burst out laughing.

“Guys, I swear…” Jackson warned.

“Sorry,” they all replied as it changed once again, only to reveal Jeff and Riker standing in the same place yet again.

“What is it, Eli?” Jeff asked.

“Nick…I’m gay,” Riker said.

“You don’t say!” Jeff exclaimed, jaw dropping. Riker immediately started laughing and then Lauren and Dylan ran out onto set.

“Mmh. Saw this coming. All Eli does is check you out, Nick,” Dylan said.

“Seriously. I think he wants you to wear tighter pants,” Lauren added.

“ _Dylan! Lauren!_ ” Jackson screamed. They both giggled and then ran off of set, leaving Riker and Jeff standing there laughing.

Then, it switched to another one of the scene’s mess-ups.

“Nick, I have something to tell you,” Riker breathed.

“What is it, Eli?” Jeff asked.

“Nick, I’m… _crap_. How did I just blank?” Riker asked, slapping his forehead. Jeff snorted with laughter. “The line is _I’m gay_. I’m gay, I’m gay, I’m gay.”

“Who’re you trying to convince?” Joey’s voice asked from somewhere off set.

“Joseph,” Riker growled, glaring in Joey’s direction.

“Oh my god. Cut for the day. I can’t deal with you guys anymore today,” Jackson’s voice suddenly breathed, walking onto set and pushing Jeff and Riker forward. They both shrugged but walked off set.

“It’s okay, Alex…I’m ready…who am I kidding? Jackson, I can’t do this,” Dylan was whining, standing in the middle of set across from Joey.

“This just isn’t right,” Joey added.

“Guys. It is _fake_ ,” Jackson sighed.

“But I can’t even _picture_ wanting to do _anything_ with Joey!” Dylan exclaimed.

“Hey!” Joey yelled defensively.

“Dylan. Joey. _Focus_. I allowed you guys to have your fun earlier, now let’s get something done,” Jackson growled.

“Speaking of that fun, someone’s pants are still on the chair on set,” Riker called out.

“Oops! Those are mine!” Grant exclaimed, quickly running onto the set and grabbing his pants before waving quickly and running back off set.

“You guys have serious issues,” Lily breathed as the bloopers ended.

“I agree,” Carter chuckled. Riker shrugged.

“We’re teenagers. It happens,” Riker added.

“True, but I can understand why Jackson wanted to kill you guys the day you filmed the coming out scene,” Carter said.

“Oh, you have no idea. That is not nearly all the screw ups there were,” Lauren said as she pushed herself up from the floor.

“Seriously. There was one where they got, like, halfway through the whole scene and Jeff forgot his line and Riker started laughing and singing and then they both started dancing,” Joey snorted.

“That was so much fun,” Riker chuckled.

“I agree,” Jeff giggled, shifting slightly next to Riker.

“Well, now we need to get to Swallows practice,” Lily sighed, getting up.

“Bo-ring,” Riker complained as he got up and then pulled Jeff up from the floor.

“We’ll survive,” Lauren breathed as they all walked out of the room and Carter locked the door.

“It’s only an hour and then we’re born free,” Carter added.

“True,” Joey agreed as they began walking down the hallway.

“Whatever,” Jeff breathed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Mmh,” Lauren grunted as they walked into the room and all sat down. Riker sat down and Jeff settled down next to him, resting his head on Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled to himself, resting his head lightly on top of Jeff’s.

000000

“Alright, boys, I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” Eric called out.

“Yes, Eric!” they all replied before grabbing their bags and heading back towards their dorms.

“I’m going to die between soccer and Swallows,” Carter complained.

“Same,” Henry agreed. Riker just shrugged, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

“Keeps me busy,” Riker added. Carter snorted and nudged Riker.

“Trying to keep your mind away from inappropriate thoughts?” Carter asked. Riker rolled his eyes and shoved Carter away from himself as Henry chuckled.

“I don’t need to keep my mind away from _inappropriate_ thoughts. I’m not some hormone crazed guy,” Riker said.

“I beg to differ.  Earlier today in class you looked like you were having some _issues_ ,” Henry said. Riker blushed slightly and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He knew what Henry was talking about, and Henry was right. Though, it wasn’t completely his fault since five minutes beforehand Jeff had practically seduced him in their room as he tried to leave for class.

“Damn, he is _blushing_. What happened?” Carter asked, laughing.

“Nothing,” Riker lied as they walked into the building.

“Liar,” Henry said. “Who were you making out with this time? Mariah?”

“Hell no,” Riker replied, eyes widening slightly.

“Seriously. He is _over_ that now,” Carter chuckled. “He’s moved onto _bigger_ and better things.”

“Oh my god, Carter,” Riker hissed, shoving Carter. Carter just laughed, catching himself before he fell.

“Later, Riker. Have fun back in your dorm,” Carter added, winking. Riker flicked off Carter, who laughed again.

“Have fun being an ass,” Riker retorted. Carter snorted with laughter and waved. Riker shook his head and then continued down the hallway to the staircase to go up to his dorm.

“Hey, Jeff,” Riker sighed, throwing his bag down by his desk and closing the door.

“Shower,” Jeff replied immediately, pointing towards the shower without looking up from his homework. Riker chuckled.

“Nope,” Riker said, walking over to Jeff, who was still looking down at his homework.

“Go shower. You smell like sweat,” Jeff told him.

“Nope,” Riker repeated, leaning down with his hands on the edge of Jeff’s bed and noticing Jeff was attempting to work on math homework. “Want help?”

“No,” Jeff replied, still looking down at the paper in front of him. Riker snorted with laughter.

“Come on, let me help you,” Riker said, nudging Jeff’s shoulder slightly.

“No,” Jeff repeated, looking up at Riker seriously.

“Why not?” Riker asked.

“Because whenever you help me with homework it ends up with me not getting my homework done because we get distracted. Plus, I am most certainly not making out with you while you’re all gross and sweaty and smelly,” Jeff told him seriously. Riker smirked, leaning a little further down.

“Oh really?” Riker asked.

“Really,” Jeff replied. Riker just rose an eyebrow at Jeff, still smirking. “No, don’t you dare, Riker Samuel Castellan… _Ah_!”

“Gotcha!” Riker exclaimed, tackling Jeff to his bed and wrapping his arms tightly around Jeff’s shoulders.

“Ah! Let me go!” Jeff screeched, trying to maneuver his way out of Riker’s arms.

“Nope!” Riker replied, wrapping his legs tightly around Jeff also. Jeff whimpered, still trying to get out of Riker’s grip. “You shall never be free of the Riker Monster!”

“Ew! You smell _awful_!” Jeff complained. Riker chuckled.

“Mmh, but _you_ smell good,” Riker breathed, running his nose along Jeff’s neck and collarbone. Jeff immediately stopped struggling and started giggling as Riker’s nose tickled his neck slightly.

“Maybe because I wasn’t just running around playing soccer,” Jeff replied.

“Probably,” Riker agreed. “But I know you don’t mind me being all sweaty sometimes.”

“And where is your proof?” Jeff asked, looking up at Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker just chuckled in response and shifted slightly to pull his jersey off. Jeff’s eyes immediately widened and his breathing sped up slightly. Riker smiled widely, chuckling. Jeff eyed him, shifting slightly beneath him.

“Mhm. Who doesn’t mind _now_?” Riker asked.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Jeff hissed as he grabbed onto Riker’s cheeks and pulled Riker’s face down to bring their lips together. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips and Jeff let out a happy sigh through his nose.

Then, Riker let out a small squeal as Jeff rolled him over onto his back and then sat down on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. Riker chuckled slightly before catching his breath as Jeff rolled his hips down. Jeff giggled, repeating the action. A small groan escaped Riker’s mouth as his own body responded, his hips lifting up instinctively. Jeff caught his breath this time, the muscles in his legs tensing.

“Bet you wish you didn’t wear such tight jeans now, huh?” Riker asked against Jeff’s lips as Jeff thrust his hips down again.

“Bet you wish you knew if I was commando or not right now,” Jeff replied. Riker immediately moaned, hips thrusting up as he sought friction as his hands reached out to grasp at the waistband of Jeff’s jeans. Jeff smiled widely against Riker’s lips, his own hands travelling down to the waistband of Riker’s gym shorts.

Riker groaned again as Jeff’s hand moved down, his own fingers fumbling with the button of Jeff’s jeans. Jeff let out a small breath as Riker finally got the button undone, but then moaned slightly as Riker slid the zipper of his jeans down. Riker chuckled slightly, finger brushing over the newly exposed skin of Jeff’s pelvis. A shiver ran down Jeff’s spine as Riker continued to brush his fingers over Jeff’s skin. Jeff growled slightly, grip tightening and causing Riker to groan loudly against his lips.

“Stop teasing,” Jeff growled. Riker chuckled slightly as he attempted to even out his breathing as his muscles tensed and then moved his hand down. Jeff’s breath caught again before he let out a small moan. Riker let out a small moan as well as Jeff’s grip tightened a bit again and then pulled his mouth away from Jeff’s as he gasped for air. Jeff panted also from above him and Riker tightened his own grip. Riker could feel Jeff’s muscles tensing as well and it seemed to only make his own body inch closer and closer to his own release.

“Jeff…Jeff, we should stop. Clothes,” Riker gasped.

“So what?” Jeff asked in response before latching his mouth onto Riker’s neck. Riker let out another moan before moving his hand with renewed purpose. Jeff groaned against his skin and Riker’s hips snapped up instinctively into Jeff’s hand.

“Oh god. You can never complain when I come back from practice anymore,” Riker breathed as they both panted, lying next to each other. Jeff snorted.

“I shall do whatever I want,” Jeff added. “Like tell you to go take a shower now.”

“I’m not the only one who needs a shower,” Riker chuckled as he sat up. Jeff made a face at him.

“You started it and you’re messier than I am,” Jeff replied.

“I just accepted the challenge of proving to you that you don’t always mind when I’m sweaty from practice,” Riker said, raising one eyebrow at Jeff as he got up and started heading towards the bathroom. Jeff smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

“What a challenge,” Jeff added sarcastically. Riker just chuckled as he stopped in the bathroom doorway.

“It’s the simple things,” Riker said, smirking and winking over at Jeff, who took a deep breath as he sat up.

“I think it is time for a new challenge,” Jeff breathed, standing up.

“Oh really?” Riker asked as Jeff walked over to him.

“Yeah. I challenge you to who can clean up the fastest,” Jeff replied, winking.

“Oh, you’re on, Jeffy,” Riker chuckled as he winked and then walked into the bathroom, Jeff giggling as he followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, idiotic bbys :)
> 
> Also, next chapter deals with darker (????) themes. Definitely not all rainbows and butterflies. It deals with all the references Riker, Jeff, and Miri make to things that have happened a few years in the past. Soyeah. I will put more warnings at the top of the next chapter and more tags will be going on for the story as a whole.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised, note beforehand.  
> This chapter is not happy...at all. If you've been wondering where Riker's dad is, your answer is in this chapter.  
> This chapter also deals with mentions of cutting. The cutting mentioned in this chapter is from previous years, but I will tell you that it is something that remains in the story from here on out. It is not something mentioned in every chapter, but it is there. There is also mention of vomiting, if anyone doesn't like that. But Riker is one of those people that works themselves up that much.  
> Depression is also an underlying theme from here on out as well. It is not explicitly mentioned in this chapter since Riker has not been diagnosed with clinical depression. There will be more on that a little later.  
> Anyway, if you want to skip over this I will also put a note at the end describing what happened in Riker's past.  
> And yes, I will be adding in new tags to the story for this chapter and the rest of the story.

“Alright, bud, I’ll be right back. Stay here,” Riker’s dad was saying as he started to climb out of the car.

“Mkay, Daddy,” Riker replied, his voice cracking slightly. His dad chuckled and reached over to ruffle Riker’s hair and then kiss his forehead.

“You’re growing up too fast, my baby boy,” his dad said. Riker rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

“I’m not a baby anymore, I’m twelve,” Riker protested, even though he was still smiling.

“I know, kiddo. But no matter what you will always be my baby boy and nothing can change that,” his dad told him. Riker rolled his eyes again.

“Go get the milk, Dad,” Riker said, shoving his dad lightly. His dad chuckled and reached over to kiss his forehead again before sliding out of the car and then closing the door. Riker laughed as his dad made a face at him, not realizing this was the last time he would see his father in a completely normal state.

Riker pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled lightly at the torn knees of his jeans as he hummed to himself, waiting for his dad to come back out of the little store they were stopped at. He continued to hum, wanting his dad to hurry since he and Jeff were supposed to be practicing for auditions for their school musical today.

Then, Riker’s head snapped up as he heard a few people scream, along with a single gunshot.

His breathing immediately sped up and his eyes widened as more people screamed. Suddenly, someone ran away from the store, a cloth bag in their hand and what appeared to be a gun in their other hand. His heart was pounding, staring at the front of the store, willing his father to walk out in a panic to make sure he was okay. He only waited a few more seconds before throwing the car door open and clumsily running towards the store, heart pounding painfully in his chest.

Tears immediately started pouring down his cheeks as he saw the scene laid out before him. A few people were milling around and someone was on the phone, probably having called 911. Riker walked over, pushing a few women away as they tried to stop him. He dropped heavily to his dad’s side, tears pouring heavily down his cheeks as it became steadily harder to breath.

His dad looked up at him, breathing labored. He slowly reached a bloody hand out and Riker did not hesitate to take it, letting out a choked sob.

“Dad…no. I love you,” Riker sobbed. His dad looked up at him, breathing heavily.

“I love you too, kiddo,” he gasped.

Riker sat there, clasping tightly to his dad’s bloody hand, sobbing. People kept trying to pull him away, but he wouldn’t let them, shoving them away with his free hand.

Then, Riker gave a particularly hard shove, trying to push someone off of him, barely realizing he was actually doing so in real life. All he registered was that someone was grabbing at his shoulders and shaking them slightly.

“No, leave me alone,” Riker moaned, trying to push the person away as he cried.

“Rike…Riker, _please_ ,” a voice whimpered, sounding panicked. “Come on. _Please_ wake up, Riker.”

“No, no, no,” Riker cried, shaking his head and trying to push the person away again.

“Riker, please calm down,” the voice pleaded. “It’s okay. You’re at dorm. It’s me. It’s Jeff.”

Hearing the name seemed to make Riker realize he had been dreaming and he opened his eyes fully. He looked up at Jeff and then started crying even harder. Jeff sighed and then pulled Riker into his lap, smoothing his hands over Riker’s hair and kissing the top of Riker’s head.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re okay,” Jeff crooned, holding Riker’s shoulders tightly as Riker cried into his chest.

“J-J-Jeff,” Riker cried, clinging to Jeff even tightly.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Jeff assured Riker, kissing the top of his head again.

“Don’t leave,” Riker sobbed, grip tightening on Jeff’s shirt. Jeff kissed the top of his head once again, rocking Riker slightly as he rubbed soothing circles along Riker’s back.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” Jeff breathed, resting his chin lightly on top of Riker’s head. “You’re okay. I’m right here.”

Then, there came a small knock on the door before someone pushed it open.

“Jeff, what’s going on?” Lily’s tired voice asked.

“Seriously. It’s three in the morning,” Carter’s voice followed.

“Guys, come on,” Jeff breathed, nodding his head towards Riker, who curled closer to Jeff’s chest, not wanting Lily or Carter or whoever else that was possibly with them to see him like this.

“Oh god, what happened?” Lauren asked, voice worried. Jeff just shook his head and suddenly there was another pair of arms wrapping around Riker’s shoulders.

“Riker, it’s okay,” Jamie’s voice whispered, kissing his temple. Riker just shook his head, still crying into Jeff’s chest.

“We’re here for you, Riker,” Lily breathed, joining Jamie. Soon enough, the familiar shapes of Carter and George joined Lily, Jamie, and Lauren on the bed.

“It’s okay, Riker,” Carter’s voice breathed. Riker shook his head again, holding tighter onto Jeff.

“Mo-mommy,” Riker cried, burying his face back in Jeff’s shirt.

“Shit. I do need to call Miri,” Jeff breathed, squeezing Riker’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Carter asked.

“Seriously. He _never_ says _mommy_ ,” Lily said.

“It’s hard to explain,” Jeff sighed, still trying to comfort Riker who was sobbing against his chest.

“Try, I’m worried,” Jamie whimpered, arms tightening around Riker. Jeff sighed heavily.

“He started having trouble sleeping because of nightmares when we were twelve. Stuff like this would happen almost every night. It hasn’t happened in almost two years though. The last time this happened we were fifteen,” Jeff told them, fingers running lightly through Riker’s hair as he tried to comfort Riker.

“You used to deal with this every night freshman and sophomore year?” Lauren gasped.

“Seventh and eighth grade more,” Jeff replied. “But this is why I had to room with him when we came here. You guys are the first to witness this other than me and his mom.”

“What happened?” George asked quietly.

“Not my place to say,” Jeff replied. “Now, can someone try and take him so I can call Miri?”

“No!” Riker protested, clinging tighter to Jeff. Jeff sighed and Riker could tell he was close to crying also.

“Can someone get my phone, please?” Jeff asked, voice thick.

“Yeah,” George replied, some of the weight on Riker’s bed disappearing.

“Thanks,” Jeff said, grabbing his phone with one hand, the other arm still wrapped tightly around Riker’s shoulders as Riker continued to cry. “It’s okay, Riker. It’s gone. I’m here.”

“I want to go home,” Riker cried.

“I know, Rike. I know,” Jeff replied and Riker could tell that Jeff had started crying too. Then, he heard a dial tone, meaning that Jeff had his phone on speaker. Riker didn’t even care that the others were about to hear the conversation that was going to happen. He just wanted to hear his mom’s voice and to be assured that it was okay.

For a few seconds, Riker feared his mom wouldn’t pick up and a choked sob escaped from his mouth. Jeff shushed him, kissing his forehead and squeezing his shoulders.

“Jeff, what’s wrong?” Miri’s voice suddenly asked, clearly panicked.

“Miri, he had a nightmare,” Jeff replied, sniffing.

“Oh no,” she breathed.

“Mom,” Riker cried.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay. You’ve got Jeff, honey. It’s okay,” Miri crooned.

“Mommy, I want to come home,” Riker sobbed.

“Sweetie, I know, but you have finals,” Miri replied. Riker just cried, still holding tightly onto Jeff’s shirt. “He doesn’t have any medication at school, does he?”

“No. This hasn’t happened since halfway through sophomore year,” Jeff replied, rubbing Riker’s arm. The others all looked at each other, expressions confused. None of them had known Riker had been on any medication, ever.

“It’s not even worth sending any. You kids will be home in a few days,” Miri breathed, clearly still panicked.

“I know,” Jeff said, still trying to soothe Riker, who was still crying just as hard.

“Is there anything you can think to do?” Miri asked.

“I already have some of the others here. I have no idea what to do,” Jeff cried, clearly lost for any other ideas of what to do. The others exchanged glances again, trying to figure out what to do to calm Riker down.

“Jeff, what did you used to do to calm him down?” Carter asked. Jeff looked over at Carter, expression helpless.

“If this ever happened he would have meds to help him. We don’t have any,” Jeff replied. They all exchanged panicked looks before looking back at Riker, who was hysterical, now gasping for breath between sobs.

“Mommy, I want Daddy,” Riker sobbed, his breath coming out in painful gasps.

“Oh, sweetie, I know,” Miri replied, clearly starting to cry herself. Jeff looked helpless, tears running down his cheeks too.

“I want Daddy,” Riker repeated, starting to hyperventilate. Jeff swore under his breath and then looked over at the others.

“You guys should probably go,” Jeff told them.

“But we want to help,” Lily protested. Jeff shook his head as Riker hyperventilated.

“You can’t do anything. I’ll figure out a way to handle it,” Jeff told them.

“No, we don’t want to leave you…” George started to protest.

“Guys, _go_ ,” Jeff hissed urgently, rubbing Riker’s back as Riker attempted to catch his breath. They all exchanged worried looks, but then obeyed.

“Jeff, do you think I need to come out there and try and get him excused?” Miri asked.

“I’ll get back to you in the morning on that,” Jeff replied.

“Oh god, oh no,” Riker was gasping. Jeff swore again and then pulled Riker up from the bed and towards the bathroom, recognizing the signs. Jeff flicked on the bathroom light right before Riker heaved over the toilet, coughing and still gasping for breath.

“Jeff?” Miri’s voice was calling out from his phone. Jeff sighed and picked up his phone as Riker continued to cough.

“I think I can get him to calm down now. He’s getting everything out of his system right now,” Jeff breathed, wiping his own cheeks free of tears.

“Alright. Call me in the morning,” Miri said.

“Mhm,” Jeff replied before hanging up and throwing his phone onto his bed. Then, he walked back into the bathroom and helped Riker stand back up and wash out his mouth as he continued to sob.

“Come on, Rike,” Jeff breathed, turning off the bathroom light and then pulling Riker back towards his bed.

“Jeff,” Riker cried, clinging to him.

“It’s okay. I’m right here,” Jeff assured Riker as he laid Riker down and then lay down next to him. Riker immediately grabbed onto the front of Jeff’s shirt and held himself close to Jeff. Jeff took a deep breath and then kissed Riker’s forehead, leaving his lips pressed to the skin lightly. Riker just continued to cry, fists clenched around Jeff’s shirt.

“You’re okay, Riker. I’m not leaving you,” Jeff whispered against Riker’s forehead as Riker seemed to catch his breath and it wasn’t as painful to breathe. Riker continued to cry though, coughing every once in a while. Jeff whispered soothingly to him, lips still pressed to his forehead. Riker concentrated on only Jeff as he tried to calm down before slowly falling into unconsciousness, Jeff still whispering to him against his forehead.

000000

Riker was thankful that he and Jeff had all their classes together, because he stayed attached to Jeff for the next few days during finals. Riker could count on Jeff immediately being at his side as soon as their exam was over, taking Riker’s hand tightly into his own. Riker ignored the worried looks his friends shot him, only paying attention to Jeff and only talking if someone asked in a direct question.

Jeff had been trying to get Riker to eat, but Riker refused. He’d been having parts of the dream every night since the first one and since he didn’t have any of his medication, it always resulted in his body rejecting anything in his stomach because of how hard he would be crying. He could tell Jeff was starting to worry about him and refused to let him drive home alone, saying they would get his car at a later time over break.

Lily and Carter had been spending a lot of time with him too, trying to soothe him and trying to get him to eat and sleep. The only upside was that they had convinced Chris to have no more Swallows meetings before break, so Riker didn’t have to worry about that.

“Riker, come on. You need to eat _something_ ,” Jeff said urgently, eyes pleading. Riker just shook his head, pushing the cereal away from him across the table.

“You’re going to crash if you don’t eat,” Lily said. Riker shrugged, allowing Jeff to pull him closer.

“Come on, Riker. You go home tomorrow. You should eat,” Carter breathed. Riker shook his head again, reaching out to wrap his arms around Jeff’s waist. Jeff sighed and pressed his lips to Riker’s forehead.

“It will be fine tomorrow. You have medication at home, right?” Jeff asked. This time, Riker nodded.

“I don’t want to take it,” Riker complained. “I haven’t taken it in so long.”

“I know, but you need it. You haven’t been sleeping,” Jeff breathed, grip tightening on Riker’s shoulders.

“I don’t want it,” Riker whined, burying his face in Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff sighed, running a hand over the top of Riker’s head.

“If it makes him feel better and lets him sleep, why doesn’t he want it?” Lily asked.

“It also makes him sick in the beginning. When he first started taking it when we were twelve he got sick for a week. It takes time to adjust to,” Jeff replied.

“So, basically, for a week he will be throwing up just as much as he is now…” Carter breathed.

“Pretty much,” Jeff said, sighing again.

“He just can’t catch a break, huh?” Lily sighed. Jeff shook his head and Riker buried his face in Jeff’s neck. “What about if Alyssa is there to help you?”

“No,” Riker whined, eyes widening as he lifted his head. Lily’s eyes widened also, but in confusion.

“Why don’t you want Alyssa there?” she asked. Riker just shook his head, burying it back in Jeff’s neck as Jeff let out a sigh.

“Alyssa doesn’t know anything about any of this,” Jeff told them. “I told you the other night, you were the first people to witness that other than Miri and me. Alyssa nor Curt know anything about this.”

“Why not?” Carter asked. Jeff shrugged.

“He didn’t want to worry them. They both worry a lot. He didn’t want either of them running home to him from school,” Jeff added.

“Mmh,” Carter breathed.

“I just want Daddy,” Riker cried. Jeff took a deep breath to steady himself. Riker saying he wanted his dad was always what got to him the most.

“I know, Rike. I know,” Jeff replied, fighting back tears, even as he felt hot tears hitting his neck as Riker started to cry. Jeff tightened his grip, kissing Riker’s forehead. “God, he just needs to be home. Miri has probably been freaking out since the other night.”

“I can only imagine,” Lily breathed. “Do you guys even have any more exams?”

“No. But the first day to check out is tomorrow,” Jeff said.

“I’m sure if you talk to Anthony he will check you guys out a day early,” Carter said. Jeff shrugged again.

“I guess it’s worth a try,” Jeff added.

“Yeah. He needs to get home,” Lily said. “Go talk to Anthony. Right now.”

“Bye guys,” Jeff breathed, grabbing onto Riker’s hand and pulling him up. Riker sniffed, wiping his cheeks with his free hand while he twined his fingers through Jeff’s. Jeff squeezed his hand and Riker squeezed back, leaning against Jeff’s side lightly as they walked. “It’s okay. We’re gonna go home real soon, okay?”

“Mhm,” Riker mumbled as Jeff led him up the stairs. Jeff came to a stop and sighed before knocking on their RA’s door.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Anthony asked, opening the door.

“Do you think Riker and I would be able to check out a day early?” Jeff immediately asked. Anthony looked over at Riker, eyes immediately softening.

“What’s going on?” Anthony asked.

“Hard to explain, but it’s dealing with the problems he had back in sophomore year,” Jeff said. “Except this time, all of his medications are at home.”

“Oh shit. Yeah. I’ll go talk to the dean and come get you guys,” Anthony breathed, walking out of his room and locking his door, knowing full well how bad Riker could get, having been their RA sophomore year too and heard Riker crying to Jeff in the middle of the night once.

“Thanks, Anthony,” Jeff said, starting to pull Riker towards their room.

“No problem, Jeff,” Anthony replied before jumping down the stairs. Jeff sighed again and pulled Riker into their room. Riker immediately collapsed onto his bed and Jeff sat down next to him, rubbing a hand over his back.

“We should call Mom,” Riker breathed.

“Mmh, good point,” Jeff agreed. Riker sighed and rolled onto his back as Jeff pulled out his phone and dialed it, putting it on speaker.

“Hey, Jeff, what’s up?” a male voice asked.

“Oh, Curt. You’re still home?” Jeff asked and Riker sighed, running his hands over his face.

“Yeah. I’m home for your guys’ whole break,” Curt replied. “What’s up?”

“Um, I really needed to talk to Miri…” Jeff said.

“Where’s Mom?” Riker cut in. Curt snorted.

“She practically ran out of the house, mumbling to herself about pills or something. I don’t even know,” Curt replied. Riker groaned.

“Riker, it’s okay,” Jeff breathed.

“Jeff, Riker, what’s going on?” Curt asked, worry showing in his voice now.

“It’s nothing, Curt. We just needed to talk to Miri,” Jeff replied. “When did she leave?”

“About twenty minutes ago. She should be home soon,” Curt told him. “Do you want me to tell her anything?”

“Uh, just tell her that we might be coming home tonight instead of tomorrow morning,” Jeff said.

“Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?” Curt asked forcefully. Jeff sighed and Riker shook his head, eyes wide.

“Don’t worry about it, Curt,” Jeff breathed.

“I am going to worry about it. Something serious is obviously going on. Something serious with my _little brother_ ,” Curt hissed. “What is wrong? Why does Mom need to get meds? Are they for Riker?”

“Curt, I’m fine,” Riker groaned.

“Riker, I can hear from your voice that you are not fine. Tell me what is going on,” Curt said forcefully. Riker coughed, covering up a sob. Jeff immediately pulled Riker into his lap.

“Curt, just forget it for now. Just tell Miri we are most likely coming home tonight,” Jeff said just as forcefully. They heard Curt sigh.

“Fine. But I want to know what the hell is going on,” Curt snorted before hanging up. Jeff sighed and hugged Riker’s shoulders.

“You probably should tell your siblings. They will obviously be able to tell something is off,” Jeff breathed, lips pressed to Riker’s forehead. “You don’t need to keep this bottled up anymore. Remember what happened last time you did? I don’t want to lose you.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Riker cried, wrapping his arms around Jeff tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Rike. It’s okay,” Jeff whispered. “That’s in the past. I just don’t want it to happen again.”

“It won’t. I promise. I’m sorry,” Riker sobbed, holding himself closer to Jeff as Jeff hugged his shoulders tightly.

“You’re okay. I’m here,” Jeff assured him, kissing his forehead again. Riker just let the tears fall, wanting to forget everything he had gone through for three years and just move on.

000000

“Oh, honey, come here,” Miri was crooning a few hours later when Riker and Jeff stumbled through the door. Riker immediately dropped Jeff’s hand and allowed his mother to pull him to her chest. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. I renewed your medications today.”

“Mom, I don’t want it,” Riker cried.

“You need it, sweetie,” she replied, kissing the top of his head.

“I don’t want to be sick,” Riker complained.

“Riker, you’re already sick every night. Either deal with it for another week or you’ll be dealing with it for longer,” Jeff said, expression serious. Riker sighed.

“I know,” he added. Jeff rolled his eyes and then dragged Riker’s bag up to his room.

“You’re lucky to have a friend who has stuck by you through all of this,” Miri whispered into Riker’s hair.

“I know,” Riker repeated.

“Come on. You’re eating now,” Jeff said, grabbing onto Riker’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

“I’m not hungry,” Riker protested.

“You’re. Eating,” Jeff repeated forcefully, giving Riker a serious look that told Riker that Jeff would force-feed him if he had to. Riker sighed and plopped down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table as Jeff got food and placed it in front of him. Miri walked in and kissed the top of his head again.

“You two will be okay?” she asked. Riker just nodded, sliding a grape into his mouth.

“I can manage things easier now that we’re here,” Jeff added, also grabbing a grape. Miri nodded and kissed Jeff’s forehead too before walking out of the room.

“You’ll stay with me tonight, right?” Riker asked, looking over at Jeff. Jeff’s eyes immediately softened.

“Yes,” Jeff breathed, leaning over to kiss Riker’s forehead. Riker sighed, eyes closing.

“Thank you,” he sighed.

“You’re welcome,” Jeff replied, pressing his forehead to Riker’s quickly before retreating back into his own seat.

“This is pointless. I am only going to throw this back up later,” Riker complained. Jeff snorted.

“You are so stubborn,” Jeff added. “Just eat your freaking grapes and deal with it.”

“Grape vomit. Yum,” Riker snorted, his mood becoming slightly better the longer he sat in the familiar kitchen he had grown up in.

“Better than bile like it has been the past few nights,” Jeff said, pulling one knee up to his chest.

“True. Maybe it won’t burn as much,” Riker said. Then, Jeff snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“We are sitting in your kitchen, discussing you vomiting. There is something wrong with this picture,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled slightly, popping another grape into his mouth.

“Not the weirdest conversation we’ve ever had in this kitchen,” he added. Jeff looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“We are not discussing Thanksgiving break right now,” Jeff hissed.

“So you would rather discuss vomit..?” Riker asked. Jeff shrugged.

“How about neither?” Jeff asked in response. This time Riker shrugged, eating another grape.

“Hey, you two. You’re home early,” Alyssa said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass.

“Yeah,” Riker replied, avoiding looking over at his older sister.

“How come?” Alyssa asked.

“I was wondering the same thing,” Curt said, appearing in one of the doorways suddenly. Riker’s eyes widened and he jumped slightly. Curt glared over at Riker and Jeff, who purposely looked away from Riker’s older brother. “You two are impossible. I want to know what the fuck is going on.”

“Curt! Language!” Miri suddenly called out.

“No!” Curt replied. “I want to know what the hell is going on with my little brother!”

“Leave it be, Curtis!” Miri exclaimed, even though Alyssa was now looking at Riker with a slightly worried expression on her face.

“What’s going on?” Alyssa asked.

“Nothing,” Riker lied, eating another grape.

“You are a liar and I am pissed at you right now,” Curt growled, leaning against the door jam and crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

“Sounds like a personal problem, Curtis,” Riker grumbled.

“Guys, seriously. Leave it be,” Jeff said, letting his feet fall back to the floor.

“No,” Curt growled.

“Curtis! Leave Riker and Jeff alone!” Miri yelled.

“Mom!” Curt protested, Alyssa still looking at Riker with a worried expression.

“No, Curtis! Leave. It. Be!” Miri exclaimed. Curt sighed and gave Riker an angry look before walking out of the room.

“Riker…” Alyssa breathed, but Riker cut her off, pressing his lips together and shaking his head. She sighed and walked over to kiss the top of his head before walking out of the room. Riker let out a sigh too, slumping down in his chair. Jeff gave him a small smile and Riker returned it, leaning over to kiss Jeff lightly.

“Come on. I want to pop some pills and crash before I have grape vomit,” Riker said, grabbing Jeff’s hand and pulling him up from the chair. Jeff snorted slightly and shook his head as he allowed Riker to pull him forward.

000000

Riker was sitting on the couch a few days later, tucked in next to Jeff. Curt was sitting in the reclining chair and Alyssa was sprawled out on the floor, absentmindedly scratching Braxton’s head as he slumbered in front of her. Riker had his head rested lightly on Jeff’s shoulder and Jeff’s head was rested on top of his.

Jeff sighed contently, reaching out to grab Riker’s hand and started to play with his fingers. Riker smiled slightly, scooting a bit closer to Jeff’s side as he barely listened to the TV, which was on a news channel since Curt had chosen what to put on. Then, Riker’s phone went off and he looked at it to see that Lily had texted him that she had gotten home safely. She had visited them earlier in the day, seeming happy that Riker was doing better.

Riker truly was doing better. He hadn’t been getting sick every night like he thought he would be, and he felt better during the day. He hadn’t had a dream since the day before they came home, and he took comfort in it. His mom had even stopped pampering him as much and he had no objections to spending every minute of the day with Jeff at his side.

Then, all the progress he had made since he had come home seemed to crumble as a new news story started to play.

“Earlier today down at the mini-mart there was a robbery, as well as a shooting…” the anchor started to say and Riker blanked out, eyes widening as he saw which mini-mart it was. He didn’t even hear the anchor say no one had died as his mind started to wheel and he started to shake.

“Rike…Riker,” Jeff was breathing, arms squeezing Riker’s shoulders. Riker shook his head, eyes still wide as he panted. “Riker, it’s okay. You’re not there. It’s fine. You’re here. I’m here.”

Riker just nodded, still trying to calm himself down as Jeff whispered to him. Curt nor Alyssa seemed to notice Jeff whispering to Riker, or the fact that Riker was freaking out, and Riker was fine with that.

Then, Alyssa snorted.

“These people are overreacting. There was no one in the store and the owner was in the back,” she snorted. Riker’s eyes widened as he looked at her, snapping. Jeff noticed and tried to soothe Riker, but it wasn’t working.

“Alyssa. Shut. Up,” Riker hissed. Alyssa turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

“What the hell?” Alyssa asked.

“What if someone _had_ been shot, Alyssa?” Riker asked forcefully.

“But they weren’t. The media is blowing it out of proportion,” Alyssa said, sitting up.

“So what? Something serious could have happened,” Riker replied.

“But it didn’t. What is your issue?” Alyssa asked, brows pulling together as Curt looked between his siblings and Jeff whimpered quietly, trying to pull Riker back into his arms, but Riker shoved him away.

“Don’t you realize what place that is?” Riker asked angrily. Alyssa shrugged.

“A mini-mart,” she replied.

“No, Alyssa. That is where Dad got _shot_ ,” Riker growled. Alyssa’s eyebrows shot up.

“I understand that, Riker, but you’re overreacting,” Alyssa told him. Riker closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“You don’t understand shit, Alyssa,” Riker hissed at her. “You don’t understand anything about what happened.”

“You were in the car when it happened, Riker, so why the hell are you acting like this?” Alyssa asked, raising to her knees. Riker glared over at her and Curt jumped up, preparing to jump between his two younger siblings if Riker tried to do anything stupid.

“So what if I was in the car when he got shot? _I watched him die, Alyssa!_ ” Riker screamed, shoving Jeff away again. “Do you have any idea how much that fucked me up, Alyssa? Do you? I had nightmares every night and I couldn’t sleep and cried so much I threw everything in my stomach up… _for almost three years_!”

“Riker…” Jeff breathed, tears in his voice as he tried to pull Riker back to him.

“No, Jeff!” Riker screamed, pushing Jeff away before turning back to Alyssa. “Do you even understand how lucky I am to have Jeff? The school thought Mom was crazy when she said I _had_ to room with Jeff freshman year! He and Mom were the only ones who could calm me down enough to get me to take my medication so I could sleep if I woke up crying!”

“Riker,” Curt choked, trying to reach out to Riker as tears ran down his face, but Riker pushed him away too.

“That’s not even the worst of it! You think I went through all of that without being completely screwed up? Well, you were wrong!” Riker exclaimed, suddenly shoving the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing the long, faded scars. Jeff let out a small sob then, clearly gasping for breath. He didn’t want to relive any of this either. “You never noticed when I was having a crappy day freshman year, _ever_. Jeff was the only one who took the time to stop me. Mom doesn’t even know about this!”

Jeff was sobbing behind Riker now, the awful memories obviously playing in his mind. Curt was standing with his hands over his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks. Alyssa just looked up at her younger brother, eyes wide and tears brimming in them.

“To make it even worse, about a week ago I had another nightmare. I woke up trying to shove Jeff away because I thought he was one of the women at the store who had tried to pull me away from Dad. Nothing like that had happened since I was _fifteen_. I had _no_ medications until I came home a few days ago, and now this story on the news airs. So, _don’t fucking tell me I am overreacting_ ,” Riker hissed, eyes narrowed at his older sister, who was looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

Riker could hear Jeff sobbing and gasping for breath behind him and he turned. Jeff’s green eyes were wide and his cheeks were tear stained. Riker took a few deep breaths as tears fell down his cheeks too.

“Oh god, Riker. I love you. I love you so much,” Jeff sobbed, shaking his head slightly.

“I love you too,” Riker cried, neither of them really realizing there was much more meaning to these words now than there ever had been before.

“I’m so sorry you went through all that shit. I wanted to stop it. God, I’m so sorry,” Jeff whimpered, pulling Riker into a tight hug.

“It’s okay. I love you,” Riker breathed as they hugged each other tightly and Riker pressed his cheek to Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff just sniffed, kissing the top of Riker’s head. Curt and Alyssa just remained where they were, tears rolling down their cheeks.

“Kids, what was going on?” Miri suddenly asked, walking into the room. She sounded worried and Riker just buried his face further into Jeff’s chest.

“Mom, is it true?” Alyssa finally choked out. Miri looked over at her.

“What?” Miri asked.

“Ab-about R-Riker,” Alyssa coughed.

“About being there when Dad died and the medications and everything,” Curt cleared up, voice thick. Miri sighed.

“Yes,” Miri breathed, ignoring Riker and Jeff curled up on the couch together. “Riker had a rough three years after your father died.”

“Why didn’t we know?” Curt asked.

“He didn’t want to worry you. You were both away at school,” Miri sighed.

“That’s idiotic,” Curt hissed, walking over and sitting down next to Riker and wrapping his arms around both Riker and Jeff.

“I’m sorry, Riker. So, so, sorry,” Alyssa added, crawling over and grasping at Riker’s knee tightly. Riker just shook his head, still crying.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t tell you guys,” Riker said.

“Riker, shut up and let us hug the hell out of you,” Curt scolded, grip tightening. Riker just coughed a small laugh as he cried, allowing Alyssa to crawl up onto the couch with them as they all cried and embraced each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for those who may not have wanted to read the chapter, here's the gist of it: When Riker was 12 his father was shot in a mini-mart. Once the guy ran away, Riker ran into the mini-mart and actually watched Ryan (father) die. About a week later is when Riker started having nightmares about it and every night he would work himself up enough that he would vomit. In that time he didn't eat much (he felt there was no point) and it wasn't good. Miri would have taken him to a doctor and therapist soon after and he got placed on medications, but those only helped so much. Jeff and Miri were the only ones who were able to get Riker to calm down. Riker also refused to tell hi siblings because he knew they would run home to him from school. Stupid, I know, but that's Riker for you. Riker also cut for a while when he felt like everything was too much. There will be more on that later.
> 
> Also, for those who are on the whole "don't write what you don't know" team, I do know. I have had so many people close to me with depression, another with PTSD to go with their depression, and multiple people who have been suicidal. I know what it's like to worry 24/7 about someone you love, and then also to lose someone you love deeply because they couldn't handle it anymore.  
> On top of that, I also have depression issues. Not clinical, but they're there. Anxiety is also an issue in my life, and I struggle with them all the time. I know what it's like to feel so shitty about everything and want to disappear, or even the desire to cut open your own skin to help you feel better. Because it does and can.  
> So, yes, I know what I am talking about from personal experience. My personal experience is obviously going to be different from other peoples', but that doesn't make it any less valid.  
> Thank you for being patient and reading this entire note if you did.  
> I hope you enjoy the story, and don't worry. Even with the depression and cutting issues now being an underlying theme, it is not what dominates the story. It is just something Riker and Jeff have to deal with and address every once in a while.  
> You can get mad about it all you want, I know Jennie did. She used to yell at me about some of the things when she finally read them. So feel free to get that out if you need to.  
> ALSO, at one point I did write a short story about when Riker started having his nightmares. If anyone is interested in reading that, let me know. I can put it up on here if people want. TTFN.


	11. Chapter 11

“No, Jeff. Jeffry, _no_ ,” Riker was giggling, attempting to shove Jeff off of him, about, a week later.

“Nope,” Jeff giggled back, trying to pin Riker’s hands down by his head. Riker struggled against Jeff, but it was hard since Jeff was sitting on top of his pelvis.

“This isn’t fair! I’m never the one who gets to tackle you,” Riker complained. Jeff chuckled.

“You’re not allowed to complain, Riker. You don’t mind _that_ much,” Jeff replied, smirking as he shifted on top of Riker, whose breath caught.

“So not fair,” Riker groaned, trying to catch his breath. Jeff giggled again as he finally pinned Riker’s hands down.

“Never said it was,” Jeff replied before attaching his lips to Riker’s. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips and rolled his hips up as Jeff shifted slightly. Jeff let out a small moan as Riker’s hips slid along his and Riker’s smile widened.

Jeff smiled back and moved his hands to twine his fingers through Riker’s. Riker gripped at Jeff’s fingers, letting out a breath through his nose as Jeff’s tongue slid along his own. Jeff returned the squeeze to Riker’s fingers and then groaned slightly as Riker thrust his hips up again. Riker chuckled slightly in triumph before Jeff responded by rolling his hips down. A moan escaped from Riker’s mouth and into Jeff’s and Jeff smiled, giggling slightly against Riker’s mouth.

“So not fair, you’re better at this,” Riker gasped as Jeff pulled away to kiss Riker’s neck. Jeff snorted with laughter.

“I beg to differ. It’s just you’re not used to doing this with someone else who has a dick also,” Jeff said, pulling Riker’s face back to his before Riker could respond. Riker let out another breath through his nose, seeking out friction.

He groaned as his hips came into contact with Jeff’s and they both let out small moans, their muscles tensing slightly. They each moved against each other again, feeling each other through the fabric of their pants.

“Boys! Come on downstairs!” Miri suddenly called out. Riker and Jeff broke apart quickly, hearts pounding. They stared at each other with wide eyes, pupils dilated, and cheeks slightly flushed.

“Come on, guys. Dinner will be ready soon,” Curt’s voice said, knocking on Riker’s door. Riker jumped slightly and Jeff let out a snort of laughter before getting up and adjusting his pants. Riker gave Jeff a look and Jeff smiled innocently as Riker got up also.

“This is so not over,” Riker said. Jeff smirked and winked.

“I didn’t think so,” Jeff added, leaning over to kiss Riker quickly before they left Riker’s room to go downstairs.

“They surface,” Blaine chuckled as Jeff and Riker walked into the living room.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Jeff hissed, shoving Blaine’s shoulder before sitting down on the couch.

“Don’t have to,” Blaine replied, sticking his tongue out at Jeff, who did the same in response. Riker chuckled and sat down next to Jeff, pulling Jeff to his side.

“Honestly,” Eliana breathed.

“It’s better than Riker and Jeff when they start arguing over stupid stuff,” Alyssa breathed. “They start poking at each other and it turns into tickle wars.”

“Tickle wars start even if we’re not fighting over stupid things,” Riker said.

“So true,” Jeff agreed, smiling. “That time Lily walked in on that tickle fight last month was hilarious.”

“Oh my god, _I know_ ,” Riker laughed as Jeff giggled also. Eliana rose an eyebrow at them.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Well, we were in kind-of a compromising position,” Riker said.

“Yeah. I had Riker pinned to the floor and was sitting on top of him and she couldn’t see my hands,” Jeff added. Riker nodded.

“She freaked out even more because my pants were on the floor by my desk, but they had been there before because I had gone to shower,” Riker said.

“Oh yeah. She called me after that. She thought Jeff was getting you off,” Alyssa said, shrugging.

“We know,” Jeff and Riker replied as Blaine’s eyes widened.

“These are so not things I want to hear about,” Blaine breathed.

“Oh, whatever. We weren’t doing that. It was a tickle fight,” Jeff said, leaning against Riker’s side as Riker chuckled.

“Dude, tickle fights can lead to _things_ ,” Curt said as he walked into the room.

“Ew, Curtis. I don’t want to know that you get into tickle fights with your girlfriend and then you get action,” Alyssa hissed. Curt chuckled and shook his head.

“Just saying,” he added, shrugging.

“This conversation is wrong on so many levels…especially with our parents in the next room,” Eliana complained.

“I don’t think Mom and Dad care. They’ve asked me some pretty personal things before…like over Thanksgiving break,” Jeff breathed, shaking his head.

“I don’t even want to know,” Blaine said.

“I wasn’t going to tell you,” Jeff replied as Riker snorted with laughter, one hand over his mouth. “Shut up, Riker Samuel.”

“Don’t have to,” Riker replied, still chuckling.

“Yes you do,” Jeff said, poking Riker’s side. Riker yelped and jumped away from Jeff slightly.

“No, not okay, Jeffry,” Riker hissed, grabbing Jeff’s shoulders and pulling Jeff to his chest so that he could tickle Jeff’s sides. Jeff screeched and tried to break out of Riker’s hold, giggling. Alyssa and Curt eyed them and shook their heads, used to this since similar things had been going on for the past week and a half. Blaine and Eliana stared at them, eyebrows raised.

Then, their parents walked into the room. Miri smiled slightly and shook her head while Anne and Jack rolled their eyes.

“Honestly, are you sure you two aren’t subconsciously together?” Miri asked. Jeff and Riker stopped struggling against each other and looked over at their parents.

“Don’t be silly. We are _consciously_ together,” Riker said without thinking. Their parents eyes widened and Jeff’s eyebrows shot up. Blaine and Eliana just stared and Curt shrugged. Alyssa snorted, pushing her hair out of her face.

“About time,” Alyssa said. “I swear, there was so much sexual tension in your dorm every time I was there since you guys had to film that scene for the show.”

“Shut up, Alyssa,” Jeff grumbled, throwing a pillow at her. She just laughed, swatting it away.

“Seriously though, you both have been so frustrating since Halloween. The conversations I had on the phone with each of you were the exact same. _Oh, I don’t know if he likes me, blah, blah, blah_. You are both idiots,” Alyssa snorted.

“Shut up,” both Riker and Jeff growled this time.

“Well, I can’t say this is unexpected, but this has just been a joke for so long…” Anne breathed. Jeff and Riker looked back over at their parents. Miri shrugged.

“As long as they’re happy,” she added, walking over to kiss their foreheads. Riker snorted and shook his head.

“I would say they are…” Curt snorted, looking over at Jeff and Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker pressed his lips together and chucked a pillow at his older brother, who laughed and caught it. Jeff blushed, eyes slightly wide.

“Curtis,” Miri breathed. Curt just shrugged and smirked.

“It’s not like I haven’t noticed when they come downstairs all awkward after having been in his room alone,” Curt added.

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed, covering his face with his hands as Jeff’s face flushed even more.

“Wow. Okay. Unnecessary information,” Eliana complained. Blaine nodded in agreement, expression slightly disgusted.

“Better than spending the night with them after they hook up again while you’re showering in their room,” Alyssa said, shrugging. Riker pulled his hands away from his face, eyes widened.

“What?” he exclaimed. Alyssa looked back at both of them, expression sarcastic.

“You guys must think I’m dumb. I could see how jealous Jeff got when he thought I was someone else and he was practically undressing you with his eyes the whole night. There was a reason I started singing loudly before I came out of the bathroom,” she said.

“Oh my god,” Jeff whimpered, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. Alyssa shrugged.

“Your guys’ fault,” Alyssa added. “If you could control yourselves, it wouldn’t have been a problem.”

“I don’t know when Mom, Jack, and Anne left, but I am so happy they did,” Riker groaned, placing his hands back over his face.

“Thank goodness,” Jeff breathed. Alyssa and Curt both snorted with laughter as Eliana and Blaine just stared with wide eyes.

“At least this is now a forewarning I should never just drop by their dorm,” Curt added. Alyssa laughed, falling back on the floor.

“I would do it anyway,” she said.

   
“I don’t know. I would not want to walk in on both of them naked or anything,” Curt said, shrugging. Alyssa snorted.

“Not like you haven’t seen both of them naked already,” Alyssa said.

“I am not okay with this conversation,” Riker complained.

“Me either,” Jeff agreed.

“I’m not sure if I am either,” Blaine breathed. “I don’t really near to hear about how my little brother is getting it on with his best friend.”

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s not like they’ve had sex yet,” Alyssa said, waving a hand.

“What the hell,” Eliana said.

“They haven’t. I thought they had once, and Riker freaked and told me they didn’t,” Alyssa replied. Curt snorted.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if they had though,” Curt added.

“Kids! Dinner!” Miri suddenly called out.

“Thank goodness,” Riker and Jeff breathed in unison as they got up. Curt and Alyssa both snorted with laughter as they followed suit and Blaine and Eliana just shook their heads as they got up also.

000000

There was a knock on Riker’s door, followed by laughter.

“Hey, I don’t want to hear any sexy sounds from in that room, okay?” Curt’s voice laughed.

“Shut up, Curtis!” Riker replied, throwing a book at his door. Jeff giggled slightly, hands clapped over his mouth as he lay across Riker’s bed. They heard Curt and Alyssa laugh again before their footsteps moved away from the door. Riker looked down at Jeff and smiled, Jeff’s hands still covering his mouth as he giggled.

“Nope, not okay,” Riker chuckled, pulling Jeff’s hands away from his mouth.

“Oh, it’s not?” Jeff asked, clapping a hand over his mouth again.

“Not one bit,” Riker replied, pulling Jeff’s hand away again and then pressing their lips together. Jeff giggled slightly against Riker’s lips and Riker smiled widely, placing his legs on either side of Jeff’s hips.

Jeff let out a breath through his nose, hands finding their way to the waistband of Riker’s boxers since the rest of their clothes were already discarded on the floor. Riker groaned slightly as Jeff’s hand brushed over him and Jeff smiled smugly against Riker’s lips. Riker responded by rolling his hips down and taking control over Jeff’s lips as Jeff’s breath caught.

A small snort escaped from Jeff as he slowly began to push Riker’s boxers down his hips. Riker took a sharp breath as the cold air hit his skin and Jeff took advantage of Riker’s distractions to slide his tongue into Riker’s mouth. Riker moaned against Jeff’s mouth as Jeff sucked lightly at his tongue. Riker attempted to spread his legs a little further, but his boxers around his thighs prevented him from doing so.

Then, Riker’s phone started going off. He sighed as he heard which ringer it was and ignored it, pressing his lips to Jeff’s with more force. Jeff smiled and responded. Then, Jeff’s hips snapped up instinctively as Riker rolled his hips down. Riker smiled and took the advantage to start pulling Jeff’s boxers down. Jeff smirked, fingers tracing lightly across Riker’s skin and causing a shiver to run down Riker’s spine.

Riker’s phone started going off again as the same person called him again and they both sighed. They chose to ignore it once again, both of them moving against each other. Unfortunately, the fact that their boxers were wrapped around their thighs limited movements, so they eventually sighed in frustration and pulled away. Riker stood up quickly and let his boxers fall to the floor before pulling Jeff’s off and then settling back down between Jeff’s legs.

Jeff let out a small moan as their skin came into full contact and Riker sighed in content, mouth hungry against Jeff’s. They ignored Riker’s phone as it went off two more times, but then sighed as Jeff’s phone went off.

“I am going to murder her,” Jeff growled against Riker’s lips.

“Ignoring,” Riker gasped, moving away from Jeff’s mouth to kiss down his neck.

“But it’s getting anno- _hnng_ ,” Jeff started to complain, his sentence turning into a moan as Riker started to suck at the pulse point in his neck. Riker eyed Jeff from beneath his eyelashes, smiling against Jeff’s skin as Jeff started to pant and their hips picked up pace a bit. Jeff’s fingers found their way into Riker’s hair and Riker smiled again, moving down to Jeff’s chest.

Jeff’s body immediately arched up into Riker’s and Riker smiled in triumph. Riker could tell Jeff was about to let out a moan as he worked at the sensitive skin and he lifted a finger to Jeff’s mouth. Jeff bit down on Riker’s finger, the moan muffled behind it. Riker had realized a few days ago that Jeff’s chest drove Jeff nuts, just like that spot on his neck was for him, but Jeff’s was a bit worse.

Jeff’s phone rang once more before they both started getting texts at the same time. Riker rolled his eyes as he continued to suck at Jeff’s chest. Jeff panted above Riker, still biting down on Riker’s finger. Riker chuckled slightly and then moved to the other side of Jeff’s chest. Jeff’s body arched up into Riker’s again and Riker could feel Jeff’s muscles tensing, signaling that Jeff was getting close.

“Hey! I know neither of you are asleep! One of you answer your phone so that Lilleth will leave me alone!” Alyssa’s voice suddenly exclaimed. Riker sighed against Jeff’s skin and Jeff released Riker’s finger, still panting.

“I am going to _murder_ , Lilleth. This better be something fucking important,” Jeff growled angrily, starting to wiggle out from beneath Riker to grab his phone.

“I will murder her through the phone if it is not worth it,” Riker grumbled, sitting up and grabbing his own phone. “God. She text spams like crazy.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed as they both saw that they had twenty text messages, along with six missed calls, all from Lily.

“Oh god,” Riker breathed, eyes widening as he read through some of the texts. “We need to call her. Something is happening with the media.”

“Shit,” Jeff hissed, already calling Lily and putting it on speaker.

“About time, _Jesus_ ,” Lily’s voice complained as she picked up the phone.

“What do you want?” Riker asked.

“God, you sound pissed,” Lily said. “Though, I don’t even care if I’m interrupting anything of importance. _You two are in so much trouble from me_!”

“Why?” Jeff asked, glaring at his phone.

“Because you didn’t tell me you were dating! I had to find out through the _media_!” Lily complained. Jeff and Riker’s eyes widened and they looked at each other.

“What?” they both gasped in unison.

“Yeah! My dad brought home a magazine from work today and there is a picture of you two on the cover under a headline!” Lily screeched.

“ _What_?” they exclaimed.

“I’m pissed at you!” she told them.

“Wait, hold on. What magazine is this?” Riker asked.

“Ugh, I don’t freaking know. I didn’t pay attention. I just saw your picture and flipped through to the article and then freaked out and tried calling you guys,” Lily replied.

“Crap,” Jeff breathed, immediately jumping up from Riker’s bed and grabbing his boxers. “We need to go someplace to get a magazine. This can’t be good.”

“Shit,” Riker hissed as he also started to pull his clothes on. “God, where the hell are my pants?”

“I don’t freaking know! Somewhere between the door and your bed, Riker!” Jeff replied, rolling his eyes as he pulled his own pants on.

“You lost your pants in…never mind,” Lily said. “But I am seriously peeved at you two! How could you not tell me?”

“Lily, shut up. Our lives are changing here,” Riker growled angrily. “God! Where the hell are my pants?”

“Wait…you weren’t wearing pants and Jeff was in the room? Oh my god, I totally just cock blocked. Oh god. I’m disturbed now. Ew,” Lily started complaining, finally putting two and two together.

“Lily, you’ve been telling me to get some from Jeff for a while. Don’t act so freaking surprised,” Riker said.

“And it’s not like you haven’t cock blocked before,” Jeff huffed as Riker gave up finding his pants and pulled out a new pair. “That day you came over you totally cock blocked.”

“ _Ew_!” Lily complained and Riker sighed, grabbing a hoodie and pulling it on over his head.

“You deserve to be disgusted right now. Second time today we’ve been cock blocked,” Riker grumbled as he and Jeff pulled their shoes on.

“Oh my god. I liked it better when I was just telling you guys to hook up,” Lily whined.

“Whatever. Later, Lilleth,” Jeff grumbled, hanging up his phone as they left Riker’s room.

“Mom! Jeff and I are going out real quick! Be right back!” Riker called out as they reached the foyer and he grabbed his car keys. They had gone to get his car a few days ago.

“Alright! Be safe and be back before midnight!” Miri replied.

“Yep!” Riker said as they walked out the door and quickly got into his car. They both stared straight ahead, staying silent the whole way to the store.

“God, I really hope she’s trying to pull a prank on us,” Jeff whimpered as they started going through the magazine section. Riker nodded in agreement, starting to browse through. Then he stopped, eyes wide and breath speeding up.

“Jeff. She wasn’t lying,” Riker suddenly said. Jeff turned to him with wide eyes, face draining of any color. Jeff walked to his side and they both stared at the magazine.

“Fuck,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded in agreement and then grabbed one of the magazines before walking quickly to the register. They were about the only people in the store right now, so they walked straight up to the register. The woman looked between them, a slight smile on her face. Riker was shaking slightly and Jeff was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. They could tell the cashier had read, or at least seen, the article.

Once Riker had paid for the magazine, they walked outside. Riker rolled the magazine up in his fist and Jeff walked by his side, both of them shivering in the cold winter air. Then, they both jumped slightly as a group of teenagers appeared in front of them, smiling.

“Hi! Do you guys think you could sign a few autographs?” one of the girls asked, smiling flirtatiously at Riker. Jeff and Riker exchanged a glance, Riker carefully placing the magazine in his back pocket.

“Sure,” Riker added. The girls all squealed happily and the one who had asked for the autographs immediately jumped towards Riker, giggling. It was obvious they had not seen the article yet. Jeff shot the girl clinging to Riker’s arm a possessive glare and Riker smiled widely, nudging Jeff. Jeff looked over at him with one eyebrow raised and Riker chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

“You are such a loser, Riker,” Jeff whispered. Riker’s smile widened.

“What does that say about you?” Riker whispered back.

“Touché,” Jeff snorted, shaking his head. Riker smirked, signing one last autograph.

“Thanks,” the one girl said, quickly reaching out to hug Riker. His eyes widened, but he hugged her back.

“Uh…welcome,” he replied, trying not to laugh at the possessive expression on Jeff’s face.

“Goodness, I was about to cut her,” Jeff hissed as they got back into Riker’s car. Riker snorted with laughter.

“I could tell,” Riker replied. “Not like I would go after some random fan anyway.”

“True. You’re not Grant,” Jeff said. Riker’s eyes widened and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Jeff’s brow knit together. “What?”

“Oh god. Grant. He is going to be a ball of jealousy when he finds out. _Crap_ ,” Riker hissed. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“He never had a chance with me anyway,” Jeff added. Riker snorted.

“I know that, but he is stubborn,” Riker said. Jeff shrugged.

“Then, since people will know, I will just plant one on your face so hard he will have to get over it right then and there,” Jeff said. Riker snorted with laughter, smiling widely.

“I will gladly respond,” Riker replied.

“Good,” Jeff chuckled as they pulled up to Riker’s house. “Now, let’s go see what the damage is.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed as they climbed out of his car and walked into the house.

“That was quick,” Curt commented from the living room.

“Shut up,” Riker replied as he and Jeff went up to his room and then shut the door, kicking their shoes off before sitting down on the bed. Riker smoothed out the magazine and looked at the cover. Jeff let out a breath, looking down at the magazine cover also.

In slightly large, yellow letters, there was a headline _These co-stars have always been close, but something seems to have changed between the two teens_.

Beneath the letters was a picture of the two of them at the park from a few days ago. Jeff was sitting on a swing and Riker was standing over him, hands clasped around the chains right above Jeff’s as they both looked at each other and smiled, Riker leaning down slightly.

“Not. Good,” Riker breathed before flipping open to the page of the article. Jeff just nodded in agreement as they began reading. A few things stood out, like _the two teens seem to be around each other much more_ and _they were spotted holding hands while walking around their neighborhood_ and _one of the two had been seen sneaking to the other’s house late at night_ and even one that said _someone claimed to have seen the two teens kiss briefly one night as they stood out on one of their front porches_.

“Fuck,” Jeff hissed, pushing his bangs back. Riker nodded in agreement this time, quickly closing the magazine and throwing it onto the floor.

“Whatever. We’ll be fine, right?” Riker asked, running his hands through his hair nervously. Jeff eyed Riker, eyes softening.

“Okay, you need to calm down. You’ve been stressing out way too much. We want to get you _off_ your meds, not have you take them longer,” Jeff breathed. Riker closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, allowing Jeff to push him down so they were both lying down. “Sleep is what we need right now.”

“Mmh,” Riker breathed, wrapping an arm around Jeff’s shoulders as Jeff curled up at Riker’s side with his head rested on Riker’s chest. Riker reached out and played lightly with Jeff’s ear and he heard Jeff let out a content sigh.

“As much as I like you playing with my ears, go to sleep,” Jeff said.

“Mmh. This helps me fall asleep,” Riker mumbled, still playing with Jeff’s slightly pointed ear. Jeff let out another happy sigh, scooting closer to Riker’s side.

“Good. Helps me too,” Jeff mumbled back, grabbing the blanket from the end of Riker’s bed and pulling it over them. Riker just let out a sigh, shifting so that he was on his side. Jeff, who was more than half asleep, let out a small whine. Riker smiled to himself, pulling Jeff to his chest again. Jeff let out yet another happy sigh and Riker did the same, starting to play with Jeff’s ear again as they both fell asleep, arms and legs tangled together.

000000

“Riker, do you still need to go Christmas shopping?” Miri called out a few days later.

“No, Mom! I’m done!” Riker replied, giggling slightly as Braxton walked across his chest, kneading him.

“Mkay!” she said.

Riker just chuckled, pursing his lips slightly at Braxton as Braxton rubbed his head against Riker’s cheek. Braxton purred loudly, completely content as he walked across Riker’s chest and Riker scratched his sides. Riker chuckled, continuing to scratch Braxton’s sides as he ignored his phone going off on his bed. Braxton just continued to purr as he walked across Riker’s chest, paws curling slightly.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

“I got it!” Curt screamed, jumping down the stairs.

“Have fun with that!” Riker replied as Curt chuckled and then opened the door. Riker heard someone screech but ignored it, still petting Braxton. Then, Braxton mewed at him. Riker chuckled.

“Mrew,” Riker mewed back. Braxton purred even louder and smashed his head against Riker’s chin again. Riker laughed, covering his face with his hands. Then, he heard someone giggle and he looked up. He laughed again and waved.

“Hi, Lily,” he said.

“You are so weird,” Lily told him, shaking her head. “You are lying on your bedroom floor with your cat crawling all over you.”

“Excuse me, I love Braxton and Braxton loves me,” Riker said as Braxton purred and lay down on Riker’s chest.

“I never said that he didn’t,” Lily snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door jam.

“How come you’re here?” Riker asked, grabbing Braxton and then sitting up.

“Because I needed to yell at you and Jeff personally…and we will all be here tonight to watch the show, anyway” Lily replied. Riker snorted, settling Braxton down in his lap as Braxton continued to purr.

“Well, you came at a time where Jeff actually isn’t here,” Riker chuckled.

“What the hell? Where is he?” Lily asked, straightening up.

“Finally not sucking Riker’s penis,” Curt snorted as he popped up behind Lily. She jumped slightly and her eyes widened as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Riker just glared over at his older brother, who smiled innocently.

“That is so wrong, Curtis. And I’m mad at you for not being here the last time I came here,” Lily said. Curt shrugged.

“Well, for one, it wouldn’t surprise me if Jeff was sucking him, and two, I was visiting Maya,” Curt replied.

“Curtis, I will _hurt_ you,” Riker growled. Curt chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I know that Jeff hasn’t actually sucked you…yet,” Curt said.

“ _Curtis_!” Riker exclaimed as Curt laughed and ran down the hall towards his room. Lily smiled and shook her head, leaning back against the door jam.

“So, if Jeff isn’t here, where is he?” she asked.

“At home,” Riker replied, shrugging. “A few hours ago he screeched and ran out of here like his ass was on fire.”

“Well, let’s go find out what was going on,” Lily said, reaching a hand out. Riker sighed and placed Braxton on his bed before grabbing his phone and then slipping his hand into Lily’s.

“Be back later, Mom!” Riker called out.

“Be careful! And responsible if you are going over to Jeffry’s!” she replied.

“ _Mother_!” Riker screamed as Lily began laughing, along with Alyssa.

“I love you, Mom!” they heard Alyssa call out as he shut the door. Riker pressed his lips together and shook his head.

“I hate my house, sometimes,” Riker sighed. Lily giggled, leaning against his shoulder lightly as they walked over to Jeff’s house next door.

“You just don’t like the embarrassment,” she said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as he knocked on Jeff’s door. The sound of barking immediately filled the air and Riker chuckled as he heard Jeff’s dog run towards the door and start scratching at it.

“Mr. Chubby! Shut up!” Eliana’s voice exclaimed.

“Be nice to my dog!” Jeff screamed.

“No! Your mini German shepherd is annoying!” Eliana replied before opening the door. Then, she screeched as Mr. Chubby ran passed her to run at Riker. Riker laughed as the dog ran into his legs and bent down to pet him.

“Hey, Chubbz,” Riker chuckled, scratching Mr. Chubby’s cheeks and kissing the top of his head.

“Oo, Jeffry is gonna be mad at you. You’re not saving the kisses for him,” Eliana giggled.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed as he stood up. Lily gave him a look, one eyebrow raised. “Jeff yelled at me yesterday because I was hugging Braxton and kissing the top of his head. He claimed my kisses are only for him.”

“What a mature boy,” Lily snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Better than when Blaine sat down on Riker and Jeff yelled that Riker’s lap area is only for him. I can stand kisses…but that was a bit too much,” Eliana breathed, shaking her head. Lily raised both eyebrows at Riker, who blushed slightly.

“Well, that aside, I need to speak with the two boys in said relationship,” Lily said. Eliana snorted with laughter.

“Good luck trying to get Jeffry right now,” Eliana said. Riker’s eyebrows shot up and then he listened carefully. His jaw dropped.

“Jeffry Alexander! I am pissed at you!” Riker exclaimed, walking into the house.

“What? Why?” Jeff whined, head popping out from the living room.

“Because you didn’t tell me why you ran over here!” Riker replied, tackling Jeff and wrapping his arms around Jeff’s waist. Jeff squealed and then started giggling as Riker tickled his sides.

“Ah! Rike! Riker, _stop_!” Jeff giggled, trying to wiggle his way out of Riker’s arms. Riker chuckled as he stopped tickling Jeff but tightened his grip around Jeff’s waist.

“You’re a loser,” Riker said.

“What does that say about you?” Jeff asked, smirking back at Riker, who smiled.

“Touché,” Riker laughed, kissing Jeff quickly. Jeff giggled again, turning his head to kiss Riker’s neck lightly.

“Whoa! What is _this_?” a voice exclaimed. Riker and Jeff both looked over at the girl who had spoken and Jeff smiled widely as Riker chuckled.

“Riker and I are dating now,” Jeff giggled, resting his hands on top of Riker’s and twining their fingers together.

“Yeah, and you jerks didn’t tell me!” Lily exclaimed, walking into the room. Jeff’s eyes widened.

“When did you get here?” Jeff asked.

“About ten minutes ago,” Lily replied, shrugging. “I went over to Riker’s to find out you ran over _here_.”

“Well, I mean I do _live_ here…” Jeff said.

“Not that you spend much time here anymore,” Blaine snorted as he walked by. “You’re always over at Riker’s.”

“Oh really?” the other girl asked, raising an eyebrow at Jeff, who smiled innocently.

“I mean, they’ve been rooming together since freshman year, your parents don’t care anymore if they’re in the same room all the time,” Lily said, shrugging.

“Mom minds a bit more now. She sends Curt and Alyssa to make sure we’re not doing anything _bad_ ,” Riker said, rolling his eyes.

“Doubt that stops you,” Lily said.

“No, _you_ do!” Jeff replied, pointing over at her. Lily immediately made a face.

“I was so disturbed last night,” Lily complained.

“Your fault you were freaking out about a stupid article,” Riker said, shrugging.

“No! Your fault for not telling me! I bet you’ve been together since, like, Halloween!” Lily exclaimed, reaching out and pulling Riker and Jeff apart before hitting them both.

“ _Ow_!” they both exclaimed, cringing away from Lily, who glared at them.

“Hey now, violence is unnecessary,” the girl said.

“Wrong, Arya. I need to use violence on these two. Alyssa and I have been nagging at them to get together for, like, three months,” Lily growled. Riker rolled his eyes.

“You can’t force people together, Lilleth,” Riker added. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well, whatever. Riker, get your cute ass over here and give me a hug,” the girl said. Riker chuckled and walked over to give her a hug.

“Hey, Arya,” he added. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been pretty good. How about you, baby boo?” Arya asked, pulling Riker down onto the couch with her. Riker shrugged and Jeff gave him a serious look as he sat down next to Riker.

“Jeffry, honestly,” Riker breathed. Jeff pressed his lips together, and crossed his arms over his chest. Riker chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders, pulling Jeff closer to his side. “C’mon, _smile_.”

“Nope,” Jeff said stubbornly. Riker chuckled again and nuzzled Jeff’s neck with his nose.

“You know you want to,” Riker sang.

“Nope,” Jeff repeated, even though he was fighting back the urge to giggle as Riker continued to nuzzle his neck.

“Sheesh, I am going to _vomit_ you guys are so cute,” Lily said.

“Seriously,” Arya agreed, giggling slightly, reaching around Riker to pull lightly at Jeff’s cheek. “Look at my little brother all happy and in a relationship.”

“Not like it’s my first relationship,” Jeff grumbled, swatting Arya’s hand away.

“It’s the first one where it is actually healthy,” Eliana said as she passed by the room. Jeff made a face at her, sticking his tongue out.

“It’s true,” Lily breathed.

“Oh, _shush_ ,” Jeff grumbled. Riker chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t have to,” Lily added as she flopped down onto the couch next to Jeff. “You know it’s true.”

“Whatever,” Jeff sighed, curling up at Riker’s side. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“So, seriously, how long have you two been dating?” Lily asked. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance, smirking.

“Thanksgiving break,” they replied in unison.

“ _What_? I should _hurt_ you two!” Lily screeched, reaching over to hit them both.

“Hey!” they exclaimed.

“Not cool!” Lily told them. Arya snorted with laughter.

“Calm down, Lily,” Arya said.

“No, these two are so frustrating and have been since, like, September with their sexual tension and denial,” Lily complained. Arya smiled, shaking her head. “Not even lying to you, though. I swear on Halloween when I walked passed their room, I heard _groaning_. Then once I just walked into their room without knocking and Riker was standing there naked and there were clothes thrown all over the place and when Jeff walked out of the bathroom he was naked too.”

“Maybe you should have knocked, Lilleth,” Riker said as Arya’s eyes widened.

“Seriously,” Jeff agreed, huffing a breath.

“ _Excuse me? Naked_?” Arya asked. Jeff looked over at her, eyes wide.

“Don’t worry. Our baby brother is still a virgin,” Blaine said as he walked by. “Apparently they just like to strip each other.”

“Oh my god,” Jeff breathed, cheeks flushing and hiding his face. Riker blushed too, sliding lower on the couch. Blaine snorted and Lily shook her head, arms crossed over her chest.

“That was so not okay, Blaine,” Riker growled. Blaine laughed and shrugged.

“I think I can live with you being annoyed at me right now,” Blaine added as he left. Arya shook her head.

“I just have bad mental images now,” she breathed. Lily laughed, shaking her head.

“At least you didn’t see it,” Lily said.

“Again, your fault,” Riker told her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

“Plus, Lily, when that happened, we were already together. That was _after_ Thanksgiving break,” Jeff added.

“Yep,” Riker agreed.

“Whatever,” Lily breathed as Arya snorted with laughter and shook her head as Jeff giggled and curled closer to Riker’s side.

000000

“Thanks, Mom,” Riker breathed as his mom helped him with some stuff in the kitchen later. She smiled and reached over to kiss his forehead.

“No problem, sweetie,” she said, putting some dip for chips in a bowl. “What time are the others getting here?”

“Soon,” Riker chuckled, shrugging. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Why don’t you go finish cleaning up downstairs and I’ll finish here?” she asked.

“You sure?” Riker asked. She smiled and nodded.

“G’head. I can hear Jeff complaining about something,” she told him.

“Love you, Momma,” Riker said, kissing her cheek quickly before heading towards the basement where they would be watching their show later.

“Jeffry, calm yourself,” Lily was laughing.

“No! Braxton won’t get out from beneath the couch!” Jeff replied. Riker laughed as he walked into the room. “Riker, help me get your animal out from beneath the couch.”

“C’mere, Braxton,” Riker cooed, kneeling down. He immediately saw Braxton’s eyes and paws appear beneath the couch and heard Braxton mewl quietly. “Come on, Braxton. I wanna give you hugs.”

Braxton immediately crawled out from under the couch, meowing excitedly as he jumped at Riker, who caught him and started petting him. Jeff rolled his eyes and Lily giggled.

“How cute,” Lily added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“What can I say? Braxton loves me,” Riker said.

“Braxton is a cock block too,” Jeff grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. Riker laughed, shaking his head.

“Come on now, Jeffry. I’ve dealt with enough of your sexual frustrations within the past day and a half,” Lily complained. Then, the doorbell rang.

“Riker! Come get the door for your friends!” Curt called out.

“You are so lazy, Curtis!” Riker replied as he walked up the stairs and then placed Braxton down.

“Yeah. I know. But I don’t care. My only goal in life right now is to cock block you and Jeffry every chance I get,” Curt said, looking over at Riker, who snorted with laughter.

“Jeff will hurt you next time you do,” Riker added. Curt laughed and shrugged as Riker opened the door to reveal Carter, Lauren, Jamie, George, Joey, Dylan, and Grant.

“Riker!” Carter and George immediately exclaimed, launching themselves at him. He laughed and steadied himself.

“Hey, guys,” Riker chuckled.

“You’re doing better,” Lauren commented, pulling Riker into a hug.

“Yep,” he agreed.

“What does she mean?” Dylan asked seriously, giving Riker a look. He just shook his head, but just as this was going on, Miri walked into the foyer.

“Speaking of which, have you taken your medication yet today?” she asked. Riker looked over at her, eyes wide. She gave him a serious look, hands on her hips. “Riker. Samuel. You need to take your medication.”

“I don’t want to,” Riker complained as the others eyed him.

“Riker! If you don’t take your meds I am withholding!” Jeff’s voice called from the basement.

“ _Ew_!” Lily’s voice complained. Carter snorted with laughter and Miri sighed, shaking her head.

“Alyssa! Get Riker’s medication, please!” Miri called.

“Oh, you little butt, Riker! You said you had taken it today!” Alyssa yelled. Riker sighed as his mom gave him a serious look, as did Curt once he turned around.

“Not okay, Riker!” Jeff exclaimed.

“Kids, why don’t you head downstairs?” Miri asked, looking over at the others.

“Okay,” they replied, all exchanging glances and looking at Riker as they went. Riker sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. Miri looked at him and pulled him to her chest.

“Why did you lie?” she asked.

“Because I don’t want to take it. It is starting to make me feel sick again,” Riker breathed.

“Oh, honey,” Miri breathed, smoothing his hair down and kissing his forehead. “Only another week, hopefully. You have an appointment then. But until then, you need to take your medication.”

“Alright,” Riker sighed as Alyssa walked down the stairs, pill bottle in her hand. She and Curt had taken up watching over him since he had snapped and told them about what happened, and it was slightly annoying. Alyssa pursed her lips and slapped the back of his head.

“Loser,” she added, shoving the pill bottle into his hand. He stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. “Now go have fun.”

“Yeah, so much fun now that they all think I’m a wack-job,” Riker grunted as he walked down the stairs, pill bottle in his hand. “Jeff, toss me one of the water bottles.”

“Aye, aye,” Jeff said, tossing a bottle of water to Riker once Riker had set the small bottle down.

“Thanks,” Riker said, opening the bottle of water and then opening the pill bottle. Jeff glared over at him.

“Jerk,” Jeff hissed. Riker smiled slightly and winked as he took his pill.

“Ew, _come on_ , you two,” Lily whined. Riker snorted with laughter.

“That innuendo was just for you, Lil,” Riker added. Lily groaned and dropped to the couch.

“Okay, what the hell?” Carter asked.

“Seriously,” Jamie said, all of them looking over at Riker seriously. Riker sighed and dropped to the couch next to Jeff.

“Does this have anything to do with what happened right before finals?” George asked.

“What thing before finals?” Grant asked, confused.

“Are you referring to the pills or why Lily is complaining?” Jeff asked.

“Well, both. But mostly the pill thing,” Lauren said.

“Then, yes. It has to deal with what happened,” Riker sighed, slumping down on the couch.

“What happened before finals?” Dylan asked, echoing Grant. Jeff and Riker looked over at her.

“Jeff called some of us at three in the morning saying he needed help with Riker and when we got to their room Riker was a mess. Crying and everything. Jeff kicked us out when he started hyperventilating,” Carter said.

“ _What_?” Grant and Dylan exclaimed.

“Well, did you really want to listen to him vomiting?” Jeff asked. “I highly doubt it.”

“Ew. Did not need to know that,” Jamie complained.

“Makes sense with how hard he was crying,” Lauren said, shrugging.

“But seriously. What’s up?” George asked. Riker sighed, running his hands over his face.

“It has to do with what happened with my dad,” Riker said. They all immediately went silent. He had never mentioned anything with his dad to any of them. Ever. Jeff was the only one in the room at the moment that knew his dad was actually dead. When someone had asked once, Riker had simply just said his dad wasn’t around anymore.

“Riker. You don’t have to tell them,” Jeff whispered. Riker just shrugged.

“You really don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Joey agreed.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Riker breathed. “Well, when I was twelve my dad and I went to a mini-mart to go get milk, or something, but I stayed in the car. I was waiting for him when I heard screams and a gun shot.”

“Oh god,” Lily gasped, hand over her mouth. Jeff squeezed Riker’s hand, comforting him.

“Yeah. Once I saw a guy run out with a bag and a gun I ran in to see my dad lying on the floor bleeding. After that, things went downhill. I started having trouble sleeping because of nightmares. Jeff’s parents started letting him stay over every night because he and Mom were the only ones who could calm me down…like, before I got medication. His parents didn’t understand though because we never told them,” Riker continued. “After a few months though, my mom took me to a doctor because I wasn’t sleeping or getting enough to eat since I would just throw it up once I woke up crying in the middle of the night. The medications helped, but I would still have nightmares, most of the time.”

“That’s why you and Jeff had to room together when we went to school, isn’t it?” George asked.

“Yeah,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“Though, halfway through sophomore year the dreams seemed to stop entirely. After a while I was taken off the medication,” Riker said.

“You had another nightmare that night, didn’t you?” Lauren asked. Riker swallowed and nodded.

“I kept having them during finals week too, and I didn’t have any of the medications. Mom didn’t bother bringing any up because she needed to renew the prescription and we were coming home soon anyway. She talked to my doctor though, and I’ve been taking the meds again since I got home,” Riker finished. Jeff took a deep breath next to him, biting his bottom lip.

“Oh my god, Riker,” Dylan gasped, eyes wide. Riker shrugged.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell us,” Jamie said.

“No one other than Jeff or Mom knew until last week when there was another shooting at the same mini-mart,” Riker said. Joey whistled and Jeff took another deep breath.

“You didn’t tell your siblings?” Carter asked. Riker shook his head.

“They were both away at school. I didn’t want them running home to me,” Riker added.

“You’re an idiot,” Lily cried, reaching over to hug him tightly. Riker chuckled and hugged her. Then, Jeff grabbed at Riker’s arm and Riker looked over at him. There was a small smile on Jeff’s face and Riker’s brow pulled together.

“I just realized something,” Jeff breathed.

“Hm?” Riker asked.

“We said _I love you_ that day,” Jeff said. Riker’s eyes widened slightly

“We did,” he gasped. Jeff just nodded and Lily began to giggle, clapping her hands slightly.

“That is so _cute_ ,” she exclaimed.

“Why? They say that they love each other all the time,” Grant said. Lily looked over at the others with wide eyes and they all looked back at her confused.

“Oh my god. None of you saw the article, did you?” she asked.

“What article?” Jamie asked.

“Oh my god!” Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter, watching her freak out. “How am I the only one to have seen this?”

“Maybe because your dad stalks the magazines for stories about us all the time,” Riker said.

“So true,” Jeff agreed.

“Yeah,” Lily breathed in agreement. “But still!”

“Whatever,” Riker said.

“So confused,” Carter breathed.

“These two assholes have been together since Thanksgiving,” Lily told them.

“ _What_?” they all exclaimed.

“ _Asses_!” Lauren exclaimed, hitting them both as they laughed.

“So not okay!” Jamie added, shoving them.

“Ah! Yay! About time! Now there won’t be any sexual tension anymore!” Carter exclaimed, throwing himself at Riker and Jeff.

“No, only sexual _frustration_ ,” Joey snorted as he hugged them.

“You don’t even know, Joey. Last night when I called Riker was complaining because he didn’t know where his pants were and today when I went up to Riker’s room after talking to Curt for a while they were like _all up on each other_. I will never be able to un-see it,” Lily sighed.

“At least we weren’t naked,” Jeff said. Lily glared over at him.

“I saw things I never wanted to see, despite the fact your boxers were still on,” Lily growled.  Riker chuckled.

“Nothing anyone on the show hasn’t seen,” Riker added. “Including you, since you barged into our room that one time.”

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about now,” Dylan suddenly giggled before looking over at Jeff and winking. “You’re one lucky gay kid. Not that I’m _attracted_ to Riker like that. It’s just _nice_.”

“Oh my god,” Riker whimpered, face flushing as Jeff giggled hysterically.

“Okay, I so do not want to hear about the time you and Riker hooked up when you were drunk,” Lauren complained.

“I wasn’t gonna go into _detail_ ,” Dylan said.

“I doubt it is as bad as what I walked in on earlier. _Ew_ ,” Lily complained, shuddering.

“This conversation went from exciting to disturbing so quickly,” Carter groaned, flopping down on the ground.

“At least you didn’t witness any of it,” Lily said as she sat down next to Carter.

“Whatever, guys. Show is on in ten minutes,” George said, sitting down and grabbing the remote.

“Hey, Rike! You take your meds?” Curt called out.

“Yeah!” Riker replied.

“Alright! There better be nothing inappropriate going on! I’m coming down to bring food and grab your pill bottle!” Curt said.

“Honestly, Curtis!” Jeff hissed. Curt just chuckled as he emerged in the doorframe, a tray of food in his hand. He placed it down on a table and then grabbed the pill bottle.

“He actually took it, right?” Curt asked Jeff, who nodded. Riker rolled his eyes as he got more comfortable, pulling Jeff closer to his side. Jeff giggled and curled up, kissing Riker’s forehead.

“That is just weird to see,” Lauren snorted. Jeff and Riker shrugged and Lily smiled.

“It is adorable as hell though,” she said.

“Oh, you guys have no idea. Them cuddling while asleep is so fucking cute. They get all curled up on the couch while watching a movie or something and then fall asleep. It is cuter than Braxton as a kitten,” Curt chuckled. Riker pursed his lips and reached back to punch his older brother in the arm. Curt just laughed and jumped away from him. “You’re just mad because Alyssa and I took pictures the other day.”

“Well, _duh_ ,” Riker replied. Jeff shook his head.

“You guys are weird. Taking pictures of us while we sleep. That is not creepy at all,” Jeff added. Carter snorted with laughter.

“That is not that bad,” Carter said. George and Riker both immediately smiled.

“We are so not going into what we did to people during soccer camp last summer,” George said. Carter burst out laughing.

“That was so much fun. People learned to wait for us to wind down and collapse onto our beds before falling asleep,” Riker said.

“I heard some stories. Henry complained to me some,” Jeff said.

“Oh yeah. You guys have issues,” Lauren agreed. “I got told a few stories from people too.”

“Just be happy it’s not you when you’re drunk,” George said.

“So true. Thank you,” Lauren breathed. Curt just smiled and shook his head before heading upstairs.

“Alright. We need to shut up because the show is starting,” Carter suddenly said, settling closer into his seat. Lily giggled next to him and leaned against his side. The others all smiled too and shook their heads as they settled down too.

Jeff just pulled his knees up to his chest as he curled closer to Riker’s side. Riker smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeff’s neck, holding him closer and kissing his forehead. Jeff giggled slightly, twining his fingers through Riker’s near his shoulder as well as pulling Riker’s other hand into his lap to twin their fingers together. Some of the others eyed them and smiled, shaking their heads.

Then, Lauren and Jamie both began giggling. Joey snorted with laughter while Dylan smirked and Grant smiled and shook his head. Riker and Jeff looked up at the TV and their eyes widened. It was at the scene where Eli and Nick were supposed to be in Eli’s room, sitting on the couch. But what was playing across the screen was not only the stuff they knew they had filmed.

“What the hell? When did the cameras get turned on?” Riker exclaimed when commercials started playing.

“Seriously!” Jeff screeched, eyes wide. Lauren immediately started giggling harder, falling into Jamie’s shoulder.

“I noticed you two being all cute and stuff and alerted Jackson. He had someone sneak over and turn the camera on,” Lauren told them.

“That is so not okay!” Jeff exclaimed.

“Wait, what just played was actually you guys?” George asked, looking over at them.

“Well, not all of it. Just the super-duper adorable parts,” Lauren said.

“Including the kiss,” Jamie added.

“ _What_?” Lily exclaimed, looking over at Riker and Jeff. Both their eyes widened and they backed away from her slightly.

“I don’t even know what was going on. All I remember is one second I look over and they’re all giggly and next I look over and they’re jumping apart from each other with wide eyes. It was hilarious,” Dylan said.

“I hate you all,” Riker grumbled. “And I hate Jackson. He is getting called right now.”

“Have fun with that,” Grant snorted as Riker pulled out his phone and dialed Jackson’s number.

“Hello?” Jackson asked.

“What up with the secretly turning cameras on, Jackson? And then actually _using_ the footage?” Riker asked. Jackson immediately began laughing, loud enough that the others actually heard it through the phone.

“Not okay, Jackson!” Jeff exclaimed. Jackson laughed harder.

“Well, to be honest, that footage was better than what you guys actually shot that day. It’s not like everything that happened between the two of you that day actually got put on the show. Plus, no one knows that it was actually the two of you actually acting like that except you guys,” Jackson said.

“Whatever, Jackson. That is still totally not cool,” Riker breathed. “The past two days have just been interesting.”

“Oh?” Jackson asked. Riker’s eyes widened and he looked around at Jeff and Lily, who looked at him, confused.

“You haven’t been to the stores in a few days, have you?” Riker asked.

“No, why?” Jackson asked in response.

“Never mind, then,” Riker said. Lily grabbed Riker’s phone and put it on speaker.

“Jackson, there is an article out about Jeff and Riker being _together_ ,” Lily said. “I saw it last night when my dad brought home a copy of the magazine and I told them about it.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Jackson asked. They all immediately snorted with laughter, except for Riker and Jeff.

“Yeah. It doesn’t _confirm_ that they’re together, but people aren’t stupid,” Lily said.

“We could hope…” Jeff breathed. Lily looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Jeff smiled innocently and Riker snorted, pulling Jeff closer.

“Well, that is still not the best news. The press is going to be everywhere they go,” Jackson breathed.

“We know,” Riker and Jeff called out. Then, Jeff looked back at Riker.

“Should be interesting when you go to the doctor next week,” Jeff said.

“Aw man,” Riker sighed.

“What now?” Jackson asked.

“Don’t worry, Jackson. I’m fine. Just gotta deal with some stuff,” Riker said. Everyone looked over at him seriously and he rolled his eyes. “You all are making a huge deal out of this.”

“I can if I want to,” Jeff huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What is going on now?” Jackson asked, a slight sigh in his voice.

“Nothing. I just needed to go back on the medications I had a few years ago again for a bit,” Riker replied.

“Ah, okay. Don’t scare me,” Jackson breathed. “Well, enjoy the rest of the show. I have to go. See you kids on set in a few weeks.”

“Bye, Jackson,” they all sang out in the way they always did. They heard him snort with laughter before he hung up.

“Well, he took the news well,” George snorted.

“Oh please. He’s been waiting for them to get together also,” Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

“Yep,” Joey agreed as they all settled back down into their seats.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Show is back on,” Carter said. Everyone just smiled and shook their heads before turning their attention back to the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolwow, I did not realize this chapter was like 22 pages until I went to copy it to put into here. Oops. Some chapters used to just get away from me.  
> ANYWAY, I started laughing when I read the part where Riker is all "ur better at dis" because of reasons that become more apparent later in the story. If Jennie ever sees this she would probably start laughing her ass off. Jennie knows so many things about these bbys at this point. And the insanity of my writing process.  
> SOYEAH, I will probably start trying to put up two chapters per day when I can. I'm gonna try and catch up to where I'm actually at in writing...which is chapter fifty-something right now. So, there's that.   
> Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, mention of cutting again and slight blood warning...? Idk, I felt like I should put that one in there to cover my bases.  
> BUT, I will be putting a warning at the start of any chapter containing anything depression/cutting related from here on out. Even if it is just conversations about it and such.

Riker sat on his bed, biting the inside of his cheek. Braxton was curled up on his computer chair, purring loudly. Riker tried to focus only on that sound, trying to bring himself away from other thoughts. He rubbed his cheeks roughly, drying away the tears that had been there.

He looked over towards the window to see snow falling slowly outside. He didn’t care though. He didn’t care that he and Jeff could easily have a snowball fight later, or make an igloo that they could cuddle inside of like they had been talking about for a few weeks.

Riker took a deep breath and looked across the dark room, trying to avoid looking over at the metal that seemed to be glinting in the low light, trying to draw Riker towards it. Braxton remained sleeping, his purrs filling the room with the soothing sound.

It didn’t do anything to soothe Riker at the moment though.

His mind was still filled with the images of his dream. His dad bleeding and dying on the floor. Sitting in an ambulance. Sitting in the hospital waiting room. Climbing into the car and sitting in the parking lot for an hour since his mom was crying too hard to drive…

Riker took a deep breath, his hand seeming to act off of its own accord as it reached out to his bedside table to grasp the cool metal in his palm. He opened his fingers and looked down at the silver metal, analyzing it with his head cocked to the side.

He pinched it between two of his fingers and held it up to his eye level. The metal glinted in a satisfying way and Riker took another deep breath, running his fingers lightly along the cool surface.

Suddenly, there was a cold burst of wind and the sound of someone breathing heavily as they dropped to the floor and then closed the window.

“Riker, _no_ ,” the voice hissed, their hand grabbing his wrist and pulling the metal free. Riker just looked down into his lap, avoiding their gaze because he didn’t want to see the worry and disappointment there. “Riker, look at me.”

Riker shook his head, becoming aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. He coughed slightly, feeling their hand shake slightly around his wrist. He still refused to meet their gaze and continued to shake his head. They sighed and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” Jeff’s voice soothed, hands smoothing over Riker’s hair as Riker cried into his chest.

“T-thank you,” Riker cried, holding himself closer to Jeff’s chest. Jeff took a deep breath, holding Riker tighter.

“You’re welcome,” Jeff whispered, lips pressed into Riker’s hair. “I am going to do everything I can to stop this stuff from happening, okay?”

Riker just nodded, still crying.

That’s what he had wanted last time.

Someone to stop him. Someone to show him that he didn’t need that. Someone to show him it was okay to be weak sometimes. Someone to comfort him at his lowest times.

Someone exactly like Jeff.

His only problem was that last time he had usually cut between classes or when Jeff was not in the room, almost praying that Jeff would unexpectedly walk in and stop him. It had happened a few times and Jeff had stopped him those times, accidentally cutting his hand once when he had grabbed the blade.

“You already have enough unnecessary scars. We’re not adding another one,” Jeff breathed, kissing Riker’s hair. Riker just took a deep breath and nodded, curling closer to Jeff. “Did you have another dream?”

Riker nodded again and Jeff sighed, squeezing Riker’s shoulders.

“You’d been doing so well,” Jeff whispered, pulling Riker into his lap to cradle Riker. Riker took deep breaths and wiped his cheeks.

“I just want to forget. And I want him back,” Riker cried.

“I know, Riker. I know,” Jeff breathed. “But cutting won’t help anything. Call me when you need someone. You know I will come over.”

“I know,” Riker choked out. Then, there was a small knock on the door before someone opened it slightly.

“Wha’s going on?” Curt’s tired voice asked, looking in their direction. Riker just buried his face in Jeff’s shoulder and Jeff sighed again.

“He had another dream,” Jeff replied.

“Mmh,” Curt said, shutting the door and then shuffling over to Riker’s bed and dropping down at Riker’s free side. Curt leaned over and wrapped his arms around Riker also, squishing Riker between the two of their chests. “It’s okay, Riker. You’ve got me and Jeff. Don’t worry about crying. We’ve seen you cry before.”

“I know,” Riker whimpered, allowing his older brother to try and comfort him as well.

“Jus’ want you to be better,” Curt added, stifling a yawn. “You should be happy. You’ve got a good life other than that. Overall it seems small. You’re on a TV show and you get to sing and dance all the time in competitions. You’ve got a boyfriend who loves you and family who loves you and friends who love you.”

“God, Curtis. You sound like a walking cheese block,” Jeff snorted. Riker chuckled slightly also, pulling them all down into the laying position. Curt chuckled also, snuggling closer to the two younger boys.

“Whatever, Jeffry,” Curt added. “Come on. Sleep. We can go out in the snow later, mkay?”

“Mhm,” Riker breathed, curling up between Jeff and Curt as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Braxton joined them on the bed a few minutes later and curled up on Riker’s side, sending vibrations through Riker’s chest as he purred. Curt chuckled slightly and Jeff let out a little giggle, both of them feeling the slight vibrations also since they were all pressed together.

“Night, Jeff. Night, Riker. Love you,” Curt breathed, already sounding asleep.

“Night,” they both replied.

“Night, Riker. I love you,” Jeff whispered, pressing his lips to Riker’s forehead.

“Love you too,” Riker replied before they both fell asleep also.

000000

“Rike. _Riker_. Calm down. Deep breaths,” Jeff was saying, kneeling down on the ground next to Riker.

Riker just stared down at his hand with his eyes wide. He was practically panting as he panicked, looking at the blood that had spilled over onto the snow.

“Jeez, he is _freaking out_ ,” Blaine breathed, dropping to the ground on Riker’s other side.

“It happens,” Jeff said impatiently as he tried to grab onto Riker’s sliced hand. Riker let out a yelp and pulled his hand away. “Riker, let me see your hand.”

“No,” Riker replied, scooting away from Jeff, who sighed.

“What did he even do?” Blaine asked.

“Tripped over something, I think. He must have landed on this piece of glass…” Jeff said, trailing off as he noticed something about the piece of glass he had just picked up. “ _Shit_. Riker, give me your hand.”

“No,” Riker repeated, shaking his head. Jeff gave him a serious look, one hand outstretched.

“You’re seventeen, not five. Give me your hand,” Jeff said. Riker shook his head again, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his left palm. “You are so frustrating. Just give me your hand.”

“Jeff, it _hurts_ ,” Riker complained. Jeff sighed, expression softening. Riker always went into little kid mode when he got injured and, most of the time, Jeff found it endearing. Right now though, it was slightly irritating because Jeff knew Riker was freaking out at the sight of the blood, just like he had the first time he had accidentally cut himself after his father had died.

“I know, Riker. I know. If you let me look at it maybe I can help,” Jeff said. Riker looked over at Jeff with wide eyes, trying not to see the blood soaking into the snow beneath his new spot or the blood soaking into Jeff’s jeans since Jeff had scooted to the spot where Riker had been before.

“Riker, come on. We’re not gonna hurt you,” Blaine said. Riker sighed and shut his eyes.

“God, Riker. You are such a five year old,” Alyssa suddenly growled, dropping to his side and grabbing his hand. He yelped in pain as the pain increased when she grabbed his hand.

“Alyssa! Careful!” Jeff hissed.

“Shit. There is a piece of glass in there,” Alyssa breathed.

“I fucking know,” Jeff growled, holding up the piece of glass he had picked up earlier.

“Don’t get pissy with me, Jeffry,” Alyssa said.

“Guys. Come on. Stop fighting. We need to get Riker to the hospital,” Blaine said, standing up.

“No!” Riker exclaimed, eyes widening. Jeff sighed and looked back over at Riker.

“Riker. We have to. I know you don’t want to but we have to get the glass out of your hand somehow and you need stitches,” Jeff said, reaching out to cup Riker’s cheek. Riker closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding once. Jeff let out a small sigh of relief and then helped Riker up from the ground. “Someone go get a wash cloth or something to put around his hand.”

“On it,” Alyssa said, running into the house.

“I’ll go get a car,” Blaine added, heading off towards their house to get car keys. Jeff just nodded, holding Riker closer to his side, keeping Riker’s palm open and flat.

“It hurts,” Riker complained.

“I know,” Jeff replied, kissing Riker’s temple. “But we’re gonna get it fixed, okay?”

“Mhm,” Riker said, nodding as Alyssa walked out of the house with a damp wash cloth.

“Thanks,” Jeff breathed, grabbing it and wrapping it carefully around Riker’s hand. Riker flinched slightly, closing his eyes and hissing in pain. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Riker breathed, opening his eyes to see Blaine walking back over to them, keys in hand.

“We ready to go?” Blaine asked. They all nodded and then started walking over to Blaine’s car.

“You doing okay, Rike?” Alyssa asked, looking back at him. He just nodded, leaning against Jeff’s side. Jeff sang to him in a whisper, lips practically touching his ear. The action soothed Riker and he took a deep breathed, leaning even more into Jeff’s side as Blaine drove.

“Hey guys, what’s u…oh man,” Beth breathed as she saw them. She volunteered at the hospital.

“Yeah,” Jeff, Alyssa, and Blaine said in unison.

“What happened?” Beth asked.

“Tripped and fell on a piece of glass. Part of the glass broke off and it is in his palm,” Jeff replied. Beth swore under her breath.

“Bad luck, Rike,” she said. He just nodded, avoiding looking at his palm. Jeff squeezed his other hand reassuringly and Riker relaxed slightly. “We’re not too busy today, so I will go talk to someone and you should get brought back soon.”

“We should call Mom,” Alyssa breathed as they went to go sit down.

“Probably,” Riker agreed. She smiled slightly and kissed his forehead before pulling out her phone.

“How’s your hand feel?” Blaine asked, looking around Jeff. Riker shrugged.

“Hurts,” he added. Jeff snorted slightly and shook his head.

“One day I am going to hurt you,” Jeff said. “First you act like you’re five and then you just say it hurts. At least keep to one maturity level when you’re injured.”

“Shut up,” Riker mumbled. Jeff giggled and kissed his forehead.

“If it makes you feel any better, it is adorable when you act like a five year old,” Jeff whispered. Riker smiled slightly.

“Shut up,” he repeated. Jeff giggled again and kissed Riker lightly.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed.

“I love you too,” Riker breathed back. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes as she looked at them, waiting for their mom to pick up. Blaine just shook his head, snorting slightly.

“Alright, Riker. Vamanos,” Beth said, walking over to them. He sighed and then pushed up from the chair, holding his uninjured hand out to Jeff. Jeff smiled slightly and slipped his hand into Riker’s and standing up.

“I’ll come find you once I’m off the phone with Mom,” Alyssa said. Riker just nodded as he and Jeff began to follow Beth. She looked back at them, smiling slightly.

“So, you two finally got together, huh?” she asked. Jeff blushed and Riker smiled slightly.

“Yeah,” Riker added.

“About time,” she said.

“Shut up,” Jeff mumbled. Beth giggled.

“Well, after you whining to me all summer about your issues, the idea grew on me…well, even more than before because I thought you guys would make an adorable couple before you told me you liked Riker,” Beth said.

“Oh my god,” Jeff hissed. Beth laughed again and Riker stared at her with wide eyes. She smirked.

“Oh, _please_. I never believed you were completely straight. The way you looked at Jeff made that completely clear…and your fascination with Joey Richter and Joe Walker,” Beth said. Riker blushed furiously and she laughed again, shaking her head. “You both were just in denial for the longest time. I swear. You’ve been in love with each other since you became aware of what it meant to like someone.”

“Excuse me, my first crush was Sarah,” Riker said defensively. Beth looked back at him with a sarcastic expression.

“Your body and mind might believe that, but your expressions and body language stated otherwise,” she replied.

“Okay. Next subject. How many stitches is this five year old going to need in his hand?” Jeff asked, his cheeks just as red as Riker’s. Beth looked over at him and shrugged.

“I’m not an actual doctor. I just derp around and bring people back,” Beth replied. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter as she brought them into a room. “But, whatever. A doctor will be in soon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” they both breathed as they sat down. Not long after Beth left, a doctor walked in.

“Alright. I heard you have a piece of glass stuck in your palm,” he said, looking over at Riker, who merely nodded. Jeff snorted with laughter.

“Back to being five,” Jeff said. Riker shot him a look and Jeff smiled innocently. The doctor chuckled slightly and then brought a chair over to sit in front of Riker and examine his hand.

“Alright. This shouldn’t take too long,” the doctor breathed. “I will numb your hand though before I do anything.”

“Mkay,” Riker mumbled, avoiding looking down at his palm. Jeff snorted and shook his head before pushing Riker’s hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. Then, Alyssa walked into the room, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Jeffry, your older brother is super immature,” Alyssa breathed, sitting down on Riker’s free side as the doctor walked around the room to get stuff ready. Jeff chuckled.

“I know,” Jeff added. Alyssa huffed a breath, crossing her legs on the seat.

“What did Mom say?” Riker asked.

“She said that she will be here soon and that she is getting Elizabeth,” Alyssa said. Riker groaned, leaning his head back. Jeff eyed him out of the corner of his eye.

“I wasn’t supposed to see her until _next_ week,” Riker complained. Jeff looked over at Riker, one eyebrow raised.

“Riker, you were _freaking out_ over this cut,” Jeff said. Riker looked over at Jeff, expression serious and Jeff stared right back. “You haven’t freaked out that bad about a cut since a month after your dad died.”

“Shut up,” Riker mumbled. Jeff snorted slightly and Alyssa sighed.

“Alright. This is going to numb your hand,” the doctor said as he sat back down in front of Riker with a shot in his hand.  Riker just took a deep breath and looked away, wincing slightly when the needle went beneath his skin. Jeff squeezed his other hand and Alyssa took a deep breath, shifting in her seat slightly.

“How many stitches is he going to need?” Alyssa asked.

“Around twelve, most likely,” the doctor replied as he started moving around the room again to get other stuff. Riker sighed and Jeff snorted, kissing Riker’s temple.

“You’ll live,” Jeff breathed.

“I don’t want to have to see Elizabeth today,” Riker complained.

“Too bad,” Alyssa told him. “Deal with it now and you won’t have to deal with it later.”

“Yep,” Jeff said in agreement. Riker just sighed again as the doctor started working at his hand again.

“Alright, your hand should be okay now,” the doctor said once he was done. Riker nodded.

“Thanks,” Riker added. The doctor just nodded, cleaning stuff up. A few minutes later, Miri walked in with Elizabeth.

“Hello, Dr. Goldberg,” the doctor who had fixed up Riker’s hand said. She smiled.

“Hi, Dr. Bishop,” she added. “I hope Riker behaved for you.”

“He did,” Dr. Bishop chuckled. Elizabeth smiled.

“For once in his life,” she said.

“Hey!” Riker exclaimed defensively. Jeff snorted with laughter as Miri gave him a sarcastic look.

“You are stubborn, Riker. Don’t even try and deny it,” she added. Riker made a face, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips. Jeff giggled and took Riker’s uninjured hand into his again. Elizabeth eyed them and smiled, shaking her head.

“Alright, so, what has been going on?” Elizabeth asked, sitting down in the chair Dr. Bishop had occupied only a few minutes before. Riker sighed and Jeff tightened his grip on Riker’s hand. Alyssa watched Riker carefully and Miri sat down, taking a deep breath.

“The dreams came back a few days before I came home for break and I’ve had them since,” Riker told her.

“You started on medications again, right?” Elizabeth asked. Riker just nodded, squeezing Jeff’s hand as Jeff squeezed his hand again. “Are you still having dreams with the medication?”

“Yes,” Riker replied. Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Hold on. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Jeff asked, standing up. Elizabeth looked at him, but then nodded. Riker watched carefully as Jeff and Elizabeth left the room, already guessing what Jeff was telling her about. Miri and Alyssa, on the other hand, watched with confused expressions on their faces.

“What is that about? Do you know?” Miri asked, looking over at Riker. Riker shook his head and shrugged, avoiding looking over at his mom. She took a deep breath as they fell silent until Jeff and Elizabeth came back into the room.

Jeff avoided looking Riker in the eye as he sat back down next to Riker and Elizabeth grabbed her clipboard to start scribbling something down.

“Alright, I want you to start on Zoloft and see how that works,” she breathed, writing out a prescription and handing it to Riker, who stared down at it. Miri looked over at Elizabeth, confused.

“Isn’t that an antidepressant?” she asked. Elizabeth looked over at her and nodded.

“I think it will help him,” Elizabeth said. Riker looked down at his hands, taking deep breaths. Jeff leaned over, taking Riker’s hand and resting his chin lightly on Riker’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Jeff breathed, voice cracking slightly. Riker shook his head.

“It’s okay. I understand,” Riker whispered back. He heard Jeff take another deep, shaky breath, and then Jeff kissed his temple.

“Alright. If the medication starts making you feel worse, call me. This does not include your usual getting sick, because that is how your body gets used to it,” Elizabeth said. Riker just nodded as they all stood up. “Jeff, if you think I need to be called, feel free to call me also. Especially once you go back to school.”

“Mkay,” Jeff breathed, holding onto Riker’s hand tightly. Alyssa looked over at Riker, as if sensing what had happened. Riker avoided her gaze, instead looking down at his and Jeff’s fingers twined together.

“Alright. I will probably want to check up on you before you leave for school. And no alcohol on New Year’s either. That would not end well,” Elizabeth said. Riker just nodded again, still looking down at his and Jeff’s hands.

“Thank you for coming to see him,” Miri breathed as she stood up also.

“Oh, no problem. It just got things going a week earlier than planned,” Elizabeth said, waving a hand.

“Come on. Blaine is probably freaking out,” Alyssa said, walking out of the room. Jeff just nodded and pulled Riker from the room, leaving Miri and Elizabeth to talk. Riker sighed, allowing Jeff to pull him forward. Alyssa looked back at Jeff as they walked and Jeff looked back at her as they seemed to be communicating in some way.

“Everything okay?” Blaine asked. “You all look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah. Let’s just go home,” Jeff replied. Blaine looked between them and then nodded.

“Alright,” Blaine said before leading them all out of the car, none of them talking until they got home.

000000

Riker and Jeff were sitting out in Jeff’s backyard. Jeff was cradling his book of music in his lap while Riker was reading for their homework. There was a slight breeze and Mr. Chubby was lounging in the grass nearby, which was unusual for the puppy. Riker sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face before turning the page.

Then, Jeff started singing to himself quietly. Riker ignored it at first, used to Jeff doing this when he was trying to learn songs for chorus or a musical. Though, he smiled slightly and looked up from beneath his eyelashes as Jeff stumbled a little over the words.

Jeff had his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip lightly as he tried to remember the words, singing them quietly to himself. The sun seemed to glint off of Jeff’s hair and Riker’s smile widened slightly. Mr. Chubby lifted his head slightly to look over at them, but then just huffed a breath and rolled onto his back.

Riker continued to watch Jeff, who seemed to forget about him being there. That happened a lot though. Though, if Riker did something stupid around Jeff when he forgot Jeff was there, Jeff would start giggling hysterically, making Riker’s cheeks to flush. Then, Riker chuckled slightly and scooted closer to Jeff to look down at the music.

As Riker began singing softly with Jeff, Jeff cracked one eye open and smiled, leaning against Riker’s shoulder lightly. Riker’s smile widened as he put slight pressure against Jeff’s shoulder also. They were only ten, but Riker knew that his best friend was slightly different from the rest of their friends.

Jeff styled his hair. Every day. He also took care of his skin the way that Alyssa and Eliana did sometimes. Jeff liked to walk down the halls, singing to himself, while most guys walked down the halls, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Jeff also hated sports. He hated anything to do with being sweaty and smelly, which always meant that he crinkled his nose in disgust when Riker came home from soccer practice.

Most people thought Jeff was weird because of these things, but Riker loved it. It was what made Jeff who he was, and Riker wouldn’t have it any other way.

Riker loved the way Jeff would complain if Riker ever saw his hair messy, or would yell if Riker ruffled his hair. Riker loved that Jeff would hum to himself as he rubbed creams onto his skin while explaining certain things to Riker. Riker loved hearing Jeff sing in the hallways, wishing he had the confidence to sing along with his best friend. And Riker especially loved the way Jeff would squeal and try to wiggle his way out of Riker’s arms when Riker would hug him after soccer practice.

Neither of them realized it at the time, but those things would continue on through middle and high school, even though Jeff would eventually convince Riker to try out for school musicals with him. The bigger part was, though, that neither realized those were some of the reasons they loved each other.

Because secretly, Jeff loved all the weird quirks about Riker also. Jeff loved that Riker would watch him with a slight smile on his face, the right side of his mouth pulled up slightly higher than the other. Jeff secretly loved that Riker would ruffle his hair and then run off, giggling to himself. Jeff loved the way Riker always seemed to listen to him in full, even when the TV or radio was on. And Jeff secretly loved that Riker would pull him into one of his rib cracking hugs every day after soccer practice, because for some reason he thought Riker looked extremely attractive under the sheen of sweat and Riker’s smell was somewhat more _masculine_ after he’d been at practice.

“Riker, I don’t understand why you don’t just do the musicals with me,” Jeff said once they finished the song. Riker blushed and shrugged, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“I’m not as good as you, Jeffy,” Riker added. Jeff snorted and shook his head, crawling over to scratch Mr. Chubby’s upturned stomach.

“You are just as good as me. Your voice is just _different_ than mine,” Jeff said, looking over at Riker, who sighed and rolled onto his stomach, cupping his chin in his hands as he looked over at Jeff.

“Nah,” Riker added. Jeff just smiled and shook his head, crawling over to lie on his stomach so he was facing Riker, placing his chin in his hands as well.

“Yeah,” Jeff replied. Riker smiled and shook his head, both of them smiling.

“Nope,” Riker repeated.

Then, there was breath running along Riker’s neck and he smiled slightly, shifting. Arms seemed to tighten around him and he snuggled closer to the source of warmth near him, barely realizing he was asleep.

“Riker,” a voice whimpered in his ear, sounding slightly desperate. Riker took a deep breath and shifted again, trying to figure out what was going on. He somewhat realized he had been dreaming, speaking he and Jeff were definitely not ten anymore. He shifted again as something else moved against him, brow knitting together slightly.

Then, there was another small moan and Riker opened his eyes, blinking into the darkness. He turned onto his side and found himself face to face with Jeff, whose mouth was parted slightly in the _o_ shape that Riker recognized by now, though he didn’t really register the meaning at the moment. Then, Jeff moved against Riker and Riker’s eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath.

“ _Riker_ ,” Jeff breathed out again, voice heavy in a way Riker recognized easily by now. Riker shifted slightly, the tone of want and need in Jeff’s voice taking over his mind and muting his ability to think logically.

Then, as Jeff let out another small moan, Riker attached his lips to Jeff’s. Jeff took in a sharp breath through his nose, his shoulders tensing. Riker smiled slightly and Jeff giggled against his lips, relaxing once he realized what was going on. Jeff put more force into the kiss, grinding against Riker again, this time consciously. Riker let out a small groan, and then a small yelp as Jeff moved, pulling Riker on top of him.

Jeff smiled in triumph, pulling at the hem of Riker’s shirt. Riker smirked and then pulled away quickly so that Jeff could pull his shirt off. He hissed slightly as the cold air hit his chest, but then Jeff pulled him back down, poking at his hips. Riker chuckled again, lifting his hips up slightly. Jeff let out a shaky breath through his nose, pushing Riker’s pajama pants and boxers off of his hips.

Once his pants were down past his knees, Riker grabbed onto Jeff’s arms and flipped them over so that Jeff was on top. Jeff let out a nervous giggle, but then pulled away from Riker’s mouth so that Riker could pull off his shirt. Riker smiled, letting his tongue slide along Jeff’s as he pulled Jeff’s face back to his and slowly moved his hands back down towards Jeff’s waist.  A shiver ran down Jeff’s spine and he ground his hips down against Riker’s. Riker let out a small moan, muffled against Jeff’s mouth, his hips snapping up to meet Jeff’s again.

Jeff let out a groan, whole body shuddering, as Riker brushed his thumbs over Jeff’s chest. Riker smiled smugly against Jeff’s lips, but then froze for a second, eyebrows shooting up, as Jeff rocked his hips down again, with slightly more force. Riker moaned, muscles tensing as his and Jeff’s hips met again. They both let out shaky breaths through their noses, small groans escaping into each other’s mouths before they pulled away.

Riker took advantage as they pulled away and attached his mouth to Jeff’s chest. Jeff immediately let out a low moan, head leaning back as Riker pushed his pajama pants and boxers. Riker smiled against Jeff’s skin and then flipped them back over as Jeff’s arms started to shake. Jeff fell back against the pillows, head still leaned back slightly as Riker worked at his skin. Riker eyed Jeff from beneath his eyelashes, their hips picking up a new pace.

Jeff started panting, muscles tensing slightly. Riker chuckled and then moved quickly to the other side of Jeff’s chest. Jeff wriggled beneath him, little, broken moans escaping from his mouth. Riker loved these sounds, and they were bringing him closer to the edge at almost the same pace he was bringing Jeff closer to the edge.

“R-Riker… _hnng_ ,” Jeff panted, body arching up into Riker’s. Riker just smiled against Jeff’s chest, pulling lightly at the sensitive skin with his teeth. Jeff let out another moan, the sound vaguely sounding like Riker’s name.

Then, Jeff pulled his feet out of his pants and wrapped his legs around Riker’s waist, holding Riker in place. Riker moaned slightly as the movement caused him and Jeff to brush together. Riker could feel his moan send vibrations through Jeff’s skin and Jeff seemed to choke on the groan that was trying to escape his throat and Riker smiled smugly, still pulling lightly at Jeff’s skin.

Riker could feel the coil in his stomach growing tighter as his and Jeff’s hips thrust together, and he could tell he was close to snapping. Jeff seemed to be at that point too, gasping for breath and letting out little breathy moans, some of them forming Riker’s name.

Then, as Riker bit lightly at Jeff’s skin, Jeff choked out a breath, mouth dropping into the familiar _o_ shape that Riker loved and sent Riker over the edge too. Riker practically collapsed onto Jeff as they gasped for air, both of them ignoring the warm, sticky feeling across their stomachs and chests.

Jeff looked down at Riker, breath finally starting to even out. Riker looked back up at Jeff, both their pupils still blown wide a bit. Jeff reached out and pushed Riker’s messy hair out of his eyes, still panting slightly. Riker smiled, leaning into the touch and finally kicking his pants and boxers off of his ankles.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed. Riker’s smile widened.

“I love you too,” he breathed back, reaching out to kiss Jeff lightly. “Come on. We should go clean up.”

“Mmh. I like where this could lead,” Jeff giggled, allowing Riker to pull him up from the bed. Riker looked back at Jeff and winked, pulling Jeff towards the bathroom connected to his room.

“Oh, I bet you do,” Riker chuckled as Jeff clung to Riker’s hand with both of his. Jeff just giggled again, pressing himself to Riker as they both smirked and went into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, STORY TIME. When I was writing this chapter I was sitting in my friends' dorm living room freshman year. One of my friends then was pre-med and I looked over at her and was like ANASTASIA, APPROXIMATELY HOW MANY STITCHES WOULD SOMEONE NEED IF THEY CUT THEIR PALM LIKE THIS? and then showed her on my palm. Everyone was a bit confused. Especially because then I was asking about medications as I googled them. Perks of knowing a pre-med *thumbs-up*
> 
> Also, dear god, I never realized how often I had them goin' at it. I promise that dies down eventually. However, that does not stop their friends from talking about it. Their friend group is very unique, to say the least.
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE: Idk why I decided the whole dream thing with when they were 10. Just, like, a look at how they were. In reference, Jeff at the age of 10 is probably starting to realize he doesn't like girls/women, but he comes out when they are 12. Again, I have a short story written for that if anyone is interested :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Alright, I will be over in a few minutes. Make sure he stays where he is,” Riker breathed into his phone, smiling slightly.

“You got it, Rike,” Arya giggled. “He is pouting right now, by the way. He is looking at me with his bottom lip out because I won’t let him talk to you.”

“Well, he thinks I went to go see Elizabeth,” Riker snorted, grabbing the envelope and gift bag from his bed.

“Ah, okay. That explains why he’s been all moody,” Arya breathed. Riker laughed.

“Yeah. But I had to lie. I couldn’t let him know what is going on…especially since he is getting his Christmas present _after_ Christmas,” Riker said. Arya giggled.

“I know. He is in super mope mode right now, curled up on the couch with Mr. Chubby with his face buried in Mr. Chubby’s fur,” Arya told him. Riker laughed again.

“Mkay. I will be over in a few,” Riker said before hanging up.

“Later, Rike,” Arya said, giggling slightly again before they hung up.

“I’ll be back later, Mom! Going over to Jeff’s!” Riker called out.

“Alright!” Miri replied as Riker walked out of the front door. He shivered slightly as the cold air hit him, but then walked quickly next door to Jeff’s house. When he knocked on the door, he heard Mr. Chubby start barking and then a few thumps as the dog obviously jumped off the couch.

“Aw! Mr. Chubby! Come back!” Jeff’s voice complained. Riker heard Blaine laugh and Eliana say something to Jeff.

“Grow up, Jeffry. Just because your boyfriend isn’t with you right now does not mean your dog has to stay by your side,” Arya called out as she walked towards the door. Riker smiled widely as she opened the door and she smiled too, rolling her eyes. “Jeff is five on the inside. I swear.”

“I know,” Riker whispered, chuckling slightly. Mr. Chubby barked once more and jumped at Riker’s legs, panting happily. Riker smiled and leaned down to scratch Mr. Chubby’s ears.

“Who is it?” Jackson suddenly called out.

“Riker!” Arya replied.

“ _What_?” Jeff exclaimed, sticking his head out of the living room. “I thought you were supposed to be with Elizabeth until later.”

“I lied,” Riker chuckled, hands behind his back. Jeff gave Riker a serious look, eyes narrowed. Riker smiled and walked over to Jeff to kiss the tip of his nose. “You won’t even care that I lied about seeing Elizabeth in a few seconds.”

“Why? What is going on?” Jeff asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Riker smiled widely, shifting his weight slightly.

“You are finally getting your Christmas present,” Riker replied. Jeff’s eyes widened.

“So I finally get to know what the big secret thing is?” Jeff asked. Riker nodded and Jeff giggled excitedly, straightening up as his eyes lit up. Riker chuckled as Blaine snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“You are five,” Eliana commented.

“Shut up. He’s been planning something since November and I’ve been waiting to find out what it is!” Jeff exclaimed, pulling Riker over towards the couch. Riker smiled and allowed Jeff to pull him forward. Arya giggled as she watched Jeff, shaking her head slightly. She knew what it was, because she had helped Riker with some of the present.

“Alright, you ready?” Riker asked. Jeff gave him a sarcastic look. Riker laughed and kissed Jeff’s cheek before bringing the bag out from behind his back and handing it to Jeff. Jeff pulled the bag into his lap and pulled it open, jaw dropping.

“Oh my god. You are the most wonderful human being _ever_ ,” Jeff breathed as he pulled three t-shirts and a sweatband out of the bag. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you got me Starkid shirts. I’ve wanted these forever.”

“I know,” Riker replied, watching as Jeff inspected the shirts. The first was a light blue and read _Keep Calm it’s gonna be Totally Awesome_ with a picture of the sorting hat over it. The second was grey and read _Keep Calm I’m a Starship Ranger_ with the Starship Ranger symbol over it. Then, the last one was white and read, in multicolor letters, _Super mega foxy awesome hot_. Along with the three shirts, Riker had given Jeff a light blue sweatband that read _Starkid_ across the front of it.

“Seriously, Riker. You are the best ever,” Jeff breathed. Riker smirked.

“Then I wonder what you are going to think when I give you the next part of your present,” Riker chuckled. Jeff eyed him, one eyebrow raised.

“There is another part to this gift?” Jeff asked as Arya started giggling. Riker smiled and nodded, biting his bottom lip lightly. “And it is better than the wonderful items of clothing I just opened?”

“Oh, I should think so,” Riker replied, his smile becoming slightly smug. Jeff continued to eye him as Arya giggled while Eliana and Blaine watched with slight interest. Then, Riker pulled the envelope out of his back pocket and held it out. Jeff eyed the envelope, and then Riker, before carefully grabbing the envelope. “I promise you it won’t blow up.”

“Shut up,” Jeff hissed, making a face at Riker before opening the envelope.

Jeff’s jaw immediately dropped, eyes going wide. Riker chuckled, shifting slightly. Jeff looked over at Riker with wide eyes, jaw still dropped. Riker’s smile widened as Jeff just stared at him, looking shocked.

Then, Jeff launched himself at Riker, locking their mouths together. Riker chuckled against Jeff’s lips and Jeff just put more force into the kiss, body hovering over Riker’s.

“Oh my god. You are amazing. I love you so much,” Jeff gasped. Riker chuckled again.

“I love you too,” Riker replied.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I understand you guys love each other. But I don’t want to see it. I don’t care what he gave you, I do not want to see you guys undress each other in the living room,” Eliana complained. Jeff looked away from Riker to glare over at his older sister, who shrugged.

“I agree with you, Eliana,” Blaine said. “But, I would like to know what Riker gave you that made you just attack his face on the couch.”

Riker chuckled at this but Jeff glared over at Blaine too. Arya giggled too, walking into the living room to sit down on the chair.

“Riker bought them tickets to go to the Starkid concert in New York next month,” Arya said. “Plus, it is not like all of us have not been naked on the couch before with someone we’re dating.”

“One, Riker, you are officially shaming all other boyfriends in the world. Two, true, but _ew_ ,” Eliana said. Riker chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s shoulders as Jeff hugged his waist lightly, cheek pressed to Riker’s chest.

“Plus, we’ve seen the two of them naked on the couch before,” Blaine said.

“Not while they were dating and doing _things_. Only when they were little or smashed,” Eliana said. Blaine and Arya exchanged a glance while Riker and Jeff blushed, looking at the ceiling.

“Sure,” Arya added.

“Whatever. I am so excited,” Jeff giggled, squeezing Riker’s waist. Riker chuckled, kissing the top of Jeff’s head.

“Good,” he said. Jeff looked up at Riker.

“Anyone else coming with us?” Jeff asked. Riker nodded.

“Curt will be there, since he is already in New York City for school. Though, Lily, Lauren, Carter, and Joey are coming also. I’m sure we will be hanging out with some others beforehand though, since it is the weekend we are going to New York for that competition,” Riker told Jeff, who nodded.

“It is going to be an awesome weekend,” Jeff giggled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement, pressing his lips to the top of Jeff’s head.

“You guys better take a lot of pictures,” Arya said. Jeff looked over at her and smirked, rolling his eyes.

“You think I am going to go to a Starkid concert and New York City without taking pictures?” he asked in response. Arya giggled and shook her head.

“No, just saying,” she said. Riker chuckled, still hugging Jeff, who had now curled up at his side.  Arya looked over at Riker and smirked. He smiled back, knowing that she was surprising Jeff that weekend by showing up at their competition since she hadn’t been to one in a while.

“What is going on now?” Anne asked as she walked into the room. Jeff looked up at her.

“Riker bought us tickets to the Starkid concert in New York the weekend we’re there,” Jeff told her. Anne smiled and shook her head, looking over at Riker.

“You spoil him too much,” Anne said. Riker chuckled.

“Sometimes it is the only way I can think to make things up to him,” Riker added. Jeff looked up at Riker seriously.

“If you are talking about what I think you’re talking about, you _don’t_ need to make it up to me,” Jeff told him. Riker shrugged.

“Just let me do what I want,” Riker said. Jeff huffed a breath, pressing his cheek back to Riker’s chest. Blaine snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“You weren’t complaining two minutes ago,” Blaine said. Jeff shrugged.

“I’m still not complaining, I’m just saying he doesn’t have to pay me back, or whatever,” Jeff sighed, twining his fingers through Riker’s.

“Whatever. Either way, you deserved something good this Christmas…even though it is late,” Riker said. Jeff smiled and looked up at him.

“I don’t mind,” Jeff added, reaching up to kiss Riker lightly.

“Whatever. I’m gonna go call Jonas,” Arya breathed, shoving up from her chair and walking upstairs.

“Oo! Got a phone date?” Blaine called, jumping up and following Arya.

“Ah! Blaine, leave me alone!” Arya screeched as Blaine started laughing manically.

“Hi, Jonas! How are you? I’m okay! Arya misses you!” Blaine exclaimed.

“ _Blaine_!” Arya screamed as Blaine laughed. Jeff, Eliana, and Riker all snorted. This happened almost every time Arya tried to call Jonas while at home.

“Jonas, you gonna propose to Arya yet? I mean, you’ve been together for almost four years!” Blaine suddenly said. All their eyes widened.

“Blaine, I am going to _hurt_ you! Leave me alone!” Arya exclaimed before they heard her door slam shut. A few seconds later, Blaine reappeared, chuckling to himself.

“Jonas totally started stuttering when I asked about him proposing. He is so planning to soon,” Blaine said.  


“It’s about time. They’ve been together since their senior year of high school,” Eliana said.

 

“So true,” Jeff agreed as Riker chuckled.

 

“It’s like Curt with Maya,” Riker said.

“Oh my god, right?” Blaine exclaimed.

“Alyssa and I have been bugging him for a while, so he might soon,” Riker said. Jeff giggled.

“I’m sure he loves you guys nagging him,” Jeff said. Riker shrugged.

“I know one day it will turn on me, so I’m getting all it’s worth in now,” Riker added.

“Mhm,” Eliana said, looking over at Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker rolled his eyes, arm tightening around Jeff’s shoulders slightly as Jeff curled closer to his side. Eliana giggled and then pushed her hair out of her face before grabbing the remote.

“No stupid shows, please,” Blaine said.

“Whatever,” Eliana breathed. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter as Eliana began flipping through channels. Then, Jeff looked up at Riker and smiled widely.

“Thanks, again,” Jeff whispered. Riker chuckled, pressing his lips to Jeff’s forehead.

“You’re welcome,” Riker whispered back as they all settled down and watched TV.

000000

“Riker, is your room clean?” Miri screamed.

“Yes, Mom!” Riker replied, grabbing a pair of pants from the ground. Alyssa snorted as she appeared in his doorway.

“Those aren’t even yours,” she said. Riker shrugged.

“Your point?” Riker asked. “Jeff and I share a room at school. Leaving clothes around is natural.”

“Not when you’re going _between houses_ ,” Alyssa laughed. Riker shrugged again.

“He left clothes here long before we were dating,” Riker added as he threw Jeff’s pants and one of his own shirts into his laundry. Alyssa snorted and shook her head.

“Yeah, but it is different now because you are the one undressing him,” Alyssa said. Riker looked over at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Not always,” he replied. Both Alyssa’s eyebrows shot up and Riker chuckled. “Get your mind out of the gutter, sheesh. Sometimes we just change into pajamas and drop clothes on the floor.”

“Like I believe that. I am too smart for that, especially after seeing some of the looks that boy gives you before you both come up here giggling,” she said before walking off, shaking her head.

“Whatever, Alyssa!” Riker called out after her. He just heard her laugh before her door shut.

“Alyssa! Riker! Be nice to each other!” Miri screamed up the stairs at them.

“Yes, Mother!” they replied in unison. Riker heard her laugh slightly and he smiled to himself as he continued to clean up his clothes. Then, he noticed one of his soccer hoodies was missing. He looked around, eyes narrowed, and then grabbed his phone.

_Did you, by any chance, steal my hoodie?_

_Maaayyyybeeeee_ , Jeff texted back a few seconds later.

 _It needed to be washed_ , Riker replied.

 _Meh. Smelled good. Curled up in it cuz youre bigger than me_ , Jeff sent back.

 _Arent you out for lunch with your family?_ Riker asked.

 _Possiblyyyy. Doesn’t mean I don’t have it pulled up over my nose ;D_ Jeff replied. Riker smiled as he read this and rolled his eyes as he flopped down on his bed.

 _You realize this stealing my clothes thing has only *increased* since we’ve started dating?_ Riker sent.

_Teehee, yes. See, you’ve always smelled good…even when you get back from practice *coughcough*_

_Oh really now?_ Riker asked.

 _Maayybbee…_ Jeff sent back. Riker chuckled to himself, shifting positions slightly.

 _Mmh. I don’t really understand the squirming and squealing now_ , Riker replied.

 _Before now I couldn’t exactly let you know I liked it…_ Jeff said.

 _Pfft, whatever_ , Riker texted back before looking up, hearing someone chuckling over by his door. His eyes widened and he jumped up, screeching.

“Ah! Oh my god!” Riker exclaimed as he hugged his cousin, who laughed.

“Hey, Rike,” they chuckled, hugging him back.

“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow,” Riker said.

“Surprise!” they exclaimed, throwing their hands into the air. Then, Alyssa walked by, snorting with laughter.

“One night lost, Riker. What a bummer,” she said.

“Huh?” their cousin asked. Riker shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Ryland. Alyssa is being annoying,” Riker replied as he sat back down on his bed. Ryland flopped down next to him.

“You were texting someone pretty intently when I first looked in here,” Ryland chuckled. Riker shrugged, smiling slightly.

“Jeff took one of my sweatshirts,” Riker added. Ryland nodded once, understanding.

“Don’t you see each other, like, everyday though?” Ryland asked.

“Yeah, it is just that the hoodie he took I was planning on washing,” Riker said. Ryland nodded again.

“So, do you guys have to go to set any time during break?” Ryland asked. Riker shook his head.

“The show is on hiatus until next month so we got off for break,” Riker replied.

“Ah, okay,” Ryland breathed. “How is the show going, anyway?”

“Eh, it’s okay, I guess. It was tense for a while in September because Grant was being jealous, but whatever,” Riker said, once again shrugging.

“Why was Grant jealous?” Ryland asked, brow pulled together. Riker looked over at his cousin, eyebrows raised.

“Have you watched any of this season?” Riker asked. Ryland shook his head.

“I’m busy during the time slot it is on,” Ryland replied.

“Well, that’s why you don’t understand,” Riker snorted. Ryland chuckled.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Though, I was forced to watch third season right before school ended because Kyra got it on DVD. You realize during the end credits there is a video, or rather blooper, of you and Jeff breaking during the coming out scene where you both start singing and dancing?”

“Ha! I so knew Jackson was going to put that in there somewhere!” Riker laughed, throwing a hand into the air. Ryland snorted, shaking his head. “Other than that, how whipped are you that Kyra made you watch all of it with her?”

“Hey, _shut up_ ,” Ryland grumbled. Riker chuckled, nudging his cousin playfully. “Plus, you have no idea how some of my friends flipped shit on me when they found out you’re my cousin and knew all of you guys personally.”

“Mmh, did you mention that you and Jamie dated?” Riker asked. Ryland shook his head.

“I don’t need Kyra becoming a jealous bitch. And she gets seriously bitchy when she is jealous. It is so not fun,” Ryland breathed. Riker chuckled.

“Most girls are bitchy when they’re jealous,” Riker added.

“True…but you never told me why Grant was jealous,” Ryland said. Riker shrugged.

“Maybe you should watch this season,” Riker said.

“Maybe you should take your meds,” Curt suddenly said, walking into the room with Riker’s pill bottle in his hand. Riker sighed, holding out his hand. Curt slapped the bottle into his hand and Riker popped the bottle open, dropping a pill into his hand before closing it again.

“You guys act like I’m five,” Riker breathed, popping the pill into his mouth and then grabbing the bottle of water by his bed to swallow a mouthful of water down with the pill.

“Mmh, nah. A five year old wouldn’t be swallowing like _that_ ,” Curt chuckled, winking at Riker. Riker made a face and reached over to punch Curt in the arm. Curt just laughed, cringing away from Riker. “Jeez, chill out. I know you two haven’t gone there… _yet_.”

“Oh my god, Curtis. _Shut up_ ,” Riker hissed as Ryland looked between them, confused.

“Oh, come on. You know it is going to happen soon enough. He just gets that look on his face, you know? The _I want to suck you dry_ look. I know. I’ve seen it before…just not on a guys face,” Curt said, shrugging.

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed again, rubbing his temples.

“I am so confused right now,” Ryland gasped out. Curt laughed again, shaking his head, while Riker looked over at Ryland.

“I’m bi, Ryland,” Riker said.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say _bi_ , more like _Jeff-sexual_ ,” Curt said. Riker rolled his eyes and shoved Curt again. Ryland’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Riker looked back over at him.

“Yeah, I’m kind-of also dating Jeff,” Riker said.

“ _Kind-of_?” Curt asked, giving Riker a sarcastic look. Riker chuckled.

“Plus, it is not only Jeff. Beth pointed out while we were at the hospital that day that I have fascinations with Joe Walker and Joey Richter…and I really do,” Riker said. Curt snorted and Ryland shook his head.

“Don’t forget Riker Lynch,” Curt added.

“Oh my god, why would you say that?” Riker asked, letting his head drop back against the wall. Curt burst out laughing.

“Oo! I am so telling Jeffry!” Curt exclaimed. Riker looked over at Curt and shrugged.

“It’s okay. He has a fascination with Riker Lynch also,” Riker said.

“Damn. That so just ruined my fun,” Curt breathed. Riker chuckled, shaking his head.

“Wait, why were you at the hospital?” Ryland suddenly asked.

“Oh, I tripped and fell on a piece of glass and got a piece of glass in my palm,” Riker replied, showing Ryland his hand. Ryland’s eyes widened.  “Yeah, it was an interesting day.”

“Either way, Elizabeth put you on Zoloft that day and it seems to be working,” Curt said, shrugging.

“Yeah, true,” Riker agreed. Ryland shook his head.

“Sometimes I fear for you,” Ryland breathed.

“You have no idea,” a voice suddenly came. They all looked over to the door and Riker smiled, even though they had a serious expression on their face.

“Ah! Jeffy-poo!” Curt exclaimed, jumping up from the chair he was sitting on and tackling Jeff into a hug.

“Ugh, Curt, you are _heavy_ ,” Jeff complained, trying to shove Curt off of him. Riker snorted.

“At least he is not flopping down on top of you to wake you up,” Riker said.

“Don’t be silly, I did that to both of you the other morning because you guys were all cuddled up under the blankets,” Curt said. “Alyssa told me I was weird because she could tell you were naked. I didn’t care.”

“Whoa, too much information!” Ryland exclaimed as both Riker and Jeff blushed furiously, looking at the ceiling. Curt shrugged.

“I’ve seen both of them naked, so whatever,” Curt added as he finally released Jeff.

“Yeah, but when you consciously know that we’re _in bed_ and naked, it is a different story,” Jeff said, pulling the arms of Riker’s hoodie over his hands before walking over to the bed.

“Oh, whatever. It’s not like you guys actually had sex,” Curt said. Jeff rolled his eyes and Riker smiled slightly, pulling lightly at the end of the arms on the hoodie. Jeff looked down at Riker and smiled to the side of his mouth, letting Riker pull him onto his lap.

“You realize I am stealing this hoodie back later to wash it, right?” Riker asked, nuzzling his nose to Jeff’s neck.

“No. It smells good,” Jeff whined, curling up and holding his hands to his face since the sleeves were still covering them. Curt snorted with laughter and Riker smiled, kissing Jeff’s cheek.

“It is covered in cat hair too,” Curt added.

“It’s okay. I like Braxton,” Jeff said, voice muffled from behind his hands. Then, he looked over at Ryland and smiled, pulling one hand away from his face to wave. “Hi, Ryland.”

“Hey, Jeff,” Ryland replied, chuckling and waving back.

“How are you?” Jeff asked. Ryland shrugged.

“Bored at home, hence the reason I came here early,” Ryland added. Jeff snorted.

“It’s boring here too,” Jeff said.

“That is so not true,” Riker said. “Between Blaine yelling at Jonas and Curt to propose to their girlfriends and Alyssa insisting she is cock blocking us every time she walks into a room, things have been interesting.”

“Don’t even deny that I cock block a lot, because I know I do,” Alyssa said, poking her head into the room. “Oh, hey, Ryland.”

“Hi, Alyssa,” Ryland replied.

“Sorry if we sound forward, but I’ve been waiting for those two to get together since September when one of their friends texted me talking about how Riker could ride someone since he has strong legs and he told me about how they made out while filming for the show,” Alyssa said. Then, she looked over at Riker. “Still mad at you for ruining that part of the show for me.”

“You told me to tell you!” Riker exclaimed defensively, eyes wide. Curt snorted with laughter while Jeff shook his head and Ryland’s eyes widened.

“I know, because I really wanted to know why they were talking to me about you riding someone’s dick,” Alyssa laughed. Ryland shook his head.

“Another reason I am happy I did not go to Westtown with you guys,” Ryland snorted.

“You have no idea, man,” Riker breathed.

“Our friends are so inappropriate in so many ways,” Jeff added. “And then there are the ones that are freakishly obsessed with our show.”

“Oh, Carter,” Curt and Alyssa snorted in unison. Riker and Jeff both smiled while Ryland chuckled.

“Carter was, like, flipping out when he got season three. He came up to us all giddy asking us what his mommy gave him money to buy,” Jeff snorted as he settled more into Riker’s lap.

“And then had us all watch it with him,” Riker breathed.

“Some of the behind the scenes are messed up,” Curt said. Riker and Jeff each exchanged a glance.

“We know. We yelled at Jackson about one of them the next day,” Riker said.

“Let me guess, the one with the stripping?” Ryland asked.

“Yep,” Jeff replied, nodding once.

“Oh! Ryland said the blooper of when we started singing and dancing is in the end credits,” Riker said. Jeff began giggling, one hand over his face.

“Jackson was about to kill us that day,” Jeff giggled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement, resting his chin lightly on Jeff’s shoulder.

“Well, didn’t you guys keep messing up on purpose?” Alyssa asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

“It wasn’t just us. The others got involved too,” Riker said defensively. Curt smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but most of us was just you two,” Curt added.

“True,” Jeff and Riker agreed.

“Classy,” Ryland snorted.

“Oh yes. So very classy,” Riker said, placing his hands in the pocket of the hoodie and poking Jeff’s stomach lightly, causing Jeff to giggle.

“Hey, stop it. People are around,” Curt said.

“All I did was tickle him,” Riker replied.

“Dude, even I know tickling can lead to other things, no matter who you are,” Ryland said.

“Thank you,” Curt and Alyssa said in unison.

“Not always,” Jeff replied. “Only sometimes, and not when other people are around. I have gotten tickle-raped before, and it is so not fun.”

“Only because you are super ticklish,” Curt snorted.

“Seriously,” Alyssa agreed. Jeff made a face, clearly pouting. Riker chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“You’re not five,” Riker added.

“And you’re one to talk?” Jeff asked. “The day you sliced your hand open you were acting five.”

“Oh _hush_ ,” Riker replied. Ryland rose one eyebrow, looking over at his older cousins, who both smiled and shook their heads.

“Their bickering didn’t used to be this bad. Now it is worse and sickeningly adorable because they will start nuzzling each other,” Alyssa said.

“Better than after they do stuff. After that they are, like, all up on each other and just sit there giggling. Sometimes they start poking at each other and then disappear again,” Curt said, swiveling in the chair slightly.

“Okay, this is not an okay subject,” Riker breathed, blushing. Ryland snorted and shook his head.

“I’m sure it is better than conversations that have happened with people from school after knowing them,” Ryland said.

“Oh, Lily is awful. It is hilarious,” Alyssa said. “She kept me updated while I was away at school. Every single time she thought something happened she would freak and call me.”

“That is because you made her our unofficial sister. I didn’t want a twin, Alyssa. I really didn’t,” Riker complained. Jeff snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“This is news to me. I had no idea that Lily was now my un-biological little sister,” Curt said. “I so approve, though.”

“I’m sure Lily would love that fact,” Jeff assured Curt, smiling slightly. Curt chuckled, shaking his head.

“Kids! What do you want for dinner tonight?” Miri called up the stairs.

“Whatever you want, Mom!” Alyssa replied.

“Don’t care!” Riker and Curt called out at the same time.

“Ryland? Jeff?” Miri asked.

“Just got back from eating!” Jeff said.

“Don’t care!” Ryland added.

“You kids are complicated!” Miri told them. They all snorted with laughter, smiling widely.

“Love you, Mom!” Alyssa, Curt, and Riker screamed. They heard Miri laugh from downstairs.

“Love you too, kids!” she replied as they all laughed and shook their heads before starting to talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very much a filler chapter, other than Jeff's Christmas present. And, like, OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING TO A STARKID CONCERT.  
> And the merch Riker gives Jeff is merch Starkid did used to sell. I think they still sell the sweatband, but they don't have those three shirts anymore.
> 
> Also, sorry do that awkward, random longer break at one point. Microsoft Word was being a pain in my butt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very brief mention of cutting in this chapter, just as a heads up.

“Oh my god, remind me why I let Curt buy them alcohol,” Riker groaned as he walked up to Alyssa the next night. It was New Year’s Eve and Miri had gone out with her friends like usual, so they had the house to themselves. They had invited people from school, along with people from the show, and everyone was currently getting wasted.

“Because you’re a good friend,” Alyssa laughed, taking a sip of her own drink. “And the only reason you’re saying this is because you’re not wasted.”

“I _can’t_ get wasted,” Riker huffed, leaning against the back of the couch next to her. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

“You could, it would just end badly,” she added. Riker chuckled, shaking his head.

“Riker, I love you man, okay?” Henry asked, suddenly popping up at Riker’s side and flinging an arm over Riker’s shoulders. Riker chuckled, attempting to stabilize Henry.

“I love you too, Henry,” Riker laughed.

“Good. Because you’re my soccer buddy. You’re so good at soccer,” Henry breathed, head dropping onto Riker’s shoulder. Riker laughed again and Alyssa smiled, shaking her head as she took another sip of her drink.

“Thanks,” Riker chuckled as Henry leaned heavily on him. Jeff passed by then, one eyebrow raised. Riker smiled and shook his head. Jeff smiled also and then kept moving, pulling a drink out of Joey’s hand.

“Hey!” they heard Joey scream before Jeff giggled and ran off, drink held above his head. Riker and Alyssa laughed also as they watched.

“Something wrong with you guys,” Alyssa breathed.

“Yep,” Riker agreed.

“Only sometimes,” Henry breathed. Riker coughed slightly as the smell of alcohol hovered in front of his nose from Henry’s breath. Alyssa snorted and ruffled his hair. “Mmh. I’m gonna go sit. Bye.”

“Bye,” Riker snorted, making sure Henry wouldn’t fall before letting him go.

“Phew. These people are _so wasted_ ,” Jeff breathed, pushing his bangs out of his face as he leaned against the back of the couch next to Riker.

“And you guys are the enablers tonight,” Alyssa said. Jeff shrugged, leaning lightly against Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled, turning his head to press his lips to Jeff’s temple.

“I’m just trying to make sure that people aren’t puking all over the place,” Jeff added. Riker snorted with laughter.

“You should know by now that these people know how to handle their alcohol,” Riker said. Jeff snorted sarcastically.

“Except for Grant. Dylan had to pull him off of me. It was pissing me off,” Jeff huffed.

“Mmh. He’s just jealous and wants your dick,” Alyssa breathed, finishing off her drink. Jeff rolled his eyes, huffing a breath.

“He has since we started the show, pretty much. It has gotten him _nowhere_ ,” Jeff hissed.

“Obviously,” Riker chuckled. Jeff smiled, leaning more into Riker’s side.

“Yeah. Why would you need Grant when you’ve got Riker?” Alyssa asked. “Pretty sure Riker probably has more experience than Grant…and is probably bigger.”

“Oh my god, Alyssa, _get out of here_ ,” Riker hissed, shoving her shoulder. She just burst out laughing and then stumbled away, flopping down onto the couch next to George and draping her legs over his knees. “She is so annoying.”

“She’s right though,” Jeff snorted. “I mean, I don’t know about experience since I’m the first _guy_ you’ve been with, but the other one she is right. Everyone on set knows that.”

“Eh, can we not discuss that?” Riker asked, nose crinkling. Jeff chuckled, kissing Riker’s neck just beneath his ear.

“Mmh, plus it was hard to judge that day…but I would still say you are,” Jeff breathed against his neck. Riker shivered slightly, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself since blood seemed to have stopped flowing to his brain.

“Oh really?” Riker asked.

“Mhm,” Jeff replied, nuzzling Riker’s neck with his nose. Another shiver ran down Riker’s spine as Jeff shifted, his front pressed to Riker’s side. “Maybe we should make use of it later.”

“Oh my god,” Riker groaned, pulling Jeff’s face to his. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips and Riker’s shoulders relaxed slightly, hands finding Jeff’s and twining their fingers together.

“Hey! What? Why are you sucking each other’s faces?” Tyler asked, appearing at their sides. Riker and Jeff pulled apart, sighing slightly.

“Hi, Tyler,” they replied in unison.

“Hi, guys,” Tyler giggled. “So, Riker, since when are you sucking face with Jeffry?”

“It just sounds awkward phrased like that,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled.

“We’ve been together since Thanksgiving break, Tyler,” Riker added. Tyler nodded, leaning against Riker’s free side.

“You guys have had sexual tension all year. It is _ridiculous_ ,” Tyler sighed.

“Now it is sexual frustration because people cock block them,” Lily giggled as she joined them.

“Yeah, usually you or our siblings,” Jeff snorted, rolling his eyes. Lily giggled again, slapping Jeff’s arm playfully.

“I heard Ryland cock blocked you earlier,” Lily added. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

“He only thought he did because he walked in while I was trying to wrestle my hoodie off of Jeff so I could wash it,” Riker said.

“Sounds kinky,” Tyler commented.

“Nah,” Jeff breathed. Lily raised an eyebrow, giving both of them a sarcastic look. Riker snorted and shook his head.

“Hey! Hey, Jeffy! Come here!” Blaine suddenly called out, giggling slightly. Jeff sighed and pushed away from the couch.

“Later guys,” he breathed, kissing Riker’s cheek quickly before walking over to make sure Blaine wasn’t getting into too much trouble.

“Mmh. I think he wants you,” Tyler sighed, leaning against Riker’s shoulder heavily. Lily snorted with laughter and Riker shook his head.

“Tyler, if Jeff didn’t want Riker, they wouldn’t be dating,” Lily added.

“What? They’re dating? Since when?” Tyler exclaimed, eyes wide. Lily and Riker both laughed.

“You forget so easily when drunk,” Riker chuckled, ruffling Tyler’s hair.

“Am I? I didn’t realize,” Tyler breathed. “Whatever. I don’t remember what we were talking about. I’m gonna go find Lauren.”

“Alright, Tyler. Be careful,” Riker said, guiding his friend into a good enough position that he could walk off. Lily giggled, taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

“He was right though, about Jeff wanting you. I can tell by the way he is watching you right now,” Lily said, leaning lightly against Riker’s shoulder. Riker blushed slightly, shifting his position. Lily laughed again, shoving him slightly. “Oh, come on. He’s wanted you for a while. I could see it in his expression some of the days you would be dancing.”

“Oh, shut up,” Riker hissed. Lily snorted.

“Mmh, I’m sure he enjoys the way you can move your hips,” Lily breathed.

“Lilleth!” Riker growled. Lily laughed even harder, leaning against his shoulder.

“Oh, come on. I bet you appreciate the way he can move his hips too,” Lily said.

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed. Lily giggled even harder.

“Okay, time to be honest with me. Do you enjoy doing stuff with Jeff more than you did with your past girlfriends…and Mariah?” Lily asked. Riker huffed a breath, the air pushing his bangs up slightly. Lily watched him, expression curious as she took another sip of her drink.

“I never really thought about it…but yeah, I do,” Riker finally answered. Lily smirked, resting her chin lightly on his shoulder.

“Maybe it’s because you two actually _love_ each other,” she said. Riker shrugged, pursing his lips slightly.

“Probably. I think it is also that there is something gratifying about actually _feeling_ and _seeing_ everything. And he reacts more,” Riker said, smirking at the thought of some of Jeff’s reactions to the simplest things. Lily giggled again, because she was always got even more giggly while she was drunk.

“Mmh, does he know you like watching him?” Lily asked. Riker snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“I’m not the only one who watches,” Riker added. Lily giggled even harder at this, slapping Riker’s arm playfully.

“I hope I remember this in the morning so I can tease you guys…and also remember to forewarn you guys if I am coming to your room,” Lily said. Riker laughed at this.

“You’ve had no problem blocking so far in the relationship,” Riker told her. She shrugged.

“That hasn’t been face to face though. Only over the phone,” she added. Riker nodded slightly.

“True, still blocking though,” he said. She shrugged again.

“Still would not want to walk in on you guys getting each other off. I heard enough of your sounds the other day when I called and Jeff started sucking your neck,” she said. Riker flushed, scratching the back of his neck. Lily giggled. “Nice hickie, by the way.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Riker,” she breathed. He smiled slightly.

“Love you too, Lily,” he replied.

“Just so you know, I will not cock block tonight,” she told him. Riker raised an eyebrow at her.

“What makes you think anything is going to go down?” Riker asked her. This time, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“One, I saw how you guys were making out before Tyler waltzed over. Two, I can see how he keeps looking over at you right now. He wants your dick…I don’t know exactly where, but he wants it,” she replied, patting Riker’s cheek before walking off. Riker stayed where he was, blushing furiously. Then, someone leaned against the back of the couch next to him. He looked over and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as they smiled at him.

“Hey, Riker.”

“Hey, Selena,” he gasped out. She giggled slightly, pushing her dark bangs out of her face.

“How are you doing?” she asked. Riker shrugged.

“Better than a few weeks ago,” he replied.

“Mmh. That’s good, I guess,” she said. Riker just nodded, not really sure how to react at the moment. He hadn’t really talked to her since they had hooked up over the summer.

“How about you?” Riker finally asked. Selena shrugged.

“I’m fine. Really wishing I could graduate already,” she said. Riker chuckled.

“Me either. I’m going to miss high school though,” he replied. She smiled.

“Well, your school is much closer knit together than the public school. I can see it just watching all of these people. Half of them are wasted and stripping each other,” she said. Riker snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“Oh, don’t let them being wasted fool you. They will strip each other on a normal day as long as we’re in a lounge or someone’s room,” Riker told her. Selena laughed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“Again, closer knit community,” she added. Riker nodded in agreement, letting his shoulders relax, even though he felt someone looking at him. He looked around, finding the pair of green eyes easy enough. He smiled slightly and Jeff smiled back, winking quickly before turning back to his older brother who was laughing loudly. Selena seemed to notice and huffed out a breath. “So, how long have you and Jeff been together?”

Riker looked over at Selena with wide eyes, shocked. She smirked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, please. Any person with two eyes can see you two are head over heels for each other. It would be a crime if you weren’t together,” Selena told him. Riker smiled slightly, shaking his head.

“That sounds weird coming from someone I hooked up with over the summer,” he added. She shrugged, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

“We were drunk, and I started that one. I could tell back then that Jeff liked you, and you liked him, even if neither of you realized it. I think I was just trying to prove to myself that maybe you liked me back. I doubted it though,” she told him. Riker blushed. She giggled and nudged him with her shoulder. “So, come on. How long have you been together?”

“Since Thanksgiving weekend,” Riker told her.

“Mmh, shorter than I would have thought,” she breathed. Riker snorted, letting himself relax a bit more.

“It took a while for me to figure stuff out. We probably still wouldn’t be together if it weren’t for the show,” Riker said. Selena smiled and shook her head slightly.

“Leave it to boys to be oblivious,” she breathed.

“Hey,” Riker said defensively, but she just laughed.

“Oh, come on. You two were, like, made for each other. I don’t think it was a mistake that his family moved in next door to yours when we were little,” Selena said. Riker sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Either way, I’m happy he’s my best friend,” Riker breathed out.

“Yeah, I can see that. I wish I had someone who cared for me like he does for you,” she told him, looking over at Jeff, who was now giggling at whatever stupid story Blaine was telling him.

“I’m lucky he just stayed by my side throughout everything,” Riker breathed. Selena just nodded, though she didn’t know most of it. She had no idea about what happened after his dad died or that he had needed medications. She had no idea that he used to hide in his room and cut. She had no idea that he had landed himself in the hospital once because he had cut too deep. But, Jeff had been there with him throughout everything, being there when his mom couldn’t.

“Yeah, you are pretty lucky. Not many friendships last like yours,” Selena suddenly breathed, leaning lightly against Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement, noticing Jeff shoot Selena a slight glare. Riker chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Selena looked up at him questioningly but he just shook his head again.

“Don’t worry about it,” he added. She shrugged.

“So, anything interesting happening in your life once you go back to school?” she asked. Riker sighed, blowing his bangs up.

“Not until early February when we go to New York for a competition,” he told her. She perked up, expression curious.

“Oh, what kind of competition?” she asked. He smiled, chuckling slightly.

“It’s for Midnight Swallows, which is kind-of like our school’s singing and dancing group,” he said.

“Ah. Sounds like fun,” she giggled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I’m excited,” he breathed out. “Plus, a bunch of us are going to a Starkid concert afterwards.”

“Oh, those musicals you and Jeff have been obsessed with?” Selena asked. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement again.

“I got us tickets as his Christmas present,” Riker added.

“Best Christmas present _ever_ ,” Jeff breathed, popping up next to Riker and wrapping his arms around Riker’s waist. Riker’s smile widened as he turned his head to kiss Jeff’s forehead.

“So you’ve told me many times,” Riker said. Jeff giggled, nuzzling into Riker’s shoulder slightly. Selena smiled at them, eyes soft.

“You guys are so cute,” she commented. Jeff looked over at her and Riker chuckled.

“Thanks,” Riker added.

“Not that our parents haven’t been saying that since you guys met,” Curt snorted as he walked by.

“Hey, shush,” Jeff said. Curt shrugged.

“Not my fault you guys thought you were dogs and licked each other all over the place,” Curt added before walking away.

“Don’t be silly, Curtis, they _still_ lick each other,” Alyssa giggled, winking as she walked by. Riker and Jeff both blushed, looking at their feet. Selena snorted, shaking her head.

“At least you can talk to your siblings about stuff,” she said. Jeff huffed a breath, looking over at her.

“We don’t talk to them. They assume,” Jeff told her. “Plus, it is more Curt and Alyssa.”

“And me!” Lily exclaimed as she walked back up to them. “Don’t forget, I’m the twin Riker never wanted.”

“So true,” Riker chuckled, pulling her to his chest to hug her. She giggled again and hugged him back before looking down at Jeff.

“You make good decisions tonight. I saw the way you were looking at my twin earlier. I don’t want to have to take care of any babies,” Lily said, pointing at Jeff, who blushed furiously. Selena snorted with laughter and Riker rolled his eyes.

“Lily, shut your mouth. Jeff and I can’t make babies together and we are not going to have sex,” Riker said. She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

“You can’t guarantee that. You guys haven’t started hardcore making out yet,” Lily added.

“Oh my god,” Jeff breathed, shaking his head. Selena just laughed. Lily looked over at Selena, taking her in. Lily had never met her before, so Riker and Jeff both watched carefully.

“You’re pretty, I can see why Riker hooked up with you,” Lily finally said. Riker’s eyes widened and Selena laughed again. Jeff just pursed his lips and huffed a breath.

“Thanks. And that was kind-of my fault. I started it,” Selena said, shrugging. “It was stupid, though. I could see he and Jeff would end up together.”

“Yeah, everyone could see it but the two of them. God. I swear, once I walked in on them stripping each other and about to give each other hand jobs and they were still denying it,” Lily said.

“Oh my god. She has had way too much to drink,” Riker breathed. Jeff snorted and Selena laughed again.

“Lily, if you had actually walked in on that situation, you would have been scarred,” Jeff told her. “When it gets like that, clothes are gone within _seconds_.”

“Ew, Jeffry,” Lily complained.

“You started it, Lilleth!” Jeff replied.

“I know,” Lily giggled. “Plus, I already talked to Riker about how he likes doing stuff with you better. I’m sure he’s pretty kinky.”

“Mmh. He has a thing with biting sometimes,” Jeff said, smirking.

“So true,” Selena breathed. Riker just blushed, burying his face in Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff giggled and poked his side lightly.

“Come on, you know you do, Rikey. I know you like taking my boxers off with your teeth,” Jeff giggled.

“Oh my god, _shut up,_ Jeff,” Riker hissed. Jeff just laughed and kissed Riker’s cheek.

“I’m only doing this because I know Lily is wasted and going to be super confused tomorrow, wondering if this conversation really happened,” Jeff giggled. Riker sighed, shaking his head. Selena snorted with laughter.

“What lovely friendships you have with people,” she commented.

“Oh yeah, totally,” Riker agreed. “Such lovely friendships. One where your friends come up to you and attempt to give you tips on how to get in your best friend’s pants. So awesome.”

“Mmh, don’t forget about them saying you would be good at riding someone,” Jeff breathed, nuzzling closer to Riker’s chest.

“Oh my god, that was just an awkward day. Your ass was just _there_ ,” Riker breathed. Jeff laughed, hugging Riker’s waist tightly.

“That was so on purpose,” Jeff added.

“I know. I figured. You kept wearing skin tight jeans, like, every day up until we actually got together,” Riker snorted.

“Wow, you guys are so nice to each other,” Selena laughed. Jeff smiled.

“Better than when he comes back from soccer practice. He just, like, strolls in, pulls his jersey off and throws it on the ground before going _hi, Jeffy_ and then walking towards the bathroom, pushing his shorts off,” Jeff grumbled. Riker snorted.

“I only did the shorts thing _once_ ,” Riker added. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Still happened,” Jeff replied.

“Nice to know you guys are so open about your relationship,” Selena laughed. Riker and Jeff both shrugged.

“Oh, we make it known. Even though none of us knew they were officially dating until after break started. A few times we would walk by and slide condoms under their door,” Lily said.

“Once they screamed they didn’t want to have to take care of a baby so we should be responsible,” Riker added. Lily giggled.

“That was my idea,” she said.

“Figures,” Jeff breathed. “Your twin is weird, Riker.”

“Blame Alyssa for involving Lily in our family,” Riker said.

“Hey! Rude! I don’t love you anymore!” Lily exclaimed before walking off, screeching as Carter grabbed her around the waist. Selena laughed.

“Interesting people you know,” Selena said.

“Yep,” Riker and Jeff agreed.

“Hey! It’s almost midnight!” Carter suddenly screamed.

“Gather round, children!” Curt exclaimed, starting to push people towards the couches. Everyone made faces at him, but obeyed. Selena smiled and waved before walking over and joining Beth as they both began giggling and glancing over at Riker and Jeff.

Jeff just giggled and pulled Riker over towards the chair they usually sat in together. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting down before pulling Jeff into his lap. Jeff settled into Riker’s lap, arms wrapped around Riker’s neck. Riker smiled, reaching up to kiss Jeff’s jaw line, causing Jeff to smile widely as he looked down at Riker.

Some of the others started laughing loudly and started counting down. Riker and Jeff looked over to watch the TV screen, smiling as some of their friends shoved and poked at each other.

“Happy new year!” everyone screamed. A bunch of them laughed and reached over to kiss their friends, knowing it was harmless and they could blame it on the alcohol in the morning.

“Happy new year, Rikey,” Jeff breathed, looking down at Riker.

“Happy new year, Jeffy,” Riker replied before pulling Jeff’s face down to his.

Jeff’s lips immediately curled up into a smile against Riker’s and Riker smiled back. Jeff’s arms tightened around Riker’s neck slightly and he shifted to straddle Riker’s lap. Riker let out a breath through his nose, shoulders slacking as Jeff settled back into his lap. Jeff shifted slightly again and Riker took in a sharp breath, muscles tensing as he gripped Jeff’s hips. A small whine escaped from Jeff’s mouth and into Riker’s as their tongues slid together. Jeff moved his hands from behind Riker’s neck to by Riker’s hips, trying to stabilize himself as Riker put more force into the kiss.

Riker chuckled slightly as he felt a small shiver run down Jeff’s spine and then shifted his hips slightly. Jeff immediately moaned into Riker’s mouth, both their hips starting to move out of instinct. Riker let out a small groan as he and Jeff ground together, their mouths urgent against each other. Then, Jeff shifted slightly so he was hovering over Riker slightly and ground his hips down. Riker’s moan left his mouth only to be swallowed by Jeff’s eager one.

Riker and Jeff continued to kiss and grind against each other, until they heard a loud sound.

“Ah shit! Did I hit anything?” a voice suddenly called out.

Riker and Jeff shot apart and they looked at each other with wide eyes, both their pupils blown wide. Each of their gazes lingered over the other’s mouth before returning to their eyes.

“Upstairs,” Riker finally breathed. Jeff just nodded, jumping off of Riker’s lap and then pulling Riker out of the chair.

Once in Riker’s room, Riker kicked the door shut and locked it before pulling Jeff’s face back to his. Jeff giggled slightly, pulling lightly at the waistband of Riker’s pants. Riker smiled, hooking his fingers through Jeff’s belt loops. Jeff pushed his tongue into Riker’s mouth, popping the button to Riker’s jeans open. A groan escaped from Riker’s mouth as Jeff unzipped his jeans, fingers lingering over him.

Jeff chuckled against Riker’s lips and Riker responded by biting lightly at Jeff’s tongue before undoing Jeff’s jeans also. Jeff let out a small moan, pushing Riker back towards the bed. Riker easily followed, both of them pulling away quickly to pull their shirts off over their heads and throw them off to the side. Jeff quickly pulled Riker’s face back to his hungrily as they fell back onto Riker’s bed.

Riker immediately lifted his hands, thumbs brushing over Jeff’s chest. Jeff groaned into Riker’s mouth, body tensing slightly. Riker smiled, hips thrusting upwards to meet Jeff’s. Jeff groaned again as his hips ground down against Riker’s. Riker groaned this time, accidentally pulling his mouth away from Jeff’s, hands gripping Jeff’s sides and thumbs pressing into Jeff’s chest slightly. Jeff let out a small cry, hips jerking forward into Riker’s. Riker’s jaw dropped and he gasped out a moan.

“Fuck, why are you still wearing boxers?” Jeff suddenly asked, voice thick with _want_. Riker just shifted in response, holding his hips up off the mattress. Jeff pulled them off Riker’s hips, getting up off the bed to pull them down completely. Riker watched Jeff carefully, breath coming in gasps as he squirmed on top of his sheets. Jeff eyed Riker as he pushed his own boxers off of his hips and then covered Riker’s body with his own.

Riker relaxed slightly as Jeff’s lips covered his own once again. Then, he whimpered slightly as Jeff pulled away. Jeff chuckled slightly, moving down to Riker’s neck to suck at that one spot. Riker groaned, head pressing back into his pillows. Jeff just smiled against his skin, starting to slowly move down. Riker started to pant slightly, hips jerking up. Jeff chuckled, pulling lightly at Riker’s skin with his teeth. A moan escaped Riker’s mouth before he started gasping for air as Jeff continued to move down.

_He wants your dick…I don’t know exactly where, but he wants it_ Lily’s voice played in Riker’s head, though Riker was pretty sure he was about to find out. Jeff looked up at Riker from beneath his eyelashes, smirking against Riker’s hip.

Then, Riker let out a loud groan as Jeff sank down on him. Jeff smiled again before moving his head. Riker gasped for breath, hands moving from the sheets to Jeff’s hair. As Riker’s fists tightened in Jeff’s hair, Jeff let out a small moan. Riker took in a sharp breath, the familiar sensation in his gut intensifying. Jeff seemed to notice also and responded by sinking lower and hallowing out his cheeks as he pulled back up.

As he did, Riker let out a loud moan, head thrown back against his pillows as he thrust his hips up. Jeff hummed against Riker, which resulted in another moan falling out of Riker’s mouth as his gut tightened a bit more, hips snapping up again. Jeff continued humming slightly, and eventually put a little tongue into it. Riker was practically choking on the air around him, loud groans escaping him every time he found enough air.

Riker continued to gasp for air as Jeff worked at him, cheeks hollowing every once in a while. The feeling in Riker’s gut steadily increased until Riker could tell he was about to snap. He immediately pulled lightly at Jeff’s hair, still panting. Jeff looked up at Riker from beneath his lashes and the sight made Riker moan again, even though he was holding back slightly.

“J-Jeff…I’m gonna…” Riker panted, trying to get the words out, pulling lightly at Jeff’s hair again.

Jeff just rolled his eyes and dismissed the comment, sinking back down even as Riker’s hips snapped up yet again. Riker tried to pull Jeff off, but Jeff just rolled his eyes again, hollowing out his cheeks. Then, Jeff started to pull up slightly, running his tongue along Riker’s skin.

Riker practically screamed out in pleasure, the feeling in his gut finally snapping as he released. Jeff remained where he was until Riker finally settled back into the sheets, panting. Then, Jeff pulled away and sat up, swallowing. Riker looked up at Jeff and Jeff looked back, both their pupils still blown wide. Jeff ran his thumb along his lips and licked it, getting what he had missed. A shiver ran down Riker’s spine as he watched, but then he let out a small squeal as Jeff was over him, pressing their lips together.

Jeff chuckled slightly, running his tongue along Riker’s lip. Riker opened his mouth willingly, tongue flicking out to meet Jeff’s. There was a slightly different taste to Jeff’s mouth though, and Riker whimpered with the realization. Jeff smirked, both of their lips fighting to gain control over the other as their tongues slid across each other.

Then, they both pulled away, panting. Jeff collapsed on top of Riker’s chest and Riker looked down at him, starting to realize that the sheets by his legs were sticking to him slightly. Jeff looked back up at Riker, a smirk still on his face even though Riker could tell Jeff was rolling his tongue around in his mouth, as if trying to keep that taste there. Riker shivered slightly at this realization, but ignored it. Jeff chuckled, reaching out to pull Riker’s hands to his and twine their fingers together.

“Why did you try and get me to pull off?” Jeff suddenly asked quietly. Riker looked down at Jeff, whose expression was calm. Riker shrugged.

“Natalie always told me to…as did Selena,” Riker added.

“Mariah?” Jeff questioned. Riker snorted.

“Didn’t go there,” Riker added. Jeff smiled smugly.

“Well, either way, I am not some prissy girl who refuses to swallow,” Jeff said. Riker smiled, reaching out to push Jeff’s hair out of his face.

“Obviously,” Riker breathed. Jeff smiled.

“And I would never make you pull out. I mean, Sean told me he wouldn’t do that to me if we ever got there, but we didn’t, so it didn’t matter,” Jeff added, shrugging. Riker looked down at Jeff with wide eyes.

“Are you telling me that was your first time doing that?” Riker asked. Jeff blushed slightly and nodded. “That is so hard to believe.”

“Why?” Jeff asked. Riker chuckled.

“Because that was honestly _way_ better than the ones I got from Natalie and Selena,” Riker replied. Jeff hummed happily.

“Mmh, maybe I was just born to suck you then,” Jeff added.

“Maybe,” Riker said, smirking before immediately pulling Jeff back up to his mouth. Jeff let out a giggle, but then allowed his lips to follow Riker’s as they started kissing intently again.

000000

“R-Riker,” Jeff gasped, hands clenched slightly on the sheets beneath him. Riker just chuckled, pulling lightly at Jeff’s skin with his teeth. Jeff let out a groan, hips snapping up to meet Riker’s. Riker groaned this time, shoulders slacking slightly before moving down Jeff’s chest. Jeff let out a small whimper and Riker smiled against Jeff’s skin, looking up at Jeff, whose face was illuminated by the few first rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds.

Riker continued to kiss down Jeff’s abdomen, settling between Jeff’s legs as he spread them apart, little moans escaping from his mouth. Riker just chuckled, starting to suck at the skin on Jeff’s hip. Jeff’s hips snapped up and Riker chuckled again. Jeff just whimpered, hands tightening on the sheets.

“R-Riker,” Jeff whimpered. “Bring your mouth back up here.”

Riker just chuckled again and then rolled his eyes. Jeff whimpered again and Riker smirked before shifting his position slightly and sinking down onto Jeff. A loud groan escaped from Jeff’s mouth and he threw his head back against the pillows. Riker chuckled slightly, a bit nervously. Though, his nerves soon settled because of the noises coming from Jeff’s mouth as Riker worked at him, cheeks hallowing out.

Jeff let out another loud groan, hips snapping up into Riker’s mouth. Riker hummed, surprised that he hadn’t gagged. Jeff started to pant and Riker could sense Jeff’s muscles tightening as he got closer and closer to the edge. Riker just continued to hum, pressing his tongue to Jeff, who let out a pleasured hiss, toes curling. Riker shifted slightly, his own body rubbing against the sheets, making him understand how Jeff had not needed any help earlier on.

Riker pulled up slowly, his own hips grinding against the sheets as Jeff’s thrust upwards. One of Jeff’s hands found its way into Riker’s hair and Riker let out a muffled groan as Jeff pulled, his gut tensing. Riker continued with his movements and loud moans continued to escape from Jeff’s mouth.

“R-Riker…I’m, I’m gonna, _hng_ ,” Jeff started to say, the statement turning into a groan as Jeff’s muscles released. Riker didn’t even flinch as it happened, his own willpower snapping as he swallowed around Jeff and small noises continued to fall from Jeff’s mouth. Riker swallowed again as he pulled off of Jeff and sat up as Jeff panted beneath him.

Then, Riker did exactly what Jeff had done earlier. He crawled over Jeff and pulled their mouths together, shoving his tongue into Jeff’s mouth. Jeff let out a small whimper, body relaxing beneath Riker. Then, Jeff let out a groan as Riker pushed some into Jeff’s mouth, having kept a small pocket in his cheek. Riker smiled slightly, feeling Jeff starting to get excited again.

“Oh my god, you sucking your thumb when you were little sure paid off,” Jeff panted once they pulled apart. Riker chuckled, sliding between Jeff and the wall. Riker chuckled and Jeff looked over at him. “And oh my god…that last thing. That should not have been as hot as it was.”

“Mmh,” Riker hummed, resting his chin lightly on Jeff’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled.

“Mmh, I wanted to keep that taste for a little bit longer,” Riker breathed, chuckling as he felt a shiver run down Jeff’s spine.

“God, Riker. You need to stop before I completely annihilate you,” Jeff groaned before pulling their mouths back together. Riker chuckled against Jeff’s lips as Jeff let out a breath through his nose before forcing Riker’s mouth open. Riker smiled as their tongues slid across each other, the taste that was purely _Jeff_ lingering in each of their mouths.

“Oh god, we should stop before we get carried away,” Jeff suddenly gasped, pulling away from Riker. Riker just shrugged and then sat up, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Doesn’t really matter. My sheets need to be washed anyway. Both of us have cum on them since last night,” Riker added. Jeff snorted slightly, sitting up and reaching over to kiss Riker lightly.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled widely, nuzzling his nose to Jeff’s.

“I love you too,” Riker replied, kissing the top of Jeff’s nose. “Come on. Let’s clean up before we start up again.”

“Shut up. You so started it just now,” Jeff said, getting up and slapping Riker’s arm playfully. Riker looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised and snorted.

“Last time I checked I was the one who woke up with a boner poking me in the hip,” Riker added. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Riker, who laughed and kissed Jeff lightly. Jeff smiled and then rolled his eyes as they both grabbed a pair of boxers to pull on before stripping Riker’s bed. Then, Riker pulled on some clothes and threw a pair of sweats to Jeff.

“Don’t think I approve of wearing sweats,” Jeff grumbled. Riker laughed.

“Don’t even lie to me. You don’t mind when they’re mine,” Riker said. Jeff made a face, but then giggled.

“You’re right,” Jeff breathed, pressing a kiss to Riker’s neck. Riker chuckled again and then grabbed his sheets to bring them down to the basement to wash.

“Sheesh, it is like a maze of bodies,” Riker breathed as they made their way past the living room where most of their friends were passed out. Jeff snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement as they made their way down the basement stairs.

“Ah, there’s Braxton!” Jeff giggled as they saw Braxton sleeping on top of a basket of clothes.

“Oo, Braxton, Mommy’s not gonna be happy. Those are _clean_ clothes,” Riker chuckled, walking over to kiss the top of Braxton’s head before stuffing his sheets into the washer. Braxton just purred loudly and stood up, stretching his back. Riker laughed as Braxton gave him a hopeful look. “Yeah, yeah. You big baby. Hold on.”

“Aw, Braxton wants some daddy loving,” Jeff giggled as Riker started the washer and then walked over to pick Braxton up.

“Hey, he loves me, what can I say?” Riker asked, pressing another kiss to the side of Braxton’s face as Braxton purred loudly, eyes drifting shut. “Come on, let’s go back upstairs.”

“Mkay. You should probably put other sheets on your bed,” Jeff said.

“No duh,” Riker chuckled, scratching the side of Braxton’s face as they walked. Then, once they got back into Riker’s room, Riker set Braxton down on his computer chair and then pulled a new pair of sheets out of his closet. Jeff sat down on the floor, humming to himself as Riker put sheets on his bed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he worked.

“Have fun?” Jeff asked as Riker fixed the blankets and then flopped down onto the bed.

“Sure,” Riker replied. Jeff just giggled and then crawled over towards Riker’s bed. Riker smiled and pressed a hand to Jeff’s forehead. “Oh, no, no, no. You’re not allowed. You didn’t help make the bed.”

“Not my bed,” Jeff said, shrugging.

“But it was partially your mess,” Riker said, smirking. Jeff giggled again, sitting up on his knees and resting his arms across Riker’s bed.

“Not only mine,” Jeff added.

“No duh. That’s why I said _partially_ ,” Riker replied. “Plus, your mess was there first.”

“Oh shush,” Jeff giggled as he climbed up onto the bed next to Riker. Riker smiled and pulled Jeff to his side, kissing Jeff’s forehead. Jeff sighed happily, arms wrapping around Riker’s waist.

“Ready to go back to school in a few days?” Riker asked. Jeff shrugged.

“In a way. I won’t miss our siblings annoying us,” Jeff breathed.

“True, but we’ll still have…” Riker started.

“Morning, guys!” Lily suddenly exclaimed, poking her head into the room.

“Lily,” they both breathed. She giggled and walked in, flopping down into the beanbag chair near Riker’s desk.

“Dear goodness, Lilleth, you are _so loud_ ,” Alyssa breathed as she walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed with Riker and Jeff.

“You’re the one who got her involved in the family,” Riker grumbled. Alyssa smiled, leaning against Riker’s other side. Lily laughed, shaking her head.

“You know you love me involved in this family,” Lily said.

“Questionable. I don’t know if I like Riker having a twin,” Jeff said, pursing his lips slightly.

“Oh, shut up, Jeff!” Lily exclaimed.

“Whoa, loud,” Riker said. Alyssa snorted with laughter.

“Speaking of _loud_ …if you two are that loud with whatever you were doing last night, I don’t even want to know how loud you would be when you have penetrative sex,” Alyssa laughed. Riker and Jeff’s eyes widened as they blushed. Lily burst out laughing.

“Seriously. At one point everyone who wasn’t completely wasted or already passed out heard you guys,” Lily added.

“From downstairs?” Riker gasped, face burning.

“Yep,” Lily and Alyssa replied. Jeff snorted slightly, poking Riker’s side. Riker looked down at him.

“At least I know you weren’t lying about it being better,” Jeff whispered to him. Riker snorted.

“Still don’t believe that was the first time you did that,” Riker grumbled.

“I could say the same to you,” Jeff snorted, grip tightening around Riker’s abdomen.

“Ugh, disgusting. I didn’t really want to know that you guys sucked each other off,” Lily complained.

“Oh _please_ , Lily. I know you’ve told them that they need to blow each other,” Alyssa snorted.

“Yeah, she has,” Jeff agreed. Lily stuck her tongue out at Jeff, who just laughed and then did the same.

“Ew. I can’t look at you guys the same anymore,” Lily said. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and then shrugged.

“Whatever,” they added.

“Any _way_ , who was the super loud one last night?” Alyssa asked.

“Oh, _come on_ , Lyss. Like you couldn’t tell,” Curt chuckled as he walked into the room. Alyssa looked over at Curt with one eyebrow raised.

“You could?” Alyssa asked. Curt snorted and nodded, picking up Braxton before sitting down on the computer chair.

“They each have different voices that reach different pitches. One of them has a higher range. Think about it,” Curt said. Alyssa took a deep breath, thinking. Then, her eyes widened as she looked over at Riker, who blushed furiously yet again.

“Shit, if you’re a bottom, I never want to be around when you guys have sex,” Alyssa said. Curt and Lily immediately started laughing even though Jeff and Riker were blushing furiously.

“This is so wrong. You are discussing your younger brother’s sex life while his boyfriend is sitting right there,” Lily snorted.

“Oh, whatever. Maya walked in on the three of us once talking about sex. It was hilarious,” Curt said.

“Only because she jumped right in on the conversation,” Riker snorted. Curt smiled and nodded in agreement.

“And that’s how you know that Maya is the one for Curtis,” Alyssa laughed.

“There are so many other things there too,” Jeff said.

“Well, I would hope. If all they talked about was sex, there would be a problem,” Lily commented. Riker and Alyssa both looked at each other, smirking.

“Sometimes it is,” Jeff finally said. “Last time Curt was home for a long period of time she came and visited for a week. We barely saw the two of them.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Curt hissed. Alyssa, Jeff, and Riker all snorted with laughter.

“And this is why I like being part of this family now,” Lily giggled. “You guys crack me up.”

“Only sometimes. I don’t particularly like having my sex life analyzed,” Riker said.

“Alyssa is the only safe one for the moment,” Curt said, shrugging.

“Hey!” Alyssa exclaimed defensively as the others laughed. “Just because I’m not dating anyone at the moment does not mean anything!”

“Okay, as of last night…or early this morning, our younger brother got further than you,” Curt said, looking at Alyssa with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh damn,” Lily, Riker, and Jeff breathed in unison. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

“Just because I haven’t done that to someone does not mean I have not been to that base, Curtis,” Alyssa grumbled. Curt snorted, shaking his head.

“This is true. I guess you two are somewhat even then,” Curt said, shrugging.

“Nah, I still have a little advantage over her. She didn’t get to _that_ level of third,” Riker said. Alyssa made a face, shoving him. Jeff yelped, stabilizing himself as Alyssa shoved Riker into him.

“Maybe you guys tell each other too much,” Lily giggled.

“Nah,” Alyssa, Curt, and Riker said in unison.

“Plus, I got to third before Alyssa ever did,” Riker added.

“Oh damn, so true,” Curt agreed.

“Huh?” Alyssa asked.

“Natalie,” Riker replied, even though Jeff pursed his lips, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Jeff. We already had this conversation last night.”

“True,” Jeff breathed.

“Whatever,” Alyssa breathed, shoving up from the bed. “I hope you changed your sheets, by the way.”

“Alyssa, you were just sitting on the bed,” Lily said. Alyssa shrugged.

“I was closer to the pillows. I think I was safe,” Alyssa replied.

“He totally did change the sheets though. I heard them going down to the laundry room,” Curt said.

“Ugh, this family,” Riker complained. Jeff giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Only a few more days,” Jeff whispered. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even kid yourselves. Carter and I are gonna be all up on your case,” Lily said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Oh, we know,” Riker replied. “But if it is after lights out, we’re good.”

“Dammit,” Lily breathed. Curt snorted with laughter.

“Ha, loop hole,” Jeff snorted. Lily just made a face at them and they both chuckled.

“We should probably start cleaning up some. Mom should be home soon,” Curt breathed, getting up.

“Agreed,” Riker said, kissing Jeff’s forehead once more before getting up. Jeff sighed and then got up, stretching his arms over his head.

“Let’s get to it, then,” Jeff added, walking out the door. Curt, Lily, Alyssa, and Riker all smiled and shook their heads before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cackling internally while reading this over because Lily totally gets over her whole "only cock blocking through the phone" thing.  
> Also, aaaw, the times when Selena was basically insignificant. Sweet, sweet, Selena. I adore her. AND, to explain her presence at the party, she would have come with Beth. She is close friends with Beth and Jeff is close friends with Beth as well. Soyeah, there's that. Jeff is not a huge fan of Selena at this point in his life, but that does change.   
> AGAIN, I have a short story written about the time Riker and Selena hooked up if anyone wants it. And if you're wondering why I have so many short stories about things it is because I wasn't able to work on the main story (this one) for about two years. Naturally, I compensated by writing short stories that had anything to do with my bbys. There are lots of short stories, no lies.


	15. Chapter 15

“Jeff, stop freaking out. You’re not even the one getting analyzed,” Riker snorted as he sat in a waiting room with his mom and Jeff. Jeff shot him a look.

“I know I’m not, but still. I want you to be okay,” Jeff said. Riker smiled and pulled Jeff to his side, kissing the top of Jeff’s head.

“And I have been since she changed my meds. I’m sure I’m just gonna have to stay on them,” Riker breathed into Jeff’s hair. Jeff let out a deep breath, nuzzling into Riker’s shoulder. Miri eyed them and smiled, shaking her head. Riker chuckled, reaching over to poke his mom.

“Riker, you are not five,” Miri said. Riker shrugged.

“I can pretend,” he added.

“Well, in that case, you’re too young to date,” Miri replied.

“Oh, nice one, Mom,” Riker chuckled. Miri smiled and leaned over to kiss Riker’s forehead as Jeff giggled.

“Except you two were essentially dating at the age of five anyway,” Miri said.

“We didn’t know what dating was back then, Miri,” Jeff said. Miri laughed, smiling.

“I know, but you two were like an adorable, small couple. You walked around holding hands and hugged all the time, kissing each other’s cheeks,” Miri replied. Riker snorted.

“We were little, whatever,” he added. Miri just smiled and rolled her eyes. Then, Elizabeth walked out into the room.

“Alright, come on back,” she said to them. Jeff immediately took in a deep breath and Riker squeezed his hand as they got up and followed Elizabeth back to a room. Once they all sat down, she looked over at Riker. “Have there been any other problems?”

“Nope,” Riker replied, smiling slightly. Elizabeth rose an eyebrow and looked over at Jeff, who smiled also.

“For once he is actually telling the truth,” Jeff added.

“Hey!” Riker exclaimed defensively. Jeff laughed.

“ _I’m straight_ ,” Jeff imitated. Riker pursed his lips and shoved Jeff playfully. Jeff just giggled again, pulling Riker into a hug. Riker smiled and hugged Jeff back. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

“Well, I can _see_ that he is better, so all I have to say is that he needs to stay on Zoloft,” she said.

“Bam. I win, Jeffry,” Riker said, poking Jeff’s side and causing Jeff to squeal. Miri smiled and shook her head at them before looking over at Elizabeth.

“I understand that he needs to stay on Zoloft, but my question is _why Zoloft_?” Miri asked. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

“After looking over everything, I think Riker has slight PTSD and depression, which is why Zoloft works for him,” Elizabeth said. Riker and Jeff immediately stopped poking each other and looked over at her, eyes wide. Miri took a deep breath, reaching over to squeeze Riker’s knee.

“Makes sense,” Jeff suddenly breathed. Riker just nodded in agreement, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Miri nodded also, grip still tight on Riker’s knee.

“Better that we figured it out now rather than later. Riker could have caused some serious damage to himself,” Elizabeth said, looking over at Riker, who blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap. He knew Jeff had told Elizabeth that when he had been in the hospital their sophomore year it had been because he had cut too deep. His mom had no idea though, she just thought it was because he had made himself so sick. Jeff looked slightly nervous, as if Riker was going to yell at him for telling Elizabeth. Riker just looked over at Jeff, who stared back with wide eyes. Riker snorted slightly and smiled.

“Stop looking nervous. I understand,” Riker said, pulling Jeff back to his chest. “Thank you.”

“I just wanted you to be okay,” Jeff breathed, hugging Riker tightly.

“I know,” Riker whispered into Jeff’s hair. Elizabeth watched them with a slight smile on her face.

“Well, I think that’s all,” Elizabeth said.

“Alright. Thank you,” Miri said, standing up.

“No problem,” Elizabeth said, smiling. Then, she looked over at Jeff. “And if there is anything you need me for while at school, you know my number.”

“Yep,” Jeff replied, smiling slightly as he and Jeff stood up.

“Bye, Elizabeth,” Riker said, smiling and waving as they walked out of her office. She just smiled and waved back. Miri looked back at Riker and Jeff, who both smiled. “Hi, Mom.”

“Hi, Riker,” she laughed, shaking her head slightly as they walked out to the car.

“I am so up for a nap when we get back,” Jeff breathed, leaning against Riker’s side once they were in the car.

“I agree,” Riker agreed, leaning into Jeff also. Miri looked at them in the rearview mirror and smiled.

“Don’t forget to pack,” Miri said.

“Done. We go back _tomorrow_ ,” Riker said.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed. “All our stuff is packed and ready to go.”

“Good,” Miri laughed before they all fell silent, Riker and Jeff each falling asleep before they even made it back home.

000000

“You sure you guys don’t mind me crashing in your room tonight?” Alyssa asked, lounging back on Riker’s bed in their dorm the next night.

“Alyssa, you’ve crashed in here before. We don’t care,” Jeff said, adjusting the blankets on his bed.

“Plus, it is almost midnight. You shouldn’t be driving over to Derek’s house this late at night,” Riker added, drying his hair with a towel. Alyssa huffed a sigh.

“I’m not new to driving at night, Riker,” she added. Riker shrugged.

“Still. It’s snowing,” Riker said, sitting down next to Jeff

“Whatever,” Alyssa breathed, pulling her laptop back into her lap.

“Hey guys,” Lauren said, walking into the room.

“Hey, Lauren,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison. Lauren smiled, sitting down on Jeff’s desk chair.

“So, Jeff, did you like your Christmas present from Riker?” Lauren asked. A wide smile immediately spread across Jeff’s face and his eyes lit up.

“Yes!” Jeff exclaimed. “I tackled him to the couch.”

“He really did,” Riker snorted. Lauren smiled, shaking her head.

“I’m surprised he didn’t just strip you,” Lauren said. Jeff gave Lauren a serious look and Riker snorted with laughter.

“Wait, I’m confused. What did you give him?” Alyssa asked, looking over at Riker.

“I gave him three Starkid shirts and one of the sweatbands and tickets for the concert they’re having while we’re in New York,” Riker told her. Alyssa nodded.

“Nice,” Alyssa added. Jeff giggled excitedly.

“I’m so ready for that weekend, you have no idea,” Jeff said.

“I can only imagine,” Lauren laughed. “I’m sure the rest of us are just going to be laughing at you while you freak out.”

“Probably, but I don’t care,” Jeff replied, shrugging.

“Didn’t think you would,” Lauren said. Riker just chuckled, slumping down against the wall. Then, Lauren seemed to notice his hand. “Riker, what did you do to your hand?”

“Tripped and fell on a piece of glass,” Riker replied, picking his hand up to look at it. Alyssa snorted.

“You were freaking out,” Alyssa added. Riker rolled his eyes and Jeff sighed.

“Not the worst one he’s had,” Jeff breathed. Riker pursed his lips, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I swear, you two have secrets or something,” Lauren said.

“They do,” Alyssa told her. “And they won’t tell anyone.”

“Nope, because no one else needs to know beyond who else has been told,” Jeff replied as he opened up Facebook.

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed as he leaned against Jeff’s shoulder.

“Does Mom even know?” Alyssa asked. Riker shook his head, resting his chin on Jeff’s shoulder. “What? Then who the hell knows?”

“Elizabeth,” Jeff replied absentmindedly.

“Who is Elizabeth?” Lauren asked, resting her arms on the back of the chair she was sitting on since she was sitting on it backwards.

“Therapist,” Riker told her, smiling slightly as Jeff started looking through pictures Lily had tagged him in from the other day when she had been over yet again.

“Ah, because of all the stuff with your dad?” Lauren asked. Riker and Jeff just nodded.

“You’re a little ass. Didn’t know about any of this until winter break,” Alyssa grumbled. Riker shrugged.

“Can’t change the past, Lyss,” Riker added.

“Yeah, I know,” she breathed as she shifted her position slightly. Then, Jeff began giggling as he looked at one of the pictures. Riker looked back over and smiled.

“What is it?” Lauren asked, getting up to sit on Jeff’s bed with them.

“Picture Lily took,” Jeff giggled, pointing to his computer screen. In the picture, Jeff was sitting on the long board Riker had gotten for Christmas, smiling widely. Riker was kneeling behind him, arms draped over his shoulders and tongue hanging out.

“That’s cute,” Lauren giggled. Jeff just nodded in agreement as Riker smiled.

“There are so many more pictures,” he added.

“I know. I haven’t even been through half of them,” Jeff breathed.

“That’s Lily for you,” Lauren said. Alyssa snorted.

“She has an obsession with taking pictures in her free time, it is ridiculous,” Alyssa said. “Then, on top of it all those two gave her plenty of material because Riker was attempting to teach Jeff how to ride his long board. I’ve never seen Jeff act so gay.”

“That is such a lie,” Riker snorted.

“Hey!” Jeff exclaimed defensively. Alyssa and Riker both laughed and Riker kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“Jeff, you kept screeching and then clinging to Riker’s arm like a lifeline…it was definitely a huge gay moment,” Alyssa added, looking over at Jeff, who pouted. Riker laughed again.

“Ignore the mean older sister and continue looking through pictures,” Riker said. Jeff huffed a breath, but then obeyed, a smile immediately coming to his face. In the picture, Riker was standing on the long board, Jeff standing in front of him. They’re fingers were twined together and they had their foreheads pressed together, their breath visibly lingering between them since it had been cold.

“That is adorable,” Lauren said, smiling as she rested her chin on Riker’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Jeff giggled in agreement. “I was happy because I was finally back on solid ground.”

“Oh _please_. Like you didn’t like Riker holding you in place,” Alyssa snorted. Jeff made a face at her, sticking his tongue out. She laughed and did the same in response.

“Either way, I was happy. I hadn’t been long boarding in a while,” Riker breathed.

“You’re welcome,” Alyssa laughed, since she had been the one to give him the board for Christmas. Riker smiled.

“Oh my god! That is so cute!” Lauren suddenly exclaimed, pointing to Jeff’s computer screen. Riker looked over and smiled. In the picture he was still standing on the long board and Jeff was in front of him, both of them smiling with their lips pressed together and fingers tangled together tightly by their sides.

“Lilleth is a creeper,” Jeff snorted, shaking his head. Riker smiled.

“I like it,” Riker added.

“Well, it’s cute and everything, but Lily was, like, stalking us that whole day,” Jeff commented.

“What else was she supposed to do? I was already out there with you guys, Curt was glued to his phone talking to Maya, and she doesn’t really hang with Eliana and Blaine,” Alyssa said. Jeff shrugged.

“You’ve got a point,” Riker added. Alyssa just nodded and Jeff shrugged again, moving on to the next picture.

“Aw, look at Jeff riding the long board,” Lauren snorted as she looked in the picture. Jeff made a face, lips pursed. Riker laughed and hugged Jeff’s waist. In the picture, Jeff was standing on the long board, holding onto Riker’s hands tightly as Riker pulled him forward.

“I was not happy. I did not like that feeling,” Jeff grumbled.

“If you practiced, you would get used to it,” Riker said.

“I don’t want to,” Jeff replied stubbornly.

“Then you don’t have to, sheesh,” Alyssa breathed.

“Oh, _shush_ , Alyssa,” Jeff said as he continued to flip through pictures, a lot of them being of Riker laughing as he tried to help Jeff learn how to long board. Then, he stopped on one, looking at it. In the picture, Riker was sitting on the long board in front of the stairs leading up to the porch. Jeff was sitting on the stair in front of Riker, leaning forward slightly so their foreheads were pressed together as they looked at each other and smiled.

“That is super cute,” Lauren giggled. Jeff smiled widely and nodded in agreement.

“And it is about to become my new default,” Jeff added as he clicked the appropriate buttons.

“Good, because I want one of the ones where I’m on the long board,” Riker chuckled, linking his fingers together at Jeff’s side. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, going to his profile.

“Well then,” Jeff added as he clicked on the picture to add the caption _We’ve gone from pretending to be puppies to this in a matter of fourteen years._ Alyssa must have looked at the caption, because she snorted with laughter.

“Yeah, pretending to be puppies and licking each other’s faces to being hormonal teenage boys and licking other places,” she added. Riker and Jeff each shot her a glare.

“Ew, too much information,” Lauren complained and Alyssa laughed again.

“Whatever, Lauren,” Alyssa added. Lauren sighed and then pushed up from the bed.

“Well, I will see you guys tomorrow afternoon for Swallows, definitely,” she said, waving as she walked out.

“Crap, I forgot we have Swallows tomorrow,” Riker breathed, dropping his head back against the wall.

“Same. We should probably go to sleep,” Jeff commented, shutting down his computer.

“Yep,” Riker agreed. Alyssa sighed and then shut her computer down also.

“Sleep well, guys,” she said.

“You too,” Riker replied as he turned off the light and then climbed onto Jeff’s bed, squishing between the wall and Jeff. Jeff smiled and curled close to Riker’s chest, kissing him lightly.

“Love you,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled, arms tightening around Jeff.

“Love you too,” Riker whispered back before they fell into unconsciousness.

000000

Jeff was hovering over Riker, a smirk on his face as he pinned Riker’s hands against the mattress by Riker’s head. Riker smiled back up at Jeff, both their pupils blown wide. Jeff chuckled and then leaned down to press his lips to Riker’s.

Riker let out a deep breath through his nose, and then opened his mouth once he felt Jeff’s tongue sweep across his bottom lip. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips, their tongues sliding across each other. Jeff’s hips rolled down against Riker’s and Riker let out a small moan, hips rolling up to meet Jeff’s. Jeff let out a breathy moan this time, body tensing slightly before rolling his hips down yet again.

It continued like that for another few minutes, each of them exchanging breathy moans as their hips rolled against each other and their tongues fought for dominance.

Then, Riker shifted slightly, taking in a deep breath, brow furrowing. He barely noticed that his hips were still moving, even though he was slowly starting to wake up. Then, he let out a strangled gasp as he felt Jeff grind back against him. His eyes snapped open, his hips seeming to act off their own accord as they rolled forward again.

Jeff let out a small moan, pressing back into Riker again. Riker choked out a gasp, eyes clamping shut. Though, as Jeff shifted back again, Riker’s hips snapped forward.

Then, Jeff took in a deep breath, starting to wake up also even though he kept grinding back against Riker. Riker let out another choked gasp, fingers digging into Jeff’s hip.

“Riker,” Jeff breathed out, voice thick in a familiar way. Riker took in a sharp breath, hips rolling forward against Jeff as Jeff ground back against him yet again.

“Jeff,” Riker gasped, hips rolling forward again.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Jeff moaned, grinding back against Riker again. Riker moaned, breath catching in his throat slightly as Jeff’s hands moved to his wrists and gripped them tightly.

“W-wait, Alyssa,” Riker choked out, remembering his sister’s presence in the room. Jeff whimpered slightly, grinding back against Riker again.

“I don’t care,” Jeff gasped as their bodies moved against each other. “Just…just _hng_.”

“Oh god,” Riker groaned, realizing they were both way too far gone to stop. Jeff’s breath was coming out in gasps now, fingernails digging into the back of Riker’s hands just as Riker’s nails were digging into Jeff’s hips.

Riker’s breath started to come out in gasps as well as they both continued to grind against each other. The feeling in Riker’s abdomen was slowly tightening, signaling his getting closer to the edge. Then, as Riker gave another thrust forward, Jeff let out a choked groan, back arching and nails digging even further into Riker’s hands. Riker did the same a few seconds later, subconsciously realizing that Jeff would definitely have finger shaped bruises on his hips come morning.

“Oh my god,” Jeff gasped, still panting slightly.

“Yeah,” Riker huffed, reaching out to kiss Jeff’s neck lightly.

“We just did that…while your older sister was in the room,” Jeff whispered, turning his head to look at Riker with wide eyes.

“I know,” Riker replied, breath finally evening out.

“We shouldn’t have done that with her here,” Jeff complained.

“Mmh,” Riker breathed.

“But, _god_ , that just felt _so good_ ,” Jeff gasped, lacing his fingers through Riker’s. Riker chuckled slightly, nuzzling Jeff’s neck with his nose.

“So much for _me_ being the bottom,” Riker chuckled.

“Mmh. Just because we just proved, in a way, that I would enjoy it, does not mean you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Jeff said, looking back at Riker and smirking. Riker chuckled again, kissing the tip of Jeff’s nose.

“So true,” Riker agreed.

“Let’s not test it tonight though,” Jeff snorted.

“Mmh, no, definitely not. We just tested our limits while someone is in the room with us,” Riker chuckled.

“Exactly,” Jeff agreed, kissing Riker lightly. “Now, come on. We need to clean up before falling back to sleep.”

“Agreed,” Riker said, pushing up off of Jeff’s bed once Jeff got up. Jeff just smiled and shook his head, grabbing Riker’s hand and then leading them both towards the bathroom.

000000

“Eric, what was the point of this practice?” Carter asked the next day. Eric looked over at Carter seriously, who just stared back.

“Because we needed to set up a schedule. Stop your sass, Carter,” Eric replied. A bunch of the guys immediately started laughing or going _ooo, Carter_! Carter just snorted with laughter, leaning back on his palms since they were all sitting on the gym floor.

“Whatever, Eric,” Carter added as Riker and Henry snorted with laughter, nudging Carter.

“You’re acting like we’re not done,” Eric said.

“That’s just Carter,” George laughed, shaking his head as they all started to get up. Eric smiled and shook his head.

“You kids be good. I’ll see you Wednesday morning,” Eric said.

“Bye,” they all replied.

“And now we just have Swallows to look forward to later,” Carter breathed.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“So, how were your breaks?” George asked. Henry just shrugged.

“It was fine,” Carter said.

“Eventful,” Riker breathed. Henry and George both looked over at Riker, expressions curious. Carter snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“Is there other stuff other than the media finding out you and Jeff are dating?” George asked. Henry’s eyes widened.

“ _What_?” Henry exclaimed before Riker could even reply. Riker chuckled, smiling widely.

“Well, that was one of the things,” Riker said.

“Since when are you and Jeff dating?” Henry asked.

“Thanksgiving weekend,” Riker replied. Henry just huffed out a breath, shaking his head.

“What else happened?” Carter asked, brow pulled together slightly.

“Well, there were continuations of that week of finals, in a way. I was on my old medications. But then I sliced my hand open on a piece of glass and Elizabeth came to see me when I was at the hospital for stitches and I got switched to new meds,” Riker explained. Carter whistled and Henry looked at him with wide eyes again, as did George.

“How did you slice your hand open?” George asked.

“Tripped and fell and there was a piece of glass beneath the snow,” Riker replied.

“Wait, why do you need meds?” Henry asked. Riker took a deep breath.

“Stuff that happened with my dad,” Riker said simply. Henry looked over at Riker, but seemed to sense that he shouldn’t ask for any more of an explanation.

“The new meds are working though, right?” Carter asked. “I don’t ever want to see you like you were that night or week ever again.”

“Yeah, they work,” Riker snorted, smiling and shaking his head.

“Good,” Carter added, shaking his head. Riker chuckled.

“You sound like everyone for the rest of break. My family and Jeff were freaking out,” Riker said. Carter shrugged.

“After seeing that, I can understand why,” he said. Riker shrugged this time as George and Henry exchanged a confused glance. Then, Mariah appeared in front of them, looking directly at Riker.

“Hi, Mariah,” all four of them said.

“Hello,” she replied, still looking at Riker, who looked right back at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Um, see you later, Riker…” George breathed as he, Henry, and Carter started to walk away, glancing back at Riker and Mariah staring at each other in the middle of the hallway.

“Can I help you?” Riker finally asked once the other three were out of hearing range.

“Yeah. I want to know why the hell you led me on,” Mariah hissed. Riker’s eyebrows shot up.

“What the hell? How did I ever lead you on?” Riker asked, confused. Mariah rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips.

“Why did we even hook up, Riker? Was it just to cover up your relationship with Jeff?” Mariah asked, eyes narrowed. Riker’s eyebrows knit together. “Don’t act stupid. I saw the article and I saw you two all over each other yesterday.”

“Mariah, we hooked up almost _five months_ ago…” Riker started.

“So what?” she interrupted. “I’m sure this whole thing with Jeff has been going on much longer than that!”

“No, it really hasn’t…” Riker said. “Stuff started in September…”

“Oh really?” Mariah asked.

“Yes really,” Riker replied forcefully.

“I find that hard to believe,” Mariah said.

“Why?” Riker asked, starting to actually get angry.

“Because you guys are _always_ around each other and hugging and touching and everything!” Mariah exclaimed.

“I’ve known him since we were _three_ , Mariah, of course I am going to goof off with him and hug him!” Riker retorted.

“It was worse this year!” Mariah told him.

“Well, if you thought something was going on, why did you hook up with me?” Riker asked angrily, fists clenching at his sides.

“I don’t know! I wouldn’t have if I’d realized it was to cover up whatever was going between you guys!” Mariah said.

“Oh my god, Mariah! There was nothing going on between us then! I already told you, stuff started in _September_! You and I hooked up end of _August_!” Riker exclaimed. Mariah just stared at him, eyes narrowed. Then, someone walked up to them.

“What is going on?” Jeff’s voice asked.

“She is accusing me of hooking up with her just because I was trying to cover up our relationship,” Riker growled, eyes not leaving Mariah’s face.

“What the hell? We only got together in November,” Jeff said.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Riker hissed. Mariah just looked between the two of them, eyes narrowed.

“I still don’t believe things only started in November. You two are way to _buddy-buddy_ ,” she breathed.

“Mariah, we’ve known each other since we were three, of course we’re _buddy-buddy_ ,” Jeff said.

“It’s different with you two,” Mariah said.

“I’ve been through stuff with Riker that most people never deal with in their lives, so yeah, things are slightly different,” Jeff told her. She glared over at him, hands going back to her hips before glaring back over at Riker.

“Plus, if you only got together in November, explain Halloween,” Mariah said. Riker took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

“I already told you, stuff started happening in _September_. By the end of October I realized I was bi and realizing I like my best friend. Therefore, I did not want to hook up with you,” Riker explained. Mariah rolled her eyes. Then, they heard another set of footsteps heading towards them.

“Riker, Jeff? What is going on?” a voice asked. They both looked over to see the director of Midnight Swallows, Mr. Taylor, standing there.

“Nothing, Mr. Taylor,” Jeff said. Mr. Taylor raised one eyebrow at them.

“Certainly doesn’t _sound_ like nothing,” Mr. Taylor commented.

“Personal issues,” Riker added. Mr. Taylor looked as if he was about to question, but seemed to think better of this.

“Alright, well, I suggest you let this go and move on with your lives. I’ll see you two at practice later,” Mr. Taylor said before walking away. As soon as Mr. Taylor was out of range, Riker turned back to Mariah.

“You’re paranoid and wrong, so _let it go and leave me alone_ ,” Riker hissed before storming down the hall towards the staircase.

“Riker, _hold up_ ,” Jeff said, catching up to Riker and grabbing onto his hand. Riker sighed and slowed down to match his pace to Jeff’s. “Deep breaths and calm down.”

“It’s just that she is so _stupid_ and _ugh_ ,” Riker groaned. “She just walked up to me and started accusing me of leading her on and shit. She has no evidence of me leading her on…at all.”

“I know, but why do you care what she thinks?” Jeff asked, twining their fingers together as they walked up the stairs to go to their room. Riker sighed and shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t really. It’s just annoying to be wrongly accused of something,” Riker breathed. Jeff snorted.

“I can understand that, but Mariah is not worth fighting with over something so stupid,” Jeff told him. Riker shrugged as they walked to their door and Jeff pushed it open. Riker immediately walked in and collapsed onto his bed.

“Whoa, someone is angry,” Alyssa commented from over at Riker’s desk.

“Yes,” Riker grumbled. Jeff just sighed, sitting down near Riker’s side.

“He just needs to calm down,” Jeff added, pulling his legs up and crossing them. Alyssa looked over at them, confused. Riker sighed.

“Mariah just cornered me and accused me of leading her on and using her to cover up my relationship with Jeff,” Riker told her.

“What the hell?” Alyssa asked.

“Exactly!” Riker exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Jeff rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“She is wack,” Alyssa added. Riker just nodded in agreement. Jeff sighed again.

“And you’re overreacting,” Jeff told him. Riker looked over at him.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining. If Alyssa wasn’t here and we had already gone there, you would probably be getting angry sex right now,” Riker said. Jeff’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Alyssa suppressed a snort.

“Riker, I love you,” Alyssa snorted. Riker looked over at her and smiled.

“I love you too,” he replied before reaching out to poke Jeff’s side. Jeff yelped, jumping slightly before glaring over at Riker, who smiled innocently.

“You’re not five,” Jeff told him. Riker shrugged, grabbing Jeff’s wrist and pulling Jeff down next to him. Jeff sighed, but curled up at Riker’s side, chin rested lightly on Riker’s chest.  Alyssa looked over at them and smiled, shaking her head. Then, she got up and looked out the window and sighed.

“It’s still awful out there,” she complained. Riker looked over at her.

“I think you’re going to have to put off leaving for another day,” Riker said. She nodded in agreement and then flopped down onto Jeff’s bed.

“Yep,” she added, pulling her knees up to her chest. “I should probably call Derek.”

“Probably,” Jeff and Riker snorted in agreement. She made a face at them and then pulled out her phone to call Derek.

“Put it on speaker. I want to talk to this boy,” Riker chuckled, looking over at Alyssa, who smiled and rolled her eyes before obeying.

“Alyssa! Where are you?” Derek’s voice asked.

“Still in Riker and Jeff’s dorm. It’s still really bad out,” Alyssa replied.

“She’s lying. She just loves us too much to leave, Derek,” Riker called out. Alyssa glared over at him even though Derek started chuckling.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure she wants to be around her little brother and his boyfriend right now. Especially now that they’re free from parents,” Derek added. Alyssa laughed.

“You’re making it sound like they attempted to refrain from sexual activity while they were at home,” Alyssa said. “They so didn’t.”

“The fact that you know that is slightly disturbing…” Derek breathed.

“Well, Derek, you see, she would usually knock on Riker’s door and scream that we better not be having sex. A few times she actually woke us up,” Jeff said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed. Alyssa giggled and smiled innocently over at them.

“I love you,” she said. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“It was so not okay the one time. Curt even wanted to punch you,” Jeff said. Riker snorted and Alyssa smiled.

“Why was Curt even in the room with you guys that night?” Alyssa asked.

“Dream,” Riker replied simply. “He probably figured something was wrong, just like Jeff did. Jeff started out the night at his house.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed, sighing slightly and curling closer to Riker. Riker just smiled and kissed Jeff’s temple. Alyssa nodded.

“Well, either way, Derek, I’m stuck at Westtown for at least another night,” Alyssa said.

“It’s fine. We still have another two weeks of break,” Derek told her.

“Yep,” she agreed, wrapping her arms around her knees.  Riker snorted and then sat up.

“You look like a little kid right now, Alyssa,” Riker said. She stuck her tongue out at him. Riker snorted with laughter and Jeff smiled. “Don’t make me kick you out of our room.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” Alyssa said.

“Try me. You can go crash in Lily’s room. She’s your other sibling,” Riker replied as he pulled his shirt off to change.

“You guys are so nice to each other,” Derek laughed.

“Totally…and _oh my god, that is a new hickie_!” Alyssa exclaimed, pointing to Riker. Riker’s eyes widened and he looked down at himself. He snorted, looking down at the hickie that was showing just above the waistband of his pants.

“Now, Alyssa, how would you know if that one is new?” Jeff asked. Alyssa looked over at him seriously.

“Because Riker was walking around shirtless last night and that was definitely not there. I am so disturbed right now,” Alyssa complained.

“Why?” Derek said. “It’s just a hickie.”

“No! This means they were doing _stuff_ while I was _here_! _In their room_!” Alyssa replied. Riker and Jeff both looked at each other, smirking.

“Well, if you must know, the hickie was given in the bathroom. So, you technically were not in the room,” Jeff told her. Alyssa stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“You’re the one that straight up told us you knew we had been hooking up out here while you were showering in our bathroom once,” Riker pointed out.

“Yeah, but you guys weren’t officially dating then…or blowing each other,” Alyssa said.

“What makes you think that there were any blowjobs last night?” Jeff asked. Alyssa looked over at him seriously as Derek snorted through the phone.

“Jeff, do you really think I’m that stupid? That is his _hip_ ,” Alyssa replied.

“So what? If I had been giving him a blowjob, you probably would have known,” Jeff said. Alyssa huffed a breath and Riker blushed slightly.

“This is true,” Alyssa finally added. “So not quiet that night.”

“Shut up,” Riker mumbled, pulling on an old t-shirt and then flopping back down onto his bed.  Jeff giggled and lay down next to Riker, kissing his ear.

“Ew, Alyssa. I do did not need to hear that,” Derek complained. Alyssa snorted.

“Well then be glad you didn’t come to our house for New Year’s this year,” Alyssa told him. Jeff just started giggling and Riker let out a groan, burying his face in his pillow.

“I hate you,” Riker added. Alyssa snorted.

“Not my fault you practically _screamed_ ,” Alyssa said. “And if we’re gonna go there, you should be talking to the one giggling and hugging you.”

“Oh my god. Sometimes I think you guys are too close,” Derek said. Alyssa and Jeff both snorted with laughter.

“Only sometimes though,” Jeff said. “Other times it’s okay.”

“No, not really,” Riker mumbled, face still buried in his pillow.

“Oh, _whatever_ , Riker. You’re just mad because it’s focused on you and not Curt,” Alyssa told him. Riker lifted his head and looked over at her.

“And with all the stuff you’re doing to me _now_ , imagine how bad it will be for you when you and Derek _finally_ start dating,” Riker said. Alyssa’s eyes widened and they heard Derek start coughing on the other side of the line.

“Oh my god. So not okay,” Derek coughed. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter while Alyssa just continued to stare over at her younger brother, jaw dropped.

“Eh, just a fair warning, Derek. Alyssa is a _biter_ ,” Riker laughed.

“Oh my god,” Derek coughed out again.

“I’m thinking I might take up the offer of you kicking me out and sleeping in Lily’s room,” Alyssa breathed. Riker and Jeff both burst out laughing.

“The payback has already started, Alyssa,” Jeff added.

“I hate you both,” she hissed before grabbing her phone and then walking out of their room. Riker and Jeff just laughed, shaking their heads.

“I enjoy annoying her,” Riker breathed. Jeff smiled and looked over at Riker, smirking.

“I know you do, but it also got her out of the room,” Jeff said.  Riker was smirking now too.

“Oh, _it did_ ,” Riker chuckled. “Didn’t even plan on that.”

“Either way, it works,” Jeff giggled, jumping off of the bed to lock the door and then turn the light off. Riker just snorted with laughter and then pulled Jeff down on top of him. Jeff let out a small squeal, but then giggled again before covering Riker’s mouth with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. So the part with Alyssa in the room. She definitely finds out about that later and hates them for it.   
> Also, I swear that their libido dies down eventually. Just not at the moment. Oops.


	16. Chapter 16

“Guys, this argument is _pointless_. The competition is this weekend. _We’re not changing everything_ ,” Chris hissed during a Midnight Swallows meeting at the end of January.

“I’m just saying, if we feature both Jeff and Riker again, people are going to think that we’re attempting to use their fame to get ourselves an upper hand,” Allen complained. Most of the people in the room let out sighs.

“Who cares?” Chris asked. “There is a reason both of them are being featured again. They’re our strongest male singers _and_ dancers. Plus, they have natural chemistry and that helps with the crowd, _and_ they helped us to win last time.”

“So what?” Allen asked. “People are still going to think we’re playing the fame card.”

“No, not really. If we were featuring Riker, Jeff, Lauren, _and_ Joey _then_ maybe people would think we’re playing the fame card, but _we’re not_ ,” Grace argued. “So you need to just stop arguing this now because we’re not changing our routines four days before we leave for New York.”

“Seriously, Allen. Just because you don’t get to be the center of attention doesn’t mean two people who really deserve to be featured shouldn’t get to,” Lily said. Allen just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Jeff and Riker exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised.

“You’re making it sound like we’re the ones who planned this, Allen. We definitely didn’t. May I remind you that I haven’t sung in a competition before? Like, by myself,” Riker said. Allen rolled his eyes again. “You have had a solo, so why don’t you get off your high horse and allow other people to be happy about being featured.”

“You have been featured before,” Allen protested.

“For dancing,” Riker, Jeff, Lily, Chris, and a few others replied.

“Either way, nothing is changing,” Grace added. “So just _deal with it_ , Allen.”

“Whatever,” Allen grumbled. Everyone else just sighed, shaking their heads.

“This is ridiculous. We’re obviously not getting anything done today,” Tyler said.

“Pretty much, and we have to go to set soon,” Joey said, tapping his watch.

“Pleh, I don’t want to go film,” Lauren complained.

“Too bad,” Riker chuckled, reaching over to pat her knee. She looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Riker laughed and did the same.

“Alright, well, I guess we can try this again tomorrow,” Chris sighed.

“Mkay,” a bunch of them replied before they all started getting up and walking out of the room. Riker, Jeff, Lauren, and Joey all sighed, heading out towards the parking lot.

“We should probably call Steve so he can come get us,” Joey breathed, pulling out his phone.

“And Jamie,” Riker said, pulling out his own phone to tell Jamie they were already out in the parking lot waiting for Steve.

“Is today our only day in the studio this week?” Lauren asked. Jeff shook his head, twining his fingers through Riker’s.

“We have to go in tomorrow too. Jackson said he needs to talk to us about that event we’re apparently going to next month,” Jeff added.

“Oh, you mean the thing we still have no information on?” Joey asked. Jeff nodded.

“The exact same thing,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Oh, Jackson. Keeping things to himself all the time,” Riker said.

“He’s done this ever since we started the show two and a half years ago,” Lauren commented. Joey, Riker, and Jeff all snorted with laughter.

“So true,” Joey agreed.

“What?” Jamie asked as she walked up to them, hands in her pockets with the collar of her jacket popped up against the wind.

“Forget it. It’s not important,” Riker told her. Jamie just shrugged, pulling one hand out of her pocket to adjust the hat she had on her head.

“It is way too cold out. I hate winter,” she complained. Lauren snorted.

“Well, we live in Pennsylvania. Winter’s get cold here,” Lauren added. Jamie looked over and stuck her tongue out at Lauren, who laughed and did the same in response.

“Maturity,” Riker laughed.

“Hey, you don’t always complain when _I_ stick my tongue out,” Jeff said, smirking at Riker, who snorted and shook his head.

“Maybe because he likes to suck on your tongue, Jeffry,” Jamie laughed, shifting her weight. Jeff looked over at her and winked.

“Oh, I know he does,” Jeff added.

“Ew, _come on now_ ,” Joey whined. “I don’t want to hear about the two of you making out. It’s just weird. I’ve known you for so long.”

“Well, you certainly don’t hang out with my siblings,” Riker laughed. “All they did all break once they found out was make fun of us and throw innuendos at us all the time…even if our parents were in the room.”

“Well, Miri doesn’t seem to care much,” Lauren said.

“Oh, she doesn’t. Once Riker and I were sitting in his room playing video games over break and she walked in, dropped a box of condoms and a bottle of lube on his desk, and then just walked out,” Jeff told them. “We just stared at each other with wide eyes and we both ended up dying in the game because we weren’t paying attention.”

“Damn,” Jamie laughed. “That is kind of hilarious.”

“It was also slightly embarrassing,” Riker said, breathing out and watching the mist from his breath rise. “It isn’t that often your own mother, in some way, encourages you to have sex.”

“Aw, she just wants her baby boy to be safe,” Lauren giggled. Riker rolled his eyes.

“She’s weird,” Riker added. “Though, I know she gave Curt and Alyssa a box of condoms too, at some point.”

“Yeah, but not while the person they were dating was in the room,” Jeff snorted.

“Maybe she just accepts you two as a couple more,” Joey commented, shrugging.

“Oh, no. She totally loves Curt and Maya. Even she started bugging Curt about proposing over break,” Riker said. The others snorted with laughter.

“That might also be because they’ve been dating for about six years,” Lauren added. Riker smiled and shrugged as Steve pulled up in front of them.

“That is probably a major factor too,” Riker laughed.

“No way!” they all said, laughing as they climbed into the car, smiling and waving their hellos to Steve.

000000

“I can’t believe we’re on our way to _New York_ ,” Lily breathed, slouching down in her seat. Riker and Carter both chuckled. Lily just smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “Seriously though. We’re on a charter bus, to New York City. I’m so excited.”

“I think we all are,” Riker laughed, looking up towards a bunch of people in the front who were all laughing and singing ridiculously. Lily and Carter both smiled as they looked towards their friends too.

“It’s a long drive, whatever,” Carter added.

“Let’s see, half the bus is sleeping and the other half is goofing off and singing. Then there’s us,” Riker snorted. Lily smiled.

“Jeff has taken part of the sleeping half,” she giggled. Riker smiled and looked down at Jeff, who had his legs curled under him on the seat and was curled up at Riker’s side, sleeping.

“He usually sleeps if he is not the one driving,” Riker added.

“Well, either way, he was out within a few minutes of us hitting the road,” Carter chuckled. Riker just smiled again and shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated.

“Who is it this time?” Lily asked as she saw Riker smiling.

“Arya,” Riker replied. Lily nodded and Carter snorted.

“Was she not on your case over break?” Carter asked.

“Not as much as Alyssa and Curt,” Riker replied, placing his phone on his leg. “I’m sure she will make a few comments this weekend though.”

“She’s going to be there?” Lily asked, eyebrows shooting up. Riker smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. It’s a surprise for Jeff since she hasn’t been to any of our competitions in a while. She’s coming to the concert too,” Riker told them.

“She is such a good big sister, holy crap,” Carter said. Riker nodded in agreement and Lily giggled.

“Jeffry is going to flip shit,” she added.

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed, running his fingers through Jeff’s hair slowly. “He flipped shit when he found out she was home. I didn’t even know what happened until Lily got to my house and we went over to his house.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t drag you with him,” Lily snorted. Riker shrugged.

“I didn’t drag him over to see Curt when Curt showed up over Thanksgiving break,” Riker added. Carter smiled and shook his head.

“I love Curt. He provides us with alcohol,” Carter chuckled. Riker laughed.

“He has been doing that for three years,” Riker added. “Well, when he first turned twenty-one we were only fourteen, so he only supplied for Alyssa back then.”

“Oh, you and your siblings,” Lily giggled, shifting in her seat again. Riker just smiled and shrugged.

“Better than us not getting along at all,” he added.

“True. Especially with the age gaps,” Carter agreed. Riker shrugged again and opened Facebook on his phone and began to scroll through it. Then, he began chuckling, looking at a picture his cousin had posted.

“What?” Lily asked.

“This picture my aunt posted of her daughter,” Riker replied, turning his phone around to show them the picture of his younger cousin who was sitting on top of their dogs back, her red hair in pigtails with her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly. Carter snorted with laughter and Lily giggled.

“That is adorable!” Lily exclaimed, grabbing Riker’s phone.

“Yeah, but only because you’re looking at the picture. Lucy may be four, but she has _attitude_ ,” Riker replied, taking his phone back to comment on the picture. “Once she was really pissed off and decided to kick me in the leg. I got a massive bruise. She was three then.”

“Damn,” Carter breathed. Riker just nodded in agreement before opening the text Curt had sent him earlier.

_Hey, let me know when you have free time. I gotta talk to you._

_Mkay. Why?_ Riker sent to his older brother.

 _Because. You will find out in time, baby bro. Patience_ Curt sent back. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes before replying.

 _I was just asking, sheesh. But, we are about an hour out of the city, I think. We *might* have free time tonight, but I’m sure Jeff is going to drag me around if we do_ , Riker said.

 _True. Text me when you have free time when Jeff isn’t dragging you around the city and stops being overly gay,_ Curt replied. Riker clapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing at this before typing out his reply, shaking his head.

“What?” Lily asked, looking over at him. Riker just smiled and shook his head, showing her the last thing Curt had texted him. “Oh, I love our big brother.”

“Me too,” Riker chuckled as Lily handed him his phone back.

“I wonder if you guys could convince people you are actually twins,” Carter breathed, looking between them. Lily and Riker looked at each other, expressions contemplative.

“Probably,” Riker finally said.

“I agree,” Lily replied. “We could pull it off.”

“Most likely,” Carter snorted. Riker and Lily just smiled, shaking their heads.

“Alright, kids! We’re almost there!” Mr. Taylor suddenly called out, standing in the front and facing them. “Tonight will be a free night, but you have to be back at the hotel by midnight or I will personally scout you out! And trust me, you do not want that to happen!”

“Yes, Mr. Taylor,” they all sang out. He snorted with laughter and shook his head as he sat back down. Then, Joey turned and looked back at them.

“What are you guys gonna do tonight?” Joey asked. They all exchanged a glance and then shrugged.

“I might be meeting up with Curt at some point because he apparently has something to tell me,” Riker added.

“Only if Jeff isn’t dragging you around,” Lily said, pointing. Riker rolled his eyes.

“Jeff will go with me to meet Curt if I ask. He likes Curt too,” Riker added.

“It’s also the fact that you guys are so in love with each other that you’re both whipped and it is ridiculous,” Lauren said, kneeling on her seat to look back at them.

“Oh my god, Lauren, I love you so much,” Lily breathed, smiling widely. Lauren looked over at Lily and smiled back.

“Love you too, Lily,” Lauren giggled.

“You both annoy me,” Riker told them. They shrugged.

“I can live with this,” Lauren added, shrugging again. Riker rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

“What about you two?” Joey asked, looking over at Lily and Carter. They both shrugged.

“Probably sleeping,” Carter said. “I so did not sleep enough last night.”

“That is because half the soccer team stayed up in the lounge playing video games,” Lily said, looking over at him.

“Okay, the half of the soccer team that was doing that are all on Swallows,” Riker said, pointing over at her. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. Joey chuckled and Lauren smiled, shaking her head.

“What, are you trying to justify all you guys staying out in the second floor lounge until three in the morning playing video games and yelling at them?” Lily asked.

“No, not really. Just making a point,” Riker said.

“And I would like the point out that most of the people that are asleep right now were in that group last night,” Lily replied.

“So true,” Carter said. “All of them except Jeff.”

“Oh my god, you’re right,” Riker breathed. “No girls are asleep, only guys.”

“That is so weird,” Joey commented.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Lauren agreed. “How long has Jeff been out, anyway?”

“Since Riker sat down,” Lily snorted. “Riker sat down and Jeff curled up at his side and knocked out.”

“Aw,” Lauren giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even want to know if he didn’t sleep last night, because if he didn’t, it most certainly was not because of video games,” Joey said.

“No, he slept. He just doesn’t stay awake during long car rides if he’s not driving,” Riker replied. “If he’s not driving home on weekends, he crashes.”

“But that’s only an hour ride,” Lauren said. Riker shrugged.

“He still knocks out. Rarely does he not. The few times he has stayed awake is because we were listening to music and talking,” Riker replied.

“How nice,” Carter chuckled. “He just leaves you to drive.”

“It’s been happening ever since I got my license and a car to drive back and forth,” Riker said, shrugging. “Plus, an hour goes quick in the car sometimes.”

“Alyssa disagrees. When she was in the car with you once she was texting me complaining about how the ride was so long,” Lily snorted. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Alyssa is an impatient person. Once was because she had a phone date with Derek and didn’t want to talk to him while in the car with me and Jeff,” Riker said.

“Oo!” Carter laughed, slapping a hand to his knee. The others all laughed.

“Alyssa getting that phone sex on,” Lily giggled.

“Actually, no. She just gets all mushy when she talks to him and we make fun of her,” Riker said. “Plus, they’re not dating…yet.”

“Oh, _please_. I can guarantee they have hooked up,” Lily said.

“Oh, I know they have. He came over during break and he stayed the night. I ran into him in the hallway. His cheeks were super red and he looked a little sweaty,” Riker replied.

“Oh damn,” Joey chuckled. Riker smirked, shaking his head.

“It was hilarious because when I asked her about it the next day she totally tried to change the subject and blushed. Curt immediately started hounding her and following her around the house,” Riker laughed.

“I bet you were happy because for a day the attention was turned on her,” Lily said. Riker shrugged.

“Jeff hadn’t even been over that night. He and his siblings were having a family movie night,” Riker told them.

“Aw, I bet you felt cock blocked,” Carter snorted and Lauren giggled. Riker rolled his eyes.

“Not really, no. They asked if I wanted to go and I didn’t,” Riker replied.

“Ah, so was that the night I was actually able to talk to you on the phone without you abruptly hanging up and groaning?” Lily asked. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head slightly.

“Yes, but that is beside the point,” Riker added.

“Beside the point that Jeff never wanted me to talk to you on the phone,” Lily replied, pointing over at him. Riker smiled and shrugged.

“It is probably a good thing Grant doesn’t have a thing for _you_. Jeff is a bitch when he gets jealous,” Joey commented.

“I know,” Riker agreed. Lauren snorted.

“I dunno, I think Grant is noticing you more now that you’ve come out as bi. I caught him looking at you the other day on set when you were doing that scene with Dylan,” Lauren added. Riker made a face, sticking his tongue out.

“Not okay,” Riker added as the others laughed. “Either way, he is not getting either of us.”

“Mmh, just hope he doesn’t try and have a threesome with you guys,” Joey snorted.

“Ew! Why would you say that?” Lily exclaimed, shaking her head in disgust. Joey, Lauren, and Riker all laughed.

“It would never happen anyway,” Riker added.

“So what? Just _ew_ ,” Lily hissed. They all snorted with laughter again.

“Whatever, _moving on_ ,” Carter said.

“Please,” Lily breathed as they all laughed and started talking.

000000

Riker was pinned against the mattress of the bed in their hotel room, wrists trapped beneath Jeff’s strong hands. Riker was panting and squirming slightly beneath Jeff, who was currently pulling lightly at the skin on Riker’s neck. Riker twisted his wrists slightly, trying to free his hands. Jeff ignored the fact and Riker let out a sigh, which was more of a moan, as he looked over at the clock.

“J-Jeff,” he breathed out.

“Hm?” Jeff hummed against Riker’s neck, causing Riker to gasp.

“We can’t. Cu-Curt,” Riker gasped out.

“What about him?” Jeff asked against Riker’s skin.

“Told him we would meet him in the lobby. Seven o’clock,” Riker managed to get out. Jeff sighed, and then pulled away from Riker’s neck, sitting on top of him. Riker looked up at him, breath starting to even out.

“Why did you agree to meet him so early?” Jeff asked, leaning down to press a short kiss to Riker’s lips.

“So we can sleep. We have a competition _and_ a concert tomorrow,” Riker said, raising one eyebrow at Jeff. Jeff huffed out another breath before climbing off of Riker and adjusting his pants. Riker snorted and shook his head as he sat up. “I still don’t understand how you get into pants that tight.”

“It’s a skill,” Jeff replied, shrugging as Jeff pulled his high-tops back onto his feet. “Plus, I know you like to look at my ass in these kinds of jeans.”

Riker’s eyes widened as he looked over at Jeff, who just giggled and winked as he laced up his shoes. Then, Jeff reached over and swatted at Riker’s leg.

“Come on. If you’re going to make me stop giving you another hickie, you have to get ready,” Jeff said. This time Riker threw Jeff a sarcastic look and then slid off of the bed to grab his own shoes.

“In my defense, I tried to stop you before you started,” Riker added.

“Not very well,” Jeff commented as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Riker chuckled and then grabbed Jeff’s hips to pull him closer. Jeff smiled and played lightly with Riker’s hair as Riker wrapped his arms around Jeff and rested his chin lightly against Jeff’s stomach.

“I love you,” Riker breathed. Jeff’s smile widened a bit.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied before leaning down to kiss Riker lightly. “Now, come on. Curt is probably waiting for us in the lobby by now.”

“True,” Riker breathed, letting Jeff pull him up from the bed, both of them grabbing their coats before walking out of the room.

“Hey, where you guys off to?” Henry asked as he got off the elevator.

“Meet Curt. He said he needed to talk to me,” Riker replied as he stood in front of the elevator door so it wouldn’t close. Jeff just smiled, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

“Ah, okay. Later. Make sure you’re back in time. I don’t think you want to fall victim to Mr. T,” Henry snorted.

“Definitely not,” Riker and Jeff laughed in response before Riker actually got into the elevator. They had been making jokes about Mr. Taylor being Mr. T for almost two years now, ever since they had seen him yell at someone for being an hour late with no real excuse right before a competition.

“So, do you have any idea where we are going with the older brother?” Jeff asked, twining his fingers through Riker’s.

“Nope,” Riker replied, running a thumb lightly across Jeff’s knuckles as they walked off of the elevator. They immediately spotted Curt and walked over, smiling.

“Hey, guys,” Curt said, smiling and standing up.

“Hey, Curt,” they both replied.

“Did Maya not come?” Riker asked. Curt shook his head, biting his bottom lip lightly. Riker’s eyes widened. “This is about her, isn’t it? Are you _finally_ proposing?”

“Riker, _sh_. Calm down,” Curt hissed, looking around, as if he didn’t want other people to hear.

“Oh my god, you are,” Jeff giggled, reaching out and poking Curt’s side, making Curt jump and squeal, just like it always did. Curt glared over at him.

“Beside the point,” Curt added.

“You are, though?” Riker asked excitedly. Curt looked over at him and nodded.  “Congrats.”

“I haven’t even asked her yet,” Curt replied. Riker shrugged.

“She’ll say yes,” Riker said.

“I know,” Curt said. Jeff looked over at Curt with one eyebrow raised.

“You sound so sure,” Jeff commented.

“Yeah, I know. Now let’s go. I’ll tell you guys in the car,” Curt replied.

“Where are we going?” Riker asked.

“Apartment,” Curt told him.

“Oh, so do we finally get to meet Damian?” Jeff asked, both of them having heard a lot about Curt’s roommate. Curt snorted with laughter and nodded.

“I can’t guarantee he will be in check with the world around him, though,” Curt told them.

“How come?” Riker asked as they climbed into Curt’s car.

“He’s been practicing music non-stop for the past few days. The show he is playing in the orchestra for opens in a few days,” Curt replied.

“What kind of show?” Jeff asked, eyes sparkling with interested. Curt looked back at them in the rearview mirror and smiled.

“A Broadway show,” Curt added.

“What?” Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “ _You share an apartment with someone who plays in Broadway pit orchestra_?”

“Yep,” Curt said, nodding once.

“Why did you not tell me this?” Jeff screeched. Riker and Curt both chuckled.

“Because he just got the job a few weeks ago. Hence the reason he has been practicing non-stop,” Curt replied.

“Well, congrats to him too,” Riker chuckled. Curt smiled and shook his head slightly.

“You would have to tell _him_ that,” Curt added.

“Well, I don’t actually know him,” Riker said. Curt shrugged, pulling into a parking garage and finding a parking spot.

“Come on. And please do not destroy my apartment,” Curt told them as they climbed out of the car.

“We are not Alyssa,” Riker replied as Curt locked his car. Curt shrugged again, leading them towards the building.

“Big building,” Jeff commented.

“This is New York,” Curt replied, shrugging. Riker chuckled, grabbing onto Jeff’s hand. Jeff just smiled and twined their fingers together.

“Jeez, the elevator has _music_. Fan-cy,” Riker snorted. Curt just chuckled and bumped Riker’s shoulder, rolling his eyes. Riker chuckled also, unzipping his coat as they climbed off the elevator.

“Honey! I’m home!” Curt called out, dropping his keys into a small bowl on a stand by the door. They heard someone laugh.

“I already told you, I will not be your _other woman_ , Curtis!” the person added. Curt laughed, pulling his hat and coat off.

“You know you secretly want to be our slave,” Curt replied.

“Definitely not,” the person replied, sticking their head out of a doorway. “I’d rather be a _sex slave_ for someone who isn’t already completely committed.”

“What a loser, Damian. You can be our sex slave,” Curt chuckled. Damian smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Maybe for you, not Maya. I don’t roll her way,” Damian said. Curt shrugged.

“Well, I’ll have to tell Maya I failed again,” Curt sighed. Damian laughed and then stepped out of the room he had been in. Then, he noticed Riker and Jeff and waved, smiling widely.

“Oh, by the way, this is my roommate, Damian. Ian, these are Riker and Jeff. Riker is my baby brother and I’m sure Jeff will eventually become my baby brother too,” Curt said, waving his hand. Jeff’s eyes widened and a slight blush crept up his cheeks. Riker just stared over at Curt, expression serious.

“Curt, we are not even eighteen yet,” Riker said. Curt shrugged.

“One, you two are, like, _made_ for each other. Two, you did not deny that you would want to marry Jeffry,” Curt replied, pointing. Riker blushed this time, and the blush on Jeff’s cheeks only intensified. Damian snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“So, these are the two you giggle over while stalking people on Facebook?” Damian asked. Curt snorted with laughter, shaking his head slightly.

“I don’t count it as stalking. Riker is my brother and I’ve known Jeff since he was three,” Curt replied. Damian shrugged.

“Still stalking, you weirdo,” Jeff breathed. Curt looked over at Jeff and made a face, who did the same in response. Riker and Damian both chuckled, shaking their heads.

“Whatever. You two can sit down. No making out of the couch. Damian covers that ground enough,” Curt said.

“We both know that is a lie. I’ve been too busy to find someone to hook up with,” Damian said defensively. Curt looked over at Damian with one eyebrow raised.

“ _Pfft_. I do not believe that. The other day when I visited you at rehearsal the guy who plays the violin looked like he wanted to rip my head off until I mentioned Maya,” Curt replied. Damian’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly pink. Curt burst out laughing. “You have got to be kidding me, Damian! Did you seriously not notice him looking at you like he wanted to ravish you right there?”

“No,” Damian breathed. Curt laughed, shaking his head. Riker smiled and shook his head also.

“Curt, it is a good thing you and Alyssa do not live together with other people here. You would be pointing out every person that looks at them,” Riker said. Curt looked over at Riker, one eyebrow raised.

“Last time I checked, Alyssa was right about the last one,” Curt replied, glancing between Riker and Jeff.

“She caught on late,” Jeff said. Curt’s eyebrows shot up and Damian looked between them.

“How so?” Curt asked, interested. Jeff snorted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I started liking Riker over the summer. She didn’t notice anything until Riker called her to say we’d made out another time that wasn’t for the show,” Jeff said. Curt threw his arms into the air.

“She is losing her touch! Ah!” Curt exclaimed. Riker and Jeff both burst out laughing, though Damian was now looking at them, eyebrows knit together. Then, his eyes widened and his reached out to slap Curt. “Ow! What the hell?”

“Why didn’t you tell me your little brother Riker was the Riker from Brandywine High?” Damian screeched, slapping Curt again, which caused Curt to let out another yelp.

“I thought you’d figured that out on your own! Sheesh! How many Riker Castellans can there be?” Curt asked.

“I don’t know!” Damian exclaimed. “I’m pissed at you now! You probably know all of them!”

“Yeah, he does,” Riker and Jeff said.

“What the shit, bro?” Damian screeched, lunging for Curt, who screeched also and ducked out of the way.

“I thought you’d figured that out! You never asked while you were watching the show!” Curt replied, ducking behind the couch. Damian just shook his head, arms crossed over his chest.

“I can’t believe you know that cast, you ass wipe,” Damian grumbled. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter.

“Joey and Lauren are here this weekend too,” Jeff said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed.

“Mmh, and Lily. Though she was only on the show once,” Jeff said.

“So far,” Riker snorted.

“Wait, what?” Curt asked, popping up and looking over at them. “Why so far?”

“Jackson was talking about bringing Lily’s character back,” Jeff replied.

“Oo, does she know this yet?” Curt asked. Riker and Jeff shook their heads.

“Was she the one in the drunk episode?” Damian asked.

“Yep,” Riker and Jeff replied. Damian nodded.

“You’re a jerk, Curtis. You should make it up to me by introducing me,” Damian replied.

“Well, I have to drag these children to that Starkid concert tomorrow night,” Curt said, shrugging.

“What the hell? Since when are you going to the concert?” Damian exclaimed. Curt’s eyes widened.

“Since Riker told me he was buying Jeff tickets for Christmas,” Curt replied.

“You are the worst roommate ever!” Damian exclaimed. “I thought I was going to have to go alone with Sean!”

“Wait, who is Sean?” Curt asked, straightening up.

“The guy who plays violin,” Damian replied. Curt looked over at Damian, smirking.

“I am so leaving you two together at the concert. I will hang out with the high school kiddies and you can get it on with Sean,” Curt said. Damian sighed and shook his head. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look, smiling before snorting with laughter. Curt looked over at them. “What? Now that you two are doing each other I need a new target.”

“Curtis, honestly,” Riker breathed, giving his brother a serious look.

“Oh shit. I totally thought you guys had already given each other your v-cards,” Curt said, eyes wide. Damian snorted with laughter, hand pressed to his mouth. Riker just shook his head and Jeff’s eyes widened, looking over at Riker. Riker looked back, slightly confused. “Oo, by that look I would say that Jeffry thought that Riker had already had sex with someone.”

“Well Jeffry would be wrong,” Riker snorted, slouching down slightly. Jeff blushed, turning away from Riker.

“So in your brother’s sex life…” Damian breathed.

“Hey, yeah! Speaking of which, what the hell is going on?” Riker asked, launching himself up onto his knees to turn around on the couch and look over at Curt. Curt’s eyes widened and Riker gave him a serious look. “Come on, I can tell whatever this thing is, it is about Maya. I’m not stupid.”

“Oh. I know what this is,” Damian chuckled. Riker looked over at Damian, who just smirked over at Curt, who threw him a glare.

“I will hurt you, Damian,” Curt hissed. Damian chuckled.

“You’re making it sound like this is my fault…or that you don’t want this, which is a lie. You two are all excited all the time,” Damian added, shrugging. Riker looked over at his older brother seriously and Jeff turned around to look at Curt also. Curt looked back over at them, shoulders sagging slightly.

“Maya is pregnant,” he breathed.

“What?” Riker and Jeff both exclaimed, eyes wide. Curt looked over at them and nodded, lips pressed together in a small smile, clearly showing he wanted to smile widely, but wasn’t sure about their reactions.

“How far along?” Jeff asked, a smile spreading across his face as he turned to copy Riker’s position. Curt took a deep breath, as if he didn’t want to answer this one as much.

“About seven and a half months,” Curt replied.

“ _What_?” Riker screamed. Jeff’s eyes widened again and Damian snorted with laughter, hands still clapped over his mouth.

“Yeah…she’s due in March,” Curt added quietly.

“What the hell, Curtis?” Riker exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“I told Mom…” Curt said. Riker glared over at him. Curt flinched slightly under the glare and then sighed. “I don’t know why I didn’t tell you guys. I just didn’t.”

“That why Maya didn’t come visit while we were home?” Jeff asked. “Because she knew you hadn’t told your siblings?”

“Yep,” Curt replied.

“Asshole,” Riker breathed. “I mean, I’m happy for you and everything, but seriously, _asshole_.”

“Oh, _whatever_. You are no one to talk,” Curt hissed. “You didn’t tell Alyssa or me for _five years_.”

“Yeah, well, you guys were at school and then it stopped for a while,” Riker said. Curt rolled his eyes.

“Still. I think that is bigger to keep than a pregnancy,” Curt added.

“What about a pregnancy? You talking about me?” Maya’s voice suddenly came. Jeff giggled and jumped up.

“Congratulations, pregger lady!” Jeff exclaimed, pulling her into a hug as she walked into the room. Maya laughed, hugging him back.

“Thanks, Jeff,” Maya added before looking over at Curt. “I would say you finally told them.”

“Mhm,” Riker replied, sending one last glare over at his brother before looking over at Maya and smiling. “Congrats.”

“Thanks, Riker,” she breathed, one hand resting on her rounded stomach.

“Maya, you should tell Curtis to be nicer to me,” Damian suddenly said. Maya sighed.

“What did he do now?” Maya asked.

“He didn’t tell me he is going to the Starkid concert tomorrow and now that he knows he is going to abandon me and leave me with Sean,” Damian complained. Maya snorted.

“Damian, he will be doing you a favor. He will be getting you laid,” Maya said. Damian’s jaw dropped as Riker and Jeff snorted with laughter and Curt threw his hands into the air before pointing over at Damian.

“ _Told you, Damian_!” Curt exclaimed. “Plus, this is getting back at you for not being Maya’s and my sex slave.”

“I don’t want to be your sex slave,” Damian replied. “I think you guys have enough sex as it is. There is clear evidence of that.”

“Hey, don’t you be getting little Logan involved in this,” Curt said, pointing over at his roommate, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

“You already have a name?” Jeff asked. Curt and Maya looked over at them and nodded.

“We agreed on Logan because it is unisex and we don’t want to know the gender until the baby is born,” Maya said.

“I like the name. What about middle names?” Riker asked, settling back down on the couch and pulling Jeff down next to him.

“Rowan for a girl and Gabriel for a boy,” Maya told them as she sat down on a chair.

“Cute,” Jeff giggled. “You better visit over the summer now. I wanna play with the baby.”

“Jeffry, we are spending the summer in Pennsylvania with you guys. Maya has off of work,” Curt said.

“Win!” Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Riker laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s stomach and then poked Jeff’s side. Jeff squealed in response, arms dropping to try and push Riker off of him. Riker just laughed and poked Jeff again.

“I got a Jeff Monster,” Riker laughed.

“No! Stop it!” Jeff squealed, trying to pull out of Riker’s arms as Riker continued to tickle him. Maya giggled as she watched them and Curt shook his head. Damian watched them also, chuckling slightly.

“Curtis, I have to agree with you on the marriage thing. They are so going to marry each other,” Damian said. Riker immediately stopped tickling Jeff and they both looked over with wide eyes.

“Ha! Someone who has only known you for fifteen minutes agrees with me! I so win!” Curt exclaimed, pointing to them. Damian just laughed, shaking his head as he leaned against the door jam. Maya smiled and shook her head as she watched Curt jump around happily.

“I think the real test is going to be sex though. If they do it and then can’t keep their hands off each other, they are so unofficially hitched,” Damian said.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem. They can barely keep each other’s hands off each other _now_ ,” Curt said.

“Mmh. Well, that doesn’t mean sex will be good,” Maya said. Curt looked over at her seriously.

“You only say that because you didn’t hear Riker on New Year’s. We heard him _downstairs_ and Jeff was only blowing him,” Curt said.

“Okay!” Riker exclaimed, cheeks burning. Jeff giggled slightly, poking Riker’s cheek. Damian snorted and shrugged.

“Sometimes a good blowjob is just what you need,” Damian added.

“I think it was more than good by the _screams_ that emanated through the house that night,” Curt laughed. Maya shook her head.

“So involved with their lives…” she breathed.

“Way too involved in my opinion,” Riker grumbled. Curt shrugged.

“Just because you don’t know how to be quiet…” Curt added.

“Hey now, I take pride in it,” Jeff said, making a face. Curt rolled his eyes.

“Well, _duh_. It means you were doing a good job,” Curt replied. Jeff smiled smugly and nodded once in agreement.

“Curtis, honestly. Why are you so involved in your brother’s sex life?” Maya asked.

“Okay, one, Jeff brought up being proud. Two, because I can and I love how embarrassed he gets,” Curt replied. Damian snorted.

“I am so sorry, Riker. You’ve dealt with this your whole life,” Damian added.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook either, Damian. If you don’t come back smelling like sex tomorrow night I will take matters into my own hands!” Curt said, pointing over at Damian.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need to practice,” Damian replied, waving a hand and walking back into the room he had come out of earlier.

“No! Don’t ignore me! You need to have that guy’s dick in your ass!” Curt exclaimed, running into the room as they heard Damian start to play piano. Maya smiled and shook her head. Riker looked over at her.

“There is still time to escape,” he told her as they heard Curt trying to talk over Damian playing the piano. She laughed.

“No. I love him just the way he is…even if he does get a little too personal with people. I’m just happy it is just with people he is close to,” Maya replied. Jeff snorted.

“Speaking he was saying how Damian should be your guys’ sex slave,” Jeff added. Maya laughed and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Oh, that has been going on since Damian’s last boyfriend broke up with him and Curt offered himself up to Damian as a joke,” Maya replied. “Damian was a little disturbed the first time it happened, but only because Curt walked into his room completely naked and offering himself up.”

“That is a bit disturbing…” Riker breathed. Maya smiled and shrugged.

“He was a bit tipsy at the time. You know how he gets when he is tipsy,” Maya added. Riker shrugged but nodded in agreement. Then, Curt poked his head out of the room.

“Okay, speaking of getting laid, when do you two have to be back at the hotel by before the T-Man hunts me down for my pelt?” Curt asked.

“Midnight,” Riker and Jeff replied. Curt gave them a thumbs up and then retreated back into the room to continue telling Damian he needed to get laid. Maya snorted with laughter, running a hand over her stomach. Jeff watched her, head tilted to the side.

“How did you know you were ready to be a parent?” Jeff asked. Maya looked over at him, as did Riker. Then, she shrugged.

“When we first found out we were a little scared, but the more we talked about it, the more we fell in love with the idea of being parents. I think I might miss being pregnant though, in a way. I love when Logan kicks…as long as it’s not hard,” Maya replied.

“Is Logan kicking now?” Jeff asked. Maya smiled and nodded.

“Wanna feel?” she asked. Jeff giggled and nodded before walking over, placing a hand carefully on Maya’s stomach. Jeff giggled hysterically as he obviously felt the baby kick. Riker watched Jeff, a smile spread across his face. Jeff just continued to giggle and Maya smiled down at him. Then, she lifted her gaze to Riker’s. Riker smiled at her and her smile widened slightly.

“You two are really good together, by the way,” she said.

“Thanks,” Riker replied, Jeff still busy giggling over the baby kicking against his palm.

“It just surprises me how long it took you guys to get together,” Maya said.

“Don’t look at me. Blame the one who used to claim he was straight,” Jeff said, still giggling as the baby kicked.

“Not my fault I didn’t have anything to prove that wrong until this year. You’ve known you were gay since we were twelve,” Riker replied. Jeff shrugged and then walked over to sit by Riker’s side again. Maya watched them, giggling slightly.

“I also think it’s funny because your parents have been asking you if you’re dating since you were eight,” Maya added.

“True,” Riker and Jeff agreed.

“Ah! No! Curtis! I need my music! _Fuck_!” Damian suddenly screamed before Curt burst from the room laughing with papers held over his head. Damian ran out after him, looking angry. “You fuck ass! Give me my sheet music!”

“Last time I checked, _you_ are the fuck ass!” Curt laughed as they heard him running through the rooms.

“The fact that I am a bottom has nothing to do with this conversation right now!” Damian growled. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look and Maya snorted, shaking her head.

“Curtis! Give Damian back his sheet music and stop hounding him about his sex life!” Maya called out.

“What sex life?” Damian asked even as they heard Curt let out a yelp, which most likely meant Damian had caught him.

“The one you will establishing with Sean soon enough,” Curt added.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Damian hissed as he walked back to the living room.

“You’re just uptight because you haven’t taken any lately,” Curt snorted as he walked into the room and then flopped down near Maya. Damian rolled his eyes and flicked Curt off before walking back into the other room and slamming the door shut.

“I feel bad for your neighbors,” Riker breathed. “I’m sure they know more about your guys’ sex life than they want to.”

“Oh, this is not an everyday thing,” Curt said.

“Only once a week…at least,” Maya added. Curt snorted, slouching down in his seat. Riker and Jeff snorted with laughter and shook their heads.

“Okay, so how bad are you guys going to be at this concert thing tomorrow night?” Curt asked.

“Before or after we meet them?” Riker asked. Curt looked over at him, eyes wide.

“ _What_?” Curt asked. Riker snorted and Jeff giggled excitedly.

“He got the VIP tickets. We get to meet them before the show,” Jeff said. “I, personally, am going to _flip out_ …in a way.”

“Dude, you’re more famous than them…” Curt breathed.

“So?” Jeff asked, brow pulling together. Curt shrugged.

“Whatever. As long as you don’t die or anything, I’m good,” Curt said.

“None of us are going to die,” Riker snorted. “Jeff might hit some of us in his excitement, but that’s about it.”

“I have to agree. Beware of me,” Jeff agreed, giggling again. Riker just smiled and pulled Jeff closer to his side, kissing Jeff’s temple.

“Whatever. Let’s watch a movie before I have to bring you two back to the hotel where you are probably going to suck each other off,” Curt laughed.

“Honestly,” Riker, Jeff, and Maya breathed in unison. Curt just laughed as he walked over to grab a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so, while reading this over I realized I've never said where they live until this chapter. SO YEAH, they are from Pennsylvania. Westtown is a real school in Westtown, PA and two of my older siblings went there. However, the Westtown I have created in my head is slightly different from real Westtown. Either way, the school actually exists and is an optional boarding school. People could be day students, but all of these bbys live at least an hour away so it would not be practical to be day students.   
> And yeah, I decided Curt and Arya live in NYC. It isn't said until later on, but Curt is a set director and designer for off-Broadway and Broadway shows when he is needed. Arya is also a pit musician like Damian for Broadway and off-Broadway shows. You will see later on, but basically the Castellan and Aaronson clans are chock-full of talent and all of them work with Broadway at some point in their lives. WHEE.


	17. Chapter 17

“Is it true?” Jeff asked quietly as Riker walked out of the bathroom the next day. Riker looked over at Jeff, brow furrowed together.

“Is what true?” Riker asked. Jeff looked up at Riker, looking slightly embarrassed.

“That you’re actually a virgin,” Jeff said. Riker snorted with laughter, grabbing the suspenders he needed for their performance later.

“In the sense that I have never had penetrative sex, yes,” Riker added. “What made you think that I wasn’t?”

“The comment Lily made about what Mariah said earlier this year,” Jeff said. Riker laughed and walked over to the bed where Jeff was sitting. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to sit on his knees in front of Jeff.

“Just because of the sweating comment?” Riker asked. Jeff just nodded once and Riker chuckled, kissing the tip of Jeff’s nose. “That does not mean I had sex with Mariah. You know firsthand that I can get sweaty.”

“Mmh, true,” Jeff hummed, smirking a bit.

“But you like it,” Riker teased, leaning forward on his palms to be closer to Jeff. Jeff just giggled, locking his eyes on Riker’s.

“Sometimes,” Jeff added.

“Oh, only sometimes?” Riker asked. Jeff pursed his lips and nodded once. “Hm, I think you’re lying to me.”

“Nope,” Jeff breathed out.

“Yep,” Riker laughed, pulling Jeff’s mouth to his before Jeff could protest. “Now, come on. We have to leave or else Chris is going to murder us.”

“So would Mr. T,” Jeff giggled, sliding off of the bed and pulling his shoes on.

“Valid point,” Riker agreed, pulling on his own shoes and then grabbing his coat.

“Woo, you guys ready to go?” Lily asked, rubbing her hands together as she walked out of her room with Emma.

“As I’ll ever be,” Riker replied. Emma laughed, nudging Riker’s side.

“Ready for us to dance circles around your boyfriend while he sings with Lily?” Emma asked. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as the four of them made their way towards the elevator.

“Seriously. If they all wanted to pull the _chemistry_ card they should have had you two sing Lucky together,” Lily snorted.

“Oh, don’t worry. There are some things hidden up our sleeves that you don’t know about,” Jeff said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed.

“Wait, what?” Emma asked. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter.

“It is something Mr. Taylor came up with the other day while we were rehearsing. Lily _should_ have been there, but she wasn’t. It was just Jeff, Alex, and me,” Riker said. Lily and Emma both huffed out a breath.

“If Mr. T changed any choreography…” Lily started.

“He didn’t. He just tweaked some other things,” Jeff assured her. “If choreography had changed, you guys would have been told.”

“Yeah, _god_ , Lily,” Emma snorted as they walked out into the lobby and walking over towards their group, everyone dressed in black pants or skirts with a while polo and a set of red suspenders and a red bowtie.

“Alright, are we ready to go?” Mr. Taylor asked as the last few people joined the group.

“Yeah!” everyone replied, throwing one fist into the air. Mr. Taylor chuckled and then led them all out to the bus, standing by the door with a list of names, making sure everyone got on the bus.

“Okay, guys! Usual bus warm-ups!” Mr. Taylor called out. Everyone exchanged glances, smiling widely, wondering who was going to start the song they would sing. Then, Jeff giggled and stood up.

“Alright! I know you guys know this song, because I have forced you all to watch this musical!” Jeff called out.

“Oh goodness,” Riker and Lily snorted, exchanging a glance.

“Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt…” Jeff started. Everyone started laughing, but then joined in. Mr. Taylor looked at all of them, smiling as he shook his head. They all continued to sing, laughing and jumping slightly in their seats.

“I gotta get back to Hogwarts! I gotta get back to school! Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts! To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts! It’s all that I love and it’s all that I need, at Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends! To Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin! Back to the place where our story begins, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!”

“Alright, kids! Come on!” Mr. Taylor exclaimed as the bust stopped. Everyone began talking excitedly, slowly filing off of the bus and heading into the building.

“Did Maya come with Curt?” Jeff asked. Riker nodded, twining his fingers through Jeff’s.

“She said she wanted to,” Riker added.

“Mkay,” Jeff giggled, bouncing slightly as they walked back to the room they were to wait in since they were the first group up.

“Okay, kids. You know what to do. Go out there and have fun,” Mr. Taylor said. “Just not the fun you have at rehearsal sometimes. That is not always appropriate.”

“Aw, you’re no fun, Mr. T,” Tyler chuckled. Mr. Taylor smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry, Tyler,” Mr. Taylor added. “Now, get ready. You have fifteen minutes.”

“Aye, aye,” everyone replied as Mr. Taylor left the room. They all immediately started going into their pre-competition rituals. Some of the guys started thumb wrestling while some of the girls played with each other’s hair. A few of them started playing ninja and Jeff giggled before joining them, jumping in just in time to slap his fingers against Henry’s fingers.

“Ah man!” Henry exclaimed as Jeff laughed. Riker just smiled, leaning against the back of a chair as he watched his friends around him.

“You ready?” Emma asked, walking up to him.

“Yep. You?” he asked in response. She smiled and nodded.

“It’s weird. Last time we were at a competition I was asking you what was going on between you and Jeff. This time, we all know what was going on,” Emma breathed. Riker snorted with laughter, pulling his gaze away from Jeff to look at Emma.

“You’re right,” he added. “We’re just in a completely different setting.”

“Yep,” she agreed, leaning against his shoulder lightly as they watched their friends laughing and messing around.

Then, a few minutes later, the lights began flickering. They all fell silent and exchanged glances before starting to file out of the room. Jeff found Riker and slipped their hands together, squeezing Riker’s fingers. Riker looked over at Jeff, who gave him a smile. Riker smiled back, squeezing Jeff’s fingers also as they started to get into position.

“Break a leg, Riker,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled.

“Same to you, Jeff,” Riker replied. Jeff just giggled and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Jeff whispered.

“I love you too,” Riker whispered back before kissing Jeff lightly. Some of the others watched them with smiles on their faces, still shifting into places. Then, their school was introduced and Jeff took a deep breath. Instead of Riker and Emma going out first, this time Jeff and Lily would be emerging onto the stage first. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff once more quickly before Jeff had to go out onto stage, singing the first lyrics of Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait.

Emma caught Riker’s eye from across the stage behind the other set of wings and winked. Riker smirked and winked back before they both jumped out onto stage also, immediately finding each other and starting to dance. Riker thought he could hear Curt out in the crowd, but he couldn’t be quite sure. He just focused on what he was supposed to be doing, smiling even wider as he noticed Jeff’s eyes following him.

“I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again…”

Lily and Jeff continued to sing, just as Riker and Emma continued to dance, even as the others slowly started filing out onto the stage in pairs, each one dancing together and singing. Even though Riker was concentrated on the choreography, he could tell that they were doing really well, the crowd laughing and cheering them on.

Then, once they finished Lucky, Riker ran back to the next spot he had to be in, Alex meeting him there. They both smiled at each other quickly before starting to move through the others and starting to sing.

“Calm your nerves now, don’t worry, just breathe. Are you sure now? Don’t bother packing, just leave…”

Riker and Alex moved around each other, both of them smiling as they sang, the others still shifting around slightly and humming along. Jeff was close behind Riker, just as Tyler was close behind Alex. Alex and Riker smiled at each other, knowing what was coming next that only they knew about, along with Jeff and Tyler. It was just that the others didn’t know.

Then, as they reached the chorus for the second time, they spun around, each with a hand extended. A wide smile spread across Jeff’s face as he grabbed onto Riker’s hand as they began dancing.

“Now take my hand and we will runaway, down to this place that I know. How did this night become the enemy? It’s over, it’s over, it’s over…”

The others’ faces didn’t express the shock that Riker and Jeff both knew they were probably feeling, because they all knew that this was slightly risky. For one, both Riker and Jeff are stars on a television show, and two, not everyone in the audience may be open to a same sex relationship.

Though, their worries seemed to be drowned out as the crowd started cheering loudly again. Riker smiled and Jeff smiled back, both of them definitely hearing Curt’s voice above the others. Then, Jeff’s eyes widened as he looked out into the crowd and Riker’s smile widened, knowing that Jeff had spotted his older sister. Jeff looked back at him, smiling widely with a glint in his eye, realizing Riker had known about this.

They continued to focus on dancing and singing though, dancing around everyone else with Alex and Tyler copying their moves around the other side. When they reached the back of the group and Riker was not singing at the moment, Jeff captured Riker’s lips in a quick kiss, neither of them breaking stride.

Once they finished, they all gathered together, holding hands and bowing as the crowd cheered. Then, they quickly cleared off the stage so the next group could go up.

“I totally saw you sneak that kiss, Jeffry,” Carter chuckled as he walked by. Jeff just giggled and shrugged as they head out to go sit in the audience.

“Whatever, Carter,” Jeff added. Carter just smiled and shook his head as he continued walking, finding Lily and poking her shoulder before bolting off after she let out a small squeal.

“Those two are cute,” Lauren laughed as she fell into step beside Riker.

“Yep,” Riker agreed. “I’m sure they will date soon enough.”

“Mmh. They’re planning on going to the same college next year, anyway,” Jeff added.

“True,” Riker and Lauren breathed before falling silent and walking to their seats. Jeff lifted the armrest and curled closer to Riker’s side, twining their fingers together again. Riker chuckled slightly, kissing the top of Jeff’s head as they settled in to watch their competitors perform.

Then, they were all being ushered back onstage so that the winners could be announced. Their group didn’t come in last or runner up. Jeff held onto Riker’s left hand tightly while Lily held onto his right, all of them holding their breath.

“And, the winners are…the Midnight Swallows from Westtown School!” the announcer exclaimed. They all screamed and jumped at each other, Riker laughing as he tried not to fall over, each Lily and Jeff launching themselves at him.

“Ah! They led us to another win! Whoop!” Henry exclaimed, clapping Riker and Jeff on their shoulders. They both just laughed as Chris and Grace accepted the trophy and then they all began filing off the stage again.

“Come on. I want to go find my older sister and tackle hug her,” Jeff giggled, grabbing onto Riker’s hand and pulling him along. Riker just snorted with laughter, allowing Jeff to pull him along.

“Ah! Jeffy! You did so good!” Arya’s voice screeched, throwing herself at Jeff. Jeff laughed and jumped at his older sister also, legs wrapping around her waist.

“I can’t believe you came!” Jeff exclaimed. “You haven’t come to a competition in almost two years!”

“I know! That’s why when I learned that you guys were going to be in New York this weekend I decided I would come!” Arya said, still hugging her younger brother’s waist tightly. Then, she looked back at Riker and smiled. “You did an awesome job too, Riker.”

“Thanks, Arya,” Riker chuckled. Then, Arya giggled and looked at Jeff again.

“I have another surprise for you,” she said. Jeff’s eyes widened.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m coming to the concert with you guys tonight too,” Arya giggled.

“Ah! What?” Jeff exclaimed, throwing his arms back around Arya’s neck tightly. She and Riker just laughed, shaking their heads. Then, Jeff let go of Arya and turned to Riker, pulling Riker’s lips to his.

“Well hi,” Riker laughed.

“I love you. You knew about this. It’s like the Christmas present that just keeps on getting better, oh my god,” Jeff rushed out. Riker chuckled, pulling Jeff to his chest and kissing Jeff’s temple.

“You need to calm yourself,” Riker added.

“Nope!” Jeff exclaimed, bolting up, eyes sparkling with excitement. “This is the best weekend ever!”

“I hear you, Jeffry!” Carter suddenly exclaimed.

“Ah! Carter!” Jeff screeched, throwing himself at Carter, who laughed at caught him. “We won! And Arya’s here! And I’m going to a Starkid concert and my sister is coming, and _ah_!”

“Ah!” Carter exclaimed in response. Jeff just laughed, hugging Carter. Arya and Riker exchanged a glance, smiling and shaking their heads.

“Hey, baby brother. You did pretty good out there,” Curt’s voice suddenly came. Riker turned and smiled.

“Thanks, Curt,” Riker replied as Curt pulled him into a hug.

“Congratulations on the win,” Maya said, also pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks,” Riker chuckled again.

“Hey, Arya,” Curt added, waving over at her. Arya smiled and waved in response as she walked closer to them as Jeff and Carter continued to screech at each other, Joey joining them a few seconds later. Then, Arya looked over at Maya, who had one hand rested protectively on her stomach. Arya giggled and looked between Curt and Maya.

“I think congratulations are in order for you two also,” Arya said.

“Thanks,” Maya said, smiling widely.

“Yeah, except I didn’t know until _last night_ ,” Riker grumbled.

“ _Five years, Riker_. I win,” Curt replied, shooting his brother a look. Riker just shrugged, lopping his thumbs through his suspenders.

“Slightly different situations, Curtis,” Riker sang out. Curt just rolled his eyes.

“Ah! Seriously! Best weekend _ever_! I love you!” Jeff suddenly exclaimed, throwing himself at Riker and pulling their mouths together as he giggled.

“Mmh, love you too,” Riker chuckled once they broke apart and Jeff hugged his chest tightly. The others all eyed Jeff, who was giggling happily and hugging Riker, and smiled, shaking their heads.

“Come on. We should get him to calm down before he explodes tonight,” Curt snorted.

“I will not explode!” Jeff protested, jaw dropping.

“Jeffry, calm yourself,” Arya laughed. “You are freaking out. This is almost as bad as when you were eight and Mom and Dad got you that music book for Christmas.”

“Hey, that was freaking exciting, Arya,” Jeff said, looking at her seriously and pointing. She just laughed and reached over to pat his cheek. Jeff just made a face at her, scrunching his nose up. They all laughed and Riker squeezed Jeff’s shoulders, kissing his forehead.

“Alright, kids! Back on the bus!” Mr. Taylor suddenly called out.

“Well, that means you have to go. I’ll see you guys later,” Curt said, ruffling Riker’s hair and then patting Jeff’s cheek before walking away, Maya waving as they went.

“Later, baby bro,” Arya added, kissing Jeff’s cheek before walking off, waving to the both of them. Riker and Jeff waved back, and then made their way back to the bus with the rest of their group.

Once everyone was settled in, Mr. Taylor stood in front of them. A wide smile broke across his face.

“Congratulations guys!” Mr. Taylor exclaimed. Everyone immediately began clapping and cheering as Mr. Taylor laughed.

“Now, let’s go to a Starkid concert!” Jeff exclaimed, giggling as he threw his hands into the air.

“You kids be responsible there tonight, however many of you are going,” Mr. Taylor said.

“Don’t worry. Curt _and_ Arya will be there,” Riker called out. Mr. Taylor just gave them a thumbs-up before sitting down. People immediately began talking and laughing, some people even singing.

Jeff just giggled, starting to sing Goin’ Back to Hogwarts again. Riker, Carter, Lily, Joey, and Lauren all exchanged looks before joining him, all of them smiling.

000000

“Dude, he is _wigging out_ ,” Carter snorted, looking over at Jeff, who was bouncing up and down in his seat.

“Shut up, Carter! I’m excited!” Jeff exclaimed, slapping his hands onto the headrest in front of him and looking over at Carter. Riker snorted from between them, along with Joey in the back.

“We can tell,” Lily added.

“This is just the best weekend ever, okay?” Jeff asked, bouncing slightly again. Riker smiled and shook his head, reaching out to push the blue sweatband around Jeff’s head up slightly. “Ah! Why would you do that?”

“Because it was over your ears,” Riker replied. Jeff stopped bouncing and looked over at Riker, lips pursed.

“Maybe I wanted it to cover my ears,” Jeff added.

“Dude, you’re the one who told Riker to cut your hair so that your ears showed,” Curt laughed from the driver’s seat.

“Because he likes playing with them. Doesn’t mean I want my mutant ears showing right now,” Jeff replied. The others laughed and Riker shook his head.

“They’re not mutant ears, they’re just elf ears. Arya doesn’t seem to have a problem with her ears,” Riker commented.

“Because I’m not gay,” Arya laughed from the passenger seat.

“Hey!” Jeff exclaimed, reaching out to slap her arm. She just laughed, reaching back to pat his knee. “Plus, you have long hair. It covers your ears.”

“Either way, I really don’t care that I look like an elf,” Arya replied, looking back at him.

“Losing the argument, man,” Joey laughed, clapping Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff just made a face, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Aw, grow up, Jeffy,” Lily giggled, leaning around Riker to look at Jeff.

“Nope,” Jeff replied, zipping up his jacket all the way and then pulling the front up to hide his face. Riker laughed and pulled the zipper down. Jeff squealed and pushed Riker away, pulling the zipper back up. The rest of them laughed.

“So mature, Jeffry,” Lauren commented.

“Shut up,” Jeff replied, voice muffled behind his jacket. Riker chuckled and leaned over to kiss the top of Jeff’s head.

“If you stay like that you’re not going to be able to see the show,” Riker added.

“I’m gonna take my jacket off when we get there. I have to show off my shirt,” Jeff mumbled back.

“Mmh. Gonna show off your matching shirts?” Joey asked, chuckling slightly, because both Riker and Jeff were wearing the _Super Mega Foxy Awesome Hot_ shirts.

“Yes,” Jeff replied back.

“The rest of us get to show off matching shirts too,” Lily snorted, because the rest of them were wearing shirts from the competition today.

“All right, children. Out of the car,” Curt said.

“We are not children,” Lily protested.

“I’m twenty-four and you are seventeen. You are children,” Curt replied, looking back at her before climbing out of the car.

“He’s got you there,” Arya laughed as she climbed out of the car also.

“All right, Jeff. Try and contain yourself. I mean, you are more famous than them,” Joey said. Jeff glared over at Joey.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” he added. Riker just laughed, grabbing onto Jeff’s hand.

“Not like Jeff is the only famous one here. I’m surprised you guys haven’t attracted more attention walking around,” Arya said. Riker, Jeff, Lauren, and Joey all exchanged a look, shrugging.

“A few people came up to us earlier today when we were walking around. There are just so many people here,” Lauren added.

“Pretty much,” Carter agreed. “Not that I don’t mind. It is always awkward when I’m with you guys and people start flipping out because of you.”

“Aw, well you hang out with people who are on a TV show. It is going to happen,” Lily said.

“You are such a hypocrite, anyway. After you first started watching the show you flipped out at us because you were obsessed,” Riker snorted. Carter just made a face at Riker, sticking his tongue out. Riker chuckled and did the same in response.

“No! Mine!” Jeff exclaimed, clapping a hand over Riker’s mouth. They all burst out laughing and Jeff smirked.

“You two better not start making out in the middle of the concert or I will do something to harm you,” Lily said, pointing. Curt snorted.

“You’re acting like you haven’t been around them while they were making out before, which you totally have,” Curt added.

“What? When?” Lily asked.

“New Year’s. They were getting _all up_ on each other at midnight before they went up to Riker’s room,” Curt replied.

“Oh, well, whatever. I was too intoxicated to notice,” Lily said, shrugging.

“Oh, we know. I was purposely saying things to see if you would remember them in the morning. You didn’t,” Jeff told her.

“What?” she exclaimed, looking over at Jeff with wide eyes. Riker chuckled.

“He did. It was ridiculous. You just giggled at the time,” Riker told her. “Selena looked slightly disturbed though.”

“Because she was sober,” Jeff snorted.

“Sounds like that was her problem. There was plenty of alcohol there,” Curt said, shrugging as they walked into the building, all of them pulling out their tickets and passes. “Oh yeah, someone remind me to take pictures to shove in Damian’s face later.”

“Wow, you are so nice to your roommate,” Riker said. Curt shrugged.

“It’s his fault for not being our sex slave,” Curt added. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter while the others exchanged confused glances.

“Trust me. You do not want to know,” Jeff said.

“Knowing Curt, that is probably true,” Lauren breathed. Curt just smiled widely as someone started leading them back to a room. Jeff began giggling, holding onto Riker’s hand with both of his. Riker smiled and shook his head, squeezing Jeff’s hands.

“You are like a giddy five year old right now,” Riker said. Jeff just giggled and kissed Riker’s cheek.

“You’re the best, by the way,” Jeff added.

“Sheesh, if Riker doesn’t get some form of sex tonight, I would be surprised,” Lily muttered. Curt burst out laughing and gave her a high-five.

“Hey, that’s my baby brother you’re talking about,” Arya said. Lily shrugged.

“Those two get all up on each other, Arya. Not my fault they make it easy to make comments,” Lily added. Then, they all stopped as they reached their destination. Curt and Arya were the only ones not to drop their jaws.

“Holy crap,” Carter breathed, eyes wide.

“Oh my god,” Lauren gasped out.

“I’m going to die,” Lily breathed.

“This is weird,” Joey said.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Riker gasped. Jeff just stared, eyes wide.

“Well, we’re not the only famous ones here,” Jeff added as they all continued to stare. Along with a bunch of the Starkids, some of the guys who played the Warblers on Glee were there, laughing and joking around.

“No, you’re not,” Curt commented as Arya giggled, watching her younger brother. Then, the people in the room turned.

“Hey! Some of the VIP people, yes?” Brian Holden called out.

“Yeah,” they all gasped out, Curt and Arya laughing at them.

“Well, come on in!” Darren Criss exclaimed from within the group of his college friends as well as friends from work. They all exchanged a look and then walked further into the room. Some of them seemed to be watching them carefully, as if analyzing them.

“Hey! Wait! You four are from Brandywine High!” Joey Richter suddenly said, clapping his hands together once.

“Yeah,” Lauren, Joey, Riker, and Jeff all breathed out. Carter and Lily both smiled as they exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes.

“Yeah. You’d think they’d be used to meeting famous people by now. I would say not,” Curt snorted. Riker pursed his lips and slapped Curt’s arm, only causing Curt to laugh.

“Hey, man, meeting famous people is still great, even if you are famous,” Riker Lynch snorted.

“Dude, you were hilarious that one time,” Curt Mega said.

“Hey, shut up,” Riker shot back, pointing over at Curt, who just laughed.

“I’m going to combust or something. Is this really happening?” Jeff asked.

“Yep,” Lily and Carter replied in unison. Arya laughed and brought her younger brother into a hug.

“Oh, baby brother, you are so cute,” she added.

“Hey, wait! You guys have shirts from the competition that was earlier today! Were you there?” Dominic Barnes suddenly asked.

“We were in it,” Joey said, pulling lightly at the end of his shirt.

“What? Really?” Titus Makin Jr asked. They all nodded.

“What school?” Curt asked, looking between them.

“Westtown,” they all replied.

“Ah, man! You guys were awesome! You deserved to win!” Dominic exclaimed.

“Thanks,” they all replied.

“Now that I’m looking at them, the two from Brandywine both sang leads today,” Darren said, pointing between Jeff and Riker. “Same with that cute little girl over there.”

“Ha! Lily got called little!” Carter laughed. Lily pursed her lips and shoved Carter, who laughed and pulled her into a hug.

“But yeah, they were featured,” Arya said. “So proud of my baby brother.”

“Ah! Arya! Do not touch my hair!” Jeff exclaimed, ducking away from her hand as she reached out to ruffle his hair. “You have no idea how long it took me to get it to look like this with the headband on!”

“Hour and a half, if you were wondering,” Riker snorted. Jeff shot him a glare and Riker smiled innocently. “You can’t be annoyed at me. All of this was my Christmas present to you.”

“Again, shame to every boyfriend in the world,” Arya laughed. Riker just snorted, shaking his head.

“Ah, okay that makes sense of why you were paired together for the one song now,” Riker Lynch breathed out. Riker smirked to himself.

“Yeah, they were apparently using their _chemistry_ to help us win, or something,” Lauren breathed out.

“Hey, it worked. Shut up,” Jeff said, still trapped next to his older sister’s chest.

“I’m just mad Mr. T didn’t tell us about it. We could have thrown everything off by not knowing,” Lily complained.

“Oh well,” the rest of them said. The others around them laughed.

“Either way, you won,” Curt Mega said, shrugging.

“Wait, so what are all of your names?” Joey Richter asked, pushing his way forward.

“Carter,” Carter said, chuckling.

“Lily,” Lily added.

“Lauren,” Lauren continued.

“Joey,” Joey said, waving once.

“Jeff,” Jeff giggled out, clutching to Riker’s hand yet again. Riker chuckled, shaking his head.

“Riker,” he added.

“I’m Curt. I was somewhat forced to come along to watch after my baby brother,” Curt snorted, throwing an arm over Riker’s shoulders. Riker laughed, shaking his head.

“I’m Arya. Just another older sibling who has missed her brother,” Arya giggled, reaching over to grab Jeff away from Riker and hug him. Jeff burst into a fit of giggles, hugging her back.

“Dang. A lot of cross-over names,” Lauren Lopez laughed as she walked up to them.

“I was just about to say that,” Jaime Lyn Beatty snorted, appearing at Lauren’s side with Meredith Stepien and Joe Walker.

“Wait, I heard Brandywine High mentioned earlier. Are you guys really the kids from that show?” Dylan Saunders asked, coming forward also. Joey, Lauren, Riker, and Jeff exchanged a look before looking over at him and nodding. “I used to follow that show. Got busy though.”

“Aw, too bad, this season has been interesting,” Lily giggled, looking over at Riker and Jeff and winking.

“Hey, shut up, Lilleth,” Riker said, pointing over at her.

“Your fault that you let things progress for three months before doing anything,” Carter snorted. Riker made a face at Carter and the rest of them laughed.

“Wait, big question. Who do you think is the biggest Starkid in your group?” Darren Criss suddenly asked. They all snorted with laughter and looked over at Jeff, who giggled and raised his hand.

“It is most definitely, Jeffry. He is the one who got me into it and then he got all of Midnight Swallows to watch the first musical,” Riker added.

“Speaking he started all of us singing Goin’ Back to Hogwarts on the bus on the way to the competition,” Carter laughed.

“Dude! That’s awesome!” Brian Holden exclaimed, reaching out to give Jeff a high-five. Jeff just giggled and then pulled out of Arya’s arms to hug Riker tightly.

“You are seriously the best for giving me these tickets for Christmas,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled.

“I know,” Riker added as Jeff kissed his cheek quickly.

“Well, come on. Settle in and we can chill for a while before the actual concert,” Joey Richter laughed, waving a hand and then leading the others back. Lauren Lopez and Jaime Lyn Beatty immediately followed, laughing and singing some of the songs quietly to themselves. The guys from Glee followed as well, laughing and clapping Darren Criss on the back.

Riker exchanged glances with all the others and they all smiled widely before following them.

000000

“Hey! I said no making out!” Lily exclaimed. Jeff and Riker both laughed, pulling away from each other. “We are at a concert, stop sucking face!”

“I’m sorry! He deserves to get his face sucked for giving me these tickets!” Jeff replied.

“Yeah, probably not the only thing you are going to suck tonight!” Curt called out. Jeff pursed his lips and slapped Curt’s arm as the others laughed.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if they did more than sucking!” Carter called out.

“Come on now! That is my baby brother you are talking about!” Arya said.

“So what?” Curt, Carter, and Lily asked. Arya just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Hey! Shut up! Not Alone is starting!” Jeff suddenly exclaimed, arms immediately wrapping around Riker’s shoulders as Darren announced the song he would be singing. Riker smiled, leaning into Jeff’s embrace and finding Jeff’s fingers to lace their fingers together. Jeff giggled slightly next to Riker’s ear before kissing Riker’s ear lightly. They both held onto each other, thinking back to those nights freshman and sophomore year when Jeff would hold Riker tightly and sing him Not Alone, trying to make him feel better after he woke up crying.

“’Cause baby you’re not alone, ‘cause you’re here with me, and nothing’s gonna bring us down, no nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it’s true, it don’t matter what’ll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through…”

Jeff continued to sing quietly in Riker’s ear, arms wrapped tightly around Riker. Riker let out a breath, shifting slightly to nuzzle his nose to Jeff’s cheek. He felt Jeff’s cheek lift up as Jeff smiled and he smiled, kissing Jeff’s cheek. They could both hear the others chuckling and talking, pointing at them, but they didn’t care anymore.

Towards the end of the song, Riker joined Jeff singing and Jeff’s smile widened slightly as he looked down at Riker. Riker smiled back, fingers tightening around Jeff’s. Jeff squeezed Riker’s fingers back, swaying him slightly as the song ended.

“I love you,” Riker breathed out. Jeff giggled slightly.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied before pulling Riker’s face to his. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips, both their fingers tightening around each other’s. Jeff smiled back, keeping Riker held tightly against him. Jeff let out a breath through his nose, tongue pushing into Riker’s mouth. Riker just opened his mouth wider, letting his own tongue meet Jeff’s.  When they finally pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together, both of them smiling.

“Dude is getting some tonight,” Lily snorted. Riker just rolled his eyes, still smiling. Then, he kissed Jeff lightly before they turned forward again to watch the Starkids perform.

“Hey! I finally found you guys!” Damian exclaimed, popping up near Curt’s shoulder. Curt laughed and pulled Damian into a hug, arm wrapped around Damian’s neck.

“You’re supposed to be getting laid tonight, mister!” Curt added. Damian laughed and shook his head slightly.

“Shut up!” Damian added.

“Aw, come on, Damian. Sean is nice _and_ he likes you,” Arya giggled. Damian smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Arya. You are no one to talk. You have Jonas,” Damian replied.

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Jeff asked, looking over at Arya and Damian. They both looked back at him and nodded.

“We both are working on the same show,” Arya added. Jeff and Riker stared at her, barely paying attention to the show now.

“Why did I not know you are working on a Broadway show?” Jeff exclaimed. Arya laughed and shrugged.

“I only got the job a few weeks ago and I’ve been busy with it,” Arya added.

“Wait, what do you do?” Joey asked, interested. Arya looked over at him and smiled.

“I play piano, just like Damian,” Arya replied.

“Yeah, who are you, by the way?” Lily asked. Curt laughed.

“Oh, excuse my manners…” Curt began.

“What manners?” Damian asked, causing some of the others to laugh.

“Any _way_ , guys, this is Damian, my roommate. Damian, those are Lily, Carter, Joey, and Lauren,” Curt said. “Now you have met a total of four people on the cast of Brandywine High.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Damian said, shaking his head. Joey and Lauren just exchanged a look, smiling. Then, Damian looked over at Arya. “How come you’re here, anyway?”

“I’ve been spending the day with my little brother,” Arya laughed. “I hadn’t been to one of his competitions in a while so I went there first and then decided to come with them to the concert.”

“God! Why did neither of you tell me your younger siblings were famous?” Damian exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air as he realized Jeff was her little brother.

“I seriously thought you would put two and two together,” Curt replied, shrugging as the others laughed.

“Same,” Arya agreed. Then, someone came up behind her and screeched, throwing their arms around her neck.

“Arya!” they exclaimed. She burst into a fit of giggles, grabbing onto his wrists.

“Hi, Seany boy,” she replied.

“Ew, why do you insist on calling me that?” Sean asked, releasing her. Arya laughed and Damian smirked, looking over at Sean.

“Now I might call you that too,” Damian said.

“No! I will not have the whole orchestra calling me Seany boy!” Sean exclaimed.

“Aw, _but_ …” Arya began.

“No!” Sean screamed.

“Oh, Sean. You need to just get used to it. I let her call me _Curty_ for almost ten years. She finally gave up,” Curt said, clapping Sean on the shoulder.

“I am not putting up with a nickname like that for ten years, sorry man,” Sean replied. Then, he seemed to notice the others staring at him. He chuckled and waved, smiling widely.

“Oh! Sean, those are Lauren, Lily, Carter, Joey, Riker, and my little brother, Jeff,” Arya said. They all smiled and waved.

“You guys are the ones from that show, right?” Sean asked. Riker, Jeff, Lauren, and Joey all nodded.

“See! He figured it out, Damian!” Curt exclaimed.

“Shut up!” Damian replied. “I was stressed out trying to learn music! I’m not as good as Arya at memorizing music!”

“Oh, shut up, Damian,” Arya replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Damian made a face at her, sticking his tongue out. Arya snorted. “I am not resorting to your immaturity, Damian.”

“Aw, you’re going to crush his inner toddler,” Sean snorted.

“Mmh. Well those ones can entertain his inner toddler,” Curt laughed, jerking his thumb over to Riker, Jeff, and Joey who were all laughing and dancing, singing along to the music.

“They’re seventeen, they have an excuse,” Arya laughed.

“Only sometimes,” Lily giggled, reaching out to hug Curt, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. “I mean, they don’t act like toddlers _all_ the time. Some of the things they do together are definitely _not_ appropriate for little kids.”

“Ah! We are not getting on the topic of Riker and Jeff having sex again!” Arya exclaimed.

“Don’t worry. They’re both virgins…in the penetrative sense at least,” Curt told her. Arya raised one eyebrow at him and Damian snorted with laughter.

“Weird conversations happened in the apartment last night. I got asked to be Curt and Maya’s sex slave again,” Damian told her.

“He did!” Riker exclaimed. “We were there!”

“Yep!” Jeff agreed, giggling before he and Riker hugged each other, still dancing slightly and singing to each other.

“You guys are messed up,” Sean breathed.

“Oh, believe me. You don’t even want to know. When it is Riker, Alyssa, _and_ Curt, all hell breaks loose,” Lily said.

“Dammit. I don’t want to get involved in that. Why do you have to be spending the summer with your family, Curtis? I want to be able to visit Logan without being harassed,” Damian complained.

“Well then, maybe I don’t want you around my child if you don’t want to be around my siblings too!” Curt said, pretending to be sassy. Damian snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes.

“Wait, _what_? Your _child_?” Lily asked, eyes wide.

“Yep! Curtis got Maya’s eggo preggo about eight months ago, apparently!” Riker told her.

“Damn! Nice one, Curt!” Carter laughed, clapping Curt on the shoulder. Curt smiled and rolled his eyes as Lily continued to stare up at him.

“Holy crap, Curt,” she breathed. Curt chuckled and shrugged.

“I’m twenty-four. It’s fine,” he added.

“Does Miri know?” Lily asked. Curt nodded.

“She’s known since Thanksgiving,” Curt told her.

“He’s an ass for not telling us. Not even sure if Alyssa knows yet,” Riker said.

“Nope, she doesn’t,” Curt said.

“Oo. She is going to hurt you so bad when you finally tell her,” Riker snorted. Curt smiled and shrugged.

“I will deal with it when the time comes,” he added.

“Whatever. We’re at a concert, _let’s have fun_ ,” Lauren laughed, pulling Riker back over to her and Jeff. Riker chuckled, allowing Jeff’s arms to wrap around him.

“You’re still the best,” Jeff breathed into Riker’s neck. Riker smiled, arms wrapping around Jeff’s shoulders.

“I know,” he added before kissing Jeff’s forehead.

000000

Riker was pinned against the door to their hotel room, Jeff’s body pressed to his. Jeff’s hands were clutching at the waistband of Riker’s jeans while Riker’s hands had slipped into the back pockets of Jeff’s pants. Both their shirts had been discarded on the floor a few minutes ago before Jeff had pulled Riker’s face back to his hungrily.

They were both grinding against each other. Riker tightened his grip in Jeff’s back pockets, causing Jeff to moan into his mouth, body slacking slightly. Riker chuckled against Jeff’s lips and Jeff just growled deep in his throat, thrusting his hips forward into Riker’s. This time Riker moaned, pulling his mouth away from Jeff’s to pant. Jeff chuckled and moved down to Riker’s neck.

“Why are your pants still on?” Riker gasped out. Jeff chuckled against his neck.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jeff replied, fingers stretching out to pop the button of Riker’s jeans open. Riker let out another groan as Jeff pulled the zipper of his jeans down and then pushed the jeans off of his hips.

Riker pulled Jeff’s face back to his, hands moving away from Jeff’s ass to unbutton and unzip Jeff’s jeans also. Riker let out a grumble as he attempted to push Jeff’s jeans down, but didn’t have much success.

“Why must you wear such tight pants?” Riker asked against Jeff’s mouth. “You’re murdering your sperm.”

“Because that matters,” Jeff laughed against Riker’s mouth before pushing his jeans off, underwear going down with them. Riker pulled away from Jeff’s mouth to look him over and Jeff chuckled again before reaching out to push Riker’s boxers down.

Then, Jeff grabbed onto Riker’s arms and pushed him back towards the bed. Riker smiled, pulling Jeff down on top of him to pull their faces back together. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips as they began grinding against each other again. Jeff shifted positions, straddling Riker’s hips so he could run his fingers gently down Riker’s chest and sides. A shiver ran down Riker’s spine as he did, hips thrusting up and legs spreading apart slightly as Jeff’s hands found their way to his thighs.

Jeff ran his tongue along the top of Riker’s mouth and Riker moaned, muscles clenching as Jeff’s fingers traveled up and down his thighs lightly. Jeff just smiled smugly against Riker’s lip as his hands dipped beneath Riker’s thighs to grab at his ass. Riker let out another groan, legs falling open even further.

Then, Riker’s hips thrust up at the same time Jeff thrust forward, Jeff hitting Riker at an angle they had never hit before.

They both let out groans into each other’s mouths, bodies slacking slightly. Riker just lifted his hips again and Jeff let out a shaky laugh, pushing forward again. They both pulled away from each other, moaning loudly.

“Such a bottom,” Jeff panted out.

“Shut up and do it again,” Riker grunted, hips lifting again. Jeff let out a nervous chuckle, but obeyed. Riker’s breath hitched, the twist in his gut intensifying. “Oh god, _Jeff_.”

“Riker,” Jeff groaned out. Riker shifted his gaze to look up at Jeff, who was looking back down at him. Both their pupils were blown wide, Jeff’s eyes barely showing any green. Within the black, Riker could see his eyes were the same, just a sliver of the blue-grey showing around the black of his pupils.

“Where’s my jacket?” Riker suddenly asked. Jeff’s brow pulled together, both of them shifting slightly.

“Why?” Jeff asked in response.

“Because Curtis is a sneak, and if I am thinking right, he put stuff in there,” Riker replied, wiggling his way out from beneath Jeff and getting up from the bed to grab his jacket. He sifted through all the pockets until he felt his fingers wrap around a small package as well as a small bottle. Riker jumped back onto the bed and pulled Jeff’s face back to his, pressing the items into Jeff’s palms.

Then, Riker pulled away, lying back on the bed and getting back into the position he had been in earlier. Jeff groaned at the sight, settling down between Riker’s legs and pressing his mouth to Riker’s hungrily.

“Remind me to thank your wonderful older brother, no matter how inappropriate he is,” Jeff gasped out when he pulled away, fingers fumbling to open the small bottle. Riker chuckled slightly, but then took in a sharp breath when Jeff brushed a finger along his skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Riker hissed out, legs falling apart even more. Jeff chuckled, Riker’s reaction encouraging him to move forward with his actions. Riker let out a moan filled with a mixture of slight pain and pleasure, hips grinding down. Jeff let out a choked gasp, eyes closing.

“ _Holy shit¸ Riker_ ,” Jeff groaned. Riker didn’t respond verbally. Instead he ground his hips down again.

“More,” Riker gasped out a few seconds later. Jeff let out a small moan, pulling Riker’s face to his as he obeyed. Riker let out a groan against Jeff’s lips, both their hips moving together. Then, about, a minute later, Jeff put more into it and Riker let out a loud moan even though it was muffled by Jeff’s mouth.

“Jesus, Riker,” Jeff whimpered, pulling away from Riker’s mouth to watch him. Riker just panted and looked up at Jeff, eyes drooping slightly.

“J-Jeff. _More_ ,” Riker panted. Jeff looked slightly shocked, eyes widening.

“You sure?” Jeff asked. Riker just nodded, fists clenching around the sheets beneath him. Jeff nodded also, pushing forward once more and actually finding Riker’s prostate. Riker let out a loud moan and Jeff chuckled slightly before pulling away. Riker whimpered slightly, shifting his hips. Jeff smiled down at Riker, pulling their faces together once he was done and then aligning himself up with Riker.

Riker pulled away from Jeff when Jeff moved forward, letting out a hiss. Jeff eyed him, expression full of concern. Riker just took deep breaths, choking on the air around him slightly. Jeff stayed still, allowing Riker time to adjust. Then, Riker looked up at Jeff and nodded once. Jeff nodded back before moving forward slowly. Riker hissed out again, but the feeling wasn’t completely pain. Once Jeff had moved forward all the way, he looked down at Riker, letting him adjust once again.

Riker’s breath was coming out in gasps, fists still clenched in the sheets. Then, he looked up at Jeff and nodded once again. Jeff just pulled their faces together again before starting to move. Though, soon enough their hips had picked up a steady pace, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths. Riker could feel the twisting in his gut intensifying as he got closer to the edge. He could tell Jeff was close to by the way Jeff was breathing, eyes closed as he moved.

Then, Riker let out a groan as Jeff hit his prostate again, grip tightening on the sheets. Jeff let out a small moan also, looking down at Riker who was wriggling beneath him. Jeff thrust forward once again and the twist in Riker’s gut snapped and he let out another loud moan. A second later, Jeff did the same, hips thrusting forward once more before he fell on top of Riker.

They both lay together, panting and sweating, hands finding each other and twisting together. Once their breath evened out some, they looked at each other, their pupils considerably less dilated than earlier. Riker smiled slightly and Jeff smiled back, pushing up and pulling away slightly before collapsing back down on top of Riker. Riker reached out, pushing Jeff’s bangs away from his sweaty forehead. Jeff smiled, bringing their hands to his face to kiss Riker’s knuckles.

“I love you,” Riker breathed out.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied, shifting again to pull Riker’s face to his. Riker smiled against his lips and Jeff smiled back. When they broke apart, Jeff got up and went into the bathroom, emerging with a towel in his hand and wiping his stomach off before tossing the towel to Riker. Riker cleaned himself off and then threw the towel onto the floor, pulling Jeff back down next to him. Jeff giggled, kissing Riker’s cheek.

“Seriously, remind me to thank your wildly inappropriate brother,” Jeff said. Riker chuckled.

“Mmh. I think I will remember to thank him,” Riker replied, nuzzling his nose to Jeff’s cheek as Jeff giggled.

“Well, now we know that the conversation earlier this year might actually be valid,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled, arms tightening around Jeff’s shoulders.

“Possibly,” Riker said, “but I might not be the only one.”

“Mmh, but the night Alyssa was in the room we were clothed,” Jeff replied. Riker shrugged, pressing his lips lightly to Jeff’s forehead.

“Doesn’t mean anything. We’ll just have to find out another time,” Riker said. Jeff giggled again, looking up at Riker and smirking.

“You’re on,” Jeff added. Riker just laughed, pulling Jeff closer to crash their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I took the whole VIP thing into my on hands. I have never done the VIP at a Starkid concert (I am poor AF bruh).  
> I have also never met any of the members of Starkid, nor the guys who played the Warblers. I just wrote it and went with it. I remember feeling awkward writing cuz I was like "IDK WHAAAAAT IM DOOOOING", soyeah
> 
> Also, Curt is definitely inapprope. Doesn't stop him, doh.


	18. Chapter 18

“Ah! Guys, _no_!” Riker screeched, trying to pull away from Carter and Joey, who had pulled Riker between them and started tickling him.

“ _Never_!” Carter replied, laughing and poking at Riker’s side.

“This is payback for having to watch you and Jeff eat each other’s faces last night!” Joey added as he poked at Riker’s sides too. Riker just laughed, trying to pull away from his friends. Lauren and Lily just watched, laughing at Riker.

“If you two are taking pictures, I swear… _ah_!” Riker screeched, stopping mid-sentence as Joey poked his stomach. “I hate you, Joseph!”

“No you don’t!” Joey laughed, poking Riker’s side again.

“Whoa, whoa, _wait_!” Carter suddenly said, grabbing onto Riker’s legs.

“What?” Joey asked. Carter just stared at Riker’s side where his shirt had ridden up some during the struggle.

“Damn, dude. You look like someone attacked you with giant paintballs,” Carter snorted, lifting Riker’s shirt some.

“Hey!” Riker exclaimed, freeing one of his arms to push his shirt back down. Lily and Lauren immediately started laughing.

“We so called that last night,” Lily added, giving Lauren a high-five.

“You have no proof of anything,” Riker replied.

“What? Other than the hickeys all over your stomach and hips?” Joey asked, having seen them too when Carter had lifted his shirt.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed, fighting his way off of Carter and Joey’s laps and standing up, bracing himself as the bus hit a bump on the highway.

“Riker! Sit down!” Mr. Taylor called back.

“I’m going back to my seat! I was attacked by Carter and Joey!” Riker replied, plopping back down in his seat next to Jeff, who was once again asleep.

“If you want other evidence, I would just like to say, you’ve been walking funny all day,” Lily snorted. Riker’s eyes widened slightly as his cheeks flushed. Carter snorted with laughter and Joey smirked. Lauren giggled, giving Lily a high-five. “Plus, I know Curt put a condom and lube in your jacket. He held them up to us and winked last night before slipping them into the pocket. He searched your jacket this morning and when he was done he gave us a thumbs up, winking.”

“I should hurt him,” Riker grumbled, slouching down in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey, at least we know you guys were safe,” Lily said. Riker rolled his eyes as the others roared with laughter.

“Plus, you just reinforced that whole riding conversation from earlier this year,” Lauren laughed. Riker rolled his eyes, arms still crossed over his chest.

“Wait, what?” Lily asked, turning to Lauren, who snorted with laughter.

“One day at lunch we were talking with Tyler and Riker said he would use his strength against Jeff, who pointed out that all his strength is in his legs so Tyler commented on how that would be good for riding someone,” Lauren told her. Lily, Carter, and Joey all burst out laughing and Riker blushed, slouching down even more.

“I hate you all. I am going to listen to music now,” Riker grumbled, pulling out his iPod and putting his headphones in, hearing all of them laugh once more before he started his music. Then, he pulled out his phone and brought up Curt’s contact.

_I hate you._

_Damn, I think you should be *thanking* me after last night, baby bro ;D_ Curt replied a few minutes later.

 _Beside the point. You did not have to make it obvious to the others_ , Riker said.

 _RIKER, U SO FUNNY. They all said they heard you guys anyway. You *obviously* need to learn how to be *quiet* If you don’t, you won’t ever be able to have sex while at home_ , Curt texted back. Riker blushed as he read this, running a hand over his face.

 _Shut up_ , he tapped out.

 _Bahahaha, don’t worry. It is a learned skill. Try biting something…maybe Jeff. Lily said something about how Jeff was talking about you being a biter on New Year’s. She wasn’t sure if the conversation happened or not, though_ , Curt sent back. Riker snorted slightly and smiled.

 _I am not going to *bite* Jeff so I can be quiet,_ he replied.

 _True. Then he might get loud. Sheesh, you two must be kinky_ , Curt replied. Riker rolled his eyes at this one, wanting to slap Curt upside the head. He was about to slide his phone back into his pocket, but a text from Alyssa flashed across his screen. He sighed and opened it.

_EXCUSE ME, RIKER SAMUEL CASTELLAN, Y U NO NOTIFY ME ABOUT JEFF FINALLY TAKING YOUR V-CARD?_

_I DON’T KNOW, ALYSSA LORRAINE CASTELLAN. MAYBE BECAUSE IT IS NOT REALLY SOMETHING PEOPLE BROADCAST,_ Riker typed out.

 _WELL, SPEAKING I HAD TO HEAR FROM CURTIS BECAUSE APPARENTLY HE PUT A CONDOM AND LUBE IN YOUR JACKET AFTER THE CONCERT LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORNING THEY WERE NO LONGER THERE,_ Alyssa sent back. Then, right as he was about to text back he got another text from her. _Ohyeah, apparently you were super loud and you were both cursing like sailors. This is information from your own classmates._

Riker pursed his lips and then pulled one of his headphones out to glare over at his friends. They all looked back at him, confused.

“You seriously texted Alyssa?” he asked. Lily and Carter both laughed, hands over their mouths. Riker rolled his eyes. “Go get lives, _jeez_.”

 _Well, maybe said classmates should keep their mouths shut too_ , Riker sent back to Alyssa after putting his headphone back in.

 _LOL, you should know them better by now. Plus, apparently Jeff was all over you all night once the concert actually started. It was bound to happen soon enough and Curt said that he was totally fine with it,_ Alyssa replied.

 _Speaking he was the one who put the stuff in my coat…_ Riker sent back.

 _Don’t worry, he did the same with my suitcase right before we left to go to Westtown. I opened my bag and it was loaded with condoms. I keep finding condoms all over the place. It’s like he wants his baby siblings to lose their virginities_ , Alyssa said. Riker smirked at this, biting his bottom lip lightly.

 _He only supports you and Derek because he saw Derek after he came out of your room that night all flustered. He told me it was cute and that he could tell Derek actually likes you and respects you because he was abiding by house rules by not staying in your room the whole night_ , Riker told her.

 _Seems Jeffry doesn’t follow those rules…_ Alyssa retorted.

 _Change of subject, *wow* And jeff used to only be a friend. Mom is turning a blind eye now that we’re dating. Plus, she, Anne, and Jack have been telling us we’re dating for years,_ Riker said.

 _True. I remember once after they said that when you guys were eleven and Dad started going on about  how you were gonna magically be gay and you and jeff were going to get married and adopt babies and animals,_ Alyssa replied. Riker smiled widely as he read this text, shaking his head slightly.

 _I can totally see Dad saying that. Could you imagine how bad it would be if he was still alive?_ Riker asked.

 _Ohmygod, he would be bugging you about what you are going to name your first adopted child already_ , Alyssa replied. Riker snorted with laughter at this text, shaking his head. Lily sent him a look, one eyebrow raised. Riker just smiled and shook his head, smile broadening as Jeff shifted to lean against his side. Then, Jeff shifted again, let out a small whimper and then yawning. Riker chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of Jeff’s head.

“How far are we from home?” Jeff mumbled tiredly.

“About half an hour,” Riker replied. Jeff stuck his tongue out, shifting to sit up slightly.

“What have you been doing?” Jeff asked.

“Well, after I got tickle raped I texted Curt, and now I’ve been talking to Alyssa. She was flipping out at me,” Riker told Jeff.

“Mmh, why?” Jeff asked, rubbing one eye. Riker just snorted and then dropped his phone into Jeff’s lap. Jeff blushed slightly as he started reading through the conversation, but then a small smile spread across his face as he got towards the end.“I could see your dad doing that too.”

“Mhm,” Riker agreed, chuckling slightly and pushing Jeff’s bangs away from his forehead to kiss it.

“I don’t even want to know how bad he would hound us,” Jeff breathed, smiling slightly. Riker laughed.

“A lot,” he added. Jeff just smiled and nodded, leaning against Riker’s side. Riker just shifted into a more comfortable position so that Jeff was leaning back against his chest. Jeff let out a content sigh, pulling Riker’s hands to his to twine their fingers together. Riker smiled slightly, resting his chin lightly on top of Jeff’s head.

“You still miss him a lot, huh?” Jeff suddenly asked, playing with Riker’s fingers. Riker sighed, biting his bottom lip lightly.

“Yeah, but it’s easier to deal with now,” Riker finally replied.

“Makes sense,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled, squeezing Jeff’s shoulders and kissing the tip of his exposed ear.

“You probably know better than anyone else,” Riker added. Jeff snorted, shifting slightly.

“Probably,” Jeff agreed. Riker smiled and then kissed Jeff’s ear again, hugging Jeff’s shoulders.

“And I will never be done thanking you for being there,” Riker said. Jeff’s cheeks lifted as he smiled and he turned to look back at Riker.

“Which just means I will never be done telling you to stop thanking me,” Jeff replied. Riker smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jeff lightly. Jeff smiled again before leaning back against Riker’s chest. Then, Riker’s phone started going off in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out to see that his cousin was calling him.

“Hey, Rach,” he breathed.

“Riker. Samuel. Castellan,” she hissed out. His eyes widened and Jeff gave him a questioning look.

“Why am I in trouble?” Riker asked. Rachel huffed a breath.

“One, you were in New York and didn’t tell me. Two, _when the hell were you going to tell me you were dating Jeffry_?” Rachel asked. Riker’s eyebrows shot up.

“Where is all this coming from?” Riker asked in response.

“I was on your Facebook profile,” Rachel replied. Riker immediately looked over at Lily.

“Lilleth, what pictures have you already posted on Facebook?” he asked her. Lily snorted with laughter, rolling her eyes.

“ _All_ of them…except for the ones that were taken today,” Lily replied. Riker shook his head, turning back around.

“Well, in that case…” Riker started. “One, I didn’t tell you I was in New York because I was there for a competition and all the free time I had I was going between the concert or Curt’s place. Two, I thought you already knew because you _obviously_ Facebook stalk me.”

“One, well, that’s lame. I could have come to your competition. Two, I was not Facebook stalking. I was looking through my Facebook feed and a picture popped up of you and Jeff kissing while hugging,” Rachel replied. Riker snorted.

“Not my fault you didn’t see. I’m surprised Ryland didn’t tell you since he came for New Year’s,” Riker added.

“Why does my brother not tell me anything?” Rachel screeched.

“Okay, that was my ear,” Riker hissed.

“Oh crap, sorry, Riker,” Rachel breathed. “But, seriously. We have all been waiting for you two to date forever.”

“We know,” Riker replied.

“Hi, Rachel!” Jeff suddenly called out. Rachel giggled.

“Tell Jeff I say hi and that he looks cute with his hair cut the way it is,” Rachel told Riker, who snorted before looking down at Jeff.

“Rachel says hi and that she thinks your hair is cute the way it is,” Riker said. Jeff pursed his lips slightly and Riker laughed, kissing the tip of Jeff’s nose. “I told you that you look cute with your ears showing.”

“Shut up. My ears are mutants,” Jeff replied.

“I heard that. They are not mutants. They’re cute!” Rachel protested.

“Jeff, even Rachel says your ears are cute,” Riker said. Jeff shrugged.

“Your older cousin’s opinion doesn’t count,” Jeff added.

“Damn! Ouch!” Rachel exclaimed. “That little gay ass is _not_ getting a hug from me when I come for your graduation!”

“Wait, you’re coming for graduation?” Riker asked. Rachel giggled.

“Yeah, I wasn’t supposed to tell you,” Rachel added. “It was supposed to be a surprise. I just ruined it.”

“Whatever. I’m excited now,” Riker laughed. Rachel snorted with laughter and Riker could almost see her rolling her eyes. Then, the bus stopped. “Oh, I have to go. We just got back to campus. I’ll talk to you later, Rach.”

“Mkay, love you,” Rachel said.

“Love you too,” Riker replied before hanging up. Jeff looked back at Riker, one eyebrow raised and smirking. Riker snorted, smiling over at Jeff. “Come on. Let’s get off this bus and go crash for the night before we have to go to set in the morning.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Jeff complained, even though he slid his hand into Riker’s to follow him off the bus and do exactly what he had suggested.

000000

“Hey! Time to wake up!” someone exclaimed, bursting into Riker and Jeff’s room. Riker groaned, releasing his hold on Jeff’s waist to turn onto his other side and bury his face in his pillow. Jeff whimpered slightly at the loss of Riker’s body, but didn’t move.

“Guys, come on. We have to go get Lilleth and then go to set,” Jamie’s voice came.

“You can’t still be tired from the other night. Get up,” Joey’s voice laughed before Riker felt someone swat at his foot.

“Ugh, oh my god,” Riker groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. “You two are obnoxious.”

“It’s our job,” Jamie replied. Riker just rolled his eyes, getting up from his bed and walking over to his dresser to pull out a pair of pants and a shirt.

“Actually, no. It is my siblings job to be obnoxious,” Riker said. “They both succeeded this weekend.”

“What did Alyssa do?” Joey asked. Riker rolled his eyes, pulling his pants on over his boxers and then grabbing deodorant.

“She texted me yesterday in all caps. If she had called, you guys probably would have been able to hear her yelling at me,” Riker snorted, shaking his head slightly before pulling his shirt on. Joey smiled, shaking his head.

“Curt did his fair share of annoying you this weekend,” Joey added.

“I know,” Riker agreed.

“What did he do?” Jamie asked, expression confused.

“Don’t worry about it,” Riker told her as he walked over to his bed and then started poking Jeff’s side. “C’mon, Jeff. We have to go to set.”

“Don’t wanna,” Jeff mumbled into the pillow.

“We have to. Get up,” Jamie said.

“You aren’t even the one who should be sore. Get your ass up, Jeffry,” Joey added.

“Come on, now,” Riker said, shooting Joey a look. Joey just smirked and shrugged one shoulder.  “Jeff, if you don’t get up I am getting a water from the fridge and dumping it on you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Jeff breathed, eyes snapping open and looking up at Riker. Riker raised one eyebrow, looking down at Jeff.

“You’ve done it to me. I will do it to you,” Riker replied. Jeff groaned and then rolled off of the bed.

“I don’t want to go to set today. Why are we even going?” Jeff asked, pulling on a shirt over his head.

“Jackson wants us to be there when he talks to Lily. Apparently he is talking to us about some other event also,” Jamie replied, leaning against Riker’s desk and crossing her arms over her chest. Jeff just nodded, grabbing a pair of jeans and starting to pull them on.

“Jeez, Jeff. You have to, like, do a dance to get into those pants,” Lily snorted as she walked into the room. Jeff shot her a look as he finished pulling on his pants and then grabbed socks and shoes. Riker smirked.

“He really does. It is hilarious to watch right after he’s washed them,” Riker added.

“Shut up,” Jeff hissed, shooting Riker a look as he pulled on a jacket. Riker just smiled innocently and pulled Jeff closer to him to kiss Jeff lightly. Jeff smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

“Come on. Lauren is already outside waiting for Steve,” Jamie said, pushing away from Riker’s desk and leading the way out of the room.

“Okay, in advance, no dirty comments about this weekend. I do not feel like dealing with Grant and Dylan,” Riker said, pointing to Lily and Joey, who both snorted with laughter. Jamie’s eyebrows knit together.

“I am so missing something,” Jamie added.

“You are, but don’t worry about it,” Jeff told her. Lily smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Most guys would be bragging,” Lily said.

“Well, we’re not _most guys_ ,” Riker replied. Lily and Joey both snorted with laughter and Jamie just huffed a breath.

“You’re like most guys in the sense that you’re both super horny,” Lily commented. Jeff shook his head slightly and Riker rolled his eyes.

“You’re making it sound like we go at it every chance we get,” Riker added. Lily and Joey exchanged a look and then shrugged.

“I am not even going to bring up the number of times I cock blocked you two over break,” Lily said.

“Three,” Jeff said. “That is not that much over a three and a half week period, Lilleth.”

“Damn. Sounds like Lily is getting owned,” Lauren laughed as they walked up to her.

“Only a little,” Riker snorted, shrugging. Lily just shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Come on, kids. In the car,” Steve called out, rolling the window down as he pulled up to the curb.

“Hi, Steve,” they all chanted out. He chuckled, shaking his head slightly as Joey closed the door behind himself.

“You guys might want to be careful around Jackson today. He seems a little stressed out,” Steve told them.

“Which brings me back to the _no dirty comments_ thing,” Riker said.

“Aw, _come on_ , Riker,” Lauren complained.

“Nope,” Riker replied.

“They’re just no fun,” Lily breathed, slouching down in her seat. Jeff chuckled, shaking his head.

“Okay, for one, we do not need Grant being a jealous douche. Two, if you do make comments, Dylan is going to flip out. Which brings us to three with Jackson getting pissed off,” Jeff added, ticking things off on his fingers.

“He’s got a point,” Joey breathed. Jeff just nodded in agreement.

“Hence the reason I said it,” Jeff added.

“Whatever,” Lauren said.

“Anyway, how was New York?” Jamie asked. They all exchanged glances and Steve looked back at them in the rearview mirror, smiling slightly as he waited for the answer also.

“It was fun,” Joey started.

“Interesting,” Lauren added.

“Filled with news,” Riker said.

“Exciting,” Jeff tagged on.

“Sexual tension was released,” Lily finalized. Jamie’s eyebrows shot up as Joey and Lauren burst out laughing while Riker and Jeff shot her a look. Steve raised one eyebrow as well, eyes focused on the road.

“What the hell?” Jamie asked, looking between Lily, Lauren, and Joey as they laughed.

“Oh my god, I love you!” Joey exclaimed.

“Love you too,” Lily snorted, giving Joey a high-five.

“So confused,” Jamie breathed.

“Oh, Riker and Jeff finally had sex. That’s what she’s talking about,” Lauren said, looking back at Jamie, whose eyes widened as she looked over at Riker and Jeff, who shot Lauren a glare.

“Honestly,” Riker added.

“Why is this being broadcasted to everyone?” Jeff asked.

“Because we’ve been waiting for you guys to have sex since before you started dating,” Lauren replied.

“I seriously thought you had on Halloween but then I talked to Alyssa and she told me you hadn’t,” Lily said. “All I know is that when I walked into your room the morning after, it still smelled like sex in there. It took some real convincing on Alyssa’s part.”

“Riker, you are right to say no inappropriate comments. I do not know how kindly Jackson would take comments like this,” Steve said. Riker snorted and shook his head slightly.

“Exactly,” Riker agreed.

“Well, he’s been working with us since we were thirteen. We’re like his honorary children, or something,” Joey breathed.

“So true,” Jeff breathed as Steve came to a stop.

“Alright, kids. Have fun. I will see you when you’re done,” Steve said.

“Bye, Steve,” they all said before climbing out of the van.

“Kids! Meeting area!” Jackson called out as soon as they walked through the doors.

“Okay!” they all replied, Joey grabbing onto Lily’s hand and leading her towards the meeting area. Lily made a slight face, but allowed Joey to pull her along.

“Mmh. Usually Dylan and Grant are here before us,” Jamie breathed out as they all collapsed onto couches that were formed into a slight circle.

“Dylan texted me. Apparently she couldn’t find Grant this morning,” Lauren said. They all looked over at her, eyebrows raised. She laughed. “She found him after half an hour in a different dorm building.”

“What the hell?” Jamie asked. Lauren laughed again.

“Apparently he got drunk and hooked up with one of their friends last night,” Lauren added.

“Oh, Grant,” Joey breathed.

“Eh, as long as he leaves me alone, I’m okay,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling Jeff closer to his side.

“Well, now you can just make a comment about how you and Riker are doing it and he will back off,” Lily laughed.

“Lilleth, _shut up_ ,” Riker grumbled. She just snorted and shrugged.

“I hope I did not just hear that right,” Dylan’s voice came as she rounded the corner, looking tired.

“Probably did,” Lauren replied. “Don’t worry about it though. Pop a squat, you look exhausted.”

“I am. I was running around for three hours last night looking for Grant until Trent convinced me to go to sleep, and then I got up early today to continue looking for him,” Dylan breathed out, collapsing onto a couch next to Joey, who smiled and pulled her to his side to hug her. She sighed, leaning into the embrace.

“Speaking of Grant, where is he?” Jamie asked. Dylan snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Still in the car attempting to pull on his pants while sitting down,” Dylan replied.

“Oh, Grant,” Joey, Lauren, Riker, Jeff, and Jamie breathed. Lily, on the other hand, snorted with laughter.

“Imagine Jeff trying to do that with a pair of his skin tight jeans,” Lily said.

“Oh, he’s done it. I was there,” Riker said. Jeff smiled smugly.

“It was surprisingly easy,” Jeff added.

“Alyssa was there too. You can ask her. She timed him,” Riker said.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed, still smiling smugly. “That was a good day.”

“That day was insane,” Riker replied.

“What happened?” Lauren asked, looking over at them. Riker and Jeff looked at each other and snorted with laughter.

“It was a few days after I sliced my hand open and Derek was over at our house and we all went to go to the shopping outlets. Needless to say, Jeff having his pants ripped off and then having to put them back on while in the car was the most innocent thing that happened that day,” Riker said.

“Pretty much,” Jeff breathed. “I mean, it would have been different if there had been other people at the outlets, but there weren’t. So the day consisted of all of us daring each other to do stuff.”

“What do you mean by all of us?” Lily asked, looking over at them.

“Arya, Jonas, Eliana, Blaine, Curt, Alyssa, Derek, and the both of us,” Riker replied.

“Dear goodness. That is such a bad combination,” Lauren breathed out. Riker and Jeff both laughed loudly, nodding in agreement.

“Plus, we all smashed into Curt’s car…which is only supposed to fit seven people max,” Jeff said. “It was awesome.”

“Probably looked like a clown car when you guys were getting out,” Jamie commented. Riker and Jeff just smiled, nodding in agreement.

“Phew, hey guys,” Grant said as he walked up to them and collapsed onto one of the couches.

“Hey, Grant,” they all replied.

“How was your weekend in New York?” Grant asked.

“Not going into this!” Riker exclaimed as Lily and Joey opened their mouths.

“Dammit,” they both breathed. Jeff rolled his eyes, leaning against Riker’s side.

“You both have issues,” Jeff added. They smiled innocently and Riker smiled, shaking his head. Jeff shook his head, sighing as Riker wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Hello, kids,” Jackson breathed as he walked towards them.

“Hi, Jackson,” all of them, except Lily, replied. Lily just fell silent, looking over at Jackson, her expression slightly intimidated.

“Okay, Jackson, you better tell Lily before she passes out from being scared,” Joey said, watching Lily, who sent him a glare. Jackson snorted with laughter but then looked over at Lily.

“If you would agree, we would _love_ to bring your character back, but in more prominence,” Jackson said. Lily’s jaw dropped, eyes widening. “And before you bring up the _parents_ thing, I already called them. They are fine with it.”

“Well _damn_ , Jackson. Get stuff _done_ ,” Dylan said. Jackson looked over at her seriously and she giggled. “I’m sorry. I am super exhausted. My brain to mouth filter is gone.”

“Well then I will try to minimize what is going on today,” Jackson told her.

“Oh, thank you, Jesus,” Dylan gasped out, sagging even more into the couch. They all laughed, except Lily who still looked shocked. Jackson looked back over at her.

“Are you up for it?” he asked her. Lily looked back at him, jaw still hanging open slightly.

“I-I mean, I guess,” she gasped out. “I just didn’t expect it.”

“Just don’t knock over any coat racks this time,” Joey said.

“Hey!” Lily exclaimed defensively.

“Kids!” Jackson said over them, holding a hand up.

“Sorry,” Joey and Lily breathed out. Jackson just nodded.

“Another reason I wanted you here today is because we are supposed to be going to a release of a movie later this month,” Jackson said.

“A random release or red carpet?” Jamie asked.

“Red carpet,” Jackson replied.

“Where?” Riker asked.

“California,” Jackson told them.

“Oh, okay. Why not?” Lauren snorted. Jackson shot her a look and she just shrugged. “I mean, we haven’t missed much school this year for the show, so I am actually fine with this.”

“Alright,” Jackson breathed. Then, he turned to Lily yet again. “If you’re up to it, we would love for you to come, because by then we will have released that you will be coming back into the show.”

“A red carpet event…?” Lily asked.

“Oh, they’re not _that_ bad, Lily,” Jeff said, looking over at her. “Just gotta learn how to force a smile and how to sweet talk people.”

“I think she’s already got the sweet talk down. Have you seen Carter around her lately?” Riker asked.

“Hey!” Lily exclaimed, lunging over and slapping Riker’s arm. Riker just laughed, shoving her away.

“Karma, bitch!” Riker added.

“Riker! Lily!” Jackson screamed over them. Riker and Lily looked over at Jackson and sank back into their seats.

“Sorry,” they both added. Jackson just cocked one eyebrow and nodded once.

“Alright, now that all of that is settled, Lily needs to be shown the ropes. Have fun kids. Don’t destroy anything,” Jackson said, waving a hand before walking off.

“Oh, yes. Come on, Lily,” Jamie giggled, grabbing Lily’s hand and then dragging her off. Lily let out a small squeal and the rest of them laughed before getting up and following Jamie as she dragged Lily around set.


	19. Chapter 19

“Lily, _calm down_ ,” Joey said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Oh my god, Joey, I _can’t_ ,” she gasped, hands shaking at her sides.

“Lily, it is just an event. It’s just people asking you stuff,” Dylan said. Lily shot Dylan a look and Dylan shrugged.

“These are famous people asking me stuff to be put on television,” Lily added.

“Hey, we’re famous!” Jeff protested. Lily looked over at him and shrugged.

“I’ve known you since you were fourteen. It has no affect on me anymore that you are famous,” Lily replied.

“And now you’re famous too. Get over it,” Riker said, walking over and snatching the bottle of gel out of Jeff’s hands.

“Hey!” Jeff screeched, reaching for Riker. Riker chuckled and jumped away, holding the bottle of gel over his head.

“Your hair looks fine, gay boy. Let it be,” Riker added.

“Last time I checked you’re a gay boy now too,” Jamie said. Riker looked over at her.

“I am not fully gay. I think my past relationships and hook-ups before now have proved that for me,” Riker replied. Lily snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but my conversation with you on New Year’s pushes you more towards the fully gay side,” Lily told him. “As well as how freaking _loud_ you are with Jeff.”

“You’re just mad you don’t have anyone being loud for you,” Jeff huffed, sticking his nose in the air.

“That’s only because she and Carter aren’t officially together yet,” Lauren said, fixing her make-up a bit. Lily shot her a glare.

“Oh, _come on_ , Lilleth. You and Carter are all over each other. Even _Katie_ has said so and she is protective of her _baby cousin_ ,” Jeff said, leaning against the back of the couch that was in the room they were in.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Lily hissed. They all laughed.

“You realize Riker and Jeff are just getting back at you, right?” Joey asked.

“Duh. But I have more material against them,” Lily replied. “I swear, the other day I walked into their room and they had just finished doing it or something.”

“That is a lie,” Riker said. Lily looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“That roomed smelled of pure sex, dude,” Lily added.

“Pff, how would you know?” Jeff asked in response. Lily snorted with laughter.

“Because Alexander once pulled me into my room screaming _Smell the sex, Lilleth_!” Lily replied. They all burst out laughing and she shook her head. “He would not let me put my hand over my nose. His girlfriend just sat on his bed shaking her head.”

“I love Alex,” Joey breathed.

“It is questionable for me sometimes,” Lily said, shrugging. Then, Jackson walked into the room.

“Alright, you kids ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” Joey, Lauren, Jamie, Grant, Dylan, Riker, and Jeff replied.

“No,” Lily squeaked. Jackson looked over at her and smiled.

“You’ll be fine. Just try not to freeze up,” Jackson told her.

“Don’t worry. We’ll all circulate to keep you company,” Grant said, pushing up from the couch he had been sitting on.

“You better,” Lily grumbled. Grant just laughed and grabbed onto her hand as they all headed outside. Riker and Jeff smiled at each other and Riker reached his hand out. Jeff’s smile widened slightly as he slipped his hand into Riker’s before they walked out. They both knew they were going to be drowned in questions about their relationship because this was the first time they were going to an event since their relationship had been discovered by the media.

Then, they all heard Lily let out a small squeal as cameras started going off. Grant let out a loud laugh but then pulled her forward. The others all smiled at each other and then followed.

“Riker!” someone called out.

“Jeff!” someone else called out.

They both looked over at the two interviewers and then back at each other before walking over, hands still clasped together. They let go of each other’s hands when they reached each of the interviewers, even though they were right next to each other.

“Riker, so it’s true that you and Jeff are dating?” the person asked quickly. Riker chuckled, smiling widely.

“Yeah, it’s true,” Riker replied.

“How long have you been dating, then?” the interviewer asked.

“Since November, officially,” Riker said.

“Officially?” they asked. Riker chuckled, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Well, it’s kind-of been building up since we were three. Our parents have made jokes for _years_ asking us if we were sure we weren’t dating,” Riker told them.

“Oh really? How come?” the interviewer asked.

“Well, I mean, we were always super close from the time we met. Our parents thought we were nuts as toddlers because we went through a phase where we pretended we were puppies and would lick each other. We didn’t do that as we got older, but we were definitely close in a way a lot of other kids our age weren’t,” Riker replied.

“Well, what made you change your mind? You always claimed to be straight before now,” the interviewer said. Riker snorted at this, looking at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. Jeff was staring back, one eyebrow raised.

“Again, it’s just been building up for a really long time. It just took me a while to realize that Jeff was someone I actually wanted to _be with_. We’ve actually made jokes about how he converted me,” Riker laughed. The interviewer chuckled a bit at this.

“It seems as if you two are very happy together,” the interviewer commented.

“Oh, they are!” Lily giggled as she popped up at Riker’s shoulder and winked before she ran off, still giggling. Riker shook his head slightly, running a hand over his face. Jeff did the same, having heard the comment to the question also. The interviewer gave Riker a curious glance but Riker ignored it, refusing to touch on the subject anymore.

“So, we heard that you were in New York a few weeks ago,” the interviewer finally said.

“Yeah. We went with our school for a competition,” Riker replied.

“Oh! What kind-of competition?” the man asked.

“Singing and dancing. We’re part of our school’s group. Jeff and I are in the group, along with Joey, Lauren, and Lily,” Riker said. The interviewer nodded.

“There were also photos of you hanging out with some of the Glee cast and a group called the Starkids,” the interviewer said. Riker smiled widely.

“Yeah. A bunch of us went to the Starkid concert while we were there. We didn’t expect some of the Glee cast to be there, but we got to hang out with them for a while,” Riker said. “It was a really fun night.”

“I bet it was,” Joey commented as he walked by, winking also. Riker shook his head again, but ignored it otherwise.  The interviewer gave him another questioning look but he ignored that too.

The interviewer then moved on, asking Riker about his family and some other things. He answered all questions, some of the others coming up to join him at points. When he finally moved on, he was dragged away by Lily because she was nervous since Joey had left her.

Riker just smiled as he joined her, falling easily into the next interview.

000000

Riker had just gotten back to school, having driven home for a few hours. He saw booths being set up around one of the fields on campus and smiled slightly, shaking his head. The school always went crazy on Valentine’s Day, and therefore had a whole little fair that was open to the public. He recognized a few people as he walked towards the main building and they waved. He waved back, giving them small smiles.

“Riker’s back!” someone called out.

“Hi, Riker!” Tyler, Carter, and Henry all exclaimed, popping their heads out of Carter’s room. Riker chuckled and shook his head, shifting his backpack on his shoulder.

“Hey, guys,” he added, waving once.

“Wanna come play video games with us?” Henry asked.

“I can’t. I need to clean my room. Alyssa and Derek are coming for the fair tomorrow,” Riker replied.

“Oh _please_. Like they are actually going to spend the night in your room,” Tyler said.

“I did not say that, but they are probably going to be in the room at some point. I really don’t feel like Alyssa walking in and seeing clothes everywhere and accusing us of having sex all the time,” Riker replied.

“Pfft, I’m sure she knows you guys have only done it one other time than the time in New York,” Carter said, waving a hand. Riker blushed furiously and they all laughed.

“Dude, you’re loud,” Henry said.

“And my room is right beneath yours,” Carter laughed, pointing towards the ceiling.

“Hate you guys,” Riker mumbled before heading over towards the staircase, leaving the others behind him as they laughed.

“Hey, Riker,” Jeff breathed as Riker walked into their room.

“Hi,” Riker replied, dropping his bag to the floor by his bed and then flopping facedown onto his bed.

“Have a fun few hours at home?” Jeff asked, chuckling slightly as he cleaned up his side of the room.

“Sure. Alyssa was there with Derek and she was making fun of me,” Riker said, sitting up.

“What else is new?” Jeff asked in response. Riker shrugged and huffed a breath, pushing his bangs out of his face. “Is Miri coming to the fair tomorrow?”

“Nah, she said she was going to let us roam free,” Riker snorted, rolling his eyes. Jeff just smiled and walked over to kiss Riker lightly. Riker tried to reach out and grab Jeff’s wrist to pull him back in but Jeff giggled and dodged out of the way.

“I have to finish cleaning,” Jeff added. Riker jutted out his bottom lip, pouting. Jeff smiled and shook his head. Then, Riker’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed, pulling it out. He saw it was his mom and slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it. He opened the message and his eyes immediately widened.

_Saw you grabbed the condoms and lube. Use them wisely and do not go at it like rabbits like your brother._

“Oh my god,” Riker gasped out, still looking down at his phone, eyes wide.

“What?” Jeff asked, walking over to stand at the edge of Riker’s bed, leaning his knees against it.

“My mom. Just, _oh my god_ ,” Riker breathed. Jeff huffed a breath and then grabbed Riker’s phone to read the text.

“Oh dear god,” Jeff hissed out, dropping the phone back into Riker’s lap. Riker just nodded before tapping out a message back to his mom.

_How do you know I took them?_

_Sweetie, I am not stupid. You hadn’t moved them from where I dropped them and when I went in earlier to grab Braxton they were gone_ , Miri sent back a few minutes later. _Either way, at least I don’t have to fear you being a teenage father_.

“Oh my god!” Riker exclaimed, eyes widening again as he read the second message. “My mom is ridiculous! She just told me that she doesn’t have to fear me knocking someone up!”

“Well, that’s true,” Jeff said. Riker sent him a glare and Jeff shrugged. “It is. I am most certainly not a girl and I do not have a vagina or ovaries.”

“I know this,” Riker said. “I have many forms of evidence.”

“Speaking my dick has been in your hand, mouth, and ass, I would certainly hope you have evidence,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, grabbing Jeff’s wrist and pulling him down onto the bed. Jeff let out a small squeal and Riker laughed, pressing his lips to Jeff’s cheek as Jeff began to giggle.

“I love you,” Riker spoke against Jeff’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied. “Now release me so I can finish cleaning my side of the room.”

“Nope,” Riker replied, wrapping his arms around Jeff and pulling Jeff to him, knee finding its way between Jeff’s legs and pressing against him.

“ _Riker_ ,” Jeff gasped out, voice a mix between annoyance and _want_. Riker snorted and started nuzzling his nose against Jeff’s neck, flicking his tongue out every once in a while against Jeff’s skin. Jeff’s breath was coming out in shaky gasps and he stopped struggling against Riker, who smiled triumphantly. He continued to work at Jeff’s neck and Jeff shifted slightly, grinding into Riker’s leg.

“Wait, wait. I am so _not_ coming in these pants,” Jeff gasped out. Riker groaned and pulled away from Jeff, sprawling out on his back. Jeff giggled slightly and leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek. “You’ll survive.”

“Nope, I won’t,” Riker replied, sitting up once Jeff shoved off his bed. Jeff just smirked and shook his head.

“We haven’t done anything since the weekend of that event. You’ve been doing so good,” Jeff laughed.

“We’ve been busy,” Riker replied, reaching over and grabbing his backpack. Jeff shrugged.

“I don’t know how you got that stuff out of the house without Alyssa noticing,” Jeff added, nodding over as Riker pulled out the condoms and lube and threw them onto his desk.

“She was with Derek when I was leaving,” Riker said. Jeff nodded.

“I understand now,” Jeff snorted. Riker just smiled and nodded before grabbing his computer and turning it on as Jeff started to clean up his side of the room again. “So, you ready for tomorrow?”

“I guess. We’re just gonna be outside in the cold all day with our friends and siblings,” Riker replied as he opened the internet.

“First year in a while we won’t be performing, though,” Jeff breathed.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he opened his Tumblr. His eyes immediately widened. “Oh dear god.”

“What?” Jeff asked, walking over to stand in front of Riker.

“Fans are insane,” Riker breathed, scrolling through his dashboard.

“Why?” Jeff asked, leaning over to try and look at the screen of Riker’s laptop.

“They’re analyzing my interview from last weekend,” Riker replied, reading through the comments on one of the posts. “ _And Lily and Carter are only adding onto it_.”

“What? How?” Jeff asked, sitting down on Riker’s bed next to him. Jeff looked down at the post, eyes widening as he read. The original post consisted of two gifs. The first one was of when the interviewer had commented on how Riker and Jeff seemed happy together and Lily had walked by and exclaimed _Oh they are_! while winking. The next one was of when Joey had walked by and winked, saying _I bet it was_.

Beneath these there were tons of comments, the first one reading _well, this could be taken in different ways._ Below that one was another comment that read _did you see riker’s face tho?_ Then came _seriously, the other two were hinting at something_.

After that, the comments had exploded.

_Holy shit guys, do you think they had sex?_

_OH MY GOD, Y U SAY DAT?_

_Guiz, ohmygod, guiz, I bet they had sex!_

_^^^^ it was probably super duper hot gay sex #ovariesgone_

_Well, they cant have super hot straight sex…theyre both guys, but seriously, my ovaries had left my body…this is not okay guys_

_GUYS, HOLY SHIT. WHAT IF THEY DID ACTUALLY HAVE SEX? WHICH ONE OF THEM BOTTOMED?_

_HOLY SHIT, HOW DID THIS TOPIC NOT COME UP BEFORE NOW?_

_Ohmygod, I am seriously wondering which one bottomed now…_

_Same…I can’t even say what my feelings are doing right now…just thinking about those two together…UNF_

_Jkjdskhebgfebeoifbvene, I can just imagine bottom!jeff_

_I would think Jeff would bottom…_

_Why would you guys bring this up? This is not okay…ugh, now all I can picture is jeff being a bottom to riker and it makes me really want some pure smut about them_

_Just. Imagine. Bottom!Jeff. Top!Riker…my ovaries are dying_

_Sometimes I don’t expect these things to show up on tumblr…and then they do, and I’m happy people think the same things I do_

_So agree with bottom!jeff_

Then, after that, was Lily’s comment.

_You guys are going about this all wrong. Jeff is not a bottom. That boii is IN CONTROL._

After Lily, Carter had reblogged, adding his own comment.

_This is so true. I mean, I can’t vouch and say Jeff never will bottom, but I don’t think he would give up making Riker swear like a sailor_

Lily had reblogged yet again after that.

_Dude, Jeff was swearing more than Riker. Riker just screams so loud you would think he would not be able to talk the next day._

_True. New Year’s was proof of that…_

_Those two. Kinky shit_.

Riker pursed his lips and shook his head, letting out a breath before reblogging and adding his own comment.

_Hey, you two. Riker and Jeff are going to murder you later once they find you. You cannot escape. Fair tomorrow. Trapped in dorm later in the day. You will be found. They will get their revenge on you…which might include a prank containing condoms and lube…_

Jeff snorted as he read this over Riker’s shoulder, chin resting lightly on Riker’s shoulder.

“I can see wasting a few condoms, but we are not wasting lube,” Jeff breathed. Riker rolled his eyes.

“If I do anything with lube, I am using the rest of the bottle that Curt gave us,” Riker replied. Jeff snorted with laughter and kissed Riker’s temple.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled.

“I love you too,” Riker added. Then, as Riker refreshed his page, he saw that both Lily and Carter had reblogged the post again, adding their own comments.

 _Oh, I am so scared of their wrath. Plus, I doubt they want to waste their precious lube. Valentine’s Day **is** tomorrow… _ Carter had commented.

_Dude, no. Do not unleash lube on me. That is disgusting. I know there is a stock of lube…Riker’s mom gave him some. Oh god. I am actually scared. I feel like I am going to walk into my room to find it covered in lube and semen. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. FREAKING OUT HERE, AHHHH._

“Okay, Lilleth is crazy. I would not do anything in her room,” Riker snorted as he went to reblog.

_Oh, don’t worry. There will be no semen anywhere in your rooms. These two are not that juvenile. You have to remember who Riker’s older brother is._

“Are you seriously going to call Curt for advice?” Jeff asked. Riker looked over at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Hell no. I am already formulating a plan in my head. I don’t know if you’re going to want to get in on it though,” Riker replied. Jeff gave him a skeptical look and Riker smirked.

“Why?” Jeff asked.

“Because it is going to involve bursting into one of their rooms,” Riker replied.

“Ew! Straight people things! _Ew_!” Jeff screeched, jumping up and running over to his bed to curl up under the blankets. “I don’t wanna see a vagina, Riker!”

“That is why you don’t have to get involved,” Riker laughed as he looked at the post again.

 _Oh no. Curtis. He is evil. He and Riker plotting together could be bad…_ Carter commented.

 _Ohgod. I am freaking out. I am going to die. Or end up being scarred in some form, fkhdkfjhkjddf,_  Lily had added. Riker smiled before commenting once again.

_Actually yes. The plan being formulated may result in scarring. Just a warning._

“Riker, please don’t do anything to get into trouble,” Jeff said, poking his head out from under his blankets.

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t get caught if I do something like that,” Riker replied.

“Riker!” Lily’s worried voice suddenly screeched down the hallway.

“Door!” Riker exclaimed, but Jeff was already up, jumping over towards the door to lock it. Lily ran into it a few seconds later and pounded it.

“Riker! _Please_ don’t do anything bad!” Lily whined.

“I can’t promise that, Lilleth! You just spread stuff about my sex life online!” Riker replied. Lily let out a whimper.

“Please don’t do anything, _please_ ,” Lily complained.

“Again, I can’t promise that. Just wait and accept your fate,” Riker laughed.

“No!” Lily screamed before they heard her stomp off. Jeff looked over at Riker, one eyebrow raised.

“What are you planning on doing?” Jeff asked. Riker snorted, smirking as he looked over at Jeff.

“You really don’t want to know,” Riker replied. Jeff huffed a breath.

“I am holding you to that. Don’t tell me and don’t get me involved,” Jeff said.

“I promise,” Riker chuckled, pulling Jeff towards him. Jeff let out a small squeal, but then started to giggle.             Riker just smiled, pulling Jeff close and kissing his neck. Jeff giggled again.

“Are you trying to seduce me again?” Jeff asked.

“Mmh, is it working?” Riker asked in response against Jeff’s skin, fingers tracing along Jeff’s abdomen beneath his shirt and causing a shiver to run down Jeff’s spine.

“Yes,” Jeff breathed out before turning his head to pull Riker’s lips to his. Riker just smiled triumphantly as they pulled each other closer and kissed.

000000

“Riker, why are you carrying around a bottle of lube?” Arya asked the next day as Riker opened his backpack. Riker looked over at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Don’t ask questions, Arya,” Riker added.

“Too late,” she replied.

“Seriously. What up with the bottle of lube?” Alyssa asked, raising one of her own eyebrows.

“If you checked Tumblr you should know,” Riker replied.

“Oh god. You are actually planning on pranking them with lube, aren’t you?” Alyssa asked. Riker smirked as Jeff huffed out a sigh, breath visible in the cold air.

“Mostly just on Lily’s end,” Riker added.

“Why just Lily?” Jonas asked. Riker snorted with laughter and Jeff sighed, shaking his head.

“She has this weird fear of lube, or something,” Riker replied.

“Can I ask why she is the center of whatever you are doing?” Derek asked, looking around Alyssa at Riker, who smirked.

“Well, it is actually aimed at both her _and_ Carter,” Riker said.

“Didn’t answer the question…” Alyssa breathed.

“Both of them were reblogging posts yesterday talking about our sex life,” Jeff said as Riker rolled his eyes. “Riker has taken it in his hands to get them back.”

“I’m so mad I missed it!” Alyssa exclaimed. “I totally would have joined them!”

“Hey now,” Riker said, pointing over at his older sister. She smiled innocently. “Let’s not go into this conversation right now. We both know I’ve gotten further than you.”

“Dammit,” Alyssa hissed as the others laughed.

“It’s okay, Alyssa. I’ve gotten further than both Eliana and Blaine,” Jeff said, shrugging and pulling his hat down slightly with his free hand.

“You guys have such weird conversations,” Jonas breathed. Jeff looked over at Jonas with one eyebrow raised.

“You get involved too, Jonas. I clearly remember the one day you started talking to me about stuff,” Jeff said. Jonas shrugged.

“Either way, I was wasted when I witnessed those things,” Jonas added. Jeff snorted and shook his head and Arya raised an eyebrow at both of them. “Oh, don’t give me that look. It was just about that time that we were at that party when our two friends were hooking up in the middle of the room.”

“Oh, you mean the one where _you_ dared them to get each other off on the couch?” Arya asked in response.

“Hey, we were playing truth or dare while wasted. Something like that was bound to come up eventually,” Jonas added, shrugging. Alyssa snorted and shook her head, swinging her and Derek’s hands between them.

“Weird things happen during drunken truth or dare,” Alyssa added.

“Yep,” Derek agreed.

“Excuse me, but I am stopping you guys there. I don’t want to hear those stories,” Riker said, holding up a hand. Alyssa snorted with laughter, shaking her head. Then, Riker’s phone went off on his pocket and he pulled it out.

 _Alright, Riker. Mission on. Carter just kicked me out of the room. I am posed and ready to pick this lock_.

“Yes!” Riker exclaimed, pulling his hand out of Jeff’s to text Joey back. “Sorry guys. I have to go execute this plan.”

“We can just come with you, you know,” Arya said. Riker and Jeff’s eyes widened.

“No!” Riker exclaimed.

“Trust me. You don’t want to go,” Jeff added. Alyssa looked at her younger brother with narrowed eyes.

“What are you planning, exactly?” Alyssa asked. Riker smirked, adjusting the bag on his back.

“Oh, you will find out sooner or later,” Riker replied as he started backing up slowly.

“Don’t get murdered,” Jeff said, squeezing Riker’s hand. “I would miss you too much.”

“I won’t get murdered, I promise,” Riker said, reaching over to kiss Jeff quickly before running off and waving. They all waved back and Riker chuckled, slowing down when he got into the building. Then, he walked towards Carter’s room, slipping his bag off of his shoulder.

Riker rounded the corner quietly and saw Joey perched along the wall next to the door to Carter’s room, hand clapped over his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Riker approached him, smirking. Joey rose one eyebrow and Riker smiled, pulling the bottle of lube out of his backpack. Joey had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, knowing perfectly well Lily’s distaste for the object.

“Alright, you ready for this, even if we might get scarred?” Riker asked quietly. Joey cocked one eyebrow.

“Hell. Yes,” Joey added. Riker just snorted and they gave each other a quiet high-five before Joey started to pick the lock quietly. Once Joey got the door unlocked, they smirked at each other.

“Alright! C’mon, kids! Safe sex! Lube delivery!” Riker exclaimed, bursting into the room and running over towards Carter’s bed, ignoring the fact that Carter and Lily were half naked and Carter’s hand was down Lily’s pants. They both looked up with wide eyes and Riker laughed manically, easily popping open the lube bottle and holding it right above Lily.

“No!” she screeched. Riker just laughed and squeezed. Lily screamed loudly, trying to wriggle her way free from beneath Carter, who was just staring with a shocked expression on his face.

“You enjoy that lube!” Joey laughed, watching as Lily screeched and covered her head with her arms. Riker just continued to laugh, moving the bottle so lube spread across both Carter and Lily.

“Oh shit! That is _cold_!” Carter exclaimed, jumping up as lube ran down his back.

“This is so not okay!” Lily whined, trying to run out of the room.

“Nope!” Riker laughed, catching Lily and squeezing the rest of the lube out over her head and then starting to run it across her skin. She screeched and tried to wiggle her way out of Riker’s arms, but he kept a strong grip on her. Joey continued to laugh, holding onto the door handle to keep himself upright.

“Riker! Let me go!” Lily cried out. “This is disgusting!”

“So is the fact that Carter’s hand was down your pants when I came in here, but I’m ignoring that fact,” Riker replied, still laughing as he started to press the lube into her hair as she screeched.

“Door was _locked_ for a reason,” Carter grumbled.

“I told you yesterday on Tumblr I was going to get back at you!” Riker added, still laughing.

“Ew. Oh my god. Ew, ew, ew. They used this lube. Oh my god. This lube was used for sex between Riker and Jeff. I’m going to die,” Lily was whimpering, still trying to fight her way out of Riker’s arms.

“You’re making it sound like they put the lube back in the bottle after they have sex, sheesh,” Joey snorted. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, finally releasing Lily who stood before them, shaking slightly and holding her arms out like she didn’t want to touch herself.

“This is not okay,” Lily whimpered.

“Neither was talking about my sex life on the internet,” Riker replied, smiling innocently and tapping the tip of Lily’s nose, spreading a little bit of lube there. She let out another small whimper.

“Hence the reason I did not try and stop him!” Jeff called out as he passed by the room with their older siblings. Alyssa stopped though, keeping Derek with her. She walked into the room and snorted with laughter before looking over at Riker.

“You totally cock blocked. Hardcore,” Alyssa said.

“Oh, I know. His hand was down her pants when I burst in,” Riker replied. Then, he shrugged. “I was expecting worse.”

“Same,” Joey laughed. Alyssa shook her head and Derek snorted with laughter.

“You guys are by far the weirdest group of people I have ever met,” Derek added. Riker shrugged.

“She’s had something like this coming for a while,” Riker said.

“Coming. Ha. Funny joke,” Joey snorted, pointing over at Riker and winking.

“Ah ha, I like you,” Riker laughed, clapping Joey on the shoulder. Then, he looked over at Carter and Lily. “Alright. I’m just gonna leave you two to clean up now. Practice safe sex. Use some lube. Just scrape it off Lily’s body.”

“ _Riker Samuel_!” Lily screeched, attempting to throw something at Riker, but he just laughed and dodged out of the room, shutting the door. They all heard the _thump_ as whatever Lily threw hit the door and they snorted with laughter.

“Well, I will catch you later…if Lily doesn’t find you and murder you,” Joey said. Riker laughed.

“She is going to be showering for the next hour or two. I think I’m safe,” Riker replied. Joey smiled and shook his head, clapping Riker on the shoulder before walking off.

“So, you just burst in there and doused them in lube?” Alyssa asked as Riker led them up to his and Jeff’s room.

“Pretty much,” Riker replied. Then, Jeff poked his head out of the room.

“Did you use the rest of that bottle?” Jeff asked. Riker snorted with laughter.

“Yep,” Riker said. Jeff nodded once, pulling back into the room as Riker, Alyssa, and Derek walked in.

“Goodness, I really did not want to actually know my baby brother is legitimately sexually active…” Arya breathed from her spot on Jeff’s bed. Jeff shrugged, sitting down on his desk chair.

“I was older than you when you lost your virginity,” Jeff added.

“Beside the point,” Arya replied. “You are still my baby brother.”

“Wow. You are so different than Curt and Alyssa,” Riker breathed.

“Speaking Curt was the _enabler_ that weekend…” Jeff said.

“It would have happened anyway. Especially with the giant stock of condoms and lube Mom bought Riker over break,” Alyssa replied. Riker and Jeff both shrugged, glancing over at each other. Alyssa had not made any comments about Riker taking the condoms and lube from home, so they guessed she hadn’t realized.

“You guys are so involved in each other’s sex lives,” Derek breathed.

“You’ll get used to it,” Jonas told Derek. “If Arya ever calls me while she’s at home Blaine is usually yelling over her that I need to propose so that we can pop out nieces and nephews for him.”

“Blaine is so strange,” Alyssa breathed.

“So are you and Curt. What is your point?” Riker asked, resting his arms across the back of his desk chair since Alyssa and Derek had sat down on his bed. Alyssa looked over at him and shrugged.

“I don’t yell at people about that stuff on the phone…unless I am the one directly talking to them,” Alyssa added.

“This is a true statement,” Jeff agreed with her. “But you do get into way personal stuff with your siblings and their boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“Oh, that is not just her siblings,” Derek snorted. “The other day she and our friend started talking about what actors they want to sleep with and what they want to do to them. Then it turned into people they actually know.”

“Pfft, whatever, Derek,” Alyssa said. “You know you did not mind that conversation. _And_ you were eavesdropping.”

“You guys weren’t exactly being _quiet_ ,” Derek replied.

“Oh? Like Riker during sexual activity?” Alyssa asked.

“ _Alyssa_ ,” Riker hissed as she, Derek, and Jonas laughed. Arya just made a face and Jeff smirked. Alyssa shrugged.

“All I know is that apparently you’re the loud one and Jeff is the one who swears,” Alyssa said.

“Yep!” Lauren called out as she walked by. They all burst out laughing, except for Riker and Jeff.

“I hate how close we are with people and how close our dorms are,” Riker hissed out.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed as the others continued to laugh.

000000

It was the middle of the night. Riker and Jeff were laying on Riker’s bed, computer sitting on the chair in front of them as they watched a movie. Jeff was lying on his stomach, arms crossed beneath his chin. Riker was next to him, chin rested lightly on Jeff’s shoulder and one leg wrapped around Jeff’s. There was a blanket covering their naked bodies and it kept their body heat close.

Then, Riker started kissing Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff let out a sigh, eyes falling shut. Riker smiled against Jeff’s skin as he shifted positions so he was hovering over Jeff. Jeff didn’t object, eyes still closed as Riker continued to kiss his shoulder. The heat beneath the blanket seemed to increase as Riker continued to kiss along Jeff’s back, and soon enough, Jeff was shifting slightly beneath Riker. Riker smiled against Jeff’s skin, hands sliding down Jeff’s side to rest at Jeff’s hips.

Riker continued to kiss down Jeff’s back and he chuckled slightly when a shiver ran down Jeff’s spine. Jeff let out a small moan when Riker reached the small of his back, resting between his legs. Riker worked at the skin there, hands moving to Jeff’s ass as Jeff’s legs fell open, making it easier for Riker to rest there. Riker smirked before moving down a bit more, flicking his tongue out. Jeff let out a groan, fists clenching around the sheets in his hands.

Riker chuckled, his own fingers tightening on Jeff’s skin before moving down once more, using his tongue even more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeff hissed out, pushing onto his knees slightly and giving Riker more access. Riker chuckled slightly, a bit nervous. Jeff didn’t seem to notice though, too focused on the feeling of Riker’s tongue _there_.

Riker continued what he was doing, fingers digging into Jeff’s hips as Jeff continued his stream of steady curses.

“ _Fuck_ , Riker. _More_ ,” Jeff suddenly gasped out. Riker’s eyes widened slightly and he froze. Jeff whimpered slightly, which got Riker moving. He immediately reached out for the bottle of lube as Jeff panted beneath him.

“Over,” Riker gasped out. Jeff turned his head to look at Riker, but then obeyed by turning onto his back. Jeff’s pupils were blown wide as he watched Riker spread the lube across his fingers and Riker’s breath seemed to catch. Jeff just looked up at Riker, moving his hips up slightly. Riker looked down at Jeff, and then pulled Jeff’s face to his, hand moving down between them. Jeff let out a small squeal as Riker’s finger slipped in and Riker chuckled.

Jeff pulled his mouth away from Riker’s as he panted, hips moving so that he moved down onto Riker’s hand. The stream of curses started up again and Riker was not completely sure if Jeff knew exactly what was spilling out of his mouth.

“ _More_ ,” Jeff choked out soon enough, and Riker obliged, resulting in a high whine falling from Jeff’s mouth. Riker smirked in triumph, moving his fingers around for a while before adding a third.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Jeff choked out as Riker added his third finger. Riker just smiled, leaning down to work at Jeff’s chest. Jeff continued to ramble on, half of the words curses even though he keened out Riker’s name also. Then, Jeff let out a loud moan as Riker successfully found his prostate. “Jesus, Riker, _why the fuck aren’t you inside me_?”

Riker just chuckled against Jeff’s chest and then straightened up slightly, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at Jeff. Jeff pursed his lips, pupils blown wide as he looked up at Riker.

“I am fucking serious, you asshole. Stop teasing,” Jeff hissed out, still moving down on Riker’s fingers. Riker smirked and then pulled his hand away, Jeff whimpering at the loss.

“You’ll survive a minute without something inside of you,” Riker laughed, leaning down to kiss Jeff quickly before grabbing a condom.

“Maybe you’re just slow,” Jeff gasped out, still wriggling beneath Riker, who laughed again and then aligned himself with Jeff. Just as Jeff was about to spit something else out, Riker moved forward. Jeff let out a hiss, eyes snapping shut. Riker took a deep breath, resisting the urge to thrust his hips forward as Jeff adjusted.

“Shit, _go_ ,” Jeff finally gasped out. Riker obeyed, hands gripping tightly at Jeff’s hips. Jeff let out another hiss as Riker moved forward. Once Riker had moved completely forward, he stopped again, letting Jeff adjust once again. Jeff’s eyes were closed and he was panting, fingers gripping at Riker’s forearms tightly.

“Move,” Jeff suddenly instructed. Riker chuckled slightly, not hesitating upon the order. They both let out moans and soon enough they were moving together at a steady pace. Jeff’s steady stream of curses started up again and Riker leaned down to cover Jeff’s chest with his mouth again.

“ _Holy fuck_!” Jeff screamed out, grip tightening on Riker’s arms as they both continued to move and Riker pulled lightly at Jeff’s sensitive skin with his teeth. Riker smiled smugly against Jeff’s skin. Then, Jeff let out another scream as Riker found his prostate yet again. Riker continued to work at Jeff’s skin, angling his hips so he would hit his destination with each thrust. Jeff whined loudly and Riker could tell Jeff was close, his stomach tensing beneath Riker’s fingers.

Then, Jeff whined out Riker’s name and Riker felt heat spreading between their bodies. Jeff clenched around Riker and Riker let out a loud groan as he pulled away from Jeff’s chest and he let out a gasp as his hips stuttered. Riker collapsed on top of Jeff, both of them panting.

“Holy shit,” Jeff whispered, eyes seeming unfocused as he stared up at the ceiling. Riker just nodded, trying to even out his own breathing. Then, Riker shoved up from the bed and kissed Jeff lightly before walking into the bathroom to throw out the condom and then get wet a wash cloth to clean up with. Jeff watched Riker as he walked back into the room and Riker just smiled, leaning down to kiss Jeff again as he cleaned off Jeff’s stomach also. Then, he threw the cloth onto the floor and climbed back onto his bed with Jeff, who smiled and pulled Riker closer to him.

“Mmh. Versatile. This could be so useful,” Jeff added. Riker just laughed and hugged Jeff’s shoulders, kissing Jeff’s forehead.

“I love you,” Riker said. Jeff giggled, curling closer to Riker’s chest.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied, kissing Riker’s neck lightly before they both slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee versatility!  
> However, Jeffry is definitely very bossy during sex. However, Riker enjoys it and likes to tease Jeff. Y'know, normal things.
> 
> Also, reading over this I realized Riker would have also got covered in lube when he grabbed onto Lily, yet he doesn't change. I dunno my logic there. Ohwell. This was written nearly 4 years a go, I don't remember my thought process anymore.  
> BUT, I AM REALLY EXCITED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS CUZ OMG NEW CHARACTER THAT I ACTUALLY ADORE AND LOVE WRITING. WHEE. GET EXCITED. LIL CUTIE TO COME.


	20. Chapter 20

When Riker woke up, he stretched in his limited space, letting out a small groan. Jeff was still asleep next to him, sprawled out on his stomach. Riker looked over Jeff, seeing slight bruising across his skin near his hips and ass. Then, he looked down at himself. There were long, thin, finger shaped bruises on his forearms where Jeff had grabbed on and he smiled slightly, stretching out his arms experimentally. There was a slight soreness to them, but not much.

Then, he looked back over at Jeff. There was a dark hickie at the small of Jeff’s back where Riker had centered his focus before moving on to his next destination. He figured there was probably a hickie on Jeff’s chest too, but Jeff was lying on his chest at the moment.

“Come on! Time to wake u… _oh_ ,” Alyssa’s voice exclaimed.

“Oh, dear sweet Jesus!” Arya squeaked, hands flying to her eyes.

“ _Damn_ ,” Jonas and Derek’s voices breathed out. Riker’s head shot up and Jeff shifted slightly, letting out a small whimper.

“Seriously?” Riker asked, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his older sister, who laughed and ducked out of the way.

“I thought _you_ were the bottom,” Alyssa laughed.

“Oh my god! Leave!” Riker exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

“Damn, look at those _bruises_. _Kinky_ ,” Alyssa snorted.

“Alyssa! Seriously!” Riker exclaimed.

“Hey, what is going on here?” Anthony, the RA, asked, showing up at the door. Then he looked in. “Oh, Jesus. Come on, leave them be.”

“You are ruining _all_ my fun, Anthony,” Alyssa complained.

“Alyssa, your brother and his roommate are naked and in the same bed. Let them get dressed. Jesus,” Anthony sighed, starting to push them out of the door.

“I am scarred,” Arya whimpered.

“Oh, come on, Arya, you knew they were having sex,” Alyssa said.

“I didn’t need the evidence!” Arya exclaimed.

“Guys, seriously. Come on. Out of the room. Shut the door. Let’s not have everyone gawking at the two gay roommates,” Anthony said.

“Oh my god,” Riker hissed, burying his face in his sheets until he heard the door snap closed. Then, Jeff shifted and looked over at Riker, one eye open.

“Please tell me that did not just happen,” Jeff breathed. Riker let out a sigh and shook his head. “Shit.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed.

“I guess it is good Curtis wasn’t here also,” Jeff sighed, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

“Oh god,” Riker groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Jeff just nodded.

“Come on. We should get up,” Jeff said, rolling over to sit at the edge of the bed. He hissed, nose scrunching up. “How the hell did you sit on the bus for a few hours like this?”

“No idea,” Riker replied, sitting up and looking over at Jeff.

“We are both covered in bruises. Damn,” Jeff breathed out, looking over himself and then at Riker. As Riker thought, there was a hickie on Jeff’s nipple since he had worked on it last night.

“Mmh. At least yours are on your hips. Do me a favor and grab my _hips_ next time,” Riker said. Jeff snorted.

“Well, _sor-ry_ ,” Jeff replied. Riker just smiled and then pulled Jeff down to kiss him lightly before getting up and walking over to his dresser.

“Come on, you two! You better not me having more sex right now! Mom said she needs to talk to us!” Alyssa’s voice exclaimed.

“Lyss, you would _know_ if they were having sex, trust me. Riker screams and Jeff swears,” Lily’s voice came.

“Don’t let her…shit,” Riker said, trying to jump over and lock the door before Lily walked in. She just gave him a look and closed the door behind her. Jeff stared at her with wide eyes, a pair of boxers hanging limply in his hand.

“Dear god, you two look like you got beaten up,” Lily said, looking them over.

“You should see Jeff’s ass!” Alyssa called out.

“No thank you!” Jeff exclaimed, pulling his boxers on quickly.

“Ah, so Jeff finally bottomed last night,” Lily said, hands on her hips. “What a change from usual.”

“Judging on both of them, I think they took turns last night…” Alyssa’s voice came.

“Shut up, Alyssa!” Riker exclaimed. Lily just snorted with laughter and then walked behind Jeff, who tensed up.

“Well, shit. That is a _hickie_ on the small of Jeff’s back. Riker is getting ballsy,” Lily said. They heard Alyssa, Jonas, and Derek laugh while Arya let out a short whimper.

“Oh my god,” Jeff hissed out, grabbing a shirt and quickly pulling it on over his head.

“Lily, why did you come barging in here?” Riker asked, glaring over at her. She looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

“To tell you _well played_. The whole embarrassing you thing was an added bonus,” Lily replied.

“I played no part in that whole thing yesterday!” Jeff exclaimed defensively.

“And it was not my fault you were still naked when I walked in,” Lily said, shrugging once. Riker groaned, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Seriously though. Mom said she needed to talk to us, Riker,” Alyssa said.

“Well, it is safe to come in now. We’re covered,” Riker sighed.

“Alyssa! Do not open that door!” Anthony’s voice suddenly called out.

“Shut up, Anthony! He said they’re not naked anymore!” Alyssa replied. Riker and Jeff both sighed, hiding their faces with their hands as Lily laughed.

“Because the whole floor needed to know that…” Riker groaned as Alyssa pushed the door open.

“Alyssa, I hate you,” Jeff grumbled as he flopped face first onto his bed. Alyssa giggled.

“No you don’t,” she added.

“Yes I do,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“I am still trying to burn the image out of my head,” Arya complained, sitting down on Jeff’s desk chair.

“Oh, please, Arya,” Alyssa said. Arya looked over at Alyssa seriously and Alyssa shrugged as she sat down on Riker’s bed, Derek joining her. “I really hope these sheets are clean.”

“For the most part,” Riker replied, shrugging once. Alyssa looked slightly disgusted for a moment, but then shrugged it off.

“Ew, Alyssa. You could be sitting on their semen,” Lily said.

“Nah. They used a condom. The wrapper is right here…wait, there’s another one!” Alyssa said, holding up two condom wrappers. “This totally supports that both of them bottomed last night.”

“Oh my god, Alyssa,” Riker hissed as Jonas and Derek laughed. Lily just smirked, shaking her head.

“I can vouch for that. Jeff was swearing much more one time around,” Lily added.

“Just because you were in Carter’s room all last night…” Jeff started. Lily pursed her lips and then hit Jeff’s ass. He hissed and then reached out to slap her arm. “You are an asshole, Lilleth!”

“I am most certainly not,” Lily giggled. Jeff shot her a look.

“You are. You just hit me because you knew it would hurt,” he replied, flopping back down onto his bed and burying his face in his pillow.

“Maybe,” Lily replied, shrugging one shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, I did the same to Riker on the bus back from New York. That is how Carter and Joey got a hold of him to tickle him. He hissed in pain and then lost balance.”

“I wanted to hurt you so bad,” Riker grumbled as the others laughed, except for Arya.

“Okay! Next subject!” Arya exclaimed. “Miri needs to talk to you guys! Call her!”

“Sheesh, eager for a new topic much?” Lily asked.

“Yes!” Arya replied as Alyssa snorted and pulled out her phone.

“She is just protective of her baby brother,” Jonas snorted.

“Well, if she wants to be protective she can protect my ass from Lily’s hand,” Jeff groaned.

“Nope. I’m good now. Only once per time you have sex and bottom,” Lily replied. “Which reminds me…I’m going to have to get Riker later.”

“Ah, jeez,” Riker complained as Alyssa’s phone started ringing. They all immediately fell silent, not wanting to talk about sex while on the phone with Miri.

“Hello,” Miri’s voice said.

“Hi, Mom,” Riker and Alyssa said. They heard Miri laugh slightly.

“Hello to anyone else there as well,” Miri said.

“Hi, Miri. Your honorary child is mean,” Jeff complained.

“Lily, what did you do now?” Miri asked.

“Hey! They started it!” Lily exclaimed defensively.

“Did not! You and Carter started it on Tumblr!” Riker exclaimed. Lily was about to say something, but closed her mouth.

“This is true…” she added. Riker just rose one eyebrow at her and nodded. “Whatever. I am keeping that whole thing. So beware, Riker.”

“Dammit,” Riker breathed as Lily giggled, smirking.

“Alright. You guys should shush,” Arya said. “I don’t want to hear this.”

“We didn’t say anything, Arya,” Jeff said, making a face at his older sister.

“Alright! Before this going any further into immaturity, you said you needed to talk to us, Mom,” Alyssa interrupted.

“Yes, I did,” Miri replied.

“What about?” Riker asked, spinning around in his desk chair.

“Adoption,” Miri said.

“What? Was one of us adopted?” Alyssa asked. “Because I could totally see Curt being adopted. I can’t say that for Riker. I saw your pregnant belly with him.”

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted or not…” Riker breathed, still spinning around in the chair.

“Riker Samuel, you are going to make yourself vomit,” Jeff breathed.

“Nah,” Riker replied.

“But seriously, is Curtis adopted?” Alyssa asked. Miri laughed.

“No, I am quite sure that Curt is _not_ adopted,” Miri replied. “This is about adopting a child.”

“Wait, _what_?” Riker gasped, coming to a stop so abruptly on his chair that he fell off it onto the floor, landing right on his ass. He let out a hiss of pain, closing his eyes.

“Ah ha! More proof!” Lily exclaimed.

“Lilleth, shut up!” Riker replied, flicking her off as he pulled himself back up onto the chair.

“Wait, Mom. Are you serious?” Alyssa asked.

“Yes,” Miri breathed out.

“I mean, I think it would be awesome to have another kid in the house,” Riker said, “but why?”

“I thought it would be nice to have another little kid in the house,” Miri replied. Riker could almost see his mom shrugging her shoulders and running her fingers through her hair nervously, waiting for the approval of her younger two children.

“I can so go for that,” Alyssa said.

“Same,” Riker agreed. “I would finally get to be the older sibling.”

“Oh, shut up. You’re still the baby,” Alyssa told him.

“So not going into this conversation,” Riker replied, pointing over at his older sister, who stuck her tongue out at him.

“Ah! Steer away from that topic!” Arya squeaked. Jeff snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes before reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing a handful of condoms to throw at her. She screeched and blocked her face with her hands.

“Oh _please_ , Rya,” Jonas snorted, pulling her closer to his chest. She just jutted out her bottom lip, clearly pouting. They all laughed at her.

“Okay, are you kids sure?” Miri suddenly asked. Alyssa and Riker looked at Alyssa’s phone.

“Yes,” they replied. Miri let out a sigh.

“Alright. Because there is one of those events at the end of April at the recreation center…” she began.

“Mom, calm down. We’ll come with you,” Riker said, looking over at Alyssa, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I figured. Curt said he would like to be there too, but he is going to be preoccupied heavily in New York…especially since Maya has to go to work,” Miri breathed. Riker snorted.

“Aw, can I make housewife jokes to him?” Riker asked.

“Riker Samuel, be nice to your older brother,” Miri scolded. Riker made a face and the others laughed.

“Wait…hold on, _what_?” Alyssa asked. Riker looked over at Alyssa with raised eyebrows.

“I would take it Curtis has not told Alyssa,” Riker snorted.

“I thought he had. I know he told you when you were in New York,” Miri said.

“Yeah, he did. Took us twenty minutes to get it out of him. That was also because he was bugging Damian,” Jeff said.

“I feel kind-of bad for Damian, but at the same time he chose to live with Curt,” Riker replied, shrugging.

“Aw, Damian is so nice,” Arya giggled. “He is my favorite gay other than my baby brother.”

“I can’t be counted. I am your little brother. You have to love me,” Jeff said, looking over at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t question her logic, Jeff,” Jonas added.

“Whateva, whateva, I do what I want,” Jeff replied, resting his hands over his forehead. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“You have issues, Jeffry,” Lily breathed, also shaking her head.

“And you still hang out with me,” Jeff replied.

“You provide me with a good amount of entertainment,” Lily replied, shrugging once.

“I am still confused as to why Riker wants to make housewife jokes at Curt…” Alyssa said. Riker looked over at Alyssa and smirked.

“Call up Curt and ask him yourself,” Riker added.

“Mom!” Alyssa complained.

“Nope. I am saying the same thing,” Miri replied.

“What is this insanity?” Alyssa exclaimed. The others laughed.

“Trust me. This is something you need to talk to Curt about, not the other people,” Arya said.

“What? Even _Arya_ knows!” Alyssa exclaimed.

“Well…we kind-of live right near them and Arya works with Curt’s roommate…” Jonas said. Alyssa threw her hands into the air.

“Everyone knows but me! So unfair!” she screeched.

“Alyssa, chill yourself. You are the only one who has not been to New York,” Derek told her. She just made a face at him.

“Actually, that is so not a legit excuse. It is more the fact that Curt is stupid,” Jeff breathed, holding Arnold close to his chest.

“That I have to agree with,” Miri said. “I have no idea why it took Curt so long to even tell Riker. He had two months of an opportunity before either of you went back to school.”

“Because he is stupid,” Riker replied, starting to spin around in his chair again.

“Riker, be nice to your brother,” Miri told him.

“Nope,” Riker said. “It is part of the sibling code, Momma. We do not have to be nice to each other all the time.”

“So true,” Arya, Jeff, and Alyssa agreed. Lily just snorted with laughter.

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you guys about adopting so I can get things into motion,” Miri breathed.

“Yeah, Mom. It will be awesome,” Riker said, still spinning around in the chair.

“Seriously,” Alyssa agreed.

“Alright. Well, I will see you kids in a few weeks. Love you,” Miri said.

“Love you too, Mom,” Alyssa and Riker replied before Alyssa hung up. Jeff looked over at Riker.

“Seriously, Rike. You are going to make yourself sick,” Jeff told him. Riker just shook his head.

“Haven’t vomited from being dizzy since we were in elementary school. Plus I don’t have anything in my stomach,” Riker said.

“Except for Jeff’s semen,” Alyssa commented.

“Nope,” Riker replied, finally stopping his chair and looking over at his older sister unsteadily. “Why the hell would there be a need for a blowjob after fucking each other’s brains out?”

“Wait, she wouldn’t know. She is still a virgin,” Jeff said.

“Oh yeah!” Riker and Jeff exclaimed, Riker rolling his chair over to Jeff’s bed so they could give each other a high-five. Lily giggled, shaking her head. Arya made a face, nose scrunched up.

“Sometimes I wonder why I still hang around you guys…” Jonas breathed.

“Because you love my big sister,” Jeff giggled, looking over at Jonas, who smiled.

“That I do, Jeff,” Jonas chuckled, pulling Arya closer to his chest and kissing the top of her head. She smiled and then leaned her head back to kiss his cheek.

“I don’t have that tie-down. Sometimes I really wonder why I hang out with them…until I realize I am just as weird,” Lily said, shrugging. “Derek I am wondering about.”

“Oh, that’s because he doesn’t want to screw things up with Lyss,” Riker snorted, looking over at Lily. “I mean, he has been around long enough, but they only just started dating. He can’t fuck this up yet.”

“Wow, Riker. Wow. I am so feeling the love,” Derek said sarcastically. Riker snorted and smiled innocently over at Derek.

“You know I think you’re awesome. Sometimes I like you more than Alyssa,” Riker added, shrugging.

“It’s okay. Sometimes I like Lily more than you,” Alyssa replied, also shrugging. “She was on the same page as me the whole time we were trying to convince you to date Jeff.”

“See, and that is where you two went wrong. You needed to let us learn at our own pace,” Jeff said, staring at the ceiling. “I had to come to terms with the fact that he _might_ be bi and he had to come to terms with the fact that he _is_ bi.”

“More like he had to come to terms with the fact that he is a cock slut for you,” Lily snorted. Riker looked over at her seriously and she smiled innocently. “Don’t worry. Jeff is a total cock slut for you too. Like in New York, I could totally tell that stuff was gonna happen. I just didn’t know if Jeff was going to suck you off or fuck you senseless until you got off the elevator the next day walking funny.”

“Oh my god, you are _so annoying_ ,” Riker hissed, getting up to walk over to Lily and cover her mouth. She just giggled behind his hand and then reached out to grab his ass. Riker hissed and released her. Lily laughed and then bolted from the room, still laughing.

“Lilleth! Get back here!” Riker exclaimed, running out after her.

“Nope!” Lily replied, trying to unlock her dorm door once she reached it. But, Riker caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. She let out a screech and Riker laughed.

“I still have more lube, Lilleth,” Riker said in her ear.

“Ew! No!” she screeched, trying to pull out of his arms. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. So not wasting any more of it on pranking you,” Riker told her.

“ _Ew-he-ew_ ,” Lily complained. “I don’t want to know how big of a cock slut you are, thank you.”

“Mmh, well with how much you talk about my sex life, maybe I figured you wanted to know more,” Riker snorted. “Like what it feels like to have Jeff…”

“Ah! No! Don’t wanna hear about what he tastes like or feels like!” Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands over her ears. Riker snorted and then pat her cheek before walking back to his dorm.

“I seriously don’t understand how you and Lily are not actually related,” Jonas breathed. Riker, Jeff, and Alyssa all laughed.

“That is why we made her an honorary sibling,” Alyssa said.

“Yep. She is the twin I never wanted,” Riker added as he flopped down onto his bed on Alyssa’s free side. “It wasn’t my choice either. Alyssa decided that Lily was our new sister.”

“Yes sir,” Alyssa laughed, winking at Riker.

“That just means there is someone else to make fun of you, Alyssa,” Jeff said, looking over at Alyssa, who shrugged.

“Whatever. I like her,” Alyssa added.

“Well, no duh,” Derek snorted.

“Shut up, Derek,” Alyssa replied.

“What? Are you going to withhold sex?” Jeff asked. “Oh wait, you haven’t had sex yet, therefore you cannot withhold it.”

“Shut up before I come over there and hit your ass so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for even longer,” Alyssa replied.

“Ah no. Not good,” Jeff said, immediately rolling onto his back. Arya eyed her younger brother with one eyebrow raised and he looked back at her. “What? It hurts. This was the first time being a bottom.”

“Ew, Jeffry,” Arya hissed. Jonas snorted and kissed her cheek.

“You were the one giving him a funny look,” Jonas told her. Arya shrugged.

“Didn’t need the confirmation,” she replied. Jeff shook his head and rolled his eyes, still staring at the ceiling.

“Arya, you are so different from the rest of the siblings,” Jeff sighed. “Even though Blaine and Eliana complain they don’t want to see it, they still annoy us about it. You don’t. You just avoid it.”

“Except for that time over winter break,” Riker said, pointing over at Jeff, who snorted with laughter.

“You guys were not having full on sex then,” Arya said defensively. Jeff looked over at Arya with one eyebrow raised.

“Our hands were down each other’s pants, Arya,” Jeff said. Arya shrugged.

“I’ve seen worse,” she added. Alyssa snorted, shaking her head as she leaned against Derek’s side.

“All I have to say is never burst into the room when it is dark and you can hear some sort of breathing,” Alyssa said. Riker and Jeff both blushed, looking at the ceiling pointedly.

“There is something wrong with you, Alyssa,” Arya said.

“Hey, it was Curt’s idea. He was going to run in, grab the box of condoms, scream _no sex for you_ , and then run out,” Alyssa replied. “What we did not expect was for both of them to be naked with mouths all over the place and grinding against each other.”

“Issues,” Derek told Alyssa, who just giggled and shrugged.

“You and Curt are just intrusive and disgusting,” Riker said.

“That I agree with,” Jeff said, pointing over at Riker.

“If you guys didn’t make it so easy…” Alyssa breathed out.

“Alyssa, you realize how much shit you are going to get now that you’re in a relationship, right?” Jonas asked. Then, he looked over at Derek. “I apologize in advance to what is going to happen to you, but you are dating someone who plays a dangerous game with people.”

“This is so true,” Alyssa breathed.

“Ew, no. I don’t want to see straight people things,” Jeff said, making a face. Riker snorted with laughter.

“See? Hence the reason I never hooked up with anyone in our dorm room. You did not have that same decency,” Riker said.

“I said I was sorry!” Jeff exclaimed defensively, throwing his hands up. Riker laughed, shaking his head.

“He was probably just upset at the time because it wasn’t his hands,” Alyssa said.

“No. Not really. This happened almost two years ago,” Riker replied.

“Yep,” Jeff breathed out. “Remind me why I dated that guy again.”

“I can honestly say I do not have an answer to that, Jeffry,” Riker said. Jeff snorted with laughter, running his hands over his face.

“He was so horny,” Jeff added.

“Oh, like you are now?” Alyssa asked. Jeff looked over at her seriously.

“We are nowhere near as bad as how many times that guy tried to get in my pants. At least with Riker it is not some instantaneous thing,” Jeff said.

“Seriously. I was in here doing homework once and I swear, Jeff just poked his side and it turned into him trying to give Jeff a hand job,” Riker added as he began to spin in the chair again. “I remember looking over at Jeff to ask if he wanted me to leave and he gave me this death glare telling me he would rip my limbs off if I left.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed, snorting slightly.

“How lovely,” Arya breathed as the others laughed.

“Whatever. Let’s go outside,” Alyssa sighed, pushing up from Riker’s bed and then holding her hand out to Derek, who smiled and rook her hand. The rest of them exchanged looks and then shrugged, getting up and following Alyssa and Derek out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS. I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO MEET WHO WILL BE THE NEW CASTELLAN. LIL CUTIE. I LOVE THEM SO.
> 
> GET PUMPED, HOO-HA.
> 
> Also, I don't remember if or when I ever said I have my own headcanon cast put up on tumblr, but I will plug it here again if you guys are interested! That list does contain characters who you have not met yet, but if they come into Riker and Jeff's lives past the end of what this story will be, it is explained how they meet!  
> So, link!: http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/midnightswallowsbbys


	21. Chapter 21

“Oh my god, she is just _so cute_ ,” Jamie giggled, tickling Logan’s stomach lightly, causing Logan to giggle uncontrollably. Curt smiled and shook his head, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a table.

“Curt, calm down, Jamie is not going to murder your daughter,” Riker said from his spot on the couch. Curt looked over at Riker.

“I am more scared she is going to try and steal Logan,” Curt replied.

“Psh, I have no idea how to take care of a month and a half old baby,” Jamie said, smiling as Logan grabbed onto her finger and started playing with it.

“Doesn’t mean you wouldn’t try and steal Logan. She is just so adorable,” Jeff snorted as he flopped down on the couch next to Riker.

“Nah, I’m not into kidnapping,” Jamie replied, carefully passing Logan over to Riker. Riker snorted and cradled Logan in his arms. She looked up at him with big, blue eyes and smiled widely, exposing her gums. Riker smiled and rubbed her rosy cheek with his finger. She huffed out a giggle, wiggling around in his arms. Jeff giggled, leaning over to rest his chin on Riker’s shoulder to watch Logan. Curt watched as Riker and Jeff played with Logan, both of them smiling and cooing at her.

“I swear, if you two don’t get married and have kids in some way, the world is going to corrupt,” Curt said. Riker and Jeff looked up.

“Curt, we’re not even eighteen yet,” Riker said. Curt shrugged.

“So what?” Curt asked.

“I know I want kids, but who says Riker and I are going to get married?” Jeff asked in response. Immediately, everyone started laughing.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jackson asked as he walked up to them. “I heard that. You kids are kidding yourself if you think there is a chance of you marrying someone other than the person sitting next to you.”

“See? This is why Jackson is the best director _ever_ ,” Curt said.

“Seriously,” Lily agreed, giving Jackson a high-five.

“Too bad they can’t actually have a kid together. That kid would break hearts with how cute it would be,” Dylan breathed as she sat down next to Grant, who snorted.

“You are so weird, Dylan. Contemplating what their kids would look like,” Grant added. Dylan shrugged.

“No. I can see what she is talking about. Those kids would be heart achingly gorgeous,” Lauren said. “I mean, seriously. Look at both of them. They’re gorgeous.”

“Wow, honestly guys?” Riker asked, looking back down at his niece as he blushed.

“Whatever. All I want to say is that when I first met both of them all I could think was _damn, they are fine_!” Jamie said.

“Yeah, and then we realized Jeff was gay right away because Riker poked his side and he screamed like a little girl,” Lily snorted.

“Oh my god, that was awful,” Joey breathed. “He was standing right next to me.”

“Shut up,” Jeff mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. Riker smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Jeff’s temple.

“I remember when Jeff actually came out. He was so nervous and Riker just looked at him and said _so what_? I thought Jeff was going to die. He started crying,” Curt snorted. Jeff blushed furiously, shrinking down into the couch and pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I knew he was different,” Riker added, shrugging one shoulder as Logan pulled at his finger.

“Different doesn’t always mean gay,” Grant said. Riker shrugged.

“I know. But he was still the same person I’d known since we were toddlers. Nothing was going to change that,” Riker said. Jeff let out a sigh, leaning back against Riker’s shoulder. Curt eyed them and smiled, shaking his head.

“It was still funny though. Jeff started crying and then you freaked out because he was crying and then _you_ started crying. It was _ridiculous_ ,” Curt said. Riker shrugged again, cheeks heating up slightly.

“Oh, shut up, Curtis,” Jeff grumbled. Curt just laughed.

“Jeffy, why are you crying? It’s okay. Don’t cry, Jeffy, you’re gonna make me cry. _Why are you crying_?” Curt imitated, pretending to pout.

“You are lucky I have your daughter in my arms or else I would hurt you,” Riker said, glaring over at his older brother, who just laughed.

“Whatever, Riker,” Curt said.

“Jeff! Riker! Come on! Your turn!” Jackson called out.

“Gimme the baby,” Lily said, giggling as she held her hands out. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he carefully handed Logan to Lily.

“Alright, you two, things are not going to get out of hand, are they?” Jackson asked, looking at Riker and Jeff seriously. They were filming Nick and Eli’s _sex scene_. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look.

“Can’t promise that,” Jeff said. Jackson gave them a serious look, lips pursed. Jeff snorted with laughter, shaking his head. “Calm down, I am kidding. We don’t get all _hot and bothered_ while cameras are on us.”

“Questionable!” Lauren called out.

“Hey! That first kiss scene was different!” Riker replied. They heard the others burst out laughing.

“Sure! What about that time with the bathroom scene?” Joey’s voice called out.

“Shut up!” Jeff exclaimed as he and Riker walked onto the set.

“Alright guys! Shut your traps!” Jackson yelled. Everyone immediately fell silent and Riker and Jeff started going through their lines.

Then, Jeff pulled Riker’s face to his and Riker acted surprised, eyebrows shooting up before his eyes fell closed since Nick was supposed to unexpectedly pull Eli in. They both immediately fell into a steady rhythm of lips and tongue before they were supposed to start removing each other’s clothes.

They pulled away for a second to pull off their shirts, panting exaggerated since this was _Nick and Eli_. They crashed their lips back together, both of them holding onto the other’s belt loops. A small click sounded as a signal and they immediately started with small hip thrusts in the way that Jackson had told them he wanted. They slowly made their way back to Nick’s bed and once they reached it they collapsed down on top of it, lips still connected and hips still thrusting a bit.

“Alright, guys. We’ve got it,” Jackson said. Riker and Jeff immediately pulled apart and sat up. “Go change pants real quick.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Riker and Jeff replied, jumping up to grab the pants they were supposed to be wearing for the next part they were supposed to shoot.

“Into position,” Jackson said, pointing towards the bed. Riker and Jeff just nodded and obeyed, lying down on the bed facing each other. Once the cameras started rolling again they smiled at each other, exchanging short kisses as they crooned at each other with multiple _I love you_ ’s.

“And, we’re good!” Jackson called out.

“Awesome. Am I free to go now?” Riker asked, sitting up. Jackson smiled and nodded. Riker threw a fist into the air. “Yeah!”

“You good, Rike?” Curt’s voice called.

“Yep! Let’s head home so we can go see little children!” Riker exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and grabbing his shirt to pull it back on over his head.

“Correction, _you_ get to. I have to sit with Logan,” Curt snorted as Lily carefully handed Logan to him. Logan let out a happy squeal, hands reaching up towards her father.

“Alright! Lily! Grant! You’re up!” Jackson called out.

“Later, dude,” Grant said, clapping Riker on the shoulder as he walked off. Lily just giggled and wiggled her fingers in a wave as she followed Grant, jumping onto his back.

“I’ll see you Sunday. Have fun,” Jeff said, walking up behind Riker and kissing his cheek. Riker smiled and turned to look at Jeff.

“I’ll call you tonight,” Riker told Jeff, kissing him lightly. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jeff giggled, kissing Riker’s cheek again before Riker and Curt walked out of the studio. Curt smiled and shook his head.

“Seriously. You two are going to get married one day,” Curt said.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker replied, nudging his older brother playfully. Curt chuckled and then handed Logan carefully to Riker.

“You mind sitting in the back with her?” Curt asked.

“Nope. I shall sit in the back and entertain her,” Riker said, chuckling slightly as he climbed into Curt’s car and started to buckle Logan in as she squirmed, letting out squeals.

“Logan, you are _fine_ ,” Curt sighed. Logan just let out another squeal and Riker chuckled, grabbing her blanket and dangling it in front of her face. A smile spread across her face and she giggled, reaching up to try and grab it. Riker smiled and Curt snorted with laughter. “Thanks, baby bro.”

“Welcome,” Riker laughed as Curt started the car and then drove off.

000000

“Alyssa! Riker! Come on!” Miri called up the stairs a few hours later.

“I’m peeing! God, Mom!” Alyssa yelled back from the bathroom. Riker snorted, pulling on a zip-up hoodie as he walked down the stairs. Miri looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Riker, it is May, not September,” Miri said. Riker shrugged and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows.

“We’re going to the recreation center. It’s always cold in there,” he added. Miri smiled and shook her head and they heard Curt laugh from in the living room.

“You are so right, Riker,” Curt added.

“I know,” Riker snorted. Miri shook her head again and then looked up the stairs.

“Lyssa! We’ll be waiting for you in the car!” Miri called out.

“Mkay!” Alyssa replied. Riker chuckled and then walked out to the car with his mom, climbing into the passenger seat. Miri looked over at him.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” she asked. Riker smiled widely and nodded.

“It will be awesome to have a little sibling; even if it’s not by blood,” he replied. She smiled then, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

“At least you’ll have something to occupy your time for the two weeks over the summer while Jeff is gone,” she added.

“Mom, my whole life doesn’t revolve around Jeff,” Riker told her.

“I beg to differ,” Alyssa snorted as she climbed into the car. Riker shot her a look and she just giggled, giving him an innocent smile. Miri looked between them, shaking her head.

“At this rate, no kid is going to want to come home with us,” Miri added.

“Oh, don’t kid yourself, Mom. We’ll be awesome big siblings,” Alyssa said, bringing her legs up onto the seat to cross them.

“Alyssa, you already are a big sibling,” Riker laughed, looking back at her. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean,” she added. Riker chuckled, turning forward again.

“Yeah, but it is fun to annoy you,” he told her.

“You are such a younger sibling. What are you going to do now that you won’t be the youngest?” Alyssa asked. Riker smirked and chuckled.

“Teach my younger sibling how to annoy the hell out of you,” he replied. Alyssa sighed and Miri laughed.

“Don’t go corrupting the poor child just yet,” Miri told him. Riker sighed loudly, even though he smiled.

“After a month?” he asked.

“Sure,” Miri replied as she pulled up into the recreation center.

“Awesome!” Riker breathed.

“Oh, just you wait, Riker. I am going to hang around this kid too,” Alyssa said, pointing at him. Riker snorted with laughter.

“Whatever, Lyss,” Riker added.

“Alright, you two. Behave,” Miri told them.

“Yes, Mom,” they replied. She looked back at them and smiled as they walked into the building.

They were immediately met with the sight of little kids running around and playing. They were all laughing and talking, either with other kids or with adults who had taken an interest in the child.

“Alright, we can split up. Send me a message if one catches your eye,” Miri said.

“Aye, aye, Mom,” Riker replied.

“Awesome. Time to go play with little kids,” Alyssa snorted before walking off. Miri smiled and then pat Riker’s cheek before walking off also. Riker smiled also, beginning to look around.

There were plenty of kids there, many looking around the age of six to eight. There were all laughing and playing loudly. He watched a group, realizing they were playing tag as they wove in and out of peoples’ legs.

Then, Riker looked over towards the corner where there was a small, round table.

A smile immediately spread across his face and he headed over, pushing the sleeves of his jacket back up to his elbows. As he approached the table, the small boy looked up and his eyes widened, dark curls falling into his face. Riker chuckled slightly as he came to a stop.

“Can I sit with you?” Riker asked. The little boy looked up at him, greenish brown eyes surprised. Then, he nodded, pushing the dark curls out of his eyes. Riker smiled widely and sat down, looking at the coloring page sitting on the table in front of the little boy. He was surprised at how neatly it was colored in.

“Can I color with you?” Riker asked. The little boy looked at him and then nodded again. Riker smiled yet again and pulled a coloring page towards himself before grabbing a crayon and starting to color.

He watched the little boy though, seeing how carefully he colored in the picture, small, dark brows knit together with concentration as he pushed his dark curls out of his face.

“You like to color, huh?” Riker suddenly asked. The little boy just nodded again, still looking down at his coloring. Riker chuckled. “Me too. Me and my boyfriend color together all the time.”

The little boy looked up then, green-brown eyes wide. Riker smiled at him even though he just stared.

“You have _boyfriend_?” the little boy squeaked out. Riker chuckled and nodded. “You hold hands?”

“Yep. We do hold hands,” Riker told him. The little boy stared at him, eyes wide.

“Mean kids say boys no hold hands,” the little boy added. Riker just shrugged, still coloring some.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, some people just don’t like it,” Riker added.

“They say it suppose to be boy with girl,” the little boy stated. “Boys no hold hands, but girls yes.”

“Mmh, well I hold my boyfriend’s hand all the time,” Riker told him. The little boy chewed on his bottom lip lightly and Riker chuckled. “Wanna see a picture of him?”

The little boy’s eyes widened again and he nodded, a smile finally coming to his face. Riker smiled and pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of him and Jeff. Then, he turned his phone around so the little boy could see and pointed.

“That’s him,” Riker added. The little boy’s jaw dropped and he looked at Riker.

“He pretty,” the little boy gasped. Riker chuckled.

“His name is Jeff,” Riker said, placing his phone on the table.

“Jeff pretty,” the little boy stated, causing Riker to chuckle again.

“Mhm. I’ve known him a long time too,” Riker added.

“How long?” the little boy asked, expression curious.

“Since we were three. It’s been almost fifteen years,” Riker replied. The little boy’s jaw dropped.

“I’m three!” he exclaimed happily.

“Really?” Riker asked, chuckling again.

“Mhm,” the little boy replied, nodding happily and swinging his feet since they were dangling above the ground.

“I’m Riker, by the way,” Riker said. The little boy blinked up at him, seeming to become slightly shy again.

“Darren,” he finally whispered out. Riker smiled widely as he looked at Darren, whose slightly chubby cheeks were now flushed.

“You have a very nice name, Darren,” Riker told him. Darren looked up at Riker again, green-brown eyes surprised.

“How old is you?” Darren asked.

“I’m seventeen,” Riker said. Darren’s jaw dropped.

“You _old_ ,” Darren breathed. Riker laughed.

“Wanna know something?” Riker asked.

“Hm?” Darren asked, looking at Riker eagerly.

“I know people _older_ than me,” Riker told him. Darren’s jaw dropped.

“Like a mommy and daddy?” Darren asked. Riker smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, like my mommy. You want to meet her?” Riker asked. Darren’s eyes widened again.

“I never had a mommy,” Darren gasped. Riker chuckled.

“Come on, maybe we can share mine,” Riker said, putting his phone in his pocket and standing up, holding his hand out for Darren.

Though, to Riker’s surprise, Darren raised his little arms into the air, looking up at Riker expectantly.

Riker smiled and leaned down to scoop up the small three year old. Darren smiled, bouncing happily on Riker’s hip. Riker smiled down at Darren and then began searching around for his mom. Once he spotted her, he headed in her direction.

“Hey, Riker,” Alyssa suddenly said, appearing at Riker’s shoulder. Darren’s eyes widened and he curled closer to Riker’s side. Riker chuckled.

“Hey, Lyss,” Riker added. Then, he bounced Darren on his hip. “This is Darren. Darren, this is my big sister, Alyssa.”

“Hi,” Darren squeaked shyly. Alyssa smiled and waved.

“And how old are you, Darren?” Alyssa asked.

“Three,” he replied quietly. “You old than Riker?”

“Mhm. I am twenty,” Alyssa replied. Darren gasped, eyes widening again.

“You so old,” Darren breathed. Alyssa giggled.

“Mhm,” she added.

“C’mon. Let’s go find our mommy,” Riker chuckled, starting to walk again. A smile spread across Darren’s face again and Alyssa smiled.

“I’ve been watching you with him. Mom is going to _adore_ him,” Alyssa whispered in Riker’s ear. Riker chuckled.

“I know,” he added as they reached their mom. “Hey, Mom. I think there is someone you should meet.”

“Oh?” Miri asked, turning around. Darren looked at her, immediately becoming shy again. Miri just smiled, looking at him.

“Mhm. This is Darren. Darren, this is my mommy,” Riker said, bouncing Darren on his hip again.

“Well, _hello_ , Darren. You are simply _adorable_ ,” Miri said. Darren smiled slightly.

“Thanks,” Darren added shyly.

“Why don’t you tell her how old you are?” Riker asked, looking down at Darren. Darren looked up at Riker, who smiled, and then looked back over to Miri.

“I three,” Darren told her.

“Oh really?” Miri asked. Darren nodded before pushing his dark curls out of his face.

“I like color. Riker say he like color with boyfriend,” Darren said. Riker chuckled and Alyssa smiled.

“Oh yes. Riker and Jeff color a lot. Sometimes they even _paint_ on each other,” Miri said. Darren’s jaw dropped.

“On skin?” Darren asked, patting the exposed part of his arm.

“Mhm. It’s lots of fun,” Riker said. Darren looked up at him.

“I want do that,” Darren gasped. Riker chuckled and Alyssa giggled while Miri smiled at them.

“Maybe you can come home with us soon and Riker can show you,” Miri said. Darren looked at all of them, shocked.

“Can I?” Darren asked.

“Mhm,” they all replied. Darren smiled widely.

“No one say I can before,” Darren said.

“Well, if you want to, you can. You can see if you like being part of our family,” Miri told him.

“Family?” Darren asked.

“Yeah. We could be your family if you like. I’d be your sister and Riker would be your brother,” Alyssa said. Darren stared at them in shock. Then, he pointed to Miri.

“She be my mommy?” he suddenly asked. They all laughed.

“Only if you want,” Miri told him. Darren smiled widely and then nodded.

“I like you,” he added, arms wrapping around Riker’s neck.

“Good. We like you too,” Riker chuckled, shifting Darren to his other hip. Darren giggled happily and Miri led them off to go find one of the people in charge.

“I never have family,” Darren told them.

“Well, we can be if you want. We even have a brother older than us,” Alyssa said.

“Mhm, and he’s got a little daughter,” Riker added. Darren giggled excitedly as they were taken down the hall to get paperwork to start the process.

“A baby?” Darren asked. Alyssa and Riker nodded. “Baby are cute. I like them sometimes.”

“Mhm, well, when you finally get to meet Logan you will _love_ her. She is adorable,” Alyssa told Darren, who giggled again.

“Mhm. Almost as adorable as _you_ ,” Riker chuckled, poking Darren’s stomach lightly and causing Darren to giggle again. The woman they had walked with watched them, a small smile on her face.

“I’ve never seen him like this. He is usually so quiet,” she commented. Darren giggled and looked over at her.

“Claudia, I can go home with them?” Darren asked. Claudia smiled sweetly at him.

“In a few weeks, honey,” she told him. Darren huffed a sigh, arms still wrapped around Riker’s neck. “How about this? We can arrange a few days for me to bring you over to visit them.”

“Yeah!” Darren exclaimed happily. Riker and Alyssa both laughed while Miri smiled.

“Why don’t you kids go off while I get things settled?” Miri said.

“Mkay, Mom,” Alyssa asked as she and Riker walked off, Darren bouncing excitedly on Riker’s hip.

“I excited,” Darren breathed.

“We can tell,” Riker chuckled. Darren just giggled, squirming his way out of Riker’s arms as they reached the table they had been at earlier.

“I make you a picture to have,” Darren said, scrambling up into his chair, pushing his curly hair out of his face.

“Mkay,” Riker chuckled as he sat down and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“That way you remember me,” Darren told them, pulling the crayons towards himself. “Until I come. You can remember me.”

“Oh, we won’t forget you,” Alyssa giggled as they watched Darren color excitedly. Riker smiled to himself and took a picture as Darren colored. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes. Riker chuckled as he sent the picture to Jeff, adding on _This is Darren, and he thinks you’re pretty_.

“I hope I go home with you soon,” Darren said, pushing his curls out of his face yet again.

“Real soon, and Claudia said you can visit too,” Riker told him. Darren looked up, eyes sparkling happily.

“I want visit real soon,” Darren added.

“Oh, definitely,” Alyssa assured him as he giggled.

“I like your mommy. She nice,” Darren told them.

“Mhm. She is a very good mommy,” Riker said. “She knows exactly how to take care of us when we’re hurt and sad.”

“What ‘bout nightmares?” Darren suddenly asked, looking up and using both hands to push his hair out of his face.

“Oh, she’s really good with nightmares. So is Jeff when he’s there,” Riker said.

“Mhm,” Alyssa agreed. Darren looked between them.

“You has nightmares?” he asked them. Alyssa glanced at Riker nervously, but Riker just smiled.

“I do sometimes,” Riker said.

“You do?” Darren gasped. Riker nodded.

“Mhm. Jeff helps with cuddling though,” Riker replied.

“I don’t get cuddles much. Only with Patches. He’s elephant,” Darren told them.

“Well, when you’re with us, you can cuddle with us,” Riker said.

“Really?” Darren asked, eyes wide and sparkling. Alyssa and Riker both laughed and nodded.

“Yep,” they added. Darren giggled happily.

“I want to go now, but I be patient,” he said. “Patient good.”

“It’s very good,” Riker told him. “And being patient might make the time seem like it’s going faster.”

“Hope so!” Darren squeaked before giggling and climbing over into Riker’s lap, dragging his picture with him. Riker smiled, arms wrapping around Darren. Darren pointed to the picture. “Us, ‘cause we be family.”

“It’s very good,” Riker told Darren as he looked down at the picture, resting his chin lightly on top of Darren’s head.

“Thanks,” Darren giggled, hands splayed out over the picture in front of him containing four people. Though, it was easy to tell it was the three of them and Miri with a house behind them, the sun smiling down at them. Then, Darren let out a content sigh, leaning back against Riker’s chest.

“Family,” Darren breathed, fingers brushing over the picture. Alyssa and Riker both smiled.

“Family,” they both agreed.

000000

“I’m annoyed,” Jeff said later. Riker was sitting in the living room, laptop in front of him, with Skype open.

“Why?” Riker asked, smiling slightly.

“Because Miri didn’t let me come to meet this little, adorable child who thinks I am pretty,” Jeff replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“Will it make you feel better if I say that I think you’re pretty, Jeffy?” Curt asked, popping up behind Riker with Logan in his arms.

“Doesn’t count. You’re not an adorable three year old,” Jeff replied.

“Ouch. Dang, I see how it is,” Curt scoffed, pretending to be offended as Logan screeched out a giggle and started playing with Riker’s hair.

“Ah, crap. Logan _no_ ,” Riker complained, trying to pull his head forward, but Logan had grabbed on tightly.

“Uh oh. Riker got captured by a baby,” Jeff laughed.

“Hey, shut up, Jeffry. If this was you right now you would be crying about how she was ruining your hair and about how you would need to go fix it,” Riker said, trying to pull his hair free of Logan’s grip.

“Logan, c’mon. Let go of Uncle Riker’s hair,” Curt snorted, shifting Logan in his arms so he could use one hand to pull Logan’s small hands free of Riker’s hair. Logan let out a screech in protest but they all just shook their heads.

“You’re denying the poor baby your gorgeous hair, Riker,” Jeff said.

“Too bad,” Riker grumbled, rubbing his head.

“So mean to your niece,” Jeff laughed. Riker just shot Jeff a look through the computer.

“She is only a month and a half old, she won’t remember it,” Riker said.

“Oh, you never know,” Curt said as he walked over to a chair and sat down, Logan cradled in his arms. She emitted a squeal and giggled, grabbing at her father’s fingers. Curt smiled and poked at her small stomach, chuckling to himself. Riker smiled and shook his head.

“This guy. He is ridiculous with this baby,” Riker said. Jeff laughed, shaking his head slightly.

“Aw, it is his baby. Be nice,” Jeff added.

“Never,” Alyssa said, popping up behind Riker and resting her chin on his shoulder. Riker chuckled and nodded slightly.

“She’s right. We will never be nice to Curt,” Riker added.

“Speaking she asked if he was adopted…” Jeff said.

“Hey!” Curt exclaimed, looking over at them. Riker and Alyssa just laughed.

“Well, Mom was being vague. She just said _adoption_ ,” Riker told Curt.

“Doesn’t mean I’m adopted,” Curt said, pouting slightly. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Calm down. I was just kidding,” Alyssa added.

“I hope you’re not mean to this new kid right off the bat,” Jeff said.

“Oh, hell no. He is too cute to be mean to,” Riker snorted.

“Seriously,” Alyssa agreed. “He is the cutest thing I have seen since when you and Rike were toddlers.”

“Aw, thanks, Lyss,” Riker laughed. She just smiled and then kissed Riker’s cheek.

“I don’t know if any of us are gonna be able to influence him though. He seems to have already latched onto Riker,” Alyssa added.

“Yeah, he did,” Miri agreed as she walked by the living room.

“Aw, that’s so adorable,” Jeff giggled. “Riker is finally going to be the _older sibling_.”

“Yep,” Riker said, chuckling slightly.

“He and Darren were so cute together. I was having a cute overload. You should have seen it,” Alyssa said. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes. “Oh wait! I have a picture!”

“What? You took a picture?” Riker exclaimed, looking back at her. She just laughed and nodded, pulling her phone out.

“It was a creeper picture, but it was so worth it,” she replied as she opened the picture and then showed it to Riker.

“Okay, I accept this creeper picture,” Riker said, smiling as he looked at the picture. It was from when Darren had climbed into his lap to show them the picture and Riker had his arms around Darren loosely and his chin was rested lightly on top of Darren’s head. “You should put that on Facebook.”

“What? Gonna make it your default?” Alyssa asked, laughing slightly.

“Yep,” Riker replied, nodding once. Alyssa smiled and then started tapping the screen of her phone.

“I wanna see,” Jeff complained, jutting out his bottom lip.

“Hold on. It will be up on Facebook in a few seconds…” Alyssa breathed. “And, it is up!”

“Awesome,” Riker said, opening Facebook and then clicking on the notification saying Alyssa had tagged him in a picture. He immediately clicked the button to make the picture his profile picture and then edited the caption to say _future baby brother…just about one of the cutest kids ever._

“Oh my god. I want to take this picture and cuddle it. It is _so cute_ ,” Jeff gasped out, eyes going wide. They all burst out laughing.

“Well, come tomorrow you can cuddle one of the people in the picture for real,” Curt snorted.

“But he won’t have this small child with him, so it’s not the same,” Jeff replied.

“Well, damn, Jeffry,” Riker said. Jeff smiled innocently, nose scrunching up.

“I love you, Rikey,” Jeff added. Riker smiled, shaking his head.

“Love you too, Jeffy,” Riker replied.

“Yay!” Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

“You two are going to make me vomit with how adorable you are one day,” Alyssa snorted as she walked around the couch to sit down next to Riker.

“Just because you and Derek aren’t as cute…” Jeff breathed, trailing off. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“It is also the fact that you are a gay couple. Gay couples are just so freaking _adorable_ , I swear,” Alyssa said. Riker rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

“It’s because we’re cuter than you,” Jeff replied. “I’ve always been cuter than you, Lyss. It’s okay. Just learn to accept it.”

“Dude, I know you’re cuter than me,” Alyssa snorted. “Your face is just like _bam, adorable_!”

“Aw, thanks,” Jeff giggled, pretending to be shy as he batted a hand. Riker snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“Jeff, you are special,” Riker commented. Jeff giggled again, bouncing in his seat slightly.

“And you’re the one letting him put himself in your ass,” Lily’s voice suddenly came.

“Better than Carter,” Riker retorted as Lily showed up on the screen. Lily’s jaw dropped and Jeff clapped his hands over his mouth as he giggled.

“He’s got you there, Lily. Carter fangirls over your guys’ show,” Alyssa said. “Like, hardcore fangirls. It is ridiculous.”

“Seriously,” Riker agreed as Jeff continued to giggle, attempting to not fall out of his chair. “Jeff, _deep breaths_.”

“I’m okay. Phew, I’m okay,” Jeff coughed out as he finally stopped giggling.

“I seriously hate you guys,” Lily hissed. Alyssa and Riker both shrugged.

“We’re not the ones letting Carter get into our private areas,” Alyssa added, shrugging once.

“Can’t even deny that one, Lil. His hands were down your pants on Valentine’s Day, and by comments he has made, I would say his mouth has been there too,” Riker said.

“Ah! I hate this group!” Lily exclaimed. Jeff burst out laughing.

“You’re just mad because it is finally turned on you!” Jeff called out to her.

“Fuck you!” they heard Lily scream, along with her footsteps heading down the hallway. Jeff just giggled as Riker, Alyssa, and Curt exchanged a look, all smiling.

“Oh, our honorary sister,” Curt added. Riker and Alyssa laughed. Then, Jeff sighed, looking at the time.

“I have to go. Chris is having me and Emma practice a song,” Jeff said.

“Aw, okay,” Riker said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you,” Jeff told Riker, waving.

“I love you too,” Riker chuckled, waving also before they cut off their Skype call. Alyssa and Curt both looked over at him.

“You guys are just _so cute_ ,” Curt snorted, waving Logan’s hands around slightly since she had latched onto his fingers. Alyssa giggled and Riker smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Riker replied as he shut his laptop down. Alyssa and Curt just snorted with laughter, shaking their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I don't really know how adoption works as I've never had to deal with it. But Miri had already gone through all the background checks and stuff before they went to this thing. And then it will be, like, another month before Darren goes home with them
> 
> And ON THE SUBJECT OF DARREN: OMG LIL CUTIE. I forgot how shy he used to be. What a precious little bee. He also basically imprints on Riker like a duckling to its mother. RIKER WITH SMALL CHILDREN.  
> Also there will be more on Darren's background a little later on, but the only time I ever explain why he was put into the system is in a short story. I'll talk more about it when it is more appropriate.
> 
> ALSO, FUN FACT: The whole section in which Riker meets Darren? I wrote that in lecture when I didn't feel like paying attention. I don't remember which class it was...may have been Bio 1 because my prof sucked.


	22. Chapter 22

“Riker! Come on! Let’s go!” Carter exclaimed, poking his head into Riker and Jeff’s room. Riker laughed, pulling his jersey on over his head.

“I’m coming!” Riker replied, hearing a bunch of the other guys laughing and talking out in the hallway as they headed outside. It was actually warm out today and they were all excited, so they were all heading out to play soccer.

“Hurry your skinny ass up!” Henry called out. Riker laughed and turned to kiss Jeff quickly.

“Love you! Bye!” Riker exclaimed, jumping towards the door.

“Love you too!” Jeff replied, smiling and shaking his head as Riker jumped excitedly at the others before they all headed towards the steps and jumped down them.

“Soccer!” George exclaimed as they walked through first floor to head outside.

“George! Shut up!” someone called out.

“Nope!” George replied, still laughing.

“Whatever! Let’s go play!” Riker exclaimed, jumping at Henry and then bolting out the door. A bunch of the others laughed and followed, something throwing the ball into the air once they got close enough to the field.

They all started to play, laughing and running into each other. Soon enough people had their windows open and were watching them play, laughing and pointing as some of them would do something stupid. Riker continued to play, laughing as Carter launched at him, trying to bring him to the ground. Riker shoved Carter off, both of them laughing. Sweat dripped down Riker’s back and he pushed his hair out of his face.

The ball came flying towards Riker and he smiled, angling his foot so that the ball would roll up his leg. Once the ball was in the right position, Riker brought his knee up to bounce the ball and then brought his foot up to kick it towards the other end of the field.

“Ah! Screw you, man!” someone laughed out, chasing after the ball. Riker just laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

“Come on! Play!” Henry laughed, launching himself at Riker and wrapping an arm around Riker’s neck. Riker snorted with laughter and shoved Henry off of him before running off to go after the ball.

“Ah! Crap!” Riker exclaimed as Carter ran at him and pushed him to the ground. They both burst out laughing and Riker lay on the ground, hands over his face.

“Gotcha,” Carter snorted.

“Oh my god. I can’t even do this right now,” Riker laughed, pushing his hair out of his face as he lifted his knees slightly.

“Hey, Riker!” Anthony’s voice suddenly called out. Riker turned his head in the direction he heard Anthony’s voice come from.

“What’s up?” Riker asked. Anthony snorted as he walked around the field to reach Riker.

“Your mom is here,” Anthony said. Riker sat up, brows furrowing.

“What the hell…?” Riker started, looking around. A smile immediately came to his face when he saw his mom though. Next to her was a shy looking boy, clutching a stuffed elephant to his chest. There was another woman with them too and Riker chuckled, pushing himself up from the ground and brushing himself off.

“Hey, Rike! Where you going?” one of the guys exclaimed.

“Family stuff!” Riker replied over his shoulder as he jogged over to his mom.

“I see you kids are having fun,” Miri said. Riker chuckled, pushing his hair out of his face.

“We like to take advantage of warm days,” Riker added before looking down at Darren, who was staring back up at him, eyes wide. Riker smiled and crouched down in front of Darren. “Hey, buddy. How’s it going?”

“I get visit you today,” Darren replied quietly. Riker chuckled, shaking his jersey slightly for air flow.

“I see,” Riker added. Then, he reached out and pulled lightly at one of the elephant’s ears. “This Patches?”

“Yep,” Darren said, popping the p. Riker smiled widely, his breathing still slightly irregular.

“You wanna go inside?” Riker asked, looking up at the woman, Claudia he remembered, as he finished the question. She nodded.

“Yeah,” Darren added. Riker smiled and straightened up, holding his hand out for Darren. Darren jutted out his bottom lip, lifting his arms up.

“I don’t know, Darren. I’m a little sweaty and smelly right now. I don’t think you wanna get Patches all smelly,” Riker said. Darren looked up at Riker and then over at Miri, expression contemplative.

“Hold, please?” Darren asked, holding Patches out to Miri, who smiled.

“Of course, sweetie,” Miri replied. Darren giggled happily as he handed Patches to Miri and then jumped at Riker’s feet.

“Thank you!” Darren added as Riker chuckled and scooped Darren up.

“Ready to go?” Riker asked. Darren nodded excitedly. “I can show you my dorm room.”

“Mkay,” Darren giggled, kicking his small legs slightly. Then, Darren looked over to where all the guys were still playing soccer. “What game you playing?”

“I was playing soccer. I’m on the school’s team,” Riker replied. Darren watched, eyes following the ball as he pushed his curls out of his face.

“You play with friends?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker. Riker smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I’m friends with all those guys,” Riker told him.

“Hey, Riker! If we’re still playing when we’re done, you better play again!” Carter called out. Riker just laughed and waved a hand.

“Dude! Set later! We can’t!” Joey added.

“Ah man!” Henry complained as Joey and Riker laughed, shaking their heads.

“When do you have to go to set?” Miri asked. Riker looked over at her.

“Not until five,” Riker told her. “It will be fine.”

“I guess I should have called first,” Miri breathed.

“Mom, it will be _fine_ ,” Riker assured her as he walked through the door. Darren looked around, small legs still kicking slightly. Claudia was watching Darren carefully, making sure he was okay.

“What set?” Claudia suddenly asked. Riker looked back at her.

“Brandywine High,” Riker replied. Claudia nodded once.

“I thought you looked familiar. My kids watch that show,” she said. Riker smiled and shrugged once.

“A lot of people do,” he added. Miri smiled and shook her head.

“Hey, Riker,” Lily said as Riker walked onto second floor. Then, she noticed Darren and giggled. “Well, hi. You’re just adorable.”

“Lily, this is Darren. Darren, this is my friend Lily,” Riker said, bouncing Darren on his hip once. Darren buried his face in Riker’s shoulder, peeking up at Lily shyly.

“Hi, Darren,” Lily giggled, walking over and smiling. “How old are you?”

“Three,” Darren breathed out, still peeking up at her from Riker’s shoulder.

“Aw, well you are _adorable_ ,” she told him, smiling widely.

“Thanks,” Darren said. Lily just giggled again.

“Well, I was summoned to go play soccer. Later,” Lily added, waving before jumping down the stairs.

“Riker?” Jeff’s voice came from their open doorway.

“Yep,” Riker replied.

“How come you’re back so ear…Oh,” Jeff said as he poked his head out of the room before he started giggling. Darren looked back at Jeff, eyes curious. Then, he pointed.

“That Jeff, right?” Darren asked. Riker laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s Jeff,” Riker replied. Darren giggled happily, proud of himself for remembering. Riker smiled and walked into their room. “Jeff, this is Darren.”

“Hi, Darren,” Jeff giggled as he sat back down at his desk and turned in his computer chair.

“Hi,” Darren replied, becoming slightly shy yet again. Miri smiled as she watched, leaning against the doorframe. Then, Darren looked back at Riker and pointed to Jeff. “Your boyfriend, right?”

“Yep,” Riker laughed, bouncing Darren on his hip. Darren smiled and then wiggled his way out of Riker’s arms before walking over to Jeff.

“You and Riker hold hands?” Darren asked. Jeff smiled widely and nodded.

“Yep, we do,” Jeff replied. “We held hands when we were little too. We’ve always been best friends.”

“Best friends hold hands?” Darren asked. Jeff nodded.

“In my world they do,” Jeff added. “I don’t know about other people, but I always hold hands with my best friends.”

“Patches is my best friend right now,” Darren said. “But they say I might go home with Riker soon and I get family.”

“That would be cool,” Jeff said, giggling slightly. “You gonna take Patches with you?”

“Yeah! I bring Patches everywhere,” Darren said. Then, he ran over to Miri and held his hands up. “Patches, please.”

“There you go, honey,” Miri said, handing the stuffed elephant to Darren, who giggled and hugged it close to his chest, cheek pressing up against the head of the stuffed elephant.

“Thank you,” Darren told her before walking back over to Jeff. “This Patches. He elephant.”

“Are elephants your favorite?” Riker asked, sitting down on the ground near Darren. Darren looked over at him.

“Yeah. They my favorite,” Darren replied before climbing into Riker’s lap.

“I like elephants too. I even have my own elephant,” Jeff told Darren, whose green-brown eyes widened in wonder.

“You do?” Darren asked. Jeff smiled and nodded before rolling his chair over to his bed and getting Arnold.

“See?” Jeff asked. “This is Arnold.”

“Arnold and Patches can be best friends, right?” Darren asked, holding Patches up to Arnold. Jeff and Riker both chuckled.

“If you want them to be,” Jeff replied. Then, Darren looked back at Riker.

“You have elephant?” Darren asked. Riker pursed his lips slightly and shook his head.

“No, I don’t,” Riker replied. Darren huffed out a breath.

“You should. Then they could all be best friends,” Darren told him. Riker smiled then, hugging Darren lightly.

“Maybe I’ll get one then,” Riker said. Darren smiled widely, pulling lightly at Patches’ ears. Riker could hear his mom and Claudia talking, but he didn’t bother trying to decipher what they were actually saying. Then, Darren looked around from his spot in Riker’s lap.

“This where you live?” Darren asked. Riker and Jeff both laughed.

“During the school year. Over breaks and summer we live in a different town,” Riker replied.

“Yep. And this is our last year at this school. We graduate soon,” Jeff added.

“Graduate?” Darren asked, expression curious.

“Yeah. It means we’re done being at this school and we can move onto a different school to learn more,” Riker told Darren. Darren’s bottom lip jutted out slightly and his dark brows knit together as he thought. Then, he nodded once.

“Okay,” he added. Riker chuckled, hugging Darren lightly again.

“You’ll understand more when you get older,” Riker assured him. Darren just nodded, still playing with Patches ears lightly.

“How come you live here for school?” Darren asked. Riker and Jeff both shrugged.

“It’s easier than commuting and all our older siblings came here and lived here too,” Jeff replied. Darren looked up at Jeff, eyes wide.

“You has old brother and sister too?” Darren asked. Jeff smiled and nodded.

“I have an older brother and two older sisters,” Jeff said.

“Riker and Alyssa say they have old brother,” Darren told Jeff matter of factly.

“Yep, they do,” Jeff said, nodding once. “He’s very nice.”

“Mhm. And he is going to be here over the summer with his fiancé and their daughter,” Riker added.

“The baby?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker, who smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Her name is Logan. I think you’ll like her when you meet her,” Riker replied. Darren smiled, jumping slightly in Riker’s lap.

“We be family, right?” Darren asked.

“Yeah, we’ll be a family,” Riker assured Darren, hugging Darren’s small shoulders and kissing the top of Darren’s head.  Darren giggled happily, kicking his legs slightly.

“Why Alyssa no here?” Darren asked, looking at Riker, who smiled.

“She goes to a different school. She graduated from this school three years ago,” Riker told him. “She left this school the year _you_ were born.”

“’Cause I’m three, right?” Darren asked. Riker chuckled and nodded.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Riker added, tapping the tip of Darren’s nose lightly. Darren giggled again, hugging Patches to his chest happily. Jeff watched Riker and Darren as Darren giggled and settled more into Riker’s lap and Riker smiled, arms wrapping around Darren protectively.

“You go to school after summer?” Darren suddenly asked, lifting his chin to look up at Riker. Riker just shook his head.

“Nope. I’m taking a year off before I go to school again,” Riker replied. “I’m gonna stay here and work on the TV show I’m on.”

“You go on _TV_?” Darren gasped, eyes widening. Riker smiled and nodded.

“Yep. Jeff and I are on a TV show with some of our friends,” Riker told him. Darren looked between them, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“Tha’s cool,” Darren added. Riker and Jeff both laughed.

“Yeah. It’s fun,” Jeff told Darren. “Our director is really nice.”

“He is,” Riker agreed.

“He your friend too?” Darren asked. Riker and Jeff looked at each other and shrugged.

“Yeah, he kind-of is,” Riker finally said. “You wanna meet some of our other friends on the show with us?”

“Yeah!” Darren exclaimed excitedly, jumping in Riker’s lap slightly. Riker chuckled and ruffled Darren’s dark curls.

“Alright. Let me change first,” Riker said. Darren just giggled and climbed out of Riker’s lap. Riker smiled and ruffled Darren’s hair again before getting up and getting clothes before going into the bathroom to change. When Riker walked back out of the bathroom, he pulled on shoes and then looked over at Darren. “You wanna walk?”

“Uh uh,” Darren said, holding his arms up to Riker, who chuckled and picked Darren up. Jeff looked over at Riker and smiled. Riker smiled back and then looked over at his mom and Claudia. Miri smiled at Riker, as did Claudia.

“Do you even know where all of them are?” Jeff asked.

“Well, Joey and Lily are both playing soccer,” Riker replied. “My guess is Jamie and Lauren are watching all the guys play somewhere outside.”

“Probably,” Jeff snorted as they headed towards the stairs.

“Hey, guys!” Emma chirped as they emerged at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, Emma,” Jeff and Riker replied. Then, she noticed Darren and smiled.

“And who are you?” Emma asked, smiling widely. Darren looked over at her, Patches held close to his face.

“Darren,” he mumbled. Emma giggled.

“Well, Darren, you are adorable,” Emma told him. Darren smiled slightly, holding himself closer to Riker.

“Thanks,” Darren added.

“Darren, this is our friend Emma,” Riker told him. Darren looked up at Riker.

“She on TV with you?” Darren asked. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

“Nope. But we are in our school’s singing and dancing group with her,” Riker told him. Darren’s eyes widened.

“You sing and dance?” Darren asked. Emma, Jeff, and Riker all laughed.

“Yep,” they told him.

“Do you like to sing and dance?” Jeff asked. Darren looked over at Jeff and nodded. “Good. We do too.”

“Like Disney songs?” Darren asked. “I like Disney songs.”

“Yep. We watch those movies all the time,” Riker told him.

“They do. They have weekends where they all get together to watch Disney movies and sing along,” Miri told Darren. Darren looked over at her and giggled, resting his head on Riker’s shoulder.

“I like princesses. They pretty,” Darren added.

“I like the princess movies too,” Jeff told him, causing Darren to giggle again. “Maybe we can watch some of the movies together sometime.”

“And paint skin?” Darren asked. Riker laughed and poked Darren’s side slightly.

“Yes, and we can paint each other,” Riker added. Darren clapped his small hands together once and giggled. Jeff smiled and shook his head as they walked outside.

“We color lots too,” Darren said.

“Yes. We can color a lot too,” Riker replied, nuzzling his nose against Darren’s cheek slightly. Darren giggled slightly, hugging himself closer to Riker and holding onto Patches tighter.

“Ah, I have spotted the illusive Jamie and Lauren,” Jeff suddenly whispered, crouching slightly.

“Oh, they better beware, the hunter has caught on,” Riker snorted. Jeff just looked up at Riker and winked.

“Little do they know how little time they have before they are caught,” Jeff added before slinking off. Darren watched, expression confused.

“What he doing?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker.

“He’s gonna sneak up on our friends,” Riker told Darren as he chuckled. Darren nodded once and then turned in the direction Riker pointed.

“Sometimes I wonder about him…” Miri breathed as they watched Jeff crawl through the grass slowly, approaching Jamie and Lauren from behind. Riker snorted with laughter and shrugged.

“I learned to not question it,” Riker added.

“Sweetie, you are just as weird. I’m sure if you didn’t have a small child in your arms you would be crawling along with him,” Miri replied. Riker looked back at his mom.

“That is irrelevant,” Riker told her. She just smiled and shook her head as Claudia laughed slightly.

“The hunter has caught its prey!” Jeff suddenly exclaimed, jumping at Jamie and Lauren and pulling them to the ground. They both screeched, but then began giggling, lying on the ground with Jeff as he laughed with them.

“Oh my god,” Jamie giggled out.

“Where is your partner in crime?” Lauren asked, looking over at Jeff, who simply pointed. Lauren and Jamie both looked over and smiled, waving. Riker chuckled and looked down at Darren.

“Come on, bud. Let’s go,” Riker added, heading over towards his three friends sitting on the ground. When he reached them, he sat down also, keeping Darren in his lap. “Darren, those are Lauren and Jamie. Guys, this is Darren.”

“Hi, Darren,” Lauren and Jamie both giggled, smiling and waving at him.

“Hi,” Darren whispered out, face half-buried in Patches. Riker smiled and ruffled Darren’s dark curls.

“I promise they’re nice. I work with them,” Riker told him. “Lauren also sings and dances with us.”

“Oh, do you like to sing and dance?” Lauren asked, looking down at Darren, who simply nodded. Riker smiled, resting his chin lightly on top of Darren’s head.

“He gets shy with new people,” Riker added, tickling Darren’s stomach lightly and causing the three year old to giggle hysterically, curling closer to Riker’s chest.

“Unless it’s you,” Jeff snorted. Riker shrugged.

“I went up to him first,” Riker said as Darren settled back into his lap, his grip on Patches relaxing.

“I was coloring,” Darren added on. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“He is quite good at coloring,” Riker said. “It’s almost like Jeff when Jeff was little.”

“Hey, do not hate because I could color well while your colorings were _all over the place_ ,” Jeff replied, sticking his nose in the air slightly. Riker snorted with laughter.

“To be honest, sometimes I did that just to get a reaction out of you. You would get so mad at me,” Riker told Jeff, who scrunched up his nose and huffed out a breath.

“Rude,” Jeff replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Darren looked between them, dark brows pulled together slightly.

“You fighting?” Darren asked. Riker and Jeff looked down at Darren, smiling. Jamie and Lauren giggled.

“Nah, he’s just teasing me,” Jeff said. “It happens all the time.”

“Doesn’t seem nice,” Darren commented. Riker chuckled.

“We’re just joking around with each other. We’ve known each other so long now that it just happens,” Riker said. “You’ll understand more when you get older.”

“You think I have a friend like Jeff with you?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker, who shrugged.

“Maybe. You never know, buddy,” Riker replied. “We never know where our best friends come from; they just come out of nowhere.”

“In your case your best friend just happens to be the love of your life,” Jamie giggled. Jeff and Riker both looked over at her as Lauren giggled hysterically, hand clapped over her mouth.

“So not relevant to the conversation,” Jeff said. “Plus, he is _three_. He doesn’t understand your comment.”

“Oh well. You two did and that is all that matters,” Jamie replied, shrugging once.

“I think the main point is that neither of them denied it,” Lauren snorted.

“Oh my god! You are so right!” Jamie exclaimed, clapping once excitedly. Then, she turned to look out onto the field. “Carter! Joey! Lily! We have progress!”

“Wait, what?” Carter’s voice called out.

“Riker and Jeff!” Lauren called out.

“Broad subject!” Lily replied, kicking the ball as it came towards her.

“Ow! Sheesh, Lilleth!” Henry exclaimed as the ball ran into his leg.

“Sorry!” Lily screeched, running over to Henry to make sure he was okay.

“Ah! Lily, watch out!” George exclaimed. Though, as they watched, the ball came into contact with the back of Lily’s knee and she screeched, almost falling on her face if Henry hadn’t caught her.

“Okay, I am sitting out the rest of this. You guys get crazy,” Lily commented, limping over to Riker, Jeff, Lauren, and Jamie.

“Lame!” Tyler called after her. Lily just smiled and shook her head, dropping to the ground between Jamie and Riker, panting slightly and wiping sweat off her forehead.

“So, what were you talking about?” Lily asked. Then, she looked down at Darren and smiled and waved. “Hi, Darren.”

“Hello,” Darren replied quietly, smiling slightly.

“We were talking about the fact that I said Jeff was the love of Riker’s life and neither of them denied it,” Jamie said. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, crossing her legs and pulling her hair out of the ponytail to run her fingers through it.

“I mean, that _is_ progress, but the fact that they always deny it means nothing. They are going to end up married and adopting children from who knows where,” Lily added as she started to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

“You realize how bad you are going to get this back now that you’re officially with Carter, right?” Jeff asked. Lily pursed her lips and huffed a breath.

“Did not think about that,” she added, pointing over to Jeff, who snorted with laughter and shook his head. Darren looked over at Lily, curious.

“You has someone special like Jeff to Riker?” Darren asked. Lily looked over at Darren and smiled.

“Yeah, I do. His name is Carter,” Lily replied. Darren nodded once.

“You get to hold hands with him?” Darren asked. Lily nodded.

“Yeah. I hold hands with him now,” Lily added.

“Now?” Darren asked, brows knit together with confusion. Lily smiled.

“Yeah. I didn’t hold hands with him before I started dating him. Most people don’t do that unless they’re super close with someone,” Lily replied. Then, she reached out and grabbed Lauren’s hand. “See? I’m close with Lauren, so I hold her hands sometimes. Sometimes I even hold Riker or Jeff’s hand.”

“You do?” Darren asked. They all smiled and nodded.

“Holding hands does not have to mean something more than friends unless the people want it to,” Jamie added. “I hold hands with my friend Devin all the time, but I’m not special to him like Riker and Jeff are to each other.”

“Oh, okay,” Darren breathed out. “So friends can hold hands too?”

“Yep. Lots of people at this school hold hands. We’re all really close here,” Jeff said. “Riker and I have actually held hands for a long time.”

“Jeff, you and Riker held hands the day you met,” Miri laughed out. Jeff and Riker looked over at Miri and smiled.

“We bonded quickly over our love of dogs, Mom. You can’t blame us,” Riker added. Miri smiled and shook her head as the others laughed.

“Dogs are important factors in who your best friend is at the age of three, Miri,” Jeff snorted, looking over at Miri. She laughed, shaking her head again.

“Jeffry, you and Riker would have bonded over anything at that point. You were made for each other,” Miri said.

“Ha! Even your _mom_ says it, Riker!” Jamie exclaimed, pointing.

“Nothing beats that!” Lauren added.

“Ah! Mother of all evidence! The mother confirming!” Lily laughed, slapping her knees.

“You guys need to calm down!” Riker told them.

“No!” all three of them exclaimed at once. Darren looked between all of them, giggling.

“You are all so weird! We’re not even eighteen yet! We’re not getting married!” Jeff added on.

“Don’t kid yourselves!” Lauren replied. “Plus, you’ll be eighteen by the end of summer!”

“We’re not saying you’re getting married within the next year, we’re just saying it is going to happen,” Jamie said. “You guys are just weird and are still trying to fight it.”

“Seriously. You’ve both dated other people. We’ve seen what you’re like with other people. You guys are made to be together,” Lily snorted. Riker and Jeff looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Darren giggled and Riker looked down at him and smiled.

“Our friends are crazy, Darren,” Riker said. Darren looked up at him, eyes wide and sparkling.

“I like them. They funny,” Darren told him. Riker smiled and kissed Darren’s forehead.

“I like them too…most of the time,” Riker added.

“Hey!” Jamie, Lily, and Lauren exclaimed as Riker and Jeff laughed.

“Rude!” Lily added. Riker and Jeff just continued to laugh and Darren looked between all of them, smiling slightly even though he looked a bit confused. Jeff giggled and reached out to ruffle Darren’s hair.

“Don’t worry, buddy. We’re just messing with each other,” Jeff added. Darren just nodded once, small lips pursed together slightly. Then, Jamie looked down at her watch and sighed.

“Hey, Joey! It’s four-fifteen! You should probably go shower!” Jamie called out.

“Ah! Stupid set!” Joey complained. The other guys just laughed as Joey kicked the ball one last time and then headed over towards them. “Where has all the time gone?”

“Out the window,” Lauren replied. Joey snorted and held his hand out for his phone, which Jamie handed to him. Then, Joey looked down at Darren and wiggled his fingers in a wave.

“Hey, little guy, I’m Joey,” he added. Riker chuckled as Darren looked up at Joey, dark brows knit together slightly.

“This is Darren,” Riker said, pulling Patches away from Darren’s face a bit. “I work with Joey, Darren.”

“On TV?” Darren asked.

“Yep,” Joey replied, nodding once. “It’s a pretty fun job.”

“I don’t get watch TV much,” Darren said. “Tha’s okay though. I like play outside.”

“Playing outside is tons of fun,” Lily laughed, pushing up from the ground since she had to go change too.

“Lily? You coming back out?” Carter called out. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.

“Carter! I go to set with them now, remember?” Lily asked in response.

“Oh yeah! I keep forgetting,” Carter laughed, jogging over to them.

“Obviously,” they all said as Carter reached them and kissed Lily’s cheek, causing her to giggle.

“C’mon. You guys need to go get ready to go to set,” Lauren said, pushing lightly on Joey’s leg.

“I got distracted by the small child, okay?” Joey asked in response, chuckling slightly.

“He’s an easy distraction. Look at him. He’s so _cute_ ,” Riker chuckled, squishing Darren’s cheeks lightly and causing Darren to giggle again.

“Why is he with you, anyway?” Carter asked.

“We’re in the process of adopting him,” Riker said, looking up at Carter, who nodded. “By the way, Darren, that is Carter. Carter, this is Darren.”

“Hi,” Darren breathed out, smiling slightly. Lily giggled, taking Carter’s hand into hers.

“It’s okay, Darren. I promise he’s nice,” Lily added. Carter gave her a look.

“You’re implying I’m not nice all the time,” Carter said.

“That is not an implication. That is a fact,” Jeff told Carter, whose jaw dropped.

“Well then, Jeffry,” Carter added. Jeff smiled and shook his head, leaning back on his palms.

“Stop distracting people and go change,” Jeff added. Lily just stuck her tongue out at Jeff before walking off, pulling Carter with her.

“See you guys in a few,” Joey said, waving before he jogged off towards the building.

“Riker! Heads up!” George suddenly called out. Riker turned to see the soccer ball rolling towards them and he laughed, putting his hand out to grab the ball. Darren watched, eyes curious. Riker smiled and held the ball in front of Darren.

“This is the soccer ball,” Riker told Darren. “You can touch it.”

“It’s _dirty_ ,” Darren said, looking up at Riker and scrunching up his nose slightly. They all laughed.

“It’s okay. We can go wash your hands when we’re done,” Riker said. Darren huffed a breath and then released his hold on Patches to carefully hold the soccer ball. He turned it slightly in his small hands, inspecting it closely with his eyes. He didn’t seem all that bothered by the dirt on it anymore and he tilted his head slightly to the side before bouncing the ball on the ground, causing it to go over towards Jamie, who giggled and caught it. Darren let out his own giggle, clapping his hands together.

“It bounce!” Darren exclaimed.

“Yeah, it does,” Riker replied. “We can do lots of tricks with it.”

“I see?” Darren asked excitedly. Riker chuckled.

“Sure,” he added. Darren giggled and then climbed out of Riker’s lap and ran over to Miri to drag her over to watch with him. Riker smiled as he pushed up from the ground.

“Hey, George! C’mere!” Riker exclaimed. George jogged over, wiping sweat off his forehead.

“What’s up?” George asked, hands on his hips.

“Just toss around the ball with me. I told Darren I would show him stuff,” Riker replied. George shrugged and then pulled the ball towards himself with his foot and then bounced it on the top of his foot, walking a bit away from them.

“And now is when I get out of the line of fire…” Jeff breathed, getting up and walking over towards Miri, Darren, and Claudia.

“Aw, don’t wanna get hit in the head with a soccer ball, Jeffry?” Jamie asked, laughing slightly as she got up and followed.

“Not particularly, no. It has happened before and I do not want it to happen again,” Jeff replied. Lauren snorted with laughter as she followed them also.

“That was so your fault,” Lauren added. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“It was,” Riker agreed as George hit the ball over towards him and he bounced the ball off his foot and then his knee.

“Shut up, Riker,” Jeff hissed. Riker snorted with laughter as he continued to bounce the ball off his feet and knees before hitting back over to George, who bounced the ball off his knee high enough to then bounce it off his head. Darren watched both of them, completely captivated.

“Can I try?” Darren asked, looking over at them. Riker and George both laughed and Riker shook his head.

“Maybe not all the tricks, but you can _kick_ the ball,” Riker finally said. Darren smiled widely and nodded, holding Patches up to Miri.

“Hold, please?” he asked.

“Sure thing, sweetie,” she replied, taking the stuffed elephant from Darren’s hands.

“Thank you!” Darren exclaimed before running over to Riker excitedly. Riker smiled and placed the soccer ball back on the ground since George had tossed it back over to him.

“Alright, all you gotta do is angle your foot, and then _kick_ ,” Riker said, showing Darren, who watched carefully.

“Mkay,” Darren replied, watching as George threw the ball back over to Riker, who placed it on the ground in front of Darren. Darren looked down at the ball, dark brows knit together with concentration. Riker smiled as he watched Darren and George chuckled, hands on his hips, as he waited for the ball to come his way again.

Then, Darren kicked the ball, making it go most of the way to George.

“That was really good!” Riker told Darren, who smiled widely. Riker chuckled and gave Darren a high-five, which caused Darren to giggle happily.

“Kid’s got potential,” George chuckled as he walked out to get the ball and used his foot to launch the ball up and catch it.

“I would think so. He doesn’t like _dirty_ things,” Jeff snorted.

“He got further than you. You didn’t dare touch a soccer ball for two years after I met you,” Riker laughed as he picked Darren up again as Darren reached up towards him. Jeff made a face, sticking his tongue out at Riker, who chuckled and shook his head.

“Kids, be nice,” Miri said.

“I am being nice, Mom. Just pointing out facts,” Riker snorted. Jeff smirked, shaking his head.

“You two. Seriously. Made to be together. I can’t handle it,” Lauren said dramatically. Riker and Jeff looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Lauren and Jamie giggled.

“Well, I will catch you guys later, have fun on set!” George called out.

“Have fun playing soccer!” Jamie replied. George just laughed and shook his head before running back out onto the field and throwing the ball back into the game, confusing some people since they had started playing with the other ball someone had brought out. George laughed loudly, jumping at Tyler before running off after one of the balls on the field.

“You leave soon?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker.

“Yeah. We have to go to work,” Riker told him. Darren sighed, pouting slightly. Riker chuckled and pressed his lips lightly to Darren’s forehead. Then, he looked over at Claudia as he asked the next question. “Want me to see if my director will let you come visit the set?”

“Can I?” Darren asked excitedly as Claudia smiled and nodded. Riker chuckled and looking down at Darren as he nodded. Darren smiled widely, throwing his arms around Riker’s neck.

“I gotta make a call though, okay?” Riker asked in response. Darren nodded, arms still wrapped around Riker’s neck as Riker pulled his phone out of his pocket. Jeff giggled, making faces at Darren to keep him distracted as Riker called Jackson. Darren giggled also, making faces back. Riker looked between them and smiled, shaking his head as the others laughed.

“Riker. Why are you calling? You better be coming to set or I will _hunt you down_ ,” Jackson said as soon as he answered his phone.

“Whoa, Jackson. Slow down. I _am_ coming to set,” Riker said. He heard Jackson let out a relieved sigh.

“Then why are you calling?” Jackson asked.

“To see if I can bring guests to set today,” Riker replied.

“And who would these guests be?” Jackson asked in response.

“My mom, Darren, the kid my family is adopting, and Claudia, the woman who is in charge of him at the moment,” Riker told Jackson.

“How old is said child?” Jackson asked.

“Three, but he is very well behaved,” Riker said. The number seemed to catch Darren’s attention and he turned back to Riker.

“I three!” he exclaimed happily. Riker chuckled and bounced Darren on his hip slightly.

“I know, buddy. I was telling Jackson how old you are,” Riker said.

“Who Jackson?” Darren asked.

“Our director,” Jeff replied. Darren nodded once and Riker heard Jackson chuckle.

“Well, I guess as long as you know he will behave it is fine. We do have to get stuff done, though,” Jackson said.

“No duh. We don’t just come to set for no reason,” Riker said. Jeff and Lauren both snorted with laughter.

“That is such a lie,” Lauren added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, we will see you in a few, Jackson,” Riker said.

“Yep,” Jackson chuckled before hanging up. Darren immediately looked up at Riker expectantly, green-brown eyes expectant. Riker smiled and shifted Darren slightly on his hip.

“Jackson said you can come,” Riker told Darren.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed happily, kicking his small legs.

“Now, Darren, you have to be on your _best_ behavior while there, okay?” Claudia asked, giving Darren a serious look. He looked over at her, one dark eyebrow raised.

“I know. I a good boy,” he added, giving her a small nod. She smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair.

“I know, just reminding you,” she added.

“Hey guys. I just called Steve. He said he should be here soon,” Joey said as he walked back up to them with Lily by his side.

“Alright,” Jamie said. “We should probably go to the curb so he doesn’t yell at us.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed as they all started making their way over towards where Steve always picked them up.

“Aw, look at all of you being responsible,” Miri laughed.

“Oh, hush, Mom,” Riker replied as Jeff slid his hand into Riker’s free one and twined their fingers together.

“Yeah. Just because we’re not always responsible at home does not mean we aren’t at school,” Jeff snorted. Miri raised one eyebrow at Jeff, who smiled innocently.

“You are giving me too much material right now,” Lily breathed. Jeff made a face and shoved Lily lightly. She giggled, jumping away from him to walk on Joey’s other side.

“You have issues, Lilleth,” Riker sighed, shifting Darren slightly on his hip.

“Yep,” she agreed, smiling widely. Miri smiled and shook her head. Then, Steve pulled up to the curb.

“Hey, Dar, I gotta go. I’ll see you at the studio,” Riker said, looking down at Darren, who looked back up at him.

“You have leave?” Darren asked. Riker chuckled slightly, pressing his lips lightly to Darren’s forehead.

“Just for a bit. I have to ride with Steve to the studio. My mommy will get you there and I will see you soon, okay?” Riker asked in response. Darren nodded, hugging Riker’s neck quickly before reaching over towards Miri, who smiled and pulled Darren to her chest.

“Alright, get in, children!” Steve called out, rolling the window down.

“Oh, hush, Steve!” Joey replied, pulling the doors open and climbing in.

“Ah! Joey butt!” Lauren exclaimed, pushing Joey’s ass lightly. Joey chuckled and shook his hips slightly before going towards the back seat and flopping down onto it. They all laughed, Jamie following after Lauren as Lauren collapsed onto a seat as well.

“Whee!” Lily exclaimed, jumping in and hugging Jamie, who laughed.

“Again, _issues_ ,” Riker snorted as he climbed in.

“You have issues too, Riker,” Lily replied.

“So true,” Jeff agreed as he sat down next to Riker.

“Oh, shush,” Riker replied, waving out the window to Darren, who waved back. Steve looked back at Riker through the rearview mirror, one eyebrow raised.

“And who was the small child?” Steve asked. Riker chuckled, shifting in his seat slightly.

“That is Darren. We are in the process of adopting him,” Riker replied.

“He seems to be quite attached to you already,” Steve laughed. Riker shrugged and Jeff snorted with laughter.

“I can vouch for that, and I just met the kid. He gets shy when someone new comes up and clings to Riker even more than before,” Jeff said.

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Lily giggled. “It is super adorable. He’ll just look up at Riker with these big eyes and ask something. By the time Darren has been living with them for a few days Riker is going to be whipped by him.”

“Oh, shut up,” Riker hissed out.

“Nah way, Riker. You are going to be wrapped around that little kid’s finger. He is just too cute,” Jamie laughed. Steve chuckled and shook his head and Riker huffed out a breath. Jeff giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m okay with it. He’s three. He isn’t going to completely steal you from me,” Jeff added.

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed as the others laughed.

“Don’t stress out Jackson too bad today,” Steve chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot.

“Can’t make any promises,” Joey laughed as they all started climbing out of the van. Steve just smiled and shook his head again.

“Bye, Steve!” Lily called out. Steve smiled and waved.

“Yay! The rest of the crew is here!” Grant exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

“Yay!” Jamie replied, throwing her hands into the air also and then jumping at Grant, who laughed and caught her.

“Guys! Oh my god! I am _so hyper_!” Dylan suddenly screeched, appearing out of nowhere and running into Riker, who yelped and attempted to steady himself.

“Oh no,” Jeff breathed, knowing perfectly well what happened when Dylan was hyper.

“Hyper! Yes!” Lauren laughed, jumping over to Dylan and Riker. Dylan giggled, hugging Riker tightly.

“Oh! Oh! Can we do horse races since you’re hyper?” Joey asked.

“Yes!” Dylan replied, eyes wide and jaw dropping.

“I call being a horse!” Riker exclaimed, throwing a hand into the air. Jeff shook his head and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Dylan being hyper always seemed to spread around set like wildfire…well, to everyone _but_ Jeff.

“Riker is my horse!” Dylan said, raising her hand also.

“Whatever,” Lauren said, immediately jumping onto Joey’s back as they all laughed. Dylan giggled hysterically, jumping onto Riker’s back.

“Riker, be careful. Remember, your mom is going to show up with Darren and Claudia,” Jeff said. Riker looked over at Jeff and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, calm down, Jeffy,” Riker added, kissing Jeff lightly before running off with Dylan.

“Hey! Cheater!” Joey exclaimed, following after Riker, who just laughed.

“We always win!” Dylan added, throwing one arm into the air since the other was wrapped around Riker’s neck for balance.

“Kids! Careful!” Jackson called out.

“We always are!” Lauren replied.

“Questionable!” Jeff’s voice came.

“You’re lame!” Dylan exclaimed.

“Nope!” Jeff said. “I’m just not a lunatic when you all get hyper!”

“Because you’re _lame_ ,” Jamie giggled, jumping over to hug Jeff tightly. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, even though he hugged her back.

“Don’t worry, I still love you, Jeffy,” Riker giggled, coming to a stop in front of Jeff and kissing him lightly. Jeff smiled.

“I love you too,” Jeff added. Then, Riker looked over as he heard the door close. Miri was standing there, Darren in her arms and Claudia by their sides.

“Hi, Momma! Hi, Darren!” Riker exclaimed. Miri immediately sighed.

“Who gave Dylan sugar today?” Miri asked. Dylan giggled, jumping slightly on Riker’s back.

“Grant did. He gave me those little candy hearts. He had a box leftover from Valentine’s Day,” Dylan replied.

“Aw, you should have saved some!” Joey complained. Dylan looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

“He gave them to _me_. I didn’t have to share,” Dylan added.

“Only because you’re mean,” Joey replied.

“Issues. All of you have _issues_ ,” Lily snorted as she walked over to them.

“ _Bless you_!” Riker and Dylan exclaimed in unison before bursting out laughing. Jeff snorted and shook his head, looking back at Miri.

“Told you it was a bad idea to let them see Winnie the Pooh, Miri,” Jeff added. Miri smiled and shrugged.

“At least they get entertainment from it,” she said. Darren was just looking between all the older kids, smiling slightly as they all laughed and goofed off. Then, Riker chuckled and poked Dylan’s legs lightly.

“Off, off, off,” he chanted. She huffed a sigh but then obeyed. Riker smiled and then walked over to Darren, who immediately held his arms out to Riker. Riker chuckled and pulled Darren to his chest, hugging him.

“You silly with friends,” Darren giggled. Riker chuckled again as he walked back over to the others.

“Dylan being hyper is infectious on set,” Riker added.

“Who Dylan?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker, who smiled.

“That’s Dylan,” Riker replied, pointing to Dylan, who giggled and smiled widely, waving to Darren.

“Hi!” Dylan added.

“Dylan, this is Darren,” Riker snorted as Darren inspected the girl in front of him.

“You are very cute, Darren. I could just _eat you up_ ,” she giggled, pinching one of his cheeks lightly. Darren’s eyes widened and Riker chuckled, bouncing Darren on his hip.

“It’s just an expression, buddy. Plus, she is hyper and she gets _giggly_ when she is hyper,” Riker told Darren.

“Mkay,” Darren replied.

“Why is there a small child on set?” Grant suddenly asked as he walked up to them.

“His name is Darren. Darren, this is Grant,” Riker said. “And he is here because he was visiting me at school. We are in the process of adopting him.”

“Oh, so this is the kid Jeff was complaining about not being able to meet when you went home that weekend,” Grant said.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed, smiling slightly. Darren just stared, head tilted slightly to the side. Then, Jackson walked up to them.

“Is Dylan calm enough yet to get anything done?” Jackson asked.

“Nope!” Dylan giggled, jumping around slightly. Jackson sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Grant, why did you give her the candy _before_ you came to set?” Jackson asked. Grant looked down at his feet guiltily.

“She gave me the puppy dog eyes once she noticed I had them,” Grant mumbled. Jackson snorted and shook his head.

“You kids are all ridiculous,” he added. Then, he noticed Riker with Darren in his arms. “Ah, so this is the little child who wanted to trail along after Riker.”

“Yep. This is Darren. Dar, this is our director, Jackson,” Riker chuckled, bouncing Darren slightly on his hip again.

“Hi, Darren,” Jackson said, smiling kindly.

“Hi,” Darren squeaked out, becoming shy. Riker smiled, holding Darren closer.

“Don’t worry. He’s not mean,” Riker chuckled.

“Unless you guys misbehave…repeatedly,” Jackson replied. Jeff snorted, popping up at Riker’s side.

“Which has not happened since the scene with Eli coming out,” Jeff said. Jackson shook his head and sighed yet again.

“You all had problems focusing that day,” Jackson added.

“The material was just too good to work with, Jackson,” Lauren said, shrugging as she walked by. He just shook his head, chuckling, and then looked over at Miri.

“Hello, Miri,” he said.

“Hello, Jackson,” she replied, walking over. “I hope they have actually been behaving on set.”

“Mom, _please_ ,” Riker snorted, rolling his eyes. Darren giggled slightly, patting both Riker’s cheeks with his small hands. Riker laughed and pressed his lips to Darren’s cheek to blow against it, causing Darren to giggle hysterically.

“Aside from a few mess ups or unnecessary comments, they are very well behaved,” Jackson laughed, watching Riker and Darren.

“The comments have only gotten worse since Lily started here. She starts on things and then Joey has to add his two cents,” Jeff breathed.

“Yep!” Joey agreed as he ran by with Dylan, both of them wielding nerf guns that were pointed at each other.

“Not my fault you guys give me so much material!” they heard Lily call out.

“You should keep it out of the workplace, Lilleth!” Jackson replied.

“Lame!” Lily exclaimed, causing them all to laugh.

“Whatever. C’mon, Dar. I will show you around before you have to leave,” Riker said.

“Kay,” Darren giggled, arms hanging limply on Riker’s shoulders.

“Ah! No! Jeff you are _not_ escaping my hyper-ness that easily!” Dylan suddenly exclaimed, grabbing onto Jeff’s arm and pulling him towards her. Jeff squealed, crashing into Dylan and trying to keep himself upright.

“Dylan, you have _problems_ ,” Jeff told her, straightening up. Dylan giggled and hugged Jeff’s shoulders tightly.

“I love you, Jeff-Jeff,” Dylan said.

“Do not call me Jeff-Jeff,” Jeff added, rolling his eyes. “Now release me, you hyper octopus.”

“I am not an octopus! I am six arms short!” Dylan exclaimed. Jeff just rolled his eyes again and walked over to Riker, who was holding his free hand out.

“Go find the other six and get back to me,” Jeff snorted, slipping his hand into Riker’s as they started to walk off.

“On it!” Dylan replied before running off. Riker and Jeff both laughed, shaking their heads.

“Your friend silly,” Darren giggled, fingers twining together behind Riker’s neck.

“Yeah, she is,” Riker agreed as they walked towards some of the sets. Darren fell silent and looked around with wide eyes, taking everything in.

“You work here every day?” Darren asked.

“No, not every day. Only a few times a week,” Riker replied. Darren nodded in understanding before letting his eyes wander again.

“Riker! C’mon! We have to leave!” Miri’s voice suddenly called out.

“Coming, Mom!” Riker replied, turning around to start heading back to where they had started.

“I have to leave?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker.

“Yep,” Riker told him, nodding once. Darren sighed, resting his head lightly on Riker’s shoulder. Jeff giggled, fingers tightening around Riker’s.

“I don’ wan’ go yet,” Darren complained. Riker chuckled, kissing the top of Darren’s head.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again real soon, okay?” Riker asked as they approached Miri and Claudia.

“Mkay,” Darren sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. Miri and Claudia both smiled as they observed the two.

“But for now remember that Patches is gonna have a new best friend soon, okay?” Riker asked. Darren giggled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Riker’s neck tightly to hug him. Riker smiled and released Jeff’s hand to hug Darren back, kissing Darren’s cheek. Then, Darren reached out to pull Jeff into a hug too.

“Arnold and Patches be best friends soon,” Darren added. Jeff giggled and hugged Darren back as best he could since the three year old was still in Riker’s arms.

“You bet,” Jeff replied. Darren smiled and then pulled away to turn to Miri.

“We visit again soon?” Darren asked hopefully, looking over at Claudia.

“Possibly,” Claudia replied, smiling down at Darren, who smiled, curling up in Miri’s arms.

“Bye, you two. I love you and take care,” Miri said, leaning over to kiss Riker and Jeff’s cheeks.

“Bye, Mom. Love you too,” Riker replied, taking Jeff’s hand back into his.

“Bye, Miri. Love you,” Jeff added, waving as Miri and Claudia walked out of the building, Darren still in Miri’s arms.

“Bye!” Darren exclaimed, waving enthusiastically over Miri’s shoulders.

“Bye!” Riker and Jeff replied, waving back before Darren was put back into the car.

“Alright, now that we are done with that, let’s get working!” Jackson called out.

“Aye, aye, captain!” they all replied, laughing as they gathered together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet bby Darren :3
> 
> And if you think Dylan is bad on a sugar high, just you wait for Jeff's Peep highs \o/


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief mentions of detrimental behavior and cutting at the end of the chapter

There was an annoying buzzing sound coming from near Riker’s head. He groaned, rolling onto his back, the arms around his chest slacking slightly. The sound continued and he sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms before turning his head to look at the alarm clock. He groaned again as he saw the time and then reached out to shut the alarm off.

“Jeff,” Riker mumbled, turned his head to look over at Jeff. Jeff whimpered slightly, burying his face further into Riker’s pillow. Riker sighed and poked Jeff’s side, causing Jeff to squirm away from him. “Jeff, c’mon. We have the Swallows senior meeting.”

“No. I don’t wanna,” Jeff complained, burrowing further into the blankets.

“I know. Me either,” Riker sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t want it to be over, Riker. I don’t,” Jeff whimpered, pulling Riker closer and burying his face in the crook of Riker’s neck. Riker sighed again and nodded in agreement. The meeting today was their last one, ever. A few hours after the meeting, they would be graduating.

Riker looked around their dorm room. It just seemed to _empty_. The pictures and posters they usually had covering the walls had been taken down, and there were two duffle bags on the bed that had been Jeff’s, though it was now stripped of its sheets. Riker took a deep breath and then sat up, pushing his hair out of his face.

“I don’t want to leave, Riker. I’m going to miss it here,” Jeff breathed, wrapping his arms around Riker’s waist and resting his chin lightly on Riker’s thigh. Riker looked down at Jeff and smiled slightly, running his fingers lightly through Jeff’s bangs.

“I know. I’m going to miss it too,” Riker agreed, leaning down to kiss Jeff’s forehead before getting up to pull clothes on. Jeff huffed a breath, falling back onto the pillows. “Come on. We have to get ready and then pack up the rest of our stuff to put in our cars.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jeff sighed, finally shoving up from the bed and grabbing his clothes. Riker smiled slightly, pulling Jeff to his chest and kissing his forehead again.

“I love you,” Riker breathed. Jeff let out a sigh, relaxing against Riker’s chest.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied, pulling Riker in for a short kiss. Riker smiled and then pulled away to pull his shirt on over his head and then walk into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jeff came in to do the same, not even bothering to style his hair yet. Once they were done, they grabbed their toothbrushes to throw into their bags.

“Ready to go?” Riker asked. Jeff nodded.

“As I’ll ever be,” Jeff added, slipping his hand into Riker’s as they walked out of the room.

“Hey guys,” Lily whispered, joining them.

“Hey,” they both replied, Riker taking her hand into his wordlessly. They all knew that this meeting was going to be hard for all of them, not just the seniors. Once they reached first floor, Carter, Joey, and Lauren joined them also. They nodded to each other, wordlessly linking hands as they walked. Some others joined them as they walked also, everyone staying silent.

No one really wanted to face the reality that the seniors were leaving today.

They all filed into the room, silently sitting down on the couches and chairs around the room. Emma immediately curled up on Riker’s free side, her arms wrapped around one of his arms. He sighed, pressing his cheek to her hair as he heard her sniff. Jeff wrapped his arms around Riker’s waist, cheek pressed to Riker’s chest as he took deep breaths. Riker squeezed Jeff’s shoulders before finding Jeff’s hand and twining their fingers together.

“Alright, kids,” Mr. Taylor sighed as he walked into the room. “I know none of you want to leave, but unfortunately, some of you have to.”

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Henry grumbled. Mr. Taylor sighed, sitting down next to Grace and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Chris sat on her other side, holding on tightly to Alex, who was sniffing and rubbing her nose.

“You kids have had an awesome run. You guys did amazing this year. You placed at _every_ competition,” Mr. Taylor said.

“We made good decisions,” Chris choked out, rubbing Alex’s arms as she cried silently.

“You really did. And I am _so proud_ of you guys. _All_ of you. Not just the seniors. Every single one of you,” Mr. Taylor told them. “We may have hit some bumps in the road, but you guys really made yourselves shine this year.”

Everyone looked around at each other, expressions sad. Most people were already crying, ignoring the tears running down their cheeks as they hugged their friends.

“So, since everyone did so _amazing_ this year, I made you guys something,” Mr. Taylor said. Everyone looked over at him and he smiled slightly, grabbing his bag and pulling it closer to him. Then, he pulled out what appeared to be a CD case. “This disc contains pictures and videos taken throughout the year. By all of you. This disc is this past year all rolled into one.”

“Oh my god,” Jeff, Lily, Lauren, and a few other seniors gasped out. Mr. Taylor smiled slightly, looking around at all of them.

“Everyone gets one, as a reminder of how great you kids were this year,” Mr. Taylor said.

“You are going to kill me, Mr. T,” Lily complained, clutching herself to Carter’s chest even more as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mr. Taylor chuckled.

“It’s killing me too. I am going to miss you kids, even if you caused me a lot of trouble,” he said.

“Oh, _shut up_ and let us hug you!” Tyler exclaimed, getting up from where he was sitting to hug their teacher. Mr. Taylor started laughing as the rest of them got up and launched themselves at him too, everyone crying.

“You’ll come visit next year, right?” Emma asked Riker as they stood together a few minutes later after Mr. Taylor had gotten everyone off of him and then given them each one of the discs. Riker chuckled and hugged Emma tightly, kissing the top of her head. They had spent a lot of time together during the school year because they had been the Swallows best dancers.

“Whenever I can. I’m not going off to college until after your class graduates,” Riker replied.

“Good. I’m going to miss you,” Emma said. Riker took a deep breathed, swaying her slightly.

“I’m gonna miss you guys too,” he told her. She sighed, squeezing his waist as she pressed herself closer to his chest. Riker tightened his grip on her as well, looking over to where Jeff was hugging Mr. Taylor tightly as he cried. Mr. Taylor was hugging Jeff tightly, hands rubbing Jeff’s back as he talked to Jeff. Jeff nodded and laughed slightly through his tears, nodding once. Mr. Taylor smiled and squeezed Jeff’s shoulders once more before releasing him.

“Can I join the tear factory over here?” Jeff asked, walking up to Emma and Riker.

“Yes,” Emma cried, pulling one arm away from Riker to bring Jeff into the hug also. Jeff smiled, hugging Emma tightly and kissing her forehead. “I wish you guys didn’t have to leave.”

“We’ll only be an hour away,” Jeff commented.

“Not the same,” Emma breathed.

“We know,” Riker and Jeff replied, each hugging the younger girl tightly.

“We’re not going to disappear completely though. I already told you I would visit,” Riker told her.

“Definitely,” Jeff agreed. “There is no way we would not visit you guys. We’re probably gonna go to competitions too.”

“You better,” Emma replied.

“Hey, Riker, c’mere,” Mr. Taylor suddenly called out. Riker looked over towards Mr. Taylor and then gave Emma and Jeff one last squeeze before heading over. As soon as Riker reached his teacher, Mr. Taylor opened his arms. Riker smiled sadly and walked into the open arms, letting Mr. Taylor hug him tightly. “I am so proud of you, Riker. You’ve come so far these past four years.”

“I had help,” Riker commented, trying his hardest not to cry.

“True. But I know you had a really rough time freshman and sophomore year. I don’t think Jeff was able to completely help all the time. You’ve made so much progress since you were fourteen,” Mr. Taylor.

“I know,” Riker choked out, shutting his eyes and letting the tears spill over and roll down his cheeks.

“I’m so happy I got to see you progress to the person you are now, even if it took you a little while to see what makes you truly happy,” Mr. Taylor said. Riker coughed out a laugh and Mr. Taylor’s arms tightened around him. “Seriously though, I am happy you and Jeff finally got together. You two make each other happy in a way no one else can. Don’t let it go.”

“I don’t intend to,” Riker replied, still holding himself close to Mr. Taylor’s chest. Mr. Taylor chuckled, patting Riker’s back lightly.

“I didn’t think so,” he added. “I wish you the best, though. In whatever you choose to do once you go off to college. I should think having a new baby brother will keep you busy this coming year though.”

“Yeah, it will,” Riker laughed, reaching up with one hand to wipe tears off his cheeks. Mr. Taylor smiled down at him.

“Have fun. You only get to be young and irresponsible once in your life,” he told Riker, who nodded.

“I know,” Riker added, pulling away from Mr. Taylor slightly.

“Now go say good-bye to the others. I know how much this time means to you guys,” Mr. Taylor said. Riker just nodded and hugged Mr. Taylor once more before walking over to join a bunch of the others, who had now huddled together on the floor. Tyler immediately pulled Riker to the floor next to him and Riker curled into the familiar arms of his friends as they all surrounded each other.

Then, Lily began to sing quietly through her tears. It was the same song they always sang together, no matter what. The song their class had won their first competition with. On Top of the World by Boys Like Girls. It had turned into a tradition since their freshman year to sing this song.

Soon enough, everyone was singing, holding each other tightly and crying. Their voices cracked since they were crying, but none of them cared. Emma had found her way back over to Riker and was hugging him tightly, both of them crying and clutching at each other. Jeff was next to them, hugging Alex tightly even though he was leaning lightly against Riker’s shoulder.

Once they finished the song, they all fell silent, still crying and holding onto each other, all of them afraid to let go to the family they had become a part of over the past four years, only to have people leave at the end of each year. None of the seniors wanted it to be their turn to leave, but they knew they had to. Their run had been good, and they knew it. Now it was time to pass the torch down to the next class.

But for the moment, they all still held on, crying and holding onto each other and they snuggled with each other in the Midnight Swallows practice room, some of them for the last time.

000000

“I don’t know what I am going to do without you next year,” Lily cried into Riker’s chest. Riker chuckled slightly, squeezing her shoulders. The graduation ceremony was over, but they were all still hanging around outside, crying and hugging each other as their families wandered around to find them.

“You’ll be okay. You have Carter, and we will still see each other for filming,” Riker told her. Lily sniffed, arms tightening around his chest.

“It won’t be the same. Our group is breaking up. Everything is changing,” Lily said.

“That’s what happens after high school,” Riker commented, taking a deep breath in an attempt to not cry again. Then, Joey walked over and worked his way into their embrace. Lily let out a small sob, burying her face in Joey’s shoulder. Joey sighed, resting his cheek on top of her head.

“It’s gonna be fine, Lil. We’re still gonna keep in touch,” Joey told her.

“It’s not the same. We won’t be living down the hall from each other,” she complained. Riker chuckled slightly, rubbing her back.

“You are so dramatic. This is why you fit into my family,” Riker said. She coughed out a laugh, shaking her head.

“I’m going to miss my honorary family,” she added.

“You’ll still see us,” Riker told her. She just shrugged. “Plus, you’ll have Carter to distract you.”

“So true,” Joey chuckled.

“Guys!” Lily complained loudly, slapping both their arms as they laughed.

“Payback, twin,” Riker added, pulling her into another hug and kissing her forehead.

“Hey, Riker,” a voice said from behind him. He turned, smiling widely, and pulled his cousin into a hug.

“Rachel,” he added, hugging her tightly. She giggled and hugged him back.

“How are you doing?” Rachel asked as they pulled away from each other slightly. Riker pressed his lips together and shrugged.

“I’m gonna miss it here,” he added.

“I can tell. All of you are blubbering messes,” she snorted. Riker made a face at her and she giggled, pulling him into another hug and kissing his cheek.

“You’re a mean cousin sometimes,” Riker told her. She just laughed, hugging him tightly.

“C’mon, I want to go see your _boyfriend_ ,” Rachel giggled, grabbing onto Riker’s hand and pulling him off. He smiled and rolled his eyes, easily matching her pace and looking around for the familiar dirty-blonde hair.

“He’s over there with Lewis,” Riker said, nodding his head in the right direction.

“Lead the way,” Rachel replied, nodding once. Riker smiled slightly, but obeyed.

“Hey, Riker,” Lewis said as Riker and Rachel reached them.

“Hey, Lewis,” Riker replied as he released his cousin’s hand to walk into Lewis’ open arms.

“Good luck in this coming year, man,” Lewis breathed.

“You too,” Riker said before they released each other. When Riker turned around, Rachel and Jeff were hugging tightly and Rachel was smiling slightly, rubbing Jeff’s back. Lewis smiled slightly as he looked at them and shook his head. Riker snorted with laughter. “Did you even say _hi_ , Jeff, or did you just start crying into her shoulder?”

“Shut up, asshole,” Jeff replied, burying his face further into Rachel’s shoulder as she laughed.

“Aw, be nice to each other,” Rachel added.

“We don’t have to,” Riker snorted, shaking his head.

“I don’t love you anymore,” Jeff mumbled, glancing over at Riker, who smiled slightly.

“Don’t lie,” Riker added. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Riker, who chuckled and then pulled Jeff to his chest and kissed the top of Jeff’s head. Jeff sighed, wrapping his arms around Riker also, nuzzling against Riker’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeff breathed. Rachel smiled at them, shaking her head slightly.

“Riker!” a small voice suddenly called. Riker released Jeff to turn around, opening his arms just in time as Darren jumped into them.

“Hey, Dar,” Riker chuckled, hugging the small three year old to his chest.

“Riker, why everyone crying?” Darren asked. “No one look like they have boo-boos.”

“We’re crying because we’re sad. We’re leaving the school and we’re leaving the people we got close to for the past four years,” Riker explained. Darren pursed his lips slightly, thinking.

“Mkay,” he finally added. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes as she appeared.

“Hey, Mom,” Riker said.

“I’m proud of you, sweetie,” she breathed, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “You too, Jeff.”

“Thanks, Miri,” Jeff sniffed. Miri smiled and then pulled Jeff to her chest.

“Riker, guess what?” Darren suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands and bouncing slightly on Riker’s hip. Riker looked down at him.

“Hm?” Riker asked in response.

“I got to move to your house yesterday!” Darren exclaimed happily. Riker looked over at his mom with wide eyes and she smiled, nodding.

“That’s awesome, buddy! How did you like it?” Riker asked him.

“House is nice. I get my own room! I never have my own room before,” Darren replied. Riker smiled, ruffling Darren’s curly hair.

“That’s awesome, buddy,” Riker added. Darren just giggled and nodded, still bouncing slightly in Riker’s arms. Riker looked over at his mom. “So, it’s official, then?”

“It’s official. You now have a baby brother,” Miri replied, smiling widely. Riker smiled, hugging Darren closer to his chest.

“Well, I obviously missed a lot,” Rachel giggled. Riker smiled and turned to her.

“Rachel, this is Darren. Dar, this is my cousin Rachel,” Riker said.

“Hi, Darren,” Rachel said, wiggling her fingers in a wave to Darren, who waved back.

“It is so cute how he gets shy whenever he meets new people,” Alyssa giggled as she appeared, Curt and Maya right behind her, Logan curled close to Curt’s chest.

“He’s three,” Miri said. Alyssa shrugged, and then leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek.

“Proud of you, baby bro,” she added.

“Yeah, I know. You’re all so proud of me,” Riker snorted.

“Hey, shut up. There are reasons to be,” Jeff huffed, poking Riker’s side. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Aw, Jeffy. Stop crying,” Alyssa said, grabbing Jeff out of Miri’s arms to hug him.

“Shut up!” Jeff whined, even though he held himself close to Alyssa. Curt snorted with laughter and reached out with one hand to clap Jeff on the shoulder.

“Ignore the mean girl and let it out, Jeffy-poo,” Curt added.

“Oh my god, I am leaving to find my own family,” Jeff groaned, pulling out of Alyssa’s arms and starting to walk away. Curt and Alyssa both laughed while Maya, Rachel, Miri, and Riker shook their heads.

“Why Jeff leave?” Darren asked, looking up at Riker.

“Because Curt and Alyssa were annoying him,” Riker chuckled. Darren huffed a breath and then nodded once.

“Curt has baby. She cute,” Darren giggled. Riker smiled.

“Yeah, Logan is very cute,” Riker agreed.

“Speaking of which, can I hold her?” Rachel asked.

“Sure,” Curt and Maya replied, Curt carefully handing Logan over to Rachel, who smiled widely. They all heard Logan making gurgling noises and they all laughed, Darren trying to lean over to see her. Riker smiled and walked closer to Rachel so that Darren could see Logan. Darren giggled, waving down to Logan, who smiled and waved her small hands up at Darren, grabbing at the air. Darren giggled even more and they all smiled as they watched the two kids.

“This is going to be an interesting summer with both of them around,” Miri commented.

“At least it will be entertaining,” Maya said.

“True. And I can tell Riker is going to revert somewhat to acting like a toddler,” Curt laughed. Riker looked over at his older brother and shrugged.

“I’m going to be around a toddler all the time, so who cares?” Riker asked. Curt snorted and shrugged.

“Just making a point,” Curt added, reaching out to ruffle Riker’s hair. Riker made a face and then reached up with his free hand to fix his hair. Curt and Alyssa both snorted with laughter.

“Dang, Jeff really has _converted_ you,” Alyssa added. “Now you’re fixing your hair.”

“Oh, _shut up_ , Alyssa,” Riker grumbled. Rachel giggled, bouncing Logan slightly in her arms.

“You and Jeff are so adorable,” she added.

“Pff, unless they’re getting all up on each other,” Curt said.

“ _Curtis_ ,” Miri, Maya, and Riker all hissed as Alyssa snorted with laughter, clapping her hands over her mouth. Rachel raised her eyebrows and Darren seemed to ignore them, still wiggling his fingers above Logan and giggling.

“Curtis, that is not appropriate,” Miri added.

“No, Mom. What is not appropriate is Riker and Jeff getting all up on each other during the Starkid concert,” Curt replied.

“That was _four months_ ago!” Riker exclaimed defensively. Curt shrugged and Maya rolled her eyes.

“If you want to go _there_ , Curt, what is not appropriate is you carrying around _things_ to slip into your little brother’s jacket,” Maya added. Curt shrugged and Riker smirked.

“This is true,” Riker agreed. Miri just sighed, shaking her head.

“Sometimes I wonder about you kids,” Miri breathed.

“Mom, you are no one to talk. You gave Riker massive amounts of those _things_ over winter break,” Alyssa said. Miri smiled slightly and shrugged.

“I knew it was coming. I would rather him be safe,” Miri replied.

“Oh my god,” Riker groaned, looking up at the clouds. Alyssa and Curt both laughed as Maya smiled and shook her head. Rachel just stared, one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t see you for a year and I miss _everything_ ,” she said.

“You’re not missing much in my opinion,” Riker grumbled, causing his siblings to snort with laughter.

“You just don’t like your life to get pointed out,” Curt said. Riker nodded in agreement.

“And today is my graduation, so you should be nice to me,” Riker added.

“Psh, yeah right,” Alyssa laughed.

“You obviously do not know your siblings, Rike,” Maya added, smiling slightly as she hugged Curt.

“This is very true,” Miri agreed. “Now, are you guys all ready to go eat before Riker is away at a beach house for a week?”

“Yep,” they all replied.

“Hold on, let me go say bye to some people. It will be quick,” Riker said. Miri nodded and took Darren into her arms. Darren smiled and waved to Riker, who smiled and waved back before heading over towards some of the others.

“Riker!” George exclaimed, hugging Riker tightly. Riker laughed, hugging him back.

“I came to say bye. We’re about to leave to go eat. I will see you guys later tonight at the beach house,” Riker said.

“ _Lame_ ,” Lauren told him as she pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, kissing her forehead.

“It’s not like we’re all going to be spending the next week in a beach house together,” Riker said.

“Mhm. Though I really don’t feel like hearing you and Jeff go at it,” Lily said.

“You are no one to talk, Lilleth,” Jeff grumbled, making a face. Riker smiled and pulled Jeff to his chest to kiss his forehead.

“He’s right. I think you and Carter go at it more than Jeff and me,” Riker added. Lily made a face, sticking her tongue out at him. The rest of them laughed, shaking their heads. “Well, I will see you guys later tonight. Don’t get too drunk before I get there.”

“You can’t drink!” Joey exclaimed. Riker shrugged.

“So? It is still hilarious to watch you guys get drunk,” Riker replied.

“Fine, but you are cutting in on our drinking time,” Lauren sighed. Riker smiled, hugging Jeff’s shoulders.

“I will see you guys later,” Riker said, kissing Jeff lightly before walking back towards his family, waving over his shoulder at his friends.

“Bye!” they all exclaimed, waving back.

“Ready to go?” Miri asked as Riker reached them. Riker smiled, gladly bringing Darren into his arms as Darren reached for him.

“Well, then _let’s go_ ,” Curt chuckled, bringing Logan back into his arms as they walked off.

000000

“Riker. _Riker_ , come _on_ ,” Jeff said, grabbing onto Riker’s wrists and pulling him towards the living room of Joey’s beach house that they were staying in for the week.

“Jeff, loosen your grip, sheesh,” Riker grunted, trying to loosen Jeff’s grip around his wrists. Jeff just giggled and obeyed, still pulling Riker along.

“We’re going to play truth or dare!” Jeff told him.

“Oh no,” Riker breathed. Whenever they were all drunk and played truth or dare, it turned into asking each other totally inappropriate questions, only after daring people to make out with each other.

“Just because you’re _so-ber_ ,” Jeff said, looking back at Riker, who rolled his eyes.

“You know I can’t drink, Jeffry,” Riker replied. Jeff just shrugged, pushing Riker to the floor and then settling down in Riker’s lap. The others were settling down around them also, everyone giggling and nudging at each other. Riker looked around at all of them and shook his head, snorting with laughter. He could tell they were all wasted.

“Okay, who wants to go first?” Dylan asked, settling in next to Grant and leaning against his side lightly.

“Dylan, just ask someone something!” Jamie said, giggling.

“ _Fine_ ,” Dylan sighed. Then she looked around the circle, expression contemplative. “Lily!”

“Yes, Dylan?” Lily giggled, looking over at her. Dylan giggled, clapping her hands together.

“Truth or dare?” Dylan asked.

“Hm…truth,” Lily replied, bouncing slightly in place as the others laughed. Riker just smiled and shook his head, hands rested lightly on Jeff’s knees.

“Mkay. How far have you gone with a person?” Dylan asked. Immediately everyone other than Lily, Carter, Dylan, and Grant started laughing.

“You only ask because you didn’t live at a dorm with them,” Joey said.

“Or _room_ with one of them,” Lewis snorted.

“I agree,” Trish laughed.

“Oh _hush_ ,” Lily hissed, blushing and causing her cheeks to become even redder since her cheeks got red when she was drunk.

“Lily, you and Carter are louder than Riker and Jeff. That is saying something,” Lauren snorted.

“Hey, _shut up_ ,” Jeff said, sticking his tongue out at Lauren, who giggled and did the same in response. Riker just sighed, shaking his head.

“So, yeah, that should have just answered your question, Dylan,” Joey laughed. Dylan giggled, falling back onto the pillows behind her.

“Okay, Lily, now you go,” Dylan said. Lily huffed a breath, looking around the room.

“Oh my god, Lily, just _go_ ,” Riker breathed.

“Fine. Riker, truth or dare,” Lily said. Riker sighed, resting his chin on Jeff’s shoulder as Jeff hummed to himself happily.

“Truth,” Riker said. Lily huffed out a breath, thinking.

“Giving or receiving end?” Lily asked.

“Seriously?” Riker asked. Lily giggled and nodded. Jeff giggled also, bouncing in Riker’s lap slightly. “Fine. But that really depends on the mood.”

“Pfft, _lame answer_ ,” Lily told him. Riker shrugged, and then looked around the circle.

“Grant! Truth or dare!” Riker said, pointing.

“I’ll be brave and take the first dare of the night,” Grant snorted, shifting slightly where he was sitting.

“Alright, I dare you to make out with Lewis for a minute,” Riker said, smirking and raising one eyebrow.

“What? I barely know this guy!” Lewis exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Exactly the point, my dear friend,” Riker snorted. Lewis sighed heavily.

“I hate you. I can’t even get back at you like that. You know everyone here,” Lewis said.

“Oh, shut up, Lewis, and put your mouth on Grant’s,” Carter chuckled, shoving Lewis forward.

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” Grant added, leaning forward onto his knees. Lewis sighed and then pushed up onto his knees also to meet Grant in the middle.

“Alright, I got the time,” Lauren said, holding up her watch. Grant and Lewis both rolled their eyes before bringing their lips together. Lauren started the timer, giggling.

“Damn, this is getting _heated_ ,” Jamie snorted, raising one eyebrow as they all watched Grant and Lewis. Lewis lifted one hand and flicked her off, causing everyone to laugh.

“Happy now?” Lewis asked once he and Grant broke apart. Riker shrugged, smiling slightly as Jeff twined their fingers together.

“Alright, my turn…” Grant breathed, looking around the room. Once Grant picked a person, the game continued. Riker snorted, watching and listening as all his friends did ridiculous things and answered ridiculous questions. The game slowly turned more towards just truth, and people asking totally inappropriate questions. Some people had walked off with others, giggling and clutching at each other’s hands. The people who still remained were all missing at least one piece of clothing and were sitting in close proximities. Riker had shifted slightly, his legs stretched out in front of him with Jeff sitting between his legs.

“Alright, Jeff,” Dylan giggled, looking over at Jeff, who looked at her also.

“Yes, Dylan?” Jeff asked, hiccupping as he leaned back into Riker’s chest. Riker smiled, arms wrapped lightly around Jeff’s waist since he knew Jeff was not all that balanced between being tired and tipsy.

“You ready for another question?” Dylan asked him. Jeff giggled, rolling his eyes.

“Bring it _on_ , Dyl,” Jeff added. Dylan snorted, leaning back on her palms and thinking, lips pursed to the side.

“What was your weirdest sexual experience?” Dylan asked. Jeff immediately huffed a breath, blowing his bangs up. Riker sighed, resting his chin on Jeff’s shoulder and nuzzling his nose to Jeff’s neck lightly. Jeff giggled quietly, curling up in Riker’s arms slightly.

“ _Oh_! I know!” Jeff suddenly exclaimed, face lighting up.

“What?” Joey asked, one eyebrow raised. Jeff giggled, pushing his bangs out of his face with one hand.

“It was the night we got back from winter break,” Jeff said.

“Oh goodness,” Riker breathed, burying his face in Jeff’s shoulder as Jeff giggled to himself, seeming to be unable to contain himself as he bounced slightly in front of Riker.

“Yeah, well, I was sleeping, but I was woken up by someone pelvic thrusting into my ass,” Jeff giggled.

“Last time I checked, I really only realized I was actually doing that for real because you ground back into me,” Riker grumbled, lifting his face slightly. Jeff shrugged.

“Beside the point. I woke up with your penis poking me in the ass,” Jeff added. The others all snorted with laughter and Riker huffed out a sigh, resting his face back on Jeff’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t explain why it was weird,” Dylan said. Jeff immediately began giggling again, one hand clapped over his mouth.

“Alyssa was in the room with us,” Jeff giggled out before clapping a hand over his mouth again.

“Oh my god! You guys got each other off with Riker’s older sister in the room?” Jamie exclaimed, eyes wide. Jeff giggled hysterically and laughed, hands over his mouth.

“Oh my god! That is _hilarious_!” Lauren screeched before they all were reduced to giggles, rolling around on the floor. Riker just sighed, shaking his head.

“You guys all have issues,” Riker breathed.

“Psh, if you could have gotten drunk you would be giggling and shit right now too,” Grant said, raising one eyebrow.

“But I didn’t get drunk,” Riker replied, nodding once.

“Because you _can’t_. I won’t let you,” Jeff sang, leaning his head back on Riker’s shoulder to look at him. Riker smiled and shook his head, kissing Jeff’s forehead.

“I wouldn’t be stupid enough to drink while on meds,” Riker replied. Jeff looked back at Riker, one eyebrow raised.

“Not that you haven’t tried before,” Jeff added. Riker immediately blushed, looking down at his hands, which were twined together with Jeff’s.

“Wait, what?” Jamie asked, the mood immediately getting a lot less bubbly. Riker sighed, knowing Jeff’s brain to mouth filter was shot at this point.

“Sophomore year when Riker was still on meds. He tried to get drunk one night…like plastered,” Jeff said. “I got to the room before he started drinking though.”

“Well _shit_ ,” Grant breathed, eyes wide.

“Wait… I thought for a second that might have been why he was in the hospital at one point. But it obviously wasn’t,” Lauren said, looking over at Jeff, brows knit together. “If it wasn’t that, what was it?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Riker replied quickly, clapping a hand over Jeff’s mouth before Jeff could say anything about the time he walked into the dorm room to find blood pooled on Riker’s sheets, and then Riker collapsed on the bathroom floor looking as if he was about to pass out from loss of blood since he had cut too deep.

“Riker…” Joey started, but Riker shook his head, silencing Joey.

“Don’t. Worry. About. It,” Riker repeated, more forcefully this time. Riker felt Jeff sigh against his hand and he looked down to see Jeff looking up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. Riker slowly pulled his hand away from Jeff’s mouth. “Jeff…”

Jeff silenced Riker by throwing his arms around Riker and burying his face in Riker’s neck. Riker let out a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Jeff also, cradling Jeff to his chest. He could tell Jeff was trying not to cry since Jeff’s breath was coming out in quick gasps. Riker sighed, kissing one of Jeff’s exposed ears.

“C’mon, Jeffy,” Riker breathed out, getting up and pulling Jeff with him. Jeff allowed Riker to pull him up, clutching onto Riker’s shirt tightly. The others watched them carefully but Riker ignored them as he dragged Jeff outside to the porch and then down onto the beach. He sat down and pulled Jeff into his lap. As Jeff collapsed into Riker’s lap, he let out a sob and clutched onto the front of Riker’s shirt, crying into Riker’s neck. Riker sighed, rubbing Jeff’s back and pressing his cheek to Jeff’s hair.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Jeff coughed out after a few minutes. “I was so scared.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Riker breathed into Jeff’s hair as Jeff cried.

“There was so much blood. An-and you p-passed out on t-the way to the ho-hospital,” Jeff hiccupped, still crying into Riker’s neck. Riker took a few deep breaths, trying not to cry. “I th-thought you were going to d-die. I d-didn’t kn-know what to do.”

“I know, Jeffy. I know. I’m so sorry,” Riker whispered, holding Jeff close to him as Jeff continued to sob.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you,” Jeff sobbed, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position in Riker’s lap, feet digging into the sand. Riker took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he hugged Jeff, letting the tears leak out from beneath his eyelids.

Riker had never really known how affected Jeff had been by what he had done until now. He had realized how stressed Jeff had been when he had woken up the next day to see Jeff curled up on a seat next to the hospital bed, eyes red and puffy, but he hadn’t realized how _scared_ Jeff had been. Riker let more tears fall as he held Jeff even tighter, grateful to have someone like Jeff in his life. He didn’t know where he would be without Jeff, and he was thankful for that day in the park all those years ago when he had accidentally scared Jeff.  Riker buried his face in Jeff’s hair, both of them shivering as a breeze washed over them.

“I love you,” Riker gasped out. Jeff let out a choked sob, grip tightening on Riker’s shirt.

“I love you too. So much,” Jeff replied, one hand moving to the back of Riker’s neck to hold Riker even closer. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Me either,” Riker breathed, pressing his lips to the top of Jeff’s hair as more tears slid down his cheeks. They both shivered again as another wind blew across them and Riker looked up. “C’mon, let’s go inside.”

“Kay,” Jeff whimpered out, allowing Riker to pull him up and then lead him back into the house. No one was in the living room when they walked back in and they quickly walked to the room they would be sharing for the next week. Once in the room, Riker shut the door and then climbed into the bed and into Jeff’s arms. Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around Riker and Riker did the same in return. They pressed close to each other, still crying.

“Don’t leave me,” Jeff whispered.

“I won’t,” Riker replied, burying his face in Jeff’s shoulder.

“Promise?” Jeff asked. Riker pulled back slightly to look Jeff in the eye and then nodded.

“I promise,” Riker added, kissing Jeff lightly before they both embraced each other tightly again and then fell asleep slowly, tears still rolling down their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SOYEAH. I never fully made the conscious decision to have Riker do the whole alcohol on meds thing until I wrote this chapter. He would have known full well how badly that could end for him, but he didn't care. Like, he wasn't really suicidal at the time, but he was in such a bad place that he didn't care.  
> ALSO, the cutting too deep was completely accidental. He didn't mean to land himself in the hospital. It was something that he did on accident and kicked Jeff into action more to getting Riker to stop cutting.  
> If anyone is interested, I have a short story (yep) written about that time. I got so bored in lectures, guys. I have short stories for so many things.  
> BUT YEAH. It gets slightly happier next chapter. There is still some mentions of cutting though because some of the more daft of the group finally notice Riker's scars.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of scars and cutting

“Riker, you _cannot_ make me go in the water,” Jeff said, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. Riker raised one eyebrow, smirking. Jeff narrowed his eyes at Riker, who chuckled. “You are not allowed to pick me up and drag me into the water, because if you do, I will _hurt_ you.”

“Lame,” Riker breathed out, shoulders falling. Jeff smiled and shook his head, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“I love you,” Jeff giggled, pulling Riker to his chest and wrapping his arms around Riker’s chest. Riker laughed, pressing his lips to Jeff’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Riker replied, kissing Jeff lightly. “Now, I am going to go in the ocean while you sit on the sand like a lame person, because you don’t want to _ruin your hair_.”

“It was already a mess this morning,” Jeff protested, sounding slightly whiney. Riker chuckled, hugging Jeff tightly.

“That was your fault because you were a crying mess last night and would not release me from your gorilla hold,” Riker said. Jeff huffed a breath, burying his face in Riker’s shoulder.

“Not my fault,” Jeff mumbled.

“Yep. You’re the one who got drunk and brought up shit,” Riker replied, kissing Jeff’s forehead. “Now, _release me_. I want to go in the ocean.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jeff breathed, finally releasing his hold around Riker. Riker chuckled and then kissed Jeff once more before running out to join Joey, Dylan, Lauren, Lily, and Carter.

“Dude, what is up with Jeff today?” Lily asked.

“Seriously. He has been clinging to you all day,” Carter agreed. Riker just shrugged, choosing to ignore the question as he sunk down beneath the water.

“Wow, way to ignore us,” Lily snorted when Riker popped back up.

“Guys, I think you should just leave it alone,” Joey said, glancing over at Riker, who sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.  Carter and Lily both gave Joey a look.

“No, he’s right,” Dylan said. “I don’t think it is a subject to talk about right now.”

“It is a subject that never needs to be talked about,” Riker said, getting pushed to the side slightly as a wave rolled passed them. “The people who were present last night already heard too much.”

“I beg to differ on that one,” Lauren told him. “I just wished we had known _then_ instead of _now_.”

“No,” Riker replied, shaking his head once. Joey and Dylan both sighed as Lauren rolled her eyes, arms crossing over her chest. Carter and Lily looked between them, brows pulled together in confusion. Riker sighed and then dove back under the water, swimming out further. When he came back up, he looked towards the beach where Jeff was standing, looking slightly nervous. He smiled slightly and shook his head before going back under.

Riker felt something scrape across his skin and immediately shot back up, hissing in pain. The others all looked over at him, but he was looking down at his arm. He swore under his breath. Of course he would be the one to get hit with a stray fishing hook from who knows where.

“Riker?” Jeff’s voice suddenly called out, probably having seen the pain in Riker’s face. Riker looked over at Jeff, to see Jeff was at the water line, looking nervous.

“Calm down, Jeff. I’ll be right there,” Riker replied, careful to keep the cut out of the salt water since it was already stinging because of it.

“What happened?” Dylan asked as Riker passed them. Riker just shook his head.

“Riker, you’re _bleeding_ ,” Lauren gasped.

“I realize this,” Riker replied, shaking his head slightly as he continued to walk out of the water.

“What happened?” Carter asked as they all began to follow Riker. Riker just shook his head again, walking right up to Jeff.

“Oh god,” Jeff breathed, grabbing onto Riker’s arm.

“Jeff, calm down,” Riker said as the others walked up behind him.

“There is a fishing hook _in your arm_ and you expect me to calm down?” Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows. Riker looked at Jeff seriously.

“Yes,” Riker replied.

“Jeez, Riker. How did that happen?” Joey asked. Riker just shrugged, reaching out with his free hand to pull at the hook.

“No!” Jeff yelped, trying to stop Riker.

“Calm down! I’m just getting it out!” Riker told Jeff, who bit hit bottom lip to prevent calling out again.

“Riker, I don’t know if that is a good idea…” Lily said, but Riker ignored her, slowly pulling the fishing hook out of his arm.

“Oh my god, that is disgusting. Why am I watching?” Carter asked, finally turning away. Jeff looked as if he wanted to do the same, but was refusing to. His face was pale as he watched Riker pull the fishing hook out, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

“Jeff, calm down,” Riker said again.

“I can’t, Riker. I can’t. It’s the same spot. I can tell,” Jeff gasped out. Riker let out a sigh before wincing, finally getting the hook out of his skin.

“This isn’t that time, Jeff,” Riker added, holding the hook gingerly between his fingers.

“There is so much blood,” Jeff whimpered, reaching out to grab Riker’s arm again.

“It’s _fine_ , Jeff,” Riker said.

“Riker, that is _not_ fine. We should get your arm cleaned off and stuff,” Joey said. Riker just nodded in agreement, grabbing onto Jeff’s hand with his good one before following Joey back up to the house. The others slowly followed, exchanging glances. Joey led them into the kitchen and shoved Riker into one of the seats at the table before going to get a first aid kit from beneath the sink. Jeff sat down next to Riker, holding onto Riker’s hand tightly. Riker sighed again.

“Jeff, seriously, calm down,” Riker said.

“I’m trying,” Jeff breathed out, refusing to look down at Riker’s arm that was bleeding.  Riker squeezed Jeff’s hand, and then hissed in pain as Joey started cleaning the cut.

“Sorry,” Joey said.

“It’s fine,” Riker replied, letting out a deep breath and relaxing slightly. Jeff still refused to look at Riker’s injured arm, taking deep breaths. Lauren sat on Joey’s free side, tapping her fingers on the table. Dylan sat down on Jeff’s free side, pressing her cheek lightly to his shoulder. Carter and Lily stayed by the counter, both of them leaning against it.

Then, Joey’s brow pulled together and the sweeps across the cut became slower. Riker looked over at Joey, confused. Joey didn’t meet Riker’s gaze, his eyes wide and trained on Riker’s wrist. Riker’s breath caught, realizing why Joey had faltered. Then, Joey finally looked up at Riker, eyes still wide.

“Oh my god, Riker,” Joey gasped. Riker sighed, looking down at the table. Jeff looked over at Joey, brow pulled together. Dylan looked confused also and Lauren leaned over Joey to look down at Riker’s arm. Her eyes widened too and she looked over at Riker.

“Holy crap. How have we never noticed before?” she asked. Riker sighed again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Riker said.

“Don’t worry about it?” Joey exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up. “How do you expect us not to worry when we’ve just learned about all this shit with your dad, Riker?”

“Just don’t worry about it,” Riker grumbled, refusing to look at Joey and Lauren, even though they were still looking at him with wide eyes.

“Riker…” Lauren started.

“I said, _don’t worry about it_ ,” Riker hissed. Jeff tensed next to him, grip tightening around Riker’s hand.

“And why the hell shouldn’t we worry?” Joey asked seriously, hand still hovering over Riker’s wrist where the old scars seemed to be slightly more prominent than before.

“Because they’re _two years old_ ,” Riker replied forcefully. Jeff gave Riker a look that Riker ignored. They didn’t need to know that three of the scars were from December when Jeff hadn’t gotten there fast enough. Plus, those were on his other wrist anyway.

“Wait, _what_?” Lily asked, walking over to stand over Joey.

“He’s got scars,” Joey said, still looking down at Riker’s wrist.

“ _What_?” Dylan screeched, jumping up and running over to Joey’s side too. Jeff’s breaths started to come out in gasps and Riker tightened his grip around Jeff’s hand.

“Excuse me?” Carter asked, coming over also. Riker sighed, trying to pull his hand out of Joey’s grip, but Joey wouldn’t let him.

“Guys, _leave it alone_ ,” Riker growled. They all just looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

“How are we supposed to leave this alone?” Lauren asked.

“Because, like I said before, they are two years old,” Riker replied forcefully, still trying to pull his hand out of Joey’s.

“Why, though?” Lily asked.

“Why does it matter?” Riker asked in response, desperately wanting to leave the room so he could attempt to calm Jeff down, because he could tell Jeff was freaking out, eyes wide as he gasped for breath.

“Because it does!” Dylan replied.

“Your logic is endless,” Carter said.

“Who cares? It was _two years ago_!” Riker exclaimed.

“We care! We’re your friends! I don’t understand why you would have done this!” Lauren replied.

“Because I’m clinically depressed, okay!” Riker screamed. “Now _let go of me_!”

Joey immediately let go of Riker’s wrist and Riker immediately walked away, dragging Jeff with him. The others just stared after him, expressions shocked. Riker completely ignored them, pulling Jeff towards the room they were staying in.

“Riker, your arm,” Jeff breathed once Riker closed the door to the room.

“It’s fine,” Riker said, turning to Jeff, who was staring at Riker with wide eyes. Jeff took a shaky breath and Riker walked over to wrap his arms around Jeff, who rested his forehead against Riker’s shoulder.

“I just keep replaying that day in my head,” Jeff whispered. “I know it’s my fault. I brought it up last night. But now I just _can’t_ stop thinking about it.”

“Jeff, it’s okay,” Riker breathed out, pressing his lips to the top of Jeff’s head. “It was two years ago. I’m here, okay? And I don’t plan on ever leaving you.”

“You promise?” Jeff whimpered, sounding just ask pathetic as he had last night.

“I promise,” Riker replied, kissing Jeff’s forehead when Jeff lifted his face. Jeff sighed, relaxing against Riker’s chest.

“We should put something on your arm,” Jeff breathed. Riker shrugged.

“It’s already stopped bleeding,” he added.

“I don’t want it to get infected,” Jeff said. Riker shrugged again.

“I’ll be fine,” he replied. “Now, c’mon. Nap time.”

“I am not five,” Jeff said, raising one eyebrow. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff lightly.

“Yes, I know. But you get all worked up and then pass out,” Riker replied. Jeff huffed a breath but then flopped down onto the bed. Riker smiled and crawled onto the bed next to Jeff, kissing one of Jeff’s exposed ears. Jeff smiled, giggling slightly into the blanket. Then, he rolled over to face Riker, who smiled back at him.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed.

“I love you too,” Riker replied, kissing Jeff’s forehead again before they fell asleep.

000000

Jeff let out a small moan, hand wrapping around Riker’s neck to pull him closer. Riker smiled against Jeff’s mouth, pulling lightly at Jeff’s bottom lip with his teeth. Jeff whimpered against Riker’s mouth and Riker chuckled, body still hovering over Jeff’s, one leg between Jeff’s. Riker palmed over Jeff, who let out another whimper, hips bucking up into Riker’s hand.

Riker laughed against Jeff’s lips again, fingers reaching out to unbutton and unzip the shorts that Jeff was wearing. Jeff let out a shaky breath, legs spreading apart. Jeff’s fingers found their way into Riker’s hair and he tugged, causing a moan to escape from Riker’s mouth. Jeff smiled this time, even though he groaned a few seconds later as Riker palmed over him again.

It still somewhat amazed Jeff how every once in a while they would wake up from a nap and a few quick kisses easily escalated into more.

Jeff let out a small whimper as Riker forced his mouth to open even more, allowing Riker’s mouth to take control over his. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips, still palming over Jeff, over his boxers. Jeff whined, hips lifting up into Riker’s hand and knee rubbing against Riker, causing Riker to let out a groan of his own. Riker started to grind against Jeff’s leg and Jeff let out a shaky breath, pushing up into Riker’s hand again.

They both smiled against each other’s lips. Even though they had already had sex, sometimes they still enjoyed the simplicity of not going all the way. They continued to grind against each other. Riker moved to kiss Jeff’s chest after Jeff pulled away from Riker’s mouth, panting. Riker smiled triumphantly against Jeff’s skin, realizing that Jeff was close to the edge since the movement in his hips was becoming more erratic and his muscles were tensing up. Jeff shoved up into Riker’s hand, a moan falling from his mouth. Riker chuckled, pulling lightly at Jeff’s skin with his teeth. Another moan fell from Jeff’s mouth and when Riker looked up, Jeff seemed to be gasping for air. Riker smiled, now watching Jeff was he continued to work at Jeff’s skin.

Then, Jeff let out a low moan, pushing up into Riker’s hand once more before completely collapsing into the bed, panting. Riker chuckled again, climbing up Jeff’s chest to kiss him. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips, kissing him slowly, but deeply. Their breath mingled together within each other’s mouths and Riker let out a small whine as Jeff’s hands found their way beneath the waistband of his bathing suit. Jeff smiled triumphantly, swiping his tongue over Riker’s, even as his grip tightened around Riker, who let out a moan.

Riker pushed into Jeff’s hand as they continued to kiss and Jeff just smiled, easily taking control. Then, Jeff pulled away from Riker’s mouth to start whispering in his ear. Riker choked on the groan in his throat, pushing into Jeff’s hand. Jeff giggled, reaching up to pull lightly at Riker’s earlobe with his teeth. A groan escaped from between Riker’s lips and Jeff huffed out a giggle, still pulling lightly at Riker’s earlobe with his teeth. The twisting in Riker’s gut intensified and he pushed into Jeff’s hand a few more times before the feeling snapped.

Jeff giggled again as Riker collapsed on top of him, pulling Jeff to his chest and then kissing Jeff’s cheek. Riker smiled lazily up at Jeff, who smiled back down at him, running a hand through Riker’s bangs.

“I love you,” Riker breathed out.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied, kissing Riker lightly. “Now, we should clean up.”

“True,” Riker huffed, pulling himself off of Jeff and then climbing off of the bed. Jeff giggled and followed Riker’s lead, hooking one finger on the waistband of Riker’s bathing suit as he walked behind Riker. Riker looked back at Jeff and smirked, one eyebrow raised. Jeff smiled innocently, finger curling a bit more.

“You’re special,” Riker told Jeff, who giggled.

“What does that I say about you?” Jeff asked as they began to strip out of their clothes to pull on new ones.

“Mmh. It says that I’m crazy for loving you,” Riker replied, leaning towards Jeff slightly. Jeff giggled and pressed their lips together quickly before pulling on a new set of boxers.

“Can’t argue with that,” Jeff added. Riker snorted and pulled his bathing suit off and started to clean himself up.

“Ready to go back out?” Riker asked, holding his hand out to Jeff once they were both dressed. Jeff shrugged.

“You’re the one who is probably going to get attacked with questions,” Jeff added. Riker shrugged and then walked out of the room, tugging Jeff along behind him.

“They live!” Lewis exclaimed as Riker and Jeff walked into the living room. They both snorted with laughter and collapsed down onto the couch.

“What have you guys been doing?” Jamie asked. “The others are all freaking out because of something.”

“They’re overreacting, and we were sleeping,” Riker replied. Lewis snorted and raised one eyebrow as he looked over at them.

“I find that hard to believe with you two,” Lewis said. Jeff shrugged.

“Believe what you want, Lewis, but we actually were sleeping,” Jeff added. Lewis smiled again and shook his head. Jamie giggled, stretching out on the couch she was on.

“So, why are the others freaking out?” Jamie asked, looking over at Riker and Jeff.

“Because Riker got a fishing hook in his arm and then we noticed he has _scars_ on his wrists,” Joey grumbled as he walked into the room. Jamie looked over at him and shook her head.

“Did you seriously never notice those scars?” Jamie asked, resting her arms lightly over her eyes. “He’s had them since sophomore year. I can’t believe you guys never noticed the cuts then. The only reason I didn’t do anything is because Jeff told me not to.”

“ _What_?” Joey gasped. Jamie lifted one arm slightly to look over at Joey, her eyebrows raised.

“You all are fucking clueless,” Jamie breathed. “I mean, back then I didn’t know why, but I saw that it was happening. I only talked to Jeff about it though, because you all were too oblivious to notice.”

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed out, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them.

“Not gonna lie, I noticed back then too. I just didn’t know you guys well enough,” Lewis said, leaning back over the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Joey breathed.

“Nope,” Jeff said. “Jamie talked to me about it a few times. She is not lying.”

“What are we talking about now?” Trish asked as she walked into the room. Jamie looked back at her.

“The scars on Riker’s wrists. Joey, Dylan, Lily, and Carter just noticed them today,” Jamie said.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Trish snorted, sitting down on Jamie’s legs.

“Are you saying you noticed them too?” Joey asked. Trish looked over at Joey seriously.

“Dude, he wore long sleeves all of sophomore year, and if they ever slipped up his arms, he would flip shit. It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Trish replied. “I talked to Jamie about it, who said she had talked to Jeff, who said to leave it alone.”

“Yep,” Jamie agreed. “I know Anthony noticed too, and some of the others in Swallows with you guys. You guys were just stupid.”

“Why?” Riker breathed, burying his face in his knees. Jeff sighed and wrapped his arms around Riker, kissing the top of Riker’s head.

“We’re not stupid, Riker. Plus, I’d seen other people I was close to do the same thing, so of course I noticed it,” Trish said. Riker just lifted his head to stick his tongue out at her. She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes before doing the same in response.

“Now I just feel stupid,” Joey breathed.

“As you should,” Lewis replied, snorting with laughter.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Joey hissed before walking away. Lewis, Jamie, and Trish all snorted with laughter, shaking their heads. Then, Trish looked over at Riker.

“Speaking of which, why did you cut?” Trish asked. Riker sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Depression problems,” Riker replied.

“Well, _duh_. You said you got put on Zoloft. I know what that is for. My brother takes it,” Trish said. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows and she shrugged. “He’s got PTSD because he saw some guy get shot about six years ago.”

“Add that onto my list too,” Riker snorted, shaking his head and relaxing slightly into Jeff’s embrace. Jamie eyebrows shot up and Lewis almost fell out of his chair.

“Is this all because of what happened with your dad?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah,” Riker breathed out, nodding once.

“What happened with your dad?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah, you never told us,” Trish added. Riker took a deep breath and Jeff squeezed his shoulders.

“He got shot when I was twelve. I didn’t see him get shot, but I watched him die. I had a lot of trouble up until halfway through sophomore year because of it, and it all came back right before finals this past school year. Elizabeth only diagnosed the depression and PTSD at the end of winter break,” Riker breathed out. Lewis whistled, eyes wide. Trish, on the other hand, was looking at Riker with her brows knit together.

“When we were twelve?” she asked. Riker looked over at her and nodded. “That was six years ago…”

“Oh my god, nuh uh,” Jeff breathed.

“It is a possibility,” Trish gasped. Riker’s eyes widened, realizing what Trish was thinking.

“What? I’m confused…” Lewis said, sitting up. Trish looked over at him.

“I think my brother may have witnessed Riker’s dad’s shooting,” Trish breathed out. Lewis’ eyebrows shot up. “Yeah.”

“Where was your brother?” Riker asked.

“Mini-mart, down by the park,” Trish replied. “There was another shooting there over winter break.”

“Yep,” Riker and Jeff told her. Trish let out a breath, slumping down into the couch.

“That’s so weird. My brother saw you before he knew you then. He said that there was this kid that ran in and wouldn’t leave, no matter what the people tried,” Trish said.

“Yeah, that was me,” Riker breathed out.

“That’s freaky,” Jamie said.

“Pretty much,” Jeff snorted, resting his chin lightly on top of Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled slightly, resting his cheek against the top of Jeff’s head.

“Well, whatever. Let’s go for a walk,” Riker said, pushing up from the couch and pulling Jeff with him.

“I can go for that,” Jamie said, pulling her legs out from beneath Trish and following them. Trish giggled and followed also.

“Ugh, I’m so _lazy_ ,” Lewis whined, slowly getting up from the chair and then following them also. They all laughed and then walked out onto the beach and walked around for an hour.

000000

“Guys, this is such a _bad_ idea,” Lewis snorted as a bunch of them sat in a circle on the floor of the living room later on in the week.

“Dude, I know,” Jamie giggled, nudging him lightly. It was almost three in the morning, and they were all overtired. “But it’s not like I haven’t seen a few of the people here naked already.”

“Not my fault! Dylan had issues with grabbing boxers!” Jeff exclaimed defensively.

“With _Riker_. Your jeans were fucking tight,” Dylan replied. Riker snorted, shaking his head.

“I’ve never had a problem,” Riker added.

“That’s because half the time Jeff wears jeans like that he is commando. All you have to do is tug and you’re good,” Lily snorted. Riker shrugged and Jeff stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed and did the same in response.

“Alright. We don’t need to talk about Jeff being commando, though I hope he is not right now,” Lauren said.

“You’re good,” Jeff told her, bringing his knees up to his chest and crossing his ankles. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, crossing his own legs.

“Mkay, let’s get this game rolling,” Joey said, rubbing his hands together. Since it was the end of their years in high school, they were going to play a game of truth about what they’d done that others didn’t really know about. The catch always was that if you passed up a question or lied on an answer you had to remove a piece of clothing.

“Okay, Joey. You’re up first. I know you lost your virginity to someone in our class. Who was it?” Lauren asked.

“Oh god,” Joey groaned.

“Oo, gonna give up already?” Dylan giggled, making a face at Joey.

“No. I’m just ashamed of myself,” Joey breathed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “It was Samantha.”

“Oh my god! That is hilarious!” Carter laughed, clapping his hands together. Joey just sighed and shrugged.

“Lapse of judgment,” Joey added.

“More like you were drunk,” Jamie laughed. Joey shrugged again and nodded.

“Alright. My turn to ask a question,” Joey breathed, looking around the circle. His eyes fell on Riker and he smirked.

“Bring it on, Joseph,” Riker said. Joey chuckled, shaking his head.

“What was the weirdest thing that happened between you and Jeff in your dorm?” Joey asked. “Not just this year. _Ever_.”

“Oh god…let me think,” Riker breathed. Jeff’s jaw dropped and he looked over at Riker, who shrugged. “Probably the time I walked in junior year to see Sean trying to pull Jeff’s pants and underwear off with his teeth.”

“Kinky,” Grant snorted.

“It was disturbing,” Riker said.

“Not that you don’t do that now…” Lily coughed. Riker pursed his lips and leaned over to slap her arm. Jeff giggled, shaking his head.

“He does not take my pants off with his teeth. Just the button and zipper,” Jeff added.

“Oh my god,” Riker mumbled, hiding his face as the others laughed. “Whatever. Lily, when was the first time you and Carter hooked up?”

“This year,” Lily said. Riker, Jeff, Trish, and Lewis all snorted with laughter.

“Remove a piece of clothing right now, you little liar,” Trish said, motioning with her hands.

“Wait, what?” Jamie asked.

“Oh, please. I knew they’d hooked up before this year. I want to know when,” Riker said.

“Exactly,” Trish and Lewis agreed.

“We roomed with them for the last two years, we know,” Lewis added. Lily sighed and then pulled her shirt off over her head.

“Early junior year,” she finally answered as Carter blushed. “Okay. Grant, did you lose your virginity to a guy or a girl?”

“This is a stupid question. I count myself to have two virginities since I am bi, and I still have my gay virginity,” Grant replied.

“I vouch for that,” Dylan said, raising a hand. Grant smiled and shook his head slightly.

“Alright…Jeff. When did you realize you liked Riker, and how?” Grant asked. Jeff rested his chin on his knees, huffing a breath.

“Over the summer before senior year,” Jeff replied.

“Dude. Take off your shirt right now. We all know that. You know that is not what Grant was asking, and you avoided the second part,” Lauren said, gesturing with her hand. Jeff sighed but obeyed, pulling his shirt off over his head and then pushing his bangs out of his face.

“It was just a normal day. Riker said Lily was coming over, but then brought the sprinkler out to kill time before she got there,” Jeff started. Riker’s eyes widened as he remembered that day, staring straight ahead. Jeff took a deep breath again, crossing his arms over his knees. “After he got the sprinkler set up he made me go change and then tried to get me into the sprinkler. I fought against him and after a while we ended up facing each other, and almost kissed. After that happened I just sat down until Lily got there and thought about everything.”

“Hold up. You guys almost kissed?” Jamie asked, looking over at Jeff, who nodded. Jamie pursed her lips and then reached over to slap Riker upside the head.

“Ow! What the hell?” Riker asked.

“You’re a dumbass!” Jamie exclaimed. “You almost kiss your best friend while playing in a fucking sprinkler, of all things, and then deny everything the next school year? _You are an ass_!”

“In my defense, I was freaking out at the time and then kind-of forgot about that day by the time school rolled around again,” Riker said. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I didn’t really expect anything,” Jeff added, shrugging one shoulder.

“You two are so weird,” Carter sighed.

“Have been since we met,” Riker chuckled as Jeff giggled and leaned against his side.

“This is so true,” Jeff agreed.

“I can easily vouch for that, and I didn’t meet them until we were seven,” Carter snorted. Riker and Jeff both smiled, Jeff wrapping both his arms around one of Riker’s.

“Okay, back to the game,” Lauren breathed.

“It’s my turn,” Jeff sang before looking around the circle. “Lily!”

“Again?” Lily asked, shoulders slumping. Jeff giggled and nodded. “Fine. Ask your stupid question.”

“What happened the night you got drunk for the first time?” Jeff asked. Lily immediately flushed, pushing her bangs out of her face. Everyone began snickering and looking at her.

“That was the night Carter and I first hooked up,” Lily said.

“That doesn’t fully answer the question,” Jeff said, raising one eyebrow at Lily, who sighed again.

“We went to third that night,” Lily replied.

“Damn. No wonder you both avoided each other for two weeks afterwards,” Joey snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

“My turn now,” Lily said, eyes scanning the circle of people around her. Her eyes fell of Riker, who huffed out a breath.

“Shoot, Lily,” Riker breathed. She giggled.

“What is the kinkiest thing you have ever done so far?” Lily asked. “And I mean ever. This does not have to be limited to Jeff.”

“Speaking I never really got passed third with the other people, I’m slightly limited,” Riker said.

“Oh, shut up and answer the question,” Lily hissed. Riker sighed, looking over at Jeff, who was looking back. Riker could almost see Jeff’s mind working, thinking about things they had done. There was definitely what had happened the first time Jeff had bottomed. There was also the time a few weeks ago that Riker had been giving Jeff head while working Jeff open at the same time. There were other times too, but he didn’t really want to go into it. Riker looked back over at Lily and she raised one eyebrow.

Then, he pulled his shirt off over his head, which lead to many of his friends cat-calling at him. He smiled slightly and shook his head as Jeff let out a relieved sigh, because he hadn’t wanted Riker to share anything either.

“Damn, you two must be super kinky if you’re not willing to share,” Lewis said.

“That is our business, not yours,” Jeff replied, sticking his nose in the air slightly. The others all snorted with laughter.

“Alright. Let’s continue this game,” Riker called out over all the others laughing and calling out inappropriate things.

“Go for it, Rike,” Dylan snorted, shifting her position. Riker just smirked and continued on with the game.

000000

“Okay, we are getting into dangerous waters now, guys,” Lewis breathed a few hours later. Some of the others had left the circle, but Lewis, Trish, Dylan, Jamie, Lauren, Henry, Riker, and Jeff still remained, all of them only in their underwear.

“Whatever. I’ve seen both Riker and Jeff naked,” Jamie said.

“Same,” Lauren and Dylan said.

“Yeah, but you have to think, that was before they were dating,” Henry said.

“Oh man, good point,” Dylan said.

“You guys are weird. It’s not like we would start shit with you sitting here,” Riker said.

“Probably not, but just being naked in front of each other could set one of you over the edge,” Lewis said.

“No, not really,” Jeff said. “Goodness, do you guys think all we do is mess around?”

“Maybe a little,” Trish snorted. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

“We can be in front of each other naked and not do anything. It’s happened before,” Jeff added.

“While you were together?” Dylan asked.

“Yes,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“Still. I think we should stop the game here,” Lewis said.

“What? Scared of being naked in front of people?” Jamie asked. Lewis shrugged.

“Aw, look at the little virgin,” Lauren giggled, reaching over to pinch Lewis’ cheek. Lewis huffed a breath and shoved her away from him as the others laughed.

“Last time I checked, he is not the only virgin in the room, Lauren,” Dylan said.

“This is so true,” Riker said. “Speaking Trish and Henry are the only other couple who have in this room.”

“Yeah, pretty sure the rest of you are virgins,” Henry snorted.

“Beside the point. We’re not afraid to be naked,” Dylan said. Lewis sighed, shaking his head.

“Only because of times on set because people have already seen you half-naked,” Jeff said, pointing over at Dylan. She just shrugged.

“Same with Lauren,” Dylan added.

“Ugh, can we not talk about that day on set?” Lauren asked. Jeff, Riker, Dylan, and Jamie all snorted with laughter.

“Come on. Let’s continue with the game,” Henry said.

“Alrighty. You go,” Jeff said. Henry sighed and then looked over at Lewis.

“How far have you gone with someone…within the dorms?” Henry asked. Lewis huffed a breath and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

“Third,” Lewis finally replied.

“Oo! With who?” Jamie asked. Lewis looked over at her, one eyebrow raised.

“I do not have to answer that. It is not my turn to answer a question anymore,” Lewis said. Jamie scrunched up her face, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

“Alright, Jeff,” Lewis said, looking over at Jeff, who looked back.

“Yes, Lewis?” Jeff asked. Lewis chuckled, shaking his head again.

“What has been your favorite thing that Riker has done?” Lewis asked. Jeff’s eyebrows raised as he looked over at Lewis.

“You seriously think I am going to tell you?” Jeff asked in response.

“Well, if you don’t, you have to take those boxers off,” Trish said.

“Yes, I realize this,” Jeff replied. “Because seriously, I am not answering this question.”

“Good,” Riker mumbled under his breath, knowing exactly what Jeff liked the best. Jeff snorted and shook his head before wiggling his way out of his boxers.

“And may it be realized I am the first one naked. Mostly because you guys keep asking me and Riker completely inappropriate questions,” Jeff said.

“Maybe because we’re curious as to how kinky you two get,” Lauren said.

“And that is not for you to know,” Jeff told her.

“Exactly,” Riker agreed.

“Only because you two are lame,” Jamie snorted. Jeff and Riker just shrugged their shoulders.

“And you guys are weird for wanting to know so badly,” Riker added.

“This is so true,” Jeff breathed.

“Whatever,” Trish said. “Let’s move on.”

“Pff, I’m pretty much out,” Jeff said.

“Again?” Lewis asked. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“You are an asshole, Lewis,” Jeff replied, leaning against Riker’s side. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s temple, arm wrapping around Jeff’s waist.

“Hey, I don’t wanna see your hand going any lower,” Henry said, pointing over at Riker, who rolled his eyes.

“You’re all ridiculous,” Riker said. Henry shrugged and Jeff shook his head before resting his chin lightly on top of Riker’s shoulder.

“Whatever. On with the game!” Dylan exclaimed, clapping her hands to her knees. The rest of them just snorted and shook their heads before continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! So, of course some of their friends noticed freshman/sophomore year when Riker cut. Not everyone is ignorant. Riker just liked to think everyone was because he didn't want anyone to know and he didn't like and still doesn't like people to acknowledge it. He is definitely one of those people that tries to hide his cuts as much as possible when he has them.
> 
> ALSO. The day Jeff realized he liked Riker. I have a short story for that! I feel like that is becoming a common thing. BUT, I am like 99% sure I wrote that short story before I actually wrote this chapter, so there's that.
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE. If I am remembering/thinking correctly, there will be no more mentions of cutting and such for a while. Not until after Riker and Jeff's birthdays and such, which are a bit more into the summer. WHEE.


	25. Chapter 25

“Guys! Whose pair of boxers are these on the floor?” Joey called out the next morning. They were all cleaning, getting ready to leave.

“Oh! Sorry! Those are mine!” Jeff replied, jumping into the living room and grabbing his boxers.

“What the hell! There is another pair behind the couch!” Joey exclaimed.

“Those must be mine!” Lewis said, running into the living room. “Yep!”

“Why the hell is there underwear in the living room?” Joey asked.

“Because we were playing that game last night, _duh_ ,” Jeff replied. Joey’s eyebrows rose.

“You guys actually continued until some of you were naked?” Joey asked.

“Oh no. We continued until _everyone_ was naked,” Dylan said as she walked into the room.

“True,” Riker agreed.

“Who was the last one dressed, then?” Joey asked.

“Trish,” Dylan, Lewis, Jeff, and Riker agreed.

“It’s just the fact that Lewis and Jeff are stupid and left their underwear in the living room,” Dylan said.

“Hey!” Jeff and Lewis exclaimed.

“I mean, at least Jeff had a bit more of an excuse. He and Riker are dating and can get preoccupied,” Dylan said.

“Excuse me, we did not do anything last night,” Riker said, giving Dylan a look, who gave him one back.

“I don’t believe you,” she added.

“You don’t have to, but it’s true,” Jeff told her.

“Pff, whatever,” Dylan breathed before walking out of the room.

“Alright, whatever. Let’s get cleaned up, guys! I don’t want my parents to kill me!”  Joey called out.

“Does that mean bringing condoms out of the garbage bags? Because I’m pretty sure there are a few in the trash in Lily and Carter’s room!” Jamie called out.

“Hey!” Lily and Carter’s voices called out. Joey sighed.

“There probably are in Riker and Jeff’s!” Lily added.

“Nope! There aren’t!” Riker and Jeff replied.

“Guys! Shut up about condoms and shit! Just _clean_!” Joey exclaimed.

“Aye, aye, captain!” everyone replied before continuing working on what they had been before Joey had called out about the underwear.

Once everything was cleaned, everyone gathered outside the beach house and said their good-byes, exchanging hugs and promises to see each other soon. Then, everyone got into their cars and left, headed home for their first summer that wouldn’t end with them going back to Westtown.

“Alright. I will see you in a few minutes,” Jeff breathed as he slid out of Riker’s car, walking around the back of it to grab his bag.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, kissing Jeff lightly before they both grabbed their bags and then went towards their own houses. As Riker walked up to his house, he heard a few high pitched squeals, which he guessed came from Logan, and then a giggle, which he guessed was Darren.

“Hey! Biker’s home!” Alyssa called out as Riker walked through the door, poking her head out from the living room. He chuckled and dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs. Darren turned his head and then smiled widely when he spotted Riker.

“Riker!” Darren exclaimed, jumping up and then running over to Riker.

“Hey, bud,” Riker laughed, scooping Darren up as Darren reached for him.

“Where you been?” Darren asked.

“I was at the beach with my friends for the week,” Riker replied, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch with Darren in his lap. Darren huffed a breath, lips pressed together slightly. Riker chuckled and ruffled Darren’s dark curls before kissing the top of his head. “Have you been having fun here?”

“Yeah! I like play with Logan when she awake!” Darren replied happily, bouncing slightly in Riker’s lap. Curt snorted and shook his head.

“They are ridiculous together, I swear. She keeps trying to imitate the faces he makes,” Curt said, smiling slightly to the side of his mouth. Alyssa giggled, stretching out on the floor with her arms over her head.

“It is a three year old and a baby together, what do you expect?” Alyssa asked. Curt chuckled and shrugged as Riker smiled. Then, Miri walked into the room.

“Hello, sweetie. How was the beach?” she asked, kissing the top of Riker’s head. He looked back at her and smiled.

“It was good,” Riker replied. “I mean, there was some drama, but it was minor.”

“What kind of drama?” Alyssa asked, looking over at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“Well, the first night people were drinking and it turned to truth or dare, and later on we got on a bad subject and Jeff got all upset, and then the next day a fishing hook got stuck in my arm and some of the others noticed my scars and freaked out,” Riker replied. Alyssa and Curt both sighed, shaking their heads. Miri sighed also, running a hand over the top of Riker’s head.

“How bad was the fishing hook?” she asked.

“Not bad,” Riker replied, holding his arm up for her to see. She sighed again and kissed his forehead.

“Only you, baby brother,” Alyssa snorted, shaking her head and tossing a small ball towards the ceiling.

“You have boo-boo,” Darren stated, running a finger lightly across the cut. Riker chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, I do,” Riker added.

“Anyone kiss it to make better?” Darren asked. Riker chuckled, smiling widely.

“No. No one did kiss it to make it better,” Riker told him. Darren’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

“Then how it heal?” Darren asked.

“Magic,” Riker replied. Darren’s eyes widened even more and they all laughed, Riker hugging Darren to his chest. Then, Braxton appeared and jumped up onto the couch, chirruping. Darren let out a giggle, holding out a hand to Braxton. Braxton eyed Darren’s hand and then blinked before rubbing his head along Riker’s arm. Darren huffed out a breath, jutting out his bottom lip. Riker chuckled and kissed Darren’s forehead.

“Kitty no like me,” Darren added.

“Aw, don’t think that. It just takes Braxton a while to get used to people,” Riker said, scratching Braxton’s ears with one of his hands.

“It’s true. When Riker first brought him home he would only stay with Riker. If any of us tried to pet him he would freak out,” Alyssa giggled. Riker smiled and shook his head, still scratching at Braxton’s ears as Braxton purred loudly.

“I just want pet him,” Darren breathed. Riker chuckled and hugged Darren.

“How about this? Later on we can go to Jeff’s house and you can play with his dog. Mr. Chubby _loves_ people,” Riker said. Darren looked up at Riker with wide eyes, jaw dropped slightly.

“Jeff has puppy?” Darren asked.

“Yeah, he has a dog,” Riker replied.

“An extremely friendly one at that,” Curt snorted. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement.

“He’s getting to be an old dog, but he still acts like a puppy,” Riker added.

“How old puppy?” Darren asked.

“Mr. Chubby is eight,” Riker told Darren, whose jaw dropped again.

“Tha’s older than me!” Darren exclaimed. Alyssa, Curt, and Riker all laughed.

“Yeah, it is,” Alyssa added.

“C’mon, wanna go see Mr. Chubby?” Riker asked, gathering Darren closer to his chest and standing up. Darren just nodded. “Mom! We’ll be back!”

“Alright! Be back for dinner!” Miri called out.

“Will do!” Riker replied before walking out of the door. Then, he walked over to Jeff’s house and knocked on the door. They heard Mr. Chubby immediately start to bark and Darren giggled.

“Mr. Chubby, _shut up_!” Blaine’s voice yelled. Mr. Chubby barked again, nails clicking against the tiles that were in the foyer. “Ah, hi, Riker.”

“Hey, Blaine,” Riker replied, waving with one hand.

“Jeff is upstairs,” Blaine said.

“Thanks. But this is more for Darren to see Mr. Chubby since Braxton won’t give him love,” Riker laughed. Blaine snorted with laughter, shaking his head as he grabbed onto Mr. Chubby’s collar to prevent him from jumping up at Riker.

“Braxton is mean,” Blaine added.

“Uh huh,” Darren breathed out, looking down at Mr. Chubby, who was now sitting and looking up at Darren with his tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Mr. Chubby, be nice,” Riker said forcefully as he knelt down to place Darren on his feet. Mr. Chubby huffed a breath and then reached out to sniff Darren’s face, causing Darren to giggle. Riker smiled, watching as Mr. Chubby panted happily and then licked Darren’s cheek.

“Aw, I thought I heard a Darren,” Eliana giggled as she walked into the foyer.

“Hi, Eliana,” Darren said, waving with one hand as he scratched at Mr. Chubby’s ear.

“Hey, Dar,” Eliana replied, kneeling down to hug Darren as he giggled. Then, she looked over at Riker. “You should go see Jeff. He found something that made him freak out.”

“Oh goodness,” Riker breathed, standing up. “I’ll be right back, Dar. You’ll be okay?”

“Mhm,” Darren replied, still petting Mr. Chubby. Riker smiled and ruffled Darren’s dark curls before heading up the stairs. When he reached Jeff’s door, he knocked lightly before pushing the door open and walking in. He saw Jeff standing by his bed, holding something in his hands and looking down.

“Jeff?” Riker asked quietly. Jeff just shook his head, back still to Riker. Riker sighed and walked up behind Jeff. “Jeff, what did you find?”

Jeff shook his head again and Riker huffed out a breath before placing his hands on Jeff’s shoulders and turning him around. Jeff continued to look down at his hands, a small sob escaping from his mouth. Riker looked down at Jeff’s hands too and sighed before bringing Jeff into a tight hug. Jeff hugged him back, face buried in Riker’s chest.

“Why did you keep that?” Riker asked.

“I d-don’t know,” Jeff gasped out, hands tightening on the back of Riker’s shirt.

“You just keep reminding yourself about that this week. It’s not good,” Riker breathed, pressing his lips to Jeff’s temple.

“I know,” Jeff replied.

“You know I’m okay now. I’m not leaving,” Riker assured Jeff, rubbing a hand up and down Jeff’s back. Jeff just nodded, the little plastic hospital bracelet from their sophomore year falling from his grip as he shifted his hands slightly.

“I love you,” Jeff choked out. Riker smiled slightly and kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Riker added. “I’m always gonna be here, okay?”

“Mhm,” Jeff replied. “I don’t wanna go to California for two weeks.”

“Mmh. It will be fine,” Riker told Jeff, who sighed.

“This is going to be the longest we’ve been away from each other since we’ve met,” Jeff breathed out, nuzzling against Riker’s neck.

“I know. It will be fine,” Riker replied. “We’ll call each other every night, okay?”

“Promise?” Jeff asked, lifting his face to look Riker in the eye. Riker smiled slightly and nodded.

“Promise,” he added before pulling Jeff’s face to his. Jeff relaxed against Riker’s chest immediately, letting his lips follow Riker’s. Riker smiled slightly, forcing Jeff’s mouth open. Jeff smiled back, both of their tongues darting out to slide along each other.

“Hey now, break it up!” Arya exclaimed as she walked by the door. Riker and Jeff broke apart and Jeff glared over at his sister. She giggled and waved innocently. “I love you guys.”

“Mhm, sure,” Jeff replied. Arya snorted with laughter.

“You’re acting like you aren’t going to be all up on each other tonight since we’re leaving tomorrow morning,” Arya added. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her and Riker snorted slightly, shaking his head.

“You are strange, Arya,” Riker said.

“And you two are ridiculous,” Arya replied, shrugging before she left the room. Jeff sighed and then pulled away from Riker to lean down and pick up the hospital bracelet.

“Where did you even find it?” Riker asked.

“Underwear drawer,” Jeff replied simply. Riker snorted and shook his head.

“I don’t understand why you kept it,” Riker said. Jeff shrugged and walked over to his dresser to rest the bracelet there.

“I guess it was just a reminder to me that you were still here,” Jeff added, walking back over to Riker to hug him again. Riker sighed, kissing the top of Jeff’s head.

“I don’t intend on leaving, okay?” Riker asked. Jeff just nodded into Riker’s chest. “C’mon. Let’s go play with Darren and the Chubbz.”

“Mkay,” Jeff giggled, kissing Riker quickly before they left Jeff’s room to head downstairs.

000000

“You sure everyone is asleep?” Jeff mumbled against Riker’s lips.

“Mhm,” Riker replied, hands cupping Jeff’s ass to hold him closer. Jeff smiled slightly, grinding his hips against Riker’s. Riker let out a small whimper, pulling at Jeff’s bottom lip.

“We still have to be quiet,” Jeff gasped.

“Would you shut up?” Riker asked. “We’re not going to see each other for two weeks. Enjoy the moment.”

“Mmh,” Jeff said, allowing Riker to take control over his mouth. They continued to grind against each other, small whimpers leaving their mouths every once in a while, only to be swallowed by the other. Riker slid his hands up Jeff’s shirt, thumbs reaching out to brush along Jeff’s  chest. Jeff let out a low moan, a shiver running down his back. Riker smiled triumphantly, but then caught his breath as Jeff ground down against him forcefully.

“Clothes. Off,” Riker gasped, pulling away from Jeff, who giggled and then pulled his shirt off over his head. Riker immediately sealed his lips to Jeff’s chest and Jeff let out a low whine, head thrown back. Riker smiled against Jeff’s skin and Jeff grabbed at Riker’s shirt, attempting to pull it off. Riker chuckled and sat up, keeping Jeff in his lap. Jeff smirked and pulled Riker’s shirt off before grinding down on Riker’s lap. Riker choked out a moan, arms wrapping around Jeff’s chest to hold him close as they thrust against each other.

“Too many layers,” Jeff gasped out, shoving out of Riker’s lap to pull Riker’s shorts and boxers down. Riker chuckled slightly and then reached out to do the same to Jeff. Jeff gasped slightly and then slotted their hips together, pulling Riker’s mouth back to his. They both let out moans into each other’s mouths as they began moving together again. Riker reached out blindly, searching around for the familiar bottle. Once he found it, he shoved it into Jeff’s hand. Jeff smirked against his lips as Riker heard the familiar _pop_ of the cap.

Then, Riker let out a groan, pulling away from Jeff’s mouth. Jeff let out a low giggle, moving his finger teasingly slow. Riker ground back against Jeff’s hand, urging him forward. Jeff smiled and ignored Riker’s pleading, moving just as slow. Riker whimpered, hands clenched in his sheets. Jeff continued to smirk and then let out another giggle as Riker keened since Jeff had added in another finger. Riker ground back against Jeff’s hand again and Jeff let out a small gasp. Riker wanted to let out a chuckle, but he couldn’t. Instead, he let out another low moan as Jeff added a third finger.

Riker began reaching out blindly for a condom, gasping as Jeff continued to work at him. Riker dropped the condom into Jeff’s lap once he found it. Jeff smiled, but then his brow pulled together in confusion as Riker pulled away. Jeff continued to kneel where he had been and watched Riker as he panted, moving to a different position. Then, Riker grabbed the condom and opened it before rolling it onto Jeff. Jeff let out a groan, muscles tensing. Riker chuckled slightly, but then shook his head as Jeff went to move them into different positions. Jeff gave Riker a questioning look. Riker just chuckled before moving to settle himself into Jeff’s lap slowly. Jeff let out a moan, burying his face in the crook of Riker’s neck. Riker clenched his teeth together as he moved down and took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Jeff gasped out after a bit. Riker nodded, hands gripped tightly on Jeff’s shoulders.

“Need to adjust. New position,” Riker finally choked out. Jeff just nodded, hands gripping Riker’s waist tightly.

Then, Riker slowly moved up. Jeff buried his face back in Riker’s neck as he moaned. As Riker moved back down, Jeff bit down on Riker’s shoulder and Riker keened out, muscles clenching, causing Jeff to let out a moan against his skin. Riker bit his bottom lip lightly, gripping Jeff’s shoulders tightly as he moved up again. Soon enough, the pace picked up and Jeff pulled their faces together to prevent their moans from being too loud. Jeff had started to roll his hips slightly, moving in the same rhythm as Riker. Jeff’s legs ached slightly from being in the kneeling position so long, but he pushed it aside, his body completely giving into the elation building in his body. Riker’s legs burned slightly from what he was doing, but he didn’t pay any attention at all, all of his focus on continuing to move against Jeff.

They kissed messily, mostly tongue and low whines and letting out breaths into each other’s mouths. They were both close and they knew it. Both their thrusts started to become more erratic and they were both panting, foreheads pressed together since they had pulled away from each other’s mouths.

Then, there was a small knock on the door and a crack of light appeared. They both froze, eyes wide. Riker grabbed a blanket quickly to throw around them and his eyes widened as he looked over towards the door.

“Riker?” Darren asked quietly.

“What’s up, bud?” Riker asked after clearing his throat, hoping his voice didn’t sound too raspy. Jeff rested his forehead against Riker’s chest, muscles locked so he wouldn’t move, especially since he could tell he was right up against Riker’s prostate.

“I had bad dream,” Darren whispered. Riker sighed, but then sucked in a breath to hold in a moan as Jeff accidentally moved.

“Uh, hold on, Darren. Why don’t you wait outside for a minute? I’ll come get you real soon,” Riker said. Darren let out a sigh.

“Kay,” he finally said, walking out into the hallway. Riker and Jeff heard Darren slump back against the wall and they both let out a breath.

“Oh god,” Riker gasped out.

“Crap,” Jeff breathed out.

“Okay. It’s okay. I don’t think he saw anything. Let’s just…” Riker started.

“Riker, your new adoptive baby brother just caught you riding me. This is not okay,” Jeff hissed. Riker took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Jeff’s.

“I know,” Riker replied. “Now, you need to move _out_ so we can clean up some.”

“Meh, cock blocked hardcore,” Jeff complained, before slowly moving. They both hissed out a breath, grip tightening on each other.

“I blame you if I have hand shaped bruises on my hips,” Riker said.

“I blame you if I have hand shaped bruises on my shoulders,” Jeff snorted back. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff lightly as they walked into the bathroom to clean up. Once they cleaned up, they both pulled on boxers and then Riker went out into the hallway to see Darren sitting against it, Patches held closely to his chest.

“Hey, c’mere, Dar,” Riker said. Darren looked up at Riker and them scrambled up from the floor, holding his arms out to Riker. Riker smiled and scooped Darren up, carrying Darren into his room.

“Can I sleep here?” Darren asked.

“Sure,” Riker replied, sitting down on his bed next to Jeff, who had laid down on his stomach.

“Thank you,” Darren whispered.

“No problem,” Riker chuckled, kissing the top of Darren’s head before lying down next to Jeff. Darren smiled slightly and then nuzzled close to Riker’s chest, letting out a content breath. Jeff let out a small groan, rolling onto his side and then wrapping an arm around Riker’s waist to pull Riker closer to his chest. Riker smiled and leaned into Jeff’s embrace, resting his head lightly on top of Jeff’s outstretched arm. They could both tell Darren had already fallen back to sleep and Riker turned his head to kiss Jeff lightly.

“Mmh. I need to send out a text,” Jeff breathed.

“Excuse me?” Riker asked. Jeff giggled and kissed the tip of Riker’s nose before grabbing his phone and creating a new text. Once he was done, he showed it to Riker, who snorted as he read the message to Tyler and Lauren that simply read _mm, yep, riding legs ;D_. “You are so weird.”

“They’re the ones who started that conversation during the school year,” Jeff replied. Riker shrugged, settling back against Jeff’s chest.

“Whatever. Sleep time,” Riker said.

“Still annoyed about being cock blocked,” Jeff grumbled. Riker snorted with laughter, reaching around to look Jeff in the eye.

“Maybe it was fate to keep you waiting until you come back home,” Riker said. Jeff rose one eyebrow.

“Well then fate didn’t want me to have an orgasm tonight,” Jeff replied. Riker chuckled.

“Me either, obviously,” Riker added. Jeff smiled and then kissed Riker lightly.

“Night. I love you,” Jeff breathed, nuzzling his face into Riker’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Riker replied as he got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

000000

“Look at da _dino-saur_ ,” Darren growled, playing with his chicken nuggets. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head as he ate his own lunch. “Rawr, rawr, _rawr_!”

“Darren, honey, _eat_ your food, don’t play with it,” Miri laughed as she ruffled Darren’s hair. He looked up at her and giggling, kicking his small legs.

“But they _dinosaurs_ ,” Darren replied. Miri smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I know. But if you don’t eat your lunch then you can’t go with Riker to the park later,” Miri told him.

“But I wan’ go park!” Darren exclaimed.

“So eat your chicken nuggets, little buddy,” Riker laughed before taking a sip of water. Darren huffed a sigh but then took a bite of his chicken nugget. Riker snorted with laughter and continued to eat his lunch. Darren smiled and began humming as he ate, still kicking his legs back and forth.

“We can go park now?” Darren asked, eating his last bite of a chicken nugget. Riker smiled and stood up, grabbing his plates.

“We have to clean up first, buddy,” Riker said, dropping his plate into the sink.

“Mkay,” Darren said, sliding out of his seat and then reaching up to the table to get his plate. Then, he walked over to the sink and held his plate out to Riker. “Sink, please.”

“No problem,” Riker replied, placing Darren’s dish in the sink. “Now, go get your shoes and I’ll help you put them on.”

“Kay!” Darren exclaimed, running down the hall and up the stairs. Riker chuckled and shook his head, grabbing the hat Jeff had gotten him at the beach and then going into the bathroom to fix his hair and then put the hat on.

“Riker!” Darren called out.

“Coming!” Riker replied, walking out of the bathroom and heading towards the foyer to see Darren sitting on the stairs, shoes in his lap. Riker smiled and knelt down to put Darren’s shoes on.

“Thank you!” Darren said, giggling as he stood up. Riker just chuckled and turned around for Darren to climb onto his back.

“We’ll be back later, Mom!” Riker called out.

“Alright! Be careful!” Miri replied.

“Yep,” Riker said as he walked out the door, Darren bouncing excitedly on his back.

“How come Jeff no come?” Darren asked.

“Because Jeff went to California for two weeks,” Riker replied.

“How come?” Darren asked.

“Just some family stuff,” Riker said. Darren just huffed a breath and nodded, swinging his legs slightly. Riker smiled and bounced Darren on his back, causing Darren to giggle. “Okay, what do you want to do?”

“Bars!” Darren exclaimed, wiggling his way off of Riker’s back and running over to the parallel bars. Riker chuckled and shook his head as he followed, watching as Darren grabbed onto one of the bars and began to swing back and forth. Darren looked up at Riker and smiled widely, giggling. Riker smiled back, pulling out his phone to take a picture. Darren giggled and looked back down, swinging again. Riker watched Darren and then clicked on the picture to send to Jeff, sending with it _this is what I am doing right now while you are out in sunny California_. A few minutes later, Riker’s phone vibrated and he looked down at it to open the text from Jeff, smiling as he read it.

_Pfft, I’m cuter and you know it._

_Pff, I wouldn’t call you *cute* ;)_ Riker sent back.

 _Orly? What then?_ Jeff asked.

 _Mmh…supermegafoxyawesomehot_ , Riker replied.

 _Pfftch, this is why I love you *mwah*_ Jeff sent, and Riker smiled, knowing Jeff had probably started giggling as he read the text.

 _I love you too *mwah*!_ Riker said.

 _Grr, why did the small child have to cock block last night? So many things, Riker, so many things…_ Jeff replied. Riker’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the text, and then smirked. Though, just as he was about to reply he was interrupted by the sound of someone running over to them. He looked up from his phone to see a little girl decked out in Cookie Monster clothes running over to them, a wide smile spread across her face as she pushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

“Hi! I’m Shelby! Who are you?” she asked, bouncing slightly on her feet. Darren’s eyes widened and his arms fell to his sides before looking back at Riker, who snorted with laughter and then shrugged.

“Darren,” Darren finally breathed out. Shelby giggled, pushing her hair out of her face again.

“I like your hair, Darren. It’s _curly_ ,” Shelby said. Darren looked back at Riker again, eyes still wide. Riker chuckled and nodded once, telling Darren it was okay.

“Thanks. I like your shirt,” Darren told Shelby, who immediately grabbed at the front of her shirt and laughed.

“It Cookie Monster! He my _favorite_ ,” Shelby said.

“Shelby! What did I tell you about running off?” a voice suddenly called out. Shelby turned around to look at the girl walking up to them.

“But, Sabra…” Shelby started, but the older girl gave her a stern look. “Sorry.”

“Thank you,” Sabra said. Then, she noticed Darren and Riker. “Oh, hi. Sorry for Shelby. She can get overexcited.”

“Hey!” Shelby exclaimed, giving Sabra a stubborn expression. Sabra just smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s okay. I know some easily excited people,” Riker replied. Darren giggled and looked up at Riker.

“Like Jeff?” Darren asked, having witnessed Jeff get excited over a book release the other day.

“Yes, like Jeff,” Riker chuckled, ruffling Darren’s hair. Then, Riker looked back over at Sabra. “I’m Riker, by the way.”

“Sabra,” she replied, smiling.

“Sab, can I play with Darren?” Shelby asked, tugging on Sabra’s shorts lightly.

“I Darren,” Darren added, giggling slightly. Sabra sighed and then nodded.

“Yay!” Shelby exclaimed, grabbing onto Darren’s hand and dragging him off as they both giggled. Riker snorted and shook his head, resting his elbows on the bar in front of him. Sabra sighed as she watched the two younger kids, leaning against the bar next to Riker.

“So, how old is he?” Sabra asked.

“Three,” Riker replied. “How about Shelby?”

“Same,” Sabra said. “She is a hand-full.”

“I bet,” Riker chuckled.

“Is Darren not?” Sabra asked, looking over at Riker, who shrugged.

“Not so far. He is pretty easy to please. He’s just been happy because my cat finally warmed up to him after three weeks,” Riker chuckled. Sabra looked over at Riker, confused.

“Three weeks?” she asked. Riker smiled, adjusting the hat on his head.

“We adopted him. My mom wanted another kid in the house since I will be leaving for college next year. I’m only here for the year because of my job,” Riker replied.

“Ah, okay,” Sabra breathed. “Better than my family. Shelby is a product of my mom and her new husband.”

“Divorce?” Riker asked. Sabra sighed and nodded.

“I don’t get to see my dad much anymore,” she added. Riker just nodded, not really wanting to go into the subject. Though, he smiled slightly as he thought about how if Jeff were there he would be glancing at Riker through his peripheral vision. “So, did you just graduate high school?”

“Yeah,” Riker replied. “You?”

“Nah, I’m going into my senior year,” Sabra said. “Can’t wait to get out though. My family is insane.”

“Mine is too. But I love them for it, even when my brother and sister get way too personal,” Riker snorted. Sabra smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Personal in what way?” she asked.

“Every way,” Riker laughed. “They are way into my business, all the time.”

“Oh, that’s no fun,” Sabra said. Riker shrugged.

“I’ve gotten used to it over the past two years,” he added. “Sometimes it is still a little weird, but overall it is fine. I still get to make fun of Alyssa since she is in a relationship, but as Curt is engaged with a three month old daughter, he’s kind-of hard to make fun of.”

“Dang,” Sabra breathed. Riker shrugged.

“He is twenty-five, so whatever,” Riker said.

“Mmh,” Sabra said, cupping her chin in her hands.

“You have any other siblings other than Shelby?” Riker asked.

“Yeah. I have an older brother,” Sabra replied. “He’s not around much, though. Plus, he got a job in the town he goes to college in, so he won’t be home this summer.”

“That sucks,” Riker said. “My family is the opposite. We’re all super close. Curt lives in New York with his fiancé, but they’re here for the summer. Alyssa is just always home if she’s not at her boyfriend’s.”

“Mmh. And now you have a three year old on your hands,” Sabra laughed. Riker smiled and nodded as he looked over towards where Darren and Shelby were running around, wielding sticks at each other like swords.

“Yeah, but I’m excited. I’ve always been the one who got looked after…still am. But, now it is my turn to look after someone,” Riker said. “Plus, I already have a strong bond with Darren.”

“That’s good,” Sabra said. Riker nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Riker,” a voice suddenly said. Riker turned and smiled, waving.

“Hey, Trish,” Riker replied. “This is Sabra. Sabra, this is my friend Trish.”

“Hi,” the two girls said, waving to each other.

“So, how come you’re here, Biker?” Trish asked. Riker sighed and nudged Trish playfully.

“I really wish Alyssa hadn’t told you guys about that nickname,” Riker added. Trish laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Answer my question,” Trish said. Riker chuckled and nodded his head in Darren’s direction.

“Taking the baby brother to the park,” Riker said.

“Oh yeah. I forgot you guys adopted a kid,” Trish breathed, looking over at the two little kids. “Damn, he’s certainly got a head of hair. I thought Jeff was lying.”

“Does Jeffry ever lie?” Riker asked in response. Trish snorted with laughter, shaking her head.

“Pfft, we are so not going there, Riker Samuel. This is like Lily when she said she and Carter hadn’t hooked up before senior year,” Trish said. Riker laughed and shook his head.

“I know. That kid definitely lies a lot. I can vouch,” Riker snorted.

“Speaking you’ve known him since you were three,” Trish laughed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Riker, Riker, Riker!” Darren exclaimed, running up to them.

“Yes, Darren?” Riker asked, looking down at Darren, who stared back at him with excited greenish brown eyes.

“Can we watch Disney movie later?” Darren asked in response. Riker chuckled and nodded.

“Of course, Dar,” Riker added.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air before running back over to Shelby, who was sitting at the top of one of the slides, quacking to herself.

“I swear, that child goes between thinking she is a duck and thinking she is a puppy,” Sabra breathed.

“Hey, do not hate on thinking you are a puppy. It is fun,” Riker said, pointing. Trish snorted and shook her head.

“The sad thing is that even though that happened when you and Jeff were three, I can totally see you two still acting like puppies,” Trish said.

“Sometimes,” Riker replied, shrugging one shoulder.

“Oh my god!” Trish laughed, holding onto the bar in front of her for support. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

“Though, not in the same way we used to,” Riker added on.

“Oh my god!” Trish exclaimed again, clapping a hand over her face. Riker snorted with laughter, smirking. “So many bad mental images.”

“You brought it up,” Riker replied, shrugging. Sabra watched them with one eyebrow raised. Riker smiled and shrugged again. “Trish is used to weird things happening. We went to a boarding school together.”

“I swear, half of our class hooked up with at least one other person in our class,” Trish breathed.

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed.

“You did with two,” Trish snorted. Riker looked over at her seriously.

“The one is definitely _not_ a hook up,” Riker said seriously. Trish smirked and giggled.

“It kind-of was in the beginning,” she replied. Riker sighed and shook his head, looking back over at Darren and Shelby.

“Seems like it is not just your siblings that get in your personal life,” Sabra snorted. Riker rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Definitely not,” Trish laughed. “Half of our class is all up in his personal business.”

“Thanks to Alyssa and Lily,” Riker breathed.

“No, more like thanks to Lauren, Joey, and Jamie,” Trish corrected. “They were _there_ that day.”

“So true,” Riker agreed. “Didn’t mean Dylan and Grant were any less clueless at Halloween.”

“Those two don’t seem to be the brightest. I mean, Grant still tries to hit on Jeff,” Trish said. Riker laughed, shaking his head.

“You and Henry missed it the one night at the beach house. Grant got wasted and totally tried getting all up on Jeff. Jeff beat the shit out of me afterwards for not stopping Grant and laughing at him.”

“You’re so nice to Jeff. I wonder why he is best friends with you,” Trish said sarcastically.

“Because he loves me,” Riker chuckled, winking.

“Ew, Riker. _Come on_ ,” Trish complained. Riker laughed loudly, shaking his head.

“Had to take advantage of that opportunity, Trish,” Riker added. Trish just sighed and shook her head, leaning her elbows on the bar. Then, she looked over at Sabra.

“So, how old are you?” Trish asked.

“Seventeen as of two weeks ago,” Sabra replied.

“Damn, what I could give to go back to turning seventeen,” Trish breathed.

“Mmh. I just wish I didn’t have to leave the Swallows. That is going to be the major thing I miss,” Riker said. Trish nodded in agreement.

“Definitely,” she agreed.

“What’s that?” Sabra asked.

“It was our school’s singing and dancing group. We did competitions and stuff,” Riker replied. Sabra nodded and Trish let out another sigh.

“I still haven’t looked at the disc Mr. T gave us,” she said. Riker snorted with laughter.

“Me either. I’m waiting until Jeff gets back. He told me if I looked at it beforehand he would bitch slap me,” Riker said. Trish burst out laughing, shaking her head.

“He is _so gay_ ,” Trish added.

“I know!” Riker agreed.

“What the hell?” Sabra asked, eyebrows raised. Trish and Riker looked over at her.

“Oh, sorry. Jeff actually _is_ gay, just to clear that up,” Trish said.

“Yep,” Riker said, popping the _p_. “Very gay.”

“Pfft,” Trish giggled, nudging Riker’s side. Riker smirked and rolled his eyes, nudging Trish back, causing her to giggle again.

“You know many gay people?” Sabra asked. Trish and Riker exchanged a glance and then looked over at Sabra, both of them shrugging.

“A few, I guess,” Trish said.

“Well, Grant is bi. Tyler is gay,” Riker said.

“Sean,” Trish said, pointing at Riker.

“Ugh, can we please not? I don’t need those mental images back in my head,” Riker complained. Trish smiled and shook her head. “That reminds me, John.”

“Oh man. Should we just list all the guys we know that hit on Jeffry?” Trish asked. Riker burst out laughing, running a hand down his face.

“I guess a lot of people hit on this Jeff kid,” Sabra said.

“Pretty much,” Riker said.

“He’s attractive, there is no doubting that,” Trish added. Riker smirked and winked over at Trish, who stuck her tongue out at Riker. “Don’t wanna hear about it, Riker.”

“Mmh, well earlier he told me that he is cuter than Darren,” Riker said.

“Nah. Jeff isn’t _cute_ anymore. He is way too sexual to be cute,” Trish said. “And again, don’t want to hear about it, Riker.”

“Mmh, not what people were saying at the beach house,” Riker snorted.

“So true,” Trish laughed.

“What?” Sabra asked, looking at them with her eyebrows knit together. Riker and Trish both laughed.

“We spent a week at our friend’s beach house after graduation. Almost every night we would end up playing truth or dare, or just plain ol’ truth. Questions always turned inappropriate,” Riker told her.

“Pretty much,” Trish agreed. “Everything turned inappropriate.”

“Says the person who was the last one with clothes on,” Riker snorted.

“This is so true,” Trish breathed. Sabra eyed them with raised eyebrows and they both laughed.

“Sometimes it is probably easier not to ask,” Riker said. Trish nodded in agreement.

“Riker! Trish!” a voice called out. They both turned and smiled.

“Katie!” Riker exclaimed, running up to Katie and launching himself at her. She laughed and caught him, hugging his waist.

“Hi, Riker,” she added, giggling and kissing his cheek.

“Hi, Katie,” Riker replied, chuckling as he released his hold on her and walked back over to Trish and Sabra. “Sabra, this is Katie. Kate, this is Sabra.”

“Hi,” Katie giggled, smiling and waving.

“Hello,” Sabra replied, doing the same.

“Riker, who this?” Darren asked, walking up to Riker and pulling lightly at Riker’s shorts. Riker smiled and scooped Darren up.

“Darren, this is my friend Katie. Katie, this is my new baby brother, Darren,” Riker said, bouncing Darren slightly on his hip.

“Hi, Darren,” Katie said, wiggling her fingers in a wave. Darren smiled shyly and waved back, face buried in Riker’s shoulder slightly. Riker chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Darren’s forehead.

“You remember Carter?” Riker asked. Darren nodded, still looking at Katie. “Well, Katie is Carter’s cousin.”

“Like Rachel to you?” Darren asked, lifting his head from Riker’s shoulder.

“Exactly like Rachel to me,” Riker replied, nodding once. Darren giggled happily, clapping his hands together.

“I go play again?” Darren asked.

“Sure thing, bud,” Riker said, placing Darren back on his feet. Darren laughed and immediately took off, calling out to Shelby as she yelled out to Darren.

“He is freaking _adorable_ ,” Katie giggled as she watched.

“I know,” Riker chuckled as they all turned to watch the two three-year-olds.

“At least Shelby has someone to play with. I don’t think I could keep up with her for much longer. She is insane,” Sabra breathed.

“She your little sister?” Trish asked. Sabra nodded.

“Half-sister…but still my baby sister,” Sabra added.

“I wish I had a baby sibling,” Katie breathed. “And no, not like the younger sibling I have. I mean, like, a little kid. Keep your sassy comment to yourself, Riker.”

“Damn,” Riker said.

“Jeff has rubbed off on you too much. You did not used to be this sassy,” Katie said. Riker laughed, shaking his head.

“You should know that is not true. You know I used to be just as sassy when we were little. I lost it in middle school,” Riker replied.

“So true,” Katie giggled, leaning lightly against Riker’s shoulder.

“I don’t think anyone could beat Jeff at being a sass-ball. He has it down to a science,” Trish laughed.

“It’s the gay,” Riker said.

“It has to be,” Katie added. Sabra snorted with laughter, shaking her head.

“That’s weird. My gay friend isn’t sassy, like, at all,” she said. They all just exchanged a look and shrugged.

“Jeff can be very stereotypical gay,” Riker told her.

“So true. His obsession with his hair is unnatural,” Katie said.

“It is almost unhealthy,” Trish breathed out. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement.

“He woke up earlier than me for three and a half years of us sharing a dorm so I wouldn’t see his bed head. He broke that this year the weekend before Halloween,” Riker told them.

“What a loser,” Trish breathed, shaking her head. Riker and Katie just nodded in agreement as Sabra giggled.

“He sounds like he is a very interesting person,” Sabra said.

“Oh, he is,” Katie said.

“He can be masochistic,” Riker breathed. Trish and Katie both looked over at Riker, eyebrows raised. Riker snorted, shaking his head. “When we got home I took Darren over to see Mr. Chubby and Eliana told me to go check on Jeff because he was freaking out. He had kept my hospital bracelet from sophomore year and found it.”

“What the hell,” Trish breathed.

“One, he is weird for keeping a hospital bracelet. Two, _why were you in the hospital_?” Katie asked.

“That is my business,” Riker replied.

“Oh, you hooker!” Katie exclaimed, hitting Riker’s shoulder. He just laughed and leaned away from her.

“Last time I checked, I am not a hooker. I have people who can vouch,” Riker added.

“No thank you. I don’t need those stories,” Katie replied.

“Neither do I,” Trish agreed, snorting slightly. Sabra just watched them, shaking her head slightly. “We all heard enough this past semester.”

“Hey now, Lily and Carter were worse,” Riker said. Trish sighed, burying her face in her hands.

“I know,” she added. Katie laughed, shaking her head.

“I feel so bad for you, Trish,” Katie said.

“I feel bad for me too,” Trish replied.

“What happened?” Sabra asked. They all looked over at her.

“Our two friends. They finally started dating this year, and they are extremely sexually active. Trish was one of their roommates,” Riker told her.

“Yeah, and unlike you, I did not willingly go into the room expecting them to be all up on each other,” Trish said. Riker burst out laughing.

“To be honest, I thought I was going to walk in on worse than his hand down her pants that day,” Riker said.

“So weird, Riker,” Katie breathed. Riker just continued to laugh.

“Wait, you purposely walked in on your friends when you knew they were doing stuff?” Sabra asked. Riker looked over at her and nodded.

“I was getting them back for spreading stuff around on Tumblr,” Riker told her. “Plus, I know Lily hates lube and I had some, so I cock blocked hardcore and squeezed a bottle of lube over them…mostly Lily though.”

“How nice,” Sabra snorted. Trish laughed.

“Lily showered, like, five times that day after that,” Trish said.

“Awesome,” Riker chuckled, smirking.

“Wasting lube though. Damn,” Katie giggled. Riker shrugged one shoulder, looking over to Darren and Shelby, who were chasing each other around and giggling.

“It was the bottle Curt slipped into my jacket while we were in New York. Still had the one mom dropped into my room over winter break,” Riker said.

“Ah, okay,” Katie said, nodding once.

“Wait, your older brother put lube in your jacket?” Sabra asked. Riker, Trish, and Katie all laughed.

“Yeah, he did,” Riker added. “I already told you, my siblings are super in my business.”

“Obviously,” Sabra breathed.

“We’re all used to it though,” Riker said.

“True,” Trish agreed. “I’ve never heard so many sexual comments about siblings until I hung out with you guys.”

“I am so making up for Alyssa bugging me now. She hates it,” Riker laughed. “I even do it when Derek is over and he just laughs.”

“You guys are so nice to each other,” Katie said sarcastically. Riker smiled.

“Oh yeah, totally,” he added. Then, Darren walked over to Riker and stuck his hands in the air. Riker smiled again and scooped Darren up.

“I tired,” Darren breathed, resting his head lightly on top of Riker’s shoulder.

“Mkay, buddy. Wanna go back and cuddle with Braxton on the couch and take a nap?” Riker asked. Darren smiled and nodded into Riker’s shoulder. “Alright.”

“Aw, going so soon,” Katie said. Riker shrugged.

“Gotta take care of the baby brother,” Riker added.

“Bye, Darren!” Shelby giggled, waving excitedly as Sabra picked her up.

“Bye, Shelby,” Darren replied, smiling and waving back at her.

“Alright, I’ll catch you guys later,” Riker breathed, adjusting Darren slightly on his hip.

“Later, Rike,” Katie said, waving. Riker just smiled and waved with his free hand as he walked off, heading back to his house. He looked down and smiled, seeing Darren had already fallen asleep. He chuckled slightly and kissed Darren’s forehead as he kept on walking towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEE LIL SHELBY.  
> But, okay, Shelby is one of my real life friends. She has been in my life since I started writing this story and she chose Sabra's name. We were just sitting in the dorm living room and I was like "SHELBY, WHAT DO YOU WANT YOUR OLDER SISTER TO BE NAMED" and she chose Sabra. Bloop!  
> And yes, Shelby is obsessed with Cookie Monster. She is also my Duck Buddy and we deff say "I love you" and greet each other by going "werr werr"  
> Which is where that stems from whenever Shelby does that in the story. BOOPBOOP.


	26. Chapter 26

“Ah! Carter! Don’t play dirty!” Riker exclaimed, straightening himself out on his long board. Carter just laughed, swerving towards Riker again on his own long board.

“I will play dirty if I want to!” Carter replied.

“Asshole!” Riker exclaimed, pushing his board faster.

“We are not going into your sex life right now, Riker!” Carter laughed. Riker just smirked and rolled his eyes, flicking Carter off. Carter laughed again, shaking his head.

“What, do you wanna talk about yours?” Riker asked. “Totally more active than mine!”

“Shut up!” Carter replied. Riker just laughed, turning a corner.

“Dude, you know you and Lily go at it more than Jeff and I do. Don’t even try and deny it,” Riker chuckled as Carter came up next to him.

“Whatever,” Carter breathed. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head, coming to a stop out front of Katie’s house and grabbing his long board.

“Hey guys,” Katie said as she walked out of her house.

“Hey, cous’,” Carter chuckled, pulling Katie into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back. “How are things?”

“Meh,” Katie replied. “Riker, Trish, and I met some chick yesterday. She had her eyes on Riker.”

“She did not,” Riker said. Katie laughed and nodded.

“She totally did,” Katie told him. Riker sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. “I don’t get it though. You were looking pretty gay yesterday.”

“Excuse me?” Riker asked as Carter burst out laughing. Katie laughed, shaking her head.

“Come on. You were wearing skinny jeans with a tight fitting shirt, that was probably Jeff’s, and then a hat that you had on backwards,” Katie said. “All I could think was _gay_.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed, shoving her lightly. She just laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re becoming more and more gay,” Carter snorted. Riker made a face at Carter, shoving him too. Carter just laughed again, shaking his head. “It’s true and you know it.”

“No, not really,” Riker replied. Carter just snorted, pushing his hair out of his face.

“At least you’re wearing gym shorts today. Not as gay. Though, the tank top doesn’t help,” Katie laughed.

“Oh my god, why do I hang out with you guys?” Riker asked, pushing his hair out of his face. Carter’s eyebrows widened as Riker did and whistled. “What?”

“Your shirt just lifted up. Got some nice hand shaped bruises on your hips, huh?” Carter asked in response. Riker blushed, pulling his shirt down. Katie giggled and Carter just smirked. “Getting kinky the other night, huh?”

“Oh, hush your mouth,” Riker replied as Carter and Katie laughed. “Come on. Let’s go do something while I’m not on baby brother duty.”

“So true,” Carter breathed, placing his long board back on the ground.

“Where do you guys want to go?” Katie asked. Carter and Riker looked at each other and shrugged.

“Park,” Riker added.

“Sounds good,” Katie said, following as Riker and Carter pushed off the ground to get their long boards moving.

“Now what?” Carter asked as they reached the park.

“No idea,” Riker replied, dropping his long board into the grass and then sitting down.

“It is so nice out today,” Katie breathed, sitting down and leaning back on her palms.

“Mhm,” Carter agreed, sitting down also.

“So, when is the next time you have to go to set?” Katie asked.

“Tomorrow,” Riker replied.      


“You’re filming without Jeff?” Carter asked.

“Mhm. Apparently Nick had to get surgery and is in the hospital,” Riker snorted, shaking his head and then pushing his bangs out of his face. “Jeff totally loved filming and pretending to be deathly ill, it was ridiculous.”

“Mmh, Lily mentioned it. Told me he just walked around set pretending to cough up a lung all day,” Carter said. Katie snorted with laughter and shook her head.

“He so would,” she added. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement before lying down with his hands under his head.

“I love him though,” Riker said.

“We know you do. We love him too, just not in the same way as you,” Katie said.

“I would hope not,” Riker laughed, shaking his head.

“Pretty sure none of us get all kinky with him,” Carter said. Riker huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“Once again, you and Lily are worse than us. Get over it,” Riker breathed out.

“So true,” Katie agreed. Carter made a face at them, sticking his tongue out. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head while Katie giggled. “Just because you are sex obsessed…”

“Am not,” Carter protested.

“Yes you are,” Riker laughed, looking over a Carter with one eyebrow raised. Carter huffed out a breath and then jutted out his bottom lip, pouting.

“Hey guys,” a voice suddenly said. Riker looked over and saw Sabra, who was waving at them. Riker smiled and waved back.

“’Sup, Sabra?” he asked.

“Nothing much. Finally not on little sister duty,” Sabra replied.

“Weird. Same here. Just brother, not sister,” Riker laughed.

“Not that you don’t have to watch over your sister sometimes,” Carter snorted. Riker smiled and nodded.

“So true. She is an awful drunk,” Riker said. “And if we want to factor Lily into this equation, I have another sister I have to watch over when they’re drunk.”

“Lily doesn’t count as much as Alyssa,” Katie said.

“By the way, Sabra, this is Carter,” Riker said, pointing over at Carter as Sabra sat down. “Carter, this is Sabra. Her little sister totally scared the crap out of Darren yesterday.”

“What happened?” Carter asked. Riker snorted with laughter, shaking his head. Sabra just sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Shelby is extremely excitable and likes meeting new people. She saw the prospect of being best friends with Darren and just ran up to him,” Sabra added.

“Darren didn’t know what to do at the beginning,” Riker chuckled, running a hand over his face.

“Well, he is, like, super shy,” Carter said.

“You probably would be too if you lived in an orphanage for half of your life,” Katie said. Carter shrugged, rolling his long board side to side in front of him.

“Plus, it was his first time really outside here. Before I got home he apparently just played in the yard with Logan,” Riker snorted.

“Because, you know, Logan can do so much playing at three months old,” Katie laughed.

“Dude, she is fierce. The first time I met her she grabbed onto my finger and wouldn’t let me go,” Carter said.

“She has a thing with noses too,” Riker said.

“That’s kind-of cute,” Sabra giggled. Riker snorted and shook his head.

“Not when your brother brings her into your room at six in the morning and she grabs your nose,” Riker replied. “I swear, Curtis lives to annoy us to no end.”

“Oh, he will calm down when Maya makes her way down,” Katie said.

“Which is not soon enough,” Riker breathed. Katie and Carter both smiled and laughed.

“At least Damian isn’t here too. It would be awful if he was,” Carter said.

“So true. But, Damian is visiting at some point during the summer,” Riker told him. “All that time is going to be is Curt telling Damian he needs to get laid and making jokes about Damian being a bottom.”

“What?” Katie asked, eyebrows knit together. Riker snorted and shook his head.

“The first night in New York Jeff and I went with Curt to his apartment and he kept telling Damian to get laid and all this stuff. Throughout the weekend it turned into jokes about Damian being a bottom,” Riker told her. Katie smiled and shook her head, pushing her bangs out of her face.

“I should have expected nothing less having witnessed how he used to talk to Jeff,” Katie said.

“So true,” Carter agreed. “Curt has no boundaries.”

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed.

“How old is he again?” Sabra asked.

“Twenty-five,” Riker laughed. “He is just super special.”

“I can tell,” Sabra breathed.

“I love him though,” Katie giggled. “Like when we were little and he used to paint with us and everything.”

“Hell, he was the one who started painting our bodies,” Riker laughed.

“So true,” Carter agreed. “We should so do that this summer.”

“Oh, we definitely are. Darren keeps asking me when we are going to,” Riker said. “He always asks about _painting skin_ and _watching Disney movies_. It is adorable.”

“That is adorable,” Katie giggled. Carter snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“I am going to laugh if Jeff gets jealous of you paying attention to a three year old,” Carter added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Jeff is not going to get jealous of Darren. We’ve already had this conversation with Curt and Alyssa,” Riker said. Katie and Carter both laughed and Sabra just eyed them, shaking her head. Riker sighed and then sat back up, his shirt moving slightly on his shoulders. Katie immediately bursting out laughing and Carter snorted before clapping a hand over his mouth. “What?”

“Jeez, what the hell attacked your shoulder?” Carter asked, pointing. Riker looked down at his shoulder and then blushed, adjusting his shirt again.

“You don’t really need to ask _what_ attacked his shoulder, Carter. You know perfectly well what did,” Katie laughed.

“So true,” Carter agreed. “But _damn_. _Are those teeth marks_?”

“Oh my god,” Riker hissed out, burying his face in his hands.

“Holy shit. Kinky shit,” Katie said. “I don’t even want to know what you guys were doing that you were getting _bitten_.”

“I wouldn’t tell you anyway,” Riker replied as Carter continued to laugh, falling onto his back in the grass.

“Probably riding. Tyler and Lauren both texted me complaining about some riding text they got,” Carter added.

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed out, ignoring the look Sabra was giving him, eyebrows raised.

“That is almost too much information. I do not need to know about that,” Katie whined.

“No one did,” Riker replied. “Just because Tyler and Lauren started that riding conversation during lunch one day…”

“Obviously it held true,” Carter snorted. Riker pursed his lips and punched Carter’s arm. “Ow!”

“That’s what you get, asshole,” Riker grumbled.

“Nah, _I’m_ not the asshole,” Carter replied, winking. Riker punched Carter again as Katie snorted with laughter and clapped a hand over her mouth.

“I swear…” Riker breathed out. Carter just chuckled, rubbing his arm where Riker had punched him. Sabra just looked between all of them, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. We all just like making fun of Riker and Jeff’s sex life,” Katie told her.

“Really now, Katheryn?” Riker asked. “You’re lucky you’re a girl, or else I would punch you too.”

“Well, I mean, if you and Jeff didn’t give us so much material…” Carter started.

“Once again, you and Lilleth are worse. I can guarantee you guys have had sex more times than Jeff and I have,” Riker interrupted.

“Yeah, but Lily doesn’t _bite_ ,” Carter laughed. Riker just rolled his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Wait, you’re gay?” Sabra asked, looking at Riker. He looked over at her, wanting to sigh at the disappointment in her eyes.

“Bi, actually,” Riker replied.

“Except he and Jeff are going to get married someday and have children in some way. He and Jeff are just in denial about it still,” Carter laughed.

“So true,” Katie agreed. Riker rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

“Oh, _come on_ , Riker. You know it’s true. Apparently your dad talked about that when you guys were _ten_ ,” Carter said.

“When you were ten?” Sabra asked.

“Yeah. Jeff’s and my parents have been making jokes about me and Jeff dating since we were eight,” Riker told her.

“Took them nine years after the fact to actually start dating though,” Katie laughed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, crossing his legs.

“You know what, up until September, I had no evidence of me being anything other than straight,” Riker replied.

“Oh _wah_ , you guys had to kiss for TV. Either way, you would have ended up together eventually,” Carter snorted.

“And now you’ve had to strip for TV too,” Katie laughed. “Not that you guys don’t do that anyway.”

“Not that we all don’t strip each other in the group of friends we have,” Riker snorted.

“You guys have issues on set. I don’t know why Jackson put that one behind the scenes thing on the season DVD. That was just messed up,” Carter said.

“Dude, I know. We all yelled at him the next day after you made us watch the DVD,” Riker told him. Carter snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“Wait, DVD?” Sabra asked. Riker looked over at her and nodded.

“Yeah. Last season’s DVD was released a little while ago,” Riker replied.

“Last season?” Sabra asked.

“Mhm. Riker here is somewhat of a celebrity,” Katie giggled. Riker snorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah. Somewhat. Because Jeff and I totally didn’t get stalked by the press over winter break,” Riker added.

“That was your fault for being all lovey-dovey in public,” Carter said, shrugging one shoulder. Riker rolled his eyes, leaning back on his palms. Then, he eyed Katie, who had her phone towards him and was giggling.

“Did you really just take a picture of me?” Riker asked.

“Maybe,” Katie giggled in response.

“Why?” Riker asked her.

“Because I am getting Jeff’s opinion on whether you look gay or not,” Katie replied. Carter burst out laughing while Riker shook his head.

“You have issues, Katheryn. If you put me next to him right now, I’m pretty sure I would not look that gay,” Riker said.

“Only because Jeff can be so out there,” Carter said, pointing. Riker shrugged and then pulled his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated.

“Jeff said you look slightly gay, by the way,” Katie laughed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he opened his own text from Jeff.

_Why is it a discussion on whether you look gay or not?_

_Why do you ask questions like this anymore? Oh, and apparently tyler and lauren complained to carter about that riding text,_ Riker sent to Jeff.

 _Ugh. Why the hell would you mention that when we can do nothing about it?_ Jeff asked. Riker smiled down at his phone, shaking his head slightly.

 _Not my fault if you are sexually frustrated, Jeffry,_ Riker replied.

  1. _It is all your fault. Because those *gay* clothes you are wearing would look better on the floor. And your muscles..I just want to *lick* them. So, your fault,_ Jeff sent back. Riker looked down at his phone, eyes wide. Katie and Carter both snorted with laughter as they watched him while Sabra just eyed him with raised eyebrows.



“What the hell did he just send you?” Carter asked.

“Nothing for you to know about,” Riker replied, shifting his position slightly. Carter and Katie both laughed again while Sabra sighed.

“I guess we should have expected something like this. They’re going to be apart for two weeks,” Katie said.

“True,” Carter agreed. Riker sighed at the mention of the two weeks apart and pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his chin there.

“This is the longest we’ve been apart since we were three,” Riker added. Katie and Carter exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes.

“You two are so pathetic and cute it is sickening,” Carter told Riker, who made a face at him.

“We’ve been through a lot. Plus, you have to think, we’ve spent pretty much every night together since seventh grade,” Riker replied.

“What the hell?” Katie and Sabra asked in unison. Carter just sighed, pressing his lips together.

“Jeff was there all the time because of the nightmares through seventh and eighth grade…and then we roomed together all through high school,” Riker said.

“Ah, okay,” Katie replied, nodding once. Sabra still looked confused, but Riker didn’t feel like talking about it.

“Hey guys,” Alyssa’s voice came before she dropped down next to Riker and pulled him to her side, arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hey,” Carter, Katie, and Riker replied, Riker smiling slightly as he hugged Alyssa around her stomach.

“What’s up?” Katie asked. Alyssa shrugged, resting her chin lightly on top of Riker’s head.

“I was done with watching Mom and Darren totally annihilate the kitchen while making cupcakes,” Alyssa added. Carter snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“Miri would,” he said. Riker and Alyssa laughed and nodded in agreement. Then, Alyssa looked over and noticed Sabra.

“Oh, hi!” she exclaimed, waving with one hand.

“Hi,” Sabra replied, waving back once.

“Sabra, this is my older sister, Alyssa. Lyss, this is Sabra,” Riker said.

“Older sister doesn’t mean more mature though,” Carter told Sabra, who giggled slightly.

“Hey, shut up, Carter,” Alyssa replied, pointing over at Carter, who smiled innocently.

“Speaking of mature things, have you noticed the nice bite mark slash hickie on your younger brother’s shoulder?” Katie asked.

“Actually, yes. He walked out of his room shirtless this morning looking like he had a hangover. He’s got a nice big hickie on his hip too, along with the hand marks,” Alyssa laughed.

“Dude, Jeff has a weird fascination with giving hickeys on your hips,” Carter breathed.

“Gee, I wonder why, Carter,” Katie snorted.

“Can we please stop?” Riker asked, huffing out a breath. Alyssa giggled and kissed Riker’s forehead, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, yeah. You miss him,” Alyssa added. Riker made a face at her before leaning more into her side. “But, it’s only another week and a half.”

“Too long,” Riker complained. The others snorted with laughter, shaking their heads.

“Jeez, you’re like a little kid who got his candy stolen,” Katie said.

“Pretty much,” Carter agreed.

“Shut up,” Riker retorted, sticking his tongue out at them.

“All I know is I am going to have some awesome cock blocking opportunities the night Jeff gets back,” Alyssa laughed. Riker narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled innocently.

“I hate you,” Riker added.

“Nope. You love me,” Alyssa replied. “Plus, I know you got cock blocked the other night, so you two are probably so frustrated.”

“And now I understand when you said your siblings are way into your business,” Sabra snorted. Riker nodded in agreement, pulling out of Alyssa’s arms.

“They’re awful about it too. They walked in once…on purpose,” Riker told her.

“Okay, that was hilarious. Jeff fell on the floor,” Alyssa snorted.

“Why would you do that?” Carter asked.

“Because it was hilarious to see them scramble around for clothes,” Alyssa laughed.

“That is just slightly disturbing, Alyssa,” Katie told her. Alyssa just shrugged, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

“All I have to say is _watch out_. I obviously don’t have a problem bursting in on people either,” Riker said, smirking over at Carter.

“So true,” Alyssa breathed out as Carter blushed furiously. Alyssa giggled and looked over at Carter. “Didn’t enjoy that cock block, did you?”

“Shut up,” Carter mumbled.

“I don’t care what you say, you two deserved that one. Just be happy I haven’t started posting stuff about your sex life on Tumblr now that Lily is on the show too,” Riker told Carter, who stuck his tongue out at Riker. Katie just shook her head.

“Was this what you were talking about yesterday?” Katie asked.

“Yeah. I was getting back at them for talking about Jeff’s and my sex life on Tumblr,” Riker replied.

“The fangirls started it. We were just correcting them that you bottomed, not Jeff,” Carter said, shrugging.

“You didn’t have to add on,” Riker hissed.

“Plus, I’m pretty sure they take turns being bottom,” Alyssa added on. Riker pursed his lips and shoved Alyssa. She just laughed, catching herself before she fully fell down. Sabra just eyed them, eyebrows raised.

“Still, pretty sure Riker bottoms more than Jeff,” Carter said. Riker grumbled and reached out to kick Carter in the leg. “ _Ow_!”

“That’s what you get, asshole,” Riker replied. Carter just stuck his tongue out at Riker, rubbing his leg. Katie snorted with laughter, shaking her head.

“What are you guys going to do once fall comes and you won’t be at the same school anymore?” Katie asked.

“Call him and bug him,” Carter replied, shrugging.

“Who says I’m gonna answer the call?” Riker asked in response.

“I will call you until you pick up like Lily told me she did over winter break,” Carter said.

“Wrong. She got fed up with them and started texting me like crazy so I banged on Riker’s wall and yelled at them to answer her before I cut them,” Alyssa said, pointing over at Carter.

“Well, that takes the fun out of it,” Carter breathed. Katie snorted with laughter, shaking her head.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re actually eighteen, Carter,” she told him. He smiled over at her before bringing her into a hug.

“I love you, favorite cousin,” he added.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too,” Katie replied, patting him on the head. Then, Sabra’s phone started going off. She sighed and pulled her phone out to look down at it.

“I have to go. Back on baby sister duty,” she breathed, pushing up from the ground.

“Bye! Have fun with Shelby!” Riker said, smiling and waving at her. She just smiled and waved back as she walked away.

“Okay, is it me or is that chick super jealous of Jeff without even knowing him?” Alyssa asked as soon as Sabra was out of hearing range.

“Super jealous,” Katie said, nodding once. “She was totally checking Riker out yesterday.”

“That is hilarious,” Alyssa snorted. Riker sighed and shook his head and Carter chuckled.

“Too sexy for your own good, huh, Riker?” Carter asked. Riker shot Carter a glare and Carter just smiled innocently.

“It is just good Jeff is not actually here. It would totally out-bitch her or something,” Alyssa breathed.

“This is so true,” Riker agreed, nodding once.

“Can we skype with him tonight?” Alyssa asked. “I miss his face too.”

“Sure,” Riker chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Alyssa smiled and kissed Riker’s cheek before ruffling his hair.

“You know Darren will flip out too and be like _look at Jeff on the computer_!” Alyssa added.

“I know,” Riker laughed, crossing his legs.

“That is so cute,” Katie giggled. Alyssa smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Darren is extremely excitable over certain things,” Alyssa said.

“Seriously. You should have seen him when Braxton finally let Darren pet him. I thought Darren was going to piss himself,” Riker laughed. Alyssa giggled and nodded in agreement.

“That is kind-of ridiculously adorable,” Katie said. Riker and Alyssa just smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Well, I need to head back home soon before Mom murders me,” Carter breathed, eyeing his watch.

“Lame,” Alyssa said. Carter just snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Pretty much,” Carter agreed.

“Whatever. We’ll just go back and skype with Jeffry,” Alyssa breathed.

“And what makes you think he is going to want to skype us?” Riker asked, looking over at Alyssa with one eyebrow raised. Carter, Katie, and Alyssa all exchanged a look before laughing.

“You’re kidding, right?” Katie asked.

“Okay, well, he probably doesn’t want to skype with _all_ of us, but he probably wants to skype with _you_ ,” Alyssa said. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Completely different story,” Riker replied.

“Mmh, get that skype sex on,” Carter snorted. Riker rolled his eyes again, pushing up from the ground.

“You all have issues,” Riker added. They all laughed, shaking their heads.

“Beside the point, baby brother,” Alyssa laughed as she got up and ruffled Riker’s hair.

“Yep,” Carter agreed. “Well, I’m gonna go. See you later.”

“I’m gonna go with him. Later guys,” Katie laughed, pushing Carter and then grabbing his long board before running off. Carter yelled and ran after her. Alyssa and Riker both laughed, Riker leaning down to grab his own long board before they headed back home.

000000

“ _Ow_ , Logan,” Riker complained as Logan giggled and pulled at his hair. Jeff’s laughter sounded through the computer speakers and Riker looked over at the screen, one eyebrow raised. “Do you find my pain funny?”

“Not particularly, but what did you expect when you decided to hold Logan?” Jeff asked in response.

“I dunno,” Riker chuckled, shrugging one shoulder and grabbing onto Logan’s hand as she tried to grab onto his hair again. “I did not expect her to start pulling my hair out of my scalp.”

“Obviously,” Jeff snorted, smiling and rolling his eyes. Then, a small voice called out to Jeff and he looked over. “No, Dalton. I am _not_ talking to myself.”

“Not that you don’t sometimes,” Riker laughed. Jeff shot Riker a glare through the computer quickly before turning back towards the other person who was talking to him.

“No, I’m talking to Riker on the computer. Remember? I told you about Riker,” Jeff said.

“Boyfriend,” a small voice squeaked. Jeff laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, my boyfriend,” Jeff added. Then, he held out his arms. “C’mere, Dalt.”

“Kay,” the little voice giggled. Then, a small boy with blonde hair was pulled into Jeff’s lap. Jeff smiled and pointed to the computer screen.

“See, Dalton? That’s Riker,” Jeff giggled. Dalton smiled and waved.

“Hi, Riker!” he added.

“Hi, Dalton,” Riker chuckled, waving back. Jeff smiled and kissed Dalton’s cheek.

“This is the little one we’re bringing back with us,” Jeff added, poking Dalton’s sides and causing Dalton to giggle.

“Ah, okay,” Riker said, nodding once.

“You have baby?” Dalton asked, seeing Logan squirming around in Riker’s arms.

“This is my brother’s daughter. Her name is Logan,” Riker replied, bouncing Logan slightly in his lap and causing her to giggle.

“She cute,” Dalton giggled.

“Yes, she is,” Riker agreed. Then, Dalton looked up at Jeff.

“I go play with Blainey now?” Dalton asked.

“You know Blaine is sleeping,” Jeff said, one eyebrow raised. Dalton giggled and bounced slightly on Jeff’s lap.

“I know, Jeffy,” Dalton added. Jeff smiled and shook his head.

“G’head. Don’t let Blaine take this out of me,” Jeff replied, kissing the top of Dalton’s head before placing Dalton back on his feet. Dalton just giggled and then ran away.

“He’s cute,” Riker snorted.

“He’s a trouble maker,” Jeff replied, shaking his head. Riker laughed, shifting Logan slightly in his lap.

“I can tell,” he added.

“I love him though. It should be interesting living with him. He and Alyssa better not get too close…or Curt for that matter,” Jeff said.

“Definitely not,” Riker agreed. Then, Alyssa walked into the room, sucking on a lollipop.

“What you up to, Biker?” Alyssa asked, walking over. Then, she saw the computer screen and smiled widely. “Jeffy-poo!”

“Really, Alyssa? Really?” Jeff asked, expression serious. Alyssa laughed and nodded, holding her lollipop away from Logan as Logan tried to grab it.

“You know we like to call you Jeffy-poo sometimes,” Alyssa added.

“Doesn’t mean I want you to,” Jeff said.

“Doesn’t mean we care,” Alyssa replied.

“Such a true statement,” Riker breathed. “I don’t like them calling me _Biker_. But, no, of course Alyssa had to say it in front of the others. Even _Trish_ called me Biker the other day.”

“Aw, _poor Riker_ ,” Alyssa snorted, shaking her head and putting the lollipop back in her mouth. Jeff giggled, shaking his head. Then, they heard a yell from Jeff’s end. Alyssa’s eyes widened and Logan let out a small squeal, jumping a bit. Jeff looked over in the direction the sound had come from and then burst out laughing.

“What just happened?” Riker asked. Jeff held up a finger, telling them to wait a bit as he tried to stop laughing.

“Oh my god, I love my baby cousin,” Jeff gasped out. Riker smiled and shook his head.

“What did Dalton do?” Riker asked.

“He took some of Eliana’s pads and fruit punch, and then stuck the pads to Blaine,” Jeff replied. “You know Blaine hates blood, so this was just ten times funnier than it would be with just normal blood.”

“Oh my god, that is _hilarious_ ,” Alyssa burst out. “How old is this kid?”

“Three,” Jeff replied, still laughing slightly.

“Jeffy! I do good?” Dalton’s small voice called out.

“Yeah, Dalt! You did good!” Jeff replied, laughing and pulling Dalton back into his arms to kiss Dalton’s cheek.

“Blainey did not like that,” Dalton giggled happily.

“No, no he didn’t,” Jeff snorted, hugging the small blonde to his chest. Dalton smiled, snuggling back into Jeff’s chest. Then, Dalton noticed Alyssa and smiled, waving.

“Hi, new lady!” Dalton exclaimed.

“Dalton, that’s Riker’s older sister, Alyssa. Lyss, this is my younger cousin, Dalton,” Jeff said.

“Hi, Dalton,” Alyssa said, smiling and waving.

“Hi,” Dalton said, smiling widely and bouncing slightly in Jeff’s lap. “I like annoy Blainey.”

“I can tell,” Alyssa laughed. Dalton smiled widely, but then screeched as Blaine walked up behind Jeff and grabbed Dalton.

“Hi, Riker, Alyssa,” Blaine said, smiling and waving.

“Hi, Blaine,” they both replied as Dalton started screeching and giggling from his spot over Blaine’s shoulder.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have to teach this small child a lesson through tickling,” Blaine said.

“No, Blaine! _No_!” Dalton screeched, still giggling, as Blaine carried him away. Jeff smiled and shook his head.

“Dalton is so freaking ticklish. It is ridiculous,” Jeff said as they heard both Blaine and Dalton laughing.

“He’s three, that’s an excuse. You don’t have one. You’re almost eighteen,” Alyssa said. Jeff made a face at her, sticking his tongue out.

“I’ll have you know, I win most of the tickle wars between me and Riker,” Jeff told her stubbornly.

“Because you are a cheater. You don’t stick to just tickling, jerk,” Riker replied, narrowing his eyes at Jeff, who snorted with laughter.

“I use my hips to my advantage. It is not my fault that while they are one of my strengths they are also one of your weaknesses,” Jeff said.

“Oh my god,” Alyssa breathed, running her hands down her face. “Even for me that is a little too much information.”

“Damn, we finally broke her line,” Riker breathed. “You would have thought it would have been walking in on us, but no, it is talking about hips.”

“No, it’s the fact that it turned to the fact that he turns you on, _on purpose_ ,” Alyssa breathed.

“Well, I have to win the tickle fights somehow,” Jeff replied, shrugging.

“It’s true. Before we started dating I won all of the tickle fights. I still do sometimes, but that is only if he’s the one pinned to the floor,” Riker added.

“Oh my god,” Alyssa breathed again. “I don’t think I will take tickling the same ever again.”

“Are you saying that you’ve never had a tickle war turn to sex?” Riker asked, looking back at his sister as Logan played with his fingers. “Because I know for a fact that is a lie.”

“Excuse me?” Alyssa asked, looking at Riker seriously as Riker smiled and Jeff snorted with laughter.

“I talk to Derek too,” Riker replied.

“I am going to hurt that boy,” Alyssa grumbled before walking away and pulling her phone out.

“Oh! So you can be in my business but I can’t be in yours?” Riker called out.

“Exactly!” Alyssa replied before he heard her door close. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter, shaking their heads.

“Such double standards,” Jeff added. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement as they continued to talk for another few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small child! And don't worry, it is explained a little later on why Jeff's family brings Dalton home with them, because there is a reason.


	27. Chapter 27

“No, we are not playing hide-and-seek on this playground, Carter,” Katie said seriously, hands on her hips.

“Killing his mood, Katie,” Sabra laughed, swinging from one of the bars as Carter pouted.

“I don’t even care,” Katie replied, rolling her eyes. Riker chuckled, jumping up slightly to sit on top of the parallel bars.

“I swear, none of us is above the age of five,” Trish laughed.

“I completely agree,” Riker agreed.

“I don’t think you should agree. If you were five you would not be sexually active,” Katie said. Riker shot her a look, lips pursed.

“You know what, Katheryn, I am not the only sexually active one present,” Riker replied.

“Oh, I know. I’m just saying,” Katie said, shrugging once. Trish and Carter both snorted with laughter while Sabra shrugged, still swinging from the bar.

“So, you ready for Jeff to come back tonight?” Trish asked. A wide smile spread across Riker’s face and he nodded.

“So ready. I’ve missed him,” Riker added.

“Dude, you talked to him on the phone every day,” Carter said. Riker shrugged and swung his legs back and forth.

“Try and put yourself in my shoes and then talk,” Riker replied. “Fifteen years of not spending more than a week away from each other and then six years spending the night together.”

“That sounds dirty,” Trish said.

“Except we didn’t start doing anything untilthis past school year,” Riker snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Unlike Carter and Lily,” Katie said, smirking over at her cousin, who blushed furiously.

“I hate you guys,” Carter breathed.

“All in a game of strip truth, man,” Riker laughed.

“Only because you guys are super weird,” Katie told them.

“Psh, if you had been there, you probably would have joined us,” Trish replied, smiling as she climbed up one of the slides and then sat down. Katie giggled slightly and shrugged. Carter smirked and shook his head.

“You totally would have, Katie,” Carter added. Katie just shrugged again, arms cross over her chest.

“You guys are so weird,” Sabra breathed.

“You’re just saying that because you just met us,” Trish said.

“Psh, be lucky more of us don’t live around here,” Riker laughed. Carter and Katie both laughed and nodded in agreement.

“This is such a true statement. If the whole Brandywine High cast lived here, there would not be a minute of peace. They are crazy,” Carter said.

“Says the boy who is _obsessed_ with the show while _knowing_ all of them,” Trish laughed.

“And _dating_ one of them,” Katie added.

“Hey, I started dating Lily _before_ she was on the show, _thank you very much_ ,” Carter retorted defensively.

“Whatever. You’re still dating someone on the show,” Riker said.

“So are you,” Katie said.

“Last time I checked, you hooked up with Dylan a while back too,” Trish said. Riker shrugged, lips to the side slightly. Sabra looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

“You hooked up with one of your co-workers?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Riker replied. “Didn’t really go anywhere though. We didn’t even make it to third.”

“Probably the only person you didn’t go to third with,” Carter laughed.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Riker agreed. “Definitely did with Natalie and Mariah. We are so not touching on the subject of Jeff other than the fact that, yes, Jeff and I have gone _home_.”

“Such a shame, you will probably never lose your girl virginity,” Trish breathed.

“You seriously count girl and guy virginity?” Sabra asked. They all looked over at her and then shrugged.

“Sometimes,” Katie said.

“I mean, I really don’t, but some people do. I know Grant does,” Riker said.

“And as we found out, he has not lost his gay virginity,” Trish laughed.

“Oh, truth,” Carter breathed, smiling slightly. Then, he looked over at Riker. “I can’t believe you and Jeff almost kissed last summer and then you just _forgot_ about it.”

“ _What_?” Katie exclaimed, looking over at Riker, whose eyes widened.

“Calm down, Katie. It was _once_ ,” Riker told her.

“So what?” she asked as Trish, Carter, and Sabra started laughing at them. “You spent _three months_ telling us you were _straight_ when you were practically doing Jeff in your dorm room and now we find out you guys almost kissed over the summer? You are an _asshole_.”

“Uh, yeah. I thought you would have realized that already. How else would he have sex?” Carter asked. Katie pursed her lips and slapped her cousin’s arm. “ _Ow_!”

“That’s what you get, you annoying piece of shit,” Katie hissed.

“Oh no. Pissed off Katie!” Trish exclaimed, clambering off of the slide and running to a higher part of the play set.

“Ah no!” Sabra yelled dramatically before running off.

“I am so getting out of this before she hits me again,” Carter laughed, jumping up onto the monkey bars and pulling himself on top of them.

“You’re all ridiculous,” Katie breathed before turning back on Riker. “But I can’t believe you did that!”

“I forgot about it!” Riker exclaimed defensively.

“You forgot about almost kissing your best friend, who just happens to be the same sex as you?” Katie screeched.

“Yes!” Riker replied, grip tightening around the bar he was sitting on to try and prevent himself from falling backwards as he leaned back to try and get away from Katie as she advanced on him.

“You are a dumb ass!” Katie exclaimed as the others laughed hysterically, watching the scene play out before them.

“Riker Samuel Castellan!” a voice suddenly screamed out. They all turned, eyes wide. A smile had started to spread across Riker’s face, until he saw their expression, and he could tell he was in trouble, but for what he had no idea.

“Oh man. I am fleeing to safety,” Katie breathed, bolting off to join the others on the play set. Riker just sat frozen where he was, eyes wide.

“What the fuck?” they exclaimed, storming up to Riker with something crumpled in their hand.

“Oh man, he’s _swearing_. What happened?” Carter breathed out. Riker shot Carter a look and Carter shrugged, expression slightly apologetic. Riker just shook his head slightly at Carter before looking back at Jeff, whose green eyes were angry.

“Why am I in trouble?” Riker asked. Jeff’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

“What the fuck has been going on?” Jeff asked forcefully, shoving a magazine against Riker’s chest. Riker let go of the bar with one hand to grab at the magazine and looked at it. As he did, he snorted with laughter, shaking his head. As Jeff went to open his mouth to say something, Riker cut him off by sealing their mouths together. Jeff seemed to relax into the kiss for a second, but then he huffed out a breath through his nose and pushed Riker away, eyes angry again.

“No! You are not allowed to kiss me! I want to know what the fuck…” Jeff started, but then he seemed to actually look at Riker and what he was wearing. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

“They’re called skinny jeans, Jeffry, maybe you’ve heard of them,” Riker snorted. Jeff gave Riker a sarcastic look and Riker chuckled, smiling innocently.

“Your chances at getting anything are looking pretty slim right now, you asshole,” Jeff grumbled.

“And you’re mad over nothing,” Riker replied.

“ _This_ is nothing?” Jeff screeched, grabbing the magazine back out of Riker’s hand and pointing to the cover. Riker nodded and shrugged one shoulder.

“That is just the press trying to start crap,” Riker replied.

“What’s going on?” Carter asked, jumping down from the monkey bars and walking over. Riker snorted with laughter and handed the magazine to Carter. Carter looked over it and burst out laughing. Jeff turned his glare onto Carter and Carter faltered slightly. “Sorry, Jeff, but this is _ridiculous_. Do you really think Riker would _cheat_ on you?”

“Wait, _what_?” Trish and Katie asked in unison as they climbed off of the play set and walked over, Sabra slowly following them. Katie grabbed the magazine and they all looked at it, Sabra’s eyes widening as she saw it.

“Okay, now I believe that you get followed,” Sabra breathed.

“Because, you know, I lie about that stuff,” Riker snorted. “Like, seriously, there was a picture of me and Darren playing on swings last week. These people are creeps.”

“I can tell,” Sabra snorted. Jeff looked over at her, eyes narrowed as he recognized her from the magazine cover, which had a large headline about a story that Riker and Sabra were now dating behind Jeff’s back since Jeff had been away.

“Jeff, this is Sabra. Her little sister has befriended Darren. We are just friends,” Riker said. “Sabra, this is my boyfriend, Jeff. He is currently in a jealous rage over nothing.”

“I fucking hate you,” Jeff hissed, slapping Riker’s shoulder. Riker chuckled and smiled widely.

“I love you too,” Riker added, finding one of Jeff’s hands and twining their fingers together. “Now, I missed you. Can I kiss you properly now?”

“No,” Jeff grumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly as Katie, Trish, and Carter started laughing.

“I can’t believe you actually thought Riker would cheat on you. This boy is whipped. He’s got the marks to prove it,” Carter said.

“Hey, shut up,” Riker replied, pointing over at Carter, who smiled and shrugged.

“All I have to say is, I can still see slight teeth marks on your shoulder,” Katie snorted. Jeff’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

“ _What_?” Jeff asked.

“You mark your boy well,” Trish laughed as Jeff reached up to move the shoulder of Riker’s shirt slightly to reveal the slight teeth marks that were still on his shoulder.

“Damn,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders to hold Jeff close to his chest.

“I love you, Jeffy,” Riker chuckled. Jeff giggled and wrapped his arms around Riker’s waist.

“I love you too, Rikey,” Jeff added. Then, Jeff added in a whisper, “Those red skinnies are definitely working for you, but they shall be on the floor later.”

“I expected nothing less,” Riker whispered back in Jeff’s ear, causing Jeff to giggle again before bringing their lips together.

“Okay, I understand you two missed each other, but I really do not want to see you go at it at the park,” Carter said, leaning against the bar Riker was sitting on.

“Oh, shut up, Carter,” Jeff hissed, pulling away from Riker to slap Carter’s arm. Carter gave Jeff a look and Riker chuckled, moving his legs apart to bring Jeff closer to his chest and kissing the top of Jeff’s head.

“ _Anyway_ , how was California?” Trish asked, poking Jeff’s side lightly. Jeff looked over at her and smiled, his cheek pressed to Riker’s chest.

“It was fun,” Jeff told her. “I quite enjoy the fact that Dalton likes picking on Blaine instead of me.”

“Who is Dalton?” Katie asked, eyebrows knit together. Jeff smiled, arms tightening around Riker’s waist as Riker rested his chin lightly on top of Jeff’s head.

“He’s my little cousin who is now living with us,” Jeff replied.

“He’s cute, and a little devil from what I saw on skype,” Riker added. Jeff laughed and nodded in agreement. Then, he looked over at Sabra. “I think Dalton and Shelby will get along well from what I saw.”

“Oh goodness no,” Sabra breathed, rubbing her temples. “She and Darren are already bad enough. I’m not sure Alyssa and Curt knew what they were signing up for when they said we could leave those two monsters with them.”

“Oh no, they’ll be perfectly fine. They dealt with Jeff and me when we were their age,” Riker told her.

“We were not _that_ bad,” Jeff said, looking up at Riker, who raised one eyebrow at Jeff.

“We were, and you know it. Especially during the puppy dog phase,” Riker said. Jeff snorted with laughter and kissed Riker’s cheek.

“Not my fault I didn’t want to go in. If Curt had left me alone, he wouldn’t have gotten bitten,” Jeff said. Trish, Katie, and Carter all snorted with laughter, shaking their heads. Sabra just eyed Jeff with raised eyebrows.

“You bit Riker’s older brother?” Sabra asked. Jeff turned to her and nodded, giggling slightly.

“On more than one occasion, actually,” Jeff added.

“Mind you, most of the times he has bitten Curt is not because he was acting like a dog,” Katie breathed. “He is just weird.”

“You’re no one to talk, Katheryn,” Jeff replied, making a face at her. She smiled and shrugged, leaning lightly against Carter’s side.

“Plus, I think he has a thing for biting a different Castellan sibling,” Trish snorted. Riker and Jeff both threw her a look as Carter, Katie, and Sabra all laughed. Trish smiled innocently, reaching out to ruffle Riker and Jeff’s hair.

“Ah! Patrisha! I _hate_ you!” Jeff exclaimed, pulling away from Riker to grab at Trish. She laughed loudly, attempting to get away from Jeff.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he freaks out about his hair,” Sabra breathed as they watched Jeff tackle Trish to the ground.

“Nope,” Riker, Carter, and Katie replied.

“He is so obsessed that he woke up before me for almost four years so I wouldn’t see his bed head,” Riker added.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sabra said. Riker smiled and shook his head.

“Totally not kidding you. The only reason he doesn’t care anymore is because one weekend we got drunk and Alyssa and I woke up before him. He was quite upset. When he realized I’d seen his bed head he screeched and ran into our dorm bathroom to fix his hair,” Riker told her.

“I think it also has to deal with the fact that you see his sex hair and he is accepting the fact you guys are gonna get married and you will live together forever and see each other’s bed head,” Carter said. Riker shot Carter a glare as Katie giggled from behind her hand.

“So true,” Katie added. “You two are so gonna get married.”

“Oh my god, why are we back on this subject?” Jeff asked as he walked back up to them. “We are not going to get married.”

“Yet,” Trish said as she joined them also. Riker and Jeff both sighed as Sabra snorted with laughter.

“When one of you proposes and all that good stuff, we are all going to shove it in your faces. You know, just to let you know for future reference,” Carter said, shrugging one shoulder.

“Whatever. I now need to go home and fix my hair,” Jeff breathed, starting to walk off.

“Oh, you are such a loser,” Katie laughed as they all began following him. Jeff just looked back at her and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Tongue in mouth. We don’t wanna see that,” Trish said.

“It’s just a tongue,” Sabra snorted.

“Mmh, but it is the things he has _done_ with that tongue,” Carter replied, pointing over at Sabra. Riker rolled his eyes as he caught up to Jeff and twined their fingers together.

“Well in that case, we wouldn’t want to see your tongue either, Carter,” Riker said.

“Okay, if we want to go there, it would be all of us…except Sabra,” Trish said.

“This is so true,” Katie breathed.

“Sometimes I wonder about us,” Jeff snorted.

“I stopped wondering a while ago,” Carter said, shrugging.

“I never wondered. It is just how we are,” Riker added, smiling as Jeff’s fingers squeezed his.

“Pretty much,” Katie agreed. “I knew from the day I met you guys that life would be interesting.”

“To say the least. First thing Alyssa did was grab me and give me a make-over with Riker and Jeff. I’m pretty sure Jeff was the only one to enjoy it,” Carter said.

“Probably,” Trish laughed.

“No, I didn’t. I just learned how to act to please Alyssa. Riker, being the younger brother, gave her a hell of a time because it was his job,” Jeff said.

“Pretty much,” Riker replied. “But I really did hate make-overs. They were so _annoying_.”

“Alyssa used to give you guys make-overs?” Sabra snorted. Carter, Riker, and Jeff all looked over at her seriously.

“This is not a laughing matter, Sabra,” Carter said seriously.

“I beg to differ,” Sabra laughed.

“Same,” Katie and Trish agreed as Sabra continued to laugh.

“I really hope there are pictures of this,” Sabra said.

“Oh, there are. Just ask Alyssa. She has a whole box full of pictures,” Katie told her.

“Oh my god. I am so happy Alyssa likes me. I want to see these pictures,” Sabra laughed as they walked up to Riker’s house. “Alyssa!”

“What up, Sabs?” Alyssa called out.

“ _Sab_!” Shelby’s small voice squealed before they heard her running down the hallway. When Shelby appeared, she was covered in paint and dressed only in her underwear, but ignored the fact as she launched herself at her older sister.

“Hi, Shelbs,” Sabra grunted as Shelby ran into her.

“Darren and I paint with Lyssy and Curty!” Shelby exclaimed.

“I can tell,” Sabra replied, smiling and kissing Shelby’s cheek.

“What you want, Sabra?” Alyssa asked as she walked into the foyer, some paint spattered across her cheeks and a few small handprints on her arms.

“Pictures of when you used to give Riker, Jeff, and Carter make-overs,” Katie laughed.

“Oo! I have a whole box!” Alyssa exclaimed excitedly.

“I heard,” Sabra said, smiling widely as Shelby wiggled her way out of Sabra’s arms and then skipped back into the kitchen, calling out to Darren.

“Shelby, _calm down_ …no, _no more glitter_ ,” Curt’s stern voice came.

“But, _Curt_ ,” they heard Shelby whine.

“No,” Curt replied as they heard Darren giggle hysterically.

“Anyway, come with me if you want to be entertained, Sabra,” Alyssa said, waving at Sabra and then walking upstairs.

“I don’t even feel like fighting,” Riker complained.

“Last time you fought with Alyssa, she ended up with a black eye,” Jeff snorted.

“This is true,” Riker agreed, pulling Jeff towards the kitchen.

“Wait, what?” Trish asked, eyes wide. Riker looked over at her.

“Over Thanksgiving break. Alyssa made a comment and I tackled her and somehow gave her a black eye,” Riker told her.

“I tried to turn the attack into a cuddle attack, but Riker wouldn’t let me,” Jeff added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as they walked into the kitchen.

“Hi, Riker!” Darren, dressed only in underwear also, exclaimed happily, waving one hand that was holding a paint brush.

“Hey, Dar,” Riker replied, walking over to ruffle Darren’s dark curls and kiss his forehead. “You having fun painting with Shelby?”

“Yeah. She messy though. I like paint _nice_ ,” Darren said. Riker looked down at Darren’s paper and saw that his painting was neat, especially in contrast to Shelby’s painting that was a jumble of colors and glitter.

“This kid is some art prodigy or something,” Curt snorted.

“Where’s Logan?” Katie asked.

“Sleeping,” Curt replied, nodding his head over to the baby monitor sitting on the counter. Then, he noticed Jeff and jumped up to pull Jeff into a hug. “Jeffy-poo!”

“Hello, Curtis,” Jeff mumbled as Curt crushed him in a hug. “Now, I would really appreciate if you would let me breathe.”

“Nope,” Curt chuckled as he gave Jeff one last squeeze and then released Jeff. Jeff huffed out a breath and Riker chuckled, pulling Jeff closer to him to kiss his cheek.

“Hi, Jeff!” Darren giggled, waving to Jeff.

“Hey, Darren,” Jeff replied, smiling and waving to Darren. Shelby just stared at Jeff with her eyebrows knit together.

“Who you?” Shelby asked.

“Shelby, this is Jeff,” Riker said as he pulled Jeff to his chest. “Jeff, this is Sabra’s little sister Shelby.”

“Jeff Riker’s boyfriend,” Darren stated happily. Curt snorted with laughter and shook his head as Katie and Trish smiled and leaned against the wall.

“Like Derek to Alyssa?” Shelby asked since she had met Derek the other day.

“Exactly like Derek to Alyssa,” Riker told her. Shelby smiled, proud of herself for making the connection. Then, she looked around, confused.

“Where Lyssa and Sab?” she asked.

“They went upstairs to look at some stuff,” Trish told Shelby.

“Mkay,” Shelby giggled, swinging her feet.

“You two almost done so we can go wash off with the hose?” Curt asked. Darren looked up at Curt, expression thoughtful.

“We paint skin first?” Darren asked. Curt chuckled and nodded.

“Sure. But we have to do that _outside_ ,” Curt replied.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed happily, dropping his paintbrush into one of the cups of water and then sliding out of his seat to go to the back door. Shelby giggled and did the same, both of them looking up at Curt expectantly. Then, Darren looked over at Riker and Jeff. “You paint with us?”

“Sure, bud,” Riker chuckled, walking over to open the door. Trish and Katie both smiled and shook their heads.

“This is where I take my leave. Later guys,” Katie said.

“Same,” Trish laughed as they both waved and walked out of the house.

“I hear Mr. Chubby!” Darren exclaimed as Jeff and Riker walked outside, greeted by the sounds of Mr. Chubby barking.

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed.

“We can play with him?” Darren asked, looking up at Jeff expectantly.

“After we paint and clean up. Chubs and paint doesn’t mix well,” Jeff chuckled, ruffling Darren’s hair.

“Jeff! You over there?” Blaine’s voice called out.

“Yep!” Jeff replied. “Why?”

“Come get your annoying little cousin!” Blaine replied.

“Hey!” Dalton exclaimed defensively, causing Riker, Jeff, and Curt to snort with laughter.

“Maybe I want you to suffer, Blaine!” Jeff said.

“You come get this menace of a child before I hide all your _fancy balloons_ and _gel_ ,” Blaine threatened. Curt immediately snorted with laughter, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Why would Jeffy care about balloons and gel, Blainey?” Dalton’s voice asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Dalton,” Blaine replied. “I am serious though, Jeffry. Come get this three year old _menace_ before I throw him over the fence and then hide all of your stuff.”

“Hey! I don’t wanna get throw over a _fence_!” Dalton screeched.

“Calm down! I’m coming! Sheesh,” Jeff breathed, walking over towards the fence and opening the door that connected the yards and walking into his own backyard. “I don’t understand why you didn’t just open the door and send him through, Blaine. You are so lazy.”

“Pretty much,” Blaine agreed.

“Plus, Blaine, hiding the stuff over at _your_ house does not really make a difference!” Curt called out. “They have enough over here because Mom keeps dropping the stuff in Riker’s room!”

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed, shaking his head as Shelby and Darren exchanged confused glances.

“Whatever, Dad does too,” Jeff replied as he walked back through the gate with Dalton in his arms. “Ah no! Bad, Mr. Chubby!”

“Mr. Chubby _loud_ ,” Dalton giggled as Jeff slammed the gate shut with his foot.

“Yeah, and he doesn’t need to get covered in paint,” Jeff replied as he walked back over to Riker. Dalton looked at Riker, slightly confused. Jeff smiled and bounced Dalton on his hip slightly. “This is Riker. Remember him from on the computer?”

“Mhm,” Dalton replied. Then, Shelby began giggling.

“Can he paint with us?” Shelby asked, running up to Riker and Jeff.

“That is up to him,” Jeff replied.

“What you doing?” Dalton asked, looking down at Shelby.

“We painting skin!” Darren exclaimed excitedly, running over also and jumping into Riker’s arms. Dalton’s eyebrows rose before he looked back at Jeff.

“Can I paint Blainey?” Dalton asked in a loud whisper. Jeff and Riker both laughed and Curt smiled as he went inside to get paints and the baby monitor.

“No, you cannot paint Blaine,” Jeff replied. Dalton huffed out a breath, clearly pouting. “Maybe another time, okay?”

“Okay,” Dalton giggled before wiggling his way out of Jeff’s arms and then looking at Shelby. “Hi! I Dalton!”

“I Shelby!” Shelby replied excitedly. Then, she pointed to Darren. “That’s Darren. He be shy sometimes.”

“Pff, whatever,” Dalton said. Darren huffed a breath and Riker chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“There is nothing wrong with being shy, Dar,” Riker added. Darren just made a stubborn noise before sliding out of Riker’s arms.

“Darren my best friend. Maybe you can be our other best friend!” Shelby exclaimed. Dalton eyed her and then looked back at Jeff, expression sarcastic. Jeff smiled and shrugged.

“Don’t have to, though,” Darren added. “Me and Shelby know each other two weeks now.”

“And we best friends!” Shelby giggled happily, hugging Darren. Darren giggled, hugging her back.

“Even though Shelby don’t like all stuffs I do,” Darren said.

“What are you talking about?” Riker asked. “You are both little cuddle monsters who like to sing and color.”

“But Shelby no color _neat_ ,” Darren protested.

“Neat boring,” Shelby scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest dramatically.

“I like neat,” Dalton said matter-of-factly.

“Seriously. You should see some of the plans he makes when pulling pranks on Blaine. It is _hilarious_ ,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, still watching the three kids in front of him.

“Neat is good,” Darren added, nodding once. Dalton nodded in agreement.

“Jeffy’s room is neat. I like it. Blainey’s room is _messy_ ,” Dalton said. “Blainey is very messy. I don’t like messy.”

“Is there a reason Dalton hates messes so much?” Riker asked as he and Jeff sat down in the grass.

“His living situation before this was not _clean_. So, now it irritates him when things are messy. You should have seen his face when he walked into the hotel room and it was immaculate. I’ve never seen this three-year-old happier than that,” Jeff replied. Riker nodded in understanding.

“Riker, can we go to fort?” Darren suddenly asked.

“Sure, but be careful, please,” Riker replied. Darren giggled excitedly and then joined Shelby and Dalton. Riker and Jeff’s eyebrows both shot up as Darren grabbed onto Dalton’s hand and began tugging Dalton along as Shelby giggled and skipped ahead of them.

“I think I just had a flashback to the day you guys met,” Curt suddenly snorted, watching the three little kids also.

“I didn’t expect that from Darren,” Riker breathed.

“Me either,” Jeff agreed. “I didn’t expect Dalton to accept that either. He is very independent.”

“Maybe they’re just made to be friends like you two were,” Curt chuckled as he sat down on Riker’s free side as they watched Shelby, Darren, and Dalton giggling and playing as they climbed up into the small little house Riker’s dad had built for him and Jeff when they were four.

“Maybe,” Riker and Jeff breathed out in agreement as they continued to watch the three little kids playing, all thoughts of painting on each other forgotten for the time being.

000000

“So, new girl on the block, huh?” Blaine asked later as Riker sat on the couch in their basement. Riker rolled his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest and Jeff huffed a breath, slouching down in the couch. Riker looked over at Jeff and chuckled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Sabra is just a friend. Her little sister is Darren’s friend,” Riker added. Eliana giggled and looked back at Riker.

“Oh, we know she’s just a friend, we’re not stupid. But, you should have seen Jeff’s face in the airport when he saw the magazine,” Eliana told him.

“I think I saw enough of his fury when he showed up at the park,” Riker chuckled as Jeff jutted out his bottom lip. Eliana and Blaine both snorted with laughter, shaking their heads.

“It was absurd, him thinking you would cheat,” Blaine added.

“It wasn’t that I thought he was cheating, really, it was the fact that some bitch was trying to get all up on him,” Jeff grumbled. Riker snorted with laughter and pulled Jeff closer to his side to kiss Jeff’s temple.

“Whatever. Katie and Carter kept telling me how _gay_ I looked anyway,” Riker snorted. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest as well as he leaned into Riker’s side.

“I mean, with the skinny jeans, yes,” Blaine said, looking over at Riker, who smiled and shook his head.

“Apparently I looked very gay the day I met Sabra, Katie told me so,” Riker added. Eliana laughed and looked over at him.

“What were you wearing?” she asked.

“Uh…let me bring up a picture on Facebook. I know Trish took one of me that day,” Riker replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up Facebook on it. Jeff let out a breath, resting his chin lightly on top of Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled, leaning his head against Jeff’s as he went through his tagged pictures. Once he found the picture Trish had taken, he handed his phone to Eliana.

“Okay, yeah, that is kind-of a gay outfit,” Eliana told him. Blaine snorted with laughter and reached out for Riker’s phone to look at the picture.

“Oh, definitely,” Blaine laughed before handing Riker’s phone back to him. Riker just shrugged and Jeff giggled, grabbing for Riker’s phone to look at the picture.

“Aw, that’s a cute picture!” Jeff exclaimed, looking at it. In the picture, Darren was perched on Riker’s hip and Riker was looking down at Darren as they both smiled, Darren’s hands pressed together. “But yeah, those skinny jeans with the shirt and the hat make you look slightly gay, and that’s coming from _me_.”

“Not that it matters to you. You’re gay,” Blaine snorted, leaning back on his palms. Jeff shrugged, leaning back into Riker’s side.

“Whatever. I want to go to sleep before I have to wake up early and take care of Dalton,” Eliana breathed, pushing up from the floor.

“Mmh, so true. He is probably gonna pull something on me to wake me up too,” Blaine grumbled as he got up too.

“Just because you give him the best reactions…” Jeff breathed. Blaine just rolled his eyes and stretched his arms over his head.

“You two be quiet. I don’t feel like waking up to moaning either,” Blaine added. Jeff just pursed his lips and chucked a pillow at his older brother. Blaine chuckled and dodged the pillow as he jumped up the basement stairs. Jeff huffed out a breath, leaning against Riker who smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders, kissing Jeff’s temple. Jeff smiled, letting out a sigh as he relaxed against Riker’s side.

“I missed you,” Riker breathed.

“I missed you too,” Jeff replied, shifting slightly to bring Riker’s face to his. Riker immediately smiled against Jeff’s lips and Jeff let out a breath through his nose. Then, Jeff smiled also, running his tongue along Riker’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue into Riker’s mouth. Riker let out a small moan and Jeff’s smile broadened slightly as he began to push Riker down onto his back.

Once Riker was flat on his back, Jeff moved to straddle Riker’s hips. Riker let out another small moan as Jeff ground his hips down. Then, it was Jeff’s turn to let out a moan as Riker snapped his own hips up. They easily settled into a steady pace, whimpers and moans falling from their mouths every once in a while. Riker caught his breath as Jeff reached between them to palm at Riker and Jeff smiled triumphantly against Riker’s lips. Riker responded, pushing his hips up into Jeff’s hand while his hands wandered down to grab at Jeff’s ass. As he squeezed, Jeff let out a gasp, pulling away from Riker’s mouth.

Then, they looked at each other, each of their pupils blown wide.

“Upstairs,” Jeff breathed out. Riker just nodded in agreement, allowing Jeff to pull him up from the couch and then up the stairs. Though, once they reached the foyer, Jeff pressed Riker to a wall and started kissing him again, both their hips grinding against each other again.

“If we keep this up,” Riker gasped, “I’m not gonna make it.”

“Stupid fucking jeans,” Jeff growled, nipping at Riker’s neck in the exact spot he knew drove Riker crazy. Riker just slumped against the wall, attempting to find something to hold on to but finding nothing. Jeff huffed a breath and then pulled Riker up the stairs and to his room. Jeff quickly shut his bedroom door and then pressed Riker to it, quickly reattaching his lips to Riker’s neck.

“Jeff,” Riker gasped out, hips seeking friction. Jeff just hummed against Riker’s neck, causing Riker to let out a groan, eyes rolling back as he let his head rest against the door.

“Too many clothes,” Jeff suddenly breathed. Riker nodded in agreement, quickly pulling his shirt off over his head as Jeff pulled his own shirt off. Riker quickly brought Jeff’s mouth back to his. Jeff smirked, hands reaching out to play with the waistband of Riker’s pants.

“Oh god,” Riker groaned out as Jeff palmed over him again. Jeff chuckled as he attached his mouth back to the same spot on Riker’s neck.

“For once I’m not the one wearing the difficult pants,” Jeff added as he undid the button on Riker’s pants and then slowly slid the zipper down. Jeff let out a small moan, realizing Riker was already a step ahead of him. It was Riker’s turn to smirk as he bent his head in order to kiss the tip of one of Jeff’s ears. Jeff let out another moan, quickly pushing Riker’s pants off of his hips before doing the same with his own shorts and boxers. Riker chuckled, pulling his feet out of his pants before Jeff pulled him back towards his bed. Jeff quickly grabbed what they needed and tossed them to Riker. Riker looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, stop giving me that look and do something,” Jeff hissed. Riker chuckled and popped the bottle open and then moved over Jeff to pull their mouths together. Jeff kissed Riker back eagerly, freezing for a second and then letting out a moan into Riker’s mouth. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips, moving his finger around.

Riker chuckled, putting more into it as Jeff’s stream of curses started up, head thrown back as Jeff’s back arched and he ground his hips down onto Riker’s hand. Riker’s breath caught as Jeff ground down and then attached his lips to Jeff’s neck. Jeff let out a groan before he started cursing again as Riker put more into it yet again. Riker hummed happily against Jeff’s neck, resulting in Jeff letting out an extremely forceful _fuck_ as Riker found his prostate.

“Shit, shit, shit, _pillow_ ,” Jeff suddenly hissed. Riker sighed and hung his head for a second before grabbing a pillow and stuffing it between the headboard of Jeff’s bed and the wall. Jeff nodded once and then pulled Riker’s mouth back down to his as he ground down against Riker’s hand again. Riker groaned and reached out blindly for a condom. Once he found it, he quickly put it on and grabbed the lube again.

When Riker pulled his hand away, Jeff whimpered slightly. Riker chuckled and quickly moved into position. Jeff hissed out more curses as Riker moved forward and Riker concentrated on keeping his breath even and not just slamming into Jeff. Though, soon enough Jeff was nodding, his back arching off his bed as he raised his legs to wrap them around Riker’s waist. Riker just nodded back before he started moving.

They easily picked up a rhythm, both their hips moving together. Riker attached his mouth back to Jeff’s neck to keep from moaning loudly. Though, the more Riker moaned and hummed against Jeff’s neck as they moved, the more swears fell from Jeff’s mouth.

“R-Riker…I, _fuck_ , I’m gonna… _fuck_ ,” Jeff groaned out. Riker just hummed against Jeff’s skin in agreement, both their movements becoming slightly erratic. Jeff continued his steady stream of curses and Riker pulled his lips away from Jeff’s skin and pressed his forehead against Jeff’s as the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach became too much. They both let out groans, hips stuttering as they both threw their heads back.

Riker’s eyes met Jeff’s and he smiled lazily. Jeff smiled back, eyes drooping shut a bit. Riker just chuckled and then moved down to start licking across Jeff’s stomach and chest, cleaning him off. Jeff let out a small whimper, hands finding their way into Riker’s hair. Riker smiled against Jeff’s skin as he continued to lick, loving the taste that was purely Jeff on his tongue. Jeff just took deep breaths, but then tugged on Riker’s hair to pull Riker’s mouth to his. They both let out deep breaths through their noses as their tongues slid across each other and Riker settled down on top of Jeff.

“God, I missed you,” Jeff breathed once they finally broke apart. Riker chuckled as he threw out of the condom and then settled back down next to Jeff.

“I missed you too,” Riker agreed, kissing Jeff lightly as they curled up together. “Good thinking with the pillow, though.”

“Mmh, speaking last time you topped I thought the bed was going to put a hole in the wall of our dorm…” Jeff giggled. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“Don’t know how you hear your own thoughts over all the swearing,” Riker added. Jeff snorted with laughter, resting his head lightly on top of Riker’s chest.

“I think you should take the swearing as a good sign,” Jeff breathed.

“Oh, I know,” Riker replied. “Doesn’t mean I can’t tease you about it.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jeff said as he yawned. Riker smiled as he hugged Jeff’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the top of Jeff’s head.

“I’m lucky to have you period. For everything,” Riker breathed out. Jeff just hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to Riker and pulling a blanket over their bodies. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeff replied as they both began to fall into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee, little Darren and Dalton! And yes, the parallel between Darren/Dalton and Riker/Jeff was on purpose. Most definitely on purpose :)


	28. Chapter 28

“Jeff,” Riker moaned out, hands clutching at the headboard of Jeff’s bed. Jeff just chuckled and attached his lips to Riker’s neck as he snapped his hips forward. Riker keened out, back arching off the bed.

“Sh,” Jeff choked out, muscles tensing as Riker’s muscles clenched. Riker moaned again, back arching off the bed again and giving Jeff a new angle.

“ _Shit, there_ ,” Riker hissed out, muscles clenching again as the familiar sensation in his gut intensified. Jeff just choked out a breath, angling his hips in order to hit Riker’s prostate again. Riker let out a low groan, grip tightening on the headboard. Jeff attached his lips back to Riker’s neck and let out a moan against Riker’s skin. Riker choked on the groan that tried to escape from his throat, back arching off the bed yet again.

“Close,” Jeff breathed out. Riker just nodded in agreement, breath catching in his throat again. They both continued to move, hips moving together in a rhythm that was becoming slightly more erratic.

Then, Riker let out another groan as his muscles released. Jeff let out a small whimper as he followed and then collapsed on top of Riker as they panted. Jeff turned his head to look up at Riker, chin rested on Riker’s chest. Riker smiled and reached out to run a hand through Jeff’s hair. Jeff smiled back, pushing himself up to reach out and kiss Riker lightly.

“Good thing Lily’s not here,” Jeff giggled. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement, reaching up to kiss Jeff’s forehead. Jeff smiled and then pushed himself up from the bed to walk over to his bathroom. He returned with a wet wash cloth and cleaned both their chests and stomachs off before collapsing back down on the bed next to Riker.

“Mmh, cuddle time?” Riker asked.

“Cuddle time,” Jeff giggled in confirmation, wrapping his arms around Riker’s waist and pulling Riker closer. Riker smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff as well, pressing his lips to Jeff’s forehead. Jeff let out a content sigh, nuzzling closer to Riker’s chest and listening to Riker’s heartbeat.

“I missed you. I’m happy you’re home,” Riker breathed out.

“Mmh, me too,” Jeff replied, fingers running slowly along Riker’s spine. Riker smiled against Jeff’s forehead and pulled the blanket onto their bodies as they snuggled closer to each other.

“Hey, Mom and Dad…whoa, holy _crap_ , it smells like sex in here,” Blaine said as he burst through the door.

“Blaine!” Jeff complained, throwing a pillow at his older brother. Blaine just laughed and dodged the pillow.

“Blaine, come on now, Mom and Dad want to get go…oh my god,” Arya said, stopping short and clapping a hand over her mouth and nose. Blaine laughed at Arya as Jeff blushed and curled closer to Riker as Riker pulled the blanket further up towards their faces. “Oh my god. This is not a smell I wanted to come across when I walked into my baby brother’s room.”

“What did you expect?” Eliana asked as she popped up at Arya’s shoulder. “They were apart for two weeks. Of course they were going to do each other senseless between last night and this morning.”

“Oh my god, Eliana, _shut up_ ,” Jeff growled, sitting up and grabbing the pillow from behind the headboard to throw at her. She just laughed and ran away.

“I’m scarred, oh my god,” Arya breathed, walking away from Jeff’s room.

“Any _way_ , Mom and Dad want to know if you need anything. Want me to say condoms and lube?” Blaine asked.

“ _Blaine_!” Jeff exclaimed. Blaine just laughed and then winked before leaving, closing the door behind him. Jeff huffed out a breath and then fell back onto the bed, face buried in his pillow. Riker sighed and leaned over to kiss Jeff’s temple. “In case that wasn’t embarrassing enough…”

“Better than if it had been my siblings,” Riker snorted. Jeff shifted, peeking up at Riker from his pillow and then smiling.

“This is true,” Jeff agreed. Riker just smiled and nodded as he kissed Jeff’s temple again.

“Come on. We’ll go over to my house so I can change and then we’ll go wander around,” Riker said, pushing up from Jeff’s bed and grabbing his pants to pull them back on. Jeff let out a sigh but then followed suit, going over to his dresser to get a pair of boxers and shorts.

“How long do you think it will be until Blaine calls me complaining to get Dalton?” Jeff asked, pulling a shirt over his head and then going into the bathroom to fix his hair. Riker snorted with laughter, pulling his shirt over his head as well.

“Not long,” Riker replied.

“Mmh. Well then let’s make the best of this for a bit,” Jeff said, smiling widely as he took hold of Riker’s hand and then led him out of the house.

“I completely agree,” Riker chuckled, kissing Jeff’s cheek as they walked into his house and up to his room so he could change before they went back outside.

000000

“Shelby, nuh uh,” Riker said, giving the three year old a stern look. She looked up at him, her own expression stubborn as she rested her hands on her hips. Jeff snorted with laughter, dropping a few pillows onto the couch.

“But I _wanna_ ,” Shelby complained.

“Nope, we are not painting,” Riker replied. Shelby huffed a breath, jutting out her bottom lip.

“It okay, Shelby. We can color!” Darren giggled excitedly, holding up a few crayons he had held in his small fist.

“Markers and crayons and colored pencils,” Dalton added, smiling widely as he held up one of each coloring utensil. Shelby huffed another breath and then sat down across from the other two, picking up her Cookie Monster toy and hugging him close to her chest. Riker chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“You guys are the ones who wanted to make a fort in the living room. Living room means no paints,” Riker told her.

“I know,” she breathed, shifting her position to get more comfortable. Jeff snorted with laughter again, shaking his head as he sat down next to Dalton.

“You would think being the youngest you would not be this good with little kids,” Jeff added, looking up at Riker.

“Meh,” Riker replied, shrugging before ducking down into the fort they had made with sheets strung between the chairs and couches in the living room.

“Maybe you’re just meant to be around little kids all the time,” Jeff said. Riker snorted with laughter and sat down with his back rested against one of the chairs.

“And what are you implying with that?” Riker asked, looking over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised as he smirked. Jeff smirked back, crawling around Dalton and Darren to sit at Riker’s side.

“Nothing. Just saying,” Jeff added with a giggle.

“Mhm, sure,” Riker replied. “Though, I’m sure Dad is proud right now.”

“Mmh, probably,” Jeff agreed before kissing Riker lightly.

“Riker,” Shelby suddenly said, looking at him with her brows pulled together slightly.

“Hm?” Riker asked, reaching out to push her hair out of her face since she didn’t really seem to notice.

“How come you do that?” she asked in response, looking between him and Jeff.

“Do what?” Riker asked her. She huffed a breath, obviously thinking of a way to word her next question.

“What you do with mouths. Why you do that?” Shelby asked. Riker and Jeff both smiled then and snorted with laughter.

“It’s called _kissing_ , Shelbs,” Riker told her.

“Oh. Why you do it?” Shelby asked, expression still confused.

“Kissing is what people do when they really like someone,” Jeff told her. “Like mommies and daddies do.”

“Blainey told me sometimes friends do too,” Dalton chirped up.

“Yeah, sometimes friends kiss too, but it’s a little different,” Riker said.

“What about your show?” Darren asked. “Lily say she kiss for show.”

“Yes, sometimes you have to kiss other people for your job,” Jeff replied, smiling widely as he rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder as Riker smiled also.

“That’s how Jeff and I figured out we liked each other, actually. We had to kiss for our show,” Riker told them. Jeff snorted with laughter, raising one eyebrow at Riker. Riker made a face at Jeff, causing Jeff to laugh and kiss Riker’s cheek.

“Riker,” Shelby said, looking at Riker again.

“Yes, Shelby?” Riker asked. Shelby huffed a breath and turned her body to face him as Darren and Dalton started giggling as they colored.

“How come some girls…kiss boys?” Shelby asked. “But you kiss Jeff. Jeff boy too.”

“Sometimes people like other people who happen to be the same sex as them, Shelbs. Girls can kiss other girls too,” Riker told her.

“Sabra daddy say that’s bad,” Shelby said.

“Well, Sabra’s daddy is a meanie,” Jeff told Shelby, reaching out to tap the tip of her nose. She giggled slightly, hugging her Cookie Monster closer to her chest.

“It’s like holding hands, Shelb. I hold hand with you _and_ Dalton. Same with kissing,” Darren said, straightening up slightly.

“Yeah. Arya told me I hold hands with who I want,” Dalton added. “She say as long as you _want_ hold hands, you can.”

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff hummed in agreement.

“What ‘bout families?” Shelby asked. “Could you and Jeff be family?”

“Do you mean could we have kids and be a family?” Riker asked.

“Yeah,” Shelby giggled. Riker and Jeff both smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, we could if we wanted to. It wouldn’t be like how if it was just one mommy and daddy though,” Riker told her.

“Lyssa and Curt say you and Jeffy gonna have babies one day, Riker,” Darren said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, I know they do,” Riker laughed.

“You think you have babies?” Dalton asked, looking over at Jeff.

“Someday,” Jeff replied.

“But what ‘bout me?” Dalton asked. Jeff laughed and reached out to ruffle Dalton’s blonde hair.

“When I have kids, you will be all grown up. You won’t need me around anymore. You’ll be independent,” Jeff said. Dalton huffed a breath and nodded once in understanding.

“How come some people have babies but some don’t?” Shelby asked. “Daddy say he be married before, but he no have babies.”

“Sometimes people just don’t want kids,” Riker replied, shrugging one shoulder.

“What’s married?” Darren asked, looking over at Riker and Jeff.

“Married is when you decide to be with one person forever, and you make it official. Sometimes it doesn’t work out,” Jeff replied.

“How come?” Dalton and Shelby asked in unison.

“Sometimes the people don’t love each other like they used to,” Riker said.

“You love Jeffy?” Dalton asked, looking at Riker with his head cocked to the side slightly. Riker smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I do love Jeff,” Riker added. Dalton smiled and giggled slightly.

“I love Jeffy too,” Dalton said. “But different love, right?”

“Right,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“Now, why don’t you guys stop asking us questions and _color_ like you originally wanted to do?” Jeff asked. All three of them giggled and then nodded, turning back to their coloring pages that were spread in front of them on the floor. Riker snorted with laughter, wrapping an arm around Jeff’s shoulders and bringing Jeff closer to his side to kiss his temple.

“I never thought I would have a conversation like that with a group of three year olds,” Riker snorted. Jeff chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“They sure showed us, huh?” Jeff asked.

“Pretty much,” Riker laughed as Jeff curled closer to his side, arms wrapping around his waist. Riker rested his head lightly against Jeff’s and Jeff smiled as he tightened his grip around Riker’s waist.

“Mmh, down time?” Alyssa asked as she walked into the room.

“We coloring,” Darren giggled, looking up at her and pushing his curls out of his face. She smiled and got down onto the floor to crawl over to sit with Darren. He smiled and rested back against her crossed legs, still coloring.

“Lyssy, you color with us?” Shelby asked, pushing her own hair out of her face as she looked over at Alyssa.

“No, not right now,” Alyssa replied.

“Shelby messy color,” Dalton said, pointing over to Shelby’s coloring page. Alyssa, Riker, and Jeff all snorted with laughter and Shelby made a face at Dalton, sticking her tongue out.

“Dalton, not everyone can color like you and Darren. Most kids your age color messily,” Jeff said. Dalton huffed a breath, shoulder slumping slightly.

“Lots of messy kids where I used to live,” Darren said, leaning into Alyssa’s touch as she played with his curls. “I share room with lots of kids. Now I have own room.”

“I have own room now too!” Dalton exclaimed. “I only share room with two people though, before.”

“More than I’ve ever shared a room with,” Alyssa laughed.

“I can easily say I have shared a room with more than two people…though it was only for a night or two,” Riker said.

“So true,” Jeff agreed.

“Why?” Alyssa asked, brow pulled together.

“Well, one of the nights before winter break Lily, Carter, Lauren, Jamie, and George insisted on staying in our room with us,” Riker replied. Jeff sighed, grip tightening around Riker again.

“How he managed not to wake them up, I have no idea. One of the nights he had close to a panic attack,” Jeff breathed. Riker scrunched up his nose, making a face at Jeff. Jeff just smiled slightly and kissed the tip of Riker’s nose. Riker smiled then and kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“Smooth,” Alyssa snorted, still running her fingers through Darren’s hair as he colored.

“Shut up,” Riker replied. Alyssa just smiled and shook her head slightly.

“Riker, can we have nap time in fort today?” Darren asked, looking over at Riker.

“Sure, Dar,” Riker chuckled.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed happily. “I have get Patches though.”

“It is not nap time yet, silly,” Alyssa giggled. Darren looked up at her, green-brown eyes sarcastic.

“ _I know_ , Alyssa,” he replied. She just smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Jeffy, can we go get Chaz?” Dalton asked, looking over at Jeff, who smiled.

“Sure,” Jeff replied. “Wanna go now?”

“Mhm,” Dalton said, nodding once and then pushing himself up from the floor.

“Alright. Be right back, guys,” Jeff chuckled, kissing Riker’s cheek quickly before getting up and scooping up Dalton and walking out of the house. Shelby huffed a breath and then lay down on her stomach, still coloring.

“Riker, I make you picture,” Darren said, smiling widely as he climbed over into Riker’s lap.

“Oh?” Riker asked, wrapping his arms around Darren and resting his chin lightly on top of Darren’s head, just like he had the time at the recreation center.

“Mhm. It our family,” Darren breathed, holding the picture in front of himself. “But Maya no here yet. I put her anyway.”

“It’s very nice, Dar. We’ll hang it on the fridge later with your other one, okay?” Riker asked.

“Yeah,” Darren agreed, giggling slightly and snuggling closer to Riker’s chest. Alyssa smiled as she watched them, reaching out to brush her hands through Shelby’s hair as Shelby shifted to sit in front of her. “Riker, are there lots of different families?”

“What do you mean, bud?” Riker asked in response, holding his hands out as Darren played with his fingers.

“Like, you say how there can be mommies and daddies, but how you and Jeff could have babies too,” Darren said, looking up at Riker, who smiled.

“Well then, yes. There are a lot of different kinds of families,” Riker told him. “There can be a mommy and a daddy, or maybe two mommies or two daddies. Shelby’s got a different kind of family too.”

“Yeah. Sab’s daddy isn’t my daddy,” Shelby chirped. “She doesn’t call Daddy daddy. She calls him Paul.”

“Oh,” Darren said.

“There are also families that the mommy and daddy may never get married. They’re still a family though,” Riker said.

“But you say get married means love,” Darren said.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed, nodding once as Darren’s brow furrowed.

“Don’t people have babies if they love?” Darren asked.

“Usually. Sometimes people are in love, but they don’t get married, and sometimes they have a baby,” Riker replied. “Then, sometimes there are families that have kids in it that don’t share a mommy or daddy.”

“Like me?” Darren asked.

“Exactly like you,” Riker agreed, smiling and tapping the tip of Darren’s nose, causing him to giggle.

“I like our family,” Darren said.

“Mmh, I like our family too,” Riker breathed, kissing Darren’s cheek before blowing against it. Darren giggled hysterically, curling into himself in Riker’s lap. Riker smiled and hugged Darren to his chest. Alyssa just watched them, smiling and shaking her head.

“I swear, you were made to be a father,” she told him. Riker rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling. “Seriously though. You’re just good with kids.”

“Jeff said the same thing earlier,” Riker said, rocking Darren gently in his lap.

“Because it’s true,” Alyssa laughed.

“What is?” Jeff asked as he walked back into the room with Dalton in his arms, Dalton clutching a stuffed elephant.

“That Riker is good with kids,” Alyssa replied.

“Oh yeah, he definitely is,” Jeff agreed, giggling slightly as he set Dalton down on his feet. Then, Darren seemed to notice that Dalton was holding a stuffed elephant.

“You have stuffed elephant too?” Darren asked excitedly. Dalton smiled slightly and nodded, holding his toy closer to his chest.

“His name Chaz,” Dalton added.

“My name Patches,” Darren giggled. “Shelby don’t have elephant.”

“I have _Cookie Monster_ ,” Shelby said, hugging her Cookie Monster to her chest tightly again. “I like my Cookie Monster. He my favorite.”

“Elephants my favorite,” Darren said.

“My too!” Dalton exclaimed, clapping his hands together once.

“Yay!” Darren giggled, wriggling his way out of Riker’s lap and then walking towards the living room door. “I be back. I go get Patches.”

“Mkay. Be careful, bud,” Riker said. Darren just nodded enthusiastically and then bolted towards the stairs. Riker, Jeff, and Alyssa all snorted with laughter as they heard Darren scramble up the stairs and then run towards his room.

“Oh, the simple pleasure of being three,” Jeff breathed as he sat back down next to Riker.

“Pretty much,” Alyssa agreed, absentmindedly braiding Shelby’s hair as Shelby yawned and held her Cookie Monster tightly.

“I tired now,” Darren yawned as he walked back into the room, clutching Patches to his chest.

“Nap time?” Riker asked. Darren just nodded in agreement, walking over to grab one of the blankets before he dropped to the floor and curled up, pulling the blanket over himself. Shelby huffed a breath and lay down next to Darren, her head next to his on the pillow that was on the floor. Dalton giggled slightly and lay down on Darren’s other side, each of them holding their stuffed animals to their chests as their eyelids began to droop.

“Sometimes I seriously think Sabra is crazy when she says Shelby is such a handful,” Alyssa said as they watched the three toddlers fall asleep.

“Nah, she’s probably like Dalton and chooses to pick on Sabra a lot,” Jeff said, curling up at Riker’s side and leaning against it.

“Yeah, that is pretty much the case,” Riker agreed. “I’ve watched her switch. She will be annoying the crap out of Sabra and then walk up to me as she giggles and be so cooperative and stuff. It is ridiculous.”

“She’s the little sibling. She knows how to pull strings, I guess,” Alyssa laughed. “You certainly pulled all that stuff when you were little. And then you would go crying to Dad and pout at him and he would let you off the hook.”

“What can I say? I had Dad wrapped around my little finger,” Riker snorted.

“It is so true,” Jeff laughed, shaking his head slightly before resting his chin on Riker’s shoulder.

“Whatever. Let’s go watch a movie while they sleep,” Riker breathed, allowing Jeff to shift off him before getting up and then helping Jeff up.

“So up for that,” Alyssa laughed, getting up from the floor too and then leading the way down to the basement, Riker and Jeff chuckling slightly as they followed her.

000000

“Riker! Help me!” Riker heard Jeff call out from the basement as the others laughed.

“What happened now?” Riker asked.

“Lily is trying to hit my butt!” Jeff cried out as Riker walked into the basement to see Jeff dodging out of Lily’s way.

“Well, I can tell you and Riker have had sex within the past couple of days!” Lily exclaimed, chasing Jeff around. “That means I owe you a slap on the ass!”

“No!” Jeff yelped, jumping over Grant and then collapsing onto the couch, sitting on his hands.

“Hold on, I gotta test,” Joey said.

“What?” Riker asked, turning. Joey just laughed and then reached out to hit Riker’s ass. Riker let out a hiss and fell into Joey’s lap as Joey laughed.

“Well, I just proved Riker bottomed too,” Joey snorted.

“Jeff was away for two weeks. Did you really think they would only have sex once?” Lauren asked, leaning back on her palms where she was sitting on the floor.

“I hate you all,” Riker whined, sitting up on Joey’s lap.

“Nope. You love us, you told us on set earlier,” Dylan laughed.

“That was _then_ , this is _now_ ,” Riker replied.

“I saved my butt,” Jeff giggled.

“Oh, you just wait until you forget and stand up,” Lily said as she sat down on the couch next to Jeff. Jeff huffed a breath, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“So, where is the little sibling?” Jamie asked, looking over at Riker.

“He and Dalton are having a Shelby free day and organizing his room,” Riker replied. Jeff snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

“How old are they again?” Grant asked.

“Three,” Riker and Jeff both laughed.

“And they’re _organizing_?” Grant asked.

“Yep,” Riker replied. “They are extremely neat.”

“I bet that pisses Shelby off,” Lily laughed.

“Oh yeah. It really does sometimes,” Jeff said. “And then she and Dalton start fighting about it and Darren just sits there and goes back to whatever he was doing.”

“Darren doesn’t seem to like confrontation, huh?” Lauren asked.

“Would you after spending two and a half years in an orphanage?” Riker asked in response.

“This is so true,” Lauren breathed as the others laughed. “On a different note, does Darren call Miri _mom_ yet?”

“Yes, he does,” Riker replied. “And if he wants something he will put on a cute face and go _mommmmyyyyy_. Mom falls for it every time.”

“That is kind-of adorable,” Dylan giggled.

“It is. He tried to do it to me yesterday. I just laughed at him and then he got mad at me,” Jeff said.

“I know he’s gotten Riker with it a few times,” Lily laughed. “Like the one day he really wanted to go to the park.”

“He is just too cute. I can’t be mean to him,” Riker said.

“You should work on that. It could be a potential problem when you and Jeff finally have kids,” Jamie said. Riker and Jeff both glared over at her.

“We’re not having kids,” Jeff said.

“You say that now. Just wait a few years. One of you will propose and then you will get married and eventually have kids,” Lauren breathed out, lying back on the floor and looking up at the ceiling.

“It’s so true,” Joey agreed, shifting his legs slightly beneath Riker.

“Oh, shut up,” Riker said, shifting so he was sitting on the arm of the chair Joey was on. They all just laughed, rolling their eyes.

“Such denial, you guys,” Dylan said.

“Whatever,” Jeff breathed, allowing his feet to drop to the floor and stretching his arms over his head.

“Riker!” Curt’s voice suddenly sang out.

“What?” Riker asked.

“Where you be, baby bro?” Curt asked in response.

“Basement!” Riker replied.

“Kay,” Curt said as they heard him coming down the stairs. “Oh yeah, I forgot you were all coming after set today.”

“Hi, Curt,” the others all said, waving.

“Yo,” he replied. “Anyway, can you watch Logan for a bit? Mom called and needs me to go to the store.”

“Sure,” Riker replied.

“I wanna hold her!” Jeff exclaimed, arms out. Curt snorted with laughter and placed Logan in Jeff’s arms. Logan immediately began giggling and reaching up towards the Jeff, who smiled and wiggling his fingers over her face.

“Alright. Don’t kill my daughter. I’ll be back,” Curt said before running up the stairs.

“Curt! Where you going?” Darren’s voice suddenly asked.

“Store, buddy. I’ll be back,” Curt’s voice replied.

“Kay!” Darren giggled.

“ _Jeffry_!” Dalton sang out.

“Basement, guys!” Jeff replied.

“Shh, Tonny. We gotta get the monsters,” Darren whispered loudly. They all looked around at each other, trying not to laugh.

“C’mon, Dar. We gonna get them,” Dalton replied as they all heard Darren and Dalton start to creep down the stairs.

“Oh my god,” Dylan giggled, voice muffled behind their hands.

“This is normal,” Riker snorted. Jeff nodded in agreement, making sure to not look over at the door, knowing that Darren and Dalton would be mad if they were seen coming through the door.

“Must be entertaining,” Grant said. Riker and Jeff just nodded in agreement.

“Mind you, they’ve only known each other three days,” Riker added. Lauren and Jamie both giggled while Lily’s eyebrows shot up.

“Darren made a friend that fast?” she asked.

“You saw how he is with Shelby,” Riker said. “Though, Shelby started that one. Darren started this one.”

“Oh my god,” Lily giggled.

“Rawr!” Darren and Dalton suddenly exclaimed, jumping out from behind the chair Joey and Riker were sitting on.

“Oh my gosh! Where did you guys come from?” Riker asked, pretending to get scared, causing both Darren and Dalton to giggle.

“Upstairs, silly,” Dalton replied.

“Riker,” Darren said, looking up at Riker with his dark eyebrows knit together.

“What’s up, bud?” Riker asked.

“How come you sit with Joey like that?” Darren asked. Riker smiled and leaned down to scoop Darren up, pressing a kiss to Darren’s cheek and causing Darren to giggle.

“I am sitting with Joey because he pulled me into his lap,” Riker said.

“Did not,” Joey snorted. Riker looked at Joey seriously.

“Because what really happened is so appropriate,” Riker added. Joey smiled innocently. Darren giggled, crawling out of Riker’s arms to sit on Joey’s lap. Joey smiled again and ruffled Darren’s hair. Dalton just eyed them, and then walked over to Jeff.

“Jeffy,” Dalton said, jutting out his bottom lip and batting his eyes. Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes before looking over at Lily.

“Lilleth, please take the baby before the toddler starts crying in protest,” Jeff said.

“Hey!” Dalton exclaimed defensively. Jeff smiled and pulled Dalton into his lap, blowing against his cheek. Dalton giggled and then did the same to Jeff. Jeff chuckled and hugged Dalton to his chest.

“Dang, it’s like you two already have kids,” Jamie laughed.

“Oh, hush,” Riker said as Darren began to walk his fingers up Riker’s leg slowly.

“Who all these people, Jeff?” Dalton asked, looking up at his older cousin. Jeff smiled and ruffled Dalton’s blonde hair.

“These are all the people I work with, Dalton. These are Grant, Dylan, Jamie, Lauren, Lily, and Joey,” Jeff replied, pointing to each of them. “Guys, this is my little cousin, Dalton.”

“You’re a cutie,” Dylan giggled. Dalton smiled widely, scrunching up his nose.

“Thanks,” he added. Jeff smiled and pressed his cheek to Dalton’s.

“He knows he’s cute. He uses it to get out of trouble when he pulls pranks on Blaine,” Jeff said. Dalton immediately began giggling, his face scrunching up.

“Blainey is easy to pick on,” Dalton said.

“Oh, we know,” Riker laughed as Darren grabbed at his hand to play with his fingers.

“Eliana helps,” Dalton giggled.

“She’s Blaine’s twin. Of course she helps to pick on him,” Jamie laughed.

“Oh, it is worse now with Dalton here. She gets into it a lot more,” Jeff said, hugging Dalton to his chest as Dalton giggled and pat Jeff’s knees. “If Shelby’s around she helps too. You don’t even want to know all the things that have happened to Blaine within the past two days because of Dalton and Shelby.”

“I like Shelby, even though she is messy,” Dalton said, still patting Jeff’s knees.

“And loud. Shelby is loud,” Darren added. Dalton giggled and nodded in agreement. “Like Alyssa. Alyssa very loud sometimes.”

“Hey! I heard that, Darren!” Alyssa exclaimed. Darren just laughed, curling closer to Joey’s chest.

“She’s gonna come for me now,” Darren whispered. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as they heard Alyssa coming down the stairs.

“Alright, where is that little bugger?” Alyssa asked, looking around with her hands on her hips. Darren clapped his hands over his mouth as he tried not to giggle, green-brown eyes lit up with excitement.

“Darren is not a _bug_ , Lyssa,” Dalton said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. Alyssa smiled, rolling her eyes.

“Only sometimes,” she added. “Now, where is he? I heard him say I am loud.”

“Not that you aren’t…” Lauren snorted.

“Beside the point, Lauren. He knows what happens when he says stuff like that,” Alyssa replied, smiling. Darren just giggled from behind his hands, pulling his knees to his chest.

“What do you do?” Dylan asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“That is not of importance unless you happen to be a three year old named Darren Jonah Castellan,” Alyssa replied.

“Hey!  I’m not in trouble!” Darren exclaimed defensively, because he never got called by his full name. Then, his eyes widened and he clapped his hands back over his mouth. Alyssa smirked and then walked to stand at the back of the chair.

“Hi, Darren,” she said. Darren just looked up at her, green-brown eyes still wide. Alyssa smirked down at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then, she reached out and grabbed Darren, pulling him out of Joey’s lap.

“No!” Darren screeched, trying to fight his way out of Alyssa’s arms.

“I gotcha!” Alyssa exclaimed, tightening her grip around Darren and carrying him up the stairs as he continued to fight against her, even though he was laughing.

“That seems slightly suspicious,” Jamie said, one eyebrow raised. Riker snorted with laughter and shrugged.

“It just turns into a tickle war. Nothing to worry about,” Riker added.

“I swear, this family has a weird thing with tickle wars,” Grant snorted. Riker and Jeff looked over at each other, smirking.

“It is both of our families, actually,” Jeff said. “Once when we were thirteen, it was all seven of us in a tickle fight. None of us knew who was tickling whom.”

“Classy,” Joey snorted.

“Oh, definitely,” Riker agreed. Then, they all heard a small yelp, closely followed by a cry.

“Riker!” Darren’s voice cried out. Riker sighed and shook his head before getting up.

“Only Alyssa,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded in agreement as he started up the stairs, hearing Alyssa apologizing to Darren as Darren whimpered, clearly trying not to cry.

“What happened now?” Riker asked as he walked into the living room.

“Hit my arm,” Darren whimpered, holding out his arm to show Riker the cut along it. Riker sighed and picked Darren up, wiping tears off of Darren’s cheeks and then kissing one of his cheeks.

“Sorry, bud,” Alyssa said again, kissing Darren’s other cheek.

“’S okay,” Darren replied, rubbing one of his eyes with one of his small fists. Riker smiled and blew against Darren’s cheek, pulling a small giggle out of Darren.

“C’mon, we’ll go get it cleaned up and put a band-aid on it, okay?” Riker asked. Darren just nodded, still sniffing. Riker smiled and kissed Darren’s cheek again as he headed upstairs to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Riker set Darren down on the sink and then opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled out band-aids, as well as his meds since he hadn’t taken them yet that day.

“Alright, I want you to wipe this over the cut, okay?” Riker asked, holding out a wet wash cloth to Darren, who nodded and grabbed the wash cloth to gently rub over the cut. Riker smiled and kissed Darren’s forehead before filling up a cup with water and then grabbing one of his pills. Darren just watched with his brow furrowed as Riker took the pill and then took a sip of water.

“How come you take that?” Darren asked.

“What? The pill?” Riker asked in response as he pulled the wash cloth away and grabbed a band-aid.

“Yeah,” Darren said.

“Well, remember how when you asked me if I had nightmares?” Riker asked. Darren just nodded. “I had really bad nightmares that kept me from sleeping and eating, and the medicine helps with that.”

“Oh,” Darren breathed as Riker placed the band-aid carefully over the cut. Riker smiled and kissed Darren’s forehead again.

“Don’t worry. Your nightmares will go away when you get older,” Riker said.

“But yours didn’t,” Darren protested.

“My ones like you have now did. The nightmares that I had started when I was twelve,” Riker said, picking Darren up from the sink.

“How come?” Darren asked, wrapping his arms around Riker’s neck as Riker turned off the bathroom light.

“I went through some bad stuff at that age,” Riker replied, pressing his lips together.

“Mkay,” Darren breathed out. Riker chuckled slightly and kissed Darren’s cheek again as he made his way back downstairs.

“Everything better now?” Lauren asked as Riker reappeared in the basement.

“Yep,” Darren giggled, hugging Riker’s neck as Riker sat down next to Lily.

“Riker, can we go color?” Dalton suddenly asked, looking over at Riker.

“Mhm. Stay in the kitchen though,” Riker replied.

“Kay,” Dalton giggled, wiggling his way out of Jeff’s lap and then grabbing onto Darren’s hand to drag him up the stairs.

“They’re cute,” Jamie said, smiling as they all watched Darren and Dalton scramble up the stairs.

“They are,” Grant agreed, leaning back on his palms.

“I wish the other three year olds I knew were cute and everything like them,” Lily breathed before pushing up from the couch to go get a bottle of water. Jeff giggled and moved to sit next to Riker. “Oh, you little ass. Now I can’t cock block.”

“I don’t think cock blocking is really necessary right now. We’re around people,” Riker breathed, shifting his position so his head was rested lightly in Jeff’s lap with his legs over the arm of the couch.

“You’ve had sex with other people around,” Joey said.

“Not with them in the same room as us,” Jeff replied, pointing over at Joey.

“Whatever. Blaine still totally walked in the other morning right after you guys finished,” Lily laughed as she sat back down. “He texted me saying your room smelled like pure sex. Apparently Arya wanted to sob about actually realizing you have sex.”

“Oh Arya,” Lauren breathed, smiling.

“She knew we’ve had sex, she just didn’t want to admit it and didn’t want the proof,” Jeff said, running his fingers through Riker’s bangs.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed. “Even though she was in our room the day after Valentine’s Day when Alyssa found the open condom wrappers. I think that was enough evidence.”

“Not necessarily,” Dylan said. “You can totally just play with condoms without having sex.”

“Okay, well her proof could have been the fact that when she, Alyssa, Jonas, and Derek burst into our room we were both naked and Jeff’s ass was showing and was bruised,” Riker said.

“Ew, too much information. I don’t want to know that your ass gets bruised,” Joey complained.

“Oh _please_. Did you really think asses wouldn’t get bruised during anal?” Jamie asked as she let Logan latch onto her finger.

“Seriously. It is someone else literally pounding into your butt. It makes sense that there is bruising,” Lauren agreed.

“Not that Grant would know,” Dylan snorted, nudging Grant playfully. He just pursed his lips and shoved her back.

“I can totally vouch for Jeff’s ass being bruised that morning though,” Lily said, slouching down in the couch. “They were both covered in hickeys too. It was ridiculous.”

“They’re always covered in hickeys,” Dylan said.

“So true,” Joey agreed.

“So are Lily and Carter. So what?” Jeff asked, still running his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“This is true,” Lauren agreed.

“Yeah, but we don’t end up with hickeys on the small of our backs,” Lily said. Riker opened one eye and tilted his head back to look at Lily.

“That is because one, Carter will never go there, even if you let him, and two, I don’t think Carter would enjoy anything being near his asshole,” Riker said.

“Sad thing is, we know that from experience,” Jeff breathed.

“ _What_?” Dylan and Grant asked. Joey immediately snorted with laughter.

“Once during junior year a bunch of us were wasted in Riker and Jeff’s room and naked. Carter was sprawled out on his stomach…like hardcore star fishing it out. So, George thought it would be a good idea to put something between Carter’s butt cheeks. I have never heard Carter yelp so loud since then,” Joey replied.

“Pretty much,” Riker snorted in agreement.

“You soccer jocks are such weirdoes,” Jeff snorted.

“Hey, you were there. You weren’t a _soccer jock_ ,” Joey said.

“Dude, he was one of the people to live in the room,” Riker laughed. Joey shrugged and Jeff smiled, rolling his eyes.

“This is true,” Joey added. Jeff and Riker just nodded in agreement.

“I swear, the guys on the soccer team have the weirdest stories to tell,” Lauren breathed.

“Seriously. Why the hell did George think it was a good idea to shove something near Carter’s butthole?” Jamie asked.

“Because it is George and he was drunk,” Riker replied. “George doesn’t exactly think rationally when he is drunk.”

“Now this is true,” Lily agreed. “Though, I never heard that story before. I am now tempted to see what he will do if I bring it up.”

“Cower in a corner, thinking you are going to try and do something like that,” Joey snorted.

“Probably,” Jeff agreed.

“George though, he sounds like an interesting person,” Grant laughed.

“Oh, he is. I spent some time with him on Halloween after you passed out,” Dylan replied. “Needless to say, he can hold his alcohol better than you can.”

“A lot of people can hold alcohol better than Grant can,” Riker breathed out.

“Hey!” Grant exclaimed defensively.

“Oh, shut up. You know it’s true,” Jamie said.

“I am the only one here who can’t say. The only time I was ever around you drunk, you passed out two minutes later,” Lily breathed.

“That should be enough evidence right there, Lily,” Dylan snorted, patting Grant’s cheek as he jutted out his bottom lip. Lily smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her arms over her knees.

“Now I want to go get wasted,” Joey breathed.

“My days of getting wasted are over,” Riker said, eyes closed as Jeff ran his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Which sucks,” Lauren said. “You can be hilarious when you are drunk.”

“And easy,” Jeff snorted. Riker opened his eyes to glare up at Jeff.

“I was not an easy drunk,” Riker protested.

“You could be a whiney drunk,” Jamie said.

“Like the night after we won that competition. _I’m so confused, blah blah blah_ ,” Lily said. Riker narrowed his eyes and glared over at her.

“Shut up. At the time I was confused,” Riker hissed.

“About what?” Dylan asked, brows knit together.

“Me,” Jeff snorted. “It was a bit after we filmed the kissing scene. That’s when everything kind-of started, I guess you could say.”

“Ah, okay,” Dylan said, nodding once. Riker just huffed out a breath, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position. Jeff smiled and started to run his fingers through Riker’s hair again.

“I must say, Riker’s sexuality crisis was an entertaining one,” Lauren said.

“So true. It was hilarious to watch him when we were on set or at a Swallows meeting,” Joey snorted.

“Wow, I love you guys too,” Riker said sarcastically as the others laughed.

“Oh, _come on_. You would be staring at Jeff’s ass and then deny liking him two seconds later,” Lily said.

“Not my fault Jeff wore super tight pants,” Riker grumbled. Jeff giggled, slouching down slightly.

“I did that on purpose,” Jeff giggled out. Riker looked up at Jeff, one eyebrow raised.

“I know this,” Riker replied. “Pretty sure the one morning I walked out to find out you go commando in skinnies was on purpose too.”

“Honestly, yes,” Jeff said. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes, resting his hands on his forehead, palms up.

“Wow, you are so nice to your best friend, Jeffry,” Jamie said sarcastically. Jeff smiled innocently, giggling.

“Definitely,” he added.

“Whatever, though. I will just slowly find ways to get back at your for those days,” Riker breathed out.

“Oo, what now, Jeff?” Grant asked. Jeff just shrugged, still running his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“He won’t do anything too bad. I know him better than that,” Jeff said.

“Mmh, don’t put it passed me,” Riker replied, looking up at Jeff, who rose an eyebrow. Riker chuckled and then pulled Jeff down to kiss him lightly.

“I don’t even want to know what you two getting back at each other would be like now,” Joey said. “I mean, it was bad before, but now you guys can withhold sex and all that jazz.”

“Yeah, like one of them would ever withhold sex,” Lily snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” Jeff said, shaking his head.

“What? Have you actually withheld sex before?” Dylan asked.

“Not to this point,” Riker replied. “Can’t promise it will never happen, though.”

“True,” Jeff agreed.

“Whatever. I say we go out into the backyard and be weird,” Jamie breathed, pushing up from the floor.

“I second that,” Joey agreed.

“As long as we can get Mr. Chubby,” Lauren said, looking over at Jeff.

“Aye, aye,” Jeff laughed as they all stood up and then headed upstairs to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I don't remember where it came from them having a deep convo with the toddlers, but it happened.  
> And, if anyone is curious: yes, Shelby is a lesbian. My actual friend Shelby is a lesbian and she is in the story as well. She obviously doesn't know that yet as she is three in the story, butyeah.


	29. Chapter 29

“Oh god, we were so little,” Jeff giggled, hooking an ankle around Riker’s. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement, looking at the pictures splayed out before them on the basement floor. They were each lying on their stomachs on the floor, knees bent so their feet were in the air with their ankles hooked together.

“I mean, we were three,” Riker added, looking at one picture where he and Jeff were sitting in the backyard, both of them covered in paint.

“I know,” Jeff replied, giggling slightly. “My hair was so much blonder.”

“Because it was summer,” Riker laughed, shaking his head slightly as he flipped the page of the album. Jeff smiled, leaning lightly against Riker’s shoulder. Then he burst into a fit of giggles, pointing to a picture of Riker and Curt. Riker snorted with laughter as he looked at the picture. In it, Curt was lying flat on his back in the grass and Riker was sitting on his chest, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he held Curt’s arms in the air.

“Why Curt let me do stuff like that, I have no idea,” Riker added.

“Me either,” Jeff agreed. “He put up with a lot from us though.”

“Speaking you would _bite_ him,” Riker laughed.

“Well, he shouldn’t have tried to control me,” Jeff said.

“Can’t be tamed,” Riker snorted, leaning over to kiss Jeff’s cheek as Jeff giggled. Then, Jeff burst into a fit of giggles, one hand pressed to his mouth. “Hm?”

“Oh my god,” Jeff giggled out, pushing a picture in front of Riker, who looked down at the picture and then snorted with laughter. In the picture, he and Jeff were hugging each other around the waists with their foreheads pressed together. Riker had his nose scrunched up with a small smile on his face while Jeff was clearly giggling.

“We look like a tiny couple,” Riker snorted. Jeff nodded in agreement, grabbing his phone and opening the camera.

“Time to send the fangirls into a tizzy,” Jeff added, taking a picture of the picture and then sending it to Twitter with the caption _it seems that even at the age of 3 or 4, we were made for each other_.

“It will be all over my Tumblr dash later, I can guarantee it,” Riker laughed.

“Oh, definitely,” Jeff agreed, leaning against Riker’s shoulder again and kissing Riker’s cheek.

“Looking at these pictures, it really is no wonder our parents questioned if we were dating,” Riker breathed. Jeff nodded in agreement, flipping the page of the photo album that was in front of him.

“Guess we should have listened earlier,” Jeff added, foot running up and down Riker’s calf.

“What fun would that have been?” Riker asked in response, nudging Jeff with his shoulder. Jeff giggled, resting his head lightly on top of Riker’s shoulder.

“No idea,” Jeff added. “But if we had, it would have saved us our ridiculous relationships we had previously.”

“Oh man, so true,” Riker breathed out in agreement.

“Aw, look at this one of you and Ryan,” Jeff said, smiling as he held a picture out to Riker, who took the picture and smiled. In it, Riker’s dad was holding him, and judging by the smile on Riker’s face, Ryan had been blowing against his cheek.

“Another Twitter worthy picture,” Riker said, grabbing his phone to take a picture and send it to Twitter, along with the text _Me and my dad. First person to guess my age gets a picture of a thumbs-up :D_.

“Oh no. You know how many people are going to be replying to that now?” Jeff asked.

“Oh, I know,” Riker laughed, putting the picture down and grabbing a few more. “But to be honest, I don’t even know how old I was there.”

“Mmh, judging by how you look, I would say between five and seven,” Jeff said. Riker huffed out a breath and grabbed the picture again and turning it over, just in case Miri had written any information on the back.

“You win. I was six,” Riker replied, putting the picture back down.

“Aw, do I get a thumbs-up?” Jeff asked.

“Mmh, no,” Riker said. Jeff looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t see how that is fair,” Jeff protested. Riker chuckled and leaned over to press his forehead to Jeff’s.

“I think I can give you something better,” Riker replied.

“Oh?” Jeff asked, a smirk coming to his lips. Riker just smiled and then pulled Jeff’s lips to his. Jeff giggled slightly when they pulled away from each other and then kissed the tip of Riker’s nose. “Mmh, I think I got the better end of the deal.”

“Definitely,” Riker agreed, chuckling slightly and then checking his twitter replies. “Mkay, someone got it.”

“Oh, so where is their thumbs-up, Mr. Castellan?” Jeff asked. Riker huffed a breath and then opened the camera on his phone and then turned it around.

“Make a thumbs-up with me,” Riker said. Jeff gave Riker a sarcastic look, but then obeyed. Riker smiled as he held up his own thumb, chuckling slightly as Jeff pressed a kiss to his cheek as Riker took the picture. “We are probably going to kill the fangirls today.”

“Probably,” Jeff agreed, pulling more pictures towards himself. “I wonder what Carter would be like if he didn’t know us.”

“Just as bad as the fangirls except for the fact that he has a penis,” Riker snorted. Jeff let out a laugh before clapping a hand over his mouth. Riker just smirked, still shifting through pictures.

“Oh my god,” Jeff breathed, “I love you.”

“Mmh, I love you too,” Riker replied, nuzzling his nose against Jeff’s cheek and causing Jeff to giggle and then shove Riker away from him. Riker just smiled and then went back to looking at pictures.

“I never realized how many pictures Miri and Ryan took until now,” Jeff laughed, flipping through some more pictures. Riker snorted with laughter, using one hand to push his bangs out of his face.

“It is _ridiculous_ how many pictures they took,” Riker said.

“Too much potential material for one of us gets married,” Jeff replied. “They’ll blow up pictures and get all gooey and be like _we thought they would get married, blah, blah, blah…_ ”

“And if anyone else was here right now, they would say these pictures will be used at _our_ wedding,” Riker breathed out. Jeff snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

“They’re all crazy,” Jeff added. Riker nodded in agreement, grabbing another handful of pictures.

“Oh my god,” Riker suddenly snorted, looking at a picture.

“Hm?” Jeff asked, leaning over to rest his chin on Riker’s shoulder. Riker just laughed, holding up the picture. Jeff immediately began to giggle, shifting slightly to kiss Riker’s neck lightly. “I still have no idea why you put up with me.”

“Because I was too lazy to fight back,” Riker replied as he took a picture,

“I guess, but not many guys would go out on Halloween dressed as a cat at the age of thirteen just because their best friend told them to,” Jeff said. Riker shrugged, looking at the picture in which he was wearing black cat ears with his nose painted pink at the tip and black whiskers drawn on his cheeks.

“I was being nice,” Riker added as he sent the picture to Twitter, adding on _Oh, the things I’ve done for @jeffryaaron :x_.

“Seriously. You are going to kill the fangirls today,” Jeff laughed. Riker snorted with laughter and shrugged.

“Does it seem like I care?” Riker asked in response.

“Nope,” Jeff replied, resting his chin back on Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and turned his head to kiss Jeff’s forehead before turning back to the pictures. “Aw look! I found one from when you’d first brought Braxton home!”

“Oh my god, we both look tiny,” Riker said. Jeff just giggled as he looked at the picture, in which Riker was holding a small Braxton to his face and Braxton was sniffing at his nose as Riker scrunched up his nose.

“Well, you were barely fourteen and he was a kitten,” Jeff giggled, grabbing his phone to take a picture.

“Mmh,” Riker hummed in agreement as Jeff sent the picture to Twitter with the caption _A boy and his cat can never be separated_. Riker smiled and shook his head at the caption, but continued to go through pictures.

Jeff turned back to looking at pictures too, both of them smiling and taking pictures to send to Twitter every once in a while. Jeff would giggle every once in a while and show Riker a picture, to which Riker would smile and shake his head. As they continued to look through pictures, Jeff’s hand found its way onto the small of Riker’s back, fingers smoothing out over the skin there that had been exposed when Riker’s shirt had ridden up. Riker just smiled, leaning against Jeff’s side and kissing lightly at Jeff’s neck just behind his ear. Jeff hummed in content, thumb rubbing over the skin on Riker’s back.

Then, Riker took a deep breath and pushed some of the pictures away from himself, shifting the pillow he had beneath his chest out so he could rest his head on it. Jeff giggled slightly and did the same, both of them turning their heads to face each other. Riker smiled, reaching out with one hand to run his fingers over one of Jeff’s ears. Jeff hummed again, eyes closing as he leaned into the touch. Riker chuckled slightly and leaned over to press his lips to Jeff’s forehead and then leaving them there.

Jeff let out a deep breath, scooting closer to Riker and using his hand that was still on the small of Riker’s back to pull Riker closer as well. Riker followed Jeff’s guiding hand, one of his legs slotting between Jeff’s as they wrapped around each other, Jeff’s head tucked beneath Riker’s chin and resting on his chest. Jeff kept his hand on the small of Riker’s back, fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns on the skin there. Riker smiled, pressing his cheek to Jeff’s hair as he continued to run his fingers along the slightly pointed tip of Jeff’s ear.

They both let out content sighs, their movements becoming more and more sluggish as they got closer to unconsciousness.

“Love you,” Riker mumbled against Jeff’s hair.

“Mmh, love you too,” Jeff breathed out lazily before they both fell asleep.

000000

When Riker woke up, he took in a deep breath and stretched his arms out over his head. He yawned and then looked down at Jeff, who was still sleeping. He smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss Jeff’s forehead. Jeff let out a deep breath and shifted, moving away from Riker slightly. Riker smiled again and then slipped out of Jeff’s arms and got up, stretching his arms over his head again and letting out a satisfied sigh as his back popped.

Riker walked upstairs, pushing his hair out of his face. The house seemed quiet, but he didn’t really mind. He looked at the time on his phone and figured Darren was probably taking a nap, and he knew that Curt had taken Logan with him to go get Damian from his cousin’s house in Maryland. His mom was at work, and he figured Alyssa was probably in her room or out in the backyard.

Riker looked around, trying to decide where he wanted to go. He walked back into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Braxton lounging in the sun out on the deck, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth slightly. Braxton seemed to sense Riker’s gaze and cracked one eye open before getting up and going to sit at the door. Riker chuckled slightly and walked over to open the door. Braxton pranced into the house, rubbing up against Riker’s legs and purring. Riker smiled and leaned down to scratch Braxton’s ears before straightening up and looking around again.

Braxton looked up at Riker, still purring, and then walked over to another door and slipped through it. Riker smiled, following Braxton into the room. He walked in and looked around, taking in his surroundings. This was his dad’s old office. They had left everything in place after he’d died, leaving the mess and clutter at his desk. Riker walked over to his dad’s desk and shifted some of the papers around, smiling slightly as he recognized his dad’s hurried scrawl.

Then, the sight of the piano caught his eye.

Riker took a deep breath and then walked over to the piano, brushing his fingers over the keys. He took another deep breath and then sat down, fingers hovering over the keys of the piano, contemplating if he should play. Braxton padded around the room a few times before jumping up onto the piano and curling up on top of it. Riker smiled slightly and reached out to scratch Braxton’s ears as he purred loudly.

Riker sighed, and placed his fingers lightly on top of the keys before beginning to play. The familiar notes of Not Alone filled the air and a small smile tugged at Riker’s lips as he remembered how hard he had worked to learn this song on the piano after his dad had died. He’d spent hours and _hours_ working on the song, refusing to leave his dad’s office until he was satisfied with what he had accomplished that day.

Riker thought he heard someone shuffling around outside the office, but ignored it, continuing to play. Braxton just lay on top of the piano, tail hanging down and flicking back and forth. Riker smiled, taking comfort in the familiar piece of music he had spent so long perfecting. Once he finished playing, he huffed out a breath and then pressed his lips together in a line. Then, he looked over towards the door of the office and smiled. He held out a hand and Darren walked over to him, Patches clutched tightly to his chest as he sucked his thumb.

“Hey, buddy,” Riker breathed, bringing Darren into his lap.

“What’s this?” Darren asked from behind his thumb, green-brown eyes curious as he touched the piano keys lightly.

“This is a piano,” Riker replied.

“It pretty,” Darren said.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement, resting his chin lightly on top of Darren’s mess of curls. “It was my dad’s.”

“How come never see your daddy?” Darren asked, pulling his thumb out of his mouth and looking up at Riker, who sighed.

“My dad died almost six years ago,” Riker replied.

“Oh,” Darren breathed out. “You miss him?”

“Mhm. I miss him a lot,” Riker said, hugging Darren to his chest as Darren sighed, fingers still running over the piano keys.

“What did he look like?” Darren asked. Riker chuckled.

“Wanna see a picture?” Riker asked. Darren nodded, Patches still clutched tightly to his chest. Riker smiled and kissed Darren’s forehead before shifting Darren to his own spot on the piano bench and then getting up and grabbing a picture from his dad’s desk. Riker looked down at it and smiled. The picture was from when Riker was four. His dad was standing in the middle of the backyard with Curt on his back, Alyssa hanging from one arm, and Riker clinging to one of his legs.

Riker sat back down on the piano bench and then held the picture out for Darren to see. Darren placed Patches down on the bench carefully and grabbed the picture to look at it, dark eyebrows knitting together.

“You look like your daddy,” Darren suddenly said, looking over at Riker, who smiled.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed, taking the picture back from Darren to put it back on the desk.

“Did your daddy teach you to play?” Darren asked, fingers sliding over the piano keys as Riker sat back down.

“Yeah, he did,” Riker replied, tapping out a few notes. Darren smiled and then pressed down on one of the keys, letting out a delighted giggle as the sound filled the air. Riker chuckled, pushing Darren’s curls away from his forehead. “You wanna learn how to play?”

“Can I?” Darren asked, eyes eager as he looked up at Riker.

“Yeah,” Riker replied, smiling widely. “It takes a lot of practice and patience though.”

“I can do that,” Darren said, shifting his position on the bench again. Riker chuckled, reaching over into the basket by the piano to pull out one of the music books. Darren tapped on the keys as Riker shifted through the books, trying to find one with a simple enough piece for a three year old. Braxton cracked an eye open and looked at Riker, nose twitching slightly as he sniffed the air. Riker smiled and reached out to scratch Braxton’s nose. Darren giggled and reached out to pat Braxton’s back lightly.

“Braxton like piano too?” Darren asked.

“Sometimes,” Riker said. “He used to sit in here with me when I would practice, but sometimes he wouldn’t.”

“How long you have Braxton?” Darren asked.

“About four years. I got him from Jackson,” Riker said.

“Director man?” Darren asked. Riker laughed and nodded, ruffling Darren’s hair.

“Yeah, my director Jackson. His cat had kittens and on the first day we all met each other he brought the kittens to set for us to play with. He let me bring one home,” Riker added. Darren giggled and nodded, swinging his feet back and forth as he started to tap on the keys again. Riker went back to looking through the music books, smiling as Darren giggled at the short notes he was causing to ring out from the piano.

“Having fun?” a voice suddenly asked. Riker and Darren both looked over to see Jeff leaning against the door jam, a small smile on his face. Riker smiled and put the music books down to open his arms. Jeff’s smile widened and he walked into Riker’s arms, wrapping his own around Riker’s neck as Riker’s wound around his waist.

“Riker say I can learn piano,” Darren said excitedly.

“Mmh. He’s very good at playing the piano,” Jeff said, threading his fingers through the hair at the base of Riker’s neck.

“Mhm. I saw him play,” Darren said. Riker chuckled, rubbing Jeff’s back slightly. Jeff let out a content sigh, leaning down to kiss Riker’s forehead.

“Your hair is a mess, by the way,” Riker said, looking up at Jeff, who snorted.

“So is yours,” Jeff replied, reaching out to ruffle Riker’s hair even more. Riker shrugged, hooking a finger into the waistband of the gym shorts Jeff was wearing.

“I don’t care as much,” Riker added.

“True,” Jeff agreed, running his fingers through Riker’s hair. Then, Alyssa appeared in the doorway.

“You two have a nice nap?” she laughed, smirking over at Riker and Jeff.

“Actually, yes,” Riker snorted.

“I can tell. You both still look half asleep,” she replied.

“Well, I really did just wake up,” Jeff said, leaning into Riker’s touch as Riker wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist again.

“I figured. But I know Riker’s been up for about fifteen minutes. I heard him playing the piano,” Alyssa said. Riker just nodded, pressing his cheek to Jeff’s stomach.

“Lyssa, you play piano too?” Darren asked, sliding off of the bench and grabbing Patches.

“Nope. Just Riker,” Alyssa replied, bending down to scoop Darren up.

“How come?” Darren asked.

“Riker was the only one of us who showed interest in the piano when we were younger,” Alyssa said, smiling slightly.

“Riker say I can learn,” Darren stated.

“Oh. Maybe we should talk to Mommy about it too,” Alyssa giggled.

“Mkay,” Darren replied, bouncing slightly on Alyssa’s hip. Alyssa just smiled and kissed Darren’s cheek before walking off, Darren asking if they could watch a Disney movie. Jeff giggled and then sat down on Riker’s free side, reaching out to scratch Braxton’s back as he purred.

“So, have you checked Twitter or Tumblr on your phone to see how bad fangirls are dying?” Jeff asked, resting his chin on Riker’s shoulder.

“Nope,” Riker replied before grabbing his phone from where he had set it on top of the piano and then opening Twitter. Jeff let out a breath and Riker smiled slightly, resting his cheek against the top of Jeff’s head as he went to his interactions on Twitter. His brow pulled together as he saw three from Alyssa and one from Jeff, all four of them with pictures attached.

“What are the first two Alyssa posted?” Jeff asked, because he was tagged in them too. Riker shrugged and opened the first one. Riker’s eyebrows shot up, seeing a picture of himself and Jeff lying on the floor in the basement looking at pictures, Jeff’s hand rested on the small of his back. Above the picture was Alyssa’s tweet that read _I swear, @rikersamuel and @jeffryaaron are about to fall asleep in about five minutes…_

“What the hell…” Riker breathed, closing the first one and then opening the next one, which was a picture of when he and Jeff had actually fallen asleep, Jeff’s cheek pressed to Riker’s chest and Riker’s nose buried in Jeff’s hair. This time the tweet read _Checked downstairs ten minutes later…@rikersamuel and @jeffryaaron are sound asleep. Called it._

“She is a stalker,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded in agreement as he closed that tweet to open the third one from Alyssa.

“Oh my god. She is on a whole new level of creeper status today,” Riker snorted, shaking his head. In this picture, Riker was sitting in front of the piano and looking down at the keys as he played, Braxton slumbering lazily in front of him. Above it was the tweet, _I came downstairs from helping Darren to be greeted by @rikersamuel playing not alone by @darrencriss on the piano._

“Oh, Alyssa,” Jeff giggled, chin still rested on Riker’s shoulder. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes, going to the tweet Jeff had sent. Riker snorted and shook his head as he looked at the picture, which showed Riker and Darren both sitting on the piano bench, Darren’s fingers pressing down on some of the keys while Riker smiled and looked through some of the music books.

“You’re just as creepy,” Riker added, reading the tweet that said _Woke up from a nap and went upstairs to see @rikersamuel sitting at his dad’s piano with Darren…I dare them to get cuter._

“Nah, I am not as creepy as Alyssa,” Jeff giggled, curling into Riker’s side slightly.

“Just a bit,” Riker chuckled, turning his head to kiss Jeff’s forehead. “I forgive you though.”

“Mmh,” Jeff breathed, wrapping his arms around one of Riker’s.

“C’mon. Let’s go get my laptop to go on Tumblr,” Riker said, kissing Jeff quickly before getting up. Jeff sighed, but then followed suit, latching onto Riker’s hand as Riker led the way up to his room. Once in Riker’s room, they both flopped down on his bed and Riker grabbed his laptop and opened it.

“Mmh, smells good,” Jeff mumbled, burying his face in Riker’s pillow. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, rolling onto his stomach to lie next to Jeff with his computer in front of him. “I just want to be surrounded by this smell all the time.”

“That sounds just slightly creepy, Jeffry,” Riker laughed. Jeff peeked out from Riker’s pillow, green eye narrowed.

“Shut up,” Jeff hissed before burying his face back in Riker’s pillow. Riker just snorted and pulled out his phone to take a picture and then send it to Twitter, along with _Apparently @jeffryaaron just wants to hog my pillow because it smells good._

“And now it is time to venture into the world of Tumblr to see how bad people are flailing,” Riker breathed, opening up Tumblr. Jeff just grumbled, refusing to move. Riker chuckled and poked lightly at Jeff’s side before looking at his Tumblr dashboard. The first picture he saw was a screenshot of his tweet reading “ _Oh, the things I’ve done for @jeffryaaron :x_ ” with the picture of him dressed as a cat open beneath it. Under the picture there were a few comments. Riker snorted with laughter as he read them.

“Hm?” Jeff grunted, finally pulling his face away from Riker’s pillow to look at the computer screen. He immediately began to giggle, one hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, they’re freaking out over you being dressed as a _cat_.”

“I know,” Riker laughed, looking at the comments.

_Oh my god. I think I just died. That is Riker Castellan. Dressed. As. A. Cat._

_Holy shit, how old was he?_

_Wait…did Jeff make him dress as a cat? Because that would be just slightly hilarious._

Then, beneath that was a comment Carter had left.

 _Wow, they must have been going down memory lane earlier today. Guys, that would be Riker Samuel Castellan at the age of thirteen. And yes, Jeff forced Riker to go as a cat for Halloween that year. They were both cats_.

Beneath the comment Carter had added a picture he had from that Halloween of both Riker and Jeff. They were each dressed as cats and Jeff was laughing at Riker as Riker held out one hand as if he had claws, teeth bared.

“Oh man, that picture,” Riker snorted. Jeff just giggled and nodded in agreement.

Then, beneath Carter, Lily had commented.

_Oh my god. Why was I not around yet for this? They should have waited to do this until high school. But seriously? Married. So totally and undeniably married. Forever and always._

After that, it went back to fans commenting.

_Pfftch! JEFF FORCED RIKER TO BE A CAT WITH HIM. WHATISAIR?_

_I must agree with that person. So. Married._

_When’s the date?_

_The date has long passed. They were three when they got married, I swear_.

“Wait! _Curt saw this_? Why is he on a computer?” Riker asked, eyes widening as he noticed the last comment was from Riker.

“He’s probably chilling with Damian and his cousin and they went on the computer,” Jeff replied, shrugging one shoulder. Riker just huffed out a breath.

“Whatever. Moving on,” Riker breathed. Jeff nodded in agreement, resting his chin on his arms which were crossed in front of him on the bed. The next picture they came across was the one Jeff had tweeted of them where they were hugging with their foreheads pressed together.

_Oh my goodness. I think I just died of adorable._

_How do you cute?_

_Adorable picture is adorable._

_Okay, so when did they both go from fucking adorable to fucking sexy? Because seriously, that is valid information._

_WAIT. GUIZ. WHY ARE WE NOT TALKING ABOUT JEFF’S EARS? HE. HAS. ELF. EARS._

_Ohmygod, that is too fucking adorable. Stahp it! HE DOES HAVE ELF EARS!_

_Real question…does he **still** have elf ears._

_As someone who knows them…yes. Yes, Jeffry Aaronson still has elf ears, and he hates them._

“Why does Carter always have to put in his two cents?” Jeff asked. Riker chuckled and shrugged.

“Because he is Carter,” Riker replied.

 _Seriously. He used his elf ears to his advantage on Halloween. Kid is a freaking Inheritance Cycle nerd…going as Eragon_.

Lily had put that comment after Carter’s, adding a picture she had taken on Halloween, in which Jeff was smiling widely, one hand over his mouth. Though, the angle was just right that you could clearly see his left ear, which was pointed.

_Okay, I seriously love the fact that their friends have tumblrs and obviously stalk posts about them. So. Much. Khdkjsgwfiuifvblfkn._

_Can we talk about how Jeff’s hair is brown in that picture? He obviously dyed it._

Riker snorted as he looked at the last comment and then hit reblog, going down to the text box to add his own comment.

 _Yes. Yes, Jeffry did in fact dye his hair brown. Just to “be true to the character.” Plus, he was in an awful mess. I had to help him before he destroyed his hair_ , Riker typed out before adding the picture Jeff had taken of the both of them as Riker had dyed his hair.

“Oh, you little poop,” Jeff giggled, nudging Riker with his shoulder.

“I just had to,” Riker laughed as he reblogged the post, leaning over to kiss Jeff’s cheek. Jeff just smiled, rolling his eyes and then turning back to the computer. The next picture they came across was the one Alyssa had taken of Riker playing the piano.

_1) Since when does Riker play the piano? 2) I swear, he and that cat are inseparable…proof…_

Then, beneath the comment was the picture of Riker holding Braxton while Braxton sniffed his nose. Beneath that, though, Curt had commented.

_Riker has been able to play the piano since he was, about, three or four. Our dad started teaching him when he showed interest as a toddler. So, crazed fangirls, there is your answer about Riker’s piano playing skills. Plus, Braxton is very attached to his Daddy Riker ;D_

“Oh, Curtis,” Riker breathed, rolling his eyes and then scrolling down his dashboard again. The next picture they saw was the two Alyssa had taken of Riker and Jeff lying on the basement floor.

_Seriously. They are cuddling on the floor. Jeff’s hand is on the small of his back. Can they get any freaking cuter?_

_Yes. Yes they can. Did you see the picture of them looking like a couple as toddlers?_

_Apart from that…yes, they can get cuter_.

Then, beneath the comment, was the picture of both of them giving the thumbs-up, Jeff kissing Riker’s cheek. They both snorted with laughter, shaking their heads.

_I swear, they are so in love it makes me want to cry._

_They are so in denial about being married or getting married in the future it makes me want to cry._

_They are so in denial about how they are going to have kids it makes me want to cry._

_Carter, Lily. G.P.O.Y. If they don’t get married and have kids something will have gone wrong in the world, and I will weep for everything for days._

_CURTIS. I LOVE YOU, OKAY? OKAY. YOU JUST SPEAK SO MUCH TRUTH._

_I KNOW, LILLETH. I KNOW. IF I WAS NEAR YOU RIGHT NOW, I WOULD BE ALL “HOLD ME.”_

_Curtis, don’t hold my girlfriend. Be a responsible father and hold your daughter._

_DON’T HAVE TO, CARTER. Damian is holding her right now and cooing at her. I swear, he is going to try and steal Logan._

_NO. DAMIAN CAN’T STEAL LOGAN. I WANT TO STEAL HER._

_Lilleth, you’re too young for a child._

_CAN’T BE TAMED, CARTER JOHANSON._

_I officially love Riker’s older brother, Lily, and Carter._

“I swear, Carter, Lily, and Curt are not helping the fangirls at all today,” Riker breathed.

“Definitely not,” Jeff snorted in agreement.

“Oh well, _moving on_ ,” Riker breathed, scrolling back down his dashboard again and coming to a stop at the picture of him and his dad.

_Apparently Riker was six here. He was so little and I just want to cuddle him._

_Das so cute :3 Can I keep six year old Riker?_

_This reminds me…we don’t ever see pictures of his dad. Just Curt, Alyssa, his mom, and now Darren._

_True life_

Then, beneath that comments from Lily, Carter, and Curt started.

_Oh dear._

_Preach it, Lily_

_Now I’m sad. Riker, when you see this just kfhdjhfjgfiuwvidvkbfjbgkjebg._

_You know how to use your words well, Curtis._

_SHUT UP, CARTER. I HAVE LOTS OF FEELS FOR MY BABY BROTHER, OKAY? OKAY._

_Curtis, I swear, you are actually five._

_Six, get it right, Lilleth. But seriously, Rike Tike, I LOVE YOU._

_OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU TOO, RIKER. I THINK I LOVE YOU MORE. I NEVER WAS AS OBNOXIOUS AS THE OTHER TWO ABOUT YOU AND JEFF GETTING IT ON._

_Carter, that is such a lie. You just started after you found out they were together. Last time I checked, you and Joey both hit Riker on the ass on the bus back from New York._

_WAIT, EXCUSE ME? WHAT? HIT HIM ON THE ASS? THAT IS BEAUTIFUL. I LOVE YOU. HE PROBABLY HATED YOU SO MUCH._

_He did._

_Yes, but now he hates me more because I made it tradition to hit them once after each time. Jeff literally ran around the room hiding from me last time and yelled at Riker to help him. Joey got Riker for me. I eventually got Jeff._

_I am laughing so hard I am crying right now. Lilleth, I am so happy you are my honorary sister. So, so, so happy. Just let me love you, okay? Okay._

_Curtis, you’re engaged. Chill yourself._

_Oh, hush, Carter._

_You hush, Lily._

_Make me, jerk._

_I am in the same room as you, I will make you shut up._

_Oh goodness. Be safe, children. I will catch up with you later!_

“None of them have lives…though, it is a good thing Alyssa doesn’t have a Tumblr also,” Riker breathed. Jeff just nodded in agreement as they looked at the last few comments, which were other fans.

_So, what I learned from Carter, Lily, and Curt’s comments: All three of them know what went down. Curt has a lot of feelz about whatever happened and for his little brother (which is adorable). Curt is actually only six, apparently (I had been under the impression he was the oldest *shrug*). Lily is an honorary Castellan…I approve. Ohyeah, and let’s not forget, Carter and Lily troll through tumblr together._

_I just want to know what causes all of Curt’s feelz…_

“Pff, silly fans. They shall never know,” Jeff breathed, shaking his head.

“In the words of Tumblr people, _preach_ ,” Riker laughed. Jeff snorted with laughter and kissed Riker’s cheek. Then, they finally came across the picture that Jeff had taken of Riker and Darren sitting at the piano.

_Gawd, this is so adorable. Someone get me a Darren._

_Seriously. He is fucking precious and adorable. I want to cuddle him._

_Darren is a good cuddle buddy. I speak from experience. We had a spontaneous nap together one day with Riker and Jeff. I shall say, cuddling with two three year olds can be better than cuddling with Carter._

_Hurtful, Lilleth._

_Darren and Dalton are cuter than you, get over it._

_Give me proof._

_Easy. Here you go world, have a picture of adorable toddlers who are cuter than my boyfriend._

Beneath Lily’s last comment was a picture of Darren, Dalton, and Shelby. In the picture, Darren and Dalton were holding Patches and Chaz above their heads and Shelby was sitting on the floor in front of them, curled around her Cookie Monster toy.

_Well damn…I want all three of them. I can haz?_

_I like the little girl. She is all curled around that Cookie Monster toy like it is her lifeline._

_I just want to point out the blonde one (who I’m guessing is Dalton) has the cutest blue eyes I have ever seen. I want to cuddle him._

_D’aw, look at the baby brother with Jeff’s baby cousin and a crazy Shelby. Now I miss the little monsters. I shall be reunited with them soon…as soon as Damian and his cousin stop cooing over my child._

_And now we have a name to go with the face of the girl. Win. I must say, today has been quite the successful fangirl day, guys._

_Seriously. The sex riot of adorable Riker/Jeff pictures. Epic. Win._

“Oh, so they’re calling it a sex riot now. Special,” Jeff laughed.

“I would expect nothing less from the fangirls of Tumblr,” Riker chuckled as he closed Tumblr, but then opened his webcam.

“Oo, we goofing off?” Jeff asked, giggling slightly.

“You betcha,” Riker replied, kissing Jeff’s cheek before they started taking stupid pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I totally forgot about this chapter until I went to copy it over. SO MUCH FLUFF.
> 
> Also, I don't remember when I decided Riker can play piano, but he is basically a prodigy. He started learning when he was 3 and was able to start playing well/full songs when he was 4. I recently decided the first song Ryan taught him was "I Giorni" because of reasons, and he mastered it at the age of 4. Seems ridiculous as four year olds still have tiny hands, but SEMANTICS. And no, Riker does not become a concert pianist. He definitely dabbles with stuff in college though and writes his own music, though.
> 
> OKAY SO, I wrote this back in, like, early 2012. Which is why there are some out of date tumblr words in there (Stahp, GPOY, WHAT IS AIR, etc). So yeah. There's that. 
> 
> Alright. So, Riker and Jeff meeting the cast for the first time and Riker getting Braxton? THERE'S A SHORT STORY FOR THAT. BOOPBOOP.
> 
> And you wanna know what's glorious? AO3 DOESN'T REMOVE THE @ SYMBOL LIKE FICTIONPRESS DOES. HA HA


	30. Chapter 30

“Riker!” Miri called out.

“What?” Riker asked, standing in front of his mirror in order to put the bow-tie on right.

“ _Mom_!” Alyssa yelled.

“What, Alyssa?” Miri asked.

“ _Cuuurt_!” Damian’s voice screamed out.

“Shut up, Damian! I will get Logan in a minute!” Curt replied.

“Lots of yelling,” Darren’s voice giggled. Riker snorted with laughter as he finished tying his bow-tie and then walked out of his room.

“What did you want, Mom?” Riker asked, walking down the stairs.

“Help your brother with his shoes!” Miri replied.

“Aye, aye!” Riker said, walking down the stairs and then kneeling down in front of Darren where he was sitting on the stairs.

“Mom!” Alyssa called out again.

“ _What_?” Miri asked.

“Do you know where I put my shoes?” Alyssa asked.

“Alyssa! They’re in the living room!” Damian called out.

“Thanks, Damian! I love you!” Alyssa replied before she appeared and jumped down the stairs. “Hey, Riker, Darren.”

“Hi, Lyssa,” Darren giggled, scooting away from her slightly as she tried to ruffle his hair.

“Don’t worry, Dar. She ruffles everyone’s hair,” Riker laughed, tying the laces on Darren’s shoes.

“How come we have to dress up?” Darren asked, looking at Riker with a curious expression.

“Me and my friends are going on a show to talk about our show. All you guys are gonna be in the audience,” Riker replied. Darren huffed out a small breath and nodded once in understanding.

“What you wearing on your neck?” Darren asked, reaching out to touch lightly at the bow-tie. Riker chuckled and stood up, picking Darren up along the way.

“It’s called a bow-tie,” Riker replied.

“I like it,” Darren breathed.

“You wanna wear one?” Riker asked. Darren looked up at him, green-brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Can I?” Darren asked in response. Riker just smiled and nodded, kissing Darren’s forehead as he headed up the stairs to his room. Once in his room, Riker set Darren down on his bed and then walked over to his dresser.

“Mkay, you like this one?” Riker asked, holding out a bow-tie that matched with what Darren was wearing. Darren smiled and nodded eagerly. Riker smiled and started to loop the bow-tie around Darren’s neck. “It might be a little big, okay?”

“Mhm,” Darren hummed, nodding once as he swung his feet back and forth above the ground.

“Alright. All done. Wanna see?” Riker asked. Darren just nodded, holding his arms out to Riker. Riker smiled and scooped Darren up to bring him over to the mirror so he could see what the bow-tie looked like.

“I like it,” Darren said.

“Good,” Riker chuckled, blowing against Darren’s cheek and causing him to giggle.

“Riker! You ready?” Miri called out.

“Yeah! I’m heading down!” Riker replied, walking out of his room and turning off the light.

“Aw, Darren,” Alyssa giggled as she saw Darren. “Look at you with the cute bow-tie.”

“I like it,” Darren repeated.

“It looks very nice, sweat pea,” Miri said, kissing Darren’s forehead as he giggled. “Now, come on, we have to get going.”

“Out to the car!” Damian exclaimed, raising one arm out front of himself and then jumping out the door. Curt barked out a laugh and followed, one arm wrapped protectively around Logan.

“I swear, those two are actually five,” Alyssa breathed, smiling and shaking her head as she followed.

“I heard that! I already told Carter and Lily on Tumblr that I am _six_! Get it right, Alyssa!” Curt replied as he put Logan into her car seat in the back of the van where he would be sitting with her.

“Sorry, Curtis. I’m sorry I was a year off,” Alyssa snorted.

“You better be sorry,” Damian said, climbing into the car behind Curt.

“Whatever, Damian,” Alyssa replied, climbing into the passenger seat while Riker climbed in and started buckling Darren into his car seat. Darren just hummed to himself, kicking his small legs and picking lightly at the straps that kept him in the seat.

“We all set to go?” Miri asked, looking back at them.

“Yes,” they all replied. Miri smiled and nodded once before driving out of the driveway.

“Who is up for radio?” Alyssa asked, looking into the back of the car.

“Go for it, Lyss,” Curt and Riker replied in unison. She giggled slightly and then turned on the radio. Darren giggled also, still playing with the straps of his car seat. “So, Damian. I forgot to ask you, how is it going with Sean?”

“Fine, Curt,” Damian replied, snorting slightly. Miri looked back at Curt through the rearview mirror, eyes narrowed.

“Curtis Wyatt Castellan, you are not about to start a conversation in that area,” Miri hissed. Curt sighed, slouching down in his seat.

“You are such a downer, Mother,” Curt whined.

“Curt, there is a three year old in the car. He understands words,” Alyssa said.

“What ‘bout me?” Darren asked, looking up from the seat belts.

“Nothing, sweetie,” Miri replied. Darren just shrugged and went back to playing with the seat belts. Riker snorted with laughter and ruffled Darren’s hair lightly, looking back at Curt.

“Also, I think you, Carter, and Lily had enough conversation on that subject the other day on Tumblr,” Riker said.

“Okay, I find it hilarious that she hits you guys. That comment made my day,” Curt laughed.

“Wait, what?” Damian asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“The other day I was on Tumblr reblogging posts of Riker and Jeff and we started talking about when they…you know. It came up that on the way back from New York Carter and Joey hit Riker on the butt, and then Lily said how she has taken up tradition to hit them each time they do it,” Curt said. Damian burst out laughing, clapping a hand over his mouth, and Alyssa giggled.

“She didn’t even have to with Riker the day after Valentine’s Day. He just fell on his butt,” Alyssa said.

“That would have hurt anyway,” Riker grumbled.

“I sympathize, man. One morning Curt hit me really hard for the same reason,” Damian said. Riker just smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. Miri sighed, shaking her head.

“The innocence of this family has evaporated, except for Darren and Logan,” Miri breathed out.

“Hey, you just egg Riker and Jeff on. I don’t think they’ve bought any of that stuff for themselves so far. Jack keeps up the stock in the Aaronson household and you keep up the stock in our household,” Alyssa said. Miri smiled slightly and shrugged a shoulder.

“You’re acting like I don’t do the same for you,” Miri added.

“True,” Alyssa agreed, shrugging also.

“Mom, you are, like, the best mom ever,” Curt said.

“Thank you, honey,” Miri replied.

“No problem,” Curt replied, smiling widely.

“Alright. Everyone file out,” Miri breathed out as she parked the van.

“Aye, aye, Mom,” Alyssa said, sliding out of her seat and then walking around to the other side of the car to get Darren. Riker climbed out and then took Logan into his arms as Curt handed her to him. Logan just looked up at him and giggled, reaching up towards his nose.

“No. No nose, Logan,” Riker cooed, shaking his head at her. She just giggled again and waved her hands in the air, trying to reach for his nose.

“Alright, I can take my child now. Thank you,” Curt chuckled, bringing Logan back into his arms.

“Wow, being a responsible father for once,” Damian snorted. Curt made a face at Damian, who made one back.

“Well, you guys have fun. I will see you afterwards,” Riker said.

“Where you go?” Darren asked, looking over at Riker with wide eyes. Riker chuckled and walked over to kiss Darren’s forehead.

“I have to go backstage with the others. I’ll see you when I’m done, okay?” Riker asked in response. Darren nodded once.

“Mkay,” he added. Riker smiled and kissed Darren’s forehead once more before heading back to where he needed to be.

“Ah! It’s a Riker!” Dylan exclaimed as Riker walked up to them, throwing herself at him. He laughed and caught her, arms wrapping around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Hi, Dylan,” Riker chuckled.

“Did Jeff not come with you?” Joey asked.

“Nope. He is coming with his own family,” Riker replied. Joey nodded once.

“It is honestly weird to see one of you without the other,” Jamie breathed. Riker shrugged, still hugging Dylan even though she had dropped her legs from his waist.

“Because they’re always together,” Lauren snorted.

“Seriously,” Lily agreed.

“Oh, hush,” Riker said, making a face at them. Lily made one back, causing the others to laugh.

“We all love each other so much around here,” Grant laughed.

“Oh, definitely,” Dylan agreed, finally letting go of Riker to walk over to Grant and pinch his cheeks. He made a face and slapped her hand away from him. “Aw, Grant. I want to pinch your cute cheeks.”

“Get away from my face!” Grant replied, lifting his legs slightly and swatting at Dylan’s hands as she laughed and tried to pinch his cheeks.

“Sometimes I wonder about you two,” Jeff laughed as he walked into the room.

“Pff, have you met yourself and Riker?” Joey asked.

“So true,” Lauren agreed.

“Nah, I let him pinch my cheeks when he wants, and I am too smart to try and pinch his cheeks because I don’t want to get bitch slapped,” Riker said. Jeff smiled widely and nodded in agreement.

“My boyfriend is a smart individual sometimes,” Jeff added.

“Hey now,” Riker said, narrowing his eyes at Jeff, who giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

“Alright, you guys ready?” someone asked, poking their head into the room.

“Yep,” Joey said, pushing up from the couch he had been sitting on with Lauren and Lily. The person smiled and nodded, leading them out towards where they would be interviewed. Grant chuckled slightly as Lily grabbed onto his hand and squeezed.

“Lily, you’re gonna be fine,” Jamie told her, taking her other hand and squeezing. Lily just nodded and let out a deep breath as they came to a stop, waiting to be called out. Jeff leaned lightly against Riker’s side, twining their fingers together. Riker smiled and pressed a kiss to Jeff’s forehead.

“Alright! And here with us today is the cast of Brandywine High!” the voice of Riley Bennet, the interviewer, called out.

“Let’s go!” Lauren giggled, grabbing onto Joey’s hand and dragging him out. Riker laughed, following Lauren and Joey out, Grant and Lily close behind with Jamie and Dylan behind them.

“Hey guys!” Riley exclaimed as they all walked out.

“Hello,” they all replied, each sitting down.

“So, we’ve got you here today to talk about how the end of your fourth season is coming up,” Riley said.

“Yep, four long seasons,” Joey said. Riley chuckled and Jeff rolled his eyes, smiling.

“It just seemed long because of school,” Jeff said.

“And Midnight Swallows,” Lauren added.

“Oh, yeah. Some of you were involved in your school’s singing and dancing group,” Riley said. “How was balancing that and the show?”

“Hectic,” Riker replied.

“I agree, and I wasn’t even in Midnight Swallows. I just watched them from the sidelines,” Jamie said.

“I mean, I wasn’t even on the show until closer to the end of the school year, so I don’t really know. We’d finished with competitions by that time,” Lily added.

“Oh, yes. Did you ever feel like you were missing something on set since you came into the show so late?” Riley asked Lily, who shrugged.

“No, not really. I mean, I’ve known Joey, Riker, Jeff, Lauren, and Jamie since we were fourteen, so it wasn’t like I didn’t know anyone. I’d even met Dylan and Grant earlier on because they came to our school for Halloween this year. I had worked with them before when I did the one episode, but I didn’t really get to know them then,” Lily replied.

“Jackson treated her like he’d known her since she was a toddler, anyway, just like the rest of us,” Joey added. Lily let out a giggle, leaning against Grant’s shoulder.

“Well, I mean, he has known you kids since you were thirteen or fourteen,” Riley said.

“Yeah, but he treats us like we’re his own kids sometimes,” Jeff said.

“Seriously. I’ve made the joke of calling him _dad_ a few times,” Dylan snorted. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

“How did you guys feel when you first met him?” Riley asked.

“Like, for auditions?” Lauren asked in response.

“Sure,” Riley said.

“Well, at my audition, I personally found Jackson slightly intimidating,” Jamie said. “I didn’t really know how to react to him and he seemed stressed so I felt like I was walking through a mine field.”

“Too bad now we’re the ones that cause those days for Jackson,” Joey snorted. They all laughed and nodded in agreement. “Though, when I went in for my audition he seemed really calm. I thought he was chill.”

“Same,” Lauren agreed. “I just walked in and he was all smiles and everything. Maybe you just caught him at a bad time, Jamie.”

“Of course I did,” Jamie snorted. “I usually do. I usually walk up to him after Riker, Jeff, and Dylan have done something stupid.”

“Oh, so you mean every day we’re on set?” Dylan asked, causing the others to laugh again. “Though, when I first met Jackson he seemed super nice. I went to my audition with Grant and Jackson just, like, took us under his wing.”

“Well, Dylan kept my head on straight that day. I was freaking out, and like Jamie, found Jackson slightly intimidating,” Grant laughed.

“I never really had an audition. Jackson came to one of our school plays that I was a lead in and then asked me if I wanted to be an episode,” Lily said, shrugging one shoulder.

“How about you, Riker? And you, Jeff?” Riley asked, turning to Riker and Jeff, who looked at each other and smiled.

“Well, I think we made a bigger impression on Jackson than he did on us when he met us,” Jeff said.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, nodding. “I didn’t think he would hire us after that.”

“Why? What happened?” Riley asked.

“Okay, well, first off, we’ve known each other since we were three, so we are completely weird together,” Jeff said.

“To say the least,” Joey snorted.

“Oh, hush,” Riker laughed, shoving Joey playfully as Joey laughed. “Anyway, my mom had brought us to our auditions, but we got bored while waiting…because come on, we were thirteen.”

“Yeah, and when we get bored, we get weird,” Jeff continued. “When Jackson walked up to us Riker was giving me a piggy-back ride and we were running around the room, singing loudly.”

“At the time we were also brandishing paper swords that we had made with paper we found in Jeff’s backpack,” Riker laughed. “Jackson’s face was priceless when he saw us.”

“I can imagine,” Riley chuckled. Then, he looked out into the audience, obviously looking for Jackson. “Jackson, can you tell us what you thought when you met these kids?”

“I thought they were all great,” Jackson laughed. “Jamie and Grant both seemed nervous when they came in, but all the others were just happy-go-lucky. Riker and Jeff shocked me a little, but I mean, they were just being themselves. They both froze when they saw me and I started laughing. Lily, on the other hand, was so talented. I loved her in the show she was in for the school. She really made an impression, which is the reason I brought her back into the show.”

“Aw! Thanks, Jackson!” Lily called out. Jackson just laughed and nodded to her as she giggled.

“So, how do you guys feel with this season ending?” Riley asked.

“It’s nice. I can’t wait for the summer off,” Grant said.

“Seriously. I am so ready to just chill out for once,” Joey agreed.

“It feels like a milestone for me,” Lauren said. “I mean, we’ve been working on this show for four years. It’s been a huge part of my life.”

“Exactly. I don’t even know what I will do when the show actually ends. I will probably cry for days, even though I will still see everyone all the time,” Jamie said.

“I don’t even want to think about the show ending,” Dylan breathed out. “My life would be so boring without this show. I mean, I love having breaks and everything, but it will be different when I won’t be going back at all.”

“I agree with that, and I’ve only been on the show for half a season. It really gets you involved and becomes a huge part of life. It was a little weird at first, but I am so used to it now,” Lily said.

“It will definitely be weird when the show is over, but right now, I am so ready to just enjoy the summer. I am so ready to just chill out in the backyard with my dog and my little cousin,” Jeff said.

“Agreed. I am using this summer to just hang out and act like a little kid again,” Riker laughed.

“That’s right. Your family recently adopted a little boy, correct?” Riley asked Riker.

“Yeah, we did. I love him. He’s got a great personality and is really easy going,” Riker replied.

“Okay, Darren is, like, the cutest thing ever. I swear. I first met him when he came to visit school and he was all shy and everything,” Lily giggled.

“Kid knows he’s cute though. The other day I was over at Riker’s house and Darren wanted to paint, but Riker said no, so Darren went up to Curt and was like _Cuuurrrrttt, can I paint_? And started jutting out his bottom lip and pouting,” Joey laughed.

“He pulls that on everyone. Dalton’s started doing it now too, it is ridiculous,” Jeff snorted. “Darren is influencing my baby cousin and I don’t know what to do.”

“At least it is not affecting a wide range,” Lily laughed. “Just the two of them. And it is better than Shelby influencing them.”

“So true,” Riker breathed out in agreement.

“Who is Shelby?” Riley asked.

“Oh, Shelby is Darren and Dalton’s best friend. She is a little menace…more to her older sister than us, but she is still a menace,” Riker replied.

“Pretty much,” Jeff agreed.

“Now, did Darren and Dalton come with you guys today?” Riley asked.

“Darren is here,” Riker replied.

“As is Dalton,” Jeff said. Then, he looked out into the crowd. “They’re actually sitting together, both looking shocked.”

“Aw, they’re so cute,” Lily giggled, looking out and spotting the two three year olds staring wide-eyed up towards them, shocked that they were being talked about.

“Think we could bring them up here?” Riley asked. Jeff and Riker looked at each other and smirked.

“Can’t promise they won’t be shy,” Jeff said. Riley just shrugged and then Riker looked out into the crowd to see Alyssa giggling and ushering Dalton and Darren towards the stage. They both looked nervous and they were clutching onto each other’s hands tightly. As soon as they were on the stage, Darren let go of Dalton’s hand and hurried over to Riker, climbing up into his lap quickly and hiding his face in Riker’s shoulder. Riker chuckled, rubbing Darren’s back and kissing his forehead. Dalton took his time, small eyebrows raised and then giggling as Lily reached out to poke his side. After that, he hurried over to Jeff, raising his arms. Jeff smiled and pulled Dalton into his lap, kissing Dalton’s cheek.

“And you’re Alyssa, correct?” Riley asked, looking over at Alyssa, who was about to walk back to her seat.

“Yep,” Alyssa replied, smiling widely. Riley nodded and Alyssa looked over at Riker, one eyebrow raised. Riker just shrugged, holding in the laugh that he wanted to let out.

“How do you feel about the four years your younger brother has spent on a TV set?” Riley asked. Alyssa shrugged.

“I mean, I’m proud of him and where he’s gotten too. Same with Jeff. I’ve watched them grow up into the people they are today. I am really proud of them both,” Alyssa added. “I love watching Darren and Dalton though, especially with Riker and Jeff. They’re like miniature versions of them, but are like what Riker and Jeff were when they met.”

“Truth!” Curt called out, causing both Riker and Jeff to snort with laughter. Miri gave Curt a look and Curt shrugged. Alyssa just smiled widely, shaking her head. Riley just turned away from them to look over at Riker.

“So, this is Darren?” Riley asked, looking at Darren, who was peeking up at him from Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and bounced Darren slightly on his lap.

“Yes, this is Darren,” Riker replied.

“Darren shy sometimes,” Dalton piped up, leaning back against Jeff’s chest.

“Oh? And you must be Dalton,” Riley said. Dalton giggled and nodded in agreement, allowing Jeff to take hold of his small hands.

“Jeffy is my big cousin,” Dalton added. Jeff snorted with laughter and pressed a kiss to the top of Dalton’s head. “I like living with Jeffy and I like Chubby.”

“Oh? And what is Chubby?” Riley asked.

“Chubby is what we call my dog, since it is easier to say than _Mr. Chubby_ ,” Jeff replied. “Needless to say, Chubby likes Dalton too, because Dalton gives him treats all the time.”

“Darren does the same with Braxton,” Riker chuckled.

“Braxton cute,” Darren said, looking up at Riker, who chuckled again and kissed his forehead.

“Yes, Braxton is very cute,” Riker agreed.

“I remember when Braxton was just a nameless kitten in a box,” Joey sighed.

“We all do…except for Lily,” Grant snorted. “What an interesting day.”

“Why? What happened?” Riley asked.

“Oh, it was the first day we all met on set. Jackson wanted us to bond and his cat had kittens, so he brought the kittens in for us to play with,” Lauren answered.

“Yep, and Riker left with the little orange tabby who has stayed by his side since,” Jamie giggled.

“Braxton is a very loyal cat, okay?” Riker laughed.

“He really is. It is ridiculous,” Jeff added.

“Do any of the rest of you have pets?” Riley asked. They all laughed and looked over at Grant, who smirked. Riley looked over at Grant, one eyebrow raised.

“I have a lot of pets. Sometimes I think I live in a zoo. Like, I don’t need an alarm clock. Every morning I am woken up by our one dog licking my face,” Grant laughed.

“I’ve actually gotten injured while at his house because I tripped over a pile of dogs,” Dylan said. “Needless to say, even though I almost broke my wrist, I was laughing really hard.”

“Seriously. Once we all went over to his house and I had never seen so many animals running around. I mean, his house is _huge_ but the five dogs and the seven cats seem to take over,” Joey said.

“Not to mention the birds,” Jamie said.

“And the guinea pigs,” Lauren added.

“Wow, you do seem to have a lot of pets,” Riley said. Grant just nodded, chuckling slightly.

“I love it though. I never get bored at home. I can always play with the dogs or tease the cats with laser pointers,” Grant said. “It is extremely entertaining when you have more than one cat trying to catch the laser pointer. It gets ridiculous.”

“It really does,” Dylan agreed.

“I can imagine,” Riley chuckled. “How about the rest of you?”

“Nope. None of the rest of us have pets,” Lauren said.

“Only because Grant has enough for all of us. All we have to do is go to his house,” Lily laughed. Grant smiled widely, hugging Lily as she giggled.

“Well, it looks as if we’re out of time you guys. Thanks for coming out!” Riley said.

“Thanks, it was awesome being here,” some of them replied. Riley just smiled and nodded as they all started shaking hands with him, waiting for the show to go off air before they left to go meet back up with their families.

000000

“Ah! Louder!” Damian exclaimed, jumping onto the couch. Darren giggled loudly, scrambling up onto a chair and throwing his hands into the air. Riker just laughed and jumped over to the iPod dock to turn the volume up as Ready Set Rock by R5 started playing. Damian threw his hands in the air happily and Darren started dancing as he stood on the chair. Riker laughed and jumped over to stand in front of Darren.

“Ready set rock! Show ‘em what we got! Take it all the way to the top! Ready set rock, just can’t stop, going into earthquake aftershock!” Riker and Damian sang, each of them starting to jump around as Darren laughed and followed them around.

“Oh my god, that was great,” Damian breathed out, collapsing onto the couch once the song was over.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, chuckling slightly and catching Darren as Darren jumped into his arms. Darren giggled, hugging Riker’s neck.

“I like singing and dancing,” Darren added.

“Well, then you got adopted into the right family, bud,” Miri laughed as she walked by, pushing Darren’s bangs back and kissing his forehead. He giggled again and nodded.

“Mhm,” he added, smiling widely as he kicked his small legs as best he could from where he was perched on Riker’s hip.

“Phew, Logan _finally_ went to sleep. She kept giggling because she could hear you guys being stupid,” Curt breathed as he walked into the room and collapsed onto the couch next to Damian.

“Sorry. We just had a jam session,” Damian laughed. “Sorry you missed it, bro.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve had plenty of jam sessions with Riker over the years,” Curt replied. Riker smiled and sat down in a chair, Darren still in his lap.

“This is true,” Riker agreed. “Jeff too. He was here for most of them.”

“True. Speaking of Jeff, what did you get him for his birthday in a few days?” Curt asked. Riker sighed, slumping down in the chair and ruffling Darren’s hair as Darren giggled and slid out of his lap before running off, calling out for Alyssa.

“Nothing,” Riker finally said.

“ _What_?” Curt and Damian exclaimed in unison.

“He told me not to,” Riker replied.

“And you believed him?” Damian asked.

“Seriously! You guys are _dating_ now!” Curt exclaimed.

“No, I mean, like, he told me not to, and gave me his bitch face,” Riker said.

“Which one?” Curt asked.

“Jeff has multiple bitch faces?” Damian asked.

“Yes, but not the point,” Curt said. “Now, which bitch face was it?”

“The one that says _if you don’t listen to me, I will end you_ ,” Riker replied. “That’s how I know he was seriously. It is really bugging me though. I always get him something.”

“Make him something?” Damian asked. Riker and Curt both shook their heads.

“When Jeff says something like that and then uses the bitch face Riker said, you better listen to him unless you want to get injured. I made that mistake once. It was awful,” Curt replied. Riker snorted at the memory, rolling his eyes.

“What did he do to you?” Damian asked, eyebrows raised.

“He nearly broke my arm, that’s what he did,” Curt replied. “You don’t want to mess with Jeffry Alexander Aaronson.”

“Obviously not,” Damian breathed. Riker just nodded.

“But, I mean, you could still fuck him senseless. I swear, birthday sex is better than sex on a normal day,” Curt said, looking over at Riker. Riker just gave Curt a look, expression sarcastic.

“I am not going to jump him just because it is his birthday,” Riker added.

“Why not?” Damian asked. “I speak from experience. Getting random birthday sex is awesome.”

“Dude, I totally heard you guys that night. You totally scored,” Curt laughed, giving Damian a high-five. “Still didn’t beat how loud Riker was on New Year’s though.”

“Curt,” Riker whined, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in his knees. Curt just laughed, throwing his head back.

“Not my fault you and Jeff are ridiculous,” Curt snorted, shrugging one shoulder. Damian chuckled, shaking his head.

“It might also have to do something with the fact that I’ve acquired the skill of being quiet,” Damian said.

“Dude, from what I’ve heard, I don’t think Riker and Jeff will ever be quiet,” Curt said. Riker just pursed his lips and grabbed a throw pillow from the chair and chucked it at his older brother. Curt laughed loudly, catching the pillow and then sticking it behind his back. “I love you, Rike Tike.”

“Well, too bad, I hate you, Curtis,” Riker grumbled as Curt and Damian chuckled, shaking their heads.

“Okay, well, backing up. Do you know why Jeff told you not to get him anything?” Curt asked. Riker huffed a breath and shrugged.

“When I asked he gave me a look and told me not to worry about it and that I would find out on _my_ birthday,” Riker replied.

“Well damn,” Curt breathed. Riker nodded in agreement and Damian looked between them, one eyebrow raised.

“You guys are now acting like a bomb is gonna go off or something,” Damian said.

“Or something,” Riker replied.

“Seriously. When Jeff says stuff like he usually comes at you with something that is like _bam, meaningful_ and you end up crying and wanting to cuddle him…and then he gets mad at you for not releasing him,” Curt added.

“Pretty much,” Riker chuckled in agreement. “Curtis is speaking from experience. The first Christmas after our dad died he gave me, Curt, and Alyssa something super duper meaningful. All three of us literally started crying and then pulled him into a hug. After a few minutes he started whimpering and attempting to wiggle his way out of our grip.”

“That is kind-of hilarious,” Damian laughed. Curt shrugged, pushing his hair out of his face.

“All I know is that Riker and Jeff are either not going to have sex on Riker’s birthday because they’re too busy being mushy or they will be going at it like rabbits because they’re actually dating now,” Curt added. Riker just rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

“You make it sound like all Jeff and I do is have sex,” Riker said. Curt looked over at Riker, one eyebrow raised.

“I’ve seen how many condom wrappers are in your garbage,” Curt retorted. Riker immediately snorted with laughter.

“Actually, all those are from us pulling a prank on Alyssa the other day. We filled up a bunch of condoms with glitter and water and left them around her room,” Riker replied. Curt and Damian both burst out laughing and Curt got up to pull Riker into a hug.

“Please tell me you got at least _one_ to pop in her room,” Curt said.

“Oh, we made sure all of them popped in her room. She tried to throw them at us, but we trapped her in her room. Each of us had a set of scissors and popped every single one of them,” Riker replied. Curt laughed even harder, hugging Riker tighter.

“I am so proud of you!” Curt added. Riker chuckled, hugging Curt back.

“Yeah, yeah. Calm down,” Riker said, patting Curt on the back as Damian chuckled, shaking his head.

“That is a good prank though. I give you and Jeff props,” Damian said.

“Thanks,” Riker laughed as Curt finally released him and went back to his seat.

“What are you talking about?” Alyssa asked, walking into the room and sitting down on the arm of the chair Riker was sitting on.

“The other day when Jeff and I popped all those glitter and water filled condoms in your room,” Riker replied. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I am _still_ finding glitter in my room. I don’t think it will ever come out from between the cracks in the wood flooring,” Alyssa said.

“Probably not,” Curt agreed.

“Damn, I wish I was born into a family like this,” Damian breathed, slumping down into the couch. “My family doesn’t pull anything fun like that.”

“It is weird that we do though with the age differences,” Alyssa said, placing a hand lightly on top of Riker’s head.

“True,” Riker agreed. “But we just grew up being so close. Probably because when Mom and Dad didn’t want to do something with me they made you guys do it.”

“Pretty much,” Curt laughed in agreement.

“Totally worth it,” Alyssa said.

“Mhm,” Curt agreed. “You and Jeff gained me a bunch of friends in high school. You were just _so cute and funny_ that everyone wanted to be friends with me so they could play with you guys too.”

“That sounds awful,” Riker snorted. Curt shrugged.

“Until I actually became friends with a bunch of the people,” Curt added.

“True,” Riker agreed as Alyssa laughed.

“People did that with me my senior year. So many of my friends wanted to date him. It was slightly disturbing because one, they wanted to jump on my baby brother and two, he was a freshman,” Alyssa said.

“Okay, I could have lived without knowing your friends wanted to get up on me my freshman year,” Riker said, nose crinkling in disgust as the others laughed.

“Oh well, now you know,” Alyssa replied, kissing the top of his head and then ruffling his hair before getting up. “Now, come on. Let’s go play in the yard. Darren is going to bug us about it soon.”

“Aye, aye,” Curt breathed, pushing up from the couch. Riker just huffed a breath and then followed suit, Damian following behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a filler chapter. Like, idek.  
> Also, between Darren and Dalton, Dalton is definitely the one that preens in the spotlight. The irony? Darren is the one who ends up on Broadway for a while...and acting in TV shows. BOOP. 
> 
> Okay. Idk if I ever mentioned that I wrote a short story about the day Riker and Jeff met, but I did. That is pure fluff, because they were 3. It is adorable, if I do say so myself :3


	31. Chapter 31

“No, Lily, _no_ ,” Riker hissed, grabbing onto the back of Lily’s shirt and pulling her back. She let out a small yelp and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

“ _Ow_ ,” she added after she pulled her hands away from her mouth and slapped Riker’s arm. He made a face at her.

“Seriously though, Lily. We need to let Riker go in first,” Blaine said. “We don’t want anyone to die.”

“Exactly,” Carter agreed.

“But it is probably just going to turn into them doing something! Riker’s shirtless!” Lily hissed. Riker rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll grab a shirt out of one of his drawers before waking him up. I promise we won’t _do anything_ ,” Riker said, standing up.

“Alright. Go,” Blaine said, nudging Riker forward. Riker rolled his eyes again, but then obeyed, quietly walking to Jeff’s door and pushing it open slowly. Riker closed the door quietly and then looked over at Jeff, who was lying on his side, clutching Arnold to his chest as he slept. Riker smiled slightly and grabbed one of Jeff’s shirts to pull on before going over to Jeff’s bed. He sat down on the floor in front of Jeff and leaned forward to press his lips lightly to Jeff’s nose.

Jeff let out a small whimper, nuzzling closer to Arnold. Riker chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips to Jeff’s forehead. Jeff let out another small noise, brow pulling together slightly. Riker smiled and reached out to push Jeff’s bangs off of his forehead. Jeff leaned into the touch, letting out a breath. Riker chuckled again, and leaned forward on his knees to kiss Jeff’s forehead again.

“Mmph,” Jeff mumbled, shifting slightly.

“Wake up, birthday boy,” Riker whispered, chuckling slightly.

“Mm-mm,” Jeff hummed, curling closer to himself. Riker laughed and pressed another kiss to Jeff’s forehead. Jeff let out a sigh, features softening before he opened his eyes a bit.

“Happy birthday, Jeff,” Riker breathed, smiling and kissing Jeff lightly.

“Mmh,” Jeff hummed out, reaching out to pull Riker onto his bed with him and then nuzzling close to Riker’s chest. Riker laughed, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s shoulders and kissing the top of Jeff’s head.

“Come on. Time to get up,” Riker added.

“Don’t wanna,” Jeff complained, shifting his head and nuzzling his nose into Riker’s neck.

“Too bad,” Riker replied, kissing Jeff’s forehead and then pulling out of Jeff’s arms.

“ _No_ ,” Jeff whined, reaching out towards Riker, who chuckled and backed up a bit more. Then, Jeff’s eyebrows pulled together. “Are you wearing one of my shirts?”

“Yeah. I was told I needed to put a shirt on so you wouldn’t jump me, so I grabbed one of yours,” Riker replied. Jeff snorted and buried his face in his pillow for a few seconds before sitting up.

“Well, I would have much rather been woken up by you shirtless,” Jeff added, stretching his arms over his head, making his ribs become slightly more predominant against his skin. Then, he leaned down and grabbed a pair of boxers from the end of his bed and pulled them on.

“Blame your siblings,” Riker replied, pulling Jeff into a hug and pressing their lips together.

“Mmh,” Jeff hummed, resting his chin lightly on Riker’s chest. “They should be nice to me, it’s _my_ birthday.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed, chuckling slightly before Jeff pulled their mouths back together. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips and Jeff smiled back, both their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. “Mmh, now go get dressed. Bathing suit. We’re gonna play in the yard with the small children and sprinklers.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jeff breathed out, grabbing a bathing suit out of his drawers and then changing before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on over his head. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s forehead. “Is there even a point of trying to style my hair?”

“No,” Riker laughed. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, grabbing his brush to brush his hair out before walking over to Riker and twining their fingers together before walking out of his room.

“They finally emerge!” Carter exclaimed as Jeff and Riker made their way down the stairs. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Carter, who laughed and pulled Jeff into a hug. “Happy birthday, Jeff.”

“Thanks,” Jeff replied before Blaine pulled him into a hug. Lily just stared at Jeff, jaw dropped slightly. Jeff looked over at her, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Your hair…” she breathed.

“Mmh. I forgot you’d never seen his hair not styled,” Riker chuckled. Jeff shrugged, walking back over to Riker to wrap his arms around Riker’s chest.

“There is no point if we’re going to be getting wet,” Jeff added.

“True life, little brother,” Blaine chuckled, ruffling Jeff’s hair. Jeff glared over at Blaine, hands on his hips.

“Just because I didn’t style my hair does not mean you can mess with it,” Jeff hissed.

“Oh, _calm down_ ,” Riker chuckled, pulling Jeff to his side and kissing Jeff’s cheek. “Now, c’mon. Over to my house.”

“I hate you guys for making me wake up,” Jeff complained as he let Riker drag him outside into the backyard.

“Jeffry, it is almost _noon_ ,” Lily said. Jeff shrugged in response, pushing his bangs out of his face.

“Ugh, my hair is so _blonde_ right now,” Jeff huffed out.

“We were in California for two weeks and since we’ve gotten back you have spent most of your time outside,” Eliana laughed. Jeff stuck his tongue out at his older sister and Riker laughed, reaching out with his free hand to pat Jeff’s cheek. Jeff let out a whimper, jerking his face away from Riker’s hand.

“Come _on_ , Jeff. We don’t even have to worry about little kids today. Miri, Curt, and Damian took them off our hands,” Blaine said.

“Aw, but I like the small children!” Jeff exclaimed.

“Jeff, shut up and stop being so fucking stubborn!” Lily hissed, slapping Jeff’s arm.

“Hey!” Jeff replied, pulling his hand out of Riker’s grip and launching himself at Lily. She giggled and caught him, holding onto him tightly before running over into Riker’s yard. Riker, Blaine, Eliana, and Carter all exchanged a look and then smiled as they heard Jeff screech. “Lily, no! _Lilleth!_ ”

Then, they all heard Lily laugh and Jeff let out another screech before he was silenced. Riker walked into his backyard, snorting with laughter. The others followed, all smiling as Jeff emerged from under the water, huffing an annoyed breath and spitting water at Lily, who let out a squeal.

“You know, there would have been better ways to tell me there was a pool in the backyard,” Jeff complained as he pulled himself out of the pool, shaking his head to get water out of his hair.

“But that was super fun. You trusted me to carry you for all of two seconds before you saw the pool,” Lily giggled. Jeff pursed his lips and then pulled Lily into a tight hug. She let out another small squeal, but then relaxed into Jeff’s embrace to annoy him. Jeff huffed out a breath and then licked up her neck and cheek. “ _Ew, Jeffry Alexander! Save that for Riker!_ ”

“Ew, come on, Lilleth. That is my little brother,” Eliana complained.

“I don’t care!” Lily exclaimed, pulling out of Jeff’s arms and running over to hide behind Carter, who chuckled and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

“You’re all being so mean to me on my birthday,” Jeff whined, walking over to Riker and burying his face in Riker’s chest. Riker smiled, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

“Pff, you love us,” Carter chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Jeff’s hair. Jeff let out a whimper, holding himself closer to Riker, who laughed.

“Come on. Let’s go in the pool,” Riker said.

“Don’t wanna,” Jeff complained. Riker chuckled again, squeezing Jeff’s shoulders.

“I’m going in, with or without you. Your choice,” Riker replied.

“Mmph,” Jeff said, finally pulling away from Riker.

“Aw, did Jeff get dumped in the pool?” Alyssa asked, laughing slightly, as she and Sabra walked into the backyard.

“Yeah. It was the work of your sister,” Jeff replied.

“Lily, this is why I love you, so much,” Alyssa giggled, pulling Lily into a hug as Lily giggled too.

“I hate your twin, Riker Samuel,” Jeff breathed.

“Not my fault,” Riker chuckled.

“Wait, you and Lily are siblings?” Sabra asked, eyebrows knitting together. The rest of them all exchanged looks, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, we are. Our parents didn’t keep Lily though. They knew she would be too much trouble,” Riker replied. “She got adopted and by chance we met at Westtown and then Mom told us the truth.”

“Yep,” Lily sighed out in agreement. “I always wondered why I didn’t fit in with my family when I was growing up…and then I found out I was adopted.”

“It all made so much sense,” Carter breathed out, pulling his shirt off over his head and then walking over to the pool. Sabra watched all of them, eyebrows raised. Riker held back the laughter building up in his throat and pulled the shirt over his head and walking over to the pool also.

“Carter, if you do not get in, I will _push_ you in,” Riker said.

“Pushy, sheesh,” Carter breathed before jumping in. Riker chuckled and followed soon after, reaching out towards where he knew Carter was to slap his arm. Carter nudged Riker’s leg with his foot and they both emerged from under the water laughing.

“Come on, Jeff, come in the pool. Everyone else is,” Carter sang out as the others began climbing in. Jeff just stared, feet planted firmly on the ground and arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. Riker smiled and walked to the edge of the pool, dangling his arms over the sides and reaching out towards Jeff. Jeff huffed out a breath but then walked over, arms dropping to his sides limply. Riker chuckled and grabbed onto Jeff’s hands.

“Have fun. It’s your birthday,” Riker whispered, pressing his forehead to Jeff’s. Jeff smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. “I know you want to come in, you’re just being stubborn because Lily threw you in.”

“Maybe,” Jeff replied, smirking. Riker snorted with laughter and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff hummed happily, nuzzling their noses together.

“I swear, one day you two are going to make me _barf_ ,” Alyssa laughed as she jumped into the pool.

“Seriously,” Lily agreed, giggling slightly. Jeff just made a face at them and Riker smiled, rolling his eyes.

“I shall make it my goal to make you guys vomit then,” Riker said.

“You are awful to your sisters, Riker Samuel,” Alyssa said. Riker just smiled innocently as the others laughed. Then, Riker turned back to Jeff.

“Come on. Come in the pool. I promise to keep my mean twin away from you,” Riker chuckled. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, pressing his forehead to Riker’s again.

“Fine. But I am holding you to that promise,” Jeff replied. Riker just chuckled and kissed Jeff before Jeff walked around to the ladder, pulling his shirt over his head.

“ _Ow, ow_!” Trish exclaimed as she walked into the backyard. Jeff shot her a look and she giggled as she walked over to him to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Jeff replied, smiling and kissing her forehead before climbing up the ladder and then getting into the pool. Trish followed him, immediately getting wrapped up in a hug by Lily, who then started whispering in her ear. Trish began giggling and looked between Riker and Lily. Riker chuckled, figured Lily was telling Trish that they had Sabra believing they were actually siblings.

“Sabra!” Alyssa suddenly sang out. “Come in the pool! We got Jeff in! Now it’s your turn!”

“ _Fine_ ,” Sabra sighed.

“You’re acting like you’re going to melt,” Riker laughed.

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m a witch,” Sabra replied, smirking as she walked over to the pool, pulling her shirt off over her head.

“Witches don’t melt, pfft,” Jeff snorted, rolling his eyes.

“They do in The Wizard of Oz,” Carter said.

“Well, Wizard of Oz is shit. I’m going by Harry Potter and the Inheritance Cycle where witches are completely awesome,” Jeff replied. “And don’t argue with me. _It’s my birthday_.”

“Damn, it is no picking on Jeff day. This is going to blow,” Blaine breathed.

“You know what else is going to blow…?” Lily asked, causing Carter, Alyssa, and Trish to immediately snort with laughter. Riker and Jeff each glared over at her and she smiled innocently. “I can pick on you all I want. I’m not _your_ sibling, just Riker’s.”

“Dammit,” Jeff breathed as Lily giggled and Carter hugged her shoulders. Lily smiled and winked over at Jeff, still giggling. “I don’t know why I became friends with you, Lilleth. You’re mean and inappropriate.”

“So are your boyfriend’s older siblings. What are you gonna do about it?” Trish asked, leaning against the side of the pool.

“Such a valid question,” Blaine breathed.

“I didn’t have a choice with them…and I got close to them before it got to the inappropriate stage. Lily is a different story,” Jeff replied.

“So true,” Carter snorted.

“Pff, your life would be super boring if I wasn’t in it…and Alyssa, Curt, and Riker wouldn’t know their other sibling,” Lily said, sending a wink in Riker and Alyssa’s direction.

“The twin I never wanted,” Riker breathed, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s waist loosely. Jeff just smiled, leaning back into Riker’s chest and twining his fingers through Riker’s.

“Okay, I just want to point out how weird it is to not have Darren and Dalton running around right now,” Jeff said. “I have grown accustomed to them following us around everywhere.”

“Dude, I didn’t wake up to Darren giggling and poking me this morning. It was weird,” Alyssa said.

“Right?” Riker agreed, because that was how Darren woke them up, by poking them repeatedly.

“Better than how I wake up. Dalton usually jumps onto my bed and then starts yelling at me to wake up,” Blaine complained.

“That’s just because he likes picking on you. When he comes in to wake me up he just pokes my shoulder and giggles,” Eliana replied.

“I definitely have the best wake up from Dalton. He just comes in and snuggles me,” Jeff giggled.

“Because he likes you the best,” Blaine replied. Jeff just giggled and nodded, still leaning against Riker’s chest.

“I wish Shelby was that nice. If she wants someone to wake up, _she wakes them up_ ,” Sabra sighed. “Her, on the other hand, you can never get to wake up. She is like the dead.”

“Pretty much,” Alyssa agreed.

“Oh yeah. There was that day you had to carry her back to Sabra’s because she wouldn’t wake up,” Trish laughed.

“That was hilarious,” Carter snorted.

“Ha, ha, yeah, so funny,” Alyssa replied. “If Riker and Jeff had been around, I would have made them take her and played with the other two, but _no_ , they were practically doing it in Jeff’s room.”

“Shut up, we were not,” Jeff said. “We were _coloring_.”

“Then what was up with the noises?” Blaine asked. Riker and Jeff both smirked and snorted with laughter.

“So you guys would leave us alone,” Riker replied. Alyssa, Blaine, and Eliana all narrowed their eyes as Lily, Carter, and Trish laughed.

“You assholes,” Alyssa hissed.

“Well _duh_ ,” Carter said.

“Seriously. Why else would there be condoms everywhere?” Lily asked. Alyssa immediately burst out laughing and pulled Lily out of Carter’s arms to hug her.

“I love you!” Alyssa exclaimed.

“I love you too,” Lily giggled. Sabra just shook her head, eyebrows raised.

“I have never met such an _open_ group of people before,” she breathed.

“It happens when you go to a private, boarding school,” Trish told her, moving her hands around in the water. “When you live in a dorm with a bunch of other kids your age, you get close to them, and then _nothing_ is a secret.”

“Truth,” Lily agreed.

“Speaking we all ran up to Trish and Henry the day after they had sex and congratulated them,” Carter snorted.

“That was an interesting day,” Trish breathed.

“So was every day at Westtown,” Riker said.

“So true,” the others agreed.

“I mean, I obviously did not experience the same things as you guys, but my days there were pretty special too,” Eliana said. “Like the time everyone in our class collectively pulled a prank on Blaine.”

“Not fun,” Blaine breathed as Riker, Jeff, Trish, Carter, and Lily snorted with laughter.

“What did you guys do?” Alyssa asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“Oh, we hid all of his clothes, wrapped everything in plastic wrap, filled his pillow with shaving cream, left a few condoms that appeared to be used on his bed, and then once he was in the room and freaking out a bunch of us ran in and threw water balloons at him,” Eliana replied. Alyssa burst out laughing and Sabra snorted with laughter, clapping a hand over her mouth. Blaine just made a face, nose scrunching up.

“We heard all the noises because they were on the floor above us,” Jeff said. “It was honestly hilarious to just hear him screaming and them all running around.”

“Shut up,” Blaine grumbled as the others laughed.

“You’re just so easy to pick on, Blainey,” Carter chuckled. Blaine shot a glare in Carter’s direction and Carter smiled innocently.

“I can’t believe I am actually going to say this, but I am going to miss Westtown,” Trish breathed, leaning against the side of the pool and hooking her elbows around the side.

“I know, right?” Lily asked in agreement. “It is gonna be weird not to go back there in September and see everyone.”

“Oh _please_. Half of our class is going to the same college as you and Carter,” Riker snorted.

“Seriously. I think Riker, Lauren, Joey, and I are the only ones taking the year off,” Jeff added.

“You are,” Carter told them.

“We rock,” Riker laughed, pressing a kiss to Jeff’s cheek as Jeff giggled.

“Questionable,” Eliana breathed. “Sometimes I really question your guys’ sanity and cool level.”

“Sounds like a personal problem, Eliana,” Jeff replied, tilting his head to the side slightly and making his sassy face at his older sister. Eliana made a face back at Jeff and then jumped at him, pulling him out of Riker’s arms and over towards the other side of the pool. “No! Mean, Eliana! _Mean_!”

“Too bad,” Eliana giggled, kissing Jeff’s cheek loudly and causing him to giggle. Alyssa snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes.

“I remember when Riker found out kissing Jeff’s cheek loudly made him giggle hysterically,” Alyssa said. “It was all we heard for a few weeks.”

“It was adorable, either way,” Eliana replied.

“They were ridiculous,” Blaine breathed out.

“Oh, shut up,” Riker hissed. Alyssa laughed and pulled Riker into a hug, kissing his cheek.

“You guys just gave us a lot of material over the past fifteen years,” Alyssa said. Riker smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

“And we shall use it against you guys when you get married and have kids. Your kids will know all of your embarrassing stories,” Eliana added.

“We’re not necessarily getting married or having kids,” Jeff said.

“Bull shit,” Trish said.

“Seriously,” Carter agreed.

“You two are already practically married. Get over it,” Lily breathed out.

“Whatever,” Riker and Jeff sighed in unison as the others laughed.

“You guys are all so weird,” Sabra said.

“And what does it say about you that you hang out with us?” Alyssa asked in response, one eyebrow raised. Sabra just giggled, moving her feet through the water since she was still sitting on the ladder.

“That you entertain me,” Sabra replied.

“Pff, you know it,” Trish laughed. Jeff just huffed a breath and then made his way back to Riker, burying his face in Riker’s neck. Riker smiled and kissed the tip of Jeff’s ear, hugging Jeff.

“Calm down,” Riker breathed.

“I don’t like it. She stares too much,” Jeff grumbled. Riker snorted with laughter and tightened his grip around Jeff and kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“Who cares? Nothing is gonna happen,” Riker replied. Jeff huffed a breath and then lifted his head to bring Riker’s lips to his briefly. Riker smiled and pressed his forehead to Jeff’s. “I love you, mkay?”

“Love you too,” Jeff replied, giggling slightly.

“Alright, you two, stop being so overly cute and let’s do something _fun_ ,” Carter said.

“My choice!” Jeff exclaimed, throwing one hand into the air. “It’s my birthday. I get to choose.”

“Duh,” Lily laughed, smiling and rolling her eyes. Jeff just giggled and then went over to the ladder, looking up at Sabra expectantly. Sabra smiled and then moved. Jeff giggled again and then climbed out of the pool.

“Riker lied to me and said we were playing in a sprinkler when we came over…so that is exactly what we are going to do,” Jeff laughed, running around to the side of the house to get the sprinkler.

“Yes! I approve!” Riker exclaimed, quickly jumping out of the pool and grabbing the hose. The others just laughed and followed suit as Riker and Jeff started setting up the sprinkler and giggling as they poked at each other.

000000

“I feel _drunk_ ,” Joey breathed, moving his hands around in the air above him since they were all lying on the ground in Riker’s backyard. “We didn’t drink. Why do I feel drunk?”

“I don’t know, Joseph,” Dylan replied.

“Dude, I feel kinna drunk too. What is going on?” Jeff giggled.

“I don’t even know. I feel you guys, though. Like, what the hell,” Lily breathed as Jeff began giggling hysterically, resting his cheek against Riker’s abs since he was lying between Riker’s legs on his stomach.

“Are you sure you guys didn’t get into my mom’s alcohol stash…or Curt’s?” Riker asked.

“Positive,” Joey said. “Plus, I don’t even know where it is.”

“I do!” Jeff exclaimed. “Both of them…though I think Curt purposely leaves it in places we can find it. He should know better though. There are small children in the house and Riker can’t drink.”

“Yes, but Curtis is _stupid_ ,” Lauren replied.

“True,” Riker agreed, chuckling slightly and running his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Aw, I like him,” Sabra giggled, stretching her arms over her head.

“We all like him…doesn’t mean he’s not stupid,” Trish replied.

“Seriously. You haven’t really seen him around Damian yet. Those two are like five year olds,” Carter breathed.

“So true,” Lauren agreed.

“They discuss sexual things too much to be five,” Riker said, still running his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Mmh. Damian knows a lot,” Jeff breathed.

“Well yeah, speaking he’s gay and seven years older than you,” Lily said.

“Doesn’t matter. Most of the stuff he’s done I have too,” Jeff said, nuzzling against Riker’s stomach lightly, letting out a small huff of breath.

“Well damn, you two,” Grant snorted.

“Oh, shut up,” Riker replied. Jeff giggled, reaching out to run a thumb along Riker’s stomach, following the _v_ in his hips.

“Whatever. We already knew you two were kinky as shit…if Jeff’s swearing is any indicator,” Lily said.

“Seriously. Especially since Jeff doesn’t normally swear,” Jamie agreed.

“Oh, shut up,” Jeff hissed, sticking his tongue out at her. Jamie giggled and rolled her eyes, placing her hands behind her head.

“They’re going to get back at us so bad one day,” Joey breathed.

“Probably,” Riker agreed. “We already started with Lily and Alyssa…though Alyssa gets more flustered than Lily…unless lube is involved.”

“Lube is fucking disgusting,” Lily hissed out.

“Five. Showers,” Trish snorted, running her hands over her face.

“Shut up, Patrisha,” Lily growled as Trish, Joey, Riker, and Jeff laughed.

“So not funny,” Carter grumbled.

“Just because you got cock blocked…” Joey snorted. Carter and Lily just grumbled as the others laughed.

“Wait, what happened?” Sabra asked.

“Oh, I was getting payback on Carter and Lily on Valentine’s Day so Joey picked the lock to Carter’s room and we burst in and I poured lube over them. Lilleth’s dislike for lube was well known in our group,” Riker replied.

“What did you guys do?” Sabra asked, looking over at Lily and Carter.

“We were talking about Riker and Jeff’s sex life on Tumblr. Fans figured out that they had done it because of stuff me and Joey said at an interview and they were discussing how they thought Jeff had bottomed. Carter and I were just telling them they were wrong…at that time,” Lily replied.

“It was fun…until Riker got on Tumblr and saw,” Carter breathed.

“All I have to say is, you two are so lucky Alyssa does not have a Tumblr,” Lauren said.

“Oh, we know,” Riker replied. “She would kill the fangirls daily.”

“You mean Carter?” Trish asked.

“ _Hey_!” Carter exclaimed defensively as the others snorted with laughter. “I’m not that bad!”

“Anymore,” Grant snorted. “I speak from experience. That time you saw me and Dylan from across your campus I heard your screech.”

“Legit,” Dylan agreed, giggling hysterically as Carter grumbled and Lily smiled, reaching over to kiss his cheek.

“Dude, the _v_ of Riker’s hips is so fucking _defined_ ,” Jeff suddenly breathed out. Everyone fell silent and looked over at Jeff, who was staring down at Riker’s abdomen, running his fingers lightly across Riker’s skin.

“Are we sure Jeff didn’t get into any alcohol?” Jamie asked.

“Pretty sure,” Riker replied, chuckling slightly as Jeff continued with his actions, giggling. “Can’t promise he didn’t get into anything else.”

“Are you implying your boyfriend is _high_?” Dylan asked, eyebrows raised.

“Absolutely not,” Riker said. “I am implying he annihilated half of the packs of Peeps Mom got him for his birthday.”

“He gets wacked off of Peeps?” Sabra asked.

“Yep,” Riker chuckled as Jeff continued to giggle and nuzzle into Riker’s stomach and then looking up at Riker, green eyes wide.

“Riker, you have a nice happy trail,” Jeff whispered loudly, still giggling. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes, reaching out to push Jeff’s bangs out of his face.

“Nice to know, Jeff,” Riker added. Jeff just giggled, pressing his cheek to Riker’s exposed right hip and pulling lightly at the hair that traveled down from beneath Riker’s belly button.

“This kid is so wacked out right now,” Joey snorted, shaking his head.

“Welcome to the world of Jeff high on Peeps and being woken up before he wakes up himself,” Riker replied.

“Pretty much,” Carter agreed as Lily giggled, shifting positions to watch Jeff better.

“I’ve only witnessed this once before. It was a good experience,” Lily added.

“Yep,” Joey agreed.

“I thought Riker was going to karate chop Jeff when he opened the box,” Lauren giggled.

“Actually, I wanted to karate chop my mother for sending Peeps. She knows perfectly well what happens when Jeff eats them,” Riker replied as Jeff continued to giggle and nuzzle into Riker’s stomach, pulling lightly at the hair below his belly button.

“Hey, he provided us with good entertainment that night, shut up,” Jamie said.

“What did he do?” Dylan asked, looking around at the others.

“Oh man,” Lauren giggled.

“Well, for one, he streaked across campus,” Joey said, causing Lauren and Jamie to giggled hysterically. “Riker was chasing after him, yelling for him to put on clothes.”

“It was freezing out, okay?” Riker breathed out, running a hand over his face.

“Well, once Riker got Jeff to put on a pair of boxers, Jeff ran to the floor lounge and started jumping over the furniture. At one point he ran back to their room and came back wielding a foam sword, which he started to hit Riker with until Riker grabbed onto it and smacked Jeff over the head with it,” Jamie added on as she giggled.

“So then he pouted in the corner for a good five minutes before remembering they had another foam sword in their room and running to get it to start a battle with Riker,” Lauren said. “The battle lasted for a good twenty minutes and ended with Jeff collapsing onto the couch in the lounge and passing out until noon the next day.”

“Yep,” Joey breathed out as Dylan and Grant roared with laughter and Sabra shook her head.

“I think you all have problems with stripping,” Sabra said. They all snorted with laughter and shrugged.

“We have all seen each other naked here…with you as an exception,” Riker added.

“Well, okay, the first time we saw you and Jeff naked was Dylan’s fault,” Jamie said.

“So true,” Joey agreed.

“Hey!” Dylan exclaimed defensively.

“You were the one that grabbed onto their boxers as you tried to pants them,” Grant replied, shrugging one shoulder.

“Yep,” Riker breathed out in agreement as Jeff hummed, still pulling lightly at the hair below Riker’s belly button. “After that, no one really cared anymore.”

“Pretty much,” Lauren agreed, stretching her arms above her head.

“We had no shame,” Joey said.

“None at… _whoa_!” Riker exclaimed, jumping as Jeff suddenly licked his belly button. The others looked over at Riker’s yelp and Jeff giggled, pressing the tip of his nose into Riker’s belly button.

“What the hell just happened?” Carter asked.

“I am pretty sure Jeff just licked Riker’s belly button,” Lily snorted, resting her chin lightly on Carter’s chest.

“Yep,” Jeff giggled in response.

“Oh my god,” Riker breathed out, running his hands over his face as his heart rate started to fall back to normal. “That was so not okay.”

“What? Didn’t expect him to lick your belly button?” Jamie asked.

“No, not really… _Jeffry_!” Riker yelped as Jeff licked his belly button again. Jeff just giggled and shifted slightly, reaching up and twining his fingers through Riker’s.

“Well, this is something new for him to do on a Peep high,” Joey snorted.

“You’re making it sound like I’m on _drugs_ ,” Jeff said, making a face at Joey, who chuckled.

“You kind-of are,” Joey replied. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Joey, who did the same in response.

“We are all five, I swear,” Riker breathed.

“In some ways, yeah,” Carter agreed.

“In other ways, hell no,” Grant said.

“Well, speaking Sabra is the only virgin here…” Lily said.

“Oh, hush,” Sabra replied. Lily just giggled and made a heart with her hands towards Sabra. Sabra smiled and rolled her eyes before doing the same in response.

“Unless you want to count Grant’s gay virginity,” Lauren said.

“So true,” Grant breathed out in agreement.

“Aw, your ass isn’t getting the action Riker or Jeff’s is. Poor you,” Carter snorted.

“Oh my god, shut up, Carter,” Riker said. “You and Lily are worse than Jeff and me, it is just the fact that you don’t like things getting near your ass.”

“Because I’m not gay or bi,” Carter replied.

“I don’t think sexual orientation matters. I bet rim…” Jeff started, but Riker clapped a hand forcefully over Jeff’s mouth. This seemed to be one of the times that Jeff didn’t have a filter. Jamie and Lauren giggled and then wolf-whistled, along with Lily.

“Not that I didn’t already knew you had rimmed at least once…I mean _come on_. That hickey was on the small of his back after Valentine’s Day,” Lily said.

“That proves nothing,” Riker replied stubbornly. Lily snorted and rolled her eyes.

“This conversation should stop. It is actually one that could potentially scar me…and I don’t usually have a problem with discussing sex lives. I mean, fingers and penises I can deal with…but tongues gets to a different level,” Dylan said.

“That makes no sense. The tongue just does part of the fingers job,” Grant said.

“ _Grant_ ,” Dylan complained as the others snorted with laughter.

“It’s true though,” Jeff mumbled from behind Riker’s hand. “Just _better_.”

“ _Ew_!” Dylan whined, clapping her hands over her ears and clamping her eyes shut. Riker shook his head and the others snorted with laughter. “I am so disturbed right now. Oh my god. It does not help that I’ve made out with Riker.”

“Hey, at least he hadn’t had his tongue anywhere else at that point,” Lauren said. “We all know you were the first person he kissed.”

“Well, that was mutual,” Dylan replied. “But still.”

“Get over it, Dylan. That was almost four years ago now,” Riker told her. She just shrugged, letting out a deep breath.

“Tongues can be so useful,” Jeff mumbled, still from behind Jeff’s hand. “Riker is good with his.”

“Oh my god, his filter is _gone_ ,” Riker grumbled, clapping his other hand over Jeff’s mouth too, causing Jeff to giggle.

“Aw, don’t want to hear him praise your tongue, Riker?” Grant asked.

“Not in public,” Riker replied as Jeff continued to giggle and then licked Riker’s palm. “Jeff, licking my hand is not going to do anything for you right now.”

“Beg to differ,” came Jeff’s mumbled reply.

“Well, I think we can officially add being horny to Jeff’s list when he is on Peep highs,” Lily laughed.

“Horny before,” Jeff replied, looking over at Lily.

“Dude, Jeff without a filter is hilarious. Why have I not witnessed this before?” Grant laughed, sitting up.

“Because you were never around when he was super wasted or Peep high,” Carter replied.

“I, for one, am not enjoying this right now,” Riker grumbled.

“Too fucking bad,” Lauren snorted, sitting up also. “I think we should let Jeff blabber and get everything off his chest.”

“Mm, chest. Like licking Riker’s chest after he…” Jeff started.

“ _Jeffry Alexander_!” Riker interrupted. Jeff giggled again, shifting his hips and moving to rest his chin on Riker’s chest.

“This no filter thing is hilarious. This should happen more often. We are actually finding out how freaking kinky these two get,” Lily snorted.

“You guys are awful. No one is ever allowed to give him Peeps again,” Riker grumbled, hands still clamped over Jeff’s mouth.

“This is by far one of the weirdest things I have ever experienced,” Sabra breathed out.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll have plenty more weird experiences hanging out with us,” Carter said.

“It is just the fact that Jeff has no filter right now and he is horny. This is obviously a bad combination,” Lauren said.

“You think?” Riker hissed as Jeff shifted his hips again. “Jeffry, I fucking swear that if you don’t stop…”

“Gonna withhold? Load of bull,” Jeff replied. “Too much of a cock slut for me.”

“Oh my god!” Carter, Lily, Lauren, Jamie, Joey, Dylan, and Grant all laughed. Riker blushed furiously, wanting to sink into the ground and disappear. Sabra’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened.

“Jeff, I honestly don’t think you’re much better,” Joey said.

“Mmh, true. But he can get whiney,” Jeff replied.

“Like I’m the only one,” Riker snorted.

“You tease more than I do,” Jeff replied stubbornly. Riker chuckled, rolling his eyes. Jeff just pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.

“Well, now we know Riker is the tease and Jeff just gets shit done,” Lauren said as the others snorted with laughter.

“It is so not funny guys. You wouldn’t like it if you got teased,” Jeff whined, still jutting out his bottom lip.

“Before you say anything more, I really don’t want to know what he does, so keep that for yourself, Jeffry,” Carter said. Jeff shrugged and Riker rolled his eyes.

“Do you really think I would allow him to say those things out loud?” Riker asked.

“Probably not,” Grant said.

“Exactly,” Riker replied, nodding once.

“Kinky, kinky,” Lily laughed. Riker shot her a look and the others laughed.

“Do I even want to know?” Alyssa asked as she walked into the backyard.

“Jeff’s filter is gone,” Joey told her.

“Ah, okay,” Alyssa said, sitting down next to Sabra. “Last time this happened I was the only one around him. Needless to say, I heard more about my younger brother’s sex life than I ever needed to know.”

“When was this?” Riker asked, eyebrows knit together.

“A few weeks ago when you stayed with Darren because of a nightmare,” Alyssa replied. Jeff giggled slightly, shifting back down Riker’s body to rest his chin against Riker’s stomach. “Jeff was overtired and was blabbing about everything and anything that came to his mind.”

“Awesome,” Riker breathed out as the others laughed.

“Hey, just be happy Curtis wasn’t there also,” Alyssa snorted.  “Though, he might have gotten all protective and big brother. He is so freaking weird.”

“He really is. He is all for Riker getting some, but once I mentioned the whole rimming thing and Curt flipped out,” Lily said.

“Oh my god, Lilleth,” Riker hissed.

“Too late, Riker. What’s happened has happened,” Lily replied. Riker just sighed and rolled his eyes, but then yelped as Jeff licked his belly button again.

“Holy shit, did that actually just happened?” Alyssa laughed.

“It is the third time it has happened tonight,” Dylan replied. Alyssa snorted with laughter, shaking her head and leaning over to slap Jeff’s leg.

“Jeffry, keep that to the bedroom,” Alyssa added. Jeff turned and made a face at her, sticking his tongue out. Alyssa just smiled and shook her head again.

“We should probably get going anyway. It’s getting late and most of us have to go to set tomorrow,” Grant breathed out, looking over at Riker.

“Hey, don’t hate on me. I didn’t make the appointment with Elizabeth. Mom did,” Riker replied.

“Wait, _what_?” Jeff asked, sitting up quickly and looking at Riker seriously. Riker looked back, eyebrows raised.

“What?” Riker asked in response.

“You have an appointment with Elizabeth tomorrow?” Jeff squeaked.

“Yes,” Riker replied, nodding once. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Why did I not know about this?” Jeff exclaimed.

“Because _it is not a big deal_ and Mom made the appointment while you were in California,” Riker told him. Jeff huffed out an angry breath, crossing his arms over his chest. Riker chuckled and sat up, pulling Jeff to his chest and kissing Jeff’s forehead. “It is just a kind-of check up thing. I might get taken off the meds. So just _calm down_.”

Jeff took a deep breath and slumped against Riker’s chest, tucking his head beneath Riker’s chin. Riker smiled and squeezed Jeff’s shoulders, kissing the top of Jeff’s head.

“And this is our cue to leave. See you guys later,” Joey said, pushing up from the ground. “Happy birthday, again, Jeff.”

“Thanks,” Jeff breathed, smiling as they all started leaving, wishing Jeff happy birthday again and waving.

“Well, I will be back. I’m gonna drive Sabra home,” Alyssa said as she and Sabra got up.

“Alright. Later,” Riker said as Alyssa and Sabra walked out, waving. Jeff waved back, and then pulled Riker up from the ground. Riker chuckled, twining his fingers through Jeff’s and allowing Jeff to lead him to his room.

“Mmh, it’s been a long day,” Jeff breathed as they collapsed onto Riker’s bed. Riker chuckled and shook his head before leaning over to kiss Jeff’s cheek.

“It is weird not giving you a present,” Riker said.

“Well, if you had gotten me, I would have hurt you,” Jeff replied.

“I know,” Riker chuckled, reaching out to pull Jeff closer and starting to kiss Jeff’s neck right near his ear. Jeff hummed happily, tilting his head to the side to allow Riker easier access.

“Mmh, I’ll accept this instead,” Jeff added. Riker smiled against Jeff’s skin and pulled Jeff closer, slotting a leg between Jeff’s. Jeff leaned his head back, letting out a low whine. Riker chuckled and licked over the spot he had been sucking at and Jeff let out another whine.

“Your birthday, your choice,” Riker breathed out, smirking. Jeff giggled slightly, pulling Riker’s mouth to his while his hands moved lower to untie the string at the front of Riker’s bathing suit.

“I approve of this decision,” Jeff mumbled against Riker’s lips before pulling away and starting to kiss down Riker’s chest. Riker chuckled, arching his back as Jeff licked over his chest before continuing to move down. Jeff stopped at Riker’s belly button, flicking his tongue into it as he had done earlier and then licking from the waistband of Riker’s bathing suit back to Riker’s belly button.

Riker’s hands clenched around the sheets beneath him and Jeff chuckled slightly as he licked across Riker’s skin once more before getting up to pull Riker’s bathing suit and shed his own. Jeff climbed on top of Riker and chuckled before leaning down to kiss him. Riker smirked slightly against Jeff’s lips, hands making their way to Jeff’s chest and rubbing his thumbs over the skin. Jeff let out a small moan into Riker’s mouth and then pulled away, gasping for breath.

Riker looked up at Jeff, one eyebrow raised in question as the mischievous glint in Jeff’s eye. Jeff just smirked and then shifted positions to sit on top of Riker. Then, he leaned forward and sunk down over Riker. Riker let out a moan, hands reaching out to grab at Jeff’s hips. Jeff smiled around Riker, shifting slightly. Riker let out a choked moan, leaning his head back. Riker could feel a slight stickiness on his stomach and he poked at Jeff’s hips, attempting to get him to lift them.

Jeff seemed to get the point and lifted his hips, turning his head slightly to give Riker a questioning look. In response, Riker grabbed onto Jeff’s hips and then leaned up to wrap his mouth around Jeff. Jeff immediately let out a moan against Riker and they rolled onto their sides. Riker chuckled slightly, resulting in another moan from Jeff, which then caused Riker to moan. Riker could tell that Jeff was already close, especially since he knew Jeff hadn’t been lying earlier when he had said he’d been horny for a little while.

Riker pressed his tongue to Jeff firmly, and Jeff let out a whine against Riker, hips moving forward slightly. Riker took a deep breath, trying to not completely lose it from the vibrations Jeff was sending throughout his body. Instead, Riker focused on the task at hand, hallowing out his cheeks as he pulled up. Jeff let out another moan, hips following Riker’s mouth. Riker smiled slightly, one hand reaching out to latch onto Jeff’s hip and squeezing. Jeff groaned and put more force into what he was doing, causing Riker to moan against him.

Soon enough, Jeff was letting out a constant stream of whimpers against Riker and the rock of his hips was slightly more erratic. Riker chuckled, but then it turned into a moan as Jeff pressed his tongue against Riker. The vibrations sent Jeff over the edge and Jeff let out a whimper, muscles relaxing as Riker swallowed around him.

Then, Jeff went back to paying attention to Riker and Riker moaned, pulling his mouth away from Jeff and burying his nose in the crease of Jeff’s hips. Jeff smiled against Riker, forcing one arm between Riker’s legs. Riker let out a high whimper, knowing exactly what Jeff was about to do. Then, Jeff removed his arm, as well as his mouth, and Riker let out a whine. Jeff chuckled, but then sucked his fingers into his mouth. Riker watched with wide eyes and Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and then removed the fingers from his mouth.

Without warning, Jeff sank back down on Riker and Riker let out a moan, barely registering the fact that Jeff’s arm have moved back between his legs. Then, he let out another moan as Jeff pushed a finger in, tongue still pressing against Riker. Riker buried his face against Jeff’s hip, breath coming out in gasps as he tried to hold back the moans that were building in his throat. Then, Riker let out a loud moan as Jeff crooked his finger and found his prostate. Jeff smirked against Riker and added another finger before pressing against the same spot again.

Jeff continued to work at Riker and Riker panted against Jeff’s skin, letting out high and breathy whines. He could feel the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach becoming too intense quickly, and then it snapped as Jeff hit his prostate again. Jeff swallowed around Riker as Riker panted, forehead pressed to the top f Jeff’s thigh. When Jeff finally pulled off, he was panting too. Jeff pressed his forehead to Riker’s hip as they both attempted to calm their breathing.

Then, Riker pulled away from Jeff to shift positions so he was facing Jeff again. They pressed their foreheads together, their breathing still a bit heavy.

“Shit. Should have done that earlier,” Jeff finally gasped out. Riker let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to the tip of Jeff’s nose.

“Mmh,” Riker added in agreement, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s shoulders. “Too bad you didn’t last longer.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Jeff hissed, pushing Riker’s shoulder lightly. Riker chuckled and pulled Jeff’s mouth to his, both of them tasting themselves on the other’s tongue.

“Next time use lube though. Spit isn’t as effective,” Riker said once they pulled apart. Jeff snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

“You don’t say that if it’s my tongue,” Jeff replied.

“Mmh. More saliva when you are using your tongue,” Riker hummed in response.

“Oh?” Jeff asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking. Riker chuckled and winked in response. “Maybe we’ll have to test this out.”

“Mmh, maybe,” Riker chuckled in response. Jeff just giggled, pulling Riker closer and crashing their mouths together. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips as their tongues started to battle for dominance.

Things continued that way for a few minutes before they both pulled away and started giggling, poking at each other and trying to get the other pinned against the mattress. Once Jeff succeeded, he giggled again and rolled Riker onto his stomach before kissing down his back. Riker relaxed into the mattress under the gentle touch of Jeff’s hands and lips against his back, just waiting for what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffy is 18, whee!  
> And don't worry about Sabra, she gets over Riker soon enough and fully embraces the weird-ness of the group.
> 
> ALSO, I AM REALLY EXCITED TO GET TO JEFF'S PRESENT FOR RIKER. Cuz bruh, I planned that MONTHS before I wrote that chapter. Just omg *smushes face*
> 
> Also, Jeff on his Peep highs. This is something that now happens every once in a while. Jeff always loses his filter. Everyone but Riker thrive on it, because duh. And don't worry, if you ever want Riker without a filter, that WILL happen. Just not for a while. That's in the plans for the next summer. Because that only happens when Riker is overtired. I HAVE PLANS, OKAY. PLANS.


	32. Chapter 32

Darren was giggling, watching Riker as he danced around the living room, arms above his head. Alyssa snorted with laughter and shook her head as she walked by. Miri did the same, ruffling Riker’s hair as he ran passed her, letting out an excited yelp. Darren just continued to giggle and pulled his legs up to his chest beneath the fabric of one of Riker’s old shirts.

“What the heck is going on?” Curt asked loudly as he walked back into the house, Maya by his side. Riker just whooped and threw himself at his older brother as Maya giggled hysterically and Riker almost sent himself and Curt tumbling to the ground. Darren let out another loud giggle and then clapped his hands over his mouth. “I repeat, _what the heck is going on_?”

“Guess who should be drug free in a few weeks?” Riker asked in response, smiling widely.

“What? Really?” Curt asked, jaw dropping. Riker just laughed and nodded in response. Curt let out an excited whoop and pulled Riker into his arms, ruffling Riker’s hair. “That’s so exciting!”

“Oh, you couldn’t tell by the fact that Riker is running around the living room and yelling?” Alyssa asked as she walked down the stairs. “Hey, Maya.”

“Hello,” Maya replied, smiling and waving.

“Ah! Maya! I’m so excited!” Riker exclaimed, throwing himself at Maya, who giggled and hugged him tightly.

“I’m happy for you,” Maya replied. “Even though I don’t really know what is going on.”

“Don’t worry about it then,” Curt snorted, pulling Maya to his side and kissing her forehead as Riker jumped back into the living room and scooped Darren up and kissed his cheek loudly. Darren let out a hysterical giggle, trying to push Riker’s face away from him.

“Riker happy,” Darren added, still giggling.

“Very much so,” Riker chuckled in agreement, bouncing Darren on his hips slightly.

“I went to go up for nap, but Riker came home happy. Mommy say his doctor say he’s okay!” Darren exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Riker’s neck.

“Yep. Elizabeth told me that I can start getting off the meds. _I am so freaking happy_ ,” Riker said. Alyssa giggled and walked over to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“Hopefully it works out this time,” Alyssa added.

“Well, bring me down, why don’t you,” Riker said, sticking his tongue out at her. Alyssa smiled and pat his cheek.

“Just saying,” she said.

“But seriously, Alyssa. _Why_?” Curt asked in response.

“It lasted almost two years before. Don’t bring me down now,” Riker added.

“I am still confused,” Maya breathed.

“Oh, just some stuff,” Miri said as she walked into the room and pulled Darren out of Riker’s arms. Darren giggled, wrapping his arms around Miri’s neck and resting his head lightly on her shoulder, sucking his left thumb into his mouth. Miri smiled and pressed a kiss to Darren’s forehead. “C’mon, nap time.”

“Mmh,” Darren hummed in response, shifting slightly in Miri’s arms and letting his eyes droop shut. Alyssa snorted with laughter and pushed Darren’s hair off his forehead to kiss it. Darren let out a sigh and they all smiled as Miri carried him up the stairs.

“So, getting off the meds, huh?” Curt snorted. Riker just smiled widely and nodded.

“If you can’t tell, he’s excited,” Alyssa laughed.

“No way,” Maya replied sarcastically.

“Oh man, you should have heard him when they walked in. Darren was half asleep and he bolted upright because Riker let out a very enthusiastic _whoop_ ,” Alyssa snorted.

“Hey, shut up. This is exciting,” Riker replied, flopping down onto the couch.

“Jeff know yet?” Curt asked.

“Nope. He’s on set until one,” Riker said as Alyssa sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Well, he is gonna flip when he comes back,” Curt said.

“You say this like I don’t already know,” Riker replied.

“And I am still so confused as to what is going on,” Maya breathed out.

“Oh. I was on meds from the age of twelve to fifteen, and then again from January until now. Sleeping problems. But I might be able to get off them for good,” Riker told her. Maya nodded once.

“That’s good, then,” she added. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement as Alyssa giggled and leaned against his side, chin rested on his shoulder.

“I’m just preparing myself for Jeff’s reaction. I’m sure it is going to be better than Riker’s,” Alyssa snorted.

“Probably,” Curt agreed.

“You have no idea,” Riker breathed, smiling slightly as he pressed his cheek to the top of Alyssa’s head.  “He might cry.”

“What? Nuh uh,” Curt chuckled. Riker looked over at Curt, one eyebrow raised.

“He cried the first time I was told I could go off medications,” Riker told him.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Curt laughed. Riker just smiled slightly and shook his head as Alyssa giggled, wrapping her arms around Riker’s. “That kid, I swear…”

“Eh, after everything I put him through, it is understandable,” Riker said.

“And it is a good thing he is not here right now. He would be chastising you because he doesn’t want you to feel bad and blah, blah, blah,” Alyssa laughed. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement, slumping down a bit more on the couch.

“Pretty much,” he added in agreement. Curt smiled and shook his head and Maya giggled slightly.

“You two are just too cute,” Maya said. “Like, cuter than Logan.”

“Who is, yes, sleeping right now,” Curt said as Maya looked over at him. She smiled and pat his cheek as Alyssa snorted with laughter.

“I swear, if this turns into another conversation about me and Jeff…” Riker started.

“Oh, shut up. You two are gonna get married. You’re practically married already. Get over it,” Alyssa breathed out.

“It’s true, sweet pea,” Miri said as she walked back into the room and pushed Riker’s bangs out of his face to kiss his forehead. He let out a stubborn sigh and pushed Miri and Alyssa away from him, crossing his arms over his chest. Curt snorted with laughter and Maya giggled, both of them with one eyebrow raised.

“Come on now, Riker. Even _Dad_ sad you two would eventually get married…when you were _ten_ ,” Curt said.

“Dad was optimistic. I didn’t even know I was bisexual back then,” Riker grumbled. Alyssa snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes and Riker shoved her lightly.

“Sweetie, that would never stop your dad. He used to talk about how many kids you and Jeff would have when you were older. I don’t think something as small as your sexuality would have stopped him,” Miri laughed, pushing Riker’s bangs out of his face. Riker huffed a breath, crossing his arms back over his chest.

“Man, your dad sounds like he was awesome,” Maya giggled. Alyssa and Curt nodded in agreement and Riker smiled slightly.

“To say the least,” Riker added. “Even though he was protective.”

“Only because you were his little baby boy,” Miri told him.

“Seriously. I was never Dad’s little boy. I was too destructive for his liking. You were just innocent and adorable and had Dad wrapped around your freaking pinky toe,” Curt laughed.

“So true,” Alyssa laughed. Miri nodded in agreement as Maya giggled, leaning against Curt’s side. Then, someone knocked on the door before walking in.

“I’m ba-ack!” Jeff’s voice called out. A wide smile spread across Riker’s face and he jumped up and ran into the entryway and threw himself at Jeff, who yelped and stumbled back. “Well, hello to you too.”

“Guess who should be off meds within the next few weeks?” Riker asked, pulling away from Jeff slightly to look him in the eye. Jeff’s eyes widened as he stared at Riker, taking a deep breath.

“What?” Jeff asked in response. Riker chuckled, smiling widely, and nodded. A wide smile spread across Jeff’s face then, and then he launched himself at Riker, wrapping his arms tightly around Riker’ neck. “Oh my god!”

“I know!” Riker replied, laughing as Jeff hugged him tightly.

“That’s so exciting!” Jeff screeched, pulling away slightly to press his hands to Riker’s cheeks.

“I know,” Riker repeated, pressing his forehead to Jeff’s as Jeff giggled happily. Then, Jeff looked into the living room and waved, smiling widely.

“Hey, Maya,” Jeff said.

“Hello, Jeff,” Maya replied, waving back as she smiled.

“We’re gonna go up to my room,” Riker said, latching onto Jeff’s hand and starting to walk towards the stairs.

“Mkay. Be responsible,” Miri said, causing Curt and Alyssa to snort with laughter and Riker to poke his head into the living room to shoot his mother a look.

“Honestly, Mother,” Riker hissed. Miri just smiled as Curt and Alyssa continued to laugh.

“Such a wonderful mother, Miri,” Jeff called out as he and Riker started up the stairs. They heard Miri laugh loudly and Riker rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. Jeff smiled also, crawling onto Riker’s bed and lying down on his stomach as Riker grabbed his laptop and then laid down next to Jeff, pressing their sides together. Jeff let out a happy hum, hooking his chin over Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose as his laptop turned on. “Time to check Tumblr?”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in response, opening up the internet and going to Tumblr. Jeff nuzzled closer to Riker’s side, pressing a kiss to Riker’s jaw line. Riker just smiled, starting to scroll through Tumblr. There were a few random posts, as well as some older posts that surfaced every once in a while. One of the posts was the gif set from when people had speculated if Riker and Jeff had had sex. They both read over the comments and snorted with laughter.

_Bringing these gifs back, because remember when we thought Riker and Jeff had sex, and then Carter and Lily confirmed it?_

_I died that day._

_I’ve died a few times over because of them having sex. So. Much. Noise. And now Riker will see this and make a comment about how Lily and I are worse. Just wait, guiz._

_And there goes Carter with the fangirl talk. Don’t worry, guys, Carter is just as big a fangirl as the rest of you._

_Shut up, Lilleth._

Riker smiled and then hit the reblog button so he could add his own comment below Carter’s second one.

_One: Carter, you and Lily are worse. I swear, I thought she was going to break your dorm window that one night. Two: You are a fucking fangirl. I’ve known you since we were in elementary school and you still flipped after you started watching the show._

“He’s gonna be mad,” Jeff giggled. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

“Like I actually care,” Riker added. Jeff just smiled and shrugged one shoulder as Riker started to scroll through his Tumblr again. Riker smiled slightly as a more recent picture showed up and Jeff giggled slightly as he looked at the picture, which so happened to be Riker’s default on Facebook as well as his icon on Twitter. In the picture, Riker and Jeff had both been lying on Riker’s bed in front of his computer and Riker was smiling, nose scrunched up slightly. Jeff had his forehead pressed to Riker’s cheek, exposing the right side of his face. The smile was evident on Jeff’s face, the dimple in his right cheek showing.

_Officially the cutest celebrity couple. Ever._

_Other than that, can we talk about Jeff’s ear? They are seriously elf ears. It is adorable._

_I know he loves the Inheritance Cycle, and that he and Riker troll tumblr, so I’m just gonna say: maybe he’s a freaking descendant of Arya and Eragon._

_Ohmygod, why would someone say that? Now Jeff is going to walk around like he is all high and mighty because he is related to them. Fuck. No. Whhhyyyy?_

Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing Riker’s computer to reblog the post and add his own comment.

 _Lilleth, hi. This would be Jeff. I have hi-jacked Riker’s computer. You are stupid. Now I will do that, just to annoy the poop out of you. You should know me better by now. Soyes, I shall now pretend I am the descendant of Arya Drottining and Eragon Shadeslayer, just for you._ _Because, seriously. I had to clarify which Arya there…it is just weird that way because of Arya. That is my older sister, not my ancestor. Pfftch. So, anyway, I love you, Lily. I will see you on set later this week…even though I just got back from set *badumtis* Don’t hate me…you started this. I LOVE YOU, BBY. SO YOU SHOULD LET ME LOVE YOU, LET ME BE THE ONE YOU WANT AND NEED. It had to be done…you know me. AND SHUDDUP CARTER, I DON’T WANT LILY. VAGINAS ARE GROSS. Bye now, fangirls. I hope I riled you up :D!_

“You most likely are going to rile them up. Good job,” Riker laughed, kissing Jeff’s cheek as Jeff giggled and pushed Riker’s laptop back in front of him.

“Yay for me,” Jeff added, resting his chin back on Riker’s shoulder as Riker turned back towards his computer. They both let out deep breaths as Riker started scrolling again. Then, Riker’s brow pulled together as he looked at a post.

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathed, looking at it. It consisted of screenshots of two tweets. One was his own, and the other was Alyssa’s. His simply read _Yes! I should be medication free in a few weeks! #airfistpump_. Alyssa’s tweet read _This is what an excited seventeen year old looks like when he comes home bearing the news he should be off meds in a few weeks_ with a picture of Riker smiling widely and hugging Darren close to his chest beneath it. Beneath the pictures were a few comments.

_Okay one, Riker needs to stop being so fucking cute with Darren. Two…why the hell is he on medications?_

_I was wondering the same o_o_

_I wonder if it has anything to do with Curt’s strong FEELZ a bit ago when there was the picture of Riker and his dad._

_You, person there. You’re a genius._

_I JUST. WANNA KNOW. WHAT. HAPPENED._

Then, beneath that, were comments from Lily and Carter.

_EXCUSE ME, WHAT? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT CALL ME, ASSHOLE? I KNOW YOU WILL SEE THIS. WHAT THE FUCK. WHY AM I FINDING THIS OUT THROUGH FANGIRLS? YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE. I WANT TO KNOW THIS SHIT. THIS IS JUST DKHSKDHKJSHJKHKDS. RIKER SAMUEL CASTELLAN, I AM EXPECTING A CALL. (I am not calling you, because I know Jeff is probably all fkjhdjkfhkfd on you)._

_WAIT, WHAT? SERIOUSLY? IF I KNEW YOU AND JEFF WEREN’T GETTING IT ON, I WOULD RUN OVER TO YOUR HOUSE, BREAK DOWN THE DOOR, AND GLOMP YOU SO HARD._

_Carter, I am happy to call you my boyfriend. Glomping this asshole sounds like a wonderful idea. Tomorrow? Tomorrow._

_You don’t have set tomorrow?_

_Nah. We’re close to the end of the season so we only have to go once or twice a week. I will come pick you up tomorrow morning. Lurve you :3_

_Aw, lurve you too, Wiwwef <3_

Beneath that was a comment from Dylan.

_Wiwwef? I swear, you two are worse than Riker and Jeff. I am going to vomit now…BUT RIKER, WHAT THE HELL? YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SET TO TELL US, BECAUSE I BET YOU WERE DONE BEFORE ONE._

_Dylan, shut your ungodly trap! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR._

_THANKS, HERMIONE! But seriously, good point, Dylan. He is just stupid._

_For one, why did we let Jeff convert all of us to Starkid-ism? And two, this is on February level of stupid. We should just send him to Bug World to get a bug egg shoved down his throat. We all know he can deep throat._

“Give me that,” Jeff grumbled, grabbing at Riker’s computer again, even though Riker barely noticed.

 _Jeffry has hi-jacked Riker’s computer yet again. One: you let me convert you to the wonderful world of Starkid because you love me. Two, he is most definitely not February (though, that would make me Joey Richter…and ooooo…I should stop). Plus, you have absolutely no proof of his abilities to deep throat. I am the only one with the evidence to prove or disprove that. Mrawr. You can guess all you want, but you will never know_.

Once Jeff finished, he pushed the computer back over to Riker, who still wasn’t paying attention. Jeff raised an eyebrow and eyed Riker, who turned to look back at him.

“You okay?” Jeff asked, grabbing Riker’s laptop and carefully placing it on the floor.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think about fans seeing that,” Riker breathed. Jeff gave Riker a small smile and kissed his forehead, pulling him close.

“You were just excited, don’t worry about it,” Jeff replied. “It’s not like they’re gonna find anything out. That part is totally up to you.”

“I know,” Riker breathed out, nuzzling into Jeff’s chest and taking a deep breath. They fell silent for a few minutes, Jeff’s fingers drawing soothing circles across Riker’s back. Riker kept thinking and he closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think of those possibilities. Jeff seemed to notice the tension returning to Riker’s shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of Riker’s head.

“What’s up?” Jeff asked softly.

“Jeff, I’m scared,” Riker whispered out. Jeff’s brow knit together and he shifted slightly to press his forehead to the top of Riker’s head, pressing the tip of his nose to Riker’s forehead.

“Why?” Jeff asked quietly.

“What if everything comes back?” Riker choked out. “What if I get off the medication, only to have the nightmares come back?”

“Riker, it’ll be okay,” Jeff whispered. “If that happens, you’ll just get put back on the medication, and it will stop quickly. It won’t be like the other times.”

“I don’t want it to happen,” Riker cried quietly, pressing his face into Jeff’s chest. Jeff took a deep breath, carding his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“I don’t either, but if it does, I want you to tell me or Miri right away, okay?” Jeff asked, lips pressed to the top of Riker’s head. Riker just nodded, holding onto Jeff tightly, hands clutching to the back of Jeff’s shirt. Then, they heard a light shuffle of feet against the floor and they looked up to see Darren standing in the doorway. He had Patches clutched tightly to his chest, the old shirt of Riker’s he was wearing hanging well past his knees and just above his socked feet.

“What’s up, Dar?” Riker asked, turning slightly in Jeff’s arms to look over at Darren better.

“Can I cuddle with you?” Darren asked in response, looking slightly shy from behind Patches. Riker smiled slightly and nodded, pulling one arm away from Jeff to hold it out to Darren, who scurried over to the bed and allowed Riker to pull him up onto the bed. Darren let out a happy sigh, wiggling his way between Riker and Jeff’s chests and settling there. Riker smiled and wrapped his arm around both Darren and Jeff, pressing a kiss to Darren’s small forehead as Darren snuggled closer to his chest. Jeff smiled and pressed his forehead to Riker’s as they each took a deep breath and started to fall asleep also.

000000

“I’m a duck, werr, werr, werr,” Shelby quacked, waddling around the park with her fists pressed to her hips and pretending she had wings. Darren giggled and followed her lead, Dalton eyeing them before laughing and following suit. Jeff giggled and cuddled closer to Riker’s side on the bench, chin rested on Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Jeff’s head.

“Werr, werr!” Darren exclaimed, laughing as he ran up to Riker and Jeff and pat their knees before running off again, purposely colliding with Dalton as they both giggled.

“I wish things stayed that simple,” Jeff breathed out.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as they watched the three toddlers waddled around the playground as they pretended to be ducks. Jeff let out a content sigh, finding Riker’s hand with his own and twining their fingers together. Riker smiled and leaned his head against Jeff’s, squeezing Jeff’s fingers with his own lightly. Jeff smiled, pressing a kiss to Riker’s jaw line before pulling his phone out to take a picture of them. Riker snorted with laughter, shaking his head. Jeff smiled innocently and then looked back down at his phone. A few minutes later, Riker’s phone went off in his pocket and he looked over at Jeff, one eyebrow raised.

“What?” Jeff giggled, pretending to be innocent.

“You have issues,” Riker replied, pulling his phone out to see the tweet Jeff had sent and tagged him in. The picture Jeff had just taken was attached beneath the tweet _@rikersamuel and I are cute :3._ “Seriously, issues.”

“You love me,” Jeff said, curling closer into Riker’s side.

“That I do,” Riker chuckled in response, pressing his lips against Jeff’s cheek and then blowing against it. Jeff burst out laughing and shoved Riker away from himself. Riker chuckled again and rolled his eyes before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Shelby ran over then and reached up to pull lightly at the hem of Riker’s shorts.

“Riker, we play on swings?” she asked, eyes round and pleading.

“Sure. Do you guys need help?” Riker asked in response. Shelby shook her head, smiling widely.

“Swing on stomachs!” she exclaimed happily before running over to Dalton and Darren and dragging them over towards the swings, all three of them giggling. Jeff snorted with laughter and shook his head, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“The simple pleasure of being three,” Jeff added.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as he flopped down onto the ground and sprawled out on his back. Jeff smiled and then slid to the ground and lay down next to Riker, resting his chin lightly on Riker’s chest. Riker chuckled slightly and scrunched up his nose, smiling. Jeff giggled, reaching forward to kiss the tip of Riker’s nose. Riker smiled, twining his fingers through Jeff’s as he looked over to see Shelby, Darren, and Dalton all swinging back and forth on the swings while lying on their stomach, giggling and trying to grab at the ground. Jeff turned his head to look at the three toddlers as well, cheek pressing to Riker’s chest.

“They’re so cute,” Jeff giggled, fingers tightening around Riker’s.

“They are,” Riker agreed, smiling slightly. “It’s nice that they all get along really well, too.”

“Definitely,” Jeff breathed out. “Though, sometimes I think Dalton and Shelby are going to go for each other’s throats.”

“True. But those times are rare,” Riker snorted. Jeff nodded slightly in agreement, both of them still watching Darren, Dalton, and Shelby as they squealed in happiness and swung back and forth on their stomachs.

“Hey guys,” a voice suddenly said. Riker and Jeff both looked up to see Selena walking towards them, smiling and waving.

“Hey,” they both replied, smiling and waving also. She giggled and sat down in the grass next to Jeff.

“I hope you two are with these kids, or else I would have to yell at whoever should be watching them,” Selena said.

“Oh yeah. They’re with us. The blonde one is my baby cousin,” Jeff replied.

“Mhm. The one with the mass of curls is my adopted baby brother, and the little girl is our friend Sabra’s little sister,” Riker added. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes. Riker laughed and nudged Jeff’s side. “No matter how much Sabra annoys you, you are still somewhat friends with her.”

“Totally questionable, Riker,” Jeff replied before sitting up. Riker laughed again and sat up also. Selena looked over at them, one eyebrow raised. Jeff huffed a breath, letting his hands fall into his lap.

“Sabra is slightly infatuated with Riker,” Jeff said.

“Even if she was, it shouldn’t matter,” Riker replied.

“It’s annoying!” Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Riker rolled his eyes and Selena giggled slightly.

“It would be,” Selena agreed.

“Thank you,” Jeff breathed out. “I wanted to punch Sabra the other day because we were in Riker’s pool and she just kept _staring_.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure you put on a good show later when you decided to talk about my hips and happy trail, as well as lick my belly button,” Riker snorted. Jeff just shrugged, pulling on a straight face, as Selena snorted with laughter.

“Sounds like it made for an interesting night,” Selena added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before nodding.

“Jeff was just being possessive,” Riker said.

“You know what, I have a right to be. After Mariah was all over you at school and then coming home from California to see articles about you and some chick, I think I can be possessive if I want to be,” Jeff replied, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Ah, so Jeff is the jealous type,” Selena giggled. Jeff shot her a look, eyes narrowed, and Riker snorted with laughter.

“Oh yes. Definitely the jealous type,” Riker agreed. “The night we found out our relationship had been found out by the press, some chick was eyeballing me and he looked like he wanted to rip her head off.”

“Oh _hush_ ,” Jeff hissed as Selena snorted with laughter, clapping a hand over her mouth.

“Glad I’m not on Jeff’s bad side, then,” she added.

“You two are both about to be on my bad side,” Jeff grumbled, arms still crossed over his chest. Riker smiled and shook his head, reaching out to pull lightly at Jeff’s ear.

“You’ll ignore me for an hour tops and then be start singing _baby come back, you can blame it all on me_ ,” Riker said. Jeff tried to hide the smile that spread across his face, but failed.

“I guess that has happened,” Selena giggled. Riker nodded in agreement, smirking.

“Darren was extremely confused. I was coloring with him and Jeff ran into the room and started singing,” Riker replied. “It made me laugh, so whatever.”

“I can imagine,” Selena said.

“I don’t even remember what I was ignoring you about,” Jeff breathed.

“I messed up your hair while we were in public,” Riker replied. Jeff nodded, pressing his lips together slightly.

“Sounds valid,” Jeff added. Selena just smiled and shook her head slightly, leaning back on her palms.

“And it is a wonder some of my friends thought you were straight in middle school,” Selena breathed.

“Wait… _what_?” Jeff gasped as Riker roared with laughter, falling back onto the ground. Selena looked over at Jeff, one eyebrow raised.

“Did you really not notice how Jackie was hitting on you all the time?” Selena asked.

“No!” Jeff exclaimed as Riker continued to laugh, hands clapped over his face.

“He was too busy being gay to notice a girl hitting on him,” Riker snorted.

“Shut up, jerk!” Jeff retorted, reaching over to shove Riker as he laughed.

“Seriously though. When she told me she liked you I looked at her like she was crazy,” Selena said. “I mean, come on, you were pretty gay sometimes.”

“So true,” Riker breathed out in agreement. Jeff made a face at both of them, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I hate you both,” Jeff grumbled before shoving up from the ground and stalking over to where Dalton, Darren, and Shelby were still swinging back and forth on their stomachs. Selena giggled and Riker smiled, resting his hands over his eyes.

“Just as stubborn as he used to be,” Selena breathed out.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as he sat back up and looking over towards where Jeff was sprawled out on the ground, Dalton flopped over his chest as they both laughed. Selena followed his gaze and smiled.

“They’re cute,” she added. Riker nodded in agreement.

“Dalton is all about Jeff. Blaine gets pranks pulled on him and Jeff gets cuddled,” Riker said as Darren and Shelby toddled over, both of them giggling and going _werr_ every few seconds. Once they reached them, Darren launched into Riker’s arms, giggling.

“Werr, werr,” Darren giggled, looking up at Riker and scrunching up his nose. Riker laughed and pressed a kiss to Darren’s nose.

“Still being a duck, are we?” Riker asked.

“Being duck fun,” Shelby giggled as she flopped down onto the ground and started pulling at the grass.

“Yep,” Darren agreed, settling into Riker’s lap.

“You guys gonna be ducks for the rest of the day?” Riker asked. Shelby and Darren both shook their heads.

“Sabby don’t like me being a duck. She gets mad,” Shelby said, nodding slightly. Darren sighed slightly, lips pursed.

“That’s too bad,” Riker said, blowing against Darren’s cheek and causing him to giggle. Shelby giggled also and crawled into Riker’s lap also, nuzzling in against his chest next to Darren. “Oh no! I’m being taken over by three year olds!”

“There’s only two of us!” Darren exclaimed, giggling.

“Too. Much,” Riker said, falling back onto the ground dramatically.  Darren and Shelby both giggled and then flopped down on his chest and started attempting to tickle his neck. “Oh no! Not tickles!”

“Tickles!” Shelby and Darren exclaimed in unison, their small fingers wiggling against his neck. Riker snorted and then grabbed the two of them around the waists and sat up before starting to tickle them. They both burst into fits of giggles, trying to wiggle their way out of his arms. He smiled and kissed their cheeks, poking each of their sides once more before releasing them. Selena was watching him, eyebrows raised slightly as she smiled and shook her head.

“Doesn’t this boy belong with children?” Jeff asked as he walked over, Dalton in his arms. Selena looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah, he does,” she added.

“Again with this conversation…” Riker sighed as Jeff giggled and sat down across from him. Dalton looked over at Selena as he did, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“You pretty. I like your hair,” Dalton said. Selena smiled as she looked over at Dalton.

“Thank you. I like your hair too,” she replied. Dalton giggled and crawled out of Jeff’s lap and into hers. Selena smiled and allowed Dalton to do so, and Jeff smiled.

“Just be happy he is not trying to pull a prank on you,” Jeff said as Dalton giggled and started to play with the ends of Selena’s dark hair.

“I only mean to Blainey,” Dalton giggled, scrunching up his nose slightly. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, opening his arms as Shelby giggled and crawled over to him.

“Aw, so now Jeffy gets the Shelby love?” Riker asked as Darren settled more into his lap. Shelby looked over at him and blinked her green-brown eyes.

“Werr,” she answered, smiling and snuggling closer to Jeff’s chest. Jeff smiled and kissed the top of her head. Dalton looked over at made a face at Shelby. She giggled and did the same in response.

“Sabra!” Darren suddenly exclaimed, looking over Jeff’s shoulder. Shelby’s smile immediately became mischievous and she jumped up from Jeff’s lap and ran over to her older sister.

“Sab! Sabby! Sabra!” Shelby started chanting, running around Sabra’s legs before wrapping herself around one of Sabra’s legs.

“Shelby. _Come on_ ,” Sabra complained, shoulders slumping. “Can I at least get over _there_?”

“Walk, walk, walk,” Shelby giggled, bouncing slightly and pointing over to Riker, Jeff, and Selena.

“You’re on my leg, Shelby,” Sabra replied. Shelby looked up at Sabra then, eyes large and pleading.

“Walk,” Shelby pouted. Sabra sighed and then started shuffling over towards Riker and Jeff. Riker snorted with laughter and Jeff just smirked, shifting to sit at Riker’s side. Darren looked up at Jeff and smiled, reaching out to poke Jeff’s nose.

“Ah!” Jeff exclaimed, before grabbing Darren and pulling Darren into his lap. Darren let out a screech and trying to wriggle out of Jeff’s arms as Jeff tickled him.

“Ah, so Darren is a ticklish one?” Selena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, so is Dalton. All over,” Jeff replied as he stopped tickling Darren.

“Nuh _uh_ ,” Dalton protested, scrunching up his nose and crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.  Selena giggled and placed her hands on Dalton’s side and leaned her head down, pressing her cheek lightly to his.

“Oh really? Not ticklish at all?” Selena asked.

“No!” Dalton screeched, stumbling out of Selena’s lap and bolting back over towards the swings. Darren giggled and followed, calling out to Dalton.

“Hey! Wait!” Shelby exclaimed, launching herself off of Sabra’s leg and running after them.

“Seriously? I swear, that kid is bipolar,” Sabra huffed as she dropped to the ground. “She couldn’t have jumped off of my leg five minutes ago?”

“You are talking about your little sister. Of course she couldn’t do that,” Riker replied. Sabra rolled her eyes, leaning back on her palms. Then, she looked over at Selena and raised an eyebrow. Selena smiled and waved a hand.

“I’m Selena,” Selena giggled.

“Sabra,” Sabra replied. “You another one who went to whatever insane high school those two went to?”

“Nope. I went to elementary and middle school with those two wack-jobs,” Selena replied, nodding her head over to Riker and Jeff.

“So many things that would be said if Lily or Alyssa was here…” Jeff breathed, leaning against Riker’s side. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Oh, so you guys hold back on the sexual talk while others are around, unless they went to Westtown?” Sabra asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no. They definitely don’t. On New Year’s I heard Jeff talk about how Riker likes to pull his boxers off with his teeth, just to mess with Lily,” Selena said.

“Hey, you got involved in that conversation too!” Jeff exclaimed defensively.

“Because you mentioned how Riker has a thing with biting! He totally does!” Selena replied.

“So does he! I had teeth marks on my shoulder for almost two weeks last month,” Riker said.

“Well, it was the only thing I could get my mouth on in the position we were in,” Jeff huffed, pointing his nose to the sky. Riker chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“You didn’t have to _bite_ ,” Riker added. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes biting is the only thing you can do,” Selena said, shrugging one shoulder.

“Thank you!” Jeff exclaimed, throwing a hand into the air.

“Whatever. Jeff is still more of a biter than I am,” Riker snorted, smirking.

“I cannot agree on that one. I only know about _you_ ,” Selena laughed, poking Riker’s side. Sabra raised an eyebrow at Riker and Riker chuckled.

“Last summer. It happened,” Riker said.

“Riker used to be quite the ladies man,” Jeff laughed. “And then we had to kiss for the show.”

“Oh baby,” Selena laughed.

“You know what, Selena, hush,” Riker chuckled.

“I don’t think she should. I like this side of her. We can torture you,” Jeff said.

“I approve,” Selena agreed, reaching over to give Jeff a high-five. Then, she pulled Jeff closer to whisper in his ear. “Plus, you were so right about this Sabra chick. Infatuated.”

“Ah! Selena! My love for you is growing stronger!” Jeff exclaimed, flinging his arms around her neck and pushing her to the ground as she burst out laughing.

“You both have issues,” Riker breathed.

“Pile!” Darren suddenly exclaimed, running over and jumping on top of Jeff.

“Oh no,” Jeff grumbled as Dalton and Shelby piled on top also, all three of them giggling.

“Come on, guys. Release Jeffry,” Riker laughed, pulling Shelby off the top of the pile.

“Bo-ring,” Dalton complained as he climbed off and then pulled Darren with him. Then, Sabra sighed and checked her watch.

“Shelby and I should be going, anyway. We’ll catch you guys later,” Sabra sighed, pushing up from the ground and then picking Shelby up. Shelby huffed out a breath, crossing her arms.

“See you tomorrow!” Darren giggled, smiling widely and waving.

“Werr!” Dalton added, waving also. Shelby smiled at that and waved back.

“Werr, werr!” she exclaimed. Darren and Dalton both giggled and did the same back at her as Sabra rolled her eyes.

“Come on, you guys wanna go home? I think Curt left a mess when he was playing with Logan earlier,” Riker said.

“Nuh uh!” Darren exclaimed.

“Yeah, he did,” Jeff said.

“No. We clean,” Dalton said, grabbing onto Dalton’s hand and starting to pull him towards home. Selena raised an eyebrow and Riker and Jeff snorted as they got up.

“They like cleaning,” Riker told her.

“Seriously?”  Selena asked as she got up too.

“Yep,” Jeff replied, nodding once. “You should see it. They are so organized.”

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed as they followed the two toddlers.

“That is hilarious,” Selena laughed.

“Just wait until you see it,” Riker and Jeff chuckled, twining their fingers together as Dalton and Darren swung their hands between them and Selena giggled, following them.

000000

“Selena, I don’t know why we didn’t have you around sooner,” Lily giggled a few days later as they lay out in Jeff’s backyard. Mr. Chubby was sprawled out in the grass by Jeff’s side and Braxton was sitting by the fence, staring at them through the open gate as if contemplating if he was going to come over to them.

“Probably because I didn’t go to Westtown,” Selena laughed.

“Pretty valid,” Jeff added.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, stretching his arms over his head. Lily giggled and reached over to poke Riker’s stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

“Belly,” Lily said.

“Really, Lilleth?” Riker asked. She just smiled innocently and then cuddled up to his side, cheek pressed to his chest. Jeff looked over at them and giggled.

“Wait, important question. Does Sabra still think you two are twins?” Jeff asked.

“As far as I know,” Riker replied.

“Wait, what?” Selena asked, sitting up and looking over at them. Lily snorted with laughter.

“On Jeff’s birthday we got Sabra to believe that Riker and I are actually siblings, because we made the joke about me being their sister. She believed it,” Lily told her.

“That is hilarious!” Selena exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I mean, you two could totally pass for family, but not necessarily twins.”

“We know. The fact that Sabra believes it is hilarious,” Riker said, reaching out to scratch Mr. Chubby’s ears. Mr. Chubby let out a groan, nuzzling into Riker’s touch. At this, Braxton mewled loudly and came running over, tail in the air.  “Oh, Braxton, you jealous, little, asshole.”

“Aw, he just doesn’t like sharing his daddy Riker,” Jeff laughed, reaching over to scratch Braxton’s head as Braxton climbed on top of Riker’s chest and sat down, purring loudly. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes, reaching up to scratch Braxton’s chest.

“I think he is probably just an attention whore,” Selena said.

“Yeah, and it is completely Riker’s fault. Ever since the day he got Braxton he’s been cooing over him and treating him like a baby,” Jeff snorted.

“It’s not my fault he’s cute,” Riker replied, still scratching Braxton’s chest and pursing his lips as Braxton sniffed at his nose.

“Seriously though. Riker snuck Braxton into school once our junior year. I’ve never seen that cat happier than when I walked into their dorm and saw him sprawled across Riker’s bed sunbathing,” Lily laughed.

“Damn, Riker,” Selena laughed. “How come you brought him back home? Get busted?”

“Actually, no. Our RA was totally fine with Braxton being there. It was because Natalie was a bitch and didn’t like my baby,” Riker replied, cooing at Braxton towards the end.

“Natalie was a bitch to everyone, not just Braxton. She just wanted your dick,” Lily snorted.

“Pretty much,” Jeff agreed. “You were just oblivious, in a way. That one time I walked into the room when you two were cuddled up on your bed she was totally trying to give you a hand job, but you were just rocking out to your music.”

“Oh my god! Why did I not know about this?” Lily exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Braxton jumped slightly and then sent a glare in Lily’s direction before lying down on Riker’s chest.

“You didn’t know about it because why would I tell you?” Jeff asked in response.

“I have no idea,” Lily laughed in response.

“Wait, so who was this Natalie?” Selena asked, looking over at them.

“My ex. She was a total control freak. She wanted me to quit Midnight Swallows,” Riker replied.

“Oh, and stop being friends with me,” Jeff added.

“Yeah, that too,” Riker agreed, pointing a finger. Lily rolled her eyes, crawling over to Mr. Chubby and resting her head on his stomach. Selena let out a whistle as they all nodded. “Needless to say, the day after she told Jeff that, I broke up with her.”

“Makes sense,” Selena breathed out. “Haven’t you two known each other, like, forever?”

“Pretty much,” Jeff agreed, reaching out to scratch Mr. Chubby’s muzzle. Riker just snorted and pulled out his phone and opened Twitter.

“Ah, Jeff. What the hell did you tweet?” Riker asked.

“What? Why?” Jeff asked, turning to look at Riker.

“Because fangirls are freaking out,” Riker replied, going to his mentions and looking through for one from Jeff.

“Why are you asking when you’re going through your mentions anyway?” Jeff asked. Riker just snorted and shrugged as Lily laughed.

“Oh, Selena. You are about to get fangirled over,” Riker said.

“What? Why?” Selena screeched, diving over to look at Riker’s phone also.

“Because Jeff tweeted a picture of us,” Riker snorted, looking at the picture, which was of Riker and Selena sitting across from each other with their legs crossed and playing Cat’s Cradle, both their hair falling over their faces.  Above the picture was a tweet reading _I can’t believe I used to dislike @selenaboo…I wonder what it would have been like if she went to westtown with @rikersamuel and me :x_.

“Ah, Jeff! Why would you do that?” Selena asked. Jeff giggled and shrugged, opening Twitter on his own phone.

“Whatever, Selena. Everyone is fawning over how gorgeous you are…and wondering why I disliked you,” Jeff replied.

“So getting on Tumblr later,” Lily snorted.

“You are awful and I hate you,” Jeff hissed, narrowing his eyes at Lily, who smiled innocently and then leaned over to kiss Jeff’s cheek. He huffed out a breath and shoved her away before crossing his arms over his chest. Riker chuckled and shook his head, putting his phone down and then scratching at Braxton’s ears again. Braxton began to purr loudly again. They all snorted with laughter and Jeff rolled his eyes.

“If that cat gets any more attached to you, he won’t ever let you leave,” Lily laughed.

“I’ll just take him with me,” Riker replied, shrugging as he pet Braxton.

“How cute. Bringing your cat everywhere,” Selena said. Riker shrugged again as Jeff giggled.

“I will probably be bringing the Chubster too, so whatever,” Jeff added, scratching Mr. Chubby’s ear, causing Mr. Chubby to let out a content groan. Braxton cracked an eye open to look over at Mr. Chubby, but then closed it again, tail flicking back and forth.

“Well, they seem to tolerate each other, so that’s good,” Selena giggled.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed.

“Riker! Piano!” Miri suddenly called out from Riker’s yard.

“Aye, aye!” Riker replied, getting a grip on Braxton before sitting up. “Duty calls.”

“Aw, have fun trying to teach Darren piano,” Lily giggled as Riker shoved up from the ground.

“Oh yes,” Riker laughed.

“Love you!” Jeff called out.

“Love you too!” Riker replied, laughing slightly as he walked over to his house.

“Don’t let Jeff having sex with you fool you! I love you more!” Lily exclaimed. Selena burst out laughing and Jeff made a stubborn sound and saying something along the lines of _I’d like to see him love you like he loves me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SELENA. I saw her name while I was scrolling through the chp to copy it over and got all happy scrunched up and went "SELENA"...because I'm a dork.
> 
> Okay, so, first off, I realize how dumb it may seem to be taking Riker off of his meds. However, he has been able to survive/function without them before, and Elizabeth and his mother are willing to take that chance again. I mean, they would rather him live a life without having to be on meds than having to be on meds.
> 
> Second! I can totally tell I wrote this chp freshman year of college solely from the use of the term/phrase "glomping" being used. I'd actually totally forgotten about it until I read through this chapter and it brought back a whole slew of memories. And if you don't know what glomping is, it is basically when you tackle hug someone with all that you have. It is great, even if you may get injured in the process.
> 
> Third, Shelby attaching herself onto Sabra's leg? Definitely a real life situation. Shelby is one of those people that will tackle hug you, proceed to scream "KOALA", and then latch onto you tightly as she goes limp. I've watched it happen multiple times and been victim to it at least once. I just love that woman to pieces, abs of steel and all <3


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is a giant sap. That's all for now.

Riker thought someone was whispering and poking at him, but he wasn’t sure. He was still mostly asleep, curled up with Jeff’s body pressed against his back. His brow pulled together slightly as he thought he heard something again, but then nuzzled into his pillow more, Jeff’s arm tightening around his waist slightly as Jeff nuzzled his nose against Riker’s neck.

“Riiiiikkkkeeeerrrrr,” a small voice whispered before Riker felt a small poke on his shoulder. He grumbled and turned his face more into his pillow, wanting to just sleep. The person let out a huff and poked at Riker’s shoulder again. “Riker. Wake up.”

“Dear god, Darren. You gotta be more forceful than that. Just jump on them,” another voice came.

“Don’t wanna hurt them,” Darren protested.

“You’re three. You’re not gonna hurt them. Plus, Riker is somewhat of a wall of muscle,” the other voice replied. “Just be like a regular little brother and jump on them. Riker has it coming for him. He used to jump on us all the time.”

“Don’t wanna,” Darren huffed.

“Darren, I swear, if you don’t jump on Riker and Jeff, I will pick you up and _throw_ you on top of them,” another voice said.

“ _Curt_!” Darren whined. There came a sigh, and then a small squeal before a small body was dropped on top of Riker and Jeff. Jeff let out a groan, releasing his hold on Riker’s waist and turning onto his other side. Darren let out a small yelp as he fell onto the bed between Riker and Jeff, but then giggled. Riker let out a grumble, burying his face further into his pillow.

Then, Darren climbed onto Riker’s side and poked at Riker’s cheek as his giggled. Riker grumbled again, clapping a hand over his face. Darren giggled again.

“Up, Riker. Mommy made breakfast. Birthday!” Darren said.

“Mmph,” Riker mumbled into his pillow.

“Up, up, up,” Darren chanted, climbing off of Riker and settling onto the bed between Riker and Jeff to start poking Riker’s side. Darren poked Riker’s side just above his hip and Riker let out a small yelp, jumping slightly. Darren let out a delighted giggle and clapped his hands together as Curt and Alyssa snorted with laughter in the doorway.

“Come on, birthday boy. Get your butt out of bed,” Alyssa said. “Get your boyfriend’s butt out of bed too.”

“No,” Riker groaned out, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face back in his pillow.

“If you don’t get up, I am going to get ice cold water and dump it over the both of you,” Curt said.

“No,” Jeff’s voice hissed out, shifting his head to glare over at Curt, who smirked back in response.

“Try me, Jeffry,” Curt replied.

“You suck,” Jeff grumbled.

“Nope, pretty sure that is your job,” Alyssa replied. Jeff narrowed his eyes and Riker sent Alyssa a glare.

“There is a three year old in the room, Alyssa,” Riker added before rolling out of bed and onto the floor. Darren giggled and crawled to the edge of Riker’s bed to pull lightly at Riker’s hair. Riker smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, reaching back to ruffle Darren’s hair. Darren let out a small squeal and Riker chuckled, pulling Darren onto his back before standing up. Darren giggled and pressed a sloppy kiss to Riker’s cheek. “Aw, thanks, Dar.”

“Happy birthday,” Darren giggled, hugging Riker’s neck tightly.

“Thank you,” Riker repeated, chuckling and turning his head to kiss Darren’s forehead before placing Darren back on his feet. “Now you guys head downstairs and I’ll get Jeff out of bed.”

“No,” Jeff whined, burrowing into Riker’s blankets more. Darren giggled and then skipped out of the room, calling out for Braxton.

“If I knew he wasn’t naked, I would so totally pick him up and drag him downstairs,” Curt snorted.

“You’re an ass. I don’t understand why Maya is marrying you and had a kid with you,” Jeff grumbled, peeking out from Riker’s pillow with narrowed eyes.

“I question it myself sometimes, Jeff,” Maya giggled as she appeared. “Happy birthday, Riker.”

“Thanks,” Riker replied, smiling slightly and waving as Maya smiled and pulled Curt and Alyssa out of the room. Riker chuckled and then closed the door before walking back over to his bed and leaning down to press a kiss to Jeff’s temple. “C’mon. Get up.”

“Comfy,” Jeff protested, curling up more in Riker’s blankets, holding the blankets closer to himself.

“Come on. You know Mom made French toast,” Riker chuckled.

“Mmph,” Jeff replied, cracking one eye open, a slight glint in it. Riker raised one eyebrow questioningly and Jeff giggled before pulling Riker’s mouth to his. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips. Jeff let out a whine when Riker pulled away and Riker chuckled.

“Come on. Up,” Riker added, swatting at Jeff’s ass playfully. Jeff scrunched up his nose and wiggled his butt slightly before throwing the blankets off of himself and standing up to stretch his arms over his head.

“You’re making me put clothes on. You are an awful person,” Jeff grumbled. Riker laughed and pinched Jeff’s side lightly.

“We’ll have the house to ourselves tomorrow. I promise not to make you get dressed before you want to,” Riker replied.

“Mmh, I will hold you to that,” Jeff said, smiling slightly and kissing Riker lightly before pulling on a pair of boxers and then disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he followed to do the same.

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” Miri said, kissing Riker’s cheek as he and Jeff walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Mom,” Riker replied, plopping down into a seat next to Darren as Darren giggled and swung his legs back and forth.

“Morning, Miri,” Jeff yawned, slouching down in the seat on Riker’s other side.

“You would think he doesn’t sleep at all,” Alyssa snorted, struggling to keep a hold on Logan who was wriggling around in her arms.

“It is eleven in the morning, Alyssa. I would rather still be asleep,” Jeff grumbled, pulling the hood of Riker’s hoodie he had taken over his head.

“You are so lazy,” Curt snorted as Miri put food on the table.

“What are you talking about? You were the same at his age,” Maya snorted, nudging Curt playfully. Curt smiled innocently and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Maya’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah. You guys are in love. Take your child. She is annoying me,” Alyssa said, shoving Logan towards Curt. Logan immediately let out a shriek, waving her arms towards Curt, who chuckled and pulled her to his chest. She giggled happily, snuggling up to Curt’s chest. Miri smiled and shook her head as she sat down.

“You know, I never really saw you being a father when you were growing up,” Miri commented.

“Gee, thanks, Mom,” Curt snorted before taking a bite of food.

“I completely agree with her. You’re too big of a child yourself,” Alyssa said, also taking a bite of food. “Like, Riker is good with kids in every way. You’re just the one who plays with them.”

“No. We are not going into me being a father right now,” Riker said, pointing his fork over in Alyssa’s direction. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes as she took a bite of food and Darren giggled, stabbing at his French toast.

“I think you make a good daddy,” Darren added, still swinging his feet. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling one knee up to his chest as he started eating again.

“I think so too, Darren,” Jeff giggled, reaching over to give Darren a high-five. Riker shook his head, still smiling as he continued to eat.

“You two better know I want a biological grandchild from the pair of you. So, start thinking about that,” Miri said, pointing over towards Riker and Jeff with her fork and one eyebrow raised.

“ _Mom_!” Riker exclaimed as Alyssa, Curt, and Maya snorted with laughter and Darren just looked between all of them, looking slightly confused.

“Miri, honestly,” Jeff added. Miri just looked over at them, one eyebrow still raised.

“I know you two keep saying you’re not going to get married, but I disagree,” Miri said. “You two are in it for the long haul.”

“Oh, hush,” Riker grumbled, stabbing at his French toast. Darren looked over at Miri, a slightly confused expression on his face.

“What’s biological?” he asked.

“It is when the child has the same traits as their parents because it is directly passed down. Curt, Alyssa, and Riker are my biological children. You are also my child, even though you are not mine through biology,” Miri replied.

“Oh,” Darren said before stuffing another bite of food into his mouth. “Riker and Jeff can have baby together?”

“No, they cannot. There are other ways, which you will learn about when you are _older_ ,” Miri replied.

“Okay,” Darren giggled, swinging his feet again and taking another bite of food. Riker sighed and shook his head, taking a sip of the orange juice that was in front of him.

“I swear, this family talks about sex more than anyone else I know,” Riker grumbled.

“Have you met your group of friends?” Alyssa asked.

“That is different. They’re our peers. This is parents involved in the conversation as well,” Jeff pointed out. Alyssa shrugged and Curt snorted with laughter.

“Just imagine how bad it would be if Dad was here,” Curt said. Miri smiled and nodded in agreement. “Like, seriously. Once I walked in on him on his computer looking up stuff about gay stuff. I literally did not know what to think until he was like _I don’t care what your brother says, he is going to end up with Jeffry._ After that, I died laughing.”

“Oh, Dad,” Alyssa giggled before pushing away from the table.

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed, sighing slightly. Jeff smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek.

“So, you gonna go recruit Carter, Lily, Katie, and Selena to hang?” Alyssa asked as Riker pushed up from his chair.

“Probably,” Riker replied, chuckling slightly as he started grabbing other peoples’ plates to put in the sink. Miri gave him a stern look and he chuckled, placing the plates in the sink before kissing the top of her head. “Love you, Mommy.”

“Mhm. Love you too, sweetie,” Miri replied, kissing his forehead and then patting his cheek. “You guys go have fun.”

“Okay then, Mom,” Riker laughed, grabbing onto Jeff’s hand and then pulling him up the stairs.

“Don’t take that too literally!” Curt called out.

“Curtis!” Maya hissed. Riker and Jeff just rolled their eyes as they walked up to Riker’s room.

“I, on the other hand, disagree with your older brother,” Jeff giggled as Riker closed the door. Riker turned around and chuckled, pulling Jeff to his chest.

“I thought you would,” Riker added before sealing their mouths together. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips and Riker smiled back as Jeff’s hands moved out to push Riker’s gym shorts and boxers off of his hips. Riker chuckled, reaching out to push the gym shorts off of Jeff’s hips. Then, Jeff pulled his mouth away from Riker’s to pull Riker’s shirt off over his head. Riker did the same with the hoodie Jeff had on and Jeff let out a little moan as Riker flicked his fingers over Jeff’s chest.

Riker smirked and Jeff pulled their faces back together, slotting their hips together. Riker let out a breath through his nose and Jeff pulled lightly at Riker’s bottom lip, pushing them back towards Riker’s bed. Once they fell onto the bed, Riker beneath Jeff, Jeff pulled away and giggled, pressing his forehead to Riker’s.

“Your choice,” Jeff breathed. Riker just gave a little nod before pulling Jeff’s lips back to his quickly.

“Mouth. Fingers,” Riker gasped out and Jeff giggled, pressing a kiss to Riker’s nose before Riker rolled over onto his stomach. Jeff immediately latched onto Riker’s shoulder, letting his teeth scrape across the skin lightly. A shiver ran down Riker’s spine and Jeff chuckled before starting to kiss and lick his way down Riker’s back, fingers already pressed teasingly to Riker’s skin. Riker wriggled beneath Jeff, letting out little whines into the sheets every once in a while.

Jeff flicked his tongue out against Riker’s skin when he made it to the small of Riker’s back and Riker’s hips thrust forward and he let out a groan. Jeff chuckled slightly and repeated the action, resulting in a long whine from Riker. Jeff placed his hands on Riker’s legs and spread them apart slightly before moving down, and Riker let out another groan, his whole body tensing and then relaxing as he got used to the sensation.

Jeff chuckled slightly against Riker and Riker sucked in a breath, burying his face in his mattress before letting out a groan. Jeff continued his actions, working his tongue over Riker. Riker attempting to keep his hips as still as possible and Jeff seemed to be chuckling at the attempts, following Riker’s movement. Then, Jeff pushed a finger alongside his tongue and Riker let out a long whine, his breath starting to come quicker as the feeling in his gut intensified.

Riker panted into the sheets, hips thrusting forward into the mattress as Jeff’s tongue and finger moved together, though Riker could tell Jeff was searching with his finger. Riker let out a small shout when Jeff found what he was looking for and Jeff smirked against Riker, adding another finger. Riker continued to pant, eyes closed at the intense pleasure surging through his body. Jeff continued to prod at the spot with his fingers, tongue still working over Riker.

“J-Jeff,” Riker panted out a few seconds later, swatting back at Jeff, who chuckled and then pulled away to flip Riker over quickly. Riker moaned against Jeff’s mouth as Jeff slotted their mouths together, fingers still working at Riker. Jeff slid his tongue along Riker’s and Riker let out a small moan, the heavy taste of himself on Jeff’s tongue. Riker pulled away from Jeff’s mouth, panting and grinding down against Jeff’s hand, even as Jeff ground their hips together.

They both let out groans as their muscles released. Jeff sank down on top of Riker as they both panted, pulling his hand away from Riker in order to bring their hands together, twining their fingers together.

“Mmh, I love you,” Riker hummed.

“Love you too,” Jeff replied, shifting onto his elbows. “Now, come on. We should actually get dressed before your siblings break down the door.”

“True,” Riker chuckled in agreement, sitting up once Jeff got up. Then, he reached out towards Jeff, wiggling his fingers. Jeff looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

“What?” Jeff asked.

“ _C’mere_ ,” Riker replied, still wiggling his fingers. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before placing his hand in Riker’s and walking closer to Riker, who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

“What?” Jeff repeated.

“Just wanna clean,” Riker chuckled before licking a stripe from Jeff’s belly button to his chest. A shiver ran down Jeff’s spine and Riker smirked against Jeff’s skin as he continued to lick across it.

“If you ever wanna leave this room today, you should stop,” Jeff breathed out.

“Mmh,” Riker hummed in response, licking up Jeff’s skin once more before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. He heard Jeff let out a sigh before following and Riker chuckled, turning to look at Jeff with one eyebrow raised. Jeff eyed him seriously and Riker smirked, running a finger along his own chest before sucking it into his mouth.

“I swear…” Jeff growled, pulling Riker’s hand away from his mouth. Riker just chuckled and then used his other hand to repeat the action. Jeff pursed his lips and shook his head, grabbing Riker’s other hand. Riker chuckled again and then leaned forward to kiss Jeff’s nose.

“I love you,” Riker added.

“Mhm. Love you too,” Jeff replied.

“Hm. I thought you liked licking my chest clean once we were done. You started to say so the night of your birthday,” Riker said, smirking.

“I do, but I would rather not get ridiculed by your siblings for going at it too much,” Jeff whispered back, scrunching up his nose slightly before licking a line up Riker’s chest. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff lightly before they cleaned up and then went to get clothes.

“Bathing suit. We are going to end up in the pool,” Riker said, throwing one over to Jeff, who snorted and pulled it on.

“You may turn eighteen today, but you are still a child,” Jeff said. Riker shrugged, grabbing one of his Brandywine High shirts and pulling it on over his head.

“You’re right there with me, so I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he added.

“Shut up,” Jeff laughed, pulling a Midnight Swallows competition shirt over his head before dragging Riker out of his room, each of them slipping their feet into flip-flops.

“We’ll be back later!” Riker called out.

“Alright!” Miri replied as Riker and Jeff walked out the door, holding onto each other’s hand.

“Whose house first?” Jeff asked, swinging their hands between them.

“Carter’s. Katie and Lily are probably both there,” Riker replied.

“Alright. Swing by Selena’s on the way back?” Jeff asked.

“Yep,” Riker chuckled, leaning over to kiss Jeff’s cheek. Jeff giggled, wrapping both his hands around Riker’s and leaning into Riker’s side. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s temple, squeezing Jeff’s hand. Jeff giggled slightly again, though they walked in silence for the rest of the way to Carter’s house.

“Ah! Happy birthday!” Katie exclaimed as she opened the door.

“Thanks,” Riker chuckled as Katie hugged him tightly.

“Ah! Birthday boy!” Lily screeched, throwing herself at Riker and Katie, causing them both to laugh.

“Hi, Lily,” Riker added once the two girls released him.

“Dude, one, happy birthday. Two, bring your freaking long board home,” Carter said as he walked up to them, Riker’s long board in his left hand.

“Thank you, and _fine_ ,” Riker chuckled.

“How long has that been here?” Jeff asked.

“Since you were in California,” Riker replied. “I stayed the night here and then Mom picked me up in the morning on the way to the store and I forgot it.”

“So forgetful,” Jeff snorted, shaking his head. Riker smiled innocently as he grabbed the long board and then went outside.

“Whatever. Let’s go get Selena,” Riker added, dropping the board onto the ground and then hopping onto it.

“Oh yeah, let’s make this a party!” Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and running out of the house.

“Be back later, Mom!” Carter called out.

“Bye, Auntie!” Katie added before Carter closed the door. “By the way, since when do you guys hang out with Selena?”

“Since about two weeks ago when she showed up at the park while we were there with the little monsters and I decided she was super cool,” Jeff replied.

“In other words, he likes her because she started commenting about how weird Sabra is around me,” Riker snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Sabra isn’t necessarily weird around you…she just tries to get your attention,” Carter said as he took Lily’s hand into his.

“Yep,” Lily agreed, nodding once.

“I still don’t understand it. You and Jeff _scream_ couple,” Katie said.

“Dude, seriously. We were in Riker’s backyard on Jeff’s birthday and Jeff freaking licked Riker’s belly button…three times,” Carter told Katie, who burst out laughing.

“Okay, my actions when I am on a Peep high and horny cannot be held against me,” Jeff said, pointing over at Carter. Lily snorted with laughter.

“Oh, shut up,” Lily added, shoving Jeff playfully. “Just don’t get all up on your boyfriend with other people around today.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. We’re not people who like an audience,” Riker snorted, jumping off of the curb on his long board. “And don’t even start about those few times. Totally your fault for walking in.”

“On purpose,” Jeff added. Lily giggled and smiled innocently as both Carter and Katie shook their heads.

“Okay, you cannot blame me fully that time I was drunk,” Lily said. “I didn’t think about it. I just ran into the room. My drunken mind didn’t expect for Jeff’s dick to be in Riker’s ass.”

“You were obviously super drunk because there had been no penetration when you had burst into the room,” Riker said.

“No. That was the first time she walked in while drunk. The second time she walked in while drunk there was definitely penetration,” Jeff replied. Riker pursed his lips slightly, thinking, and then nodded.

“You’re right,” Riker added.

“Sheesh, Lily. I think maybe you just want to see gay sex,” Katie laughed. Lily shrugged and waved a hand.

“It is no big deal seeing gay sex to me. I walked in on Jeff watching porn once. Then we sat there and analyzed it and talked about it for almost two hours,” Lily replied.

“Yep,” Jeff giggled in response.

“When the hell was this?” Riker asked, brow pulled together.

“Junior year. You were in Natalie’s room,” Jeff said.

“That explains a lot,” Riker snorted.

“Yeah, it does,” Carter laughed.

“I can’t believe you sat and watched porn with Jeff. That is just so weird,” Katie snorted. Lily and Jeff just shrugged.

“You have obviously never watched gay porn, Katheryn,” Riker said. “It is fascinating stuff.”

“Why the hell do you need to watch it when you live it?” Lily asked.

“Oh, he saw gay porn before we started dating,” Jeff replied.

“I remember this story,” Carter snorted. “How you thought you were straight after that, I have no idea, Riker.”

“I kind-of agree with you, man,” Riker chuckled.

“Wait, what happened?” Katie asked, both she and Lily looking confused.

“Oh, similar to what happened with Lily. I walked in on Jeff watching it. We ended up sitting there and watching for a good two hours. We didn’t really analyze as much as discuss what was happening,” Riker replied, shrugging one shoulder.

“ _What_?” Lily screeched. “You watched _gay porn_ with your _gay best friend_ for _two hours_ and still called yourself _straight_?”

“Yeah. I didn’t question it either. I don’t know why,” Jeff added.

“Wait…this doesn’t explain why Carter knew this story,” Katie said, looking over at her cousin with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, I walked in on them. Needless to say, I flipped shit and ran out of the room, trying to decide on if I was completely scarred or if it was hilarious they were both sitting there watching porn together,” Carter replied.

“He didn’t come back to the room for almost three hours,” Jeff snorted.

“His scream when he saw what was on the computer was priceless,” Riker chuckled as he came to a stop outside of Selena’s house. “Selena! Come out, come out and play!”

“I am _not_ Peter Pettigrew, Riker Samuel!” Selena’s voice screamed before she opened the door.

“Selena! Let me love you!” Jeff squealed, running towards her and jumping at her. She laughed and caught Jeff, shaking her head slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Jeff. Now, release me,” Selena snorted.

“Boring,” Jeff giggled as he released her.

“Happy birthday, Riker,” Selena said, smiling widely.

“Thanks,” Riker chuckled.

“Wait, you just interrupted. I want to know what Carter saw on the screen now,” Lily said, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Carter shut his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to shake the mental image.

“He walked in when there was some major rimming going on,” Jeff replied.

“Okay, what the hell?” Selena exclaimed as they started back towards Riker’s house.

“Oh, sorry. We were discussing gay porn,” Riker told her.

“Why?” Selena asked, shaking her head slightly.

“We were talking about the times Lily walked in on me and Jeff and how one time there was penetration. Katie said that maybe Lily was just fascinated with gay sex and it turned into us talking about gay porn,” Riker replied.

“I’m sorry, but gay porn is fascinating,” Lily said, shrugging.

“Actually, I agree with that,” Selena agreed. “My friend came up to me one day and was just like _watch this_! At first I didn’t know what to think, but then it was just whatever.”

“Damn, Katie. You’re the only one who hasn’t watched gay porn here,” Jeff laughed.

“Hey! If it was my choice I would not have seen that!” Carter exclaimed defensively.

“Pff, rimming is one of the more innocent things,” Jeff snorted.

“I don’t doubt it. Don’t tell me anymore,” Carter replied. Riker just shrugged, swerving across the empty street on his long board.

“Let’s sing instead!” Lily suggested, giggling.

“Yay!” Jeff exclaimed, before tapping his chin, thinking. Then, his face lit up and he giggled, reaching out to poke at Riker’s side. Riker looked over at Jeff, one eyebrow raised. “Sing it. You know what song.”

Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, pushing the long board faster before starting to sing.

“I’ve tried playing it cool, but when I’m looking at you, I can’t ever be brave, ‘cause you make my heart race…”

Jeff giggled and picked up singing after Riker, reaching out to latch onto Riker’s hand and pull him closer. Lily and Katie both giggled as Carter smiled and rolled his eyes and Selena smiled, following Riker and Jeff with her phone as she recorded them. Riker just laughed, shoving away from Jeff and making a face at him, sticking his tongue out. Jeff giggled, still singing before they both joined together.

“So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead! I don’t, I don’t, don’t know what it is, but I need that one thing, and you’ve got that one thing!”

They both continued to sing, Riker weaving back and forth on his long board, grabbing onto Jeff’s hand every once in a while. Jeff kept giggling and then started chasing after Riker through the street, both of them laughing as they sang. Once they finished the song Riker pulled his long board to a stop and pulled Jeff closer to him, both of them laughing. Jeff smiled up at Riker, scrunching up his nose. Riker chuckled and leaned down to kiss Jeff lightly before pressing their foreheads together.

“Vomit worthy, I swear,” Lily laughed.

“Oh, shut up,” Riker replied, laughing slightly before pushing his long board forward again.

“Just because you and Carter aren’t as cute as them…” Selena started.

“See? I knew I liked you!” Jeff giggled, throwing his arms around Selena’s neck. She giggled also and hugged him back.

“I’m glad I’m liked now,” Selena added. Jeff just smiled and then pressed a loud kiss to her cheek before releasing her.

“You’re a special one, Jeffry,” Katie snorted. Jeff smiled widely and then slid his hand into Riker’s as Riker jumped off his long board to walk up to his house.

“Whatever. Pool time,” Riker said, pulling Jeff forward. The others all smiled and rolled their eyes before following.

000000

“Ah, Selena! You sent the fangirls into a frenzy!” Jeff exclaimed. Riker chuckled next to him, hooking one of his ankles around Jeff’s since they were lying on their stomachs on the basement floor.

“What? How?” Selena asked, sliding off of the couch and crawling over to lie down on Riker’s free side.

“You posted those videos online, that’s how,” Alyssa snorted, slouching down on the couch.

“Huh?” Selena asked.

“You’re obviously forgetting that these two are actually famous,” Alyssa replied, turning the TV off and then sliding onto the floor with them. “Everything of them that is posted online is found and spread to Tumblr. Even more so now that they’re dating.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed, nodding once as Alyssa leaned lightly against his side.

“So, basically today, people found the videos I took of them and sent to Twitter, and are freaking out over them?” Selena asked.

“Yep,” Riker replied, turning his laptop slightly so that Selena could see his dashboard. He let her see that the video she took of Riker and Jeff singing One Thing was there, and then scrolled down to show her the one of him playing piano and singing Not Alone with Jeff was also there. Selena’s eyebrows shot up and Jeff giggled.

“Reading the comments always makes me laugh. These girls freak out,” Jeff added.

“Yep,” Alyssa agreed, leaning over slightly to read the comments on the video of Riker and Jeff singing One Thing.

_This just made my day. The cutest couple ever singing One Thing to each other. Letmedie._

_They’re so cute :3! They be all flirty and pushy and djshdkjsdbsdknkjdnsjdnsj._

_Hold on, since when do they sing?_

_Oh. I always forget not many fans know about Midnight Swallows. Like, what it actually was. So, to inform the fangirls, both Riker and Jeff were in our high school’s singing/dancing group. Won us a few competitions to be honest (actually, I’m surprised competition videos never made it to tumblr). Also, Jeff has been doing musicals since he was about 10. He convinced Riker to start doing musicals in middle school, though Riker only participated in one. It took a while for Jeff to convince Riker to join Swallows. You’re welcome fangirls. This information is brought to you by Carter._

_Carter is my savior. But now I just want to hear them actually sing. This is goofy._

_^^^The chick who posted this video also posted a video of them singing Not Alone. Search that shit. Have fun. You’re welcome._

“I am _that chick_ ,” Selena snorted.

“Yes, yes you are,” Jeff agreed, giggling slightly as Riker scrolled down to the next video.

“The comments on this one are slightly better,” Riker added. Selena and Alyssa both giggled, leaning in closer to see.

_I just died. This Selena girl is my hero. Period. End of story._

_This is one of my favorite songs. Being sung. By. My favorite. Celebrity couple. My life is complete._

_Holy shit. Can I just fall asleep in their voices? Or can they just sing to me all the time? Seriously though. I’m not kidding._

_Hold on, can we talk about how they’re both sitting there shirtless and wet?_

_Riker has a pool people. Chill your ovaries. Riker forced us all to go swimming and then it turned into a jam session in his dad’s old office. Hence the video._

_Okay. I just want to talk about the fact that Riker’s voice is higher than Jeff’s. I did not expect that._

_I don’t care whose voice is higher. This is fucking gorgeous. Someone make an mp3 I can download and then give it to me *grabby hands*_

_They’re so cute. I want to cuddle them. And have them sing to me all the time. Why do they not get to sing in the show? It should be a law for them to have to sing on Brandywine High._

_Brandywine High isn’t a musical. That’s why. Plus, Eli is musically challenged, unlike the person who plays him. Mind you, it was hilarious the day we taped the episode where Eli’s awful music skills are shown. Riker had a bit too much fun with that. Also, when you see this Riker, happy birthday, bbyboo <3 chur Dylan_

_HOLD UP. IT IS THIS KID’S BIRTHDAY? HOW HAVE THEY KEPT THIS FROM US ALL THIS TIME?_

_WHAAAT? HAPPY BIRTHDAY IF YOU SEE THIS IN YOUR TROLLING._

_Hoshit. How did the fangirls not find out Riker’s birthday was today? I guess I should have guessed this when there weren’t a bajillion happy birthdays to jeff three weeks ago. Good job in telling them, Dylan._

_Good job in telling them around when jeff’s birthday is, Lilleth. Pwn._

_Ohmygod. These assholes. They kept their birthdays a secret! NOO. But, I think we got the present today. I want to fall asleep in their voices. Especially singing Not Alone._

_And so today has been deemed Riker Castellan’s birthday, as well as the sex riot of him and Jeff singing. It will now be celebrated every year._

_Preach it. So begins the day of fawning over their gorgeous voices. Thank you, Selena person, for sneaking these videos and posting them._

_Before this all ends…I just want to point out the fact that at the end it seems Carter is making an innuendo._

_Oh, I was. I said “you’re definitely not alone…especially when you watch porn.”_

_I can’t believe I wasn’t told that story from junior year. And I can’t believe Riker claimed to be straight after that. I should slap my twin upside the freaking head._

_Wait…what story? Do I even want to know? Obviously porn is involved._

_Gay porn, Dylan. Gay. Porn. I can never un-see. Help me._

_Carter, shut up. It was two years ago. But, Dylan, I will tell you next time we’re on set. I don’t want to put that out there and have Riker be out for blood like the time Carter and I talked about him and Jeff having sex. I do not want any more encounters with lube._

They all snorted with laughter as they got to Dylan’s last comment and Riker smiled, hitting reblog so he could add his own comment. He scrolled down and then clicked in the box before typing.

_Let’s go in order here. Carter: it really wasn’t that bad. Lily has witnessed worse first-hand. Which should be more disturbing to you than anything else. Lily: Good choice not saying it on tumblr. No matter how bad it would make people flip shit. Dylan: Lubelubelubelube. Lily doesn’t like lube. I poured lube on her. She made it seem like it was previously used lube. That is how much she hates lube. So, if you ever want revenge, just mention lube. Luubbee. LUBE._

Then, Jeff snorted and grabbed the computer and hit enter to go down a line.

_Hi. Jeff stole Riker’s computer…even though we’re currently lying on the floor with Alyssa and Selena…so I really didn’t steal it. BUT ANYWAY, Dylan…lube. I like lube. Do you like lube? On a different note, I am kind-of trying to figure out which of us has seen gay porn. You seen? You no see? We had a group of six today and Katie was the only one who hadn’t. And hi, fangirls. Feel free to freak out over the fact that one, I took Riker’s computer, and two, we are discussing gay porn. Later :)_

“No lives,” Alyssa snorted before pushing up from the floor. “Though, I am going to bid you guys good night and go to sleep. Selena, I will probably see you within the next few days. Little brothers, I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Do not destroy the house.”

“Alright, _Mother_ ,” Riker snorted as he shut down his computer.

“Aw, not even bothering to make a comment about the whole _little brothers_ thing,” Alyssa said, smiling. Selena giggled and Rike rand Jeff shrugged.

“No use fighting anymore,” Jeff added, pushing himself up from the floor.

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed as he and Selena did the same.

“Well, I should head home. I will check you guys later,” Selena said as they walked into the foyer.

“Later,” they all replied, waving as Selena waved and walked out the door.

“Night, you two. Love you,” Alyssa said. “And happy birthday one more time, little brother.”

“Love you too, and thanks,” Riker chuckled, allowing Alyssa to press a kiss to his cheek before he and Jeff walked into his room and shut the door. Riker let out a sigh and placed his laptop on his desk as Jeff leaned against his desk. Riker looked over at Jeff and smiled. Jeff smiled back, reaching out to push Riker’s bangs out of his face. Riker leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and humming happily. Jeff giggled and pulled their mouths together, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Riker’s bathing suit.

Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips, their tongues pressing together as they pressed their bodies together. The continued kissing, mouths becoming more urgent against each other as they pressed in closer with their hips slotting together. Soon they started grinding against each other, small whimpers escaping into each other’s mouths every once in a while. Jeff’s fingers tightened on the waistband of Riker’s bathing suit and Riker reached out to hook his own fingers beneath the waistband of the bathing suit Jeff was wearing. They both smirked before pushing their bathing suits down, both of them already bare-chested since they hadn’t put shirts back on earlier.

“Mmh, bed,” Jeff mumbled against Riker’s lips. Riker just nodded and started walking backwards until they fell onto Riker’s bed, still connected by their lips. Riker immediately reached out towards the bedside table, searching for the familiar bottle. Once he found it, he shoved it into Jeff’s hand and Jeff giggled slightly, still kissing Riker urgently, even as Riker heard the familiar popping of the cap.

Jeff pressed his mouth closer to Riker’s as he ran his finger over Riker’s skin before pushing in. Riker’s breath caught in his throat, but then he let out a moan into Jeff’s mouth, muscles relaxing slightly. They continued kissing messily as Jeff moved forward with his actions, both of them letting out small whines and moans against each other’s mouths.

“J-Jeff. Need you,” Riker groaned out a few minutes later. Jeff pressed a kiss to Riker’s mouth before pulling away.

“Hold on. Condom,” Jeff panted out. Riker grabbed onto Jeff’s arm as Jeff reached towards the bedside table and Jeff looked back at him, eyebrows raised.

“Wanna feel you,” Riker replied before pulling Jeff down for a kiss. Jeff let out a slightly surprised squeal, hands moving to Riker’s hips.

“Y’sure?” Jeff mumbled against Riker’s lips.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed, reaching out to find the small bottle again and shoving it into Jeff’s hand. Jeff chuckled, the sound slightly nervous, and accepted the bottle, popping it open once again.

“Ready?” Jeff asked. Riker just nodded, grabbing onto Jeff’s arms which were braced on either of his sides. Riker gasped slightly as he felt Jeff and lifted his hips, legs wrapping around Jeff. Jeff let out a strangled groan, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of Riker’s neck. Once Jeff bottomed out, they both lay there panting, adjusting to the new feel. Riker squirmed slightly and Jeff let out a whine, shifting his head slightly to bite lightly at Riker’s collarbone.

“Move,” Riker choked out, shifting his hips slightly to try and get Jeff to move. Jeff let out a small groan before obeying.

As Jeff moved his hips forward, they both let out groans, throwing their heads back. Riker could already feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and he tightened his grip on Jeff’s arms. Soon enough, they were both moving at a steady pace, low moans filling the air. Then, Riker let out a yelp as Jeff hit his prostate. Jeff let out a satisfied chuckle and adjusted his angle so he would hit that spot every time.

Riker’s breathing sped up even more and the heat pooling in his stomach became more intense. Everything seemed so much more intense this time. Riker had practically lost it when he _felt_ Jeff, and now he was spiraling out of control quickly, especially with Jeff hitting his prostate repeatedly. Then, Jeff’s hand wrapped around Riker and Riker let out a moan, pleasure sparking up his spine.

“Je-Jeff… _ah_ …gonna, _fuck_ ,” Riker hissed out, grip tightening on Jeff’s arms. Jeff just nodded in agreement, pressing his forehead to the crook of Riker’s neck, his breath spreading out across Riker’s chest.

“Soon,” Jeff managed to get out.

“Stay, _fuck_ , in… _ohmygod_ ,” Riker stuttered out. Jeff just nodded against Riker’s shoulder, both of their movements becoming even more erratic.

Then, Riker let out a groan, throwing his head back, as his body released. A few seconds later, Jeff keened out as he thrust once more and then froze slightly, that familiar expression spreading across his face. Riker’s breath caught and he pressed his head back into the pillow at the new sensation. Jeff panted against Riker’s skin and Riker choked out a few breaths, groaning a bit. Once Jeff finished, he collapsed onto Riker’s chest, both of them panting. Riker wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff’s shoulder, trying to slow down his breathing as well as his heart rate.

“You okay?” Jeff panted out. Riker nodded against Jeff’s hair before pressing a kiss to Jeff’s forehead.

“You?” Riker asked.

“Uh huh,” Jeff replied, nodding with his cheek pressed to Riker’s chest. “Just… _holy shit_.”

“Holy shit,” Riker agreed. Jeff took another few deep breaths and then nuzzled his nose into Riker’s neck.

“We should clean up so I can give you your actual birthday present,” Jeff mumbled.

“Mmh,” Riker hummed.

“I’m not kidding. I’ve been planning this thing for months. You are getting it before your birthday is over…which gives us an hour,” Jeff said, glancing over to the clock.

“Mkay,” Riker said, nudging at Jeff’s shoulder so Jeff would get up. Jeff smiled and kissed Riker quickly before getting up and then pulling Riker up from the bed as well to go into the bathroom. Riker crinkled his nose slightly, feeling the stickiness dripping down his legs slightly, even though he didn’t mind much.

“Oh my god,” Jeff gasped, eyes wide as he looked down at Riker’s legs.

“What did you expect?” Riker chuckled, quirking one eyebrow.

“For that to not be as sexy as it looks,” Jeff replied, raising his eyes to meet Riker’s. Riker snorted with laughter and then kissed Jeff quickly before they started to clean up.

“Alright. So, what is this _huge thing_ you’re giving me that meant I wasn’t allowed to get you anything?” Riker asked as he sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. Jeff just giggled and then reached under Riker’s bed to pull out a neatly wrapped package. Riker raised one eyebrow at Jeff, who smiled widely and then shifted to curl up at Riker’s side.

“Open it, stupid,” Jeff added.

“I was getting there. There was absolutely no reason to call me stupid,” Riker replied. Jeff just shrugged, kissing Riker’s earlobe as Riker carefully pulled the wrapping paper off of the gift. As the paper fell away, it revealed what appeared to be a scrapbook. On the front was a picture of Riker and Jeff sitting out in Jeff’s backyard, their foreheads pressed together as they smiled.

Riker ran a hand over the front of the book, smiling slightly. Jeff let out a content sigh, hooking his chin over Riker’s shoulder. Riker looked over at Jeff and Jeff smiled, kissing Riker’s cheek.

“Open it,” Jeff added. Riker snorted and shook his head before opening the scrapbook. He was immediately met with a picture of himself and Jeff at three years old, holding hands and smiling widely at the camera. Riker smiled widely, resting his head lightly against Jeff’s as he began looking through the scrapbook.

The scrapbook when in chronological order, starting with the pictures from when they were toddlers and then progressing to pictures from when they were older. They both smiled as they looked at the pictures, remembering the memories that went along with the pictures. There were plenty with their siblings in them, as well as their parents. Once it got to their high school years, Joey, Jamie, Lauren, Lily, and Carter started showing up more, along with Dylan and Grant if they had been on set. There were plenty of pictures from Midnight Swallows competitions, all of them smiling widely at the camera. Though, in some of them a few people were in each others’ arms, a big trophy being held by a few members of the group.

Then, Riker’s breath caught and his eyes widened as he flipped to the last page. On the page there was a picture Riker had taken on his webcam a few weeks ago where he was smiling widely as Jeff pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek, nose scrunched up slightly and dimple evident on his cheek.

Though, hanging from the back of the book were two rings.

Riker turned to look at Jeff, eyes wide. Jeff stared back, expression slightly unsure. Riker looked back down at the rings and then reached out to run his fingers across them, feeling the cool metal under his fingertips. Jeff tensed slightly, waiting for Riker’s reaction. Riker pulled one of the rings out of its hold and inspected it. He saw an inscription and looked at it more closely, reading _wyrda nuänen_ , which he knew meant _beautiful fate_ in the Ancient Language from the Inheritance Cycle. He’d seen Jeff write it many times over on his papers, smiling every single time after Jeff had explained to him what it meant.

Riker turned his gaze back to Jeff’s to see his shocked blue-grey eyes reflected in Jeff’s unsure green ones.

“Jeff…” Riker breathed out.

“I know it seems weird…or cliché. But I thought it was a good idea. Promise rings, you know,” Jeff started rambling. “Like, obviously, not necessarily a promise to get married or anything. But a promise that I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. A promise to help you get through whatever is going on. A promise to love you, no matter which way I do. I just wanted to give you…”

Jeff’s rambling was cut off by Riker smashing their lips together. The tension in Jeff’s shoulders immediately melted away and he molded himself to Riker as Riker kissed him urgently. When Riker pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Jeff’s and took a deep breath, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

“I love you. So much,” Riker choked out, the first tear rolling down his cheek. Jeff reached up to cup Riker’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

“I love you too,” Jeff whispered.

“Promise to never leave me?” Riker cried. Jeff sniffed and nodded against Riker’s forehead.

“That’s what the rings are for,” Jeff replied, his own voice thick with tears. Riker let out a slight cough through his crying and pulled the other ring off of the back of the book and handed one to Jeff. Jeff sniffed again and slid the ring onto Riker’s finger as Riker did the same to him.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Riker cried, moving the scrapbook to his bedside table before wrapping his arms around Jeff tightly and pulling them down into the laying position.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied, both of them nuzzling into each other and holding onto each other tightly.

They both continued to sniff and cry quietly as they whispered _I love you_ to each other and held onto each other tightly, eventually falling asleep tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, yeah. The porn thing, that was just something I wrote in on the fly. I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Also, JEFFRY IS THE BIGGEST SAP, LULZ. But on a serious note, I had that gift planned for MONTHS before I wrote this. I even talked to my friend Ernesto about it and he helped me decide on the "beautiful fate" part, cuz he has also read the Inheritance Cycle (because I bullied him into it :D)  
> And I am so sorry if you have never read the Inheritance Cycle, because that series is my love and my life.


	34. Chapter 34

“ _Shit_ ,” Jeff hissed out, grip tightening on Riker’s shoulders as Riker thrust into him forcefully, actually moving Jeff up the wall a few inches. Jeff’s legs tightened around Riker’s hips, holding Riker closer to himself as Riker pressed Jeff up against the wall.

Riker pressed his forehead to Jeff’s shoulder, grip tightening around Jeff’s thighs in order to support Jeff as well as ground himself. Riker could feel the metal of Jeff’s ring against his skin and he tightened his grip again, pushing his own ring into the skin of Jeff’s thigh. Jeff let out a loud moan, head thumping back against the wall as he worked his hips in tandem with Riker’s. Riker thrust into Jeff and Jeff let out a scream and Riker smirked, changing his angle so that he would continue to hit Jeff’s prostate.

Jeff’s swears started to pour out of his mouth faster as he panted, fingers gripping Riker’s shoulders tightly as Riker pushed Jeff up the wall to keep the angle right. Riker’s legs had started to burn slightly, but he didn’t mind. It seemed as if his legs weren’t just good for riding, they were also good for supporting Jeff up against a wall.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeff screamed out, turning his head to the side as he panted, fingernails digging into the skin of Riker’s shoulders. Riker chuckled triumphantly, lunging forward to attach his lips to the pulse point in Jeff’s neck. Jeff keened out as Riker started to suck and bite at his skin and Riker smirked against Jeff’s skin.

Jeff continued his stream of curses as Riker worked at his skin, the movement of their hips becoming slightly more erratic. Riker finally pulled away from Jeff’s neck and shifted Jeff slightly in order to wrap one hand around Jeff. Jeff let out a low whine in response, head thrown back against the wall again as he moved down against Riker. Riker chuckled and reached forward to attach his mouth to Jeff’s chest. Jeff let out a shout before swearing again and Riker pulled lightly at the sensitive skin with his teeth.

It wasn’t long before Jeff let out another shout the familiar warm, stickiness spreading between their chests. Riker let out a choked groan as Jeff’s muscles clenched and he thrust forward once more before his own muscles released, his shout muffled against Jeff’s skin.

They stayed pressed together as they panted, coming down from their highs. Jeff had his head pressed back against the wall, legs still wrapped tightly around Riker’s hips. Riker’s forehead was pressed to Jeff’s shoulder blade, hands gripping Jeff’s thighs.

“Holy _fuck_. That _feeling_ ,” Jeff finally choked out.

“I know,” Riker panted, nodding against Jeff’s shoulder.

“Shit. If you had come first, that would have made me come,” Jeff breathed. Riker snorted and then slowly lowered Jeff’s feet back to the floor. Jeff whimpered slightly at the loss as Riker moved away and Riker chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Jeff lightly. Then, Jeff crinkled up his nose and stuck his tongue out slightly.

“What?” Riker asked.

“ _This_ feeling I do not like,” Jeff replied, nose still scrunched up. Riker barked out a laugh and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose. “Fix it, Riker. _Fix it_.”

“Maybe I’ll just let you suffer,” Riker said.

“How the hell did you deal with this last night?” Jeff whined. Riker shrugged.

“I didn’t mind. It’s a little weird at first, though,” Riker replied.

“This is more than weird, Riker. Your come is leaking out of my ass,” Jeff said, giving Riker a serious look. Riker snorted with laughter and shrugged again.

“You should have realized this would happen. You saw last night,” Riker added.

“I know. I didn’t think about it though. You pinned me up against a fucking wall and started fucking me. I wasn’t thinking about what would happen afterwards. Plus, you looked ridiculously sexy like that,” Jeff replied stubbornly. Riker shrugged once again and then walked towards his bathroom, running a finger across his chest and then sucking it into his mouth. Jeff let out a small whimper at the sight and then followed Riker to the bathroom. Riker chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Jeff chuckled and then started licking across Riker’s chest, cleaning him off.

“Mmh, I might just pin you up against another wall,” Riker chuckled, scrunching up his nose slightly and then kissing Jeff, hand moving down to wipe across Jeff’s leg before holding it to his mouth and licking his hand clean.

“Mmh. No more walls today. I think you should just use your tongue,” Jeff growled, eyes growing darker again as his pupils dilated.

“Tempting,” Riker replied, leaning down to lick a stripe up Jeff’s chest. Jeff let out a low chuckle, finding Riker’s hands and twining their fingers together. Then, they heard the doorbell ring. They both sighed and Riker kissed Jeff once more before completely cleaning off his chest and then pulling on a pair of boxers before walking out of his room.

“Oh no,” Jeff whined out.

“What?” Riker asked as he walked down the stairs.

“You distracted me from the feeling, but now it is back! Fix it! Help me!” Jeff called out. Riker laughed, jumping down the last few stairs to go over to the door.

“Deal with it!” Riker replied.

“No! It is your mess! Come clean it up with your mouth!” Jeff exclaimed. “ _Oh my god, this feels so wrong! Help me_!”

“Calm yourself!” Riker replied before pulling the door open to reveal Dylan, Selena, Grant, and Sabra. Dylan, Selena, and Grant were all smirking while Sabra was just staring with wide eyes. “Hey guys!”

“ _Riker Samuel_!” Jeff whined out.

“ _What_?” Riker asked, turning towards the stairs as they others walked in.

“Come help me! I can’t deal with this!” Jeff complained. “ _It is still leaking_!”

“Jeffry, deal with it and then get down here!” Riker replied.

“ _Riiiikkkeeerrrrr_ ,” Jeff complained loudly.

“Jeffry Alexander, clean out your ass and get down here!” Dylan screamed out.

“Aw _fuck_! Why didn’t you say that the people who were here _came_ _in_?” Jeff asked, head popping out from behind the wall.

“I don’t think we’re the ones who came in anything,” Grant snorted. Selena laughed and gave Grant a high-five.

“Jeff, I swear. Go put on clothes before I come up there and drag you down here naked. Clean yourself up too, I don’t feel like seeing Riker’s come dripping down your legs. That is a little much, even for me,” Dylan said. Riker just shook his head, pushing his already messy hair out of his face.

“Shut up, Dylan,” Jeff replied.

“Jeff, go put on some boxers before I come up there,” Selena said, raising an eyebrow. “And I really don’t want to go up there and smell all the sex, so don’t make me do it.”

“You’re awful, Selena. Maybe I don’t like you anymore,” Jeff said, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Don’t you lie to me, you love me,” Selena replied, smirking slightly. “Now put on clothes.”

“Don’t wanna,” Jeff said stubbornly.

“I will come up there,” Selena said.

“Come at me, bro,” Jeff replied, scrunching up his nose.

“Okay,” Selena said, starting to walk towards the stairs. Jeff let out a yelp and then ran towards Riker’s room. Selena laughed and followed.

“Leave me alone!” Jeff exclaimed.

“I need to make sure you put boxers on and don’t just wallow in the smell of sex!” Selena replied.

“Dear goodness, no boundaries,” Sabra breathed.

“In more than one way,” Dylan giggled, winking over at Riker. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes, shoving them into the living room.

“Dear sweet, baby Jesus! They must have _just_ finished! _All I smell is sex_! Put some fucking air fresheners in here, Riker! _Damn_!” Selena called out. “Like, _shit_ , I’m not even in your room yet!”

“Good!” Jeff’s voice squeaked.

“No! I am coming in there! You need to get dressed in some form!” Selena replied.

“Do you really want to see Jeff naked, Selena?” Dylan called out.

“I actually really don’t care,” Selena said. “I’ve seen a penis before. And Jeff is gay. It is not like I’m gonna try and jump his dick. Riker has that covered.”

“Shut up, Selena!” Riker replied.

“Oh! Sorry! That’s right! He jumped your dick…this time at least!” Selena said. “I mean, it would be a little weird if he just had come dripping out of his ass without having gotten fucked.”

“Oh my god,” Sabra breathed as Grant and Dylan laughed. Then, they heard Jeff let out a yelp and Selena laughed.

“Put on a pair of…holy shit. It looks like someone attacked your shoulder with a bat or some shit. Riker really does have issues with biting,” Selena said.

“Yep!” Dylan laughed.

“Dylan, I don’t see how you have room to put in your two cents,” Riker said, one eyebrow raised.

“Just because we only made out doesn’t mean you didn’t _bite_ ,” Dylan snorted.

“Jeez, I don’t even want to know how bad it gets when Riker sucks you, Jeff. That shit must _hurt_ ,” Selena’s voice laughed.

“Excuse me, he doesn’t _bite_ while giving head,” Jeff’s voice replied stubbornly.

“Oh, shut up and put on boxers,” Selena replied as they heard a slap and then a yelp.

“Leave my ass alone, Selena!” Jeff whined loudly.

“Seriously! It must be sore!” Grant laughed out.

“Probably. By where the bottle of lube is, I would say Jeff was pressed up against the wall. Use them legs, Riker!” Selena replied.

“Oh, hush,” Riker snorted.

“Good thing Tyler and Lauren aren’t here… _Selena, stop trying to slap my butt. I am getting boxers_!” Jeff hissed out.

“Not fast enough,” Selena replied.

“I had to clean up!” Jeff said defensively.

“Not fast enough!” Selena repeated.

“I hate you,” Jeff grumbled before Selena laughed and they started heading back downstairs.

“Yo, sorry, Sabra. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about sex,” Selena giggled as she walked into the room and collapsed onto the couch next to Grant.

“It is more the fact you guys have no boundaries,” Sabra replied, shaking her head slightly.

“Never have,” Grant breathed as Jeff let out a stubborn snort and slid into the chair next to Riker, burying his face in Riker’s shoulder.

“Selena is mean, Riker,” Jeff mumbled.

“Just because I hit your ass doesn’t mean that I am mean,” Selena replied.

“Seriously. I bet you don’t have a problem if Riker is the one hitting your ass,” Dylan said.

“He doesn’t, so _mle_ ,” Jeff replied.

“Yeah, we’re both more of grabbers, not hitters,” Riker added.

“Well, that is really something I could have lived without knowing,” Grant snorted.

“Too late,” Riker laughed.

“So, change of subject. Why are you guys here alone, anyway?” Selena asked.

“The rest of them went into the city for something. I don’t pay attention anymore,” Riker replied.

“Another change of subject. How is it going with the meds?” Dylan asked. Riker shrugged and Jeff smiled slightly, hooking his chin over Riker’s shoulder.

“Two days ago was the last pill I had to take. So far, so good,” Riker replied.

“That’s good,” Grant said. Riker just nodded.

“What now?” Selena asked, eyebrows raised. Riker looked over at her.

“I was on medications because of sleeping problems,” Riker replied. Selena nodded once, understanding.

“Because of your dad?” she asked. Riker and Jeff both looked over at her, shocked. Her eyes widened. “Sorry. Just guessing. I mean, our whole school kind-of heard about what happened in seventh grade.”

“It’s fine. I just didn’t really expect you two put everything together,” Riker replied.

“Mmh,” Selena hummed. “All that must have sucked.”

“It did,” Jeff agreed. “Everything was a mess for a while.”

“Understandable,” Selena breathed, shrugging one shoulder.

“Whatever. Hopefully it is fully behind us now,” Riker said.

“I hope so, for your sake,” Dylan said. “I mean, I didn’t even see you at your worst. But when we came over during winter break to watch the show, you seemed kind-of off.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed, nodding once.

“You should have seen the others freaking out when I called them at three in the morning the one night. The next day they asked me how I stayed as calm as I did,” Jeff said. “I’d just dealt with it so much by that time that it was just falling back into routine.”

“Well, whatever,” Riker breathed. “C’mon, let’s go out back. It is relatively nice out.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Dylan and Grant laughed, all of them pushing up from where they were sitting and heading towards the backyard, Braxton joining them as he jumped off of a chair in the kitchen.

000000

Riker and Jeff stumbled down the hallway, giggling. Selena was behind them, laughing as she braced herself against the wall. Riker pulled his shirt back on over his head, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Selena laughed at him, falling against the wall even more. Jeff just giggled and reached out to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“Okay, c’mon. We gotta make it down the stairs if we wanna make it to Carter’s,” Riker laughed, grabbing onto the railing tightly.

“Please don’t fall. I would have to laugh,” Selena giggled, coming up behind Riker and pressing against the wall as she started to walk down the stairs.

“Shut up, Selena,” Jeff replied, holding onto the railing also as they started making their way down the stairs.

“You guys okay?” Curt laughed, walking out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

“Yep!” Riker replied, giggling as he made it off the stairs and smiled widely.

“Curtis, did you get your younger brother tipsy?” Miri called out from the kitchen.

“Maybe!” Curt replied.

“I love you, Mommy!” Riker exclaimed. They heard Miri laugh.

“Love you too, sweetie! Be safe!” Miri called out in response.

“It’s okay, Miri! I’ll be with them!” Selena exclaimed.

“Oh, because you’re not tipsy either, Selena,” Alyssa laughed.

“Shut up, so are you,” Jeff said.

“Well, I’m coming with you guys. I am not going to be the only one to show up sober. That’s _lame_ ,” Alyssa said.

“True,” Riker agreed. Alyssa looked over at Riker and then giggled.

“You and Jeff are looking spectacularly gay tonight. You both have brightly colored skinny jeans on,” Alyssa snorted.

“Don’t hate on the skinnies,” Jeff replied, scrunching up his nose and sticking his tongue out at Alyssa.

“I’m not. Just saying,” Alyssa said.

“Whatever,” Riker said, shrugging as Selena giggled.

“Alright. _Let’s go_ ,” Selena said, walking over to the door and pulling it open.

“Wait! I want bye kiss!” Darren exclaimed, running out towards them from the kitchen. Riker chuckled and kneeled down to catch Darren and press a noisy kiss to Darren’s cheek as they both giggled.

“Come here, baby brother,” Alyssa giggled once Riker released Darren. Darren giggled again and launched himself into Alyssa’s arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek as well before setting him on his feet.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, buddy,” Riker said, ruffling Darren’s hair.

“Mkay,” Darren giggled before skipping back towards the kitchen, where they all heard him say, “Mommy, they smelled funny.”

“Yes, I know,” Miri laughed. They all just smiled and laughed before walking out of the house.

“Bye, Mom!” Alyssa and Riker called out.

“Be responsible!” Miri replied.

“Whatever, Miri!” Jeff exclaimed before shutting the door. Selena laughed and rolled her eyes, skipping down the walkway and then towards the direction of Carter’s house.

“So, who is going to be there tonight, anyway?” Selena asked.

“It should just be the rest of the cast,” Jeff replied, jumping onto Riker’s back.

“And Sabra. Lily kidnapped Sabra earlier,” Alyssa added.

“Why?” Jeff whined. Riker snorted with laughter, shifting Jeff on his back slightly.

“Because we want to get her wasted,” Alyssa replied with a shrug. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep her away from Riker’s precious dick for you.”

“Hey, shut up. I don’t even like her like that,” Riker said.

“You’re easy when you’re drunk, shut up,” Jeff replied.

“You know what Jeff, the last time I got drunk, you were the only person I kissed, so shut up,” Riker said.

“If I remember correctly, we did more than kiss, stupid,” Jeff retorted.

“Beside the point. You were still the only person I did anything with,” Riker huffed.

“When was the last time you got drunk?” Selena asked. Riker huffed out a breath, thinking.

“About a week before Thanksgiving,” Riker finally replied. Selena whistled, eyes wide. “Well, the next time there was alcohol around, I was on medications, so I couldn’t drink.”

“Didn’t stop the rest of us from getting drunk,” Jeff snorted.

“I’m sure it didn’t,” Alyssa laughed. “Though, if I recall correctly, the next time was New Year’s, and you didn’t drink either, Jeff.”

“Well, you’re wrong. Right after Christmas we all went to Dylan’s house and her brother bought us alcohol,” Jeff told her.  “He thought we were crazy after that.”

“I’m sure,” Alyssa snorted. “You eight are so bad together when drunk.”

“Are not,” Riker retorted. “We are tons of fun. Otherwise you wouldn’t be joining us tonight.”

“Because you guys are hilarious. Doesn’t mean you aren’t bad. I don’t think I’ve been around you guys drunk once when at least one of you hasn’t stripped naked,” Alyssa replied.

“Oh my god,” Selena giggled.

“Yeah, so be prepared to see naked people,” Alyssa said.

“Oh, whatever. I saw Jeff naked last week,” Selena replied, shrugging one shoulder.

“Ugh, you are such a bitch,” Jeff grumbled as Riker snorted with laughter.

“Whatever, Jeffry. You needed to put boxers on. It wasn’t my fault you’d just had your ass pounded into,” Selena said, shrugging one shoulder. Alyssa snorted with laughter, clapping a hand over her mouth.

“Selena, you are awesome,” Alyssa told her.

“Why is Selena awesome?” Lily asked as she opened the door.

“Because she obviously slapped Jeff on the ass right after Riker and Jeff had sex and Jeff bottomed,” Alyssa snorted.

“Oh! She did! We heard it!” Dylan exclaimed, stumbling out of the living room and giggling. “He didn’t want to put boxers on. He probably wanted to drag Riker back up the stairs and switch positions.”

“ _No_ , I just really didn’t want to put clothes on,” Jeff grumbled as he slid off of Riker’s back. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s cheek, twining their fingers together.

“Ah! The last of the group are here! Yay!” Jamie exclaimed, throwing herself at Jeff. Jeff let out a squeal as he and Jamie fell to the floor, giggling. Riker snorted and shook his head, walking into the living room and grabbing a cup filled with whatever Carter had mixed together.

“’Sup, Riker,” Joey said, nodding slightly as Riker collapsed onto the couch next to him.

“Not much. Happy to be off medication,” Riker chuckled as Jeff and Jamie ran by, still giggling.

“Curt pre-game you guys?” Lauren asked as she collapsed onto the couch on Riker’s free side.

“Yep,” Selena giggled as she walked into the room. “So, where is little miss innocent?”

“No freaking idea. I saw her when Lily dragged her in two hours ago and I haven’t seen her since,” Joey replied, shrugging a shoulder before taking another sip from his drink.

“ _Selena_!” Grant suddenly exclaimed, toppling on top of her. She began giggling and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he snuggled up to her. “I’ve missed you! You’ve become my new favorite!”

“Aw, thanks, Grant,” Selena giggled.

“You better watch out. He can get clingy when drunk,” Dylan snorted as she walked into the room.

“ _Do not_ ,” Grant replied stubbornly, sticking his tongue out at Dylan, who smiled and pat his cheek.

“You totally do, baby boo,” Dylan said.

“Yep,” Lauren agreed. Grant just huffed out a breath and hugged Selena tightly as Selena giggled.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it. My three year old niece is all about cuddling,” Selena said.

“Hold up. You have a three year old niece and you never brought her out to play with the three little monsters? What is wrong with you?” Riker asked. Selena shrugged.

“Whenever I come outside she is having _daddy time_ ,” Selena told him. “You don’t just take that child away from daddy time unless you want her to cry and give you the silent treatment for a day or two.”

“That is adorable,” Dylan giggled. Selena smiled and shrugged.

“Her giving us the silent treatment is not though. It happened once because Garrett had to go out for a job interview during the time slot. She wouldn’t speak to him for two days and refused to listen to anything he said,” Selena snorted. “It was an interesting two days.”

“I bet,” Lauren snorted.

“Well, next time it is not _daddy time_ and you’re coming over or whatever, you should bring her. Balance out the group so Shelby isn’t the only girl,” Riker said.

“Pff, whatever, Shelby handles being the only girl quite well,” Jeff said as he walked into the room and flopped down onto Riker’s lap.

“Well, someone already lost his shirt,” Joey laughed.

“Jamie stole it,” Jeff pouted, leaning back against Riker’s chest.

“Yep,” Jamie giggled as she walked through the room, clearly wearing Jeff’s shirt over her own. Jeff made a face at her and she just giggled and blew him a kiss before running down to the basement, screaming for Lily.

“I am so old! Why did I come here? I don’t like feeling old!” Alyssa suddenly screamed out from the basement.

“Because you love me! Let me love you, Alyssa! _Let me_!” Lily screeched as she and Alyssa appeared from the basement, both of them laughing.

“But I’m old! You shouldn’t love old people, Lilleth!” Alyssa replied.

“I love old people! Don’t tell me who to love!” Lily exclaimed, jumping onto Alyssa’s back as Carter, Sabra, and Jamie appeared in the doorway, laughing.

“Alyssa, you are not old,” Riker said.

“I am twenty-one! I am old!” Alyssa replied.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Lily giggled, hugging Alyssa tightly before pulling her into a chair.

“Aw, Lily, you’re cock blocking your boyfriend,” Jamie laughed as she sat down next to Lauren.

“Pff, whatever. He got action earlier. He shouldn’t be complaining,” Lily replied.

“Nice to know,” Grant snorted, shifting slightly in Selena’s lap.

“Oh, please, Grant. You should be immune after we walked into Riker’s house to see both of them sex-rumpled and smelling of sex,” Selena laughed, hugging Grant’s shoulders.

“True,” Dylan agreed, grabbing a drink and taking a sip.

“Okay wait, we should all be immune to everything by now speaking we’ve played strip truth while everyone, but Riker, was drunk,” Carter said.

“You’ve got a point,” Lauren agreed. Carter just nodded.

“But now Riker can get drunk with us! _Yay_!” Jamie giggled, throwing a hand into the air.

“Yay!” Riker echoed, throwing his hands up also. Then, he looked over at Sabra. “You have _anything_ to drink?”

“No. I don’t drink,” Sabra replied.

“She is just a lamer,” Carter said. “She is the only one not drinking.”

“Come _on_ , Sabra. Have at least one drink,” Alyssa said as Lily continued to hug her tightly.

“Seriously. It won’t hurt. And we’re all spending the night here since Carter’s parents are away,” Jamie said. “You might feel a little left out.”

“Oh yeah. Left out of all the stripping and sharing embarrassing stories,” Sabra snorted.

“They’re only embarrassing if you get embarrassed. As you can tell, none of us have any shame anymore,” Grant said. “You are literally the only one in the room who has not seen, at least, one of us naked.”

“Clothes are just awful sometimes,” Jeff breathed.

“Especially that time junior year,” Joey snorted.

“I was so mad those pants got ripped,” Jeff breathed.

“You took them off while climbing over a fence! What did you expect?” Lily laughed. Jeff shrugged.

“That hole was so awkward. Sean would always poke my leg through the hole. It freaked me out,” Jeff grumbled, nose scrunching up.

“Where was this hole?” Alyssa asked, eyebrows knit together.

“My thigh. Like, not the inside of it or anything, but still,” Jeff replied. “Sean would have never left me alone if it had been on the inside of my thigh.”

“So true,” Riker agreed. “He was literally the horniest person I ever met. Trying to get you to do shit while I was in the room.”

“Seriously. At least Natalie would drag you to her room if I walked in,” Jeff said.

“I just like that time that Braxton came out from under Riker’s bed and totally cock blocked Sean,” Joey snorted. Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Sean was not happy with Braxton being in the room either,” Jeff added.

“Too bad. Braxton was another resident there for a few months,” Riker said.

“You seriously brought Braxton to school with you and didn’t get into trouble?” Sabra asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yep. Our RA loved Braxton. He used to come into our room and play with Braxton for about an hour at least once a week. Braxton loved it,” Riker replied.

“Braxton just loved that he got to cuddle you every night,” Jeff snorted. “He tried to claw me that one night I crawled into your bed.”

“You took his spot,” Riker said, smiling slightly. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, grabbing the cup out of Riker’s hand and taking a sip.

“Sometimes I think Braxton still tries to push me out of your bed. Too bad he’s only a ten pound cat,” Jeff said.

“Oh, Braxton totally tries to push people out of Riker’s bed. He’s done it to me,” Alyssa said.

“Same here, actually,” Lily agreed. “At first I thought he just wanted attention but then I looked at him and his ears were back and the look on his face was just like this is my domain, bitch.”

“He’s a special cat, what can I say?” Riker laughed, shrugging slightly.

“Your cat is a freak,” Dylan told him. “There is no other way to put it. Braxton is a freak.”

“Yep,” Jeff giggled in agreement.

“To say the least,” Lauren added.

“Oh, whatever,” Riker snorted.

“Okay. I say we all start getting wasted and then play some kind-of game,” Alyssa said, pulling herself out of Lily’s arms and reaching for a drink.

“I’ll drink to that!” Jamie laughed, grabbing a drink also.

“Sabra, grab a drink before I force one down your throat,” Alyssa said, looking over at Sabra seriously. “This doesn’t even taste like alcohol…which means Lily made it and not Carter.”

“Hey!” Carter exclaimed defensively.

“Oh, shut up, Carter. You know it’s true,” Joey said. Carter just made a face at Joey, who laughed and rolled his eyes before taking another drink.

“You’re all so mean to me,” Carter complained.

“Oh, shut up. You’re only tipsy. You’re not allowed to get whiney yet,” Dylan said.

“True,” Lily agreed, reaching out to give Dylan a high-five.

“Whatever. Drinking time,” Jeff giggled, reaching forward to grab his own drink. Everyone just laughed and grabbed their own drinks before drinking them down.

000000

 

Riker was lying on the floor, Selena, Lily, and Jamie sitting around him and drawing on his chest. They were all giggling as they drew and Riker chuckled every once in a while, only to get yelled at by them. Joey, Carter, and Grant were all piled on one of the couches, laughing and poking at each other. Dylan was sitting with Alyssa and Lauren, Sabra lying across the floor on her stomach next to Alyssa. Jeff had disappeared up the stairs a few minutes before, complaining about how badly he had to pee.

"Riker! Stop laughing!" Lily complained, slapping his chest lightly even though she was giggling.

"Sorry! It tickles!" he replied, covering his face with his hands.

"Well, maybe if you stopped squirming it wouldn't tickle," Selena told him, giggling also. Her shirt was discarded on the floor nearby, along with Lily's shorts. There were clothes scattered around the room, Sabra being the only one fully dressed.

"Riker. You have some seriously nice abs. Just thought I'd tell you," Jamie said, outlining his abs with a marker.

"Aw, thanks, Jamie," Riker giggled, smiling widely over at her. She smiled back, exposing her teeth in an exaggerated smile.

"You're welcome, boo," Jamie added.

"Jamie, he's not your boo, Jamie. He's  _Jeff's_  boo," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"No. He is Jeff's boyfriend. He can be anyone's boo," Jamie replied, sniffing slightly and sticking her nose in the air.

"It's okay. Jeff doesn't call me boo. You can call me boo," Riker laughed.

"See? I win, loser," Jamie said, sticking her tongue out at Lily, who giggled. Selena snorted with laughter, drawing patterns across Riker's chest.

"Jeff doesn't care what you call Riker, as long as you don't call him  _Rikey-poo_. Apparently that one is off limits. As is sex god," Selena said.

"Hey, you were told about those in private, asshole," Riker snorted. Selena smiled and shrugged.

"I don't understand why he is defensive of Rikey-poo. Sex god I can understand," Selena replied.

"It's because Jeff has called Riker that since they were toddlers! He used to get mad at us if we tried to call Riker that!" Alyssa called out.

"That's so cute!" Jamie and Lily giggled. Riker just snorted with laughter and shrugged.

"Guys!  _Holy shit_! Guys! You are not gonna believe this!  _Oh my god_!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed, barreling down the stairs into the basement and almost falling face-first into the pile of guys on the couch. Everyone looked over towards Jeff, who was jumping around excitedly.

"Okay, jumping bean, what happened?" Alyssa asked, reaching out and grabbing onto one of Jeff's belt loops to stop him from jumping around. Jeff just giggled excitedly and ran slightly in place, jeans moving down his hip since his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Some theater in town is doing AVPM this summer!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "Beth just texted me and told me!  _Ah_!"

"Dude, chill yourself before you come in your pants," Joey snorted.

"Shut up, Joseph. I haven't come in my pants since the weekend at your beach house," Jeff retorted.

"That was unnecessary information," Carter said.

"Too bad, you got it," Jeff replied.

"Okay, wait, back to AVPM," Riker said, tilting his head back to look at Jeff, who immediately started giggling and ran over to drop to the floor by Riker's head.

"Yeah. We are so doing it," Jeff giggled, grabbing a marker and starting to draw on Riker's skin as well.

"Of course you are, you freaking Starkid," Dylan laughed. "If you weren't in it, you would probably die."

"Oh, hush your mouth," Jeff said, turning to stick his tongue out at Dylan, who giggled and blew a kiss in Jeff's direction. He just scrunched up his nose and shook his head at her before turning back to Riker. "Well,  _anyway_ , anyone else want to do it with us?"

"I'm down!" Joey called out.

"Same," Selena agreed. "It would probably be tons of fun."

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed, giggling hysterically. "I am so excited!"

"We can tell," Grant laughed.

"Oh, hush your mouth, Grant," Jeff replied.

"Make me," Grant snorted.

"You fucking wish, creeper," Jeff said, sticking his tongue out at Grant as Grant peeked around the couch. Grant did the same in response.

"I got over you a while ago,  _thank you very much_ ," Grant added.

"Pff. Not until Riker and I started dating," Jeff laughed.

"So true," Riker agreed. "To clarify though…not until you guys found out we were dating."

"Yeah, because you two are losers and didn't tell anyone until the fucking magazine came out a month after the fact," Lily grumbled. Selena giggled.

"I remember seeing that magazine. One of my friends freaked out and started pouting because Riker was taken," Selena said.

"Ugh, why?" Riker asked.

"Because you're fucking sexy," Jeff replied, drawing stars all over Riker's shoulder. "Just because you're all insecure and shit now doesn't mean you're not attractive as hell."

"Oh, shut up," Riker said.

"No, you shut up. You're sexy as hell. Accept it before I slap some sense into you," Jeff replied, huffing out a breath and pursing his lips.

"Oo, Riker. You're gonna  _get it_ ," Alyssa giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"I know this. I've known him since we were three. I know perfectly well what it is like to be bitch slapped by him," Riker replied.

"Come to think of it…we all know what that feels like. With the exception of Selena and Sabra," Joey said.

"Oh, no. He bitch slapped me a few weeks ago. I asked for it though, because Jeff threatened to bitch slap Riker and Riker flipped shit. I didn't believe it was that bad," Selena told Joey.

"You believed me after you have a nice five-star on your back," Jeff said.

"Well  _duh_ ," Selena giggled.

"Damn, Jeff. Such violence," Jamie laughed. Jeff just smirked and shrugged one shoulder.

"She asked for it. I just gave the woman what she wanted," Jeff added. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Am I allowed up yet?" Riker asked.

"No," Lily replied, pushing down on his shoulder. Riker let out a loud sigh, causing the others to laugh.

"Scoot over, Lilleth. I want to draw pretty things on his wrist," Jeff said, poking at Lily's side. Lily giggled and obeyed.

"Make them scars pretty, Jeffry," Lily added.

"Oh hush," Jeff replied as the others snorted, except for Sabra, who looked over with raised eyebrows. No one really noticed though, because they were all too drunk. If they hadn't been, Riker would have noticed that Selena didn't find the new surprising at all, even as she moved to draw things on his other wrist.

"Darren is going to be so jealous tomorrow," Alyssa laughed, crawling over to join them. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

"Mom is just gonna shake her head when she looks at me and Curt will make a comment about how screwed up we were," Riker added.

"Probably," Jeff giggled, drawing flowers across Riker's wrist. "And then I will distract them and get all excited about AVPM again,  _yay_!"

"You are way too excitable, Jeffry," Carter laughed.

"Hark who's talking, Carter," Lily snorted.

"Oh damn!" Joey laughed, throwing his hands into the air and almost falling off of Grant.

"Oh no!" Grant exclaimed, grabbing Joey around the waist to keep him on the couch. "It's okay, Joey. I saved you from hitting the floor. You're safe now."

"Thanks, man. You saved my life!" Joey exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around Grant's shoulders and pressing a loud kiss to Grant's cheek as they all laughed.

"You guys are so weird," Sabra breathed.

"I warned you, Sabra. You should have drunk more," Lily said, still drawing patterns across Riker's skin.

"I didn't want to. Plus, you guys are entertaining enough. I don't think I needed to drink any more than I did," Sabra replied.

"You drank  _one_  thing, Sabra. That's  _lame_ ," Dylan said, reaching over to nudge Sabra's shoulder playfully. Sabra just shrugged and then pushed herself up into the sitting position.

"I can deal with being lame. I shall survive," Sabra added.

"You are never going to have any fun in life if you play it safe. I think having Shelby as a little sister should have taught you that," Riker said.

"Seriously," Jeff agreed. "She is a little firecracker. I love her."

"Me too. Even though whenever they paint she gets me covered in glitter," Alyssa giggled.

"Oh! She did that to me the other day! She ran around throwing glitter and saying she was a fairy spreading her dust!" Selena said. "Until she decided she was actually a duck. And then she turns into momma duck and Dalton and Darren follow her around."

"I love those little monsters," Lily giggled. "They are so entertaining. I wish I could be a toddler again."

"Right?" Dylan agreed, lying down and then rolling onto her back. "It was so much more fun and it was more socially acceptable to run around singing songs off key and blowing bubbles."

"Because we don't do that anyway," Joey laughed.

"Never said we didn't," Dylan snorted. "I just implied that people give us that  _what the fuck is wrong with them_  look now."

"There is something wrong with us, Dylan. That is obvious," Lauren laughed, rolling over to rest her head on Dylan's stomach.

"There is nothing wrong with us!" Dylan exclaimed defensively.

"Dylan. We're all lying around Carter's basement wasted…all of us half-naked. There is something wrong with us," Jeff said.

"Just slightly," Lauren added.

"Yep," Joey and Grant agreed in unison.

"Whatever. I like us this way," Dylan breathed.

"Oh my god! Me too!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and then running over to collapse on the floor with Lauren and Dylan.

"Pile?  _Pile_!" Joey said as he launched himself off of the couch and onto the three girls piled together on the floor. They all laughed.

"I approve!" Jamie giggled, running over also.

"Cuddle pile! Yes!" Alyssa exclaimed, shoving up from the floor to join as well.

"Oh my god. We are so sleeping in a giant pile on the floor. I approve so hard," Jeff laughed, grabbing onto Riker's wrist and dragging them both over. Selena giggled and followed, collapsing onto the floor next to Jeff. Grant laughed and collapsed on top of Selena, both of them giggling as they hugged each other tightly.

"Carter! Sabra! Come on!" Alyssa called out.

"I'm diving in!" Carter exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and then wiggling his way between people to wrap his arms around Lily. She let out a giggle, turning to wrap her arms around him as well as everyone else laughed as well.

"Come on, Sabra. Join the party," Lily giggled, reaching out with a hand. Sabra smiled and rolled her eyes before slapping her hand into Lily's and letting herself be dragged into the pile.

"If I get sick, I'm blaming you guys," Sabra said.

"Oh, shut up and live a little, young one," Lauren snorted as they all settled together, everyone cuddling up together.

"I swear, every time we start cuddling, we all fall asleep within ten minutes," Jeff mumbled, snuggling closer to Riker's chest.

"Because cuddling is good," Selena giggled, shifting slightly to press to Jeff's back as she and Grant hugged each other tightly.

"And body heat. Body heat makes for sleepy drunks, apparently," Dylan added.

"Mhm," Riker agreed, resting his chin lightly on top of Jeff's head as everyone started yawning and shifting slightly to get into more comfortable positions.

"Night, guys. I love you," Joey yawned.

"Good night," the rest of them chanted before laughing slightly and then falling into a silence and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, drunk bbys :)  
> They're all great when they're drunk and I have fun writing it.   
> Also, of course they're gonna do AVPM, because WHY NOT? If you haven't seen it, I would strongly recommend it. That musical (and all Starkid musicals) is the best thing ever. So much good music and ridiculous things. Not to mention Darren Criss with his hobo fro. I miss the hobo fro. BUT NOW HE'S ON BROADWAY AGAIN AND OMG FEELZ.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I told you all I would give you warnings, so here are your warnings. There is cutting in this chapter, it isn't in any explicit detail but it's there. 
> 
> Also, sorry...? I know Jennie still hates me for this chapter.

"Mom! I am gonna be gone all day tomorrow!" Riker called out, jumping down the stairs and walking into the living room.

"One, be quiet. Darren is sleeping. Two, why?" Miri asked, looking back at him. Riker smiled and leaned against the back of the couch.

"One,  _sorry_ ," Riker whispered, causing Miri to laugh and reach out to pat his cheek. "And two, we have set and then we're going out to go for a hike."

"Ah, okay," Miri said, ruffling Riker's hair. "You kids be safe tomorrow."

"Promise, Momma," Riker chuckled, kissing her cheek before heading to the kitchen, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Wow, nice shirt, Rike," Alyssa snorted as Riker walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going to sleep in a few minutes. I don't have to wear a shirt to bed," Riker replied, shoving Alyssa playfully before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She giggled and rolled her eyes, knees pulled up to her chest as she ate string cheese.

"Ready for set tomorrow?" Alyssa asked. "Isn't it your last day?"

"Second to last," Riker said after swallowing the mouthful of water he had just taken. Alyssa nodded once, peeling the cheese apart.

"Well, have fun. Love you, baby bro," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," Riker chuckled, ruffling Alyssa's hair before going upstairs, grabbing Braxton off the stairs as he went. Braxton immediately started to purr and nudged at Riker's jaw with his nose. Riker chuckled and kissed the top of Braxton's head, kicking his door shut with his foot. He dropped Braxton onto his bed and then crawled in also, pulling the sheet up over his shoulders and curling up, Braxton settling down in front of his stomach, still purring loudly.

"Night, Braxton," Riker yawned, kissing Braxton's head once more before falling into unconsciousness.

Which is exactly where everything turned for the worse.

Riker was twelve again, smiling as he hung his hand out of the open window of his dad's truck. His dad was next to him, smiling and drumming against the steering wheel with his fingers lightly. It would have been just like any of their other trips to the store, except for this trip did not end well. Neither of them knew that though.

Riker pulled one knee up to his chest, the wind blowing through the window ruffling the threads sticking out from the rips in Riker's jeans. His dad looked over at him and smiled, shaking his head slightly. Riker smiled back, humming under his breath to himself.

The dream continued on as it usually did. Riker's dad parked the car and they talked before his dad chuckled and left the car for the last time.

Riker bolted upright right after he heard the gunshot echoing through the air in his dream. He was breathing heavily and Braxton was staring up at him. Riker continued to pant, looking around his room desperately. His eyes fell upon a picture of him and his dad from when he was ten, both of them smiling widely as they hugged.

At the sight of the picture, Riker immediately started crying, a choked sob escaping from his mouth. He fell back onto his side and curled up tightly, sobbing into his knees. Braxton let out a small mewl and sniffed at Riker's exposed forehead, but Riker ignored him. Braxton tried again, pawing lightly at Riker's hair. Riker ignored him yet again, still crying into his knees.

This was exactly what he had been scared of when they had decided to try and wean him from his medications.

Last time he'd had almost two years between nightmares. This time he'd had two weeks.

Riker finally allowed himself to move from the curled position and sat up, wiping the tears forcefully off of his cheeks. He looked around again, trying to remember what he had done with the small box. Braxton was staring up at him again but Riker refused to look down at Braxton. In the back of his mind, he knew he should probably call Jeff, but all sense was gone from his head.

He remembered where he had placed the box over winter break and walked over to his closet quickly, grabbing the box and then collapsing back down onto his bed. Braxton sniffed around for a few seconds before letting out a quick  _meow_  and then darting beneath the bed. Riker didn't pay Braxton much attention, instead focusing his attention on the glint of metal in the moonlight now that he had opened the box.

He took a deep breath as he removed the cool metal from its box, inspecting it for a few seconds before bringing it to the skin on his right wrist, and then his left. He hissed out, clenching his teeth as he dropped the metal back into the box and slid it under his bed before curling up on top of his sheets once again.

He started to cry again, throat constricting slightly as he held back the worst of his sobs. Braxton peeked out from under the bed and then crawled out. He eyed Riker curiously before jumping back onto the bed and wiggling his way against Riker's chest to curl up there. Riker continued to cry, shifting slightly so his wrists weren't near Braxton. Braxton just let out another mewl, nudging against Riker's chin with his nose as Riker cried.

Riker had no idea how long he lay curled up on his bed crying, but it was long enough that his eyes began to droop with drowsiness. Riker shook his head slightly, refusing to allow his body to fall back into unconsciousness. His unconsciousness wasn't safe anymore. Braxton eyed Riker curiously again, tongue flicking out to lick across Riker's shoulder blade. Riker just let out a choked sob, shifting slightly again and fighting his body's urge to fall back to sleep.

Braxton regarded Riker once more before burying his nose beneath Riker's arm and starting to purr slightly as he fell asleep, his last attempt to try and comfort Riker.

Riker just continued to sob, face buried in the sheets next to Braxton as he fought off the drowsiness he did not want to give in to.

000000

Riker was still curled up on his bed, blankets pulled over his shoulders and most of his face. He had pulled on a long sleeve t-shirt when he had gotten up to let Braxton out of the room, but had quickly returned to his bed, still refusing to fall back into unconsciousness. He glanced over at his clock and saw it was almost nine. He should be getting ready to go to set, but he remained curled into a ball beneath his blankets.

He had accidentally fallen back to sleep around three in the morning, only to wake up crying once again with the image of his dad lying on the floor of the mini-mart imprinted behind his eyelids. At that point, he had pulled out the small box again, adding another two cuts alongside the first two. They had scabbed over by now, and Riker pulled at the sleeves of his shirt, the fabric irritating the cuts slightly.

Riker heard the doorbell ring, and then Darren calling out that he would get the door. Riker just burrowed further into his sheets. Curt and Alyssa's voices joined Darren's, as well as Jeff's. Riker shut his eyes tightly, pulling his blanket over his head. He didn't want to leave his room, and he really didn't want anyone coming in either.

"We haven't seen him all morning. Darren tried to go get him earlier, but his door was locked…" Curt's voice came. Riker heard Jeff let out a sigh and then footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a small knock on the door and Riker curled more into his blankets.

"Riker. C'mon. Come out," Jeff's voice said. Riker shook his head to himself, sniffing as tears started to pool in his eyes again. "Riker? Riker, open the door, please."

Riker shook his head again even though Jeff couldn't see, burying his face in his sheets as he cried.

" _Shit_...Curt! Alyssa!" Jeff called out as Riker heard him jumping down the stairs. "I need something to pick the lock with. Fast."

"What? Why?" Alyssa's voice asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just get me something," Jeff pleaded.

"What going on?" Darren asked.

"We don't know, Dar," Curt replied.

"Thank you," Jeff breathed out before Riker heard his footsteps coming up the stairs again. Riker let out a small sob, hiding his face in his pillow as he heard Jeff picking the lock and swearing under his breath.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Maya's voice asked.

"Trying to get this stupid lock open," Jeff replied, voice frustrated and thick in a way it only was when Jeff was close to tears.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jeff told her as Riker heard the lock click open. Riker let out a whimper, pulling his blanket over his head as Jeff pushed the door open and then shut it quickly. Riker heard Jeff walk over to his bed and then drop to the floor, sniffing. "Riker. Come on. Look at me. It's too hot beneath the blankets."

"Mm-mm," Riker protested, holding the sheets closer around himself.

"Riker, please," Jeff cried. "Talk to me."

"Mm-mm," Riker repeated. Jeff sighed and then pulled the blanket off of Riker, leaving just the sheet behind. He swore again as he saw the blood, tears evident in his voice.

"No, no, no, Riker," Jeff cried, dropping back to the floor and trying to pull the sheet away from Riker. Riker let out a noise of protest, along with a sob. "Riker,  _please_."

Riker broke down completely then, releasing his hold on the sheet but holding on tightly to the sleeves of his shirt, keeping his wrists covered. Jeff moved the sheet quickly and then sat down on the bed, pulling Riker to his chest. Riker sobbed against Jeff's chest, arms held tightly to his own chest.

"Let me see," Jeff whispered, pulling lightly at the sleeve of Riker's shirt. Riker sobbed and shook his head, holding onto his sleeves even tighter. Jeff sighed and sniffed, holding onto Riker tighter as Riker sobbed. Jeff looked over at the clock and sighed. "I'm gonna call one of the guys real quick, okay? And then I want you to cooperate with me."

Riker just sniffed and choked back a sob, huddling closer to Jeff's chest and holding his arms closer to his own chest. Jeff let out a sigh, trying to control his own breathing as he pressed his lips to the top of Riker's hair. Then, he took one last deep breath and then reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"Joey? Yeah…what? You're already on set?...Uh no. I need you to tell Jackson we're not coming," Jeff said.

" _What_?" Joey's voice exclaimed loud enough for Riker to hear.

"Yeah. Something came up," Jeff replied, running his fingers through Riker's hair as Riker cried into his chest.

"Is that Jeff on the phone? Jeff! Where the hell are you?" Jamie's voice called out.

"They're not coming," Joey's voice said.

"What? What is going on? Did something happen?" Lily's panicked voice came.

"Joey, just…just tell Jackson we can't make it," Jeff sniffed out, holding Riker closer to his chest.

"Jeff, we're coming over," Dylan's voice screamed.

"No! Joey! Tell them no!" Jeff exclaimed, panicking slightly. Riker let out a small sob, curling closer to Jeff. Riker heard Joey murmuring on the other end of the line and Jeff sighed. "Just…just tell Jackson we can't come and please,  _dear god_ , do not let anyone come over, okay?"

Riker could hear Joey talking again, but he didn't pay much attention. Soon enough, Jeff hung up his phone and dropped it onto the bedside table and then wrapped both arms around Riker. Riker curled into the touch and Jeff let out a sigh, pressing his lips to Riker's forehead.

"Did you get much sleep?" Jeff asked. Riker just shook his head and Jeff let out a sniffle, holding Riker even tighter. "You should have called me."

Riker shook his head again, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Jeff sighed again and then reached out to let his finger circle Riker's wrists.

"Please let me see? I need to see if I need to clean them up," Jeff said. Riker shook his head stubbornly, but he lost his grip on his shirt sleeves and Jeff pulled them back. Jeff let out a choked sob, not expecting to see two cuts along each of Riker's wrists. Riker let out a sob, burying his face in Jeff's chest to avoid looking at his wrists.

"Riker…" Jeff cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jeff. I promised. I'm sorry," Riker coughed out. "I'm sorry. I promised, Jeff.  _I'm sorry_."

"Riker. Riker,  _calm down_. You already broke that promise over winter break. It's okay," Jeff said, pulling Riker closer to his chest as Riker continued to cry and choke out apologies. "I just wish you had called me."

"I'm sorry," Riker choked out again.

"It's okay. Sh. Just promise me you'll call me next time. Or I'll just stay with you every night," Jeff said. Riker just nodded as he cried, pulling their hands together and intertwining them so their promise rings slid next to each other, helping to clear Riker's mind some and put him more at ease.

"I love you, okay? I love you  _so much_. I don't want you to leave me," Jeff breathed out, pressing his lips back to Riker's forehead. Riker just sniffed, trying to stop the sobs from escaping his mouth. "You should try and get some sleep."

"N-no," Riker cried out, shaking his head.

"You need sleep. It'll be okay. I'll be right here. I promise. After you wake up we'll call Elizabeth, okay?" Jeff asked, shifting them so they were lying down and holding Riker close to his chest. Riker just shook his head, clinging to Jeff tightly.

"Don't wanna sleep," Riker coughed, still shaking his head.

"I know you don't, but you need to," Jeff said. Then, he shifted again so Riker's ear was pressed to his chest right above his heart. Riker immediately started to calm down some, listening to the soothing beat. "See? I'm right here. I love you. I'm not leaving, okay?"

"Mmh," Riker hummed out, sniffing slightly again and holding onto Jeff even tighter as his sobs subsided and his eyelids began to droop.

Soon enough, Riker's breath evened out, chest rising and falling steadily against Jeff's side as he slept. Jeff looked down at Riker, whose mouth was open slightly as he slept. Jeff let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he tried to keep the tears at bay. He wrapped his arms tightly around Riker's shoulder and Riker unconsciously curled into the touch, ear still pressed to Jeff's chest above his heart. Jeff sniffed as he started to cry, reaching up with one hand to run his fingers through Riker's hair. Riker slept on and Jeff cried, holding tightly onto Riker as he pressed his face into Riker's hair, wishing he could rid Riker of all the nightmares he'd ever had.

000000

Riker slept for about two hours, Jeff holding him tightly the entire time as he rubbed soothing circles into Riker's back. Riker seemed to sleep peacefully, shifting every once in a while and snuffling, even though his ear always remained in the same spot above Jeff's heart. Jeff pressed kisses to Riker's forehead every once in a while. Their hands wearing their promise rings were twined together and Jeff twisted them around their fingers every so often.

Then, Riker shifted slightly, brow pulling together. Jeff looked down at Riker, concerned. Riker let out a small whimper, shifting again. Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shifting slightly.

"Riker," Jeff whispered out, nudging slightly at Riker's shoulder. Riker let out another whimper, brow creasing even more. Jeff ran his thumbs across Riker's cheeks and lips and kissed Riker's forehead. "Come on, Riker. Wake up."

Soon enough, Riker blinked his eyes open, brow still creased together. Jeff went to go say something, but Riker shot up and ran into his bathroom. Jeff heard him retch and he sighed, pushing himself up from Riker's bed and walking into the bathroom, pushing Riker's bangs away from his face. Riker collapsed against the bath tub, leaning into Jeff's touch. Jeff leaned down and kissed Riker's forehead.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jeff asked. Riker just nodded, letting out a deep breath and closing his eyes. Jeff kissed Riker's forehead once more before walking out of the room and heading downstairs. Curt and Alyssa immediately looked up from where they were sitting on the couch. Maya looked up as well from her spot on the floor with Logan and Darren.

"Is he okay?" Alyssa asked, worry shown plainly on her face. Jeff sighed and pushed his own bangs out of his face.

"I don't think he slept, like, at all last night. He just slept for two hours. He woke up just now and ending up puking," Jeff replied.

"Poor baby," Maya breathed.

"Anything we can do?" Curt asked. Jeff shook his head.

"I can deal with it until Miri gets home," Jeff replied.

"Jeff, that is not for another two days," Alyssa said seriously, since Miri had gone to visit her sister in New York.

" _Shit_ ," Jeff hissed out. Then, he noticed Darren staring at him. "I mean…poop."

"Jeffy, what wrong with Rikey?" Darren asked, pushing up from the floor and toddling over to Jeff.

"He had some nightmares, buddy," Jeff replied.

"Does he need cuddles like when I get nightmares?" Darren asked, blinking up at Jeff.

"Maybe you can give him cuddles later, okay? Not right now," Jeff said, leaning down to kiss Darren's forehead. "Riker's not feeling too good right now. He wouldn't want you up there."

"Okay," Darren sighed, clearly pouting as he turned away from Jeff.

"Aw, it's okay, Dar. We can go cuddle Riker later. Just not right now, okay?" Alyssa asked, opening her arms. Darren just nodded, climbing into Alyssa's lap and curling up against her chest.

"Mommy make him better when she come home?" Darren asked.

"Yeah. She will help make him better when she gets home," Curt replied, ruffling Darren's dark curls.

"Jeff, go get Riker water and then get your butt back up there," Maya said.

"I know. You guys distracted me," Jeff replied, scrunching his nose at her before going into the kitchen. Jeff immediately pulled a water bottle out of the cabinet and filled it with water and ice before heading back towards the stairs.

"Hey, Jeff. Take the cat. He's been meowing and pacing all morning," Curt said.

"Braxton, c'mere," Jeff called out. Braxton immediately ran out from under the couch, meowing loudly. Jeff leaned down to scratch at Braxton's ears.

"Hold up…what is red on Braxton's side?" Alyssa asked, leaning over the couch to look. Jeff looked at Braxton's side and swore under his breath.

"He must have been in the room with Riker at some point last night," Jeff said, pulling lightly on Braxton's fur that was stained red. "I'll clean him off once I get back to Riker's room."

"Mkay," Alyssa, Curt, and Maya replied, all three of them exchanging nervous looks. Jeff ignored it as he scooped Braxton up and then headed back upstairs, water bottle in his free hand. Braxton let out a mewl and Jeff shushed him, kissing the top of his head.

"Riker, c'mon out here," Jeff called out as he walked back into the room and shut the door before letting Braxton jump onto the bed. Riker emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, shoulders slumped and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Braxton meowed at Riker, who ignored him and walked straight over to Jeff and collapsed against Jeff's chest. Jeff kissed the top of Riker's head, placing the water bottle on Riker's desk.

"G'head and lie down. I need to clean Braxton's side off," Jeff said, kissing Riker's forehead. Riker just hummed in response, grabbing the water bottle and then collapsing onto his bed. Braxton tried to curl up next to Riker, but Jeff grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth. Braxton meowed angrily and Jeff rolled his eyes, getting the wash cloth wet and then washing the blood out of Braxton's fur before picking Braxton back up and carrying him to Riker's bed.

Riker immediately reached out for Jeff and Jeff curled up with Riker, wrapping his arms around Riker's shoulders. Riker let out a sigh, curling closer to Jeff's chest as Jeff started rubbing Riker's back as Braxton settled down on their feet.

"Mom's gone for another two days," Riker whispered out.

"I know," Jeff whispered. "If you want, we can go to Elizabeth without her."

"Mm-mm," Riker replied, shaking his head slightly. "Just stay with me."

"I promise," Jeff breathed out, pressing a kiss to Riker's forehead and leaving his lips there. Then, there was a small knock on the door.

"Jeff, someone's here for you," Curt's voice came. Jeff sighed and pressed another kiss to Riker's forehead.

"I'll be right back. I love you," Jeff said as he got up. Riker just nodded, pulling the blanket over himself and curling up. Jeff sighed again and then walked out of the room.

"He really that bad?" Curt asked. Jeff nodded.

"This is the worst I've seen him in a long time. Not since sophomore year, probably," Jeff replied as he followed Curt downstairs. As they reached the foyer, Jeff saw Selena standing there, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and wearing sweats, eyes slightly red. Jeff immediately walked over to her and pulled her to his chest. She let out a shaky sigh, wrapping her arms back around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper. Selena shook her head slightly, holding onto Jeff tighter. Jeff sighed again, rubbing her back. "C'mon. We'll go see if Riker doesn't mind you being in his room right now?"

"What's wrong with Riker?" Selena asked quietly.

"Just stuff," Jeff replied, pulling Selena up the stairs and towards Riker's room. When he reached it, he pushed the door open a bit and stuck his head in to see Riker in the same position he had left him in. "Rike, it's just Selena. It okay if she comes in?"

Riker just nodded slightly, absentmindedly scratching Braxton's ears. Jeff looked back at Selena and nodded before pulling Selena into the room and shutting the door. Riker turned onto his other side and reached out to Jeff, who sat down on Riker's bed again and pulled Riker into his lap slightly as Riker wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's stomach. Selena let out another shaky sigh and sat down at the foot of Riker's bed, knees pulled to her chest tightly. Braxton let out a meow and walked over to her since Riker was curled around Jeff.

"Selena, what happened?" Jeff asked quietly. Selena shook her head slightly and pressed her face into her knees, letting out a small sniff. Riker eyed her, tears still shining in his own eyes from earlier. "Come on, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Selena choked out, voice muffled against her legs as Braxton nudged at her leg with his head.

"What happened?" Jeff repeated once again. Selena lifted her face to rest her chin on top of her knees, tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"My parents kicked me out," she breathed out before sniffing loudly and rubbing her nose. Jeff and Riker's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Jeff exclaimed as Riker shifted slightly.

"Because I'm taking a year off before I go to college," Selena coughed. "So they kicked me out."

"I'm sorry, Selena," Jeff breathed, pulling one arm away from Riker's shoulders to hold it out to her. Riker also removed one arm from around Jeff's waist and held it out. Selena let out a small sob and crawled into their arms. "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"Garrett already offered for me to live with him and Courtney. I was there last night after they kicked me out," Selena replied. "It just hurts. They're my parents."

"I'm so sorry, Selena," Jeff breathed, shifting slightly so that the three of them could cuddle together more. Selena just sniffed and looked over at Riker, her eyes immediately showing concern.

"You look like you haven't slept," she breathed. Riker just shook his head, tears immediately springing to his eyes as he buried his face in Jeff's chest. Jeff sighed, running his fingers lightly through the hair at the base of Riker's neck.

"My guess is he got about four to six hours of sleep. Two of them being just now," Jeff told her. Selena's eyes softened, and then she seemed to notice the fact that Riker was wearing long sleeves. She lifted her eyes to look up at Jeff, who pressed his lips into a tight line before nodding once.

"Aw, Riker," Selena breathed out, bringing Riker closer to her. Riker let out a sob as the tears started to fall down his cheeks faster. Jeff squeezed Riker's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Deep breaths, Rike," Jeff whispered. Riker nodded slightly, trying to take deep breaths. Selena reached out and rubbed Riker's back soothingly as Jeff held Riker close, lips pressed to Riker's forehead. "It's okay, Riker. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I love you."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I'm so sorry," Riker choked out, burying his face in Jeff's chest.

"Sh, it's okay," Jeff breathed out. "Try and sleep some more."

"Don't leave, please," Riker cried out, holding onto both Jeff and Selena tighter.

"We won't leave," Selena assured him, pressing a kiss to Riker's forehead.

"I'm not leaving you, Riker. I promise. I love you," Jeff said, adjusting slightly so that Riker's ear was placed over his heart again. Riker continued to cry, though his breath seemed to even out some as he listened to Jeff's heartbeat. Jeff kept whispering to Riker, lips pressed to Riker's forehead as he rubbed Riker's back. Selena stayed silent, curled up at Jeff's side as she watched.

Once Riker's breath evened out again, Jeff let out a sigh. Selena eyed him before looking at Riker, who was now fast asleep, lips parted slightly.

"Is he okay?" Selena whispered out. Jeff took a deep breath and blinked back tears before looking down at Selena and shaking his head. "What happened?"

"His nightmares came back last night. He was worried about this when they told him he could get off his medications," Jeff told her. "Last time he got taken off medications he didn't have nightmares for almost two years."

"Is this all because of what happened with his dad?" Selena asked. Jeff took another deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. It caused him a lot of problems," Jeff said.

"What exactly did happen?" Selena asked. "Everyone knew that his dad died, but no one really knew any details."

Jeff took another deep breath, closing his eyes and lifting one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Selena just looked up at Jeff, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Remember the mini-mart that was robbed in December?" Jeff asked. Selena nodded, shifting slightly to rest her chin on Jeff's chest lightly. "Ryan was shot there. He and Riker had gone out to buy something, and he was shot. Riker wasn't in the mini-mart at the time, but he ran in after the guy with the gun left. Riker watched Ryan die. It messed him up really bad. He started having really bad nightmares about it around a week later. I was over here when it happened. I didn't really know what to do at the time. We were only twelve."

"Holy shit," Selena breathed out. Jeff just nodded, taking yet enough deep breath as he tried not to cry.

"It was really rough up until, about, halfway through sophomore year. That was the first time he got off his medications. He started having nightmares again right before winter break, but the meds he had been on before weren't working. His psychiatrist started him on Zoloft over break and before break was over she said he has PTSD and depression," Jeff said. Selena let out a low whistle.

"That's heavy shit. Makes my problems seem like  _nothing_  now," she breathed out. Jeff snorted ad pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Your problem is still serious. They're your parents. They should support you no matter what," Jeff said. Selena sighed and shrugged one shoulder.

"At least I have Garrett," she said.

"Who is Garrett, anyway?" Jeff asked. Selena smiled, shifting onto her back and resting her head lightly against Jeff's shoulder. Riker shifted also, letting out a small whine. They both eyed Riker, but then looked away when it was obvious Riker wasn't waking up.

"Anyway, Garrett is my older brother," Selena said. "He lives right down the street from here in this tiny little house. But, I mean, it is just him and Courtney."

"Is Courtney his girlfriend or something?" Jeff asked. Selena snorted and shook her head, smiling widely.

"Courtney is his daughter. She is the sweetest little thing," Selena replied. "I love her to pieces."

"Ah, is this the niece you were telling us about the other night?" Jeff asked. Selene nodded in response, reaching up to tuck hair behind her ear. "How come her mom isn't around?"

"She ran out a few weeks after Courtney turned one. Garrett was real beat up about it at first, but he stayed strong for Courtney. She doesn't remember her mom at all. I think Garrett prefers it that way," Selena said. Jeff just hummed in agreement, fingers running slowly through Riker's hair.

"That still sucks though," Jeff finally added. "Was she nice otherwise?"

"For the most part. I never really saw her as one to stick around though. I was surprised she stuck around as long as she did. I told Garrett that and he agreed. Now he just focuses everything on Courtney," Selena said.

"How old is he?" Jeff asked.

"Twenty-five," Selena replied. "It seems like a big gap."

"You realize Curt is seven years older than Riker, right?" Jeff snorted. Selena smiled slightly and shrugged, both of them eyeing Riker again as he shifted and snuffled a bit.

"I do realize that, but they also have Alyssa between them. She kind-of evens it out, I guess. For me there is no one else in between," Selena said. Jeff shrugged, finally resting his hand lightly on top of Riker's head. Selena looked over and then smiled, reaching out to run her thumb along Jeff's ring. "He give that to you for your birthday?"

"No. He has one too. I gave them to him for  _his_  birthday," Jeff replied. "He let me ramble on forever about what the promise ring meant before shutting me up."

"How have none of the others made a comment about the rings yet?" Selena asked, still smiling slightly as she continued to run her thumb along the cool metal around Jeff's finger.

"You're the first person who has noticed them," Jeff replied. Selena looked up at Jeff, eyebrows raised.

"You have got to be kidding me," she breathed. "They all make comments about you guys getting married all the time and none of them have noticed you guys wearing matching rings?"

"Nope. I don't get it either," Jeff snorted, twining his fingers through Riker's hair lightly. "I'm actually really surprised Curt hasn't noticed because he knew I was doing something big for Riker's birthday. He never asked what though."

"Curt gets too preoccupied with Logan and Maya. Easy as that," Selena said. Jeff smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "It is understandable though. I saw Garrett with Courtney when she was first born. That little girl is his world."

"That's Logan to her parents," Jeff breathed out. "I honestly cannot imagine when Riker has his first kid. No one else is going to be able to get his attention. Darren held his attention for the two weeks I was in California and he had to adjust to being around people who are not toddlers again when I came back."

"That is kind-of adorable," Selena said. Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement.

"At least I know I can trust him to babysit my children when we get older," Jeff said. Selena snorted, shaking her head.

"You guys are still so convinced you're not going to get married. It is adorable," Selena said, looking over at Jeff, who looked back at her with one eyebrow raised.

"We're only eighteen. There is no guarantee of anything," Jeff said. Selena shrugged.

"I think deep down you both know you will end up married, but at this time in your life you are still denying it because you don't have anything to show you that you're meant to be together," Selena said. Jeff just looked at her, one eyebrow still raised. Selena gave him and small smile and he returned it, kissing her forehead.

"I like having you around," Jeff breathed.

"Good. Because I don't really plan on leaving anytime soon," Selena replied, curling back to Jeff's side.

Then, Riker shifted again, brow pulling together. Jeff immediately looked down at him, trying to judge what was going to happen. Selena sat up slightly, ready to move if she needed to. Riker shifted again, brow still knit together, and let out a small mumble. Jeff was holding his breath, still waiting to see what was going to happen. Selena was sitting up fully now, watching Riker also. Riker let out another mumble, burying his face in Jeff's chest.

" _No_ ," Riker mumbled out. Jeff swore under his breath and Selena slid to the floor, watching as Jeff shifted, pushing himself up into the sitting position and pulling Riker with him.

"Rike. Riker, wake up," Jeff said, shaking Riker's shoulder. Riker mumbled out again and Jeff sighed, looking around the room before his eyes landed on the water bottle on Riker's bedside table. It had condensation covering the sides from the ice that had been in it earlier and Jeff grabbed it off the table and pressed it to Riker's neck. "Come on, Rike. Wake up."

"Jeff?" Riker asked, voice sounding weak, tired, and devastated.

"I'm here. It's okay," Jeff said, putting the water bottle back so he could wrap his arms around Riker's shoulders tightly as Riker started to cry. "It's okay, Riker. You're not there. You're here. You're here in your room with me and Braxton and Selena. It was just a memory. Just a dream. It's okay."

"I want Mommy," Riker cried, clinging to Jeff tightly. Jeff sighed and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Riker's head.

"I know, Rike. I know," Jeff crooned. "How about you lie with Selena and I'll call Miri? That okay?"

"Mhm," Riker replied, nodding once. Jeff looked over at Selena, who nodded slightly and then climbed onto the bed and pulled Riker to her as Jeff slid off the bed and grabbed his phone.

"I'll be right back. I love you. Stay with Selena," Jeff said, leaning down to kiss Riker's forehead. Riker simply nodded, curling closer to Selena's side as she rubbed his back soothingly and whispered to him. Jeff sighed and then walked out of the room, pulling up Miri's cell phone number.

"Jeff?" Miri asked as she picked up the phone.

"Miri. The nightmares started again last night," Jeff breathed. He heard Miri sigh.

"How bad is he?" she asked.

"Bad. He let Selena into the room though. He's with her right now. He's probably only slept about five hours so far. I got him to sleep two hours earlier and another thirty minutes just now," Jeff told her.

"Alright. I will go talk to my sister and head back home," Miri said. "How is Darren doing with this?"

"Well, Riker hasn't left his room. I think Darren is put out he can't cuddle with Riker just yet," Jeff replied. Miri let out a small giggle.

"Make sure Darren gets in some cuddle time. It will mean a lot to him. To both of them actually," Miri said.

"I know. I will make sure they get to cuddle together," Jeff replied, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry you have to drive back here when you just made it to your sister's."

"It's okay. She'll understand. Thank you for calling me. I will see you in a few hours," Miri said.

"Mhm," Jeff replied before they hung up. Jeff sighed and then ran a hand over his face before walking back into Riker's room. He kneeled in front of Riker and kissed Riker's forehead. "Hey, Rike. You want us to get Darren? I know he wants to cuddle with you. He wants to make sure you're okay."

"Mkay," Riker mumbled out, nodding once. Selena smiled slightly, pushing Riker's bangs out of his face as Jeff kissed his forehead once more before heading downstairs and poking his head into the living room. Alyssa, Curt, and Maya all looked up immediately.

"How's he doing?" Alyssa asked. Jeff just sighed and shrugged a shoulder.

"He just slept for another thirty minutes but I had to wake him up. I could tell he was having a nightmare," Jeff replied. "Though, he is letting Selena be with him, so that's good."

"Jeff, how many cuts are there?" Curt asked, eyes worried. Jeff took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, fighting back the tears.

"Four," Jeff replied from behind his hand, tears slipping through. Alyssa immediately jumped up and pulled Jeff into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Jeff," she whispered. Jeff just nodded, sniffing a bit before pulling away.

"Where's Darren?" Jeff asked. "Riker said that Darren can come up."

"Their dad's office. I think he wanted to practice piano to try and make Riker feel better," Maya replied. Jeff nodded and then headed back towards Ryan's office. As he approached the door, he heard a few notes being tapped out on the piano keys, as well as a few sniffles. Jeff carefully pushed the door open and looked inside, seeing Darren sitting on the piano bench and rubbing at his cheeks.

"Hey, Darren," Jeff said, walking into the room. Darren looked up, green-brown eyes wide.

"Rikey okay?" Darren asked, wiping at his nose.

"He'll be okay," Jeff replied. Darren just nodded, rubbing at his eyes. "You wanna go up and cuddle with him? He said you can."

"Yes," Darren said, reaching up towards Jeff. Jeff smiled slightly and scooped Darren up, kissing his cheek before making his way upstairs. As soon as Jeff walked into Riker's room, Darren wriggled his way out of Jeff's arms and walked over to Riker's bed, climbing up onto it easily. Selena smiled slightly, ruffling Darren's hair as Darren cuddled up to Riker's chest. Riker held Darren closely to his chest, face buried in Darren's curls. Jeff closed the door and then climbed onto the bed with the others, sitting against the wall and crossing his legs, reaching out to run his fingers through Riker's hair.

Riker sighed and leaned into the touch, face still buried in Darren's hair. Selena shifted so she was sitting next to Jeff and leaned against his shoulder. Jeff leaned against Selena's shoulder as well.

"I love you, Rikey," Darren breathed out.

"I love you too, Dar," Riker replied quietly, hugging Darren closer to his chest. Jeff smiled slightly and continued to run his fingers through Riker's hair slowly.

"Rikey asleep," Darren suddenly whispered out, peeking up at Jeff and Selena over Riker's shoulder. Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement, putting a finger to his lips.

"You can sleep too. Nap time," Jeff added as Selena smiled slightly also, resting her head lightly against Jeff's shoulder.

"Mkay," Darren whispered before settling his head back down. Soon enough, they could tell Darren had fallen asleep as well.

"Nap time," Selena breathed out, leaning heavily on Jeff's shoulder.

"Nap time," Jeff agreed, leaning against Selena as well as they both slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so now you know why I had him come off medications. PLOT DEVICES.  
> Also, a bit more background. So, Riker was on a certain medication from the age of 12-15. He continued to have nightmares while on that medication until they stopped, and after they stopped for a while he was taken off them. He was off of them until chapter 10 of this story, and then was put on Zoloft, and the rest is known to you guys. SOYEAh, THERE'S THAT. 
> 
> Another note: Riker keeps saying sorry because sophomore year after Riker landed himself in the hospital, Jeff made him promise to never cut again. Obviously Riker has failed to keep that promise and he stresses about it a lot, but Jeff honestly doesn't care that much. He just cares about Riker and his well being. And believe me, this is definitely not the last time Riker cuts in his life. I don't have any plans for him to cut again in the duration of this main story, but I have written side/short stories in which he does. But those take place in college and post-college. 
> 
> AAAAND, I purposely had Selena make the comment of "maybe you just don't have solid evidence you're supposed to end up together" because of reasons. Assume with it what you will, but there are plans with that, TEEHEE.
> 
> On the note of Selena, I have no idea why I decided to throw her getting thrown out of her house into this. I just did. When I got around to writing this chapter I constantly referred to it as the "angst bomb" and Jennie hated me for it.  
> Jennie legit still hates this chp tbh. She asked what chp I was looking over and I said this one and she immediately went caps lock on my ass on fb chat, soyeah. 
> 
> Also, sorry if any formatting gets a little wonky from here on out. I lost an entire chunk of this story (like over 100 pages worth) and had to copy it from where it is published on my fictionpress again, and apparently that fucks around with how you can format text in a word document. Obviously the new bane of my existence.
> 
> Further evidence of Jennie's hatred of this chp? http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/117805797439/idk-man-maybe-jennie-simplegift96-really-likes  
> That was her reaction as she started reading it again right after I uploaded it.


	36. Chapter 36

Jeff woke up a few hours later when he heard the front door open and a bag being dropped to the floor. Selena took a deep breath and shifted too, lifting her head from Jeff's shoulder. Jeff let out a sigh, turning his head slightly to crack his neck. Then, he looked down at Riker and Darren. They were both still asleep, holding onto each other tightly. Jeff smiled slightly and kissed the top of Riker's head before climbing off the bed carefully. Selena followed suit, pushing her bangs out of her face and then pulling her shirt down over her stomach since it had ridden up some. Jeff pressed a finger to his lips and then quietly crept over to the door and opened it slowly. Selena and Jeff looked back at Riker and Darren once more before slipping out of the door and shutting it quietly.

"Jeff. How is he doing?" Miri asked as soon as she saw Jeff.

"He and Darren are sleeping right now," Jeff replied.

"They been out since you brought Darren up?" Curt asked, leaning against the doorway into the living room.

"Pretty much," Selena replied. Curt nodded once.

"So, what's up with you, Selena?" Alyssa asked, walking out into the foyer. Selena sighed and leaned against Jeff's side. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Selena finally replied.

"Mkay," Alyssa said, walking over and pulling Selena into a hug. Selena wrapped her arms around Alyssa as well, face tucked into Alyssa's shoulder.

"Well, you guys stay alert and listen for the two of them upstairs. I am going to call Elizabeth," Miri said, pushing her hair out of her face and then walking towards the kitchen. Jeff and Curt both nodded before heading back into the living room. Maya was sitting in the reclining chair, Logan in her lap. Maya looked up and gave Jeff a small smile. Jeff did the same in response, collapsing onto the couch and slumping into it.

"It's gonna be a long few days," Jeff breathed.

"Mhm," Alyssa agreed.

"Well, once he gets put back on his medications, shouldn't he be okay?" Maya asked. Jeff shook his head slightly.

"It takes a few days to really kick in, and they make him sick for about a week," Jeff replied.

"That sucks," Maya said. Jeff nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around Selena's shoulders as she curled up to his side.

"I'm worried about Darren too. I don't think he knows how to handle this," Alyssa breathed. Jeff nodded in agreement.

"I think he'll be a little better now that he is getting to cuddle with Riker. Hopefully Riker doesn't have a nightmare right now though," Curt said. Jeff nodded in agreement again.

"Jeffy?" Darren's voice suddenly called out, sounding tired. Jeff huffed out a breath and then shoved up from the couch to head upstairs.

"What's up, Dar?" Jeff asked, walking into Riker's room.

"I woke up and you were gone," Darren replied, blinking tiredly and rubbing one of his eyes with his hand. Jeff smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss Darren's forehead.

"Mommy came home while you were sleeping. I went downstairs to talk to her," Jeff told Darren.

"Mommy home?" Darren asked, eyes lighting up. Jeff smiled and nodded. "She say she gonna be gone until Monday."

"I called her to tell her about Riker and she came home," Jeff replied.

"Oh, okay," Darren breathed. Then, he eyed Riker again. "Rikey gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be okay soon," Jeff said. "Now, why don't you go downstairs and say hi to Mommy. I'll stay with Riker."

"Mkay," Darren said before wiggling his way out of Riker's arms. Riker let out a small noise at the loss and Jeff smiled slightly, sliding onto the bed next to Riker once Darren left the room. Riker shifted closer to Jeff, taking a deep breath. Jeff rubbed a hand across Riker's back and kissed Riker's forehead.

"Jeff?" Riker mumbled.

"Mhm," Jeff replied, kissing Riker's forehead again.

"Darren?" Riker asked.

"He went downstairs. Miri is home," Jeff told Riker. Riker shifted again at that to lift his head to look at Jeff.

"Mom's home?" he asked. Jeff nodded and squeezed Riker's shoulder. Riker immediately pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. Jeff sat up also and kissed Riker's temple.

"C'mon," Jeff breathed, taking Riker's hand into his own and pulling Riker up from the bed. Riker allowed Jeff to pull him along, leaning against Jeff's side lightly as they walked.

"Oh, sweet pea, come here," Miri crooned as soon as she saw Riker. Riker let go of Jeff's hand and walked into Miri's arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing his forehead as she crooned to him. Jeff smiled slightly as he watched them and then walked back to the living room.

"Mom fawning over him?" Alyssa asked as Jeff sat back down.

"Of course," Jeff replied. "I can't even imagine what Ryan would be like if he was alive and this stuff was caused by something else."

"Oh god, Dad would have slept in the freaking bed with Riker," Curt snorted.

"Probably," Alyssa agreed. "Riker was his baby boy. I'm sure wherever he is he is freaking out because his little baby is suffering."

"Riker not baby though," Darren said, eyebrows knit together.

"We know, Dar," Alyssa said, pulling Darren into her lap. "But our daddy called Riker his baby boy up until the day he died."

"Oh," Darren said.

"It's just something some parents do," Maya said. "I'm sure Curt will call Logan his baby girl, even when she's grown up."

"That's because she is my baby girl," Curt crooned, walking over and scooping Logan out of Maya's lap.

"My older brother still calls me  _baby sister_  or his  _little girl_ ," Selena said. "He's called me that ever since I can remember. He even has his own daughter and he still calls me his little girl."

"My mom still calls me her baby boy too," Jeff said.

"Well, Jeff, you still call your parents  _mommy_  and  _daddy_ ," Alyssa snorted.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that," Jeff sniffed, sticking his nose in the air. "Even Riker still says mommy and daddy sometimes."

"Yeah, when he's seriously upset. You do it all the time," Curt said.

"You know what, I don't like you guys," Jeff huffed out. Selena giggled slightly and hugged Jeff around his stomach.

"You love us, shut up," Alyssa added.

"Questionable," Jeff replied. "The only one of you guys I love without a doubt is Riker…and Darren."

"Yay!" Darren exclaimed excitedly, causing them all to snort with laughter. Then, someone's phone started going off. Selena sighed and pulled out her phone, but then smiled when she saw who it was.

"What's up?...Oh, hi, Court! I'm over at a friend's house…Okay, put Daddy on the phone…Thank you," Selena started. They all watched her, but she ignored them. "Hey, Garrett. I'm over at Riker's house…Yes,  _that_ Riker…No, don't even go there. He's in a relationship…Yeah, yeah. I'll see you soon."

"Big brother being protective?" Alyssa asked.

"In a way," Selena said, shrugging slightly.

"Did this Garrett by any chance go to Westtown, unlike you?" Curt asked. Selena looked over at Curt and nodded.

"Yeah, he was in your class," Selena added. Curt nodded slightly as Logan played with his fingers.

"I think I remember him," Curt breathed.

"Speaking your class only had thirty kids in it, I would hope so," Alyssa snorted. Curt stuck his tongue out at Alyssa, who did the same in response. Darren giggled and pat Alyssa's cheek. Selena smiled slightly, shaking her head. Jeff just smiled and let out a sigh. Then, Riker and Miri walked into the room. Selena smiled slightly and shifted away from Jeff. Riker gave her a small smile and immediately dropped to the couch and curled up at Jeff's side. Jeff wrapped his arms around Riker and kissed his forehead.

"Rikey better?" Darren asked, looking around Selena at Riker.

"A bit," Riker replied, letting out a deep breath.

"Good," Darren said, settling into Alyssa's lap a bit more. Miri smiled slightly and kissed Darren's forehead before kissing Riker's forehead.

"It'll be better soon. You go to Elizabeth tomorrow," Miri said. Riker just nodded in agreement and Jeff smiled slightly, hugging Riker's shoulders tighter.

"I'm sorry you had to come home from Aunt Macy's," Riker breathed.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Miri assured him, brushing his bangs off of his forehead. "She understood. You needed me."

"I love you," Riker breathed.

"I love you too," Miri replied. "Now, get some more rest. You need sleep."

"Mmh," Riker hummed, curling closer to Jeff's side. Miri kissed Riker's forehead once more before walking out of the room. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Alyssa said, placing Darren on the couch and then walking towards the door.

"I swear, if it is any of the cast, I am going to harm Joey," Jeff grumbled. Selena snorted with laughter and Curt and Maya smiled, rolling their eyes.

"Selena! Someone is here for you!" Alyssa called out. A smile immediately spread across Selena's face and she jumped up. They heard a small, high pitched squeal as Selena reached the front door and then someone chuckle.

"Auntie Lena, Daddy say you gonna live with us!" they heard a small voice exclaim.

"Mhm, I am," Selena replied as Alyssa walked back into the room, giggling.

"That little girl is  _adorable_ ," Alyssa added as Selena walked into the room, a little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes in her arms. A guy stood behind Selena, smiling and rolling his eyes. They guessed it was Garrett since he looked almost exactly like Selena. Riker looked up also, letting out a deep breath.

"Aw, Selena, you have the cutest niece ever," Jeff giggled. Selena smiled and bounced Courtney on her hip, causing Courtney to giggle.

"I know," Selena added, kissing Courtney's cheek as Courtney giggled. "Courtney, these are my friends Alyssa, Riker, Jeff, Curt, and Maya. Guys, this is Courtney."

"Hi," Courtney giggled, waving. They all smiled and waved back.

"And that over there is Darren. He's your age," Selena said, pointing over to Darren, who smiled widely and waved.

"Hi!" Darren added.

"Hi," Courtney replied, wiggling her way out of Selena's arms and walking over to Darren. "I like your hair. It super curly. Like Daddy's when he first wakes up."

"Hey now," Garrett said, pointing over at Courtney, who just smiled innocently up at her father.

"Oh, Garrett, shut up, you know your hair is insane in the morning," Selena snorted. "Anyway, that is Alyssa, Jeff, Riker, Maya, and you might know Curt from high school. Guys, this is Garrett."

"Well, Selena, I can see why you went after Riker," Garrett snorted, clapping her on the back. Selena pursed her lips and slapped her older brother. Riker smiled slightly, snuggling closer to Jeff's side as Jeff giggled.

"Dude, we are so not starting this conversation. I don't feel like listening to Jeff go on and on about how sexy Riker is," Alyssa said. "I already heard about that enough the other night at Carter's."

"You know what Alyssa, shut up," Jeff replied. "I just appreciate his body in a way you don't."

"Jeff, we don't want to  _appreciate his body_  in the same way you do. That is nasty. We are not into incest," Curt said as Maya snorted with laughter. Selena giggled and collapsed onto the couch next to Riker again.

"This is awkward," Riker grumbled.

"Riker, we've had more in depth conversations about you and Jeff doing it before, deal with it," Alyssa replied.

"Not while Selena's older sibling is standing here. Or our younger brother or Selena's niece," Riker said.

"He's got a point," Jeff agreed. "Usually it is those late at night conversations when all the small children are asleep."

"Bull. I have seen you two starting to get it on in the basement before running up to Riker's room in the middle of the day," Curt said.

"That is not a conversation about it, though," Jeff retorted. "That is actually doing stuff."

"Dang, Selena. You weren't lying the other day when you said these guys are open," Garrett said.

"I know. They have no boundaries," Selena said.

"Neither do you," Riker mumbled. "You ran upstairs after Jeff that one morning and slapped his butt."

"He needed to put boxers on," Selena replied, shrugging.

"That hurt  _so bad_ ," Jeff whined.

"I would imagine so since you'd just finished getting pounded against a wall," Selena laughed.

"Wait,  _what_?" Alyssa exclaimed. "When was this?"

"The morning after Riker's birthday," Selena replied.

"Which explains why we weren't home," Curt laughed. Alyssa nodded in agreement. Maya just shook her head and then looked over at Garrett.

"This is what your younger sister is exposed to on a daily basis," Maya said. Garrett shrugged and then reached out to ruffle Selena's hair.

"I know this little girl is not innocent. I met her last boyfriend," Garrett replied.

"He was not  _that_  bad," Selena said.

"He was mean. I didn't like him," Courtney suddenly spoke up. "He didn't let me play with you!"

"Oh, the hard life of a three year old," Curt laughed, shifting Logan in his arms. Courtney looked over at Curt and made a face. Darren giggled, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Dude, you have no idea. Courtney complained to me for weeks," Garrett said. "I can't imagine what it will be like when Selena moves away."

"Well, we've got another year before that happens," Selena said.

"Riker and Jeff say they move out next year too," Darren said.

"Yep. Because we're taking a year off from school, just like Joey and Lauren and Selena," Jeff replied. Darren smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I will be sad when you leave, though," Darren added.

"Don't worry, they'll still visit. Like I do when I'm at school," Alyssa said.

"It will be just me and Mommy," Darren said. "Because Maya and Curt go back to New York with Logan."

"Yep. And Damian. You remember Damian," Curt said. Darren giggled and nodded happily.

"He say when he visit again he will help me with piano too!" Darren exclaimed. Riker smiled slightly.

"Damian plays piano very well. He plays piano on Broadway. Just like Arya plays on Broadway," Riker said.

"I like Arya. She nice," Darren said.

"She is very nice," Jeff agreed.

"She is too nice for her own good sometimes. We went out to dinner once and she let someone take the cab she had spent fifteen minutes trying to get," Curt said. "Needless to say, Jonas was annoyed."

"Oh, Arya," Alyssa breathed.

"She is so clueless too. I swear, Jonas is going to propose to her soon and she is oblivious to it," Jeff said. "Blaine still yells at Jonas on the phone about it though."

"That's Blaine Aaronson for you," Alyssa snorted. Jeff just nodded in agreement.

"Aaronson? That last name sounds familiar," Garrett breathed.

"Probably because Arya was at Westtown the same time as us. She's only two years younger," Curt said as Logan continued to play with his fingers. "She was the little brunette who always tackled me."

"She learned her tackling skills from the best," Jeff said.

"Oh, you mean Riker?" Alyssa snorted. "Since you definitely learned your tackling skills from Riker."

"Hey, shut up," Jeff replied, pointing over at Alyssa as they all laughed. "It is not my fault Riker tackled me almost every day for a month when we were four and I picked up on it."

"You did not have to start tackling us too," Curt said. "That was all you, Jeffry, and you know it."

"I have to agree with Curt there," Alyssa said as Selena giggled.

"I just had a flashback to that time Riker was hanging with a bunch of us outside the middle school in eighth grade and Jeff totally tackled him to the ground," Selena giggled. Jeff smiled smugly and Riker cracked a smile.

"He was being possessive," Riker added.

"He's still possessive," Maya laughed.

"Hey! Shut up! I have to be with Sabra floating around!" Jeff exclaimed defensively.

"No you don't! I would never date Sabra!" Riker exclaimed back.

"Seriously dude. You're both so whipped by each other it is ridiculous," Alyssa said, slumping down into the couch.

"I don't know if it is considered being whipped if it is mutual," Curt said, pointing over at Alyssa.

"This is such a valid point," Alyssa breathed.

"God, I love this family, and I'm not even a part of it," Selena laughed.

"Don't worry, if you stick around long enough you'll become an honorary member," Maya told her.

"Mmh, I dunno, Selena. I don't know if you should be part of this insanity," Garrett chuckled.

"Because you totally have domain over who I am friends with or not," Selena snorted. Garrett smiled and ruffled her hair, only to have her squeal and reach back to slap his hand away from her head.

"Auntie Lena! That's not nice!" Courtney exclaimed, jaw dropped.

"Well, Daddy wasn't being very nice to me," Selena replied. Courtney just huffed out a breath and Darren giggled before dragging her out of the room to go find Braxton, both of them giggling.

"I wish I could be that age again," Riker breathed.

"Mmh. You and Jeff would just be becoming friends, not dating," Curt said.

"This is true," Jeff agreed. "Though, not many three year olds know their sexuality and date people."

"Valid point, Jeffry," Alyssa agreed.

"Dang, Selena, turning them gay, huh?" Garrett joked, nudging Selena's shoulder. Riker shifted slightly to look up at Garrett with an eyebrow raised.

"For one, I am  _bi_. Two, I actually hooked up with someone else before I got together with Jeff," Riker said.

"Sh, Riker. We don't speak of the dark time of Mariah," Jeff breathed, running a hand over Riker's face and causing Riker to chuckle.

"Just think, if it weren't for the show, you two probably still wouldn't be dating," Alyssa said. "And dad would be shaking his fist at you."

"Dad was shaking his fist at me before he died," Riker snorted, snuggling closer to Jeff's side. Jeff smiled slightly and pushed the hair off of Riker's forehead before kissing it.

"Well, by now you've probably made him happy," Alyssa said.

"Just imagine how ecstatic he will be when you two get married and have your first kid," Curt added. At this, Selena perked up and looked over at Curt and Alyssa.

"Speaking of getting married,  _how have none of you noticed the rings on their fingers_?" Selena asked.

" _Selena_!" Jeff hissed, reaching out Riker to slap Selena's arm as she giggled.

"Excuse me,  _what_?" Alyssa exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and quickly crawling across the floor to Riker and Jeff.

"Yeah! How have you guys not noticed?" Selena asked, grabbing at Jeff's hand and shoving it towards Alyssa.

" _Oh my god_!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"What the hell, man!" Curt said, throwing his free hand into the air. "What is this insanity?"

"Guys, chill your butts. They're promise rings," Jeff breathed out.

"When the hell did Selena notice?" Riker grumbled, face buried in Jeff's shoulder.

"While you were sleeping. She noticed mine," Jeff replied as Selena continued to giggle.

" _Mooooom_!" Curt called out.

"What, Curtis?" Miri asked.

"Jeff and Riker have promise rings that they didn't tell us about!" Curt replied.

"Excuse me,  _what_?" Miri asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah! Selena just showed us!" Alyssa squealed, pushing Jeff's hand towards Miri's face.

"And you guys are overreacting," Maya snorted.

"Obviously," Garrett chuckled.

"Well, that's just  _adorable_!" Miri exclaimed, looking at the ring. "When did you guys get these?"

"According to Jeff, he gave them to Riker for Riker's birthday," Selena giggled, looking up at Miri and smiling widely as Jeff glared over at her.

"Aw, Jeff," Miri crooned, grabbing onto Jeff's cheeks and kissing his forehead forcefully. Jeff spluttered, trying to push Miri away from him. Alyssa, Curt, Maya, and Selena all snorted with laughter. Riker smiled slightly and reached out to push on Miri's head lightly.

"Leave it be, Momma," Riker added.

"Aw, never, sweet pea," Miri giggled, kissing Riker's forehead also. "Somewhere your father is dancing with joy at this new step forward."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Riker grumbled, settling back next to Jeff's side.

"Alright, I will leave you kids be now," Miri said, smiling as she ruffled Riker's hair and then left the room.

"You two are assholes for not saying anything," Alyssa grumbled, settling onto the floor in front of Selena and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Deal with it," Jeff replied, reaching out with his foot to nudge at her shoulder. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes, arms still crossed over her chest.

"Whatever. You two are so married," Curt added. Then, he looked down at Logan and crooned, "Yeah, Uncle Riker and Uncle Jeff are  _so married_. More than me and Mommy will be soon."

"Dear goodness, Curtis, chill yourself," Maya laughed, ruffling Curt's hair. He just looked up at her and smiled innocently. Selena snorted and then looked back at Garrett.

"And now you see what you were like with Courtney when she was a little baby," Selena said.

"Oh, shut up. I was not that bad," Garrett said.

"You're right, you were  _worse_ ," Selena laughed. Garrett made a face and wrapped his arms around Selena's neck loosely and ruffled her hair. Selena squealed and tried to fight her way out of Garrett's arms as the others laughed, Riker just smiling slightly.

"You kids be nice!" Miri called out.

"Never, Mom!" Alyssa replied before jumping up and toppling on top of Selena, Riker, and Jeff.

"Noo, Alyssa," Riker whined, trying to shove her off.

"No. Darren got his turn to cuddle you, now it is mine turn. I'm making up for missing three years of cuddles, you poop head," Alyssa replied, shifting to wrap her arms around Riker tightly. He sighed, but then wrapped his arms around her as well, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you, Alyssa," he breathed.

"Love you too, baby brother," Alyssa said, pressing a noisy kiss to Riker's cheek and causing him to smile slightly.

"Don't smother him. I will have to hurt you," Jeff grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shove it, Jeffry. He was my baby brother before he was your friend or boyfriend. I hold more domain over him," Alyssa replied. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same in response.

"I am no one's  _domain_ ," Riker grumbled, shifting slightly and pulling at the ends of his sleeves.

"Too bad," Jeff sighed, running his fingers through Riker's hair. Riker just hummed, leaning into the touch.

"Well, I should head out. I'll check you guys later. Keep me updated. And remember, we have auditions in a week and a half," Selena said, getting up and then leaning down to kiss Riker's forehead, and then Jeff's.

"Love you, Selena," Jeff said.

"Yeah, love you too," Selena giggled. "Courtney! C'mon! We're gonna go home!"

"Mkay, Auntie Lena!" Courtney called out, skipping back into the room with Darren as they both giggled. Garrett scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I guess I will probably be seeing more of you guys. Thanks for keeping an eye out for Selena when she's wandering about," Garrett said. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes and pat Garrett's cheek.

"Take care, guys. Feel better, Riker," Selena said.

"Thanks, Selena," Riker said, giving her a small smile as she waved and walked out.

"Alyssa, come play with me," Darren said, pulling Alyssa off of the couch.

"Mkay, Darren," Alyssa giggled, allowing Darren to pull her from the room.

"Well, Logan needs to go to her crib. I'll check you two later," Curt said as he and Maya got up. They both smiled and waved before leaving the room. Riker immediately let out a breath, cuddling closer to Jeff's side. Jeff smiled slightly and kissed Riker's forehead.

"Try and sleep again," Jeff breathed. Riker just nodded and pulled Jeff down with him to press his ear above Jeff's heart once again. Jeff smiled slightly, running his fingers through Riker's hair as they both slowly fell into unconsciousness.

000000

"Hey, Riker. How are you doing today?" Selena asked as she walked into his room.

"Awesome," Riker groaned sarcastically, face buried in his pillow. Jeff rolled his eyes, patting Riker's leg.

"He's cranky because the medicine makes him feel like crap," Jeff added.

"I figured," Selena replied, smiling slightly as she sat down next to Jeff, each of their legs rested over Riker's.

"Yep. And Darren is feeling put out again because Riker won't let him cuddle," Jeff said.

"Yeah, well, I don't really feel like climbing over a three year old on my bed in the middle of the night when I have to vomit," Riker grumbled.

"I know, calm down," Jeff chuckled, reaching out to rub a hand across Riker's back. He heard Riker let out a sigh and Jeff smiled slightly.

"I just want this adjusting period to be over," Riker complained, pulling the sleeves of his shirt over his hands and then rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"I know, Rike. I know," Jeff said as Selena smiled slightly and leaned against Jeff's shoulder.

"C'mon, cheer up. We have auditions to look forward next week," Selena said, nudging Riker's leg with her foot.

"Mmh. I know all the songs and everything already. Jeff has made me watch those musicals so many times," Riker said.

"Hey, shut up. You like them too," Jeff huffed out defensively.

"I know. But sometimes you go a little overboard," Riker chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Jeff.

"Says the one who gave me VIP tickets to a Starkid concert for Christmas," Jeff said, smirking and shaking his head.

"I was being generous," Riker replied. Jeff snorted with laughter and pat the small of Riker's back.

"Good thing the others aren't here. They would start talking about how generous we were to each other that weekend," Jeff said. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement, rolling his eyes.

"What? Why?" Selena asked, eyebrows knit together.

"That was the weekend we had sex for the first time," Riker told her. Selena immediately began giggling and held onto Jeff's arm with both her hands.

"That's so cute," she added.

"Yeah, not when your friends advertise it to everyone else," Jeff snorted.

"At least you weren't the one to get your butt slapped while on the bus," Riker breathed out.

"That's true," Jeff agreed, shrugging one shoulder. "I definitely win on the pain for a slap though. Selena got me five minutes after. Lily was always a few hours later."

"This is also true," Riker said, nodding slightly and turning to lie on his back. Selena smiled smugly.

"That was so satisfying. I understand why Lily has that pact with herself," Selena added.

"You're an awful person," Riker sighed, glaring at her. She just giggled and smiled innocently. Then, Curt came running into the room, eyes wide. All three of them looked over at him with confused expressions.

"Riker. I hate to put this on you, but you need to do damage control," Curt huffed out.

"What? Why?" Riker asked in response, eyebrows knit together.

"Get on Tumblr. Do damage control. Just do it!" Curt exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Tell me why!" Riker said.

"Someone was in Elizabeth's office!" Curt told him.

" _What_?" Riker exclaimed, shooting up into the sitting position and grabbing his laptop.

"Exactly! Do damage control! I already tried but some fangirl reblogged it from me and made another comment! I don't know what to do!" Curt replied.

"Awesome. This is just  _great_ ," Riker hissed out as he got on the computer.

"Riker, calm down," Jeff breathed, shifting to sit next to Riker and hook his chin over Riker's shoulder. Riker just shook his head, opening the internet quickly and opening Tumblr. Selena sighed and moved to look over the top of the computer in order to see what was going on. Riker started scrolling through his dashboard, searching for the post Curt had mentioned. He sighed when he found it and started reading it.

_So, the other day I had to go with my mom to take my little brother to see his therapist. I was sitting there for, like, an hour and a half before anything happened. But while I was sitting there, I swear, Riker Castellan and Jeff Aaronson walked in. I think they were with Riker's mom, but I mean, I've never seen the woman before. But, she looked more like Riker than Jeff. Anyway, like, they all looked really put out and Riker was_   ** _clinging_**   _to Jeff. I didn't know what to make of it. He was also wearing long sleeves. Like, what? It is the middle of summer. Then, one of the therapists walked out and she pulled Riker into a hug. They were all calling her by her first name, so I guessed they've gotten close to her. Which brings up the other question of how long they've been seeing her. I left before they came back out, but I just thought I would share this with the internet_.

Riker took a deep breath and Jeff squeezed his shoulders before they continued to read, looking down at the comments below.

_Hold on? A therapist?_

_What? Why were they in a therapists office?_

_Circling back to the feelz Carter, Lily, and Curt had a while ago…?_

_You're a smart person. I wonder if this is all connected. I WANT TO KNOW. SOMEONE TELL ME._

_Long sleeve shirt? That is not a good thing, guys o_o_

_That combined with a therapist? Not at all. What is going on D:_

_Our bby is seeing a therapist? WHY?_

_Wait, he was clinging to Jeff more than usual, right?_

_Right. It was a desperate clinging. Like a "don't ever leave me" kind of cling._

_WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THEM? I WANT TO HAVE THIS KNOWLEDGE._

_I think we all want to have this knowledge. Like really, what happened?_

_Is our bby depressed? He never seems depressed D:_ __

_What celebrity ever seems depressed when in public?_

_Valid point ^_

_Ah, shit. This is not good. You guys should just leave it be and not worry about it. It is not that big of a deal. Riker is perfectly fine._

_Okay, the great Curt has added on. He has seen the post. He has given no knowledge._

_NOT WORRY ABOUT IT? NOT A BIG DEAL? EXCUSE ME. THIS IS A BIG DEAL._

_Truth. This is a big deal. Our bby was in a therapist office!_

_Jlkjfdfkdjbgeug ncmn. I want knowledge._

_We all want knowledge._

Riker sighed, reading the last of the comments. Jeff and Selena eyed him, eyes wary.

"You gonna say anything?" Selena asked. Riker huffed out a breath, looking at the ceiling.

"If I want them to chill out, I have to," Riker replied, hitting the reblog button and scrolling down.

"You don't  _have_  to say anything, Rike. This is all up to you," Jeff breathed.

"I know," Riker said, clicking in the box and then starting to type.

_Well, I should have seen this day coming. You guys are freaking out way too much, especially since you're not getting the story. All you will get is that I have been seeing the therapist for a while, so yes, my mom, Jeff, and I call her by her first name. That is literally all you are ever going to get. What happened in my past is for me to know, not you guys. I understand you've been told about personal things going on in my life before, but that is because my friends are assholes and have no boundaries (Lily, Carter, Dylan, don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but seriously). But what happened is something that not many people know about, and it will stay that way. So don't go snooping for information, because it is not for you to know. Don't go invading my inbox, or Curt, Carter, Lily, or Dylan's. You won't get any information. So be happy with what I just gave you and leave it be. And as for the person who saw us in the office, you really could have kept the information to yourself. It was obviously something personal going on, and some personal things really need to stay personal. I guess I could thank you for your "concern" but I don't need it. You should have just left it alone. So, I would really appreciate it if you guys just dropped it and left it alone. Bye._

"I love you," Jeff mumbled, pressing his lips to Riker's neck. Riker smiled slightly, resting his head lightly on top of Jeff's.

"Love you too," Riker replied. Selena smiled and then moved the laptop out of Riker's lap to huddle closer to the two of them.

"Well, I think you should be proud for actually responding to them and somewhat telling them off," Selena said.

"Thanks," Riker snorted.

"It took guts. Good job, Rikey-poo," Jeff giggled, pressing a loud kiss to Riker's cheek and causing Riker to chuckle.

"Thanks," Riker repeated before pressing his own loud kiss to Jeff's cheek and causing Jeff to giggle. "Hopefully they'll leave it alone now though."

"I'm sure they will. Big ol' Riker scaring 'em to leave him alone,  _gr_ ," Selena laughed.

"Oh,  _shut up_ ," Riker chuckled, shoving her lightly.

"Don't have to. Now, c'mon. Let's go play with the four little monsters out in the backyard," Selena said, pushing herself up from the bed and slapping playfully at Riker's arm.

"Ugh,  _fine_ ," Riker breathed, getting up slowly and then pulling Jeff up from the bed. Jeff giggled and kissed Riker's cheek again as they headed downstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEE! Finally, the fourth little monster has been introduced! FYI, Courtney is also a real life friend that I have. She loves elephants and walruses, which definitely carries over into the story. BOOP.
> 
> Also, the tumblr thing. I just felt it was necessary. That's honestly how tumblr feels to me sometimes. Like people getting way too into celebrity's lives, and it bothers me. Like, idk, it seems rude. SOYEAH.
> 
> Next up is the AVPM auditions :D


	37. Chapter 37

"So, Selena's freaking out," Joey snorted as he collapsed into a seat next to Jeff.

"Oh, what the hell?" Beth asked, rolling her eyes. Riker smiled and shook his head as Jeff huffed out a breath.

"Seriously. She's been practicing since Beth told me about this. She's got nothing to be worried about," Jeff added.

"She is just ridiculous. You should have seen her trying out for the first play she did in high school. I thought she was gonna vomit," Beth laughed.

"Wow, Beth. You're so nice to her," Riker chuckled. Beth smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

"I can be mean to her all I want. I've known her forever," Beth added.

"I agree with that rule," Jeff giggled, scrunching up his nose and poking Riker's side. Riker jumped slightly and then slapped Jeff's shoulder. "See?"

"You guys are only mean to each other when one of you is super horny and the other doesn't want to do anything for the time being," Joey snorted.

"So not true," Riker said. "We know how to push each other's buttons. The only time that really happened was Jeff's birthday. He made it known, though."

"Speaking he licked your belly button multiple times," Joey laughed as Jeff smiled smugly.

"That was partially to scare off Sabra. She was staring too much," Jeff added.

"Who is this Sabra chick anyway?" Beth asked, looking around Riker at Jeff, who huffed out a breath. Riker chuckled and shook his head before looking over at Beth.

"You know the little girl who we hang out with that acts like a duck all the time?" Riker asked her. She nodded. "Sabra is her older sister. I met her through Shelby when I was at the park with Darren one day while Jeff was in California."

"She also has an infatuation with Riker. It is super annoying," Jeff grumbled. Joey laughed, shaking his head slightly. Beth giggled and reached over to ruffle Jeff's hair. He immediately let out a small yelp and launched over Riker to tackle Beth, who giggled.

"You're auditioning for the role of Harry! I think it is okay if your hair is a little messy!" Beth managed to giggle out, trying to push Jeff off of her. Riker sighed and then poked at both of Jeff's sides. Jeff let out another yelp and shifted to sit in Riker's lap and glare at him. Riker raised one eyebrow as Jeff crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Your hair looks fine," Riker finally said, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Jeff's nose. Jeff huffed out a breath, expression still stubborn.

"Oh, Jeffry, get the fuck off your high horse and deal with the fact that I ruffled your hair," Beth snorted, rolling her eyes. Jeff looked over at her and made a face, sticking his tongue out.

"Real mature, Jeffry," Joey said.

"Oh, hush," Jeff replied, shifting so he was sitting forward on Riker's lap, back pressed to Riker's chest. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and hooking his chin over Jeff's shoulder.

"This is so weird," Beth suddenly breathed.

"What?" Joey asked.

"All the staring," Beth replied. "I forget you guys are famous…and then I go someplace with you guys and there is all this  _staring_."

"I don't even notice it anymore," Jeff said.

"Well, lucky for you. Except some guy over there is totally eyeballing you, Jeff," Beth giggled, nodding her head slightly. Jeff and Riker both looked in the direction she indicated to see a guy with red hair watching Jeff closely, one eyebrow quirked up slightly. Jeff rolled his eyes and smirked and he leaned back further against Riker's chest.

"Like that guy would ever have a chance, even if I wasn't dating Riker," Jeff snorted. Riker and Joey both smiled, shaking their heads.

"And it is not necessarily that he is famous, it is that he is attractive," Riker said, looking over at Beth.

"Hark who's talking," Beth laughed in response. Riker rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, shut up, Riker. You're freaking attractive," Jeff hissed, slapping Riker upside the head lightly.

"Violence is unnecessary, Jeffry," Riker grumbled, scrunching up his nose slightly. Jeff just huffed out a breath through his nose, sticking it in the air. Riker chuckled and reached up to press a kiss to Jeff's jaw line.

"Selena Valdez!" the director suddenly called out. Riker, Jeff, Joey, and Beth all looked towards the stage as Selena walked out onto it, wringing her hands nervously. Beth sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"C'mon, Selena. You can do this," Beth breathed out. Selena just continued to fidget nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Selena! You got this!" Joey suddenly called out. Riker, Jeff, and Beth all snorted with laughter as Selena looked out at them and the director turned, one eyebrow raised.

"Friends of yours?" the director asked, looking back at Selena.

"Yeah," Selena replied, giggling nervously.

"Are they auditioning as well?" he asked. Selena just nodded, lips pressed together slightly. "Would you like them to audition with you? That is an option."

"Yes, please," Selena breathed out. The director smiled and nodded once before looking back at them, quirking an eyebrow again.

"Aw yeah, let's do this," Jeff giggled, grabbing onto Riker's hand and pulling him out of the seat before heading down to the stage. Joey and Beth both smiled and followed, all four of them noticing how Selena's shoulders seemed to relax as they joined her.

"Now, names and who you were auditioning for," the director said, looking up at them before looking down at his list.

"Jeff Aaronson. I was gonna go for Harry Potter," Jeff giggled out, bouncing slightly. Riker snorted and nudged Jeff's side with his elbow.

"Riker Castellan. Ron Weasley," Riker said. Selena leaned against his side slightly, letting out a breath. Riker smiled and leaned back against her, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"Joey Spencer, going for the role of Dumbledore," Joey said, smiling widely and resting a hand on Jeff's shoulder to try and get Jeff to stop bouncing. Beth snorted and rolled her eyes at Jeff.

"Beth Marina, going for the lovely role of Draco Malfoy," Beth added.

"And Selena, you were auditioning for Hermione, correct?" the director asked, looking over his glasses at her. She smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sir," she added. The director nodded.

"Sing whatever song you'd like, but you should each sing a part on your own," he told them. They all nodded and looked at each other, trying to decide what song to sing.

"Not Alone?" Jeff asked.

"Go for it," Beth said. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before turning forward and taking a deep breath before starting to sing.

"I've been alone, surrounded by darkness, and I've seen how heartless, the world, can be…" Jeff started.

"And I've seen you crying, you've felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best to make you see…" Riker continued.

They all continued in a line, before all joining together. Riker had seen the shock on the director's face the second Jeff had started to sing, and then again when he had started singing as well. It had flitted across his face again when Selena had started singing also. Selena seemed to notice, tightening her grip on Riker's hand. Riker gave her a reassuring smile as they all continued to sing. Jeff was holding onto Riker's other hand tightly, their fingers twined together. Beth was leaning lightly against Selena's free side while Joey was smiling and shaking his head slightly at Jeff.

Some of the kids in the audience were watching with awe, their expressions showing how involved they were. The director seemed to notice the other kid's paying close attention as well and a small smile spread across his face as he tapped at his clipboard with his pen. They continued to sing, ignoring the other kids as they focused on the song. Once they were done, Selena let out a breath, smiling as she held onto Riker and Beth's hands tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered to them. They all smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Love you, Selena," Beth giggled, squeezing Selena's hand. Selena just smiled and pressed a kiss to Beth's cheek. Then, the director cleared his throat to catch their attention and they all looked over.

"Well, I must say, I am rather impressed. You kids are talented," he said.

"Thank you," they all replied, smiling widely.

"Now, I've heard a few of you are on a television show," the direction said, looking at them.

"Yes, sir," Joey, Riker, and Jeff replied. The director quirked an eyebrow.

"That will not interfere with any rehearsals, correct?" he asked.

"No, sir. We finish taping this weekend," Riker told him. The director nodded and wrote something down on the paper in front of him.

"Thank you. You guys may sit down now," he said.

"Thank you," they all replied before shuffling back towards the seats to sit down.

"Julia McCauley!" the director called out as they all sat down, Jeff snuggling close to Riker's side and hooking his chin over Riker's shoulder.

"Present," a girl giggled as she jumped out onto the stage, her bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail and swinging against her back.

"And you are auditioning for the role of Ginny Weasley, correct?" the director asked.

"Yes, sir," the girl replied, smiling widely. The director nodded to her and her smile broadened slightly before she took a deep breath.

"Well  _damn_ ," Jeff breathed out as the girl started singing Harry.

"Seriously. Listen to that voice," Beth said. Selena whistled quietly.

"Glad I'm not up against her," Selena snorted.

"Seriously," Joey and Riker breathed out.

"Yay for none of us choosing to go for Ginny!" Jeff exclaimed quietly. The rest of them snorted with laughter, shaking their heads.

"You have issues, Jeffry," Joey added.

"Yeah, and so do you, Joey. Tweeting a picture earlier," Riker snorted as he looked down at his phone where he had Twitter open to his mentions. Joey smiled innocently and Jeff leaned over to look at the screen of Riker's phone to see what Joey had tweeted, which was a picture from earlier when Riker and Jeff had both been staring at each other stubbornly beneath the tweet  _this is what it looks like when @rikersamuel and @jeffryaaron have a stare down._

"Issues, Joseph," Jeff breathed out as he settled back into his seat. Joey chuckled and shrugged as they turned to watch the rest of the auditions. Once everyone was done, the director stood up and looked at them.

"I am going to decide on the cast list right now. Twenty minute wait, max. Get to know each other in that time," he said before walking out of the room. Everyone looked around at each other, not really knowing what to do next. Then, Jeff's phone started going off and Riker, Joey, Beth, and Selena snorted with laughter.

"God, why do I let Dalton near my phone?" Jeff hissed as he cut off his ringtone, which was set to a duck quacking.

"That was so not Dalton and you know it. It was totally Shelby," Selena said.

"No, it was Dalton. Shelby doesn't come near my phone. She saw it once and insisted it was too fancy for her," Jeff said.

"He speaks the truth. She did the same with my phone. It doesn't stop Darren and Dalton from taking our phones, though," Riker added.

"Obviously," Beth snorted. "I still have yet to really meet the little monsters."

"They're hilarious," Joey laughed. "Sometimes Shelby and Dalton get into stupid fights and Darren just sits there singing to himself."

"Darren is the sweetest little thing ever," Jeff crooned, smiling widely.

"He likes to cuddle…a lot. Braxton does not like that Darren invades my bed," Riker laughed.

"No, Braxton doesn't like that both Darren and I are on your bed, because then there is no room for him," Jeff corrected, patting Riker's cheek lightly. Riker smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

"He had complete cuddles with me for a while. He's not used to there being no room," Riker added.

"Because you spoil the crap out of him. I have never met a cat as spoiled as Braxton," Selena said.

"Seriously. You had him on dorm for three months junior year," Joey laughed.

"Oh, Riker. You and your cat," Beth giggled.

"And he had Braxton even before he decided he doesn't like pussy," Joey snorted from behind his hand. Riker pursed his lips and punched Joey's shoulder as Beth and Selena roared with laughter.

"You're an asshole, Joseph," Riker added. "Plus, last time I checked, I've gotten way more action than you ever have."

"Damn, Joey. What are you gonna do now?" Beth asked.

"I really want to make a comment about how  _I'm_  not the asshole," Joey chuckled. This time, Jeff was the one to hit Joey as the others laughed.

"I don't think you should be making fun of people who get more action than you," Jeff added. "Because seriously, last time I checked, we've had more action in the past few months than you ever have in your life."

"Damn, Joey.  _Burn_ ," Selena giggled. Joey just snorted with laughter and shrugged.

"I know those two get more than I do. Hell, they live next door to each other and their parents don't care that they spend the night together practically every night," Joey said.

"Hey, we've been doing that since we were twelve. Not everything has to be sexual," Riker replied, pointing over at Joey, who shrugged again.

"It is certainly sexual now," Joey added.

"You know what, Joseph. The last time anything happened was the morning after Riker's birthday, so hush your mouth," Jeff said.

"Oh, so I'm the last person lucky enough to smell your guys' sex?" Selena asked. "Awesome. I feel honored."

"That was completely your fault, Selena," Riker told her.

"Jeff needed to put clothes on. I think Sabra might have passed out if he came downstairs naked," Selena replied.

"This is true. I should have walked downstairs naked to see what she would have done," Jeff breathed, tapping his chin.

"Oh, I'm sure she would have freaked. You should have seen her face that night we all got wasted and woke up at one point," Joey said.

"Wait, which time?" Riker asked.

"After we were all in the pile. When we woke up and Jeff and Lily got into that battle and Jeff practically lost his pants and boxers," Joey replied.

"Oh yeah," Riker and Selena laughed as Beth smiled and shook her head.

"You guys have issues," Beth told them.

"We know," Jeff giggled. "But Lily totally started that battle. I unfortunately touched a boob. It was awful."

"Oh  _please_ , Jeffry. You'd touched Lily's boob before," Riker laughed.

"Not  _bare_ ," Jeff replied, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Beth snorted with laughter and clapped a hand over her mouth while Joey, Selena, and Riker all smiled, shaking their heads.

"I'm pretty sure Lily didn't want to grab at your dick either, but it happened," Selena added. "That was pretty close to  _bare_  as well."

"Valid point, Selena," Joey agreed.

"Whatever. Lily has sat on me while I was naked before. I don't think she cared," Jeff said.

" _What_?" Selena and Beth exclaimed as Riker and Joey started laughing at the memory.

"It was more that Jeff was telling Lily to sit on him because he was cold," Riker said. "Which made no sense. It was the middle of summer."

"I was cold, shut up," Jeff grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were also plastered," Joey snorted.

"Which was why I was cold," Jeff said.

"You are so freaking  _weird_ ," Selena breathed.

"And you all have issues with stripping while drunk," Beth told them.

"We know," Riker, Jeff, and Joey replied in unison. Then, a girl with long, brown hair walked up to them. They all looked at her, smiling.

"Are you guys really on Brandywine High?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jeff giggled, smiling widely.

"Issues, Jeffry.  _Issues_ ," Beth said.

"And what does it say that you're friends with me?" Jeff asked.

"No, what does it say about Riker that he's dating you," Beth replied, smirking and pointing over at Riker and Jeff.

"Hey, leave me out of this. I have nothing to do with the issues Jeffry has," Riker said.

"It is more the fact that you embrace them," Selena snorted.

"Agreed," Joey chuckled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before looking back at the girl.

"Any _way_ , yes, we are from Brandywine High, in case Jeff's enthusiasm didn't convince you," Riker told her. She smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I can be as enthusiastic as I want, because I can now actually access the money I've made over the past four and a half years on that show," Jeff huffed out.

"Preach," Joey laughed, giving Jeff a high-five.

"Oh shit. I forgot, we're in the presence of filthy rich people now," Selena said. "Beth, what are we gonna do?"

"Expect fancy gifts from them," Beth laughed.

"Yeah, right. We're all cheap as shit," Joey snorted. "I'm saving this money for when I finally go off to college."

"Yep," Riker agreed. "And spoiling my baby brother."

"And my younger cousin. That kid deserves to be spoiled every once in a while," Jeff said.

"Aw, little Darren and Dalton, coming from troubled places," Selena crooned. Riker and Jeff both snorted and rolled their eyes.

"At least they're not troubled," Jeff added.

"They're only three. You never know what will happen," Joey said, shrugging.

"Oh, shut your mouth," Riker said, shoving Joey's shoulder playfully.

"It's okay. I'm expert at dealing with it now," Jeff said.

"Shut up," Riker grumbled, burying his face in Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled slightly and rolled his eyes as he ruffled Riker's hair.

"Speaking of which…how is all that stuff going?" Joey asked. Riker just huffed out a breath and made a stubborn noise.

"In other words, he's still adjusting," Jeff snorted.

"Aw,  _poor baby_ ," Selena giggled, reaching out to ruffle Riker's hair. Riker let out a yelp and then reached out to shove Selena away from him. Selena began laughing and Beth smiled, shaking her head.

"How mature," Beth added.

"More mature than how they've acted in the past," Joey said.

"This is true," Jeff agreed.

"You're no one to talk, Jeffry. You get all super possessive whenever Sabra is around," Selena giggled.

"Not my fault!" Jeff exclaimed defensively.

"Is too. You have nothing to worry about," Riker said, lifting his face from Jeff's shoulder. Jeff just huffed out an annoyed breath and then shoved out of the seat he was sitting on and stalked away from them, nose in the air. The girl who had come over to talk watched with raised eyebrows. Riker snorted with laughter and slumped down in his chair, propping his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Just another normal day around Jeffry Aaronson," Joey breathed.

"Pretty much," Beth agreed. "You should have seen him when he first came out. His bitch level went through the freaking  _roof_."

"It really did," Riker agreed.

"I remember that. He bitched me out one day in the hallway and I just stood there. I didn't know what to make of it," Selena said.

"Well, you also have to remember that he came out right before everything that happened with my dad. His stress level was through the fucking roof," Riker added. "I mean, his bitch level increased, and then got added onto because of the stress. It was interesting."

"Yeah, you say that because you watched from the sidelines," Beth snorted. "You never got bitched out."

"Oh, how times have changed," Joey chuckled. "He has definitely gotten bitched out by Jeffry now."

"Yep," Riker agreed, smiling slightly as he looked over towards Jeff who was talking to the girl with the red hair who had auditioned for Ginny right after they had left the stage. "I think I've had my fair share of getting yelled at by him."

"As long as he doesn't withhold sex, right?" Selena asked. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You guys make it seem like we go at it like rabbits," Riker added.

"With the amount of condom wrappers I've seen in your trash cans, it seems as if you do," Joey said.

"See, that's where you are mistaken. We know that Mom randomly throws condoms and lube at us, so we tend to pull pranks with condoms. Or just mess around with them. The other day we blew a few up and then played volleyball in the basement with Alyssa and Curt. I thought Maya was going to have to force Curt to leave when it was time to feed Logan," Riker told them.

"You have such an interesting family," Beth breathed out.

"If you're just now learning this after knowing me since third grade, there is something wrong with you," Riker snorted.

"Oh, I've known that ever since I came over that one afternoon to see you, Jeff, and Carter all lined up with make up on and your hair done," Beth said.

" _What_?" Selena and Joey gasped out as Riker sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah. Alyssa gave them make overs," Beth giggled.

"On a regular basis," Riker grumbled out.

"Aw, poor you," Joey chuckled, nudging Riker's shoulder. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes before getting up.

"Well. I will be right back. I'm gonna go annoy my boyfriend," Riker said, stretching his arms over his head.

"Don't get killed. I'll miss you too much," Selena laughed, slapping at Riker's ass playfully.

"Don't worry, he'd miss me too much too. He would never kill me," Riker chuckled, winking at them before walking towards where Jeff was sitting with the red headed girl. As he got closer he slowed down and looked over at the others to wink. Joey caught Riker's eye and ruffled his own hair. Riker smirked and nodded in agreement. Joey snorted with laughter and shook his head. Riker smiled and then crept forward, sneaking up behind Jeff. The girl noticed Riker, but Riker pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. She seemed to obey and he smirked again as he continued forward.

"Hi, Jeffy-poo!" Riker exclaimed, immediately burying his fingers in Jeff's hair and ruffling it. Jeff let out a screech and tried to pull away from Riker, but Riker just laughed and followed Jeff.

"No! I hate you!" Jeff exclaimed, getting up and then turning around to launch himself at Riker. Riker laughed, collapsing into the seat behind him and wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist tightly. Jeff squirmed against Riker's arms but Riker did not release his hold.

"Say you love me," Riker chuckled.

" _Riker_ ," Jeff whined as he continued to try and maneuver his way out of Riker's arms.

"Say it," Riker said.

" _No_ ," Jeff complained, trying to reach out to get at Riker's tickle spot.

"Nope. No tickling me," Riker laughed, grabbing onto Jeff's hands and then pinning them to his own legs. Jeff let out an annoyed huff and pressed his forehead to Riker's.

"I hate you," Jeff said before licking a stripe up Riker's face starting at the tip of Riker's nose.

"And you should realize licking my face will get you nowhere. I am used to that tactic by now. I've known you for fifteen years," Riker chuckled.

"It was worth a try," Jeff breathed. Riker smiled and then pressed a kiss to the tip of Jeff's nose. Jeff smiled slightly and then did the same. "I still hate you for messing up my hair."

"Mmh. It looks fine," Riker said, nuzzling his nose against Jeff's. Jeff huffed out a giggle and then shifted his hands to twine their fingers together.

"You just like my hair messy," Jeff added.

"Guilty," Riker agreed, smiling widely before pressing a light kiss to Jeff's lips.

"Now, release me. I  _was_  talking to someone before you decided to mess up my hair rudely," Jeff said.

"Lame," Riker laughed before letting Jeff up. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes before turning to the girl.

"Anyway, Julia, this is my ass of a boyfriend, Riker. Rike, this is Julia," Jeff said, grabbing onto Riker's hand and pulling Riker forward.

"Hi," Riker chuckled, waving to Julia, who smiled and waved back. "And I am not an ass, Jeffry. You're just ridiculous about your hair."

"I could make so many jokes right now!" Joey called out.

"Aw yeah!" Selena giggled, giving Joey a high-five as they laughed.

"Our friends are highly inappropriate. Don't worry about it," Jeff said to Julia.

"Oh, like you aren't when you're under the influence of something," Riker snorted, rolling his eyes. Then, he turned to Julia. "For future reference, if you decide to become friends with him, do not ever give him Peeps. It always ends badly."

"Peeps?" Julia asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Peeps. He gets this weird high off of them," Riker replied.

"Blame your mother for giving them to me," Jeff huffed out.

"No, I blame you for being super possessive. If you hadn't gotten possessive the inappropriate conversation would not have started with the others," Riker replied. Jeff huffed out another annoyed breath and stuck his nose in the air. Riker chuckled and leaned over to press a noisy kiss to Jeff's cheek, causing Jeff to let out a giggle. "Also, if you ever need to make him giggle, kiss his cheek really loudly. Works every time."

"That's cute," Julia giggled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as Jeff made a stubborn noise and buried his face in Riker's shoulder.

"Oh, just about everything about Jeff is cute," Beth said as she popped up.

"Mmh, not  _everything_  is cute," Riker said.

"Well, you know what, Riker, I don't want to hear your opinion. I've already heard enough stories from Lily and Alyssa and Curt about the two of you," Beth said.

"Well, if they didn't purposely walk in on us that wouldn't be a problem," Jeff grumbled.

"Pretty much," Riker said.

"This also has to deal with the fact that you guys strip each other all the time. Even when you don't even go to third," Joey laughed as he popped up with Selena.

"Well, sometimes it is just better without any clothes on. Not that you would know, Joseph," Jeff said, looking over at Joey and placing a hand on his hip.

"Ah man!" Beth and Selena exclaimed as they all burst out laughing, excluding Joey.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't be like you and Riker and go at it whenever the chance arises," Joey sighed sarcastically. Selena and Beth continued to laugh and Julia giggled, hands over her mouth.

"Jeff, I officially like your friends," Julia said.

"Good. Someone has to like them, because I don't," Jeff said.

"Don't lie to the nice girl, Jeffry. You  _love_  us," Selena said.

"My love is questionable for all of you," Jeff replied.

"Even me?" Riker asked.

"Even you," Jeff agreed, nodding once.

" _What_? Your love is questionable for your  _sex god_?" Selena asked, jaw dropping.

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I didn't directly say he was! I wouldn't know!" Selena replied.

"Dude, I just realized how awkward of a friendship you two could have," Beth breathed out.

"What, why?" Joey asked, brow pulled together. Beth snorted with laughter and Riker smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Beth, why are you gonna go there?" Riker asked. "Jeff finally likes Selena. Leave it be."

"Oh  _please_. I don't care that she's blown you. We've already discussed who is superior," Jeff huffed out, sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh my god," Julia giggled, hands still clapped over her mouth.

"Whatever, Jeffry. I don't need to impress you with my blowing skills. You've got Riker for that," Selena said. "And from what I've heard, he's got his own skills. No idea where they would have come from though."

"It probably came from watching all that gay porn junior year," Joey snorted.

" _What_?" Beth exclaimed, falling back into a chair as she laughed.

"Hold on…there was more than one occasion that they watched gay porn together?" Selena asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," Joey replied. "I know Carter walked in on them the first time. I walked in on them another time. And then once George, Henry, and I went to go get Riker to play soccer and they were watching it. The three of us died laughing."

"Riker! How did you call yourself  _straight_  after that?" Beth exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"I honestly have no idea," Riker replied, shrugging.

"Weird thing is, I didn't question it either. Not even after he almost kissed me over the summer," Jeff added.

"You're both fucking stupid," Selena snorted, rolling her eyes as she collapsed into a seat next to Beth.

"I just want to say, you guys are by far the funniest people I have met in a while," Julia suddenly giggled.

"You're just saying that because you just met us," Riker said, smiling widely.

"Oh, shut up. We're  _hilarious_ ," Joey replied.

"Questionable," Jeff said. "Anyway, guys, this is Julia. Julia, these are Joey, Selena, and Beth."

"Hey," they all said, smiling and waving.

"Dude, so many people are staring at us," Beth said, looking around.

"Don't worry, it's me. I'm  _famous_ ," Joey said, pretending to be a diva.

"Your fame probably has nothing to do with it. It is probably the fact that we were just talking very loudly about sexual things," Jeff said.

"Oh, come on. Everyone here is sixteen and above. Who cares?" Riker laughed.

"Plus, the fame has a little to do with it," Selena said.

"Yep," Beth agreed. "After Riker snuck over here we heard some girls whispering about him and how they stalk him on Tumblr and stuff."

"Oh, that's creepy," Riker said, scrunching up his nose.

"They want your bod, dude," Joey laughed.

"Too bad. It's  _mine_ ," Jeff said, wrapping his arms around Riker's waist tightly. Riker chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders and kissed Jeff's forehead.

"I love you," Riker added.

"Love you too," Jeff giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Riker's jaw line.

"Aw, you're so cute I might puke," Julia snorted.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Selena exclaimed, reaching over to give Julia a high-five as they laughed.

"Hey, just be glad you didn't have to deal with them during the school year. You should have seen them when they first found out they had to kiss for the show. It was like they both had poles up their asses," Joey snorted. "They complained to Jackson for so long that I think he was ready to throw them out a window."

"Probably," Jeff snorted.

"I think there were days when Jackson wanted to throw us  _all_  out a window," Riker added.

"Eli's coming out scene," Joey laughed.

"Yep," Riker and Jeff agreed.

"Why? What did you guys do?" Beth asked.

"Oh, have you not seen the bloopers from last season?" Riker asked. Beth shook her head. "Well, now we know what we're doing after this."

"Yep," Joey laughed.

"You're welcome to come too, Julia," Jeff said, looking over at her.

"If you can handle the insanity," Riker added.

"This is true. We're going to your house," Selena giggled.

"So what?" Beth asked.

"Okay, right now there are seven people living in Riker's house," Joey said.

"Yep," Jeff agreed. "And you know how Alyssa and Curt get."

"They tone it down when Darren is around though," Riker said. "But only because he's three."

"Let's not add Braxton into the mix either. If he doesn't get his love from his daddy Riker he gets mad," Jeff said.

"What?" Julia exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't have a kid. Braxton is my cat," Riker told her. She looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"The cat is very attached to Riker, so Riker is referred to as Braxton's daddy," Jeff said. "This has been going on for almost five years."

"Yep," Joey agreed.

"Okay then," Julia giggled.

"Anyway, if you want to try and survive the insanity, you are free to join us," Riker said. Julia smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I'm probably going to be around you guys a lot the next few months anyway," Julia said.

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed, pulling out of Riker's arms and pulling Julia into a hug as she giggled.

"Now you've done it. Jeff likes you now. You will never be released," Beth said. Julia just giggled and shrugged.

"I think I'll survive," she added as they all just laughed and Jeff continued to giggle and hug Julia tightly.

000000

"Oh no! Shirt down!  _Shirt down_!" Jeff screamed, chasing after Selena who had just pulled his shirt off and then ran away.

"Give me my shirt and I'll give you yours!" Selena exclaimed.

"Never!" Jeff replied as they ran around the basement.

"Where are the rest of the shirts anyway?" Joey asked.

"This is a valid question," Beth snorted as Riker sat on the couch, laughing.

"I hid them!" Riker added.

"You're awful!" Joey exclaimed, jumping on top of Riker. Riker just laughed and shoved Joey to the floor.

"Julia! What have you gotten yourself into?" Beth exclaimed. Julia let out a laugh.

"I don't know! But I like it!" Julia giggled as she jumped off of the couch and onto Jeff's back. Jeff let out a yelp as Julia pulled him to the ground and then they both began giggling hysterically.

"No! Mine!" Riker exclaimed, launching off of the couch and falling on top of Julia and Jeff, who continued to laugh.

"Now is not the time to get possessive, Riker," Selena snorted.

"You should know I'm not the possessive type," Riker laughed. "Or else I would always be on guard with how many guys stare at Jeff's ass on a daily basis."

"Sorry I have a nice ass," Jeff snorted as Julia laughed.

"You are so conceited about your butt. It's weird," Joey said.

"Is not. My butt is just  _fabulous_ ," Jeff replied, shifting slightly to wiggle his butt at Joey.

"I think you find ass  _fabulous_ ," Beth said.

"They're fun to grab," Jeff said, shrugging slightly. Julia snorted with laughter while Riker smiled and rolled his eyes. "Like, seriously. Whenever you date someone, just grab onto their ass. It is wonderful."

"Okay, Jeffry. We really don't need to hear about how you like to grab Riker's ass," Selena said.

"You would know," Riker laughed, rolling off of Julia and Jeff and sticking his ass in the air.

"No. Mine," Jeff said, reaching out to swat at Riker's butt. Riker let out a small yelp and fell onto his side before starting to laugh.

"You all have issues," Beth laughed.

"What else is new?" Joey asked as he collapsed onto the couch and sprawled out.

"Absolutely nothing," Selena giggled as she collapsed down on top of Joey, head rested lightly on his chest. He smiled and reached out to run his fingers through her hair. Beth eyed them and then looked over at Riker, who was smirking. Beth giggled and winked over at Riker, who smiled and nodded in agreement. Beth smiled widely and shook her head, leaning against the chair. Then, she looked down at her phone and sighed.

"I should get going. I'll catch you guys at rehearsal later this week," Beth breathed out.

"Alright," Jeff said, giggling as he and Julia started poking at each other's sides.

"Hold on. I'll walk up with you. I should make sure Darren and Alyssa aren't setting the kitchen on fire," Riker said, pushing up from the floor. Beth smiled and rolled her eyes, waiting until Riker reached her side before heading up the stairs.

"Well, I will catch you later, Riker," Beth said, waving as she walked out the door.

"Later, Beth," he replied, waving also before heading into the kitchen.

"Riker!" Darren exclaimed excitedly, running over to Riker and latching himself onto Riker's legs. Riker chuckled and reached down to ruffle Darren's hair.

"Hey, buddy," Riker added.

"Lyssa and I making cookies!" Darren exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Riker asked.

"Mhm," Darren giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"He surprisingly has not made a huge mess," Alyssa laughed from where she was at the counter putting cookie dough on a pan.

"I don't like mess," Darren said, scrunching up his nose. Riker smiled and ruffled Darren's hair again.

"I know," Riker added before leaning down to pull Darren into his arms and walk over to the counter.

"Lyssa said we can have cookies  _after_  dinner," Darren said, reaching up to push his curls out of his face.

"Sounds like a good deal," Riker chuckled, pressing a kiss to Darren's cheek. Darren smiled and then pressed a kiss to Riker's cheek also.

"But we can't let Curt steal any. He try to steal the batter. Maya yelled at him," Darren said, shaking his head slightly.

"Nope. No cookie dough for Curtis," Alyssa laughed, tapping Darren's nose and causing Darren to giggle. Riker smiled and then took a deep breath as he felt his stomach twist. He set Darren down on the counter and Darren gave him a confused look.

"Be right back," Riker coughed out, walking towards the stairs.

"You okay?" Alyssa asked, concern in her voice. Riker just nodded, quickly making his way to the bathroom and retching over the toilet. He heard Alyssa say something to Darren and then small feet hitting the floor as he guessed Darren jumped to the floor.

"Jeffy!" Darren's voice sang out.

"What's up, Dar?" Jeff's voice called out from the basement.

"Lyssa say she think Riker is sick!" Darren replied. Riker sighed and slumped against the wall, flushing the toilet.

"What?" Jeff asked as Riker heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Lyssa say to check on Riker," Darren replied. He heard Jeff sigh.

"Kay. Thanks, Dar," Jeff said before Riker heard Jeff walking upstairs. "Rike?"

"Yep," Riker breathed out, shoving up from the floor and walking over to the sink.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, appearing in the doorway with his eyebrows knit together with concern.

"Yeah. Just the medicine," Riker replied before washing out his mouth. Jeff let out a sigh and then pulled Riker to his chest, kissing Riker's forehead.

"It'll be over soon," Jeff whispered against Riker's skin. Riker just nodded in agreement, tucking his arms between their chests and tugging lightly at the sleeves of his shirt. "C'mon. Let's go back downstairs. We can watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good," Riker said, kissing Jeff's cheek before they headed back downstairs.

"You okay, Rike?" Alyssa asked, appearing at the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, just the meds," Riker replied. Then, Alyssa looked over at Jeff.

"Where the hell is your shirt?" Alyssa asked.

" _Alyssa_! Bad word!" Darren called out.

"Sorry, Dar!" Alyssa replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway…shirt?"

"Selena stole it. Riker and Beth were the only ones left with their shirts on," Jeff replied.

"Isn't one of the people you're hanging out with someone you met at auditions today?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep!" Riker and Jeff replied in unison. Alyssa snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well, she obviously fits in," she added. Riker and Jeff just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna head back down. Catch you later, Lyss," Jeff said before pulling Riker back down the stairs.

"Hey, you okay, Rike?" Selena asked, lifting her head from Joey's chest as they both looked back at him.

"Yeah. Still adjusting to the medication," Riker replied as he dropped down onto the smaller couch.

"That sucks, dude," Joey said. Riker nodded in agreement as Julia eyed them, brow pulled together in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, Julia," Jeff said as he walked over towards where Riker kept all his movies. "What do you guys wanna watch?"

"We should watch season one," Joey said. "See how much we've changed."

"I second that," Riker agreed. Selena giggled and Julia smiled, shaking her head as she sat down in an arm chair. Jeff looked through the shelves and huffed out a breath.

"Riker, where is season one?" Jeff asked, looking over at Riker.

"Uh…it might be in my room," Riker replied.

"Oh, you little ass," Jeff grumbled, swatting at the back of Riker's head before heading towards the stairs.

"I love you, Jeffy," Riker chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jeff replied, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. They all snorted with laughter and shook their heads. Then, Julia looked over at Riker.

"Why do you have to take medications?" she asked.

"Sleeping problems," Riker replied, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms over his head.

"Riker! Call your stupid cat! He's annoying me!" Alyssa suddenly called out.

"Oo, Julia, get ready to see the bond between a boy and his cat," Selena giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Riker added.

"It's true. You guys are ridiculous," Joey said. Riker just shook his head.

"Braxton!" Riker called out. They all heard a meow from upstairs, closely followed by a giggle that belonged to Darren. "C'mere, Braxton!"

Then, they heard paws running across the floor and then Braxton jumping down the stairs. Braxton let out a mewl and ran over to Riker, jumping up onto his chest. Julia just stared, jaw dropped and eyebrows knit together slightly. Riker just smiled and scratched at Braxton's ears, leaning up to kiss the top of Braxton's head.

"Were you annoying Alyssa, little mister?" Riker crooned at Braxton. Braxton just let out another meow before purring loudly and curling up on Riker's chest. Selena giggled and then shifted slightly to get more comfortable against Joey's chest. Then, they all heard the front door open.

"Hello!" Jeff's voice giggled out as they heard him jumping down the stairs.

"Jeffry, where is your shirt?" Miri asked.

"Hi, Mommy!" Riker called out.

"Hello, sweetie!" Miri replied.

"And to answer your question, Selena took it," Jeff added.

"He took mine first, Miri!" Selena called out. They heard Miri laugh and Selena smiled.

"I don't think we should touch on the topic of who started it," Jeff said. "It seems completely unfair since he is the only one still wearing a shirt."

"Hey, shut up," Riker replied, looking over as Jeff appeared in the doorway. Jeff huffed out a breath and then walked over to the DVD player to put the DVD in.

"You better cat that stupid cat off of you," Jeff added.

"Aw, Jeff, don't take it out on the pussy," Joey laughed, causing Jeff to glare over at him.

"Issues, Joseph," Jeff breathed as he walked over towards Riker. Braxton looked up at Jeff, who looked back down at Braxton and placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Braxton, move."

"Oh my god," Julia giggled, clapping her hands over her mouth as Braxton glared up at Jeff, ears tilted back slightly.

"Braxton, move your furry butt," Jeff said. Braxton meowed stubbornly in response and Riker chuckled. Jeff narrowed his eyes at Braxton, who stared back up at Jeff as he curled his paws over Riker's chest. "Braxton, don't make me pick you up and toss you on the ground."

Braxton hissed at Jeff in response, claws digging lightly into Riker's shirt. Riker just chuckled and shook his head as Joey and Selena snorted with laughter. Julia continued to giggle, hands over her mouth. Jeff just stared at Braxton who stared back, ears pressed back against his head.

"Braxton Phineas, I swear…" Jeff breathed out. Braxton let out a rumbling growl, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at Jeff. Riker snorted with laughter, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Braxton. Shove your furry butt. I'll still let you cuddle," Riker said, prodding at Braxton's side. Braxton looked over at Riker and then sent one more hiss in Jeff's direction before jumping off of Riker's chest.

"Stupid cat," Jeff grumbled, collapsing onto the couch with Riker and wrapping his arms around Riker.

"Oh my god. That was, like, the funniest thing ever," Julia laughed.

"This battle between Jeff and Braxton has been going on for about four years now," Joey snorted. "It goes the same way every time, pretty much. Apparently the first time it happened Jeff got all whiney."

"He did," Riker chuckled, shifting slightly in Jeff's arms in order to hold his hand out to Braxton, who eyed Jeff angrily and then jumped back onto the couch and curled up in front of Riker's stomach.

"Oh, shut up," Jeff grumbled out, hooking his chin over Riker's shoulder. Joey just snorted, grabbing the remote as the DVD screen popped up. Then, Miri appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Riker exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head. Miri laughed and shook her head.

"Hello, sweet pea," she added. "I came down to ask how auditions went."

"Good," they all said.

"Ah. Did you guys already see the cast list?" Miri asked.

"Yep," Joey breathed out.

"And…?" Miri asked.

"I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!" Jeff giggled out, causing the others to laugh.

"I got Hermione," Selena said.

"Dumbledore," Joey said.

"Oh,  _Dumbledear_ ," Selena giggled out. Joey snorted with laughter and hugged her shoulders, causing her to giggle again.

"I got Ron, and that girl there is my little sister!" Riker exclaimed, pointing over to Julia. "Mom, this is Julia. Julia, this is my mom. Don't think that since she's a mother she has any more boundaries than Alyssa."

"Oh, sweetie, I am not nearly as bad as your sister. She's walked in on you two," Miri said, walking over to pat Riker's cheek.

"I know," Riker said.

"Alyssa has serious issues," Jeff breathed, finding one of Riker's hands and twining their fingers together.

"You're no one to talk," Selena said.

"Neither are you," Riker replied.

"I don't think any of you can talk, and I just met you today," Julia laughed.

"Oh, honey, just be glad Lily isn't around today," Miri told her. "Lily is worse than Alyssa, if that helps. It really depends on what Alyssa has said or done while you've been here."

"Oh, nothing to her normal magnitude," Riker said. "She just made a joke about how the Ron and Harry relationship would finally be valid because of us."

"Too bad Jeff never hooked up with Beth. Then Drarry would be real," Joey said.

"This is so true," Selena giggled.

"Those hook-ups are all in the past. Only the Ron and Harry relationship exists now," Jeff huffed out.

"Oh no. We've surfaced possessive Jeff," Joey snorted as Julia giggled and Selena smirked.

"Uh oh, Jeff. I am gonna have to kiss Riker again. What are you gonna do?" Selena asked.

"Not care because for one, you're not Sabra, and two, you and Joey are too close to dating for me to care," Jeff replied.

"Ah! I love you!" Riker squealed, turning in Jeff's arms to hug him. Jeff giggled in response, hugging Riker back as Joey and Selena both blushed.

"You kids be nice to each other," Miri laughed before heading back up the stairs.

"That won't ever happen, Miri!" Jeff called out.

"Lies, Jeffry! I'm pretty sure you and Riker are  _nice_  to each other on a regular basis!" Alyssa's voice exclaimed.

" _Alyssa_!" Riker and Jeff yelled in unison as Selena, Joey, and Julia all snorted with laughter.

"Just making a statement! Love you!" Alyssa replied. Riker just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's sit and watch our fourteen year old selves be stupid," Riker breathed.

"Aye, aye," Joey chuckled, hitting the play button as they all fell silent and watched the show playing on the TV screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! AVPM!  
> Also, small headcanon: Jeff's singing voice is very similar to Riker Lynch's...if you've ever heard that. If not: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG0raOJCWX0  
> (*whispers* If you don't know who Riker Lynch is, he's the first one to start singing. Sweet, precious bby)
> 
> Okay. Julia. Julia is another one of my real life friends and she is one of the best friends I could ever ask for. I dunno where I would be in life without that woman, which is, of course, why she wormed her way in. She always worms her way into my stories, tbh. 
> 
> ALSO, after updates today I may slow down because I need to read over/edit another thing I wrote so I can post it to fictionpress...and also so I can actually write new chps of this. Because I haven't done that in a while :)


	38. Chapter 38

"Joey! Tumblr is still freaking out about the picture you tweeted from the other day!" Riker called across the set.

"Which one?" Joey called back.

"The one of Jeff having a stare down with Braxton!" Riker replied.

"Ah! Completely valid!" Joey laughed.

"Guys! Shut your mouths!" Jackson yelled.

"Sorry!" Riker and Joey said before falling silent. Dylan giggled, curling closer to Riker's side as they scrolled through his Tumblr dashboard on his phone. Lauren was lounged on Riker's other side, legs stretched out in front of her as she played a game on her phone.

"I can't believe this is the end of our fourth season," Dylan breathed out.

"I know," Lauren agreed, falling to the side slightly to lean against Riker's shoulder. Riker let out a deep breath, resting his head lightly on top of Dylan's.

"And only one more year, unless they decide on a spin-off," Riker breathed out.

"Don't remind me," Dylan whimpered, curling closer to Riker's side. Riker chuckled and kissed Dylan's forehead, and then Lauren's as Lauren curled up at his side as well.

"It should be interesting with half of us commuting for shooting this coming year," Lauren breathed.

"Lauren, we will all be commuting. Steve won't be driving us anymore. We're gonna be all spread out," Riker chuckled.

" _Shut uuup_ ," Dylan complained, burying her face in Riker's shoulder as he laughed.

"You're acting like we're gonna act any different," Riker added.

"Oh, hush," Lauren said. "For all we know we won't see you and Jeff for a month and you'll come back married."

"Oh my god," Riker sighed as Dylan giggled.

"Don't be silly, they're already married. It just isn't official," Dylan added.

"True," Lauren agreed as Riker sighed again and shook his head. Then, they all heard a high pitched squeal, quickly followed by an exasperated sigh from Jackson.

" _Oh my god_!" Lily's voice squealed. " _Holy shit! What the hell?_ "

"What the hell, Lilleth?" Grant called out.

"Don't  _what the hell_  me! What the hell Jeffry and Riker!" Lily screeched.

"Oh no," Riker breathed out, eyes going wide. Lauren and Dylan looked up at Riker, eyebrows raised.

"Lily, drop it," Jeff's voice said.

" _No_!" Lily exclaimed. "Someone help me! I am going to die!"

"What the hell is your  _issue_?" Jamie asked.

"It is not an  _issue_! It is flail worthy!  _Jeff is wearing a ring_!" Lily exclaimed.

" _What_?" Dylan, Lauren, Grant, Joey, and Jamie all yelled in unison. Then, Lauren grabbed at Riker's hands and let out a squeal.

"Riker is wearing one too!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Oh my god!  _Married_!" Lily screeched.

"What? Please tell me you guys did not elope! I would murder you if I didn't get to attend your wedding!" Jamie yelled.

"Guys! Calm your tits! We're not married!" Jeff called out.

"Not even close!" Riker added.

" _Lies_!" Joey's voice called out.

"No one asked you for your input!" Jeff and Riker yelled at the same time.

"Oh my god! They're even synchronized! I'm going to die of adorable!" Jamie giggled out as the others laughed, excluding Riker, Jeff, and Jackson.

"Guys! I understand your  _flailing_ , but we need to finish this take! It is the last one, so  _please_ , work with me here!" Jackson complained.

"Right. Sorry, Jackson," Lily giggled.

"We will flail after," Grant added before everyone fell silent. Lauren and Dylan immediately giggled and poked at Riker's sides. He let out a stubborn noise, trying to wiggle his way out of their reach.

" _So_ , when did you guys get those?" Lauren asked, pulling Riker back to the couch and holding him there. Riker sighed, letting his head fall back against the couch.

"He got them for my birthday," Riker breathed.

"Oh my god, that is  _adorable_ ," Dylan giggled, cuddling back up to Riker's side and wrapping her arms around his. He smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"You guys are overreacting. They're not even promise rings for anything further in the relationship," Riker said.

"Then what are they?" Lauren asked, looking at Riker as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"They're promise rings as a promise to always be there for each other," Riker replied.

"So, essentially the same thing as marriage promise rings," Dylan snorted.

"No, not at all. Like, if we break up we will still be there for each other," Riker said.

"That is the biggest hypothetical situation I have ever heard. You guys are never gonna break up," Lauren said. "You guys are gonna get married and have babies and be successful and be good daddies."

"Sometimes I think my dad is somehow influencing you all," Riker grumbled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dylan giggled. "But, c'mon. I was talking to Joey. Apparently a girl you guys met at auditions agrees with us. She's barely known you for a few days. That is saying something."

"Yeah, well Julia isn't exactly normal. She'd known us for a few hours and instead of running away because of a stripping party, she embraced it. She met my mom while wearing no shirt," Riker said.

"Well, at least you know she fits in," Lauren snorted.

"Mhm. She even witnessed a Braxton and Jeff stare down and didn't give us funny looks," Riker told them.

"Aw. Did Braxton hiss at Jeff at all?" Dylan asked. Riker chuckled and nodded.

"He growled too. He only started that after Jeff threatened to toss him on the floor," Riker added.

"Aw, baby Braxton loves his daddy Riker," Lauren giggled. "Now that I think about it, Braxton and Chubbz are like your guys' first children. I think you handle parenthood quite well."

"Our pets are not our children and we're not married," Riker protested.

"You keep telling yourself that, Rike," Dylan said, patting Riker's cheek. Riker let out a long sigh and Dylan and Lauren giggled.

"Alright guys! We're done!" Jackson suddenly called out.

"Until next season!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Until next season," Jackson chuckled out in agreement. "Now, c'mere! All of you!"

"Aye, aye!" Lauren laughed, jumping up from the couch and pulling Riker with her. Riker smiled and grabbed onto Dylan's hand, pulling her with them as well. They all gathered around Jackson, who was smiling at them.

"Alright. I know we're gonna have a bit of a weird schedule this coming year, but you guys better not skip out, unless you have a valid excuse," Jackson said, pointing to all of them.

"Is planning a wedding for Riker and Jeff a valid excuse?" Lily asked. Jeff pursed his lips together and slapped Lily upside the head slightly as the others snorted with laughter. Jackson looked over at Lily.

"No, that is not a valid excuse. You could very well do that when you are not filming while on set," Jackson replied.

"Awesome!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"You have issues, Lilleth.  _Issues_ ," Riker told her. Lily smiled smugly and shrugged as she and Dylan hugged each other.

"I've accepted I have issues. Unlike you and Jeff accepting the fact you guys will get married," Lily replied.

"So true," Jamie breathed out.

"I agree," Lauren and Joey laughed.

"You know what, you guys are weird. You're almost worse than Ryan," Jeff said.

"Oh, Jeff, you know that is a lie. Dad would have already planned the wedding before we started dating," Riker snorted. Jeff nodded slightly, smiling a bit.

"Man, I wish we had known your dad. It would have made things so much more fun," Joey breathed.

"Not for Grant. If he'd known Grant had a crush on Jeff, things would not have gone down well," Riker said. The others all snorted with laughter and Grant made a face at Riker.

"It is not like I ever did anything about it," Grant added.

"Oh, that wouldn't have mattered. You didn't know Ryan. He wanted Selena out of the way when he found out she was crushing on Riker in seventh grade," Jeff said.

"It was ridiculous," Riker breathed out as the others snorted with laughter.

"I wonder what he would have done with Selena when you started hanging with her more," Joey said.

"Nothing, because you and Selena are gonna date," Riker replied. Joey pursed his lips and reached out to smack Riker's shoulder as Riker laughed.

"No. It would be Sabra he has a problem with," Jeff said.

"Oh yeah, so true," Lily agreed. "I enjoy making Sabra squirm. She is too innocent for her own good."

"Oh, I know," Jeff giggled, smiling smugly.

"Jeffry, what have you done to that poor girl?" Lily asked, looking over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised. Jeff giggled again and Riker sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She came over yesterday while Julia and Selena were there," Riker said.

"Oo, what happened?" Joey asked as Jeff continued to giggle and leaned into Jamie's side for support.

"He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and walked out naked," Riker said.

"Jeez, Jeff. We haven't even known Julia for a week," Joey snorted. Jeff giggled and shrugged.

"She wolf-whistled at me," Jeff added. "Plus, then I dragged Riker into the other room while Selena yelled at us to  _get it_."

"Did you?" Dylan asked.

" _Guys_!" Jackson suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide. They all looked over at him and immediately snorted with laughter as they took in his shocked expression.

"Sorry, Jackson. Sometimes we don't realize you still think of us as the little misfits that you hired four years ago," Jamie giggled. Jackson threw her a glare and she smiled innocently. " _I looove you_."

"Yeah, nice try, miss," Jackson snorted, shaking his head. "Anyway, you guys have a good and  _responsible_  summer hiatus. I will keep in touch. Don't die, either. I need you guys."

"Aw, we love you too, Jacky-poo," Grant crooned, pursing his lips slightly at Jackson, who gave him a serious look. Grant laughed and then jumped at Jackson to pull him into a hug. Jackson barked out a laugh.

"Jackson sandwich!" Lauren exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and then reaching out to hug Jackson also. The rest of them all let out screams in agreement and piled in close to hug Jackson as he laughed and tried to shove them off.

"Alright, alright! I love you guys, too! Now release me!" Jackson yelled.

"Just this once, Jackson," Jeff laughed as they all released him. Jackson smiled and reached out to ruffle Jeff's hair. Jeff let out a yelp and then slapped Jackson's arm before running behind Riker. They all snorted with laughter and Riker shook his head before kissing Jeff's forehead.

"Now, go enjoy your summer. I will see you in a few weeks," Jackson chuckled, starting to shoo them all off of the set.

"You better come see AVPM, Jackson! We're in it!" Jeff called out.

"No promises but I will try!" Jackson replied.

"Yay!" Jeff giggled, bouncing around before jumping onto Riker's back.

"Alright, crazy boy, let's go home," Riker chuckled, adjusting Jeff on his back and then heading out towards his car as the others laughed and followed.

000000

"Ah! No!" Jeff squealed, jumping off of Riker's bed and running across the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Riker laughed and bolted over towards his bathroom door as he heard Jeff thump back against it. Riker pushed against the door as he turned the door knob and heard Jeff let out a yelp as he pushed it open some.

"Riker! Jeff! Don't break anything!" Miri called out.

"No promises, Mom!" Riker replied, pushing on the door again.

"No!" Jeff yelped out, pushing back against the door.

"You know you're gonna lose! I'm stronger than you!" Riker said.

"No!" Jeff repeated. "No more tickling!"

"You're just mad because you were losing!" Riker replied.

"Don't wanna be tickled!" Jeff whined out, pushing back against the door. Riker chuckled, hearing the smile and giggle in Jeff's voice.

"C'mon now, Jeff. I know you're smiling and trying not to giggle. Just give up and surrender," Riker laughed.

"Never!" Jeff replied. Then, Jeff shifted positions slightly and Riker was able to push the door open. Jeff let out another yelp and jumped across the bathroom. Riker laughed and chased after Jeff, who jumped into the shower.

"Gotcha!" Riker exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jeff and tickling him.

"Noooo!" Jeff laughed out, wriggling against Riker's hold and accidentally turning the shower on. Jeff let out yet another yelp as the water hit him and Riker just laughed and reached out with one hand to turn the water off before wrapping both arms around Jeff's waist and throwing Jeff over his shoulder. "Ah!  _Riker_! Let me down!"

"Nope. I'm winning this," Riker chuckled as he marched Jeff back out into his bedroom and throwing Jeff down onto his bed before sitting down on top of Jeff and tickling him again.

"This-is-no- _fair_!" Jeff gasped out between giggles, wriggling around beneath Riker.

"Since when do we play fair?" Riker asked in response, still tickling Jeff's sides. Jeff just let out a stubborn whine, trying to wiggle his way out from beneath Riker. Riker just tutted, shifting his position slightly and poking at Jeff's side just beneath his ribcage where he was most ticklish. Jeff yelped, squirming beneath Riker and pressing his hips up. Riker chuckled and scrunched his nose as he looked down at Jeff, who looked back up with slightly dilated pupils.

"Mhm, sure, you don't wanna have a tickle war," Riker chuckled quietly, running his fingers lightly over Jeff's ribs before reaching out to pin Jeff's hands by his head. Jeff let out another whine, bucking his hips up again. Riker smirked and then leaned down to pull Jeff's mouth to his. Jeff let out a breath into Riker's mouth and Riker's smile widened. Riker could feel the muscles working in Jeff's wrists as Jeff clenched his fists and Riker chuckled, knowing Jeff wanted to be able to reach out and use his hands.

"Mm-mm," Riker hummed against Jeff's mouth before pulling away. Jeff let out another whine, hips bucking up again as he tried to work his wrists out of Riker's grip as Riker started pulling lightly at the tips of Jeff's ear with his teeth.

"You're. Awful," Jeff gasped out, still trying to pull his wrists out from Riker's grip as they started grinding against each other.

"Mm," Riker hummed, still working his mouth over Jeff's ear. Jeff keened, wrapping his legs around Riker's waist to get a better angle. Riker smirked against Jeff's skin and then finally released Jeff's wrists. Jeff let out a sigh and immediately reached out to grab onto the front of Riker's shirt. Riker let out a small yelp as Jeff rolled them over, but then chuckled as Jeff pinned his hands down.

Jeff smiled and then latched onto Riker's neck in the exact spot he knew drove Riker nuts. Riker let out a groan, easily falling back into the pace their hips had started earlier. Jeff smirked against Riker's skin and Riker panted, wrapping his legs tightly around Jeff's waist as they ground together. Jeff let out a moan against Riker's skin, which caused Riker to release a low whine.

"Thank god you're a dancer and can move your hips," Jeff mumbled against Riker's skin. Riker let out a small chuckle, moving his hips against Jeff's forcefully. Jeff smiled against Riker's skin again before pulling on it lightly with his teeth. Riker hissed out a breath, hips stuttering for a second.

Jeff chuckled and then Riker recovered, tightening his legs around Jeff's middle and tilting his head to the side to allow Jeff easier access to his neck. Jeff just smiled and continued working at Riker's skin as Riker let out short, breathy whines. Their hips continued at the same pace, falling out of rhythm every once in a while for a few seconds. Jeff groaned against Riker's neck and Riker let out a high-pitched whine, hips pushing against Jeff's forcefully. Jeff's breath caught, but then he went back to kissing Riker's neck, moving up to kiss at the spot just behind Riker's ear.

Riker continued his stream of breathy whines as they ground against each other, the feeling at the pit of his stomach strengthening by the second. Jeff thrust against Riker forcefully and Riker let out a small yelp. Jeff smiled triumphantly against Riker's skin and Riker focused on moving his hips against Jeff's, reveling in the feeling he had right now. He had forgotten how good doing something this simple could feel.

Then, Jeff pulled away from Riker's neck and pressed their foreheads together, their breath mixing together and making the air even warmer than it already was. Jeff breath was hitching every once in a while and Riker's own breath caught in his throat, knowing what that was signaling.

" _Fuck_ ," Jeff hissed out a few seconds later, hips faltering. Riker followed suit a few seconds later, letting out one last, high-pitched whine. Jeff collapsed against Riker as they panted, foreheads still pressed together. Riker let out a grumble and then rolled them onto their sides and kissed Jeff's forehead.

"Downside to this. Can't clean each other up," Riker panted. Jeff hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to Riker's chest and kissing Riker's jaw line lightly.

"Feels gross too. Not used to it anymore," Jeff added. Riker nodded, reaching out to run his fingers through Jeff's hair absentmindedly.

"Hey, you two cock sluts finally done?" Alyssa's voice suddenly asked.

"I don't know. They might be licking each other's chests or something now," Curt added on.

"Curtis. Alyssa. Grow up," Maya scoffed as she walked by.

"Oh, hush, Maya. I am wondering. There are people here for them," Alyssa called out.

"Pff, like I haven't seen them after sex before," Selena's voice laughed before she threw the door open. Riker and Jeff both groaned and curled into each other. "They're clothed…for once."

"Damn, I don't think they've been clothed together to do that since before they actually got together," Alyssa laughed as she walked into the room.

"You know nothing," Jeff grumbled against Riker's chest.

"Mmh. But we know one of you makes quiet high-pitched whines," Julia's voice laughed as she walked into the room.

"Oh, that's Riker," Curt snorted as he walked by the room and then headed downstairs.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Julia snorted.

"Oh, just wait until you really hear them sing. Riker's voice is higher," Alyssa told Julia, who just nodded.

"Anyway, you two, get cleaned up. We're going out with three of the little monsters," Selena said, swatting at Riker's butt.

"Nooo," Riker complained, burying his face in Jeff's hair.

"You're interrupting the post orgasm nap, Selena. How  _rude_  of you," Alyssa said, pretending to sound offended.

"Oh, shut up, Alyssa. Tell me the last time you were being forced to do things right after you had an orgasm," Jeff grumbled.

"That doesn't happen. They just stay in one of their beds and have sex, like, a bajillion times," Riker said.

"No proof," Alyssa said.

"Talking to Derek is enough proof," Riker replied before sitting up.

"That boy seriously needs to learn boundaries!" Alyssa exclaimed. Julia gave Alyssa a look.

"Alyssa, have you met yourself?" Julia asked. "Wait…have you met your siblings, or the people Riker hangs out with? Your guys' boundaries are non-existent."

"Aw, Julia. You learn so fast," Selena said, pretending to wipe away a proud tear and pulling Julia into a hug. "I'm so happy Riker annoyed Jeff at auditions so Jeff went to go talk to you."

"Oh, I'm sure we would've become friends anyway. She's Ginny," Jeff snorted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Right you are, Jeffy-poo," Julia giggled as she leaned into Selena's side. Jeff sighed and then threw a pillow at Julia, who yelped and pulled away from Selena to avoid getting hit with a pillow.

"Now, Jeffry, be nice," Alyssa snorted.

"Shut up," Jeff replied.

"Don't have to," Alyssa said.

"Mkay," Jeff breathed before walking over to Alyssa and smirking. Alyssa looked back at Jeff and then here eyes widened in realization.

"No!" she yelped, trying to run out of the room. Jeff just laughed and caught her around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "No! Jeffry semen! Ah! I can't! No!  _Ew_!"

"Oh, Alyssa, grow up. You're not even touching it. It is in his underwear," Riker said as he walked to his dresser to pull out two pairs of boxers.

"It is going to travel! And touch me!  _Jeffry semen_! Oh my god!" Alyssa whined, trying to fight her way out of Jeff's arms as he laughed and pressed his hips to her. " _Mommy! Help me! Moooommmyyyy!_ "

"Nope!" Miri replied.

"Ha!" Jeff exclaimed, grip tightening around Alyssa as she screamed and tried to fight her way out of Jeff's arms.

"This is so gross! This has been in my brother's ass!" Alyssa complained.

" _Excuse me_?" Curt asked loudly. "No it has not!"

"Shut up, Curtis!" Alyssa yelled. "This is not okay! Someone help me!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Alyssa. This is better than the time you actually got semen on you," Riker said.

"Valid point," Selena agreed.

"Hold on,  _what_?" Curt asked, poking his head into the room as he passed by again. Jeff looked over at Curt and giggled.

"A few days ago Alyssa purposely walked in and to get her back I pulled her into a hug like this," Jeff replied. "Though, I was naked and she was in a bikini."

"She took multiple showers. It was like Lily with the lube all over again," Riker snorted.

"It was priceless," Selena giggled.

"More important question: do I want to know the Lily and lube story?" Julia asked as Curt laughed and walked back downstairs, shaking his head.

"Oh, she and Carter were spreading stuff about Jeff's and my sex life on Tumblr so on Valentine's Day Joey and I broke into Carter's room and cock blocked. I poured lube all over them because Lily hates lube," Riker replied, shrugging slightly as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"You guys are so interesting," Julia snorted.

"To say the least," Jeff laughed as Alyssa still struggled against his hold.

"Mommy! Please help me! Jeff's potential children are getting on me!" Alyssa screamed out.

"Alyssa, if he has clothes on, nothing is touching you!" Miri replied. "And last time I checked you don't have a problem with Derek!"

"Mommy! I love you!" Curt and Riker called out at the same time. They heard Miri laugh.

"Love you too!" she replied.

"Issues," they heard Maya breath out.

" _Oh my god_!" Alyssa suddenly screeched out. " _I feel a wet spot on his pants! Someone help me_!"

"Well, Alyssa is obviously  _not_  a cum slut," Jeff chuckled, still keeping his tight hold around Alyssa as she whined and tried to maneuver her way out of Jeff's arms.

"This is so gross! I can't do this!  _Someone help me! Jeff semen is getting on me…and it is Riker's fault it is there_!" Alyssa cried out.

"Jeez, Alyssa, calm your tits," Riker snorted as he walked out of the bathroom.

" _No_!" she screeched as the rest of them laughed.

"Alright, Jeff. I think Alyssa has learned her lesson for today," Riker laughed. Jeff just shrugged and then finally released Alyssa. She let out a yelp and then ran down the hall to her bedroom and slammed the door closed, still screaming  _ew_!

"I like your sister," Julia giggled as she looked down the hall.

"She's an interesting person," Riker replied, shrugging as he pulled shorts on and Jeff walked into the bathroom to change.

"It's a good thing Darren is over at Jeff's with Dalton right now," Selena said.

"It is a good thing none of the monsters are here right now. They would be asking so many questions. Sabra would kill us if Shelby started asking about this stuff," Riker snorted.

"Oh, Shelby has already asked Sabra about sexual things. The other day she was over and Blaine was teasing Arya over the phone. The first thing she asked Sabra when she got there was what eating out meant if it wasn't about going to a restaurant," Jeff said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I thought Sabra was going to pass out."

"I bet you almost passed out from laughing so hard," Selena snorted.

"Guilty," Jeff said, smiling innocently as he pulled on a pair of Riker's gym shorts. "Now, let's go get the monsters and go out since that is why you came over."

"Aw, I thought the show was Alyssa freaking out over your cum," Julia breathed out.

" _Shut up_!" Alyssa screeched, causing them all to laugh.

"That was just a bonus," Riker said.

"Yeah, so was listening to you to go at it. Not like it's the first time though," Selena said.

"Definitely not," Julia agreed.

"Oh, Julia, you were initiated the other day when Jeff was being possessive over Riker. We know shit went down in that basement," Curt said.

"Oh yeah, it definitely did," Julia snorted. "I have to say, Sabra's face was priceless."

"Good. Bitch needs to back off," Jeff grumbled as Riker rolled his eyes.

"Oh  _please_ , Riker. You do not mind Jeff getting possessive. You get action out of it," Selena said.

"Oh, hush," Riker replied, shoving Selena lightly as she laughed.

"You all have issues. Why am I marrying into this?" Maya asked as she walked out of the living room, Logan cradled in her arms.

"I keep asking the same thing, sweetie!" Miri called out. "I also questioned why you got together with Curtis in the first place!"

" _Mooom_!" Curt complained loudly.

"What, honey? You're not exactly the best catch," Miri replied.

" _Moooooooooom_!" Curt whined out, throwing his hands in the air. Miri laughed.

"Love you, sweet pea!" Miri called out. Curt just huffed out a breath and shook his head, falling onto the couch and crossing his arms grumpily. Maya smiled and kissed the top of his head before handing him Logan.

"Well, we'll be back. Gonna go get Darren and Dalton!" Riker called out to Miri.

"Alright! Be responsible! Be careful what you talk about around them! They're three and curious!" Miri replied.

"Aye, aye!" they all replied before walking out of Riker's house and heading over towards Jeff's.

"My family has issues," Riker breathed out.

"Agreed," the rest of them snorted. Riker smiled and shook his head. Jeff just snorted and then skipped up to his house and threw the door open.

"Double D! Get out here! We're getting Courtney and going to the park!" Jeff called out.

" _Park_!" Darren and Dalton's voices squeaked before they all heard them running down the stairs. Then, Mr. Chubby ran out of the house, barking and jumping at Jeff. Jeff let out a yelp as Mr. Chubby pushed him down and the others laughed as Jeff tried to push Mr. Chubby off of himself.

"Mr. Chubby! Release me!" Jeff exclaimed, pushing Mr. Chubby's face away from his as Mr. Chubby licked his cheeks. Mr. Chubby barked once more before climbing off of Jeff and sitting down, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he wagged his tail happily. Jeff snorted and shook his head before ruffling Mr. Chubby's ears.

"Aw, a boy and his dog," Selena snorted.

"Oh, shut up. We are nowhere near as bad as Riker and Braxton and I've had Chubbz longer," Jeff said.

"This is true," Selena agreed. Riker just made a face at them and they all laughed.

"Oh, come on. You know it's true. I'm saying that and I haven't even known you that long," Julia said, reaching over to punch Riker's shoulder playfully.

"Park!" Darren suddenly exclaimed, running up to Riker and jumping into his arms.

"Oof, carefully, buddy," Riker grunted, shifting Darren to his hip.

"Sorry," Darren giggled before pressing a slobbery kiss to Riker's cheek. Riker scrunched his nose and then rubbed his cheek on his shoulder, causing Darren to giggle again.

"Jeffy, can we bring Chubby too?" Dalton asked, pulling lightly at the hem of Jeff's shorts.

"Yeah, go get his leash," Jeff replied, nudging Dalton forward.

"Yay!" Dalton giggled, throwing his hands into the air and then running into the house to get Mr. Chubby's leash.

"Tonny silly," Darren said, scrunching up his nose and wiggling slightly in Riker's arms. Riker chuckled and pressed a kiss to Darren's cheek before blowing on it.

"So are you," Riker added as Darren giggled. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes while Julia watched them and giggled.

"Leash!" Dalton exclaimed as he ran out of the house and ran forcefully into Jeff's legs. Jeff let out a small yelp and balanced himself as Dalton giggled and hugged Jeff's legs. "Sorry, Jeffy."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff breathed out, grabbing Mr. Chubby's leash and attaching it to his collar.

"I get piggy-back ride?" Dalton asked, looking up at Jeff expectantly.

"Sure," Jeff sighed, crouching down and allowing his three year old cousin to clamber onto his back. Dalton giggled and kissed Jeff's cheek as Jeff stood up. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, walking towards them with Mr. Chubby walking in front of him.

"Aw, is Chubby coming for a walk with us?" Riker crooned, looking down at Mr. Chubby who let out a happy bark and wagged his tail as he licked Riker's hand.

"C'mon. Time to go get the third little monster," Selena said, heading down the street towards Garrett's house.

"Is Shelby coming to meet us?" Darren asked.

"Nope, not today. She went somewhere with her family," Selena replied. Darren huffed out a breath and pouted. Riker chuckled and kissed Darren's cheek.

"It okay, Dar. We can have fun with Courtney!" Dalton exclaimed. "Courtney not as crazy as Shelby though."

"Mm-mm," Darren agreed, shaking his head.

"Shelby has her own special level of crazy, huh?" Riker asked.

"Uh huh," Darren and Dalton replied, each of them nodding their heads once.

"I like her though. She a good cuddler," Darren giggled.

"Oh, yes. And we know how much Darren likes his cuddling," Selena laughed, reaching over to tap Darren's nose lightly. Darren scrunched up his nose and then nuzzled into Riker's shoulder as the others laughed. Then, Selena ran up to the door of Garrett's house and threw it open, running into the house and screaming. They all heard a squeal that they knew belonged to Courtney and laughed.

"Ah! Auntie Lena!" Courtney's voice squealed out.

"You better not have hurt my baby girl!" Garrett's voice exclaimed.

"Oh  _please_ , Gar. You know me better. I love this little girl to death," Selena laughed as the rest of them walked into the house.

"Puppy!" Courtney exclaimed, pointing over towards Mr. Chubby excitedly.

"That's Mr. Chubby. He's Jeff's dog," Selena told Courtney, who giggled and wiggled her way out of Selena's arms to run over towards Mr. Chubby. Then, she looked up at Jeff.

"I can pet him?" she asked.

"Yes, you can," Jeff giggled. Courtney let out another excited squeal and started petting Mr. Chubby's ears. Mr. Chubby panted happily and licked Courtney's face, causing her to giggle.

"You guys better return my daughter in the same condition she is leaving in," Garrett grumbled as he walked into the foyer.

" _Daddy_ , I'm a  _big girl_  now," Courtney huffed out, giving her father a serious look. Garrett smiled and kneeled down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, but you still need some supervision, my little elephant," Garrett replied. Courtney giggled and then pressed her lips together to make an elephant noise. Darren giggled also and then did the same. Courtney squealed with delight again and clapped her hands. Dalton giggled also and then made an elephant noise as well.

"Elephants!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Elephants my favorite!" Darren said.

"Mine too!" Dalton added.

"Oh! Me too!" Courtney giggled. "And walruses. I like walruses too."

"Walruses are funny," Dalton said, scrunching up his nose slightly as he rested his chin on Jeff's shoulder. Courtney shrugged and walked over to Selena, who picked her up.

"I like them," she added, settling into Selena's arms.

"And that is just fine," Selena said, kissing Courtney's cheek. "Now, we're gonna head out. I promise that Courtney will come back completely fine, Gar."

"Thank you," Garrett chuckled, kissing Selena's forehead, and then Courtney's.

"Love you, Daddy," Courtney giggled as they all walked out the door.

"Love you too, baby girl," Garrett replied before shutting the door.

"And now it is just us and some three year olds," Julia snorted.

"And a dog," Jeff laughed.

"And a dog," Julia agreed as they headed towards the park.

"We've got an exciting life," Riker snorted, bouncing Darren slightly on his hip.

"Oh yeah. Living the wild life," Selena laughed, rolling her eyes. Riker just smiled innocently as Darren, Dalton, and Courtney talked excitedly about elephants. Once they reached the park, the three toddlers all jumped to the ground and ran off, making elephant noises at each other.

"Oh, the simple life of a three year old," Jeff breathed as he flopped down on the ground and pulling Mr. Chubby down with him. Mr. Chubby collapsed against Jeff's side, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily. Jeff smiled and scratched Mr. Chubby's ears absentmindedly.

"Aw, he's just so cute," Selena giggled, sitting down and scratching Mr. Chubby's stomach.

"Yeah. He knows it. He used to work that when he was a puppy to get Jeff to give him treats," Riker snorted as he sat down on Jeff's free side.

"He was just so good at the pouting with his eyes. I  _had_  to give him treats," Jeff said, looking over at Riker and jutting out his bottom lip. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff lightly before wrapping an arm around Jeff and holding Jeff close to his side. Jeff smiled and leaned into the touch, hooking an ankle around Riker's. Selena looked over at them and smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. Julia just shook her head and lay back in the grass, hands behind her head.

"Riker! Can we have popsicle when we get home?" Darren asked, running up to Riker.

"You're gonna have to ask Mom, mkay?" Riker asked in response. Darren nodded and then ran off again, giggling as he jumped at Dalton and brought them both to the ground even though they were both laughing. Julia looked over at Darren and then over at Riker.

"Okay, you're gonna have to clarify for me, is Darren actually your little brother?" Julia asked. Riker looked over at her.

"Well, technically yes. But, in the way you're asking, no. We adopted him earlier this year. He moved in with us late May," Riker replied.

"Ah, okay. I was a little confused. Like, I mean, you guys could easily pass for biological siblings, except for his hair, but I also never see your dad around," Julia said. Jeff tensed up and Riker let out a sigh as Selena looked over at them with concern.

"Nah. My dad died when I was twelve," Riker said. "So, obviously, he is not Darren's dad. We actually have no idea what Darren's parents were like. According to the woman we talked to, Darren was dropped off by a neighbor of his parents. Apparently they dropped him off to their neighbors and then just left."

"That's awful," Julia breathed out, eyes wide. Riker nodded in agreement, looking over at Darren, who was climbing up the play set, giggling hysterically and pulling his ankles out of Dalton's reach. Julia followed his gaze and then looked over at Jeff. "Now, what's the story with Dalton?"

"Younger cousin. We brought him home with us when we went out to California in June. He was the reason we went out there, actually," Jeff sighed.

"Wait, what?" Selena asked, eyebrows knitting together. "I didn't know you went to California for the sole purpose of bringing Dalton back."

"Yeah, we did. His older brother called us one day in April and begged us to take him," Jeff said.

"How come?" Selena asked. Jeff let out a sigh and Riker squeezed his shoulders, kissing his forehead.

"Dalton's living conditions were awful. He has a total of eight siblings, actually. He is the youngest, and he was getting kind-of neglected at home. It was seven people living in a tiny apartment that was a complete mess. I don't know if you could even call it a family, either. His mom left when he was a year old and my uncle has a hard time balancing all the kids and his job," Jeff replied. "I mean, I love my uncle and all, but he couldn't handle having a three year old who is so dependent. The next youngest was eight, so she is okay."

"How come his brother didn't take him?" Julia asked. "Like, the one who called you."

"Kyle is still in college. He's got another two years to go. He wanted us to take Dalton because he goes to school in a different part of Pennsylvania and lives there over the summer so that he can still see Dalton," Jeff replied. "They have a sister who is older than Kyle also, but she is married and already has two kids of her own. She offered to take Dalton, but it would have been putting a lot on her shoulders."

"Damn," Selena and Julia whistled out at the same time. Jeff snorted and Riker smiled slightly, rolling his eyes.

"I like having Dalton around anyway. It's nice," Jeff said, looking over at Dalton, who was now hanging off of a bar over a slide and wailing dramatically at Darren to save him as Darren tried to clamber up the slide as Courtney ran around, wielding a stick like a sword and pretending to hold Dalton hostage.

"Having a little kid around is nice. It gives you a valid excuse to act like a small child," Selena said.

"So true," Riker agreed, reaching out to give Selena a high-five. "Before this we just seemed like weirdoes."

"The others still do seem like weirdoes because they don't have small children in the house," Jeff snorted.

"True," Riker chuckled. Julia just smiled, closing her eyes against the bright sun.

"That's probably why they come over so much," Selena laughed. "That way they have an excuse."

"Probably," Riker and Jeff agreed as Julia giggled.

"Well, I can't judge because I haven't met them all yet," Julia added.

"Oh, just wait. Carter lives in the area. You will meet him and Lily soon enough. Don't ever bother with her and Carter telling Riker and I that we go at it like rabbits. They're worse," Jeff said.

"Yep," Riker breathed out, leaning back on his palms. "I mean, they started dating after we did, but they took less time to actually get to the sex portion of the relationship."

"Let's rephrase that…it took them less time to get to the  _penetrative_  sex portion," Jeff said.

"This is true," Riker snorted.

"Speaking from what I've heard you guys messed around quite a bit before you officially got together," Selena laughed. Jeff snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes as Riker smiled innocently.

"Don't ever get Alyssa started on the topic. She can go on and on for  _hours_  about how stupid with both were. Riker usually gets slapped on the back of the head a few times over how stupid he was," Jeff said.

"Well, before everything happened I'd only ever been attracted to girls," Riker said.

"Oh yes," Selena said, winking over at Riker, who chuckled and winked back.

"Pff, whatever, Selena. He's already told me I have better blowjob skills than you," Jeff scoffed.

"Oh, because I care so much about that," Selena said. "Plus, I was drunk that night and I'd never done that before."

"This is true. You had the upper hand because you were not drunk," Riker said, looking over at Jeff, who shrugged.

"I still win," Jeff added as Julia laughed and shook her head.

"You guys are by far the most special people I have ever hung out with. I love it," she told them.

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed happily, throwing his hands in the air and jumping over to tackle hug Julia, who giggled hysterically as Jeff collapsed on top of her.

"Oh! Is it tackle people time?" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah no," Riker grumbled before letting out a yelp as someone barreled into him. Selena let out a laugh and Jeff giggled as Riker groaned and tried to shove the person off of him.

"Hey guys," they chuckled.

"Screw you, Carter," Riker grunted, finally shoving Carter off of himself and rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, Carter, I've missed you," Jeff giggled, pushing himself away from Julia to crawl over to Carter and hug him tightly, pushing Carter to the ground.

"Aw, Jeffy, I've missed you too," Carter laughed, wrapping his legs around Jeff's thighs. Riker smiled and shook his head as Selena snorted with laughter and Julia just eyed them with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, don't worry. Stuff like that is completely normal for us. We all lived on a dorm together for four years. Boundaries are pretty non-existent…in case you didn't realize that already," Riker said.

"Oh, I definitely realized that. I realized that the day I met you when the second we got down into your basement you screamed  _shirt war_  and then peeled Joey's shirt off," Julia snorted.

"Don't forget the next day when Jeff paraded around the basement naked and then sucked Riker off in the next room in order to scar Sabra," Selena said.

"Ah, how could I forget?" Julia asked, slapping a hand to her forehead as Jeff giggled uncontrollably and rolled off of Carter.

"Wait,  _what_?" Carter laughed, sitting up. "Did that seriously happen?"

"Yes," Jeff, Riker, Selena, and Julia replied in unison.

" _Carter_!" Darren and Dalton suddenly screeched, running over and toppling on top of Carter.

"Ah!" Carter yelped, falling back onto the ground again and flailing his arms in the air. "The little monsters got me!  _Oh nooooo_!"

" _Rawr_!" Darren giggled, baring his teeth at Carter as Dalton hissed and then giggled.

"We missed you, Carter!" Dalton added, hugging Carter around the neck. Carter chuckled and wrapped his arms around the two three year olds as he sat back up.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you guys too," Carter chuckled, blowing against each of their cheeks and causing them both to giggle.

"Guuuuys! C'mon! Elephants!" Courtney called out.

"Oh! Bye!" Dalton and Darren yelped at the same time before jumping up and running back over to Courtney.

"Well, I see where I rank on their list of importance," Carter scoffed as the others laughed. "Anyway, back to this whole scarring Sabra thing… _why_?"

"She was eyeballing him," Jeff replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"Oh, that's so valid," Carter laughed.

"Jeffry was also just horny. We'd been out in the pool and Riker was being a tease the whole time," Selena added.

"This is also true," Riker said, nodding once. Jeff huffed a breath out through his nose.

"See, Carter? It wasn't  _completely_ my fault," Jeff said.

"Deciding to parade around naked was completely your choice," Carter said.

"As was sucking Riker off in the room right next to where we were so he knew Riker would be heard," Julia added.

"That was just convenience. I also didn't feel like walking up the stairs. We would have never made it to Riker's room. Alyssa would have cock blocked," Jeff said.

"Valid," Selena and Julia breathed.

"Whatever. You could have just threatened her with pre-cum," Riker snorted.

"Nooo, because that was the day I got it on her," Jeff said.

"Oh my god. I go away on vacation for two weeks and I come back to all these juicy stories.  _Do tell_ ," Carter giggled, crossing his legs and placing his elbows on his knees to cup his chin in his hands.

"Oh, that. Well, Alyssa burst in with the intent to cock block, but instead Jeff pulled her into a tight hug and got semen all over her. She was in a bikini," Riker told Carter, who roared with laughter.

"I used it against her earlier because they all burst in. She freaked out, and I was fully clothed," Jeff said.

"Yep," Selena breathed out, leaning against her palms. "You also missed all our auditions last week."

"Aw, man!" Carter exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I wanted to go to those and make fun of you!"

"Gee, Carter, you're so nice to us," Riker said sarcastically. Carter chuckled and smiled innocently. "By the way, this is Julia. She is my new little sister. Julia, this is Carter."

"Hello," Julia said, smiling widely and waving.

"Please tell me Miri did not adopt another child," Carter breathed.

"No, stupid. I'm playing Ron and she's playing Ginny. Goodness," Riker snorted.

"Ah, okay," Carter said. "Oh yeah. How's it going being all medications free?"

"Wooow, you really did miss a lot while you were gone," Selena breathed.

"Yep," Jeff agreed.

"What? Why?" Carter asked, eyebrows knitting together, looking between the three of them.

"I'm kind-of  _back_  on my medications," Riker said.

" _What_?" Carter yelled, throwing his hands in the air, causing the three toddlers to look over at him questioningly. Riker just nodded, pulling lightly at the sleeves of his shirt, which were still hiding the healing cuts. "What the poop, man?"

"Trust me, I asked myself the same question," Riker breathed.

"When did that happen?" Carter asked.

"Uh, a few days after you left," Riker replied.

"Is that why filming for the last episode got pushed back?" Carter asked. "I knew about that. Lily told me."

"Yeah. It happened the night before we were supposed to go in for the second to last filming," Jeff said. "I had to threaten the others so they wouldn't come to Riker's house."

"And I'm that special chick who got into Riker's room, woo," Selena snorted.

"Yeah, well, you had issues of your own too," Riker said. Selena shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Not as bad though," Selena added.

"What happened with you?" Carter asked, looking over at Selena with his eyebrows knit together again.

"Parents kicked me out," Selena replied.

"What? Why?" Carter asked, eyes wide.

"Because they found out I'm taking a year off from school," Selena said.

"That's stupid as shit," Carter said. They all nodded in agreement. "Where are you living, then?"

"Oh, with my older brother Garrett and his daughter Courtney. They live right up the street from here," Selena replied.

"Ah, okay," Carter said. "Is that who the little girl is?"

"Yep," Selena said, nodding once.

"Today those three found out they all have a passion for elephants," Jeff said.

"Aw, it was cute," Julia giggled, scratching Mr. Chubby's ears as he sauntered over to her for attention.

"Oh! Carter! You've also been missing the steadily building relationship between Joey and Selena!" Jeff suddenly squealed, reaching over to slap Carter's shoulder.

"What?" Carter laughed out, looking over at Selena, who was glaring over at Jeff.

"There is nothing going on," she added.

"Oh,  _please_ ," Julia snorted.

"If there is nothing going on between you and Joey, there is nothing going on between Alyssa and Derek," Riker laughed.

"You cannot compare me to your sister and her boyfriend," Selena said seriously.

"Poop. My next analogy was gonna be Arya and Jonas," Jeff breathed.

"Nah, we can't use those two. They're gonna be engaged soon. Alyssa and Derek are still in the overly cute stage," Riker said.

"I have to agree with Selena and Joey being overly cute," Julia said. "After auditions they were all cuddled on the couch and everything."

"Oh,  _shut up_ ," Selena hissed.

"Aw, I am so calling Joey later to make fun of him," Carter chuckled.

"It can be his first real, serious relationship," Riker snorted.

"Because not being in an actual relationship has stopped him from anything," Jeff said. "We learned that during strip truth."

"Strip truth. Why am I not surprised?" Julia breathed.

"Nothing should surprise you with them anymore," Selena laughed.

"You will learn, young one. Don't be like Sabra. Actually learn," Carter said, nodding slightly.

"Oh, I've already adjusted way better than Sabra," Julia snorted. "Which I don't understand."

"It's because Sabra is completely and totally innocent in many senses of the word," Jeff said. "I don't think she's ever gotten past second base with a person."

"She hasn't," Selena said. "I heard Alyssa talking to her about it once. Sabra was  _bright red_."

"Wow. She is not hanging around the right group of people. If it wasn't for Shelby being infatuated with Darren and Dalton, Sabra would have probably already run for the hills by now," Carter said.

"No she wouldn't. She would still be sitting there fawning over Riker….which she does anyway," Jeff grumbled.

"This is a true statement," Julia said, nodding slightly.

"Stop adding fuel to the fire of Jeff being possessive," Riker grumbled.

"We had this discussion earlier, you don't mind," Selena laughed as Jeff smiled smugly.

"Obviously if he gets action," Carter laughed.

"You are no one to talk. You and Lily don't even have a dominance battle with anyone. You're just rabbits," Jeff said.

"Carter and Lily are bunnies?" Dalton asked as he, Darren, and Courtney walked up to them.

"Yes, yes they are," Jeff laughed.

"Can we make them bunny ears, then?" Darren asked, eyes lighting up.

"Sure, why not," Riker said, smiling and opening his arms. Darren squealed excitedly and flung himself into Riker's arms, snuggling close to Riker's chest.

"And they can wear them for Halloween," Darren added.

"Definitely, Dar," Carter chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Darren's dark curls.

"Can we  _make_  our Halloween costumes? All of them?" Darren asked, green-brown eyes wide.

"Sure, little buddy," Riker said, hugging Darren close to his chest and kissing Darren's forehead as Darren giggled and curled up against his chest.

"I excited for Halloween. I get to dress up!" Dalton exclaimed happily.

"Guess what else is gonna happen on Halloween?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Dalton asked, blue eyes going wide as he crawled into Jeff's lap.

"Kyle said he's gonna come visit you for Halloween to take you trick-or-treating," Jeff said, poking lightly at Dalton's stomach. Dalton immediately let out a happy squeal and bounced slightly in Jeff's lap.

"Can I make Kyle a costume too?" Dalton asked excitedly. Jeff smiled and nodded, kissing the top of Dalton's head.

"Auntie Lena, we can make costumes for us too?" Courtney asked as she slung her arms over Selena's neck and pressed her cheek to Selena's.

"Sure, sweetie pie," Selena replied, smiling and reaching back to ruffle Courtney's hair lightly. Courtney giggled and then looked over at Julia.

"Julia, can we make you one too?" Courtney asked.

"Aw, sweetie, I might not be able to make it home for Halloween. I'm leaving for school in the fall. I'm not staying home like Riker, Jeff, and Selena," Julia said. Courtney huffed out a breath and jutted out her bottom lip.

"You still visit us though?" Dalton asked.

"Oh yeah. Whenever I come home, I promise," Julia giggled.

"Good," Darren huffed out.

"Gee, I see what I'm worth to you guys. I'm leaving for school too," Carter said. Darren immediately began giggling and looked over at Carter.

"We see you all the time, Carter. You and Lily," Darren added. "You visit all the time."

"This is true," Riker agreed, shifting Darren slightly in his lap.

"You have to visit when you come home, though," Dalton said, nodding his head once.

"Aye, aye, Captain Dalton," Carter chuckled, saluting Dalton, who let out a giggle in response.

"Now, c'mon. We should head back home," Riker said, wrapping his arms around Darren's chest and then standing up. Darren giggled hysterically, going limp and hanging over Riker's arms. "Oh, I guess it is rag doll Darren time."

"Yes," Darren giggled in response.

"Alright," Riker breathed out before shifting Darren and placing Darren over his shoulder. Darren continued to giggle, letting his arms hang freely above his head. Carter snorted with laughter and ruffled Darren's hair before grabbing onto Mr. Chubby's leash as Mr. Chubby tried to chase after a squirrel.

"Thanks, Carter," Jeff breathed out, shifting Dalton slightly on his back since Dalton had jumped onto his back before he had the chance to get up from the ground. Courtney was on Selena's back, absentmindedly playing with Selena's hair as Selena smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Let's head out, troops," Julia laughed, marching forward and causing Dalton and Courtney to giggle. Darren just hummed to himself, kicking his feet absentmindedly.

"Don't kick me in the face or I'll have the tickle monster get you when we get home," Riker said.

"Nooooo," Darren whined out, immediately stilling his feet. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You know the tickle monster will get you no matter what, Dar," Jeff said.

"Tickle monster only gets me sometimes. Other times I lock my door and she can't get in," Darren said proudly.

"I'm guessing Alyssa is the tickle monster," Julia said.

"Yep," they all replied. Then, Darren began giggling hysterically.

"I see Riker's buh-butt," Darren giggled out. They all snorted with laughter and Darren continued to giggle, grabbing lightly onto the back of Riker's shirt.

"You've sat on top of his butt Darren. I don't think this should be a big deal," Jeff snorted.

"It's a butt," Darren giggled in response.

"Yeah, and  _your_  buh-butt is practically in my face. How funny is  _that_?" Riker asked. Darren immediately began giggling even harder and then wiggled his hips slightly. "Oh, very nice, Dar. I love having your little butt in my face."

"No comment," Carter and Selena laughed in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed as they gave each other a high-five.

"Classy," Julia added.

"Not touching this topic," Jeff said.

"We wouldn't right now," Carter replied.

"Yeah, only when no little kids are in range and Curt is around so he can flip out," Selena added.

"Oh, Curtis," Julia breathed.

"Pretty much," Carter, Jeff, and Riker laughed in agreement.

"Riker. Wanna move," Darren suddenly said, wiggling his hips again.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop sticking your little butt in my face and I'll shift you," Riker breathed.

"Nope," Darren giggled, still wiggling his hips.

"Well, you're just being a wiggly worm right now, huh?" Riker laughed, grabbing onto Darren and shifting Darren to his hip. Darren just smiled widely and continued to wiggle his hips as if he were dancing in place.

"Wormy, wormy, wormy," Darren sang.

"Wormy is gonna have to practice piano later," Riker said, pursing his lips slightly and making a face at Darren.

"Wormy okay with that. Braxton will stay with Wormy while Wormy practices," Darren replied, smiling smugly as the others snorted with laughter.

"Oh, and what makes Wormy so sure of that?" Riker asked.

"Because Braxton loves Wormy," Darren giggled.

"Mmh, but Braxton loves his daddy Riker a bit more," Jeff said, reaching over to tap Darren's nose.

"Just a bit?" Carter asked, shifting the leash to his other hand as Mr. Chubby swerved in front of him.

"Just a bit," Jeff said, nodding once as Selena and Julia laughed, shaking their heads.

"Mr. Chubby like Braxton. Braxton does not like Mr. Chubby," Dalton said, shaking his head.

"Braxton doesn't dislike Mr. Chubby. He just tolerates Mr. Chubby since Chubbz has been around longer. Braxton has made it very clear who dominates though," Riker said.

"Riker, stop giving me material to make fun of you while small children are around," Carter snorted, looking over at Riker and winking. Riker pursed his lips and reached over to punch Carter's shoulder with his free hand. Carter just chuckled, moving away from both Riker and Jeff as Jeff sent a glare in Carter's direction.

"Carter!" Curt suddenly exclaimed, throwing the front door open and throwing his hands in the air.

"Curtis!" Carter replied, throwing his hands into the air also.

"I've missed you!" Curt exclaimed, running out of the house and flinging himself at Carter. "Never go away for two weeks again!"

"Curt. Think about that. You live in New York. I'm going to school south of here in Pennsylvania. That statement made no sense," Carter chuckled.

"Oh, hush you," Curt snorted, ruffling Carter's hair before leaning down to pet Mr. Chubby's ears as Mr. Chubby panted happily. "Just to let you guys know, Alyssa has already taken three showers."

"Oh, Alyssa," Jeff breathed as he walked up to the house.

"How many did she take when there was no barrier?" Carter asked.

"Eight," Riker, Julia, Selena, and Curt replied.

"I'm sure she would have take more, but Mom yelled at her to stop wasting water," Riker laughed as they all headed into the house. "She was yelling about how she was gonna get pregnant."

"She is so overdramatic," Selena breathed.

"Where was it?" Carter asked.

"Her back," Julia replied, shaking her head.

"Oh my god," Carter laughed as Curt snorted and rolled his eyes, going back into the living room to be greeted by a high-pitched squeal from Logan.

"Mooooommy!" Darren called out, wiggling his way out of Riker's arms.

"What, sweet pea?" Miri asked.

"Can we have popsicle?" Darren asked, skipping towards the kitchen where Miri was.

"After you eat lunch," Miri replied.

"Mkay, Mommy," Darren giggled.

"You guys, g'head and bring the other two in," Miri called out.

"Aye, aye," Jeff and Selena replied, placing Dalton and Courtney on their feet. Dalton and Courtney both giggled and then raced towards the kitchen, pushing each other playfully along the way. They all watched the two of them and smiled, shaking their heads.

"Mom! We're gonna go to the basement!" Riker said.

"Don't break anything!" Miri said.

"When was the last time we broke something?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, let me rephrase. Please try and keep all articles of clothing on!" Miri replied.

" _Boring_!" Carter exclaimed. "We can't be tamed, Miri!"

"Carter, you have no reason to take your clothes off. Lily is not here right now," Miri said.

"Mom! I love you!" Curt and Riker called out at the same time.

"I love you too, Miri!" Jeff added.

"Oh, Jeff, sweetie! It is probably about time you started calling me  _Mom_  too!" Miri said.

"Noooo! Not  _this_  again!" Riker and Jeff exclaimed.

"Mommy! I love you! I love you lots!" Curt giggled out as Maya laughed at him since he was probably dancing around the living room.

"Riker, Jeff! You cannot help all the jokes we make now! You guys have rings!" Miri said.

" _What_?" Carter exclaimed.

"Calm yourself. They're not engagement rings," Jeff breathed as he led them all down to the basement. "They're promise rings. And not marriage promise rings, either."

"You guys are so freaking lame," Carter sighed, collapsing onto the couch.

"Don't worry. I talked to Jeff about it two weeks ago while Riker was asleep," Selena said, sitting down next to Carter. "Though, I have to say, Riker's bed is so comfortable."

"It really is. I love it," Jeff said. "I like it better than my own bed."

"Oh, just one of the  _few_  reasons you sleep here almost every night?" Julia asked. Jeff made a face at her, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I have been sleeping in this house more often than mine since the age of twelve, thank you very much," Jeff huffed out, nodding once and crossing his arms.

"True statement," Riker chuckled, flopping down onto the reclining chair and pulling Jeff with him.

"Yeah, but back then you guys didn't get it on," Carter said. "You probably just cuddled each other."

"Yep," Riker and Jeff replied, nodding.

"Aw, what I would pay to see that," Julia giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure there are pictures somewhere. Miri liked to document everything," Carter told her. "Ryan was even worse. I don't even want to know what those two would have been like at their wedding or when they have their first kid."

"Oh my god," Riker grumbled, burying his face in Jeff's shoulder as Jeff huffed out a sigh. Selena and Julia both giggled.

"Oh, face it, you two are so getting married," Julia said.

"Dude, I am so glad you found this girl. I like her!" Carter laughed, reaching over to give Julia a high-five.

"I question the decision sometimes," Jeff grumbled.

"Blame Riker. He's the one who annoyed you at auditions which led you to diva walking off and going to talk to Julia," Selena laughed, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Aw, thanks, Riker. My life wouldn't be the same without the things I've experienced with you guys these past few days," Julia said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"I swear, you were made to be friends with us," Carter chuckled. "Why didn't you go to Westtown? Then it would have been perfect!"

"I didn't go to Westtown because I had no idea about it. I moved here, like, a month ago after I graduated," Julia replied. "Happy I decided to audition for AVPM though. Gave me the chance to become friends with these crazy goobers."

"Aw, we like you too, Julia," Selena giggled, reaching over to hug Julia as Julia giggled as well.

"You still have yet to meet the rest of our insanity though. So far you've only met Carter and Joey. Just wait," Jeff said.

"Yeah. Wait until Lily and Alyssa are together. It is special," Carter said.

"Oh, why did I ever let Lily become my honorary sister?" Riker breathed.

"Because she should be your sister," Jeff laughed. "Though, she should be Alyssa's twin, not yours. They both have to take multiple showers when they come into contact with things they don't want to touch."

"This is true," Riker agreed as Selena and Julia laughed and Carter huffed out an angry breath. "I know, Carter. You're mad I cock blocked. Not like you've ever done that."

"Oh, we all know that is a lie," Carter laughed.

"My point," Riker laughed.

"I hate you all," Alyssa suddenly grumbled as she walked into the basement and collapsed onto the floor.

"Well, excuse me. I haven't been here for two weeks. I haven't done anything," Carter said, pretending to sound offended.

"Oh, shut up, Carter," Alyssa hissed out, glaring over at Carter. Carter just smiled innocently and chuckled. Alyssa flicked him off and they all laughed.

"We'll make it up to you. We'll let you pick out the movie to watch," Jeff said.

"I can deal with that," Alyssa breathed, pushing up from the floor and going over to where all the movies were. "Don't think I'm not gonna kill you later though."

"Oh, please. After all the times you've cock blocked, this is minor," Riker said. Alyssa shrugged, looking over the movies and then picking one.

"Don't care," Alyssa added as she put the movie in and then settled back onto the floor.

"Whatever, Alyssa," Jeff breathed as the others snorted with laughter before they all settled down to watch the movie Alyssa had put in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Didn't remember how long this chapter was...Oops?  
> Also, Courtney, Shelby, and I totally used to walk around campus freshman year making elephant noises. We were so cool.
> 
> AAAND, Darren and Dalton's pasts have been explained! Dalton's a bit more, but that's because it is known. HOWEVER, I do have a back story for Darren and why he was placed into the system. I just wrote it out in a short story once in which Riker and Jeff meet Darren's bio mom. I can upload it if anyone wants.


	39. Chapter 39

"Darren! C'mon! Bath time!" Riker called through the house.

"Gotta catch me!" Darren giggled in response. Riker huffed out a breath and pushed his bangs out of his face before heading downstairs where he could hear Darren giggling.

"Darren, what happened to your clothes?" Miri asked.

"They're in the living room," Darren replied.

"Darren, c'mere," Riker said, walking into the kitchen to see Miri at the counter putting away the leftovers from dinner while Darren hid behind her legs dressed only in his Spiderman underwear.

"Gotta get me!" Darren exclaimed before laughing and bolting out of the room. Riker sighed and Miri laughed, reaching out to ruffle Riker's hair.

"He's still got you beat. You used to shed your underwear too," Miri said. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before heading into the living room. Alyssa caught Riker's eye and nodded towards the arm chair. Riker smirked and shook his head slightly.

"Gee, I wonder where Darren went," Riker sighed loudly. They heard Darren giggle and Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes as she flipped through the TV channels.

"I dunno, Riker," Alyssa added, still looking at the TV.

"Hmmm," Riker said, walking quietly over towards the arm chair, hearing Darren giggle from behind it. Then, he jumped out and grabbed Darren from behind. "Gotcha!"

"Ahh!" Darren exclaimed, giggling and wrapping his arms around Riker's neck and then blowing against Riker's cheek. Riker chuckled and then kissed Darren's cheek also as he headed up the stairs. "Is Logan taking bath with me?"

"Mhm. I have to get you in the bath before I get her though," Riker replied.

"Mkay," Darren said, wiggling his way out of Riker's arms as they got into the bathroom.

"Alright. Strip the underwear and get in the bath tub. I'm gonna go get Logan," Riker said, ruffling Darren's hair.

"Mkay!" Darren chirped, immediately wiggling his way out of his underwear and folding them neatly before placing them on top of the closed toilet. Riker snorted with laughter and walked down the hall to the room Curt and Maya were staying in with Logan.

"I have come to bathe your child," Riker said, standing in the doorway. Logan immediately let out a delighted screech, reaching out towards Riker.

"Thank you," Maya said, handing Logan to Riker and then kissing Logan's cheek as Logan giggled.

"No problem. Darren already has to take one, so it's easy," Riker replied as he shrugged one shoulder.

"Yeah, but neither of us has bathed our child the whole time we've been here. You're like super uncle or something," Curt laughed as he flopped back onto the bed. Riker smiled and shrugged again before walking back towards the bathroom where he could hear Darren singing to himself. As soon as Logan saw Darren she squealed again and reached out towards him.

"Hi, Logan!" Darren giggled, scrunching up his nose and waving to her. Logan screeched in response, wiggling around in Riker's arms.

"Hold on, Logan. We gotta get your diaper off first," Riker chuckled, kissing Logan's cheek loudly and causing her to giggle. He just smiled and pulled off her diaper before sitting on the floor in front of the bath tub and placing Logan carefully into the water and helping to support her. She just giggled and splashed her hands in the water lightly. Darren giggled and then handed her the large rubber duck they let Logan play with while in the bath. Logan squealed with delight and grabbed onto it, scrunching up her nose happily.

"Riker, can we use the special shampoo today?" Darren asked, looking over at Riker with hopeful eyes. Riker smiled and nodded. Darren let out a happy squeal and Riker laughed, stretching out with his free hand to grab the apple scented shampoo that Darren loved for some reason.

"You gotta get your hair wet before we wash it, bud," Riker said. Darren just nodded and then lay back in the bath tub, getting his hair wet. Riker smiled and shook his head slightly, grabbing Logan's shampoo before getting her short, dark hair wet. She giggled the entire time, splashing the surface of the water with her hand that wasn't holding the rubber duck. Darren hummed happily, kicking his feet slightly and looking at Riker pleadingly as he held out one palm for Riker to put the shampoo in.

"Thank you," Darren giggled once Riker squeezed the shampoo into Darren's hand.

"You're welcome," Riker replied as he went back to bathing Logan as she tried to imitate Darren's humming in between giggles. Riker just smiled and started to sing softly as he washed the shampoo out of Logan's hair. Darren eyed Riker, nose scrunched up happily, before leaning back to wash the soap out of his hair.

"That's the song you play on piano, right?" Darren asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Riker replied, still holding onto Logan as she and Darren started splashing around a bit.

"How long did it take you to learn?" Darren asked.

"A few days," Riker told him. Darren looked at Riker with disbelief, greenish brown eyes wide. Riker chuckled and reached out with his free hand to tap at Darren's nose. "I worked on it really hard. I worked for hours each day, so it only took me a few days to memorize it. It was a few weeks before I had perfected it. I can play that song without even looking at the keys anymore."

"You think I can do that one day?" Darren asked.

"If you work hard enough," Riker replied. Darren pursed his lips slightly and nodded once, as if determined to get that good at a song.

"How come you work so hard on the song?" Darren asked, looking back at Riker.

"The song meant a lot to me. It helped me through a lot of rough times. Jeff used to sing it to me all the time…still does, actually," Riker said.

"It is a pretty song," Darren said.

"It is. And guess what?" Riker asked.

"What?" Darren asked in response, eyes going wide again.

"The guy who wrote the song is also named Darren," Riker said.

"Really?" Darren asked excitedly. Riker chuckled and nodded in response.

"You know the show Jeffy likes to watch all the time with all the people singing and dancing?" Riker asked.

"Yeah. I like that show. Lots of music and singing and dancing," Darren giggled, swishing his feet a bit.

"Mhm. You know the guy with the eyebrows that look like triangles on that show?" Riker asked.

"Yeah! He's pretty!" Darren exclaimed excitedly. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head.

"Mhm. Well he's the one who wrote that song," Riker told Darren.

"Oh," Darren breathed out. "He is very pretty. The boy he kiss in the show is very pretty too!"

"Yes, they're both very pretty," Riker chuckled, holding onto Logan as she giggled and splashed the rubber duck into the water.

"Like Jeff is pretty," Darren said. "I told Jeff he is pretty. He told me he thinks you're prettier than him."

"Yeah, he says stuff like that," Riker said, smiling widely as he watched Logan, who looked up at him and scrunched up her nose before splashing water at him.

"Do you think Jeffy is pretty, Rike?" Darren asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Riker's smile widened and he nodded.

"Yes, I think Jeff is very pretty, Dar," Riker added. Darren giggled and pulled his knees up a bit before slapping his hands lightly against the surface of the water.

"I think Dalton is pretty too. He said he thinks I'm pretty too," Darren said, cheeks turning slightly pink at the end. Riker chuckled slightly and reached out to kiss Darren's forehead, a few of Darren's damp curls getting in the way.

"There's nothing wrong with that. You can be pretty too, Dar," Riker added. Darren looked up at Riker and scrunched up his nose with his lips pursed, cheeks still flushed a bit.

"Yes, but I think you might be a little prettier if you got your hair cut," Miri suddenly said. Riker turned to see Miri leaning against the doorway as she smiled at them.

"Hi, Mommy," Darren said, his cheeks flushing a bit more. Miri giggled and walked over to push Darren's wet hair out of his face.

"Do you want to get your hair cut?" Miri asked. Darren looked up at her and shook his head, greenish brown eyes wide. "Why not?"

"I don't like it," Darren replied, nose flaring a bit.

"I could cut it for you," Riker said as he grabbed Logan's towel and pulled her out of the bath tub to wrap her in it. Logan just giggled and wiggled around in Riker's arms as he dried her off.

"Uh-uh," Darren protested, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"I promise I won't shave your head," Riker said, handing Logan to Miri and then grabbing Darren's towel, which had a hood to make it look like a panda. Darren shook his head stubbornly.

"Don't wanna," Darren added. Riker sighed and then pulled the plug on the drain before pulling Darren out of the tub and wrapping him in his towel.

"Why not?" Riker asked, holding Darren's towel close around him since he had his arms crossed. Darren looked back at Riker, dark curls falling into his face as he jutted out his bottom lip slightly.

"People make fun of me," Darren sniffled. Riker's eyebrows knit together with confusion and he used the towel to pull Darren a bit closer.

"What do you mean?" Riker asked. Darren sniffed and looked away from Riker, instead focusing on the wall.

"'Cause of my ears," Darren suddenly whimpered out.

"Aw, I'm sure your ears are fine, buddy," Riker said. Darren just shook his head, arms still crossed tightly across his chest.

"They're small," Darren added, reaching up quickly to rub at his nose and eyes.

"I think they're fine," Riker told Darren, tugging Darren closer and pressing their foreheads together. "Everyone's different, Dar. No one has the same ears."

"But they little," Darren sniffed out, still avoiding Riker's gaze even though their foreheads were pressed together.

"They're fine," Riker assured Darren.

"Don't wanna hair cut. Don't like my ears," Darren protested.

"You know what? Jeff used to say the same thing," Riker said. Darren looked him in the eye then and Riker smiled slightly. "Jeff doesn't like his ears either, but he let me cut his hair and now you can see his ears."

"You cut Jeff's hair?" Darren asked.

"Mhm," Riker replied.

"How come Jeff doesn't like his ears?" Darren asked.

"Because they're pointy," Riker replied.

"Like the elves in the picture book we read?" Darren asked, eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Exactly like that," Riker chuckled. "Now, will you let me cut your hair? If you don't like it, you can wear a hat until your hair grows in more."

"Mkay," Darren sniffed, wiping at his nose again.

"Good," Riker said, kissing the tip of Darren's nose and then scooping Darren up to sit him on top of the sink. Darren just sighed, hugging the towel close around his body as he swung his feet back and forth.

"Make sure to clean up the mess when you're done," Miri said when she walked by.

"Always do!" Riker replied as he grabbed the hair scissors.

"May I remind you what your bathroom looked like last month after you cut Jeff's hair?" Miri asked.

"That was Jeff's fault! He started a tickle war and then ran away!" Riker laughed as he judged how short he should cut Darren's hair. Darren let out a nervous sigh, still holding his towel around himself tightly. Riker smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"Mkay," Darren breathed, letting out another sigh as Riker started to cut his hair. Darren continued to swing his feet slightly, letting out small sighs every now and then. Riker just smiled as he cut Darren's hair, the dark curls falling into the sink.

"Alright. You're done," Riker said, setting the scissors down and taking a step back a few minutes later. Darren eyed Riker nervously, lips pressed together into a tight line. Then, Darren reached up with one hand to cover one of his ears.

"'S weird," Darren whispered, reaching up with his other hand to cover his other ear.

"Nope. C'mere. You look fine," Riker said, scooping Darren up and pulling Darren's hands away from his ears so Darren could see what everything looked like. Darren inspected his own reflection, nose scrunching slightly.

"Don't like ears," Darren mumbled, pressing his face into Riker's shoulder. Riker sighed and kissed the top of Darren's head, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"Your ears are perfectly normal. They're  _your_  ears. It shouldn't matter what other people think," Riker said. Darren just made a stubborn noise, face still buried in Riker's shoulder. Riker sighed and pressed his lips to Darren's temple, starting to wonder what the kids at the center must have said to him to make him hate his ears so much. "Well, for the record, I think your ears are adorable."

"Mm-mm," Darren mumbled stubbornly.

"Well, I think we're gonna get more opinions. Downstairs we go," Riker said.

"Nooo," Darren whined, voice muffled against Riker's shoulder. Riker just chuckled and Darren let out another stubborn noise, not making any movement to try and escape from Riker's arms.

"Oo, looks like someone got a haircut," Alyssa giggled as soon as Riker walked into the living room with Darren, who still refused to move his face from Riker's shoulder. Miri walked into the room then and smiled.

"It looks very nice, sweet pea," Miri said, kissing the top of Darren's exposed ear. Darren just made a stubborn noise, pulling his towel closer around his body.

"He doesn't like his ears," Riker told Alyssa and Miri.

"Aw, baby, your ears are just  _perfect_  for you," Alyssa crooned as she walked over and blew against Darren's cheek. Darren huffed out a stubborn breath and Riker sighed, walking over to sit on the couch and place Darren in his lap so Darren was facing him. Darren refused to look at Riker.

"Would you rather have panda ears?" Riker asked, reaching out to pull the hood up on Darren's towel.

"Mm-mm," Darren replied, shaking his head once.

"Well, then you are gonna have to keep your ears," Riker said.

"Don't like them," Darren sniffled out, looking down at his crossed arms.

"Hey, remember that Arthur book we read? The one where he wants a different nose?" Riker asked. Darren nodded once. "This is like that. People made fun of Arthur because of his nose so he wanted to get a new one. But then in the end he realized his nose was part of who he was. Just like your ears are a part of who  _you_  are."

"They small," Darren muttered.

"Nope. They're not small. They're  _Darren_ ," Riker replied. Darren huffed out another breath and then collapsed against Riker's chest, cheek pressed to Riker's chest above his heart. Riker smiled slightly and pressed his cheek to the top of Darren's head as he rubbed a hand up and down Darren's small back. "I promise you no one is gonna make fun of your ears. They're just who you are, okay? We all love you no matter what."

"Promise?" Darren asked.

"Promise," Riker replied, pressing a kiss to Darren's forehead. Darren let out another sigh and snuggled closer to Riker's chest.

"He just knocked out," Alyssa breathed as she sat down next to Riker and looked down at Darren, whose lips were parted slightly as he slept.

"Yep," Riker agreed, one hand still rested on Darren's back. "Before he got dressed again too."

"Nice," Alyssa snorted. Riker just smiled slightly, slouching down on the couch slightly. "So, I guess he has insecurities about his ears?"

"Yeah. Apparently kids used to make fun of him because of his ears," Riker replied. Alyssa jutted out her bottom lip, clearly pouting.

"Poor baby Darren," she breathed. "No wonder he was sitting by himself in a corner when you found him."

"I'm happy I did," Riker said, smiling slightly.

"Me too, baby brother," Alyssa agreed, giggling slightly as she slouched down and rested her cheek against Riker's shoulder. "I think he came into the right family. We've all had our fair share of insecurities that we'll be able to help him."

"Yep," Riker agreed. "He was really shocked when I said Jeff didn't like his ears either."

"It is still a wonder you got Jeff to start letting his ears show," Alyssa snorted. Riker shrugged one shoulder and smiled to the side of his mouth.

"I have my ways," Riker added. Alyssa looked at Riker, one eyebrow raised.

"If you have some weird ear kink, I don't wanna hear about it," Alyssa said. Riker snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't necessarily say I'm the one with the actual kink," Riker replied. Alyssa smiled and shook her head.

"How could he not know about that before he started dating you?" Alyssa asked. "He dated that Sean kid for almost a year!"

"Apparently Sean didn't play with ears," Riker said, shrugging.

"Weird kid," Alyssa breathed.

"Not the weirdest thing about Sean. Not in a long shot," Riker breathed.

"I doubt it," Alyssa laughed.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head up and at least get a pair of underwear on this kid," Riker sighed, shifting and getting a hold on Darren before standing up. Darren mumbled slightly in his sleep, but then nuzzled into Riker's shoulder.

"You realize you're gonna have to stay in his bed or he's gonna have to stay in yours, right?" Alyssa asked. "You remember the last time he woke up without you there when he fell asleep next to you."

"All too well," Riker laughed, shifting Darren in his arms slightly as he remembered when they had all woken up one morning to Darren crying out loudly, asking where Riker was.

"Well, good night," Alyssa breathed, sinking down into the couch and grabbing her phone as it lit up.

"Night, Lyss," Riker replied before heading up the stairs. He immediately walked into Darren's room and went over to the dresser to pull out a pair of underwear. Then, he carefully set Darren down on his bed. Darren let out another small mumble and Riker smiled before carefully maneuvering Darren's underwear onto him. Once Riker was done, he carefully rolled Darren off of the towel before grabbing it and bringing it back to the bathroom since he still needed to clean up after cutting Darren's hair.

After Riker finished cleaning up in the bathroom, he walked into his room to get his phone before going back to Darren's room where he carefully crawled onto the bed and laid down. As soon as Riker settled down, Darren let out a small huff and curled up at Riker's chest. Riker smiled and kissed Darren's forehead as he pulled up Twitter on his phone to see what Alyssa had tagged him in.

The first thing she had tagged was a picture of Riker sitting in front of the bath tub while washing Logan's hair and talking to Darren. Above the picture a tweet read  _If @rikersamuel doesn't become a father, the world will weep. Just look at this. Super big brother and super uncle all at once #dying_. Riker smiled and shook his head before looking at the next one, which contained a picture of Riker sitting in front of Darren with their foreheads pressed together and the tweet @ _rikersamuel still being the super big brother. Why couldn't he be *my* older brother? Instead @curtybee is my older brother_. Riker chuckled slightly as he saw Curt had replied to the tweet with a simple  _rude @alyssacas. Rude and hurtful_.

The next was a picture of when Riker had been cutting Darren's hair, Darren looking down at his feet pointedly while Riker had his tongue poking out between his teeth. Then Riker smiled as he read the tweet which said  _In case @rikersamuel doesn't decide to become a dancer or singer or actor, he can always become a hairdresser!_  The last picture was of Riker sitting on the couch with Darren in his lap, Darren's cheek pressed against Riker's chest with his eyes closed while Riker had his chin rested lightly on top of Darren's head and one hand on Darren's back. The tweet along with it read @ _rikersamuel, soothing three year olds through their insecurities and lulling them into sleep. I say again: Super. Big. Brother._

Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, looking through all the pictures again before sending off a tweet of his own to Alyssa that read @ _alyssacas you have serious stalker issues, even if we are your siblings. If I wake up to pictures of me cuddling with Darren, I will slap you_. A few minutes later, Riker heard Alyssa bark out a laugh and he smiled, knowing she had seen his tweet. Riker let out a sigh and then settled onto Darren's bed more, smiling as Darren snuggled closer to him. Riker kissed the top of Darren's head and then wrapped Darren in a light blanket before falling into unconsciousness also.

000000

"Riiiiker! Can we let Braxton out?" Darren asked as he ran up to Riker where he was sitting on the back porch.

"If he's at the door," Riker replied. Darren let out a happy squeal and jumped over to the door to let Braxton out. Braxton strolled out onto the porch and brushed up against Riker's side, purring loudly. Riker smiled and scratched at Braxton's ears as Darren let out a happy yell and ran back out into the grass, hands in the air. Braxton watched Darren carefully, pupils slightly dilated as his tail flicked back and forth. Riker chuckled, waiting for the moment when Braxton was going to take off and jump at Darren like his normally did.

It only took a few more seconds before Braxton took off and meowed loudly as he jumped at Darren, who willingly fell to the ground as he giggled hysterically. Riker smiled and shook his head before returning his attention to his phone, which was open to Twitter. A few minutes ago he had sent a picture of Darren to his Twitter, along with the tweet  _I cut Darren's hair last night and today he turned into a baby hipster. What is my life?_ The picture attached showed Darren smiling widely as he stood barefoot in the grass wearing tan shorts and a Spiderman shirt with a red beanie covering his head and ears. A few of the others had already retweeted it, as well as fans.

Then, Riker's phone went off as he got a text from Twitter. He opened it and snorted with laughter as he looked at Lily's tweet.  _Ohmygod. @rikersamuel what have you done to Darren? MINI HPISTER, WHAT?_ Riker chuckled and then tweeted back at her saying @ _lilypaaad this was completely his choice because he doesn't like his ears. He chose the hat out of my collection and shoved it on his head._

"Riker, can we go in the pool later?" Darren asked as he looked over at Riker from where he was lying on the ground playing with Braxton.

"Yep. We'll wait for Dalton and Courtney though," Riker replied.

"Mkay!" Darren giggled before rolling over onto his stomach and then starting to crawl away, Braxton mewling and chasing after him.

"At least we know Darren will still be entertained once we all leave," Alyssa said, giggling slightly as she sat down next to Riker. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Mom will probably still cry when I leave," Riker said.

"Well, yeah. You're her  _baby boy_ ," Alyssa laughed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes. "At least it is not Dad. He would probably have bawled and tried to keep you home."

"Yep," Riker agreed, nodding once. "And he would tell Jeff to watch after his baby boy and all that."

"He would probably tell you guys to keep each other sexually satisfied as well…and to not get eloped while at college," Alyssa laughed. Riker let out a sigh and shook his head as Alyssa continued to laugh.

"You all have issues," Riker added.

"Oh, you know it's true," Alyssa said. Riker nodded slightly and shrugged one shoulder.

"He would have probably started planning our wedding when he found out we were dating," Riker said.

"Pretty much," Alyssa agreed, smiling slightly.

"Alyssa! Will you come in the pool later with us?" Darren asked as he walked over to them, carrying Braxton as best he could.

"Of course, Dar," Alyssa giggled, reaching out to tap Darren's nose. Darren giggled and then let Braxton wiggle out of his arms.

"What about Curt and Maya and Logan?" Darren asked.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask them, bud," Riker replied.

"Mkay!" Darren exclaimed before running into the house and calling out for Curt. Riker and Alyssa both smiled and shook their heads.

"I can't even imagine what Darren is gonna be like when we all leave though. He's so used to having people around all the time," Alyssa said.

"He'll still have Dalton, Courtney, and Shelby," Riker said, shrugging one shoulder. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned against Riker's shoulder lightly.

"You know it won't be the same. Plus, even if Sabra is with them she will get overwhelmed. They all know how to push her buttons way too well," Alyssa breathed.

"This is true," Riker chuckled in agreement. "I've never seen someone get so flustered while around toddlers playing before. Her stress level just goes through the roof."

"Jeff never helps the situation either," Alyssa laughed.

"Agreed," Riker breathed.

"He is so possessive. It is entertaining," Alyssa said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, for you," Riker snorted. "Sometimes he just latches on like a leech and I have to carry him everywhere. It is ridiculous."

"That I have not seen happen yet. It sounds hilarious," Alyssa giggled. Riker just rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"It was not fun, because then Julia tried to jump onto Jeff's back, and once she failed Selena tried. Our director thought we were crazy," Riker said.

"Ah, so this happened at rehearsal," Alyssa said. Riker nodded. "Why was he being possessive  _there_?"

"Sabra, Katie, and Carter tagged along to watch and apparently Sabra was  _staring too much_ ," Riker breathed. Alyssa let out a bark of laughter and leaned her head against Riker's shoulder.

"Oh Jeffry," she finally sighed out. "You'd think he would realize you don't even notice her."

"Yeah, you would think," Riker snorted, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I mean, speaking his dick has been in your ass while Sabra was in your house," Lily's voice suddenly giggled. Riker turned quickly to see Lily leaning behind him as Alyssa started giggling.

"Excuse me, but we have not had sex while Sabra was in the house," Riker said.

"Yeah. They've only made it to blowjobs while Sabra's in the next room," Alyssa added.

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, jaw dropped slightly as she sat down on Riker's free side.

"Yeah. Last week we were hanging in the basement with Selena, Joey, Julia, and Sabra and Jeff decided to parade around naked and then drag me into the side room," Riker said.

"I heard the groans too late to cock block," Alyssa breathed sadly and Riker chuckled.

"Doesn't mean you didn't try. And then you got what was coming to you," Riker told her as he nudged her.

"Ah no! Why did you have to remind me of that?" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Because it was  _hilarious_. You took  _eight showers_ ," Riker laughed.

"Why?" Lily asked as Alyssa whimpered and Riker chuckled.

"Oh, she ran into the room right after Jeff finished so he turned around and hugged her tightly. She was only wearing a bikini," Riker told Lily.

"It was the most disgusting thing ever. Jeff's potential children died on my skin," Alyssa said, shuddering. Lily snorted with laughter and shook her head.

"They usually die in Riker's mouth or ass," Lily added.

"Oh my god, what did I just walk into?" Curt asked as he walked out the door.

"Alyssa was complaining about how Jeff's potential children died on her," Riker replied as he looked up at Curt.

"Ah, okay," Curt breathed. Then, he looked over at Alyssa. "That was completely your fault, you know. It was only a matter of time. Just be happy he didn't legitimately come  _on_  you."

"You make it sound like that has happened to you," Lily said as she looked up at Curt with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it has," Maya said as she walked out onto the porch. "He barged into the room while Damian and Sean were having sex and it was not the best moment to do so."

"It was disturbing," Curt said as Maya smiled and shook her head. "Especially since afterwards Damian jumped up and rubbed his ass on me."

"Ooo, nice," Riker chuckled. "You had so many potential children die on you."

"I did," Curt agreed.

"He actually threw out the clothes he had been wearing," Maya told them.

"Oh my god, that is hilarious," Lily giggled.

"Oh please, Lilleth. If that happened with Riker and Jeff you would burn the clothes and use all the water in the world to shower," Curt said.

"Possibly," Lily replied, shrugging. "But I make sure I actually cock block. I never go in if there is loud groaning. If there is, I know they're too far gone."

"Didn't stop you the one time," Riker said.

"That's because I only heard Jeff swearing. I knew your mouth was busy. Though, I expected a blowjob, not rimming," Lily replied, shrugging again.

"Ah no!" Curt complained loudly, immediately clapping his hands over his ears.

"Oh, c'mon, Curtis. You know they rim each other," Lily said, looking up at Curt who was shaking his head with his eyes shut tightly. Maya shook her head and then walked back into the house as Alyssa laughed.

"We've found Curt's breaking line. He literally does this every single time rimming is mentioned," Alyssa said.

"Yep," Riker breathed out in agreement.

"Mmh, then how would he feel to know you were the first one to rim the other in the relationship?" Lily asked loudly.

"Ah! No! I can't! Curt exclaimed, pressing his hands closer to his ears.

"Totally thought he already knew that, actually," Riker chuckled.

"He obviously didn't," Alyssa said. "I just don't understand how he is okay with you guys having dicks in each other, but not tongues. It is illogical."

"It really is," Riker agreed.

"Maybe it is because of that time Jeff ran up to him and licked his cheek and then ran off screaming that his tongue had just been in your ass and made you come," Lily said, shrugging.

"That is something I did not know about," Riker chuckled as Curt started singing loudly to himself as he walked back into the house.

"Oh yeah, that was earlier this summer. It wasn't even after you guys had done anything. Jeff just said it to get a rise out of Curt because Curt said something about it," Alyssa said.

"Just another reason I love him," Riker chuckled. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes, shoving Riker lightly with her shoulder.

"Why is Curt running around singing and holding his ears?" Darren asked as he walked back outside.

"Because he's silly," Alyssa replied, reaching out to tap Darren's nose. Darren giggled and then launched himself into Riker's lap and buried his face in Riker's chest. Riker smiled and hugged Darren's small shoulders as he rested his chin lightly on the top of Darren's head. Darren just cuddled closer to Riker's chest, but then yelped as Lily pulled lightly on his hat. Darren looked over at her angrily, holding onto the hat tightly.

"How come you're wearing the hat, Dar?" Lily asked, smiling slightly.

"Don't like my ears," Darren huffed before burying his face back in Riker's chest. Riker sighed and held Darren close, kissing his forehead.

"Apparently kids used to make fun of him for his ears," Riker told Lily in a whisper. She nodded as Alyssa leaning over to kiss Darren's forehead also.

"I think his ears are very cute. Just right for a little Darren," Alyssa said. Darren made a stubborn noise and shook his head. Riker shook his head and rubbed Darren's back.

"Too little," Darren added. Riker and Alyssa both sighed and Lily jutted out her bottom lip to pout.

"They're not too little. They're just right for you," Riker said, rocking Darren slightly. Darren made another stubborn noise and pressed his face closer to Riker's chest. Riker sighed again while Lily continued to pout with wide eyes. Alyssa smiled slightly and shook her head at Lily.

"You look like this personally happened to you," Alyssa said.

"Well, this is not okay! Darren is the cutest thing ever!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air dramatically. Alyssa snorted and Riker shook his head as Darren huffed out a breath.

"I don't think he accepts your compliment at this point in time," Riker chuckled. Darren shook his head in agreement and they all laughed. "Darren, you realize if you want to go in the pool later you're gonna have to take the hat off."

"Nooo!" Darren complained loudly before jumping up and running into the house and calling out for Miri.

"Aw, poor baby," Lily said, still pouting.

"Oh, we'll break him eventually. We will make that child so fucking loved he will forget all his stupid insecurities that assholes gave him," Alyssa said, nodding once.

"I'm sure Mom is fawning over him right now," Riker chuckled, pushing up from the deck and walking into the house.

"Most likely," Alyssa agreed as she and Lily followed.

"Daaaaarren!" Dalton's voice suddenly sang out.

"Ah!" Darren's voice squeaked before they heard him running up the back set of stairs. A few seconds later, Miri walked into the kitchen shaking her head.

"I would say you got the hat off," Riker said.

"Obviously not for long," Miri replied.

"What the poop was that about?" Jeff asked as he walked into the kitchen with Dalton holding his hand.

"Darren doesn't like his ears and he didn't have his hat on," Riker replied.

"Aw, poor baby!" Jeff exclaimed with wide eyes.

"That's what I said!" Lily agreed.

"Should have seen him last night when I was trying to convince him to let me cut his hair," Riker said. "That was a major process. I even had to tell him you don't like your ears."

"Well, I don't," Jeff said.

"I like your ears!" Dalton exclaimed, giggling slightly and looking up at Jeff. "You and Arya are like real life elves!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jeff snorted. "Maybe I should go talk to him. I will be back."

"Rikey, how come Darren doesn't like his ears?" Dalton asked, walking up to Riker and holding his arms up. Riker smiled slightly and scooped Dalton up.

"Because some kids where he used to live were very mean to him," Riker replied. Dalton's eyebrows knit together and he huffed out a breath.

"But Darren is very nice," Dalton said.

"He is, but not everyone is nice. He lived in a place with a lot of other kids and some kids can be very mean," Riker replied.

"How many kids?" Dalton asked. "Because I lived with lots of people, but no one was mean."

"He lived with a lot more people than you did, and they weren't his family," Riker said. Dalton nodded once.

"Oh," he added.

"Don't worry, Dalton. We'll make Darren feel better, okay?" Alyssa asked. Dalton just nodded, smiling slightly. Lily snorted and shook her head.

"It is so easy to please little kids," she added.

"Pretty much," Riker agreed, bouncing Dalton on his hip slightly and causing Dalton to giggle.

"C'mon, let's go outside to wait for Jeff to come down with Darren," Alyssa said, scooping up Braxton and walking back outside.

"Yay!" Dalton exclaimed, wiggling his way out of Riker's arms and then running outside, hands in the air. Braxton immediately let out a loud meow and chased after Dalton.

"Oh, little kids," Lily giggled as they all sat down on the deck again and watched Braxton chasse Dalton around the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the irony...as I have Darren headcanon cast as Colin Morgan *cackles*


	40. Chapter 40

"So many regrets! I'm dead!" Elliot, the guy playing Cedric, exclaimed as he fell to the floor randomly.

"You're just a spare anyway, Elliot!" Jeff yelled as he jumped in front of Elliot as everyone laughed.

"Mrawr!" Elliot exclaimed, rolling over and grabbing onto Jeff's ankles. Jeff let out a yelp and fell to the floor.

"Ah! Someone help me! Inferi!" Jeff called out, flailing his arms in the air as he tried to pull away from Elliot.

"My love! Noooo!" Julia cried out, dropping to the floor and grabbing onto Jeff's hands and trying to pull Jeff away from Elliot as Elliot laughed and pulled Jeff away from her.

"So many issues," Beth breathed as she slouched down in her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yep," Selena agreed from where she was perched on top of Joey's knees as he played with her hair.

"And yet we're all friends with each other," Riker chuckled, watching as Julia finally pulled Jeff out of Elliot's grasp and they held tightly onto each other.

"Aw, better watch that. Julia might steal your boyfriend, Riker," Beth laughed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Julia and Jeff giggled and pretended to kiss each other.

"I don't think that will ever be a problem. They're so married," Joey snorted.

"Oh, hush," Riker replied, reaching around Beth to slap at Joey's shoulder. Joey just smiled innocently and Selena giggled.

"You guys really are like a married couple sometimes. And then Darren and Dalton are like your children. It is adorable," Selena added, leaning into Joey's touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Guys! Off the floor!" Marcus, the director, yelled as he walked out onto the stage.

"Aw! Boring!" Elliot replied as he, Jeff, and Julia pushed themselves up from the floor as they continued to laugh. Marcus just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright! Julia, Jeff, Riker, Selena, Beth! Get your butts up here! We're doing Not Alone!" Marcus called out.

"Yaaay!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and then flinging himself at Riker.

"Oh jeez," Riker grunted as he caught Jeff.

"Love you," Jeff giggled, scrunching up his nose and then kissing Riker's cheek loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too," Riker replied as he kissed Jeff's cheek also.

"Jeffry, release Riker. We cannot have Harry feeling up Ron," Marcus said, smirking with one eyebrow raised.

"Damn," Jeff breathed, releasing his hold on Riker.

"That was so not feeling up, Marcus. You don't wanna see them when they're feeling each other up," Selena snorted.

" _Excuse me_ , but you have not witnessed that either," Jeff said, sticking his tongue out at Selena. Selena snorted with laughter and shrugged.

"I've seen worse than that. Let's not get started on the morning after Riker's birthday," Selena said.

"Don't say anything. I don't want to know," Beth said, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't let her say anything anyway. Don't worry, Beth," Riker chuckled.

"Guys!  _Focus_ ," Marcus hissed.

"Sorry," they all laughed before shuffling into the positions they needed to be in for the number.

"Alright. That was good. Stay put while I go get something quick," Marcus said, holding out a finger towards them before walking away.

"Argh!" a voice suddenly screeched as they flung themselves at Jeff.

"Ah! Dylan!" Jeff giggled as they both fell to the ground.

"Hi! We came to visit you because we were bored and didn't want to take care of a zoo!" Dylan exclaimed as she rolled off of Jeff.

"Aw, we missed you too, Dylan," Riker chuckled.

"Well, you know, it has been almost a month since we've seen you guys," Dylan said as she stood up and pulled Riker into a hug also.

"Dylaaaan! I want some love!" Selena exclaimed, holding her arms out.

"Ah! Selena!" Dylan exclaimed, launching herself at Selena as they both laughed and hugged each other.

"Is she one of the ones you guys work with?" Julia asked as she walked over to stand at Riker's side. Riker nodded.

"I think someone gave her sugar. She is in rare form right now," Riker added. Julia nodded slightly before looking out towards the seats. Then, her eyebrows shot up as she spotted someone and Riker followed her gaze before chuckling.

"Who is  _that_?" she asked, pointing towards Joey and the other person.

"That is Grant," Riker told her. "He works with us too and he lives close to Dylan. He also used to have a major crush on Jeff."

"Nope! Not talking about that!" Jeff exclaimed, pointing over at Riker, who chuckled and then pulled Jeff into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Aw, c'mon. He never did anything about it," Riker said.

"Doesn't matter," Jeff huffed out, pressing his cheek to Riker's shoulder. Riker laughed again and kissed Jeff's temple.

"Anyway, Grant is special. I'm surprised he hasn't tackled Selena yet. Joey's got him occupied pretty good," Riker said.

"Oh, it is only a matter of time," Jeff giggled.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked, eyebrows knit together.

"Oh, you're about to find out," Riker chuckled as they saw Grant turn.

"Ah!  _Selena_!" Grant yelled, running towards the stage with his hands in the air.

" _Graaant_!" Selena exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air as well as Grant launched himself at her. She laughed and caught him as he wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Julia's eyebrows shot up.

"I thought she was into Joey," Julia said.

"Oh, she is. She and Grant have just formed this weird bond this summer. I think they're long lost siblings or something," Jeff said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Riker's chest.

"Yep," Riker agreed as Selena and Grant laughed and hugged each other.

"God, Dylan! Trying to hog Selena!  _Ruuude_!" Grant exclaimed in Dylan's face. Dylan just laughed and shoved Grant's face away from her as they all continued to laugh.

"C'mon. Come meet part of our show insanity," Jeff said, pulling away from Riker to grab onto Julia's hand and drag her over towards Selena, Dylan, and Grant. Beth watched them all, arms crossed over her chest and shaking her head.

"Grant, you have issues," Riker laughed as they walked up to the others.

"Aw, I love you too, Riker," Grant chuckled as he turned to hug Riker.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you," Riker breathed, ruffling Grant's hair.

"See, Jeff? It is not so bad to have your hair ruffled!" Grant exclaimed before turning to Jeff and ruffling his hair. Jeff immediately let out a scream and tried to fight his way away from Grant, who just laughed and held Jeff tighter.

"Noo! Not my hair! I should kill you!" Jeff yelled.

"How is this fair? You let Riker mess with your hair!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yeah. When they're fucking," Dylan snorted as she leaned against the wall.

"So true. Jeff's hair was all messed up that morning," Selena agreed.

"Both their hair was messed up. They like the sex hair," Dylan said.

"Oh,  _shut up_ ," Riker hissed, pulling Dylan to his chest and covering her mouth with his hand as she giggled.

"You're making it seem like I haven't seen your sex hair with all this embarrassment. Which is totally  _untrue_ ," Julia laughed.

"Nah, you haven't been around when they've had legit sex yet. Just blowjobs and grinding," Selena said.

"This is so wrong right now," Riker breathed.

"Riiiker,  _help me_ ," Jeff whined, still trying to pull away from Grant.

"Oh my god," Riker said, reaching over and pulling Jeff away from Grant.

"Yay! Thank you!" Jeff exclaimed, pressing a loud kiss to Riker's cheek.

"Aw, you're no fun, Jeffry," Grant breathed. Jeff smiled smugly, hugging Riker around the chest again. Riker smiled and shook his head before reaching a hand up to attempt and fix Jeff's hair. "Oh, you are so lame, Riker."

"Nah. He just wants to have a fresh job later since they have his house to themselves for the weekend," Julia said.

"I just decided I don't want to date you anymore, Ginny. You can take her back, Ronald," Jeff huffed out, sticking his tongue out at Julia. Julia just laughed and leaned forward to kiss Jeff's nose.

"Don't deny your love for me, Jeffry," Julia added.

"I can do whatever I want," Jeff replied.

"Hold on. We need to backtrack to the fact that Riker has his house to himself this weekend.  _Why is there not a party_?" Dylan asked, pointing over at Riker accusingly.

"Because I didn't think about it," Riker replied, shrugging one shoulder. "I mean, you guys are totally free to come over."

"Yes! Brandywine reunion!" Grant exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"And some extras. You know Carter is going to want to come…and Selena, and Julia," Jeff said.

"You bet your ass I'm coming," Selena said, sending a wink in Jeff's direction.

"Aw, you just wanna get drunk with Joey so you can get your mack on," Julia laughed.

"Oh, Julia. I am so happy we met you," Beth said, laughing as she pulled Julia into a hug.

"I'm happy too! I just don't want to see Riker and Jeff fucking," Julia said, looking over at them.

"Seriously. We do not enjoy an audience," Jeff said. "Lily just chooses to burst in."

"As does Alyssa," Riker said.

"Nah. She's stopped doing that. She doesn't want potential children dying on her skin anymore," Selena said.

"Valid point," Jeff agreed, smirking. Riker just snorted and shook his head.

"Wait, what?" Dylan and Grant asked.

"Well, we found out that Alyssa does not like being touched by semen," Jeff said. "Completely her fault."

"No, completely Riker's fault for getting you off," Selena said.

"No, completely Jeff's fault for being possessive while Sabra is around," Julia corrected.

"Valid," Riker laughed, giving Julia a high-five.

"She stares too much. You're  _mine_ ," Jeff grumbled, burying his face in Riker's chest.

"And we  _all_  know that," Selena said. "Including Riker."

"If he didn't know he was Jeff's by now, there would be something wrong with that," Grant said.

"Oh  _please_. Riker has been Jeff's since we met them," Joey said as he walked up to them. "They were just too stupid back then to see it."

"Hush your mouth," Riker said, reaching over to punch Joey's shoulder playfully. Joey just smiled innocently and Selena giggled, pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, we need to backtrack a lot here and do introductions," Jeff suddenly said. "Dylan, Grant, this is Julia. Julia, these are Dylan and Grant."

"Hi!" Dylan exclaimed, waving enthusiastically.

"Okay, seriously. Grant, did you give her sugar?" Riker asked.

"Absolutely not. Her older brother did," Grant replied as Dylan giggled hysterically and leaned against Grant's side. "Last time I actually gave her sugar was that day you brought Darren onto set."

"Oh, nice. Keeping the sugar away from her," Joey said.

"On the other hand, I cannot say I do not have Peeps," Grant chuckled. Jeff immediately straightened up and looked over at Grant.

"What?  _Where_?" Jeff asked. Grant laughed and shook his head.

"Why would you do this?" Riker asked, shaking his head.

"I want the Peeps! Where are they, Grant?  _Give them to me_!" Jeff exclaimed, launching himself at Grant, who laughed and caught Jeff.

"I will give them to you later tonight so that way if you get horny you'll already be at Riker's house," Grant said.

"You have created a monster. You are  _awful_ ," Riker hissed as the others laughed.

"I am so confused…" Julia breathed.

"Oh, Jeff gets a weird high when he eats Peeps," Joey told her. "Last time he had one he started licking Riker's bellybutton and then started praising Riker's body. It was interesting."

"At least he didn't get naked," Riker said, pointing a finger.

"Valid point," Joey agreed as Jeff giggled and jumped around.

"You guys have serious issues with stripping," Julia said.

"Says the one who joined the clothing war the day she met us," Selena retorted.

"You've got me there," Julia admitted, smirking. "It was still totally unfair how Riker started the war and was the only one left with a shirt on."

"Nope. He kept it on for valid reasons," Jeff said, finally coming to a stop.

"This is true," Riker agreed, nodding once.

"Yeah, because you're an  _asshole_ ," Selena hissed, slapping Riker's shoulder. Riker just made a face at her and she made one back.

"Don't even want to know," Dylan said, shaking her head.

"Guys! Back to working!" Marcus yelled as he walked out onto the stage.

"Aw! To the audience with us!" Grant exclaimed, throwing Dylan over his shoulders and running off the stage as Dylan giggled hysterically.

"He's an interesting one," Julia said, smirking as she watched Grant.

"That he is," Riker and Jeff agreed in unison before they all got back into place.

000000

"So, Grant is totally gonna try and get at Julia by the end of the night," Joey laughed as he sat down on the couch next to Riker, who snorted with laughter and shook his head.

"I guessed. It's not like she won't accept his advances. I swear her eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw him this afternoon," Riker added. Joey laughed and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the soda he was drinking.

"So, do you have any idea where Jeff ran off to?" Lauren asked as she collapsed onto the couch on Riker's free side.

"Nope. He yelled something about finding Braxton and ran upstairs," Riker replied. Lauren smiled and shook her head, leaning against Riker's side.

"I'm pretty sure Jamie and Carter are with him, so we're slightly safe," Joey said.

"We are so not safe. Grant gave him two packs of Peeps," Riker retorted. "I fully blame Grant for anything fucked up Jeffry does tonight."

"I have no regrets, Riker," Grant laughed as he walked by. Riker just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably because you don't directly have to deal with him," Riker said.

"Yep!" Grant agreed, smiling innocently over at Riker who just flipped him off.

"Aw, it's okay, Rikey. Jeff is contained," Lily said as she walked over to him and sat down on his knees.

"Still not okay," Riker replied. "It's just a good thing Sabra's not here. Then he would get all possessive and shit."

"This is true," Lauren agreed, nodding once.

"Riiiikkkkeeeerrrr!" Jeff's voice called out as they heard him jumping down the stairs.

"What?" Riker asked.

"Where are the foam swords that we had in our dorm room?" Jeff asked as he jumped down the last step with Carter and Jamie behind him.

"Somewhere down here in the basement," Riker replied.

"Mkay!" Jeff giggled before running off into another room. Riker sighed and shook his head.

"I am saying now, I am not going to be the one to battle with him. I've already done that once before," Riker said.

"I'll battle him!" Julia exclaimed, throwing a hand into the air and giggling.

"Oh, don't be so sure of that. Jeff gets crazy in foam sword fights," Jamie said. The others all nodded in agreement and Julia shrugged.

"He gave me bruises once.  _Bruises_ ," Carter said. "And it is a  _foam_  sword. He is feisty."

"Carter, Jeffry is feisty no matter what," Lauren snorted.

"Agreed," Dylan laughed, raising her hand above herself since she was lying on the floor.

" _Fooound theeeem_!" Jeff's voice sang out as he ran back into the room wielding two foam swords.

"Whoopee!" Julia exclaimed, jumping off of the chair she was sitting on with Grant and grabbing one of the swords. Jeff giggled and immediately started battling with Julia. Julia giggled also, easily avoiding the sword Jeff was holding.

"I swear, I leave to pee and suddenly there are foam swords," Selena snorted as she walked back into the basement.

"Be lucky people didn't lose their clothes," Joey chuckled as he pulled Selena into his lap.

"That is such a valid point, Joey," Riker laughed. Joey nodded in agreement and Lauren giggled.

"I'm sure Jeff will decide to lose clothing soon enough," Lauren added.

"Probably," Jamie agreed as she sat down on the floor in front of Lauren and leaned back against her legs.

"I'm sure Jeff will go to sleep completely naked tonight," Dylan giggled as she walked over.

"Of course he will. He sleeps naked during the summer," Riker said as Lily twined their fingers together.

"Yeah, but he's totally gonna fuck you first," Lily laughed. Riker rolled his eyes, resting his chin against Lily's shoulder.

"Like you and Carter aren't gonna do it somewhere tonight," Riker said.

"Nope. Did it earlier. Had some fun. Bondage," Lily replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"Whoa, okay. No more information please," Joey said, shaking his head, along with Riker, Lauren, and Jamie.

"Kinky shit," Selena said. Then, she looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised. "You're shaking your head. Are you saying you and Jeff have never tied one another up?"

"No, we have not," Riker replied. "I cannot say we haven't held down hands though…but not during legitimate sex."

"That's  _bo-ring_ ," Lily said.

"What's boring?" Carter asked as he walked up to them.

"Riker and Jeff have never tied each other up," Lily replied.

"Oo! Tying up! I wanna do that!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed, stopping mid-swing as he swung his sword at Julia.

"Jeffry, no," Riker said, giving Jeff a serious look.

"But why not? Now I wanna tie you up and ride… _ah_!" Jeff exclaimed as Julia giggled manically and wacked Jeff in the ass with the foam sword she was wielding. "That's playing  _dirty_ , Julia! I was having a serious conversation about sex!"

"I don't care," Julia laughed in response.

"Oh, you won't be saying you don't care about sex once you have sex with Grant. That boy is kinky," Dylan said, braiding her hair.

"Hey!" Grant exclaimed defensively and pointing over at Dylan.

"Who says I'm gonna have sex with him?" Julia asked. Dylan raised an eyebrow at Julia and the others snorted with laughter.

"What says it is the way you two have been eye-fucking since you met this afternoon," Dylan replied.

"Aw man!  _Busted_!" Jamie laughed.

"Wait! Guys! We lost Jeff!" Carter exclaimed, looking around the room.

" _Crap_ ," Riker hissed, shoving Lily off of his lap and standing up. "Jeffry! Where'd you go?"

"I'm right heeeerrreeee!" Jeff sang, running out from the other room and tackling Riker. Riker managed to balance himself and Jeff, arms wrapped tightly around Jeff's shoulders as Jeff giggled. Riker sent a glare in Grant's direction and Grant smiled innocently. Riker just shook his head and steadied Jeff on his feet.

"Jeff, what did I tell you about tackling me while I'm standing?" Riker asked.

"Not to do it," Jeff sighed, slumping against Riker's chest. Riker chuckled and kissed the top of Jeff's head.

"I love you," Riker said.

"Love you too," Jeff giggled, reaching up to hug Riker's chest tightly. Riker smiled and shook his head as he ran his fingers lightly through Jeff's hair. Jeff hummed happily, nuzzling into Riker's chest. Selena eyed them and shook her head.

"So married," she breathed.

"They better try bondage before they get married though," Lily snorted.

"Oh my god," Riker grumbled as Jeff began to giggle.

"I think Riker likes it when I hold his hands down," Jeff whispered loudly, scrunching up his nose. All the others snorted with laughter and Riker huffed out a sigh.

"Grant, I blame you now for whatever you guys hear tonight," Riker said, looking over at Grant who simply shrugged.

"Totally worth it," Grant added.

"I am personally finding this hilarious," Julia said. "I have already experienced so much weird shit with you guys and I've only known you for two weeks."

"Oh, trust me. This Peep high will continue to escalate," Jamie said. "Jeff is not anywhere near close to where he has been before on Peep highs."

"Speaking he ran around campus naked in the middle of winter once," Lauren laughed.

"Oh my god," Julia giggled, clapping her hands over her mouth and collapsing against Grant's side.

"It was an interesting night. I literally had to shove him into boxers," Riker said.

"And then they had foam sword fights and Jeff slept in the floor lounge until noon the next day," Joey said. Riker nodded in agreement as the others snorted with laughter.

"Riker! I wanna get  _naked_!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed, immediately straightening up and tugging on his shirt.

"Oh god no," Riker huffed, trying to pull Jeff's clothes back on.

"Embrace it, Riker. You knew it was only a matter of time before Jeffry started to shed his clothing," Lily said.

"Yep," Carter agreed as Jeff giggled and finally pulled his shirt off before starting on his skinny jeans.

"Oh  _whoa_!" Riker exclaimed, quickly grabbing onto the waistband of Jeff's boxer briefs as his jeans started to pull them down.

"Noooo, Riker," Jeff whined. "Don't want underwear."

"Yeah, well, you're keeping them on," Riker replied.

"Whyyy?" Jeff complained. Riker sighed and pulled Jeff into a tight hug and pressed his lips to Jeff's forehead as Jeff pouted.

"Because," Riker finally replied, pressing his leg against Jeff, who immediately began to giggle.

" _Oooh_ , okay," Jeff giggled out before pressing a loud kiss to Riker's jaw line. "Only for you, right?"

"Yes, only for me," Riker chuckled, rolling his eyes. Jeff giggled again and then collapsed onto the couch before pulling Riker into his lap. Riker shook his head and Lily smiled, scrunching up her nose.

"I thank you now, Riker, because I really don't feel like seeing Jeff's boner all out there," Selena said. Riker just rolled his eyes as Lily snorted.

"I think I am the only one here who has seen that other than Riker," Lily added.

"Gee, I wonder why," Riker said sarcastically as Lily giggled.

"The fact that you aren't the least bit disturbed by the fact that you've walked in on them a few times is slightly disturbing in itself, Lilleth," Jamie said.

"Nah. The line got blurred the second time it happened," Lily replied, shrugging.

"And when you watched porn with me!" Jeff exclaimed out before giggling.

"Oh my god, can we not talk about porn and those two?" Carter asked, shivering and shaking his head.

"I like porn though," Jeff said, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I don't see why you would watch porn anymore. You  _live_  it," Dylan said as she threw a ball into the air and then caught it repeatedly.

"So what?" Jeff asked in response. "I still like it. I learned a lot of shit from porn, you know."

"I bet you did," Joey snorted. Jeff smiled widely and scrunched up his nose, arms wrapping tightly around Riker's waist.

"Mmh, I bet Riker learned a lot from porn too," Lily said as she looked over at Riker and winked.

"Straight up," Selena laughed, leaning over to give Lily a high-five.

"I am slightly confused," Julia said, eyebrows knit together.

"Oh, Jeff used to watch porn all the time junior year. Riker walked in on him once and they sat and talked about it for two hours," Lily told Julia, who immediately started to laugh.

"It happened more than once, mind you. I walked in on it twice.  _Disturbing_ ," Carter hissed.

"No, disturbing is when you wake up in the middle of the night to hear your roommate jacking off," Riker said, causing Jeff to burst into a fit of giggles.

"That only happened  _once_ ," Jeff said, shifting slightly behind Riker.

"It was still disturbing, Jeffry. For a second I thought Sean was there with you and I was about to run out of the room," Riker replied.

"Nah, you never woke up the times Sean was there. He kept me quiet," Jeff said, shrugging one shoulder.

" _Oh my god_!" Riker exclaimed, clapping his hands over his face.

"Says the one who got himself and his boyfriend off while his older sister was in the room," Lauren said.

"Oh yeah. Let's not forget about that," Lily agreed.

"Oh man. I remember when I asked Alyssa about that and she flipped out," Dylan laughed.

"What the hell?" Julia asked, looking between confused and amused.

"Oh, apparently one night when Alyssa was staying in their dorm with them Riker was having a sex dream and woke up thrusting against Jeff's ass," Lily told her.

"Oh,  _c'mon_! I don't wanna hear this!" Carter exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears as Julia roared with laughter.

"I must say, that was a good thing to wake up to," Jeff said, smirking and shifting against Riker again. Riker rolled his eyes and allowed Jeff to move their bodies into a more comfortable position. "I've definitely woken Riker up with better, though."

"Okay, I don't want to hear these stories.  _No more_ ," Carter said.

"Boring," Grant breathed out, shaking his head as the others laughed.

"Grant, you realize you are to blame here, right?" Selena asked.

"Oh yeah, totally," Grant replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Carter seems to be the only one who really minds right now though."

"Oo, too bad Curtis isn't here. I could freak him out and talk about rimming!" Jeff exclaimed.

"We did that the other day, actually," Lily said.

"Aw! And I missed it?" Jeff asked. Riker and Lily both nodded and Jeff pouted. Riker chuckled and turned his head to kiss Jeff's forehead. Jeff hummed happily, arms tightening around Riker's hips.

"Anywaaaay, we should watch a movie," Jamie said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lily breathed out in agreement.

"Someone pick something out. You all know where the movies are by now," Riker said as he leaned back against Jeff's chest. Jeff giggled slightly, bringing his legs up to wrap them around Riker also.

"D'aw, look at the adorable gays," Julia giggled as she settled more into Grant's side.

"Oh hush," Riker replied.

"Oh! Let's watch Eragon!" Lauren exclaimed, holding the movie above her head.

"Ah! What?  _No_!" Jeff exclaimed, clapping his hands over his face. Julia looked over at Jeff with a confused expression while everyone else laughed. "Don't do this to me, Lauren!  _Don't_!"

"But it is so funny when you swear at the television," Jamie said.

"Why is he flipping out so bad?" Julia asked.

"Oh, he loves the Inheritance Cycle and the movie is completely inaccurate," Dylan replied.

" _Completely. Oh my god! Don't put it on!_ " Jeff exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up. You find Edward Speelers hot," Lily said.

"Beside the point!" Jeff replied before burying his face in Riker's back. They all snorted with laughter. "I have a condition."

"What?" they all asked.

"If I have to suffer through this movie, everyone has to lose their shirts," Jeff said.

"You are so fucking weird," Joey laughed before peeling his shirt off, everyone snorted with laughter as they followed suit.

"Mmh. I really just wanted Riker shirtless," Jeff replied, humming and pressing his cheek to Riker's now exposed shoulder.

"Horn dog," Dylan laughed as the movie started.

" _Fuuuuck_!" Jeff immediately yelled before flipping off the screen. "What the fuck? I don't like Durza! Fuck you! And  _that is not what Arya is supposed to fucking look like_!"

"Oh my, this is going to be so entertaining," Julia giggled as Jeff continued to swear at the screen.

"Yes, it will," Selena laughed in agreement. "This is the first time I am witnessing this as well. I mean, I've witnessed Peep high, but not him swearing at the TV like this."

"Him swearing at this movie is worse than him swearing when Riker is fucking him," Lily said. "So, enjoy swearing Jeff. It doesn't happen often for people to hear."

"Yep," Riker agreed.

"Oh wait! Edward Speelers!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed. "He was my first celebrity crush. I wanted to just  _lick_ him."

"Well, okay then, Jeffry," Joey snorted. Jeff just sighed, pressing his cheek back to Riker's shoulder and then kissed it. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Now I just wanna lick  _Riker_ ," Jeff breathed out.

"Okay, we don't need to hear that," Carter said. Jeff giggled and shrugged, holding Riker closer to himself.

"I think we all already knew that though," Dylan said as she stretched out on the floor.

"Yep," the rest of them agreed. Jeff just giggled again and nuzzled into Riker's shoulder. Riker smiled and leaned back into Jeff's touch, causing Jeff to hum happily. But then Jeff looked over Riker's shoulder at the movie and immediately started swearing again. They all snorted with laughter but settled down into their seats and listened to Jeff rant for the rest of the movie.

"Well, that was highly entertaining," Julia breathed once the movie was over. Jeff just huffed out an annoyed breath and buried his face in Riker's back.

"It distracted everyone from sex talk for a while," Jamie laughed, sitting up and leaning back against her palms.

"This is true," Riker agreed, shifting positions slightly and shaking his head slightly when he felt Jeff's breath catch.

"Mmh. I should probably head out, but I am so lazy," Lily sighed, cuddling into Carter's side.

"Story of my life," Dylan agreed.

"I don't have to walk too far," Selena breathed. "I just have to be super quiet or else Garrett will murder me for waking Courtney up."

"Aw, I love Courtney," Julia giggled. "She is so adorable."

"She and Shelby like to cause trouble," Joey said.

"Shelby likes to cause trouble in general," Riker snorted.

"This is so true," the rest of them agreed, all having met Shelby on at least one occasion so far. Jeff just hummed in agreement, arms and legs tightening around Riker.

"Well, I'm gonna get up and leave now. I'll catch you guys another time," Lauren breathed as she pushed herself up from the floor.

"Wait up. I'm gonna catch a ride with you again," Jamie said, getting up from the floor also.

"Anyone else need a ride?" Lauren asked, looking around.

"Nope," everyone else replied.

"Alright. Later," Lauren said as she and Jamie walked up the stairs and waved.

"We should probably go too, Grant," Dylan sighed, stretching her arms over her head. "We still have to watch over your zoo for the weekend."

"Truth," Grant agreed, pushing up from the chair he was sitting on with Julia. "We'll catch you guys later in the week."

"Bye," they all said, waving as Grant and Dylan disappeared as well.

"Well, I'm too lazy to leave yet," Lily breathed.

"I just don't feel like it," Julia laughed before walking over to the speakers where Riker had his iPod plugged in.

"Oo, music," Jeff giggled. Julia smiled and turned the music on. "Make it  _louder_."

"Jeff, you realize it is, like, one in the morning, right?" Carter asked.

"I do," Jeff replied before shrugging and then shifting again.

"Other than Jeff wanting loud music…how is the musical going for you guys?" Lily asked.

"It's good," Joey replied. "It has been a lot of fun. The rest of the cast is great."

"I love Elliot. He is so entertaining," Selena said.

"Mhm," Julia agreed. "And he totally has a thing for Oliver."

"Oh my god, he so does!" Jeff exclaimed as he shifted yet again.

"It is so funny when they're together," Selena giggled.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"Because Elliot is this scrawny blonde dude and Oliver is super tall that towers over him with dark hair. They're complete opposites," Joey replied.

"Who do they play?" Lily asked.

"Elliot is Cedric and Oliver is Goyle. They eye-fuck each other from across the stage," Julia said.

"This is true," Jeff agreed, smirking slightly as he felt Riker's breath start to speed up. Riker had already mentally checked out of the conversation because Jeff had started to slowly grind his hips against Riker in a way that the others wouldn't notice. At the moment, Riker wasn't exactly sure what to do since everyone else was around and he was trying to process how Jeff was remaining in the conversation since he could feel Jeff's breath catching every few seconds while a slight stickiness pressed to Riker's back.

"They're so cute though. Especially when they sit together and start giggling and poking at each other," Selena giggled as she curled into Joey's side.

"Oh, kind of like you and Joey?" Jeff asked, not missing a beat even as he continued to grind against Riker. Riker blinked a few times and then shook his head, shifting his position slightly.

"Oh, shut up," Joey grumbled.

"No, it's true," Riker said, finally coming back to his senses and joining the conversation. He felt a slight puff of breath against his back as Jeff chuckled and Riker resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah. You two are adorable. I was watching you all night," Lily said. "Joseph, you need to just hit that already. We all know you've had sex."

"I know you know. I told you while we were at the beach house," Joey replied.

"Oh, strip truth," Carter breathed out.

"Was there alcohol involved in strip truth?" Julia asked.

"Nope. Only for truth or dare. Riker was the only sober one that night," Lily told her.

"Gee, maybe because I am not allowed to drink unless I want to have to go to the ER," Riker said, using all his energy to stay focused on the conversation as Jeff continued to grind against him from behind.

"Change the subject. I don't feel like getting all emotional," Jeff grunted out, grip tightening around Riker.

"Agreed," Riker said, shifting slightly back against Jeff, which resulted in Jeff's breath catching a bit more than before. Riker smirked smugly and Lily eyed him with one eyebrow raised. Riker shook his head and Lily shrugged.

"I've realized I just shouldn't ask anymore when things like this come up," Julia said.

"Smart girl, you are," Selena told her, pointing over at Julia and nodding. Julia just smiled and rolled her eyes, her foot shaking along to the rhythm of the music.

"Thanks," Julia said. "Plus, I figure when the story is ready to come out, I will be told."

"Don't hold your breath," Riker told her. Julia just shrugged and then started to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"I wasn't going to anyway," she added.

"Good girl," Jeff told her, nodding once. Julia giggled and shook her head as she finished pulling her hair up.

"I'm not a dog, Jeffry," she replied. Jeff just shrugged, biting his bottom lip and holding back a groan as Riker snorted and shifted back against Jeff again.

"I think Jeff wants to treat us all like dogs so he can be in charge," Selena said. Jeff shook his head in response, his breaths coming quickly and puffing against Riker's back as Riker shifted again.

"Nah, sometimes he thinks Chubby is too much of a responsibility. He wouldn't want all of us to be dogs," Riker said, shifting once more and then smiling smugly when he felt Jeff's breath catch and Jeff's muscles release, the sticky feeling becoming more prominent.

"Chubby  _is_  too much of a responsibility," Jeff coughed out, arms and legs still tightly wound around Riker. "Braxton is easier, as long as he is not hogging your cuddles."

"You're just lazy," Joey said.

"Sometimes," Jeff said, shifting positions slightly and slumping against Riker's back. Riker smiled and turned a bit to kiss Jeff's forehead.

"Well, I think I am gonna head out," Carter breathed. "Coming, Lily?"

"Yep," Lily said, allowing Carter to pull her up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go too. It is brother time tomorrow," Joey breathed as he stood up and then pulled Selena up from the couch.

"And I have to watch Courtney tomorrow while Garrett is at work," Selena added, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"And I am not gonna stay and be a third wheel," Julia giggled, hopping up from the chair she was on. "See you guys later!"

"Bye," they all said as they waved to each other. As soon as they heard the door shut, Jeff began to giggle and Riker turned around and ruffled Jeff's hair. Jeff yelped and slapped Riker's hand.

"What was that for?" Jeff squealed as Riker went over to turn the music off.

"For grinding against me while our friends were here!" Riker replied, chuckling slightly as he walked back over to Jeff.

"I regret nothing. I'd been hard for way too long and I needed to come," Jeff said.

"I could tell," Riker chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jeff lightly. "Your pre-come was all up on my back."

"Mmh, and now there's  _more_  all up on your back," Jeff hummed, smirking slightly and pressing their foreheads together.

"Mmh, true. Too bad there's nothing to clean up," Riker sighed before pulling away and heading towards the stairs. Riker heard Jeff cough out a breath and he smirked, looking over his shoulder at Jeff with one eyebrow raised. "You coming up or not?"

"Oh my god," Jeff choked out before jumping up from the couch and then jumping onto Riker's back.

"Mhm, that's what I thought," Riker chuckled, reaching back to squeeze Jeff's ass lightly before going up the stairs as Jeff giggled and buried his nose in the crook of Riker's neck before kissing it. Riker just smirked and chuckled as he continued to head up to his room and Jeff continued to giggle, lips now sealed to Riker's neck as he smiled, both of them knowing exactly where this would be headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I remembered what happened in this chapter as I was scrolling down through it to copy it into a new document and legit went "Oh no" to myself. Yep. That happened. Jeffry is a special one.
> 
> Also, Jeff swearing at the Eragon movie is a thing that I have legitimately done. That movie is TERRIBLE. They butchered my favorite book/s >:I


	41. Chapter 41

"I am so loving this having the house to ourselves thing," Jeff breathed out as he walked back into Riker's room completely naked and sucking on a popsicle. Riker snorted in laughter and shook his head, stretching his arms over his head and then tucking his hands behind his head. Jeff just smirked and sat down on the bed next to Riker before reaching out with his free hand to pull lightly at Riker's happy trail. Riker looked over at Jeff, one eyebrow raised. Jeff smiled innocently and continued to suck on his popsicle as he scrunched up his nose slightly.

"Mom is going to think you have an issue with popsicles when she gets home and sees they're all gone," Riker said. Jeff shrugged.

"She should realize I have a thing for popsicles," Jeff added as he winked and nudged Riker with his knee. Riker snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes, reaching out with one hand to poke Jeff's side. Jeff let out a small yelp as Riker did and then smacked Riker's stomach with his free hand. Riker laughed again and then rolled over to wrap his arms around Jeff's waist and rest his chin lightly on Jeff's leg. Jeff looked down at Riker with one eyebrow raised before pulling the popsicle back into his mouth.

"You're just sucking so many things today," Riker laughed. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I heard you complaining," Jeff replied. Riker chuckled and then pulled away from Jeff to roll back onto his back and stretch out. Jeff eyed Riker, one eyebrow raised slightly as he continued to eat his popsicle. Riker looked back over at Jeff and smiled, reaching out to pull Jeff's free hand into his to twine their fingers together. Jeff smiled then and shifted positions to rest his legs over Riker's. Riker hummed happily and ran his thumb over the back of Jeff's hand as he closed his eyes. Jeff just continued to eat his popsicle, taking comfort in the feel of Riker's thumb smoothing over his hand.

Once Jeff finished his popsicle, he tossed the stick onto Riker's bedside table and then laid down next to Riker's side and curled up against it. Riker smiled and moved his arms to wrap them around Jeff's shoulders. Jeff sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Riker as well and rested his head on Riker's chest. Riker shifted slightly, holding Jeff closer to himself and running his fingers lightly through Jeff's hair, causing Jeff to hum in content. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff's forehead. Jeff let out another hum and wrapped one leg around Riker's as he shifted also and rested his chin on Riker's shoulder and pressed a kiss to Riker's neck.

"I wish your house was this quiet all the time," Jeff breathed.

"Nah. Then it wouldn't be special," Riker replied as he continued to run his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"This is true," Jeff agreed as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Riker hummed in agreement and pressed his lips lightly to Jeff's forehead as Jeff cuddled closer to his side. Then, they both heard purring and Riker looked over at the doorway to see Braxton walking in with his tail held high in the air. Jeff let out a sigh and Riker chuckled, kissing Jeff's forehead again as Braxton jumped onto the bed and immediately walked over to lie down next to Riker's free side. Braxton looked over at Jeff as he laid down and gave Jeff a look, to which Jeff replied by sticking his tongue out at the cat. Riker laughed and wrapped both arms around Jeff's shoulders to hug him and press a kiss to his cheek.

"It's not funny, Riker. Your cat doesn't like me to cuddle with you," Jeff grumbled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Riker's neck.

"He's just a cat, Jeffry. I love you more than him. Plus, I've known you longer," Riker said.

"You bet your cute ass you love me more," Jeff replied, making another face at Braxton, who just glared back at Jeff.

"Both of you are immature. I should expect better from you, Jeff," Riker said.

"I don't have to be mature if I don't want to. It doesn't get me anywhere in life," Jeff replied.

"Oh?" Riker asked, smirking and raising one eyebrow as he looked down at Jeff. Jeff just nodded with his lips pressed together. Riker chuckled and then pulled Jeff's mouth to his. Jeff immediately smiled into the kiss and Riker smiled back, arms tightening around Jeff's shoulder.

"Mmh, okay. Gets me  _some_  places," Jeff panted when Riker pulled away from Jeff's mouth to kiss the tip of his ear.

"Mhm. That's what I thought," Riker chuckled before pulling Jeff's mouth back to his. Jeff let out a small moan into Riker's mouth and Riker smirked, easily pulling Jeff on top of himself. Jeff let out a sigh and immediately ground his hips down against Riker's. Riker caught his breath and then pulled away from Jeff's mouth to gasp for air. Jeff smiled triumphantly and latched onto the spot just behind Riker's ear that drove Riker crazy.

"Think your plan backfired," Jeff mumbled against Riker's skin. Riker just nodded in agreement as he panted, their hips still working together.

"Wanted- _ah_ -to fuck- _ohmygod_ -you from behind," Riker managed to gasp out. At the words, Jeff let out a moan against Riker's skin and caused Riker to moan also.

"You still could," Jeff replied after a few seconds, still mouthing at Riker's neck.

"Good," Riker grunted before pushing Jeff off of himself and then shoving Jeff down onto his stomach. Braxton quickly jumped off the bed and ran into the closet, tail flicking in annoyance. Jeff just let out a small whimper as Riker pressed a hand to the small of Jeff's back to keep him in place. Riker chuckled and then started kissing down Jeff's back, nipping at the more sensitive areas. Soon enough, Jeff was swearing under his breath and letting out breathy moans.

" _Fuck_ , Riker. Just  _do something_  already!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed.

"If you say so," Riker chuckled before leaning down to lick across Jeff's skin. Jeff immediately began swearing again and lifted his hips slightly off the bed to give Riker better access. Riker smiled and continued what he was doing before pushing a finger in alongside his tongue. Jeff keened out as Riker added more and then rolled his shoulders slightly.

"Oh my  _fucking_  god, Riker, if you do not get lube- _shit_ -and move quicker, I am going to kick your fucking ass," Jeff keened out. Riker just hummed against Jeff, causing Jeff to let out a loud moan before he reached back to grab onto Riker's hair tightly.

" _Ow_ , jeez. I get it. You want dick," Riker laughed as he pulled away and then reached towards where they kept the lube.

"Shut the fuck up and fucking do something," Jeff growled.

"Last time I checked, I  _was_  doing something," Riker replied.

"Stop being a… _fuuuuck_ ," Jeff keened out as Riker moved forward with two fingers. Riker chuckled and easily found Jeff's prostate and prodded it, causing Jeff to moan loudly and press back against Riker's hand.

"Mmh, I bet I could make you come just doing this," Riker hummed, smirking to himself as Jeff grunted.

"You're a fucking  _asshole_. Just  _fuck me_ ," Jeff added. Riker chuckled and pushed another finger in, which resulted in a low hiss from Jeff.

"Technically I  _am_ ," Riker replied, bending over to lay over Jeff's back.

"I fucking swear, if you don't use your fucking dick soon I am going to withhold sex for a month," Jeff hissed out.

"Words are just words, Jeffry," Riker said, smirking triumphantly as Jeff swore loudly as he prodded at Jeff's prostate.

"Words can be action too, you asshole. Put your fucking words into  _action_ ," Jeff ground out as he balanced himself on his elbows.

"Demanding," Riker laughed as he pressed his hips forward slightly. Jeff pressed back into the touch, breath catching every few seconds. Then, Riker thought of something and grabbed the lube with his free hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jeff asked as he felt the chill of the lube on his skin.

"Stop being just a bitch about it and wait," Riker replied. Jeff grunted in reply, still moving back against Riker's hand.

"Honestly, what the fuck… _oh_ ," Jeff breathed out as Riker pushed forward again and then forced Jeff's legs together.

"Oh," Riker chuckled in response before starting to move. Jeff let out a few breathy sighs, but then yelped out as Riker pressed against his prostate again.

" _Holy fuck_ ," Jeff moaned out as he started to move his hips along with Riker's. "Shit. Oh my god. Why did we not- _fuck_ -do this sooner?"

"Because," Riker replied, still moving his hips. "Just like sixty-nine."

"Mmh," Jeff groaned out in agreement. "Fuck, this is gonna be a mess."

"Jeffry, fucking shut up and enjoy it," Riker panted out. Jeff responded with a loud moan as Riker pressed down on his prostate again and Riker smiled triumphantly. Jeff continued his line of swears, pressing back against Riker's hand and panting.

Then, Jeff let out a whimper as Riker pulled his hand away. Riker chuckled but then shifted positions, pressing himself to Jeff and causing Jeff to let out a moan. Jeff hung his head and panted and Riker draped himself over Jeff's back, arms wrapped around Jeff's hips as he kissed Jeff's shoulder.

"Too fucking  _slow_ ," Jeff grunted, pushing back against Riker and causing Riker's breath to catch in his chest as he bottomed out.

"Jesus, Jeff," Riker coughed out. Jeff just huffed out a breath and then started their hips moving together. Riker fell into pace with Jeff and then angled himself right to hit Jeff's prostate and Jeff swore loudly. Riker smiled to the side of his mouth, realizing how close Jeff was as Jeff started to pant and clench his muscles.

" _Fuck_ ," Jeff hissed out as Riker hit his prostate again and then reached out to grab onto Jeff. Riker just chuckled, feeling Jeff's breath hitching before Jeff choked out a moan as he released, muscles clenching tightly. Riker let out a moan also and then slumped across Jeff's back before they both collapsed onto the bed. Jeff took deep breaths, cheek pressed to the mattress, as Riker pressed his own cheek to Jeff's shoulder and kissed the back of Jeff's neck. Then, they both groaned as they heard Riker's phone start to ring. Riker sighed and then pulled off of Jeff to grab his phone.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Hi!" Rachel's voice chirped.

"What's up, Rach?" Riker asked.

"I was wondering what you were up to," Rachel said. Riker took a deep breath, sprawling out on his back as Jeff turned to look at him.

"Nothing," Riker replied.

"You sound tired," Rachel commented.

"Uh, yeah, I just woke up," Riker lied, causing Jeff to snort out a laugh. Riker looked over at Jeff seriously and Jeff smiled innocently.

"Oh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to Skype, but if you just woke up it is different," Rachel said.

"Nah, I can get on. It will just take a few minutes for my computer to turn on and everything," Riker replied.

"Oo! Yay!" Rachel exclaimed happily. "I'll see you in a few minutes, then!"

"Yep," Riker chuckled before Rachel screeched once more and then hung up. Riker snorted and then shoved up from the bed to pull on a pair of boxers and then grab his computer.

"I don't wanna get dressed," Jeff complained, burying his face in one of Riker's pillows.

"So then don't, just don't show Rachel your dick. I don't think she would appreciate that," Riker replied as he turned his computer on.

"Me either," Jeff chuckled as he shifted to rest his chin on Riker's leg. Riker just smiled and leaned down to kiss Jeff's forehead before running his fingers lightly through Jeff's hair. Jeff hummed happily, nuzzling his nose into Riker's hip. Riker chuckled and shook his head as he logged onto Skype. Rachel immediately sent him a video call and he answered.

"Riiiiker!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Rachel," Riker chuckled.

"Okay, all I see is the top of Jeffry's head. He better not be blowing you right now," Rachel said seriously.

"No, I am not. I would not blow him while he is on Skype with his cousin," Jeff said defensively, lifting his head to glare at Rachel through the computer. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you guys do. You're both weird," she added.

"We're not ones for an audience…unless Jeffry is being possessive. Then he just does what he wants," Riker told her.

"She stares too much! She still does even after that!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing a hand into the air. "She needs to realize your dick is  _mine_!"

"Oh my god," Rachel laughed, one hand clapped over her mouth. "Who is he trying to scare off?"

"This girl Sabra I started hanging out with while he was in California. Her little sister adores Darren," Riker replied.

" _Oh_ , that one. Alyssa has told me about her and how bad she wants your dick…even when it is down Jeff's throat," Rachel snorted. Riker rolled his eyes and Jeff scoffed.

"Even Shelby has asked Sabra why she's so  _heart eyes_  at Riker since Riker is gay with me," Jeff added. Riker laughed and shook his head.

"That actually happened. Sabra looked shocked. You would have thought Shelby was asking how sex works," Riker said.

"Well, Shelby kinda did that the one time she asked what eating out was," Jeff said.

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed as she laughed. "How old is she?"

"Three," Riker and Jeff replied in unison. Rachel laughed even harder, leaning back in her chair and almost falling over. Riker snorted and shook his head while Jeff giggled, arms wrapping around Riker's waist.

"That is hilarious," Rachel finally said. "Why did she ask that anyway?"

"Blaine was talking to Arya on the phone and was yelling  _he's gonna eat out, and not at a restaurant_ ," Jeff told her. Rachel snorted and shook her head.

"Oh Blaine," she breathed. "He is way too into his siblings' sex lives."

"Oh no, he steers clear of ours as we've found out. Curt and Alyssa are the bad ones," Riker said.

"Nah, Alyssa has toned down since I got semen on her and we can now get Curt to leave by mentioning rimming," Jeff said, looking up at Riker, who chuckled.

"This is true," Riker agreed. Rachel just gave both of them a look, eyebrows knit together slightly and jaw dropped.

"I don't even want to know what the hell goes on in that household. Poor Darren," she said.

"Oh, Darren is fine. We watch what we do and say when he's around," Riker said.

"Except that time he cock blocked. So not our fault," Jeff breathed. Riker huffed out a breath and shook his head.

"That was so frustrating," Riker said.

"Okay, please don't go into it. I don't want to know about you guys fucking. I already hear enough from Alyssa and Curt," Rachel told them. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously though. Those two tell me way too much. I know they've talked to Ryland about it too because I once heard him yelling in disgust at Alyssa."

"Oh, Alyssa's just lucky she goes to Derek's house for anything, or else there would be so much payback," Riker said.

"I'm sure, because you're all super freaking weird," Rachel replied.

"Agreed," Jeff snorted before pushing up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Jeff, you're part of the insanity," Riker laughed. Jeff just shrugged and then grabbed a towel to clean himself off.

"This is so true," Rachel agreed as she giggled.

"I never said I wasn't part of it," Jeff called out before brushing his teeth. Riker smiled and shook his head.

"So, Rachel, how are things going for you?" Riker asked. Rachel shrugged and then pushed her hair out of her face.

"Work is boring, but I'm happy I'm finally done with school, you know?" she asked.

"I guess. I'm nowhere near done…just taking a year off," Riker laughed.

"Whatever. I did the same thing. It is nice to have a break," she replied as she shrugged one shoulder.

"Yep," Jeff agreed as he walked back into the room and pulled on a pair of Riker's boxers. "Except it really isn't a full break. We still have to go to set."

"Oh how awful. Making money by running around with your best friends," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Hey, it is hard work, Rachel. Jackson doesn't let us sleep on set," Jeff protested.

"Oh no! How awful!" Rachel exclaimed as Riker snorted with laughter.

"Okay, change of subject. Are you going to come down for AVPM?" Riker asked. At this, Rachel huffed out a sigh.

"I have no idea. I am trying to, but there is no guarantee," she told him.

"Laaame," Jeff sang.

"You know what, Jeffry, shut your gay mouth," Rachel told him.

"That doesn't happen unless I'm sucking your cousin's cock," Jeff replied, giving her his best diva expression.

"Oh my god! I did not need to hear that!  _Ahhh_!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands over her ears.

"Ah-ha! I am victorious!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and then running around the room.

"Look at what you did, Rachel. You broke him!" Riker exclaimed as he watched Jeff.

" _I_  broke  _him_?  _He_  broke  _me_! I don't want to hear about your sex life directly from you guys! Or anyone actually!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Too bad! Because I like sex with him! He's got a nice dick!" Jeff exclaimed, popping in front of the webcam and causing Rachel to screech again and cover her ears.

"Jeffry, honestly," Riker breathed. Jeff smiled innocently, sitting down at the end of Riker's bed.

"You should know by now that I like to push people’s buttons," Jeff giggled.

"I know. I think that much has become evident over the past few weeks when you mention rimming whenever Curt walks into the room," Riker replied as Jeff giggled hysterically and fell onto his side.

"Don't forget threatening Alyssa with semen," Jeff added. Riker snorted and shook his head.

"You guys have issues," Rachel breathed.

"Agreed. But we're not the only ones. All our friends are just as bad," Riker told her. "Lily still walks in on us on purpose."

"She is secretly a gay man on the inside," Jeff giggled.

"No, Jeffry, she is not. She just has no boundaries and doesn't care anymore," Riker corrected. Jeff shrugged and then sprawled out on his back.

"You're a gay man on the inside, Rike," Jeff said.

"Jeffry, I don't think it is just on the inside," Rachel laughed. "I mean, he is dating you and screwing you."

"Pfft, I know what I mean, Rachel. Don't question me," Jeff replied, crawling across the bed to look at her in the webcam. She just smiled and shook her head. Riker huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes, pushing Jeff away from him and causing Jeff to giggle again.

"This boy is slap happy right now for no reason," Riker said.

"Lies. You know why I am," Jeff sang, reaching out and poking at Riker's side. Riker made a face at Jeff and then slapped his hand away.

"I swear, I will get Braxton out here and he will fight with you," Riker said.

"He does that anyway," Jeff said, shrugging. Then, they all laughed as they heard an angry  _meow_  from the closet.

"Your cat has such attitude, Riker," Rachel laughed.

"That he does," Riker chuckled in agreement as Braxton walked out of the closet with his tail in the air and jumped up into Riker's lap.

"He likes to try and steal Riker from me. Silly cat," Jeff said, reaching out to scratch at Braxton's ears. Braxton eyed Jeff warily, but then leaned into the touch as he started purring. Jeff smiled and scrunched up his nose as Riker chuckled and scratched at Braxton's back.

"It is so nice when they get along," Riker added.

"I'm sure," Rachel giggled. "The two of them are sass balls."

"Yep," Riker agreed as Braxton curled up in his lap and continued to purr. "It has made for some interesting times."

"Hey, if Braxton would just move his furry little butt away from you when I want to cuddle it wouldn't be a freaking problem," Jeff grumbled.

"Well, Braxton wants to cuddle too, and he's my baby boy," Riker said, leaning down to press his cheek to the top of Braxton's head as Braxton purred loudly and looked over at Jeff with a smug expression.

"This cat taunts me," Jeff said as he narrowed his eyes at Braxton.

"Well then don't mess with him, Jeffry. He is a cat," Rachel told him.

"No. That is never an option," Jeff replied as he and Braxton continued to glare at each other.

"I swear, they're worse than small children except one of them is a cat and the other is an eighteen year old boy," Riker laughed.

"Don't hate," Jeff said.

"I'm not. You know I love you," Riker replied.

"You better," Jeff snorted, still staring at Braxton.

"You guys are so nice to each other," Rachel laughed.

"Oh, definitely," Riker chuckled. Jeff just huffed out a breath and then reached out to poke Braxton's nose. Braxton hissed loudly and swiped at Jeff's hand as Jeff giggled. "Oh my god,  _honestly_."

"What the hell just happened?" Rachel asked.

"Jeff poked Braxton's nose," Riker replied. Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"It is like he wants to get bitten," Rachel added.

"Yep," Riker laughed as he looked over at Jeff who was giggling and still poking at Braxton.

"Ah!" Jeff suddenly yelped as Braxton growled and then bit at his hand. Riker burst out laughing and Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't laugh when your asshole of a cat just bit me!"

"You were poking him!" Riker exclaimed.

"He's a bitch!" Jeff cried out.

"So are you!" Riker replied.

"Valid," Rachel agreed, still laughing.

"I don't like you guys," Jeff grumbled before getting up and walking back towards the bathroom. Braxton sent a hiss in Jeff's direction and then settled back into Riker's lap.

"Where did Jeff storm off to?" Rachel asked.

"The bathroom. I think he's gonna shower," Riker replied as he looked over to see Jeff wiggling his way out of the boxers he was wearing.

"Yes! I need one, asshole!" Jeff replied.

"Don't go blaming this on me!" Riker exclaimed.

"I do what I want!" Jeff hissed back before jumping into the shower.

"Honestly, you two," Rachel giggled as she shook her head. Riker just looked back at her through the computer screen and smiled innocently. "Like, I never used to understand Uncle Ryan saying you two would date and shit, but now that you're together I can't imagine you with anyone else."

"Goodness, not you too," Riker sighed as he scratched at Braxton's ears. Rachel snorted with laughter and shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, you two are adorable together and meld together so nicely. It is like you were made to be together," Rachel told him.

"You know what,  _hush_. We're eighteen and not going to get married," Riker said.

"You keep telling yourself that," Rachel laughed as she scrunched up her nose. "Plus, Curt told me Damian thought that fifteen minutes after meeting you guys."

"I know. We were sitting there when the conversation happened, Rach," Riker snorted. Rachel smiled and shrugged again.

"Speaking of Curt, how are he, Maya, and Logan doing?" Rachel asked.

"They're good. I think Darren might cry when they leave and bring Logan with them," Riker replied. "I mean, he gets upset if he doesn't get to take a bath with her at night."

"Oh my god, that is adorable," Rachel giggled. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement. "Isn't he friends with some other kids, though?"

"Yeah. He's friends with Jeff's younger cousin Dalton as well as Shelby and our other friend's niece Courtney," Riker replied. "They're all three and it is insane at times. The amount of forts we've made and finger painting we have done in the last month have been crazy."

"Aw, but that's so cute!" Rachel exclaimed. Riker shrugged and then shifted slightly, causing Braxton to shoot him a look.

"Yeah, until you're the one stuck cleaning up the mess because all the kids pass out," Riker said.

"Well then stop being such a super brother or whatever," Rachel said. Riker laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I totally see all of Alyssa's stalker pictures of you that she posts to Twitter."

"I swear, she documents my life more than hers on Twitter," Riker snorted.

"Oh, definitely. The other morning she posted a picture of you and Jeff cuddling on your bed and sleeping. She is such a creep," Rachel said.

"She has no life," Riker breathed. Rachel laughed and shook her head in agreement.

"She does post some adorable pictures though. I swear, some of the ones of you and Darren give me cavities," Rachel told him. Riker snorted and shook his head before shifting Braxton in his lap and causing Braxton to let out an annoyed meow since he had been sleeping. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Braxton's head, to which Braxton responded with a small lick to Riker's nose. Rachel giggled as she watched, one hand clapped over her mouth. "You and your cat are adorable too. Speaking of which, that one picture Alyssa posted of you playing the piano while Braxton was sitting on it has started circulating Tumblr again."

"Of course it has," Riker said as she shrugged. "Everything randomly circulates. The other day I saw the picture Carter posted of me and Jeff dressed as cats for Halloween in middle school."

"Yep, I saw that one too. Along with one someone took on Halloween this past year of Jeff slapping you with a cardboard sword," Rachel said. Riker snorted with laughter and pushed his hair out of his face. "I think people just like those pictures because you're shirtless."

"Yeah. Jeff said the same while grumbling. He has gotten so possessive ever since Sabra joined our group of friends," Riker laughed.

"Aw, he just needs to bitch her out and then everything will be okay," Rachel said. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement.

"He hasn't yet. He has gone to other tactics, which haven't worked so far. I don't think it matters though. I didn't even realize at first that she liked me. Katie made fun of me the next day about it," Riker told Rachel, who laughed.

"Because you're oblivious most of the time. It is ridiculous," Rachel said.

"Am not," Riker protested.

"Yes you are! You were oblivious to your sexuality for almost a whole year!" Jeff exclaimed as Riker heard the shower turn off.

"How was it a year?" Riker asked.

"Porn!" Jeff replied.

"Well in that case you were oblivious too!" Riker exclaimed.

"Valid!" Jeff laughed.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Rachel asked, eyebrows raised slightly. Riker looked over at her and smirked before shaking his head.

"No, probably not," Riker replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it! We just used to watch gay porn together junior year!" Jeff exclaimed, diving onto the bed and placing his chin on Riker's shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon! I don't wanna know that!" Rachel exclaimed. Jeff giggled hysterically, falling back against the pillows.

"It's okay, Rachel. We didn't do anything bad. Just watched it and talked about it," Jeff said.

"I can't promise he didn't do anything later on," Riker snorted. Jeff made a face at Riker and stuck his tongue out. Riker chuckled and leaned over to kiss Jeff's cheek loudly, causing him to giggle. Rachel huffed out a breath and shook her head.

"You both have issues, so I am going to go. Have fun doing whatever you're gonna do," Rachel said.

"Alright. Bye, Rach. I love you," Riker said, smiling and waving.

"Love you too, Rike," Rachel replied, waving also.

"Oh, and by the way, we're gonna fuck!" Jeff exclaimed.

" _Ew_!" Rachel yelled before quickly ending the video.

"You're a little ass," Riker chuckled, shoving his computer away and then pulling Jeff to his chest. Jeff just giggled and tried to pull his way out of Riker's arms.

"You love me," Jeff giggled out.

"This is true," Riker laughed, releasing Jeff slightly and then kissing his cheek again. Jeff smiled widely and scrunched up his nose before planting a kiss on Riker's cheek also.

"Now, c'mon. I wanna watch a movie," Jeff said, getting up from the bed and pulling boxers on again.

"Alright," Riker replied, picking up Braxton and then following Jeff out of his room and down to the basement to watch a movie.

000000

"I think Jeff has a thing against clothes right now," Julia laughed as she lounged back on the couch.

"He definitely does," Riker snorted in agreement as he tossed a bottle of water to Oliver, who was sitting on the couch next to Julia.

"I'm slightly disturbed by his lack of clothes," Oliver said after taking a sip of water.

"Why?" Julia asked, eyebrows knit together.

"Because he is covered in hickeys," Oliver replied.

"I like them!" Jeff exclaimed as he walked back into the room, hands over his head.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Julia laughed, sending a wink in Jeff's direction. Jeff winked back at her and Riker snorted with laughter before pulling Jeff into his lap.

"Just be happy Riker's all covered if you don't like seeing hickeys, Oliver," Jeff added.

"Aw,  _c'mon_ , Jeff!" Oliver complained loudly as Jeff and Julia laughed.

"You're just being sour because you wanna put hickeys all over Elliot's body," Jeff said.

"No," Oliver grumbled, looking down at his lap and blushing. Julia giggled and leaned against Oliver's side as Riker smirked and Jeff laughed.

"C'mon, Oliver. You and Elliot are all over each other. Just get on with it," Riker said.

"Uh, no,  _he_  is not," Oliver protested, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, excuse me, but Elliot is head over heels with you. I don't care if he said he's  _straight_ ," Jeff said, raising both his eyebrows. "And I know this area. Riker claimed to be straight for the longest time."

"You have got to be kidding me," Oliver said, snorting with laughter.

"Hey! Shut up!" Riker exclaimed as Oliver laughed.

"No! You are so gay sometimes, dude!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yep," Julia agreed, giving Oliver a high-five.

"It's just me. I have that affect on people. Before he had to kiss me he was way more straight. Just ask Selena," Jeff said.

"Oh my god," Riker breathed.

"You're kidding me. You hooked up with Selena?" Oliver asked as he looked over at Riker.

"Yeah. Last summer. We were drunk," Riker replied.

"And she'd wanted his dick since middle school," Jeff added, causing Julia to roar with laughter and Oliver to shake his head as he smiled slightly.

"It's so weird to hear that, because now she and Joey are going at it," Julia said.

"Oh, they're not having sex yet. They've barely made it to third," Riker told her.

"Unlike you and Grant,  _oooohhh_!" Jeff exclaimed. Julia's eyes immediately narrowed and she gave Jeff the finger.

"Nothing has happened between Grant and me, you asshole," Julia added.

"Yet," Jeff told her, smirking as he pointed over at her.

"Agreed," Riker snorted. "You two were eye fucking the other night. Even  _Dylan_  commented on it, and she gets protective of Grant because she is like his mother sometimes."

"Yep," Jeff agreed, giggling and nodding his head once. Julia just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. Oliver just chuckled and nudged her with his shoulder.

"You're just mad the attention got turned to you," Oliver said.

"Duh. I mean, we should totally be talking about how you want your dick in Elliot's ass, because Elliot is clearly gay," Julia replied.

"No, he's not," Oliver protested.

"Uh, yes, he is. He told Julia and me he lied to you to see what you would do," Riker snorted.

" _What_?" Oliver exclaimed, eyes going wide as the others laughed. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Aw, he just wanted to fuck with your mind," Jeff giggled.

"That's not even funny!" Oliver yelled.

"Yes it is," Julia replied as she continued to laugh and Oliver shook his head.

"You're totally gonna tap that ass now, aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"Oh my god, Jeffry! Not everything is about sex!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetie, you have not been around Jeff enough yet. Everything  _is_  about sex," Julia laughed, patting Oliver's cheek.

"Sex is a good thing, okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, and we really don't need to go into it," Riker said as he shoved Jeff off of his lap to go answer the door as someone rang the doorbell.

"No! But I would really like to  _get into_  your ass!" Jeff called out.

" _Aw, c'mooon_!" Oliver exclaimed as Julia burst out laughing.

"Jeff, you already got there earlier today!" Riker replied.

" _Eeeeww_!" Oliver complained loudly.

"Aw, yeah! Get it, Jeff!" Julia laughed. Riker just smiled and shook his head before answering the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and they smiled widely.

"So, Riker. Taking it up the ass now, are we?" they asked.

"Oh my god, shut up, you asshole," Riker laughed. They laughed also and then pulled Riker into a hug.

"Now, where is said boy who likes do fuck you in the butt?" they asked.

"Oh my god, shut up, again," Riker grumbled. They smiled innocently and scrunched their nose, causing Riker to laugh. "Jeffry! Come here!"

"Can we have loud sex to annoy Oliver?" Jeff asked.

"Jeffry, you're awful," Oliver said as Julia laughed even harder.

"No, Jeff. We cannot. Get your ass up here," Riker replied.

"You know what else I could get up, Rike? Do you?" Jeff asked as Riker heard him walking up the stairs.

"Yes, Jeffry, I am fully aware of what else you can  _get up_ ," Riker laughed as he heard Oliver spluttering in the basement as Julia continued to roar with laughter. "Now stop annoying Oliver with sex talk and have some manners."

"Don't wanna," Jeff complained. Though, when he finally appeared his eyes widened as he saw who was standing there and he flung himself at them, causing them to laugh. "Ah! Kyle! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Obviously," Kyle chuckled, hugging Jeff tightly. "Though, I must say, you talking about sex may have been an added bonus."

"Oh, shut up," Jeff laughed, slapping Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey, you're still more active than two of your older siblings," Kyle said.

"Oh, believe me, we know," Riker snorted. "Blaine makes fun of Eliana all the time, and then she turns and makes fun of him back. If Arya is there she tends to plug her ears and sing at the top of her lungs."

"She's so mature about me having sex," Jeff giggled, scrunching up his nose. Riker chuckled and leaned over and pulled Jeff into a tight hug and kissed Jeff's temple, causing him to giggle. "Anyway, Kyle, how come you're here?"

"I came to surprise Dalt, but I figured I would get you first," Kyle replied. "I called ahead of time and Aunt Anne told me you were over here."

"Oh please, he is  _always_  over here," Julia snorted as she emerged from the basement, Oliver trailing behind her.

"You act like this is a new thing, Julia. I've spent most of my time in Riker's house since we were twelve," Jeff said.

"True statement," Riker agreed.

"That's just weird," Oliver said.

"Not at all," Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyle said. Jeff snorted and then shook his head.

"Anyway, guys, this is my cousin Kyle. Ky, these are Julia and Oliver. They're in AVPM with us," Jeff said.

"Hi!" Julia exclaimed, waving excitedly. Kyle chuckled and waved back at her. "You're Dalton's older brother, right?"

"Yep," Kyle replied, nodding once.

"You look a lot alike," Julia commented. Kyle smiled and scrunched up his nose some.

"Yeah, I've been told that before too," Kyle added.

"I haven't actually met Dalton yet, so I can't say that," Oliver said, shrugging one shoulder.

"You haven't met any of the monsters yet, Oliver. You're so new to everything," Riker laughed.

"This is true," Oliver said, nodding in agreement. Jeff just smiled and shook his head before looking back at Kyle.

"You want to go see your baby brother now?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but put on some fucking clothes first. Goodness gracious, Jeffry," Kyle said, shoving lightly at Jeff's shoulder.

" _Laaame_ ," Jeff breathed out before climbing up the stairs. "First I had to put on boxers since Julia and Oliver showed up, and now I have to actually put on clothes. I hate you all."

"The family comes back later today anyway, Jeffry. You would have had to put on clothes then," Riker said.

"But I  _like_  being naked!" Jeff complained loudly from Riker's room.

"A lot of people would agree with you, but let's not get arrested for public indecency!" Kyle replied.

"Inside Riker's house is not out in public, Kyle!" Jeff protested.

"Yes, but we don't need you walking around naked with everyone here! You already did that once and remember what happened?" Riker asked.

"Selena slapped my butt and it hurt a lot," Jeff sighed as he walked back down the stairs wearing a pair of Riker's gym shorts and a Brandywine High shirt.

"Well, according to her you two had just finished up and you'd been pounded against a wall," Julia said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon, I don't wanna hear that," Oliver complained.

"Woo, getting kinky," Kyle laughed, winking and clapping Jeff's shoulder. Jeff just made a face and then shoved his older cousin away from himself before stalking out of the doorway with his nose in the air.

"Aw, look, Kyle. You've made him mad," Riker chuckled as the rest of them followed.

"Fuck you," Jeff hissed out.

"I thought you'd already done that today," Julia giggled.

"I have," Jeff replied.

"Okay, can we please stop?" Oliver asked. "I don't really want to hear about you and Riker having sex."

"Oh, Oliver. You really haven't been around enough," Julia breathed, patting Oliver's cheek as they all walked up to Jeff's house and Jeff threw the door open. They were immediately met with the sound of Blaine screaming and Dalton laughing hysterically.

"Dalton! Stop torturing Blaine and get your little butt down here!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Bubble butt!" Dalton's voice giggled in response. "I have a bubble butt!"

"You do not have a bubble butt!" Jeff replied.

"Nope! You do!" Dalton giggled as he jumped down the stairs. Then, he stopped and his jaw dropped as he saw Kyle. Dalton let out a happy yelp and jumped down the rest of the stairs before launching himself at his older brother.

"Hey, little buddy," Kyle chuckled, scooping Dalton up and hugging him tightly. Dalton just giggled happily as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kyle's neck and hugged him. Kyle smiled and kissed the top of Dalton's head as he swayed slightly.

"I missed you, Ky," Dalton mumbled against Kyle's skin, face buried in Kyle's neck.

"Aw, I missed you too, Dalt. But now we're closer together," Kyle said, lips pressed to Dalton's forehead.

"How close?" Dalton asked, lifting his head from Kyle's shoulder.

"I'm only an hour away from here," Kyle replied.

"Yay!" Dalton exclaimed happily before hugging Kyle's neck tightly again. Kyle chuckled and kissed Dalton's forehead again. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before grabbing onto Riker's hand and leading him towards the kitchen, Julia and Oliver following.

"Chubby!" Jeff called out. They heard a short bark, and then Mr. Chubby stumbling down the stairs. Jeff giggled and then leaned down to scratch Mr. Chubby's ears when he pranced up to Jeff and leaned heavily against Jeff's legs.

"Hey, Chubbz," Riker chuckled, scratching at Mr. Chubby's muzzle before Mr. Chubby licked his hand.

"Do I even want to know why this dog is named  _Mr. Chubby_?" Oliver asked. Jeff looked over at Oliver and shrugged.

"I was ten, I don't remember what my thinking was," Jeff said. Oliver just nodded once and Julia giggled before leaning down to purse her lips at Mr. Chubby, who panted happily before licking her cheek.

"It was because he was a chubby puppy. His stomach got all bloated after he ate and Jeff found it hilarious," Riker said as he scratched Mr. Chubby's ears. "Jeff is easily entertained."

"Yep," Jeff agreed, smiling widely and then heading towards the back door. Mr. Chubby immediately followed, tail wagging.

"Jeffry! Make sure your dog doesn't start digging holes in the backyard again if you go out there!" Anne called out.

"Aye, aye, Mom!" Jeff replied as he opened the back door and Mr. Chubby bolted out and immediately started rolling around in the grass.

"This dog has issues," Riker breathed as he collapsed down in the grass and stretched out.

"Just like his owner," Julia giggled as she sat down.

"Shut your mouth," Jeff replied as he lay down and rested his head lightly on Riker's stomach.

"Don't have to," Julia said.

"Oh my god, remind me why I chose to hang with you guys today?" Oliver asked.

"Because we're awesome," Riker chuckled as he looked over at Oliver.

"Questionable," Oliver replied. Riker just smiled and shrugged before looking up at the sky.

"Either way, you're going to walk away from this day having had a good time," Riker added.

"Pretty much," Julia agreed. "I mean, I did the first day I spent time with them."

"Julia, you just belong. You met Miri while not wearing a shirt because you got involved in our clothing war," Jeff snorted.

"Which Riker was the only one still fully dressed at the time," Julia said.

"I had reasons," Riker told her.

"Yep," Jeff agreed, nodding once. "Doesn't change the fact that you joined in."

"Doesn't change the fact that two days later I had to sit and listen to you blow Riker because you're possessive when Sabra is around," Julia retorted.

"Oh my god," Oliver complained as Jeff giggled.

"It was all worth it to see Sabra's face when it was over…especially when she saw me naked and all up on Alyssa as Alyssa screamed," Jeff added.

"Completely her fault. She shouldn't have walked in. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have gotten semen on her back," Riker said, shrugging again.

"You guys have serious issues, I swear," Oliver breathed.

"Get used to it," Riker, Jeff, and Julia all replied. Oliver just chuckled and shook his head before laying back in the grass and stretching his arms over his head.

"I guess I should," Oliver sighed out as he looked up at the clouds.

"Yep. Your life will be much more fun and interesting if you do," Julia replied as she lay down next to Oliver and pressed to his side lightly. Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Agreed," Jeff said, shifting positions slightly and then wrapping an arm around Mr. Chubby as Mr. Chubby lay down at Jeff's chest.

"Just learn to love us, Oliver. Then you will be happy," Riker added.

"Mmh, point taken," Oliver chuckled. Riker just snorted with laughter and stretched slightly before they all fell silent for a while and watched the clouds go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so I lied. I think I'm just gonna keep updating until I am caught up. There's only, like, ten more chps until I hit that point.
> 
> Also, expect more of Kyle. Kyle is someone who worms his way into all of my stories ever since he told me he wanted to be in one back in, like, 2009. He was easily one of my best friends and I miss him like crazy every damn day (he died back in 2010). Soyeah. KYLE.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very, very brief mention of past cutting. Just thought I would put this just in case.

"Who's that?" Darren asked as he pointed at a picture in the photo album they were going through.

"That's our Aunt Macy. She is Mommy's sister," Riker replied as Darren settled more into his lap. "Remember the weekend Mommy left and came back early?"

"Mhm," Darren said, nodding once.

"Yeah. She had gone to Aunt Macy's. She lives in New York," Riker said.

"Like Maya and Curt when they leave?" Darren asked, looking up at Riker, who smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yep. She just lives in a different area. Maya and Curt live more in the city than Aunt Macy does," Riker told Darren, who nodded slightly.

"Speaking of Aunt Macy, she is probably coming down for the musical next month," Miri said as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Alyssa. Riker just nodded, looking down at the album as Darren flipped through the pages.

"Anyone else from the family coming?" Riker asked.

"Rachel told me she is most likely coming," Alyssa said.

"I already knew that. I was on Skype with her the other morning," Riker replied.

" _Well then_ ," Alyssa said as she smiled and rolled her eyes. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head and Miri smiled.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure Uncle Jason is coming," Miri said.

" _What_?" Riker exclaimed, causing Darren to jump slightly in his lap. Alyssa giggled and Darren shot her an angry look before turning back to the photo album in front of him.

"Yep. I was talking to him the other day and he said he might try to come down for it," Miri told Riker.

"Oh my god," Riker said, smiling widely and bouncing slightly.

" _Hey_ ," Darren protested, twisting in Riker's lap and slapping his chest. Riker chuckled and stopped moving before leaning down to kiss Darren's forehead.

"Sorry, buddy," Riker relied. Darren just huffed a breath but smiled and scrunched up his nose before turning back to the pictures.

"That is exciting though. We haven't seen Uncle Jason in years," Alyssa said. Miri nodded in agreement and Riker smiled widely.

"I'm so excited now," Riker added, bouncing again. Darren huffed out another annoyed breath and Riker laughed, kissing Darren's cheek loudly.

"How come you haven't seen your uncle?" Darren suddenly asked.

"He travels around a lot. He's been living in England for the past three years," Riker replied.

"Why?" Darren asked.

"Well, after my daddy died Uncle Jason wanted to take some time for himself," Riker said. "Uncle Jason was very close with Dad."

"Were they brothers? Like you and Curt?" Darren asked.

"Mhm," Riker replied. "Except they were twins."

"Did they look like each other?" Darren asked.

"Yep. I'll show you a picture," Riker said before reaching towards the photo album to flip through the pages. Then, he stopped on one and pointed to a picture of Ryan and Jason standing side-by-side with Riker between them as Riker clung to Ryan's leg. Darren giggled and pointed to Riker.

"You little," Darren added.

"Yep. I was the same age that you are now in that picture," Riker chuckled. Darren hummed in response and then inspected the picture closely.

"You look lots like your daddy and your uncle," Darren commented.

"Yes, he does," Miri said, smiling over at Darren who looked up and smiled back at her. Alyssa smiled also, curling up next to Miri's side and leaning against Miri's shoulder.

"There lots of pictures with your daddy," Darren commented as he flipped to the next page.

"Mhm. We were all really close with our daddy," Alyssa told Darren. Darren huffed out a breath and leaned back against Riker's chest, fingers brushing over a picture of Ryan lying on the floor with Riker tucked to his side as Riker slept. Riker smiled slightly, resting his chin lightly on top of Darren's head.

"Did I have a daddy one time?" Darren suddenly asked, still looking down at the pictures.

"You had a biological daddy, yes," Miri told him. Darren looked over at her.

"What's that mean?" Darren asked.

"It means that your daddy gave you some of his traits to make you a person, but it doesn't go further than that. You have a biological mommy too," Miri replied.

"But  _you're_  my mommy," Darren said, eyebrows knit together and head tilted to the side slightly.

"Mhm. She is your mommy. But you also had a mommy who helped you grow when you were a tiny little baby," Riker said. Darren looked at all of them, still looking slightly confused.

"Sometimes the people who have a baby can't take care of the baby, so they let someone else take care of the baby. The people who take care of the baby become the parents, or parent," Alyssa said.

"So, I have another mommy and a daddy somewhere?" Darren asked.

"In a sense," Riker replied.

"But Mommy is my mommy now, right?" Darren asked, pointing over at Miri, who smiled.

"Yes, sweet pea. I am your mommy, and that is all that matters," Miri told him. Darren smiled at that and settled back into Riker's lap.

"Good," Darren said. "I like our family. I don't wanna change."

"Don't worry, you don't have to," Riker chuckled, kissing the top of Darren's head as Darren turned another page in the photo album. Darren looked at one picture and then pointed to it.

"Who's that?" Darren asked, pointing to a picture of Riker and Jeff sitting in the backyard clad only in their underwear and covered in paint.

"That's Jeff," Riker replied, smiling widely as he pulled out his phone to take a picture and then send it to Jeff.

" _That's Jeff_?" Darren exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yep," Riker chuckled.

"His hair isn't that white, though!" Darren protested.

"His hair can get really light in the summer if he spends a lot of time outside. That was the summer he moved into his house here and we spent a lot of time outside," Riker told Darren.

"He looked like he'd bleached his head by the end of summer," Alyssa snorted.

"And as I recall, he hated it. Even at the age of three, he was obsessed with how his hair looked," Miri breathed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Should'a known he was gay a lot sooner," Riker chuckled.

"Dad certainly did," Alyssa laughed.

"Sweetie, we all did," Miri said, patting Alyssa's cheek. "Why do you think I asked if they were dating when they were eight?"

"That was hilarious," Alyssa said as she giggled hysterically.

"Except we didn't understand the concept of dating or sexuality at the time," Riker replied.

"Well, you certainly do now," Alyssa giggled as she winked at Riker, who pursed his lips and picked up a pillow from the floor to throw at her. Alyssa squealed and covered her head as Miri laughed.

"You two, behave," Miri added as Darren giggled and watched them.

"Then tell her to stop making fun of my sex life," Riker grumbled. "She's just lucky she goes to Derek's house."

"Pff, duh. Why do you think I go over there?" Alyssa asked.

"Honestly, you two," Miri breathed, shaking her head. "It's a good thing Curt is out with Maya right now or else this conversation would go much further."

"Nah, I just have to mention certain things and Curt runs away screaming," Riker replied as he looked back down at the photo album as Darren flipped to a new page. "Same for Alyssa. But these things are not to be mentioned in front of three year olds."

"What?" Darren asked, looking up from the photo album.

"Nothing, Dar," Riker chuckled, ruffling Darren's hair. Darren just made a face at Riker and scrunched up his nose before turning back to the album.

"In a way, it is a good thing your father isn't around. These conversations would never end. He would be asking about everything," Miri breathed.

"And we would tell him nothing," Alyssa snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No. He would  _just ask_  with Alyssa and Curt. He would probably pull a Lily with me and Jeff and just walk in," Riker replied.

"Okay, she even told me she was drunk the first time that happened," Alyssa said.

"That hasn't been the case the last few times," Riker said as he looked over Darren's shoulders at the pictures that documented the summer he had met Jeff.

"And I thought your siblings had no boundaries…" Miri sighed.

"Oh no. Lily is totally worse than Curt and me combined," Alyssa laughed. Riker nodded in agreement, resting his chin lightly on top of Darren's head again. "That is why she is our honorary sister."

"Nice to know," Miri snorted as she got up. "C'mon, Dar. Bed time."

"Mkay, Mommy," Darren said, shoving out of Riker's lap and then reaching up. Miri smiled and scooped Darren up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Night, Darren," Alyssa said, waving to Darren. Darren waved back and yawned.

"Night, buddy. See you in the morning," Riker added, waving at Darren also. Darren waved yet again and then buried his face in Miri's shoulder as he yawned again. Riker smiled and then shoved up from the floor as well.

"Movie time?" Alyssa asked, getting up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Movie time," Riker chuckled in agreement. Alyssa laughed and then shoved Riker lightly before they headed down towards the basement, pushing each other playfully as they went.

000000

Alyssa and Riker were collapsed on the basement couch, slumped over each other. They had fallen asleep while watching a third movie and hadn't moved since. Alyssa was sprawled out on her back, arms over her head. Riker was lying next to her with his head rested lightly on her stomach and his phone held in his hand since he had fallen asleep while texting Julia.

Then, Riker's phone beeped loudly. They both shifted slightly and made stubborn noises, but made no other movement. His phone beeped again, but neither of them took notice. His phone beeped a few more times, and then went silent for a few minutes. Riker and Alyssa both shifted a bit, getting into more comfortable positions on the couch. Then, Riker's phone started ringing loudly.

"Ohmygodwhy," Alyssa groaned, turning over and burying her face in the couch cushion. Riker grumbled and shifted also, squinting as he looked at the screen of his phone to see who was calling him.

"Kyle?" Riker yawned.

"Oh thank goodness," Kyle breathed out. "You fucking finally answered your phone."

"What time is it?" Riker asked, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Then, he heard someone crying hysterically in the background and he sat up straight, suddenly alert. "Kyle, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, man! I woke up and heard him crying and he won't tell me what's wrong. He just keeps saying your name. I swear, he is probably about to make himself vomit," Kyle replied.

"He probably will. Just get a trash can or something. He probably won't leave his bed," Riker replied as he tried to scramble off of the couch over Alyssa.

" _Ow_. What the fuck are you doing?" Alyssa complained as Riker accidentally kicked her knee. Riker just rolled his eyes and ignored her as he ran up the stairs.

"Are you, like, getting your ass over here or what?" Kyle asked.

"I'm coming. I had to maneuver my way off of the couch first," Riker replied as he walked through the front door. "I'll be there in a minute. Come open the door."

"Gotcha," Kyle replied before they both hung up. As soon as Riker reached the front door, Kyle tugged it open, his expression worried. "Thank goodness. I have no freaking idea what to do."

"He didn't say what happened at all?" Riker asked as they started heading up the stairs. Kyle just shook his head. Riker took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before shoving into Jeff's room. Jeff immediately looked up and then started crying harder, arms stretched out towards Riker.

"Ri-Riker," Jeff coughed out.

"Sh, it's okay," Riker breathed out, immediately collapsing onto the bed with Jeff and pulling Jeff close to his chest. Jeff latched on, grip tight on Riker's shirt and face buried in Riker's chest. Riker hooked his chin over the top of Jeff's head and buried his fingers in Jeff's hair. Jeff started to hiccup as he cried, holding himself closer to Riker.

"I w-was so sc-scared," Jeff cried as Riker rubbed his arms and kissed his forehead.

"What happened?" Riker asked quietly, lips pressed lightly to Jeff's forehead. Jeff took a deep breath and shook his head, grip tightening on Riker's shirt. "It's okay. Take your time. I'm here."

Jeff nodded slightly against Riker's chest and Riker let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. Kyle was sitting back against the now closed door and was watching them closely, lips pressed into a line and eyebrows knit together. Jeff hiccupped a few times and sniffed, trying to calm down. Riker sang quietly to Jeff and held Jeff closely as Jeff cried.

"I was so scared, Riker," Jeff whispered out a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Riker asked again, lips still pressed to Jeff's forehead.

"You died. I had a dream, and you died," Jeff gasped out, breath speeding up again. "You'd c-cut too d-deep, an-and I didn't g-get to you in time. I wa-was  _so_  scared. Last time I h-had a dream like that, when you-you'd cut, I we-went over to get you th-the next morning to find out you'd cut  _f-four times_."

"Oh my god, Jeff. I'm so sorry," Riker breathed, burying his face in Jeff's hair and trying not to cry. Jeff started to cry even harder, holding onto Riker even tighter.

"I wo-woke up and thought you were d-dead," Jeff cried.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Riker told Jeff before lying down and placing Jeff's ear over his heart. "See? Hear that heartbeat? I'm fine and I'm right here."

"Don't leave me," Jeff cried, grip still tight on Riker's shirt as he cried.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Riker replied, ignoring his own tears as he pressed his lips to Jeff's forehead and held onto Jeff's shoulders tightly.

"I can't lo-lose you," Jeff coughed out.

"You're not going to," Riker breathed, running his fingers through Jeff's hair again as Jeff's hiccups started to fade out. "I'm not leaving you, ever. Okay?"

"Mhm," Jeff hummed out, sniffling again and still holding onto Riker tightly.

"I love you and I'm always gonna be here for you. That's what the rings are here to remind you of, okay?" Riker asked, twining their hands together so that their rings slid next to each other. Jeff just coughed slightly and nodded, fingers tightening around Riker's. Kyle continued to watch both of them, staying silent the entire time. Riker let out a relieved sigh as Jeff's breath evened out, a few hiccups still breaking through. Riker's heart rate slowed slightly now that he relaxed more, and the sound must have reassured Jeff because he nuzzled into Riker's chest and let out a content sigh.

"So…" Kyle finally breathed out. Riker sighed, lifting his hand from Jeff's hair to rub at his eyes. "That seemed like it's been building up for a while."

"It wouldn't surprise me if it has been," Riker replied. "I mean, I knew he had nightmares like this around the time I landed myself in the hospital, but he never told me he still had them."

"What the hell? When did you land yourself in the hospital?" Kyle exclaimed quietly, eyes wide.

"Sophomore year," Riker sighed. "It wasn't a good time."

"Obviously," Kyle snorted without any humor. "What the hell happened?"

"Like he mentioned, I just cut too deep," Riker replied, looking up at the ceiling as Jeff slept against his chest.

"What the fuck, dude?" Kyle asked, looking over at Riker with his eyebrows knit together slightly and jaw dropped a bit. Riker let out a sigh, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Jeff's neck as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I had a lot of issues after my dad died," Riker finally breathed out. Kyle nodded then, a look of understanding crossing his face.

"I mean, I totally understand the cutting thing. Why do you think I wanted Dalton away from that household?" Kyle asked. "I didn't want him to end up like I did."

"Understandable," Riker replied as he ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. "I mean, I saw how much it dragged Jeff down when I did. I can't even imagine what I would do if the roles were reversed."

"Mhm," Kyle hummed in agreement, nodding once. "Well, it seems like you've got him covered. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Mkay," Riker breathed out.

"Get some sleep, Riker. You need it," Kyle added before he left the room and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Riker let out a long breath and buried his nose in Jeff's hair. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight the tears that wanted to roll down his cheeks. Jeff shifted slightly in his sleep, arms curling around Riker's chest and holding him tightly, ear still above Riker's heart. Riker let out a choked sob and held onto Jeff tightly. He wished Jeff had told him about the dreams sooner, because he guessed that Jeff had been having them for a while. Riker clearly remembered the nights freshman and sophomore year when he had woken up to the sound of Jeff crying and having to console him back to sleep. Jeff hadn't told Riker about what the dreams were until after Riker got back from the hospital, and that was another major factor in Riker stopping cutting.

"I'm so sorry," Riker choked out quietly into Jeff's hair. Jeff didn't respond. He just nuzzled further into Riker's chest, a small snore escaping from his mouth. Riker pressed his face closer into Jeff's hair and continued to cry silently until he fell asleep.

000000

"Jeffy, you're being extra huggy to Riker today," Shelby commented as she looked up from her spot in the grass at Riker and Jeff on the porch where they were tangled together.

"Jeffy had bad dream last night. That's why," Dalton said as he plopped down next to Shelby and pulled up some grass to tear apart.

"Like the bad dreams Rikey had a few weeks ago?" Darren asked as he walked up to Riker and Jeff, eyes worried.

"No, Dar. Not as bad as those ones," Jeff said, smiling slightly as he reached out to push some of Darren's curls off of his forehead.

"I don't like bad dreams," Courtney commented as she crawled through the grass to plop down on her stomach next to Shelby. "I always have to cuddle with Daddy or Auntie Lena after one. And it's always dark."

"Cuddling is good though," Darren said.

"Pff, but not only after bad dreams. Cuddling is good  _all the time_ ," Shelby scoffed, rolling her eyes. Dalton giggled and scrunched up his nose before leaning over and wrapping his arms around Shelby's shoulders tightly and pulling her down to the ground. Shelby let out a yelp and then began giggling with Dalton, pulling grass out of the ground and throwing it at him.

"Hey, you two. Stop killing the grass," Riker chuckled as Dalton and Shelby started throwing grass at each other.

"But there is lots of grass," Courtney said, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, there is, but that doesn't mean we can rip it all out to throw at each other," Riker replied.

" _Bo-ring_ ," Shelby sighed, settling back into her original spot and pulling the bubble wand out of the bubbles.

"Sorry, Shelbs. Sometimes us old folks have to be boring," Riker replied.

"I don't know who you're calling  _old folks_ ," Jeff grumbled as he shifted and threw one leg over Riker's. Riker chuckled slightly and leaned over to pull Jeff closer to his chest and kiss Jeff's cheek. Jeff leaned into the touch and let out a sigh before he rested his head on Riker's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Where did Auntie Lena go?" Courtney suddenly asked.

"I went to pee, Courtney. Sheesh. Can't live without me for a few minutes now?" Selena asked in response as she walked back out into the yard. Courtney looked up at Selena and smiled widely, scrunching up her nose.

"I love you," Courtney added sweetly. Selena smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Courtney's head.

"I love you too, Court," Selena replied before sitting down on Jeff's free side and leaning against his side. Jeff smiled slightly over at her and she smiled back, reaching out to pat his cheek. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her then and the rest of them laughed.

"You're silly, Jeffy," Dalton giggled.

"Yeah, whatever," Jeff replied, looking over at Dalton and making a face, causing Dalton to giggle and then blow bubbles in Jeff's direction.

"Oh no,  _bubbles_!" Riker exclaimed, placing a hand in front of his face. Darren and Dalton immediately started giggling and blowing bubbles in Riker's direction. Shelby and Courtney giggled also but blew bubbles at each other, giggling loudly as bubbles popped against their skin.

"Such easy entertainment out of soap and water," Selena breathed, smiling as she watched the four toddlers blow bubbles in different directions.

"For all ages," Riker snorted as Jeff grabbed a container of bubbles and started playing with them as well. Jeff scrunched his nose up at Riker and Riker chuckled as he leaned over to kiss the tip of Jeff's nose.

"Goodness, you two go between giving me cavities and making me want to vomit," Selena said.

"Oh, hush," Jeff grumbled before blowing more bubbles. Selena smirked and rolled her eyes as she rested her elbows on her knees and then cupped her chin in her hands. Riker smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's waist and pressed a kiss to Jeff's jaw line. Jeff smiled slightly and leaned into Riker's touch as he let out a content sigh.

"Braxton!" Darren suddenly exclaimed, running towards where Braxton was now sitting on the porch. Braxton looked up at Darren with a slightly judging expression and Darren giggled before blowing bubbles towards the cat. Braxton's pupils immediately dilated and his tail started flicking as he stalked the bubbles. Darren giggled again and blew more bubbles before letting out a delighted screech as Braxton mewled and pounced at the bubbles.

"Be careful, Dar. We don't want Braxton to eat too many bubbles," Riker said as they all watched.

"Mkay," Darren replied before blowing more bubbles in Braxton's direction and laughing as Braxton popped the bubbles with his paws excitedly.

"I miss being little and getting huge amounts of entertainment out of something like that," Selena breathed as she watched Darren too.

"Mhm. All of them," Jeff agreed as he nodded towards where Shelby, Courtney, and Dalton were all giggling and blowing bubbles at each other and screeching with delight when the bubbles popped against their skin.

"It's not like we don't do similar things," Riker snorted as he rested his chin on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff shrugged his shoulder and Selena laughed.

"This is so true," she agreed, ruffling Courtney's hair as she ran passed. In response, Courtney let out a screech and ran even faster, catching up to Shelby and jumping at her. Shelby squealed but then they both began giggling as they fell to the ground.

"Pile!" Dalton exclaimed before flopping down on top of them as all three of them giggled.

"Wait! Me too!" Darren screamed as he jumped off of the deck and ran over to climb on top of them too. The four of them continued to giggle and poke at each other. Riker, Jeff, and Selena all snorted with laughter and shook their heads as they watched the four toddlers laugh and poke at each other's sides and stomachs.

"See? We totally do things like that still," Riker added. Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but usually there are less clothes because of clothing wars," Selena replied.

"True statement," Jeff said, nodding once. Selena smiled widely and then leaned over to nudge Jeff with her shoulder. Jeff smiled also and rolled his eyes, nudging her back.

"Oh my god," Riker laughed as he looked over to see Shelby walking back over towards them as she carried Courtney, a wide smile spread across her face.

"I can carry Courtney!" Shelby exclaimed happily as Courtney giggled and kept her arms wrapped around Shelby's neck just enough to not choke Shelby.

"Oh, we see," Jeff chuckled.

"And I can carry Darren!" Dalton added as he toddled over with Darren carried on his back. They were both giggling as Darren hugged Dalton around the neck lightly from behind.

"Oh man. You guys are so strong!" Selena gasped out, her jaw dropping.

"Uh huh!" Shelby agreed as she hugged Courtney tightly before putting Courtney down. Courtney giggled and hugged Shelby back before dragging them both to the ground. Shelby let out a squeal, but then began laughing also as she flailed her arms around in the air. Courtney did the same, both of them squealing out in gibberish. Darren and Dalton watched Courtney and Shelby and then joined them, flopping to the ground next to the two girls and then flailing around and screaming with them. Riker, Jeff, and Selena all exchanged looks with raised eyebrows before snorting with laughter.

"Not  _that_  is something we have never done," Jeff said as he chuckled and pointed to the four toddlers.

"Nope. I can agree on that," Riker chuckled in agreement as they all watched the kids.

"At least they entertain themselves," Selena said. "Babysitting for them is the easiest thing ever."

"Pretty much," Jeff agreed.

"Mostly because we're not the ones that Dalton and Shelby like to push the buttons of. It is totally different when Blaine or Sabra is here," Riker said.

"This is so true," Jeff laughed as Selena smiled.

"Shelby just likes to take on the  _annoying little sibling_  role and she takes that role extremely seriously," Selena added.

"Yep," Riker and Jeff agreed in unison as Shelby rolled over to Darren and poked at his side. Darren immediately let out a squeal and rolled away, knocking right into Dalton who let out a squawk and then began laughing. Courtney began laughing too as she rolled over to squish Shelby and Darren between herself and Dalton. Shelby and Darren both yelled out in protest even though they were both giggling hysterically. Riker, Jeff, and Selena all just smiled and shook their heads slightly as they watched.

"At least they're entertaining to us," Jeff breathed out.

"Agreed," Selena and Riker laughed as they continued to watch the four toddlers squish against each other and laugh hysterically about it before they all got up to run around and blow bubbles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it either way :)


	43. Chapter 43

“Lotsa decorations,” Darren commented with wide eyes as he stared around the backyard a few days later. Riker chuckled and kicked the soccer ball back towards George, who laughed as well.

“Yeah. It’s the Fourth of July, buddy. We always decorate and have a barbeque,” Riker told Darren as Darren plopped down on the deck and dangled his feet over the edge.

“There gonna be fireworks?” Darren asked. “At my old place they used to show us video of fireworks. They say there were too many kids to bring out.”

“Yeah. Later one we all pack into cars and go out to the park and watch the fireworks,” Riker replied as George bounced the soccer ball on his knees before passing it back over to Riker who bounced it off his head once before catching it.

“I get to see fireworks?” Darren asked excitedly, eyes lighting up.

“Definitely,” Riker chuckled.

“You excited?” George asked.

“Yeah!” Darren exclaimed happily as he jumped off the deck and barreled into Riker’s legs. Riker just chuckled and scooped Darren up to place the toddler on his hip. “Is the fireworks why you dress like the flag?”

“Nah, not the fireworks. The Fourth of July is the day the United States gained independence from the United Kingdom. We’re celebrating freedom!” Riker exclaimed dramatically as George snorted and shook his head.

“You totally look like the flag though,” George commented. Riker smiled and shook his head as he looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of his soccer shorts that were red paired with a tank top that had the pattern of the American flag on it.

“I know. Jeff’s gonna be so huffy about it,” Riker chuckled as Darren wiggled his way out of Riker’s arms to grab the soccer ball and play with it.

“Jeff gets huffy about most of your outfits,” George snorted as they went to sit down on the deck.

“I know. It’s ridiculous,” Riker agreed as he allowed Braxton to climb into his lap. “Plus, I dress like this every year for the fourth. You’d think he would give it up by now, but he hasn’t.”

“That’s Jeffry for you,” George laughed. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Hey, big brother,” Julia giggled as she skipped out onto the deck and then draped herself over Riker’s back.

“Hey, baby sister,” Riker replied as he wrapped his hands around her wrists as she kissed his cheek. “You’re here early.”

“I was bored at home and didn’t want to risk going over to Selena’s. Joey stayed there last night,” Julia commented.

“It’s about damn time,” Riker breathed. Julia giggled and nodded in agreement. Then, she seemed to notice George and smiled widely.

“Hello! I’m Julia!” Julia exclaimed, waving with one hand as Riker chuckled.

“George,” George replied.

“Did you go to high school with my favorite goobers?” Julia asked. George snorted out a laugh and nodded.

“If you’re talking about Riker and Jeff, then yes I did,” George told her.

“She’s just been on a mission to meet all of our friends from high school to see if they’re all as weird as us,” Riker said as he looked over at George. “She bases everything off of the cast of Brandywine High.”

“Oh man, you should not do that. We are not all _that_ insane,” George told her. “I mean, we are all a little strange, but those guys in the cast take it to an art form sometimes.”

“Don’t let her fool you, she is just as bad sometimes,” Riker laughed. “Like, honestly the cast of AVPM is really not much better.”

“Hey, Marcus keeps us in check,” Julia retorted as she pointed at Riker, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Jackson used to try to. He gave up after a year and a half,” Riker told her. George smiled and shook his head.

“How he lasted that long is beyond me. That poor man,” George added.

“Because he loves us. He tries to deny it all the time, but we all know he loves us,” Riker said as he leaned back against Julia’s chest as she sat down behind him and slotted her legs around his hips.

“I can only imagine with all the stories I’ve heard about you guys while you’re on set,” Julia snorted. Riker just smiled widely and innocently.

“They weren’t much better during Midnight Swallows,” George said.

“Hey, no. We were way toned down during Swallows practice than while on set,” Riker countered as he pointed at George, who just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Then I’m glad I have never been on set with you guys,” George replied.

“I can agree with that after observing all of you guys in your basement last week,” Julia laughed.

“It was only bad because Grant gave Jeff Peeps,” Riker said with a shrug. George immediately snorted with laughter.

“Jeff after eating Peeps is always an experience,” George added. Riker sighed and nodded in agreement while Julia giggled.

“I actually did gain a bruise from him during the foam sword battle,” she said.

“I _told_ you!” Riker exclaimed. “He goes nuts! I don’t even understand it.”

“Dude, one time he gave me a welt with one of those during a Peep high,” George commented.

“Okay, but he was totally drunk as well that night,” Riker said. “That was just a bad night.”

“Well, wasn’t that right after Sean broke up with him?” George asked.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed as he nodded. “He was a mess. He got drunk and then found Peeps somewhere in the depths of my closet and then when he wound down a little started bawling and then passed out on my bed.”

“Sounds like you had a fun night,” Julia said. Riker just pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’ve put him through worse. I can deal with him crying all over me for one night,” Riker added. George side-eyed Riker at that and Julia pat Riker’s cheek.

“Speaking of, how are you with all that shit right now?” George asked. “I heard down the line that you got put back on your meds.”

“Yeah. It sucks that I had to go back on meds, but it would suck more to not be sleeping and all that other shit I dealt with. It is just a pain in my ass right now because every once in a while my body decides that the meds need to make me ill. Like, honestly, I was only off them for two weeks and now they’re kicking my ass,” Riker sighed. George just huffed out a sigh and clapped Riker on the knee.

“That’s better than being off the meds, from what I’ve heard,” George said.

“Oh, definitely,” Riker agreed. “You saw me that week before winter break. At that point I did not feel the need to eat because I knew that it would be coming back up later.”

“Ew, man. What the hell?” Julia groaned as she scrunched up her nose. Riker shrugged in response.

“It was how I lived life for a week,” Riker added.

“Yeah. That was hard to watch, dude,” George commented. Riker snorted and clapped George on the shoulder.

“Be glad you didn’t know me when I was twelve then. I was an even bigger mess then. I still remember one of the first things Curt said to me the first time I saw him was that I was starting to look too skinny. That was, about, a week after my dad had died,” Riker told him. George whistled and shook his head.

“And now I understand even more why Jeff is so protective of you,” George breathed out. Riker just smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Julia just huffed out a breath behind Riker and rested her chin lightly on his shoulder.

“My mom too. You should have heard her on the phone a few times when I was stressed at school. A few times I feared she was going to drive out and force me to go home with her for a few days,” Riker chuckled. George smiled and shook his head.

“Miri is ridiculous,” George added. Riker just hummed in agreement as he watched Braxton chasing Darren around the yard as Darren giggled excitedly.

“ _Anyway,_ you seen Grant since last week, Jules?” Riker asked, glancing at Julia over his shoulder. She immediately huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.

“No, I have not. I haven’t even talked to him since last week,” she told him.

“What? He didn’t give you his number?” Riker asked in shock. Julia’s eyebrows knit together and shook her head.

“Why? Was he supposed to?” she added.

“No. I just thought he would since you guys were eye-fucking most of the night,” Riker commented. Julia pursed her lips and smacked the back of Riker’s head and causing George to laugh.

“Shut _up_ ,” Julia hissed out as Riker chuckled and twisted around in over to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“No you _shut up_. Get his number tonight and don’t be a wuss,” Riker told her.

“Hark who’s talking,” George laughed.

“Hey now! I had to go through a whole sexuality crisis!” Riker exclaimed defensively.

“Whoa, what did I just walk into?” Alyssa asked as she walked out onto the deck.

“Riker called Julia a wuss and told her to get Grant’s number tonight so I called him out,” George laughed.

“Ah, gotcha. And as someone who listened to all of your whining in those months, you’re really no one to talk, baby brother,” Alyssa laughed as she leaned down to kiss Riker’s forehead. Riker just scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at her. Alyssa just laughed again and pat his cheek before jumping off the deck to go run after Darren, who let out an excited squeal. Riker smiled and shook his head as he watched them and Julia giggled.

“Hey, Biker, you mind watching Logan for about an hour while Maya and I go out running for Mom?” Curt asked as he walked out onto the deck with Logan squealing on his hip.

“Nah. Give the little munchkin to me,” Riker chuckled as he held out his arms for Logan. Logan immediately let out an excited squeal and practically launched herself into Riker’s arms. Riker smiled and pulled her close to his chest before blowing a kiss against her neck. Logan squealed in delight and squirmed around in Riker’s arms and pat at his cheeks with her small hands. George smiled and rolled his eyes next to Riker while Julia giggled and then cooed at Logan.

“How old is she now?” George asked as Logan looked over at George and gurgled happily as she reached towards him.

“Almost four months,” Riker replied as he allowed George to pull Logan into his lap. Logan babbled excitedly at George and pat her hands against his chest as he bounced her on his knees.

“She is such a good baby,” Julia giggled as she watched Logan.

“She really is,” Riker agreed. “She and Darren get along _famously_ as well.”

“That’s probably also because Darren is such a good kid,” George chuckled as he allowed Logan to grab onto his fingers.

“This is true,” Riker agreed as he watched Alyssa and Darren rolling around in the grass and laughing.

“After heard stories from when you were a kid, it is probably making up for the insanity,” Julia snorted. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Probably. But, a lot of the insanity was caused by Dad. He liked to get all the kids riled up. Mom and Anne yelled at him on multiple occasions,” Riker added.

“Oh, I’m sure. I can’t even imagine what it was like when you guys were younger having seen all seven of you guys _now_ ,” George laughed.

“Pretty much,” Riker laughed. “I could only imagine what it would be like if Dad was still alive to rile up the four little monsters.”

“Oh god. From stories I’ve heard of your dad I’m sure it would be complete and pure _insanity_ ,” Julia breathed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Though, if your dad was alive you would probably have a biological little sibling rather than an adopted one,” George commented as Logan climbed back into Riker’s lap. Riker smiled down at Logan but then shook his head.

“Nah. Mom and Dad agreed after I was born that she was never going to give birth again. Dad had gotten a vasectomy when I was a toddler,” Riker countered as he cuddled Logan close to his chest.

“Ah, gotcha,” George breathed with a small nod.

“Why in the poop are you talking about Dad having gotten a vasectomy?” Alyssa asked as she walked over with Darren on her hip.

“We were talking about how insane it would be if he were here to rile up the little monsters like he did when we were kids and George was saying we probably would have had a biological sibling rather than adopted,” Riker replied.

“Oh god. Dad with those four would have been worse than him with the seven of us,” Alyssa groaned as she sat down on Riker’s free side with Darren in her lap. Darren just giggled and cuddled into Alyssa’s chest. Riker just hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Imagine all the things he would teach our little Logan in order to bug Curtis!” Riker cooed as he tickled Logan’s sides and caused her to giggle and push at Riker’s hands.

“So many things,” Alyssa laughed.

“I can only imagine,” George snorted as he wiggled his fingers at Logan as she looked back over at him with a wide, toothless smile.

“I can only imagine the things Riker is going to teach his children to annoy Jeffry,” Julia commented with a giggle.

“Oh god. Those kids are going to know all the little things to bug Jeff,” Alyssa giggled as Riker sighed and rolled his eyes.

“And you guys are still convinced Jeffry and I are going to get married and have kids,” Riker huffed out.

“Because you are,” Alyssa, George, and Julia commented in unison as Darren giggled.

“You and Jeffy would be good married with kids,” Darren added as he rested his head on Alyssa’s shoulder.

“See? Even a three year old agrees with us!” Alyssa exclaimed as Julia and George laughed.

“Oh, hush,” Riker hissed in response as Logan bit lightly at his fingers.

“Denial is such a bad thing, Rike,” Julia huffed out as she pushed up from the deck and walked out into the yard to scoop Braxton up.

“He and Jeff are so far in _de-nile_ that they’re drowning,” George commented.

“Seriously. How’s Africa, Biker?” Alyssa laughed. Riker just rolled his eyes and reached over to shove Alyssa lightly. Darren let out a small squawk as he did and then reached out to slap Riker’s arm lightly. Riker smiled and leaned over to kiss Darren’s forehead.

“Kids! C’mon inside for lunch!” Miri called out suddenly.

“Aye, aye, Momma!” Alyssa and Riker replied in unison as they all got up and headed into the house, Darren and Logan giggling at each other and waving as they went.

000000

“Alright, Darren is finally asleep. Back to the backyard!” Riker said as he jumped down the stairs and jumped onto Jeff’s back. Jeff chuckled and then toddled back outside where they were greeted by exclamations from Selena, Joey, Julia, Grant, Dylan, Lily, and Carter.

“Hey, shut up. There are small children sleeping inside,” Jeff hissed as Riker slid off of his back.

“This is true,” Selena agreed as she giggled and then collapsed onto the ground. Joey smiled and sat down next to her.

“I know. I am the one who just got Darren to finally go to sleep. Apparently the fireworks were too exciting for him,” Riker chuckled as he sat down and dragged Jeff down next to him. Jeff huffed in annoyance but easily curled into Riker’s side.

“Aw. Darren is my favorite toddler,” Dylan giggled as she lay down with her head rested on Lily’s legs.

“He is pretty adorable,” Julia hummed as she began to play with Grant’s hair once he rested his head in her lap.

“That he is,” Lily agreed as she settled back against Carter’s chest since she was sitting between his legs.

“I know this,” Riker chuckled as Jeff draped his legs over Riker’s and began to play with the hem of Riker’s shorts.

“Hey now, Jeffry. Hands to yourself,” Joey said as he pointed over at Jeff, who stuck his tongue out in response.

“I will do as I please,” Jeff retorted.

“Not in front of other people you won’t,” Riker chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders and pushed Jeff flat on the ground. Jeff let out a squeal and then began giggling as Riker covered him. Riker chuckled into Jeff’s neck as Jeff wrapped himself around Riker and buried his own face in Riker’s neck.

“Honestly, you two,” Julia breathed as she rolled her eyes.

“Trust me when I say this is not the worst they have ever been…and I’m including before they got together,” Grant told her.

“That is sadly true,” Dylan breathed out.

“It was even worse when they were little, if you can imagine that,” Carter commented.

“Middle school was so bad, lemme tell you,” Selena laughed as she leaned back on her palms.

“Oh god,” Carter groaned. “It was so bad after seventh grade. I mean, I know why now, but at the time it was just weird to see two of your friends even more inseparable than they already had been.”

“You’re just jealous that you’ve never been that close with someone,” Jeff giggled as he and Riker sat up.

“No, not really,” the rest of them chanted.

“We’re not even gonna go into jealousy talk here because you are actually the worst, Jeffry,” Dylan said as she crossed her legs.

“Says the one who is best friends with Grant,” Jeff countered.

“Oh no. You are way worse than I ever have been, Jeff,” Grant retorted as he pointed over at Jeff. Then, Selena began giggling uncontrollably and they all turned to look at her.

“Oh my god. All I can think about right now is the night Riker and I hooked up. Oh man,” Selena giggled out.

“What?” Riker and Carter questioned in unison, eyebrows knit together. Jeff immediately groaned and flopped down onto the ground and buried his face in Riker’s leg.

“Okay, Selena, you’re gonna have to expand here because I was way too plastered that night to remember what you are specifically talking about,” Carter said.

“You and Riker both, probably,” Selena giggled as the rest of them stared between the foursome.

“Can we not talk about this?” Jeff groaned. “Beth has already teased me about that night so many damn times.”

“Maybe because you were so damn jealous that night for _no reason_ ,” Selena cackled.

“What? Why?” Riker asked, eyebrows still knit together. “You’re gonna have to jog my memory here. That was literally the second to last time I was blackout drunk.”

“I just want to know this story now. Obviously it is good,” Lily giggled excitedly.

“Agreed,” Dylan, Grant, Joey, and Julia said as Selena continued to giggle.

“Well, as you all know, Riker and I hooked up the summer before senior year,” Selena started.

“Yeah, get on with it,” Lily said, making a hand motion.

“Okay, I don’t have all _the_ details because I was drunk, but Beth told me that at the time Jeff got seriously jealous of me because he already knew that he liked Riker,” Selena started.

“Beth is the devil,” Jeff groaned as Riker cooed and ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Yeah, but honestly, Jeff had no reason to be jealous that night,” Selena cackled. Jeff looked up at Selena then with a confused expression.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Jeff asked.

“No, I am not,” Selena replied. “Remember what was going on right before I dragged Riker upstairs?”

“Yeah. He was totally undressing and dancing in my lap,” Jeff replied.

“Oh god. I think I know where this is going,” Carter giggled with glee. Selena smiled and nodded over at Carter.

“Yeah, exactly, Jeffry. Riker basically gave you a lap dance right before I dragged him off. I can honestly say I had no affect on him that night except for the fact that it was my mouth on his dick,” Selena said.

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Back up! _Riker gave Jeff a lap dance_?” Lily exclaimed gleefully.

“Yeah. That much I remember,” Carter replied. “I remember that and telling Riker and Jeff that they would be a cute couple.”

“Yeah, that happened. But, Selena, how can you say you had no effect? I heard him moaning!” Jeff exclaimed as he sat up. Selena immediately began laughing even harder and covered her face with her hands.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Julia asked as Dylan and Grant stared at Jeff like he had five heads.

“Beth was annoying me so I left and went upstairs and just so happened to sit down across from the room where Riker and Selena were. I definitely heard Riker moaning,” Jeff replied.

“Yeah! Moaning _your name_!” Selena exclaimed as she laughed hysterically.

“ _What_?” Riker and Jeff squawked in unison as the rest of them burst out laughing.

“Yeah! You were totally moaning Jeff’s name like a porn star. Apparently Jeff was just too overwhelmed with jealousy to realize,” Selena told them. “At the time I was _so pissed_ , but then the next day once I sobered up I talked to Beth and we had a good laugh about it.”

“Oh my god! That is so good! You are so _never_ living this down, Riker!” Lily cackled.

“And you honestly claimed to be _straight_ after that. Damn, dude,” Joey breathed out as he shook his head.

“Okay, that cannot be counted against me because I literally do not remember most of that night,” Riker defended as he pointed over at Joey.

“Still happened, dude,” Grant replied with a nonchalant shrug as Julia giggled ecstatically and covered her mouth with her hands.

“I’m more entertained by the fact that Jeff was so damn jealous that he didn’t realize Riker was moaning his name. Like, damn,” Dylan laughed as she looked over at Jeff who had curled into a ball on the ground in order to hide his flushed face.

“I hate all of you,” Jeff grumbled.

“At least you weren’t the one groaning your best friend’s name while someone else gave you a blowjob,” Carter chuckled. Riker just made a face and leaned over to punch Carter’s arm. Carter yelped then and then curled into Lily’s back as Lily laughed.

“You know, the more I hear about drunk Riker, the sadder I am that I will never be able to witness him drunk,” Julia commented.

“Yeah, I totally feel for you. It was always an experience,” Grant told her.

“That it was,” Dylan agreed.

“To be honest, overtired Riker isn’t that much different than drunk Riker,” Lily said.

“True. The only main difference is that he gets hyper while overtired,” Carter agreed.

“While this is true, overtired Riker also usually indicates being in a bad place Riker,” Jeff commented as he stretched out and rested his head on top of Riker’s leg. Riker just pressed his lips together and nodded in agreement.

“Seriously?” Joey asked.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed. “Remember the first time you guys saw Riker overtired in high school?”

“Yeah. Sophomore year a few weeks after you guys missed a few days,” Lily said.

“Exactly. It was right after he was in the hospital and I made him stop,” Jeff told them as Riker blushed. “He had been awake for three days straight at that time.”

“Not as bad in seventh grade when he hadn’t slept in a week. I remember that because our math teacher was being a giant bitch to him and he snapped at her before completely breaking down in class,” Carter said.

“Hey, man. We agreed to never talk about that week,” Riker hissed. “That was a fuckin’ awful week, okay? It was right after the nightmares started.”

“Yep. I hadn’t really slept that week either. Bless, Miri. She and I switched shifts being awake with him and she still went to work,” Jeff breathed out.

“I totally remember that week, actually. I totally wanted to just wrap Riker in a blanket and hide him from the world because of how awful he looked,” Selena said. Jeff smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

“That is essentially what Miri and I did every night, to be honest,” Jeff told them.

“Mhm. We used to crawl under my blankets and read books by flashlight,” Riker hummed as he ran his fingers through Jeff’s bangs.

“You guys still did that in high school. That’s not that special,” Lily snorted.

“This is true. I walked in on them doing that once junior year,” Dylan giggled.

“The time during junior year was an odd one. Usually we only did that when I had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep,” Riker told them.

“Aw, poor Biker,” Lily cooed. Jeff and Riker both rolled their eyes.

“It’s not like you guys knew,” Riker added.

“Yeah. And neither did your siblings. They’re still bitter about it,” Selena snorted as she rested her head in Joey’s lap.

“That they are. Alyssa was bitching about it the other day after you puked because of your meds,” Carter said as he leaned back on his palms.

“Too late. We can’t go back in time,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“No, we can’t. Maybe we can go forward in time and get on a subject that is a lot less confusing for me,” Julia commented. They all looked over at her and then smiled innocently.

“Sorry, Jules. We love you,” Jeff giggled as he crawled over to her and hugged her. She just smiled and rolled her eyes as she hugged Jeff back.

“Okay, yeah, next subject. AVPM. Do you know which of your family members are coming?” Lily asked. “I need to prepare myself.”

“I can honestly say I have no idea. Probably just my parents and siblings,” Jeff replied.

“Same,” Joey agreed.

“At this point, just Garrett and Courtney,” Selena said.

“Pff, none of you know my family so it’s fine,” Julia laughed.

“Wow. I feel special now,” Riker chuckled. “I know that my aunt Macy is coming with Lucy and Rachel. My uncle Jason is also coming and I’m super excited.”

“Wait, _what_? _Jason is coming_?” Jeff exclaimed, sitting up straight and looking over at Riker, who smiled widely and nodded.

“Yeah! Mom told me the other day!” Riker replied. Jeff immediately let out an excited squeal and threw his hands into the air as Riker laughed while the others exchanged confused glances.

“Okay, enlighten us. Who is your uncle Jason and why are you both so ecstatic?” Grant asked.

“My uncle Jason is my dad’s twin. I haven’t seen him in three years. He’s been living in England with my cousin Kaiden,” Riker replied.

“Jason is basically one of the coolest people you will ever meet,” Jeff giggled.

“I can agree on that, and I only met him once,” Carter agreed.

“Yeah. I am so freaking excited to see him again,” Riker breathed out.

“Do you know if Kaiden is coming also?” Jeff asked. Riker shook his head and crossed his legs.

“Nah. He’s doing some summer program at Oxford and can’t leave,” Riker replied. “At least, that’s what he told me last time I talked to him. He could easily be lying to me like the little shit he is sometimes.”

“Isn’t that what cousins are for?” Julia asked in response.

“In Kaiden’s case, yes,” Riker chuckled.

“I think it is in Rachel’s case as well,” Lily giggled.

“This is true,” Riker agreed with a smile. “You should have heard her the other week when we were on skype with her.”

“Yeah. Apparently Alyssa likes to tell her and Ryland about our sex life and she does not appreciate it. I think she’s the first one to have said that directly about everything as a whole and not specific things,” Jeff said.

“That’s because we all get to watch you guys get all flustered and shit when we make comments to your face,” Julia replied nonchalantly as she shrugged one shoulder.

“Aw, I knew I liked you for a reason,” Selena laughed as she reached over to give Julia a high-five as Julia smiled smugly.

“You’re all horrible people, I hope you know that,” Riker told them.

“Oh, we know. We’ve known since we all decided collectively that we wait with bated breath for the next time Jeffry doesn’t have a filter,” Dylan replied.

“Okay, no. I do not appreciate that. I can handle a little bit, but I cannot handle Jeff talking about their sex life without a filter,” Joey countered.

“Agreed,” Carter said with a small raise of his hand.

“That’s because you guys don’t know how to live,” Grant told them as Riker and Jeff rolled their eyes.

“Issues. All of you have _issues_ ,” Jeff hissed. “I will never trust any of you ever again when we have late night hang outs. You all are gonna try and get me drunk or something.”

“Oh, god no. We wait for it to happen naturally. We don’t necessarily want to provide you with the substances which then cause you to lose your filter,” Lily told him.

“Exactly. Though, I am just really looking forward to the day that somehow _Riker’s_ filter disappears. That in itself will be something to celebrate, never mind whatever information he spews at us,” Selena added.

“Last time I didn’t have a filter I was drunk, so don’t hold your breath,” Riker retorted. Selena just shrugged.

“And what an interesting night that was,” Lily giggled. “Why the three of us decided to get plastered that night is beyond me.”

“Because we could,” Jeff replied with a shrug. “Just be happy you left the room when you did.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Riker agreed as Lily cackled.

“I swear, you two hooked up at least once a day before you started dating,” Lily added.

“You’re not wrong,” Jeff replied as he lay back in the grass and covered his eyes with his arms. “Those damn soccer shorts got me every damn time.”

“Aw, _c’mon_ , Jeffry! I don’t wanna hear that! He’s wearing soccer shorts right now!” Carter exclaimed.

“Oh, _I know_ ,” Jeff replied with a smirk as he lifted one arm to wink over at Carter. Riker just smiled widely and leaned over to poke Jeff’s side.

“Dude, c’mon. If you were into dudes soccer shorts would totally do it for you. They’re fucking _fabulous_. They’re just short enough that when a guy runs they ride up just enough. Ugh. Beauteous,” Julia breathed.

“I agree,” Lily, Jeff, and Selena agreed.

“And isn’t it such a coincidence that you’re all dating soccer players,” Grant chuckled.

“For the last time, Joey and I aren’t dating,” Selena huffed out.

“Yet. You forgot that,” Carter said as he pointed over at her.

“Seriously. And Joey, don’t even start. You saw how bad I got with Riker and Jeff. Don’t make me get to that level again,” Lily said as she looked over at Joey with one eyebrow raised. Joey just rolled his eyes and flicked Lily off. Lily smiled smugly and settled back against Carter’s chest once again.

“There is so much love in this group,” Julia breathed as she played with Grant’s bangs. “So much.”

“Most definitely,” Grant agreed with a chuckle.

“Only because we’re obligated to love each other through the bonds of acting and/or singing and dancing,” Dylan commented.

“This is very true,” Riker agreed as he lay down next to Jeff and rolled onto his stomach on order to rest his chin on Jeff’s chest and drape an arm over Jeff’s stomach.

“Well, for some. I’m obligated to love Riker because of our mutual love for dogs that we discovered as toddlers. Carter is because of the make-overs Alyssa used to give us,” Jeff breathed out.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me of those dark times,” Carter groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

“Aw, but you guys looked so adorable when she did up your hair!” Selena giggled.

“Shut up,” Carter, Jeff, and Riker hissed in unison. Selena just laughed and shook her head as she nudged Riker and Jeff’s feet with her own.

“I mean, older siblings have to have blackmail on their younger ones, right?” Julia asked with a small shrug. “I know my older brothers have plenty on me.”

“I dunno. I have more on my older brother than he does on me,” Selena said.

“Ugh. Alexander definitely has more on me than I do him,” Lily breathed.

“Only because of your and Carter’s sex life,” Joey told her.

“Yeah, this is true. My siblings can’t use that against me because Mom already knows Jeff and I are having sex,” Riker chuckled.

“I think all of our parents know we’ve had sex other than Lily,” Dylan breathed out.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Grant laughed.

“Oh, hush,” Lily hissed, causing the rest of them to laugh as Carter smiled and hugged Lily’s shoulders tightly.

“Alright, well, moving on. Let’s finish off this Fourth of July traditionally,” Riker huffed out as he pushed himself off of the ground.

“Right you are, my friend. Lead the way to the basement so we can watch Cats Don’t Dance,” Dylan said as they all began getting up from the ground.

“Weird tradition,” Julia and Selena grumbled in unison.

“Oh, hush,” Jeff giggled as he swat at both of them before jumping onto Riker’s back as they all wandered into the house and down to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahaha, so the thing with Riker moaning Jeff's name? I had that planned for SO LONG and then wrote it in when I wrote the short story about the time Riker and Selena hooked up.  
> Basically Riker was an idiot for a very long time and suppressed his feelings for Jeff. But that is also because he easily would have just not realized that they were romantic feelings because he'd known Jeff for so long and been through so much with him. Doesn't make him any less of an idiot <3


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning found Riker and Jeff lying on Riker’s bed cuddled together beneath Riker’s blankets. Jeff was still asleep, curled against Riker’s chest with his head tucked beneath Riker’s chin. Riker was smiling to himself, running his fingers lightly through the hair at the nape of Jeff’s neck. Jeff would hum in his sleep every once in a while before leaning into the touch. Riker just smiled and kissed Jeff’s forehead as he did so. Then, Riker turned as he heard his door open. He saw Daren poke his head into the room and smiled over at the toddler. Once Darren noticed that Riker was awake he smiled widely around his thumb and toddled over, his free arm wrapped around Patches.

“Rikey, we get breakfast?” Darren asked in a whisper.

“Where’s Mom?” Riker asked in response.

“Mommy went out with Curty and Logan. Lyssa still sleeping,” Darren whispered, eyes wide. Riker smiled and slowly pulled out of Jeff’s arms and rolled out of bed, scooping up Darren and kissing his forehead. Darren hummed happily and easily curled into Riker’s chest.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Riker asked quietly as he walked out of his room and shut the door. Darren pursed his lips slightly, thinking.

“French toast!” Darren exclaimed quietly with bright eyes.

“Oo, sounds like a good idea,” Riker chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and placed Darren on the counter. “You wanna help?”

“Yeah!” Darren replied excitedly, reaching over to place Patches on the other end of the counter.

“Good. Sit tight and I will get everything, okay?” Riker asked.

“Mkay,” Darren giggled, swinging his feet back and forth. Riker just smiled and pulled out bread and eggs and placing them on the counter before getting out a container for the eggs and then the griddle. Darren giggled excitedly the entire time. Once Riker placed everything on the counter, Darren crossed his legs on top of the surface and turned towards Riker.

“Okay, so your job is going to be putting the bread into the egg for me, okay?” Riker asked.

“Mhm!” Darren hummed as he watched Riker put a little bit of vanilla and cinnamon into the eggs. Riker just smiled and leaned over to blow a kiss against Darren’s cheek, causing the toddler to giggle. “It ready to cook yet?”

“In a minute. The griddle has to get hot, little buddy,” Riker replied as he sprayed some PAM onto the griddle and then grabbed a spatula. “But, you can put two pieces of bread in the egg.”

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed as he reached out to grab two pieces of bread and then carefully put them into the egg mixture.

“Good job,” Riker praised, reaching over to ruffle Darren’s hair. Darren just smiled up at Riker, nose scrunched up.

“It make funny noises,” Darren giggled as Riker placed the first two slices of French toast onto the griddle. Riker smiled and hummed in agreement as Darren carefully placed two more slices of bread into the egg. Once both sides were coated, Riker added them to the griddle. Darren just continued to place bread slices in the egg as he hummed happily to himself, bobbing his head to whatever music was playing in his head.

“Ugh, how I have missed waking up to the smell of breakfast food in the Castellan house,” Dylan hummed as she walked into the kitchen, pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

“Dylan!” Darren exclaimed excitedly. Dylan just smiled and walked over to kiss Darren’s cheek. Darren giggled and returned the favor before going back to his job of putting bread into the egg. “How come you still here?”

“We were all here really late last night and Grant and I didn’t want to drive back to Grant’s house,” Dylan replied as she grabbed another spatula in order to help Riker at the griddle.

“Oh, so Grant here too?” Darren asked, expression curious.

“Mhm. He’s still asleep in the basement,” Dylan hummed in response. “You can go wake him up if you want.”

“Wash your hands first. We don’t wanna get egg all over the house,” Riker told Darren as Darren giggled and allowed Riker to lower him to the floor.

“Okay!” Darren replied as he skipped down the hallway to the bathroom. Dylan just smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned lightly against Riker’s side.

“Jeffry still asleep?” she asked.

“Mhm,” Riker said. “Like a log. I didn’t even wake him up when I was getting out of bed.”

“Aw, did you just tire him out _that much_?” Dylan laughed.

“My clothes should be an indicator that what you’re implying is not the case,” Riker replied.

“This is true. You’re still in your clothes from yesterday and you don’t smell like sex…I think this is a miracle since we talked about you and your soccer shorts last night,” Dylan snorted. Riker just smiled slightly and shrugged.

“You make it sound like we don’t know how to control ourselves, which we do. Plus, we weren’t in that kind-of mood last night. Just a cuddling mood,” Riker told her. Dylan smiled and shook her head.

“I swear, you guys are too adorable for words sometimes,” Dylan snorted. “I can’t even imagine what it will be like on your wedding day.”

“Who even says there is going to be a wedding between the two of us?” Riker asked. Dylan looked over at him with raised eyebrows as he placed more bread on the griddle.

“C’mon, Riker. You’re acting like you’ve never even _considered_ marrying Jeff,” she hissed. Riker looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, one eyebrow raised. Dylan smiled widely then and slapped his shoulder playfully. “You’re such a little shit, you know that, right? Like, honestly. Have you even talked to Jeff about it?”

“No. Last time we talked about marriage between the two of us, we were ten. Back then it was just because we were best friends and we didn’t really understand what marriage meant,” Riker told her.

“Circling back to being too adorable for words…” Dylan breathed. “But, seriously. You guys should talk about it. I’m sure if you are thinking about it, he probably is too.”

“It will come up when it comes up, but for now neither of us knows what is really going to happen. We’re only eighteen,” Riker replied with a small shrug.

“Yeah, you’re only eighteen, but I’ve never seen a couple as good together as you two,” Dylan told Riker as she slid a slice of French toast onto the waiting plate.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed.

“No! I thought you guys were dating the first time I met you, remember?” Dylan asked.

“Yes, I do,” Riker breathed.

“Yeah. You guys have always clicked. It was natural. More natural than anyone else I’ve ever seen. Even Lily and Carter or Joey and Selena,” Dylan informed him. “So just shut up and accept you guys will get married one day.”

“No, _you_ shut up,” Riker chuckled in response as he shoved her lightly. Dylan just smiled and rolled her eyes as she shoved him back.

“Morning,” Grant yawned as he walked into the kitchen, Darren perched on Grant’s hip as Darren giggled.

“Morning, Grant,” Riker and Dylan chorused as Grant placed Darren back onto the counter.

“More bread?” Darren asked hopefully, looking up at Riker.

“In a minute. There’s no room on the griddle right now and we don’t want to get the bread too soggy,” Riker told Darren.

“Mkay,” Darren hummed as he crossed his legs and patiently waited to place more bread in the egg.

“Hey, Grant, you wanna get the bacon out of the fridge?” Riker asked.

“Sure thing,” Grant replied as he loped over towards the fridge. “Where is the rest of your family, anyway?”

“Apparently Mom and Curt went somewhere with Logan and Alyssa is still sleeping. I am going to guess that Maya is still sleeping as well,” Riker replied.

“Jeffry still asleep as well?” Grant asked as he dropped the package of bacon onto the counter next to Riker.

“Yep. Sleeping like a log,” Riker said as he put his spatula down in order to open the bacon. Darren hummed happily as he watched Riker, and then giggled when Riker indicated he could place the last two pieces of bread into the egg. Riker smiled and leaned over to kiss Darren’s forehead.

“We watch Disney movies later? And make fort?” Darren asked as he looked up at Riker.

“Sure, bud. Once everyone is back we can make a fort in the basement and watch movies, okay?” Riker asked in response. Darren hummed happily in response and then carefully slid off of the counter to go wash his hands. Dylan smiled and shook her head as she watched Darren toddle down the hallway.

“He is too cute for his own good,” Dylan commented as Riker began to layer the bacon onto the empty spaces on the griddle.

“I concur,” Grant yawned. “He literally woke me up by nuzzling himself into my chest and giggling as he poked my cheek.”

“That’s Darren for you,” Riker chuckled as he threw the packaging for the bacon away.

“You just lucked out having the best baby brother ever,” Dylan giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Grant snorted.

“I think Riker’s also just glad he finally gets to baby someone rather than everyone else babying him,” Grant added. Riker snorted with laughter and shrugged his shoulders.

“Definitely part of it. When you’ve got toddlers running around it distracts from the other stuff,” Riker said as Darren came skipping back into the kitchen and climbed onto a bar stool at the counter in order to climb back onto the counter and grab Patches.

“Almost ready?” Darren asked as he stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

“Mhm. Why don’t you go wake Alyssa up?” Riker asked in response. Darren just giggled excitedly and clambered off of the counter to run upstairs.

“And what about Jeffry?” Dylan asked as she nudged Riker with her hip. Riker smiled and nudged her back.

“I am not waking that beast,” Riker replied. “He can wake up on his own.”

“What a party pooper,” Grant snorted as he rested his chin in his hands.

“At least I don’t poop all over the party,” Riker retorted.

“Hey now! That was _once_ and I was _sick_!” Grant exclaimed defensively as Dylan cackled with laughter.

“Not to mention tipsy,” Dylan added. “And it’s not like he pooped _on_ the party, just _at_ the party.”

“I thought we vowed never to speak of that night,” Grant grumbled as he hid his face in his hands.

“ _You_ vowed. The rest of us still laugh about it. Even Jackson,” Riker said.

“You’re all evil and I hate you,” Grant hissed out as Riker and Dylan laughed hysterically.

“I obviously missed something,” Jeff yawned as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and wearing only a pair of Riker’s boxer briefs and soccer hoodies.

“We were talking about that time Grant nearly crapped his pants at that party,” Dylan giggled as Jeff walked over to wrap his arms around Riker’s waist. Jeff huffed out a laugh as he hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder.

“If I remember correctly he almost didn’t make it to the actual toilet either when he had to puke,” Jeff hummed. Riker snorted with laughter and leaned back into Jeff’s embrace as he flipped the bacon over.

“You’re all _evil_ ,” Grant grunted from beneath his arms.

“Shut up, you love us,” Dylan said. “Especially me since I then nursed you back to health.”

“Still evil,” Grant countered as Riker and Jeff laughed.

“Morning, by the way,” Jeff breathed out quietly as he kissed Riker’s neck lightly.

“Morning,” Riker whispered back, turning his head in order to kiss Jeff’s temple. Jeff hummed happily in response and tightened his grip around Riker’s waist momentarily.

“Jeez, I go to sleep and wake up to see Riker and Jeff have basically replaced Mom and Dad,” Alyssa yawned as she walked into the kitchen with Darren on her hip and Maya following behind them.

“Shut up,” Riker replied, lifting one hand to flip Alyssa off. Alyssa cackled in response and leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek.

“You’re cute, baby brother. So very domestic with your beau,” Alyssa added as she walked over to the table to place Darren in his chair.

“Domestic is right,” Maya laughed in agreement as she pulled dishes and cutlery out.

“Oh _hush_ ,” Jeff grumbled in response as he released Riker and walked over to help Maya.

“Never. You two are like the most domestic couple to be domestic before being married or living together,” Grant countered as he walked over to get glasses.

“Grant, they totally already live together,” Dylan retorted. “They lived with each other throughout high school and apparently have basically been living together since they were twelve.”

“This is so true,” Alyssa agreed as she grabbed the plates from Maya to set the table. “Not to mention they’ve been having sleepovers every weekend since they were toddlers.”

“No one asked you, Alyssa,” Riker told her. Alyssa just smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Oh, shut up, Riker. We were already discussing things earlier and you’re such a little pooper,” Dylan said as she poked Riker’s chest. Riker rolled his eyes and flicked her off in response as Jeff rose one eyebrow at Riker. Riker smiled over at Jeff and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing bad,” Riker hummed against Jeff’s cheek.

“Yeah. Quite the opposite, actually,” Dylan giggled as they all sat down. Riker pursed his lips and reached over the table to slap Dylan playfully. Dylan just giggled harder and reached over to flick Riker’s nose.

“Children, behave,” Maya scolded, pointing between Riker and Dylan. They both looked at her with raised eyebrows, and then at each other before laughing.

“ _Anyway_ , breakfast!” Riker said.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed happily, clapping his hands as Alyssa plopped a piece of French toast onto his plate and began to cut it up. The rest of them all smiled and shook their heads before placing food on their own plates as well.

000000

“Riiiiikeeeeer,” Jeff complained through giggles as he attempted to shove Riker away from him later. Riker just chuckled and held onto Jeff tighter, face tucked into Jeff’s neck as he bit lightly at the skin. Dylan, Grant, and Julia all snorted from where they were piled on the couch.

“Honestly. Too adorable for words,” Dylan added as she tapped something out on her phone.

“Agreed,” Julia giggled as Grant ran his fingers through her hair.

“And before you disagree, Riker, I’m going to remind you of our conversation this morning,” Dylan said absentmindedly, causing Julia, Grant, and Jeff to look over at her with knit brows.

“Fuck you, Dylan,” Riker grumbled as he finally released Jeff and stretched back out on his stomach in front of his computer on the floor.

“What conversation?” Jeff asked as he looked between Riker and Dylan.

“Seriously. Now I’m curious,” Grant said.

“Don’t worry about it. Dylan is being annoying,” Riker hissed out as he looked back at his computer screen.

“I am, but it is not my place…to tell Jeff at least,” Dylan giggled.

“Oo! Does that mean I am getting story time later?” Grant asked excitedly.

“Story time?” Julia asked happily as she pulled her head out of Grant’s lap to sit up and look over at Dylan expectantly with her glasses sliding down her nose.

“Later,” Dylan replied with a giggle. Riker just huffed out a breath and flicked Dylan off over his shoulder as Jeff hooked his chin over Riker’s other shoulder.

“What were you guys talking ‘bout?” Jeff asked in a whisper, breath tickling Riker’s ear.

“Nothing,” Riker grumbled in response.

“You’re lying to meeee,” Jeff sang into Riker’s ear. Riker smiled slightly and looked at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. Jeff smiled back in response. “Tell me?”

“Not now,” Riker replied as he scrunched up his nose.

“Teeeeeell meeeee,” Jeff sang quietly into Riker’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Riker to tickle Riker’s sides. Riker immediately let out a yelp and curled into himself as Jeff laughed manically and continued to poke at Riker’s sides. “You know you wanna tell me!”

“No!” Riker yelped out as he managed to turn around in Jeff’s arms and latch onto Jeff. Jeff just laughed and pulled Riker close to his chest to kiss Riker’s forehead.

“I love you,” Jeff whispered against Riker’s skin.

“Love you too,” Riker breathed back before Jeff blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek. Riker smiled and did the same before they both turned their attention back to Riker’s laptop.

“Disgusting. You two are _disgusting_ ,” Julia laughed as she flicked a hair tie at them. They both just smiled and rolled their eyes as Riker logged onto tumblr.

“If you think they’re disgusting now you should have seen them when we were fourteen,” Dylan commented offhandedly as she looked at something on her phone.

“Agreed,” Grant chuckled.

“Shut up, oh my god,” Jeff huffed out as Riker smiled to the side of his mouth and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously though. They were adorable. Though, Riker was a lot more reserved than he is now,” Dylan said as she stretched out her legs and slid down the arm of the couch so she could throw her legs over the back of the couch.

“We don’t talk about that period of time, Dylan,” Jeff told her.

“She’s making it seem like that stopped the two of them from making out a month after they met each other,” Grant snorted. Dylan and Riker both shrugged then while Julia looked between the two of them.

“You two hooked up?” Julia exclaimed, eyes wide.

“If you consider making out with someone at the age of fourteen _hooking up_ , then yeah,” Riker told her.

“We were each other’s first kiss,” Dylan giggled out as she smiled over at Riker.

“That we were,” Riker agreed with a smile as he scrolled through tumblr.

“I’m pretty sure your entire friend group is super incestuous, just saying,” Julia breathed out.

“Nah. We’re all just close on a weird level. We’re all family at this point,” Jeff told her as he got up so he could sit back down between Riker’s legs with his own legs thrown over Riker’s hips.

“Pretty much,” Grant agreed. “That’s what happens when you’ve known each other for nearly five years.”

“Yeah. And apparently stalking, _Dylan_ ,” Riker hissed out as he looked over at Dylan with narrowed eyes. Dylan immediately giggled and scrunched up her nose as she smiled innocently.

“Hm?” Jeff asked, leaning forward to place his elbows on Riker’s back as he looked at Riker’s laptop screen. Jeff just shook his head and huffed a breath out of his nose as he saw the picture. In it, Riker and Jeff were lying on the floor, Jeff’s chin hooked over Riker’s shoulder as they both smiled. Beneath it Dylan had added the caption _these two are being extremely vomit inducing today…good thing I’m not hung-over._ After that, others had commented as well.

_Look at them. Just look at it. They’re too cute. Also look at their butts. Their butts are fabulous._

_Carter…I think your girlfriend likes Riker and Jeff’s butts more than yours…_

_She does, Dylan. She really does. She’s told me on multiple occasions._

_They both have really nice butts, okay? Also, is Riker wearing the same clothes as yesterday?_

_That he is! I was surprised by that fact when I walked into the kitchen this morning. Apparently they just cuddled last night._

_My baby brother and future baby brother are so cute. And Lilleth, stop talking about their butts. You’re going to send the fans into a tizzy._

_I will so as I please because BUTTS. Also, ALL THEY DID WAS CUDDLE?! WE EVEN TALKED ABOUT SOCCER SHORTS!_

_I KNOW._

Riker snorted and then quickly look a picture of Dylan sprawled across the couch, Grant and Julia next to her.

_Okay, we can stop talking about our butts on the internet. Disturbing. Also, since Dylan was being a stalker, I am now her stalker._

Riker attached the picture he’d just taken to the post then and smirked as he posted his addition to the post. Jeff just snorted and pat lightly at Riker’s butt.

“Why is Jeffry patting your butt?” Julia asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Because it is a very pat-able butt and because I can,” Jeff replied. Riker snorted and shook his head slightly as he continued to scroll down his tumblr dashboard.

“It is definitely a very pat-able butt though,” Dylan said as she tipped her head back to stare at Riker and Jeff.

“It is also very grab-able,” Jeff added smugly.

“Don’t wanna hear it, Jeffry,” Julia said simply as she pointed over at Jeff, who giggled manically while Riker rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry. Jeff isn’t nearly gone enough to not have a filter and spew things about their sex life,” Grant commented.

“Yeah, and let’s hope that doesn’t happen again soon. And honestly, Dylan. What is with the creeping today?” Riker asked as he saw she had posted a picture on tumblr earlier of when Riker had been making breakfast and Jeff had wrapped around his back. The comment below simply read _Such adorable. Much domestic. Very married._

“I get bored,” Dylan replied with a small shrug.

“I’m not even bothering with that one because you’re just being annoying at this point,” Riker told her. Dylan smiled widely then and scrunched up her nose.

“And I shall be until the conversation happens,” she added with a wink.

“I hope you know I hate you,” Riker said.

“Lying isn’t an attractive feature, Riker Samuel,” Dylan countered as she turned back to her phone as someone texted her.

“You’re an unattractive feature,” Riker grumbled in response, causing the rest of them to bark out surprised laughs.

“That actually just happened, yeah?” Julia asked, hand slapped across her eyes.

“That it did,” Grant chuckled in response as Jeff giggled and leaned forward to drape himself over Riker’s back and kiss Riker’s temple.

“Oo! Whose twitter is that picture from?” Jeff suddenly asked, pointing at Riker’s computer at the picture on the screen. The picture was from the previous night and Riker and Jeff are standing in Riker’s backyard, faces lit up by the sparklers clasped in Jeff’s hands. Riker was standing against Jeff’s side, one arm thrown around Jeff’s shoulders and holding Jeff close to his side. They were both smiling widely as they looked at each other, heads turned just slightly towards each other. The fans had gone nuts commenting on the picture, but Riker ignored it to follow the link to the twitter of who had posted the picture.

“It was Selena,” Riker said, looking back at Jeff. “Why?”

“Because I want it, stupid butt,” Jeff replied with a scoff as he rolled his eyes and then grabbed his phone off of the floor to text Selena.

“You’re a stupid butt,” Riker huffed out in response as he closed out his browser and then shut his computer. Jeff snorted out a laugh and swatted at Riker’s head before rolling off of Riker to lie on the floor next to him.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Grant told them as he began to play with Julia’s hair again.

“And you’re no one to talk,” Dylan said as she looked over at Grant, one eyebrow raised. Grant flicked her off in response, causing Dylan to let out a bark of laughter as she reached over to poke Grant’s side. Grant let out a small yelp then and jumped. Julia let out her own yelp and quickly sat up and turned to slap Dylan lightly.

“You don’t do shit like that when someone has their head in another person’s lap!” Julia exclaimed petulantly as Dylan cackled gleefully.

“I do what I want!” Dylan replied as she threw her hands above her head and nearly flinging herself headfirst off the couch.

“Kids!” Miri yelled warningly down the stairs then.

“Nothing is broken, Ma!” Riker called out.

“Don’t care! Be careful and get ready for dinner! Five minute warning!” Miri replied.

“Dinner!” Jeff squealed excitedly as he jumped up from the floor and bolted up the stairs as they all heard Darren begin to giggle.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, Rikey boy,” Dylan laughed as she clapped Riker on the shoulder as they all slowly got up and started to head upstairs.

“I really do,” Riker chuckled in agreement with a fond smile as Jeff appeared at the top of the stairs, clearly waiting to pull Riker into a tight hug. Riker smiled widely at Jeff, who returned the gesture and pulled Riker tightly to his chest once Riker stepped into Jeff’s arms. Riker just met Dylan’s eyes over Jeff’s shoulder and smiled. “I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is short compared to what they had been. Oops. I guess I just didn't have anything else to add to this chapter when I wrote it.  
> Also, Dylan becomes a little more prominent at this point because she is Grant's transportation and Grant wants to be around Julia, so Dylan hangs with Riker and Jeff. WHEE.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles manically*

“Up! Wake up!” Darren sang the next morning as he jumped on top of Riker and Jeff. Jeff immediately let out a groan and rolled away from Riker to bury his face in the pillow instead of Riker’s neck.

“Early,” Riker grumbled as he tried to pull his blanket up over his head.

“Is one, Rikey. Mommy said park time!” Darren exclaimed happily.

“One?” Jeff asked, voice tired.

“Mhm. Mommy let you sleep ‘cause she say you stay up late,” Darren replied as he climbed onto Riker’s side and bounced slightly. Riker heaved out a sigh and then lifted his head off the pillow and cracked one eye open to look at Darren, who was smiling widely.

“If you want us to get up and ready, you gotta get off me and get your little feeties into your shoes,” Riker said. Darren immediately let out a squeak and then scrambled off of Riker’s bed and out into the hallway. Jeff snorted and shoved himself up from the bed to walk over and shut the door.

“He’s too precious for his own good,” Jeff yawned.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he and Jeff walked into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

“I’m stealing a hat today. I don’t feel like dealing with my hair,” Jeff called out as Riker walked back into his bedroom while Jeff went to the bathroom.

“Okay!” Riker replied as he pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a shirt. Then, his phone started going off and he sighed as he looked around to find it.

“Riker!” Selena’s voice chirped once he answered the phone.

“Selena,” Riker breathed out as Jeff walked back into the room to grab some of Riker’s clothes to change into.

“Are you people getting here soon?” she asked. “Sabra and I are already here with the female monsters and they’re missing their male monsters…and wow that sounded weird.”

“Yes, we are about to leave soon, and yes, that did sound weird,” Riker told her.

“Okey doke! See you in a few, then!” Selena giggled before hanging up. Jeff smiled and shook his head as he grabbed one of Riker’s hats and shoved it onto his head before heading towards the door. Riker followed, reaching out to swat at Jeff’s butt lightly. Jeff just looked back at Riker with a smirk before rolling his eyes.

“C’mon, Dar, Dalt!” Riker called out, hearing the two toddlers in the kitchen.

“Park?” Dalton asked excitedly as he came skidding into the foyer.

“Mhm. Selena and Sabra are already there with Courtney and Shelby,” Riker replied as he slid his feet into his flip-flops.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed as he latched onto Dalton’s hand before they walked out the front door.

“Be careful!” Miri called out.

“Yep!” Riker and Jeff replied in unison before Riker closed the front door.

“Don’t get too far ahead,” Riker told Darren and Dalton as he wrapped an arm around Jeff’s shoulders. Jeff just hummed happily and leaned into Riker’s side as they walked.

“Mkay!” Darren chirped as he and Dalton swung their hands between them as they skipped across the pavement.

“They’re so cute,” Jeff breathed as he reached up to tangle his fingers with Riker’s that were over his shoulder. Riker hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to Jeff’s temple. “Think about it, one day that could be our kids.”

Riker looked down at Jeff then, eyebrows raised, but Jeff was watching Darren and Dalton with a fond smile on his face. Then, just as Riker was about to reply to the fact that Jeff said _our_ , they heard a small squeal.

“Rikey! Jeffy!” Shelby exclaimed, bypassing Darren and Dalton in order to throw herself at Riker and Jeff’s legs. “I’ve misseded you!”

“Aw, we missed you too, you little monster,” Riker chuckled as he untangled himself from Jeff in order to scoop Shelby up and kiss her cheek as she giggled and hugged him around his neck tightly.

“Look at that! Jeffry is wearing a hat!” Selena cackled as Jeff dropped to the ground next to her. Jeff flipped her off in response as he yawned.

“Shut up. We literally woke up ten minutes ago when Darren jumped on top of us,” Jeff added as Shelby ran past them in order to catch up with Darren and Dalton who had already skipped over towards where Courtney was on the play set.

“I can confirm this information,” Riker huffed out as he collapsed into the grass next to Jeff and placed his head in Jeff’s lap.

“How did you manage to sleep in until one?” Sabra asked, eyebrows knit together.

“Apparently Mom told the little monsters to let us sleep in since we were up late,” Riker replied.

“Ooo, up late?” Selena asked with a giggle.

“Oh, shut up. Dylan, Grant, and Julia were over,” Jeff replied.

“Still?” Selena asked.

“Dylan and Grant stayed over the other night and Julia joined the fun later on,” Riker told her.

“Did she and Grant finally exchange numbers?” Selena asked then, leaning back on her palms as she watched the four toddlers chasing each other around.

“Mhm. As far as I know, they went to her place last night after leaving Riker’s,” Jeff hummed as he thread his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Oo! Really?” Selena exclaimed, eyes excited.

“Yeah. Dylan texted me in the wee hours of the morning saying she got home but that she had to come back to pick Grant up today…so there’s that,” Riker added.

“Ah! I am so totally going to bug the ever loving _shit_ out of Julia tomorrow at rehearsal,” Selena giggled.

“You and me both,” Jeff chuckled as he gave Selena a high-five.

“You are all way too involved in each other’s love lives,” Sabra breathed. Riker chuckled and tilted his head back to look at her.

“That’s what comes with living in close quarters with each other for four years,” Riker told her.

“Excuse you, but Selena, Julia, Dylan, and Grant _did not_ go to Westtown with you,” Sabra countered.

“Dylan and Grant practically did. We saw them enough and they came to campus enough,” Jeff replied. “Selena and Julia just became involved with our group really easily. Selena partially because she wants in Joey’s pants.”

“ _Jeffry Alexander_ ,” Selena hissed, reaching over to slap the hat off of Jeff’s head. Jeff let out a yelp and grabbed for the hat quickly to put it back on. Riker smiled and reached out to adjust the hat while Selena smiled and rolled her eyes. “I swear, you two are sickeningly adorable.”

“Dylan kept telling me something along those lines all day yesterday…and taking pictures,” Riker breathed out.

“Yeah. I saw her twitter,” Selena giggled.

“You’re acting like people taking stalker pictures of us is a new thing, Rike. That’s been happening since we were fourteen,” Jeff said as he began to play with Riker’s hair again.

“Which is honestly really weird. I still don’t know how to deal when I go into a store and see your faces on magazines,” Sabra said as she crossed her legs and began to braid her hair. The rest of them shrugged their shoulders.

“It was weird for the first year, and then we got used to it,” Riker replied.

“It was weird for longer than that for me simply because I never expected you guys to be on TV,” Selena commented.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Jeff deadpanned.

“Shut up! You know what I mean! I never expected you guys to go out for auditions for anything! Especially Riker since you couldn’t even get him to do the musicals in middle school,” Selena exclaimed defensively.

“Hey! Lies! He was going to in seventh grade!” Jeff replied.

“We don’t talk about second semester seventh grade, Jeffry!” Riker exclaimed.

“No, we can talk about that more now. What we don’t talk about is junior year,” Jeff giggled. Riker immediately covered his face and snorted with laughter.

“That was a dark time for the both of us,” Riker agreed.

“Because apparently you both had significant others that were controlling in different ways,” Selena said.

“Wait, what?” Sabra asked, eyebrows flying upwards.

“Yeah. My ex never wanted Riker to be in our room because he wanted sex, which I did not want,” Jeff commented.

“And my ex wanted to control who I was friends with and hated my cat,” Riker said.

“To be fair, Braxton also hated her,” Jeff chuckled as he pushed Riker’s bangs out of his face.

“That’s because she was the devil,” Riker hissed out with narrowed eyes.

“You have a valid point,” Jeff said with a small shrug. “I think we should be happy she was a year older than us.”

“Oo, getting those _older women_ , Biker,” Selena laughed. Riker rolled his eyes and reached over to slap Selena’s leg.

“Shut up. She was barely a year older even though she was a grade above us,” Riker told her.

“Hey, you’re also dating someone older than you right now,” Sabra said with a small smirk.

“Three weeks does not count!” Riker exclaimed indignantly.

“Does too!” Jeff replied with a giggle as he bent over to wrap Riker up tightly and bite lightly at Riker’s neck. Riker just let out an indignant yelp and attempted to worm his way out of Jeff’s hold. Jeff continued to giggle and held onto Riker even tighter.

“Let me be free!” Riker squealed as Selena and Sabra laughed.

“Tell me you love me!” Jeff exclaimed in response as he tightened his grip on Riker and began to tickle Riker.

“Never!” Riker yelped.

“Say it! You know you love me! Tell me!” Jeff said.

“Hate you!” Riker called out.

“Nope! Say you love me!” Jeff replied as he laughed.

“No!” Riker replied stubbornly as he finally wiggled his way out of Jeff’s grip and rolled away from Jeff to sprawl out on his stomach. Jeff giggled then and leaned forward to slap Riker’s butt. Riker made a stubborn noise and lifted his head from his arms to send a glare in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smiled innocently and then reached out to pull lightly at the top of Riker’s ear.

“You’re both so weird,” Sabra breathed.

“Yeah, and it attracted the attention of some freaky staring chick,” Selena added, jutting her chin in the direction of someone. Riker and Jeff immediately looked over and immediately swore, eyes going wide.

“It’s like we mentioned her too many times and it summoned her or something,” Riker hissed as he rolled onto his hands and knees in order to crawl back towards Jeff.

“Just like the devil she is,” Jeff huffed out as he allowed Riker to crawl into his lap.

“ _That’s_ Natalie?” Selena gasped out, eyes wide.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed with a small nod. Sabra whistled.

“Man. You really go big or go home in the looks department with your partners, don’t you?” Sabra asked. Selena snorted then and gave Sabra a high-five.

“Hey, I am totally more attractive than Natalie,” Jeff grumbled.

“Oh, definitely,” Selena chuckled as the four toddlers came running up to them.

“You look silly,” Dalton giggled at Riker and Jeff.

“We try,” Jeff replied with a small shrug as Riker smiled and pressed his cheek to Jeff’s shoulder.

“Cuddling in the park,” Courtney said as she smiled and then tackled Shelby to the ground. Shelby let out a screech before giggling and wrapping herself around Courtney as Courtney giggled.

“Yeah, they are cuddling in the park, huh?” Selena laughed as Darren climbed into her lap and cuddled into her chest.

“Yeah. We can all cuddle in the park,” Darren giggled as Dalton hummed happily and squirmed his way between Riker and Jeff’s chest. They both chuckled and shifted to accommodate the three year old. Dalton let out a triumphant huff and settled into Jeff’s lap, hands reaching out to absentmindedly play with the hem of Jeff’s shirt.

“Can we make a fort in the basement later?” Dalton asked.

“Which basement?” Jeff asked.

“Rikey and Darren’s,” Dalton replied.

“Yeah, bud, we can,” Riker said, kissing the top of Dalton’s head.

“We also watch movies?” Darren asked, looking over at them with pleading eyes.

“Definitely,” Riker chuckled as he reached out to tap Darren’s nose lightly, causing Darren to giggle.

“We gonna go to Rikey’s after too, Aunty Lena?” Courtney asked as she toddled over to collapse into Selena’s lap with Darren while Shelby giggled and crawled into Sabra’s lap.

“I don’t think so, munchkin. Daddy is making dinner tonight,” Selena replied as she cuddled Courtney close to her chest.

“Good dinner?” Courtney asked, looking up at Selena.

“Mhm. It’s taco night!” Selena told Courtney.

“Tacos!” Courtney exclaimed happily, throwing her hands into the air and causing the rest of them to laugh.

“Mommy say she gonna make chicken cutlets, right?” Darren asked, looking over at Riker.

“I have no idea. Remember when you woke Jeffy and me up twenty minutes ago?”  Riker asked in response. Darren immediately began giggling and rubbed at his face.

“Oh yeah,” Darren added as Selena smiled fondly down at Darren and ruffled his curls. “Mommy also say family come visit next week…family I no meet yet.”

“Mhm. Because we have our musical next week,” Jeff told Darren as he rocked Dalton back and forth lightly. “So, some of Riker’s aunts and uncles are coming.”

“Yep. One of my little cousins is coming. She’s only two years older than you guys,” Riker added.

“No one in my family loves me. Only Garrett is coming with this one,” Selena said as she tickled Courtney’s sides.

“Nuh uh! Daddy say Uncle Noah and Aunt Kira coming too!” Courtney exclaimed as she looked up at Selena. Then, her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth. “Forget I say that, Aunty Lena!”

“Never. You’re actually the best,” Selena laughed as she squished Courtney’s cheeks. “I promise I won’t let Daddy know that you told me.”

“Good,” Courtney giggled as she settled back into Selena’s lap, leaning into Darren’s side.

“Wait…I thought Garrett was your only sibling…” Sabra said, confused.

“Noah and Kira are my half siblings. My dad was one of those who got his prom date pregnant. Their mom dropped them with Dad before they were a year old,” Selena replied. “They’re almost thirty now and each have three kids of their own.”

“So, basically Garrett’s house is going to be just as insane as mine next week,” Riker chuckled. Selena sighed and rolled her eyes as she nodded.

“They might stay with Mom and Dad though. I honestly have no idea,” Selena huffed out as she bit lightly at her bottom lip. Jeff immediately reached out and grabbed onto one of Selena’s hands. She smiled over at him and he smiled back. Sabra just looked between them and shook her head.

“You know, to an outsider you guys looks completely ridiculous and probably like a polyamorous relationship,” Sabra told them.

“Like we care,” Riker snorted as Dalton climbed out of his and Jeff’s laps.

“Go play again!” Dalton squeaked before he ran off. Darren let out an indignant squawk and stumbled out of Selena’s lap before following.

“Wait up, stupid boys!” Shelby screamed as she followed, Courtney laughing as she skipped after the other three.

“She’s so nice to them,” Sabra breathed as she shook her head.

“Oh, definitely,” Selena snorted in agreement. Then, a shadow fell over them and they looked up. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and sighed.

“Hey, Natalie,” they both drawled.

“Hello,” she chirped, smiling widely as she dropped to the ground next to them.

“Guys, this is Natalie. Natalie, these are Selena and Sabra,” Riker said, avoiding making eye contact with Natalie as he leaned into Jeff’s chest. Jeff just smiled to himself and crooned as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair again.

“Hello!” Selena exclaimed with faux excitement. Then, she looked at Riker and Jeff and rolled her eyes. “Honestly. Vomit inducing. I don’t understand how I can be around you guys without puking every day.”

“Because you love us,” Jeff giggled.

“Questionable,” Sabra breathed out.

“Hey! Now you’re getting it!” Riker exclaimed, smiling widely as he leaned over to give Sabra a high-five. She just smiled and rolled her eyes in response before leaning back on her palms. Then, she turned her attention towards Natalie, head tilted to the side.

“So, how do you know these two?” Sabra asked.

“Oh, um. I went to high school with them and, uh, dated Riker for a little while,” Natalie replied.

“Damn. So sorry you had to go through that,” Selena said.

“Yeah, says the one you had a major crush on him in middle school and sucked his dick barely a year ago,” Jeff snorted.

“Do I need to bring up what I said the other night again?” Selena retorted. Riker immediately snorted with laughter while Jeff let out an affronted scoff.

“Wait…what happened the other night?” Sabra asked, eyebrows knit together.

“Oh yeah! You weren’t there anymore!” Selena exclaimed. “I totally busted Riker and Jeff for what actually happened the night I hooked up with Riker.”

“You mention it again and I will punch you in the boob,” Jeff hissed, causing Selena to laugh hysterically.

“I hate everything,” Riker grumbled, burying his face in Jeff’s shoulder.

“You really should, because you’re currently in the presence of the three people who have touched your dick sexually…not including yourself,” Selena said. Jeff immediately snorted with laughter and clapped a hand over his mouth while Sabra’s jaw dropped and Natalie looked confused. Riker just lifted his face from Jeff’s shoulder to glare at Selena.

“You are the absolute _worst_ , Selena. _The worst_ ,” Riker hissed as Jeff giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Riker’s shoulders to pull Riker back to his chest. Natalie just looked between them, eyebrows knit together.

“Wait, I’m confused…” Natalie breathed, looking between Riker and Sabra.

“Oh my god,” Riker groaned, falling backwards across Jeff’s legs.

“You know, that just really tells me just how sickeningly close you guys were in high school,” Selena said as she reached over to pat Riker’s leg.

“It really does,” Sabra giggled as Jeff huffed out a sigh.

“But, no, Natalie. Sabra and I have never done anything sexually,” Riker said as he glanced back at her.

“He and Jeff, on the other hand, have,” Sabra giggled.

“Aw, look at you embracing all of this with stride. It’s like you needed a week away from us for the weird-ness to finally sink in!” Selena exclaimed as she pulled Sabra into her side. Sabra just smirked and rolled her eyes as she sank into Selena’s side.

“That and that fact that Riker clearly has multiple hickeys on his hips right now,” Sabra added.

“Hey now! Don’t be looking there!” Riker exclaimed, attempting to pull his shirt down.

“Babe, your shirt is not the problem right now. It is the fact that your shorts pulled down,” Jeff giggled as he snapped the waistband of Riker’s shorts against Riker’s skin.

“Well, _babe_ , you stole my good shorts this morning,” Riker retorted with a smirk on his face.

“I know this. There’s a reason I stole them. They’re the best and the most comfy because they’re the most worn in,” Jeff giggled.

“Yeah, and how many times has Riker been commando in those?” Sabra asked.

“Sabra, c’mon now. Why would that stop Jeffry when Riker’s dick has been in his ass?” Selena asked in response.

“Hey now! We are in a public place for families and _children_!” Riker hissed as he reached over to slap Selena’s leg as she laughed.

“I was going to make a sex comment, and then I remember that you guys haven’t had sex in public…yet,” Selena said.

“We never intend to have sex in public, thank you very much,” Jeff replied with a huff as he stuck his nose into the air.

“We all know Jeff is possessive and doesn’t like to share,” Riker added with a smirk.

“Yeah, we do,” Sabra breathed out as Jeff chuckled to himself. Natalie was just watching them, eyebrows raised. Riker looked back at her, a small smirk on his face.

“Since when have you and Jeff been dating?” she asked. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and smiled.

“Officially? November,” Riker told her.

“However, mutual orgasms started in September,” Jeff added with a bored expression as he leaned back on his palms. Riker rolled his eyes as he looked up at Jeff and nudged Jeff’s side with his toes. Jeff giggled then and shoved Riker’s foot away from his side.

“And from what I’ve heard, September through November was maddening,” Selena laughed.

“No, September through December for the others because they didn’t find out we were dating until December because of that stupid magazine,” Jeff replied.

“This is true,” Riker agreed with a small nod.

“I remember seeing that magazine. And then I saw you guys on New Year’s and Jeff was messing with Lily because Lily was drunk off her ass,” Selena laughed.

“Yep. She was not entirely sure the conversation actually happened,” Jeff replied with a smug smile. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as Jeff began to run his fingers lightly over Riker’s legs.

“Lily is a special one,” Sabra breathed.

“So are you. We had you going for almost a month that Lily and I were twins,” Riker snorted.

“Shut up,” Sabra hissed as she leaned over to slap Riker’s knee. Riker just laughed and swatted her hand away.

“You and Lily could pass for siblings though,” Selena commented as she piled her hair on top of her head to put in a bun.

“We could. She also walks in on us just as much as my real siblings do,” Riker breathed out.

“That she does,” Jeff agreed. “At least she was drunk a few times.”

“Lily? Drunk?” Natalie suddenly asked, eyes wide. Riker and Jeff looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, yeah. She’s been getting drunk since junior year. That’s how she and Carter hooked up for the first time,” Jeff said.

“ _For the first time_?” Natalie asked. Selena laughed then and shook her head.

“I’m not sure you could call it _hooking up_ anymore since they’re quite open about the fact that they’re dating,” Selena added.

“True. They like to use it against fans all the time on tumblr when someone posts a picture of Lily and waxes poetic about her. Carter usually jumps onto the post and totally tears them down,” Riker laughed.

“Well, speaking he is the one who has actually had sex with her…” Selena breathed.

“Exactly,” Jeff said. “Doesn’t stop the fans though. Ever since Riker and I became public people just freak out over the sex we probably have.”

“Well, you guys do seem to have a lot of it. Case in point: the hickeys,” Sabra commented.

“Nah. These hickeys aren’t that fresh and we didn’t actually do anything that night,” Riker told her nonchalantly as Jeff smirked and ran his thumbs over the marks on Riker’s exposed hips.

“Sickening, I tell you. _Sickening_ ,” Selena hissed at them.

“Just for you, my boo-bear,” Riker laughed as he pursed his lips at Selena, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

“We already discussed this, Riker. Ron would definitely _not_ call Hermione _boo-bear_ and if he tried to she would totally cut him down,” Selena added. Sabra snorted with laughter then and Jeff smiled over at Selena.

“Have I ever told you lately that I am so happy you’re the Hermione to his Ron in the musical?” Jeff asked. Selena smiled widely then and bat her eyelashes.

“Not lately,” she added sweetly.

“You’re terrible. Stop flirting with my boyfriend,” Riker said.

“I’ll stop when you two admit you’re gonna get married,” Selena retorted quickly, causing Sabra to snort while Riker and Jeff huffed out sighs.

“You people are menaces, I swear,” Riker breathed out.

“You people?” Selena asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Text Dylan and ask her,” Riker grunted as he covered his eyes with his arms.

“Will do, Biker,” Selena laughed as she pulled out her phone as Sabra giggled and scooted closer to Selena’s side.

“So, Natalie, what has you in the area?” Jeff asked, looking over at Natalie.

“Oh, um, my cousin moved into the area recently and we came to help her unpack some things,” Natalie replied.

“Cool. How’s college been?” Riker asked, arms still over his face.

“Busy. You guys know where you’re going to college?” Natalie asked in response.

“Nope. We’re taking a year off,” Jeff told her. “That way there is less pressure with the show and it gives us more time to spend with the little monsters.”

“Hell yeah,” Selena agreed, reaching over to give Jeff a high-five.

“Mmh. Speaking of which, where did all the little kids come from?” Natalie asked, glancing over where Darren, Dalton, Shelby, and Courtney were chasing each other around the carousel.

“Dalton is my baby cousin. We’ve taken him in because my uncle was overwhelmed,” Jeff told her.

“And we adopted Darren officially at the end of the school year,” Riker added. “The other two belong to the lovely ladies patiently waiting for Dylan to text them back.”

“I’m not patient…and yeah, Courtney is my niece,” Selena said.

“And Shelby is my younger half-sister,” Sabra added. Then, Selena’s phone chirped and she squeaked excitedly.

“ _Riker I cannot believe you right now! You’re a douche_!” Selena exclaimed a few seconds later as Sabra released a giggle.

“Ow!” Riker screamed back as Selena punched his leg.

“That’s what you get! You’re such a little poop-head!” Selena told him. “Since when has this been going on, you little shit?”

“One, watch your language. Two, I don’t really know. Probably since around my birthday,” Riker told her.

“ _That was, like, a month and a half ago_!” Selena screeched as Sabra laughed even harder while Natalie and Jeff looked confused.

“Do I need to know why Selena is freaking out?” Jeff asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at Riker.

“No. Nothing to worry about,” Riker replied as he finally sat up to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose.

“Nothing to worry about _my ass_ ,” Selena hissed. “But not in a bad way, Jeff. Promise. Riker is just a douche and I could honestly slap him so hard right now. Like, hard enough to make him fall to the ground.”

“You’re the worst. I shouldn’t have told you to text Dylan,” Riker grumbled in response.

“Too bad, because you did,” Selena replied. “Ugh. I hope you both know you’re infuriating. I would mention the conversation I had with Jeff that one day, but you were passed out.”

“Wait, what?” Jeff asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, seriously, what?” Riker added. Selena smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Forget it, because if I say it both of you will freak out in different ways and I don’t feel like dealing with that right now,” Selena told them as Sabra giggled next to her.

“You’re actually the worst,” Jeff breathed. Selena smiled widely in response before looking down at her phone to text Dylan back.

“ _Anyway_ , you started dating anyone at school, Natalie?” Riker asked, looking over at her. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

“No. Most of the guys are assholes,” she added.

“That seems to be the general consensus about boys once people leave Westtown,” Jeff laughed as Riker curled into his side.

“We cannot base this off of what our older sisters have said,” Riker countered. “Especially since both Alyssa and Arya are dating people they met in college.”

“You make a valid point,” Jeff agreed.

“And isn’t Arya engaged to Jonas?” Sabra asked.

“Mhm. After he chickened out, like, five times,” Jeff snorted.

“Hey, not everyone can be Curtis and knock up the girl he wants to marry,” Riker laughed. Selena snorted as well and leaned over to give Riker a high-five.

“Wait, Curt is going to be a father?” Natalie asked, eyes wide.

“No, he _is_ a father,” Riker replied. “Logan is four months old now and she is one of the cutest little things ever.”

“That she is,” Jeff agreed with a fond smile as he kissed Riker’s forehead.

“Well, that’s a big deal. Is he married to the mother yet?” Natalie asked.

“Nope. The wedding is in August,” Riker told her. “It’s gonna be chaos.”

“Definitely. You know paparazzi are gonna show up because all of Brandywine is gonna be there,” Jeff said.

“And let’s not forget a few Broadway people,” Riker added. “Damn Damian and his connections. Theater people.”

“Riker, you kind-of are theater people,” Selena snorted. “You even said that when you go to college you’re gonna go into theater.”

“She’s got you there,” Sabra laughed as Riker made a face at them. Jeff just smiled and pulled Riker closer to his side and blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek.

“You’re also dating someone who did theater in middle school,” Selena laughed.

“True. Only reason I didn’t in high school was because of Brandywine High,” Jeff added.

“Exactly,” Selena tacked on. “And let’s not mention Lily, who was first and foremost a theater kid until Jackson decided he liked her enough to make her a series regular.”

“You suck,” Riker hissed at her.

“No. That’s clearly your job,” Selena shot back.

“You’re a terrible person,” Riker told her as he fought a smile.

“I try,” Selena giggled in response as she smiled widely. Then, Sabra’s phone started going off. She sighed and looked down at it before rolling her eyes.

“Hey! Shelbs! Time to head home!” Sabra called out as she pushed herself up from the ground.

“Boo!” Shelby squeaked, running over ahead of the others and crashing into Riker and Jeff. They both grunted and then shifted to hug her.

“Yeah, boo you, we gotta go before Mommy kills me,” Sabra replied as she held a hand out for Shelby. Shelby giggled and ignored Sabra’s hand as she tried to climb onto Sabra’s back. Selena smiled and got up to place Shelby on Sabra’s back.

“Thank you, Lena!” Shelby exclaimed, reaching over to kiss Selena’s cheek.

“No problem, you little monster,” Selena replied with a smile as Courtney latched onto Selena’s leg.

“Alright. I’ll catch you guys later. I think Alyssa and Lily said they’re going to invade the Castellan house tonight,” Sabra said.

“ _Again_?” Riker asked. “Everyone was over, literally, two days ago! Grant and Dylan only left yesterday!”

“Your sisters,” Sabra replied with a shrug and a smirk before walking off. Riker groaned then and flopped back onto the ground.

“I don’t feel like being around people getting wasted,” Riker complained.

“What’s wasted?” Darren asked as he climbed onto Riker’s stomach to sit down.

“When people drink a lot of alcohol,” Jeff said as he allowed Dalton to climb over his back.

“What’s alcohol?” Courtney and Dalton chirped.

“The drinks that you guys say smell bad,” Selena replied.

“Oh. The stinky stuff that makes you silly,” Courtney said.

“Mhm,” Selena, Jeff, and Riker hummed.

“Mommy said Rikey can’t drink that stuff ‘cause of his medicine,” Darren stated.

“That’s exactly right, little buddy. Mixing alcohol with my medicine would be really bad,” Riker told Darren as he sat up and pulled Darren to his chest carefully.

“Bad like the other week bad?” Darren asked, eyes curious.

“That and worse, probably,” Riker replied.

“Then you no drink nasty stuff,” Darren concluded, holding himself close to Riker’s chest. Riker smiled down at Darren and kissed the top of Darren’s head.

“I won’t. I promise,” Riker replied. Darren hummed happily in response while Natalie gave Riker a confused look.

“Since when have you been on medications?” she asked.

“Since I was twelve, pretty much. Junior year was the only year I wasn’t taking any,” Riker told her as Jeff made a face. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes as she nudged Jeff.

“The oddball year,” Jeff added. Riker hummed and nodded in agreement.

“ _Oddbaaall_ ,” Dalton giggled.

“You an oddball,” Courtney said then, leaning over to poke at Dalton’s side. Dalton squeaked then and reached over to swat at Courtney, who cackled and took off towards the other side of the park.

“Hey!” Dalton exclaimed as he jumped up to run after her. Darren just giggled and watched them, his small fists clenched into the fabric of Riker’s shirt.

“Hey! Stinky butt! Get back here! We have to go home soon!” Selena called out.

“No!” Courtney screamed back as Dalton chased after her.

“Courtney!” Selena warned.

“ _Boring_ ,” Courtney replied as she ran up and collided with Selena’s legs. Selena grunted and flailed her arms to regain her balance, causing the toddlers to giggle.

“Mhm. You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Selena asked, looking down at Courtney with one eyebrow raised. Courtney smiled innocently and nodded. Selena smirked then. “Yeah, well it just got you a one way ticket to being held awkwardly all the way home.”

“No!” Courtney whined loudly, fighting against Selena as Selena picked Courtney up and threw Courtney over her shoulder.

“Wow, she is so different from Darren,” Riker chuckled as Darren giggled and tried to climb over Riker’s shoulder as Riker stood up with the toddler in his arms.

“That she is. Darren enjoys being a ragdoll,” Jeff agreed as he stood up and allowed Dalton to jump into his arms.

“Home and fort?” Darren asked happily as he gave up trying to drape over Riker’s shoulder and settled against Riker’s chest.

“Sure thang, sweet thang,” Riker replied, causing Darren to giggle and bury his face into Riker’s neck. Then, Riker looked over at Natalie and smiled. “You’re welcome to join if you want to see Westtown people later. I’m sure if Lily is coming then plenty of others are coming as well.”

“And by that he means most of our graduating class that was involved in Midnight Swallows,” Jeff snorted as they began to walk off.

“Pretty much,” Selena agreed as Natalie trailed after them. “And let’s not forget Curt being a pain in the ass.”

“There’s that. Also, I think Derek came in today as well. Full house,” Riker laughed.

“So, basically all of the siblings and their significant others,” Jeff commented as he adjusted Dalton on his hip.

“And friends and their significant others,” Selena laughed.

“Oh, is Joey coming then?” Riker asked nonchalantly. Selena made a face then and reached over to slap Riker as Riker laughed.

“Wait, Joey that you work with Joey?” Natalie asked.

“Oh yeah. He and Selena totally have it goin’ on,” Jeff snorted. “They’re both in denial.”

“Oh, so like you two were for three months?” Selena retorted, a smirk on her face.

“Hey, you are worse because you don’t have to figure out your sexuality, woman,” Riker hissed in response.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll catch you guys later after dinner,” Selena replied flippantly as she walked off towards her house. Riker and Jeff waved back and continued towards Riker’s house, Natalie following behind them.

“So, you guys seem close with her,” Natalie commented.

“Yeah. She wormed her way into our lives this summer and rooted herself there in multiple ways,” Riker replied.

“That she did. And along with her she brought a friend for the two monsters here,” Jeff giggled as he bit lightly at Dalton’s cheek, causing the three year old to snuffle out a giggle and bury his face in Jeff’s neck.

“I see that,” Natalie said with a smile as they approached Riker’s house.

“Surprise!” Lily screamed as she threw open the door, Alyssa laughing behind her. “Bet you didn’t expect to see me here!”

“Actually, we did. Sabra told us a few minutes ago,” Riker laughed in response as he set Darren down so Darren could run at Alyssa.

“What a butt,” Lily breathed out as she allowed Dalton to jump into her arms as Dalton ran at her. Then, she noticed Natalie and her eyebrows shot up as she looked at Riker, who shrugged in response. “Hey, Natalie. What brings you to this area?”

“Family moved in nearby and I thought I would drop in. I didn’t expect there to be so many people coming by though,” Natalie replied.

“We have reunions about twice a week, let’s be honest,” Jeff scoffed as he walked into the house.

“That we do,” Lily giggled in agreement as she reached out to pinch Jeff’s butt lightly. Jeff looked back at her, eyes narrowed.

“You know that my butt is for Riker only,” Jeff hissed at her.

“Aw, c’mon now, Jeffry,” Derek groaned as he appeared.

“You’re the one who started dating someone in the Castellan family…” Jeff breathed as he sashayed towards the kitchen. Riker smiled as he watched Jeff and then rolled his eyes.

“Stop watching his butt while you’ve got a toddler in your arms. That’s not appropriate,” Alyssa said as she grabbed Darren out of Riker’s arms.

“I will ogle him whenever I please,” Riker replied as he closed the door behind Natalie. Alyssa looked over at Natalie then and smiled sweetly.

“Heeeey, Natalie,” Alyssa said. “How’ve you been?”

“Good,” Natalie said. “You?”

“I’ve been good. Got the whole family in the house this summer,” Alyssa replied.

“Plus some,” Jeff snorted as he walked back towards them with some chocolate chips in his hand.

“That’s because you and Riker collect friends like hoarders or something,” Alyssa laughed as she allowed Darren to throw himself at Derek, who chuckled and hugged Darren tightly.

“Yeah. There’s at least four they’ve made in the past month that I haven’t met,” Derek laughed as he bounced Darren on his hip.

“That’s because of the musical and you know it,” Riker said as he reached over to steal some chocolate from Jeff. Jeff hissed at Riker in response and swatted at his hand.  Riker just smiled and leaned over to press a loud kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“Too cute. It’s like you guys should be on that damn Animal Planet show, I swear,” Lily breathed as she placed Dalton on his feet so he and Darren could run off.

“Oh my god. I could totally attempt to be one of those vlogger people on Youtube and just have segments of them being adorable. It would make me famous,” Alyssa chirped.

“Hon, I think people would follow you even if you didn’t show them all the time, just on the principle that you’re Riker’s sister,” Derek chuckled as he pulled Alyssa to his side and kissed her forehead.

“He’s got a point. Lauren did used to follow us around set though with a camera and post videos on Youtube,” Jeff commented as he popped some more chocolate chips into his mouth.

“Yeah, she did,” Riker agreed as he wiped some chocolate off of Jeff’s cheek with his thumb before sucking the chocolate off of his own skin.

“I miss when she used to do that,” Lily sighed.

“She used to follow us around at school, too,” Natalie added. “I remember the few times she was filming.”

“Oh yeah. I totally forget she did that,” Riker breathed. “She used to sneak into peoples’ rooms and scare them.”

“Oh my god,” Alyssa cackled. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. She learned how to pick the locks really well that year,” Jeff snorted as he rolled his eyes as he shoved his thumb covered in chocolate into Riker’s face. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes before sucking the chocolate off of Jeff’s skin. Lily shook her head then and flipped her hair over her shoulder before heading towards the basement.

“Sickening, I tell you. _Sickening_ ,” Lily hissed.

“You’re just jealous because Carter won’t do the same for you,” Jeff scoffed. Lily looked back at Jeff with one raised eyebrow before continuing down the stairs to the basement.

“Fort!” Darren suddenly exclaimed as he slid across the floor before bolting down the stairs. Dalton let out a small screech as he did the same.

“Hey, now, monsters! Careful!” Lily exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs as they heard Darren and Dalton let out yelps.

“Fort!” Dalton exclaimed a second later, causing the others to laugh even as they heard Lily grumbling about reckless toddlers.

“Well, I guess it is fort time,” Derek laughed as he and Alyssa started to head down the stairs.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as Jeff jumped onto his back before he went downstairs, Natalie following close behind.

000000

“But honestly, who is this basic bitch?” Julia slurred later that night as she collapsed onto the couch next to Riker and gestured towards Natalie, who was smiling and laughing with Joey and Lauren. Jeff started to giggle then from his position on Riker’s other side.

“You askin’ ‘bout Nat’lie?” Jeff asked, draping himself over Riker’s lap.

“If she’s the one with the long, brown hair and blue eyes, then yeah,” Julia replied as Jeff hiccupped out a laugh. Riker rolled his eyes and shifted Jeff slightly in his lap.

“Natalie is my ex,” Riker told Julia.

“That explains why she’s been flirting with you all night,” Elliot snorted as he sat down at Riker’s feet.

“That and she’s buzzed. She was a flirty drunk,” Jeff said. “She used to hit on everyone when she was drunk before she dated Riker. After they started dating she used to sexile me.”

“You’re no one to talk. I got sexiled when both you and Sean were _sober_ ,” Riker hissed. Jeff giggled drunkenly in response and buried his face in Riker’s chest. Elliot just smirked and shook his head as Julia cackled and leaned into Riker’s side.

“Is it really sexiling when neither of you had sex those times?” Julia asked.

“Orgasms happened. Sexiling,” Jeff chirped as he nuzzled closer to Riker.

“Valid argument,” Elliot commented as he took a sip of his drink.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he brushed his fingers through Jeff’s bangs.

“Okay, bu’, back to this Natalie chick,” Julia said as she poked Riker’s chest. “Why’s she here?”

“She said she was in the area helping a family member move,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“Also to try and get in Rike’s pants. I can tell. She’s got that look on her face,” Jeff added as he looked over at Julia. “I know that look ‘cause it’s the one _I_ give him when I want his dick in me.”

“ _Oh_ -kay!” Riker yelped, immediately clapping a hand over Jeff’s mouth as Julia cackled and Elliot gave Jeff a horrified stare.

“Oo! Did I just hear a Jeffry losing his filter?” Lily giggled over a hiccup as she skipped over to them and draped herself over the back of the couch.

“A little bit, yeah,” Elliot sighed before taking another pull of his drink. “I am not nearly drunk enough to listen to that kind-of shit either.”

“I am _always_ in the mood to listen to Jeff lose his filter,” Lily giggled as she clambered over the back of the couch to squeeze between Riker and Julia. “Plus, it will be more interesting tonight because Natalie clearly still wants Riker’s dick.”

“Oh my god. Why have I been cursed with these people?” Riker groaned as he threw his head back.

“You chose ‘em, baby brother,” Alyssa laughed as she walked by and ruffled his hair.

“I didn’t choose you, you heathen!” Riker called after her. Alyssa just laughed in response as she dragged Derek upstairs. Derek just smiled and shook his head as he shrugged at Riker.

“We got distracted from Jeff not having a filter, here,” Lily commented as she reached over to pat Jeff’s cheek. Jeff made a stubborn noise in response and buried his face further into Riker’s chest.

“It’s ‘cause he’s drunk,” Julia slurred out.

“Yeah, so are you,” Riker snorted in response. Julia stuck her tongue out at him in response, causing the others to laugh.

“Most evr’yone’s drunk but _you_ ,” Jeff sang, poking Riker’s cheek.

“Because I can’t get drunk, dip-wad,” Riker chuckled in response as he poked Jeff’s sides. Jeff let out a yelp and then slapped at Riker’s chest. Riker laughed and easily grabbed onto Jeff’s wrists to pull Jeff close and smack a kiss to Jeff’s cheek. Jeff giggled then and flopped down across Riker’s lap. Elliot rolled his eyes at them even though he was smiling.

“Oh, Elliot. Stop with the face. Just because Oliver isn’t here doesn’t mean you have to be annoyed with their love,” Julia said as she reached over to pinch Elliot’s cheek. Elliot huffed out an annoyed sigh and slapped Julia’s hand away from his face.

“You’re a menace,” Elliot told her.

“I try,” Julia replied as Lily giggled and gave her a high-five.

“She really does,” Selena said as she dropped onto the couch next to Jeff. “She succeeds most of the time.”

“Hell yeah, I do,” Julia giggled.

“But guys! We’re losing valuable filter-less Jeff time right now!” Lily exclaimed.

“Wait, what? Jeff with no filter?” Jamie exclaimed as she threw herself onto the floor next to Elliot.

“Way too sober for this…” Sabra breathed.

“Sabra, you’ve always been sober for this,” Selena commented as she pulled Sabra to her side.

“In that case, _I’m_ way too sober for this,” Joey laughed as he leaned against the back of the couch behind Selena.

“Maybe I don’ wan’ talk,” Jeff huffed out stubbornly.

“Oh, shut up, Jeffry Alexander. We all know you love to wax poetic about Riker’s dick when you have no filter and don’t care about your audience. Now, enjoy being able to do so because I am stealing your beau for a few minutes,” Dylan said as she walked over and grabbed onto Riker’s wrist to pull him off the couch.

“Wait? What? Why? What’s going on?” Riker asked, stumbling as Dylan dragged him up the stairs.

“I want to talk to you because a little birdy told me that when you and Jeff showed up at the park today you were looking at him like he’d grown a second, wonderfully beautiful head,” Dylan said as she shoved Riker onto the living room couch and then sat down next to him. Riker sighed and curled up, holding his knees closely to his chest. “Yeah, look at you. What happened, you little butt?”

“Okay, so you may have been right the other day,” Riker breathed out.

“Right about what?” Dylan asked, one eyebrow raised.

“That if _I_ was thinking about getting married that Jeff probably was too,” Riker told her quietly.

“ _What_? Details!” Dylan screeched, reaching over to slap Riker’s arm lightly. Riker gave her a glare and shuffled a bit further down the couch. Dylan stuck her tongue out at him but then curled into herself as well. “Okay. What happened that makes you say that?”

“So, we were going to the park, and Darren and Dalton were walking in front of us, y’know?” Riker asked. Dylan just hummed and nodded in response. “He was just kinda staring at them, and then commented about how cute they were and then said ‘ _think about it, one day that could be our kids_ ’. He said _our kids_.”

“ _Aaaaw_! That’s so _cute_!” Dylan screeched, launching herself across the couch to envelop Riker in a hug. “He wants to have babies with you! You guys are so cute!”

“ _Dy-lan_ ,” Riker hissed as he tried to worm his way out of her hold. She just giggled gleefully and squeezed his shoulders once more before releasing him.

“What did you say to him afterwards?” Dylan asked, eyes lit up with excitement.

“Nothing. Before I could think of anything Shelby was throwing herself at us saying she’d missed us,” Riker told her. Dylan rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, pursing her lips.

“Bad excuse,” she added.

“I wasn’t gonna ask him about it in front of Selena and Sabra! That would have been a recipe for disaster!” Riker exclaimed defensively as he threw his hands into the air.

“This is true…” Dylan breathed out as she tapped her chin. “I think you should definitely talk to him about it soon, though.”

“No way, Dyl,” Riker deadpanned as he gave her a look. Then, as Dylan was about to respond, they heard someone stumbling up the stairs.

“Riker, you should get downstairs, like, five minutes ago,” Joey breathed, eyes wide.

“Why? What’s happening?” Riker asked as he jumped up.

“Nothing good,” Joey replied as Riker jumped down the stairs, Joey and Dylan behind him. Riker came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, staring between Jeff and Natalie who were standing opposite each other and glaring. The rest of them were all standing around, exchanging glances with wide eyes. Riker slowly went over to stand at Jeff’s side, eyeing Natalie.

“Okay, what happened?” Riker asked, looking between Jeff and Natalie.

“He was just sitting there _bragging_ about sex with you,” Natalie hissed.

“I’m _allowed_ to. I’m the one _dating him_ ,” Jeff snarled. “Just because you’re not over him doesn’t mean I can’t be happy about my relationship with him.”

“This has _nothing_ to do with that,” Natalie replied.

“Doesn’t it? You’re not over him and you can’t get over the fact that he’s over you, so why not attack the person he’s with?” Jeff laughed out.

“Natalie, you had _no_ right to attack Jeff in whatever form you did,” Riker told her. “I understand he lost his filter and I wasn’t around to rein him in, but that doesn’t mean you can fly off the handle.”

Natalie turned her glare towards Riker then, and all but Riker and Jeff backed up away from her. Riker and Jeff stood their ground, both looking at Natalie with raised eyebrows. Natalie let out a hysterical chuckle and then shook her head.

“Y’know. I always thought the two of you were strangely close, but I never expected you to get into a relationship with him,” Natalie scoffed as she stared at Riker, whose eyebrows shot up.

“ _Are you kidding me_? You think there is someone out there who understands me _more_ than Jeff? You think that there is someone out there better suited for me than him? Because there isn’t. He’s stuck by my side through some pretty fucking awful times, and I honestly don’t see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life,” Riker spat at her.

“Seriously. If you really came here thinking you were gonna win him back, you’re as dumb as a rock. There is no way in hell I’m not marrying this man one day,” Jeff added as he rolled his eyes. Then, Riker and Jeff both seemed to register what they’d said at the same time and turned to stare at each other with wide eyes.

“Wait…what?” they both gasped out at the same time as Dylan and Selena began giggling hysterically while Natalie stomped out of the room.

“I’m gonna _vomit_. Look at their faces. Jesus frick,” Julia groaned, gesturing between Riker and Jeff as they stared at each other in awe. “Like, damn, just fuckin’ kiss already. You both wanna marry each other. Enjoy each other.”

“Enjoy each other?” Lily giggled out.

“I don’t know! It’s what popped into my mind!” Julia exclaimed defensively.

“I think they enjoy each other already,” Grant snorted.

“Oh, shut up! They just realized something _big_ guys!” Dylan squealed as she jumped over to pull Riker and Jeff into a hug.

“I dunno. I’m still processing,” Jeff huffed out as he allowed Dylan to ruffle his hair. Riker let out a small, hysterical chuckle and looked over at Jeff.

“Well, I’m not! Let’s get _drunk_!” Lily exclaimed, throwing a hand into the air.

“You’re already drunk,” Carter told her with a chuckle.

“I don’t care! More drinking! Our boys have accepted they’re gonna get married!” Lily replied.

“Hell yeah, they have!” Dylan cackled out as she released her hold on Riker and Jeff to leap over and hug Lily tightly as they laughed. The rest of their friends soon joined in while Riker and Jeff smiled at each other.

“I love you,” Riker whispered into Jeff’s ear after her pulled Jeff to his chest.

“I love you too,” Jeff whispered back as he smiled up at Riker. Riker smiled back and leaned down to kiss Jeff lightly as their friends all cheered and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY! They've realized the inevitable. Originally I planned for both Natalie AND Sean to come back and be like "I want you back, baby" but then I didn't feel like utilizing Sean...soyeah, just Natalie.  
> This is also why I had Selena say that thing of "you haven't had anything show you that you belong together" because THIS PLAN WAS IN THE WORKS.
> 
> Also, the "enjoy each other" is a thing in my family. My dad said it his older brother at his wedding and it is something that is now said at weddings. Soyeah.


	46. Chapter 46

“How’s your head doing?” Riker chuckled quietly the next morning as Jeff groaned and buried his face in Riker’s chest.

“You’re a dick,” Jeff mumbled into Riker’s skin. Riker just smiled and hugged Jeff closer to his chest as he kissed the tip of Jeff’s ear. Jeff hummed happily at that and readily curled closer to Riker’s side. “You can always kiss the headache away.”

“I’m not sure that’s how hangovers work,” Riker huffed out as he ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff mumbled stubbornly and pressed his nose into the crook of Riker’s neck.

“It should. Because the headache isn’t _that_ bad and your kisses are magical,” Jeff whispered against Riker’s neck. Riker chuckled and then kissed Jeff’s forehead as he tangled their feet together.

“You’re a sap,” Riker whispered.

“But I’m _your_ sap,” Jeff hummed in response as he shifted slightly to peek up at Riker with one eye. Riker’s smile widened then and he nodded in agreement.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Riker replied quietly before kissing Jeff lightly. Jeff smiled and hummed again as he burrowed closer to Riker.

“How much of last night do you think the others remember?” Jeff asked quietly as he began lightly tracing patterns across Riker’s chest. Riker huffed out a breath and trailed his fingers over Jeff’s spine.

“More than we would like them to,” Riker breathed out. “Carter, Dylan, and Elliot weren’t that drunk…and I’m sure by now Dylan and Elliot are filling in Grant in the basement.”

“They the only ones who stayed?” Jeff asked.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed. “The others slowly left after you fell asleep.”

“Ah, okay,” Jeff yawned. “So…”

“Hm?” Riker asked as he closed his eyes and continued to trace Jeff’s spine with his fingertips. Jeff shifted then and placed his chin on Riker’s chest to stare up at Riker, who cracked one eye open to stare back at Jeff.

“How long were _you_ thinking about it?” Jeff whispered, eyes curious. Riker smirked then and opened his other eye as he moved his hand to thread his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jeff’s neck.

“Marrying you?” Riker asked in response. Jeff hummed his affirmative, also giving a small nod. “Probably since around my birthday, and definitely since the fiasco with being off medications. You?”

“Around the same time,” Jeff admitted. “Walking in to find you curled up in your blankets really just solidified to me that I never want to live without you, you know? I don’t know what I would ever do if you were gone. You’re the most important person in my life.”

Riker stared at Jeff then, eyes inspecting Jeff’s face. Jeff just smiled slightly at Riker, eyes wide and earnest as he stared back at Riker. Riker shifted slightly then in order to press his forehead and nose to Jeff’s, who huffed out a small giggle in response.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Riker choked out. Jeff smiled widely then as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Yeah, and I love you just as much, you know that?” Jeff asked. Riker just huffed out a chuckle before pulling Jeff’s face to his. Jeff released a small hum as he kissed Riker back, arms wrapping tightly around Riker’s shoulders. After they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together again and stared at each other as they smiled.

“You know they’re never going to let this down, right?” Riker asked quietly.

“You know our parents are never going to let it down either, right?” Jeff replied.

“Sh. We’re not going to worry about that yet,” Riker whispered as he hugged Jeff’s shoulders tightly. Jeff giggled and rolled his eyes as he hugged Riker back.

“You know once your siblings know everyone is going to know…and Alyssa is probably going to find out before breakfast,” Jeff added.

“Did I just say _sh_ or not?” Riker asked as he looked down at Jeff with one eyebrow raised. Jeff rolled his eyes again and kissed the tip of Riker’s nose.

“C’mon. We should brush our teeth and start breakfast. We know Dylan likes her Castellan breakfasts,” Jeff huffed out as he pulled out of Riker’s arms and got up.

“Mmh,” Riker hummed in agreement as he followed Jeff and latched onto Jeff’s waist to bury his face in Jeff’s neck and blow against Jeff’s skin, which caused Jeff to release a high-pitched giggle.

“You’re a menace!” Jeff added as he broke free of Riker’s grip and jumped into the bathroom. “Stop trying to attack me and brush your teeth, ya nasty.”

“You’re a nasty,” Riker retorted with a smile as he grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. Jeff just met Riker’s gaze in the mirror with a raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Riker smiled around his toothbrush at Jeff, earning himself a small smile and another eye roll.

“I’m stealing your soccer hoodie,” Jeff called out as he walked back into the bedroom.

“That’s nothing new,” Riker replied after he rinsed out his mouth and put his toothbrush away.

“Just letting you know,” Jeff huffed as Riker walked back into the room to see Jeff pulling on said hoodie. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek before walking over to the door and opening it. Jeff giggled and jumped onto Riker’s back before Riker could head down the stairs.

“Morning, boys,” Miri chirped as they walked into the kitchen to see her standing at the stove while Darren sat on the counter.

“Morning,” they replied as Jeff slid off of Riker’s back to walk over to the refrigerator to get orange juice.

“Mo’ning,” Darren mumbled from around his thumb as he smiled up at Riker.

“Morning, bud,” Riker said with a smile as he kissed Darren’s forehead.

“How many stragglers do we have in the basement today?” Miri asked as she flipped a pancake on the griddle.

“Just three. Dylan, Grant, and Elliot,” Riker told her as he got dishes out of the cabinet.

“Everyone else was sober enough to get home?” Miri asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No, but each one had someone who was sober enough to get them home,” Riker replied as Jeff grabbed the dishes out of Riker’s hands to place them on the table. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek in thanks when Jeff walked back over. Jeff hummed happily in response and returned the favor. Darren eyed them, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Look happy,” Darren mumbled around his thumb. “Like Curty and Maya when they talk big event thingy.”

“What?” Riker and Jeff asked in unison as Miri looked over at them with one eyebrow cocked.

“You gots that look like Curty and Maya!” Darren chirped as he took his thumb out of his mouth.

“Who does?” Dylan yawned as she walked into the kitchen with her hair messily framing her face.

“Rikey and Jeffy,” Darren replied happily as he kicked his feet back and forth.

“Mhm. According to Darren they look like Curt and Maya when they talk about the wedding,” Miri said with a smirk as she turned back to the pancakes. Dylan snorted then and gave Riker and Jeff a knowing look.

“Well, we all know how smart Darren is, don’t we?” Dylan added as she walked over to pull Darren into her arms. Darren giggled at that and easily curled into Dylan’s arms.

“And here we were hoping you didn’t remember last night,” Jeff huffed out as he quirked an eyebrow at Dylan, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t _that_ far gone until _after_ ,” Dylan scoffed as she bounced Darren on her hip.

“We had the small hope,” Riker replied as he started to pull glasses down from the cabinet.

“Well, that was stupid,” Elliot yawned as he walked into the kitchen with Grant stumbling behind him.

“Seriously. I didn’t remember but these two already filled me in because I woke to them giggling and whispering to each other,” Grant grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes and dropped into a chair. Miri looked between all of them before settling her gaze on Riker and Jeff with one eyebrow raised.

“Is there something you two need to tell me?” she asked seriously as she flipped a pancake. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance before looking over at her. Dylan scoffed again and rolled her eyes as she went to sit beside Grant with Darren in her lap.

“These two finally pulled their heads out of their butts last night,” Dylan added. “I guess we should all be thanking Natalie, to be honest.”

“Wait, what? Why should we be thanking Natalie?” Alyssa asked tiredly as she walked into the kitchen with Derek behind her.

“Your hair is a mess,” Grant commented as he chuckled at Alyssa, who sent a glare in Grant’s direction.

“Your entire existence is a mess,” Alyssa shot back.

“Hey, be nice,” Miri scolded as she pointed the spatula at Alyssa, who simply rolled her eyes and dropped into the chair opposite Dylan.

“So, back to why we should be thanking Natalie,” Alyssa said as she leaned into Derek’s side once he sat down.

“You should be asking your baby brother that,” Elliot replied as he sat down on Dylan’s free side and allowed Darren to crawl into his lap. Alyssa immediately looked over at Riker with narrowed eyes.

“What happened last night after we left?” she hissed.

“Yeah. Like I’m really gonna tell you when you’re hissing at me, you heathen,” Riker shot back as he and Jeff grabbed the glasses from the counter to bring to the table.

“I’ll punch you in the gonads if you don’t tell me,” Alyssa replied.

“Ah, yes. What lovely motivation,” Jeff breathed out as Dylan, Grant, and Elliot snorted.

“Don’t think you’re gonna get out of the same treatment. It seems to involve both of you,” Alyssa said as she turned her gaze to Jeff, who immediately sent a glare back at her with one eyebrow raised. Miri sighed to herself in the background and shook her head.

“Are you talking about how these two finally realized they’re gonna get married someday last night?” Curt questioned as he and Maya walked into the kitchen. “Because I definitely got a few drunk texts last night from Lily and Julia about it.”

“ _Curtis_!” Riker and Jeff immediately screamed as Dylan, Grant, and Elliot began laughing. Alyssa’s jaw dropped as her gaze darted between Riker and Jeff while Derek chuckled next to her and rubbed her back. Miri just smiled at the pair, a small glint in her eyes.

“Curtis, you’re a terrible older brother,” Maya sighed as she placed Logan in the high-chair as Logan babbled to herself.

“I agree,” Riker grumbled as he reached over to pinch the back of Curt’s upper arm. Curt immediately let out a yelp and jumped away from Riker.

“Kids, honestly,” Miri breathed out.

“Curt’s the one being a dick,” Riker defended. Curt looked offended then and looked between Miri and Riker.

“Yeah, well, Riker’s being a little bitch,” Curt countered. Riker jumped at Curt then, latching onto his older brother’s back and holding on tightly. Curt let out a yelp and stumbled into the counter before he attempted to pry Riker off of his back.

“Which one will win! Bets!” Alyssa exclaimed as she turned quickly in her chair to watch her brother’s fight.

“You’re a terrible sibling, Lyss,” Derek chuckled as he pushed her hair away from her face.

“She used to do this when Riker and Jeff got into fights in high school. I witnessed it once when Grant and I were visiting Westtown freshman year,” Dylan said as she wrapped her arms around her knees which she had pulled up to her chest.

“Same with Brent,” Jeff commented as he leaned against the wall and watched as Riker and Curt squabbled.

“Yeah, but Brent is a dick,” Alyssa replied.

“Agreed!” Riker called out in agreement as he tightened his grip around Curt as Curt tried to push Riker’s legs off of his hips.

“Honestly. You are both adults,” Miri breathed as she glared at her sons. They both immediately stopped and stared over at her with wide eyes. Miri raised one eyebrow at them and they both sighed as Riker slowly slid off of Curt’s back.

“An unexpected win by Miri Castellan. Go, Mom,” Alyssa giggled as she settled back into her seat.

“Did you really expect it to go any other way?” Elliot asked as Darren played with his fingers.

“Yeah. She used to mediate when we were little by moving things out of their way,” Alyssa replied as Derek placed a hand lightly on her thigh.

“Yes, but that was when they were much smaller and were able to get away with acting like children because they were children,” Miri replied as she placed the last pancake into the stack and then carried the plate over to the table.

“We’re technically still children because we’re _your_ children,” Curt said innocently as he slid into the seat next to Maya, who smiled and rolled her eyes as she pat Curt’s cheek affectionately.

“Nice try, Curt, but that doesn’t apply,” Miri countered as she sat down as well.

“Ha. _Busted_ ,” Riker said in a deep voice. Curt and Alyssa immediately snorted and Curt flicked water at Riker. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached over to kiss Riker’s cheek as Riker sat down.

“Okay, but seriously, can we go back to the comment that started the sibling spat?” Alyssa asked as she piled a few pancakes onto her plate.

“Yes. I would like to go back to that as well,” Miri agreed as she looked over at Riker and Jeff, who both flushed. Elliot rolled his eyes at them while Dylan and Grant both giggled.

“Well, obviously the fact that Riker’s ex was flirting with him a lot did not go over to well,” Maya commented offhandedly as she fed Logan, who was still babbling happily to herself.

“Oh, god no,” Elliot snorted, earning a glare from Jeff.

“Basically Dylan dragged Riker upstairs to talk about something and Jeff had lost his filter so Natalie got angry and snapped at Jeff,” Grant informed them.

“Mhm. And then Joey came and got us and when we got down there Riker exploded and then Jeff exploded and then they both seemed to realize they implied they were never going to be with anyone else and now here we are,” Dylan added as she cut up her pancakes. “Y’know, that didn’t sound nearly as exciting as it was.”

“Because we were all buzzed and drunk,” Elliot told her as he pointed his fork at her.

“Point,” Dylan agreed with a small nod.

“And of course this all had to happen _after_ I went upstairs,” Alyssa huffed out.

“You’re the one who said you were done with them,” Derek laughed as he pat Alyssa’s though.

“Well I didn’t know something like that was gonna happen!” Alyssa exclaimed defensively.

“Oh, shut up,” Jeff told her as he rolled his eyes. Alyssa stuck her tongue out at Jeff then and he did the same in response.

“Wait…so Rikey and Jeffy gon’ have wedding too?” Darren suddenly asked, looking around the table.

“Not right now, buddy. Probably in a few years,” Riker told Darren, who hummed in response and went back to his pancakes. Miri smiled at Riker then and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“I’m proud of you guys for admitting it,” she whispered.

“Took them long enough,” Curt grumbled.

“Curtis, stop trying to start another fight,” Miri scolded.

“Yeah. We both know you would lose,” Riker added with a smirk thrown in Curt’s direction. Curt pursed his lips and huffed out a breath. Riker just smiled even wider and scrunched his nose.

“Nope! That’s it!” Curt screamed. Riker immediately shot up and laughed as he ran off into the backyard quickly, Curt on his heels. Miri sighed and shook her head as Alyssa jumped up and ran after her brothers to cheer them on. The others just watched as Curt chased Riker around the backyard as Riker cackled loudly and easily evaded his older brother.

“That, Jeff, is where we have chosen to lay our affections,” Maya breathed as she shook her head, pulling a small laugh out of Miri who was sitting between them. Jeff smiled then as he watched Riker avoiding Curt.

“Yeah, and I don’t regret my choice,” Jeff added. Maya smiled over at Jeff then, her eyes full of affection. Miri just smiled and pulled both of them to her and kissed their foreheads.

“For the record, I’m happy it’s the two of you,” Miri whispered to them as Jeff easily curled into her side.

“Me too, Mir,” Jeff agreed as they all turned their attention back towards the backyard where Alyssa, Grant, Elliot, and Dylan were cheering Riker on as he tackled Curt to the ground and let out a triumphant yelp.

000000

“Ugh. Why did you guys have to dye your hair _today_?” Dylan grumbled later as she buried her face in Riker’s pillows. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes as he tossed his towel at her. “Ew! Get that bleach towel off me!”

“Calm down. It’s not gonna do anything to you,” Jeff chuckled as he walked back into the room and grabbed the towel to dry his hands off. “Plus, he only used it to dry his hair _after_ washing the bleach out.”

“Exactly,” Riker agreed as he sat down at the foot of his bed and pulled his laptop into his lap.

“Don’t care,” Dylan huffed out as she shifted slightly so Jeff could sit on the bed as well. “Also, you two are so weird.”

“What makes you say that?” Riker asked as Jeff curled into his side. Dylan looked over at Riker then with one eyebrow raised.

“You guys _pee_ in front of each other. Even Grant and I don’t do that and we’ve also seen each other naked,” Dylan said. Jeff snorted and shrugged.

“We’ve been doing that since we were little,” Jeff added.

“Yeah. I mean, we stopped for a little while in middle school and high school before we realized we really didn’t care,” Riker added as he pulled up tumblr.

“Fuckin’ weird,” Dylan mumbled as she pulled one of Riker’s blankets over her body and buried her face back into his pillow.

“You still love us,” Riker commented as he reached over to pat her leg. “I mean, you’re still here right now.”

“That’s because I can’t leave Grant stranded in this town and I don’t want to third-wheel him and Julia,” Dylan replied. “Like, it’s not as awkward being your guys’ third wheel, but Julia and Grant are still dancing around each other and it’s annoying.”

“We understand,” Jeff breathed as he pat her shoulder. Dylan just smiled and rolled her eyes as she shifted around to get more comfortable.

“So, what else is on your agenda today other than dying your hair?” Dylan asked through a yawn.

“Absolutely nothing,” Riker replied. “We were supposed to have rehearsals today but Marcus cancelled it due to some family thing.”

“So I’m just stuck her with you two as you do whatever you do during the day,” Dylan breathed.

“That is totally up to you because we have no idea what we’re gonna do later,” Jeff replied.

“I think Selena talked about us going over to hers for a bit with the monsters,” Riker commented as he shoved his laptop out of his lap to go into the bathroom to finish dying his hair.

“True,” Jeff agreed as he followed since he had to dye his hair as well.

“We should definitely do that. I haven’t been to her house yet,” Dylan said as she followed them as well and leaned against the bathroom door.

“You haven’t met her brother yet, either,” Jeff added with a smirk. Riker snorted then and tossed Jeff’s hair dye at his head.

“You keep your eyes to yourself, sir,” Riker added as Jeff laughed and tossed the bottle of dye back to Riker.

“What? Is her older brother attractive?” Dylan asked, looking between Riker and Jeff as Jeff dropped down onto the stool in front of Riker so Riker could dye his hair.

“Total dilf, to be completely honest,” Jeff told her with a smirk. Riker chuckled and shook his head as he flicked Jeff’s ear.

“Ooo, _really_?” Dylan asked as she jumped over to them.

“Yeah, actually. Her family was blessed with good genes. Just wait until you meet her half siblings. They were both models for a while,” Riker told her.

“Last Selena told me, Kira is still a model,” Jeff commented as he scrunched his nose up at the smell of the hair dye.

“Jesus,” Dylan breathed as she slid down the bathroom wall to sit on the floor. “What did they model for?”

“Uh, I know they both started out modeling for art classes for money in college and then Kira got picked up by a fashion designer,” Riker told her.

“Mhm. And Noah got picked up to do underwear and swimsuit modeling,” Jeff added with a smirk.

“Yeah, you would know, _wouldn’t you_?” Riker asked as Jeff snorted.

“Hell yeah,” Jeff added.

“Are you implying that Jeffry used to hoard magazines of Selena’s older half-brother?” Dylan asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison. Jeff giggled then and pulled out his phone to google a picture of Noah quickly and then show it to Dylan.

“Wouldn’t you hoard pictures of _that_?” Jeff asked her with one raised eyebrow.

“Wow, okay. You make a valid point,” Dylan huffed out. Jeff hummed in agreement and carefully slid his phone back into his pocket.

“The secret though? Noah was totally one of the reasons Jeff realized he was gay. I still remember the day we saw Noah picking Selena up from school in sixth grade and Jeff literally just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and _gawked_ ,” Riker laughed. “I was really confused. I hadn’t really yet reached the stage of being all _damn look at that person_.”

“Hey, shut the hell up, asshole,” Jeff hissed as he reached back to pinch Riker’s leg.

“Hey now! Who is the one dying your hair because you’re incapable?” Riker yelped out. Jeff giggled then and smiled innocently at Riker in the mirror.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Dylan breathed as she pulled out her phone to play a game.

“And you’re friends with us,” Riker replied as he finished putting the dye in Jeff’s hair.

“Love you, Rikey,” Jeff giggled as he jumped up and went over to sit down next to Dylan on the floor.

“Love you too, you menace,” Riker chuckled as he grabbed his own hair dye to start dying his hair.

“I don’t know how I feel about you guys going brunette and ginger for a while,” Dylan breathed as she watched Riker apply the dye to his hair.

“It’s not like the first time Jeff has gone brunette. Remember Halloween?” Riker asked in response as he looked at her.

“Valid point,” Dylan agreed. “But I’ve never seen _you_ with dyed hair. You had finished that before I met you.”

“Oh man. You should have seen when he highlighted his hair in eighth grade. He looked like a giant tool,” Jeff giggled.

“Mom let me,” Riker added with a shrug.

“I don’t care who let you, I just wanna see a picture,” Dylan said as she smiled widely.

“You’re in luck. I have a picture from right before he cut his hair when he had them,” Jeff giggled gleefully.

“It worries me that you have that picture readily on your phone,” Riker breathed out as Jeff giggled and searched through his pictures.

“Oh _please_. It is one of my favorite pictures of you. I will keep it handy forever,” Jeff told him as he found the picture on his phone and shoved the phone into Dylan’s hands. In the picture Riker was sitting on top of a tree stump in the middle of the woods and surrounded by snow. His cheeks and ears were tinged pink and he was smiling widely with his nose scrunched up.

“One, your hair looks absolutely _ridiculous_. Two, this is a really fuckin’ adorable picture,” Dylan commented as she handed the phone back to Jeff.

“Which one is it?” Riker asked as he threw the dye bottle into the garbage. Jeff smiled and turned his phone around. Riker hummed then and smiled. “That was a good weekend.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement.

“Where’d you guys go?” Dylan asked. “I can tell that’s not from around here.”

“We went up to my aunt’s house in Vermont for New Year’s. Mom, Anne, and Jack let us wander around with our older siblings one afternoon so Curt drove us out to this place called Merck Farms not that far away from my aunt’s house,” Riker told her.

“Mhm. It started snowing while we were there. It was gorgeous,” Jeff breathed out. “And then once we got back we all cuddled together and drank hot cocoa while watching the snow.”

“Aw. You guys are the cutest families,” Dylan giggled. Riker and Jeff just smiled and rolled their eyes.

“Alright, Jeffry. Time to wash the dye out,” Riker said as he held a hand out and wiggled his fingers at Jeff. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes as he accepted Riker’s hand so Riker could pull him up from the floor.

“Are you two gonna get all up on each other now?” Dylan asked as Jeff pulled his shirt off.

“No,” Riker snorted as Jeff bent his head over the side of the tub. “Just gonna spray down his hair and wash it.”

“God. You sound so _domestic_ ,” Dylan breathed as she rolled her eyes.

“If you say so,” Jeff replied as Riker pulled the spray nozzle down to start washing Jeff’s hair.

“I do say so,” Dylan said. “He’s washing your hair.”

“Yeah, so?” Riker asked.

“ _Domestic_ ,” Dylan emphasized as she fixed Riker with a deadpan stare. Riker shrugged in response and went back to washing Jeff’s hair.

“Ugh. I forgot how bad it smells when Riker is dying hair,” Curt complained as he walked into the bathroom.

“Probably because I haven’t dyed my hair since I was thirteen,” Riker snorted.

“True. Also, I just got off the phone with Damian and he said he’s gonna be coming to the musical next week,” Curt said.

“He got time off?” Jeff asked. “Last I talked to Arya she said they were going into crunch time.”

“They were, but then half the cast, including the understudies and musicians, came down with mono so they’re postponing the entire show,” Curt said.

“Jeez. Were they all having sex with each other?” Riker asked as he rubbed shampoo into Jeff’s hair.

“Apparently so. Damian was ready to throw a brick because apparently Sean came down with mono while Damian didn’t, which means Sean was most likely cheating on him,” Curt huffed out.

“Wow. Douche move,” Jeff huffed out. “But at least Damian knows, y’know?”

“I agree. I’d rather him find out in a shitty way like that rather than being strung along,” Curt agreed.

“Didn’t you say Arya and Damian work for Broadway?” Dylan asked, looking up at Curt with a confused expression.

“Yeah, but they weren’t working on a _huge_ show right now. It’s an independent one that they’re hoping to put on Broadway soon so they brought in Broadway musicians,” Curt replied. “The pay is slightly higher for Damian too because they couldn’t find many piano players who worked for Broadway that were willing to do the job.”

“Same for Arya, actually,” Jeff said as Riker rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

“Jeez. I swear, your guys’ families are way too full of talented people,” Dylan breathed.

“What do you mean?” Riker asked, eyebrows knit together as he turned the water off and handed Jeff a towel. Dylan fixed Riker with a deadpan look.

“Like, c’mon. Arya is a Broadway pit musician. Eliana is working towards becoming a fashion designer, and Blaine a set designer. Alyssa’s gonna become a make-up artist and I don’t even know what Curt does,” Dylan huffed out.

“Uh, I’m a set designer on Broadway and help direct sometimes…” Curt said. Dylan threw up her hands then and flailed her arms around.

“Exactly! Jesus! And let’s not even start with the two of you! You’re both ridiculously talented! You both could become singers and dancers! You’re already actors! Riker could easily become a professional soccer player or a concert pianist!” Dylan exclaimed.

“Apparently you’ve never seen their make-up skills, since you didn’t mention that,” Curt added calmly.

“ _What the fuck_!” Dylan screeched.

“Calm down. We all kind-of know how to do everything the others do because we help each other out,” Riker told her.

“Except singing, dancing, and the piano. Riker, Alyssa, and I are the only ones gifted in actually performing and the rest of us are like bulls in a china shop when it comes to playing piano,” Jeff added as he dried his hair off.

“God. I don’t even understand where all of this talent comes from, either,” Dylan huffed out.

“In the Castellan family it is all from Dad. He really enjoyed theater and anything to do with it,” Curt told her.

“Mhm. And both my parents have dabbled in theater stuff their entire lives. None of them ever performed though,” Jeff added.

“God. I feel so unaccomplished now,” Dylan huffed. “Because, like, anyone can tell that Darren is gonna go places. He already plays soccer and piano on a regular basis.”

“That’s because Riker does those things,” Jeff giggled as Riker began to wash the dye out of his own hair.

“Shut up,” Riker grumbled.

“Oh, you shut up. You know it’s true,” Dylan snorted. Riker just rolled his eyes and allowed Jeff to take the spray nozzle out of his hands.

“Agreed,” Curt chuckled.

“Hey! Are you guys actually going to Selena’s later?” Alyssa asked as she popped her head into the bathroom.

“I don’t know. Why?” Riker asked.

“She left her bra here last night,” Alyssa chirped in response. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes as Dylan giggled.

“I don’t even wanna know how _that_ happened,” Riker grumbled.

“She was teasing Joey,” Dylan told him. “But I think all she succeeded in was getting her bra off from under her shirt and then she got distracted because she was proud of herself for doing that while drunk.”

“Sounds like Selena,” Curt chuckled.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement. “We’ll get it back to her later. Just put it on Riker’s bed.”

“Aye, aye,” Alyssa giggled as she left the room, only to return a minute later to throw Selena’s bra onto the bed. “So, having fun dying each other’s hair?”

“Each other’s? I dyed his hair and then I did my own. He just likes to think he’s helping by washing my hair,” Riker snorted.

“Guilty,” Jeff said as he shampooed Riker’s hair.

“Yeah. You should have suspected as much, Lyss,” Curt laughed as he pulled Alyssa to his side.

“True. I heard that Jeff is hopeless when it comes to dying hair,” Alyssa added.

“He is,” Riker replied. “I had to help him at Halloween.”

“Only because Jeff is a dork. He could have just been a blonde Eragon like in the movie,” Dylan commented.

“No. Just no,” Jeff retorted. “That movie was terrible, and as hot as Edward Speelers is, he is _not_ Eragon.”

“ _Feisty_ ,” Dylan giggled. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“You should have heard how much he bitched about that movie after we saw it in theaters. I thought I was going to tear my ears off,” she added.

“Yep,” Curt agreed.

“Terrible human beings, you are,” Jeff grumbled as Riker snorted with laughter and sat up to dry his hair as Jeff finished rinsing the shampoo out.

“We try,” Alyssa replied nonchalantly as she left the room. Curt just smiled and shrugged in agreement before following her.

“You succeed!” Jeff called out after them as Riker laughed and dried his hair with a towel.

“Calm down and put your shirt back on so we can go over to Selena’s,” Riker added as he stood up and slapped Jeff’s chest lightly.

“You make it sound like she hasn’t seen me without a shirt before,” Jeff scoffed as he got up and then helped Dylan up.

“And _you’re_ making it sound like she hasn’t seen you naked with cum dripping out of your ass,” Dylan added.

“Valid point,” Jeff breathed as he pulled a shirt on.

“Alright. No more sex talk until we get to Selena’s and the little monsters are distracted,” Riker said as he pulled a shirt on and walked out of the room with Selena’s bra in his hand.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Jeff and Dylan laughed as Riker called out for Darren, saying they were going to go to Selena’s.

000000

“Honestly. You’re all just sitting together and looking at phone or laptop screens. What has the world come to?” Garrett grumbled as he walked into the living room.

“Our generation likes their technology,” Jeff breathed out as he shifted slightly under Riker’s weight since Riker was halfway into Jeff’s lap.

“Yeah we do,” Selena giggled in agreement as she clicked something on her laptop.

“I’m also checking up on Grant because he’s been with Julia all day. I want to make sure he hasn’t gotten her pregnant yet,” Dylan added nonchalantly. Riker snorted then and chucked a pillow at Dylan’s head. Dylan let out a squeal and threw the pillow back at Riker, who laughed and tucked the pillow back under his head.

“Don’t injure my baby,” Jeff said as he sent a glare in Dylan’s direction.

“It was a pillow!” Dylan exclaimed defensively

“Don’t care,” Jeff replied as he turned his attention back to his phone, one hand coming to a rest on Riker’s shin.

“You’re sickening,” Selena commented as she flicked through a webpage. Dylan hummed with agreement and stretched her leg out to poke Riker’s arm with her foot.

“Don’t touch me with your nasty feet, Dylan,” Riker hissed at her as he swatted at her foot. She just giggled and shoved her foot in his face quickly before pulling her legs to her chest.

“Stop it. Feet are gross,” Jeff told her as she gave her a look. Dylan smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Well, we can rule out a foot fetish,” Selena laughed as she smirked over her laptop screen at Jeff. Jeff made a face at her before he rolled his eyes.

“You guys are lucky the toddlers are playing in the basement,” Garrett breathed as he walked through the living room again.

“We know. And stop cleaning like a mad man. Kira and Noah aren’t gonna care what the house looks like. A three year old lives here,” Selena threw over her shoulder. Garrett stopped at that and stared at Selena. “Oh, shit. I forgot I wasn’t supposed to know they were coming.”

“Courtney!” Garrett called out then.

“Wha’, Daddy?” Courtney’s voice squeaked up the stairs.

“Did you tell Aunt Selena about Aunt Kira and Uncle Noah coming to visit?” Garrett asked. They heard Courtney go silent while Darren and Dalton giggled.

“No…?” Courtney asked in response after a few moments.

“You’re the reason I don’t trust anyone, baby girl!” Garrett told her.

“Liar!” Courtney shot back as the rest of them laughed.

“Love you!” Garrett called out.

“’Ove you, Daddy!” Courtney replied before they heard her squeal and run across the basement.

“Toddlers. Gotta love ‘em,” Dylan giggled as she smiled.

“Agreed,” Riker chuckled as he shifted in order to curl into Jeff’s side with his legs still over Jeff’s lap.

“Just think about the fact that one day you guys are gonna have your own toddlers,” Selena giggled as she smirked over at Riker and Jeff. Jeff immediately covered Riker’s ears and glared over at Selena.

“No. We’re not allowed to talk about that. We all know how Riker is with children. Our children are going to get away with _murder_ ,” Jeff hissed.

“When you’re not around. Riker’s definitely a big softy,” Dylan laughed.

“Shut up. My children are going to be the cutest and will deserve the world,” Riker told her as he shoved Jeff’s hands away from his ears. “And we all know Jeff is gonna be all sass and discipline, so someone’s gotta let the kids have some fun.”

“Hey! How come you get to be the fun dad?” Jeff exclaimed as he looked down at Riker with an affronted expression. Riker looked back up at Jeff with one eyebrow raised.

“You literally just asked that?” Riker asked in response. Jeff huffed out a giggle then and kissed Riker’s forehead.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jeff added.

“Hell yeah, I am,” Riker huffed out with a nod before he rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff smiled to himself then and buried his fingers in Riker’s hair.

“Y’know, you two really _are_ sickening,” Garrett commented.

“I told you, Garrett! Don’t you just wanna _vomit_ all over them!” Selena exclaimed as she flailed her arms in the direction of her older brother.

“I don’t know what I just heard, but I’m also not sure I actually want to know,” they all heard a voice chuckle. Selena immediately looked over at the doorway and screeched before she jumped up from the couch.

“Noah! Kira!” Selena screeched as she pulled both of them into a hug.

“Hey, cutie butt,” Kira giggled as she ruffled Selena’s hair.

“How’s life?” Noah added.

“Interesting because I’m surrounded by toddlers all the time,” Selena replied.

“Agreed,” Riker chuckled as he held a hand out to give Selena a high-five. Jeff smiled and shook his head as he intercepted their high-five.

“ _Rude_ , Jeffry!” Selena exclaimed as she slapped Jeff’s arm.

“I do what I want,” Jeff replied smugly as Dylan laughed and rolled her eyes.

“It’s like he’s famous or something,” Dylan added.

“Ugh, I know right?” Riker asked through a chuckle.

“Oh my god, _shut up_ ,” Selena hissed. “ _Anyway_ , guys, introductions. These are my older half-siblings, Noah and Kira. Guys, that’s Dylan, Riker, and Jeff. You may remember Riker and Jeff from middle school.”

“Jeff certainly remembers,” Riker snorted.

“You’re a dick,” Jeff hissed in response as he flicked Riker’s nose. Riker smiled innocently in response and scrunched up his nose.

“Wait…you guys are the ones from that Brandywine show!” Kira exclaimed, pointing between Riker, Jeff, and Dylan.

“That we are,” Dylan agreed with a smile.

“Yeah. And he’s also the one Lena had a _giant_ crush on in middle school,” Noah laughed as he pointed at Riker.

“Yeah. A crush so giant she sucked his dick last summer,” Jeff commented casually.

“Yeah, and _whose name was his moaning_?” Selena shot back.

“Oo-hoo! Shots fired!” Dylan cackled.

“The name of the person who currently sucks his dick,” Jeff added with a shrug as Riker huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“You make a valid point, Jeffry,” Selena agreed with a shrug. “But to be fair, you’ve done way more to his dick than just suck it.”

“Hell yeah,” Jeff replied smugly. Riker rolled his eyes again and pulled at the tip of Jeff’s ear.

“You’re both terrible,” Riker commented.

“That’s what you get for befriending Selena,” Dylan told him as she smirked.

“No. Selena being just as nosy about our sex lives as our siblings and Lily is all her,” Riker retorted.

“Hey. You gave me too much material. I mean, that one morning I saw way more than I needed to of Jeffry,” Selena breathed as she sat back down on the couch next to Dylan.

“That was completely your fault,” Jeff told her as he fixed her with a glare. Selena shrugged in response and then pat the open space next to her as she looked up at Kira and Noah.

“Y’know, I thought you were lying about these kids,” Noah said as he looked at Garrett.

“I wish I was lying about how they are,” Garrett sighed as Kira giggled and sat down next to Selena.

“At least you know what’s going on, yeah?” Kira asked as she cuddled Selena into her side.

“I know what’s going on with the rest of her friends. But with her and Joey? I know _nothing_ ,” Garrett said.

“What? Who’s Joey? _Do we get to meet him_?” Noah asked, jumping onto the couch with the rest of them as he smiled gleefully.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Selena grumbled as she attempted to shove Noah off of her.

“Joey is our co-worker and you will definitely get to meet him. He’s in the musical as well,” Dylan told them with a smirk.

“Wait! _You’re dating an actor_?” Kira screeched as she stared at Selena with wide eyes.

“ _We’re not dating_!” Selena exclaimed defiantly in response.

“Yet,” Riker and Jeff laughed in unison.

“Agreed with the sickening couple…and Kira you’re making it sound like _you’re_ not famous and that she doesn’t hang around with the entire case of Brandywine High. Pretty sure they all got drunk last night,” Garrett snorted as he sat down in an armchair.

“Hey, I didn’t get drunk,” Riker defended.

“Neither did I. Just buzzed,” Jeff added.

“Samesies,” Dylan chirped. “Selena was pretty drunk, though.”

“That I was,” Selena agreed.

“Yeah. And Joey was the one who brought you home and put you into bed,” Garrett snorted.

“ _Aw_! Baby sister! A guy put you into bed while you were drunk!” Kira giggled loudly as she squished Selena’s cheeks. “You should keep him!”

“Oh my god, I hate you. Where are your children? I’d rather see them right now,” Selena grumbled.

“They’re with Dad right now. We thought we’d give him some time with his grandkids before we stayed here with them for the week,” Noah told her. “Now stop evading and tell us about _Joey_.”

“There’s nothing to tell!” Selena countered.

“That’s a lie. Last week when we dropped by set Joey told us that you guys spent one night cuddling and kissing,” Dylan said in a bored voice.

“I literally _hate_ you,” Selena hissed as her half-siblings squealed and hugged her even tighter. Dylan just smirked and shrugged while Riker and Jeff laughed.

“This is karma for all the shit you’ve been giving Jeff and I since you wormed your way into our lives earlier this summer,” Riker told her.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed as he gave Riker a high-five.

“You’re terrible. I’m not attending your wedding anymore,” Selena hissed at them.

“Wait! You guys are getting married?” Noah asked. “Aren’t you, like, eighteen?”

“Yes, we’re eighteen,” Riker said.

“And we’re not getting married _right now_ …but, like, in the future,” Jeff added.

“Just to warn you, Riker and Jeff are sickeningly in love,” Garrett commented as he looked at his older siblings.

“You said it,” Dylan laughed as she gave Garrett a high-five. “You know it’s bad when toddlers tell you that you’re adorable in your relationship, and they have _four_ toddlers that tell them they’re cute.”

“That’s because Alyssa and Curt trained them,” Riker huffed out.

“They didn’t train my child to do anything,” Garrett countered.

“Sure,” Selena, Dylan, Riker, and Jeff replied in unison.

“That’s it. Courtney’s never allowed in the Castellan house anymore,” Garrett grumbled.

“Daddy! That my sec’nd fav’rite house!” Courtney countered as she Darren, and Dalton came tumbling up the stairs. “I wan’ go to Darren’s house all da time!”

“Too bad. His older siblings are corrupting you,” Garrett replied as she tumbled into his lap.

“Wha’s _c’rrupting_?” Dalton asked as he and Darren toddled over to Riker and Jeff to climb into their laps.

“Not good,” Garrett replied simply.

“They not bad!” Courtney exclaimed. Then, she seemed to notice Kira and Noah. She screeched then and jumped over to them. “Aunt Kira! Uncle Noah!”

“Hey, munchkin!” Noah and Kira chirped in unison.

“I misseded you!” Courtney told them as she snuggled into their embrace. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes as she reached out to ruffle Courtney’s hair. “Where Cooper and Jasmine with Robby, Heather, Tina, Marc, Laura, and Joe?”

“They’re with Grandpa and Grandma right now, hon. They’ll be over later, though,” Kira said as she smoothed a hand over Courtney’s hair.

“Oh, okay!” Courtney chirped. “C’mon, Darren, Dalton! Tea time!”

“Woop! Tea!” Darren exclaimed as he tumbled out of Riker’s lap and skipped after Courtney. Dalton giggled and skipped after the other two.

“Well, those two boys are cuties,” Kira said. Then, she looked over at Riker and Jeff. “They belong to you?”

“I guess. Darren’s my adoptive little brother,” Riker replied.

“And Dalton’s my younger cousin,” Jeff added as he buried his fingers back in Riker’s hair.

“Ah, gotcha,” Noah said as he shifted out of Selena’s lap to sit next to her. “You guys have any other siblings?”

“Yeah. I’ve got two older siblings. I’m biologically the youngest,” Riker said as he leaned into Jeff’s touch.

“Yep. I’m the youngest of four,” Jeff added.

“I’ve also got two older siblings that are way older than me,” Dylan snorted. “Ugh. Josh is almost forty. How did that happen?”

“Aging, Dylan. That’s how it happened,” Jeff told her.

“Sass check, asshole,” Dylan replied as she flicked Jeff off.

“Wait, you have a sibling that’s almost forty?” Selena asked, eyes wide. Dylan looked over at Selena and nodded.

“I never told you that my oldest sibling is twenty years older than me?” Dylan asked. Selena shook her head with wide eyes and Dylan hummed as she shrugged. “Yeah. My parents decided a ten year gap between each child was a good idea for some reason.”

“How’d that work?” Garrett asked.

“By having their first kid at eighteen and then chancing having a kid when my mom was nearly forty,” Dylan snorted in response.

“Wow. I don’t think I want to have a kid at thirty-eight. Just no,” Kira breathed as she shivered.

“Agreed,” Dylan snorted. “But Mom did it. She’s insane. They even considered having another kid when I was a toddler. Josh literally asked them what the fuck was wrong with them.”

“Oh Josh,” Riker and Jeff breathed out. Dylan snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Geez. And I thought _our_ family was weird…” Noah breathed.

“Oh, we still are. We’ve got the prom night babies and then the marriage babies that are seven years apart,” Selena laughed.

“You’re a prom night baby,” Kira grumbled in response.

“At least I don’t _have_ a prom night baby,” Selena replied.

“Hey now, that’s not funny,” Garrett told her as he pointed at her.

“Garrett, I went to prom with _Beth_. She can’t get me pregnant and I’m not a lesbian,” Selena replied.

“Aw, Beth,” Jeff giggled as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“I haven’t seen her since last rehearsal. We are lacking Beth time in our lives,” Riker added. Dylan smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I would say invite her to our extravaganzas that we have every week but I know she doesn’t like them,” Dylan said.

“Too many people for her. Elliot was a little shocked last night,” Riker chuckled.

“Yeah, he was,” Jeff agreed.

“God. How many friends do you people have?” Noah asked.

“A lot,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“And they like to invade my house on a weekly basis because they’re friends with my older siblings as well,” Riker said.

“Not to mention that Miri doesn’t care as long as we don’t wake up Darren and Logan,” Dylan added.

“Yeah, well better there than here,” Garrett said as he shoved up from the chair to check on the toddlers as they all heard a yelp.

“Don’t I know it,” Selena laughed.

“ _Anyway_ , tell us more about this _interesting_ friend group you seem to have acquired, Lean-bean,” Kira crooned as she began to braid Selena’s hair.

“Oo, this is gonna take a while. Get comfy,” Dylan laughed as she snuggled more into the couch. Riker and Jeff hummed their agreement and smirked over at Selena.

“You guys are gonna meet them before you leave, why do I need to tell you?” Selena asked.

“So we know what to expect, _duh_ ,” Noah told her as he began to braid her hair as well.

“Yeah, _Lean-bean_ ,” Riker chuckled as he threw a smirk in her direction. Selena smiled and flicked Riker off before they all launched into stories and explanations about everyone to fill Noah and Kira in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I forgot to mention this before, but obviously Miri knows all of them drink. She's not stupid. She just doesn't care as long as they're safe about it.  
> Also, Riker saying "busted" in a deep voice was something my siblings and I used to do when I was little. I don't remember why it started or why we thought it was hilarious, but eh.   
> Also, Merck Farms? It's a real place and it's pretty awesome. I've gone there a few times with family because it is not far from the house my aunt and uncle own in Vermont.
> 
> And okay, I would like to address the hair dying process. It is nowhere near as short/fast as it is portrayed in this story. It is at least an hour process as you have to get the dye into your hair and then let it sit for 30 mins or more. Just thought I would put that out there.


	47. Chapter 47

“Jeez, Dylan, do you ever go home?” Damian asked as he walked into the basement a few days later. Dylan glanced over at Damian lazily from where she was hanging upside down off the couch.

“Not really, no. Grant is in a constant state of wanting to be around Julia and doesn’t have a car of his own,” Dylan added as she turned her attention back to her phone. Riker hummed his agreement as he shifted carefully since Jeff was asleep with his legs draped over Riker’s lap and head rested on Riker’s shoulder. Damian looked over at Riker then and rolled his eyes as he smiled.

“You guys are too cute, I hope you know that,” Damian added as he dropped down onto the couch next to Dylan, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Their cute level is so ridiculous right now. It’s been even worse since last week,” Dylan commented.

“If you say so,” Riker replied with a sigh as he browsed through his facebook feed.

“I do say so. I’ve been around pretty much every day,” Dylan replied as she looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker just smiled slightly and rolled his eyes as he absentmindedly swiped his thumb slowly over Jeff’s leg.

“I know you have been around. You’re lucky you somewhat fit into Alyssa’s clothes,” Riker replied.

“Mmh. We’ve discovered I fit into Maya’s better because Maya has bigger boobs,” Dylan sighed. Damian snorted and shook his head as he slouched down on the couch and pulled his phone out.

“Yeah. Alyssa has, like, no tits,” Damian added.

“I know. She used to complain about it all the time in high school because she didn’t get enough attention from boys,” Riker told Damian.

“Like that matters now that Derek is probably sucking her tits every time they have sex,” Damian said as he rolled his eyes.

“I can confirm that because I accidentally saw her without a shirt or bra on the other day. She had some impressive hickeys on her chest,” Riker commented.

“And you’ve got some impressive hickeys on your hips and top of your ass. What’s your point?” Dylan asked as she shifted slightly to throw her legs over the back of the couch.

“Stop looking at my butt, ya weirdo,” Riker shot back as he looked over at Dylan. She just shrugged as she looked at her phone.

“It’s a really nice butt,” Dylan replied.

“Agreed,” Damian chuckled. Riker just shook his head as he opened tumblr.

“I’m going to ignore any further comments about my butt and go on tumblr,” Riker hissed out.

“Yeah, because you’re totally going to escape comments about your physique on that site,” Dylan laughed. Riker just flicked her off and slumped down slightly as he began to scroll through his dashboard.

“Honestly. I don’t even scroll through, like, ten posts and there’s already a stalker picture you posted,” Riker hissed over at Dylan, who looked back at him and giggled. Riker rolled his eyes at her and then turned back to his computer to look at the picture. In it, Riker and Jeff were sitting on the couch together with Jeff in Riker’s lap. They were smiling at each other with their foreheads pressed together. Beneath the picture Dylan had added the caption: _I escape third-wheeling the awkward new couple by third-wheeling these adorable fuckers._

Immediately after, people had exploded with their comments.

_OH MY GOD. LOOK AT THEM. I CANT HANDLE THIS._

_Literally the cutest. They look so happy :3_

_Dylan, wtf. Why are you escaping third-wheeling by third-wheeling?_

_Lily, we all know third-wheeling these two isn’t really third-wheeling at this point. I’ve known them since before they were dating and they’re not in their “I want ur dick” mood, so we’re good._

_They always want each other’s dicks. Look at this picture you took, Dyl. They. Want. The. D._

_Pretty sure they have the D based on the amount of hickeys I saw on Riker’s ass earlier…_

_Obviously you haven’t seen the backs of Jeff’s legs near his ass then. THOSE are some impressive hickeys. Beneath my disgust I was really proud of my baby brother._

_CURTIS WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOUR FUTURE BABY BROTHER IN LAW’S BUTT AREA?!_

_IDK LILLETH MAYBE BECAUSE I WALKED INTO RIKER’S ROOM THE OTHER MORNING AND JEFFRY SLEEPS NAKED AND WAS ON TOP OF THE SHEETS._

_I have seen the hickeys on Jeff’s legs, btw. You think I haven’t been spending most of my days in the Castellan household and haven’t seen Jeff naked at least twice when walking into Riker’s room?_

_Y’know. I wonder if Anne and Jack miss their youngest son. He’s literally never at home._

_You’re making it sound like the Aaronson household isn’t the house literally right next door to the house we are currently in, Curtis. Plus, he and Riker take Darren over there sometimes to play with Chubby._

_You know, this conversation has strayed so far from these two fuckers in that picture._

_That it has, Lily. You should see them right now. Jeff has fallen asleep on Riker’s shoulder and Riker is using his laptop with one hand and playing with Jeff’s leg hair with the other._

_Damian literally just texted me about that and told me to come downstairs._

_WELL I DON’T SEE YOU COMING DOWN THE STAIRS, CURTIS._

_I’M A LAZY ASS, DYLAN._

_So am I, which is why I am still in Carter’s bed while he does real people things around his room._

Riker snorted and shook his head as he reached the end of the post and looked over at Dylan with one eyebrow raised. Dylan smiled innocently before turning back to her phone. Riker shook his head again and turned back to tumblr, where he was immediately met with a picture of him and Jeff last week staring at each other with wide eyes and shocked expressions which had been posted by Lily.

_tHey Gon geT mRIED! m s dunk giys_

_WAIT HOLD ON. LILY’S DRUNKEN CAPTION SEEMS LIKE IT IS SAYING THEY’RE GOING TO GET MARRIED_

_DID THEY BOTH PROPOSE TO EACH OTHER AT THE SAME TIME AND THAT’S WHY THEY LOOK SHOCKED_

_Soooooo drnk sooooooo mn cmmnts cant_

_I’m cackling because I just watched Lily struggle to type out that message._

_I can’t even imagine how long it took her to type out the text she just sent me because there was only ONE mistake_

_OH! That must have been what she was so concentrated on for the past ten minutes._

_WAIT BUT SERIOUSLY ARE THEY ENGAGED?!_

_CAN THEY BE THOUGH. LIKE OMG. I COULD DIE._

_Okay, but honestly, I don’t even remember taking this picture OR posting it last night…so I am confused about my own comment. Dylan, fill me in. Or Curt, since I apparently drunk texted you while I was in your basement._

_Ohman. I didn’t realize you were_ that _wasted, Lilleth. BUT, basically the bottom line is that Riker and Jeff realized they’re going to get married someday last night. Elliot and I just filled Grant in. But now it is breakfast time. I smell pancakes._

_HOW DID YOU SMELL THE PANCAKES BEFORE ME, DYLAN?_

_WAIT OHMYGOD I WAS TOO DRUNK TO REMEMBER THAT MOMENT? MY ENTIRE LIFE IS A FAILURE? WAS THERE A LOT OF YELLING AT NATALIE BECAUSE I REMEMBER HER LOOKING LIVID AS JEFF TALKED ABOUT RIKERS PENIS._

_That’s what you get for getting wasted for the third time in a week. And, uh, there was some yelling in a sense…? I wasn’t down there when it first started. I was upstairs with Riker discussing the fact that Jeff had vaguely mentioned them having kids earlier that day._

_WAIT HOLD UP. Jeff mentioned them having kids?_

_Like, super vaguely apparently. Said something like “imagine that could be our kids one day” or something and yeah. Basically your little brother is an idiot and was refusing to see Jeff wanted to put a ring on his finger as bad as he wanted to put one on his._

_Woman. JEFF DID PUT RINGS ON BOTH THEIR FINGERS._

_Yeah, but they’ve been passing it off as “not wedding promise rings” or whatever because they’re both giant boobs._

_GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSS! THEYRE GONNA GET MARRIED SOMEDAY. THEY’VE REALIZED IT OMG THIS IS A NEW DEVELOPMENT_

_HDKJSHDJKHSJDHJKHSDJKHJKDHSJK. WE WILL GET WEDDING PICTURES SOMEDAY IN THE FUTURE_

_AND KID PICTURES MAYBE?!?!?!?!?!_

_NOT EVEN._

_Wait. Let’s go back to them saying they already have rings…?_

_YEAH! For Riker’s birthday Jeffry gave him these promise rings and I’m sure they both got super emotional about it and cried and kissed and cuddled like the saps they are._

_I actually have an update about the rings. I was asking Riker about them earlier after Jeff conked out on his shoulder and they came to the conclusion that the rings are basically a promise for marriage one day. Like, bitch please, they’ve always been a promise for that, you were both just giant twats and didn’t want to admit it to the other yet._

“You’re a terrible human being, Dylan,” Riker told her as he finished reading her last comment.

“Which post you on?” Dylan asked noncommittally as she glanced back at him.

“Lily’s drunk one,” Riker replied.

“Ah, okay. Valid, then,” Dylan said as Damian looked between them.

“Wait, what?” Damian asked. Dylan just smiled and then pulled something up on her phone before handing it to Damian, who immediately let out an interested sound and began reading. As Damian read, they heard the doorbell ring upstairs before someone opened the front door.

“Mommy!” Darren squeaked out as they heard him and Dalton running from the living room towards the kitchen.

“What, hon?” Miri’s voice responded.

“There’s a man who looks like old Rikey at the door,” Dalton’s voice chirped. Riker immediately perked up at that and shut his laptop and throwing it onto the couch next to him. Then, he looked down, trying to figure out how to get out from under Jeff without waking him.

“Oh my god, Riker. We both know Jeff sleeps like the dead,” Dylan snorted. Riker just made a face at her and then carefully maneuvered his way out from beneath Jeff before bolting up the stairs.

“Ah! There’s the nephew of the hour!” Uncle Jason boomed as soon as Riker appeared. Riker just smiled widely and launched himself into his uncle’s arms. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned against the railing.

“I’ve missed you,” Riker said as he hugged his uncle tightly. Jason just chuckled and hugged Riker back just as tightly.

“I’ve missed you too, kiddo. I’ve heard you’ve had quite the summer,” Jason said as he held Riker at an arm’s length and quirked an eyebrow at his nephew, who immediately blushed.

“He’s gotten better,” Miri commented as she walked over to ruffle Riker’s hair. “No worse than it was before. He and Jeff just hid away in his room.”

“Speaking of Jeffry, where is he?” Jason asked, looking around.

“Asleep on the couch in the basement,” Riker replied with a small smile. Miri smiled as well and rolled her eyes as she pat Riker’s cheek.

“You’d think that boy never slept,” Miri breathed.

“Well, I mean, Riker probably keeps him awake,” Curt chuckled with a wink as he walked down the stairs.

“No. Then Riker would be asleep as well,” Alyssa commented as she appeared as well.

“Dunno. Maybe Riker just has more stamina,” Curt said with a shrug.

“You both know that would be a lie since he takes an antidepressant,” Miri said as she gave Alyssa and Curt a look while Riker heaved out a sigh. Jason just chuckled and pulled Alyssa and Curt into a hug.

“I don’t see you kids for a few years and suddenly you’re all ragging on each other about sex,” Jason laughed.

“No. Just on Riker,” Alyssa replied.

“Yeah, well, Curt has solid evidence of having sex,” Riker retorted as he rolled his eyes.

“And you don’t with the hickeys littered all over your body?” Alyssa shot back.

“Dylan and I were talking about those on tumblr earlier!” Curt exclaimed happily.

“Yeah, I know, douche-face,” Riker hissed as Curt giggled to himself.

“Watch your language in front of the toddlers,” Miri chastised as Darren walked up to Riker and stuck his arms into the air. Riker smiled and scooped Darren up and blew a kiss against Darren’s cheek. Darren giggled in response and buried his nose into Riker’s neck for a few seconds.

“You look lots like Rikey,” Dalton commented as he looked up at Jason from where he was standing behind Riker’s leg. Jason smiled and then crouched down to look Dalton in the eye.

“That’s because I’m Rikey’s uncle. His daddy was my twin,” Jason said. “And who might you be?”

“I Dalton!” Dalton chirped. “Darren my best friend.”

“Oh yeah?” Jason asked.

“Yeah! I happy I live just next door,” Dalton giggled as he leaned more into Riker’s leg.

“Me too!” Darren giggled. Jason looked up at Darren then and stood back up.

“Ah. And you must be the new addition to the Castellan family, huh?” Jason asked. Darren immediately blushed and nodded as he buried his face into Riker’s neck and peeked up at Jason

“Don’t scare my son, Jason. I will kick you out of my house,” Miri said.

“Well, on that principle I shouldn’t be allowed in this house,” Dylan snorted as she and Damian walked up the stairs.

“Dylan, I don’t care if you scare Curtis,” Miri replied with a sigh.

“She’s never scared me, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Curt huffed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dylan looked over at Curt with one raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest

“So the video I have on my phone the other day was another person who looks just like you getting scared?” Dylan asked.

“You got a _video_?” Damian asked eagerly.

“Oh, heck yeah,” Dylan laughed in response. Damian immediately began to giggle happily and made grabby hands towards Dylan’s phone. Dylan just smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled up the video on her phone before handing it to Damian. Jason smiled and shook his head as he eyed them and then turned towards his nephews and niece.

“So, I have never had the pleasure of meeting these two. Who are they?” Jason asked as he pulled Riker back to his side with an arm around Riker’s neck.

“That’s Dylan. She is one of my Brandywine High co-stars,” Riker said as he gestured towards Dylan, who smiled widely and waved at Jason. “Dyl, this is my Uncle Jason.”

“And this is my roommate Damian,” Curt said as he clapped Damian on the back. “Ian, this is my uncle Jason.”

“Hello!” Damian chirped as he waved once before turning back to the video on Dylan’s phone.

“Wow. Poor boy. Lives with Curtis,” Jason breathed.

“You said it,” Damian chuckled. “Luckily Maya and Logan are a package deal with him or else I would have moved out.”

“Lies and slander,” Curt hissed as he practically tackled Damian with a hug.

“Don’t break anything,” Miri breathed out as Damian squawked and stumbled under Curt’s weight.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Maya sighed as she walked down the stairs with Logan on her hip. Logan was babbling happily as she looked around, her small hands wrapped around the ends of Maya’s hair.

“Ah! And these must be the other two new members of the Castellan clan!” Jason exclaimed as he threw his arms open.

“Technically I’m not a Castellan _yet_ , but yes,” Maya said with a smile.

“Yep! This is my fiancé Maya and our daughter Logan,” Curt added as he released Damian in favor of wrapping himself around Maya and Logan. Logan released a small squeal and smiled as she reached out to pat at Curt’s arms. Curt smiled at his daughter and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

“Well, aren’t you guys just an adorable little family,” Jason cooed as he looked at them.

“You know it,” Curt laughed as he smiled widely.

“My eldest is so humble,” Miri sighed as she rolled her eyes. Curt smiled innocently at her as he pulled Logan into his arms as she babbled excitedly at him.

“Can I go wake Jeffy?” Dalton asked suddenly as he looked up at Riker.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in response as he ruffled Dalton’s hair. Dalton giggled happily and then bounded downstairs to the basement.

“You know he’s probably just going to end up cuddling with Jeff, right?” Dylan asked as she watched Dalton jump down the stairs.

“Yeah. It’s how he attempts to wake Jeff up,” Riker chuckled in response as he shifted Darren to his other hip. Darren made a stubborn noise, but then easily settled back against Riker’s chest.

“Better than you when you were his age,” Curt snorted.

“Yeah. You used to bodily throw yourself on top of us,” Alyssa added as she rolled her eyes. Riker smiled widely and innocently.

“Dad told me to,” Riker said with a shrug.

“Rikey! Come down!” Dalton suddenly exclaimed up the stairs. Riker sighed and handed Darren off to Miri before jumping down the stairs. Dalton was waiting for him, staring with wide, concerned eyes. Riker looked over at Jeff then and saw him curled up tightly with his brows furrowed and his hands trying to grab onto something.

“Go ahead back upstairs, Dalt. I got it,” Riker whispered as he nudged Dalton towards the stairs. Dalton just nodded and then quietly crawled back up the stairs. Riker heaved a sigh and then walked over towards Jeff to kneel down on the floor in front of Jeff.

“Hey, c’mon, wake up,” Riker said as he reached out to push Jeff’s hair away from his forehead. Jeff’s eyebrows knit together even more then and he let out a small whimper. Riker pursed his lips and ran his thumb lightly over Jeff’s cheek. “C’mon, Jeff. Wake up.”

Jeff released a stubborn noise then even as he blindly reached out with one hand and latched onto Riker’s shirt tightly. Riker huffed out a small breath and then climbed onto the couch with Jeff and pulled Jeff to his chest. Jeff immediately burrowed into Riker’s chest, nose pressed against the skin of Riker’s collarbone. He seemed to relax slightly then, even though his grip on Riker’s shirt remained tight.

“C’mon, Jeff. I love you, okay?” Riker said as he ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff snuffled against Riker’s skin and then released a shaky breath. Riker let out his own breath then, realizing that Jeff was waking up. Jeff burrowed even closer to Riker then, arms wrapped tightly around Riker. Riker wrapped his arms around Jeff in return and pressed his lips to the top of Jeff’s head. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed out shakily as he nodded against Riker’s neck. Riker hummed back in response and slowly rubbed one hand up and down Jeff’s back as Jeff got his breath under control.

“I-I don’t know why all this came back suddenly,” Jeff whispered after a few minutes.

“It’s okay. Everything’s better now. It’s not like it was sophomore year. I’m always going to be fine when you wake up, I promise,” Riker told Jeff quietly as he buried his fingers in Jeff’s hair. Jeff let out a deep, shaky breath then and tightened his grip on Riker’s shirt for a few seconds.

“Where’d Dylan go?” Jeff asked.

“She’s upstairs. Uncle Jason got here,” Riker replied before he kissed Jeff’s forehead. Jeff hummed then and pulled his face out of Riker’s neck in order to look Riker in the eye. Riker smiled reassuringly and kissed Jeff’s forehead. Jeff released a breath then and finally allowed his grip on Riker’s shirt to loosen. “I love you, okay?”

“Mhm. I love you too,” Jeff replied before he kissed Riker lightly.

“Now, c’mon. Uncle Jason was asking about you,” Riker said as he got up and pulled Jeff with him. Jeff made a stubborn noise but easily followed Riker, leaning into Riker’s side as they walked. Riker just smiled and wrapped his arm around Jeff’s shoulder and nuzzled close to Jeff’s ear. Jeff released a huffed giggle then and rolled his eyes as he reached up to tangle his fingers together with Riker’s that were over his shoulder.

“God. It doesn’t get any less sickening, does it?” Dylan groaned as she saw them.

“You’re the one that doesn’t leave this house,” Alyssa said.

“Because I’m a good friend who won’t leave Grant stranded here after he gets done banging his new infatuation,” Dylan deadpanned as she leaned back against the stair behind the one she was sitting on.

“And because you secretly love us just _that much_ ,” Riker chuckled.

“Nah. However, I am totally in love with sleepy Jeff. Look at his sleepy eyes and hair all over the place,” Dylan giggled as she pulled out her phone to take a picture.

“Stoooooop,” Jeff whined, turning more into Riker’s side and tucking his face into Riker’s neck. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Jeff’s head while Jason watched them.

“Y’know, Mir. When you told me that these two were dating I wasn’t sure if I believed you. But now that I see it, it’s hard to not see them as a couple,” Jason commented.

“Yeesh. You haven’t even seen them act all that much more coupley than they used to. Told you guys that you were married,” Curt snorted.

“Nah. Uncle Jason hasn’t seen them in three years. These past few years have been the ones where they moved into basically dating without the dating because Riker was _straight_ ,” Alyssa scoffed. Dylan immediately began giggling and looked over at Riker.

“No! We are not talking about that again! Selena already brings it up at least once a week!” Riker exclaimed, causing Dylan to laugh even harder. Jeff just groaned into Riker’s shoulder and pulled the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing over his hands.

“Selena is a terrible person and so is Dylan,” Jeff added.

“You’re just bitter because you were too overcome with _jealousy_ to realize what was happening,” Dylan laughed.

“Wait, what?” Curt, Damian, and Alyssa asked in unison as they looked between Dylan, Riker, and Jeff.

“Nothing,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“Don’t listen to them. I will tell you later,” Dylan added with a wave of her hand.

“ _Anyway_ …Jeffry! How nice to see you!” Jason suddenly exclaimed, throwing his arms open and then reaching out to pull Jeff to his chest. Jeff smiled slightly and allowed himself to be hugged tightly.

“Hello, Jason,” Jeff mumbled. “How’s England been?”

“Oh, just lovely and rainy,” Jason chuckled as he released Jeff.

“So, the usual,” Damian snorted.

“Yep!” Jason agreed with a wide smile. “Gotta love it!”

“You can. I quite like our nice weather here during the summer,” Miri said as she reached out to pat Jason’s cheek.

“Hey, my son likes it too!” Jason exclaimed defensively.

“Kaiden is _your_ kid, that’s why. He’s weird by default,” Curt chuckled.

“Hark who’s talking,” Jason retorted.

“Hey, I’m not the weirdest in the family. Pretty sure Riker takes the cake on that one. I mean, you haven’t seen him around all of his co-stars and friends from school,” Curt said.

“Shut up, butt face,” Riker hissed. Jason just laughed and pulled Riker to his side to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“I don’t care about seeing him with his friends, what I care about is _seeing him dance_ ,” Jason said, causing Curt and Alyssa to immediately begin to laugh while Jeff cracked a smile.

“What? Why?” Dylan asked, eyebrows knit together.

“Well, you see, Riker had a terrible center of gravity when he was a kid. I refuse to believe he can dance,” Jason told her.

“And when you say terrible sense of gravity, you mean…?” Damian asked, looking eager.

“I mean he used to fall on his face anytime he tried to walk anywhere,” Jason replied.

“And while he was standing still…” Curt added.

“And while sitting…so he pretty much just fell constantly,” Alyssa giggled out.

“And I grew out of it,” Riker hissed out.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Riker,” Jason laughed. “I just refuse to believe you can dance.”

“I swear I’m not a klutz anymore! I outgrew it!” Riker whined as Jeff began to giggle while Dylan, Damian, and Maya watched in entertainment.

“Again, I’ll believe it when I see it,” Jason replied with a smirk.

“I mean, I did watch him fall over his cat the other day…” Dylan commented as she smiled widely.

“Terrible people! You’re all terrible people!” Riker called out as he turned around to walk down the hallway.

“Love you, munchkin!” Jason exclaimed as Jeff giggled and skipped down the hallway after Riker.

“Not your munchkin!” Riker replied.

“Nope, _you’re mine_ ,” Jeff whispered as he latched onto Riker’s hand and pulled Riker towards the back stairs. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he allowed Jeff to pull him upstairs to his bedroom.

000000

“Alright. Let’s go to the park before these monsters drive me up a wall,” Dylan grumbled as she shuffled towards the front door later with Dalton giggling and clinging to one of her legs.

“Park?” Darren chirped as he turned quickly to look at her with excited eyes.

“Yes. The park. Selena is there with her massive family. Let’s go,” Dylan replied as Riker and Jeff chuckled and followed her, Jeff grabbing Dalton off of her leg.

“Massive family?” Damian asked. “Last time I was here I was under the impression she only had an older brother.”

“She’s got two older half-siblings as well and they’re each married with three kids,” Riker told him as he scooped Darren up.

“Yeah, and they’re all _massively gorgeous_ ,” Jeff sighed.

“Oo, count me in, then. Plus, I haven’t seen Selena yet since I’ve gotten here,” Damian giggled as he skipped out the door with them.

“Jeff, what did I tell you about ogling other people?” Riker asked as Damian shut the front door.

“Yeah, and who is the one who calls me out all the time for having hoarded magazines with Noah in them when I was thirteen?” Jeff shot back.

“Hey, I would have too,” Dylan said with a shrug.

“That good looking?” Damian asked.

“Both Noah and Kira were models back then. That should answer that,” Riker said as he looked over at Damian.

“Yeah, and Noah modeled underwear and swim suits,” Jeff added wistfully. Riker pursed his lips and reached over with his free hand to swat at Jeff’s head. Jeff released an indignant squawk and reached over to shove Riker lightly in response.

“He’s a married man, Jeffry,” Riker hissed.

“Yeah, and Jeff practically is too. I don’t understand why you are getting so territorial,” Dylan snorted as she looked back at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“What? Is Noah prettier than Riker or something?” Damian asked.

“Oh, god yeah,” Riker said as he looked over at Damian and shifted Darren on his hip slightly.

“Shut the hell up, you know that’s not true,” Jeff hissed at Riker as he reached out to pinch Riker’s arm.

“It is,” Riker replied, earning himself another slap from Jeff that caused Darren and Dalton to giggle.

“I’m gonna stop this here and say it’s about even. I mean, you’re both pretty in different ways. Noah’s physique is more prominently defined than yours. You’re lithe,” Dylan said.

“Yeah, because he’s a _dancer_ ,” Jeff said with a smirk.

“They’re just the best, huh?” Damian asked as he exchanged a glance with Jeff, who hummed happily in agreement.

“Gross, guys. I don’t even wanna hear any expansion of this conversation,” Dylan groaned as Riker blushed. Darren giggled then and poked at Riker’s red cheeks.

“Red like apple,” Darren added as he pressed his small hands to Riker’s cheeks.

“Yeah?” Riker asked. “But what if they were _green_ like apples?”

“People don’t turn green, Rikey,” Darren countered with a stubborn expression.

“Obviously you’ve never met a tree nymph then, Dar. Their skin is green,” Jeff said as he shifted a squirming Dalton in his arms.

“Like the nymphs in story books?” Dalton asked as he leaned back slightly to look at Jeff, who smiled and nodded.

“Exactly like those,” Jeff replied.

“You’ve met one?” Dalton asked in awe.

“Nope. Not yet, but you never know what will happen,” Jeff said with a small shrug. Dalton snuffled out a laugh then and buried his face against Jeff’s sternum. Damian snorted and shook his head as Dylan giggled.

“Hey, little monsters, wanna race to the park?” Dylan suddenly asked, a wide smile on her face.

“Race!” Darren exclaimed, immediately squirming out of Riker’s arms and taking off.

“Cheater!” Dalton screeched as he jumped out of Jeff’s arms and took off as well, Dylan laughing as she followed after them.

“I like that girl,” Damian commented as he watched Dylan easily catch up with the two toddlers and then pass them, causing them to let out cries of outrage.

“Yeah, so do we,” Jeff sighed as he pulled Riker into his side. Riker hummed out his agreement and slid a hand into the back pocket of Jeff’s shorts.

“I’m happy Jackson brought her into our lives,” Riker added as he saw Dylan jump onto Selena’s back as Darren and Dalton ran off to greet Courtney, who was playing with six other kids who must have been her cousins.

“Whoa, _hold up_ ,” Damian suddenly said, reaching out to grab onto Jeff’s arm and stop them from walking.

“What?” Riker and Jeff asked in unison as they looked at Damian, who was staring towards where the others were.

“ _Who is that_?” Damian asked with wide eyes as he pointed. Jeff immediately walked over and placed his head onto Damian’s shoulder in order to determine who Damian was pointing at.

“You’re talking about the slightly shorter one with the lighter hair, correct?” Jeff asked.

“Uh huh,” Damian hummed in response.

“That would be Garrett. He is Selena’s older brother who is your age and the proud father of a three year old girl,” Jeff replied as he pat Damian’s shoulder before linking his hand back together with Riker’s.

“He’s got a kid?” Damian asked, eyebrows knit together.

“Mhm. Courtney. The shortest little girl in the group who is currently trying to drag Dalton to the ground,” Riker said as he pointed towards the two toddlers. “And don’t sound so crestfallen. Courtney’s mom left when Courtney was one. It’s just Garrett with Courtney and Selena now.”

“Wait, is Garrett even bi or anything?” Jeff asked.

“Pan, actually. We had a lengthy conversation about all that stuff the one day you and Selena were making a mess of his kitchen with the little monsters,” Riker replied, smirking as he saw Damian perk up. Jeff just sighed and rolled his eyes as they began walking forward again.

“This is why I don’t leave you alone with older men,” Jeff huffed out. Riker chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jeff’s temple.

“He was just asking since the last time he had seen me before this summer I had been a _ladies’ man_ ,” Riker chuckled. Damian snorted then and fought back a smile. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I don’t seem like I was one.”

“Definitely not,” Damian agreed.

“That’s because I’ve taken over now,” Jeff giggled as he burrowed into Riker’s side and wrapped his arms around Riker’s torso. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes before he kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“Sickening!” Courtney chirped as she bounded up to them. Riker and Jeff immediately looked over at Selena while Damian burst out laughing.

“Stop teaching your niece these things, Selena!” Riker called out.

“Never!” Selena replied as Courtney giggled and ran over to Selena.

“I did good, Aunty Lena?” Courtney asked as she latched onto Selena’s legs and looked up at her.

“Yup,” Selena replied.

“Yay!” Courtney exclaimed before running off and jumping at one of her cousins, who yelped and stumbled under her weight.

“Hey! Check yourself before you wreck yourself…and Robby!” Garrett called out.

“It’s all good, Uncle Gar!” Robby replied as he gave Garrett a thumbs up.

“That’s right! Be a _strong_ man, Rob!” Kira exclaimed.

“Don’t encourage our son to pretend he’s stronger than he is, Kir,” the man next to her said.

“Don’t take away her fun, Cooper,” Selena laughed.

“Oh, shut up. You’re a menace,” Cooper replied as he pulled Selena into a headlock. Selena let out a screech then and fought against Cooper’s hold.

“God, Coop, don’t make her look back in front of her famous friends!” Noah exclaimed dramatically as he flailed his hands at Cooper, who immediately released Selena and turned to stare at Riker and Jeff, who smiled and waved.

“Y’know, when I heard down the grape vine that she knew you guys personally, I thought she was lying,” Cooper said.

“Hey! I’ve known them since middle school!” Selena exclaimed defensively.

“Yeah. Remember when she used to wax poetic about the kid with the pretty eyes and light brown hair?” Garrett asked.

“Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Cooper chuckled.

“Mhm. That was Riker,” Garrett chuckled.

“Yep! That’s me!” Riker exclaimed.

“Yeah, and then she moved on from one cast member to another,” Jeff snorted.

“Wait, what’s this now?” Damian asked gleefully as he turned to look at Damian.

“No. We are not having this conversation again. Can’t we just say hello, Damian?” Selena asked.

“No! And it’s obviously Joey since Dylan said she’s always here because Grant wants in Julia’s pants!” Damian screeched as he reached out to pull Selena to his chest. Selena released a groan as Dylan giggled.

“Aw, is Selena dating again?” the woman next to Noah asked.

“No!” Selena exclaimed defiantly.

“They’re not dating _yet_ , is what she really means to say,” Riker chuckled as he watched Selena fight against Damian’s hold.

“We’ve been placing bets, if you want in, Damian,” Jeff added. “A few people have already lost. Riker and I say that Joey will officially ask her out closing night of the musical.”

“You’re both full of shit. It’s totally gonna be _opening_ night,” Garrett countered.

“Who’s known Joey longer? _Huh_?” Riker asked.

“Still say you’re both full of shit,” Garrett replied. “Full of each other’s shit with how much you kiss each other’s asses, and I mean that in a sexual way.”

“Yeah, man. You should _see_ the hickeys on their backs and legs. It’s ridiculous,” Dylan snorted.

“Hey. Kissing ass in that sense is a fun activity for all involved,” Damian said with a shrug.

“God. I am surrounded by so much gay right now,” Noah huffed.

“Hon, you worked in the modeling business throughout college. You used to witness men having sex in dressing rooms,” the woman next to him commented.

“Sh, Jasmine, we don’t talk about those times anymore,” Noah replied as he placed a hand over her mouth.

“ _Anyway_ , speaking of the gay… _introductions_!” Selena exclaimed. “Riker, Jeff, these are Jasmine and Cooper since you didn’t meet them the other day. All the nieces and nephews are currently wreaking havoc on the jungle gym. Damian, these are my siblings Garrett, Noah, Kira, Cooper, and Jasmine. Guys, this is Damian. He is Riker’s older brother’s roommate.”

“Ah. You in town for the musical as well?” Jasmine asked as she looked at Damian.

“Mhm. I was able to get away from work last minute because half of the cast and crew for the musical I’m working on came down with mono,” Damian commented.

“Oo! You’re working on a musical! Which one?” Kira asked excitedly.

“Uh, it’s a new one. Off Broadway for now. I usually work on Broadway musicals, but this job paid better because they needed a pianist pretty badly,” Damian replied.

“A Broadway pianist, damn,” Noah whistled.

“I know. It’s disgusting. Everyone I know associated closely with the Castellans and Aaronsons are disgustingly talented. It makes me feel terrible about my own life,” Dylan sighed.

“Dylan, shut up. You’re an actress on a popular television show. You’re talented as well,” Selena retorted as she gave Dylan a look. Dylan gave Selena a deadpan look in response.

“You obviously don’t know the depths of all the talent in those two families, do you?” Dylan asked.

“Oh my god, not _this_ again,” Jeff breathed.

“Yes! This again!” Dylan exclaimed.

“I’m so confused…” Selena sighed as she stared between Dylan and Jeff with wide eyes.

“Oh my god. Let’s start with Curt. Apparently he is a Broadway set designer. Arya also works for Broadway as a pit musician. Eliana is going to become a fashion designer, Blaine a set designer, and Alyssa a make-up artist. Then we’ve got these fuckers here,” Dylan huffed out as she gestured towards Riker and Jeff, who both rolled their eyes. “They’re both brilliant actors, singers, and dancers…and apparently also talented in make-up from helping Alyssa. On top of that, Riker could be a concert pianist or a professional soccer player.”

“Holy shit. When you put it like that it’s just like _bam_! You know talented people!” Selena exclaimed.

“I know!” Dylan screeched in agreement.

“For the record, Riker is a better dancer than I am,” Jeff commented as they heard Dalton call out for Damian while Courtney called out for Garrett. They both sighed and walked off as Dylan sent a glare in Jeff’s direction.

“I’m gonna chop you in half and then Riker won’t know what to do with his life,” Dylan hissed out.

“Leave my Jeffry alone,” Riker said as he wrapped Jeff up in his arms tightly. Jeff giggled in response and pressed a kiss to the underside of Riker’s jaw.

“You’re right, Selena. They are sickeningly adorable,” Cooper commented as he looked at Riker and Jeff.

“Ugh. It’s been worse since they realized they actually are going to get married one day,” Selena groaned.

“It has. You should have seen them cuddled together and giggling earlier as they poked each other,” Dylan snorted.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have burst into my room,” Riker countered. Dylan shrugged in response.

“Hey, _hey_. Look at our baby brother with Broadway pianist dude,” Noah suddenly whispered as he poked Kira’s side. She yelped and slapped at Noah’s hand before she and the others looked over towards where Damian and Garrett were smiling at each other while the six older kids ran around them while the three toddlers climbed on them.

“Aw, look at Damian’s precious _face_ ,” Jeff giggled as he pointed towards Damian.

“Who cares about Damian? I haven’t seen anyone outside our family make Garrett smile like that in _years_ ,” Selena commented.

“ _Aw,_ look at Gar!” Jasmine cooed as she wrapped her hands around Noah’s arms as she leaned against Noah’s side.

“Garrett is totally _gone_. If Court likes this guy, Gar likes this guy,” Kira commented as they watched Courtney attempt to climb over Damian’s shoulders as Damian laughed and carefully placed her on his shoulders.

“And Damian was freaking over Courtney earlier,” Jeff scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“What? Why?” Selena asked as she looked at Jeff with her eyebrows knit together.

“Damian spotted Garrett from afar and his eyes practically fell out of his head. I thought he was gonna cry when Jeff said he had a kid,” Riker told her.

“Oh, Damian,” Dylan breathed out. “He’s so precious.”

“So is Garrett, to be honest,” Kira said. “But, he deserves to be happy, y’know?”

“Definitely. I mean, yeah, he got Courtney from his last relationship, but Mary was a bitch,” Selena added. Noah and Cooper hummed in agreement and took turns giving Selena high-fives.

“She wasn’t quite equipped for motherhood,” Jasmine added quietly.

“Oh, stuff it. You know she was a bitch,” Kira snorted as she slapped lightly at Jasmine’s arm. Jasmine just smiled and rolled her eyes before leaning against Noah’s side again.

“Kira, you’re a terrible person,” Selena told her.

“So are you, what’s your point?” Jeff asked.

“You’re just bitter because I exposed the truth about that one night last summer,” Selena replied.

“A night we don’t talk about, Selena!” Jeff exclaimed as Dylan began to giggle hysterically while Riker blushed.

“Ooo, is this what you guys mentioned in passing the other day?” Kira asked. “Because I totally wanted that story.”

“There’s not much to it. Riker and I were drunk, I sucked his dick, he moaned Jeff’s name, Jeff heard but was in such a jealous rage he didn’t realize,” Selena replied with a shrug, causing her older siblings to explode with laughter while Riker and Jeff blushed furiously.

“You’re a terrible human being. I question Joey’s taste in women,” Jeff hissed at her.

“I would say I question yours, but we all know that would be a lie since I liked him way before you did,” Selena replied with a shrug.

“Everyone wants Riker,” Dylan whispered with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Says the one who had their first kiss with Riker,” Jeff snorted.

“Hence my comment, asshole,” Dylan replied as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeesh. The more I hear about your guys, the more incestuous this group sounds,” Noah commented.

“It would be incestuous if any of us actually cared,” Riker said. “However, none of us do and we’ve all seen each other naked and in compromising situations.”

“You got that right,” Dylan agreed as Jeff snorted.

“Even _I_ have and I really only started hanging with you guys _this_ summer,” Selena commented.

“That’s because you’re weird, little sister,” Kira told her.

“Yeah, so are you, you prom night baby,” Selena retorted.

“At least we weren’t born _at_ prom, ja feel?” Noah asked.

“Noah, honey, you’re almost thirty. Don’t say that,” Jasmine said as she pat his arm.

“I will say what I want!” Noah exclaimed defiantly as he raised an arm into the air before taking off. The six older kids all immediately let out excited woops and ran at Noah, causing the toddlers to giggle. Selena, Jasmine, Kira, and Cooper all smiled and shook their heads as they watched Noah get overrun by kids, quickly followed by Garrett.

“It’s gonna be an interesting week,” Selena breathed.

“To say the least,” Riker chuckled in agreement as Damian cackled and tossed Courtney on top of the pile that had taken over Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Riker having a terrible center of gravity was something I came up with when I was writing about the first time Riker and Jeff take their kids to Disney. In that Ryan (Riker's bio son) falls and Kaiden and Jeff start making fun of Riker for passing the klutz gene onto Ryan. SO YEAH. Basically Riker was a huge klutz until he was around eight and his uncle hasn't seen him since he started to dance, so of course he questions Riker's ability to dance.
> 
> ALSO, Damian and Garrett was a random thing I decided to throw in there. I was like WHO CAN I PUT GARRETT WITH and then it smacked me in the face like a train. At one point I thought about putting him with Eliana but then I was like BUT DAMIAN...so that's that.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning found Riker and Jeff curled up beneath Riker’s sheets. Jeff was curled into Riker’s side, arm thrown over Riker’s abdomen as he traced patterns into Riker’s skin. Riker simply smiled down at Jeff and ran his fingers lightly through Jeff’s hair. They heard Miri making breakfast down in the kitchen and Darren singing to himself as he attempted to help her. Logan chirped in every once in a while, her squeaks of protest ringing through the house when there was not enough attention on her. Jeff chuckled quietly to himself and then shifted in order to sit on Riker’s thighs, the sheet slipping down his body in the process and ruffling his hair.

Riker smiled up at Jeff, hands easily coming to a rest on Jeff’s hips. Jeff smiled back at Riker and hummed happily as Riker rubbed his thumbs over Jeff’s hips. Riker huffed out a small laugh and pressed one thumb into Jeff’s hip joint, which resulted in a small whine and a scrunched nose. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Riker as Riker chuckled and then leaned down to blow a kiss against Riker’s cheek. Riker laughed again and reached up to wrap his arms around Jeff’s shoulders. Jeff chuckled then and easily collapsed against Riker’s chest before burying his face in Riker’s neck.

Riker just hummed happily and extended his neck slightly in invitation. Jeff huffed a small laugh against Riker’s skin and took the invitation, mouth sealing over that spot right behind Riker’s ear. Riker immediately melted into the touch, a sigh escaping from his lips. Jeff smiled smugly against Riker’s skin, fingers mapping patterns out against Riker’s sides. Riker squirmed a little under the attention of Jeff’s mouth and fingers and Jeff huffed a laugh out through his nose.

“Time?” Riker asked breathily. Jeff sighed and sat up to look at Riker’s clock. Jeff released a groan then and collapsed against Riker’s chest.

“Nearly eight-thirty,” Jeff added. Riker groaned and threw his arms above his head to stretch. Jeff released a small hum and shifted to bury his face into Riker’s armpit. Riker snorted and bent his arm in order to run his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“I can’t imagine that smells good,” Riker commented. Jeff just hummed in response and bit lightly at Riker’s skin, pulling a small squeak from Riker’s lips.

“Hey now! None of that!” Curt called out as he walked by the door.

“Shut up!” Riker replied as Jeff grumbled and sat back up. Riker looked up at Jeff and chuckled. “Your hair is a mess.”

“Shush, we don’t need to mention that,” Jeff said as he placed a finger against Riker’s lips before pushing himself up off the bed. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached out to swat at Jeff’s ass. Jeff just looked back down at Riker then, one eyebrow raised. “Don’t be trying to start things you know we can’t finish.”

“Oh hush,” Riker chuckled in response as he got up as well and grabbed a pair of gym shorts to pull on quickly.

“Breakfast!” Darren’s voice squeaked up the stairs.

“We’re coming!” Riker replied as Jeff pulled on a pair of gym shorts and one of Riker’s hoodies.

“Everyone in this house is so damn loud,” Alyssa grumbled as she walked by rubbing at her eyes.

“You are too, you’re just not a morning person,” Riker snorted as he and Jeff followed her down the stairs. Alyssa simply grunted in response, ruffling Darren’s hair as she walked passed him. Darren just giggled and then flung himself at Riker’s legs. Riker chuckled and easily scooped up the toddler and pressed a kiss to Darren’s cheek. “Morning, bud.”

“Morning!” Darren chirped as he settled against Riker’s chest. “Mommy said you and Jeffy gonna be in a musical tonight!”

“We are,” Jeff replied with a smile as he tapped Darren’s nose.

“There are the boys of the hour!” Jason boomed as Riker and Jeff walked into the kitchen.

“Well, now that the entire neighborhood knows something is going on today, can we eat breakfast?” Miri asked as she placed a plate of bacon on the table, careful to keep it away from Logan who was squealing and trying to grab at anything within reach.

“Foooood,” Alyssa sighed as she pulled her legs up onto her chair and reached forward to grab a pancake. Curt let out an indignant yelp and quickly grabbed the pancake from her. “Curt!”

“I wanted that pancake!” Curt exclaimed.

“Curtis, you’re an adult,” Maya sighed as she grabbed a pancake and tore small pieces off to give to Logan who squealed happily in response.

“I am no such thing, Maya,” Curt grumbled in response.

“Yeah, I know,” Alyssa retorted as she grabbed a new pancake. Miri just sighed and rolled her eyes while Jason laughed and ruffled Alyssa’s hair.

“I miss you guys when I’m not here,” Jason commented.

“You’ll get tired of it quick enough,” Jeff told him as he draped one leg over Riker’s and reached out to grab a slice of bacon. Riker chuckled and pinched Jeff’s side.

“Says the one who lives in the house next door yet still spends all of his time over here,” Riker replied. Jeff smiled and scrunched up his nose.

“You more than make up for your siblings’ insanity, babe,” Jeff added.

“Well, _babe_ , you just want to escape your own siblings’ insanity,” Riker replied as he pinched Jeff’s cheek lightly. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he shrugged.

“Guilty,” he added before biting into his bacon.

“God, you guys are sickening,” Alyssa huffed as she spread butter onto her pancakes.

“You’re just jealous because you and Derek aren’t like that,” Curt snorted. Alyssa rolled her eyes and swatted at Curt across the table.

“I hope Derek and I are never as sickening as our baby brothers,” Alyssa added as she settled back into her seat.

“Hey, you should be happy! Your brother is happy!” Jason exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

“Jason, Jeff has been around for most of their lives. It’s not like he’s a new person,” Miri commented easily as she helped Darren cut up his pancakes.

“Yeah. We always knew Jeff made Riker happy in some way or another. Now it is just that it’s sexually as well as emotionally,” Curt agreed casually.

“Yeah, and that is totally apparent by that real nice hickey on Riker’s neck,” Alyssa snorted as she smirked over at her younger brother.

“Honestly,” Riker huffed out as he shook his head.

“I mean, if you didn’t want her or Curt to comment, you should have covered it up,” Maya said with a shrug.

“With what?” Jeff asked. “He doesn’t own make-up and he doesn’t wear scarves in the summer.”

“You’re just so smug,” Curt laughed. Jeff smiled widely then, a glint in his eye.

“You know it,” Jeff added. Riker just shook his head and buttered his pancakes. Jason just chuckled and clapped Riker on the back before ruffling his hair.

“You knew from a young age whatever relationship you would be in would not be private,” Jason said.

“Yeah, I know,” Riker chuckled as he knocked his shoulder into his uncle’s. “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Oh, honey. Jeff is one of the biggest problems here,” Miri crooned as she looked over at Riker.

“I know this,” Riker replied with a small smile as Jeff giggled.

“I like to annoy people. I know their limits,” Jeff added smugly. “I just can’t talk about Alyssa and Curt’s limits right now.”

“Oh god,” they both groaned in unison.

“Please never mention their limits in front of me, I’d rather not know _that_ aspect of the relationship,” Jason said with raised eyebrows.

“Good choice, Jase,” Miri sighed as she handed Darren his fork. “I’ve heard quite the amount of things about my children that I wish I never knew.”

“Well, I mean, you knew Maya and I had sex,” Curt said with a shrug.

“Yes. I know you’re all having sex but that doesn’t mean I want to know specifics,” Miri countered as she pointed at Curt with her fork.

“You only have yourself to blame for that, Mir. If you had raised them to not be so open, it wouldn’t be a problem,” Jason told her.

“Oh, these four are not even the worst. Lily and Selena are _terrible_ ,” Miri replied.

“You don’t even know, Mom,” Riker sighed as he cut apart his pancakes while Jeff snorted.

“And I don’t want to, thank you,” Miri said as she raised an eyebrow at Riker. Jeff snorted with laughter again and rolled his eyes.

“You make it sound like we want you to know,” Jeff added. “Personally, I would rather no one knew. However, I know that is not a possibility. Hence the reason I embrace it.”

“Yeah. A little too much when you’ve had Peeps,” Alyssa snorted into her coffee.

“Well then someone shouldn’t keep Peeps where they know he will find them!” Riker exclaimed accusingly as he looked at Alyssa as she began to giggle hysterically.

“Sh, it’s okay, Riker. Don’t make it so she won’t supply me with my drug of choice,” Jeff soothed, running a hand over Riker’s face. Riker gave Jeff a deadpan look and shoved Jeff’s hand away from his face.

“You’re a menace when you eat Peeps so I will do as I please,” Riker countered as he turned back to his food. Miri just smiled fondly and shook her head while Darren giggled and looked between Riker and Jeff. Jason just chuckled and ruffled Riker’s hair.

“You’re going to be spending your whole life reining him in, better get used to it,” Jason added.

“I’ve already spent my entire life reining him in, I am used to it,” Riker snorted in response as he poked Jeff’s side. Jeff squeaked indignantly and slapped Riker’s hand.

“This is true,” Alyssa and Curt agreed in unison.

“You all make it sound like I’m an untamed beast,” Jeff grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sometimes you are, hon,” Miri replied as she reached out to pat Jeff’s cheek. Jeff huffed out an annoyed breath, pursing his lips together stubbornly.

“I don’t know why I chose you people to eventually become my in-laws,” Jeff huffed out.

“Because you love my baby brother,” Alyssa commented easily. “It’s that easy.”

“Yep,” Curt chirped in agreement with a smile. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes then as he leaned over to rest against Riker’s shoulder. Riker chuckled and turned to kiss Jeff’s forehead.

“Yeah, sometimes it is that easy,” Jeff added as he and Riker looked at each other fondly.

“God, you’re right. They’re absolutely disgusting,” Jason huffed out with a shake of his head.

“Told you!” Curt and Alyssa exclaimed gleefully and immediately setting off Jeff who exclaimed out indignantly. Riker just smiled and shook his head as he continued to eat his breakfast, shoving Jeff back into his seat when needed.

000000

“Hey! Quiet down!” Marcus yelled later that night, hands cupped around his mouth. All of them immediately stopped and looked over at Marcus with wide eyes, causing him to smile and chuckle. “Now that I have your attention, I wanted to let you guys know that you did _fantastic_ tonight!”

“Hell yeah!” Julia squeaked, throwing a fist into the air and causing the rest of them to laugh. Marcus just smiled and shook his head.

“ _However_ , this was only opening night. We still have shows for the rest of the month. You need to keep up your energy,” Marcus told them.

“We got you, Marcy-Marc,” Beth told him with a nod. He gave her a deadpan look.

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Marcus asked.

“Oh, _whatever_ ,” Beth giggled with a wave of her hand.

“Anyway, you kids truly did great tonight and I am proud of you, especially since we only had about a month of rehearsals,” Marcus said. They all cheered and clapped each other on the backs then. Marcus smiled and shook his head again. “G’head and catch up with your families. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yep!” everyone chorused before laughing and heading out towards the lobby of the theater to meet up with their families. Jeff simply giggled and jumped onto Riker’s back, causing Beth to roll her eyes at them.

“You’re ridiculous,” she commented.

“They know and they don’t care,” Julia scoffed as she walked by, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“You’re no better!” Riker called after Julia, who simply flicked her hair over her shoulder again and put a swing into her hips as she walked. Selena snorted as she caught up to them and placed a hand on Riker’s shoulder.

“You’ve got too many sassy people in your life, boo,” Selena commented.

“Don’t I know it,” Riker chuckled as Jeff huffed out a miffed breath. Riker smiled and turned slightly to quirk an eyebrow at Jeff, who smiled back in response and scrunched up his nose.

“Ugh, you guys need to stop it,” Joey complained as he walked passed them.

“Seriously. We get it. You’re in love. I don’t need to see it,” Elliot scoffed.

“At least you didn’t have to hear about them having sex,” Oliver breathed as he walked by as well.

“I’ve heard them doing it, so there’s that,” Selena commented with a shrug.

“Same,” Joey agreed as he gave Selena a high-five.

“Well maybe you should stop butting your noses in,” Jeff huffed out.

“Excuse me, but you two are _loud_ and the insulation in the dorms was not great,” Joey countered.

“Point,” Riker said with a shrug as they reached the lobby.

“Well, I’ll be. I have now seen with my own eyes that my once clumsy nephew can dance,” Jason immediately laughed as he approached them. Riker just chuckled and allowed his uncle to pull him to his side after Jeff slid off of Riker’s back.

“We told you,” Jeff scoffed with an eye roll as Anne squealed and pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah, well, I needed to see it with my own eyes,” Jason chuckled as he ruffled Riker’s hair.

“Understandable. I mean, he was a giant clod as a kid,” Curt snorted as he ruffled Riker’s hair as well. “Good job, though, baby brother.”

“Thanks,” Riker replied as he allowed Miri to pull him into a tight hug and kiss his forehead.

“I never thought I would ever witness my little brother being Ron Weasley for anything, but I stand here having just witnessed it,” Alyssa laughed as she pulled Riker into a hug as well.

“I think the real shocking thing here is that Jeffry allowed his hair to be messy,” Blaine guffawed as he ruffled Jeff’s hair even more, causing Jeff to yelp and slap his older brother’s hand.

“Good point, Blainers,” Eliana giggled as she ruffled Jeff’s hair as well. Jeff released a wail then and attempted to push his older siblings away from him, but they both just laughed and squished him between themselves.

“I hate everything!” Jeff exclaimed as he struggled between Eliana and Blaine.

“Oh, stop being such a drama queen,” Jack chuckled as he leaned over to kiss the top of Jeff’s head.

“I will do as I please, father,” Jeff hissed back.

“Oh, chill it, baby brother,” Arya giggled as she extracted Jeff from between Eliana and Blaine to hug him. Jeff just pouted and allowed Arya to hug him

“Don’t act so excited, Jeff,” Jonas laughed as he hugged Jeff as well.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jeff countered as he scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah, you really don’t want to. It doesn’t end well for anyone involved,” Curt snorted.

“It really doesn’t,” Riker agreed with a chuckle as he scooped up Darren who was giggling happily.

“Lots of singing and dancing,” Darren giggled as he bounced on Riker’s hip.

“Yep!” Riker agreed as he smacked a kiss to Darren’s cheek.

“Elliot did a good job dying,” Dalton chirped as Jonas scooped him up. “Dramatic.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate your feedback,” Jeff chuckled.

“Appreciate _my_ feedback, you all _sucked_ ,” Damian laughed as he popped up behind Curt and draped his arms over Curt’s shoulders.

“Pretty sure that’s _your_ job,” Selena sang as she walked by. Damian turned quickly to swat at her, but she giggled and darted away. “You can try and hit me all you want, but I’ve seen the way you look at my brother!”

“Demon!” Damian called after her. Selena just laughed and waved a hand over her shoulder.

“You can’t deny what she says is true, though,” Maya giggled as she clapped Damian on the shoulder.

“Wait, what?” Arya asked as she looked over at Damian with wide eyes.

“Nothing,” Damian said quickly.

“Lies. He totally wants to get at Garrett,” Jeff told Arya. “Completely overlooked Selena’s older half-brother who used to be a model and went straight for Garrett.”

“Just because _you_ would never overlook Noah…” Riker breathed. Jeff pursed his lips then and slapped Riker’s arm.

“Yeah. Stashing his magazines under your bed in middle school,” Eliana giggled.

“Man, what a stash it was,” Blaine breathed out.

“I hate every single one of you,” Jeff hissed out as Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s cheek. Miri just smiled and rolled her eyes while Anne and Jack shook their heads.

“I’m not sure I even want to know,” Jason commented.

“It’s nothing bad. Not like I kept porn or anything,” Jeff said.

“No, that’s a whole _different_ conversation,” Joey laughed as he skipped by.

“You’re a terrible person!” Riker and Jeff called out in unison. Joey just laughed and kept going until he tackled Selena into a hug and causing her to squeal.

“There is obviously a story there that I don’t want to know,” Jason commented with wide eyes as Alyssa began to giggle.

“Yeah, you really don’t,” Alyssa agreed. “These two are just massively _stupid_.”

“You’re massively stupid,” Riker retorted as he reached out to pinch Alyssa’s cheek. She immediately squawked and slapped at Riker’s hand.

“Kids, honestly,” Miri breathed as she pulled Alyssa to her side.

“I think we should take this as a queue to leave and go out for a meal,” Anne commented as she accepted Dalton into her arms.

“God _yes_ ,” Riker and Jeff breathed in unison.

“So hungry,” Jeff added.

“Alright, let’s head out then,” Jack said as he clapped Jeff’s shoulder.

“Yes!” Jeff hissed as he immediately bolted off and wove between people to get out the door. The rest of them simply laughed and shook their heads as they followed his lead.

000000

“You know, for once the partying is not happening at _my_ house,” Riker chuckled as he collapsed down onto a couch in Selena’s basement.

“I’m not sure I like how the tables have turned,” Selena commented as she immediately buried her fingers in Riker’s hair. “I mean, there are just so many people in this house right now.”

“Yeah, but at least all the kiddies are with Dad tonight,” Kira giggled as she skipped by with Cooper following close behind her.

“Point!” Garrett called out.

“That’s a good thing, because Jeff looks about two seconds away from stripping,” Dylan giggled as she collapsed onto the couch on Riker’s free side.

“And you’re at fault because you gave him Peeps,” Riker commented easily. Dylan smiled and shrugged as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

“It’s weird that he gets wacky from eating Peeps,” Noah huffed as he sat down on the floor in front of Selena. Riker shrugged one shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“I’ve stopped trying to figure him out,” Riker added.

“Well, in that sense, at least. Sexually is a different story,” Julia laughed as she popped up behind Riker and rested her chin lightly on top of his head.

“Oh, hush. You’ve only known us for about a month,” Riker retorted as Julia giggled.

“I will say as I please since I’ve seen both of you naked and listened to Jeff give you a blowjob in a possessive heat,” Julia replied.

“Preach,” Selena agreed as she gave Julia a high-five.

“This group seriously concerns me sometimes,” Garrett sighed as he walked by.

“Oh, shut up. You’re the one who wants Damian’s dick. Damian is plenty weird,” Jeff deadpanned as he dropped heavily into Riker’s lap. Garrett froze then, eyes wide. Selena, Noah, and Kira all smirked at their brother.

“Yeah, baby brother. How’s that gonna work when Damian works in New York?” Noah asked sweetly as he bat his eyelids. Garrett pursed his lips then and reached over Selena to slap Noah.

“That’s a good question, though. Like, you live here and Damian’s in New York City. How you gonna work that out?” Dylan asked as she looked back at Garrett.

“That is not a good question because we’re not dating…or close to it,” Garrett retorted.

“Oh _please_ ,” Riker, Jeff, Selena, and Dylan scoffed.

“Are you kidding?” Riker asked. “Damian’s eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw you. You guys are going to date, don’t even try.”

“There is not guarantee,” Garrett countered.

“There so is. I was talking to Damian about it the other night. There is a guarantee. He was even contemplating his options,” Jeff told Garrett. “And don’t you dare hurt him. He just had someone cheat on him and he found out because said guy was one of the ones to get mono. Arya nearly pulled the guy’s dick off.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Riker chuckled as he hugged Jeff to his chest as Jeff hummed happily under the attention.

“What’s your excuse now, Garrett? We have insider info from Jeffry,” Selena giggled as she looked up at her older brother. Garrett just rolled his eyes and shoved Selena’s head lightly.

“Shut up, you’re all terrible,” Garrett replied as he walked off.

“Only because you’re in denial! Next thing you know, you’re gonna be suckin’ Damian’s dick and loving it!” Jeff called out.

“ _Jeff_!” Garrett hissed from upstairs.

“And just to let you know, Damian’s a bottom and really likes rimming! Both giving and receiving!” Jeff added.

“ _Jeffry_!” Garrett yelled while everyone else stifled their laughter.

“Just thought I would let you know for future reference!” Jeff replied.

“I like your friends, Selena,” Kira giggled as she kissed the top of Selena’s head.

“Aw, thanks. I like them too,” Selena added as she scrunched up her nose. “But Jeff isn’t like this _all_ the time. Dylan gave him Peeps.”

“Guilty,” Dylan giggled.

“Jeff on a Peep high is always an experience,” Grant commented as he draped an arm over Julia’s shoulder. Jeff giggled then and scrunched up his nose before burying his face in Riker’s shoulder. Riker just smiled and shook his head as he ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“I quite enjoy it,” Selena said as she slouched down on the couch and ran her fingers through Noah’s hair. “I always learn something new.”

“Usually someone’s sexual preferences,” Dylan laughed.

“Someone’s?” Riker asked, one eyebrows raised. “Usually _his_.”

“Valid point,” Dylan conceded with a shrug. “But that also includes you, to be honest.”

“True,” Julia said. “Since he’s the one fucking Jeffry.”

“Hey, sometimes _I_ do the fucking!” Jeff exclaimed defensively as he lifted his head from Riker’s neck. Riker released a sigh then as the others snorted with laughter.

“Oh, we know that. It was just a general comment,” Dylan said as she pat Jeff’s cheek. Jeff just made a face and huffed out a breath.

“It’s rude to insinuate only one of us tops exclusively when we all know you guys know that’s not true,” Jeff pouted.

“Jeff, they know. It’s okay,” Riker said as he tried to pull Jeff down to his chest. Jeff refused to though, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

“Well, now that we know this celebrity couple is versatile…” Kira breathed through a giggle.

“Oh man are they versatile,” Selena giggled.

“Yeah, but we all can tell who is bottoming at the time,” Dylan said.

“Riker moans a lot,” Jeff whispered loudly with a smug smile.

“Yeah, and you swear like a sailor,” Riker retorted with a quirked eyebrow. Jeff just smiled and shrugged one shoulder as he cuddled into Riker’s chest.

“Y’know, I still want to hear it, because I’m not sure I believe it,” Selena breathed as she continued to run her fingers through Noah’s hair. Noah looked back at her then, one eyebrow quirked.

“That is slightly disturbing,” Noah told her.

“No, what is disturbing is Lily walking in on them on purpose,” Dylan countered with a wave of her hand.

“Agreed,” Julia, Grant, and Riker agreed.

“Wait, one of your friends has walked in on you guys on purpose?” Kira asked, eyebrows raised.

“Multiple times, actually,” Riker told her. “The first few times were accidental because she was drunk. That has not always been the excuse.”

“That is pretty disturbing…” Noah breathed.

“We know,” Riker sighed as Jeff giggled.

“She secretly likes it. Apparently she still watches gay porn sometimes. But not when Carter is around because it weirds him out,” Jeff said. Julia and Selena both snorted with laughter while Dylan and Grant shook their heads.

“I don’t even want to know why you know that,” Kira huffed out.

“Jeff and Lily together while they’re drunk is an experience, to say the least,” Riker said as he pat Jeff’s back as Jeff giggled.

“That is true,” Dylan agreed. “The week after graduation was an interesting one.”

“Oh god,” Grant breathed. “The amount of times people ended up naked was ridiculous.”

“That’s because you all got drunk a lot and then we played strip truth,” Riker snorted as Jeff giggled to himself.

“That was totally not the only reason people were getting naked,” Jeff giggled. “All the couples were having sex.”

“Oh, we know,” Grant and Dylan told him with small smiles. Selena just smiled and rolled her eyes while Julia shook her head.

“You don’t even want to know the amount of things us single people heard in that house during that week,” Dylan breathed.

“Mmh. Joey said you guys would sit in the living room and take bets on who you guys would hear first,” Selena hummed.

“Yeah, but after the first few nights we realized it would always be Carter and Lily. Naturally, we then bet on _when_ we would hear them,” Grant told her. Selena giggled hysterically then and shook her head.

“That doesn’t even surprise me,” she added.

“There is something terribly wrong with _all_ of you,” Julia breathed.

“And you hang with us!” Jeff giggled as he reached over to tap her nose. Julia smiled fondly and rolled her eyes.

“You’ve got me there,” Julia agreed as Grant huffed out a laugh and hugged her to his side.

“I mean, what real downsides can there be to hanging with famous people?” Noah asked as he leaned his head back against Selena’s leg.

“Getting followed,” they all answered in unison.

“Yeah. It’s really creepy when you see your own face on a magazine cover,” Julia said.

“I mean, I got used to it in middle school because of Kira and Noah. Dumb model people,” Selena giggled as she pinched Noah’s cheek affectionately. “But it is still weird.”

“It’s weird for us too, to be honest,” Riker said.

“Fame,” Kira giggled with a shrug.

“Fame,” they all agreed with snorts.

“Fame also means that people get into your personal business and then your friends spread it on tumblr,” Jeff huffed out.

“Which is why Lily and Carter got lube dumped on them on Valentine’s Day,” Riker chuckled as he kissed Jeff’s cheek. Jeff hummed happily and settled more into Riker’s lap.

“Twas a good Valentine’s Day,” Jeff added. Riker smiled and rubbed a hand up and down Jeff’s back.

“Yeah. Heard you got rimmed for the first time,” Grant commented easily. Riker pursed his lips and smacked Grant while Jeff began to giggle.

“Yep!” Jeff added. “And it was glorious!”

“Ohmygod,” Riker breathed as he hid his face in Jeff’s chest as Jeff giggled happily. Noah and Kira both looked at Riker with smirks while the others laughed.

“Aw, Jeff, we all know how much you love Riker’s tongue,” Dylan snorted as she pat Jeff’s shoulder.

“I really, really do,” Jeff breathed wistfully. “He is very talented with his tongue…and his hips actually. Dancers hips are nice.”

“Okay, shush,” Riker said as he clapped a hand over Jeff’s mouth and causing Jeff to giggle.

“Aw, but we want all the juicy details!” Noah exclaimed as he bat his eyes.

“Yeah, and the others already have them,” Riker retorted. “They all love when Jeff loses his filter.”

“Mhm. It is always fun,” Grant said. “At least it is for us. For Riker not so much.”

“Exactly,” Riker grumbled as Jeff began to lick at his palm. “Jeffry, stop licking my hand. You are not a dog.”

“The comments I could make right now…” Dylan breathed. Riker just released a hiss and slapped her, causing her to laugh.

“Honestly,” Julia snorted as she shook her head.

“Oh, c’mon, Rike, you know that I know things. Especially when I’ve been practically _living_ in your house for the past month,” Dylan said.

“Yeah, I know,” Riker grumbled before turning his gaze to Grant, whose eyes widened as he stepped back. “Yeah, you know it’s your fault that Dyl’s basically been living in my house.”

“Oh. Yeah, totally guilty,” Grant chuckled as he smiled and pulled Julia back to his side. Julia just smiled and rolled her eyes as she allowed Grant to wrap her up.

“Gross,” Selena commented with a scrunched nose.

“Oh, please. You know you and Joey are gonna be doing it soon,” Jeff said as he finally got Riker’s hand away from his mouth.

“Seriously,” Dylan and Julia agreed.

“No!” Selena exclaimed stubbornly.

“Oo! The Joey we met earlier, right?” Kira asked with an excited grin.

“The very same,” Riker told her.

“Oh! He was nice! And totally into you!” Noah exclaimed as he turned around and knelt in front of Selena. Selena let out a frustrated huff and threw her hands into the air.

“You’re all ridiculous!” she added.

“You’re the ridiculous one for thinking you two aren’t gonna get together,” Julia told her. “Like, honestly.”

“I was going to compare to Riker and Jeff but none of you were around to witness that disaster,” Dylan breathed.

“We were not a _disaster_ ,” Jeff scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Kind-of. A disaster of sexual tension,” Dylan said as she pat Jeff’s cheek. “But now you’re sickeningly sweet and finally accepted you’re going to get married one day and everything is good. Joey and Selena are still in denial though.”

“So far in denial they’re in Africa,” Grant snorted.

“Oh my god, you’re all _terrible_ ,” Selena huffed out as she shoved up from the couch and walked away. They all just immediately began to laugh and followed after her, Jeff singing about Selena and Joey having sex as he skipped around. Selena let out a frustrated yelp and collapsed onto the ground, hands over her head.

“Pile!” Julia crowed. The rest of them all bugled in agreement and piled on top of Selena, causing her to laugh and fight to push them off of her.

“Don’t break anything!” Garrett called out.

“Only Selena’s denial about dating Joey and yours about dating Damian!” Jeff replied.

“ _Jeffry Alexander_!” Garrett and Selena yelled in unison. Jeff just giggled hysterically and then ran off, hands above his head happily. Selena immediately bolted after him while the rest of them remained on the floor and watched as they smiled and shook their heads.


	49. Chapter 49

“You locked the door, right?” Jeff asked later that night. Riker simply nodded as he bit down on his bottom lip, muscles tense.

“Ye-yeah. You think I’m, _ah_ , dumb?” Riker panted as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jeff released a chuckle and massaged at Riker’s ass with his free hand.

“No, just double checking,” Jeff replied airily as he spread his fingers. Riker released a high-pitched whine then and sat back slightly. Jeff smiled smugly and continued his actions, causing Riker to whine again.

“If you don’t- _hnng_ -stop massaging my prostate- _ah_ -this is going to be over- _ohgod_ -really soon,” Riker huffed out, fingers digging into Jeff’s calves as he rested his hands there.

“I dunno, we could always test how good your refractory period is,” Jeff commented.

“Not great- _ah_ -speaking I’m on antidepressants,” Riker keened out in response.

“Mmh, point. Maybe I just like to watch you squirm,” Jeff replied. Riker simply huffed out a breath around a whine before he pulled Jeff’s hand away. Then, Jeff released a long moan as Riker sank down on top of him. Riker smiled smugly as Jeff’s eyes rolled back and a Jeff released a breath forcefully.

Riker swiveled his hips experimentally and Jeff released another long moan, hands shooting up to grip Riker’s hips tightly. Riker huffed out an amused breath and splayed his hands across Jeff’s abdomen as he moved his hips again. Jeff simply lay there panting, fingers digging into the flesh of Riker’s hips.

Jeff opened his eyes then and looked up at Riker, who was smiling to one side of his mouth as he looked back down at Jeff, sweat-damp hair framing his face. Jeff smiled back and moved one hand to cup Riker’s cheek and swipe his thumb along the skin beneath Riker’s eye.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jeff whispered as he eyes roamed over Riker’s face. Riker huffed out a small laugh and hung his head bashfully. Jeff just smiled and tilted Riker’s chin up. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Riker replied as he leaned down to press a kiss to Jeff’s nose before he straightened back up and swiveled his hips again. Jeff released a sigh and gripped at Riker’s hips once again. Riker kept a slow pace as he clenched and unclenched his fists on top of Jeff’s abdomen. Jeff simply panted and tightened his grip on Riker every once in a while.

“Fuck, if you don’t start going faster…” Jeff choked out as he shifted slightly beneath Riker, feet trying to find purchase within the sheets. Riker simply huffed out a chuckle and smirked as he continued with his slow pace. Jeff groaned and tightened his grip on Riker’s hips as he shifted again. Riker moaned and slacked his shoulders then, head thrown back. Jeff smirked and shifted again, knowing exactly what that moan meant. Riker choked out another moan, but refused to quicken his pace.

Jeff released a frustrated grunt then and Riker smirked. Jeff pulled his legs up then, planting his feet on the bed so his knees pressed against Riker’s back. Riker shook his head as Jeff attempted to start snapping his hips up to move faster.

“Keep pace. So good,” Riker breathed out, eyes slipping shut.

“You’re a- _fuck_ -demon,” Jeff hissed in response. Riker huffed out a small laugh and swiveled his hips slowly, which then caused Jeff to release a long moan before he swore again.

Riker continued his slow pace and purposely ignored Jeff’s swears and protests. Jeff gripped at Riker’s hips tightly, sure he was going to leave bruises there once he let go. After a few more minutes of the torturously slow pace Riker had set, Jeff got fed up. He quickly shifted them and they landed in their new position with simultaneous grunts. Though, Riker’s grunt quickly turned into a moan as Jeff set a new pace.

“Do I need to keep you quiet?” Jeff asked breathily as he looked down at Riker with a quirked eyebrow. Riker released another moan, mouth dropped open. Jeff simply smirked and shifted them again, slowly curling Riker’s body in on itself. Riker released a sigh as his body relaxed into the new position and Jeff smirked as he began to speed up the pace again.

Soon enough, Jeff noticed the signs of Riker about to topple over the edge and he smirked. Riker released whimpered moans as best he could, hands clenching in the sheets. Jeff smiled to himself and reached out to run a hand across Riker’s chest. Riker’s eyes rolled back then and he released a long sigh, muscles going lax even as he clenched around Jeff. Jeff choked out a groan then and dug his fingers into the sheets as he toppled over the edge as well.

A few seconds later, Riker relaxed his posture and released another sigh. Jeff huffed a sigh out through his nose and moved to kiss Riker. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips and raised one hand to brush through Jeff’s hair. Jeff hummed happily against Riker’s lips and then began to kiss down Riker’s body. Riker allowed his body to relax since he knew where this was going. Jeff simply hummed again as he nipped at the skin on Riker’s hips before moving down to his actual destination.

Riker sucked in a breath as Jeff began to lick at his skin and draped one leg over Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff hummed once more and Riker groaned, hands reaching out to bury in Jeff’s hair. Riker began to pant as well, muscles starting to tense again.

“Je-Jeff, I ca-can’t,” Riker panted. “Too much.”

“Mmh, you’re no fun,” Jeff sighed as he crawled back up Riker’s body. Riker huffed out a laugh and looked up at Jeff sarcastically.

“Yeah, the one who was just bent in half is the one who is no fun,” Riker scoffed. Jeff smiled and settled his body down on top of Riker’s before he kissed the tip of Riker’s nose.

“You know I very much appreciate your flexibility,” Jeff crooned. Riker hummed in agreement and ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair. “We should clean up.”

“Mmh. Or we could lie here naked and cuddle,” Riker countered as he closed his eyes. Jeff snorted and buried his face in the crook of Riker’s neck.

“You make a strong argument, Rike,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders. “Don’t complain to me in the morning, though.”

“You’re the one who always complains. I just go on my way to the shower in the morning and clean up,” Riker said. Jeff simply hummed and got into a more comfortable position.

“’Cause you’re gross. Sometimes you don’t shower after dancing or soccer practice,” Jeff mumbled into Riker’s skin.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Riker countered with a chuckle. Jeff simply shrugged and nipped at Riker’s skin.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Jeff added. Riker snorted and rolled them onto their sides before settling more into the mattress.

“Love you,” Riker chirped sleepily.

“Love you too,” Jeff replied as he curled into Riker’s chest before they both fell asleep.

000000

“Ugh, I never thought doing two shows in one day could be so tiring,” Beth huffed out as they all walked back to the changing rooms that night. Riker, Jeff, and Joey all immediately snorted and exchanged sarcastic glances.

“Let me know when you have a five am wake-up call for set and then have ten hours of Midnight Swallows practice afterwards,” Jeff scoffed as he waved a hand over his shoulder. Beth smiled and rolled her eyes as she reached over to pinch Jeff’s cheek lightly.

“I know it’s only gonna get worse from here, speaking I intend to go to college for theater,” Oliver commented as he dropped down onto the couch in the green room.

“Same,” Elliot sighed as he grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down.

“I’ve become used to a special type of exhaustion since moving into a house with a toddler in it,” Selena commented as she hung up her robe.

“I feel great. You’re all just _old_ ,” Julia laughed as she pulled her vest off.

“Shut up, you’re the same age as us,” Riker snorted as he pulled his own vest off and threw it at Julia. Julia just smiled and rolled her eyes as she caught the vest and hung it up with her own.

“Yeah, you’re all old. Speaking I’m the youngest one here at sixteen,” Sasha, the girl playing Bellatrix, snorted as she pulled her dark curls into a tight bun.

“It’s not like you’re the only high schooler, though. Elliot and Oliver are gonna be seniors,” Beth commented.

“Well, I _know_ that. Speaking I go to school with Elliot,” Sasha said with an eye roll.

“Sass,” Riker snorted before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it towards the pile of shirts that had accumulated on the couch. Everyone immediately began to giggle and call out at Riker, who looked around at them with wide eyes. “What?”

“Have you not seen your hips?” Julia cackled in response as she pointed at him as Selena nearly fell over next to her.

“Damn, Jeffry,” Joey snorted as he shook his head and turned to change out of his own costume. “Got some grip there, huh?”

“You know it,” Jeff replied smugly as he tore off his shirt.

“Like, yeesh. Some serious shit musta been happening for you to have left complete finger marks on his hips,” Julia giggled.

“Ohmygod,” Selena gasped out as she clutched at her sides. “I am not equipped to handle this right now. I know of conversations that happened at school.”

“God, I knew you becoming friends with the rest of the cast was a terrible idea,” Riker sighed as he took off his pants and chucked them at her. Selena just laughed even harder and collapsed back onto the couch.

“I’m not sure I even want to know,” Beth and Oliver breathed in unison.

“Oh _please_ ,” Julia scoffed with a wave of her hand. “It’s kind-of obvious what was going on since we know Jeff is not one to hold things up against a wall.”

“ _Okay_!” Oliver exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air while the others snorted with laughter. “I already heard enough that day I was over at Riker’s house, I don’t need to know more!”

“Man, it’s a good thing you weren’t there when Jeff was drunk, then,” Elliot snorted as he clapped Oliver on the shoulder.

“Right you are,” Jeff laughed in agreement as he pointed over at Elliot.

“Oh, please. We all know you were overboard talking about sex that night more because Natalie was there, not because you were drunk,” Selena scoffed. “You’re ten times worse talking about sex after you’ve eaten Peeps compared to when you’re drunk.”

“Point Selena,” Riker told her as he gave her a high-five. Selena just smiled and rolled her eyes as she accepted the high-five.

“You know, blame Julia’s boyfriend for the past few times I’ve been on Peeps, not me,” Jeff huffed out.

“Wow, you’ve known Grant longer than me. Don’t label him according to me,” Julia hissed as she slapped Jeff’s arm. Jeff released a yelp and slapped her back.

“Oh no, trouble in Ginny and Harry paradise,” Sasha giggled.

“Yeah, because Jeff’s a dick,” Julia replied.

“Yeah, well, Grant liked _me_ first!” Jeff retorted.

“That is a true statement,” Joey commented with a small nod of his head as he pulled on his clothes.

“Made for a few interesting times on set,” Riker added as he pulled on a pair of gym shorts. Joey hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Sounds like there was drama on your set,” Sasha said.

“I mean, it was a set consisting of seven teenagers…well, eight once Lily joined,” Riker replied with a shrug. “Jackson still loves us, though.”

“Jackson treats us like his own kids,” Joey snorted.

“That he does,” Riker agreed as he grabbed onto Jeff’s arm and pulled him away from Julia. “Stop fighting with your girlfriend and get dressed.”

“Wow. Never thought I would hear Riker telling Jeff to put clothes _on_ ,” Selena giggled. Riker threw a glare in her direction and she smiled innocently.

“I know where you sleep at night, Selena. And sometimes your niece likes me more than you. Don’t test me,” Riker told her. Selena simply shrugged and finished pulling on her shirt before sashaying out of the room. Beth smiled and shook her head before following Selena, Joey close behind her.

“You’re a demon,” Julia hissed at Jeff before she glided out of the room. Jeff made a face at her back, causing the rest of them left in the room to snort with laughter. Riker just smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek before he pulled on his shirt.

“C’mon. Finish getting dressed and then we can go see the tiny red-headed demon I call my younger cousin,” Riker hummed. Jeff smiled then and giggled as he scrunched up his nose.

“You love Lucy and you know it,” Jeff added. Riker simply shrugged in response as he grabbed his bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder.

“When she’s not being a demon,” Riker commented easily as he held out his hand for Jeff and wiggled his fingers. Jeff simply smiled and rolled his eyes before he slid his hand into Riker’s and pulled him out of the room. Riker followed easily and matched his pace to Jeff’s. Jeff smirked over at Riker, one eyebrow raised. Riker smiled back and leaned over to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff hummed happily and squeezed Riker’s fingers with his own as they walked out into the lobby.

“Rikey!” a small voice immediately squeaked. “Your hair is different!”

“Yep,” Riker chirped as he smiled and scooped up the five year old and placed her on his hip. Lucy giggled happily and smiled widely up at Riker before she looked over at Jeff.

“Your hair is different too!” she squeaked as she tilted her head to the side.

“Indeed,” Jeff agreed as he smiled and pinched her cheek lightly. Lucy immediately scrunched up her nose in annoyance and made a noise at Jeff, who simply laughed and walked off to join Arya and Jonas.

“Luce, what did I tell you about growling at people?” Riker’s aunt Macy sighed as she walked over. Lucy rolled her eyes and rested her head innocently on Riker’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Aunt Macy. Jeff is used to getting growled at. He and Braxton have a rivalry,” Riker laughed. Macy just smiled and shook her head before she pulled Riker into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“You did wonderfully, pumpkin,” Macy told him.

“Thanks,” Riker replied with a smile.

“I’m still shocked at your dancing, if I’m being honest,” Jason chuckled as he popped up at clapped Riker on the shoulder. “You were so clumsy as a child.”

“Yeah he was!” Curt laughed loudly as he adjusted Logan on his hip. Maya smiled and shook her head as she pat Curt’s shoulder.

“Be nice to your younger brother. He’s the only one you have,” Maya commented.

“Hey!” Darren squeaked in defiance.

“Oh, yes, how dare I forget Darren,” Maya giggled as she scooped the toddler up and blew a kiss against his cheek.

“You’re also forgetting Jeffry,” Alyssa commented as she sauntered up hand-in-hand with Derek, who snorted with laughter.

“Jeffy isn’t your brother!” Lucy exclaimed stubbornly.

“Not yet, little Lucy-lue. But one day he will be,” Alyssa replied with a bright smile. Macy turned to Riker then with a smile and pinched his cheek.

“I almost forgot about that little tid-bit Mir came bearing when she came to visit!” Macy exclaimed. “After nine years of joking around you two actually got together!”

“Yes, I know. Speaking I am one of the individuals in the relationship,” Riker snorted as he adjusted Lucy on his hip slightly. “And Alyssa and Curt will never let us forget it.”

“I won’t either,” Blaine whispered with a wink as he bounced by. Riker rolled his eyes and swat at Eliana since she was within reach and giggling.

“Rude!” Eliana squeaked over her shoulder.

“Your twin was being rude!” Riker called out in response.

“Not my problem!” Eliana replied as she jumped after Blaine and hopped onto his back. Riker shook his head and Lucy giggled and reached out to pat his cheeks.

“Eliana and Blaine are silly,” Lucy said.

“Very silly,” Riker agreed with a smile as he nuzzled into Lucy’s cheek. She just giggled and scrunched her shoulders up into her neck before burying her face in Riker’s neck.

“Aw, who’s this cutie?” Selena asked as she popped up behind Riker with Courtney on her hip. Lucy immediately looked up and scrunched up her nose, eyes narrowed. Selena’s eyes widened and Courtney’s eyebrows rose up. Riker simply laughed and bounced Lucy on his hip.

“This is Lucy, and that’s my aunt Macy. Guys, this is my friend Selena and her niece Courtney,” Riker said as he gestured at each of them.

“Ah, I’ve heard a lot about you, Selena,” Macy said with a smile.

“All good, I hope,” Selena chirped as she smiled widely and shook Macy’s hand.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Curt snorted as he and Alyssa laughed. Selena shot them a glare and shifted Courtney to her other hip.

“I’m a right joy to have around,” Selena sniffed. Courtney giggled and tapped Selena’s nose.

“I like Lena,” Darren commented happily.

“Thank you, Darren,” Selena told him as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Courtney giggled excitedly and kissed Darren’s cheek as well, causing the toddler to giggle and then bury his face in Maya’s shoulder. “And you best get used to having me around because Damian and my brother are hitting it off.”

“Ugh, I know,” Curt grunted. Maya rolled her eyes and slapped Curt’s shoulder.

“Be happy for your best friend,” Maya told him as Macy watched them all and snorted.

“I will do as I please!” Curt exclaimed as he thrust his free hand into the air. Logan immediately began to giggle and attempted to reach up towards Curt’s fist. Curt laughed and kissed Logan’s cheek repeatedly as he cuddled her tightly to her chest.

“Sometimes I wonder about your age, hon,” Miri sighed as she shook her head at Curt.

“Aw, thanks, Momma,” Curt chuckled as he smiled brightly and cuddled Logan close to his chest and causing her to squeal happily.

“Not a compliment,” Miri replied easily.

“Too bad!” Curt exclaimed as he smiled widely over at Miri, who shook her head again.

“Alrighty, are we ready to go?” Anne asked as she walked up behind Miri and placed a hand on Miri’s shoulder.

“As we’ll ever be,” Miri sighed as Jeff giggled and skipped over to Riker’s side to kiss Riker’s cheek. Riker huffed out a laugh and turned to kiss Jeff’s nose.

“Which means insanity will still reign,” Jack huffed out as he watched Eliana, Blaine, Arya, and Jonas converge in with the Castellans.

“Yep,” Miri and Anne agreed before they began to usher all of their kids out to their cars to drive home.

000000

“Ah! You got me!” Riker exclaimed later, flopping out on his back in the grass as Lucy tackled him. Lucy giggled happily as she sat down on his stomach and thrust her small fists into the air.

“I win!” she squeaked happily as she squirmed. Riker chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in order to pull her into his lap as he sat up.

“You sure did, Luce,” Riker added before he kissed her cheek.

“I win _forever_ ,” Darren suddenly giggled as he jumped onto Riker’s back and wrapped his arms around Riker’s neck. Riker released a grunt and then coughed.

“Easy there, killer,” Riker huffed out as Darren giggled and tried to climb onto his shoulders. Lucy made a face and huffed out a breath, eyeing Darren who continued to giggle as he successfully climbed onto Riker’s shoulders. “Hey, miss, stop with the jealous face. I’m not your property.”

“Nope. He’s _mine_ ,” Jeff said as he dropped onto the ground next to Riker and pulled Lucy into his lap. Lucy made a stubborn noise but then easily settled into Jeff’s lap as she continued to glare at an oblivious Darren.

“Darren climbed Riker mountain!” Dalton squeaked as he ran up to them and barreled into Riker’s lap. Riker released another grunt and then adjusted Dalton in his lap.

“Jesus, you two need to stop throwing your weight around,” Riker sighed as Darren and Dalton giggled and slapped at each other’s hands.

“I’m light as feather. Mommy says so,” Darren replied matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, well, you’re not throwing your entire weight onto her back,” Riker countered, causing Darren to giggle again as he hugged Riker’s head.

“Aw, all the little ones just _love_ you, Rike,” Macy laughed as she looked down at him with a smile. Riker looked back up at her, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s because he has a way with children,” Jeff snorted as he began to braid Lucy’s hair.

“He really does. I have never met a kid that hasn’t adored him,” Eliana said as she dropped to the ground with them and pulled Dalton into her lap. “His kids are gonna love him when he’s older.”

“Our children are going to hate me because I am going to have to be the one to reprimand them,” Jeff sighed as he let his shoulders drop. Riker snorted and nudged Jeff’s knee with his foot.

“Our kids are gonna love you,” Riker added as he caught Darren as Darren tumbled gracelessly into his lap. Jeff smiled at Riker and scrunched up his nose.

“God, you two are so much more sickening ever since you realized you’re gonna get married one day,” Eliana gagged as she made a face at them.

“You know, they don’t seem to act much different than from when they were just friends,” Macy commented.

“I know, that’s the worst part,” Eliana scoffed as she hugged Dalton tightly and swayed him back and forth.

“They act different sometimes, just not all the time,” Alyssa commented as she and Derek joined them as well. “Though, anything is better than when they were dancing around each other. Talk about _frustrating_.”

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Riker hissed as he swat at Alyssa’s knee. Alyssa simply smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Riker’s cheek.

“You know I exist to tease you, baby brother,” Alyssa added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“And I exist to do the same to you,” Riker replied. Alyssa nodded in agreement as she leaned into Derek’s side.  Macy looked between the two of them and smiled.

“You know, I never expected all three of you to be in such great relationships by the time you were these ages. I’m proud of you kids,” Macy commented.

“Aw, thanks, Aunt Mac,” Riker and Alyssa crooned in unison.

“You all done good,” Macy added with a laugh.

“Yeah they did,” Jeff giggled as he cuddled into Riker’s side, only to get poked in the cheek by Darren.

“Wow, Jeff, don’t get too conceited, there,” Derek laughed. Jeff just shrugged and waved a hand in Derek’s direction.

“I will do as I please after watching Riker go through that nasty relationship with Natalie,” Jeff replied. Alyssa laughed and reached over to give Jeff a high-five.

“I wasn’t even at Westtown anymore for that and I completely agree,” Alyssa said.

“Same,” Eliana laughed.

“What’s a relationship, Mommy?” Lucy asked as she looked up at Macy from Jeff’s lap.

“A relationship is like what Daddy and I have, baby girl,” Macy replied sweetly. Lucy scrunched up her face then as she thought.

“Oh,” she finally breathed as she looked back up at her mother, who smiled.

“You’ll understand more when you get older,” Macy reassured the five year old. Lucy smiled widely then and cuddled back against Jeff’s chest. Jeff just smiled and shook his head before he kissed the top of her head.

“And there all kind of relationships! Rikey and Jeffy told us so!” Darren exclaimed happily.

“Right you are, little dude,” Riker chuckled as he cuddled Darren to his chest and blew a loud kiss against Darren’s cheek, causing the toddler to giggle happily.

“Yeah, you guys have weird conversations with toddlers,” Alyssa snorted.

“Blame Shelby. She gets all philosophical on us sometimes,” Jeff replied with a shrug. Riker hummed in agreement and leaned back on his palms.

“Sabra once told me that she is happy that Shelbs asks us so she doesn’t have to answer the questions,” Riker breathed out.

“Oh Sabra,” Alyssa breathed as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. She’s good now that she’s not all jealous,” Jeff huffed out.

“Which wouldn’t have been nearly as bad if you weren’t so possessive,” Eliana snorted. Jeff simply stuck his tongue out at his older sister in response and she smiled and kicked lightly at Jeff’s foot. “Love you, little bro.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too,” Jeff drawled out despite the small smile on his face.

“Ugh, look at all the children gathered,” Jason scoffed as he walked up to them.

“This isn’t all of us,” Alyssa replied.

“We can fix that!” Curt exclaimed as he skipped over and landed on the ground behind Alyssa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, causing her release a squeak.

“You’re so graceful, Curtis,” Blaine laughed as he crawled across the grass to sit next to Eliana. Dalton immediately giggled and reached over to poke Blaine’s side. Blaine made a face and swatted at the toddler’s hand. “Stop it, you tiny menace.”

“Aw, he just shows his love by teasing you, Blainers,” Arya giggled as she walked up with Jonas.

“That’s what family is for,” Maya hummed as she walked over and carefully sat down with Logan in her lap.

“ _Now_ all of the kids are together,” Macy laughed as Miri walked over with Anne and Jack.

“Mmh. Just like when they were kids with the added significant others,” Anne hummed.

“Except Riker and Jeff aren’t new and are significant others,” Blaine pointed out.

“Stop being a smart-alec,” Jack said as he pointed at Blaine, who smiled innocently as Arya giggled and draped herself over her younger brother’s back.

“We all growed up,” Arya added as she hooked her chin over her arm that was rested over Blaine’s shoulder. Jonas snorted behind her and nudged her leg with his foot before he sat down on the ground.

“Oh yeah, so grown up,” Miri laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the railing of the porch.

“I mean, I do have a kid and am getting married in two weeks,” Curt commented airily as he leaned heavily on Alyssa’s back.

“Yeah. I’m still wondering where Maya’s sanity has gone,” Alyssa snorted.

“And I’m wondering about Derek’s,” Curt retorted.

“You make a valid argument,” Derek replied with a shrug. Alyssa threw a glare in Derek’s direction and reached over to pinch his arm. Derek chuckled then and reached over to kiss her cheek.

“Aw, kissy kissy,” Curt mocked before he made kissing noises at them.

“Ugh, you’re obnoxious,” Alyssa huffed out.

“Look who’s talking!” Riker barked out with a laugh as Jeff looked over at Alyssa with raised eyebrows.

“I am perfectly pleasant all the time!” Alyssa exclaimed sharply, causing the rest of them to immediately burst out laughing. Alyssa released an offended scoff before she began to laugh as well.

“Perfectly pleasant! Did you hear that?” Jeff asked between laughter. Lucy made a face at him and then climbed out of his lap, only causing all of them to laugh even harder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jeffry. I am lovely,” Alyssa laughed as she leaned over, as best she could with Curt still draped across her back, to slap Jeff’s knee. Jeff just giggled and swat her hand away before they all began yelling nonsense at each other and laughing, Darren and Dalton soon catching on and joining as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. So, there is a thing Riker can do that is heavily implied at in this chapter. If you didn't catch it, don't worry. It's gonna be mentioned later on as I have plans for Riker to lose his filter at some point. WOOP.


	50. Chapter 50

“I love how quiet your house is when everyone is still asleep,” Dylan breathed a week later as she and Riker sprawled across the floor of his basement. Riker huffed out a laugh and shrugged in agreement as he opened his email.

“It’s a rare thing when we’re all here,” Riker added with a chuckle. Dylan hummed happily as she stretched her arms above her head before she rolled onto her stomach and turned on her computer as well.

“I know,” Dylan added as she opened her internet browser and went to tumblr. Riker chuckled as he did the same. “So, how’s it been with the Jefferino since you guys realized you’re gonna get married?”

“Pretty much the same. He’s started leaving random notes all over my room and bathroom though,” Riker replied. “Last night I found one taped to the toilet lid that had a picture of a crab on it and the crab was saying ‘ _I like to pinch your ass_ ’. Mind you, _your_ was spelled u-r.”

“Oh my god, what an idiot,” Dylan laughed as she went through her messages.

“Mhm. Better than when I found a picture of a cock ring that said _if you liked it you should’a put a ring on it_ ,” Riker replied. Dylan burst out laughing then and rolled onto her back, hands over her face and hair splayed around her head. Riker smirked and shook his head at her as he went through some of his own tumblr messages.

“Bet you’re happy no one else found _that_ one,” Dylan cackled as she peeked through her fingers at him.

“To say the least,” Riker agreed. “He didn’t even hide that one very well. It was just lying on my bed.”

“Damn,” Dylan snorted as she rolled back onto her stomach. “I think he was trying to tell you something, though.”

“I would say so since later on that day he showed up, dropped his shorts, and had one on,” Riker commented. Dylan’s giggles renewed and she buried her face in her arms.

“Did you even know that he owned one?” Dylan asked. Riker looked over at Dylan sarcastically then, one eyebrow raised. Dylan’s eyebrows rose then and her jaw dropped open. “Are you implying Jeffry has _multiple_ cock rings?”

“Oh, god yeah. I don’t know when he acquired them, but he’s got quite the collection,” Riker told her.

“Oo. Does he have a vibrating one?” Dylan giggled as she poked at Riker’s elbow. Riker looked over at Dylan again with a quirked eyebrow.

“Do you think he doesn’t?” Riker asked in response. Dylan cackled and slapped Riker’s arm playfully.

“Those the only things he has?” Dylan asked as she began to scroll through her dashboard.

“God no. I don’t even understand when he bought all the things he has…or when he’s used them, if I’m being honest,” Riker huffed out.

“Aw, you guys don’t use toys?” Dylan asked with a fake pout. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before he lightly shoved at her head.

“Rarely,” Riker replied. Dylan scoffed then and clicked on something that Riker wasn’t paying attention to since he was still going through his ask box.

“Can’t believe your partner has a plethora of sex toys and you guys don’t use ‘em,” Dylan added. Riker simply shrugged and nudged her leg with his foot.

“He doesn’t have a _plethora_ …and there isn’t much need,” Riker breathed out. Dylan giggled and shook her head.

“I knew you two were kinky,” she laughed.

“And don’t you wish you knew exactly how?” Riker asked in response with a smirk. Dylan sighed wistfully then and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but I know better,” she huffed out. Riker chuckled and then clicked onto his dashboard.

“Well, you can be happy in knowing that you know the most. I’m pretty sure no one else knows about Jeff owning toys,” he told her. Dylan looked over at him then, eyes lit up with glee.

“You just told me intell about your sex life without being wacked out! I’m so proud of you!” Dylan squeaked as she leaned over to press a loud kiss to Riker’s cheek. Riker snorted and shoved her away from himself.

“Yes, now shut up and don’t you tell anyone. You keep this between us…and Jeff. Though, if you bring it up to Jeff he may launch into a whole conversation about things,” Riker told her. Dylan shrugged then and huffed out a breath through her nose.

“I really don’t care that much. I’ve talked to my older siblings about sex toys before. That’s way more awkward than your friends,” she told him.

“Fair point,” Riker huffed out before he came to a stop on his dashboard and looked at the picture there. It was a picture Jeff had tweeted the other day of all of them sitting together in the backyard. Beneath the picture was his tweet that read ‘ _Family is the best thing. Thanks to my momma for taking this pic :)_ ’

“Aw! That’s a cute picture!” Dylan squeaked. “I didn’t even see that one on my dash!”

“I can tell, since you’re about the only one who didn’t comment on it,” Riker chuckled as he began to read through the comments, starting with Lily’s since she posted it.

_Aw, look at the Castellan/Aaronson clan. They’re all so adorable, and will be united one day officially with Riker and Jeff’s marriage._

_That wedding will be insane._

_MY BABY BROTHERS’ WEDDING WILL BE AMAZING, SHUT UP, CARTER._

_Aaaaand, Curt just gave an example of why the wedding will be insane…Lily will be another reason, if I’m being honest…_

_Rude_

_AAAH! LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ALL ARE SITTING TOGETHER AND LAUGHING._

_What cutieeees omg_

_I wonder what they were laughing about_

_We were laughing at the fact that Alyssa said she was perfectly pleasant all the time. My ass she is._

_Hey. Don’t hate on the one who un-officially brought me into your family. Rude, Curtis._

_ALL THE MORE REASON, LILLETH_

_I hate you. HATE YOU._

_Just like real siblings. Ugh. This means if I marry Lily I will be distantly attached to the Castellan family._

_WE ARE THE BEST FAMILY IN THE WORLD, CARTER. Also NICE. Awkward possible proposal via tumblr_

_You best not propose to me on tumblr if you ever do, dip-shit_

_REASONS TO HATE THE CASTELLANS. GOODNESS GRACIOUS._

“Dear god, they went all over the place on this post,” Dylan laughed. Riker snorted and nodded in agreement before moving on.

“I’m not even going to add onto it. There is already enough insanity on that post,” Riker added as he continued to scroll down until he hit a different picture. In the picture, Riker and Jeff were sitting in Jeff’s backyard. Riker was lying down with his head and his eyes closed while Jeff was smiling fondly down at Riker, fingers buried in Riker’s hair. Beneath the picture was Eliana’s tweet that read ‘ _I knew them as toddlers and didn’t think it was possible for them to get cuter…they proved me wrong_.’

_Aaaaah, omg, look at how cute they are_

_LOOK AT HOW INFATUATED JEFF LOOKS_

_So in love. Ugh. I hope I find that one day._

_Wait, hold on, where are they? I’ve never seen that background before…_

_That’s because, for once in their life, little fans, they were in the Aaronson backyard, not the Castellan backyard._

_Yeah, it’s a rare occasion when they hang over on the other side of the fence. Usually when they need a break from me and Alyssa. It’s been happening more frequently recently since Uncle Jason is here as well until after the wedding._

_Because your family is insane and Jason is very much like Ryan was. I don’t know how your house didn’t blow up when you were kids._

_I literally was talking to Uncle Jason about that yesterday and we made the same point._

“Oh god, I literally do not even want to think about what this house would be like right now if Dad was still alive,” Riker groaned as he dropped his forehead onto his arms. Dylan giggled and pat his shoulder.

“Would it really have been _that_ bad?” Dylan asked. Riker peeked up at her, eyebrows raised.

“You’ve seen how Uncle Jason is. Imagine that in double _and_ riling up all four of the toddlers when they’re here,” Riker huffed out. Dylan furrowed her brows for a second as she thought and then her eyes widened as she looked down at Riker. “Yep, you now realize how insane it would be.”

“God yeah,” she breathed out as she shook her head before turning back to her laptop. Then, she snorted and turned her computer towards Riker. “They already found the pictures we were tweeting this morning.”

“Of course,” Riker chuckled as he saw the pictures from earlier. Dylan’s tweet consisted of a picture of Riker curled up on the couch surrounded by pillows and sleep rumpled hair while he made a face at her with the caption ‘ _early mornings with @rikersamuel_.’ Next to it was Riker’s tweet that read ‘ _@dylanharley was creeping, so I creep back_ ’ with an attached picture of Dylan making a face at Riker, eyes crossed and cheeks sucked in.

“I’m surprised they haven’t found the others yet,” Dylan laughed as she pulled her computer back towards herself. Riker hummed in agreement and then turned to look over his shoulder as he heard footsteps shuffling down the stairs. Jeff appeared a few seconds later with tired eyes and messy hair.

“Morning,” Riker hummed. Jeff just released a small hum in response and crawled to the floor next to Riker and curled up, head tucked into Riker’s armpit. Dylan looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow quirked and then snorted.

“What a weirdo,” Dylan added.

“Shu’ up,” Jeff mumbled as he nuzzled closer to Riker’s side.

“Mmh mmh. Especially not after learning about your cock ring collection,” Dylan replied. Jeff released an interested hum them.

“Like ‘em,” Jeff replied tiredly. Dylan cackled then and reached over to pinch Jeff’s side.

“I gathered as such when Riker told me you had more than one,” she added. Jeff just hummed again and Riker chuckled as he shifted his arm up slightly to make room for Jeff.

“Thanks,” Jeff breathed out before he started to fall back to sleep. Riker just chuckled and ruffled Jeff’s hair in response.

“Wow. I expected that to wake him up a bit,” Dylan commented once Jeff had fallen back to sleep.

“Nah, it’s before eight thirty. His brain capacity is very low at this time,” Riker replied as he went back to his tumblr dashboard. Dylan released an interested hum.

“Good to know,” she added.

“Yep,” Riker chuckled in agreement.

“This just means we can’t be loud anymore because we have a slumbering Jeffry with us,” Dylan huffed out.

“Not like we were being loud before,” Riker replied.

“Yes, but we could have been if we wanted to,” Dylan countered. Riker shrugged in response.

“Wanna turn on a movie instead?” Riker asked. “I’m done with the internet.”

“Yep!” Dylan chirped easily before she closed her laptop and then crawled over to the DVD shelf. “Brother Bear?”

“Hell yeah,” Riker chuckled in response. Dylan smiled widely and set up the DVD before crawling back over to Riker and curling up with him. Riker chuckled and shifted to adjust so all three of them were comfortable. Jeff released a stubborn whine but then easily settled back into unconsciousness. Dylan simply smiled and rolled her eyes before she reached over to ruffle Jeff’s hair.

“Gotta take advantage while I can,” she whispered through a giggle. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement as they settled down to watch the movie.

000000

“You know, I will never get tired of seeing you guys in suits,” Lily commented airily as she smirked over at Riker and Jeff. Riker gave Lily a deadpan look while Jeff winked over at her.

“It’s like I don’t exist or something,” Carter grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lily smiled sweetly at Carter and then kissed his cheek.

“I get to appreciate your body naked, sweetie. I don’t get to do that with Riker and Jeff,” Lily told him.

“That’s a lie,” Dylan said. “We’ve seen them naked many times.”

“Not the same,” Lily replied with a wave of her hand.

“You people are weird,” Riker huffed out. Dylan looked over at Riker with a raised eyebrow then.

“Do I need to remind you of the conversation we had in your basement last week?” Dylan asked.

“No,” Riker huffed out.

“Yes!” Jeff chirped over Riker, a wide smile on his face. “Mostly because I’m proud Riker actually volunteered information to someone.”

“Wait, what?” Lily asked as she looked between Riker, Jeff, and Dylan.

“Don’t worry about it,” Riker told her.

“I will!” Lily screeched.

“Whoa, calm down. Plus, what we discussed is not something that would be appropriate to talk about while at Curt’s wedding,” Dylan said as she inspected her nails.

“Oo, sounds _juicy_ ,” Joey laughed as he appeared behind them.

“Always,” Dylan replied with a glint in her eye. Jeff just giggled and then nuzzled his nose into Riker’s cheek.

“I love you,” Jeff whispered. Riker smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeff’s shoulders to hold Jeff close to his side.

“I love you too,” Riker replied before he kissed Jeff’s temple. Then, movement caught Riker’s eye and he looked over, only to gasp a few seconds later and fumble around for his phone.

“Whoa, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Dylan asked, eyes wide. Riker just flailed his hands in her direction before he got a good grip on his phone and opened the camera.

“Oh my god,” Jeff giggled as he slapped lightly at Riker’s arm. Riker just laughed hysterically as he took a picture and then sent it to Selena. Dylan, Lily, Carter, and Joey all followed their gaze then and began to laugh as well. “I so called this.”

“Hey! I did too!” Riker hissed as he slapped at Jeff’s shoulder, causing Jeff to release a small yelp.

“Please, dear god, tell me you sent a picture to Selena,” Dylan giggled as she jumped up to look at Riker’s phone.

“You think I’m an idiot? Of course I sent her a picture!” Riker replied right before he phone lit up with a text from Selena that consisted of a bunch of random letters and then _HE TOLD ME HE HAD WORK ALL DAY_.

“Oo man, Garrett’s gonna be in _trouble_ when he gets home!” Dylan squeaked gleefully.

“Yeah, he is,” Riker agreed as Jeff danced in place next to him before skipping off to run up behind Garrett and cover Garrett’s eyes with his hands.

“Oh god,” Garrett immediately sighed, causing Damian to turn and then stare at them with wide eyes.

“You’re in trouble, mister!” Jeff giggled as he moved his arms to hug Garrett’s shoulders.

“Yeah, Selena knows you lied to her about work now,” Riker snorted as he joined them and pulled Jeff away from Garrett.

“You told her?” Garrett asked with wide eyes.

“I took a picture and sent it to her,” Riker countered. “Speaking none of us knew you would be here… _Damian_.”

“Hey!” Damian exclaimed defensively. “Curt was hounding me because I had marked _plus one_ and then dumped Sean!”

“Oh _please_. Like Curtis actually cared,” Riker scoffed.

“I didn’t,” Curt agreed as he popped up behind Riker and slung an arm over Riker’s shoulders. “Damian here just wanted an excuse to ask Garrett.”

“Aw, _how precious_ ,” Lily squealed as she danced in place. Damian and Garrett both threw a glare in her direction, which did nothing to dampen her glee. “You guys are so cute!”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Garrett groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, you brought this upon yourself. And remember what I told you that one night,” Jeff said as he smiled and pointed at Garrett, who immediately blushed. Jeff cackled then, leaning heavily into Riker’s side. “Don’t tell me the advice has already been put into action.”

“No!” Garrett replied quickly, causing Riker and Jeff to laugh even harder.

“Oooo, _damn_ , Garrett. You work _fast_ ,” Dylan cackled.

“I hate _all_ of you,” Garrett hissed in response.

“I am _so_ confused,” Damian breathed out.

“Don’t worry about it,” Riker said as Jeff continued to giggle gleefully.

“Yeah, keep it to yourself. You’re not allowed to ruin the wedding,” Curt told them. All of them immediately looked over at Curt with sarcastic expressions.

“You realize how many loaded guns you have here tonight, Curtis?” Lily asked. “A lot. You have the entire Brandywine High cast here.”

“Not to mention our family,” Riker added. “Our family is definitely up there in the wacked scale.”

“True,” Curt breathed. “But no being douches about anything before the ceremony.”

“I hope you remember that when it is my and Alyssa’s turn,” Riker laughed as he clapped Curt’s shoulder. Curt smiled widely and scrunched up his nose before clapping both Riker and Jeff on the shoulder.

“You know I’m gonna heckle the shit out of both of you on your wedding day,” Curt commented. “Everyone is. It is your karma for denying it for so long.”

“Agreed,” Lily and Carter laughed in agreement before giving Curt high-fives.

“Hey! Lily, Carter, Dylan! Go sit down!” Miri suddenly called out as she poked her head into the room. Then, she noticed Garrett and blinked. “And, uh, I guess you too, Garrett.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrett breathed, squeezing Damian’s elbow quickly before he walked off to follow Lily, Carter, and Dylan.

“Aw, _how cute_ ,” Jeff giggled as he reached out to pinch Damian’s cheek. Damian just made a face and swat at Jeff’s hand.

“Don’t you touch me, heathen,” Damian added.

“You’re the heathen,” Jeff replied before he stuck his tongue out.

“I don’t even want to know,” Blaine sighed as he walked into the room.

“Normal things,” Riker assured Blaine, who simply shrugged and then looked over at Curt.

“You ready to get married, dude?” Blaine asked. Curt smiled widely and nodded.

“Hell yeah, man,” Curt replied enthusiastically.

“Then let’s go get my big brother married!” Riker exclaimed, thrusting a fist into the air. They all laughed then and repeated the action before shoving each other playfully and walking out of the room to get into place.

000000

“I can’t believe the first of our siblings are married,” Jeff breathed as he hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder, arm curled under Riker’s armpit and hand also hooked over Riker’s shoulder. Riker huffed out a chuckle and nuzzled his nose into the hair right above Jeff’s ear.

“And the next one is getting married in January,” Riker added.

“Ssh, we’re not talking about that yet,” Jeff hummed as his grip tightened on Riker’s shoulder and hip. Riker chuckled again and kissed the tip of Jeff’s ear.

“I mean, they’re all in their twenties…” Riker breathed. Jeff hummed in agreement, nuzzling into Riker’s neck. “Next thing you know we’re gonna be in our twenties and our _friends_ are going to be getting married.”

“Ugh, I know,” Jeff scoffed against Riker’s neck. “I wonder who’s gonna be first.”

“My bet’s on Lily and Carter,” Riker laughed.

“Mmh, good bet,” Jeff agreed. “He’ll probably propose right after they graduate college.”

“Probably,” Riker said.

“Speaking of which, pact right now to not propose to each other before we finish college,” Jeff said. Riker snorted and nipped at Jeff’s neck.

“If you’re worried about being that cliché college couple, we’re already there,” Riker hummed. Jeff huffed out a breath and shrugged in response.

“Yeah. But I don’t wanna get married while we’re in college. And we both know that as soon as one of us proposes it is going to be insanity and the wedding will probably happen pretty fast. Our friends and family are insane,” Jeff pointed out.

“You make a valid point,” Riker conceded as he nodded once and then pressed his cheek to Jeff’s temple. “No proposing before the end of college then. Easy enough.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement as he sighed against Riker’s neck. Riker simply smiled and tightened his grip around Jeff’s waist as they danced slowly.

“How much you wanna bet our friends have already taking bets on how soon we’ll get married?” Riker asked. Jeff released a short bark of laughter and then pressed his forehead to Riker’s collarbone.

“God, I didn’t even think about that. They probably all think it will be sooner than it will be though,” Jeff said.

“Probably,” Riker chuckled before he kissed the top of Jeff’s head. “Hopefully if we beat them all out _we_ can collect the money.”

“Oo, that’s a possibility,” Jeff said happily as he pulled away slightly to look at Riker with excited eyes. Riker just laughed and then kissed Jeff lightly.

“I love you,” Riker mumbled against Jeff’s mouth.

“I love you too,” Jeff replied with a wide smile.

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” a voice giggled. Riker and Jeff both turned to see Riker’s cousin Melissa standing there with a smirk on her face. Riker chuckled and released Jeff in order to hug his cousin.

“Hey, Mel,” Riker said.

“Hey, Rike,” she huffed out in response before she pulled Jeff into a hug as well. “Hello, Jeffry.”

“Hello, Melissa,” Jeff giggled as they released each other.

“You know, everyone was telling me how you guys are together now and I just didn’t believe it,” Melissa huffed as she jut her hip out and placed a hand there.

“Not the first time we’ve heard that one,” Riker replied with a smile as Jeff burrowed back into his side. Melissa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“How did it happen, anyway?” she asked, one eyebrow quirked. Riker and Jeff looked at each other and then back over at Melissa.

“We had to kiss for the show,” they told her in unison. Melissa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“Yes…?” Riker replied, stating at a question due to the expression on his cousin’s face. Melissa scoffed again and shook her head.

“That’s just ridiculous. Not even, like, a drunken hook-up or realization?” Melissa asked.

“Oh god, we definitely had those too…and not just drunk,” Jeff laughed out.

“Yep,” Riker agreed with a small smile.

“Oo, are we talking about how Riker and Jeff got together?” Jamie giggled as she bounded over to them. “Because it was _ridiculous_ watching the two of them.”

“Shut up, Jamie,” Riker hissed. Jamie just giggled in response and pinched Riker’s cheek.

“You’re just annoyed because you know I’m right,” she added smugly. “I don’t even want to mention the amount of times I walked into your room to the smell of sex between the months of September and December.”

“Hey, we got together in November, so any time after that was legit,” Jeff huffed out with a stubborn expression.

“Oh, and the times before that weren’t _legit_?” Jamie scoffed.

“More like _accidental_ ,” Riker replied.

“Oo, I want to hear justification for _that_. How can mutual orgasms be _accidental_?” Jamie asked as Melissa stood next to Jamie and shook her head.

“Uh, we didn’t mean for them to happen…?” Jeff asked. “I mean, I know the first time it happened neither of us intended to end up blowing a load in our pants.”

“Oh my god,” Melissa huffed out.

“Oo! Sounds like a juicy conversation over here!” Dylan giggled as she and Lauren skipped up to them.

“I was just asking these two how mutual orgasms can be accidental,” Jamie snorted as Dylan and Lauren waved to Melissa, who smiled and waved back.

“Oh, very easily. Jeff and I have had conversations about those times,” Dylan said as she draped an arm over Jeff’s shoulders. “Basically Riker coming home from soccer practice was Jeff’s weakness.”

“Yeah it was,” Riker snorted with a smirk, earning a slap to the shoulder from Jeff. Lauren snorted and rolled her eyes as Jamie shook her head.

“I still don’t think they could be accidental,” Jamie countered.

“Because you don’t have a dick that literally loves the feeling of anything moving against it when horny,” Jeff pointed out with a quirked eyebrow.

“Aaaand, you’ve got a point there,” Jamie breathed out as she pointed at Jeff, who simply nodded in agreement.

“They were never conscious decisions either to get all up on each other,” Jeff added.

“Yeah. Usually I would see Jeff’s brain short-circuit and then he would pounce,” Riker said. “I think the first conscious time was Halloween.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed with a nod.

“Yeah, and _who started that one_?” Dylan cackled as she looked over at Riker, who pursed his lips and slapped at Dylan’s arm. Lauren and Jamie both looked over at Riker with wide eyes.

“ _You started one and then still denied it_?” Lauren screeched as she slapped Riker’s arm and causing him to squawk.

“I denied it to you guys, yeah!” Riker yelped. “I talked to Alyssa about things.”

“Wow, sounds like my cousin is a giant idiot,” Melissa laughed. Jeff snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“To put it lightly,” Jeff added as he pat at Riker’s chest. Riker just smiled and nuzzled his nose back into the hair above Jeff’s ear.

“Yeah, but you _loooove_ me,” Riker breathed out. Jeff giggled and curled his shoulders up to his ears to try and push Riker away slightly. Dylan smiled and rolled her eyes as them while Jamie and Lauren pretended to gag. Melissa simply watched them with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

“You have no proof,” Jeff added through a giggle.

“Don’t I?” Riker asked in response as he hugged Jeff’s shoulders tightly and then blew a kiss against Jeff’s cheek. Jeff squawked and then giggled before he turned in Riker’s arms and buried his face in Riker’s neck.

“God, you guys are _disgusting_ ,” Lauren breathed out.

“I know. Isn’t it adorable?” Dylan giggled as she scrunched up her nose happily.

“Mhm,” Melissa hummed. “It’s almost as if they should have gotten married today, not Curt and Maya.”

  
“Don’t worry. Their wedding will happen in the future,” Jamie assured Melissa with a small pat to Melissa’s shoulder.

“I don’t doubt it,” Melissa snorted in response.

“Oh _hush_ ,” Riker told them as he stuck his tongue out at them. Jeff simply giggled and placed a hand on one of Riker’s cheek while he kissed the other. Dylan smiled at them and rolled her eyes before tapping them both lightly on the butt as she walked away. Jamie and Lauren both giggled as they waved and skipped off after Dylan, Lauren jumping onto Dylan’s back once they caught up.

“Well, your friends have only gotten worse with age,” Melissa commented.

“Oh, we know. Alyssa feeds into it as well,” Riker told her as he swayed Jeff lightly. Jeff hummed in agreement, cheek pressed to Riker’s chest.

“Alyssa is a demon and made Lily an unofficial Castellan,” Jeff added as he looked over at Melissa, whose eyes widened.

“That sounds like a catastrophe,” Melissa breathed.

“It is,” Riker and Jeff assured her in unison. Melissa snorted and shook her head.

“Well, other than family insanity, how has it been going?” she asked. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and then shrugged.

“Fine. I’m sure chaos will die down after the wedding since Curt won’t be in the house for a week,” Riker commented.

“Though we will have Damian,” Jeff breathed out. “But I’m sure he will be over at Garrett’s more than your house.”

“Probably,” Riker chuckled in agreement.

“Oo, is Garrett the one Damian brought?” Melissa asked with a giggle.

“Yeah. Garrett was in Curt’s class in high school and is our friend’s older brother. Damian nearly had a heart attack when we said Garrett has a daughter until we assured him Garrett was single,” Riker laughed.

“Emphasis on the _was_ ,” Jeff chirped happily with a smirk. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement. Melissa smiled and scrunched up her nose.

“Any other juicy details you can give me about relationship happenings?” Melissa asked as she skipped in place.

“Not much other than the fact that Alyssa finally lost her virginity,” Riker replied casually.

“Hey, so did you, _asshole_ ,” Alyssa hissed as she walked up behind them with her hand clutched around Derek’s.

“Ah, but who lost theirs first?” Riker asked smugly.

“You’re a dick,” Alyssa retorted as she flicked Riker’s nose.

“He’s certainly got a nice one,” Jeff said with a smile. Alyssa made a face and then flicked Jeff in the nose as well while Derek snorted and shook his head. Melissa just stared between them with raised eyebrows.

“You guys know way too much about each other’s lives,” Melissa breathed.

“Well, Alyssa used to walk in on us on purpose until I got semen on her once,” Jeff told Melissa casually. Alyssa shuddered next to them and then curled into Derek’s side. Derek shook his head and chuckled as she smoothed her hair down.

“Jeff’s potential children died on my skin,” she breathed out.

“Only half a child, c’mon now, Lyss,” Jeff laughed. Alyssa made a face at Jeff and then turned to Melissa.

“Any _way_ , Mel, this is my boyfriend Derek. Der, this is our cousin Melissa,” Alyssa said, gesturing to each of them.

“Hello. I am sorry you’re related to this insanity,” Derek commented with a wide smile.

“Hey, you obviously _chose_ it,” Melissa replied as she snorted.

“You’ve got me there,” Derek chuckled in response. “I’ve known Alyssa for long enough though.”

“Yeah, as I recall when you first met her you tripped over boxes in your dorm room door,” Riker snorted. Derek narrowed his eyes and pointed over at Riker.

“You’re actually a demon,” Derek hissed.

“Demons are nowhere near as attractive, c’mon,” Jeff scoffed with an eye roll.

“Yeah they are. Their looks distract from the fact that they’re demons,” Alyssa said. “But as I recall, you were also high as a kite during move in day. Even _Mom_ noticed.”

“Miri notices everything, that doesn’t count,” Jeff countered.

“True,” Alyssa, Riker, Derek, and Melissa hummed out in agreement.

“And she’s watching us right now,” Riker whispered as he looked over to see Miri staring at them with raised eyebrows.

“She knows! _Scatter_!” Jeff exclaimed before he bound away from them and ran over to jump onto Blaine’s back.

“Good one you’ve chosen,” Melissa chuckled as she clapped Riker on the shoulder as Alyssa and Derek snorted and walked off.

“Yep,” Riker agreed easily as he smiled over at Jeff who was still attached to his older brother’s back tightly. “Pretty much the best decision I could have made.”

“Ugh, _sickening_ ,” Curt commented as he walked up to them and slung an arm over Riker’s shoulder. “Hey, Melissa.”

“Hey, congrats!” Melissa replied with a wide smile. Curt smiled back and then glanced over towards where Maya was with her family, Logan perched happily on her hip.

“Thanks,” Curt added as he turned back to Melissa. “But I have come to steal my little brother.”

“Uh oh,” Melissa giggled. “You guys have fun!”

“I’m sure we won’t!” Riker called out over his shoulder as Curt dragged him away. Curt chuckled and squeezed Riker’s shoulders. Riker smiled and leaned into Curt’s side in response. Then, Curt stopped and turned to face Riker, expression serious. Riker looked back at his brother, eyebrows raised. “Am I in trouble?”

“Oh, god no,” Curt huffed out as he reached out to clap Riker on the shoulder. “Maya and I just wanted to know if you wanted to be Lo’s godfather…or honorary since we’re not baptizing her.”

Riker stopped and stared at his brother with wide eyes. Curt stared back at Riker, a wide smile on his face.

“You’re serious?” Riker asked. Curt’s smile widened and he nodded.

“Of course. Sometimes I trust Logan with you more than myself,” Curt replied. Riker just continued to stare at his older brother in awe and bit at his bottom lip. Curt chuckled slightly and immediately pulled Riker into a hug. “Why are you gonna cry? There’s no reason to cry.”

“You trust me with your daughter’s life,” Riker sniffed as he hugged Curt back.

“Rike, I trust you with _my_ life, why wouldn’t I trust you with my child’s?” Curt asked as he looked down at Riker with furrowed brows. Riker simply shrugged and allowed Curt to pull him back into a tight hug. “You’re amazing with her, okay? And if anything were to happen, I wouldn’t trust her with anyone but you and Mom. I trust that you would take the best care of her and would raise her right and that you and Jeff would be amazing with her.”

“Shut up,” Riker mumbled. “I wasn’t gonna cry today.”

“Too bad,” Curt chuckled as he hugged Riker tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his younger brother’s head. “I’m proud of you, you know?”

“You’re the one who got married today,” Riker coughed out. Curt chuckled again and swayed Riker back and forth.

“You know what I mean. You’ve come a long way since all that stuff with Dad happened. It sucks that you’ve gotta take meds every day, but I am so freakin’ proud of you and I know Dad would be too. You’ve gotten to a good place and you’re in a fucking _fantastic_ relationship with someone who obviously cherishes you and it doesn’t get any better than that,” Curt whispered. Riker coughed out a laugh and nodded slightly against Curt’s chest as Curt kissed the top of his head again. “And I am so goddamn proud of you that I trust you with my daughter’s life.”

“And I’m honored,” Riker huffed out. “And I’m proud of you too.”

“As long as neither of us is proud of Alyssa,” Curt chuckled as he ruffled Riker’s hair. Riker chuckled as well and looked up at Curt.

“Never,” Riker added in response before they both chuckled and hugged each other tightly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google is vibrating cock rings existed while I was writing this chapter. Appreciate it.


	51. Chapter 51

“Man, I haven’t been in this truck in _forever_ ,” Jeff breathed as he sunk down in the passenger seat with his eyes closed and arm hanging out of the window. Riker chuckled and reached over to ruffle Jeff’s hair. Jeff simply hummed in response, face turned toward the window as the wind ruffled his hair.

“No one has been in this truck in forever,” Riker added as he placed both hands back on the wheel and looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Dylan was still behind them. Jeff hummed again and then opened his eyes to turn and look at Riker with a small smile on his face.

“I’m surprised you never used it to go to school,” Jeff added. Riker shrugged and hung his elbow out of the open window.

“Mom offered, but I didn’t want anyone at Westtown to damage it. I would have murdered them,” Riker replied.

“Valid,” Jeff agreed with a small nod. “Ryan treated this truck like his baby. It’s no surprise you will too.”

“Shut up,” Riker chuckled as he reached over to nudge Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff just smiled over at Riker before he closed his eyes again and turned his face back towards the window.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be using this thing more often now that we’re just going back and forth to set,” Jeff commented. Riker hummed happily in agreement as he turned onto a dirt road.

“Unless we’re taking Darren and Dalton somewhere,” Riker added. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Well, obviously,” Jeff said. “Then we’ll take either my car or your car.”

“Maybe both if we’re going on an outing with all four of the monsters,” Riker hummed.

“Nuh uh. We are never going anywhere just the two of us with all four of them. If Shelby and Courtney are coming, Selena or Sabra is too and they can drive in a separate car,” Jeff countered. Riker laughed and reached over to ruffle Jeff’s hair again. Jeff made a face and swat at Riker’s hand. Riker laughed and waved his hand in Jeff’s face. Jeff released a squeak and then launched across the middle of the seat to latch onto Riker’s waist. Riker yelped and then laughed as he straightened the truck back out. Dylan honked behind them and Riker laughed as he looked in the rearview mirror to see her with raised eyebrows as she shook her head.

“Now look at that. You made Dylan angry,” Riker chuckled as he placed a hand lightly on top of Jeff’s head.

“Oh well,” Jeff replied as he shifted slightly on the seat in order to get more comfortable. Riker smiled and twined his fingers through Jeff’s hair. “Has anyone been to the house lately?”

“Curt dropped by when he was driving down from New York. He said it’s in good shape,” Riker said. “He didn’t spend much time inside though, so we will have to be surprised.”

“Mmh. But didn’t Miri rent it out to people on vacation sometimes?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah. And there were cleaners that came by after each set of people. But no one has stayed here in nearly a year. I think Mom had people come out to mow and stuff, though,” Riker said. Jeff hummed in response and then shifted to sit back up as they neared the house. Riker saw Dylan slow down behind them, a look of awe on her face. “Ah, shit. They’re all gonna hate me for never bringing them here.”

“Tell them to suck it. This was your place with Ryan. They’ll understand,” Jeff huffed out as he smiled slightly at the sight of the house. Riker simply shrugged and pulled up alongside the garage.

“I guess,” Riker added. Jeff smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek.

“Promise to let me know if it gets too much, yeah?” Jeff whispered into Riker’s ear with his forehead pressed to Riker’s temple. Riker simply nodded and leaned into Jeff quickly before he slid out of the truck. Jeff slid out as well and walked around the front of the truck to meet Riker and twine their fingers together.

“Damn, dude,” Grant breathed as he, Dylan, Julia, Selena, and Joey climbed out of Dylan’s car. Dylan simply stared around in awe, elbows propped over her door.

“Your family has new surprises every day,” Dylan breathed as she looked around with a small smile on her face.

“Wait until you see the view from the living room,” Jeff said with a smirk as they all grabbed their bags from the bed of the truck.

“Don’t test me, Aaronson,” Selena hissed as she pointed at Jeff. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Riker simply smirked and shook his head as he walked towards the door, swinging his keys around his finger.

“Am I gonna die of happiness when I walk through the door?” Julia asked as she smiled widely. Riker simply shrugged in response.

“Maybe? I honestly don’t know. This place was a normal part of life for most of my childhood,” Riker replied as he unlocked the door.

“Yep!” Jeff chirped in agreement as he walked through the door and immediately kicked his shoes off. “Ugh, I forgot about this stupid key holder Ryan bought.”

“He was so proud of it,” Riker said as he looked at the key holder that was a smiling moose. Jeff kissed Riker’s cheek and then walked off to throw his and Riker’s bags into Riker’s old room.

“If that is the kind of stuff your dad liked, I would have loved him,” Dylan hummed as she looked at the moose and leaned into Riker’s side. Riker just nodded once and leaned into her touch as she wrapped her arms around him. Then, Riker heard Grant, Julia, and Joey all whistle.

“What the actual _fuck_ ,” Selena huffed out. Riker chuckled and then led Dylan into the living room where the rest of them were. Jeff was collapsed on an arm chair and chuckling at them. Dylan stared with wide eyes.

“How the fuck did your family afford a house like this?” Selena asked.

“Ryan worked on some huge Broadway show and got royalties…they still do. And Miri worked as a personal shopper in Bloomingdale’s while they lived in the city,” Jeff told them.

“While that is true, this house was also passed down to my dad from my grandpa. Grandpa helped build it,” Riker replied. “Once Grandpa couldn’t make it out here anymore, he gave it to Dad. Uncle Jason got the beach house.”

“A fuckin’ beach house. Did you guys hear that?” Julia asked.

“Oh, we knew about that one. We’ve been there,” Dylan said as she walked over to the glass doors and sat down on the floor. “It’s a very impressive beach house.”

“Not as impressive as _this_ ,” Joey breathed out. Riker smiled and shrugged as he walked over to join Jeff on the chair. Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around Riker’s waist.

“I can’t believe you never brought us here,” Grant scoffed.

“None of us have really been here since Ryan died. Miri rented it out to people,” Jeff said. “The one time we planned on coming out with both of our families we ended up having to cancel the trip because all of us children got sick.”

“Yeah. That was not a pretty holiday,” Riker chuckled. “Especially with Alyssa and Blaine complaining all the time.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement as the rest of them started to wander around the living room. Then, Riker turned as he heard another car pull into the driveway. Jeff giggled happily as he turned as well and jumped up to go to the door. Riker chuckled and followed, leaving the others to wander around the living room.

“Ah! I’ve missed you!” Emma squealed as soon as she walked into the foyer, hands in the air. Jeff squeaked in delight and pulled her into a hug. Emma giggled and then pulled Riker into their hug as well.

“Did I hear an Emma?” Joey suddenly exclaimed before he bounded into the foyer and joined them. Emma giggled happily and ruffled Joey’s hair.

“I’ve missed you guys so much,” Emma breathed.

“Missed you too,” they all hummed in response.

“Alright. Let’s join everyone else. You have people to meet,” Riker chuckled as he pulled Emma into his side. She just giggled and squeezed his sides as they walked, Jeff skipping ahead of them. Joey laughed and followed after Jeff, easily jumping onto Jeff’s back without either of them missing a beat. Emma smiled fondly at them as Riker laughed and watched as Dylan cackled and jumped at Joey and Jeff.

“Demon!” Jeff exclaimed as he avoided Dylan and then crashed down onto the couch.

“Yep!” Dylan agreed as she laughed and flopped down on top of Jeff, causing all of them to laugh.

“Anyway, guys, this is Emma. Em, those are Selena and Julia,” Riker said as he gestured. Emma smiled widely and waved.

“Please, dear god, tell me you haven’t hooked up with Riker as well. I’ve already dealt with way too many people who have touched his dick,” Julia immediately responded.

“Hey!” Selena and Jeff exclaimed as Emma barked out a laugh.

“No. Riker and I have never been involved,” Emma added. “He is basically my older brother.”

“Yeah. She practically lived with Jeff and I junior year once we were both single,” Riker commented as he ruffled Emma’s hair.

“That she did,” Joey chuckled as he pulled himself out from beneath Jeff and Dylan. “And how come you didn’t drive with us? You could have been in the truck with Jeffry and Riker!”

“I wasn’t able to get to Riker’s house before you left and I already knew how to get here. My family rented this place a few times,” Emma replied.

“And you never told us?” Joey asked, offended. Emma shrugged.

“No? I totally thought you guys knew. I mean, I knew it was his family’s place. Way too many pictures of Riker and Jeff floating around,” Emma said.

“ _What_?” Selena exclaimed. “Like, baby pictures?”

“If you count elementary and middle school pictures _baby_ ,” Emma replied with another shrug.

“ _This is important information_!” Selena squealed as Julia smiled widely and looked between Riker and Jeff.

“Ugh, what have you done, Emma?” Jeff asked as he looked at her. She simply smiled widely at him.

“I dunno, but I liked looking at the pictures. You guys were adorable when you were little. Not to mention you guys with what is most likely Rike’s dad,” Emma said. “Plenty of those, too.”

“Yeah. We were his favorites,” Riker breathed with a small smile. Jeff’s eyes immediately softened as he looked at Riker and he got up to walk over and pressed a kiss to Riker’s jaw line. Emma smiled and walked over to lean into Riker as well.

“Ah! Look at this picture!” Dylan suddenly squeaked happily. The others all immediately ran over and began to coo.

“Oh god, what picture is it?” Jeff asked. Dylan simply giggled and skipped over to them, picture in hand. She shoved it into Riker’s hands and he smiled as he looked down at the picture. In it Ryan was holding Riker and Jeff by the waists at his sides and both of them were laughing as they hung mostly upside-down with red faces. Jeff released a small breath and hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder as they looked down at the picture. Emma hummed happily and did the same over Riker’s free shoulder.

“You look so much like your dad,” Dylan added softly as she smiled at Riker. Riker just nodded in agreement and then walked over to where Dylan had grabbed the picture from.

“Well, I promised Mom I would make sure everything was still okay, so I’m gonna do that. You guys can go out on the back porch or down to the dock,” Riker said.

“ _Dock_?” Julia exclaimed, eyes wide. Emma simply laughed and immediately walked over to the back doors.

“C’mon, I’ll bring you guys down,” Emma said.

“Hell yeah!” Joey exclaimed as he followed Emma even as Selena laughed and jumped onto his back. The others all followed suit and Emma rolled her eyes over at Riker and Jeff.

“I’ll make sure nothing gets broken,” Emma assured them.

“Thanks,” Riker replied with a small smile before he and Jeff went back towards the bedrooms.

“Your room was in good shape when I dropped our stuff in there,” Jeff hummed as he slid his hand into Riker’s and squeezed. Riker nodded and then pushed open the door to what was Curt’s room.

“It’s weird to not see this room in a giant mess,” Riker breathed.

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed. “Kinda nice, though. Blaine always complained.”

“Yeah, he did,” Riker chuckled before they left the room to go check on Alyssa’s room.

“It’s so weird how quiet it is. It was always insane when we were here as kids,” Jeff commented. Riker snorted and nodded in agreement as they continued to walk through the house.

“That’s because our families are insane,” Riker added as they walked up the stairs to where the last two bedrooms where, which had been where their parents stayed.

“Valid point,” Jeff hummed with a small nod of his head. Riker just snorted as he looked around the room Jeff’s parents had stayed in before leaving it. Jeff followed behind Riker and squeezed his hand as they approached the last room. “You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah,” Riker replied. “It’s not like Mom and Dad were the last ones to stay in this room.”

“I know, but I also know you better,” Jeff breathed before he pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek. Riker just smiled and returned the favor before they walked into the room. Jeff immediately stopped and simply looked around, hands falling to his sides. Riker started to walk around slowly, fingers brushing over the little knick-knacks Ryan had collected for the room over the years. Jeff took a deep breath and focused his attention on Riker in order to make sure he was okay. Riker gave Jeff a reassuring smile and then walked over to the closet and opened it.

“We never cleared this one out,” Riker whispered as he looked at stuff littered on the floor of the closet. Jeff hummed and squeezed Riker’s side in reassurance. Riker smiled appreciatively at Jeff and then turned to grab one of the hoodies that was draped across the top of the laundry basket. Riker immediately snorted when he saw it was Ryan’s old college hoodie.

“Well, that answers question of where his Ithaca College sweatshirt was,” Jeff scoffed with a fond smile and eye roll. Riker chuckled in agreement as he inspected the hoodie with its faded colors and marker stains from when he and his siblings were kids.

“Yeah. He was looking for it,” Riker whispered. Jeff hummed and rubbed a hand down the center of Riker’s back. Riker leaned into the touch as he ran his fingers over the fabric of the hoodie. Jeff huffed out a small breath and kissed lightly behind Riker’s ear. Riker released a small hum and then moved away in order to leave the room. Jeff followed easily and closed the door behind them.

“You okay?” Jeff asked as they walked into the living room.

“Mhm,” Riker replied as he laid out the hoodie and then took a picture to send to Curt and Alyssa. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and ruffled Riker’s hair before he walked over to the back door. Riker followed after Jeff and then smiled as he saw Grant running around on the dock with Julia on his back as Julia brandished a stick like a sword.

“At least we know they’re entertained,” Jeff chuckled before he opened the door and walked out onto the deck. Riker nodded in agreement and followed. Then, a chocolate lab came running from out of the trees and barked happily.

“ _Whoa_!” they heard Dylan exclaim while Emma laughed and allowed the dog to barrel into her. Riker and Jeff both laughed and then walked down the stairs to go meet their friends. Once the dog saw them, it ran up to them and barreled into their legs, tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Hey, old girl,” Jeff chuckled as he scratched at the dog’s ears. She simply leaned heavily into his legs as she panted happily. Riker smiled and scratched at the top of her head.

“I take it you guys know this dog,” Julia commented.

“Yeah. Her name is Emma and she belongs to the people who own the house next door. She was three years old last time we were here, though,” Riker replied as he sat down and allowed Emma to lick at his face happily.

“Mhm. First time my family stayed here she was very confused and came running every single time one of my parents called out for me,” Emma giggled as she sat down with Riker and pet the dog as well.

“I can only imagine,” Jeff chuckled as he pat Emma’s butt before walking down to the water line. “And if any of you even _think_ about pushing me in, I will harm you.”

“What a party pooper,” Joey snorted as he lunged towards Jeff. Jeff simply made a face and punched Joey in the arm. Joey yelped and then tackled Jeff and pulled them both down into the sand. Jeff released an indignant yelp and wormed his way out of Joey’s arms before he ran off. Joey barked out a laugh and quickly took off after Jeff. Selena smiled and shook her head as she walked over to sit down next to Riker.

“You sure can choose ‘em,” Selena breathed as she knocked her shoulder into Riker’s.

“You’re no one to talk. Joey is the one who started it,” Riker replied. Selena simply shrugged as they watched Joey chase after Jeff.

“Yeah. But we’re not officially dating yet. He just asked me out. You and Jeff, on the other hand, are in it for the long run,” Selena commented. Riker smiled slightly and shrugged.

“Yeah! What is this I heard from Lily about you and Jeffry getting married?” Emma exclaimed. Riker chuckled and looked over at her as Emma laid down between them and stretched out on her side.

“It’s not like we’re getting married soon. It’s more of an _it will happen one day_ kind of thing,” Riker told her. Emma just made a face at Riker and then rolled her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” she added.

“Oh, they know. We don’t let them forget,” Dylan giggled as she sat down with them as well while Grant and Julia continued to run around on the dock.

“They really don’t,” Riker agreed. “Dylan likes to remind us constantly since she spends most of her time at my house.”

“How come?” Emma asked, eyebrows knit together.

“Because Grant doesn’t have a car and he and Julia are all up on each other,” Selena replied as he nodded her head towards the couple as Grant attempted to shove Julia off the dock and into the water as she screeched at him.

“Ah, gotcha,” Emma breathed. “I bet Jeffry is happy Grant finally moved on.”

“Oh, definitely,” Riker agreed as he watched Jeff jump onto Joey’s back and begin to cackle manically. “Only because Grant is a terrible jealous person.”

“God, he is,” Dylan breathed as she leaned back on her palms. “Just be happy you never had to deal with it directly.”

“Yeah. Bless your soul,” Riker chuckled as Jeff approached them and dropped down onto the ground behind Riker and draped his arms over Riker’s shoulders.

“What now?” Jeff asked.

“We were talking about Grant and his jealousy,” Dylan breathed.

“Oh. It’s _terrible_. The amount of drunk texts I got after he realized Riker and I were together was ridiculous,” Jeff snorted. “Like, I knew he wasn’t gonna do anything, it was just so dumb. He knew he never had a chance with me.”

“He just wanted a chance with your ass,” Dylan laughed.

“It is a nice ass,” Selena said with a shrug.

“That it is,” Riker agreed with a smirk. Emma snorted and rolled her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” she told them.

“We know,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“Yeah. The only good thing about you guys being gone from school is I won’t have to watch you guys watch each other’s asses during Swallows anymore,” Emma added.

“Oh god, true,” Joey agreed with a sigh as he dropped to the ground next to Selena. “Even Mr. T made a comment about it once.”

“That’s because Mr. T likes to try and embarrass his students,” Riker replied.

“Too bad I have no shame,” Jeff snorted with a smirk.

“We know,” everyone chanted. Jeff giggled and then buried his face in Riker’s neck. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he latched onto Jeff’s wrists.

“God, you guys are disgusting,” Emma hissed with narrowed eyes.

“They really are, aren’t they?” Selena asked with a smile. “Though, right now Garrett and Damian are beating them out.”

“That’s because Damian never leaves your house and all they do is have sex,” Jeff said. Selena groaned and threw her head back.

“I know! Garrett has legitimately made me take Courtney to the park. I’ve gotten sexiled into babysitting my niece,” Selena ground out.

“When was that?” Julia asked through a laugh as she and Grant walked up to them.

“Literally two days ago. I grabbed Courtney and ran. She thought it was hilarious because she didn’t know what was going on,” Selena replied.

“Aw. Garrett’s gettin’ it again,” Grant chuckled.

“Yeah. Constantly,” Selena breathed.

“Mhm. Curt’s been complaining about how he never sees Damian anymore,” Riker added as Jeff giggled.

“Curt is a big baby,” Jeff laughed.

“That he is,” the rest of them agreed.

“He’s not as bad as he was when we were kids, though,” Riker said.

“Oh, definitely not,” Jeff snorted. “He was also bitter because Ryan liked us more than him.”

“Valid point,” Riker chuckled.

“Aw, poor Curt didn’t like not being the favorite, huh?” Julia asked.

“Well, I mean, he was an only child for four years,” Riker said with a shrug. “He was used to a certain type of life, and then Alyssa came along and ruined it.”

“Yeah. He was less bitter towards Riker when we were little. But sometimes he was straight up _cruel_ to Alyssa,” Jeff hummed. “The amount of times we witnessed him push Alyssa off this dock was ridiculous.”

“Mhm. But he stopped once she got strong enough to punch him and have it hurt like a bitch,” Riker laughed. “Once she started actually fighting back, he was done.”

“And how old was she when that happened?” Emma asked.

“When she was about twelve,” Riker replied. “It took her a while. She was just bitter for so long that I was stronger than her.”

“Very true. Once Rike started to play soccer it was over. There was no more picking on him. He’d just kick them in the shins and they’d be down for a few minutes,” Jeff laughed. Riker smiled smugly and leaned back into Jeff’s chest as Jeff sat down with his legs on either side of Riker’s hips.

“Aw, so mean to your older siblings,” Grant snorted.

“They were mean to me first,” Riker said with a shrug. “It’s just how things worked. Plus, they always got in a lot of trouble when they picked on me. Especially when I was a toddler.”

“That was also because you cried very easily,” Jeff countered. Riker quirked an eyebrow as he looked back at Jeff.

“You really think that was how it actually went?” Riker asked. “I learned very quickly that if I started crying Curt and Alyssa would get into trouble.”

“God, you were a tiny demon, weren’t you?” Dylan asked. Riker smiled widely and nodded in agreement.

“Anything to get Curt and Alyssa in trouble,” Riker added. “They just didn’t realize how smart I was. Mom and Dad didn’t either, or else I would have gotten into trouble.”

“Does Miri know you used to manipulate her and Ryan into getting your siblings in trouble?” Jeff asked. Riker snorted and shook his head.

“Hell no. Neither do Curt and Alyssa,” Riker replied. “I’m not stupid enough to tell them. They would beat the shit out of me.”

“Ah, sibling love,” Emma breathed. Riker and Jeff hummed in agreement as the others shook their heads.

“It’s no wonder you never get in trouble though. You obviously know how to wiggle your way out of it,” Joey commented.

“Yep!” Riker said with a wide smile. “I learned young!”

“Obviously,” Jeff scoffed as he pat Riker’s cheek. Riker simply hummed and smiled smugly.

“C’mon. Let’s go change and then go in the lake. Emma will enjoy it. She likes swimming partners,” Riker chuckled as he pat the dog’s side. She immediately lifted her head at his words and panted happily. The others all laughed and then got up to head up to the house in order to change.

000000

“So, how did AVPM go?” Emma asked later as they all sat around the metal fire pit on the back porch. “I was sad I wasn’t able to make it.”

“It was good. We gained more friends,” Joey chuckled.

“Hell yeah you did,” Julia giggled from where she was tucked into Grant’s side with her legs over his lap.

“That isn’t a surprise. Riker and Jeff make friends everywhere they go,” Emma snorted as she smiled over at them. Jeff smiled widely, nose scrunched up, while Riker rolled his eyes and smiled slightly as he pulled the arms of Ryan’s hoodie over his hands.

“It’s not even because we’re famous. We didn’t befriend any of the people who were freaking out over us on the first day,” Riker added.

“This is true,” Selena agreed as she pointed over at Riker. “I was so not used to it. I talked to Beth about it later and she gave me such a look.”

“That’s because she was used to it. I used to visit her right away after I got home,” Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around Riker and placed his hands in the pocket of the hoodie. “Paparazzi ate it up before they realized I was gay.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that,” Riker breathed while the rest of them roared with laughter.

“I can’t believe anyone ever thought you were straight,” Joey laughed.

“Hey, he had quite a few girls who lusted after him in middle school,” Selena said.

“That’s fuckin’ hilarious,” Dylan giggled. “The second I met them I thought they both were gay.”

“Speaking you asked if they were gay…” Grant snorted. Dylan smiled and shrugged as she curled up in the chair she was on and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“We all know I’ve never been one to beat around the bush,” Dylan added with a small smile.

“Definitely not,” Joey agreed.

“I even know that and I’ve only known you for two months,” Julia scoffed.

“Yeah, and you’ve witnessed a lot in those two months,” Selena laughed.

“Oh, I bet since she’s hanging with Riker and Jeff,” Emma said as she leaned into Riker’s free side. “These two are a trip.”

“Especially when Jeffry is being possessive,” Joey said.

“Oh god,” Emma groaned. “Why was Jeffry possessive?”

“Because Sabra wanted Riker’s dick,” Jeff hissed with narrowed eyes. Riker huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

“She’s gotten over it now, though,” Selena said. “Last time Jeff was possessive was because Riker’s ex came to visit.”

“ _You guys saw Natalie_?” Emma hissed out with wide eyes.

“Yep,” Riker, Jeff, and Joey replied in unison.

“It was an interesting night,” Joey told Emma. “Lily was so drunk she didn’t remember it, which made her real mad.”

“Yeah, because she didn’t remember them admitting they would get married one day,” Dylan replied. “I would have been pissed too if I didn’t remember.”

“Oo, so Natalie brought that decision on?” Emma asked.

“Indirectly. She was bitching at Jeff who was being way too open and Joey came to get me. I then told her off and things just spilled out,” Riker told her.

“They didn’t even have sex that night. It surprised me,” Dylan commented. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he threw a small stick at Dylan, who laughed and threw it back at Riker.

“Jeff was drunk,” Riker added.

“Oh _please_. We all know you guys have gotten it on while you were drunk,” Emma scoffed.

“While _both_ of us were drunk, not just one of us. Last time anything like that happened was before Thanksgiving break,” Jeff said. Riker immediately began to chuckle and looked back at Jeff with a smirk. Jeff scrunched up his nose and pinched at Riker’s stomach through the fabric of the hoodie. “Don’t be a dick, Riker Samuel.”

“Wait, so last time you guys got drunk and hooked up you weren’t even _together_ yet?” Dylan exclaimed. Riker and Jeff looked over at her with wide eyes.

“No…?” Jeff asked. Dylan flailed her arms at them while the others laughed.

“You two are fucking idiots, you know that?” Dylan asked.

“Yeah, we know,” Riker and Jeff breathed out. Julia just looked between all of them with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m not sure I ever want to know what went on before they got together,” Julia added.

“A lot of sexual tension and teasing,” Joey told her.

“And quick hook-ups in their room,” Emma added. Joey nodded in agreement and reached over to give Emma a high-five. Julia just shook her head at them.

“Not all of ‘em were _quick_ ,” Jeff countered. Riker released a yelp and tried to cover Jeff’s mouth with his hands as Jeff cackled. “Some of ‘em even resulted in multiple orgasms!”

“Fuckin’ idiots,” Dylan hissed as Grant and Selena laughed manically.

“Oh yeah. There were times that I would be hanging in Tyler’s room and we’d hear their door snap shut and then after a bit there would be thumps against the wall which meant they were in the shower,” Joey laughed. “Pretty sure a lot of things happened in their shower.”

“Yep!” Jeff chirped as he continued to laugh and push Riker’s hands away from his mouth.

“God, you’re terrible and I don’t know why I love you,” Riker grumbled as he made a face at Jeff. Jeff just giggled and then leaned forward to bury his nose in Riker’s neck.

“At least I’m not saying other things,” Jeff hummed.

“True,” Riker agreed as Dylan began to giggle.

“Yeah, I could mention _things_ ,” Dylan added.

“No, you hush. You’re the only one with that information and it will stay that way,” Riker told her as he pointed at her. Dylan simply smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Wait, did he tell you about the thingies?” Emma asked gleefully before making a circle with her hands. Dylan immediately began to giggle hysterically as she nodded. “Ugh, Jeffry is so damn proud.”

“Jeff didn’t tell me! Riker did because of a note Jeff left him!” Dylan cackled.

“I was proud of that note, _thank you_ ,” Jeff said as Riker rolled his eyes and the others looked between themselves, confused.

“I don’t even want to know, but if it involved those, I bet you were proud,” Emma snorted. “I’m surprised you didn’t break _those_ out while at school.”

Jeff and Riker immediately stared at her with wide eyes, both of them falling silent. Emma stared back at them with raised eyebrows and then scoffed as she waved a hand in their direction.

“You’re ridiculous,” she added. “I don’t even understand the use.”

“We don’t expect you to,” Jeff told her with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled before she pat Jeff’s cheek.

“As long as you guys have fun,” she said.

“Oh, they do,” Selena said. “Anyone tell you they graduated to bare backing?”

“Yeah. Jeff did one night when he was Peep high texting me,” Emma replied.

“Those are just as bad as Lily’s drunk texts,” Riker breathed. The rest of them all hummed in agreement.

“Hey, you could all prevent things and refuse me Peeps like Riker,” Jeff said.

“But that would take away our fun,” Grant told him. “You high on Peeps is always an experience and we all thrive on it.”

“Correction, _you guys_ thrive on it,” Riker countered. “I do not. Especially because then I have to take care of him afterwards.”

“It’s no different than you when you’re overtired,” Emma said.

“True statement,” Joey agreed.

“God, could you imagine if you combined both of them in that state of mind?” Emma huffed out.

“Dear god, no,” Joey replied with wide, horrified eyes.

“That would result in a lot of broken things and both of us running around naked, most likely,” Riker said. “It shall never happen.”

“Sounds like an experience,” Grant said. “However, I have never seen Riker overtired.”

“Oh, that’s an experience in itself. He ran around naked in the middle of the night in February,” Joey said.

“Yes, that did happen,” Jeff agreed as Riker made a face and curled into himself more. “A lot of other things happen when he is overtired, too. I tried to contain him to our dorm, though.”

“Which was probably best for everyone involved,” Riker huffed out. Jeff simply hummed and pressed a kiss to Riker’s jaw.

“You know what’s crazy though?” Selena suddenly asked. “Last time Riker was drunk was when Beth told Jeff about AVPM, and now here we are. Two months later and we’ve completed the musical.”

“Wow. That really puts things into perspective,” Dylan breathed. “That was a crazy night, though.”

“It was,” Joey agreed. “We all ended up huddled together on the floor.”

“Cuddle piles are the best,” Riker chuckled.

“They are,” Selena hummed. “I’m surprised no one ended up naked, though.”

“Jeff and Lily almost did,” Grant said. Selena nodded and pointed over at Grant.

“Right you are,” she added as the others chuckled.

“I literally do not understand why you people strip so much when you’re drunk,” Julia said.

“I think it’s something that comes with living on a dorm together for years,” Emma commented. “It is a common thing to happen in Westtown common rooms when people are drunk after competitions. At least one person always ends up naked before they’re dragged back to their room to sleep.”

“Very true,” Riker agreed. “In our graduating class it was usually Jeff.”

“Yep,” Jeff giggled as he squeezed Riker’s waist.

“The more I learn about your time at that school, the happier am I did not go there,” Selena said. “And it’s not like I wasn’t given the opportunity since Garrett went there.”

“Oh, shut up, Selena. You’re just as bad as the rest of us,” Joey laughed as he hugged her shoulders.

“I think it’s to make up for the fact that Garrett isn’t that way even though he went to Westtown,” Riker laughed. Selena hummed and nodded once.

“Probably,” she added. Emma huffed out a breath then and rested her chin on her knees, which were curled up to her chest.

“It’s not gonna be the same anymore with you guys gone,” Emma commented. “Like, Chris isn’t gonna be there to call unnecessary meetings, which means there won’t be pranks pulled on him.”

“Aw, _Emma_ ,” Riker, Jeff, and Joey all crooned before they hugged her tightly.

“It will all be okay. Whoever takes over Swallows will probably be just as anal as Chris and you all can still pull pranks on him,” Riker assured her. “It always happens.”

“But it won’t be the same!” Emma wailed. “All you guys are gone! All my favorites!”

“This is why we don’t befriend people older than us, Em,” Jeff crooned as he smoothed down her hair.

“Shut up, asshole,” Emma grumbled. The others all snorted with laughter and Joey kissed the top of her hair.

“We promise you it will be okay. It’s always okay when the seniors leave,” Joey told her. “And us three promise to visit since we took the year off.”

“You better,” Emma huffed out as she hugged the three of them as best as she could.

“God, it’s like you won’t survive without each other or something,” Julia breathed.

“After living with each other for three or four years, it gets that way,” Jeff told her.

“Yeah. Lily was literally _bawling_ at graduation because we wouldn’t be going to the same school next year,” Riker chuckled. Julia just stared at Riker with a sarcastic expression.

“She sees you guys at least once a week because she drives out all the time,” Julia said. The others all hummed with agreement and shrugged.

“That’s Lily for you,” they all added. Julia just snorted and shook her head as she leaned back into Grant’s side.

“You all have a weird dynamic,” Julia said.

“And now you’re a part of it!” Dylan squeaked as she launched over to hug Julia. “And you’re dating my bestie, so you’re really part of it!”

“And regretting it every damn day!” Julia squawked as she attempted to push Dylan off of her even as Grant laughed and hugged Julia as well, trapping her between himself and Dylan.

“You love us!” Selena exclaimed as she jumped up to go hug Julia as well. Julia released a small yell but didn’t put up a fight as the rest of them laughed and piled into the hug as well. Emma just giggled and watched them fondly as she shook her head.

“You’re all ridiculous,” Emma commented.

“And you love us too,” Riker chuckled as he pulled her into the hug as well.

“Forever and always,” Emma giggled as she curled into Riker’s side. The others all cooed and then ruffled Emma’s hair as she continued to giggle.

“Alright, c’mon. Let’s break up the love fest and grab some blankets and look up at the stars,” Jeff said as he wormed his way out from between everyone.

“ _Hell yes_ ,” Grant and Joey hissed in unison as they darted into the house. The rest of them snorted with laughter and shook their heads as they followed after, all of them calling out to each other and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that I was like "how did they afford these things?" (multiple cars, lake houses, etc) and then I came up with the Broadway thing and ended up googling how much personal shoppers in NYC made. And on top of that now Riker has access to the money he's made in the past four years (a lot, lol).
> 
> OKAY, other notes:
> 
> First: a reference to the lake house, http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/111773193854/this-would-be-the-castellan-lake-house-however  
> The notes about the house itself are in the tags
> 
> Second: Ryan's hoodie, http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/111773442734/this-would-be-ryans-hoodie-that-riker-found-in  
> So, IC is actually where my sister went to college. It took me a while to figure out where Ryan would have gone to college, and I settled on there because they have a fuckin great drama department. Like, they have an entire wall of posters of Broadway shows that their graduates have been involved in. It's crazy. Ithaca is also now where I live and it is a great little place. Right on a lake :D
> 
> Third: The dog, Emma. She was the first dog I ever had and we got her when I was nine. We recently had to put her down in September of 2014 and it really fuckin sucked, so I wanted to drop her into here. She would have absolutely ADORED living on a lake. She would have swam her entire life if we let her. We took her to Cayuga Lake once (the lake Ithaca is on) to my sister's boss' house and she literally swam for three hours. She was a happy pooch. SOYEAH, Emma. She was a really great dog and I miss her every day.  
> http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/101214857284/its-hard-to-believe-that-im-not-gonna-get


	52. Chapter 52

Riker woke up the next morning curled between Jeff and Emma, who seemed to be having a whispered conversation. Jeff was lazily playing with Riker’s hair while his other arm was wrapped tightly around Riker’s shoulders. Riker released a content huff and pressed himself closer to Jeff’s chest. Jeff chuckled slightly and rested his chin on top of Riker’s head as he continued to talk to Emma.

“Ah, the little beasty has awoken,” Emma giggled quietly. Riker made a stubborn noise and nuzzled into Jeff’s chest. Jeff laughed and hugged Riker’s shoulders.

“That means he doesn’t want to be awake,” Jeff added. Riker hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes again.

“I don’t blame him. It’s kinda cold out here,” Emma commented since they were all still out on the back porch bundled in blankets and sleeping bags.

“Nah. We used to do this all the time as kids. This was always the best time of the morning,” Jeff told her. “Riker and I were always the first ones up, other than our parents, and we would just lie out here for a while. Then Mom or Miri would come get us for breakfast and Riker would always trip over himself trying to get inside.”

“Hey,” Riker groaned stubbornly as he poked Jeff’s side. Jeff just giggled and kissed Riker’s forehead.

“It’s because you hadn’t grown into your long limbs yet,” Jeff added as he pushed Riker’s bangs away from his forehead. Riker simply made a stubborn noise and buried his face into Jeff’s neck. “Oh, stop it with your cold nose. I’m used to it at this point in my life.”

“God, you guys are ridiculous,” Emma breathed as she shook her head at them. “I can’t even imagine what it will be like when you guys get married and have kids. Your kids are gonna hate you for being so gross.”

“They can deal with it,” Riker grumbled against Jeff’s neck. Emma and Jeff both snorted with laughter and Jeff pulled lightly at Riker’s hair. “Plus, it’s not like we’re gonna have kids anytime soon.”

“Definitely not,” Jeff agreed. Emma simply hummed and stretched her arms above her head.

“Still. You guys with kids. It’s gonna be adorable,” Emma commented.

“Obviously you haven’t seen them with the four little monsters,” Selena giggled as she crawled over to them and wiggled her way into Emma’s sleeping bag with her.

“Mm-mm. I only briefly saw Riker with Darren,” Emma replied. Selena smiled widely and reached over to poke Riker’s side. Riker made a stubborn noise and slapped at Selena’s hand.

“Well, it is an extremely adorable experience. Riker is great with kids and they all love him,” Selena said. Jeff hummed in agreement as he smiled fondly down at Riker.

“It’s almost ridiculous how good he is with them. He can handle all four of them at once better than any of the rest of us can handle them together,” Jeff added.

“ _Aw_ ,” Emma crooned as she reached out to ruffle Riker’s hair. “He’s like a super dad!”

“Alyssa calls him super bro,” Selena laughed. “She uses that as a hashtag whenever she tweets a picture of Riker with any of them.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement as Emma giggled.

“That’s adorable,” Emma added. Riker just huffed out a sigh and then rolled onto his back. Jeff smiled and propped himself up on his elbow in order to play with Riker’s bangs. Riker smiled up at Jeff, who smiled back in response. Selena scoffed and rolled her eyes while Emma smiled fondly at them.

“You’re both gross,” Selena told them.

“Aw, they’re cute. It’s moments like these that make me wonder why they didn’t date sooner,” Emma said. “I used to wake up to find them doing stuff like that whenever we had Midnight Swallows sleepovers in the practice room…or the times I used to stay in their room my sophomore year.”

“God, you guys were _idiots_ ,” Selena scoffed.

“We know,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison as they looked over at her.

“Dad knew it would happen. We just wanted to be stubborn and fight it,” Riker added with a shrug. Selena rolled her eyes while Emma giggled.

“You guys are adorable,” Emma added as she leaned over to hug them. “And I love you bunches.”

“We love you too,” Riker and Jeff replied as they hugged her back.

“ _Ah_ , the air is so _cold_ on my _face_ ,” Joey suddenly grumbled, causing all of them to laugh. “Shut up, you demons.”

“Oh, you shut up about the cold. It’s not that bad out here,” Jeff replied.

“Because you’re a demon. You run hot,” Joey grumbled in response.

“Hell yeah I do,” Jeff hummed with a smirk. Riker giggled and turned in order to bury his face back into Jeff’s neck while Selena and Emma rolled their eyes.

“If they sneak off now it’s your fault, Joey,” Selena said as she looked over at Joey, who simply flicked her off.

“That is no way to treat your girlfriend that you haven’t even gone on a real date with yet,” Riker told Joey, who turned to flick Riker off. “Yeesh. Such hostility this morning.”

“Because you’re all idiots,” Joey hissed.

“Nope! Just you!” Selena chirped as she skipped over and dropped down on top of Joey. He released a grunt and then glared up at Selena for barely two seconds before he smiled and reached up to pull her into a hug. She giggled happily and pressed a kiss to Joey’s cheek.

“God, so many couples,” Dylan commented tiredly as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

“You chose to come,” Riker told her. Dylan hummed in agreement and shrugged.

“My love for you guys outweighs my disgust at you guys being coupley,” she added with a shrug.

“Agreed,” Emma laughed as she leaned over to give Dylan a high-five. Dylan smirked over at Riker and Jeff.

“I like her. I think I’m going to keep her,” Dylan added. Emma smiled widely then and scrunched up her nose.

“I shall never release her to you,” Riker hissed in response as he pulled Emma into a tight hug. Emma laughed and hugged Riker back, her head tilted into his neck. Jeff just smiled and shook his head at them.

“God you’re all loud,” Julia groaned as she rubbed at her eyes.

“You only say that because you haven’t stayed over at Grant’s yet,” Dylan told her.

“True,” Riker, Jeff, and Joey agreed.

“Yeah. My house is a zoo…literally,” Grant yawned as he rolled over to wrap his arms around Julia’s waist. “So many animals.”

“Not including your family,” Dylan laughed. Grant rolled his eyes at her and waved a hand dismissively in her direction.

“I didn’t hear you complaining all the times you stayed over on weekends,” Grant added. Dylan simply shrugged in response before she stood up and stretched her arms over her head again.

“Better than being stuck in my house with just my parents,” Dylan replied as she walked over to look out at the lake.

“I hear that,” Julia hummed as she ran her fingers through Grant’s hair.

“Ugh. We need to get going soon,” Selena huffed out as she checked the time on her phone. Joey hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Correction, _you_ guys do,” Jeff contradicted. “We technically don’t need to be back home until tomorrow when everyone is coming over.”

“Losers,” Dylan grumbled as the others snorted with laughter.

“What is tomorrow night?” Emma asked.

“Everyone is coming over as the last hurrah of the summer before most of them go off to their orientations,” Riker told her. “You’re totally free to join, if you want. It is basically just gonna be everyone but me getting drunk and goofing off.”

“Mmh. I will see what I have going on when I get home later and let you know,” Emma said with a smile.

“You should definitely come. I know Lily would tackle you,” Joey told her. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Lily tackles people after not seeing them for a day,” Emma commented.

“That is a true statement,” Julia agreed. Then, she looked down at her phone. “We should seriously get a move on, though. My parents want me home before three.”

“Your parents are _lame_ ,” Selena told her, causing the others to laugh.

“Oh, shut up. You have to watch your niece so your brother can go fuck Curt’s roommate,” Julia hissed in response.

“ _Shut up_!” Selena exclaimed as she got up and stormed off into the house.

“Just so you know, your brother likes to swear during sex!” Jeff called out. They all heard Selena release a screech a second later and Jeff smiled smugly.

“I don’t even want to know why you know that,” Joey breathed.

“Garrett and Damian are definitely _not_ quiet,” Dylan replied with wide eyes. “Though, I think they know that and they at least wait until Darren is asleep to start going at it.”

“They only do that because Curt told them to. He’s had plenty of experience with Damian having sex,” Riker commented as they all slowly began to get up and gather the blankets together.

“Mhm. We were there for the conversation. Damian was a little offended, but once Maya told him off as well he conceded,” Jeff commented as he folded up a blanket and then tossed it to Riker, who easily caught the blanket and slung it over his shoulder.

“Of course Damian listens to Maya more than Curt,” Joey snorted.

“Well, yeah. Maya is the enforcer. Curt is just the best friend. No one takes their best friend all that seriously,” Riker replied.

“True,” Dylan and Emma laughed in unison.

“Selena, come get some blankets!” Jeff yelled.

“Not if you’re gonna be talking about my brother and sex!” Selena replied.

“We’re done talking about it now!” Grant assured her. Selena appeared a few seconds later, expression cautious.

“God, chill,” Jeff scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “I won’t talk about it anymore, yeesh.”

“I don’t trust you,” Selena hissed in response before she grabbed a few blankets from Joey and then darted back into the house.

“Garrett’s a nipper!” Jeff called after her. Selena released another screech before they heard the front door slam. Jeff smiled smugly and carried blankets into the house, the others following behind him as they laughed.

“You just enjoy getting a rise out of people, don’t you?” Julia asked with a smile. Jeff smiled widely and scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t even start,” Riker huffed out. Jeff turned to smirk at Riker then, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Ew, god. You just totally sent Jeff’s mind somewhere sexual,” Dylan complained as she dropped blankets onto the couch.

“At least you never had to see him after Swallows meetings when Riker had to practice dance routines,” Joey told her. Emma made a gagging sound then and dropped blankets onto the couch as well.

“Don’t remind me,” Emma added. “It was like you could _taste_ the arousal those days.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Julia, Grant, and Dylan huffed out. Joey and Emma just nodded sadly.

“Hey, you’ve all seen how he can dance. Totally not my fault,” Jeff said defensively.

“It totally is your fault,” Joey and Emma told him while Riker just stood there and pursed his lips.

“Yeah. Natalie never got all hot and bothered like that from his dancing,” Joey said.

“That’s because she never had sex with him,” Jeff replied with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Oh_ -kay!” Riker exclaimed them, jumping over to Jeff and clasping a hand over his mouth. “No need to go there!”

“We really don’t. I totally did not need to know that Riker’s dancing skills bleed into his sex skills,” Grant grumbled. Dylan just smirked over at Riker and Jeff. Riker glared back at her and she giggled.

“Do not even bring up conversations we’ve had late at night, you demon,” Riker hissed at her. Dylan’s smile widened and she bat her eyelashes innocently.

“I would never dream of it!” she added. “Unless I was talking to you or Jeff, I promise.”

“Good,” Riker breathed as he relaxed his grip on Jeff who was still giggling.

“I wanna know what you’ve told Dylan!” Jeff chirped. “I already know you told her about the one thing, but I wanna know what else you’ve told her!”

“Later,” Riker promised as he gave Jeff a peck on the lips. Jeff smiled smugly then before he skipped off towards Riker’s bedroom. The others all rolled their eyes while Dylan giggled.

“Alright. We should head out. I’m sure Selena is sulking in my car right now,” Dylan huffed out after checking the time. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed as he allowed Dylan to kiss his cheek.

“I will let you know my plans for tomorrow once I get home,” Emma commented as she kissed Riker’s cheek also.

“Mkay. Drive home safe,” Riker told her as he kissed her cheek as well. Emma smiled widely and nodded in confirmation before she followed the others out the door as they all yelled their good-byes to Riker. Riker waved at them as they left and then wandered off to find Jeff.

“It’s weird that everything is still the same…only cleaner,” Jeff huffed as Riker leaned against the door jam to his bedroom. Riker chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“Well, it was used to rent to people for a while. It had to be clean,” Riker added. Jeff turned to look at Riker then with a sarcastic expression.

“Stop being a smart aleck,” Jeff retorted. “You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“I know. But it’s fun to be obnoxious,” Riker replied with a wide smile. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes in response.

“I know. It’s our job as the youngest siblings to be obnoxious,” Jeff added. Riker simply hummed in agreement. Jeff looked over at Riker then before he got up and walked over to Riker. Riker smiled down at Jeff and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff released a please hum and then latched onto Riker’s hand.

“Where are we going?” Riker asked as Jeff tugged him along.

“You’ll see. There’s just something I want to do before we leave,” Jeff replied as he headed towards the porch doors and then immediately turned to the right. A smile immediately spread across Riker’s face and he quickened his pace slightly to press up against Jeff’s back.

“You’ve been thinking about this since we got here yesterday, haven’t you?” Riker asked against Jeff’s ear. Jeff simply smirked back at Riker with one eyebrow quirked.

“You know me so well, babe,” Jeff replied. Riker simply chuckled and nipped at the skin behind Jeff’s ear before Jeff pushed aside some vines to reveal a corner of the back porch that they used to hide in when they were younger. The vines hid this part of the deck from the rest of it, but the view of the sky was not obstructed.

“If you get a splinter, I don’t wanna hear it. If _I_ get a splinter, I’m blaming you,” Riker said. Jeff huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes before he pulled Riker down onto the deck. Riker released a small yelp at the sudden movement, but then easily fell against Jeff as Jeff pulled him into a kiss.

“I promise that if you get a splinter in your butt I will kiss it better,” Jeff hummed against Riker’s mouth. Riker chuckled and nipped at Jeff’s lips. “I’ll even let you sit on my face.”

“Oh yeah?” Riker asked with a quirked eyebrow. Jeff smiled widely and nodded before he pulled Riker’s face back to his. “You have lube?”

“You think I’m dumb?” Jeff asked in response before he shifted around and pulled a packet out of his pocket. Riker just rolled his eyes and then pulled Jeff’s face back to his. Jeff smiled against Riker’s lips and pulled Riker into his lap. Riker followed the pull happily and settled into Jeff’s lap, grinding his hips down.

Jeff released a moan against Riker’s mouth and clenched his fists into Riker’s shirt. Riker hummed into the kiss and swiveled his hips a bit as he gripped onto Jeff’s shoulders. Riker felt Jeff’s breath catch in his throat briefly before Jeff reached around to grab at Riker’s ass. A small whimper escaped from between Riker’s lips and Jeff smiled triumphantly as he tightened his grip. Riker whimpered again and wiggled around in Jeff’s lap.

“I-I need,” Riker panted. Jeff simply nodded and undid Riker’s shorts quickly before Riker stood up and kicked them off along with his briefs. Jeff eyed Riker hungrily and pulled Riker back down into his lap in order to latch onto Riker’s neck behind his ear. Riker released a long sigh as his eyes rolled back and Jeff thrust lightly against Riker. Jeff smirked against Riker’s skin as he worked at it and then reached out blindly for the lube.

Riker released a high-pitched whine when Jeff’s fingers found their goal and Jeff expressed how smug he was by giving Riker’s skin a quip nip. Riker choked on a moan at the action and tensed his legs around Jeff’s hips. Jeff hummed happily and shifted back slightly to lean against the deck railing. Riker released a stubborn whine at that and followed Jeff eagerly, causing Jeff to release a chuckle.

“Y-you started it. Do-don’t laugh,” Riker panted as he settled back against Jeff once more. Jeff simply hummed in response as he crooked his fingers expertly. Riker let out a loud moan then and flailed his hands around for a second before he grabbed onto his own shirt tightly.

“So eager,” Jeff commented happily as he trailed his eyes down Riker’s throat since Riker had leaned his head back while he panted. Riker simply keened as Jeff crooked his fingers again.

“ _Please_ ,” Riker suddenly gasped out as he looked down at Jeff and reached down to undo Jeff’s shorts. Jeff simply hummed his agreement as he grabbed the packet of lube again. Jeff released a whimpered moan as Riker roughly pulled at Jeff. “Lube. _Now_.”

“Patience,” Jeff assured with a smirk before he nipped at Riker’s chin.

“No,” Riker grunted in response before he sank down on top of Jeff, whose breath caught.

“Holy shit,” Jeff huffed out as he quickly grabbed onto Riker’s hips tightly and then thrust up. A moan punched its way out of Riker’s throat and he tensed his legs. Jeff chuckled smugly before he attached his mouth to the base of Riker’s throat. Riker simply panted, high-pitched whines leaving his mouth every once in a while as he grasped desperately at his shirt. His nails scraped forcefully across his own skin at points, but Riker paid no attention as Jeff sucked forcefully at his skin.

Riker’s whines steadily became louder and Jeff chuckled to himself as he braced his feet against the deck so he could put more force into his thrusts. A high keen made its way out of Riker and Jeff smiled smugly, not even attempting to keep Riker quiet. Riker’s knees dug into the wood of the deck, but he paid no mind to the pain as sparks shot up his spine.

“God. You look so gorgeous like this,” Jeff huffed out against Riker’s mouth. “If I could keep you like this forever, I would. Your pretty face flushed and mouth dropped open in that perfect little _o_. It’s like you were _made_ to be like this for me, and _god_ to I fuckin’ _love_ it.”

Riker released a high-pitched whine at that and his muscles clenched. Jeff choked on a groan then before he stilled for a second. Riker whimpered at the feel of Jeff releasing and grasped at himself.

“No,” Jeff said forcefully as he bat at Riker’s hands and then quickly laid down on the deck before pulling Riker to him. Riker moaned loudly as Jeff’s mouth attached to his skin and his hands flew out to grasp at the wooden railing in front of him. Jeff hummed happily against Riker’s skin and then pinched lightly at Riker’s ass.

“I-I _need_ …” Riker panted as he sat back slightly. Jeff didn’t let Riker finish his sentence though and pushed a finger in alongside his tongue. Riker yelped with pleasure then, grip tightening on the wood beams. Jeff hummed smugly against Riker’s skin and Riker released a long groan as his muscles tensed once more before releasing. Jeff hummed happily once again and flicked his tongue against Riker’s skin once more. Riker whimpered and then collapsed back against Jeff. Jeff chuckled and looked up at Riker happily with flushed cheeks and spit shiny lips. Riker attempted to get his breath back, chest heaving with his breaths. Jeff smiled fondly at Riker and placed his hands on Riker’s hips, thumbs soothing against Riker’s heated skin.

“You’re a menace,” Riker finally huffed out as his breathing got to a somewhat normal pace. Jeff chuckled and pinched Riker’s hip. Riker slapped at Jeff’s hand lightly and then got up briefly to pull his underwear back on before he sat back down on top of Jeff.

“You love me,” Jeff hummed happily. Riker smiled and scrunched up his nose.

“That I do,” Riker added as Jeff’s thumbs found their way back to his hips. Jeff smiled up at Riker with his nose scrunched up and Riker giggled as he quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture. Jeff yelped and quickly flipped them to tackle Riker, who just laughed and quickly shoved his phone into his underwear.

“Like I won’t go in there,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I know, but I just thought I would let you know that you look ridiculous with your dick out right now,” Riker replied. Jeff made an offended sound and then collapsed against Riker’s chest to bury his face in Riker’s neck and bite lightly at it. Riker released a screeched giggle and then wrapped himself around Jeff. Jeff chuckled then and kissed Riker’s neck before he lifted his head to press his forehead to Riker’s. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s nose.

“C’mon, we should go clean up everything inside,” Jeff breathed. Riker simply hummed in response and then allowed Jeff to pull him up from the deck, grabbing his shorts on the way. They both walked back to the house then, waving and smiling widely at their shocked looking neighbor as they went.

000000

“Hey! Guys! Sh! There are small children sleeping inside the house!” Riker hissed the next night. Lily immediately waved a hand drunkenly in his face and scoffed. Riker pursed his lips and slapped her hand away from his face. “I’m serious. If you wake Darren or Logan up, we’re gonna be in deep shit.”

“Pretty much,” Jeff agreed as he walked up behind Riker and draped himself across Riker’s shoulders.

“Ugh. How _boring_ ,” Selena hiccupped.

“Oh yeah, how lame to not want to screw up the toddler’s and baby’s sleeping schedules,” Joey snorted as he slung an arm across Selena’s shoulders. Selena giggled and curled into Joey’s side.

“Let’s forget about that and focus on those nice _marks_ on Riker’s stomach,” Jamie giggled as she walked over and poked at Riker’s stomach. Riker yelped and jumped away from her and Jeff giggled to himself.

“Oo, yeah. Jeff getting’ _scratchy_?” Lauren laughed as she jumped over to inspect Riker’s stomach.

“I did not,” Jeff hummed in response with a smug smile.

“Then what the hell?” Dylan asked with a confused expression. “Did he get attacked by something?”

“Nope,” Jeff giggled as Riker heaved out a sigh. Dylan looked between them and then huffed out a sigh.

“I am so done with you two. Goodness fuckin’ gracious,” Dylan breathed as she waved a hand in their direction and then walked off to get a drink.

“What? I’m confused? How’d he get those marks?” Lily asked as she looked between Riker, Jeff, and Dylan.

“Those two are gross, that’s how,” Dylan replied. Then she looked over at Riker and Jeff. “Yeah, Emma told me about that one spot. She found it during one of her summers there. I can only imagine…”

“Mhm. Keeping that in mind if my family ever rents the house again,” Emma hummed as she leaned into George’s embrace.

“Oh _hush_ ,” Riker hissed at them. Dylan and Emma exchanged a glance and then both snorted into their drinks.

“I’m more surprised your nails were long enough,” Dylan commented casually. Riker stuck his tongue out at her and Dylan gave him a sly smile.

“Oo, good point,” Emma giggled.

“You’re underestimating his strength,” Jeff commented airily.

“This is true. I’ve seen the bruises he’s left on your hips and shoulders before,” Dylan said.

“We’ve all seen those,” Julia snorted with an eye roll.

“This is true,” Carter agreed as he lay back in the grass with his hands behind his head. “Not that Jeff hasn’t done the same to Riker.”

“True,” everyone laughed in unison.

“Yeah, but have you seen Lily’s hickies?” Jeff asked loudly. Everyone immediately burst out laughing and looked over at Lily, who smiled widely.

“Wanna know where Carter probably _doesn’t_ have hickies…?” Riker started with a smirk.

“Nope!” Carter exclaimed.

“His ass!” George and Joey laughed in unison, resulting in a pained cry from Carter.

“We vowed to never bring that up!” Carter complained.

“Wrong. _You_ vowed to never bring it up,” Jeff snorted. Carter just groaned and covered his face with his hands. Lily looked around at them with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

“No butt stuff?” she asked, eyes still wide.

“Definitely no butt stuff,” Riker chuckled. “Sorry, Carter. You’re missing out on prostate play.”

“Oo, so true,” Grant laughed with a smirk. Dylan rolled her eyes and swat at Grant’s head.

“Wait, what?” Lauren asked. “I thought you’d never done anything with a dude!”

“I haven’t had _penetrative sex_ with a dude, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t participated in prostate play,” Grant told her as he tipped his drink in her direction. Julia sighed next to him and shook her head slightly.

“ _Butt stuff_ ,” Dylan giggled as she crouched down in the grass.

“God, you’re like a gremlin or something,” George grumbled as he swat at her arm.

“George, you gotta go for the ass,” Riker said as he walked over and slapped Dylan’s ass. She yelped and dropped back onto her butt before she glared up at Riker, who simply gave her an innocent smile.

“Well, Riker, I am not as close with Dylan as you are,” George commented.

“Speaking they’ve had their tongues in each other’s mouths,” Jeff hummed as he walked over to pinch Riker’s side.

“Yeah, that probably plays a part in it,” Dylan breathed. “Also the amount of time I’ve spent in this house this summer.”

“Agreed,” Riker chuckled as he ruffled Dylan’s hair. She smiled up at him, nose scrunched up.

“I think most of us have spent a good part of this summer in this house,” Jamie huffed out as she leaned back on her palms. “More so than usual.”

“Because unconsciously we know we’re not gonna be living together anymore,” Lauren commented. The rest of them hummed in agreement while Lily released a small wail.

“Don’t remind me! This is our last night together until, like, winter break!” Lily exclaimed. Carter cooed at her and hugged her shoulders tightly.

“God, you’re a drama queen. I’m the one going back to Westtown without any of you guys,” Emma grumbled.

“We already had this conversation the other night, Em,” Jeff told her. “Plus, Riker, Joey, and I will be around.”

“It’s still not the same,” Emma replied with a stubborn expression.

“You’ll be _fine_ ,” George assured her with a chuckle as he hugged her shoulders and pressed a loud kiss to her cheek. Emma simply hummed in response and leaned back into George’s chest.

“Y’know, it is weird to think that this is our last night together for a while, though,” Lauren commented. “I mean, I know I’m gonna see most of you on set, but we’re not gonna be piling into the van with Steve anymore. We won’t be able to run down the hall to bug each other either.”

“Aw, _Steve_ ,” Jamie giggled. “He insisted we annoyed him, but we all know that was a lie.”

“Obviously. We’re all a damn _delight_ ,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek as he hugged Jeff to his chest.

“Sure you are,” Selena scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Julia giggled and leaned over to give Selena a high-five. Selena smirked as she accepted the high-five.

“Do I need to bring up how many years you pined after Riker?” Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow. Selena stuck her tongue out at Jeff then.

“Middle school crushes are dumb. We all know that,” Selena added.

“So dumb you sucked his dick three years later?” Carter asked with a laugh. Selena huffed out a breath.

“You know what? We’ve had this conversation,” Selena replied. “It doesn’t even matter anymore. That was an entire year ago now.”

“Seems like longer,” Riker commented. Jeff, Selena, and Carter all hummed in agreement.

“You guys are by far the strangest group I have ever hung out with,” Julia told them. “Like, three of you have made out with Riker and two of those three have been intimate with his dick.”

“Not to mention we’ve all _seen_ said penis,” Lily giggled.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Emma breathed. Julia just shook her head at them even as she smiled.

“You’re just making me point. Especially because I’m pretty sure you’ve all seen each other naked at least once,” Julia said.

“Mostly,” George said. “It kinda breaks off with Dylan and Grant because they didn’t really hang around on the weekends when people got weird at Westtown.”

“Fact,” Dylan said as she pointed over at George. “However, all of us from Brandywine have seen each other naked. Outside of that I wouldn’t have seen anyone else from Westtown naked…except we played strip truth at the beach house after graduation.”

“Oh yeah,” a few of them sighed with small smiles on their face. Emma snorted with laughter and shook her head at them.

“How many of you were drunk for that?” Emma asked.

“None. We were drunk for truth or dare,” Lily told her.

“Yeah. I just sat by as everyone got drunk that night,” Riker said.

“All nights,” Joey laughed in correction. Riker simply shrugged as Jeff rested his head on Riker’s shoulder.

“I didn’t drink sometimes,” Jeff added. “I didn’t want Riker to always be the only sober one.”

“Aw, how cute,” Julia snorted as she reached out to pull lightly at Jeff’s leg hair. He stuck his tongue out at her and shifted away from her slightly. Julia just laughed and shook her head as she lay down in the grass, arms spread above her head. “I can’t believe I leave for orientation tomorrow.”

“Same,” Dylan breathed. “It’s gonna be so nice to get away from home, though.”

“Agreed,” Grant laughed as he gave Dylan a high-five.

“I’ll miss home a bit, but I’m not going too far,” Jamie hummed as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to start braiding it.

“Same,” Lauren said. “It will just be weird, though. Being in a completely new place and everything. I’m gonna have to share a room with some person I don’t even know.”

“Mhm. Here’s to hoping our roommates are not crazy, creepy fans of the show,” Jamie commented.

“So true,” Dylan breathed. “If that happens I will have to legitimately ask for a new roommate. I will not be able to handle living with someone who obsesses over something I star in and asks questions all the time.”

“I dunno, we technically did that with Carter the past four years,” Joey chuckled.

“Hey!” Carter exclaimed defensively as the others laughed.

“Oh, come on, dude. You get pretty bad,” George told Carter as Carter made a stubborn face. Lily just giggled and kissed Carter’s cheek.

“He’s, like, toned down though compared to other fans,” Riker said. “Not that he’s not bad, but he doesn’t squeal over our presence.”

“I knew you when you tripped over your own fucking feet, I’m not gonna squeal over you,” Carter deadpanned as he looked at Riker. Jeff immediately began to giggle while Riker glared over at Carter who simply shrugged in response.

“Wait…what?” Emma asked as she looked between Carter and Riker. Dylan snorted then and pushed her bangs out of her face.

“Apparently Riker had a terrible center of gravity until he was eight. His uncle was telling me and Damian how he used to trip over nothing,” Dylan said.

“Literally _nothing_ , though,” Jeff laughed.

“Now that you mention it, yeah,” Selena breathed. “There were definitely a few times in elementary school that he would be standing and next second he would be all flailing limbs as he crashed to the floor.”

“Yep. It happened _constantly_ ,” Jeff laughed.

“You’re a terrible person,” Riker grunted before he bit at Jeff’s neck. Jeff just laughed and hugged Riker around the neck.

“Aw, you love me,” Jeff added. “And you should just be happy it’s late and we can’t go digging for the old videos I know Miri has. Like your sixth birthday.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_ ,” Riker hissed as the others all exchanged curious glances while Jeff giggled madly.

“What happened on his sixth birthday?” George asked cautiously. Jeff just laughed even harder and hugged Riker tightly.

“He fell off a chair while attempting to sit back down on his butt. One second he was blowing out the candles and the next he was on the floor with his limbs in the air,” Jeff replied. “Ryan looked so pained because he was trying so hard not to laugh because he was playing the act of concerned father.”

“Everyone in my life is terrible,” Riker grumbled as the others all burst out laughing.

“That is definitely a video I am interested in seeing,” Lily snorted.

“Same,” Dylan agreed as she clutched at her stomach.

“Yeah, well, you could also ask Curt about the time he had to clean blood out of the carpet,” Jeff said.

“ _What_?” they all exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Yeah…I fell and smashed my nose into the coffee table when I was five. I ended up with a broken nose and Curt had to clean the carpet because he laughed at me,” Riker told them.

“What kind of person laughs at their baby brother breaking their nose?” Lauren yelped.

“Curtis, apparently,” Jamie snorted in response.

“Yeah. Curt definitely never won any _best big brother_ awards,” Riker huffed out. “Though, Alyssa’s no peach of an older sibling either. When I was really little she used to purposely place things in my way.”

“That’s just demonic,” Emma breathed. Riker hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, I wasn’t around for any of that,” Jeff said.

“Mhm. Like I said, I was really little,” Riker replied. “She only had it out for me because she wasn’t Dad’s favorite anymore.”

“And I’m sure trying to kill Ryan’s favorite totally got her back in his good graces,” Grant snorted. Riker just smirked and shrugged one shoulder.

“Definitely not. It didn’t help that I constantly had bruises on my hands and knees from falling,” Riker commented. “According to Dad, Mom was worried my hands and knees would just be in a state of constant bruise even after I learned how to properly walk and they stopped Alyssa from tripping me.”

“Aw, Miri is the cutest,” Emma giggled. “Like, that is the most adorable worry I have ever heard.”

“Granted, it was still true for a few years after Alyssa stopped trying to kill him. But that was just a combination of him being clumsy and being a toddler,” Jeff said.

“Yeah. Toddlers are terrible at balance,” Selena agreed. “Every once in a while Courtney will just be standing and then her little legs give out and, _bloop_! She’s on her ass in the middle of the floor.”

“Darren and Dalton do the same thing. The other day it took Darren, like, five minutes to fall though. We thought he was gonna catch himself, but in the end he ended up on his butt. He just kinda stared between us and Dalton with wide eyes. A few seconds later, Dalton also lost his balance and landed on his butt too,” Jeff giggled. Riker smiled at the memory and shook his head slightly.

“That was hilarious,” Dylan commented. “I wasn’t sure which one of them looked more shocked and they just sat there and stared at each other as if they were wondering what gravity had against them.”

“Aw, sweet little boys,” Jamie giggled as she scrunched up her nose.

“Yeah, sweet until Shelby is around. Then everything turns into a mess,” Jeff huffed. “I’m surprised Shelby and Dalton haven’t killed each other yet.”

“Darren and Courtney seem to level them out,” Selena commented with a small shrug.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as he swayed Jeff back and forth slightly.

“Ugh, the stars are so pretty tonight,” Julia suddenly commented as she lay back and looked up at the sky.

“Oo, it is,” Grant agreed as he lay down next to Julia. Everyone hummed and then followed suit, collecting together in a pile.

“Star gazing. We haven’t done this in a while,” Emma breathed. The others all hummed in agreement.

“Seems fitting as our last night together,” Lily commented. “First time we all really hung out at Westtown was star gazing.”

“Yep,” Carter said.

“A whole lifetime ago,” Lauren hummed.

“Yep,” they all agreed in unison as they continued to stare up at the sky.

“It puts everything into perspective, the sky,” Jeff said quietly. “Like, the universe is so massive, and here we are. Just a tiny part.”

“God, shut the fuck up,” Selena grunted as she reached over to shove at Jeff’s head. Jeff yelped and slapped at Selena’s hand as the others laughed.

“Be nice. Stare at the sky. Deep breaths. Pretty stars,” George said as he intercepted Jeff and Selena’s hands.

“God, it’s like he’s high,” Joey snorted. They all immediately began to chuckle before they launched into stories about people getting high as they continued to lie in the grass and look up at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaaah, Riker is definitely not quiet when he doesn't have to be. When Riker and Jeff move into their first solo apartment they are loud all the time :x  
> Also, I was totally messaging friends when I was writing this chapter and would just start convos with "omfg face sitting" and one friend was like "wtf" and then me and my other friend started an entire conversation about face sitting. GOOD TIMES.  
> But honestly, face sitting. Right on.   
> Also, I spent so long debating on what garments of clothes Riker and Jeff would keep on. So, that's a thing.
> 
> (And yes, there is a side-story of Riker and Jeff moving into their first solo apartment. It will be uploaded at some point in the future)


	53. Chapter 53

“This is the quietest morning we have had in _months_ ,” Jeff giggled the next morning as he nuzzled into Riker’s neck. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement into his pillow.

“I think this is the quietest moment we’ve had since we went to Westtown,” Riker hummed. Jeff snorted and poked Riker’s side.

“It’s sad how true that is,” Jeff added. “It’s also the first end of summer that we don’t have to get up early for set.”

“Yaaay longer hiatuses,” Riker bugled quietly. Jeff laughed again and pinched Riker’s butt. Riker laughed and turned onto his side to pull Jeff into his chest. Jeff released a squeaked and then giggled as he melted into Riker’s embrace.

“What are we going to do with our lives now that we’re not in school?” Jeff asked. Riker huffed out a breath and thread his fingers into Jeff’s hair.

“Relax…a lot. Take Dalton and Darren out to places since they’re not in school either,” Riker replied. Jeff made an interested noise and then pulled out of Riker’s arms to sit up and stretch.

“That and just go to set when we need to,” Jeff added. Riker hummed in agreement and stretched his arms above his head.

“We’re going to have so much time. It’s going to be so great,” Riker breathed. “And Lily won’t be bugging us all the time.”

“Oo, that’s the best part,” Jeff giggled as he collapsed back down onto Riker’s chest. Riker laughed and blew a kiss against Jeff’s cheek. Jeff released a small squeal and then nipped at Riker’s cheek before he got up. Riker just snorted with laughter and then reached over to his bedside table to grab his laptop. “You gonna leave bed at all today?”

“No,” Riker grumbled in response as he opened his laptop. Jeff snorted and then wiggled his butt as he walked into the bathroom.

“You should at least brush your teeth, you heathen,” Jeff commented from around his own toothbrush.

“No,” Riker repeated. “You’ll just have to deal with my nasty breath all day.”

“Gross,” Jeff laughed as he tossed Riker’s toothbrush at him. Riker chuckled and stuck the toothbrush into his mouth as he got up and joined Jeff in the bathroom. Jeff smirked from around his toothbrush and pinched Riker’s butt again. Riker snorted and swat Jeff’s hand away from himself as he brushed his teeth. Jeff simply smiled and then rinsed out his mouth before he went back into the bedroom. Riker did the same and immediately collapsed down onto his bed to pull his laptop into his lap. “What? You’re not even gonna get dressed?”

“Nah. Let’s just let the dick be free,” Riker replied with a wide smile. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he crawled onto the bed next to Riker.

“What if the little monsters walk in?” Jeff asked as he cuddled into Riker’s side and rested his cheek against Riker’s shoulder. Riker simply shrugged.

“I don’t care about them seeing me naked, I care about them walking in on us while one of us has a dick in the other one,” Riker replied. Jeff giggled and bit lightly at Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled down at Jeff and kissed Jeff’s forehead even as he pinched Jeff’s side. Jeff yelped and then did the same to Riker in response. Riker chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jeff’s shoulder in order to pull Jeff close to his side.

“Ah, tumblr time?” Jeff asked as he and Riker settled together. Riker hummed in assent as he logged onto the site and slid down the wall a bit. Jeff nuzzled into Riker’s side and hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder. “What do you think they’ve found to fangirl over?”

“Who knows? I haven’t been on the internet in a few days,” Riker replied as he passed by a few posts of Lily, Carter, and Dylan arguing with each other.

“Aw, look at their bickering,” Jeff giggled. Riker snorted in response and rolled his eyes.

“Soon enough it’s gonna be Lily complaining about how much she misses everyone even though she will see us at least once a week for set,” Riker commented. Jeff giggled again and nodded against Riker’s shoulder.

“You are very right,” Jeff added as he hooked his leg over Riker’s. Riker simply hummed and then huffed out a sigh as he came across a picture from the night before. In the picture, Riker and Jeff were standing across from each other with towels held out around their waists as they gaped at each other. Beneath the picture was Selena’s tweet of ‘ _it’s like they’ve never seen each other’s dicks before_.’

“Rude,” Jeff snorted.

“ Not as rude as Dylan’s comment beneath it,” Riker replied as he pointed at Dylan’s comment which read ‘ _yeah and two seconds later everyone saw their dicks thanks to Lily and Selena_.’

_You’re welcome, Dylan._

_I’D SEEN THEIR DICKS BEFORE. IT WASN’T ANYTHING NEW._

_It wasn’t new to anyone present. But was pulling down their bathing suits and stealing their towels really necessary?_

_YES, CARTER HONEY, IT WAS._

_I leave to go back to NY and this is what happens? DAMN IT._

_I MISS YOU, CURTIS. COME BACK, HONORARY OLDER BROTHER._

_You’re a college student now. Get yourself together._

_DON’T REMIND ME. I MISS EVERYONE_

_She’ll be fine, everyone. Don’t worry._

_Carter is the worst. No sex for him._

_Wow. Betting begins at $10 how long that will last._

Riker and Jeff both laughed and Riker clicked on the reblog button to add his own comment of ‘ _$10 says only a few hours_.’ Jeff snorted and blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek.

“Shoulda bet more. Coulda made a good deal of money,” Jeff said. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but I also know I’m not getting any money out of these people,” Riker replied as he began to scroll down his dashboard again. Jeff suddenly squeaked and then poked Riker’s side forcefully as he saw the picture Riker had taken the other morning. Riker laughed and scooted away from Jeff’s prodding hands.

“You _tweeted_ that?” Jeff exclaimed as Riker cackled with laughter.

“It’s a good picture!” Riker defended.

“I look _terrible_! There’s spit on my chin and my hair is a mess!” Jeff countered. Riker chuckled and captured Jeff’s wrists in his hands and kissed them.

“I love the picture,” Riker whispered into Jeff’s knuckles. Jeff huffed out a breath and scrunched up his nose as he inspected the picture. In it, he was lying on the deck. He was smiling widely with flushed cheeks and ruffled hair. There was a small shine of saliva on his chin and his shirt was rucked up just above his waist where you could see Riker’s own waist and legs on either side of Jeff’s hips.

Jeff huffed out another annoyed breath and then buried his nose in Riker’s neck. Riker chuckled and dropped his phone into Jeff’s lap so Jeff could see that Riker had set the picture as his phone’s lock screen.

“I love you,” Riker hummed into Jeff’s temple. Jeff smiled slightly and turned his face to kiss Riker lightly. Riker smiled and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff made a small noise in response and curled closer into Riker’s side.

“Love you too,” Jeff mumbled.

“Oo _goodie_ ,” Riker chuckled as he put his laptop on the floor and then pressed Jeff back into the bed. Jeff giggled and wrapped his arms around Riker’s shoulders. Riker smiled and rolled them over in order to wrap his legs around Jeff’s waist. Jeff made an interested sound and then blew against Riker’s neck. A giggle burst its way out of Riker’s mouth before he buried his nose in Jeff’s neck.

“Ah! Your nose is cold!” Jeff hissed. Riker simply laughed and rubbed his nose into Jeff’s skin as Jeff giggled. “You’re a demon.”

“I try,” Riker replied as he kissed Jeff’s jaw.

“And you succeed,” Jeff assured as he smiled and then kissed Riker. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips and hummed happily.

“C’mon, we should probably start on breakfast before Darren gets antsy,” Riker commented as he slapped playfully at Jeff’s butt. Jeff hummed in agreement and kissed Riker once more before they both got up and pulled on some clothes before they went downstairs.

000000

“Rikey, piggy back!” Darren squeaked as he latched onto Riker’s leg and looked up at Riker with wide, pouting eyes. Riker chuckled and knelt down in front of Darren. Darren giggled and immediately scrambled onto Riker’s back. Riker smiled and stood up as he secured his arms beneath Darren’s bottom. Darren hummed happily and looped his arms around Riker’s neck.

“You excited to go visit Alyssa at school next week?” Riker asked as he bounced Darren on his back. A giggle bubbled out of Darren as he laced his small fingers together.

“Yeah,” Darren squeaked as he huffed out a small laugh. “I wanna see her work!”

“Mhm. It’s fun to watch. Maybe she’ll let you into the back room with her before the show,” Riker said. Darren made an interested noise .

“Yeah?” Darren asked.

“Yeah,” Riker agreed with a chuckle. Darren giggled happily and snuffled against the back of Riker’s neck. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes and shifted Darren on his back as he walked up the walkway to Garrett’s house.

“Rikey!” Courtney exclaimed as she threw open the door and then threw her arms into the air.

“Hey, munchkin,” Riker greeted as he walked up to her and ruffled her hair. Courtney released a happy snuffle and then skipped off into the house.

“Daddy! Aunty Lena! Comp’ny!” Courtney bellowed.

“ _God_ , we know!” Selena replied from somewhere down the hall.

“You’re _rude_ and _I don’t like you_!” Courtney retorted.

“God, I could have lived _anywhere_ , but I chose the place with a toddler,” Selena huffed as she walked into the living room and grabbed Courtney around the waist to throw over her shoulder. Courtney released a giggle and grabbed onto Selena’s shirt.

“Ugh, _I know_ ,” Riker agreed with a chuckle as he bounced Darren on his back. Darren giggled and grabbed onto the shoulders of Riker’s shirt. “Toddlers are the worst, aren’t they?”

“Oh, definitely,” Selena laughed as she tickled Courtney’s sides.

“You insulting my daughter?” Garrett asked as he poked his head into the hallway.

“You bet!” Selena replied with a wide smile as she shifted Courtney to her hip.  Courtney giggled and then wiggled her way out of Selena’s arms.

“Darren! Elephants!” Courtney squeaked. Darren immediately bugled out his elephant noise and dropped carefully off of Riker’s back before he and Courtney skipped off to Courtney’s room. Riker chuckled and shook his head as he watched them go.

“So, where’s the future husband?” Selena asked as she and Riker dropped down onto the couch.

“He went with his parents to bring Eliana and Blaine back to school,” Riker replied as he crossed his legs and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “He’s been sending me random pictures and videos of Dalton being weird in the car.”

“Aw, Dalton’s a cutie,” Selena giggled as she looked at a picture Jeff had sent of Dalton making a face with his eyebrows raised and mouth dropped open. Riker simply hummed in agreement and sank further into the couch. “So, how’s it been going with the siblings gone?”

“Quiet. So quiet,” Riker breathed out with a smile as he turned his head to look at her. “I haven’t experienced this much quiet since before we went to Westtown.”

“That’s what happens when all of our friends leave for college,” Selena hummed as she ran her fingers through Riker’s bangs. “It’s gonna be weird not seeing them all the time.”

“Yeah. But it will also be a nice break. It gets tiring after a while,” Riker commented.

“True,” Selena giggled. “But, like, how are you going to fill your time now?”

“I dunno. Jeff and I will probably take Darren and Dalton places. We’ll probably also visit Westtown. I know I’m thinking about entering dance competitions for scholarships and stuff,” Riker told her.

“Oo, sounds like a good idea,” Selena said as he curled into her side. Riker simply hummed and nodded in agreement. “Will you do anything with piano?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really want to be a concert pianist. That’s not what I want to get recognized for to get into college,” Riker replied. “I want to be involved more in theater. Piano is just something else I like to do.”

“And do well,” Selena laughed.

“Wait, you play piano?” Damian exclaimed as he jumped out into the living room. Riker looked back at Damian from over the back of the couch.

“Yeah. Curt never told you?” Riker asked in response. Damian huffed out an annoyed breath and shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re brother is a giant pain in my butt,” Damian grumbled.

“He’s a pain in everyone’s butt,” Riker replied.

“Be happy you didn’t go to high school with him,” Garrett commented easily as he kissed Damian’s cheek and then walked into the kitchen.

“Oh _please_ , Gar. We all know you didn’t hang out with Curtis in high school,” Selena scoffed as she twisted to hang her arms over the back of the couch.

“I didn’t, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a pain in everyone’s ass,” Garrett retorted. “His room was also next to mine.”

“Oof, I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Riker said with a wince. “I can only imagine. He and Monty were _terrible_ to be around.”

“Yep,” Garrett agreed.

“Still are,” Damian snorted as he rolled his eyes. “Monty came to visit once last year and I thought our apartment was going to burn down.”

“Sounds about right,” Riker said as Selena began to play with his hair again.

“What kind of name is Monty anyway? It sounds like a cat’s name,” Selena snorted.

“A nickname for someone whose parents named him _Montesquieu_ ,” Garrett scoffed in response. “If his parents hoped naming him that meant he would go far in life, their hopes were dashed.”

“Hey, last I heard he works for Universal working on movies in LA,” Riker said as he pointed over at Garrett.

“Yeah. The reason he was in New York last year is because they sent him over to meet with some big name actors to recruit for a movie,” Damian hummed. “He must be much more professional while at work, because that dude was one of the raunchiest people I’ve ever met.”

“And that’s saying something because you know Curt,” Selena laughed.

“Oh god, Curt is only that way because he lived with Monty for four years. My innocent mind was definitely ruined by Monty,” Riker huffed out.

“Mhm. I’ll be surprised if he ever gets married. He was terrible to women,” Garrett said. “I saw him get slapped so many times.”

“Maybe a woman would calm him down,” Damian said with a shrug.

“Who knows,” Riker huffed out as he curled back into Selena’s side. “And I don’t really care either since I don’t have to deal with him.”

“Agreed,” Garrett laughed as he walked over to give Riker a high-five.

“You’re making it sound like _you’re_ not raunchy,” Selena snorted as she poked Riker’s side.

“That’s different. Our group is only crude with each other. We don’t act like heathens in front of younger siblings and small children,” Riker told her.

“That’s true,” Selena breathed. “I think you and Jeff are lucky Darren hasn’t caught you guys yet.”

“He kind-of has. He didn’t see anything though,” Riker told her. Selena burst out laughing then and pulled Riker into a rough hug.

“Aw! Wee, little Darren witnessing sex!” Selena cackled. Riker rolled his eyes and allowed her to rock them back and forth.

“I already told you, he didn’t see anything,” Riker grumbled.

“I don’t care!” Selena replied as Garrett snorted and rolled his eyes before he walked back towards his room. Damian shook his head at Riker and then giggled as he skipped off after Garrett.

“Don’t be making faces, Damian! You and Garrett are terrible!” Riker called out.

“Shut up!” Garrett and Damian exclaimed in unison.

“Aw! You guys are in synch! How adorable!” Selena laughed.

“Daddy and Damian sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…!” Courtney started to sing.

“Who taught you that song?” Garrett immediately exclaimed, effectively cutting off Courtney’s song even as Courtney and Darren giggled hysterically.

“Aunty Kira and Uncle Noah!” Courtney replied.

“Yeah. The only word your daughter can spell is _kissing_ ,” Selena cackled.

“Ugh, I’m gonna _kill_ those two,” Garrett grumbled as Damian, Selena, and Riker all chuckled.

“Don’t kill them. That’s _mean_ , Daddy,” Courtney scolded.

“Like when lions try to eat baby elephants,” Darren added before making an elephant noise.

“Yeah!” Courtney agreed before making her own elephant noise. She and Darren immediately began to giggle before they came running out into the living room, still making elephant noises.

“Toddlers,” Garrett huffed.

“Aw, it’s cute,” Damian commented before they heard him smack a kiss to Garrett’s skin.

“Of course we’re cute,” Courtney huffed as she poked her head back into the hallway. Darren giggled and crouched down on the floor next to her to poke his head into the hallway as well. Damian began to giggle hysterically.

“Aw! Look at the wee children!” Damian squeaked.

“Yeah, look at them using their powers of adorable,” Garrett replied.

“If you know you gots it, use it!” Courtney piped up with a wide smile before skipping over to the couch and tumbling into Selena and Riker’s laps. Selena laughed and kissed Courtney’s cheek loudly.

“You just love annoying your daddy, huh?” Selena asked. Courtney smiled and huffed out a small laugh as she nodded once.

“She is very good at it,” Darren commented as he toddled over and climbed into Riker’s lap. Courtney smiled smugly at that and scrunched up her nose as Selena laughed and blew a kiss against her cheek. “Just like Tonny annoying Blainey.”

“Yep, just like that,” Riker chuckled as he hugged Darren to his chest and kissed Darren’s forehead. Darren hummed happily and then kissed Riker’s cheek. “Aw, thanks, little mister.”

“You’re welcome, big mister,” Darren hummed in response.

“Can we watch movies in the basement?” Courtney suddenly asked. Darren perked up at that, an interested glint in his eye. Selena smiled and ruffled Courtney’s hair.

“Of course,” Selena added.

“ _Yes_!” Courtney hissed as she tumbled off of the couch and then bound towards the basement stairs. Darren squeaked and quickly followed after Courtney.

“Careful!” Riker and Selena called after the toddlers as the two of them stumbled down the stairs.

“Yep!” Darren squeaked as Courtney flicked on the basement light.

“G’head and pick a movie. Rike and I will collect blankets and pillows,” Selena said as she smoothed a hand over Courtney’s hair. Courtney just hummed happily and then pulled Darren towards the shelves of movies to pick one out. Riker and Selena exchanged a glance and smiled before they collected pillows and blankets to spread out across the floor.

“Cats Don’t Dance!” Courtney exclaimed happily as she brandished the movie in their direction, Darren bouncing happily behind her.

“ _Wonderful_ choice,” Selena hummed in response as she accepted the movie and put it into the DVD player while Riker settled down onto the blankets with the two toddlers. Courtney made grabby hands towards Selena as Selena walked over and Selena smiled as she sat down and pulled Courtney close to her chest. Courtney released a content hum and settled back against Selena’s chest as the movie loaded. Darren simply giggled and crawled into Riker’s lap carefully. Riker chuckled and wrapped his arms around Darren once the toddler was settled. Darren giggled again and snuffled against Riker’s arms.

Riker simply smiled and placed his chin lightly on top of Darren’s head as the movie started to play. Selena smiled over at Riker and he smiled back as he scrunched up his nose before he started to sing along with the movie.

 

“Again!” Dalton chirped happily as he wiggled his hands in Riker and Jeff’s direction. Darren and Courtney giggled and bounced next to Dalton, their expressions expectant. Selena and Miri smiled down at the toddlers while Riker and Jeff huffed out breaths.

“What’s our ETA on Alyssa?” Riker asked in lieu of a response as he looked over at Miri.

“She hasn’t responded, honey,” Miri replied with a sweet smile.  Riker huffed out another breath.

“Again, Rikey!” Darren squeaked with a wide, innocent smile. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before he slapped his hand into Jeff’s. Jeff released a small giggle and immediately spun Riker around. All three toddlers released excited squeals as they clapped.

“You’d ever think we’d be dancing in a college hallway to entertain three year olds?” Jeff asked. Riker barked out a laugh and shook his head slightly as he continued to dance.

“Definitely not,” Riker added as he spun away from Jeff, who simply laughed and sunk to the ground. “Aw, giving up so easily?”

“Maybe he just doesn’t have the stamina,” Selena snorted. Jeff glared over at Selena and tapped his [fists together sideways](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVbU41tZ1FY). Selena and Riker both snorted with laughter and Miri shook her head.

“Don’t be rude, Jeffry,” Miri scolded.

“That was better than the alternative,” Jeff replied with a shrug.

“Valid point,” Riker agreed as he came to a rest with his hands on his hips.

“Dance!” Courtney bugled with an enthusiastic clap. Riker sighed and gave Courtney a small smile before he started to dance again. Jeff simply leaned back on his palms and watched Riker carefully, a smile spread across his face. Selena nudged Jeff with her foot and he simply swat at her leg. Riker smiled at the both of them but simply continued to dance.

“Alyssa!” Darren suddenly squeaked as he jumped up.

“Hey, guys. Sorry I’m late,” Alyssa huffed as she walked up to them and scooped Darren up. “It got crazy in the make-up room and they needed me.”

“It’s fine, baby girl,” Miri assured Alyssa as she kissed Alyssa’s cheek. Alyssa hummed happily.

“You do peoples’ make-up?” Courtney asked as she attached herself to Alyssa’s leg. Alyssa smiled down at Courtney and ruffled her hair.

“Yes, I do,” Alyssa replied. Courtney giggled happily and hugged Alyssa’s leg. Then, someone came jogging up to them. Alyssa turned and smiled at them. “Hey, Gabe.”

“Hey, Lyss,” the guy responded. Then, he turned to Riker with eyes wide. Riker gave the guy a tight lipped smile and Jeff stood up slowly, one eyebrow quirked. Gabe looked between Jeff and Riker and then huffed a sigh. “Stand down, I’m not trying to hit on him.”

“Aw, but he’s _so fine_ ,” Selena giggled. Jeff pursed his lips and slapped Selena’s shoulder as she cackled with laughter. Miri rolled her eyes and shoved them away from each other while Darren, Dalton, and Courtney giggled at each other.

“ _Anyway_ , I was wondering how fast you can learn choreography,” Gabe said to Riker. “A few of us just saw you dancing and we are in _great need_ of a dancer.”

“Wait, what? What happened?” Alyssa asked as she touched Gabe’s arm. He looked over at her with a deep sigh.

“Artie is sick. Like, _of course_ our soloist is _sick_ ,” Gabe grumbled.

“ _Please_ , Artie isn’t _sick_. He’s hung over,” Alyssa snorted with a hand wave. “But either way, you’re in luck. Riker here is a dancing _genius_.”

“Shut up, Alyssa,” Riker grumbled as he pinched her arm. She giggled and prodded at his cheek with her knuckle.

“You’re cute, baby brother,” Alyssa added with a smile. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Jeff giggled and hugged Riker’s arm. Gabe huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“Of course it would be _your_ brother that we need,” Gabe said as he flailed his arms. Alyssa giggled gleefully as she bounced in place. Darren giggled from his place on her hip and clutched onto her shirt. “But, that didn’t answer the question on how fast you learn choreography.”

“You chose the right man to approach,” Jeff crooned as he pinched Riker’s cheek. “He choreographs his own stuff all the time.”

“Shut up,” Riker grumbled as he pulled Jeff to his chest as Jeff giggled and hid his face in Riker’s neck.

“Okay, well, on that note, can I steal you?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Riker breathed out as he released his hold on Jeff. “I mean, how long is there until I would need to go on?”

“Uh, about three hours?” Gabe asked in response as he looked down at his watch.

“Oh, yeah. We’re good,” Riker assured as he flashed Gabe with a wide smile. Gabe blinked in shock for a second and then looked over at Alyssa.

“I thought you were lying when you said your little brother was such a charmer after hearing all the other stories about him,” Gabe commented. Miri, Alyssa, and Selena all immediately snorted with laughter while Riker flushed.

“He’s a charmer _and_ he’s taken,” Jeff said as he hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, Jeffry. Chill your possessive side,” Selena grumbled. “The man is just making a comment.”

“You know you’re my only one,” Riker hummed as he kissed Jeff’s cheek. Jeff released a happy hum and smiled smugly.

“Okay, great. You’re in love. Can I steal you now?” Gabe asked. Riker chuckled and nodded as he pulled away from Jeff.

“Teach him and be whisked away with amaze,” Alyssa giggled as she clapped Gabe on the shoulder. “I’ll be back in the back in a few.”

“Mkay,” Gabe commented before he grabbed onto Riker’s wrist and dragged him off. Riker just chuckled and matched his pace to Gabe’s as they trotted down the hall and into a dance room.

“Hey! Riker!” Johanna exclaimed as soon as she saw Riker and threw her arms into the air. Riker chuckled and smiled at her.

“Hey, Jo,” Riker replied as he caught her since she threw herself at him.

“I haven’t seen your cute little face in forever! What are you doing in the dance studio?” Johanna asked as she cupped Riker’s cheeks in her hands

“He’s Artie’s stand-in as of five minutes ago,” Gabe huffed out. “Now, c’mon. We gotta teach him the choreography.”

“We’ve only got three hours! How is he supposed to learn the solo?” a girl squawked.

“Oh, honey. You don’t know this boy here. I’ve seen him learn an entire set in one hour,” Johanna hummed proudly as she pat Riker’s cheek. Riker snorted and shook his head as he hugged Johanna’s shoulders.

“Dance?” Darren suddenly exclaimed as he skipped into the room, Dalton, Courtney, and Alyssa behind him.

“Sorry. They’re now more interested in watching Riker dance than me putting make-up on people,” Alyssa huffed out. “You guys mind if they sit in?”

“No! Look at these cuties!” Johanna squeaked as she knelt down in front of Darren and pinched his cheek. Darren giggled shyly and ran to duck behind Riker’s legs.

“Hey, c’mere, little monsters,” Jeff said as he walked into the room with Selena. Dalton immediately began to giggle and launched himself at Jeff, who caught the toddler easily. Courtney jumped at Selena and Darren squeaked and latched onto Jeff’s legs.

“Okay. I’m gonna leave you guys with the groupies and go work on peoples’ faces,” Alyssa huffed. “Have fun teaching the baby bro to dance.”

“It’ll be great fun!” Johanna chirped happily at Alyssa, who simply smiled and then walked away with a wave of her hand.

“Dance!” Darren, Dalton, and Courtney squealed at Riker with wide smiles.

“Dance!” Selena and Jeff agreed as they sat down on the floor. Riker just smiled at them and rolled his eyes as Johanna giggled and dragged Riker over to one side of the room to begin to teach him the choreography he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand with this, I have caught up to where I am! Now you shall just have to wait for me to write chapters and upload them :x
> 
> I realize this is the second time I've put Cats Don't Dance into a chapter. If you have never seen that movie, just omg. You should find it. That is one of my favorite childhood movies. I love it so much that I recently bought it off of Amazon...because I'm an adult.
> 
> Also, youtube thingy. That is how Ross flicks people off, in case that wasn't clear :)
> 
> Side note: if you want to find me and bug me at all, I'm on tumblr at stiles-derpinski and twitter under the handle @PeetzahJoe :)


	54. Chapter 54

“God, I forgot how quiet things could be,” Selena breathed as she, Riker, and Jeff lounged in Jeff’s backyard. Jeff hummed in agreement as he stretched his arms over his head. Riker snorted and looked over at Selena.

“It’s also because our friends are insane,” Riker added as he reached out to run his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“True,” Selena snorted.

“It’s nice to have a break,” Jeff hummed as leaned into Riker’s touch. “Especially since Mom and Miri took the toddlers off our hands for the day.”

“Mhm. They miss having small children to take care of,” Riker said as he stretched his legs out. Jeff and Selena hummed in agreement as Mr. Chubby came lumbering towards them and then flopped down at Jeff’s side. Jeff smiled and buried his fingers in Chubby’s fur. Selena smiled and reached out with her foot to pet Mr. Chubby’s chest.

“It’s like lazy summer days except we should be in school,” Selena breathed. “And I _love_ it.”

“Same,” Jeff agreed as he turned onto his side to cuddle with Mr. Chubby, who snuffled out a happy breath and nuzzled into Jeff’s chest.

“We know if Joey is gonna show up at all today?” Riker asked as he placed his arms behind his head after placing his sunglasses over his eyes.

“He said he would come by. I dunno when,” Selena replied.

“What a terrible girlfriend you are,” Jeff scoffed. Selena snorted and poked Jeff’s side with her foot.

“I don’t exist to keep track of him and I don’t feel like checking my phone,” she added. “Plus, I think he said he had to get rid of his little brother first.”

“Aw, he could totally bring Jarrod along,” Riker chuckled. Jeff huffed out a laugh and shook his head as he sprawled back out on his back again.

“We both know Joey doesn’t like Jarrod to hang around us,” Jeff commented.

“No, he doesn’t like Jarrod to hang out with _all_ of us at once,” Riker snorted. Jeff giggled in agreement and ran a hand over his face.

“What? Why?” Selena asked as she looked between them.

“Because he said we were destroying Jarrod’s innocence and we get him too hyper,” Jeff told her. “It was always the girls’ that got him all wound up. Us guys were just bystanders.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed. “If it was just the guys we would just end up playing soccer, or something. But add the girls into the mix and it turned into insanity.”

“Mmh. No wonder I haven’t met the little dude yet,” Selena said.

“I wouldn’t say little. He’s like a string bean of an eight year old,” Jeff commented with a snort. “Last time I saw Jarrod he was nearly up to my shoulders.”

“Really?” Selena asked with raised eyebrows.

“Mhm. Joey’s dad is super tall, but his mom is super short. Joey’s in the middle and a normal height. Jarrod’s obviously gonna be a string bean,” Riker replied. Jeff hummed in agreement while Selena made an interested sound.

“Too bad he’s not taller,” Selena breathed out. Jeff barked out a laugh and cracked one eye open to look over at Selena.

“You sayin’ your boyfriend’s not tall enough for your liking?” Jeff asked. Selena smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

“I could do with him being a bit taller,” she added. Jeff laughed loudly again while Riker snorted with laughter.

“Tell him to wear platform shoes like they make Robert Downy Jr wear,” Riker said.

“Ugh, no,” Selena scoffed. “I’ll keep Joey at his height.”

“Why are we talking about my height?” Joey asked as he walked into the backyard.

“We were telling her how much of a string bean Jarrod is gonna be,” Jeff replied. Joey heaved out a sigh as he dropped to the ground and reached out to pet Mr. Chubby.

“Yeah. He’s gonna tower over everyone by the time he reaches high school,” Joey sighed.

“He’s halfway there,” Riker laughed.

“Yep,” Joey agreed. “That kid is so tall.”

“You should bring him around at some point. He can entertain the little monsters instead of us!” Selena chirped with a bright smile. Joey looked down at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Y’know, if you want to meet my brother all you have to do is ask,” Joey told her. “Because I’m gonna be straight up, he would not enjoy hanging with the little monsters. His brain doesn’t quite compute normal, fun things.”

“That’s a true statement,” Riker said. “That kid is so smart.”

“God, are your guys’ families just filled with prodigies?” Selena asked.

“Sure, if that’s what helps you sleep at night,” Jeff commented airily as he shifted around to place his head on Mr. Chubby’s side. Riker snorted with laughter and then looked over as he heard Braxton meow.

“Hey, Braxton,” Riker cooed. Braxton immediately meowed again and then trot over towards the tree in Jeff’s backyard. Riker smiled and pushed himself up from the ground to follow Braxton. Jeff laughed and sat up to watch Riker. “Okay, Jeffry. You know the rules.”

“Yep,” Jeff chirped as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the timer. Braxton looked up at Riker and flicked his tail back and forth once. Riker smiled back down at Braxton and crouched down slightly.

“What is going on?” Selena asked.

“Seriously,” Joey agreed.

“They’re racing,” Jeff replied easily before he looked up at Riker with a wide smile. “Go!”

Riker laughed and immediately jumped up to grab onto the first available branch and pulled himself up. Braxton released a grumpy meow and scrambled up the trunk of the tree, ears pressed back against his skull. Riker chuckled and continued to climb up the tree to reach the branch he and Braxton always raced to. Braxton released a chirrup then and bound from one branch to another, flicking his tail in Riker’s face.

“That’s cheating, Braxton!” Riker exclaimed, only to receive a smug tail flick in response as Braxton jumped to the next branch.

“Riker, you know damn well that cat cheats!” Jeff called out.

“Doesn’t mean he won’t _lose_ ,” Riker cackled as he reached out and latched onto the branch and pulled himself onto it. Braxton released an annoyed yowl as he jumped onto the branch next to Riker and bit Riker’s knee lightly. Riker chuckled and scratched Braxton’s nose as he swung his feet back and forth.

“Did I really just witness Riker and his cat _race_ up a god damn _tree_?” Selena gasped out as she and Joey stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

“Mhm,” Jeff chirped happily. “And Riker just beat his old record by getting there in ten seconds.”

“Hell yeah!” Riker exclaimed as he thrust his hands into the air.

“Wait, so, this is a regular thing?” Joey asked as he pointed up to Riker and Braxton in the tree.

“Mhm. They haven’t done it in a while, but this used to happen, like, once a week during summers,” Jeff commented.

“Yep!” Riker called out in agreement as he leaned forward some so Braxton could climb onto his shoulders. “Braxton is a sore loser. He always nips at my knees.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed as Braxton growled in annoyance and dug his claws into Riker’s shoulders. Riker just chuckled and turned his head to make a kissy face at Braxton, who looked back down at Riker judgingly before leaning forward to lick Riker’s nose.

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Selena breathed as she shook her head. “Most people race each other. You race your _cat_.”

“Of course,” Riker hummed happily. “It keeps us both agile.”

“It’s also _ridiculous_ ,” Joey laughed. Riker shrugged in response and then nudged Braxton into a better spot on his shoulder before climbing back down the tree.

“Joseph, most of the stuff you guys do is ridiculous,” Selena said as she reached over to pat Joey’s arm. “I mean, you went to high school with them and lived with them there. You should be used to this.”

“Riker did not race cats up trees at school, Selena,” Joey countered.

“I didn’t race anyone up trees at school because you’re all party poopers,” Riker huffed out as he reached up to scratch at Braxton’s chest since Braxton was still perched on his shoulder.

“You guys didn’t climb trees?” Selena yelped out with wide eyes. “What is wrong with you guys at Westtown? Climbing trees is great!”

“Exactly!” Riker bugled out in agreement. “But no one would climb trees with me!”

“Babe, that’s probably because the first time they saw you climb a tree you were naked,” Jeff cooed as he reached out to pat Riker’s cheek. Riker scrunched up his nose then and stuck his tongue out at Jeff.

“You climbed a tree naked?” Selena asked through a snort. Riker nodded in response.

“Yeah. It was when I was overtired,” Riker told her. “I was doing my best to avoid Jeff and I knew he didn’t climb trees.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed while Joey shook his head.

“I still don’t understand how you didn’t injure yourself that night while climbing that tree,” Joey breathed.

“Because I’m agile _as fuck_ ,” Riker hissed out as he narrowed his eyes and crouched down slightly. Jeff immediately began to giggle and crouched down as well. Braxton eyed both of them and then leapt off of Riker’s shoulder to stalk back over to Riker’s backyard.

“Agile and stealthy as a _fox_ ,” Jeff breathed. Riker then released a yip and took off across the yard. Jeff released his own yip and followed after Riker, both of them running in a crouch. Joey and Selena both watched with raised eyebrows.

“What in the hell…” Selena gasped as they watched Riker and Jeff yip back and forth as they chased each other around the yard.

“Oh! What animal is it today?” Jack asked as he appeared in the back door.

“Fox!” Jeff replied quickly before he dodged out of Riker’s way.

“Wait, so this is a normal thing?” Joey asked as he gestured towards Riker and Jeff. Jack released a booming laugh and nodded.

“Oh, god yeah,” Jack added. “It usually differs on which animal, but they’ve been doing this since they were toddlers.”

“Aaand I’m starting to understand why Miri asked if they were dating in elementary school,” Selena said as she shook her head.

“Oh, definitely,” Jack agreed as they watched Riker tackle Jeff to the ground as Jeff released a yelp and then a giggle. “They’ve definitely got their own way of communicating and it’s always a trip to watch.”

“I’ll say,” Joey laughed.

“We’re a delight!” Jeff chirped out as he giggled.

“Love you, kiddo!” Jack called out.

“Love you too, Daddy!” Jeff replied before he yelped again and then smacked Riker’s shoulder. “No biting!”

“Hark who’s talking,” Riker laughed as he got up and darted off again. Jeff made an offended noise and took off after Riker once more, easily catching up and jumping onto Riker’s back. Riker chuckled and hooked his arms beneath Jeff’s knees even as Jeff wrapped his arms around Riker’s shoulders and nuzzled into Riker’s neck.

“God, you guys are truly disgusting,” Selena scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Jeff smiled widely over at her and scrunched up his nose.

“Just for you guys,” he added while Riker snorted with laughter and pinched the back of Jeff’s calf. Jeff made a stubborn sound and then pinched Riker’s side.

“Don’t start with the pinching. I don’t wanna see it,” Joey commented as he sprawled out on his back. Selena smiled and pat Joey’s stomach.

“They’re not gonna listen to us,” Selena added.

“Definitely not,” Jeff agreed. “Plus, this is my house. My house, my rules.”

“Ugh, this is how we get treated for finally hanging in your backyard rather than Riker’s?” Joey asked as he looked over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised.

“Yep,” Riker chirped as he carefully sat down and then released his hold on Jeff. “It’s been this way since we were little. Jeff’s yard, Jeff’s choice.”

“God, you’re like a dictator,” Selena breathed.

“Yep!” Jeff agreed happily. “It was the only way I could every get Riker and Carter to behave after they got all riled up after soccer practice.”

“That is a true statement,” Riker hummed. “Except sometimes he would strut over here and then get all upset because Carter and I would stay on my side of the fence.”

“Yeah. I got over it eventually,” Jeff commented as he rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder.

“Probably because you realized you could just chill without their insanity for a bit,” Selena said. Jeff smiled widely and nodded once.

“Exactly right,” he added. “And then they would miss me enough to come find me.”

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night,” Riker scoffed. Jeff giggled and nipped at Riker’s jaw line.

“You know what else helps me sleep at night?” Jeff asked suggestively as he wrapped his arms around Riker’s chest. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes and pinched Jeff’s wrist.

“Honestly. It’s really a wonder why everyone gets all up in your sex life,” Selena breathed.

“Oh, please. Jeff is only open about it because he knows he has no chance against Lilleth,” Joey scoffed as he covered his eyes with his arms.

“Right you are,” Jeff agreed as he wrapped his legs around Riker’s waist.

“Mhm. And I’ve accepted the mild comments that are said. I only start to have a problem when Jeffry loses his filter,” Riker added as he pat Jeff’s leg. Jeff smiled smugly then and tucked his chin into Riker’s shoulder.

“This group is just so special,” Selena commented. “And, yes, I realize I am not a part of it, but you guys were beyond special before I joined.”

“Try living in a dorm with the same people for four years in your teen years and tell me how it turns out,” Riker laughed.

“Hear, hear,” Joey commented as he held a hand up in the air. Riker laughed again and reached forward to give Joey a high-five. “Like, honestly. All of us were around each other while we went through awkward phases and figuring ourselves out. We all have so much dirt on each other and are basically siblings, we’re bound to act a little weird.”

“Mhm. It’s probably a good thing we’re not all going to the same college,” Jeff hummed. “Could you imagine all of us on one college campus?”

“Dear god, no,” Riker and Joey breathed out in unison as Selena giggled.

“I think you guys would get a very wide berth while around campus,” Selena added.

“To say the least,” Joey cackled. “I’m so happy we decided to take a year off. For once in our lives we don’t have to worry about balancing school life and TV life.”

“Agreed,” Riker hummed. “It’s gonna be so nice.”

“There won’t be so much stress,” Jeff breathed wistfully. Riker and Joey both hummed in agreement as Selena snorted at them.

“How terrible, working on a TV set,” Selena snorted.

“Hey, man. Don’t make fun. Let me know next time you’ve got to be up at 5:30 in the morning to go to set, only to have to go to class after, and then Swallows practice followed by soccer practice,” Riker countered as he pointed over at Selena.

“Ugh, definitely won’t miss _that_ ,” Joey said.

“Nor will I,” Jeff agreed. “Though, I never had to deal with the soccer practice thing. Just you stinky boys _after_ said practice.”

“Yeah, how terrible that must have been for you,” Joey laughed as he looked over at Jeff with a quirked eyebrow. “We know how you like guys being sweaty. You’ve dated two jocks.”

“Wait, what?” Selena squawked as she looked over at Jeff with wide eyes. Jeff huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“Sean was a tennis player,” Jeff sighed. “He liked to make tennis seem more important than any other sport, though. He used to get _pissed_ whenever Riker would saunter in after soccer practice and pull off his jersey before going to shower.”

“That’s because you ogled the shit out of Riker even when you were dating Sean,” Joey barked out. Jeff hummed in agreement and gave a small nod.

“What can I say? I appreciate a nice male body, no matter whose it is,” Jeff replied with a shrug. “And Riker’s always had a nicer ass than Sean…and looked better when sweaty. Sean was all gross after practice. Riker is glorious after practice.”

“Sean also knew that Riker had a better body than he did. He bitched about it to me once when he was drunk and I was in his and Riley’s room,” Joey said. “Mind you, this was also after you guys broke up.”

“He broke up with me!” Jeff screeched defensively. Riker flinched and glared at Jeff, who smiled innocently and then kissed Riker’s ear.

“Yeah, he broke up with you because he was convinced you were suckin’ Riker’s dick behind his back,” Jeff told him. “Well, once Natalie and Riker broke up.”

“Well, he was only a year off,” Riker commented airily. Selena released an excited bugle then while Joey stared with a dropped jaw and Jeff cackled manically.

“Ah! I’m so proud of you, babe! You made your own comment!” Jeff squeaked happily as he hugged Riker tightly. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached back to pat Jeff’s cheek.

“Could you imagine if Sean saw you guys now, though?” Joey asked. “I feel like he would find Natalie and they would both bitch about you guys for hours.”

“Probably,” Riker agreed.

“Now I just really want to meet Sean,” Selena commented as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to start braiding it.

“You may have that opportunity if you visit Lily and Carter at school,” Riker told her.

“Mhm. That’s where Sean goes,” Jeff added.

“Yeah, I ran into him last time I went to see Riley,” Joey commented.

“That must’ve been interesting speaking Riley explicitly said he didn’t want to room with Sean in college,” Riker laughed. Joey just nodded in agreement and rolled onto his stomach as he reached out to play with Mr. Chubby’s paws.

“Riley’s a new name. Who’s he?” Selena asked as she allowed Braxton to climb into her lap.

“My cousin. He lives with me, though,” Joey replied. Selena threw her arms into the air then before she flicked Joey off.

“We’re technically dating now and I know jack shit about your family!” Selena exclaimed. Joey looked over at Selena with wide eyes and then glanced over at Riker and Jeff, who were both snorting with laughter.

“Is it that big of a deal?” Joey asked. “We’re barely eighteen, you don’t need to know the intimate details of what happens at my house.”

“Nothing exciting,” Jeff said. “Literally, though. His parents work all the time and Jarrod’s such a genius that he doesn’t act like a normal eight year old.”

“Mhm. It’s only interesting when both Joey and Riley are there,” Riker added. Joey smiled and rolled his eyes as Selena flailed her hands in Joey’s face.

“Bring your brother! I want to meet him!” Selena exclaimed.

“Oh my god, _fine_. But you’d probably have to come back home with me. Jarrod does have to go to school, you know,” Joey said.

“Oo, spending the weekend at the Castillos,” Jeff giggled. “Always an experience.”

“You only say that because the weekend you spent there Riley was in rare form,” Joey replied.

“We _all_ were in rare form,” Riker corrected.

“Yeah, which is why you guys and Grant aren’t collectively allowed to stay at my house anymore,” Joey laughed.

“What the hell happened?” Selena asked as she looked between them with wide eyes.

“We may have drank too many energy drinks and nearly destroyed the basement,” Joey commented easily with a shrug. Riker and Jeff both hummed in agreement as Selena shook her head at them.

“How old were you?” she asked.

“Fourteen,” Riker replied.

“So you guys went from energy drinks to alcohol as you got older,” Selena said.

“No. That was the only time we drank energy drinks. We’d had them because Riker was still having issues sleeping,” Jeff told her. “For some reason he felt it would be easier to chug energy drinks and stay awake rather than fall asleep.”

“Yeah. Didn’t turn out so great,” Riker breathed out.

“Definitely not,” Joey chuckled in agreement.

“Obviously not if your parents banned all of your boys being in the house at once,” Selena breathed.

“Pff, they haven’t even seen the worst,” Jeff scoffed. Riker and Joey both laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I can only imagine after witnessing you people this summer,” Selena laughed as she leaned back on her palms. Riker, Joey, and Jeff all hummed in agreement and smiled at each other.

“But now we have a break from the insanity,” Riker said.

“Break!” Jeff bugled out as he shot up and began to run around the yard with his hands in the air. Joey released an excited whoop and followed after Jeff, both of them telling happily.

“No classes for a year!” Joey added happily. Riker yelped happily at that and punched the air once as Joey and Jeff continued to run around happily. Selena smiled fondly and shook her head at them even as Riker laughed and jumped up to join Jeff and Joey.

“You all have issues!” Selena called out.

“Yep!” all three of them replied easily as they laughed and tackled each other to the ground.

“Don’t injure each other!” Jack called out as he passed by the back doors.

“No promises!” Jeff laughed as he Riker, and Joey all tangled together in the grass and ruffled each other’s hair.

000000

“One of these days, I’m gonna make you just stay in bed all day. Naked,” Jeff hummed a few mornings later as he draped himself across Riker’s back. Riker snorted and reached back to pinch Jeff’s side. Jeff yelped and then giggled as he buried his face in Riker’s neck and nipped at the skin there. Riker chuckled and then wiggled his hips.

“You need to chill, sir,” Riker added. Jeff hummed stubbornly and pinched Riker’s side.

“ _Never_ ,” Jeff hissed out before rolling off of Riker to cuddle into his side. Riker smiled over at Jeff before leaning over to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff hummed happily and returned the action before he wrapped his arm around Riker’s waist tightly. “Plus, you know you would not be opposed to staying naked in bed all day.”

“Not when we’re still living at home with our parents and two toddlers running around,” Riker laughed in response as he pulled his laptop out.

“Mmh, you make a valid point,” Jeff hummed in agreement. “Mostly on the toddlers point. They both like to come to us with things.”

“That they do,” Riker chuckled as he opened tumblr.

“So, what are the wee fans flailing over today?” Jeff chirped as he shifted to hook his chin over Riker’s shoulder.

“Anything they can find,” Riker replied with a snort. “Oh! Someone was at the performance at Alyssa’s school.”

“Oo, you better save that picture and send it to my phone,” Jeff giggled as he poked at Riker’s sides. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes even as he obliged. “Don’t judge me. That’s an amazing picture.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Riker sighed as he then opened his email to send Jeff the picture, in which he was standing up on a stage and dancing in only a pair of boxer briefs.

“You know how I appreciate your body,” Jeff hummed happily as he nuzzled into Riker’s neck.

“I do, and I also know how the fans appreciate it,” Riker grumbled as he read through the comments, which started with the original poster’s caption of ‘ _So, apparently Riker’s older sister goes to my college and he got roped into filling in for someone. I appreciate the dancer who got sick. Bless this world_.’

Other comments had quickly followed with comments on Riker’s body and wondering what was going on. Then, Lily had started to comment as well.

_I LEAVE FOR COLLEGE AND SHIT LIKE THIS HAPPENS? WHAT THE FRICKLE FRACKLE._

_Lily, calm down. Alyssa said one of their dancers was sick (read: drunk) and one of her friends saw Riker dancing and recruited him. It wasn’t a planned thing. It was pure luck because Darren, Dalton, and Courtney were making Riker dance as a form of entertainment._

_I mean, watching that boy dance is quite the form of entertainment._

_LILY I DON’T THINK TODDLERS LIKE WATCHING RIKER DANCE FOR THE SAME REASON YOU (the rest of us) DO_

_SHUDDUP, DYLAN_

“God, we’re friends with idiots…and also people who don’t know their place in voicing their opinions about your body,” Jeff hissed as he wrapped himself around Riker possessively. Riker snorted and shoved at Jeff lightly before nipping at Jeff’s cheek.

“Stop being ridiculous,” Riker added as he began to scroll down his dashboard again. Jeff made a stubborn noise and then and rolled away from Riker.

“You’re a butt,” Jeff told Riker, who barked out a laugh and pinched Jeff’s arm lightly.

“ _You’re_ a butt for taking a video while Braxton and I raced,” Riker retorted as he turned his laptop so Jeff could see the video on his dashboard, followed by a slew of comments, some of which included pictures Selena had taken. Jeff immediately began to giggle and smiled innocently with his nose scrunched up.

“Did you expect anything less?” Jeff asked with a small huff. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before turning back to his laptop. Jeff chuckled to himself and stretched his arms above his head after he rolled onto his back.

“Oh, stop it. You’re the one that goes crazy over me doing that, not the other way around,” Riker said as he reached over to slap Jeff’s stomach. Jeff yelped and then rolled onto his side to slap Riker in retaliation. Riker barked out a laugh and kissed Jeff’s cheek loudly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeff hummed happily as they both turned back to Riker’s dashboard. “Oh, Joey took a video of foxy time!”

“Yeah, and Lily freaked out over it. That girl has issues,” Riker commented. “She’s having some type of separation anxiety. She’s acting like she’s never gonna see us again.”

“That’s because she’s Lily,” Jeff huffed out as he sat up and then stretched out to touch his toes.

“Valid point,” Riker agreed as he closed tumblr and opened his email.

“Anything good in emails?” Jeff asked as he got up and walked towards the bathroom.

“Mmh. Alyssa’s school emailed me to try and recruit. Little too far in advance,” Riker replied.

“That’s good,” Jeff mumbled from around his toothbrush as he stuck his head back into the room. “At least you know they’re interested when you start to apply to schools.”

“Yeah,” Riker agreed as he pushed up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “I just didn’t really think I would get recruited for dance.”

“Mmh, you’re good at it,” Jeff said as he placed a hand on the small of Riker’s back. Riker shrugged in response as he continued to brush his teeth.

“I don’t know if I necessarily want to study dance in college, though,” Riker replied after he rinsed out his mouth.

“You’ll figure it out,” Jeff chirped happily as he skipped back into the bedroom and grabbed pair of briefs from Riker’s drawer. Riker simply hummed in response and did the same before pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

“I’ve got a few months,” Riker sighed as Jeff pulled on clothes as well. Jeff shrugged and then headed towards the bedroom door. Riker followed and was immediately met with Darren barreling into his legs. Riker chuckled and scooped Darren up and kissed Darren’s cheek. Darren snuffled out a giggle and wrapped his arms around Riker’s neck.

“Breakfast?” Darren asked happily.

“Sure, buddy,” Riker replied as Jeff smiled back at them. “What do you want?”

“Choc’late chip pancakes!” Darren exclaimed enthusiastically. “And banana!”

“Oo, good choice,” Riker praised as he walked into the kitchen and placed Darren on the counter while Jeff started to pull ingredients out of the cabinets.

“Can’t forget to make enough for Mommy,” Darren said with a definitive nod.

“Oh, definitely not,” Jeff assured as he pinched Darren’s nose lightly. Darren giggled and swat at Jeff’s hand. Jeff smiled and leaned over to kiss Darren’s cheek. Riker smiled and shook his head at them as he grabbed bananas and chocolate chips. Braxton walked into the kitchen then, tail held high.

“You want outside?” Riker asked as Braxton walked towards the back door. Braxton looked at Riker then, eyes wide and unblinking as he flicked the tip of his tail back and forth. Riker snorted and shook his head as he walked over to open the door. Braxton chirruped in thanks before stalking out onto the deck and sprawling out in the sun.

“Ah, the simple life of a cat,” Jeff sighed as he mixed the pancake batter together.

“Lots of sleep in sunny spots,” Darren chirped happily with a wide smile.

“Yep. What a nice life that would be, huh?” Riker asked as he pulled out the griddle.

“Yeah,” Darren agreed as he crossed his legs and placed his small hands on the surface of the counter. “Can I have some banana?”

“Even not in the pancake?” Riker asked with an exaggerated gasp. Darren giggled then and nodded.

“I like bananas. They’re yummy, even without pancakes and chocolate chips!” Darren squeaked. Riker chuckled and kissed Darren’s forehead before handing the toddler a piece of banana. Darren hummed happily and took a bite of banana. “Thank you!”

“No problem, Dar,” Riker replied as he walked over to help Jeff make the pancakes. Jeff smiled up at Riker and bumped his hip into Riker’s. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek before ladling some of the batter onto the griddle.

“Hand me some bananas, please,” Jeff hummed. Riker simply handed the dish with banana slices to Jeff. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Riker replied.

“Aw, aren’t you guys little cuties,” Miri cooed as she walked into the kitchen and walked over to ruffle Riker and Jeff’s hair. Riker just snorted while Jeff squawked and swat at Miri with the spatula. Darren giggled and then reached out to Miri, who smiled and placed Darren onto her hip.

“Makin’ pancakes,” Darren squeaked. “Choc’late chip and ‘nana!”

“Oh, _yummy_ ,” Miri replied. “Did you make that decision?”

“Yeah,” Darren giggled as he nuzzled into Miri’s neck.

“Well, you made a very good decision, baby boy,” Miri told him. Darren giggled again and buried his face further into Miri’s neck. Miri smiled and rubbed Darren’s back before going to place him in a seat at the table.

“Can I have apple juice, Mommy?” Darren asked as he looked up at Miri with wide eyes.

“Sure thing,” Miri replied as she walked over to the refrigerator.

“Thank you!” Darren bugled. Miri simply hummed in response and ruffled Darren’s hair as she placed a cup in front of Darren.

“So, what are the plans today, boys?” Miri asked as she looked over at Riker and Jeff. They both looked at each other before shrugging.

“Probably just chilling in the basement,” Riker added as he placed the last of the batter onto the griddle.

“Mhm. It’s been nice to finally have a break from the insanity of our friends,” Jeff said.

“Very true. Our house hasn’t been this quiet since you and your friends have been able to drive,” Miri commented as she pulled dishes and silverware out of the cabinets. Riker and Jeff simply hummed in agreement.

“We know,” Jeff added. “Mostly because of Lilleth.”

“Definitely,” Riker laughed in agreement. Miri smiled over at them as she put the dishes on the table.

“At least she kept you kids entertained,” Miri hummed.

“To say the least,” Riker snorted as he put the last pancake onto the pile.

“Pancakes!” Darren bugled happily. Jeff and Riker both chuckled as they carried the pancakes over to the table and Riker kissed the top of Darren’s head.

“Yes, thank you for making breakfast, boys,” Miri said as she smiled at them.

“No problem, Mom,” Riker replied as he kissed the top of Miri’s head before he sat down next to Jeff and they all began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the filler. I just dumped stuff out onto the word doc. PEACE.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK. A WILD UPDATE APPEARS, WOW-EE  
> Yeah. I'm a piece of poo. I've been spending more time reading fanfic than writing recently. Oops.

“It feels kinda weird to not be in class,” Jeff breathed one morning in September. Riker hummed in agreement as he traced patterns across the skin of Jeff’s back. “Like, this is the first time in our lives since we were five that we’re not sitting in a classroom by this time.”

“I know,” Riker agreed as he stretched to pop his back. “It is weird, but it is also really nice.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Jeff giggled as he shifted to nuzzle into Riker’s armpit. Riker chuckled and bent his arm in order to run his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“It is just so nice to have time, y’know?” Riker hummed. “Last school year was a busy one.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed. “Emotionally and physically taxing.”

“Just a little,” Riker chuckled as he rolled onto his side and pulled Jeff to his chest. Jeff hummed happily and threw one leg over Riker’s hip as he nuzzled into Riker’s chest. Riker smiled to himself and pressed his nose into Jeff’s hair. Jeff released a content sigh and squeezed Riker’s side lightly.

“We’ve never been able to do this without people bursting in and being obnoxious,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled and then nodded in agreement.

“Our friends are way too nosey,” Riker added.

“So are your siblings,” Jeff commented. Riker laughed again and tightened his grip around Jeff for a second.

“Definitely,” Riker chirped as he leaned down to kiss Jeff’s forehead. “But just think, one day we will live on our own and we can lock the door so they can’t get in.”

“Here’s to hoping they don’t have Lauren with them to pick the lock,” Jeff huffed before he nipped at Riker’s skin. Riker barked out a laugh and hugged Jeff tightly before rolling them over so Jeff was beneath him. Jeff smirked and huffed out a small laugh as he wrapped himself around Riker and wiggled down to bury his face in Riker’s armpit again. Riker simply smiled to himself and settled down on top of Jeff.

“I don’t understand why you like to shove your nose under my arm,” Riker commented. Jeff giggled quietly and then peeked up at Riker.

“Your scent is more concentrated here,” Jeff replied, voice muffled against Riker’s skin. Riker snorted and pinched Jeff’s side.

“You’ve spent way too much time watching Teen Wolf, babe,” Riker told Jeff, who giggled to himself.

“Be the Derek to my Stiles, baby boo,” Jeff added as he scrunched his nose happily. Riker barked out a laugh again and then shifted down to bury his face in Jeff’s neck and nip lightly at the skin there. Jeff screeched out a giggle as he clutched at Riker’s back.

“Problem is, Derek and Stiles aren’t canon,” Riker said a few seconds later. Jeff made a noncommittal noise.

“Only to the writers,” Jeff retorted. Riker smiled into Jeff’s neck and rolled his eyes.

“And how come I’m Derek?” Riker asked. Jeff huffed out a giggle and wriggled beneath Riker.

“Because you look way better with stubble than I do, speaking you can actually grow it,” Jeff whispered. Riker chuckled and scraped his stubbled chin across Jeff’s collarbone. Jeff squawked out and then giggled, fingers finding their way into Riker’s hair. “You’re a menace.”

“But I’m _your_ menace,” Riker commented happily as he scrunched up his nose and smiled down at Jeff. Jeff smiled back up at him and nodded in agreement as he pushed Riker’s bangs away from his face.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed. “And I love you.”

“Mmh. I love you too,” Riker snuffled out as he buried his face back in Jeff’s neck.

“We don’t have to leave bed today, do we?” Jeff asked.

“Yes, you do!” Miri called through the door. “You two are raking up the leaves in the backyard!”

“You know Braxton is just gonna ruin everything!” Riker called out.

“And he will have help from Darren and Dalton! Let them have the experience!” Miri replied. Jeff groaned loudly and let his limbs flop out. Riker laughed and then smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek before shoving up from the bed. Jeff whimpered at the loss and pouted as he reached out towards Riker. Riker smiled and smacked a high-five to Jeff’s out-stretched hand.

“You’re such an ass,” Jeff chuckled as he pushed himself up from the bed.

“I know,” Riker agreed smugly as he walked into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Jeff huffed out a sigh and followed to do the same.

“Do we know if Selena is joining us at all today?” Jeff asked from around his toothbrush. Riker shrugged in response before rinsing out his mouth.

“I would suggest you text her and ask,” Riker added as he walked back into his bedroom to pull on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. Jeff grunted in response as he followed Riker’s lead and then grabbed his cell phone to text Selena.

“Mommy said we’re gonna play in the leaves!” Darren exclaimed excitedly as he bound up to Riker in the foyer with a glint in his eyes. Riker smiled and leaned down to scoop Darren up.

“Yes, Jeffry and I are gonna rake the leaves up into a pile for you and Dalton to play in,” Riker hummed before he kissed Darren’s cheek. Darren giggled excitedly and threw his arms happily around Riker’s neck.

“Selener said she’s gonna come over with Courtney. She said she’s done witnessing the disgustingness that is her brother and Damian,” Jeff commented airily as he breezed past Riker to go to the kitchen.

“Mkay,” Riker breathed out as he carried Darren into the kitchen. “Text Lauren as well. See if she wants to come by.”

“Joey?” Jeff asked as he grabbed a granola bar and took a bite. Riker shook his head as he placed Darren on the counter so he could go pull his shoes on.

“Nah. He said he’s taking Jarrod out to visit Riley today,” Riker added. Jeff simply hummed in understanding as he ate his granola bar.

“Lauren said she and Lewis are gonna come,” Jeff mumbled around his mouthful of food. “I guess Lew’s been hanging with her now that everyone is gone.”

“Well, they are cousins,” Riker chuckled as he scooped Darren off the counter and headed towards the backyard.

“I go get Tonny?” Darren asked with big eyes as he looked up at Riker.

“G’head,” Riker chuckled before he kissed Darren’s forehead and then placed Darren on his feet. Darren squeaked excitedly and skipped over to the fence and threw open the gate to go knock on the back door of Jeff’s house. Jeff smiled and shook his head as he stumbled out onto the deck while he pulled his shoes on. Riker laughed and reached out to steady Jeff before going to get the rakes.

“My knight in shining armor,” Jeff deadpanned as Riker brandished a rake at him. Riker smiled widely and darted out to kiss Jeff’s nose quickly before going to rake the leaves. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before doing the same as Darren and Dalton came skipping back into the yard.

“Courtney coming too?” Dalton asked excitedly as he pranced around Jeff’s feet.

“Yes, she is. Now if you don’t want to be injured by a rake go sit down and wait,” Jeff replied. Dalton stuck his tongue out at Jeff then before running over to tackle Darren, who released an indignant squawk as he and Dalton went tumbling to the ground.

“Don’t injure each other,” Riker commented easily as the two toddlers giggled and rolled around.

“Can we go on trampoline until you done?” Darren asked.

“Mhm. Be careful, though,” Riker replied. Darren and Dalton both nodded enthusiastically before toddling over to the stairs set up next to the trampoline so they could get on without any help.

“I don’t understand why they just now took interest in the trampoline,” Jeff grumbled.

“Because there hasn’t been as much activity in the house,” Riker said with a shrug as he saw Braxton walk out onto the back porch and sprawl out.

“You know he is now keeping watch,” Jeff whispered as he glanced over at Braxton. “Gonna jump in this pile as soon as we’re done.”

Riker snorted and nodded in agreement as he continued to push the leaves into a pile. Jeff _tutt_ ed and shook his head as he kicked a few leaves into the pile. Riker smiled and reached out to pinch Jeff’s arm lightly. Jeff made a face at Riker before moving to a different area.

“If you even try and push me into this pile, you are dead to me,” Jeff hissed a few minutes later. Riker laughed loudly and then dropped his rake in favor of jumping at Jeff, who screeched and dropped his rake as Riker caused him to stumble. “Demon!”

“I am no demon,” Riker countered as he nipped at Jeff’s ear. Jeff wriggled in Riker’s grip and then bit at Riker’s cheek in retaliation. Riker chuckled and then blew against Jeff’s cheek before releasing him. Jeff huffed an annoyed breath and picked his rake back up to swat at Riker’s butt with it. Riker smiled innocently back a Jeff as he picked his rake back up as well. Jeff rolled his eyes and jabbed the handle in Riker’s direction before turning his attention back to the leaves.

“We have arrived!” Lauren suddenly exclaimed. Darren and Dalton released excited bugles as they scrambled off the trampoline to tackle her legs. Lewis smiled next to her and shook his head.

“Jesus, did you fly a plane here?” Jeff asked as he looked at Lauren and Lewis with raised eyebrows.

“Nah. We were already on our way here. We were gonna surprise you,” Lewis commented as he walked over to pull Jeff into a headlock. Jeff yelped indignantly and scrabbled at Lewis’ arm.

“We’re gonna play in the leaves, Lauren!” Darren exclaimed excitedly as Lauren picked both Darren and Dalton up by their waists to place on her hips.

“Oo, that’s always fun,” Lauren giggled as she walked over to Riker and Jeff. Darren and Dalton squirmed happily in Lauren’s hold and giggled.

“Yeah. Why don’t you push some more leaves into the pile while I put the rakes away?” Riker asked as he pulled Darren out of Lauren’s hold and placed him on his feet.

“Mkay, Rikey!” Darren squeaked as Dalton yelped out that he wanted to help as well. Lauren smiled and placed Dalton on his feet so he could dart over to Darren and they could push leaves into the pile. Jeff smiled and moved forward to help the toddlers while Lewis launched himself at Riker and latched on. Riker laughed and easily caught Lewis, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you that you’ve grown stubble,” Lewis sighed wistfully as he pushed his hands into Riker’s cheeks. Riker snorted and dropped his hold on Lewis, who yelped as he dropped a bit. Lewis then made a face at Riker as he placed his feet back on the ground.

“C’mon. Let’s go do flips on the trampoline while Jeffry is preoccupied with the small children,” Riker said.

“ _Hell yes_ ,” Lewis hissed as he darted over towards the trampoline and leapt onto it. Riker chuckled and did the same, rolling into a ball as he landed on the trampoline to roll forward. Lauren giggled and skipped after them, dropping her back on the deck.

“I feel like you both doing flips at the same time is not a good idea,” Lauren commented airily.

“Don’t be silly, Lauren. We take _turns_ ,” Lewis told her as he sat down on the edge.

“Duh. We’re not that idiotic,” Riker tacked on as he bent his knees and then jumped up to do a flip. Lewis clapped amicably and then got up to shove Riker lightly towards the edge. Riker quirked one eyebrow as he sat down.

“Let the pro go to work,” Lewis said as he shook his arms out.

“Oh, go right ahead,” Riker laughed as he flourished a hand in Lewis’ direction. Lewis smirked and then jumped once into a back flip, landed quickly, and went into a forward flip.

“Oo, he one upped you, Biker,” Lauren squeaked as she poked at Riker’s side. Riker scoffed and shoved Lewis out of the way to do the same thing, but doing two flips forward.

“Steppin’ the game up,” Lewis hissed excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. Riker smirked and quirked his eyebrow at Lewis once again.

“You and I both know that is not the best I can do,” Riker said.

“Well, duh. Speaking you used to do flips for Midnight Swallows routines. No trampolines there,” Lauren hummed as she crawled onto the trampoline and sprawled out.

“Ugh, now we can’t use the trampoline, Laur!” Lewis complained loudly. Riker just laughed and climbed down onto the stairs.

“Don’t worry. We have the toddler stairs,” Riker chirped happily before he flipped off of them. Lewis bugled happily and followed suit while Lauren smiled and shook her head.

“Dear god, you guys are gonna die one day doing this shit,” Jeff breathed as he walked over and climbed onto the trampoline with Lauren.

“If we haven’t yet, I think we’re okay,” Riker commented as he ran and jumped onto Lewis’ shoulders. Lewis grunted under the weight even as he grabbed onto Riker’s legs to balance them.

“Yeah. Like Lauren said, we used to do this stuff for Swallows. Stages are much harder than grass,” Lewis pointed out as he slapped lightly at Riker’s knee. Riker hummed in agreement as he smiled smugly. Jeff just rolled his eyes and waved a hand flippantly in their direction before lying down with his arm over his eyes.

“Your death,” he grumbled. Riker and Lewis exchanged a glance then before Riker shrugged.

“I think we’ll be okay,” Riker added as he jumped off of Lewis’ shoulders and immediately ran across the yard before going into a flip. Lewis did the same as he cackled manically.

“Jump through!” Lewis suddenly exclaimed before running forward and then dropping onto the ground on his elbows with his legs in the air and separated. Riker laughed excitedly and ran forward to jumped through Lewis’ outstretched legs, rolling forward once he hit the ground.

“What in the hell…” Selena’s voice suddenly breathed. Lauren immediately began to giggle again while Jeff shook his head. Courtney bypassed all of them and ran screeching towards Darren and Dalton to join them in the pile of leaves. “Since when the hell are you some kind of gymnast?”

“Since he and a bunch of other guys decided to be idiots freshman year and learned how to do crap like that,” Jeff grumbled.

“Hey, we used it during Swallows,” Lauren chirped. “And it’s not like anyone ever got seriously injured.”

“Yeah, if you call Justin’s broken shoulder a minor injury,” Jeff scoffed while Selena shook her head and walked over to jump onto the trampoline.

“Crazy ass teen boys,” Selena breathed. Jeff hummed in agreement while both Riker and Lewis shrugged.

“It’s fun and it got energy out,” Lewis huffed out as he walked over to the trampoline and leaned against it. “I’m Lewis, by the way.”

“Selena,” Selena replied as she smiled at Lewis.

“This poor schmuck roomed with Carter the last two years of high school,” Riker laughed as he clapped Lewis on the shoulder.

“Yeah. It was rough,” Lewis heaved out while Lauren snorted.

“I can only imagine with how Lily and Carter are,” Selena said. Riker, Jeff, Lauren, and Lewis hummed in agreement.

“For as much as they make fun of me and Jeff, they are a million times worse,” Riker grunted as he pulled himself up onto the trampoline and proceeded to flop down on top of Jeff. Jeff grunted and then cuffed Riker upside the head even as Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“I mean, you two are ridiculous,” Lauren told them. “But more on the sickeningly cute side rather than the _oh my god stop fucking for two minutes_ side.”

“That’s because we’re just so _dern adorable_ ,” Jeff squeaked out as he reached up to squish Riker’s cheeks together. Riker snuffled out a laugh and then dipped down to bury his nose in Jeff’s neck. Jeff released a high-pitched giggle as Riker bit at his neck and wrapped his arms and legs around Riker.

“I could just vomit all over you,” Lewis cooed sarcastically as he reached out to poke at the bottom of Riker’s foot. Riker squeaked and pulled his legs up before turning to look back at Lewis and hissing at him. “Oh, _please_.”

Riker simply hissed again before he placed his face back in Jeff’s neck while he grumbled. Selena rolled her eyes and shook her head at him while she leaned back on her palms. Lauren giggled and rolled over to place her hands on Lewis’ cheeks and kissed his forehead.

“You released Riker’s inner cat,” Lauren hummed. Lewis smiled smugly and nodded once before he smacked a kiss to Lauren’s cheek and then jumping up onto the trampoline.

“All in a day’s work,” Lewis chuckled as he pulled Lauren into his side. Lauren smiled and pinched Lewis’ cheek.

“My day’s work consists of making sure Riker and the toddlers don’t get injured,” Jeff sighed as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Mine is making sure Court doesn’t walk in on anything she shouldn’t see until she is a teen,” Selena grumbled.

“Garrett and Damian are still that bad?” Lauren asked. Selena rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Yes. Joey and I walked in on them the other day because apparently they can’t be bothered to go into Garrett’s bedroom,” Selena grumbled. “They’re lucky Courtney was over at my parents’ house.”

“Oh yeah, Joey did tell me about that,” Riker breathed. “He also said it was nothing he hadn’t seen before from the times he saw me and Jeff watching porn.”

“I mean, it’s nothing I haven’t seen either from porn, but that doesn’t mean I want to walk in on my brother with his dick in someone’s butt,” Selena scoffed. “Like, he could have had some sort of decency as Joey and I haven’t been dating that long.”

“Whoa! Joseph has a girlfriend?” Lewis squawked as he sat up suddenly with wide eyes.

“Yeah. I am she,” Selena twittered happily as she scrunched up her nose.

“Well I’ll be!” Lewis exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. “Who woulda thunk!”

“We woulda since we had a bet pool going,” Jeff snorted. Selena screeched indignantly then and slapped Jeff’s arm as he laughed.

“Don’t beat on my boyfriend!” Riker called out. “And your brother was in on the pool as well!”

“What the hell!” Selena exclaimed.

“Bad word, Aunty Lena!” Courtney piped up from where she was still playing in the leaves with Darren and Dalton while Braxton jumped around them.

“I’m a big kid, Court! I do what I want!” Selena replied.

“I just can’t believe Joey got into a relationship and I didn’t know!” Lewis huffed out, eyes still wide.

“Lew, we haven’t seen you since that week at the beach, what did you expect?” Riker asked.

“Well, that doesn’t apply to me. I could have told him,” Lauren commented as she rolled over to place her head on Lewis’ knee.

“Nah. Family vacation was a little insane this year,” Lewis said.

“True. All the adults were drunk…like, the entire time,” Lauren giggled.

“And it was _hilarious_ ,” Lewis whispered out happily.

“Parents getting drunk is always an experience,” Jeff giggled. “When Mom and Dad get drunk they like to pretend and relive their glory years. They dance around the house a lot and giggle.”

“That they do,” Riker agreed. “When Dad used to get drunk he would wander around the house singing and trying to build stuff. Mom always had to stop him.”

“Oh god. Like that time he wanted to build the shelf. He nearly got a nail through his hand,” Jeff cackled. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

“What about your mom?” Selena asked.

“Oh god. Miri gets really cuddly and coos at us and kisses our faces,” Jeff told her. “Riker _thrived_ on it when we were little.”

“Gotta love cuddles from your momma,” Riker hummed in response. Lauren and Lewis both smiled and rolled their eyes while Selena shook her head at him.

“Your family is just very cuddle oriented,” Selena told him.

“Always has been,” Jeff breathed out as he shifted slightly beneath Riker. “My siblings and I weren’t really all that tactile until we met the Castellans.”

“True. Jeff was really confused the first time we watched a movie together. I just climbed up onto the couch next to him and curled up into his side,” Riker said. “Pretty sure Mom has pictures of it.”

“Of what?” Miri asked as she walked out into the backyard.

“First time Jeff and I watched a movie together,” Riker replied. Miri hummed in response and reached out to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“I do. Jeff’s shocked, little face was just too cute,” Miri cooed. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes even as he smiled.

“You took pictures of _everything_ , Mir,” Jeff scoffed.

“Well, you guys were just _too adorable_ ,” Miri replied with a wide smile before walking over to the three toddlers and ushering them towards the house. Once she got back to the house, she turned to look back at them again. “You guys be good! No injuries!”

“Aye, aye, Captain Mom!” Riker replied as he rolled off Jeff to salute Miri, who smiled and shook her head at her son before disappearing inside the house.

“C’mon. More flips,” Lewis suddenly chirped as he slapped Riker’s knee and then darted off the trampoline. Riker laughed and jumped after Lewis, easily flipping himself off of the trampoline.

“Don’t die,” Jeff deadpanned as he settled back down onto the trampoline. Lauren hummed her agreement as she lay down next to Jeff while Selena giggled and jumped off the trampoline to jump onto Riker’s back.

“Ah!” Riker squeaked. “Selener! I can’t do flips with you on my back!”

“I know. But I can do flips on my own. Gymnastics for half my life really paid off,” Selena laughed in response before she slid off of Riker’s back and then did a cartwheel into a flip. Riker smiled widely and followed suit while Lewis trumpeted happily and ran around them.

“Again, don’t die!” Jeff called out.

“Yep!” Riker, Selena, and Lewis all replied as they ran around the yard and tackled each other before doing their own flips and tricks. Lauren just smiled and shook her head at them while Jeff ignored the situation, arms draped over his eyes as he dozed.

000000

“Mmh, it’s _cold_ ,” Jeff complained that night. Riker chuckled and pinched Jeff’s chest.

“Want me to close the window?” Riker asked as he rested his chin on Jeff’s sternum and looked up at Jeff.

“Mm-mm. You warm me up,” Jeff breathed out as he closed his eyes and relaxed beneath Riker, who chuckled and nuzzled into Jeff’s chest.

“Was that to be taken as a challenge, or not?” Riker asked.

“Whatever you want it to be,” Jeff replied easily as he cracked one eye open to peek down at Riker while he smirked. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes even as he squeezed Jeff’s sides lightly. Jeff released a hum and stretched out beneath Riker as he took a deep breath. Riker made a content noise and kissed Jeff’s chest right above his heart.

Jeff smiled down at Riker then and reached out with one hand to thread his fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker smiled back as he leaned into Jeff’s touch. Jeff’s smile broadened slightly and he placed his other hand on Riker’s cheek, thumb swiping back and forth just beneath Riker’s eye. Riker scrunched up his nose and leaned his cheek into Jeff’s hand.

“I love you,” Jeff whispered, eyes fond. Riker smiled and then kissed Jeff’s chest again.

“I love you too,” Riker replied, placing a kiss down Jeff’s chest and abdomen between each word. Jeff huffed out a happy sigh, both hands sliding into Riker’s hair as he relaxed into the sheets.

Riker smirked into Jeff’s navel and peeked up at Jeff, whose eyes were closed as he took deep breaths. Riker smiled to himself then and continued to kiss down Jeff’s body. Jeff whimpered slightly as Riker moved down his leg. Riker chuckled and then nipped at Jeff’s knee before sliding back up Jeff’s body. Jeff hummed happily and easily wrapped his limbs around Riker as Riker slotted their mouths together.

“Lube?” Riker asked.

“Wherever you threw it earlier,” Jeff panted in response. Riker bit at Jeff’s lip in response and Jeff yipped out before he whined as Riker moved away. “ _No_ , come back.”

“If you want lube I gotta move for a second,” Riker replied as he moved the top half of his body off the bed to reach the lube where it was on the floor.

“Not important,” Jeff retorted. Riker snorted and slapped Jeff’s hip playfully as he draped himself back over Jeff’s body.

“It’s pretty important,” Riker countered as he spread lube on his fingers.

“No, because ther- _oh_ ,” Jeff keened out as Riker smiled smugly, fingers searching.

“While I realize you’re still pretty open, lube is still important,” Riker whispered against Jeff’s mouth as Jeff began to pant. Jeff simply whimpered in response as he wrapped his legs around Riker’s waist. Riker nuzzled into Jeff’s cheek as he smiled smugly, Jeff clenching around his fingers.

“Not-enough,” Jeff panted out as he clenched his fists in the sheets and bit at his bottom lip. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s nose before removing his fingers. Jeff whimpered at the loss, but then released a content moan as Riker moved forward slowly.

Riker pressed his forehead to Jeff’s then, both of them panting into each other’s space as Riker moved slowly. Jeff keened through his pants, eyes screwed shut and fingers clenched around Riker’s biceps. Riker smiled to himself as he swiveled his hips with his next thrust, pulling another keen from Jeff.

“Fast-er,” Jeff moaned as he tightened his legs around Riker’s waist. Riker chuckled quietly and shook his head, nose brushing against Jeff’s in the process. Jeff moaned his complaint as he wriggled beneath Riker.

“I wanna worship you,” Riker breathed out, placing gentle kisses around Jeff’s face between his words. Jeff hummed through a moan in content and reached up to thread his fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker just smiled and brushed his nose against Jeff’s nose and cheeks, releasing small puffs of air. Jeff smiled as well and cracked one eye open to stare at Riker before he choked on a moan as Riker slowly dragged across his prostate. Riker huffed out a chuckle and pressed his forehead back to Jeff’s, their noses brushing together.

“You’re so beautiful right now. So beautiful and _all mine_ ,” Riker hummed. Jeff coughed out a chuckle and tightened his grip in Riker’s hair.

“And you wonder why you’re the Derek of this relationship,” Jeff chuffed out as he smirked. Riker chuckled and bit at Jeff’s neck before speeding up the pace. Jeff released a high pitched keen and tightened his legs around Riker’s hips. Riker smiled smugly and nudged Jeff’s nose with his own. “You’re a menace. A sexual menace.”

“I try,” Riker replied quickly before he shifted to his knees. Jeff groaned at the new angle and tightened his legs once again. Riker chuckled and gripped onto Jeff’s hips briefly before moving one hand to grip Jeff himself. Jeff choked on a groan as his muscles tensed up. “C’mon, Jeffy. Let go.”

“Ohgod, _fuck_ ,” Jeff keened out before he relaxed. Then, he looked up at Riker and gestured wildly at him. “C’mon, c’mon. Scent me up, babe.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Riker huffed out even as he obeyed, pulling out of Jeff only to position himself above Jeff. Jeff just chuffed out a laugh and then reached out to run his hands along Riker’s abs. Riker heaved out a sigh and tipped his head back as his muscles released. Jeff hummed happily then before flipping them over to sit on top of Riker. Riker smiled up at Jeff adoringly before placing his hands on Jeff’s stomach.

“More reason for you to be Derek. You like to _spread_ the mess before cleaning it,” Jeff giggled as Riker drew patterns along Jeff’s abdomen.

“At least I keep my possessive side in the bedroom,” Riker scoffed. Jeff made an offended noise at that and then pinched Riker’s nipple. Riker yelped and then did the same to Jeff, who squawked in response. Riker barked out a quiet laugh and then pulled Jeff down on top of him to hug Jeff tightly and bite at Jeff’s neck. Jeff giggled then and nuzzled into Riker’s neck.

“I will never understand how we go from sex to this in such a short time,” Jeff commented. Riker shrugged noncommittally and wrapped his legs around Jeff’s hips. Jeff hummed happily and blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek. Riker snorted and squeezed Jeff’s shoulders as he rocked them back and forth. Jeff simply giggled and then smacked one more kiss to Riker’s cheek before extracting himself from Riker’s grip.

“No, come back,” Riker complained as he reached out with grabby hands. Jeff smirked over his shoulder and wiggled his hips as he trotted into the bathroom.

“I don’t know about you, boo, but I prefer not to go to sleep with cum drying on my abdomen,” Jeff chirped from the bathroom.

“Well, obviously you don’t wanna be glued together when we wake up,” Riker snorted as Jeff walked back into the room with a wet washcloth. Jeff hummed in response before he wiped off Riker’s stomach.

“Gotta take care of my investment,” Jeff replied with a flourish.

“Investment?” Riker asked with a chuckle as he pulled Jeff back down on top of him. Jeff smiled and kissed the tip of Riker’s nose.

“Mhm. My best friend investment. My acting and singing investment. My _love_ investment,” Jeff chirped out as he turned them onto their sides. Riker smiled and scrunched up his nose as he cuddled into Jeff’s chest.

“You’re an idiot,” Riker told Jeff.

“Yep. But you’re just as much of an idiot. You’re the one who is gonna marry me one day,” Jeff snarked with a smug smile.

“You’ve got a point there,” Riker hummed in agreement before he kissed Jeff lightly.

“As long as we got our love,” Jeff bugled. Riker barked out a laugh and tackled Jeff onto his back. A giggle exploded out of Jeff before as he hugged Riker’s shoulders tightly.

“Yeah, as long as we got our love,” Riker added as he kissed Jeff again. Jeff giggled happily and then pulled Riker’s blanket over their bodies.

“Sun in my sky, stars in my eyes, love of my life,” Jeff whispered as he pressed their noses together. Riker huffed out a small laugh and nuzzled their noses together.

“Love of my life,” Riker agreed quietly as they both smiled widely before cuddling together tightly and fell asleep with tangled limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FLUFF CAME FROM. IT ATTACKED ME.  
> I also totes wrote that sex scene while watching Disney Channel? Is that weird? Ohwell. Disney Channel was the background noise of choice for the evening.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHP. WOO.  
> So, first off, there is a small discussion on kinks. Just sayin' to cover my butt. No kinks really put into action.
> 
> ANYWAY. As you read, you will notice some links in there. One of them leads directly to an album I uploaded on facebook. Do not abuse this fact that I linked something to my fb. If you want to send me a message or something, feel free to. But don't be dicks about it. Don't make me regret making an album public, because the rest of my fb is pretty much still private. So again, don't be dicks about it, please.   
> (Keep in mind, if the two words/links have a break between them, it leads to two different things :3)
> 
> Soyeah. With that out of the way, enjoy :)

“I don’t wanna move,” Jeff complained the next morning, voice muffled against Riker’s skin. Riker chuckled and pinched Jeff’s side lightly. Jeff grunted in complaint and then nipped at Riker’s skin in response. Riker barked out a laugh and then rolled over on top of Jeff to bury his face in Jeff’s neck and blow against it. Jeff screeched out a laugh and latched onto Riker’s shoulders. Riker huffed out a small laugh and then smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“C’mon. We should shower before Selena gets here with Courtney,” Riker added as he slapped Jeff’s side playfully as he pushed himself up from his bed. Jeff groaned dramatically as he sprawled his limbs out.

“Don’t wanna!” Jeff whined loudly. Riker quirked an eyebrow as he looked back at Jeff with a smirk.

“I can make it worth your while,” Riker purred. Jeff turned to look at Riker then with an interested glint in his eye.

“Shower sex?” Jeff asked eagerly. Riker simply shrugged and then flounced into the bathroom. Jeff yipped and jumped off of the bed and darted into the bathroom, immediately latching his arms around Riker’s hips from behind. Riker chuckled and shook his head slightly as he turned the water on. Jeff hummed excitedly and squeezed Riker’s hips. “Don’t even try to make fun. You know it’s my favorite and we haven’t had it since we left Westtown.”

“I will do as I please because you like the most difficult sex. One of us usually falls,” Riker commented. Jeff simply hummed and then bit at the sensitive skin behind Riker’s ear. Riker’s muscles relaxed at that and he leaned back into Jeff. Jeff released a smug hum and then maneuvered Riker into the shower. Riker simply hummed and allowed Jeff to move him forward.

“You’re so easy to comply,” Jeff chuckled quietly.

“Mmh. Just don’t surprise me with any new kinks,” Riker hummed in response. Jeff snorted and then pinched Riker’s ass.

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Jeff hissed out.

“Dude, I dunno what’s gonna happen. You haven’t emptied your bladder yet this morning,” Riker replied lazily as Jeff nuzzled into Riker’s neck. Jeff scoffed and nipped at Riker’s skin again.

“I’m not gonna surprise piss all over you, what the hell. That is a lengthy conversation that would happen _before_ the act happened,” Jeff countered.

“Good to know,” Riker breathed out as Jeff began to kiss down his back. Jeff simply hummed against Riker’s skin and continued on his path, hands remaining on Riker’s hips. “And remember, we do actually need to get clean.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_ ,” Jeff grumbled as he smacked Riker’s ass. Riker yelped in surprise and then swat back at Jeff who chuckled and caught Riker’s hand to suck on Riker’s fingers. Riker released a content sigh and then wiggled his fingers in Jeff’s mouth.

“Don’t start to get me all riled and then just suck fingers. That’s bad sex etiquette,” Riker said. Jeff barked out a laugh as he released Riker’s fingers and then kissed the small of Riker’s back.

“You let me know if your legs start to give out,” Jeff chirped quickly before leaning back in. Riker immediately released a groan and braced his hands against the shower wall as water ran down his side. Jeff smiled smugly into Riker’s skin and flicked his tongue out. Riker heaved out a sigh then and leaned his forehead against the wall as well.

A few minutes later, Riker felt his knees begin to shake and Jeff made a small noise as he noticed. As Jeff began to pull away, Riker made a stubborn noise and reached behind himself to push Jeff back. Jeff made a small noise but then continued, gripping Riker’s hips a bit tighter than before to try and steady him. Riker choked on a groan then and thumped his forehead against the shower wall again as Jeff resumed his ministrations.

Riker keened out as Jeff added a finger alongside his tongue and then began to pant heavily. Jeff groaned happily against Riker’s skin and Riker hissed in pleasure at the sensation. Riker continued to pant as he felt himself nearing the edge. Jeff hummed against Riker then and Riker groaned loudly as his body released, and then yelped as his foot slipped and he went crashing down onto the floor of the shower. Jeff yipped out and shifted quickly out of Riker’s way before he giggled quietly and brushed Riker’s wet bangs off of his forehead.

“I told you one of us always falls!” Riker grunted out indignantly. Jeff simply cackled in response and then draped himself on top of Riker, water spraying out in different directions as it hit Jeff’s back.

“I love you,” Jeff giggled into Riker’s ear. Riker simply glared at Jeff as he panted.

“Apparently I love you too since I instigated shower sex knowing one of us would end up on the floor unwillingly,” Riker grumbled. Jeff huffed out a small giggle and then kissed Riker. Riker hummed and then pulled away to blow a kiss against Jeff’s wet cheek. “Now c’mon, lemme take care of you.”

“Mmh, maybe I want you to piss all over me,” Jeff chuffed out. Riker gave Jeff a deadpan expression.

“While the shower is clearly the better place for watersports, no,” Riker said.

“Aw, but peeing after you come is healthy!” Jeff chirped.

“Jeffry!” Riker complained loudly.  Jeff cackled manically and then slapped at Riker’s chest.

“I’m kidding. I meant it earlier when I said there needed to be an actual discussion, yeesh,” Jeff commented airily.

“Yeah, but I also know you better. Who was the one who bent me so far forward that we realized I could suck myself?” Riker asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Jeff who smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I only tested because you’d been doing those [yoga](http://yogaposeweekly.letsglo.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Deepak.jpg) [positions](http://www.enkivillage.com/s/upload/images/2015/01/e0b95f01f479fad6ef9af1c20d2fd86b.jpg) earlier in the day!” Jeff defended. Riker snorted and shook his head slightly before he wrapped his arms around Jeff and sat up with Jeff in his lap while the water continued to rain down on them.

“You’re ridiculous,” Riker told Jeff.

“Yeah. So is the fact that I still haven’t had an orgasm,” Jeff deadpanned.

“That is completely your fault,” Riker chuckled as he leaned forward to press his forehead to Jeff’s even as Jeff shrugged. “But seriously, what do you want?”

“Mmh…use them fingers, babe,” Jeff finally hummed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes even as he reached behind Jeff, who released a long sigh as Riker’s fingers found their destination. Riker smiled triumphantly as he found Jeff’s prostate easily and caused Jeff to release a groan. Jeff’s mouth dropped open as he panted slightly, hips grinding back against Riker’s hand as well as forward against Riker’s abdomen.

“Gonna be over so soon,” Riker crooned into Jeff’s ear. Jeff released a small moan and nodded in agreement as he screwed his eyes shut. Riker chuckled and leaned up slightly in order to nip at the edge of Jeff’s jaw. Jeff released a heavy sigh and then clenched around Riker’s fingers. Riker smirked and brushed against Jeff’s prostate once more.

Jeff shuddered then and stuttered out a moan as he released. Riker easily caught Jeff as Jeff slumped forward into his chest, and he kissed the tip of Jeff’s ear. Jeff hummed happily and turned his face to kiss Riker’s neck lightly.

“You are way too talented with your fingers,” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled and blew a kiss against Jeff’s cheek.

“Pretty sure that has something to do with the fact that I have been playing piano since I was three,” Riker commented.

“Mmh, probably,” Jeff hummed in agreement before he pushed himself up off of Riker to stand up.

“Yeah. Time to actually wash,” Riker laughed as he stood up as well and grabbed the soap. Jeff hummed in agreement once again and accepted the soap from Riker.

“What time was Selena supposed to get here with Courtney?” Jeff asked.

“Around nine-thirty,” Riker replied as he nudged Jeff out of the way so he could rinse off. Jeff made a stubborn noise and slapped Riker with a soap covered hand. Riker simply smiled in response and leaned over to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose.

“You’re obnoxious,” Jeff grumbled then as he shoved his way beneath the spray of the shower. Riker barked out a laugh and then blew a wet kiss against Jeff’s neck before hopping out of the shower.

“It comes with being the youngest,” Riker threw over his shoulder.

“You’re not the youngest anymore!” Jeff chirped.

“But I was for nearly eighteen years,” Riker countered smugly. Jeff scoffed and then turned the shower off before climbing out.

“I don’t know why I love you,” Jeff huffed as he stole the towel from Riker to dry himself off.

“Hey! You have your own towel!” Riker exclaimed.

“Too bad. I stole yours,” Jeff snarked as he walked into the bedroom while drying his hair. Riker grunted and grabbed Jeff’s towel before he darted out into the bedroom and slapped Jeff in the back. Jeff yelped and then tackled Riker to the floor as Riker cackled manically.

“Hey! C’mon, Selena is going to be here soon, you two!” Miri called through the door.

“It wasn’t that kind of thing, Mom! I slapped him because he stole my towel!” Riker replied.

“Don’t care!” Miri chirped as she walked down the stairs. Jeff made a stubborn noise then and pinched Riker’s side before getting up. Riker retaliated by rolling onto his knees and grabbing Jeff around the waist in order to bite at Jeff’s hips. Jeff yelped again and then slapped at Riker’s head.

“Stop it!” Jeff complained even as he began to giggle slightly. “We need to get dressed.”

“You just didn’t want to get tickled anymore,” Riker commented before he blew against Jeff’s hip and then got up. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Riker and then threw Riker’s towel at him. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he dried his hair off. “You’re such a loser.”

“And you’re the loser who is dating me,” Jeff huffed out as he grabbed clothes to pull on.

“Last time I checked, you liked me months longer than I liked you,” Riker twittered with a small smirk. Jeff narrowed his eyes at Riker and then flicked him off.

“Fuck you,” Jeff hissed out.

“Aw, babe, I love you,” Riker crooned as he hugged Jeff around the waist and batted his eyes.

“Don’t _babe_ me, you dick,” Jeff retorted as he shoved at Riker’s face. Riker simply smiled and then smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek before he got dressed as well.

“You two better be dressed!” Selena’s voice suddenly called out.

“You’re in luck!” Riker replied as he threw his bedroom door open and then bound down the stairs, Jeff behind him.

“Good thing we’re going to a place with open space. This one has pent up energy now,” Jeff sighed as he pat Riker’s cheek as Riker smiled widely.

“You should’ve known better,” Riker chirped as he scrunched up his nose. Jeff smiled fondly and pulled lightly at Riker’s ear.

“Yeah, I should have. This is why we don’t get down and dirty in the shower here,” Jeff added. Selena gave them both a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised.

“He gets hyper after shower orgasms?” Selena asked quietly. Jeff hummed in reply as he pushed his bangs out of his face. Selena sighed and shook her head as Riker giggled and bounced on his toes. “He’s gonna be okay to drive like this?”

“God, no. I’m gonna be the one driving,” Jeff snorted as he tossed Riker’s shoes at him. Riker released a small yelp and then quickly sat down to pull his shoes on. Selena giggled and shook her head at him.

“We ready?” Darren suddenly exclaimed as he came bolting into the foyer with Dalton and Courtney behind him.

“Yeah, we’re ready,” Jeff replied.

“Where we going?” Dalton asked as he latched onto Jeff’s leg and looked up at Jeff with wide eyes.

“[Longwood](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1012291873&sk=photos&collection_token=1012291873%3A2305272732%3A69&set=a.10203157698155950.1073741848.1012291873&type=3) [Gardens](http://longwoodgardens.org/),” Jeff answered as he ruffled Dalton’s hair.

“Aunty Lena and I went there with Grandma and Grandpa,” Courtney commented happily. “Very pretty.”

“Yes, very pretty,” Selena agreed with a smile as she scooped Courtney up.

“Okay, you kids about to head out?” Miri asked as she walked into the foyer.

“Mhm!” Riker chirped happily. Miri eyed her son with a raised eyebrow and then turned to Jeff to hand Jeff the keys to the van.

“Don’t crash the van and don’t crash my son. I know somehow his energy level right now is your fault,” Miri commented. Jeff smiled widely and shrugged as he accepted the keys.

“You’re not wrong,” Jeff added as he pat Riker’s cheek, who simply giggled and then did the same to Jeff. Miri smiled and shook her head before she leaned down to kiss Darren’s forehead.

“Have fun today, kids. Call if you’re gonna stay out for dinner,” Miri said.

“Aye, aye, Captain Mom,” Riker chirped happily as he kissed Miri’s cheek and then skipped out the door. Darren and Dalton both giggled and followed quickly after Riker.

“Go, Aunty Lena!” Courtney yipped happily as she pointed out the door. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes even as she obeyed.

“I promise to keep Riker in line and I won’t crash the van,” Jeff assured Miri with a smile as he backed out of the door. Miri just smiled and nodded as she watched all of them pile into the van.

“Bye, Mom!” Riker exclaimed as he hung out of the passenger side window and waved at her.

“Bye, baby boy,” Miri replied with a small shake of her head.

“In the car, douche face,” Jeff commented easily as he slapped Riker’s arm. Selena barked out a laugh as all three toddlers _oo_ ’d at the fact that Jeff called Riker a douche. Riker simply smiled and scrunched up his nose and settled back into his seat.

“Deal with what you have created, Jeffry,” Selena added as she leaned forward to pat Jeff’s arm.

“Yeah, I know,” Jeff sighed as he drove off down the street. “And now we have to deal with it in the car for half an hour.”

“Yep!” Riker chirped happily as he bounced in his seat. Selena and Jeff both rolled their eyes before Jeff turned on music for the toddlers, all three of them releasing happy bugles as they heard the music.

000000

“I wanta live in this [tree house](http://longwoodgardens.org/sites/default/files/styles/gallery_large/public/photos/Canopy%2520Cathedral%2520Fall.jpg?itok=ySHY5iwj) _forever_ ,” Dalton breathed out in awe as he toddled around the deck. Darren giggled from where he was latched onto Riker’s leg and then pointed towards the stairs.

“I want [dragon](https://scontent-lga1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpf1/v/t1.0-9/249322_2095988991957_1131232_n.jpg?oh=4a4a8de7ebb6437c552c9a5144ce0349&oe=5644BDE3) [statue](https://scontent-lga1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/1910412_1203151871587_3275713_n.jpg?oh=812afecbbcd361edfe83a3f2fc33ff75&oe=56374989). Protect the house, _rawr_ ,” Darren giggled.

“I want [tall tree house](http://www.motherofalltrips.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/The-Birdhouse-at-Longwood-Gardens.jpg). Then I can survey the land like Simba!” Courtney proclaimed with a flourish of her hand. Selena smiled fondly down at her niece and ruffled Courtney’s hair.

“Can we put this in the back yard?” Dalton asked as he skipped up to Jeff, who snorted and ran a hand over the top of Dalton’s head.

“Nah, buddy. This belongs here. The people who own this place paid a lot of money for this tree house,” Jeff cooed. Dalton pouted then, bottom lip jutted out. Jeff chuckled and easily scooped up the toddler.

“I jus’ wan’ the dragon,” Darren whispered to himself as he pouted down at his shoes. Riker barked out a laugh and scooped Darren up to lift the toddler above his head. Darren screeched out a giggle and then nuzzled into Riker’s neck when Riker placed Darren on his hip.

“Maybe we can get a smaller scale dragon, Dar,” Riker added as he placed a kiss to the top of Darren’s head.

“Mkay,” Darren agreed as he tried to wiggle around to get onto Riker’s back. Selena smiled and shook her head before she walked over and placed Darren on Riker’s back. Darren smiled happily at her, nose scrunched up. Selena smiled in response and pressed a kiss to Darren’s cheek.

“Oo! Me too!” Dalton giggled as he bounced on Jeff’s hip and reached toward Selena, who smiled and rolled her eyes as she obeyed and placed the toddler on Jeff’s back. Dalton smiled back at Selena and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Selener.”

“Ugh, I hate you guys for starting them on that,” Selena groaned as she latched onto Courtney’s hand as they headed down the stairs.

“Simple payback for calling me _Biker_ all the time,” Riker retorted easily while Jeff giggled.

“I just think it’s funny. I have no real justification,” Jeff added.

“Mmh. What if I started to call you _Jeffers_?” Selena asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oo, I would _not_ suggest that one,” Riker hissed out cautiously with wide eyes while Jeff smirked to himself and blinked happily. Selena looked between the two of them with raised eyebrows.

“Should I ask why?” Selena asked slowly as Courtney swung their hands. Jeff’s smirk widened as he glanced back at Riker, who blushed furiously.

“Ah, it’s something that, um, has slipped out? When Jeff is being a bit more forceful…?” Riker breathed as he adjusted Darren on his back. Selena immediately made a gagging noise and kicked out in Riker and Jeff’s direction. Riker just dodged away from her, cheeks still blazing, while Jeff cackled happily and danced away from Selena, Dalton giggling and bouncing on his back.

“You two are ridiculous!” Selena barked out. “Like, what names haven’t you ruined with your acts?”

“Very little, to be honest,” Jeff hummed. “Except for childhood and family nicknames. Those definitely stay out of the bedroom.”

“Mhm,” Riker agreed. “Everything else is pretty much fair game.”

“The real question is, have you ever role played as Nick and Eli?” Selena asked with a small smirk and quirked eyebrow.

“No. However, we have gotten intimate while in costume…?” Riker replied, making the statement more of a question. Selena barked out a laugh and shook her head.

“I take it the others do not know,” she commented.

“Only Dylan. She knows everything,” Jeff replied with a small shrug.

“And Emma,” Riker added. Jeff nodded and hummed in agreement.

“ _What_?” Selena yelped. “How come they get to know the juicy details?”

“Well, Emma is because she is basically our little sister,” Jeff said.

“And Dylan is because she stayed over at my house a lot once Grant and Julia got together and we would have talks in the morning before everyone else was up,” Riker chirped. Selena huffed out an annoyed breath and stuck her tongue out at them.

“So I just need to have sleep overs with you?” Selena asked.

“Uh, no. You also have to remember that Dylan is someone we’ve spent nearly every day with since we were nearly fourteen. That and she literally has always been there for me,” Riker told her.

“Mhm. She was one of the ones Riker called first when Natalie went full bitch our junior year,” Jeff commented. “She may not have known everything that went on, but she knew more than others.”

“Aw, lil cuties bonding through your show,” Selena cooed. Riker and Jeff rolled their eyes at her as she giggled.

“Oh, shut up,” Riker added as he reached over to pinch Selena’s cheek. Selena yelped and then reached around herself to slap Riker’s arm with her free hand. Riker chuckled and dodged out of the way while Courtney made a stubborn noise at being jostled when Selena moved. Jeff just smiled and shook his head at the two of them as he bounced Dalton on his back. Dalton released hiccupped giggles and pointed over at Selena and Riker.

“They’re being silly,” Dalton chirped out.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement.

“It’s what we were put on this great planet for,” Riker bugled as he reached out to tap Dalton’s nose. Darren reached out at the same time to try and do the same, and then released a small whimper because his arms are too short. Riker and Jeff both chuckled and Riker moved closer to Jeff so Darren could achieve his goal.

Darren giggled and pat Riker’s cheek in thanks before he tapped Dalton’s nose. Dalton squawked out a giggle and then did the same to Darren while Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and smiled at each other.

“You indulge them,” Jeff whispered as he reached out to gently poke Riker’s stomach. Riker simply smiled and rolled his eyes in response before he caught Jeff’s hand in his own to kiss Jeff’s fingers. Jeff scrunched up his nose and wiggled his fingers in Riker’s grip.

“God, you two are disgusting,” Selena breathed as she breezed by them with Courtney giggling on her hip.

“We live to make you want to vomit,” Jeff commented easily with a wide smile. Selena looked over her shoulder at them and smirked even as she rolled her eyes. Jeff quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked as well. Selena simply winked and then added a swing to her hips as she walked. “C’mon now, Selener. You know that’s not gonna work on me. It might have worked on Riker at one point in his life, but never me.”

“Hey, how do you think I got Joseph?” Selena asked.

“With plenty of awkward flirting and getting drunk,” Riker laughed. Selena sent a glare in Riker’s direction and then glanced around before she flicked Riker off. He smiled innocently in response as all three toddlers exclaimed out in shock.

“That’s bad, Aunty Lena!”Courtney gasped as she swat at Selena’s hand. Selena cackled and bounced Courtney on her hip.

“I’m a big kid, Court, I do what I want,” Selena replied before she pressed a kiss to Courtney’s cheek as they all walked into the [main conservatory](https://www.google.com/search?q=main+conservatory+longwood+gardens&espv=2&biw=1242&bih=585&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAmoVChMIwOz90uKexwIVgZeACh1b0w1v). Courtney made a stubborn noise and scrunched up her nose.

“We go to the [kid garden](https://www.google.com/search?q=longwood+gardens+indoor+children%27s+garden&espv=2&biw=1242&bih=585&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoA2oVChMIjpWmjcCdxwIVw9OACh0N5gzD#imgdii=LXkcVCcaGgUNMM%3A%3BLXkcVCcaGgUNMM%3A%3Bb-LeaJ0GVT14sM%3A&imgrc=LX)?” Dalton asked as he bounced on Jeff’s back and nuzzled into Jeff’s shoulder.

“If that’s what you guys want,” Jeff replied as he pat at Dalton’s leg.

“Yes!” Darren hissed out excitedly as he thrust one, small fist into the air. Dalton and Courtney both giggled and mimicked the action.

“Then off we go,” Riker said as they headed towards the children’s garden.

“Yay!” all three toddlers exclaimed.

“Don’t get too crazy and stay close,” Jeff commented as he placed Dalton on his feet.

“Yep!” Dalton chirped as he bounced on his feet while he waited for Darren and Courtney to be placed on the ground.

“Go, go, go!” Darren squeaked as he bolted off as soon as his feet were on the ground. Courtney squawked and immediately followed after, Dalton stumbling after them while screeching that they were cheaters.

“Hey! Careful!” Riker exclaimed at the toddler’s backs.

“Yep!” Darren and Dalton chirped in response as Courtney cackled and ran around, hands in the air. Selena and Jeff both smiled and rolled their eyes as they started to head towards the toddlers while Riker chuckled and shook his head and darted off to catch up with the kids.

“Big kid to play with the little kids,” Selena commented as Riker caught up to the toddlers and scooped Darren and Dalton up to place on his hips as he continued to chase after Courtney, who screeched happily and darted away from Riker.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed fondly as he and Selena watched the small group skip around the small gardens, Courtney keeping her place ahead of Riker as she sang that he would never catch her.

“God, just think what he is gonna be like in the future with your guys’ kids,” Selena hummed. Jeff immediately smiled as his eyes trailed after Riker, who had finally released Darren and Dalton in favor of stomping after the toddlers with his arms in the air.

“He’s gonna be sickening and ridiculous,” Jeff commented fondly. Selena glanced over at Jeff and smiled as she bumped her shoulder into his. Jeff smiled back at her and leaned into her side briefly before they slowly walked off to find Riker and the toddlers where they heard them on the other side of the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last note: this may be the last update for a bit. I'm gonna work on the twins again to write something for that. But, I also start school again in a week, so that's a thing. I am headed into a 21 credit semester and probably won't have much time for anything. It makes me sad because I've had a plan for a NaNo for this year since, like, February D:  
> Anyway, yeah. 21 credit semester. No free time. Pray for me. Pray I make it to my graduation in December.  
> Peace for now.


	57. Chapter 57

“I am so happy to not be the one driving for once,” Riker sighed out happily as he slouched down in the back seat of Joey’s car and drape his legs over Jeff’s lap. Jeff snorted and pat Riker’s calf. Joey smiled and shook his head as he glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

“Why were you always the one driving?” Selena asked as she shifted in her seat to look back at Riker.

“Jeff doesn’t like driving long distances,” Riker replied as he nudged Jeff’s side with his toes.

“I mean, I’ll do it when I have to, but if I don’t have to I won’t,” Jeff added with a small shrug as he latched onto Riker’s ankle and then swiped his thumb across it. Riker made a small noise in agreement.

“Yeah. There was once that we were using Jeff’s car and he didn’t drive _once_ during the trip,” Joey snorted as he adjusted the air vent near his hand. Selena snorted and shook her head.

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Selena breathed. “It’s probably a good thing you’re not a girl and can’t get pregnant. You’d be _terrible_.”

“Yep,” Jeff chirped in agreement. “However, we’ve had this discussion. In an alternate world where one of us is a girl, it’s Riker.”

“Mhm. Jeff would be a terror as a girl,” Riker hummed.

“God, he really would be,” Joey sighed in agreement. “Riker would make a much more tolerable girl. We’ve had lengthy conversations about it.”

“Why…?” Selena asked skeptically as she looked between the three of them with furrowed eyebrows.

“Late night conversations during midterms get weird,” Riker told her. “We even came up with names for our opposite gender alter egos.”

“Well, most of us already had one from what our parents told us,” Joey commented as he came to a stop at a red light. “Riker and Jeff were the only ones whose parents didn’t have a name for them if they’d been girls.”

“Really?” Selena asked.

“Yeah. My parents didn’t even start thinking of names until they knew I was a boy. Girl names never even came into play,” Jeff said with a small shrug.

“And you, Riker?” Selena asked as she shifted her gaze to him. Riker shrugged and leaned further against the door.

“Mom and Dad decided not to find out my sex until I was born. That and the name _Riker_ were the two main decisions of my mom’s pregnancy with me. I mean, Riker is in no way a unisex name, but Mom and Dad didn’t care,” Riker informed her with a small tilt of his head. “Basically, I would have been named Riker despite my sex.”

“Hm. What an interesting tid-bit,” Selena hummed as she turned forward. “But, okay, if you had been a girl, I feel like you’d be a teen mother.”

“Nah. Birth control is a very powerful tool, Selena,” Riker said. “I probably would have gone the same route Alyssa did and done the little bar thingies in my arm. Female me would definitely _not_ be about being a teen mom.”

“And I would not be about being a teen father,” Jeff snorted as he pulled lightly at Riker’s leg hair. Riker hummed in agreement and smiled fondly over at Jeff.

“So you guys think you would still end up together and Jeff wouldn’t be gay in this alternate universe?” Selena asked. Joey immediately snorted and quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Come on now, Selena,” Joey scoffed. “That is the stupidest question I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey now!” Selena squawked as she slapped Joey’s arm. Joey laughed and shoved at her hand before he made a left turn.

“Don’t attack the driver! Riley would have your head if you do!” Joey told her.

“True. He’s a very protective older cousin,” Riker said with a small shrug.

“He can deal and he can’t murder me since he doesn’t know me yet,” Selena countered as she stuck her tongue out at them.

“Him not knowing you would not affect his opinion in the least if you harmed Joey,” Jeff told her as he reached out to pat her shoulder. “Riley is basically Joey’s older brother and he takes the role very seriously.”

“Pretty much,” Joey agreed as he turned onto the campus they were headed to. “Someone text Riley, Carter, and Lily.”

“I’ve got you,” Riker said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted the three of them.

“Thanks,” Joey breathed.

“Lily said to meet them outside her and Carter’s dorm building,” Riker said when he opened a text from her.  Joey simply nodded once and then turned in the direction of Lily and Carter’s dorm. “I told Riley that’s where we’d be. He said he would meet us there.”

“Oh good,” Joey hummed. Jeff snorted and then shoved Riker’s legs out of his lap. Riker made a face and kicked at Jeff’s shin quickly before he straightened up.

“Behave, children!” Selena chided as she smiled back on them. Riker and Jeff both made faces at her and then tumbled out of the car once Joey parked it.

“My babies!” Lily’s voice immediately squealed. Riker and Jeff both braced themselves before Lily collided with them.

“Holy shit,” Riker grunted as he adjusted them so they didn’t fall down. Lily giggled ecstatically and nuzzled into Riker’s neck. Riker smiled and then hugged her tightly as he smacked a kiss to the top of her head. “Yeah, yeah. Missed you too, you menace.”

“Aw, I love you,” Lily crooned before she kissed Riker’s cheek and then moved onto Jeff.

“Hey, dude,” Carter chuckled as he walked up and pulled Riker into a headlock. Riker smiled and slapped Carter’s hand.

“Baby cousin!” Riley’s voice suddenly exclaimed.

“Big cousin!” Joey immediately replied as he threw his arms into the air and then ran at Riley to jump at him. Riley barked out a laugh and caught Joey easily to hug him.

“It’s about time you came to visit. It’s not like you guys have been doing anything,” Riley snorted as he walked over with Joey still clinging to him.

“We have been spending quality time with toddlers, okay?” Riker asked through a chuckle as he walked over to clap Riley on the back. Riley smiled and rolled his eyes as he released one arm from around Joey to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“Toddlers, _woo_ ,” Riley chuckled as he released Joey and then pulled Jeff into a hug.

“The toddlers they hang with are pretty cool, so there’s that,” Carter said with a shrug.

“Yeah, yeah. Any _way_ , Riley, this is my girlfriend Selena. Selena, this is Riley,” Joey said with a flourish. Riley turned to inspect Selena, who smiled brightly and waved at Riley.

“You’re the one Jeff bitched about, right?” Riley asked.

“ _Riley_!” Jeff hissed as he reached out and pinched Riley’s arm. Riley squawked indignantly and slapped at Jeff’s hand.

“Wait, when did Jeffry bitch to you about Selena?” Lily asked with interest. Riley huffed out a sigh and shoved Jeff away from him.

“Uh, last summer? He was most definitely drunk and Beth hit my number in his phone instead of Riker’s. Jeff didn’t care and vented to me about how he hated Selena instead of bitching Riker out for getting his dick sucked,” Riley answered as he held Jeff back easily. Jeff went limp against Riley’s hold then and hung his head. Riker snorted and pulled Jeff to his side roughly and kissed Jeff’s temple. Selena and Lily both cackled loudly and leaned forward on their knees. Carter and Joey both simply shook their heads at Jeff.

“You definitely owe Beth one, dude,” Joey snorted as he locked his car before they walked off.

“I know. I thanked her profusely the next day and then brought her out for a late breakfast,” Jeff sighed as he jumped onto Riker’s back. Riker grunted and then adjusted Jeff slightly before looping his hands beneath Jeff’s thighs.

“Man, I can’t believe I chose _last summer_ to not be around,” Riley breathed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I would pay so much money to have witnessed a jealous Jeffry in person rather than his drunken rantings over the phone.”

“Just get Natalie to show up again,” Lily giggled with a smirk. Riker immediately sighed while Jeff gave an exaggerated eye roll. Riley perked up interest as he looked between all of them.

“You guys saw Natalie?” Riley asked.

“Joey didn’t tell you?” Carter asked in response. Riley smiled widely and shook his head as he looked between them eagerly. Jeff heaved out a sigh as they all sat down beneath a tree.

“Let’s just say that a slightly drunk me does not mix well with a Natalie who is trying her hardest to flirt with Riker,” Jeff said.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Riker snorted as he leaned back against Jeff’s chest and pat one of Jeff’s legs.

“Yeah. Once Riker left the room he started waxing poetic about Riker’s dick. Natalie was _so mad_ ,” Joey said. “I nearly broke my nose trying to get up the stairs to bring Riker back downstairs.”

“Mhm. Though, they did realize they’d get married one day that night, so something good came from it,” Selena said with a shrug. Carter, Joey, and Lily all hummed in agreement while Riker and Jeff rolled their eyes.

“Aw, how _adorable_ ,” Riley cooed as he pursed his lips over at Riker and Jeff.

“God, you’re all obnoxious,” Riker breathed.

“We know,” they all replied with varied smiles.

“So, what else did I miss?” Riley asked as he crossed his legs and propped his elbows on his knees so he could cup his chin in his hands.

“I mean, my family adopted a three year old,” Riker said with a shrug. Riley’s eyebrows shot up as he looked over at Riker, who smiled and scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah. My family took in my three year old cousin, so the two of them are best friends,” Jeff hummed as he hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder.

“Mhm. They’re the clean freaks. Then my niece and Shelby come in and make a disaster of things,” Selena laughed.

“Accurate statement,” Joey agreed with a small nod.

“I don’t think I ever saw all four of them together. Shelby is definitely a bit crazy, though,” Carter commented.

“That is watered down,” Selena said. “Just the other day she tried to throw glitter around Riker’s basement and when he wouldn’t let her she sat in the corner and glared at him while whispering plots to herself on how take him down.”

“Yeah. She’s her own breed of special,” Riker breathed as he shook his head while Jeff giggled. “So, how’s the college life?”

“Boring! I miss the Westtown dynamic,” Lily complained with a dramatic pout.

“I certainly didn’t,” Riley snorted.

“That’s because you always had terrible roommates at Westtown,” Joey said as he reached over to clap Riley on the shoulder. Riley nodded and shrugged one shoulder.

“You have a point there. I mean, I missed some people from Westtown, but I definitely did _not_ miss the living situations,” Riley added.

“I thought you guys could choose roommates,” Selena said with her eyebrows knit together.

“We could. However, something always happened and I would end up with some weird roommate,” Riley told her. “Sean was the best and that says something since I had to deal with his drunken ramblings after he broke up with Jeff.”

“It was his own damn fault,” Jeff grumbled. “Fucker thought I was cheating on him with Riker.”

“I mean, you did end up with Riker, just a year after the paranoia,” Joey snorted. Riker glared in Joey’s direction and then made a face. Joey smiled innocently while Carter and Lily laughed.

“Doesn’t excuse that Sean thought I was _cheating_ ,” Jeff sniffed out. “I would never cheat on someone. It’s stupid. Just break up with them.”

“Yeah. I can assure you Sean was extremely paranoid. He was convinced that Jeff wouldn’t have sex with him because he was having sex with Riker every night,” Riley snorted.

“Nah. Riker was still way too much of a ladies’ man back then,” Lily breathed. “He had Natalie to deal with and then he had Selena going through the summer, apparently.”

“Let’s not forget Mariah,” Carter said as he pointed.

“No, we most definitely _should_ forget Mariah!” Riker countered even as Riley looked over at Riker with bright eyes and a dropped jaw.

“ _No_!” Riley squeaked. “ _You and Mariah_?”

“We hooked up once. _Once_! And for some reason that meant she thought she was entitled to me or something,” Riker grumbled.

“That’s because it is _Mariah_ , dude!” Riley cackled. “I can’t believe you hooked up with her. God, how far did you go?”

“God, not far,” Riker heaved out.

“Yeah. You’re currently in the presence of two of the three people who have sucked Riker’s dick,” Lily informed primly as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Riley simply snorted and shook his head.

“And now one of those people is dating my baby cousin,” Riley cooed as he looked over at Joey and Selena, who both rolled their eyes.

“Gonna get all sentimental on me, Ri?” Joey asked with a tilt of his head. Riley sniffed dramatically then and pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes.

“Yeah. My baby cousin. All grown up and dating a girl. Never thought I’d see the day,” Riley replied. Joey snorted and reached over to punch Riley’s shoulder.

“You’re such a dick,” Joey added with a laugh. Riley chuckled and pulled Joey to his side roughly.

“Love you too, man,” Riley chirped as he ruffled Joey’s hair. Joey smiled slightly and shook his head before he punched Riley’s shoulder again. “So, what are your guys’ plans since you’re taking a year off?”

“Relax,” Jeff hummed happily as he nuzzled into Riker’s neck. “And go to set when we need to.”

“Exactly,” Joey chuckled in agreement as he reached over to give Jeff a high-five. Jeff smiled widely and scrunched up his nose before he nuzzled into Riker’s neck. Riker chuckled and pat Jeff’s thigh.

“I’m also going to be working on piano stuff,” Riker said as Jeff thread their fingers together.

“Yeah. You gonna do music in college?” Riley asked as he looked over at Riker with interest. Riker shrugged in response and crossed his legs, causing Jeff to make a small, stubborn noise since he had to shift his legs.

“No idea yet. I have no idea what I’m going to major in…or where I’m going to apply,” Riker said with a small tilt of his head. “Alyssa’s school already contacted me for dance after I had to fill in for someone there, but I don’t think I’m going to go there.”

“Yeah. No more going to school with Alyssa,” Jeff hummed as he pat at Riker’s abdomen. “She was a pain in the butt at Westtown, I ain’t dealing with it again.”

“You wouldn’t have to, doofus. She’s graduating,” Carter laughed as he rolled his eyes at Jeff. Jeff pursed his lips and then pulled away from Riker in order to tackle Carter. Carter yelped as they fell back and immediately began to try and fight off Jeff.

“Bets! Taking bets!” Joey immediately squeaked in excitement as he raised himself to his knees.

“Ten on Jeffry,” Riley shot out quickly as he watched with an interested expression.

“I have to be nice and go with Carter,” Lily sighed.

“Your tone is very telling, Lily,” Selena snorted. “And with that, I also go with Jeffry.”

“I’m not betting because I know better,” Riker commented as he leaned back on his palms and watched Jeff latch onto Carter’s wrists and hold them down. Carter grunted stubbornly and tried to throw Jeff off using his legs. Jeff smiled mischievously and quirked an eyebrow down at Carter.

“Unfortunately for you, Carter, I’ve gotten used to having a soccer player beneath me,” Jeff chirped with a smirk. Riker heaved out a sigh then while Carter choked in disgust.

“Dammit, Jeffry!” Carter squawked. “I don’t wanna hear about it!”

“Aw, don’t wanna hear Jeff talk about riding dick?” Riley cooed sarcastically.

“Riley, please. I never said anything about riding. I’m not the skilled rider,” Jeff sniffed out as he looked over at Riley, who immediately began to laugh even harder.

“Fucking hell, Jeffry. We are in _public_ ,” Riker hissed as he reached out to pull Jeff off of Carter. Jeff squawked indignantly and then fell heavily into Riker’s lap. Riker grunted under Jeff’s weight and retaliated by poking Jeff’s side. Jeff yelped and then slapped Riker’s arm before he climbed out of Riker’s lap.

“It’s not like there is anyone else around,” Jeff huffed out stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re grasping at straws there, dude,” Joey told Jeff as he pat Jeff’s shoulder. “We’re still in public. Also, Jeff still won even though Riker pulled him off Carter.”

“Hell yeah!” Riley exclaimed as he threw a fist into the air and then high-fived Selena. “Give me your money, Lilleth!”

“ _God_ , you’re so fucking _obnoxious_ ,” Lily hissed even as she flicked Riley off. Riley simply smiled innocently and then leaned over to smack a kiss to Lily’s cheek.

“You still love me,” Riley added with a wide smile.

“Questionable,” Lily easily replied with a small shrug. Riley rolled his eyes and waved a hand in her direction before he lay out in the grass and pulled his knees up.

“You can’t say that when I was the one you came to after you hooked up with Carter for the first time,” Riley added flippantly. Lily immediately began to splutter while Joey, Riker, Jeff, and Carter all looked over at Lily with shocked expressions.

“Riley? You went to _Riley_?” Joey exclaimed. Riley smiled smugly and waggled his eyebrows at Lily, who groaned.

“I knew I hated you for a reason, Riley,” Lily grumbled as she reached over to pinch his side. Riley simply chuckled and swat at her hand.

“Wait, why is it a big deal that Lily told Riley?” Selena asked in confusion as she looked between all of them.

“Because I’m known for holding information over people…and also for having a big mouth,” Riley answered as he looked over at Selena and crossed one foot over his knee. “It was an attention seeking habit I formed as a kid and never grew out of. I just now pick and choose what information I want to be loose lipped with.”

“Mhm. Which is honestly why I’m surprised you never contacted Riker last summer,” Jeff said as he crawled over to lean back against Riley’s legs. Riley snorted and wiggled his foot at Jeff.

“Nah. That’s something I wouldn’t have blabbed about. You guys needed to work that out on your own. If I’d run to Riker with the information it would have made things very awkward for the two of you,” Riley chirped as he draped his arms over his eyes. “I wasn’t about to do that to you guys.”

“You never know. It could have prevented a lot of frustrations on everyone’s part,” Lily said with a shrug. “They were maddening September through December.”

“Only because we didn’t tell you guys when we got together,” Riker said with an innocent smile while Jeff smirked and reached out with one foot to prod at Riker’s knee. Riker smiled over at Jeff and rolled his eyes. Lily made a stubborn noise and flicked Riker off.

“I think they’re going to be bitter about that _forever_ ,” Selena commented.

“I know Lily will be,” Joey said as he leaned into Selena’s shoulder.

“Because we’d been telling them for _months_ to get together and then they hid the information from us!” Lily exclaimed in exasperation. “It was rude!”

“Why? Because we prevented you guys from butting into our sex life for a month?” Jeff asked with a quirked eyebrow. Lily rolled her eyes while Carter shrugged one shoulder noncommittally.

“Probably,” Carter added. Lily narrowed her eyes at Carter and then flicked his ear. “Oh, come on. Out of everyone you’re one of the ones most involved in trying to divulge information from the two of them.”

“Yeah. You’re honestly the reason why I just volunteer information sometimes. I’d rather give it to you than have you trying to walk in on anything,” Jeff sighed with a small shrug. Riker nodded in agreement as he stretched his legs out in front of himself and crossed his ankles.

“Not that she hasn’t walked in on us…” Riker added. Lily giggled then and scrunched up her nose happily.

“You’re way too happy about that, Lil,” Riley said with raised eyebrows. Lily’s smile turned predatory and she winked.

“It’s fun to watch them scramble,” Lily hissed out happily.

“God, I don’t know why I’m dating you,” Carter sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“One day we’re going to get you back and you’ll realize how terrible it is,” Jeff told her. “And no, I don’t count Valentine’s Day. I had no part in that.”

“Ah, good times,” Joey sighed wistfully. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement while Riley snorted and shook his head.

“Valentine’s Day was always full of pranks at Westtown. At least one couple is walked in on mid-sex,” Riley said. “The best was when I burst in on Ray. He literally gave me a pair of blue balls for my birthday a few days later.”

“That’s hilarious,” Selena snorted. Riley smiled smugly and then looked over at Joey.

“I like her. You can keep her,” Riley informed Joey, who immediately rolled his eyes.

“Because my decision to stay with Selena is solely based on your approval,” Joey replied sarcastically.

“It should be,” Riley retorted lazily while Jeff giggled.

“He does have very good instincts,” Jeff added. “He told me from the start that Sean was going to be terrible.”

“Oh, shut your mouth. I also told you that Sean was going to be terrible. He hated our friendship from the start,” Riker ground out. “He literally broke one of the pictures of us together the first time he was in our dorm.”

“What the hell…” Selena breathed.

“Yeah. Sean was very horny and very jealous. The picture Riker’s talking about? It was from when they were five,” Carter said. Selena gaped at that and flailed her hands in the air.

“ _What the fuck_?” Selena squawked. “And just how long did you date this guy?”

“Uh, half the school year…?” Jeff asked in response. Selena heaved out a sigh and shook her head. “Hey! Riker dated Natalie for longer!”

“She didn’t show her crazy side until much later in the relationship!” Riker countered defensively.

“She was still insane!” Jeff replied. Riker simply waved a hand in Jeff’s face. Jeff growled at that and tackled Riker to the ground. Riker yelped and caught Jeff’s wrists quickly to flip them over. Jeff made a stubborn noise as he fought weakly against Riker.

“It’s all fun and games until Riker gets the upper hand. Then it’s just _over_ ,” Carter chuckled as he watched with an amused expression. Riker smiled over at Carter briefly before he returned his attention to Jeff, who was still struggling.

“This isn’t fair!” Jeff huffed angrily.

“No one ever claimed our relationship to be fair, Jeffry,” Riker crooned in response. Jeff glared up at Riker and then attempted to shift his hips in a certain way. Riker simply snorted and easily moved out of the way while keeping Jeff pinned down.

“Damn, getting real competitive here,” Selena giggled as she watched. Riker simply snorted with laughter and then collapsed bodily on top of Jeff. Jeff grunted and then went limp with a heavy sigh.

“I hate you so much,” Jeff hissed.

“Don’t lie,” Riker chuckled as he turned his face into Jeff’s neck and bit lightly at it. Jeff made a small noise but reached up to poke Riker’s side.

“It’s so weird because they literally act _no different_ ,” Riley breathed as he watched them.

“They seriously don’t,” Carter agreed.

“Mhm. It makes me question how I ever liked Riker in middle school,” Selena hummed. Riker looked up at her and shrugged.

“Your poor crush decision. I didn’t have any say,” Riker told her. Selena gave him an exaggerated eye roll and pushed against his forehead.

“Better than the girls who fawned over Jeff,” Selena said.

“Good point,” Carter agreed with a small nod. “Whenever one began to swoon over him around me I looked at them like they were insane…even before he came out.”

“Wow, thanks, Carter,” Jeff deadpanned as Riker finally rolled off of him.

“Oh, get off your high horse, dude. You never sent out heterosexual vibes,” Riker snorted as he pat Jeff’s abdomen. “You never showed interest in any girls and used to _drool_ over Noah whenever he showed up to pick up Selena.”

“All valid points,” Carter said while Selena nodded in agreement.

“Man, I wish I’d known you guys back then,” Lily sighed with a pout.

“They were just as awkward in middle school as they were freshman year,” Carter told her.

“Wow. Must’ve been an interesting time, then,” Riley snorted.

“Oh, fuck you,” Riker chuckled as he kicked Riley lightly in the leg. Riley smiled innocently and then blew a kiss in Riker’s direction.

“God, if this is really what it was like at Westtown, I am super glad I didn’t go there,” Selena breathed. “And don’t come back at me with that I’m just as weird. I know. I just don’t think I could _live_ with it all the time en masse.”

“Well, you missed out,” Lily informed her. “It was like a giant sleepover all the time with your chosen family…with breaks for class, clubs, and sports.”

“That just about sums it up,” Riley agreed while Carter, Joey, Riker, and Jeff hummed in agreement. Selena simply shrugged and tilted her head slightly.

“I am perfectly happy with my fucked up public school education,” she replied. “I didn’t need that private school shit. Garrett did it for me. He also didn’t want me to go to Westtown because he knew I would get into tons of trouble there.”

“Oh, like he was any better from stories I’ve heard,” Riker snorted. “According to Curt, Garrett had an affinity for hooking up with people in semi-public areas.”

“That is true,” Selena said with a nod.

“Ugh. I can’t even imagine. I know all the hook up spots and I _never_ went near them,” Riley gagged. “I caught way too many people there. I’m pretty sure I once saw a cum stain on a wall.”

“Wouldn’t doubt it,” Joey breathed. “Some people were nasty as fuck.”

“Yeah. That’s why semi-public acts should not be done in the school building,” Riker said.

“God dammit, Riker. Are you telling me you’re part of the population to have had sex in the woods on campus?” Lily asked with a sigh.

“That depends on what you’re counting as sex,” Riker replied with a small smirk.

“Wait, how have you guys never heard about this?” Jeff asked as he looked between them. “He was so damn _smug_ when it happened!”

“Wait, are you implying it wasn’t with _you_?” Carter asked with raised eyebrows.

“Hell no it wasn’t with me!” Jeff squawked.

“It was when he finally got his hand down Natalie’s pants,” Joey informed lazily. “Jeff wouldn’t touch Riker for three hours after Riker got back, even after Riker washed his hands.”

“ _Oh_! I know what night you’re talking about!” Riley exclaimed with enthusiasm. “I would’ve thought something more major had happened with how smug you were.”

“Excuse you, but I was allowed be damn smug when she had to wrap my hoodie around herself afterwards,” Riker informed with a sniff.

“ _Oh_!” Riley exclaimed. “Oh, that makes so much more sense on the smug level now.”

“Ugh, I don’t need to hear about this again. Cool, great, Natalie is a squirter. It will be great for her future husband,” Jeff heaved out. Riker chuckled and reached out to pull Jeff to his chest.

“You should know by now how I like my physical evidence,” Riker whispered. Jeff giggled and quirked an eyebrow at Riker, who smiled back.

“Shoulda known sooner,” Jeff snorted. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before he blew a kiss against Jeff’s cheek.

“God, we need to go before this gets worse,” Riley breathed. “C’mon, up. Let’s go watch a movie in my dorm.”

“I’m down,” Joey said as they all got up.

“Good. Because I wasn’t going to give you a choice,” Riley said with a wide smile. They all simply snorted and followed after Riley as he led the way back to his dorm.

000000

“Jeffry, I swear to god…” Riker started as he pointed in Jeff’s direction as Jeff stalked towards Riker. Jeff simply smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he continued forward. Riker held out both hands then to try and stave off Jeff’s oncoming attack. Jeff giggled and dodged around Riker’s hands to push Riker to the bed. Riker squawked and fell back against the blankets easily before he laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeff.

“The Jeff monster got the Riker monster,” Jeff mumbled into Riker’s neck before he bit it. Riker snorted out a laugh and bit lightly at Jeff’s ear.

“You’re ridiculous,” Riker informed as he wrapped his legs around Jeff’s waist. Jeff hummed in response as he settled against Riker’s chest happily.

“And you love me,” Jeff retorted in a smug tone. Riker heaved out a sigh and buried his fingers in Jeff’s hair.

“That’s the sad truth,” Riker sighed, then giggled when Jeff bit at his neck in retaliation.

“You’re the worst,” Jeff added as he rolled them onto their sides. Riker hummed happily and nuzzled their noses together.

“Don’t lie. It’s not flattering,” Riker whispered. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he pulled lightly at the skin on Riker’s hip. Riker chuckled and slapped his palm against Jeff’s back once. Jeff made a stubborn noise and wiggled against Riker.

“No slapping,” Jeff added as he pressed his face into Riker’s chest.

“I will do as I please,” Riker countered as he rubbed their cheeks together.

“You’re not a cat, stop it,” Jeff complained.

“Nope,” Riker replied as he continued to rub their cheeks together.

“Stop it. I just want to relax and cuddle,” Jeff pouted. “No cat traits around. Give me some cat free time.”

“We have cat free time all the time,” Riker snorted. “Braxton seems to have an affinity for knowing when we’re going to have sex and leaves the room.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Jeff hissed. “We do not bring up your cat and sex in the same sentence. It’s blasphemous.”

“You’re blasphemous,” Riker retorted.

“Well yeah, I’m gay,” Jeff barked out. Riker snorted and poked Jeff’s side.

“Don’t get sassy,” Riker replied. Jeff gave Riker a deadpan expression and then raised one hand up to place on Riker’s cheek.

“We both know by now that sass is my natural state of being,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

“Mmh, I know,” Riker added before he pulled Jeff into a kiss. Jeff hummed happily against Riker’s lips and tightened his grip around Riker.

“You’re lucky you’re a good kisser, or else I would have kicked you to the curb by now,” Jeff chuckled once they pulled apart. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes as he shifted away from Jeff to give Jeff a sarcastic expression.

“We both know that’s a lie,” Riker added. Jeff simply shrugged and then sat up to stretch his arms over his head. Riker’s phone started to ring then and he groaned loudly as he rolled off the bed.

“Such grace exhibited by the young dancer,” Jeff said airily with a flourish. Riker flicked Jeff off as he answered his phone.

“Hello,” Riker chirped.

“Riker!” Mr. Taylor’s phone exclaimed happily down the line.

“Hey, Mr. T. What’s up?” Riker asked as he got into a comfortable position on the floor and ignoring Jeff’s interested expression.

“What are you up to for the next month?” Mr. Taylor asked in lieu of a response.

“Uh, not much,” Riker replied. “Why?”

“Well, we are going to be holding a dance competition here at Westtown. Myself and Ms. Romano wanted to know if you wanted to help with choreography for group numbers as well as compete,” Mr. Taylor informed. Riker blinked to himself and sat back slightly

“Really? Help choreograph?” Riker asked.

“Of course! We’ve watched you enough to know you have a natural talent for it,” Mr. Taylor said happily. “Even if you don’t want to, you’re still welcome to come and compete.”

“N-no. I’m just a bit shocked, but I would love to help!” Riker chirped brightly as he sat up a bit straighter and smiled. Jeff tilted his head with curiosity and Riker held up a finger to hold him off.

“Yeah?” Mr. Taylor asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Riker breathed excitedly. “When would we start?”

“Next week during normal Swallows practice,” Mr. Taylor informed. “If you can’t make it on time, let me know.”

“No! I’ll be there!” Riker exclaimed. “Thank you so much for this opportunity. To both you and Ms. Romano.”

“No problem, Riker. See you next week!” Mr. Taylor twittered happily before he hung up. Riker looked over at Jeff with an excited expression then and Jeff stared back with expectant, raised eyebrows.

“So, there’s going to be a dance competition at Westtown and Mr. T and Ms. Romano asked me to compete as well as help choreograph group numbers,” Riker breathed out in a rush. A wide smile broke across Jeff’s face then before he tumbled off of Riker’s bed to pull Riker into a tight hug.

“Ah! That’s exciting!” Jeff squeaked. “When do you start?”

“Next week,” Riker replied with an excited bounce. Jeff hummed happily and smacked a kiss to Riker’s lips.

“I’m excited for you,” Jeff hummed. Riker smiled and bumped their foreheads together lightly.

“Thanks,” Riker whispered. Jeff smiled widely and kissed Riker’s forehead quickly before he got up and pulled Riker with him.

“Now, c’mon. Let’s go tell Miri so she can gush about it!” Jeff chirped as he bound out of the room with Riker easily following behind while they both laughed gleefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I was in my last semester of college and then decided to tackle NaNoWriMo...which I totally made my bitch this year. HOWEVER, I didn't actually finish my NaNo project until January. Oops.  
> ANYWAY, the being a girl conversation is a lead into something...that I am actually working on. But don't worry, I am not going to forget this main story. It is my baby and I have plans, I tell you, PLANS. But I also have plans for my new project that may or may not lead to a NaNoWriMo 2k16 project (I seriously need to stop getting NaNo ideas in January. It's maddening)  
> So yeah. Enjoy this filler chapter. I've had the competition thing planned for AGES so that will be coming up :)


	58. Chapter 58

“It feels so weird to be driving back to Westtown,” Jeff commented as he slumped down in his seat. Riker chuckled and reached one hand over to pat Jeff’s knee while he drove.

“I think it is also because it is the middle of the week rather than a weekend,” Riker replied as he placed his hand back on the steering wheel. Jeff made a small noise in agreement as he curled his knees up to his chest. Riker smiled at Jeff and Jeff smiled back as he reached out to poke Riker’s side. “Hey now! I am driving, mister!”

“Shut up. You can handle it,” Jeff laughed in response and pulled his hand back quickly as Riker tried to grab it. Riker smiled and shook his head before he flicked Jeff off. Jeff snorted and then sat up as Riker turned towards the campus.

“G’head and text Emma,” Riker said as he tossed his phone to Jeff, who hummed and then obeyed.

“I’m excited to be back here,” Jeff chirped happily as he sat up a bit more. Riker made a noise in agreement and pulled into a parking spot out front of the main building.

“We have half an hour before we need to be in the Swallows room. Wanna wander?” Riker asked. Jeff nodded  happily and jumped out of the car. Riker smiled as he followed and easily laced their fingers together when Jeff hopped to his side. “Where to?”

“Let’s go see who has our old room,” Jeff giggled as he tugged Riker along. Riker smiled at Jeff’s enthusiasm and followed easily.

“It’s so weird that we don’t have to, like, sneak around,” Riker hummed as he looked around the halls once they got inside. Jeff made a noise in agreement and swung their hands together as he headed towards the stairs.

“That’s what happens once you’ve graduated,” Jeff added as he squeezed Riker’s hand. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes even as he squeezed Jeff’s hand in response.

“It’s also so _quiet_. I don’t remember it ever being this quiet,” Riker said as they reached the stairs.

“Because we would be in class when the halls were this quiet, stupid,” Jeff snorted as he rolled his eyes. Riker pursed his lips and pulled his hand away from Jeff’s to pinch Jeff’s side. Jeff yelped and then giggled before he bounded up the rest of the stairs and took off down the hall. Riker barked out a laugh and followed, easily catching up to Jeff and wrapping his arms around Jeff’s waist. Jeff giggled manically and wiggled in Riker’s arms to turn around and bury his face in Riker’s neck. Riker simply smiled and smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek before he released Jeff.

“C’mon. Let’s go inspect our old room,” Riker added as he pat Jeff’s ass playfully and walked off. Jeff squeaked in protest before darting to join Riker. They both came to a stop in front of their old room and stared at the door. Riker huffed out a breath and then looked at the names scrawled across the whiteboard on the door. He took in the name _Connor Harmond_ and immediately smiled. Jeff seemed to notice at the same time and giggled as he poked Riker’s side. Riker simply nodded and then knocked on the door since he heard music coming from inside. They both immediately pressed themselves to the wall and then waited for the door to open.

“What the…?” a voice asked a few seconds later after the door opened. Riker immediately poked his head into the doorway and smiled brightly. Jeff did the same, pushing Riker down slightly so his head was higher up.

“Connor!” Riker bugled as Connor smiled and rolled his eyes at them while Jeff continued to giggle.

“What the hell are you doing outside of my dorm room?” Connor asked as he stepped aside to let them in.

“This was _our_ dorm room last year, silly,” Jeff chirped as he skipped into the room and then looked around. Riker hummed in agreement as he followed and then pulled Connor into a hug. “A lot of things happened in this room.”

“Ugh, gross,” Connor hissed as he made a face at Jeff, who gave Connor a bright smile.

“Don’t worry. By where your pictures are, you took over Jeff’s side. His side was the clean side,” Riker assured as he clapped Connor’s shoulder. Connor made a disgusted face and shoved Riker lightly. Riker smiled and ruffled Connor’s hair. “So, how did you convince Uncle Tom to let you come here?”

“Ugh, it was a process,” Connor grumbled as he walked over and collapsed onto his bed. “I’m pretty sure he called Aunt Miri at one point to talk it out. I mean, all of you guys came here.”

“It’s a good place to be,” Jeff hummed as he dropped down next to Connor and pat Connor’s leg.

“I know,” Connor chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “Why are you guys here, anyway?”

“I’m helping Mr. T and Ms. Romano with the dance competition. Jeffry is just along for the ride because I didn’t want to care for the toddlers by himself if he’d stayed home,” Riker replied as he sat on Connor’s desk.

“Ah. They didn’t tell us that you were coming along to help,” Connor hummed. “Does that mean none of your old friends know you’re here?”

“Emma knows we’re here,” Riker replied as he and Jeff pressed their feet together. “I didn’t think to tell anyone. I thought Mr. T would mention it during a Swallows meeting.”

“Well, you were wrong,” Connor snorted as he shoved lightly at Jeff. Riker made a small noise in understanding and then looked down at his watch.

“I should probably head down to the practice room, actually. Mr. T said to get there a few minutes early,” Riker huffed out. Jeff immediately jumped up and latched onto Riker while Connor got up lazily.

“I’ll walk with you. I have to be there, anyway,” Connor yawned as he pushed his hair out of his face. Riker smiled over at his cousin and then allowed Jeff to climb onto his back before they left the room. Connor simply shook his head at them, even though he was smiling. Riker chuckled and bumped his shoulder into Connor’s while they walked. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and reached out to ruffle Connor’s hair. Connor swat at Jeff’s hand, which caused Jeff to squeak indignantly.

“Stop it, both of you,” Riker chastised.

“Never,” Jeff bugled as he lifted one fist into the air. Riker pinched Jeff’s thigh in response and Jeff twitched and squeaked in response. Riker smiled smugly while Connor snorted.

“You’re ridiculous,” Connor told them.

“We know,” Riker replied easily as he smiled over at his younger cousin. Connor smiled back and shook his head.

“Connor!” a girl squeaked as she appeared at Connor’s side and latched onto his arm. Connor jumped and squeaked before he made a stubborn noise and swat at her.

“Dammit, Leah! I told you to stop sneaking up on me!” Connor exclaimed indignantly. Leah just giggled in response and shifted her backpack on her shoulders.

“I have to keep you on your toes, Connor,” she added as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Connor rolled his eyes and then looked over at Riker and Jeff.

“Guys, this is my annoying best friend, Leah. Lee, this is my cousin Riker and his boyfriend Jeff,” Connor said in a bored voice. Leah looked around Connor to peek at Riker and Jeff with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Oh, I _know_ who they are,” Leah purred as she smirked. “I know plenty of upperclassmen, babe.”

“Ah, that’ll do it,” Jeff hummed as he rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder. “That and we _are_ on a TV show.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Connor grunted as he reached over to pinch Jeff’s arm. Jeff grunted unhappily and reached over to slap Connor upside the head.

“Hey! Stop it!” Riker scolded. “I swear to god, Jeffry, if you continue like this I am going to withhold sex.”

“You will not,” Jeff huffed primly.

“Try me,” Riker countered as he glanced back at Jeff with a raised eyebrow. Jeff jut out his bottom lip in a pout and Riker rolled his eyes before he released his grip on Jeff’s thighs. Jeff yelped and slid down a bit before tightening his legs around Riker. Connor watched with a smirk and a raised eyebrow before he turned his gaze to Riker, who shrugged. “We both know Jeffry isn’t the strongest person.”

“Hey!” Jeff squeaked indignantly as he attempted to get a better hold on Riker’s shoulders.

“Oh, Jeffry. You know he’s right. That’s why you’re not the rider,” Emma cooed as she popped up at their sides. Riker immediately coughed out a laugh while Jeff squawked stubbornly.

“Excuse you, but how do you know I’ve never been the rider?” Jeff asked in a huff. Emma quirked an eyebrow and looked between Riker and Jeff. Riker simply shrugged and then pushed Jeff off of his back. Jeff yelped but caught himself easily as he placed his feet on the floor.

“Just not often. His legs aren’t as strong as mine,” Riker added as he allowed Jeff to tangle their fingers together. Emma hummed simply while Connor and Leah both stared with wide eyes.

“Honestly, that was way more information than I ever needed,” Connor huffed out before Leah began to giggled hysterically. Emma smiled and looked around at Leah.

“I told you they were a trip,” Emma chirped with a wide smile.

“I didn’t doubt you,” Leah replied with a shrug. Emma huffed out a small laugh and then leaned into Riker’s free side.

“Leah rooms with my sister. They both get stories,” Emma hummed.

“Aw, making sure our legacy lives on?” Riker crooned as he nudged his nose into her hair. Emma simply nodded in response as she squeezed Riker’s side.

“I’ve missed you guys. This place isn’t the same without you,” Emma sighed.

“Aw. Well, we’ll be hanging around for a while,” Jeff assured her as he reached around to squeeze her hand. Emma squeezed back and then skipped forward into the Midnight Swallows room.

“Emma, stop before you hurt someone,” Mr. Taylor scolded.

“Oh, hush,” Emma replied easily as she dropped down onto the couch.

“You should know her better by now, Mr. T,” Riker chuckled as he walked into the room. Mr. Taylor immediately turned and smiled.

“Riker! And Jeffry, to no surprise,” Mr. Taylor chuckled as he pulled them both into a hug.

“Hey, Mr. T,” Jeff chirped happily once they pulled out of the hug.

“You two are looking well,” Mr. Taylor commented as he looked them both over.

“Taking a year off was a good decision,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“I bet. You probably just laze around and have…” Emma started.

“Emma!” Mr. Taylor yelled over her while Leah giggled and sat down on the couch next to Emma. Emma stared back at Mr. Taylor with wide eyes and pressed her lips together.

“Sorry, Mr. T. I’m used to speaking freely around those two,” Emma said offhandedly before she flashed Mr. Taylor a wide smile. Mr. Taylor sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“You two are more trouble than you’re worth when you’re around,” Mr. Taylor said to Riker and Jeff. “Now go sit while we wait for Ms. Romano.”

“Aye, aye,” they both chirped happily before they skipped off to sit down on one of the couches. Emma smirked over at them and winked. Jeff giggled while Riker snorted and quickly flipped Emma off while Mr. Taylor was turned away. Connor shook his head as he sat down on Riker’s free side. Riker smiled and bumped their shoulders together before he tipped his head against Connor’s.

“Ugh, god. Leave me alone,” Connor grunted through a small laugh as he playfully pushed at Riker’s side.

“Aw, is the baby cousin embarrassed by affection?” Riker cooed as he pulled his arms away from Jeff to hug Connor roughly. Connor squawked indignantly and pushed at Riker while Riker laughed and hugged Connor.

“Fighting is futile, Connor. You should know this by now,” Jeff hummed in a bored voice as he slouched down against the couch.

“Jeffry Aaronson? _Slouched_? I never thought I would see the day!” Alex exclaimed as she walked into the room with a flourish. Jeff rolled his eyes and kicked in Alex’s direction when she got close enough. Alex smiled and dodged Jeff’s foot easily before she darted in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey, Alex,” Riker hummed as he turned his cheek to her when she leaned down to kiss it.

“Hello, dance buddy,” Alex replied easily before she climbed onto the back of the couch behind Riker and draped her legs over Riker’s shoulders. Riker smiled and pat her legs before he rested his head against her knee.

“God, I swear, you’re so weird with everyone you know,” Connor huffed out.

“Oh, shut up. You will be too by the time you’re done here,” Alex scoffed as she reached out to ruffle Connor’s hair. Connor made a stubborn noise and swat at Alex’s hand.

“Why are all of your friends so _invasive_? I swear…” Connor grumbled.

“It’s because you’re a freshman and we _love you_ ,” Emma crooned as more Midnight Swallows members started to file into the room. Connor rolled his eyes and then glanced at Mr. Taylor quickly, to make sure he wasn’t watching, before he flicked Emma off. Emma simply smiled smugly and blew a kiss in Connor’s direction.

“Emma, stop tormenting the freshman,” Ms. Romano sighed out as she walked into the room. Some of the other students laughed while Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Leah giggled next to Emma and bumped their shoulders together.

“Okay, is everyone here?” Mr. Taylor asked as he accepted a folder from Ms. Romano.

“No!” everyone chirped in unison.

“Kids, one day you will stop this nonsense,” Ms. Romano heaved.

“Today is _not_ that day,” someone chuckled out. Ms. Romano gave the student a deadpan expression before she shook her head and then looked at Mr. Taylor, who smiled.

“Aside from the annoyance you all give us on a regular basis, I’m sure some of you have noticed our guests today, even though one of them does not need to be here,” Mr. Taylor said.

“Don’t make it sound like you don’t love my presence, Mr. T,” Jeff scoffed as he quirked an eyebrow. Riker chuckled and leaned over to nudge Jeff’s temple with his nose. Alex giggled and nudged Jeff’s shoulder with her knee.

“If you’re going to keep up that sass level, I _will_ kick you out of my rehearsal room, Mr. Aaronson,” Ms. Romano chastised with a raised eyebrow. Jeff simply scrunched his nose at her and then sank down into the couch a bit more while everyone who knew Jeff chuckled quietly. “Now, back on track. You are all aware of the upcoming competition, correct?”

“Yes,” everyone chanted. Mr. Taylor and Ms. Romano both smiled slightly and nodded once.

“Well, Mr. Taylor and I invited Mr. Castellan over there to help with choreography. He will be competing as well along with you,” Ms. Romano told them.

“Aw, hell. Why’d you do that?” Aaron asked. “He will put us all to shame!”

“Shut up, Aaron,” Riker chuckled as he grabbed a pillow to throw at Aaron, who smiled and caught the pillow easily.

“Children!” Mr. Taylor exclaimed. “Behavior, _honestly_.”

“Sorry, Mr. T,” Riker and Aaron both said quietly. Mr. Taylor nodded once while Ms. Romano smiled slightly.

“Now, I understand how some of you may be _outraged_ like Aaron, but there are different classes within the competition,” Mr. Taylor informed. “Riker will be competing along with the others in the senior class for scholarships. There will be more than one scholarship, before you all freak out on me. Riker is going to help us with _all_ of the choreography and will be recognized as such during the competition.”

“I can see some skeptical expressions from the freshmen. Please, put your reservations aside. Mr. Castellan is an _extremely_ skilled dancer and I want to you to go to him with any questions and issues. Goodness knows he has an easier time dancing than Mr. Taylor and I do,” Ms. Romano said as she looked at the freshman critically.

“Seriously, guys. All of us upperclassmen can assure you of his talent,” Emma said.

“Mhm,” Alex hummed in agreement. “We’ve all watched him choreograph something within ten minutes while dr… _very tired_.”

“Yes, _very tired_ ,” Mr. Taylor said sternly as he looked over at Riker with a raised eyebrow. Riker simply smiled back in response while Jeff snorted loudly next to him.

“Aside from the obvious _breaking of rules_ some of our students partake in, are we ready to talk about a set list?” Ms. Romano asked as she clasped her hands together. Everyone immediately cheered excitedly and started to talk over each other. Riker and Jeff exchanged glances and smiled before diving into the conversation as well.

000000

“I don’t want to move out of bed,” Jeff complained into Riker’s pillow. Riker snorted as he dragged his fingers lightly across Jeff’s back. Jeff hummed and Riker smiled as he leaned over to press a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“ _You_ don’t have to. _I_ do,” Riker added as he shifted onto his back and reached around to bury his fingers in Jeff’s hair. Jeff peeked up at Riker and raised an eyebrow at him. Riker did the same in response and smiled. “It’s not like you do anything while we practice. You just _ogle_ me and annoy Connor.”

“Yeah, but that’s better than just sitting around by myself,” Jeff replied with a pout. Riker rolled his eyes and pinched Jeff’s ear lightly.

“You have Darren and Dalton,” Riker countered. Jeff rolled his eyes and slapped Riker’s chest lightly.

“Toddlers don’t compare to watching you work your magic,” Jeff hummed with a wink. Riker chuckled and pulled Jeff to his chest. Jeff giggled in response and nuzzled into Riker’s neck to nip at the skin. Riker hummed happily and tilted his head to the side and Jeff released a pleased hum in response.

“Mmh, we should get up,” Riker sighed as he stretched beneath Jeff. Jeff immediately made a stubborn noise and tightened his grip on Riker, who chuckled and ruffled Jeff’s hair. “C’mon. I want to get there and work through some stuff with Emma for Good to You.”

“Ugh, you,” Jeff huffed before he released his grip on Riker. Riker smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek and then rolled out of bed. Jeff hummed happily and pinched Riker’s ass.

“Hey, hands off the goods, mister,” Riker chastised as he looked back at Jeff and quirked an eyebrow. Jeff smiled innocently and rolled onto his back to stretch. “C’mon, if you’re tagging along you need to get dressed.”

“That’s so much _effort_ ,” Jeff complained as he flopped his arms out on the bed. Riker smiled fondly and tossed a pair of Jeff’s pants at him. Jeff squawked indignantly when they hit him in the head and Riker snorted.

“Put clothes on, you nudist,” Riker told Jeff as he put on deodorant before he pulled a shirt on.

“I like being a nudist. You should be a nudist with me,” Jeff chirped as he kicked the blankets off and began to pull his pants on.

“Jeffry, underwear,” Riker deadpanned as he pushed his bangs out of his face and then slid his phone into his pocket.

“The pants are already on, Riker Samuel. There is no changing,” Jeff replied easily as he got off of the bed and grabbed his own phone. “Where’s your bag? I want to throw a hoodie in just in case.”

“Here,” Riker said as he picked the bag up off of the floor and held it out to Jeff. Jeff hummed in thanks and kissed Riker’s cheek as he grabbed the bag to throw a hoodie in.

“Rikey, Mommy says your friend called for you!” Darren squeaked as he came running into the room. Riker smiled and scooped Darren up easily.

“Yeah, I know, buddy. Jeffy and I have to head out to meet our friend,” Riker replied as he pressed a kiss to Darren’s cheek.

“Again?” Darren asked as he jut out his bottom lip in a pout. Riker huffed out a small laugh and nuzzled his nose against Darren’s cheek.

“Mhm. I have a competition I am working on. It will be a while before I will be staying home every day,” Riker informed as he headed downstairs with Jeff behind him. Darren pouted once more and hugged Riker tightly. Riker chuckled and ruffled Darren’s hair. “I’ll be home in a few hours. We’ll play before and after dinner, mkay?”

“Mkay!” Darren replied with a wide smile before he wormed his way out of Riker’s arms and ran off.

“Mom! We’re headed out! I’ll let you know when we are on our way back home!” Riker called out as he grabbed his car keys.

“Drive safe!” Miri replied easily. “Jeff, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid!”

“Yep!” Jeff exclaimed as he adjusted Riker’s bag on his shoulder before they walked out the door. Riker smiled over his shoulder at Jeff, who smiled back and pat Riker’s ass. Riker rolled his eyes and swat at Jeff’s arm before he unlocked his car. Jeff shot Riker an innocent smile before he slid into the passenger seat and got comfortable.

“Are you falling asleep?” Riker asked. Jeff smiled and leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek before he settled back into the seat. “I take that as a yes.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed as he rested his head against the window. Riker pat Jeff’s knee and then backed out of the driveway to head towards Westtown. Jeff fell asleep quickly and Riker shook his head fondly before he turned on the radio to fill the silence as he drove.

Once Riker parked the car, he reached over and touched Jeff’s knee. Jeff took in a deep breath and cracked an eye open to look at Riker. Riker smiled and leaned over to kiss Jeff lightly. Jeff smiled back and then pressed a hand to Riker’s cheek briefly before they both climbed out of the car.

“Do you think Mr. T will be annoyed if I fell asleep on one of the couches?” Jeff asked through a yawn as he linked his fingers with Riker’s.

“Not as long as you’re awake before everyone gets there,” Riker replied as he swung their hands between them. Jeff made a noise in understanding and bumped their shoulders together.

“What are the focuses today?” Jeff asked as they walked into the building.

“Emma and I are going to practice Good to You and then she’s going to help me with Ever After. We’re gonna be available for questions from the others though. They’re gonna be working on the big number,” Riker said. Jeff hummed in understanding and dropped Riker’s bag onto one of the couches as soon as they walked into the practice room.

“Wow, no surprise. Emma isn’t here yet,” Jeff snorted as he looked back at Riker with a raised eyebrow. Riker scrunched his nose and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his messages.

“She’s running late. Again, no surprise,” Riker commented as he dropped his phone by his bag. “You want to practice with me?”

“Riker, I am wearing skinny jeans. I am not equipped to dance right now,” Jeff deadpanned with a serious look. A wide smile spread across Riker’s face then and Jeff balked a bit. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Jeffry, you know I travel with extra gym shorts,” Riker replied sweetly. Jeff’s eyes narrowed then as he looked at Riker seriously. Riker simply jut out his bottom lip in response and blinked. Jeff visibly sagged and then rolled his eyes.

“I swear to god, you’re not allowed to make fun of me compensating for not wearing underwear,” Jeff hissed as he grabbed Riker’s bag and headed towards the door.

“There’s a set of boxer briefs in there too!” Riker called out. Jeff simply flipped Riker off over his shoulder before he disappeared. Riker snorted and shook his head before he walked over to plug his iPod into the available speakers.

“I hope you know I hate you,” Jeff hissed as he walked back into the room and dropped Riker’s bag onto a chair by the door.

“Don’t tell lies, Jeffry,” Riker hummed as he easily pulled Jeff towards him and kissed Jeff’s cheek. Jeff hummed back and settled into the position Emma would normally be in. Riker smiled and touched their foreheads together before he started to lead Jeff.

“It’s a good thing you’re a good leader. Otherwise I would fall behind so easily,” Jeff commented as Riker spun him. Riker huffed out a chuckle as he pulled Jeff back in and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff scrunched up his nose and then rolled his eyes fondly. “Don’t you dare do that while practicing with Emma.”

“I would never dream of it,” Riker whispered before he dipped Jeff. Jeff released a giggle as Riker pulled him back up and Riker smiled as he saw the wide smile spread across Jeff’s face. “You’re not allowed to bitch at me about the shorts when you’re smiling so widely.”

“Mmh, I forgot how much fun it could be to be dipped,” Jeff giggled as he tucked himself into Riker’s chest and then nipped at Riker’s neck. Riker snorted and smacked a kiss against Jeff’s temple.

“C’mon. From the top,” Riker said as he settled back into the starting position. Jeff nodded once and took a deep breath as he did the same. Riker smiled and nodded as well before they started to dance again.

“Okay, I promise not to giggle this time when we get to the dip,” Jeff said.

“I don’t care if you giggle. I care if you _break_ ,” Riker retorted as he spun Jeff out. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, but then quickly let out a short giggle when Riker dipped him. Riker smiled and then looked up when he heard a gasp. Jeff tipped his head back to look as well and scrunched up his nose happily when he spotted Emma, Alex, and a few others.

“Jeffry Alexander Aaronson in gym shorts! Thought I’d never see the day!” Aaron exclaimed.

“Well, Riker coerced me into practicing with him since _Emma was late_ , and I wasn’t about to do so while commando in skinny jeans,” Jeff retorted as Riker pulled Jeff back up from the dip.

“More information than I needed, Jeffry,” Alex breathed as she dropped her backpack onto the floor and walked over to collapse onto one of the couches.

“So it’s because of me that we get to see that wonderful butt in gym shorts? Go me,” Emma chirped primly as she skipped over to sit next to Alex.

“Stop looking at Jeff’s butt,” Riker chastised easily as Jeff preened and leaned into Riker’s side.

“How are you talking about one of them in gym shorts and not the talent we just witnessed?” one of the freshmen asked in shock.

“We already told you, we’ve seen Riker’s talent over the past few years. And we’re focused on the shorts because we’ve literally _never_ seen Jeff in anything other than jeans or Swallows uniforms,” Jake commented as he brushed by the shocked freshmen to drop down into one of the chairs.

“Speak for yourself,” Emma snorted with a smirk. Riker rolled his eyes at her and then flipped her off.

“Mr. Castellan,” Ms. Romano scolded as she walked into the room.

“Sorry, Ms. Romano, Emma was being a pest,” Riker replied easily as he gave Emma a wide smile.

“When isn’t she?” Ms. Romano asked in response as she began to rifle through sheet music.

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed defensively.

“Emma, you are literally the _worst_ ,” Connor snorted as he walked by and clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“Piss off, Harmond,” Emma hissed as she looked at Connor with narrowed eyes.

“He’s totally right, Em. And I say that as someone who has roomed with you the past three and a half years,” Alex commented as she bumped their shoulders together. Emma rolled her eyes and pinched Alex’s arm. Alex giggled and leaned her head into Emma’s.

“Okay, are you kids ready to get practicing?” Mr. Taylor asked as he walked into the room and clapped his hands together.

“No,” all the older students replied.

“Too bad!” Mr. Taylor chuckled. “Now, everyone into your groups. We’re going to start in smaller groups and then work in together later.”

“Please, come to Mr. Taylor or me before Mr. Castellan today. He is going to be working on his solo and his routine with Emma today,” Ms. Romano added.

“Stealin’ the best dancer for herself,” Aaron chuckled as he threw a wink in Emma’s direction. Emma smiled and winked back in response.

“You can totally ask Jeffry, though. He knows the choreography and can help if needed,” Riker piped up. Jeff smiled and waved from Riker’s side while some of the seniors snorted.      

“You just pushed your boyfriend into doing this. You’re so terrible,” Jake snorted.

“Not the only thing he pushes me into,” Jeff hummed with a wink.

“Mr. Aaronson!” Mr. Taylor and Ms. Romano exclaimed in unison. Jeff giggled manically and then darted over to hug Mr. Taylor and give him an innocent smile.

“Jeffry, I swear to god…” Mr. Taylor started.

“I know, I’m the reason for most of your gray hairs. Save it,” Jeff stated before he flounced off to Connor’s side. Connor smiled and rolled his eyes as he bumped his hip into Jeff’s.

“With that out of the way, let’s begin, students,” Ms. Romano said.

“Aye, aye,” everyone chanted as they shifted into their groups and began to practice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, so, if any of you have ever gotten far enough into a word document, you know that it gives you the "CANNOT SHOW ANYMORE ERRORS" and reading over this section before posting it was my evidence for that. Like, WOOPSIES.  
> Also, Good to You and Ever After are both Marianas Trench songs, and I just LOVE the thought of Riker dancing to them, soyeah. I would suggest listening to both songs as they're both amazing. Ever After is kind-of on my "never skip over" list.
> 
> ANYWAY, sorry for the wait. As always, I procrastinate and read fic instead of writing. Also, I wrote a whole new universe in which Riker is a girl...? It is up and posted, and is the project I mentioned because of the "what would your name be as a girl" conversation. The whole universe is going to lead up to my NaNoWriMo 2k16 project, so there's that.
> 
> Any other questions about this chp or anything else, just let me know :)


	59. Chapter 59

“I swear to _god_ if you break my bed, I will break your fucking legs,” Emma hissed as Jeff bounced happily on her dorm room bed. Jeff stopped his movement and rolled his eyes at Emma while Alex and Riker snorted.

“Believe me, these beds can take _way_ more force than what I just put on it,” Jeff deadpanned. Emma scrunched up her nose while Alex made a disgusted noise.

“You stop this conversation _right now_ , Jeffry,” Alex hissed.

“Aw, you’re so boring,” Jeff crooned.

“Behave, Jeffry,” Riker commented as he walked over to drop down onto the bed next to Jeff and smack a kiss to his cheek. “We’re not even supposed to be in this room right now. We’re supposed to be in Aaron and Jake’s room.”

“Oh, like we’re going to get into trouble,” Jeff commented as he rolled his eyes. “And we both know Aaron and Jake are probably going to be here soon anyway.”

“Valid point,” Emma hummed as she stretched out next to Alex on Alex’s bed.

“Is Connor coming as well?” Alex asked as she thread her fingers into Emma’s hair. Riker shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled into Jeff’s lap.

“Last text I got from him was a bunch of jumbled letters, so I have no idea,” Riker added.

“Jumbled letters?” Jeff asked with raised eyebrows. Riker nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. He’d been with Paul and Lola, though,” Riker replied as he looked up at Jeff, who immediately smiled widely. Riker smiled back and rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah. If Uncle Tom knew, I’m pretty sure he would pull Connor out of this school so fast.”

“Probably,” Jeff giggled in agreement.

“What are you talking about?” Emma asked curiously.

“Paul has pulled his next victim,” Aaron announced then as he burst into the room with Jake trailing behind him.

“Yeah, I know,” Riker replied as he looked over at Aaron with a smirk. “He’d talked to me about it earlier in the week while Lola giggled behind him.”

“Those two are so weird,” Jeff breathed. “Mostly Lola because she’s ace, yet _loves_ to watch people get it on.”

“ _Excuse_?” Emma squawked. “I thought Lola and Paul were together!”

“God, Em. Where have you been?” Alex snorted.

“Seriously. Lola burst out of her closet in a flurry of [purple, gray, black, and white](http://www.asexualityarchive.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/AceFlag.png),” Jake laughed as he collapsed onto the floor.

“Yeah, then she quickly came out of her kink closet of being a voyeur,” Aaron chuckled as he flopped down next to Jake. Alex, Riker, and Jeff all hummed in agreement while Emma made a stubborn noise and shook her head.

“Who knew our baby Paul was an exhibitionist,” Emma breathed.

“Literally everyone. We’ve known him for two and a half years. I can’t believe you _didn’t_ know,” Jeff told her as he buried his fingers in Riker’s hair. Emma rolled her eyes and then flipped Jeff off. “Like, you’re so involved in the gossip train in this school. How did this pass you by?”

“Fuck if I know!” Emma exclaimed while the rest of them snorted.

“Why is Emma screaming?” Connor asked as he slipped into the room.

“Because _somehow_ she didn’t know that Lola was an asexual voyeur and that Paul was an exhibitionist,” Riker replied with a raised eyebrow as he took in Connor’s ruffled appearance. Connor quirked an eyebrow and dropped down next to Riker before he looked over at Emma.

“How did you not know that? _I_ knew that and I’ve only known them for a few months,” Connor said.

“Shut it, Harmond,” Emma sniped. Connor shrugged while everyone else looked at him smugly.

“You would know, _wouldn’t you_?” Jake teased.

“Shut up, asshole,” Connor hissed as he reached out to shove Jake’s knee.

“Dude, you _reek_ of sex,” Riker laughed as he pulled Connor into a rough hug. Connor made a stubborn noise and shoved at Riker feebly.

“That and your shirt is on inside out,” Aaron piped up.

“Ooo, removal of clothing was involved,” Jeff cooed as he reached out to ruffle Connor’s hair.

“Aw, a baby exhibitionist,” Alex cackled while Emma stared with wide eyes.

“I didn’t even know you were gay!” Emma squeaked. Connor rolled his eyes and went limp in Riker’s grip.

“I’m not. I’m pan,” Connor replied easily as he squirmed around against Riker’s side to get more comfortable. Riker hummed and pat Connor’s cheek once Connor settled. Emma made a small noise in understanding and settled against Alex once more.

“Good thing you’re not in a different sport, Con. You could get in trouble for having an orgasm in the day before a competition,” Riker hummed.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Eric has been on our asses lately,” Jake complained. “We’re not even playing matches yet but he’s all _no masturbating or sex before a game, guys_.”

“Good to know he hasn’t changed,” Riker chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

“Good to know he never found out Riker disobeyed that rule many, many times,” Jeff tacked on smugly. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes even as he nudged Jeff’s temple with his nose.

“I’m pretty sure Carter and George did, too,” Alex said.

“George did. Carter did not,” Riker informed. “It was one of those things Carter was serious about. We used to take bets on what tactics Lily would resort to last year.”

“Yeah we did,” Jake laughed as he reached over to give Riker a high-five.

“You soccer jocks are so weird,” Emma breathed out.

“Be glad you don’t live with one,” Aaron snorted as he nudged Jake’s knee with his own.

“It has its perks,” Jeff chirped as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair. “I mean, the smelly gear is terrible, but the after practice sex is great.”

“ _Jeffry_!” Connor and Aaron complained loudly while Jake, Alex, and Emma cackled. Riker simply rolled his eyes and tugged lightly on Jeff’s hair.

“Stop being crude, Jeffry,” Riker chastised. Jeff rolled his eyes and then nipped Riker’s cheek.

“Ugh, stop it while I’m lying with the two of you,” Connor grumbled as he shoved Jeff lightly. Jeff giggled and wrapped his legs around Connor tightly to hold Connor in place. “You remove those legs this instant, Jeffry Alexander.”

“Yeah, Connor’s been trapped by legs already tonight,” Aaron laughed.

“Who’s to say I was the one trapped?” Connor immediately shot out before his eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. They all immediately began to laugh and Riker sat up to pull his younger cousin into a rough hug.

“You can be free here, Con. Just don’t bring it home. Uncle Tom wouldn’t let you come back,” Riker said quietly.

“Ugh, I know. He still doesn’t understand the whole _pansexual_ thing, despite Mira’s attempts. I’ve given up,” Connor sighed. Riker cooed and swayed Connor slightly.

“Doesn’t matter. Just be you, baby boo,” Emma sang from where she was curled up with Alex. Everyone else simply hummed in agreement. “Seriously, though. You’re curled up with the guy who spent _months_ last year trying to tell us he was straight and there was nothing going on between him and Jeffry.”

“Shut the hell up, Emma,” Riker ground out. Emma rolled his eyes and waved a hand in Riker’s direction while the others snorted with laughter.

“God, I swear, everyone here is all up in each other’s business,” Leah breathed as she and Teresa walked into the room. Teresa just smiled and rolled her eyes before she skipped over to collapse on top of Riker and Connor.

“Hey, Resa,” Riker chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

“Whaddup,” Teresa replied easily as she wormed her way between Riker and Connor. Connor made a stubborn noise, but moved easily to accommodate Teresa.

“Teresa, have you _abandoned me_?” Leah gasped as she shut the door quietly.

“Yep. Riker is way more important,” Teresa replied as she flashed Leah a happy smile.

“God, it’s like he’s famous or something,” Aaron drawled from his spot on the floor.

“You’re an asshole,” Leah snarked as she walked over and dropped on top of Aaron heavily. Aaron grunted and pinched Leah’s arm.

“And you’re a fuckin’ lard. Jesus,” Aaron told Leah as he shoved her off of himself. Leah yelped, but then settled onto the floor between Aaron and Jake.

“And to reply to your initial comment, of course we’re in each other’s business. Other than you, Resa, and Connor, we’ve lived together for three years,” Emma said. “Riker and Connor is because they’re cousins.”

“Believe me, when all of Riker’s family is together, it is just a giant cuddle fest,” Jeff told the others. “I was a bit shocked the first time I witnessed it. The Castellans are a very tactile bunch.”

“Yep,” Riker and Connor agreed in unison.

“Going a day without a hug leaves us touch starved,” Connor deadpanned.

“A day without any touch leaves us weak and unable to move,” Riker added.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Jake snorted.

“You think they’re kidding, but they’re not. I once witnessed Curt drop onto the floor dramatically and whine that no one had casually touched him that day,” Jeff laughed. “He refused to move for two hours. I took pity on him and cuddled with him.”

“How old was this Curt when this happened?” Leah asked skeptically.

“Nineteen,” Riker and Jeff chirped while Connor laughed.

“That does not surprise me at all,” Emma said. “Curt is so dramatic.”

“Says the one who whined to Dad for two hours once about a _shirt_ ,” Teresa shot out easily. Emma shot a glare in her younger sister’s direction and Teresa smiled innocently in response. “ _I loooove you_.”

“You have a weird way of showing it,” Emma grumbled.

“We all have a weird way of showing it,” Jake yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. Leah smiled and pat Jake’s exposed stomach.

“It’s the Westtown way,” Alex added quietly. Everyone else hummed in agreement.

“We go to sleep now?” Connor asked.

“Yes, my sweet pan baby,” Teresa said as she stroked Connor’s cheeks.

“Just because Paul wore you out…” Aaron started. Connor made a noncommittal noise and waved a hand in Aaron’s direction.

“Shush. Sleep now, make fun of Connor later,” Jeff said as he pulled Riker closer.

“Someone throw me a pillow,” Jake said.

“And a blanket!” Leah chirped.

“Why do we never prepare for people invading our dorm?” Alex grumbled as she got up off of the bed and headed towards her closet to get pillows and a blanket.

“Because we’re idiots,” Emma breathed as she burrowed into Alex’s blankets.

“Emma, if you steal all the blankets I will punch your boob,” Alex hissed.

“Ugh, fuck you,” Emma grumbled as the others snorted.

“Ah! Warning, Al!” Aaron squawked as Alex threw pillows and blankets at him, Jake, and Leah.

“Shut up, you ungrateful ingrate,” Alex replied as she crawled back into bed with Emma.

“Okay, someone needs to leave this bed and go to the other. I’m dying,” Jeff heaved out.

“Not me!” Connor exclaimed quickly.

“Dammit!” Teresa swore before she pinched Connor and then got up. Connor stuck his tongue out at her and then cuddled closer to Riker and Jeff.

“Does it surprise you after what I just told you about the Castellan bloodline?” Jeff asked tiredly. “If they’re near their own gene pool they just latch on and don’t let go.”

“Mhm,” Riker and Connor both hummed in agreement as they settled together.

“Sh. No more bitching. More sleeping,” Alex yawned. They all made small noises then before easily falling into unconsciousness.

000000

“Guys! Costumes, please!” Mr. Taylor called out the next night. “Jeffry, I swear to god, if you keep trying to pull Riker’s costume off I will bodily throw you out of here!”

“Rude!” Jeff exclaimed as Riker chuckled and pushed Jeff away lightly as some of the other students snickered.

“Shush. You’re lucky we are allowing you back here, Mr. Aaronson. You should be out with the other audience members,” Ms. Romano commented as she walked by and pat Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff rolled his eyes and Riker smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Jeff’s cheek.

“C’mon. I’ll walk you out,” Riker hummed. Jeff nodded once in agreement and then latched onto Riker’s hand as they left the room. A few of the seniors wolf-whistled and Riker flipped them off over his shoulder.

“Be back in five minutes, Riker!” Mr. Taylor called after them.

“Aye, aye!” Riker replied.

“Do you know if Miri is here yet?” Jeff asked as he swung their hands. Riker nodded and squeezed Jeff’s hand.

“Yeah. She got here a few minutes ago with Alyssa,” Riker told Jeff as they turned into the next hall where they could hear the voices filtering in from the theater foyer. “Text them to come meet us over here.”

“Mkay,” Jeff huffed as he pulled out his phone to text Alyssa.

“Thank you,” Riker said as he leaned over to kiss Jeff’s temple. Jeff simply hummed in response and then turned to pull Riker into a kiss. Riker huffed out a small laugh once they broke apart and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeff whispered. “And I know you’re going to _kill_ it tonight.”

“Aw, thanks, babe,” Riker chuckled.

“Welcome, _babe_ ,” Jeff replied with a fond eye roll.

“Rikey!” Darren exclaimed excitedly as he rounded the corner.

“Hey, buddy,” Riker greeted with a grunt as Darren launched into his arms.

“You not wearing shoes,” Darren observed as he pointed down at Riker’s feet.

“Nope. I don’t need them right now,” Riker replied as he tilted his head in order to allow Miri to kiss his cheek. “Hey, Jo. How come you’re here?”

“I would never miss an opportunity to come back and visit this school,” Johanna giggled as she hugged Riker as best as she could with Darren between them.

“Don’t tell lies. She’s also here to scout for our school. She’s armed with a camcorder,” Alyssa informed as she hugged Riker as well.

“Well, there is going to be plenty of talent showcased tonight,” Riker chirped with a wide smile.

“I’m sure there is,” Miri crooned as she ruffled Riker’s hair. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before he pushed Miri’s hand away gently.

“Riker Samuel Castellan! You need the top half of your costume! Get back here!” Mr. Taylor suddenly called down the hallway. Riker made a face and smacked a kiss to Darren’s cheek quickly before he handed Darren to Miri.

“Duty calls. I will see you all afterwards,” Riker said as he kissed Jeff’s cheek and then darted off towards the green room.

“Break a leg!” Alyssa called after him. Riker simply waved over his shoulder before he turned the corner and nearly ran into Ms. Romano.

“Ah, Mr. Castellan. Kindly go put on your vest and tie for your number with Ms. Maslow,” Ms. Romano said as she gently shoved Riker forward. Riker saluted her and then skipped towards the dressing room.

“Heads up!” Connor called as he tossed Riker’s vest at him.

“Thanks, Con,” Riker chuckled as he caught the vest and pulled it on easily.

“Tie!” Emma chirped as she skipped over and slid the tie around Riker’s neck. Riker smiled and kissed her cheek before he tied it.

“Is everyone ready?” Mr. Taylor asked as he poked his head into the dressing room.

“Yes!” everyone chorused.

“Okay, good. I want you all to have _fun_. I understand this is a competition and scholarships are on the line, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it. You have all been working so hard and I have no doubts that every number will go _perfectly_ ,” Mr. Taylor told them as he smiled at all of them.

“Now, go break a leg and don’t worry too much about the scouts,” Ms. Romano added as she clapped her hands together once. They all cheered and clapped each other’s shoulders before filtering out of the room to get into place.

“Okay, Riker, Emma, positions,” Mr. Taylor said as he nudged them both forward. They both smiled at each other and then walked quickly to their spots to wait to get introduced for their number.

Emma met Riker’s eyes from across the stage and smiled. Riker smiled back and nodded once as their names were called out. Emma nodded back before they both walked slowly out to the middle of the stage to get into position. They squeezed each other’s hands and released deep breaths before the music started.

After that, everything was a blur. Dancing, costume changes, and quick water breaks before repeating the whole process. Riker’s solo to Ever After was the last number, and everyone was patting his shoulders as they walked by. Riker gave them all small smiles as he bounced on his toes and shook out his arms.

Mr. Taylor and Ms. Romano walked up to Riker’s sides then and each placed a hand on his shoulders. Riker stopped his movement and looked between them, a small smile on his face. They both smiled back and Ms. Romano leaned forward to press a fond kiss to Riker’s temple.

“You’ll do great. We’ve watched you rehearse for the past month, and you have nothing to worry about,” Ms. Romano assured.

“There’s a reason you’re the closing number,” Mr. Taylor added as he ruffled Riker’s hair. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he bumped each of them with his shoulders in turn.

“Break a leg, Riker,” Ms. Romano whispered as they called out Riker’s name. Riker just smiled and nodded before he walked back out onto the stage for the last time. Riker took one last deep breath before he began, and then the world faded to the background as he began to dance.

“Ah! Big cousin!” Connor screamed as he jumped onto Riker’s back once Riker was back in the wings. Riker huffed out a laugh and wiped sweat from his forehead with his tank top before he pat Connor’s leg.

“You’re lucky I’m strong, you fucker,” Riker panted as Connor laughed and rubbed his face against Riker’s hair.

“Hey, kids! Together!” Mr. Taylor called out.

“Behave well when we go back out on the stage, or you will _all_ receive detentions,” Ms. Romano added airily. Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes before they filed out onto the stage, some people piggy-backing just like Connor and Riker.

Once everyone was on the stage, Mr. Taylor and Ms. Romano began to talk about the students and how hard they had practiced. They all stood around, smiling at their teachers and leaning into their friend’s sides. Connor hummed happily and rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled back at Connor and tipped his head against Connor’s. Emma smiled at them and leaned into one of Riker’s sides while Alex leaned into the other.

“And, at this time, we would like to recognize one of our old students, Riker Castellan,” Ms. Romano suddenly said. Riker froze, but then looked up and smiled.

“Mr. Castellan choreographed all of the numbers, predominantly on his own,” Mr. Taylor added. “Ms. Romano and I asked him for his help as we were aware of his talent, as well as love, for dancing.”

“So, please, give Mr. Castellan a hand,” Ms. Romano tacked on as she smiled widely back at Riker. Riker simply smiled and gave the audience a small wave. Connor snorted into Riker’s ear and ruffled his hair.

A few minutes later, they were all filtering back off the stage. Connor remained tightly clung to Riker’s back, and Riker didn’t even try to remove him. Jake clapped Riker on the shoulder as he passed and Teresa smacked a kiss to his cheek before she darted off.

“C’mon, let’s go find Dad and Aunt Miri,” Connor encouraged as he pat Riker’s chest. Riker hummed in agreement and headed towards the foyer where there was a cacophony of noise.

“You did so well, baby!” Miri squeaked as she approached Riker and Connor.

“Thanks, Mom,” Riker replied as she kissed his cheek, and then Connor’s.

“Aw, Connor took my regular post-competition spot,” Jeff giggled as he skipped up with Darren on his hip.

“Mmh, no one could refine your skill of throwing yourself onto my back, though,” Riker assured as he kissed Jeff lightly. Jeff hummed happily and then adjusted Darren on his hip.

“You did good, Rikey,” Darren piped up happily.

“Thanks, Dar,” Riker replied as he reached out to pinch Darren’s cheek lightly.

“I am quite sure you will have the school offering you a good scholarship,” Johanna commented as she and Alyssa approached.

“They already did after I subbed in for Artie,” Riker told her with a shrug.

“Really?” Alyssa asked. Riker nodded and shifted Connor on his back. Alyssa looked at Connor then and smiled widely. “Connor! My baby cousin! You did wonderfully.”

“Thanks, Lyssa,” Connor replied with a wide grin. “You seen Dad anywhere?”

“Not yet. I mean, we saw him and Mira in the audience, but not since we’ve walked out,” Miri said as she gave Connor a smile. Connor smiled back and scrunched up his nose.

“I can go find him! I’m good at that. Let’s go, Jo!” Alyssa exclaimed before she took off, dragging a surprised Johanna behind her. Riker and Jeff both shook their heads while Miri rolled her eyes and Connor snorted. Darren simply stared after Alyssa and then shrugged.

“I don’t think I will ever understand her,” Connor breathed.

“None of us do, honey,” Miri replied with a small shake of her head.

“Hey! You did great!” Paul suddenly exclaimed as he popped up at Riker and Connor’s side. A wide smile immediately spread across Connor’s face before he slid off of Riker’s back. Paul immediately pulled Connor into a tight hug and smacked a kiss to Connor’s cheek. Paul turned to Riker then and clapped a hand to Riker’s shoulder. “You did great too, man, but…”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one you’re mackin’ on,” Riker chuckled as he ruffled Paul’s hair. Paul smiled and rolled his eyes before Connor pulled him a bit away from them. Miri raised an eyebrow at Riker, who smiled and shrugged.

“He’s happy,” Riker added as Jeff giggled.

“I can see that,” Miri commented with a smile.

“Don’t rag on him too hard, Mir,” Jeff hummed as he handed Darren over to Miri as Darren reached for her. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes before she flicked Jeff’s ear fondly.

“Excuse me?” a woman asked as she approached their group cautiously.

“Yes?” Riker asked in response with a smile while Jeff tucked himself into Riker’s side.

“You’re Mr. Castellan, correct?” she asked. Riker nodded and his smile widened.

“I am, yes,” Riker replied. “Can I help you?”

“Yes. My name is Adrienne Hastings. I am the representative for the dance program at Swarthmore College,” she started with a small smile. “I would be immensely interested in bringing you into our program.”

“Really?” Riker asked with wide eyes as Jeff squeezed his arm in excitement.

“Yes. Now, I know Mr. Taylor and Ms. Romano said that you are no longer a student here,” Adrienne started, “yet, you are not enrolled in a university at this point?”

“No, ma’am. I decided to take the year off in order to keep my focus on filming for Brandywine High. I had intentions to begin applying to universities for the fall, though,” Riker informed. Adrienne smiled and nodded once.

“Was Swarthmore College a school of interest to you?” she questioned. Riker immediately nodded and squeezed Jeff’s hand when Jeff laced their fingers together.

“Yes. I was looking into the dance program, as well as music and theater,” Riker answered eagerly. Adrienne smiled widely at that and then dug a business card out of her purse.

“I am extremely glad to hear that, Mr. Castellan. I would love to set up an interview with you to determine any scholarships that may be available to you,” Adrienne said as she handed a card to Riker.

“I would love the opportunity. Thank you!” Riker replied with an excited smile.

“We’ll be in touch, Mr. Castellan,” Adrienne told him before she smiled and walked away with a wave. Once she was out of ear shot, Riker released an excited _whoop_ and threw himself at Jeff, who barked out a laugh and caught Riker easily. Miri laughed as well and clapped Riker on the back.

“Congrats, Rike,” Jeff whispered into Riker’s ear. Riker chuckled and tightened his hold on Jeff briefly.

“Aw! Baby cousin! You did so well!” Mira’s voice suddenly chirped, quickly followed by a panicked squeak from Connor behind them.

“Thanks, Mira,” Riker chuckled as he pulled away from Jeff to hug Mira.

“Congrats on a job well done, Riker,” his uncle Tom added as he clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Uncle Tom,” Riker said as he smiled up at his uncle and then squeezed Connor’s arm in reassurance as Connor walked back up to Riker’s side.

“Ah! You did well, son,” Tom praised as he pulled Connor into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Dad,” Connor replied as he gave Paul an apologetic glance as Paul slunk away. Mira noticed and looked after Paul before looking back at her younger brother with a quirked eyebrow. Connor rolled his eyes at Mira as he pulled away from Tom’s hug. Mira huffed out a sigh and looked over at Riker, who smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly. Mira nodded once before she turned her attention to Jeff.

“Jeffry, lovely as always,” Mira crooned as she opened her arms for Jeff, who giggled and easily fell into her embrace.

“Hey, Mira,” Jeff added.

“C’mon, Tom. Let’s leave the kids to catch up. I have a few parents I would like to catch up with myself,” Miri commented as she touched Tom’s arm to lead him away, giving Connor a pointed look. Connor rolled his eyes and waved a hand in Miri’s direction as she walked away. Once they were gone, Mira turned on Connor with a mischievous smile.

“You better go get that hot piece of ass back here so I can meet him,” Mira told Connor, who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, keep your bra on,” Connor deadpanned before he began to worm his way through people to find Paul. Mira immediately turned to Riker and Jeff with an expectant look.

“Do you know this guy that Con’s with?” Mira asked.

“Yes,” they both chirped.

“Tell me everything,” Mira giggled with a smirk.

“His name is Paul and he is currently a junior,” Riker told her.

“Aaaand?” Mira sang with raised eyebrows.

“And we’re not telling you anything else because then you will learn things you really don’t want to about your little brother,” Jeff told her with a quirked eyebrow. Mira’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

“Are you telling me that my _baby brother_ has a scandalous sex life?” Mira gasped.

“Maybe, maybe not. We’re not entirely sure on how far they’ve gone,” Riker replied with a shrug. Mira pursed her lips and flipped Riker off.

“Mira, honestly,” Connor grumbled as he walked back up to them with Paul in tow. Mira flashed Connor a quick smile before turning a wider smile on Paul.

“Hi, I’m Connor’s older sister, Mira,” Mira said sweetly.

“I’m Paul. It’s nice to put a face to the name,” Paul chirped brightly as he shook Mira’s hand. Mira shot Connor an impressed look and Connor rolled his eyes.

“So, how long have you been involved with Connor?” Mira asked. Paul looked taken aback for a second, but then looked back at Connor.

“I mean, nothing is official, but a few months,” Paul told her with a shrug. Connor smiled and nodded once in agreement.

“Don’t worry, Mir. Paul is a good guy, he’s just got some quirks,” Riker assured as he raised an eyebrow at Paul, who winked in response.

“I don’t hear Connor complaining,” Paul purred as he slung an arm around Connor’s shoulders. Connor snorted and bumped his forehead into Paul’s temple.

“I bet you don’t,” Jeff commented with a smirk.

“Oo, are we ragging on Paul?” Lola chirped as she showed up behind Paul and Connor.

“You could say we’re ragging on you a bit too, Lo,” Riker told her.

“Ah, you’re on _that_ subject,” Lola hummed as she leaned into Paul’s free side.

“What subject? Who is this?” Mira asked in confusion as she pointed at Lola. Lola turned her attention to Mira then and smiled.

“I’m Lola! Who are you?” Lola squeaked even as she buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of Paul’s neck. Mira quirked an eyebrow and Connor rolled his eyes.

“Lola, this is my older sister Mira. And Mira, stop giving Lola that look. She’s known Paul for, like, as long as Riker has known Jeff,” Connor informed. Lola smiled sweetly at Mira then and reached over to ruffle Connor’s hair.

“There is no need to threaten me on Connor’s behalf. I am asexual. I pose _zero_ threat to his relationship with Paul,” Lola hummed.

“Yeah, we won’t mention your involvement in any relationships,” Jeff snorted.

“Listen here, you piece of shit…” Lola hissed as she jumped over to tackle Jeff, who cackled and ducked down so Lola landed on his back. “I don’t shame you for whatever the fuck you get up to, even with what Sean found.”

“I never said I was shaming! God!” Jeff exclaimed through a laugh as he attempted to throw Lola off of his back.

“Wait, Sean found _things_?” Riker asked with wide eyes. Jeff and Lola both looked up at Riker with wide eyes then. Lola recovered first and gave Riker a predatory smile.

“He did. My older cousin is a giant _snoop_ ,” Lola cackled.

“Literally,” Jeff grumbled as Lola finally slid off of his back. “Asshole tried to use it against me.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Riker crooned as he pulled Jeff into a hug and kissed Jeff’s forehead. Jeff made a stubborn noise but sagged into Riker’s touch.

“I’m not sure I even want to understand what you all are talking about,” Mira commented.

“You don’t,” they all chorused with small laughs. Mira smiled and rolled her eyes before she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“C’mon. Let’s go find our parents,” Mira hummed before she sauntered off. Riker, Jeff, and Connor all exchanged looks and shrugs before they followed her lead, Paul and Lola trailing behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE. TWO UPDATES IN QUICK SUCCESSION. It's because I'm home alone and have been typing rather than doing things I SHOULD be doing (like finding a job).
> 
> So, let's have a note on Connor: yes, he is out to his family. His dad doesn't quite understand what it means to be panromantic/pansexual, and therefore doesn't fully accept it. It upset Connor a lot when he first came out, but he's learned to just not broach the subject with his dad. Since he knows his dad isn't full gung-ho on it, he's not about to reveal that he is in a tentative relationship with another guy. On top of that, his dad wasn't too into the idea of letting Connor go to Westtown, so Connor isn't about to reveal that he met someone and got involved with them almost as soon as he got there. And, in case you're wondering, no, Connor and Paul have not had penetrative sex yet. Connor is only 14 and isn't ready for that kind of stuff yet.
> 
> OKAY. MOVING ON. SWARTHMORE. Swarthmore is a legitimate college in Pennsylvania. I finally decided on that college when I was planning out my NaNoWriMo 2k15 project, because Ryan followed in the footsteps of his dads and went there. It was a long process deciding on that college, and I can assure you I did tons of research on driving times. GOOGLE MAPS IS YOUR FRIEND, MKRAY. It was also a plus that they have a dance, music, and theater program. I've legit never spent so much time on a college's site that wasn't for my own university. 
> 
> And on that note, this concludes this end of chapter note. Once again, send me any questions you have. There will probably be a break between this chp and the next because I am going to work on a side project a bit before I write two more chapters in this. My mind is a terrible place and I have too many ideas and legit have two other side projects I can work on at the moment. It's a rough life. Riker and Jeff keep me on my toes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, lookit this! CHAPTER SIXTY. That feels like a milestone. Idk, maybe it's just me. But also ALL THE EMOTIONS because I realized this story is going to be wrapping up sooner than I realized and I don't know how to deal with that because it has been part of my life since December 2011.  
> ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter and there will be some notes at the end :)

“So, you officially have college figured out?” Dylan asked as she dropped down onto the couch next to Riker. Riker turned to smile at her and nodded.

“Yeah. I met with the board at Swarthmore last week. They’re going to cover everything except for school supplies,” Riker told her.

“Ugh. I hate you. _You_ would get a full ride somewhere,” Jamie gagged as she collapsed onto the floor of the lounge area and sprawled out. Riker shrugged in response and reached out with one foot to poke her in the side with his toes.

“I think they were pretty inclined since he’s eighteen and already choreographing multiple sets,” Jeff hummed in a bored voice as he walked up to them and perched himself on Riker’s lap.

“Quite sure that was a huge factor,” Joey snorted as he sat down next to Jamie and allowed her to place her head in his lap.

“Damn you and your talent,” Dylan giggled as she bumped her shoulder into Riker’s. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes even as he bumped her back. “Are the rest of you looking at that college, now?”

“I already was,” Jeff yawned as Riker easily shifted Jeff to sit on the couch next to him.

“Selena was as well. I’m following the bandwagon,” Joey added.

“Mhm. I know Elliot and Oliver were looking there as well,” Riker chirped as he buried his fingers in Jeff’s hair.

“Did those two ever get their heads out of their asses?” Grant asked as he walked up and dropped down on Jeff’s free side.

“Who’s Oliver?” Lauren asked as she skipped up to them.

“Yes, they did. And one of the guys we were in AVPM with,” Jeff told her. Lauren nodded once and curled up on one of the arm chairs.

“Wait, are you talking about Elliot and Oliver? Are they fucking yet?” Lily squeaked happily as she sauntered up to them with an excited expression.

“Yes, and yes,” Joey replied in a bored voice. Lily giggled and clapped her hands together once.

“Good. They were frustrating…and Oliver was way too innocent for his own good,” Lily commented. Jeff snorted and nodded in agreement as he leaned into Riker’s touch as Riker continued to thread his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“What about Garrett and Damian? Any updates there?” Dylan asked as she turned to look between Riker and Joey. They both shrugged and Jeff snorted out a laugh.

“I’m pretty sure Damian is trying to find a way out of the musical he is working on right now to come back down here,” Jeff told her.

“I know Garrett is planning on going to the city with Courtney at some point soon,” Joey added. “At least, that’s what Selena told me.”

“Which basically means that Curt and Maya will be watching Courtney while Garrett and Damian go at it,” Dylan cackled.

“Nah. They’ve gotten past the fucking all the time stage. Now they’re like a sickening married couple,” Riker corrected.

“Oh, like you and Jeffry?” Lauren immediately shot out, causing the others to snort with laughter.

“Nice one,” Jamie added as she leaned over to give Lauren a high-five.

“You’re all terrible,” Riker breathed out as he shook his head.

“It’s because we love you,” Grant assured as he blew a kiss in Riker and Jeff’s direction. Jeff rolled his eyes and reached out to pinch Grant’s nipple.

“Don’t be a dick or I will tell Julia what you said to me that one time when you were drunk and called me,” Jeff threatened. Grant immediately narrowed his eyes at Jeff and Jeff quirked an eyebrow in challenge. “Don’t test me, jerk.”

“You’re a terrible human being,” Grant hissed.

“Aw, don’t want Julia knowing that you wanted to eat Jeffry’s ass?” Dylan cooed.

“Kids!” Jackson practically screamed as he walked up to them. They all turned with wide eyes then and stared at Jackson. Jackson stared back with raised eyebrows before he relaxed and shook his head. “You would think I am used to this by now, but I’m not.”

“You just have trouble accepting we’re all legal adults now,” Jamie crooned in Jackson’s direction.

“That is a valid statement,” Jackson breathed while Lily giggled. Jackson shot a sarcastic expression in her direction and then pointed at her. “I don’t know what you’re laughing at Lilleth. You’re the worst of the bunch.”

“Am not!” Lily squawked indignantly. The rest of them immediately barked out laughs and Joey, Lauren, and Jamie reached over to slap at Lily’s legs.

“Says the one who has purposely walked in on people,” Jeff deadpanned as he examined his nails. Lily immediately began to splutter while the others snorted.

“Riker and Joey have too!” Lily finally floundered as she flailed her hands in Riker’s direction. Riker and Joey exchanged a look before they looked over at Lily seriously.

“That was for the purpose of a prank. You don’t have that excuse,” Riker told her. Lily huffed angrily and then crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly as she sank down in her chair. Jackson sighed and shook his head at them.

“Enough of this. Lilleth, Jeffry, Joseph, Jamie, scene time,” Jackson instructed as he waved at them. They all made disgruntled noises and then got up to follow Jackson back towards the set where they were to film.

“So, back to this college thing,” Dylan started as she leaned into Riker’s side.

“What about it?” Riker asked in response as Grant laid down and rested his head in Riker’s lap.

“Are you gonna live on campus?” Dylan asked. Lauren made an interested sound at that and looked over at Riker as well.

“Definitely for the first year. Not sure after that,” Riker replied easily as he pat Grant’s cheek.

“Hope you get a good roommate or else it is _hell_ ,” Grant breathed out. Lauren and Dylan both hummed in agreement.

“I have a feeling _I_ am going to be the bad roommate in the situation because of Jeffry,” Riker chuckled.

“That’s a good point,” Lauren agreed. “You can’t choose your first semester, can you?”

“Nope,” Riker replied. “I don’t mind, though. It will mean branching out right off the bat…unlike Westtown.”

“Don’t I know it,” Lauren giggled as she smiled back at Riker.

“What do you mean?” Dylan asked.

“Riker refused to make any new friends for, like, the first month of school freshman year,” Lauren informed. “He kept to Jeff, Alyssa, Joey, Jamie, and me. Mostly Jeff, though.”

“I can believe it,” Grant said even as Dylan gaped at Riker with raised eyebrows. Riker shrugged at Dylan and slouched down slightly.

“I don’t know why you’re so shocked, Dyl. I nearly had a panic attack the day we all met each other,” Riker told her. “Jeff literally had my favorite stuffed animal tucked away in his bag in case an emergency situation arose. Mom didn’t know that, though.”

“ _Excuse_!” Dylan squeaked as she slapped Riker’s knee.

“I always wondered why Jeff kept his backpack so close that day,” Lauren breathed before she shrugged.

“Now we know,” Grant chuckled. Dylan just gaped and threw her hands into the air.

“How are you guys not freaking more?” Dylan exclaimed.

“Because Riker looked like he was about to pass out the first time we met him,” Lauren told her.

“Yeah. And _you_ didn’t help matters by immediately asking if they were a couple,” Grant snorted. Lauren immediately began to giggle while Dylan rolled her eyes and Riker smiled fondly.

“My stress levels were pretty high back then,” Riker commented. “It happens when you have constant nightmares and then have to get put on depression medications.”

“That’s rough, buddy,” Grant immediately shot out.

“Don’t quote The Last Airbender at me, jackass,” Riker chuckled as he tugged on Grant’s hair. Grant smiled up at Riker and then smacked a kiss in Riker’s direction. Riker rolled his eyes and flicked Grant’s nose.

“I still find all of that hard to believe,” Dylan breathed.

“Because you were more focused on some of the others. You only started to focus on Riker when you decided to wanted to annihilate his face,” Grant told her. Dylan scoffed loudly while both Lauren and Riker snorted with laughter.

“Annihilate is a strong word, Grant,” Dylan added matter-of-factly. Grant simply shrugged while Riker chuckled.

“I mean, it’s not that far off. I wouldn’t have kissed you if you hadn’t gone in for it first,” Riker told her. “Kissing was definitely not a topic I worried myself about at the age of fourteen.”

“Hell, you barely touched your dick until you were off your meds at fifteen,” Jeff cackled as he sauntered back up to them. Riker rolled his eyes while the others barked out laughs.

“It doesn’t even surprise me that you know that,” Grant added. Jeff shrugged and then sank down to the floor in front of Riker’s legs.

“Why do you think he never really joined in the conversations about masturbation that first year?” Jeff asked in response.

“I thought he was just not as weird as the rest of you,” Dylan commented.

“That was a silly notion,” Lauren laughed. Riker hummed in agreement as he reached out to pat the top of Jeff’s head.

“It was also because the meds I was on fucked with my system a lot. Thank god I’m on different ones now,” Riker said. Jeff made a small noise in agreement and held a hand over his head for Riker to give him a high-five.

“God, you two are gross,” Dylan breathed. Riker and Jeff both hummed happily while Grant and Lauren chuckled.

“Do I need to bring up some of our early morning conversations?” Riker asked as he looked over at Dylan with a raised eyebrow. Dylan gave an exaggerated eye roll and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Seriously. I kind-of fear for whomever she ends up in a relationship with,” Grant cackled.

“You’re an asshole,” Dylan hissed as she reached over to slap Grant’s chest. Grant just snorted and then easily rolled off of the couch. Dylan grumbled unhappily and crossed her arms over her chest once again.

“Aw, Dylan doesn’t like to be called out on her kinky-ness,” Lauren giggled. Dylan glared in Lauren’s direction then and Lauren shot back with an innocent smile.

“That’s because there is some weird shit,” Riker said.

“Weirder than things we have talked about?” Jeff asked as he tipped his head back against Riker’s knees. Riker immediately nodded and Jeff turned to smirk in Dylan’s direction. “ _Damn_ , Dyl.”

“I don’t even know how to judge because I don’t know what you and Riker have talked about,” Dylan said.

“And it shall stay that way,” Jeff replied primly. “I will not fall into your trap, demon woman.”

“ _Dammit_ ,” Dylan grumbled. Lauren and Grant both chuckled while Riker rolled his eyes.

“You all have issues with trying to get involved in our sex life,” Riker commented.

“I mean, Grant I can understand since he is interested in the whole dick on dick action, but some of the others I question,” Lauren said with a shrug.

“Certain kinks are not limited to dick on dick, Lauren,” Jeff told her primly.

“Actually, all the ones we have talked about or done are definitely available to any kind of relationship,” Riker said. Jeff chewed on his lip as he thought and then nodded with a shrug.

“You’re right,” Jeff added. Riker nodded once and knotted his fingers in Jeff’s hair. “I mean, except the one.”

“Hm?” Riker asked in confusion as the others turned quickly to look between the pair. Jeff simply raised an eyebrow at Riker, who stared back and shrugged.

“Shutting up,” Jeff shot out. Understanding washed over Riker’s face and his cheeks flushed slightly. Jeff smiled triumphantly and settled back against Riker’s legs. “Yeah, exactly.”

“You’re the worst,” Riker chuckled out in a whisper as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Jeff’s neck and bury his nose in Jeff’s hair. Jeff hummed happily and pat Riker’s hand.

“Do we even want to know?”Joey asked as he and Jamie walked back up to them.

“We don’t even know, to be frank,” Grant answered with a shrug.

“Some weird sex thing,” Lauren added in a bored voice as she accepted Jamie into her lap.

“Oo, I definitely want to know, then,” Lily said gleefully.

“No. You can all talk about this another time when you are _not_ on set. Now, Riker, Dylan, Grant, I need you,” Jackson said.

“Good luck with the wolf known as Lily, babe,” Riker whispered as he kissed Jeff’s cheek quickly and then got up. Jeff snorted and swat at Riker’s ass as Riker walked away. Grant smiled and rolled his eyes as he and Dylan followed after Riker. Riker just smiled and shrugged in response as they followed Jackson to the set they needed to be on.

000000

“It’s gotten too cold too fast,” Jeff grumbled into his pillow. Riker chuckled and rolled over to rest his chin on Jeff’s shoulder blade and wrap an arm around Jeff’s waist. Jeff made a small noise as Riker nuzzled into his neck and Riker hummed happily.

“It is the middle of October. I don’t know what you were expecting the weather to do,” Riker added before he pressed a light kiss to Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff made a noncommittal noise and shifted slightly so his legs weren’t as tangled in his blankets.

“At least it is more acceptable to steal your hoodies, now,” Jeff hummed. Riker made a noise in agreement and rubbed his thumb lightly along Jeff’s side.

“I prefer the cooler autumn weather,” Riker commented.

“Because you’re _weird_ ,” Jeff snorted as he peeked up at Riker from his pillow. Riker smiled and then nuzzled into Jeff’s neck.

“And yet you still love me,” Riker finally added. Jeff hummed and shrugged one shoulder.

“I happen to keep you around for the sex,” Jeff replied airily. Riker rolled his eyes and pinched Jeff’s side. Jeff squeaked and then turned to slap Riker’s chest. Riker barked out a laugh and easily latched onto Jeff in order to hug Jeff tightly to his chest. Jeff grunted stubbornly before he went limp in Riker’s hold. Riker snorted and blew a kiss against Jeff’s cheek. Jeff giggled and then pushed at Riker lightly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re no one to talk,” Riker crooned as he released his hold on Jeff and stretched his arms over his head. Jeff simply hummed and eyed Riker appreciatively as Riker stretched. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before he reached out to ruffle Jeff’s hair. Jeff made a stubborn noise and slapped Riker’s hand.

“No. None of that,” Jeff hissed.

“You’re no fun,” Riker chuckled as he rolled onto his side and cuddled himself to Jeff’s chest.

“I never claimed to be fun,” Jeff immediately retorted while he wrapped his arms around Riker’s shoulders. Riker hummed in agreement and leaned into Jeff’s touch when Jeff thread his fingers through Riker’s hair. “Do we know the agenda for today?”

“Last I heard, Lauren, Lewis, and Joey were coming over. We were going to go through that Midnight Swallows disc Mr. T gave us,” Riker yawned in response. “I think Selena was going to join, but I am not entirely sure. She said something about a job interview.”

“Gotcha,” Jeff huffed out. “Are we doing this here, or back over at your house?”

“My house. It’s empty, so we both know it is the better option,” Riker replied.

“Mmh. It would’ve been an even better option to stay there last night because then we could have been _naked_ ,” Jeff chirped with a smirk. Riker snorted and pulled lightly at Jeff’s skin.

“Mom didn’t want us there alone with Darren. She felt safer with us here,” Riker informed.

“I know. And I totally get why she felt that way. We both know how I am when we have the house to ourselves,” Jeff said.

“Oh, I definitely know,” Riker snorted as he reached up to bury his face in Jeff’s neck and bite at it lightly. Jeff giggled and tightened his grip around Riker with his arms and legs. Riker smiled into Jeff’s neck and then bit down. Jeff made a happy noise and tilted his head to the side to give Riker better access. Riker hummed appreciatively in response and held onto Jeff tighter as he continued working at Jeff’s neck.

“Mmh. It’s been a while since either of us has had visible hickies,” Jeff commented happily once Riker finished and soothed the mark over with his tongue, followed by a gentle kiss.

“ _Visible_ is the key word there,” Riker hummed as they cuddled back together. Jeff nodded and then kissed Riker’s forehead. “Are we gonna shower here or at my house?”

“Your house,” Jeff immediately replied. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he pat Jeff’s side and then pulled out of Jeff’s arms to sit up. Jeff made a stubborn noise before he followed suit and stretched his arms over his head.

“No mentions of golden showers this time,” Riker commented as he slid out of Jeff’s bed and walked over to grab his hoodie.

“Aw, you’re no fun, babe,” Jeff crooned as he bat his eyelids. Riker shook his head and tossed a hoodie in Jeff’s direction.

“I’m not even sorry, _babe_ ,” Riker retorted easily. Jeff smiled and blew a kiss in Riker’s direction before he got up and pulled the hoodie over his head.

“Maybe one day I will talk you into some more adventurous kinks,” Jeff breathed offhandedly as he grabbed a pair of jeans to pull on. Riker rolled his eyes and pulled his own pair of jeans instead of replying to the comment directly. Jeff quirked an eyebrow at Riker and then smirked. “I am taking your silence as agreement. I don’t even care if it isn’t.”

“What? You don’t think felching is enough?” Riker snorted as he looked back at Jeff with his own raised eyebrow. Jeff gave a small shrug and flaunted towards his bedroom door.

“Clearly you need to broaden your horizons,” Jeff sniffed out as he sashayed away from Riker, who barked out a laugh and followed after Jeff quickly.

“I’m pretty sure that is all I have been doing since we started hooking up last September,” Riker retorted. Jeff shrugged noncommittally as he jumped down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

“Good morning, boys,” Anne chirped brightly as she turned to them with a smile.

“Morning, Mom,” Jeff hummed as he walked over to kiss her cheek.

“Good morning, Anne,” Riker added as he walked over to kiss her cheek as well. Darren and Dalton both waved enthusiastically from the table where they were eating breakfast. Riker smiled and walked over to ruffle Darren’s hair before he leaned down to kiss Darren’s forehead.

“What are you two up to today?” Anne asked as she put a dish into the dishwasher.

“We’re going over to Riker’s to hang with a few others,” Jeff replied as he handed a dish to his mother to put in the dishwasher.

“Are you coming back to sleep here tonight, or no?” Anne asked as she looked between Riker and Jeff.

“Don’t know yet,” Riker told her as he gathered Darren and Dalton’s dirty dishes to put in the dishwasher. “We’ll let you know a bit later in the day.”

“Okay. Be responsible. No injuries and be responsible,” Anne hummed as she turned to smile at both of them.

“Always are, Momma,” Jeff twittered happily. Anne simply raised an eyebrow at her son and then eyed the hickie on his neck. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he darted forward to kiss her cheek once more. “That was completely innocent. Promise.”

“Nothing you’ve done since you were fourteen has been _innocent_ ,” Anne countered with a fond eye roll. “It’s just that you have someone to be irresponsible _with_.”

“Just be glad I’m not Sean,” Riker chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Anne’s shoulders. Anne immediately made a disapproving noise and rolled her eyes.

“That boy was trouble,” Anne hissed out.

“I know, Mom. I was going to break up with him sooner or later,” Jeff assured her with a smile. “He was no Riker.”

“Wow, thanks,” Riker snorted. Jeff shot a wide, innocent smile in Riker’s direction and reached out to pat Riker’s cheek.

“ _He’s no yoooou_ ,” Jeff sang dramatically. Riker made a stubborn noise and slapped Jeff’s hand away from his face.

“Stop singing Jesse McCartney at me and get out of here,” Riker commanded as he pointed towards the back door. Jeff giggled and flashed Riker another smile before he skipped towards the door.

“See you later, Mommy. Love you!” Jeff squeaked before he darted out the door and into the back yard.

“Love you too!” Anne called out after Jeff.

“I promise to try and keep him on an even keel, Anne,” Riker chuckled after he kissed her cheek once more. Anne hummed happily and pat Riker’s cheek.

“You always do, hon,” Anne replied. “Now, off you go. I will see you boys later.”

“Call if you need help with the toddlers,” Riker told Anne as he headed towards the back door. Anne nodded and waved Riker away. Riker smiled and then quickly followed after Jeff, who was already in Riker’s house and leaving a trail of clothes up to Riker’s bathroom.

000000

“Wow, I am so not used to hanging out in this area of the house,” Lauren giggled as she collapsed onto the couch with Lewis. Joey made a noise in agreement as he sprawled himself across the floor.

“That’s because my family is usually home so we have to retreat to the basement,” Riker snorted as he walked into the living room with Braxton draped across his shoulders. Jeff hummed and sat down on the loveseat before he grabbed Riker’s laptop.

“It’s not like your basement is small or something. It’s _huge_ ,” Selena commented as she crawled over to lay with Joey, who smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I never said it wasn’t,” Riker replied as he sat down next to Jeff and handed Jeff the Midnight Swallows disc.

“Where is your mom, anyway?” Lewis asked as he sprawled out and propped his feet in Lauren’s lap.

“She went to New York to visit one of her old work friends from when she and Dad lived in the city,” Riker said as he plugged the HDMI cord into his laptop.

“Your parents lived in the city?” Lauren asked with raised eyebrows. Riker nodded and then draped an arm across Jeff’s shoulders.

“Yeah, for a bit after they finished college. Dad was working on Broadway and Mom was a personal buyer at Bloomingdale’s,” Riker added as he reached back to scratch the top of Braxton’s head.

“Yeesh. No wonder your family is loaded,” Joey laughed. Riker shrugged and tilted his head to the side slightly.

“I mean, my dad’s side of the family has a long history on Broadway and in Hollywood. It’s mostly background stuff, though. I’m the first one that has been in the forefront,” Riker said.

“Aw, breaking your family into the public scene,” Selena giggled. Riker rolled his eyes and flipped her off while Jeff snorted.

“My family is the same, to be honest,” Jeff informed. “After hearing stories, I’m surprised I didn’t know Riker from birth. Ryan knew one of my uncles.”

“Seriously?” Lauren asked.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed as he clicked on something on the computer. “They worked on a Broadway set together for nearly a decade. We only found out because my uncle came to visit once and they both freaked out.”

“I can only imagine,” Selena snorted. “I’ve seen your families interact. It’s special, to say the least.”

“Your older siblings are no better,” Riker retorted easily as he pulled Jeff closer to his side.

“I can agree with that now that I have met them,” Joey chuckled. Selena rolled her eyes and pinched Joey’s side.

“Noah and Kira are only my half siblings,” Selena countered.

“That totally doesn’t matter,” Lewis told her. “I’m closer with my half siblings than I am my full ones.”

“That’s also because your younger siblings are actual demons from hell,” Lauren commented as she flicked Lewis’ toes. Lewis nodded in agreement and pushed his bangs out of his face.

“That’s because Grahm is a strange man,” Lewis added. Lauren snorted and nodded in agreement.

“See, your half siblings from your _mom_. Mine are from my _dad_ ,” Selena huffed out primly.

“Doesn’t matter,” Lewis immediately shot out. “You’re still related to them.”

“Whatever,” Selena breathed out stubbornly. Joey chuckled and pulled her closer in order to kiss her cheek. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he indicated towards the TV with a flourish of his hand.

“Are we ready to look through this disc now?” Jeff asked.

“Mentally? Yes. Emotionally? Jury’s still out,” Lauren replied. Lewis chuckled and poked Lauren in the side with his foot. Jeff just rolled his eyes and then clicked on the section labeled _seniors 2012_.

“Oh, oh god, no,” Riker immediately hissed out while Jeff cackled and clicked on the first video. Lauren, Lewis, and Joey all immediately perked up while Selena stared in confusion.

The video started and showed Riker standing with Johanna and Allen. They were huddled with their heads together, Riker visibly shorter than the other two. They were all counting on their fingers before they turned away from each other, hands raised in the air. Allen snapped once and they all began moving together with Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne playing quietly in the background. Mr. Taylor could be heard clapping out the beat and calling out something every few seconds.

Once the routine finished, the video followed Riker as he giggled and launched himself into Jeff’s lap, who squawked and then giggled as well. Alyssa was next to Jeff and reached over to ruffle Riker’s hair while she smiled fondly.

“ _Please_ tell me that was used for a competition,” Selena breathed out in delight once the video finished.

“It was not. However, that was Riker’s first ever Midnight Swallows practice. We’d been trying to convince him to join for a month,” Joey told her.

“Yeah. Mr. T finally dragged him in that day after he’d seen Riker dancing with Johanna out in the courtyard,” Lauren informed as she shifted around to lay down with Lewis. “That was what they had been practicing out in the courtyard. The song was just an embarrassing bonus in the background because Emille listened to that song _constantly_.”

“Ugh, she had a horrible obsession,” Jeff grumbled. “I don’t think I ever heard her listening to anything other than Avril Levigne.”

“I heard her listening to Maroon 5 a few times,” Lewis commented with a small shrug. “I mean, not that that was much better back then.”

“God, no,” the rest of them breathed.

“So, what was your guys’ first competition routine?” Selena asked as she propped her chin on Joey’s chest.

“This one,” Jeff giggled happily as he clicked on the video. It started showing a dark stage before lights slowly started to come on and illuminating the students standing there. Apologize by Timbaland feat. One Republic started then as they started to move across the stage.

“This song is giving me some hardcore flashbacks,” Selena snorted.

“Same,” Lauren agreed as she smiled at the video playing. “Is it weird I still remember that routine?”

“No,” Riker, Jeff, Lewis, and Joey breathed in unison.

“I still remember every step,” Riker breathed out.

“I mean, you did help choreograph it…” Lewis commented.

“That doesn’t mean anything. He also choreographed a few things junior year and he doesn’t remember those,” Jeff countered even as he kept his eyes on the TV.

“That was the year I was getting drunk after every competition, so that’s a factor,” Riker said with a shrug. Jeff hummed in agreement and Joey snorted.

“It’s so funny to see baby you dancing around,” Selena giggled as she poked Joey’s sides. Joey yelped and swat at Selena’s hands before he pulled her to his chest and bit at her neck. Selena squeaked out a giggle and melted into Joey’s embrace.

“I don’t see you making fun of Riker or Jeff,” Joey grumbled.

“Because she’s known us since we were five, dumb ass,” Riker snorted as he reached out with a foot to poke Joey in the side.

“Yeah. I’ve known them since they were super baby faced,” Selena giggled as she smiled down at Joey and then smacked a kiss to his cheek. “It’s hard to be too affected when I once witnessed Jeff pee himself because he got scared at a haunted house.”

“I was _five_ ,” Jeff hissed out defensively. “ _Five_.”

“You still peed your pants while Riker giggled nervously next to you,” Selena replied nonchalantly. Riker chuckled and pulled Jeff closer to kiss Jeff’s temple. Jeff made a stubborn noise and pushed at Riker lightly. Riker snorted and bumped his nose into Jeff’s temple.

“I know where you’re thoughts are, Riker Samuel. You keep your mouth shut,” Jeff whispered.

“My lips are sealed,” Riker replied quietly before he kissed Jeff’s temple. Jeff hummed happily and then closed the video since it had finished. Lauren looked over at them skeptically and Riker shot her an innocent smile. Jeff chose to ignore her and clicked on the picture slideshow instead.

“Aw, look at Alyssa’s senior class,” Lewis crooned as the first picture popped up.

“She doesn’t talk to many of them anymore,” Riker commented. “She definitely still talks to Johanna, though, speaking they room together at school.”

“I thought she talked about moving off campus,” Lauren said as she looked over at Riker with her eyebrows knit together.

“She did, but then they decided against it. They spend most of their time at Derek and Hank’s apartment, though,” Riker told her. Lauren nodded in understanding before she turned her attention back to the TV.

“Aw! Look at baby us!” Lewis bugled as a picture of their freshman class showed up on screen.

“God, my ears look _huge_ ,” Joey commented softly.

“Why do you think we called you Dumbo?” Jeff asked with a quirked eyebrow. Joey rolled his eyes and flipped Jeff off in response. Jeff chuckled and waved a hand in Joey’s direction.

“When did you guys call him Dumbo?” Lewis asked in confusion.

“On set. We all had terrible nicknames for each other,” Riker replied. “Grant was Beaver because he hadn’t quite grown into his front teeth. Dylan was Loud Mouth.”

“Mhm. Jeff was Fruity Butt and Riker was Bubble Butt. His ass just got in the way all the time,” Lauren tacked on with a giggle.

“Yep. And then Jamie was Wackadoo and Lauren was Bitty Titty,” Joey finished with a fond smile.

“But now these bitty titties have been wildly appreciated,” Lauren hummed with a smug smirk. Lewis pretended to gag while Riker and Jeff both smiled and shook their heads. Joey just stared at Lauren with wide eyes.

“ _Who_?” Joey squeaked.

“Lee and Mika,” Lauren replied innocently with a small shrug. Joey flailed his arms in Lauren’s direction while Lewis snorted and shook his head.

“Did you seriously not know about that?” Jeff asked in a bored voice.

“Lee and Mika were roommates!” Joey exclaimed.

“Yeah. Your point?” Riker asked with a quirked eyebrow. Joey flailed his hands again and Lauren rolled her eyes while she smiled.

“Joseph, honestly. You know that I’m poly,” Lauren crooned. Selena perked up then and glanced back at Lauren.

“Well, _that’s_ new information to me,” Selena hummed. Lauren shrugged and ran her fingers through Lewis’ hair.

“It’s not something I super publicize since I’m under media scrutiny,” Lauren breathed out. “I mean, I didn’t really tell people at school. People just figured it out because we all lived together.”

“That and we had conversations about it,” Jeff said.

“That was only with you and Riker, to be honest,” Lauren told Jeff with a shrug. “I knew you two weren’t gonna go running around with any information.”

“Aw, thanks, boo,” Riker chuckled as he blew a kiss in Lauren’s direction.

“I’m so shocked right now…but it honestly explains _a lot_ ,” Joey breathed out.

“That’s exactly how I felt when I found out,” Lewis chuckled. “I mean, I knew Laur was pan and poly, but I didn’t know she was getting it on with Lee and Mika until this spring.”

“I wanna hear more about this,” Selena giggled as she looked up at Lauren with sparkling eyes. Lauren shrugged and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Lauren added.

“How did it happen? Like, all of you getting together,” Selena wondered. Lauren snorted and rolled her eyes fondly.

“Lee may or may not have walked in on Mika and me and it spiraled from there,” Lauren informed casually.

“Just don’t hang out with the three of them alone. It gets sickening,” Lewis commented. “While none of them seem lovey-dovey on the surface, _they are_.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Lauren chuckled as she shoved Lewis playfully. Lewis huffed out a laugh and clung to Lauren and kissed her cheek.

“I can attest to that, actually,” Riker hummed. “I was studying with Lee once when Lauren and Mika got back to the room. It was cute.”

“Thanks, boob,” Lauren said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

“I wanna meet them,” Selena chirped as she settled back against Joey’s chest.

“That would be tough as they’re both in Maryland for school right now,” Lauren yawned as she cuddled into Lewis’ side. “I think they’re coming home for their long weekend next week, though.”

“ _You think_?” Jeff asked with a quirked eyebrow. Lauren rolled her eyes once more and then flipped Jeff off.

“Fine, _I know_. I fully intended to ambush them for a weekend of sex, though,” Lauren informed primly.

“Don’t blame you there,” Riker said. “I talked to Mika last week and he was complaining how Skype sex isn’t the same.”

“It isn’t,” Jeff sighed dramatically. Riker chuckled and pulled Jeff closer to blow a kiss against Jeff’s cheek.

“Mika is also bitter because Lee got to come back during a three day weekend but he wasn’t able to,” Lauren told them. “We both just kept getting snapchats of him pouting. He’s like a giant puppy.”

“Definitely what I would compare him to with that giant tongue of his,” Jeff leered with a smirk. Lauren made an offended noise and grabbed a pillow to throw at Jeff, who cackled and caught the pillow easily.

“I’m gonna tell him that you compared his tongue to a dog’s,” Lauren grumbled. Jeff shrugged and then went to the next folder on the disc.

“I’m not threatened in the least,” Jeff replied easily. Lauren rolled her eyes and Lewis chuckled as he pat her side.

“Are there any pictures of her two beaus in these folders?” Selena asked. “I wanna know what they look like.”

“Uh, there should be some with Mika. Lee wasn’t a Swallows member,” Riker told her as he ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Hold on,” Lauren sighed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up her pictures. She scrolled down a bit and then tossed her phone to Selena, who immediately smiled.

“Oo, you got good ones,” Selena giggled before she handed Lauren her phone back. Lauren smiled and nodded in agreement as she looked at the picture on her phone.

“Yeah. They’re good guys. The fact that they’re both very pretty helps,” Lauren hummed happily.

“ _Very_ pretty,” Jeff tacked on with an eyebrow waggle. Riker and Lauren both made stubborn noises and Jeff cackled as Riker pulled him in roughly. “Aw, don’t worry, babe. I think you’re the prettiest.”

“You’re terrible,” Riker grumbled through a chuckle. Jeff hummed happily and kissed Riker’s neck quickly.

“C’mon, enough of this. Back to videos and pictures,” Joey said as he pointed towards the TV. The rest of them all made noises in agreement and Jeff smiled before he turned his attention back to the laptop to click on the next video.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I definitely had to google search the most popular songs in 2007/2008 and I was SMASHED IN THE FACE with high school freshman memories. It was lovely and terrible at the same time. One does not come back from having watched the Girlfriend video so many times you just knew the choreography without ever practicing it /)_(\
> 
> Also, let's talk about Lauren. I never once thought about her orientations or her relationships until this chapter. I decided on her being panromantic and polysexual, and wanted her to be in a relationship with two people. Naturally, I did a poll with my friends. First, I wanted names, and then I was like BUT DO I WANT HER WITH TWO GUYS, OR A GUY AND A GIRL. Soyeah. Poll went out and I ended up putting Lauren with two guys because of a conversation with my bestie Ashtyn ([seen here](http://stiles-derpinski.tumblr.com/post/145571394489/bless-smashtonian-and-her-valid-input-to-my-weird)). I will probably have Lee and Mika pop up occasionally now.  
> Additionally, Lauren's orientation/relationship was not brought up previously because she wouldn't be all that open about it. She knows she is under public scrutiny and doesn't want any backlash on Lee and Mika. This story is still way back in 2012 right now, and they totally would have gotten tons of shit back then. Also, Lauren, Mika, and Lee didn't need any justification from anyone else outside of their relationship. They never put an official label on anything, but they all saw each other as in a relationship, as did the people who knew about them. SOYEAH. LAUREN AND HER BOYFRIENDS.  
> If you have any other questions, let me know :)


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER INSTALLMENT. WOOPWOOP.  
> Sorry for the breaks. I now have a job, which has me scheduled 40 hours a week most weeks. And when I am home I have zero motivation because ALL THE TIRED.  
> Anyway, I will be taking a brief break to write some more girl!Riker, and once I finish and post that, it will be back to this for another two chps (at least...I have a lot of side projects I would like to write, tbh)  
> SOYEAH, ENJOY. Feel free to message me with any questions...or any typos that you may find :P

“Long weekends are the best,” Connor breathed as he grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch in Riker’s basement. Riker smiled over at his younger cousin and rolled his eyes. Jeff snorted and shook his head slightly as he sprawled out across Riker’s back.

“They always are,” Lauren breathed out happily where she was curled up with Lee on one of the loveseats. Lee hummed happily in agreement and nuzzled his nose into Lauren’s temple. She smiled back at him and scrunched her nose up.

“It’s busy because Kyle gets in later,” Jeff yawned before he rolled off of Riker. “Though, I’m sure Dalton will monopolize his time.”

“That is a safe assumption,” Riker chuckled as he pat Jeff’s stomach before he looked over at Lauren. “When is Mika getting here?”

“Who even knows,” Lee replied. “He texted a few minutes ago saying he was close, but we know that could mean he is between five to thirty minutes away.”

“Pretty much,” Jeff agreed. “Do we know when Emma is getting here?”

“Should be soon,” Riker hummed. “She said she was leaving Westtown after her last class at two.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Connor asked with wide eyes. “I would have bummed a ride off of her rather than you coming out to get me!”

“It’s fine, Connor. I had to pick up a few things from Mr. T anyway,” Riker said as he waved a hand in Connor’s direction. Connor rolled his eyes and reached out to flick Riker’s nose. Riker just smiled and darted forward to ruffle Connor’s hair. Connor made a stubborn noise and swat at Riker’s hand grumpily.

“Aw, the baby frying pan tries so hard,” Emma crooned as she sauntered into the basement with Mika behind her. Mika rolled his eyes at Emma as he walked over to collapse with Lauren and Lee. Lauren smiled and tilted her cheek in Mika’s direction as he leaned forward to kiss both her and Lee’s cheeks.

“Stop calling me a frying pan, asshole,” Connor grumbled as he pulled the blanket more over his body and hid his face in it. Emma giggled and skipped over to collapse on top of Connor, who grunted but did nothing else.

“Stop torturing my baby cousin,” Riker chastised in a bored voice. Jeff snorted and shook his head before he rolled over to tuck himself into Riker’s side.

“We all know that is not likely,” Jeff added, quickly followed by hums of agreement from everyone.

“Anyway, hello ball of blanket. I am Mika!” Mika chirped as he waved enthusiastically in Connor’s direction. Connor smiled and poked his head out of the blanket.

“I’m Connor. Riker is my older cousin,” Connor replied easily. Riker smiled and reached up to squish Connor’s cheeks together. Connor giggled and then toppled onto the floor with Riker and Jeff to cuddle with them. Jeff grumbled stubbornly even though he easily pulled Connor into the fold.

“He’s also Paul’s current beau,” Emma breathed in a bored voice as she sat up on the couch and examined her cuticles. Connor blushed but ignored the comment in favor of curling into Riker’s side.

“Aw! Paul is a good guy,” Lee crooned.

“You say as the first person Paul hooked up with at Westtown,” Lauren giggled while Mika clucked his tongue in Lee’s direction. Lee smiled and rolled his eyes before he flicked them both off.

“I wasn’t a huge fan of the whole _bystander_ scenario,” Lee added with a shrug. Emma quirked a sarcastic eyebrow at Lee and then looked between Lauren and Mika.

“Put your judgment away, Emma. We all know having three people participating is _way_ different than two people involved and one bystander,” Jeff scoffed. Connor and Lee both hummed in agreement while Riker chuckled and pat the top of Connor’s head.

“It almost sounds like you know from experience,” Emma purred as she looked over at Jeff with a smirk. Jeff simply rolled his eyes and then flicked Emma off.

“You know I am not into sharing,” Jeff added easily.

“Mmh, too bad,” Mika breathed as he shook his head. Lauren and Lee both rolled their eyes and poked Mika’s sides. Mika giggled in response before he cuddled up to both of them happily.

“Anyway, are we going to be graced by Joseph’s presence at any point in time?” Lee asked as he surfaced from beneath Mika.

“Probably. He’s over at Selena’s right now since Garrett went to New York for the weekend with Courtney,” Riker replied.

“Aw, our baby Joseph is finally getting laid on a regular basis,” Lauren crooned sweetly.

“It’s about time,” Jeff yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Not everyone needs to have sex in high school, Jeffry,” Connor mumbled.

“Says the one who’s been getting busy with Paul on a regular basis,” Emma barked out. Connor rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge Emma’s comment.

“Getting busy with, not having sex with,” Riker said as he pointed over at Emma. “There is a difference. Sure, some of the stuff they’ve done totally counts as sex, but it’s not the _sex_ people think of when you mention sex.”

“Wait! You know what they’ve done?” Emma squawked as she sat up straighter and looked over at Riker with wide, shocked eyes.

“Yeah. He’s my baby cousin. We have conversations,” Riker replied with a shrug. Emma sank back into the couch and grumbled stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re not entitled to any of the information, Emma. Get off your high horse. You don’t even know all of what Riker and Jeffry get up to,” Connor told her as he looked over at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, but a lot of people don’t know what they get up to,” Emma contradicted.

“Dylan and Connor have both gotten some details,” Jeff commented as he reached out to run his fingers through Riker’s hair. “You know more than some people, but not Dylan and Connor.”

“That is so unfair that your fourteen year old cousin gets to know more,” Emma pouted.

“I’m pretty sure I would tell my younger cousin before you,” Lauren snorted.

“Yeah. You like to gossip about sex too much,” Mika agreed in a bored voice as he started to braid Lauren’s hair. “You might not always mention names, but still.”

“Exactly,” Riker chirped. “That and Connor and I were having a serious conversation on the way back here, otherwise he wouldn’t know some of the things he knows.”

“Yeah. You two and your weird Sterek dynamic,” Connor snorted.

“Shut up, asshole,” Jeff hissed as he pinched Connor’s cheek. Connor just giggled and turned over to hug Jeff tightly. Jeff heaved out a sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically as he went limp in Connor’s hold.

“ _Anyway_ , does anyone else have a long weekend that is going to drop by?” Lee asked as he stretched and then swat at Mika, who had been staring avidly at Lee’s abdomen.

“No. Everyone else already had plans,” Riker answered as he sat up and cracked his back. “Which is fine by me. I am not mentally equipped for drunken people in mass at the moment.”

“God, I know,” Jeff agreed. “We had enough of it this summer.”

“You were part of the problem, Jeffry Alexander,” Lauren deadpanned.

“Only the night that Mariah was here!” Jeff defended. “The only other time I got drunk was that time we all crashed at Carter’s when Riker was able to drink!”

“Yeah. Every other time he was high on Peeps,” Riker informed. “Which is worse than him being drunk, if I’m being honest.”

“It totally is,” Lauren agreed while Emma giggled. Jeff made a face at them and Riker chuckled before he pressed a loud kiss to Jeff’s cheek. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and turned to nuzzle his nose into Riker’s cheek. Connor made gagging noises and shoved both of them lightly from where he was curled up in Jeff’s lap.

“ _Looove yooooou_ ,” Riker sang down at Connor, who rolled his eyes and smiled as he scoot over to move into Riker’s lap. Riker chuckled again and hugged Connor to his chest.

“I had almost forgotten what it was like when more than one Castellan was present,” Lee breathed as he shook his head at Riker and Connor. Jeff snorted and looked over at Lee with a quirked eyebrow.

“That was foolish of you,” Jeff added. “Speaking whenever Riker and Alyssa were around each other freshman year they were cuddled together or giving the other a piggy back ride.”

“It was hilarious whenever Alyssa was on Riker’s back because she was still taller than Riker back then,” Lauren giggled as she buried her fingers in Mika’s hair.

“Shush. Puberty hadn’t fully set in yet. I am obviously taller than her now,” Riker retorted before he stuck his tongue out at Lauren, who smiled and rolled her eyes in response.

“Alyssa just liked that she was taller than one of her siblings for a while. Curt shot up super fast once he hit high school. Before that he and Alyssa were around the same height,” Jeff commented as he stretched out and pushed his bangs away from his forehead.

“I find that so hard to believe. Curt is so tall,” Lauren breathed out.

“It was quite the drastic change for my toddler mind. One time I see them and Curt is the same height as Alyssa. Next time I see them and he seemed like a _giant_ ,” Connor chuckled.

“I want photographic evidence,” Lauren huffed indignantly. Riker immediately groaned while Jeff giggled and pat Riker’s cheek quickly before he darted up the stairs.

“I’m not even surprised that Jeffry knows where all your photo albums are,” Mika snorted.

“I mean, he’s basically been living here since we were twelve,” Riker replied with a small shrug.

“That I have,” Jeff agreed as he bounded back into the basement with a few photo albums clutched to his chest. “I mean, I was here all throughout our childhood as well, even if I wasn’t sleeping here every night.”

“You two are truly ridiculous,” Lee told them as he peered over Lauren’s shoulder as she opened one of the photo albums.

“We know,” Riker breathed out as he settled back with Connor in his lap and Jeff leaned against his side. Connor released a happy hum and pulled the blanket tighter around himself while Jeff snorted and reached out to ruffle Connor’s hair.

“So, what is the plan for the rest of the weekend?” Mika asked as he turned away from Lauren and Lee, who were both giggling down at some picture.

“We are literally just hanging around. Probably going to bake some Halloween cookies with the toddlers and Kyle tomorrow,” Riker answered. “You are totally welcome to join.”

“Yeah. Especially since you all drove out this way,” Jeff added. “You can always go crash in my room if needed. It’s not like I am sleeping there.”

“Isn’t that where Kyle is staying?” Riker asked as he gave Jeff a questioning look. Jeff shook his head and pat Riker’s knee.

“He is staying in Arya’s room since that is basically the guest room,” Jeff replied. Riker nodded once in understanding and pressed a kiss to Jeff’s temple.

“Wait, hold on. Is _this_ Jeffry?” Lauren cackled as she turned the photo album around and pointed to a picture that depicted Riker and Jeff at four years old in Riker’s backyard. Riker was sitting cross legged with a wide smile plastered across his face while Jeff stood next to him posing. They both were only wearing swim trunks and pillow cases around their necks as capes.

“Yeah. His hair used to get _super_ blond in the summers,” Riker hummed with a fond tone while Jeff rolled his eyes.

“How old were you guys here?” Lee asked as he looked over at Riker and Jeff.

“Four,” Jeff replied easily.

“And you already had all that dramatic flair,” Lee chuckled.

“He _always_ had a dramatic flair,” Riker corrected. “Once he was comfortable enough around my entire family it came out. Trust me, you did not want to play fantasy with Jeffry at a young age.”

“ _Hey_!” Jeff squawked defensively as he leaned back and slapped Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled over at Jeff and scrunched up his nose.

“You know you were super bossy and a pain in the ass, babe,” Riker informed sweetly.

“Don’t try and get yourself off the hook with a pet name, _babe_ ,” Jeff teased in retaliation. Riker snorted and shrugged while Connor chuckled and shook his head at them.

“I hope you aren’t being forced to sleep in a room with them,” Lauren snorted in Connor’s direction.

“No. I’m sleeping down here with Emma,” Connor hummed in response as he grabbed one of the photo albums and opened it

“Don’t tell lies, Connor. You know you will probably end up climbing into bed with us. You and Darren both,” Jeff snorted sarcastically. Connor shot Jeff an innocent smile while Riker snorted and propped his chin up on top of Connor’s head.

“You make it sound like cuddling is a terrible thing, Jeffry,” Connor scoffed as he flipped through the pages of the album.

“Well, Connor, maybe I would rather spend the night naked in bed with my boyfriend,” Jeff shot back easily as he leaned into Riker’s side and propped his chin on Riker’s shoulder.

“Shut up. You guys do that all the time,” Connor retorted. “And by that, I mean I know you did that last night and up until Riker drove to come get me from Westtown.”

“Ooo, _nakey time_ ,” Lee cackled as he looked over and gave Riker and Jeff an exaggerated wink. Jeff winked back while Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Put that away, Lee,” Riker added.

“ _Please_ , like you guys didn’t have sex at least twice,” Lauren giggled with a roll of her eyes. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look then and Jeff smirked while Riker quirked one eyebrow.

“Those looks are very telling, boys,” Emma hummed with her own smirk as she looked at them.

“Because it was four,” Connor informed in a bored voice. Riker made a stubborn noise and poked Connor’s side. Connor made his own stubborn noise and swat back at Riker without looking away from the photo album. “You’re the one who gave me the information in the car, dip-shit.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to give the information to others, fuck wad,” Riker replied. Connor simply shrugged and flipped another page in the photo album. He immediately snorted and indicated one of the pictures. Riker made a noise in interest and peeked down at the photo, which showed him at the age of ten sitting in the backyard. He was naked and sitting with his knees propped up and hands in his lap. Jeff was sitting next to Riker and staring at him with a skeptical expression, one eyebrow raised. Curt was far in the background, hanging upside down in the tree with Riker’s bathing suit hanging from his hand.

“I remember that day,” Jeff hummed happily with a private smile on his face. Riker made a small noise in agreement and tipped his head against Jeff’s.

“Do _tell_ , Jeffry. That is a very _fond_ and _nostalgic_ look on your face,” Lauren prodded  as she swat at Lee and Mika’s hands because they were slapping at each other. Jeff _hmm_ ’d and looked over at Lauren before he snorted and then blushed slightly. Riker looked at Jeff with raised eyebrows then while Connor giggled.

“ _Ooo_ , is this a touchy subject, Jeffry?” Emma teased. Lee and Mika stopped prodding at each other and looked over at Jeff as well.

“Uh, that _may_ have been the day I seriously started to question my sexuality…?” Jeff asked cautiously. Everyone fell silent for a few seconds and stared at Jeff with wide eyes while Jeff blushed. Lauren was the first to break the silence when she let out a loud laugh.

“ _Jeffry Alexander_!” Lauren squawked as she slapped her knee in amusement. Riker just stared at Jeff with wide eyes while everyone snorted and looked at Jeff with raised eyebrows. “So, it took you two years to come out and seven to realize you wanted to boink Riker?”

Jeff immediately began to splutter and blushed even more while Riker continued to stare at him. The others barked out laughs and Jeff flipped them all off while Lauren continued to cackle manically.

“If you even _try_ to tell Lilleth I will murder you,” Jeff hissed out as he pointed threateningly in Lauren’s direction.

“Aw, you take the fun out of everything, Jeffry,” Lauren snorted. “But honestly, you’re the most ridiculous person I know. You totally held a torch for Riker from the age of ten and refused to acknowledge it until you guys almost kissed at seventeen.”

“God, I should have just stripped another item of clothing during strip truth,” Jeff grumbled. Lauren just shot Jeff an innocent smile.

“Wait, what now?” Emma asked.

“Jeff revealed after graduation that he realized he liked Riker the summer before senior year. With this new information, obviously _Riker_ was the reason Jeff really started to question his sexuality,” Lauren told the others. Lee and Mika immediately began to coo in Jeff’s direction while Connor smiled and poked Jeff’s side.

“I’m not even surprised,” Connor added.

“Me either. Have you _seen_ Riker’s body?” Mika purred. Riker unfroze then and gave Mika a deadpan look before he flipped Mika off. Mika just smiled and winked at Riker. “You’re the one that used to strip in the common rooms. Even flaccid you have a nice package.”

“I was sleep deprived!” Riker squawked indignantly while the others snorted.

“Nice enough to make Jeffry question his sexuality,” Lauren teased, completely ignoring Riker’s comment. Jeff growled and then jumped over to pull Lauren off of the chair and tackle her to the floor. Lauren screeched but then laughed as she wrapped herself around Jeff tightly.

“I hate you _so much_ ,” Jeff grumbled. Lauren just giggled and smacked a loud kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“Stop torturing him,” Riker finally said before he reached over to break Lauren’s tight hold around Jeff. Lauren hummed and easily got up off the floor to sit back down with Lee and Mika. Jeff glared and hissed in Lauren’s direction even as he allowed Riker to pull him backwards. Riker pulled Jeff to his side tightly and kissed his temple.

“We will talk more about this subject later,” Riker whispered into Jeff’s ear. Jeff peeked up at Riker then with a raised eyebrow and Riker smirked before he nipped at Jeff’s neck playfully. Jeff squeaked out a small giggle then and nuzzled into Riker’s side.

“Ugh, I’m leaving,” Connor grumbled as he crawled away from Riker and Jeff. “I aint about to feel whatever boners are going to pop up.”

“Aw, but boners are fun,” Mika purred as he played with Lee’s hair. Lee hummed happily and leaned into Mika’s touch.

“I know _that_ , but not when it is my older cousins,” Connor replied as he crawled up onto the couch with Emma.

“Aw, _cousins_. They’re not even married yet,” Emma giggled.

“Doesn’t matter. They will be at some point,” Lauren yawned as she cuddled back between Lee and Mika.

“You are not to start getting it on in my basement while the rest of us are present,” Riker chastised as he pointed towards where Lee’s hand was caressing Lauren’s thigh. Lee stared back at Riker with wide eyes while Lauren giggled.

“Trust me, if he really wanted to, his hand would already be in my pants,” Lauren preened as she reached back to pat Lee’s cheek affectionately.

“That is an extremely valid statement,” Mika agreed.

“I know. I totally saw you guys starting to go at it once in class before you all managed to duck out,” Jeff snorted.

“Hark who is talking! I once passed you guys on the way to set and I did not see you in the car, even though I watched you climb into the passenger seat at school,” Lauren retorted with a smirk in Jeff’s direction.

“ _Road head_!” Emma squeaked excitedly as she looked between Riker and Jeff with enthusiasm.

“My mother is home! Jesus,” Riker hissed angrily as he reached back to slap Emma, who squawked and flailed a bit.

“God, sorry,” Emma whimpered as she shrunk back and curled up behind Connor, who chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

“You better be. She always gets on me about safe driving habits and road head _definitely_ goes against all of them,” Riker said.

“I dunno. You keep your wits about you pretty well,” Jeff commented nonchalantly. Riker rolled his eyes and pulled Jeff into his lap roughly to tickle Jeff. Jeff immediately squawked out a giggle and tried to pull out of Riker’s grip. Riker cackled manically and blew against Jeff’s neck before he hugged Jeff tightly.

“Guys! Dinner!” Miri suddenly called down the stairs.

“Fooooood!” Darren and Dalton’s voices squeaked happily as they all heard small footsteps running towards the kitchen. They all exchanged smiles and then slowly made their way upstairs for dinner.

000000

“So, was reunion sex just _lovely_?” Riker asked Lauren the next morning after she collapsed onto his bed to cuddle with him and Jeff. Lauren hummed happily and nuzzled down into the blankets.

“I think the hickies on her thighs are answer enough,” Jeff snorted as he curled around Riker’s back. Lauren hummed in agreement and then stretched languidly.

“My muscles are the best kind of sore,” she sighed wistfully. “I’m sure yours are as well. I saw that interaction over the _questioning sexuality_ thing.”

“Oh hush,” Riker chuckled as he poked her cheek. Lauren snorted and poked Riker’s stomach. Riker smiled and snapped the waistband of her underwear in retaliation.

“So, we still doing the whole cookie baking thing with the little monsters today?” Lauren asked sleepily.

“Yeah,” Jeff yawned. “Dalton was too excited about it and Kyle is a sucker for Dalton’s puppy eyes.”

“I’m not even surprised. Dalton is way too adorable. Whoever he ends up with is gonna be so fucked,” Lauren chirped as she rolled over to face Riker and cuddle into his chest. “Same goes with Darren as well, actually. His curls and his eyes make him so hard to say no to.”

“Why do you think he has all of the Castellans wrapped around his pinky toe?” Jeff snorted. Riker made a stubborn noise and bucked back against Jeff, who squawked and slapped Riker’s bare hip. Riker chuckled and wiggled back against Jeff. Lauren and Jeff both made noises in protest and Riker snorted.

“Stop grinding back against Jeff’s dick while in my presence,” Lauren added as she pinched Riker’s side.

“Aw, what a party pooper,” Riker crooned with a smirk before he wiggled back against Jeff again. Jeff made a small noise and scraped his nails down Riker’s back. Riker’s back arched and he gasped as the feeling, which made Jeff release a satisfied hum. Lauren scoffed in disgust and then rolled off of the bed.

“Fuckin’ hell, guys,” Lauren grumbled as she crawled out of the room.

“Shut the door!” Jeff called out as he moved his hands to scrape his fingers along Riker’s abdomen.

“And- _ah_ -put some clothes on- _oh_ -before Mom sees you. _Jeffry_!” Riker gasped as Jeff trailed his fingers across his chest and nipped at his neck behind his ear.

“Yeah, yeah!” Lauren replied as she waved a hand flippantly in their direction before she pulled the door shut.

“You’re a menace,” Riker panted as he arched into Jeff’s touch.

“You started it by grinding back onto my dick,” Jeff replied easily as he grabbed the lube from beneath the pillow. Riker simply hummed and then gasped as Jeff slid his fingers into Riker. Jeff smiled smugly into Riker’s neck and prodded at Riker’s prostate.

Riker hissed and reached out to latch onto Jeff’s leg. Jeff made a pleased sound and nuzzled into the back of Riker’s neck. Riker leaned back into Jeff and wiggled his hips. Jeff made an impatient noise and pulled his fingers away. Riker whimpered and Jeff kissed Riker’s neck in sympathy before he pushed his hips forward.

“ _Yeeees_ ,” Riker breathed out slowly. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and scraped his fingers down Riker’s chest once more. Riker whimpered and tightened his grip on Jeff’s leg. Jeff groaned quietly and then shifted them forward slightly. Riker groaned at the angle of the new position and Jeff chuckled in satisfaction before he increased the pace.

Soon enough, they were both panting out groans. Riker keened loudly and then released as Jeff hit his prostate. Jeff chuckled smugly, but then groaned quietly into Riker’s ear when Riker clenched around him.

“Mmh, how much damage control do you think we need to do?” Riker huffed out.

“Dunno,” Jeff replied before he began to kiss his way down Riker’s back. Riker hummed happily and rolled further onto his stomach. Jeff made a pleased noise and nipped at the small of Riker’s back. Riker smiled to himself and tucked his hands beneath his cheek before he pushed back slightly. Jeff chuckled into Riker’s skin and slapped Riker’s hip playfully before he moved down. Riker immediately let out a small gasp and pushed back even more.

J- _Jeff_ …too, _too much_ ,” Riker practically cried. Jeff hummed against Riker once in understanding and then pulled away after giving Riker’s hip a playful slap.

“Shower?” Jeff asked. Riker simply nodded into his pillow and flopped his arms out. Jeff chuckled and then pat Riker’s ass playfully. “C’mon. Up. Shower and then food.”

“So much effort,” Riker yawned before he pushed up from his bed to follow Jeff into the bathroom. Jeff smirked back at Riker before he turned the shower on and then climbed in. Riker got in behind Jeff and immediately began to wash Jeff’s hair. Jeff hummed happily and leaned back into Riker’s touch.

“Turn,” Jeff instructed once Riker was done. Riker obeyed and then hummed happily as Jeff started to wash his hair. Jeff pressed a kiss to Riker’s shoulder and then moved on to soap up Riker’s skin. Riker relaxed into Jeff’s touch and Jeff smiled to himself. Once they were both finished, they dried off and got dressed.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a freshly showered Jeffry,” Emma giggled around a spoonful of yogurt when Riker and Jeff walked into the kitchen. Jeff rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored her comment as he walked over to the refrigerator, easily swinging Darren up onto his hip as he went.

“That and the un-styled hair,” Mika added.

“That has become a more frequent occurrence since we don’t go into the outside world as much,” Riker informed as he walked up behind Jeff to ruffle Darren’s hair and then kiss Jeff’s cheek.

“Oh my god, that was so domestic that it made my heart hurt,” Lauren crooned as she placed a hand over her heart dramatically. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes instead of responding.

“Good morning, boys,” Miri chirped as she walked into the kitchen and greeted Riker and Jeff with kisses to the cheek.

“Good morning,” they both hummed in response.

“What time is the insanity supposed to start?” Miri asked.

“It already did,” Mika snorted as he smirked over at Riker and Jeff.

“Lauren, you have such a big mouth sometimes,” Riker breathed out while Lauren giggled manically. “ _But_ , whenever Kyle and Dalton grace us with their presence.”

“Probably after noon. Kyle said something about taking Dalt out for a brotherly adventure this morning,” Jeff added as he grabbed yogurt and then went to sit down at the table with Darren in his lap.

“We watch movies until then?” Darren asked as he looked up at Jeff, and then Riker when Riker sat down next to them.

“Sure thing, bud,” Riker told Darren as he smacked a kiss to Darren’s cheek. “Did you wake up Connor yet?”

“No! I forgot!” Darren squeaked before he toppled out of Jeff’s lap and then ran upstairs to Alyssa’s room where Connor ended up sleeping since Lauren, Lee, and Mika had taken over the basement.

“God, I love little kids,” Lee chuckled with a fond smile. They all snorted in agreement and then turned to their breakfasts while they waited for Connor and Darren to appear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, so yeah. This is a test. Maybe this will get deleted, maybe it won't. We shall see! Sorry for any errors, I haven't looked over the beginning of this in a while.


End file.
